Guerreras de la Amistad
by Bat Dragon
Summary: Hace muchos años, el mundo humano y el reino mágico del Páramo solian vivir juntos en paz y armonía, pero entonces, una semilla de la discordia y del odio fue sembrada, provocando la separación de ambos mundos, dejando el Páramo como una leyenda para los humanos, ahora depende de una valiente princesa y de sus nobles amigas restaurar la paz entre los dos reinos...
1. Leyendas mágicas

_**Hola y bienvenidos a un nuevo fic, el primer capítulo de "Guerreras de la Amistad", veremos qué tal le va a este fic, ya que será difícil superar los 2000 comentarios de "Despertar del Mal", pero bueno, hay que ver qué ocurre, como dije antes, no pude decidirme entre dos temas que me gustaron mucho, uno por la gran creatividad que tuvo al hacer un tema donde los personajes lo cantaban y otro por la descripción tan detallada de los escenarios, así que usare ambos temas de entrada en el fic, alternando uno con otro en cada capítulo.**_

 _ **Ahora disfruten del primer tema ganador de este concurso, creado por la creativa Olivia, un aplauso para ella:**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=fG10K2keFZU**

 **(Sunset)  
A veces no se sí seguir  
¿Qué camino tomar?  
Sombras de luz  
Camino sin fin  
Y un mundo por vivir**

 **(Ritmo rápido)  
A veces no se sí eh de continuar  
Caída por la ambición  
El deseo y el poder  
Sé qué no merezco tu amistad**

 **(Twilight)  
Una oportunidad más  
Eh de levantar**

 **(Sunset)  
Volver a continuar**

 **(Las dos juntas)  
Juntas volvemos a luchar  
Sé qué intentarás de dudar  
De intentar no seguir  
Pero unidas hemos de continuar**

 **(Twilight)  
Confía en mi  
No eres el fuego del fin  
Eres la luz del día aquí  
Dar Esperanza de vivir  
Contra la oscuridad  
Será la verdad  
La fuerza de la lealtad  
Vuélvete a levantar  
Sólo la verdad  
Triunfa sobre el mal**

 **(Sunset)  
Unidas hemos de vencer  
El camino se despejará**

 **(Twilight)  
Volver a luchar**

 **(Sunset)  
Con todo el poder**

 **(Twilight)  
Vuelves a nacer  
Esperanza como Dragón**

 **(Sunset)  
Ilumina como un fénix**

 **(Las dos juntas)  
Juntas hemos de luchar  
Volveremos a ver el camino ideal**

 **(Applejack)  
Fuerte como un lobo**

 **(Rainbow Dash)  
Lealtad tal halcón**

 **(Rainbow y Applejack)  
Triunfa sobre el mal  
Volveremos a luchar**

 **(Fluttershy)  
Libre Y hermosa al volar  
Mariposa del viento tomar**

 **(Sunset)  
Renace como el fénix  
Tu luz ha de levantar  
Esperanza una vez más  
He de levantar  
Sonriendo una vez más**

 **(Pinkie)  
Como el Delfín eh de sonreír  
Triste nunca estar  
No dudes y levántate una vez más**

 **(Rarity)  
Generosa cual Garza eh de volver**

 **(Todas juntas)  
Caminar y seguir  
Levantarse otra vez  
Y vuelve a luchar  
Siempre junto a la verdad  
Unidas jamás perderemos  
la libertad  
Guerreras somos  
Unidas vencemos y caeremos  
Vuelve a brillar  
Amanecer contigo otra vez  
Luchar contigo hasta el fin**

 **(Sunset)  
Eh vuelto a brillar**

 **(Twilight)  
El camino tomar**

 **(Las dos juntas)  
Por siempre unidas  
Jamás vencidas  
Puesto esto es**

 **(Todas juntas)  
La amistad  
(tono largo al final resaltando la amistad)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del primer capítulo de este nuevo fic**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 1 Leyendas Mágicas.**

 _ **Hace muchos años, cuando el ser humano creía en la magia, el reino más importante de todos era el Páramo, un lugar colmado de magia y de criaturas tan magnificas como maravillosas, las cuales vivían en paz y en armonía con la humanidad, bajo el justo reinado de la gran Guardiana de la Magia y Reina del Páramo, la Reina Lilith, quien durante su tiempo en el poder mantuvo la paz entre su reino y el mundo humano, protegiendo a los humanos de las criaturas más oscuras y manteniendo viva la paz entre ambos mundos.**_

 _ **Bajo su reinado, ambos mundos prosperaron y la paz se mantuvo por mucho tiempo, pero cuando el tiempo de la Reina Lilith en este mundo termino y le cedió el trono a su hija, la Princesa Maléfica, una reina tan sabia y justa como su madre, la cual por un tiempo mantuvo la paz que su madre había protegido por mucho tiempo.**_

 _ **Pero toda esa paz termino cuando una sombra de maldad apareció de pronto, una criatura maligna que se alimentaba de la guerra, la discordia y el odio, un ser maligno llamado Debonair.**_

 _ **Con sus palabras cargadas de veneno, Debonair convenció a los líderes humanos de los reinos más cercanos al Páramo que ellos debían controlar aquella magia y destruir a todas las criaturas mágicas, mismas que podrían hacerles lo mismo a ellos en cualquier momento, si bien muchos se rehusaron a participar en esa locura, un rey de nombre Stephan se dejó influenciar por las palabras malignas de Debonair y acepto atacar al Páramo para obtener su magia para sí mismo, iniciando así una devastadora guerra.**_

 _ **A pesar de las adversidades, Maléfica trato de muchas maneras evitar matar a los humanos, pero estos no les daban muchas opciones y la situación se vio empeorada cuando Debonair también convenció a algunas criaturas mágicas de unirse en la guerra contra el Páramo.**_

 _ **Parecía que no habría forma de ganar la guerra, hasta que la hija de Stephan descubrió las verdaderas intenciones de Debonair y con ayuda de sus más cercanos amigos, y de mucha gente que estaba en contra de una guerra contra las criaturas mágicas, se unieron a Maléfica y a su ejército en la guerra contra Debonair.**_

 _ **La guerra cobro muchas vidas y finalmente llegó el momento en que Maléfica se encontró cara a cara con Debonair, iniciándose así la batalla que decidiría el destino de todo el mundo, al mismo tiempo que Stephan se enfrentaba a su propia hija, el rey estaba cegado y había enloquecido por las palabras de Debonair que se rehusó a escuchar a su propia hija, acusándola de traidora y haciendo todo lo posible para asesinarla.**_

 _ **La batalla entre Maléfica y Debonair fue devastadora, gran parte del lugar fue destruido, pero eventualmente, Maléfica obtuvo la victoria, usando los místicos Elementos de la Armonía, la Reina del Páramo consiguió desterrar a Debonair al oscuro Valle de las Sombras, un mundo de tinieblas del que jamás se puede regresar.**_

 _ **Al mismo tiempo, Stephan conoció su final a manos de su propia hija, quien no encontrando otra solución…termino con la vida de su padre para proteger a sus amigos de la ambición de su propio padre.**_

 _ **Con Debonair vencida y Stephan muerto, su hija tomo el trono y dio fin a la guerra contra el Páramo, restableciendo la paz entre ambos mundos y por mucho tiempo, esta paz duro, desafortunadamente, con la muerte de aquella noble reina y el nacimiento de nuevos imperios humanos, también la codicia de la humanidad comenzó a crecer y al igual que Stephan, muchos quisieron apoderarse del poder del Páramo.**_

 _ **Maléfica, decepcionada y triste por ver hasta donde llego la ambición de la humanidad, decidió separar su reino del resto del mundo, empleando su magia, creo un espeso bosque de ramas espinosas, la cual ningún ser humano podría pasar jamás, aunque esta decisión le rompió el corazón, Maléfica no encontró otra solución para evitar que la codicia del hombre se apoderara de la magia que al ser usada de forma incorrecta podría destruir al mundo, pero sobretodo, tenía que pensar en proteger a su gente y a sus dos más grandes tesoros.**_

 _ **Han pasado varios años desde entonces, pero mientras en el mundo humano pasaron siglos tras la batalla con Debonair y su destierro al Valle de las Sombras, en el Páramo, el tiempo sigue de manera diferente y lo que para los humanos fue hace siglos, para los habitantes del Páramo fue como si todo hubiera ocurrido hace algunos meses.**_

 _ **Y es aquí donde nuestra historia comienza, porque aunque están separados, ambos mundos están conectados por una magia más poderosa que cualquiera conocida.**_

 **Páramo**

El reino del Páramo, un mundo lleno de magia y de vida fantástica, habitada por todo tipo de criaturas que los humanos consideran leyendas o mitológicas, entre ellas duendes, hadas, elfos, unicornios, Pegaso, Golems de Madera, Roca, etc. Entre muchas otras.

En sí, el lugar estaba lleno de pequeñas casas de madera, así como una que otra de ladrillo, en el centro de la ciudad se encontraba la plaza principal, donde se podía observar la imponente estatua de la Reina Lilith, antigua gobernante del Páramo y a su lado, se encontraba el espacio que estaba destinado para la estatua de su hija, la Reina Maléfica, para cuando llegara el momento de que también partiera.

A lo lejos, en lo alto de una montaña, se encontraba un imponente castillo que brillaba majestuosamente, parecía hecho de cristales preciosos combinados con hielo, ese castillo era el hogar de la Reina y de sus amados hijos, en esos momentos las calles del Páramo estaban vacías, ya que la luz de la luna brillaba en todo su esplendor, dándoles a sus habitantes una tranquila noche de sueño.

Pero de entre todos esos seres que disfrutaban de un merecido descanso, alguien se despertó antes de que el sol siquiera se pusiera, en el imponente palacio, una pequeña niña que no debía tener más de 6 años, 7 máximo, se asomó por uno de los muchos balcones de aquel palacio, esperando impaciente que el sol comenzara a aparecer en el horizonte.

Los minutos se le hicieron eternos, cuando finalmente el sol comenzó a aparecer, una sonrisa ilumino su rostro y ante los primeros rayos del sol, se pudo apreciar la apariencia de la pequeña, una niña de piel violeta clara, ojos violetas que brillaban como estrellas, cabello azul y corto, con mechones violetas y morados, vestía un vestido de color celeste, con brazaletes y zapatos violetas.

-¡Por fin salió! ¡Vamos Spike!-grito la pequeña a un pequeño dragón de color púrpura, con placas en su espalda de color verde, el pequeño dragón apenas y podía mantenerse despierto.

-¿Por qué tenemos que hacer esto tan temprano?-.

-¿Qué ya lo olvidaste? Mamá prometió que hoy me enseñaría nuevas cosas para el momento en que me convierta en reina y quiero empezar lo más pronto posible-dijo la niña impaciente.

-Dudo mucho que la reina ya se haya levantado-dijo Spike comenzando a seguir a su entusiasta amiga.

La pequeña corría por los pasillos del gigantesco palacio, siendo seguida por un adormilado Spike, quien iba a paso más lento, finalmente, llegaron a la que era la habitación de la reina, la pequeña abrió la puerta con mucha emoción y aunque encontró a su madre aun dormida, eso no evito que entrara corriendo.

-¡Mamá despierta!-pidió saltando a la cama-¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!-.

-5…minutos más…madre…-pidió la reina aun adormilada y cubriéndose la cara con su almohada.

-¡Mamá por favor!-la pequeña comenzó a jalarla, tratando de despertarla, pero solo consiguió caer de espaldas-¡Mamá!-como último intento, la pequeña volvió a saltar a la cama, solo que esta vez le dio un leve empujón a su madre, lo que finalmente la despertó.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Quién? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?-pregunto la reina asustada por la forma en que fue despertada, cuando sus adormilados ojos se fijaron en la niña-ah…eres tú Twilight ¿Qué pasa?-.

-¡Lo prometiste!-respondió la pequeña Twilight mirando a su madre con algo de molestia.

La Reina recordó su promesa y asintió-Esta bien, está bien, ya voy, ya voy-dijo estirándose y bostezando.

-¡Sí!-grito Twilight muy emocionada.

La Reina no pudo evitar sonreír ante el entusiasmo de su hija, pero al mismo tiempo no pudo evitar soltar un comentario-Creo que ser madre es más difícil que ser reina-dijo levantándose y comenzando a vestirse, para luego abrir sus cortinas y dejar entrar la luz del sol.

La habitación era realmente lujosa, con una cama matrimonial muy elegante y amplia, con cortinas alrededor para más comodidad, estaba adornada por algunos cuadros y estantes con libros, así como una mesa de noche, una silla y algunas lámparas de noche, la Reina era una mujer alta, delgada, de cabello negro azulado, piel violeta clara, un poco más oscura que la de Twilight, ojos como los de su hija, además de un par de alas de color negro, así como dos cuernos que surgían de los costados de su cabeza, llevaba puesto un camisón azul oscuro, el cual usaba para dormir.

-¡Vamos mami, ya quiero empezar la lección!-declaro Twilight emocionada.

-Primero lo primero Twilight, no puedo salir en camisón, además de que tenemos que desayunar, una vez que desayunemos podremos salir-indico Maléfica, la gran Reina del Páramo.

-Pero…Twilight hizo un puchero ante eso.

-Nada de peros...primero me cambio, desayunamos y luego proseguimos con lo que te prometí-dijo Maléfica indicándole a Twilight que no iba a discutir ese asunto.

-Está bien-dijo Twilight cruzándose de brazos resignada.

Después de algunos minutos, madre e hija salieron de las habitaciones de la mayor, la reina se había puesto un vestido negro, con una hebilla de un Dragón de color Zafiro en la cintura, tomando a su hija de la mano, ambas se dirigieron al comedor, seguidas por Spike, a quien se le fue el sueño cuando escucho la palabra desayuno.

Mientras caminaban por los corredores se podía apreciar un gran número de pinturas, muchas de ellas eran de Maléfica cuando era niña y de su madre, la Reina Lilith, además de pinturas de Maléfica con Twilight y otro de sus hijos, pasaron por un salón cerrado, el cual era la biblioteca privada de Maléfica, a la que solo ella podía entrar, bueno, ella y sus hijos.

Finalmente llegaron al comedor principal, en el cual ya las estaban esperando, un joven de piel blanca, cabello azul y vestido con una armadura dorada, dejando el casco sobre la mesa, sus ojos eran azules y al ver llegar a las dos chicas se acercó, acompañado de una joven de piel rosa claro, vestido de seda rosa más oscuro, cabello largo y de 3 colores diferentes, tales como amarillo, rosa y morado.

-Buenos días madre-saludo el joven haciendo una reverencia.

-Buenos días Shining Armor, veo que al igual que tu hermana estas emocionado por comenzar el día-señalo Maléfica sonriendo.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Es mi primer día en la academia de entrenamiento, si lo hago bien me convertiré en capitán de tu guardia real-dijo Shining Armor sonriendo emocionado.

-Sé que no me decepcionaras-dijo Maléfica sonriéndole, para luego fijar su atención en la chica-Cadence-.

-Su majestad-dijo Cadence a modo de saludo y haciendo una reverencia.

Fue cuando Twilight intervino-¡Cadence!-grito saltando a los brazos de la aludida.

-Buenos días Twilight, veo que cumpliste tu palabra de despertarte muy temprano-dijo Cadence con ternura.

-¿Temprano? Eso es decir poco-dijo Spike tomando asiento y colocándose una servilleta en el cuello, para luego tomar un tenedor y un cuchillo-muy bien, ya estoy aquí, a comer-.

-Creo que eso es lo más indicado, sentémonos y desayunemos, para que luego pueda llevar a esta niña tan impaciente a enseñarle todo lo que le prometí-dijo Maléfica tomando asiento, seguida por los demás.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Una vez que el desayuno terminó, Shining Armor y Cadence se fueron a cumplir con sus respectivas obligaciones, mientras Maléfica se llevaba a Twilight y a Spike al balcón real, la pequeña iba muy emocionada, pues ya era el momento que había esperado y su carita de ilusión lo decía todo.

En el trayecto se encontraron con la curandera del palacio, una mujer de piel morena, cabello de colores blancos y negros, vistiendo como toda una hechicera africana, llevando brazaletes en sus brazos y un collar en el cuello, la cual respondía al nombre de Zecora, quien saludo a la familia real con una reverencia.

-Buenos días su majestad-saludo Zecora.

-Buenos días Zecora ¿hay algo que requiera mi atención?-pregunto Maléfica con tono amable.

-No, hoy amaneció tranquilamente, aunque parece que usted ya tiene un compromiso que cumplir-señalo Zecora mirando a la princesa, la cual daba pequeños saltos de desesperación y emoción.

Maléfica suspiro cansadamente-Tienes razón, bueno, hablaremos después, ahora debo llevar a esta niña a su paseo-Twilight sonrió aún más y no tardo en tomar la delantera, dejando a su madre y a Spike con Zecora-no recuerdo que yo haya sido tan…entusiasta cuando mi madre me dijo que estaba lista para mostrarme todo lo que iba a ser cuando fuera reina-dijo Maléfica siguiendo a su hija.

Zecora frunció un ceño al escuchar eso-Realmente no lo recuerda ¿cierto majestad?-pregunto viendo una de las pinturas de Lilith y riéndose divertida.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Ya en el balcón real, iluminada por la brillante luz del sol, se podía ver todo el reino del Páramo, con sus respectivos ciudadanos cumpliendo con sus deberes matutinos, fue cuando madre e hija aparecieron en el balcón, Twilight cargo a Spike para que también pudiera ver toda la ciudad.

-Mira hija, todo lo que se ve alrededor y más allá de la distancia es el Páramo, nuestro reino-señalo Maléfica.

-Guau-.

-El tiempo de una soberana, asciende y desciende junto al sol, algún día Twilight, el sol volverá a brillar sobre nuestro reino y te iluminara a ti como la nueva reina-expreso Maléfica con dulzura.

-¿Y yo seré dueña de todo esto?-pregunto Twilight maravillada.

-Dueña no, serás su líder, su protectora, deberás cuidar a cada uno de ellos, porque ese es el deber de un líder, proteger a los suyos y no hablo solo de nuestros ciudadanos, debes proteger todo y a todos, eso incluye también las plantas, animales y todo lo que existe a nuestro alrededor, y también incluye a los humanos-.

-Pero mamá, nos separamos de los humanos hace tiempo-dijo Twilight confundida.

-Nuestro reino se separó de su mundo, pero aún estamos conectados con ellos y sé que algún día volveremos a ser como fuimos en el pasado, viviendo todos juntos en paz y armonía, y cuando ese día llegue, tal vez yo ya no esté aquí y dependerá de ti mantener esa paz-.

-Vaya…es mucha responsabilidad…-dijo Twilight temerosa.

-No te preocupes pequeña, sé que se oye abrumador, pero confío plenamente en que podrás con la responsabilidad, solo mira-señalo Maléfica-nuestro reino prospera y vive en paz, pero muchos de nosotros aun extrañamos convivir con los humanos, aquellos tiempos de paz, es mi gran sueño que algún día volvamos a estar juntos-.

-Voy a hacer lo que pueda mamá-aseguro Twilight.

-Sé que lo harás, pero recuerda que debes respetar cada vida existente, cada ser vivo tiene un alma, es un ser que merece respeto-.

-¿Incluso las sirenas?-pregunto Twilight con inocencia.

Maléfica se puso seria ante esa pregunta y se quedó en silencio antes de responder-Las sirenas…son un caso especial, ellas…creen merecer el océano y tenerlo solo para ellas, odian a los humanos y disfrutan llevándolos a una tumba submarina, donde luego los devoran, no se puede confiar en ellas-.

-Pero tú confías en los vampiros y en los hombres lobo, y por lo que sé ellos también atacaban a los humanos-señalo Twilight con inteligencia.

-Ellos dos se ganaron mi confianza hace mucho tiempo-respondió Maléfica.

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo?-pregunto Twilight abriendo mucho los ojos con gran curiosidad.

Maléfica se quedó pensando un momento en si debía decirle o no a su hija, pero finalmente decidió que aún no era el momento-Algún día lo sabrás, es algo que paso hace mucho tiempo, por el momento vamos, que todavía tenemos mucho que ver-.

-¿Hay más?-pregunto Twilight emocionada.

-Oh Twilight-dijo Maléfica sonriendo divertida y con mucha ternura ante la emoción de su hija.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Madre e hija ahora caminaban por un campo de flores, donde varias hadas pasaban volando, saludando a la reina y continuando con sus ocupaciones, también se encontraron con algunos elfos, los cuales las saludaron con respeto y admiración, Maléfica respondió todos esos saludos con cariño, pero no por ello dejaba de enseñarle a Twilight.

-Todo lo que vez, coexiste en un delicado equilibrio, como reina deberás respectar a todos y cada una de las criaturas que existen en nuestro mundo, no solo las mágicas, sino las que habitan en el mundo humano también-.

-Pero mamá, los humanos están acabando con esas criaturas ¿Por qué no las respetan como lo hacemos nosotras?-pregunto Twilight confundida.

-Los humanos tienden a cometer errores, pero son de esos errores que aprenden a ser mejores personas, muchos de ellos luchan incansablemente por proteger a esas magníficas criaturas, tú debes respetar a los humanos, pese a los errores que cometen y no solo a los humanos, también debes respetar a sus súbditos y a todos los que te rodean, porque si no los respetas ni los honras, entonces ellos nunca te serán leales, un líder debe guiar y proteger, pero también debe poner el ejemplo y ser lo bastante sabio para saber cuándo reconocer que también se equivoca-explico Maléfica.

-¿Usted lo ha hecho?-pregunto Spike mirando a la reina fijamente.

Maléfica miro a Spike y asintió-Más de una vez-suspiro-continuemos, ahora…-.

Justo en ese momento, un cuervo de elegantes plumas negras descendió del cielo, posándose sobre una piedra que estaba colocada justo frente a madre e hija-¡Buenos días alteza!-saludo el cuervo.

-Buenos días Diaval-respondió Maléfica.

-Me presento con el informe matutino-informo Diaval irguiéndose orgulloso.

-Te escucho-dijo Maléfica cruzándose de brazos.

Diaval tosió un poco para aclararse la garganta y proseguir-Bueno, los Golems de Madera están nerviosos porque se acerca la temporada de termitas-informo aguantándose las ganas de reír.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Maléfica sonriendo divertida, Diaval continuo con dando el informe y Twilight comenzó a entretenerse saltando de un lado a otro, hecho que captó la atención de la reina-¿Qué haces hija?-pregunto con ternura.

Twilight perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre algunas flores-Saltó-respondió.

Maléfica la ayudo a levantarse y mientras Diaval continuaba dándole el informe, se le ocurrió una idea maliciosa, así que se acercó al oído de su hija y le dijo en un susurro-Te enseñare un salto mucho más divertido-.

-Le dije a los Elfos Domésticos que se tomaran el día libre, pero no quieren…-decía Diaval.

-Diaval ¿podrías darte la vuelta?-pidió Maléfica con tono amable.

-Claro, los Centauros están muy molestos porque los Pegasos han estado comiendo sus pastizales y…-prosiguió Diaval.

-Mantente agachada, como un dragón asechando a su presa-le indicaba Maléfica a su hija, al tiempo que Twilight se ocultaba entre las flores, mirando fijamente a su blanco, Diaval, Spike se sentó en una piedra para ver el espectáculo en primera fila.

-Está bien, asecho-dijo Twilight en un susurro.

La actitud de madre e hija capto la atención de Diaval, quien volteo a ver que ocurría-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto confundido.

-Salto sorpresivo-respondió Maléfica con total naturalidad.

-Ah muy bien, salto… ¡Sorpresivo! ¡Oh no su excelencia, no habla en serio!-suplico Diaval, volteándose para suplicarle a Maléfica que desistiera a esa idea, pero su reina solo le indico con la mano que volviera a voltearse y el pobre Diaval trago profundamente-¡Es tan humillante!-.

Una vez que Diaval estuvo de nuevo colocado en posición, Maléfica se acercó de nuevo a su hija y le volvió a susurrar-No emitas ni un solo sonido-le indicaba en un tono tan bajo que Diaval no escucho.

-¿Qué le dice Maléfica?-pregunto Diaval, pero la reina no le respondió-¿Maléfica? ¿Twilight?-pregunto con voz muy débil y encogiéndose entre sus alas.

Sorpresivamente, Twilight salto sobre él, empujándolo y derribándolo de la piedra, sacándole un buen susto al pobre cuervo, el cual cayó al suelo de espaldas, provocando las risas de Maléfica y de Spike, el cual se cayó de espaldas de su asiento por lo que acababa de ver, realmente fue un buen espectáculo.

Twilight se levantó orgullosa y se acercó a su madre, la cual le aplaudía-¡Muy bien hija, muy bien!-felicito muy animada.

Diaval se levantó algo aturdido y tosió algo de tierra-Merezco un aumento por esto-dijo con mucho pesar, fue cuando un destello de luz apareció frente a él y un Elfo del tipo doméstico apareció ante él.

-¡Señor Diaval, traigo noticias alarmantes!-expreso el Elfo muy asustado y ganándose la total atención de Diaval.

Al mismo tiempo, Maléfica se preparó para darle una nueva idea a su hija-Ahora, esta vez vamos a…-.

-¡Alteza! ¡Sirenas! ¡Dirigiéndose a los mares humanos!-grito Diaval tras escuchar la noticia de parte del Elfo.

Al escuchar eso, Maléfica cambio su expresión rápidamente a una muy seria y abriendo sus alas se dispuso a ir tras esas sirenas-¡Diaval, vuelve al palacio e informa a Shining Armor, dile que lleve guaridas a cada portal acuático! ¡Spike, lleva a Twilight de vuelta al palacio, ahí estará segura!-indico Maléfica.

-¡Mamá, quiero ir, puedo ayudar!-declaro Twilight.

Pero Maléfica negó con la cabeza-¡Es demasiado peligro Twilight, vuelve al palacio y quédate ahí hasta que yo regrese!-indico Maléfica elevándose más en el aire y dirigiéndose a cumplir con su misión antes de que algo irreparable ocurriera, dejando detrás a su hija.

Cuando Twilight y Spike se quedaron solas, la pequeña hizo un puchero de enfado y pateo una piedra del suelo-¡Nunca puedo hacer nada!-se quejó molesta.

-Vamos Twilight, no lo tomes así, además, es por nuestro propio bien, no creo que quieras meterte con las sirenas, he escuchado que ellas son criaturas muy tramposas y viles-señalo Spike.

-Por eso debí haber ido, Spike ¿Cómo se supone que le demostrare a mi madre que soy capaz de gobernar el Páramo si no me da la oportunidad? He estudiado por años a cada criatura de nuestro reino, cada regla, he aprendido hasta de las criaturas más oscuras y siniestras, sé cómo poder detener a las sirenas, si tan solo mi madre me hubiera llevado con ella-.

-Tranquila, no creo que ella no sepa lo mismo que tú, además, Shining Armor y la Armada Real irán como refuerzos-observo Spike.

-¡Exacto! ¡Mamá si confía lo suficiente en mi hermano, pero no en mí! Y se supone que yo voy a ser la reina algún día-dijo Twilight cabizbaja.

-Twilight-Spike se acercó a su amiga con preocupación.

-Como quisiera que mamá confiara en mí del mismo modo que lo hacen con Shining Armor y cualquier otro-dijo con tristeza.

 _-"Pero ella no lo hará hasta que tú le demuestres lo contrario"-_ dijo una voz que aparentemente salió de la nada.

-¿Dijiste algo Spike?-pregunto Twilight mirando a su amigo con confusión.

-¿Yo? No he dicho nada-dijo Spike confundido.

Esa respuesta dejo a Twilight más que confundida-Que extraño, me pareció escuchar…olvídalo-Twilight volvió a dirigir su vista hacia la nada, cuando la voz se escuchó de nuevo.

 _-"Miren, la poderosa y valiente princesa del Páramo, hecha a un lado por su propia madre, quien no sabe lo que tiene"-._

Twilight se levantó de golpe-Volvía a escucharla-dijo volteando para todos lados.

-¿Estas bien Twilight?-pregunto Spike cada vez más preocupado, pero Twilight no le prestó atención, enfocándose en aquella voz, la cual siguió hablando.

 _-"Es tierno y muy valiente de tu parte que quieras ayudar a tu madre, es una verdadera lástima que ella no te quiera dar la oportunidad de probarle lo grandiosa que eres, pero si ella no quiera dártela, entonces tú debes tomarla, ve y encuentra a esas sirenas, derrótalas con tus propias manos, eso le demostrara a tu madre que ya estás más que lista para eso y mucho más, o puedes negarte y seguir siendo la pequeña bebita de mami"-_

Aquellas palabras llenas de frialdad, comenzaron a poner a Twilight en una especie de trance, sus ojos perdieron todo su brillo, al tiempo que comenzaba a sentir la urgente necesidad de hacer lo que esa voz le decía, fue un llamado de Spike el que la saco de su letargo y le hizo recuperar el brillo en sus ojos.

-¿Te encuentras bien Twilight?-pregunto Spike preocupado.

Twilight sacudió la cabeza y sonrió-¡Mejor que bien Spike, ya se lo que tenemos que hacer, le demostrare a mi madre lo confiable y valiente que soy! ¡Vamos Spike!-indico Twilight tomándolo de su garra y comenzando a correr.

-¡Espera! ¡Ese no es el camino al palacio!-grito Spike antes de que su amiga se lo llevara arrastrando.

Una vez que el lugar quedo solo, una sombra cobro vida y unos brillantes ojos rojos aparecieron en su complexión- _"Siempre es tan fácil manipular y engañar"-_ sentencio esa misma voz, esta vez, con un tono completamente maligno.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Pues llegamos al final de este primer capítulo, espero les haya gustado, ya que es el comienzo de una nueva historia, primero quiero felicitar a Olivia por ser una de las dos ganadoras, dentro de poco verán quien el segundo ganador, por lo pronto disfruten de uno de los temas participantes en el concurso, hecho por Blaitor21, además del tema de cierra ganador del concurso, también de la mano y de la mente creativa de Olivia, debo felicitarte, realmente tus dos temas me encantaron.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=jjoqLClNfDo**

 **(Luna)  
Mira el arcoíris con esperanza lo puedes ver  
Solo levántate de esa oscuridad**

 **Brillante como el sol aquí  
Eres mi luz en este mundo**

 **Brillante sobre la oscuridad que hay por ti  
Nunca te rindas**

 **(Celestia)  
Los sueños se realizaran  
No importa cuánto he de batallar**

 **Siempre la esperanza prevalecerá  
Contigo al caminar**

 **(Luna y Celestia)  
Un olvido, un misterio y un hoy por venir  
Salir de las sombras  
Y ver la luz**

 **Es el regalo que disfruto pues estas tu**

 **(Twilight)  
No tengo miedo  
Ni ira  
Ni desesperación**

 **(Sunset)  
Contigo lo he de lograr**

 **En este abismo eterno  
Nos levantaremos y volveremos a reír**

 **Mis alas levantar y volver a volar  
Un largo día es**

 **No hay excepciones  
Ni más presiones**

 **(Twilight)  
Brillante es la luz  
Que ejerces tu**

 **(Applejack, Pinkie y Rarity)  
Ni miento  
Nunca triste estoy  
Rendirme jamás lo hare**

 **Por un destino a proteger  
Brillante y fuerte ser**

 **(Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash)  
Cruel nunca seré  
Leal contigo siempre estaré**

 **(Sunset y Twilight)  
Mi amiga tú serás**

 **Con el amor tendrás  
Y la magia fuerte es  
Ya que es la amistad**

 **(Twilight)  
Amigas hasta el fin  
(con tonos bajos en forma de susurro)**

 **Temas de Blaitor21:**

 **www Youtube com / watch ? v= Mzfw2vv-ygU**

 **Mundos por descubrir, batallas por seguir  
Y el camino por tomar**

 **Wow oh, oh, wow oh, oh, wow oh, oh, wow oh, oh  
wow oh, oh, wow oh, oh, wow oh, oh, wow oh, oh en avance rápido**

 **Batalla total  
Todo por vencer  
Una eterna batalla sin fin  
Es lo que solo llego a ver**

 **No sé si creer  
Que tenía el poder  
Para batallar y vencer**

 **Mundos por ver  
Destrucción sin fin  
Paz solo quiero ver**

 **Guerras somos eso es  
Magia con el poder  
De luchar y proteger**

 **No debemos temer  
Luchar y vencer**

 **A los demonios combatir  
Ambición y poder**

 **Sin piedad van atacar  
Ambición y poder  
Solo ellos el odio han de ver**

 **El destino por ver  
Batallar para prevalecer  
Hemos decidido seguir y luchar**

 **Somos guerreras volver se seguir levantarse hasta el fin  
Jamás caer  
Unidas a vencer**

 **A lo que debes temer  
Leales, honestas, generosas y amables, reímos sin fin**

 **Amorosa y mágica fuerte**

 **Es nuestra amistad  
Con ella a vencer  
Y no volver a temer**

 **Guerreras somos  
Fuertes en espíritu  
La magia de nuestra amistad nos da el poder, la esperanza y los sueños para seguir**

 **Reímos, somos amables, generosas, honestas y leales**

 **Amorosa, mágica y fuerte**

 **Nuestra amistad**

 **Jamás volver a temer y a los demonios vencer**

 **Jamás rendirse y volver a luchar**

 **Unidas a vencer y un amanecer por disfrutar**

 **Juntas nunca separadas  
Fuertes hasta el fin **

**Somos, amables, honestas, generosas, leales, reímos, amamos y por siempre y hasta el fin GUERRERAS DE LA AMISTAD**

 **www. youtube watch? v=w7N7YJrMrMc**

 **Con la luz una esperanza por perder  
Una luz encender**

 **Aunque esperanza ya he de perder  
Yo volveré a seguir**

 **No importa cuanta oscuridad  
No importa cuánto hay que pasar**

 **Llega momentos de dudar**

 **Una luz encender**

 **Y la magia tener**

 **Más brillante y fuerte es  
Recorrer el camino**

 **Y encontrar**

 **Una luz encender**

 **Llega a dudar  
Aun cuando quiera dejar de batallar  
El camino elegir**

 **Y la magia tener**

 **Con todo el poder  
Intento no caer**

 **De dudar y desistir  
De seguir y combatir**

 **La amistad más brillante y fuerte lo es contigo lo será**

 **Abre tus alas  
Brilla en las sombras**

 **Con ustedes no volveré a caer  
Y nunca más sola estar**

 **Una luz encender  
Y tu amistad por tener**

 **NO OLVIDEN QUE PARA GARANTIZAR LA PARTICIPACION DE SUS PERSONAJES DEBEN COMENTAR LO MÁS POSIBLE, YA QUE SI AUSENTAN POR UN LAPZO DE 7 CAPÍTULOS SEGUIDOS O DESAPARECEN MUY SEGUIDO, ENTONCES NO ME QUEDARA MÁS OPCION QUE ELIMINAR EL PERSONAJE QUE DIERON Y ESTE NO PODRA PARTICIPAR EN EL FIC, ES UNA REGLA ALGO DURA, PERO ES LO QUE SE DEBE HACER EN ESTOS CASOS.**

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para todas las chicas, junto a mis cordiales saludos a cada amigo lector, sus comentarios los responderé en el siguiente capítulo.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	2. Una sombra regresa

_**Hola de nuevo mis estimados lectores, ha llegado la hora del segundo capítulo de este nuevo fic, en el cual veremos como la pequeña princesa se mete en un terrible predicamento que le dejara una gran lección, lo que me recuerda, tal vez ya lo han notado, pero estos primeros capítulos están inspirados en una de mis películas más favoritas de todos los tiempos, "El Rey León", una película que no solo es una obra de arte, sino que además ayudo mucho a que mi sobrina comprendiera el motivo por el cual su padre ya no estaba con nosotros.**_

 _ **Y ahora presento el segundo tema ganador del concurso, pues como dije, no pude decidirme entre dos temas y voy a estarlos alternando, disfrútenlo de la mano creativa de la talentosa Éire:**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=ndZj2IJafUI**

 **Un pasado por olvidar  
Un futuro por descubrir  
Y un presente por vivir**

 **(Se ve a Twilight dirigiéndose a Canterlot acompañada de Spike, con Luna y Celestia en la entrada)**

 **Esperanza me ha de levantar  
La luz en tus sombras, tu sol y tu luna  
Vuelve a sonreír otra vez**

 **(Se ve al resto de las chicas esperándola)**

 **No sé qué hacer estoy a momentos de perder  
Empiezo a dudar a mis alas perder y empezar a caer  
No vuelvas ni temas de dudar  
Tu lealtad  
Tus honestidad  
Fuerte has de ser, no lo dudes eso tienes que ver**

 **(la imagen cambia a Rainbow y Applejack compitiendo en una carrera)**

 **Tus risas  
Y Amabilidad  
Generosa siempre has de ser**

 **(Cambia a Pinkie haciendo reír a las demás, Fluttershy con varios animales y Rarity diseñando varios vestidos nuevos)**

 **Nunca de eso lo eh de dudar  
Eso es la amistad  
que tiene poder  
Sólo tú la tienes que ver  
Y creer  
Vuelve a levantarte  
y a vivir  
Que sin ti, estoy perdida otra vez**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirando un poco nerviosa a Twilight recordando cuando Twilight junto con las demás le dan la mano a Sunset ofreciéndole su amistad)**

 **Vuélvete a levantar  
Una vez más hay que luchar  
Y volver a enfrentar, volver a pelear  
Luz ilumina el fin  
Mi fuerza eres tu  
Luz he de ser**

 **(Ambas al verse sonríen un poco nerviosas sin saber que decir)**

 **Solo el tiempo lo dirá  
Volver a pelear  
Esperanza es lo que das  
Volver a intentar  
La esperanza me ha de iluminar y juntos viviremos al fin  
Por qué contigo he de luchar**

 **(Cambia la imagen con un fondo brillante con varias criaturas del Páramo pasando a mostrar a Discord, seguido de Shining Armor y Candance, por ultimo a Maléfica junto con Diaval)**

 **Amigas hasta el fin  
Que la esperanza nos ha de iluminar  
Volver a soñar  
No he de dudar  
Contigo por siempre hasta el fin  
la amistad es nuestra fuente de luz  
Amigas hemos de ser  
Juntas hasta el fin  
Guerreras a luchar  
El mal a enfrentar**

 **(Cambia la imagen con Applejack acabando con varios espectros por tierra, y Pinkie atacando a otros saliendo desde el mar, pasando a Twilight, Sunset, Rarity, Rainbow y Fluttershy volando enfrentando a varias criaturas con grandes ataques)**

 **Juntas y unidas hasta el fin  
Que la amistad vuelva a florecer  
Y la amistad por siempre ha de vencer  
Sola he estado  
Nunca la felicidad experimente  
Sola no eh de seguir  
Con ustedes vuelvo una a ser  
Su amistad fuerte lo es  
Porque la amistad es la magia que tiene el poder  
Al mal enfrentar y vencer**

 **(Volviendo a cambiar otro fondo negro esta vez con el valle de las sombras revelando con varios Espectros pasando a Tirek, seguido del Rey Sombra y la Reina Chrysalis con una sonrisa maligna, pasando a Sonata, Aria y Adagio esta última con una sonrisa ambiciosa y por ultimo a Debonair sin ninguna sonrisa)**

 **Esto es la amistad  
Fuerte, honesta, leal, alegre, amable, generosa, amorosa y mágica siempre ha de ser  
Juntas por siempre  
Contra el mal latente  
Juntas una vez  
Guerreras de la Amistad**

 **(cambia la imagen con las chicas y Maléfica su lado mientras detrás de ellas aparece la figura de Amaterasu)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 2**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 2 Una sombra regresa.**

Twilight y Sparkle se dirigieron a una de las zonas más oscuras y peligrosas de todo el Páramo, donde según los rumores y las investigaciones de la pequeña princesa, se encontraba un portal que llevaba al mundo humano, mismo que podría llevar a las sirenas a dicho mundo y eso era algo que no podían permitir.

-Explícame Twilight ¿Por qué no pudimos esperar a que la reina viniera a revisar este portal en persona?-pregunto Spike sumamente temerosa.

-Mamá no puede encargarse de todos los portales, aun con ayuda de mi hermano y de la Guardia Real, nosotros tenemos que ayudarla de alguna forma y esta es la mejor manera de hacerlo, además, cuando vea el gran trabajo que hicimos estoy segura que se sentirá más que orgullosa de ambos y entonces verá que puede confiar también en mí para las tareas peligrosas-aseguro Twilight irguiéndose con orgullo.

-O se enfadara tanto que nos dejara castigado por el resto de nuestras vidas-dijo Spike estremeciéndose ante esa idea, especialmente cuando se acercaba la fiesta más importante de todo el Páramo.

-No te preocupes Spike, verás que todo saldrá bien-aseguro Twilight sonriéndole muy animada.

-Si tú lo dices-dijo Spike no muy convencido de las palabras de su amiga.

Ambos siguieron internándose más en aquel lúgubre bosque, Twilight llevaba un mapa que tomo de la biblioteca, el cual les mostraba el camino a seguir para encontrar el lugar donde se encontraba el portal, mientras Spike la seguía muy de cerca, demasiado cerca de hecho.

-¿Soy yo o este lugar se está poniendo cada vez más aterrador?-inquirió Spike mirando hacia todas direcciones, estremeciéndose ante las imágenes tan aterradoras que su imaginación producía.

-Tranquilo Spike, mamá da más miedo cuando se enoja que todo este lugar-señalo Twilight y Spike se detuvo un momento.

-En eso tienes razón-reconoció volviendo a emprender la marcha, cuando un sonido llamo la atención de Spike, asustándolo más-¿escuchaste eso?-.

-Solo es el viento Spike-respondió Twilight sin darle mucha importancia al sonido que ambos acababan de escuchar.

-¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que en estos momentos soy el más sensato por estar asustado?-pregunto Spike confundido.

-Porque en serio deberías estarlo-dijo una voz que salió de la nada.

Esa voz provoco que Spike saltara del susto y se abalanzara hacia Twilight, ocultándose detrás de ella en busca de protección, mientras que Twilight se detuvo de golpe y comenzó a buscar por todos lados a quien haya dicho eso, fue cuando 3 figuras salieron de entre la oscuridad del bosque, 3 chicas que aparentaban tener entre 15 a 17 años.

Una de ellas era de piel amarilla, con un cabello largo y rizado de color castaño con un mechón rubio, sus ojos eran rojos, era de complexión delgada, vestía una playera sin mangas color morado, así como una falta del mismo tono, iba descalza, con unos brazaletes en ambas muñecas y una joya entre sus ropas.

-Vaya, vaya, Aria ¿Qué tenemos aquí?-pregunto la chica sonriendo de manera burlona y maliciosa.

La chica a la que se dirigía era una joven de piel violeta, cabello morado y largo, con mechones verdes y amarrado en dos colas, sus ojos eran violetas y como su compañera, vestía una playera sin mangas de color verde, con una falda del mismo tono, también traía unos brazaletes en sus muñecas, una joya entre sus ropas e iba descalza.

-Pues no estoy segura Adagio, aunque parece que tenemos visitas indeseables-señalo Aria mirando a la princesa y al dragón.

-¿Visitas? ¡Eso es genial! ¡Me encantan las visitas!-declaro la tercera chica.

Esta era de piel celeste clara, cabello azul claro con mechones más oscuros, lo tenía amarrado en una larga cola de caballo, como sus compañeras llevaba solo una playera sin mangas y una falda de color púrpura, con sus brazaletes, la joya y como las otras dos, también iba descalza.

-Y vaya que es una visita muy importante, se trata nada más y nada menos que de la querida hija de Maléfica-señalo Adagio sonriendo con mucha más malicia.

-¿Maléfica?-saltó la peli azul alarmada-¿No creen que esta por aquí?-pregunto mirando para todos lados.

-No seas tonta Sonata, al parecer ella vino sola-dijo Aria mirando a Twilight con una sonrisa divertida.

-Debes sentirte muy valiente al atreverte a venir a estos bosques tan peligrosos, niña-dijo Adagio.

Twilight se preocupó un poco, pero no se dejó intimidar y sacando todo su valor encaro al trío-Soy la princesa del Páramo y algún día será mi deber proteger la paz, por eso no puedo permitir que ustedes las sirenas vayan al mundo humano a causar daños-.

-Oh, estoy impresionada, no puedo creer que sepas quienes somos-dijo Adagio.

-Estudie todo sobre ustedes y también sé lo que están buscando por estos lugar, pero déjenme decir algo, no van a tener éxito-aseguro Twilight sonriendo.

Adagio se rio al escuchar a Twilight-Tal vez antes no, pero ahora que estas aquí creo que si vamos a tener mucho éxito, después de todo, me pregunto qué le importara más a Maléfica, evitar que vayamos al mundo humano a divertirnos o proteger a su amada pequeña-.

-Creo que estamos a punto de averiguarlo-dijo Aria sonriendo.

Twilight palideció ante eso, debía actuar y pronto, fue cuando Spike saco valor de la nada y las encaro-¡Atrás o se enfrentaran a la furia de un poderoso dragón!-.

-¿Un dragón? ¿Dónde?-exclamo Sonata buscando muy asustada al poderoso dragón del que hablaba Spike.

-Creo que el pequeñín se refería a él-observo Aria.

-Los dragones ya no solo lo que solían ser en el pasado-dijo Adagio sonriendo divertida.

Spike se estremeció al ver que no intimidaba a las sirenas, pero no podía permitir que le hicieran daño a su amiga, así que tomo todo el aire que pudo y escupió algo de fuego, no fue lo que un dragón totalmente formado podría haber lanzado, pero basto para provocar que las 3 sirenas se apartaran a tiempo, lo que permitió a Spike tomar de la mano a Twilight.

-¡Ahora podemos escapar!-exclamo Spike.

Twilight no replico y ambos emprendieron la huida-¡No la dejen escapar, es nuestra única forma de controlar a Maléfica!-indico Adagio molesta ante eso.

El trío de sirenas comenzaron a invocar la magia de sus joyas, provocando que sus ojos brillaran en un resplandor rojo y les salieran unas alas, que al mismo tiempo parecían aletas, rápidamente emprendieron la persecución.

Twilight y Spike corrían lo más rápido que podían, fue cuando Spike se tropezó con una rama que había en el suelo-¡Twilight!-grito asustado y provocando que su amiga volteara.

Adagio ya casi estaba sobre Spike y sonreía de manera despiadada, pero en el último momento, Twilight apareció y le dio un golpe en la cara con un palo que recogió del suelo, ese golpe aturdió a Adagio y le dio tiempo a Twilight de recoger a Spike para retomar la huida.

-Pagaras por eso niña insolente-dijo Adagio entre dientes-¡Vaya tras ella!-le ordenó a sus dos compañeras.

-¿Por qué siempre es ella quien da las ordenes?-pregunto Sonata.

-Solo haz lo que dice por el momento, ya que tiene un punto, con esa chiquilla en nuestro poder, Maléfica no podrá hacer nada contra nosotras ¡Andando!-indico Aria.

La persecución continúa, Twilight y Spike hacían todo lo posible por escapar, pero sus atacantes ya casi estaban sobre ellas, fue cuando dieron una vuelta equivocada que quedaron atrapadas entre la espada y la pared, literalmente, ya que se toparon con una gigantesca pared rocosa que Twilight no podría subir y menos Spike.

-Vaya, miren nada más, la pequeña se atrapo sola, ahora, si ya terminaste tu ridículo escape, es hora de que vengas con nosotras niña-sentencio Adagio.

-¡Jamás!-grito Twilight desafiante.

-Pobre ingenua, ya no hay nada que puedas hacer para salvarte, ahora estas en nuestro poder, descuida, nosotras te cuidaremos muy bien-dijo Adagio burlonamente.

El trío comenzó a acercarse al par de amigos, Twilight abrazaba con fuerza Spike para protegerlo, el pequeño dragón ya no podría volver a disparar fuego, pues apenas estaba en crecimiento, estaban acorralados, pero justo en ese momento, una sombra pasó volando encima de ellas.

-¿Qué fue eso?-cuestiono Aria mirando hacia el cielo.

Fue cuando de pronto, alguien descendió sobre el trío de sirenas, atacándolas rápidamente y con una maestría impresionante, las sirenas trataban de defenderse, pero su atacante era demasiado para ellas, fue cuando Twilight y Spike vieron a su salvadora, era su madre, la Reina Maléfica.

Las sirenas trataron de atacarla, pero todos sus intentos fueron inútiles, en Maléfica se podía ver una gran furia, Twilight y Spike solo podían ver sorprendidos como la reina peleaba contra ese trío de malvadas, finalmente, Maléfica acorralo a las 3 sirenas, las cuales comenzaron a pedir clemencia.

-¡Silencio!-bramo Maléfica con furia.

-¡Pero…si nadie está diciendo nada!-señalo Sonata muy nerviosa y sus compañeras le indicaron que se callara.

-Lo sentimos mucho…alteza…nosotras no…-comenzó Adagio.

-¡Es MI hija, no vuelvan a acercarse a ella!-advirtió Maléfica con mucha furia.

Al escuchar eso, Adagio y Aria comenzaron a tartamudear-¿Ella es…tu…tu…tu…hija? ¡No es cierto!-expreso Adagio cubriéndose el rostro con vergüenza.

-¿Tú sabias eso?-pregunto Aria mirando a Adagio.

-No, como crees ¿y tú?-pregunto Adagio devolviéndole la vista.

-Oigan, pero creí que si sabíamos que era su hija y que pensábamos usarla para poder amenazarla…-comenzó Sonata muy confundida, lo que provoco que se ganara una mirada de furia de parte de las otras dos sirenas.

Al escuchar eso, Maléfica alzo su cetro y convoco un relámpago, mismo que disparo contra una roca, destruyéndola por completo, para luego mirar al trío de malvadas, ante eso, las sirenas sonrieron nerviosas y luego emprendieron el escape rápidamente, alejándose lo más pronto posible de Maléfica.

Cuando el peligro paso, Spike se soltó del abrazo de Twilight y se acercó a la reina con una gran sonrisa en el rostro-¡Guau! ¡Eso fue genial, usted es increíble, usted es asombrosa, usted…usted…usted!-el entusiasmo de Spike desapareció cuando vio la expresión de Maléfica.

Pues la reina se veía sumamente molesta y su cara demostraba que no estaba de humor para los halagos de Spike, fue cuando Twilight se acercó lentamente a su madre-Mamá…-.

-¡Deliberadamente me desobedeciste!-acuso Maléfica muy molesta con su hija.

Twilight se estremeció ante el tono furioso de su madre-Perdóname mamá…-pidió la pequeña con los ojos brillando por la tristeza y la culpa.

Maléfica aparto la vista de su hija y suspiro-Vamos a casa-ordeno y los 3 comenzaron a tomar el camino de regreso a su hogar.

Una vez que estuvieron lo bastante lejos, aquella sombra que le había susurrado esas cosas que orillaron a Twilight a poner su vida en peligro, reapareció, sus ojos rojos brillaron con furia al ver que sus planes habían fracasado, pero eso poco le importaba, pues aún tenía muchas sorpresas más por ofrecerles.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

La noche ya había cubierto el Páramo, mientras Maléfica caminaba delante de Twilight y Spike, este último miro a su amiga y luego a la reina, podía sentir la tensión del ambiente y como Twilight estaba realmente arrepentida de lo que hizo, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Maléfica tomo la palabra.

-¡Spike!-llamo con tono autoritario, rápidamente, Spike se acercó a la reina para evitar más problemas.

-¿S…si alteza?-pregunto temeroso.

-Vuelve al palacio e informa a Shining Armor que ya todo está bien, dile que Twilight y yo llegaremos pronto, tengo que darle a mi hija una lección-sentencio con un tono muy duro, lo que provoco que Twilight se encogiera en su lugar.

Spike asintió, pero antes de volver al palacio, el cual ya se veía a lo lejos, volvió con Twilight y le sonrió con gentileza-No te preocupes, todo va a estar bien-le aseguro, para luego emprender el camino de regreso al palacio, siendo seguido por la mirada de tristeza de Twilight.

Una vez que Spike estuvo lo suficientemente lejos-¡Twilight!-llamo Maléfica, provocando que la princesa se estremeciera ante el tono de su madre.

Con paso lento y cabizbajo, Twilight se acercó a su madre y se sentó a su lado, ya que Maléfica se había sentado sobre la hierba fresca, Twilight miro a su madre, la cual mantenía su vista fija hacia el palacio, el silencio que se hizo fue sumamente incomodo, especialmente para Twilight, quien sabía que había hecho muy mal al desobedecer a su madre y ahora ahí estaban las consecuencias, no supo cuánto tiempo paso, unos segundos, unos cuantos minutos, incluso le parecieron horas, fue cuando Maléfica cerro los ojos y tomando aire, se dirigió hacia su hija.

-Twilight estoy decepcionada de ti-dijo con un tono de voz más suave y tranquilo, al parecer tomo ese momento de silencio para tranquilizarse y no decirle algo a su hija que luego lamentaría.

-Lo sé-acepto Twilight desviando la mirada con tristeza.

-¡Te iban a matar, me desobedeciste deliberadamente y arriesgaste la vida de Spike!-enumero Maléfica viendo a su hija sin poderse creer lo que había hecho desde que se separaron esta mañana.

Twilight comenzó a llorar llena de tristeza y culpa-Solo…solo quería que vieras que podías confiar en mí tanto como en mi hermano…-confeso.

-¿Quién dijo que no lo hacía? Yo no-señalo Maléfica mirando a su hija fijamente.

Twilight no había volteado a ver a su madre en ningún momento y cuando lo hizo, su carita estaba bañada en llanto-Quería que vieras…que podía ser tan valiente como tú…-prosiguió en medio de hipos de llanto.

Maléfica sostuvo su mirada en su hija-Yo soy valiente, cuando debo serlo, Twilight, ser valiente no quiere decir que busques problemas-dijo Maléfica con sabiduría-ser valiente no es no temerle a nada y lanzarse estúpidamente a una situación peligrosa-.

-Pero es que…tú no le tienes miedo a nada…-señalo Twilight mirando a su madre-tú siempre vas con valor a enfrentarte a todos los malos del Páramo, incluso fuiste a pelear contra esas sirenas para salvarme a mí y a Spike, no vi temor en tus ojos, de hecho, fuiste muy valiente, siempre lo eres, no parece que sientas temor nunca…yo solo quería ser igual que tú-confeso muy triste.

Maléfica puso una mano en el hombro de su hija-Twilight…hoy si tuve miedo-revelo la reina tomando por sorpresa a Twilight.

-¿En serio?-pregunto sorprendida, ya que nunca había escuchado que su madre sintiera miedo en algún momento de su vida, ni siquiera su hermano había sabido que eso hubiera ocurrido en algún momento.

Maléfica asintió-Así es…tuve miedo porque…creí que te perdería-continuo Maléfica-Twilight, tú y tu hermano son lo más importante que tengo, ser reina es una gran responsabilidad y un verdadero honor, y aunque los libros de mi biblioteca son uno de mis mayores tesoros, yo cambiaria todo eso por tu seguridad y la de tu hermano, ustedes dos son lo más importante para mí, mis mayores tesoros, mis más grandes riquezas, si les pasara algo malo no sé lo que haría-conforme hablaba, la voz de Maléfica se quebraba más y más, realmente se había asustado ese día cuando supo que Twilight no volvió al palacio y que algunos de sus siervos la vieron dirigirse al bosque, acompañada únicamente por Spike-es por ello que me enfade tanto cuando fui por ti y Spike, porque tuve miedo de perderte, no podría vivir con eso-confeso abrazándola con fuerza.

Twilight sintió los brazos de su madre y como la voz de la misma se quebraba, dándole a entender que estaba a punto de llorar, eso era algo que no pudo soportar más y se abrazó con fuerza a su progenitora, al tiempo que lloraba a cantaros.

-¡Perdóname mamá! ¡Perdóname por favor!-pidió Twilight llorando con fuerza y culpa.

Ante eso, Maléfica se angustio y la miro a los ojos-No tengo nada que perdonarte, no estoy enojada, nunca lo estuve, solo me asuste, por favor…no llores-pidió Maléfica acariciando la mejilla de su hija.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=rp2n-hqPgiE)**

 **Maléfica**

 **Como me apena el verte llorar  
toma mi mano siéntela  
yo te protejo de cualquier cosa  
no llores más aquí estoy  
frágil te vez pequeña estás  
quiero abrazarte te protegeré  
esta fusión es irrompible  
no llores más aquí estoy**

 **En mi corazón tu vivirás  
desde hoy será y para siempre amor  
en mi corazón no importa que dirán  
dentro de mi estarás siempre...**

 **No pueden entender nuestro sentir  
ni confiaran en nuestro proceder  
sé que hay diferencias más por dentro  
somos iguales tu y yo**

 **En mi corazón tu vivirás  
desde hoy será y para siempre amor**

 **No escuches ya más que pueden saber  
"que pueden saber"  
si nos queremos mañana y hoy  
entenderán lo sé...**

 **Tal vez el destino te hará pensar  
más la soledad tendrás que aguantar  
entenderán lo sé...**

 **lo haremos muy juntos pues!**

 **En mi corazón créeme que tu vivirás  
estarás dentro de mi  
hoy y por siempre amor**

 **Tú en mi corazón  
si en mi corazón  
no importa que dirán no sufras más  
dentro de mi estarás  
estarás siempre**

 **Siempre...**

 **Aquí siempre  
para ti estaré siempre,  
siempre y por siempre**

 **Solo mira a tu lado  
solo mira a tu lado  
solo mira a tu lado**

 **Yo estaré siempre**

Cuando Maléfica termino su canción, Twilight se había calmado y miro a su madre con una sonrisa-Te amo mamá-.

-Y yo a ti mi pequeña-dijo Maléfica sonriéndole con profundo amor.

Ya pasado el momento tenso, madre e hija se quedaron un rato ahí, viendo las estrellas, con Twilight sentada en las piernas de su madre, ambas charlaba de cualquier cosa sin importancia, fue cuando una estrella fugaz paso iluminando el cielo nocturno aún más.

-¡Una estrella fugaz!-exclamo Twilight.

-Muy bien hija, ahora puedes pedir un deseo, anda, pídeselo-dijo Maléfica sonriéndole con dulzura.

Twilight no necesitaba pensarlo mucho, después de todo, solo tenía un deseo en su cabeza y lo pidió con todas sus fuerzas-Listo mamá ¿tú crees que se cumpla?-.

-Si lo deseaste con todo tu corazón, entonces ten por seguro que se cumplirá-le aseguro Maléfica con ternura, imaginándose cuál fue el deseo de su pequeña.

Esa noche, cuando ambas volvieron al palacio, después de una larga sesión de besos y abrazos de Cadence sobre Twilight por lo angustiada que estuvo, así como también un pequeño regaño de parte de Shining Armor y un suspiro de alivio, madre e hija decidieron dormir juntas, en la habitación de la reina, con ambas abrazándose amorosamente.

" _ **Deseo ir al mundo humano y tener muchos amigos humanos"**_

Un deseo tan inocente y tan puro que la joven princesa nunca se podría imaginar que se cumpliría.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Mientras tanto, lejos del glorioso reino del Páramo, en una cueva submarina, el trío de malignas sirenas se encontraban hablando sobre lo que acababa de ocurrirles, Aria se estaba sobando el trasero en esos momentos.

-Esa maldita hechicera, me dejo muy adolorida, no podré sentarme en una semana-dijo Aria muy molesta.

-Al menos te fue mejor que a mí, me duelen lugares que no sabía que pudieran doler-dijo Sonata sobándose una pierda-tal vez no debimos habernos metido con su hija-.

-¡Eres una tonta! ¿Cómo se te ocurrió haberle dicho nuestros planes?-bramo Aria.

-Eso queríamos-respondió Sonata.

-¡Pero no tenías que habérselo dicho!-bramo Aria mirando a su compañera con ganas de matarla.

-¿Y cómo iba yo a saber que se pondría de esa manera tan violenta?-se defendió Sonata.

Antes de que Aria dijera algo más, Adagio intervino-¿Quiere callarse?-cuestiono molesta-¡Qué barbaridad, con razón no hemos podido lograr nada en estos últimos años y seguimos atrapadas en este maldito lugar!-bramo furiosa.

-Tal vez nos hace falta un mejor liderazgo-murmuro Aria entre dientes y cruzándose de brazos muy molesta ante la idea de ser solo la segunda al mando del grupo.

-¡De no ser por esa miserable de Maléfica ya nos habríamos apoderado del mundo humano, tuvimos una buena oportunidad en nuestras manos y la dejamos ir, pudimos haber conseguido nuestro mayor éxito y fracasamos miserablemente! ¿Cómo puede ser posible que no podamos hacer algo tan simple como conquistar el patético mundo de los humanos?-.

-"Tal vez necesitan un mejor liderazgo"-expreso una voz que pareció salir de la nada.

Adagio volteo a ver muy molesta a Aria-¡Repite eso si te atreves!-exigió.

-¿De qué hablas? Yo no dije nada-se defendió Aria cruzándose brazos molesta.

-Yo tampoco-apoyo Sonata-aunque estoy viendo como una sombra parece estar cobrando vida detrás de Adagio-.

-¿Qué cosa?-exclamo Adagio volteándose y comprobando que las palabras de su compañera eran ciertas-¿Qué es esto?-.

-"Saludos sirenas, permítanme presentarme, soy su nueva mejor amiga y les ayudare no solo a conquistar el mundo de los humanos, sino también a vengarse de Maléfica por todos los crímenes que cometió contra ustedes y su raza"-aquella sombra invoco una esfera y en ella mostro como con el paso del tiempo, Maléfica y sus ejércitos peleaban contra las sirenas, desterrándolas al oscuro Valle de las Sombras-"ella les ha arrebatado lo que es suyo por derecho, el mar, el infinito océano, yo puedo ayudarles a obtener lo que desean y a vengarse"-

Adagio se adelantó-¿No me diga? ¿Y qué se puede saber, espera obtener usted, quien sea que sea?-pregunto colocándose sus manos en su cadera.

-"Un apoyo mutuo, ustedes me ayuda y yo las ayudo, lo único que tienen que hacer es encontrar el modo de liberarme de mi prisión, esa será su principal tarea"-explico la sombra.

Fue cuando Adagio sonrió de manera burlona y conveniente-Entonces ¿tú nos necesitas? Vaya, parece ser que somos nosotras quienes tenemos que pensar en este acuerdo, veremos si nos conviene aliarnos contigo o dejarte pudriendo en tu prisión, tal vez te ayudemos si…-antes de que pudiera terminar, la sombra les disparo varios rayos.

El trío de sirenas comenzó a correr de un lado a otro, tratando de evitar los disparos, cuando estos cesaron-"Ahora creo que ya saben quién está al mando aquí, más vale que no lo olviden o desearan no haber nacido"-sentencio aquella sombra con voz siniestra-"pero si cooperan conmigo entonces obtendrán grandes riquezas y la gran satisfacción de la venganza"-.

-Eso nos agrada, la destrucción de Maléfica-acepto Adagio.

-"No seas ingenua, la venganza es más que eso, no bastara matar a Maléfica, después de todo hay cosas mucho peores que la muerte"-sentencio aquella sombra maligna comenzando a reírse de forma diabólica y provocando una sonrisa maligna en las 3 sirenas.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Hemos llegado al final del segundo capítulo, como acaban de ver, aunque Twilight está a salvo, un siniestro complot está comenzando a formarse, uno que podría poner en peligro no solo al Páramo, sino también al mundo humano y antes de sus comentarios, hora del segundo tema de cierre ganador del concurso, creado por la brillante Éire.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=iNb4vJG9o1k**

 **Mira el atardecer contigo lo he de vivir  
A mi lado estar y sentir  
Día y noche hasta el fin**

 **(Se ve a Twilight y Sunset en la terraza de la escuela viendo cómo se pone el atardecer)**

 **Recuerdos por ver  
Y crear, solo el hoy disfrutar**

 **Tu eres mi luz  
Mi fuerza y mi razón de luchar**

 **(Se ve a Sunset recordando su primer encuentro con Twilight)**

 **Aunque miedo tenia, insegura y dudosa  
Todo eso desapareció**

 **Pues contigo hasta el fin yo quiero vivir  
Un amor imposible por lograr**

 **Dame tu mano  
Hasta el final inmortal**

 **(Recordando cuando le ofreció su amistad)**

 **Pues con una amiga a lograr  
Siempre superar  
Siempre batallar, esperanza traer**

 **Tu luz en mis sombras  
Mi esperanza del miedo**

 **Siempre me vuelvo a levantar  
Gracias a ti por vivir  
MI corazón ha de latir**

 **Transformada en amor  
Rompiendo mis restricciones  
Mis cadenas y mi prisión**

 **Con ustedes volveré a brillar**

 **(Se ve a Rainbow y Applejack ayudándose en vez de estar compitiendo, a Fluttershy cantándole a varios animales, a Pinkie acabando una fiesta y a Spike intentando sorprender a Rarity la cual lo veía adorable)**

 **Cada momento contigo siempre mágico es  
Pues contigo la amistad mágica es**

 **Nunca me dejes dame tu mano  
Y a este amanecer esperar**

 **Contigo lo voy a disfrutar  
Tal vez tenga un final**

 **Pero contigo  
Tal vez no sea tan fatal**

 **Cada momento contigo siempre lo es**

 **(Se ve a Luna y Celestia en la entrada mientras las clases empiezan a terminar)**

 **Aun en la oscuridad con tu luz  
De este agujero infernal  
Nada es accidental**

 **Dame tu mano al amanecer y al amanecer esperar  
Nunca me tienes que demostrar  
Que ha todos puedes salvar**

 **Pues siempre hay que intentar  
Pues contigo los imposibles los podemos vencer  
Siempre esperando el amanecer**

 **Imposibles por romper  
Y a la oscuridad vencer**

 **(Se ve todo oscuro sin nada de luz, hasta que se aprecian dos luces una brillante como el sol y la otra aunque más pequeña clara como la luna revelando ser Sunset y Twilight iluminando la oscuridad)**

 **Cada momento contigo siempre mágico es  
Pues siempre estoy dispuesta a vencer**

 **Con este gran amor aunque imposible  
Pero capaz de lograr**

 **La amistad siempre mágica es  
Toma mi mano la luz encontrar y la magia sentir  
Contigo la amistad mágica siempre será**

 **Podrán venir irse y demás  
Podrán llorar  
Pues contigo siempre estaré  
Y contigo siempre más que una amiga puedo ser**

 **Este amor más que imposible será inmortal  
(se ve a las chicas junto con el resto de los demás esperándolos, mientras Twilight y Sunset se miran a los ojos mientras se toman de la mano, para ir con los demás)**

 _ **Y ahora presento los temas sugeridos por Kurtlaraperdomo:**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=PrhnU-1ISHE**

Un reino por aparecer, un camino  
una batalla por comenzar

Mundo desconocido es lo que quiero ver  
Contigo hasta el fin, sin ti no habrá de ser

Solo tienes que creer  
Y volver aquí

Que contigo este mundo  
Esta mágica ilusión  
Solo tienes que creer

Para ver y sentir  
Contigo hasta el fin

Volver sentir  
Volver a amar  
Sonreír y vivir

Solo tienes que creer  
Y contigo a luchar

Esta batalla final  
juntas

Tal vez nunca venceremos  
Pero nunca nos rendiremos

Eso no hay dudar

No hay que rendirse  
Ni estar fuera de lugar

Que contigo hasta el fin esta oscuridad he de vencer  
Y juntas volveremos a sonreír siempre volviendo a luchar

Sin temor ni desesperación  
Eso no hay que dudar

Que contigo fuerte soy  
Invencible no seré

Tal vez pueda caer  
Pero contigo me levantare

Volver a ascender y luchar  
Contigo siempre a mi lado

Siempre juntas y siempre fuertes  
Nunca por rendir  
Y nunca por derrotar

Volver a caminar ir contigo hasta el fin

Una fuerza, un equipo amistad sin dudar que contigo hasta el fin

Superare esta oscuridad  
Dos mundos unir

Contigo hasta el fin

Un reino por aparecer, un camino  
una batalla por comenzar

Sentir, amar, sonreír y vivir

Venceremos y jamás nos rendiremos

Que contigo fuerte soy invencible tal vez no lo seré

Contigo hasta el fin

Sin miedo, ira ni desesperación

Juntas a vencer

Nunca rendirse volver a luchar

Levantarse una vez más y luchar  
Un futuro por revelar

No importa pues contigo siempre está  
Siempre será ****

Nuestra amistad

 **www. youtube watch? v=4UbPSuh7Mj4**

No sé si continuar  
El porqué de pelear

De levantarse a luchar

De morir  
Y la vida sin disfrutar

Tal vez peleamos  
Tal vez caemos

Pero nunca nos rendiremos  
Aun vencidas debemos pelear

Nuestra esperanza  
Nuestro valor

Nuestra fuerza  
Nuestra ira

No rendirse jamás  
Levantarse y volver a luchar

Aun oscuro sea el día  
No importa cuánto caes

Sino cuanto te levantas  
Es volver a tener fe

Sueños y esperanzas  
Tomar tus alas y volver

Nuestra esperanza nunca morirá

Abre tus alas  
El vuelo emprender  
Y volver a luchar

No importa cuántos golpes recibas  
Sino te levantas  
La esperanza perderás

Esperanzas y fe  
Sueños por tener

Guerreras por siempre y la amistad  
Más fuerte que esta oscuridad

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a los primeros comentarios de este nuevo fic con el gusto de siempre:**_

 **Soranomomo93:** _pues espero que el resto del fic te tenga del mismo modo, porque va a ser difícil superar mi obra anterior. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _de hecho, eres la sexta en comentar, ya habían comentado otros 5 antes que tú, pero igual tienes buen número. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mana:** _claro que quise hacer una referencia a esa película, es quizás mi favorita de todo Disney, realmente es una gran obra maestra y ayudo mucho a mi sobrina, por eso quise hacerle referencia en los dos primeros capítulos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _tú también felicítate, lo mereces por ser la segunda ganadora, realmente no me pude decidir entre tu tema o el de Olivia, así que por primera vez desde que comenzaron los concursos, hay un empate. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ambar576:** _me alegra ver que todos están complacidos con la pequeña referencia que hice a una de mis películas favoritas, realmente es una gran obra de arte. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _te mereces la victoria por tu tema tan original, bueno, tú y Éire se lo merecen, y ahora que ambas saben que fueron las ganadoras, estén atentas para el siguiente capítulo, porque dejare una nota especialmente para ustedes, solo tengo que pensar en qué hacer para el premio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amara The Darkness:** _ok, veré que puedo hacer al respecto, aunque ya se me está ocurriendo un modo de introducirla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mitzuki-Kazami:** _eso se debe a que esa fue quizás la mejor película de Disney, realmente se debe considerar así, pues tiene también una forma de ayudar a los niños a comprender porque motivo sus padres no se encuentran con ellos cuando la vida puede ser muy cruel. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rey Drasian:** _me alegra que el primer capítulo te haya gustado y realmente me inspire en mi película favorita de Disney para estos dos primeros capítulos y debo decirte que tú fuiste el primer comentario de este fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _y eso que estamos comenzando el capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _ciertamente le tengo mucho cariño a esa película y por eso quise que los dos capítulos estuvieran inspirados en esa gran película, realmente fue algo favorito de mi infancia y muy buena escena. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _muy buena escena y muy graciosa, realmente será una buena forma de usarla para cuando llegue el momento de tu aparición, por el momento, a esperar pacientemente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _ese quizás sea el momento más triste de toda la película, pero debo decirlo, realmente ayudo mucho a que mi sobrina comprendiera lo que le paso a su padre, respecto al diseño de Zecora, me alegra que te gustara. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _pues ya no lo tienes que esperar más, porque lo acabas de ver. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _pues quizás ahora tu idea se ha comprobado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _gracias, me alegra que te gustara y veré que puedo hacer al respecto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _efectivamente a Maléfica no le agrado nada lo que su hija hizo, pero al menos todo paso a ser solo un susto y un pequeño disgusto, más lo peor apenas va a comenzar, pues un siniestro complot se está maquinando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _yo pienso lo mismo, no creo que pueda superar los 2000 comentarios, pero veremos que va a pasar, ya que no pensé que llegaría tan lejos con ese fic, realmente me sorprendí. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Súper Rock Ninja:** _pues aquí está el segundo capítulo con la primera batalla y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 2 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Soranomomo93, NovaStarPrime, Mana, Éire, Ambar576, Olivia, Amara The Darkness, Mitzuki-Kazami, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Rey Drasian, Xanatrix742, Zeus, Hades, Kurtlaraperdomo, Moon-9215, Tenzalucard123, Ocnarf, Iron Mario, Blaitor21, Súper Rock Ninja.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	3. Sorpresa de cumpleaños

_**Hola mis estimados amigos lectores, sean bienvenidos al tercer capítulo de este nuevo fic, el cual veremos si llega a tener tanto éxito como el que tuvo "Despertar del Mal", la cual hasta ahora es mi mejor obra, pues llego a más de 2000 comentarios, realmente me impresiono eso, en fin, no los distraigo más, ahora los invito a disfrutar del tercer capítulo de este fic, además del tema ganador de Olivia, dentro de poco anexare tus temas en mis diseños.**_

 **SI QUIEREN QUE VUELVAN LOS INVITADOS PARA PRESENTAR UN CAPÍTULO, NO DUDEN EN DECIRME Y HARÉ LO QUE PUEDA AL RESPECTO**

 **www. youtube watch? v=fG10K2keFZU**

 **(Sunset)  
A veces no se sí seguir  
¿Qué camino tomar?  
Sombras de luz  
Camino sin fin  
Y un mundo por vivir**

 **(Ritmo rápido)  
A veces no se sí eh de continuar  
Caída por la ambición  
El deseo y el poder  
Sé qué no merezco tu amistad**

 **(Twilight)  
Una oportunidad más  
Eh de levantar**

 **(Sunset)  
Volver a continuar**

 **(Las dos juntas)  
Juntas volvemos a luchar  
Sé qué intentarás de dudar  
De intentar no seguir  
Pero unidas hemos de continuar**

 **(Twilight)  
Confía en mi  
No eres el fuego del fin  
Eres la luz del día aquí  
Dar Esperanza de vivir  
Contra la oscuridad  
Será la verdad  
La fuerza de la lealtad  
Vuélvete a levantar  
Sólo la verdad  
Triunfa sobre el mal**

 **(Sunset)  
Unidas hemos de vencer  
El camino se despejará**

 **(Twilight)  
Volver a luchar**

 **(Sunset)  
Con todo el poder**

 **(Twilight)  
Vuelves a nacer  
Esperanza como Dragón**

 **(Sunset)  
Ilumina como un fénix**

 **(Las dos juntas)  
Juntas hemos de luchar  
Volveremos a ver el camino ideal**

 **(Applejack)  
Fuerte como un lobo**

 **(Rainbow Dash)  
Lealtad tal halcón**

 **(Rainbow y Applejack)  
Triunfa sobre el mal  
Volveremos a luchar**

 **(Fluttershy)  
Libre Y hermosa al volar  
Mariposa del viento tomar**

 **(Sunset)  
Renace como el fénix  
Tu luz ha de levantar  
Esperanza una vez más  
He de levantar  
Sonriendo una vez más**

 **(Pinkie)  
Como el Delfín eh de sonreír  
Triste nunca estar  
No dudes y levántate una vez más**

 **(Rarity)  
Generosa cual Garza eh de volver**

 **(Todas juntas)  
Caminar y seguir  
Levantarse otra vez  
Y vuelve a luchar  
Siempre junto a la verdad  
Unidas jamás perderemos  
la libertad  
Guerreras somos  
Unidas vencemos y caeremos  
Vuelve a brillar  
Amanecer contigo otra vez  
Luchar contigo hasta el fin**

 **(Sunset)  
Eh vuelto a brillar**

 **(Twilight)  
El camino tomar**

 **(Las dos juntas)  
Por siempre unidas  
Jamás vencidas  
Puesto esto es**

 **(Todas juntas)  
La amistad  
(tono largo al final resaltando la amistad)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 3**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 3 Sorpresa de cumpleaños.**

 _ **10 años después**_

La luz del sol comenzó a iluminar el magnífico reino del Páramo, ese día se podía ver una gran agitación entre los ciudadanos, ya que ese día estaban preparándose todos para una gran fiesta, pues hoy era el día en que la princesa, hija de la Reina Maléfica y futura gobernante de todo ese reino, cumplía 17 años, lo que para ellos era alcanzar la mayoría de edad.

Todos los habitantes estaban muy animados, pues la hija de Maléfica era muy apreciada y querida por los ciudadanos, tanto como la propia Maléfica y su hijo, el príncipe Shining Armor y líder de la Guardia Real, era tanto el entusiasmo, que muchos ciudadanos no dudaron en comenzar a cantar una aclamación en nombre de su princesa.

 **Vamos gozosos marchando a rendir homenaje y juramento de lealtad y de fidelidad.**

 **¡Salve, princesa Twilight!**

 **¡Todo tu pueblo te adora!**

 **¡Salve la reina!**

 **¡Salve el príncipe!**

 **¡Salve, princesa Twilight!**

 **Dicha y riqueza, salud y grandeza.**

 **¡Salve, princesa Twilight!**

 **¡Salve Twilight!**

 **¡Salve Twilight!**

 **Dicha y riqueza, salud y grandeza.**

 **¡Salve, princesa Twilight!**

 **¡Salve la reina!**

 **¡Salve el príncipe!**

 **¡Salve, princesa Twilight!**

El palacio estaba adornado con muchas banderas con imágenes de la princesa, así como también el emblema de la familia, un imponente Dragón Zafiro, el cual según las leyendas, era el protector supremo de la magia, al cual solo la princesa elegida podría invocar, llamando sus grandes poderes.

El salón del trono estaba adornado con varias mesas con distintos y suculentos alimentos, conforme los invitados llegaban con sus regalos, listos para presentar sus respetos y admiración a la princesa, hecho que Maléfica agradecía enormemente, siempre le daba mucho gusto ver lo mucho que su gente la amaba a ella y a sus hijos, porque significaba que estaba haciendo un gran trabajo como gobernante, en ese momento, se dejó en el centro de la mesa un pastel de 3 pisos, era de chocolate con betún de vainilla y algunas fresas alrededor, había también frutas, verduras, entre otras cosas, todo para celebrar a la princesa.

Ya todo estaba en su lugar, la fiesta podría comenzar en cualquier momento, Diaval se encargó de supervisar que todo estuviera perfectamente ordenado, ya podrían empezar la celebración, excepto por un pequeño y minúsculo detalle…la invitada de honor no se encontraba por ninguna parte.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

La princesa se encontraba en esos momentos en sus aposentos, hablando con su fiel amigo, Spike, se podía ver que los años no pasaron en balde sobre ella, ahora era alta, de complexión delgada, su cabello ahora era largo y le llegaba a la cintura, en esos momentos estaba vestida únicamente con su pijama, todavía no se había arreglado para la fiesta y es que tenía un asunto más importante que tratar, algo que implicaba no estar lista todavía.

-Madre…hoy cumplo 17 años de edad y creo que es justo que te diga que es lo que quiero de cumpleaños, agradezco mucho la fiesta y que te hayas tomado la molestia de traer a todo el pueblo a celebrar mi cumpleaños, pero realmente no quiero esto, madre…lo que yo quiero para mi cumpleaños…es ir a una escuela de humanos, quiero convivir con los humanos, quiero ser amiga de ellos y quiero aprender todo lo que pueda de ellos, sé que siempre te has preocupado por mí, pero ya no soy más una niña, oficialmente soy una joven capaz de valerme por mí misma, eso es lo que quiero madre y no aceptare un no por respuesta-aseguro Twilight cruzándose de brazos con firmeza-¿Qué te parece Spike?-pregunto mirando a su amiguito, el cual estaba sentado en una silla frente a ella.

-¿Te digo la verdad o seguimos siendo amigos?-pregunto Spike mirando a la chica.

Twilight suspiro cansadamente y se sentó-Tienes razón, si se lo digo de esa forma solo la haré enfadar, tengo que encontrar una mejor manera de decirle-.

-Vamos Twilight, te estas ahogando en un vaso de agua, solo mira por la ventana, todo el Páramo ha venido a celebrar tu mayoría de edad y tú estás preocupada buscando el modo de cómo decirle a la reina que te quieres ir de aquí-expreso Spike.

-Lo sé, lo sé…es solo que…Spike…mi madre me ha contado tantas historias de lo maravilloso que es el mundo humano, mírame, yo técnicamente sigo siendo una especie de humana, ni siquiera tengo alas todavía-señalo Twilight.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué no las alas te saldrán una vez que tú tomes el trono?-pregunto Spike confundido.

-Ese no es el punto, hoy cumplo 17 años y aunque agradezco la fiesta…no es lo que quiero-dijo Twilight con pesar.

Antes de que la conversación pudiera continuar, alguien toco la puerta y esta se abrió lentamente, dejando ver el rostro sonriendo de Cadence-¿Se puede?-pregunto sonriendo.

-Cadence, por supuesto, pasa-indico Twilight sonriéndole a su cuñada favorita.

Cadence entro y se rio divertida al ver que Twilight todavía no estaba arreglada-Pero Twilight, no te has arreglado aun, la fiesta ya está por comenzar y la invitada de honor ni siquiera se ha presentado-.

-Lo siento…tengo que apresurarme o mamá se enfadara-dijo Twilight buscando el vestido que había escogido para ese día.

-No te preocupes, yo te ayudare a estar lista, de ese modo llegaremos más pronto y la reina no se enfadara-aseguro Cadence sonriéndole con ternura.

Twilight agradeció el gesto y con ayuda de Cadence se arregló, mientras Cadence la peinaba, Twilight se mantenía en silencio, sumida en sus pensamientos, hecho que noto Cadence-Y dime Twilight ¿Qué es lo que te preocupe tanto como para no querer ir a tu propia fiesta de cumpleaños?-.

-No es nada Cadence, es solo que…-Twilight volvió a guardar silencio.

-No sabes cómo decirle a tu madre sobre tu deseo de ir a conocer el mundo humano ¿verdad?-pregunto Cadence divertida.

Twilight no se sorprendió de que su amiga supiera eso, ya que además de Spike, Cadence y su esposo, Shining Armor, era a quienes más les contaba sobre ese deseo-Sé que suena tonto, pero eso es lo que realmente quiero de cumpleaños, que mamá me dé la oportunidad de ir a ese mundo, conocerlo e incluso hacer amigos humanos-señalo Twilight.

-Tranquila Twilight, mira, sé que la reina puede ser algo intimidante y muy sobreprotectora contigo, pero estoy segura que ahora que cumpliste la mayoría de edad no se negara a cumplir tu deseo-.

-¿Tú crees?-pregunto Twilight no muy convencida.

-Te lo aseguro, ahora ¿Qué te parece si vamos a la fiesta? Todos nos están esperando-indico Cadence sonriéndole con dulzura.

Twilight se levantó y se miró en el espejo, Cadence le había hecho un chongo como peinado, dejándole dos flequillos que caían a un lado de sus ojos, la princesa ahora llevaba un vestido azul oscuro, con detalles violetas, así como zapatillas de color zafiro.

-Te ves muy hermosa-alabo Cadence, provocándole un sonrojo a Twilight.

-¿Qué hay de mí? ¿Cómo me veo?-pregunto Spike apareciendo con un pequeño smoking negro, con un moño rojo.

-Te ves muy bien Spike-alabo Twilight y finalmente, los 3 abandonaron la habitación de la princesa para dirigirse hacia la celebración.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Conforme se acercaban al salón del trono, Twilight comenzó a palidecer, pues sabía que ya era demasiado tarde y su madre era muy estricta en lo que se refería a la puntualidad, Cadence iba a su lado dándole ánimos para que se calmara.

-Estoy frita, mamá va a matarme por haber llegado tan tarde-dijo Twilight haciendo lo posible por controlar su respiración.

-Tranquila, cuando entremos no lo va a notar nadie-aseguro Cadence tratando de animarla.

Pero apenas el trío entro al salón del trono, fueron recibidos por una gran ovación que consistía en gritos y aplausos, todo viniendo de parte de los invitados reales, al fondo del salón, sentados en sus respectivos tronos, Maléfica y Shining Armor se levantaron al ver llegar a la festejada, cuyo corazón se detuvo al ver a la gran multitud.

-"No lo va a notar nadie"-repitió Twilight sarcásticamente, al tiempo que miraba a Cadence, quien solo sonrió nerviosa.

Maléfica invoco su báculo y golpeo el suelo con el mismo, silenciando la ovación de inmediato, el silencio que se hizo fue bastante incomodo, al menos, para Twilight, quien trago saliva al ver que su madre la estaba esperando.

-Anda, vamos-animo Cadence y el trío comenzó la marcha.

En cuanto el trío de amigos ingreso por completo al salón del trono, los murmullos no tardaron en comenzar, todos los invitados estaban maravillados al ver lo mucho que la princesa había crecido y lo hermosa que se había puesto.

-Princesa como ha crecido-dijo una guerrera miembro de la Guardia Real y Twilight le sonrió tímidamente.

Maléfica miro a su hija acercarse hacia ella y suspiro con nostalgia, a su mente vinieron imágenes de cuando su pequeña era tan solo una bebé, para luego ser una niña y ahora…realmente se sentía entre feliz, orgullosa y triste por el hecho de que su niña ya había crecido.

Una mano se posó en el hombro de Maléfica y cuando volteo, se topó con una sonrisa de ánimo de Shining Armor, Maléfica le sonrió a su hijo y agradeció el gesto, ya se había sentido de ese modo cuando su hijo también alcanzo la mayoría de edad y también la tuvo cuando este se casó con Cadence, realmente no era fácil para una madre ver crecer a sus hijos.

Cuando Twilight llegó hasta el trono, hizo una reverencia ante su madre, seguida de Cadence y Spike, Maléfica alzo el báculo y volvió a golpear el suelo con su objeto-¡Hoy es un día de celebración, nos hemos reunido para celebrar el décimo séptimo cumpleaños de mi hija, la princesa Twilight!-anuncio Maléfica.

-¡Salve!-exclamaron todos los invitados-¡Salve Princesa Twilight!-.

La Reina dirigió su vista hacia su hija-Twilight, hoy cumples los 17 años, lo que significa que oficialmente has entrado en la etapa de juventud en la que yo alguna vez entre, ahora serás más independiente, no puedo decirte lo orgullosa que estoy de ti por todo lo que has aprendido en estos años, pero recuerda, sin importar que tan grande seas, siempre debes recordar que nunca se sabe todo, jamás debes dejar de lado la búsqueda del conocimiento y de la sabiduría, porque no es sabio el que cree que sabe, sino aquel que se percató de su ignorancia y logro sobreponerse a la vanidad-.

-Lo entiendo madre-dijo Twilight haciendo una reverencia.

Maléfica sonrió complacida-¡Que comience la celebración!-indico Maléfica.

Fue cuando varias bailarinas aparecieron, comenzando a hacer una danza en honor a la princesa, Twilight tomo asiento junto a su madre, mientras que Cadence lo hizo al lado de su esposo, Spike, por su parte, se dirigió a buscar algo de comer.

-¿Por qué se tardaron tanto?-pregunto Shining Armor mirando a su esposa.

-Twilight tenía…algunos problemas para decidirse-respondió Cadence mirando a su cuñada con una sonrisa.

Twilight disfrutaba de la danza que le dedicaban y no podía esperar para probar un poco de ese pastel, pero lo que realmente quería en ese momento, era poder decirle a su madre todo lo que quería en realidad por su cumpleaños.

-Oye…mamá…-llamo con timidez.

-¿Qué pasa Twilight?-pregunto Maléfica volteando a ver a su hija.

-Yo…verás…hay algo que me gustaría…pedirte-dijo Twilight sumamente nerviosa y Maléfica la miro fijamente.

Al mismo tiempo, Spike tomo un plato, mismo que lleno de todo tipo de alimentos, pero justo cuando iba a tomar otro, este se movió hacia un lado, dejándolo sorprendido, cuando quiso volver a tomarlo, el plato se movió al lado contrario, provocando que Spike parpadeara sorprendido.

Esta vez, se hizo el desinteresado y cuando el plato se acercó, Spike trato de tomarlo y el plato de nuevo lo evadió-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-exclamo comenzando a molestarse.

Fue cuando un ser se manifestó ante él-¡Sorpresa!-grito asustándolo y provocando que cayera de espaldas-¡Eso si fue divertido!-declaro el extraño ser riéndose.

-¡Discord!-bramo Spike al ver al responsable de su desafortunado accidente.

Discord era una criatura realmente extraña, su cabeza es como de caballo, tiene un asta de ciervo a la derecha, un cuerno azul de cabra a la izquierda, un largo colmillo, de diferentes tamaños algunos, una lengua de serpiente, una barba de cabra, y las cejas tupidas blancas, la garra derecha de un león, la garra izquierda de una águila, la pierna derecha de un lagarto, y la pierna izquierda de una cabra. Además, tiene un ala derecha de murciélago, una izquierda de Pegaso, la crin de un caballo y una cola de dragón-serpiente con un blanco. La forma de su cuerpo se asemeja a la de una serpiente.

-Oh querido Spike, debiste ver la cara que pusiste, no tuvo precio-dijo Discord riéndose divertido.

-¡No le veo la gracia!-exclamo Spike molesto.

-¡Eso es porque no lo estás viendo a través de mis ojos, yo puedo ayudarte con eso!-expreso Discord chasqueado sus dedos, provocando que los ojos de Discord aparecieran en la cara de Spike y los del dragón en la de Discord.

-¿Qué me hiciste desgraciado?-exclamo Spike aterrado de ver a través de los ojos de Discord.

-Solo te mostré como se ve el mundo a través de mis ojos-explico Discord sonriendo-oye, yo tampoco disfruto ver las cosas por tus ojos, es muy aburrido-.

-¡Discord!-llamo Maléfica.

-Disculpa, se me requiere ante la reina-dijo Discord volviendo a chasquear sus dedos y recuperando sus ojos, al igual que Spike.

Spike se quedó temblando un momento, cuando un Elfo del tipo Domestico se acercó-¿Se encuentra bien señor?-pregunto preocupado.

-¡Vi cosas horribles…cosas realmente horribles!-respondió Spike temblando de miedo.

Discord se presentó ante Maléfica y su familia-¡Mi reina, que gran honor es estar en su presencia y de la hermosa princesa, quien cumple años el día de hoy! ¡Lo que me recuerda, esto es para usted!-declaro Discord chasqueando sus dedos y haciendo aparecer un búho.

Twilight parpadeo confundida ante el regalo de Discord-Eh…gracias…que detalle…un búho…-dijo tomando a la pequeña ave.

-No es un búho, es EL búho-dijo Discord de manera sospechosa.

Twilight iba a preguntarle que quería decir con eso, pero Maléfica la detuvo, ya que eso era algo que solo ese tipo sabía, además, nadie sabía con exactitud qué era lo que quería decir con sus palabras.

La fiesta continuo sin mayores problemas, las bailarinas terminaron su danza y prosiguieron con la presentación de regalos, Twilight recibió muchas cosas, flores, coronas, joyas, libros, una gran cantidad de libros, los cuales eran la mayor adoración de la joven princesa, realmente se emocionó mucho por ver la gran cantidad de libros que le dieron.

También le regalaron unas gafas de lectura y algunos peluches, una vez que los últimos regalos fueron entregados, se prosiguió con apagar las velas y repartir el pastel, momento que Spike más esperaba desde hacía tiempo, Twilight corto el primer trozo de pastel lentamente, mismo que fue para ella y los que siguieron se repartieron entre los invitados.

Hubo de todo, baile, actuaciones, lecturas de poemas, palabras de ánimo de entre los súbditos de Maléfica, así como también varios abrazos y besos para la princesa, Shining Armor y Cadence le regalaron a Twilight uno de los libros de hechizos más antiguos, místicos y poderosos que existían, dejándola con el corazón en la boca.

Solo Maléfica no le dio un regalo a su hija, ese hecho extraño a Twilight, ya que su madre siempre le daba un obsequio, por lo que pensó que se lo daría de manera sorpresiva, en resumen, fue un día sumamente divertido y agradable, Twilight se la paso muy bien, pero parte de ella también se sintió mal, ya que aún no había hablado con su madre sobre lo que le quería decir.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

La medianoche había llegado muy pronto y ahora Twilight se encontraba en sus habitaciones, una vez que la fiesta termino, la joven princesa se encontraba ya con su pijama, pero aún no se quería dormir, a su mente vino los sucedido antes de la aparición de Discord, cuando finalmente tuvo el valor de decirle a su madre cuál era su deseo de cumpleaños, en cuanto se lo expreso a su madre, esta se quedó en silencio y no volvió a mencionar el asunto durante toda la fiesta.

Spike se encontraba frente a frente con el búho que Discord le dio a Twilight, el ave bicolor miraba fijamente a Spike y este a él, fue cuando Spike se acercó al ave-Escucha amigo, aquí yo soy el mejor amigo de Twilight, recuerda eso y no tendremos problemas ¿quedo claro?-.

El búho siguió mirando fijamente a Spike, cuando de pronto, lanzo un picotazo contra Spike, dándole en la cabeza, lo siguiente que pasó fue que el búho comenzó a golpearlo con sus aletas, Spike no podía hacer nada para defenderse, fue cuando el búho lo derribo y se trepo sobre el pobre Spike, dándole varios aletazos en la cara.

-¡Auxilio Twilight! ¡Auxilio!-gritaba Spike desesperadamente.

Pero Twilight estaba demasiado perdida en sus pensamientos como para notar lo que ocurría, fue cuando alguien toco a la puerta-¿Quién es?-pregunto Twilight.

-Soy yo Twilight, mamá-dijo Maléfica del otro lado de la puerta.

Al escuchar eso, Twilight se levantó de golpe y corrió hacia la puerta-¡Ya voy mamá!-exclamo acercándose y pasando junto a los dos animales-¡Spike deja de molestar a Owlowiscius!-indico Twilight, refiriéndose al nombre que le puso al búho.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué no lo moleste?-cuestiono Spike, cuando Owlowiscius comenzó a usar sus alas para estrangularlo.

Twilight abrió la puerta y se topó con el rostro sonriente de su madre-Buenas noches hija, espero no haberte despertado-.

-No mamá, no estaba dormida-respondió Twilight.

-¿Puedo pasar?-pregunto Maléfica y Twilight asintió, dejándola pasar.

Una vez que madre e hija entraron, Maléfica suspiro, al parecer, había ido a verla con la finalidad de terminar la conversación que les quedo pendiente, cuando su vista se detuvo en lo que pasaba entre el búho y Spike.

-¿Qué pasa Twilight?-pregunto confundida.

-Oh, solo se están conociendo mejor-respondió Twilight sonriéndole a su madre con total tranquilidad.

Ahora Owlowiscius estaba golpeando a Spike con un florero que tomo de la mesa-Eso…es bueno…supongo-dijo Maléfica encogiéndose en hombros.

Madre e hija se sentaron en la cama de Twilight, la reina guardo silencio un momento, lo que provoco que Twilight comenzara a temblar llena de nervios, preguntándose qué era lo que su madre quería decirle a esas horas de la noche, quizás había ido para decirle sobre su deseo de cumpleaños y eso era algo que la angustiaba.

-Escucha Twilight, vine aquí a terminar la conversación que quedó inconclusa por Discord, aquella sobre tu deseo de cumpleaños-dijo Maléfica con seriedad.

Twilight suspiro-Escucha mamá…si te molesto…es solo que yo…-.

Maléfica levanto su mano para hacerla callar y prosiguió-Es un deseo de cumpleaños muy complicado y en cierto modo, sumamente peligroso, hace mucho que no sé nada del mundo humano, pero sobretodo, hay un problema sumamente mayor, este es el único motivo por el cual diría que no y es lo mucho que te voy a extrañar-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Si Twilight, lo medite durante toda la fiesta y creo que es hora de que cumplas tu mayor sueño, puedes ir al mundo humano-declaro Maléfica.

Al escuchar eso, Twilight no supo cómo reaccionar, todo se esperaba menos eso, nunca se imaginó que su madre le daría la oportunidad, pero ahí estaba ella, viéndola con una sonrisa que indicaba que no estaba mintiendo, cuando finalmente reacciono, no pudo evitar soltar un grito de alegría y abrazar con fuerza a su madre.

-¿Lo dices en serio?-pregunto muy emocionada.

-Por supuesto, nuestro mundo ya no puede seguir separado del mundo humano, es tiempo de que volvamos a ser como fuimos en el pasado, viviendo en paz con ellos y sé que puedo confiar en ti para cumplir esta tarea, además, yo también deseo volver al mundo humano-confeso Maléfica sonriéndole.

La emoción en Twilight aumento aún más y se abrazó con más fuerza a su madre, para luego comenzar a besarla repetidamente-¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!-.

-Espera, todavía tengo más-dijo Maléfica aguantándose las ganas de reírse por los repetidos besos de su hija.

-¿Hay más?-pregunto Twilight sin dejar de sonreír.

Maléfica asintió y prosiguió a explicarle su plan-Sabía que este iba a ser tu deseo de cumpleaños, por ello desde hace meses hice algunas preparaciones, conseguí inscribirte en una escuela de humanos llamada Canterlot, podrás partir dentro de una semana, ya que en ese periodo de tiempo comenzaran las clases-.

-¿Canterlot?-.

-Es una preparatoria con chicas de tu edad, estoy segura que no te costara nada de trabajo hacerte amiga de gente que tenga tu misma edad, aprenderás de ellos todo lo que quieras y necesites, convivirás con ellos y estoy segura que algún día lograras que nuestro mundo vuelva a ser tan unido con los humanos como lo fue en el pasado-aseguro Maléfica guiñándole un ojo a su hija.

-Gracias mamá, gracias por confiar en mí-dijo Twilight abrazándola de nuevo.

-¡Oigan! ¡Yo también quiero ir!-expreso Spike una vez que se liberó del ataque del búho.

Madre e hija se vieron sumamente preocupadas, bueno, más Maléfica que Twilight-Mira Spike, sé que tú eres el mejor amigo de Twilight, pero los humanos no están listos para ver un dragón real, no se han visto en mucho tiempo por las tierras de los humanos, de hecho, muchos de los habitantes del Páramo son leyendas para ellos-explico Maléfica.

Pero Spike inflo su pecho con determinación-Con todo respeto su alteza, pero Twilight es mi mejor amiga y no pienso dejarla ir a una tierra desconocida sola, además, necesitara de toda la ayuda posible para cumplir esta misión tan importante y yo soy su más leal asistente-.

Maléfica aún no se veía nada convencida con la idea, pero Twilight intervino en apoyo de Spike-Mamá, sé que tienes buenas razones para negarte, pero realmente me sentiría más cómoda si Spike me acompaña-.

La reina se quedó pensando un momento en la petición de ambos, primero vio a Twilight y luego a Spike, ambos le sonreían de manera esperanzada y suplicante, finalmente, suspiro y se le ocurrió algo.

-Está bien, puede ir, pero con una condición-dijo Maléfica de manera misteriosa.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Los días pasaron rápidamente, ya solo quedaba un día para que Twilight se marchara a su nueva vida en Canterlot, en esos momentos se encontraba afuera del palacio, con una maleta hecha, llena de ropa y libros, en especial de libros, la joven princesa se veía sumamente emocionada y ansiosa, mientras todos la despedían.

-Ya te explique lo que tienes que hacer cuando llegues a la ciudad, hice muchos arreglos para poder inscribirte en esa escuela de humanos, así como también a quienes debes ir a ver en cuanto llegues-indico Maléfica.

-No te preocupes mamá, estaré bien, Spike viene conmigo-señalo Twilight.

-Eso no me hace sentir nada segura-respondió Maléfica negando con la cabeza.

-No sé qué me ofende más, si ese comentario o esto que me hizo-dijo Spike apareciendo transformado en un pequeño perro con orejas verdes y un pequeño mechón verde en la cabeza.

-Es el único modo en que podrás pasar inadvertido en Canterlot Spike y eso es mejor a la otra opción, la cual era convertirte en larva-señalo Maléfica siniestramente.

-El perro está bien-dijo Spike sonriendo nerviosamente.

En ese momento, Shining Armor y Cadence se despedían de Twilight en medio de abrazos, apapachos y besos, así como también un sinfín de indicaciones de cómo debe cuidarse, cuando llego el turno de Maléfica, la Reina abrazo con fuerza a su hija.

-Cuídate mucho hija, estoy segura que harás un gran trabajo-dijo Maléfica sonriéndole.

-Gracias mamá-.

-Pero por si acaso, aquí hay algo que te ayudara-dijo entregándole un cofre de color café.

-¿Qué es esto mamá?-pregunto Twilight confundida.

-Algo muy valioso e importante, ábrelo solo cuando el momento indicado llegue, estoy segura que te será muy útil-aseguro Maléfica dándole un beso en la frente.

El carruaje estaba listo, con el equipaje de Twilight ya acomodado, solo faltaba que la princesa lo abordara y listo, sin embargo, nadie noto como una sombra observaba todo y luego desapareció en la oscuridad.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En un mundo de oscuridad, aquella sombra apareció de nuevo y se dirigió hacia lo que parecía ser un gigantesco castillo, mismo que estaba sobre una montaña, rodeada por varios árboles espinosos, con cientos de cuervos colgados en sus ramas, la sombra entro al castillo, donde lo esperaba alguien, una siniestra figura femenina.

-¿Qué informe me tienes?-pregunto aquella figura de ojos rojos que brillaban con maldad.

-Todo salió tal como usted predijo, la princesa ha abandonado el Páramo y se dirige al mundo humano, gran Debonair-expreso la sombra.

Una criatura de tez cenicienta casi cadavérica como porcelana, ojos azulados, su cabello es blanco y largo, su peinado es un poco parecido al peinado japonés tradicional adornado con una especie de tocado de oro y piedras de color rojo obscuro y violeta; su vestimenta consta de un entallado y elegante vestido negro que permite ver su perfecta figura curvilínea, adornado motivos de oro y con algunas piedras de los mismos colores, caracterizando sus espeluznantes uñas largas pintadas de color rojo sangre, además de ser anormalmente alta.

-Era de esperar-dijo la maligna y despiadada Debonair, la más grande enemiga que Maléfica haya enfrentado, quien ahora gobernaba el oscuro Valle de las Sombras y a todas sus criaturas a su antojo-esa tonta de Maléfica puede creer que me venció al desterrarme al Valle de la Sombra, pero lo único que hizo fue alimentar más mi deseo de venganza, el momento se acerca, vigílenla muy de cerca, no quiero que la pierdan de vista ni un solo momento-ordeno con dureza.

-Si su eminencia-.

-Puede ser que ella llegue a ser la ruina de la reina del Páramo y la causa de su caída-sentencio Debonair con un brillo maligno en sus ojos.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Llegamos al final de otro capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, sé que muchos se preguntan porque aún no han aparecido las demás chicas, pero descuiden, ya falta poco para que ellas hagan su gran debut en el fic, desafortunadamente, con la llegada de Twilight a esa escuela, también llega una gran amenaza, la diabólica Debonair, quien tiene a la princesa como su principal fuente de entretenimiento.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=jjoqLClNfDo**

 **(Luna)  
Mira el arcoíris con esperanza lo puedes ver  
Solo levántate de esa oscuridad**

 **Brillante como el sol aquí  
Eres mi luz en este mundo**

 **Brillante sobre la oscuridad que hay por ti  
Nunca te rindas**

 **(Celestia)  
Los sueños se realizaran  
No importa cuánto he de batallar**

 **Siempre la esperanza prevalecerá  
Contigo al caminar**

 **(Luna y Celestia)  
Un olvido, un misterio y un hoy por venir  
Salir de las sombras  
Y ver la luz**

 **Es el regalo que disfruto pues estas tu**

 **(Twilight)  
No tengo miedo  
Ni ira  
Ni desesperación**

 **(Sunset)  
Contigo lo he de lograr**

 **En este abismo eterno  
Nos levantaremos y volveremos a reír**

 **Mis alas levantar y volver a volar  
Un largo día es**

 **No hay excepciones  
Ni más presiones**

 **(Twilight)  
Brillante es la luz  
Que ejerces tu**

 **(Applejack, Pinkie y Rarity)  
Ni miento  
Nunca triste estoy  
Rendirme jamás lo hare**

 **Por un destino a proteger  
Brillante y fuerte ser**

 **(Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash)  
Cruel nunca seré  
Leal contigo siempre estaré**

 **(Sunset y Twilight)  
Mi amiga tú serás**

 **Con el amor tendrás  
Y la magia fuerte es  
Ya que es la amistad**

 **(Twilight)  
Amigas hasta el fin  
(con tonos bajos en forma de susurro)**

 **Tema de Moon-9215:**

 **www. youtube watch? v=iPdvIcmQE08**

Guerreras... (x5)  
Guerras, poder de amistad  
nuestra luz de magia te llenará,  
y te transformara, el poder es tuyo

Guerras, magia de luz  
la fuerza viene del corazón  
es mágica, mágica  
el poder de la amistad

Guerras, poder de amistad  
nuestra luz de magia te llenará,  
y te transformara, el poder es tuyo

Guerras, magia de luz  
la fuerza viene del corazón  
es mágica, mágica  
el poder de la amistad

el poder de la amistad

Guerreras... (x2)  
Guerras, poder de amistad  
nuestra luz de magia te llenará,  
y te transformara, el poder es tuyo

Guerras, magia de luz  
la fuerza viene del corazón  
es mágica, mágica  
el poder de la amistad (x3)

Guerras, poder de amistad  
nuestra luz de magia te llenará,  
y te transformara, el poder es tuyo

Guerras, magia de luz  
la fuerza viene del corazón  
es mágica, mágica  
el poder de la amistad

el poder de la amistad

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, quienes hacen que mis fics se vuelvan obras exitosas, gracias:**_

 **PARA OLIVIA Y EIRE, GANADORAS DEL CONCURSO:**

 **COMO PROMETI, USTEDES DOS GANARON EL CONCURSO DEL TEMA Y SUS TEMAS YA FUERON ANEXADOS EN MI DISEÑO DEL CARTEL DE "GUERRERAS DE LA AMISTAD", POR SI GUSTAN CHECARLO, AHORA, TAMBIEN LES TENGO OTRO PREMIO ESPECIAL**

 **YA QUE USTEDES DOS GANARON, DEJARE QUE USTEDES CREEN UNA AVENTURA PARA SUS PERSONAJES EN ESTE FIC, ES DECIR, QUE LES GUSTARIA QUE HICIERAN SUS PERSONAJES EN UN CAPÍTULO Y COMO AFECTARIAN A LAS JOVENES GUERRERAS O LAS INCLUIRIAN, LO DEJO A SU TOTAL CRITERIO, MUCHAS FELICIDADES POR HABER OBTENIDO LA VICTORIA.**

 **Soranomomo93:** _tienes completamente toda la razón, ya que por el momento se celebró el cumpleaños número 17 de Twilight y ahora la pequeña va a cumplir su sueño ideal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mana:** _ya veo, realmente es un personaje interesante, por el momento el más grande sueño de Twilight parece que está a punto de cumplirse, desafortunadamente, Debonair planea convertir ese dulce sueño en una terrible pesadilla tanto para Twilight como para Maléfica. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _efectivamente deben prepararse para todo, pues Debonair ya está maquinando su cruel venganza. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amara The Darkness:** _especialmente si tomamos en cuenta que Debonair puede destruirla en el momento que ella lo desee. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ambar576:** _eso es cierto, pero Debonair puede ser sumamente persuasiva, especialmente porque ella no es alguien a quien debas darle la espalda en ningún momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _pues ya viste cual es el premio para ambas, así que piensen muy bien qué tipo de aventura o que quieren que hagan sus personajes en un capítulo en especial, pero sin dejar de lado a las protagonistas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mitzuki-Kazami:** _en lo personal me gusta más la del Rey León, por el momento el sueño de Twilight finalmente va a cumplirse. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _así es la vida en ocasiones, realmente no me pude decidir entre tu tema o el de ella, deben felicitarse por la creatividad que tuvieron en ambos temas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _no será tan fácil que eso pase, ya que las sirenas son necesarias para que los planes de la maligna Debonair se completen, pero espera a conocer la historia completa de la guerra que hubo hace tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _por ahora Twilight ya tiene el permiso de su madre para realizar su más grande sueño, ir a conocer el mundo humano, le esperan un sinfín de aventuras, así como también muchos peligros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _desde que entre a trabajar ese es un lujo que no he podido cumplir, ya que trabajando de noche no me daban muchas ganas de enviar comentarios, ahora que me cambiaron de horario tratare de hacerlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rey Drasian:** _Maléfica puede ser muy amorosa y generosa, pero también es muy severa y eso que todavía no la has visto cuando realmente se enfurece. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _tranquilo, apenas tienes una falta en este fic, las faltas comienzan a contarse en cuanto el fic donde están los OC comienzan, así que tu personaje todavía no ha sido eliminado y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _gracias por el aviso, no estaba enterado de eso y tienes razón, el Rey León fue una gran obra de la infancia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _por ahora quiere comenzar dañándola donde más le duele, destruyendo a su amada hija. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _creo que ya tengo una idea de cómo emplear esas armas, pero tendrás que ser paciente y esperar, y ya tengo pensado cual será mi próximo fic, uno del más grande héroe de todos los tiempos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Súper Rock Ninja:** _efectivamente, ya que Debonair planea convertir el sueño de Twilight en pesadilla y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _por ahora la batalla todavía no comienza, pero Debonair está preparando su complot para convertir el sueño de Twilight en una horrible pesadilla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _como acabas de ver, Debonair tiene un gran interés en Twilight y planea usarla para poder completar su venganza contra Maléfica, pero por el momento, no puede hacer mucho estando aprisionada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _ahora es el momento de que el sueño más feliz de Twilight se cumpla, aunque Debonair planea convertir ese sueño en una terrible pesadilla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Spero Tenebris:** _me alegra que el fic te guste hasta donde va y respondiendo a tus preguntas:_

 _1.- No, solo hice referencias en los primeros capítulos._

 _2.- No lo había pensado._

 _3.- Son humanos._

 _Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Soranomomo93, Mana, NovaStarPrime, Amara The Darkness, Ambar576, Mitzuki-Kazami, Éire, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Xanatrix742, Rey Drasian, Shazam, Amo del Vacío, Moon-9215, Ocnarf, Súper Rock Ninja, Blaitor21, Kurtlaraperdomo, Iron Mario, Spero Tenebris.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	4. Bienvenida a Canterlot

_**Hola de nuevo mis estimados lectores, quienes hacen de mis fics obras exitosas, hoy les traigo el nuevo capítulo de este fic, el cual espero llegue a tener tanto éxito como mis obras anteriores o incluso más, después de mucho tiempo, finalmente Twilight se va a ir al mundo humano, tal como deseaba, lo que significa que ahora aparecerán las otras chicas, lo que creo muchos esperaban desde que comenzó el fic (risa), pero al mismo tiempo, una amenaza oscura también llegara a esa nueva vida de Twilight, cuyo rostro no es otro que uno de los grandes enemigos de Maléfica.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=ndZj2IJafUI**

 **Un pasado por olvidar  
Un futuro por descubrir  
Y un presente por vivir**

 **(Se ve a Twilight dirigiéndose a Canterlot acompañada de Spike, con Luna y Celestia en la entrada)**

 **Esperanza me ha de levantar  
La luz en tus sombras, tu sol y tu luna  
Vuelve a sonreír otra vez**

 **(Se ve al resto de las chicas esperándola)**

 **No sé qué hacer estoy a momentos de perder  
Empiezo a dudar a mis alas perder y empezar a caer  
No vuelvas ni temas de dudar  
Tu lealtad  
Tus honestidad  
Fuerte has de ser, no lo dudes eso tienes que ver**

 **(la imagen cambia a Rainbow y Applejack compitiendo en una carrera)**

 **Tus risas  
Y Amabilidad  
Generosa siempre has de ser**

 **(Cambia a Pinkie haciendo reír a las demás, Fluttershy con varios animales y Rarity diseñando varios vestidos nuevos)**

 **Nunca de eso lo eh de dudar  
Eso es la amistad  
que tiene poder  
Sólo tú la tienes que ver  
Y creer  
Vuelve a levantarte  
y a vivir  
Que sin ti, estoy perdida otra vez**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirando un poco nerviosa a Twilight recordando cuando Twilight junto con las demás le dan la mano a Sunset ofreciéndole su amistad)**

 **Vuélvete a levantar  
Una vez más hay que luchar  
Y volver a enfrentar, volver a pelear  
Luz ilumina el fin  
Mi fuerza eres tu  
Luz he de ser**

 **(Ambas al verse sonríen un poco nerviosas sin saber que decir)**

 **Solo el tiempo lo dirá  
Volver a pelear  
Esperanza es lo que das  
Volver a intentar  
La esperanza me ha de iluminar y juntos viviremos al fin  
Por qué contigo he de luchar**

 **(Cambia la imagen con un fondo brillante con varias criaturas del Páramo pasando a mostrar a Discord, seguido de Shining Armor y Candance, por ultimo a Maléfica junto con Diaval)**

 **Amigas hasta el fin  
Que la esperanza nos ha de iluminar  
Volver a soñar  
No he de dudar  
Contigo por siempre hasta el fin  
la amistad es nuestra fuente de luz  
Amigas hemos de ser  
Juntas hasta el fin  
Guerreras a luchar  
El mal a enfrentar**

 **(Cambia la imagen con Applejack acabando con varios espectros por tierra, y Pinkie atacando a otros saliendo desde el mar, pasando a Twilight, Sunset, Rarity, Rainbow y Fluttershy volando enfrentando a varias criaturas con grandes ataques)**

 **Juntas y unidas hasta el fin  
Que la amistad vuelva a florecer  
Y la amistad por siempre ha de vencer  
Sola he estado  
Nunca la felicidad experimente  
Sola no eh de seguir  
Con ustedes vuelvo una a ser  
Su amistad fuerte lo es  
Porque la amistad es la magia que tiene el poder  
Al mal enfrentar y vencer**

 **(Volviendo a cambiar otro fondo negro esta vez con el valle de las sombras revelando con varios Espectros pasando a Tirek, seguido del Rey Sombra y la Reina Chrysalis con una sonrisa maligna, pasando a Sonata, Aria y Adagio esta última con una sonrisa ambiciosa y por ultimo a Debonair sin ninguna sonrisa)**

 **Esto es la amistad  
Fuerte, honesta, leal, alegre, amable, generosa, amorosa y mágica siempre ha de ser  
Juntas por siempre  
Contra el mal latente  
Juntas una vez  
Guerreras de la Amistad**

 **(cambia la imagen con las chicas y Maléfica su lado mientras detrás de ellas aparece la figura de Amaterasu)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 4**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 4 Bienvenida a Canterlot.**

Era un nuevo día en la tranquila ciudad de Ponyville, nombre que se le dio debido a los grandes espectáculos con ponis que había cada año, así como también otro tipo de actividades sumamente emocionantes y divertidas, los cuales eran hechos con el fin de mantener unida a la ciudad, que si bien no era tan grande como una ciudad real, ya no era tan pequeña para ser considerada un pueblo, sin embargo, eso quitaba el hecho de que ese lugar tenía algo especial y sumamente mágico.

Fue por eso que la Reina Maléfica decidió que su hija fuera a ese lugar a cumplir con su misión y su más grande sueño, en esos momentos, la princesa estaba entrando a la ciudad, el carruaje en el que iba se transformó mágicamente en un vehículo de metal con 4 ruedas, que los humanos conocían como taxi y su chofer se vio oculto también por el disfraz de un humano.

-¡Esto es sumamente emocionante Spike!-declaro Twilight emocionada-¡Aun no puedo creer que mamá me haya permitido venir a aprender con los humanos, a ser su amiga, es realmente genial!-declaro con una gran sonrisa.

-Habla por ti, yo aún no me acostumbro a estas orejas, no sé porque motivo no puedo presentarme como el majestuoso dragón que soy-se quejó Spike sentándose en el asiento y con una mala cara.

-Vamos Spike, piensa en todo lo que nos vamos a divertir aquí, todo lo que vamos a aprender, todo lo que vamos a lograr, sé que mi madre dijo que esta era una misión muy importante, pero no puedo evitar emocionarme ante la idea de que seré amiga de los humanos-señalo Twilight muy sonriente.

Antes de que la charla continuara, el chofer tomo la palabra-Disculpe eminencia-llamo con una voz que Twilight conocía muy bien.

-¿Diaval? ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto confundida.

-Solo vine a traerla, después de dejarla en donde se hospedara volveré al Páramo, pero su madre me pidió que le diera las indicaciones de lo que tiene que hacer, al menos, durante el primer día que pase aquí-explico Diaval, quien en ese momento lucía como un joven de 27 años, de cabello oscuro y vistiendo como todo un conductor de taxi.

Twilight se quedó en silencio un momento, pero luego pensó que saber un poco de lo que le esperaba y tendría que hacer no le haría daño-Muy bien Diaval, escucho-.

-Para empezar, sus clases comenzara mañana a las 8 de la mañana, irá a la escuela Canterlot, es esa que está ahí-señalo Diaval al frente.

Twilight se acercó más para poder ver mejor y contemplo el imponente edificio, cuya entrada estaba adornada por magníficos jardines y la majestuosa estatua de un caballo levantándose sobre sus patas traseras, dándole un aspecto más imponente.

-Guau, es hermoso-dijo Twilight impresionada.

-Una vez que llegue al lugar debe buscar la oficina de la directora Celestia, quien se podría decir es la gobernante de toda la escuela, ella le asignara su salón y su grupo, lo demás dependerá de usted a partir de ese momento-expreso Diaval.

-Entiendo-.

-Una cosa más, como puede ver, el mundo humano es muy diferente al de las historias que ha escuchado, eso se debe a que mientras en nuestro reino no ha pasado más que 10 o 30 años máximo desde que su madre nos separó, habrán algunas cosas que le parecerán algo abrumadoras, pero mantenga la calma y trate de no hacer algo que la lastime-.

-Diaval-murmuro Twilight con un gesto molesto, detestaba que la siguieran tratando como una niña.

-Lo siento, en fin, ahora que le he mostrado su escuela la llevare al lugar donde se hospedara por el siguiente año, es un sitio que espero sea de su agrado, su madre lo localizo en el lugar que considero el más adecuado para usted-explico Diaval.

-Me muero por verlo-reconoció Twilight con una gran sonrisa.

El vehículo continuo su marcha, pasando de frente a la escuela de Canterlot, Twilight no puedo evitar pegarse a la ventana para poder ver mejor el que sería su nuevo santuario del saber y donde finalmente se encontraría con un sinfín de nuevos amigos, estaba realmente emocionada.

El vehículo no avanzo más que una o dos cuadras más adelante, cuando finalmente llegaron a lo que parecía ser una modesta casita de madera, la cual aunque se veía pequeña por fuera, por dentro era muy acogedora.

-Llegamos su excelencia-señalo Diaval, bajándose del taxi y abriéndole la puerta.

Twilight descendió del vehículo y Spike no tardo en seguirla-Ya era hora de que llegáramos, siento que hemos estado ahí dentro por…-Spike se quedó mudo, pues su vista se detuvo en un árbol-no sé porque…pero siento la urgente necesidad de ir a ese árbol y levantar una de mis patas traseras-expreso con los ojos muy abiertos, como si estuviera en trance.

-No es momento para bromas Spike, mejor veamos que tal está el lugar que nos consiguió mamá-dijo Twilight muy emocionada, lo estaba tanto que no noto que Diaval tenía serios problemas, ya que el pobre asistente de la reina se encontraba tratando de cargar todas las maletas de Twilight, aunque solo tenía una maleta con ropa, la mayoría eran libros, juegos geométricos, telescopios, ábacos, entre otras cosas de estudio.

-Ayúdenme-suplico cuando trato de levantar todas las maletas de un solo golpe y por poco se cae al suelo.

En cuanto Twilight entro a la casa, sus ojos se iluminaron con gran alegría, dentro de la casa era todo lo que podía desear, con un comedor, una cocina, unas escaleras que daban al segundo piso, donde se encontraba su recamara, con un baño completo en el piso de arriba y uno simple en el segundo piso.

Estaba adornado con los muebles necesarios para Twilight, así como también aquello a lo que los humanos llamaban luz eléctrica y lo más importante aún, era que tenía una biblioteca para todos sus libros, así como también un salón de estudios, definitivamente su madre no tuvo problemas en dejar todo el lugar lo bastante agradable para su pequeña.

El sonido de la puerta se escuchó y Twilight fue a ver qué pasaba, cuando llego a la sala de entrada, se encontró con Diaval siendo ayudado por dos chicas, ambas eran delgadas y de cabello largo, pero en su vestimenta y aspecto se podía ver la diferencia.

Una de ellas era rubia, con el cabello largo y amarrado en una cola de caballo, llevaba puesto un sombrero vaquero, blusa blanca y falda verde, con algunos dibujos de manzanas, botas vaqueras, su piel era de un tono anaranjado muy claro y sus ojos eran verdes.

La otra chica era de piel celeste, con el cabello multicolores, resaltando verde, azul, rojo, naranja y amarillo, sus ojos eran de color celeste, llevando una playera blanca con un rayo apareciendo de una nube, una chaqueta azul, una falda rosa con detalles blancos y zapatos deportivos azules.

Las dos chicas estaban ayudando a Diaval con sus maletas y eso le hizo recordar que se olvidó por completo del asistente de su familia-Muchas gracias por su ayuda, son una jovencitas muy amables-agradeció Diaval.

-No tiene nada que agradecer, lo hicimos con mucho gusto amigo-dijo la chica rubia con un acento campirano.

-Tienes suerte de que pasáramos por aquí y alcanzáramos a ver el lío en el que te metiste-señalo la multicolor.

Twilight estaba que no se lo podía creer, frente a ella se encontraban dos humanos, DOS CHICAS HUMANAS y por su aspecto se podía ver que eran de su edad, eso era más que perfecto, resistiendo las ganas de gritar de la emoción que sentía, respiro profundamente y se acercó.

-Hola, lamento haberme ido, pero me emocione mucho cuando vi la casa-dijo dirigiéndose a Diaval.

-No se preocupe señorita, por fortuna, estas amables jovencitas me ayudaron-señalo Diaval.

Twilight miro a las dos chicas y se volvió a serenar-Hola, mucho gusto, me llamo Twilight Sparkle-saludo con una sonrisa muy nerviosa.

Ese hecho divirtió a la chica rubia, la cual se rio divertida-Mucho gusto pequeña, pero no estés tan nerviosa, pareces una oveja metiéndose a la boca del lobo-expreso muy divertida-estoy bromeando, soy Applejack-.

-Y yo soy Rainbow Dash-señalo la chica de cabello multicolor con una sonrisa muy engreída, pero Twilight solo la miro fijamente sin comprender el motivo de la actitud de la chica, ese hecho dejo consternada a Rainbow-¿no eres de por aquí, verdad?-.

-De hecho no, acabo de mudarme-explico Twilight.

-Ya veo, no te preocupes, ya sabrás quien soy yo, después de todo, soy la chica más genial de toda la ciudad-expreso Rainbow con esa gran sonrisa, provocando que Applejck rodara los ojos de manera fastidiada.

-Ignorala, esta chica tiene un ego tan grande que podría inflar un dirigible-señalo Applejack-por el momento es un gusto realmente conocerte Twilight, supongo que te inscribirás en la escuela de Canterlot ¿verdad?-.

-De hecho, ya estoy inscrita-respondió Twilight.

-¡Eso es grandioso, entonces serás nuestra compañera, Rainbow y yo vamos a esa escuela, te aseguro que te encantara!-declaro Applejack sonriendo amablemente.

-Es lo que más espero-dijo Twilight correspondiendo la sonrisa.

-Por ahora tenemos que irnos, fue un gusto conocerte Twilight, espero verte mañana en la escuela-dijo Applejack sonriéndole.

-Yo también espero volver a verte-aseguro Rainbow Dash.

Twilight se despidió de ambas chicas y cuando estas se fueron, la princesa salto de emoción-¡No puedo creerlo, acabo de conocer a dos posibles amigas, esto es tan emocionante!-.

-Me alegro mucho por usted eminencia-dijo Diaval sonriéndole.

Después de eso y con ayuda de Diaval, Twilight logro terminar de acomodar sus cosas en sus respectivos lugares, naturalmente, también empleo algo de magia para poder ayudarse con la tarea tan pesada, una vez que terminaron, era el momento de que Diaval se marchara de regreso al Páramo.

-Muy bien princesa, no olvide las indicaciones de su madre y tampoco olvide que debe mantener un perfil bajo, especialmente no debe usar su magia por ningún motivo, a menos que sea algo de vital importancia ¿le quedo claro?-.

-No te preocupes Diaval, lo sé perfectamente-aseguro Twilight sonriendo muy tranquila.

-Entonces me despido, tengo que informarle a la reina sobre su instalación en este su nuevo hogar, le deseo mucha suerte-dijo Diaval.

-Gracias Diaval y dale mis saludos a todos en el Páramo-se despidió Twilight.

Spike, por su parte, se entretenía jugado con lo que parecía ser un hueso de goma, aunque el pequeño no lograba entender porque esa cosa le daba tanta felicidad, realmente lo estaba disfrutando y mucho.

-Vaya Spike, te estas adaptando muy rápido a tu nueva forma-dijo Twilight divertida.

-¿Bromeas? Odio esto, pero…no puedo negar…que es grandioso morder este juguete, se siente tan bien-dijo Spike con un brillo en sus ojos.

Twilight sonrió ante eso, para luego dirigirse a su cuarto, seguida por su fiel amigo, una vez ahí, Twilight se puso su pijama y se recostó en la cama, realmente era muy cómoda, tanto que no extrañaría su cama en el Páramo, muchos dirían que la princesa debía estar nerviosa por su primer día de clases, pero ella realmente lo esperaba con muchas ganas.

Fue cuando su vista se centró en el cofre que su madre le dio antes de irse, según Maléfica, ese cofre contenía algo sumamente valioso y muy importante, que le ayudaría a conseguir que su misión se completara, pero también le había dicho que no lo abriera hasta que el momento correcto se presentara, y aunque su curiosidad era enorme, ella respetaría los deseos de su madre.

Acomodándose en su cama y subiendo a Spike con ella, Twilight cerró los ojos y ambos se dispusieron a dormir-Buenas noches Spike…mañana nos espera un gran día-.

Twilight no podía imaginarse cuán grande iba a ser el primer día que pasaría en el la escuela de Canterlot, porque en esos momentos, alguien la estaba observando sigilosamente.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Valle de las Sombras**

Debonair observaba a Twilight fijamente, usando una esfera de cristal maligno, mientras la veía, una sonrisa siniestra apareció en su rostro-¿No es eso tierno? La pequeña princesa, el orgullo de la reina y futura esperanza del Páramo, espera ansiosa su primer día en el mundo humano, que lindo-.

-No entiendo porque debemos esperar a que decidas cuando atacar-dijo Adagio-ahora mismo podríamos atraparla con facilidad-.

-Cállate chiquilla engreída, solo sabes lo que vez, lo cual no es mucho-señalo Debonair malignamente y logrando que Adagio se molestara.

-Eso es cierto-concordó Aria.

-Ahora la princesa está lejos del Páramo, lejos de la protección de su madre y de la magia que la rodeaba, esta es la oportunidad que he estado esperando para poder conseguir mi venganza sobre Maléfica, voy a hacerla sufrir y usare a su hija para lograrlo-conforme Debonair decía como sentencia sus maléficos planes, un gran número de sombras malignas comenzaron a acercarse.

-¿Qué está pasando?-pregunto Sonata temerosa.

-Creo que está haciéndolo de nuevo-respondió Aria en iguales condiciones.

-Odio que haga eso-expreso muy asustada.

-Ahora mi oscuro propósito se realizara y la hija de Maléfica ¡Morirá!-sentencio Debonair disparando varias descargas de sus manos.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=o4c_kF9htmo)**

 **En las noches yo nunca consigo descanso,  
pesadillas me invaden si intento dormir**

Conforme Debonair cantaba, un gran número de sombras comenzaron a tomar la forma de diabólicos espectros, los cuales comenzaron a danzar alrededor de su ama y señora.

 **Horrenda fue la visión de un cuerpo que se partió  
y ese sueño que vi se tratará de mí**

En esta parte, Debonair se arrancó la cabeza, misma que comenzó a dar saltos en dirección de las 3 sirenas, Adagio y Aria se colocaron detrás de Sonata, usándola como escudo ante esa espeluznante visión, Sonata solo podía desviar la mirada, tratando de no ver aquella horrible visión, fue cuando Debonair reconstruyo su cuerpo. ****

 **Era yo el más grande reina de la discordia  
agrandes imperios logre derrumbar  
mejor plan nadie tramó  
más una chiquilla es la clave  
ya su hora vendrá y perecerá **

**Espectros**

 **Una noche fatal la amenaza,  
la princesa verá su perdición**

Anunciaban los malignos espectros al tiempo que bailaban en una macabra danza, misma que provoco mucho miedo en las sirenas.

 **Debonair y Espectros**

 **Podré completar el hechizo por fin  
Una noche fatal**

 **Debonair**

 **Morirá**

 **Lentamente mis fuerzas están regresando,  
coloquen el espejo, Perfúmame bien  
En mis garras ella caerá y esta vez no escapará,  
destruida Twilight será también**

Declaraba Debonair, al tiempo que se peinaba en un espejo, que la mostraba como si fuera Twilight, para luego comenzar a descender por unos escalones hacia la parte más baja y profunda del Valle de las Sombras, un lugar donde se encontraban las peores criaturas que jamás existieron.

 **Espectros y Debonair**

 **Una noche fatal es de tinieblas,  
La haré temblar de terror  
Una noche fatal y de terror**

 **Debonair**

 **No va a dormir de pensar solo en mí**

 **Espectros y Debonair  
Una noche fatal  
Venceré **

**Espectros  
Una noche fatal bajo las sombras  
Sombras  
La princesa querrá lejos huir  
Lejos **

**Debonair**

 **Verá la señal de que viene el final**

 **Espectros  
Una noche fatal, Una noche fatal**

 **Debonair  
Soy su ama criaturas malvadas,  
muestren su poder**

Declaraba Debonair, al tiempo que invocaba a un gran número de aquellas despiadadas criaturas, las cuales comenzaron a elevarse en el cielo oscuro del Valle de las Sombras, todo ante una mirada de miedo de parte de las sirenas, quienes se ocultaron detrás de algunas rocas para ver el siniestro espectáculo que Debonair proporcionaba.

 **Espectros  
Una noche fatal, Una noche fatal**

 **Debonair  
Búsquenla y vuelvan con ella **

**Espectros  
Una noche fatal, Una noche fatal,  
la princesa verá**

 **Debonair  
¡El final!**

Los Espectros abandonaron el palacio oscuro, dirigiéndose a su ruta de escape de aquel oscuro mundo, del cual supuestamente era imposible escapar, pero al parecer, Debonair finalmente encontró un modo de lograr que sus tropas se fueran.

-¡Ahora vayan mis Espectros, vayan y destruyan a la princesa Twilight, quiero que la hagan sufrir! ¡Mi venganza sobre Maléfica caerá muy pronto! ¡Haré que Maléfica se retuerza de dolor, que desee estar muerta!-declaro Debonair con una mirada desquiciada y diabólica en el rostro.

Las sirenas se mantenían ocultas detrás de las piedras, fue cuando Sonata tomo la palabra-Oigan…sé que normalmente yo no soy la que piensa del grupo…-.

-No tienes que decirlo con tanta seguridad-dijo Adagio en tono de burla.

-Pero…me preguntaba… ¿no habremos cometido un error al aceptar trabajar para esa loca?-pregunto Sonata viendo temerosa a Debonair.

-Ya es muy tarde para arrepentirse-señalo Aria mirando a Debonair con mucho miedo.

Debonair solo miraba a sus Espectros danzar a su alrededor y dirigiéndose a Ponyville para comenzar la venganza de su ama y señora, la cual no podía estar más que complacida por lo que pronto iba a comenzar y el objetivo era más que claro, Twilight Sparkle iba a arrepentirse de haber querido ir al mundo humano.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ponyville**

Al día siguiente, Twilight se dirigía hacia su primer día de clases, opto por una playera morada con un moño rojo, así como una falda de morado más oscuro, la chica se veía más que ansiosa por llegar y comenzar su nueva vida como humana, nada iba a arruinarle su primer día, su madre confiaba en ella lo suficiente para dejarla ir sola, bueno, casi sola.

-Recuerda que debes guardar silencio en todo momento, Spike, por lo que sé, los perros están prohibidos en las escuelas y no quiero ni pensar en lo que pasaría si escucharan a un perro hablar-indicaba Twilight, dirigiendo su vista hacia Spike, el cual estaba en la mochila de su amiga.

-Aun no puedo creer que los perros estén prohibidos en cualquier lugar, se supone que el perro es el mejor amigo del hombre-se quejaba Spike.

-Ya no te quejes Spike, míralo como el comienzo de una nueva aventura para nosotros dos, ayer fui una princesa del Páramo, hoy soy una estudiante común y corriente que va a conocer a sus primeros amigos humanos-declaro Twilight irguiéndose con mucho orgullo.

-Sí, una chica común y corriente cuya madre es la guardiana de toda la magia que existe en la Tierra-señalo Spike irónicamente.

Después de una corta caminata, finalmente llegaron a Canterlot, Twilight se detuvo un momento frente a la estatua del caballo para poder admirar mejor el edificio, realmente era algo majestuoso, era tan emocionante saber que ese día iba a conocer a sus primeros amigos, estaba más que lista, su emoción creció aún más cuando vio a una gran cantidad de estudiantes que se dirigían al interior de la escuela para comenzar las jornadas de clases, fue cuando Twilight se topó frente a frente con una chica de piel rosa claro, cabello chino de un tono de rosa más oscuro, playera blanca con detalles azules y falda del mismo tono.

Twilight sonrió, la experiencia que tuvo con Applejack y Rainbow Dash el día anterior la motivo a acercarse a la chica, preparándose para poner en práctica lo que aprendió el día anterior, con paso firme y una gran sonrisa, la princesa se acercó a la chica.

-Hola, me llamo Twilight Sparkle y soy nueva en la escuela ¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto sonriéndole.

Por toda respuesta, la chica peli rosa miro a Twilight fijamente, para luego dar un salto, abriendo mucho los ojos y la boca al ver a Twilight, para luego entrar a gran velocidad a la escuela, dejando detrás de sí una gran cantidad de polvo, mismo que dejo a Twilight sumamente confundida.

-¿Fue algo que dije?-pregunto preocupada por la actitud de la chica.

-Vaya, esa realmente fue una muy interesante primera impresión-dijo una voz que sonaba burlesca e irónica.

-Ni que lo digas Discord-dijo Spike, fue cuando ambos reaccionaron.

-¿Discord?-exclamaron volteando y encontrándose efectivamente, con uno de los guerreros más poderosos de Maléfica, por no decir también uno de los más peligrosos.

-Hola-saludo Discord sonriendo tranquilamente.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Discord?-cuestiono Twilight sumamente alarmada.

-¿Qué hago? Vamos princesa, no se debe hacer ese tipo de preguntas, vine aquí para cuidar del más grande tesoro de todo el Páramo, la más grande riqueza de la reina Maléfica-dijo Discord pellizcándole la mejilla a Twilight.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso? ¿Qué mi madre te envió? No…no puede ser cierto…ella me dijo que…claro…debí saber que jamás me daría una oportunidad-dijo Twilight cabizbaja.

-¿De qué hablas Twilight?-pregunto Spike mirándola preocupada.

-Cuando le pedí a mi madre que me enviara a una escuela del mundo humano, creí que me daría la oportunidad de estar sola, de cuidarme a mí misma y probarle que ya no era más una niña, pero con esto, con el hecho de que enviara a Discord a cuidarme…me demostró que no lo hace, ella realmente no confía en mí, me dio esta oportunidad, pero envió a Discord para cuidarme, para protegerme como si todavía fuera una niña-dijo con mucho pesar y enojo.

-Oh vamos, no te preocupes pequeña, tal vez te consuele saber que tu madre no sabe que me envió a cuidarte-señalo Discord acercándose a Twilight.

-No, no la defiendas, estoy harta de que…espera ¿Cómo que mi madre no sabe que te envió a cuidarme?-pregunto Twilight mirando a Discord de manera suspicaz y Discord solo sonrió de manera inocente-¿no me digas que viniste al mundo humano sin que ella lo supiera?-cuestiono sumamente alarmada ante esa idea.

-Si no quiere entonces no te lo diré-aseguro Discord sonriendo algo divertido, pero Spike se alarmo mucho al escuchar eso.

-¿Acaso estás loco? ¿Sabes lo que pasara cuando la Reina Maléfica se entere de que estas aquí sin su autorización?-cuestiono Spike sumamente aterrado ante la imagen de una molesta Maléfica.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Páramo**

Los ciudadanos estaban realizando sus actividades diarias, todos trabajando en nombre de su reina y comentando sobre la misión que tenía la princesa en el mundo humano, muchos esperaban que se encontrara bien, pues hacía mucho que ninguno de ellos se atrevía a aventurarse en tierra de humanos, cuando de pronto…

-¿¡QUE DISCORD HIZO QUE!?-grito Maléfica sumamente furiosa al enterarse de que Discord no se encontraba más en el Páramo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Canterlot**

Como si Discord hubiera escuchado el grito de furia de Maléfica, se rio de manera divertida-Si, me doy una idea de lo enojada que debe estar, pero ¿Qué querían que hiciera? Hace mucho que no vengo al mundo humano y ahora la joven princesa vino aquí con un permiso especial de su madre, no podía desperdiciar esta oportunidad, pero descuiden, solo visitare algunos lugares y luego volveré al Páramo-.

-¿A qué te refieres con "visitar algunos lugares"?-pregunto Twilight mirando fijamente a Discord.

Por toda respuesta, Discord chasqueo sus dedos y al instante apareció con una camisa hawaiana, gafas de sol, sombrero costero de paja y una cámara fotográfica colgada al cuello-Me voy de vacaciones alrededor del mundo, disfruten de su primer día de clases y Spike, no dejes que las pulgas te piquen-dijo Discord, para luego acercarse más a Spike y decirle en un susurro-hablo en serio sobre las pulgas, mantente alerta-indico señalando sus ojos y luego el panorama.

-Espera ¿Qué?-exclamo Spike.

Y antes de que alguno de ellos pudiera detenerlo, Discord se despidió una última vez y se marchó, dejando tras de sí un rastro de rayos de arcoíris-¿Debemos preocuparnos?-pregunto Spike siguiendo el rastro.

-No, estoy segura que mamá se encargara de él, ahora, vamos Spike, que es hora de comenzar nuestra nueva vida-indico Twilight adentrándose a la escuela, con su fiel amigo aun en la mochila.

Definitivamente este iba a ser el comienzo de una nueva vida para la princesa y no podía estar más feliz por ello.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Llegamos al final de otro capítulo, como acaban de ver, la vida de Twilight en Canterlot va a comenzar y ya aparecieron dos más del grupo, la valiente y honesta Applejack, así como también la intrépida y competitiva Rainbow Dash, pero Debonair quiere venganza por haber sido desterrada y está dispuesta a usar a Twilight para dañar a Maléfica en lo más profundo de su corazón.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=iNb4vJG9o1k**

 **Mira el atardecer contigo lo he de vivir  
A mi lado estar y sentir  
Día y noche hasta el fin**

 **(Se ve a Twilight y Sunset en la terraza de la escuela viendo cómo se pone el atardecer)**

 **Recuerdos por ver  
Y crear, solo el hoy disfrutar**

 **Tu eres mi luz  
Mi fuerza y mi razón de luchar**

 **(Se ve a Sunset recordando su primer encuentro con Twilight)**

 **Aunque miedo tenia, insegura y dudosa  
Todo eso desapareció**

 **Pues contigo hasta el fin yo quiero vivir  
Un amor imposible por lograr**

 **Dame tu mano  
Hasta el final inmortal**

 **(Recordando cuando le ofreció su amistad)**

 **Pues con una amiga a lograr  
Siempre superar  
Siempre batallar, esperanza traer**

 **Tu luz en mis sombras  
Mi esperanza del miedo**

 **Siempre me vuelvo a levantar  
Gracias a ti por vivir  
MI corazón ha de latir**

 **Transformada en amor  
Rompiendo mis restricciones  
Mis cadenas y mi prisión**

 **Con ustedes volveré a brillar**

 **(Se ve a Rainbow y Applejack ayudándose en vez de estar compitiendo, a Fluttershy cantándole a varios animales, a Pinkie acabando una fiesta y a Spike intentando sorprender a Rarity la cual lo veía adorable)**

 **Cada momento contigo siempre mágico es  
Pues contigo la amistad mágica es**

 **Nunca me dejes dame tu mano  
Y a este amanecer esperar**

 **Contigo lo voy a disfrutar  
Tal vez tenga un final**

 **Pero contigo  
Tal vez no sea tan fatal**

 **Cada momento contigo siempre lo es**

 **(Se ve a Luna y Celestia en la entrada mientras las clases empiezan a terminar)**

 **Aun en la oscuridad con tu luz  
De este agujero infernal  
Nada es accidental**

 **Dame tu mano al amanecer y al amanecer esperar  
Nunca me tienes que demostrar  
Que ha todos puedes salvar**

 **Pues siempre hay que intentar  
Pues contigo los imposibles los podemos vencer  
Siempre esperando el amanecer**

 **Imposibles por romper  
Y a la oscuridad vencer**

 **(Se ve todo oscuro sin nada de luz, hasta que se aprecian dos luces una brillante como el sol y la otra aunque más pequeña clara como la luna revelando ser Sunset y Twilight iluminando la oscuridad)**

 **Cada momento contigo siempre mágico es  
Pues siempre estoy dispuesta a vencer**

 **Con este gran amor aunque imposible  
Pero capaz de lograr**

 **La amistad siempre mágica es  
Toma mi mano la luz encontrar y la magia sentir  
Contigo la amistad mágica siempre será**

 **Podrán venir irse y demás  
Podrán llorar  
Pues contigo siempre estaré  
Y contigo siempre más que una amiga puedo ser**

 **Este amor más que imposible será inmortal  
(se ve a las chicas junto con el resto de los demás esperándolos, mientras Twilight y Sunset se miran a los ojos mientras se toman de la mano, para ir con los demás)**

 **Tema de Iron Mario:**

Recuerdo aquellos días de soledad  
creyéndome ser fuerte al sola estar,  
más lo que no veía era…  
la magia brillando dentro de la amistad

A su lado reír, y también compartir,  
lado a lado aprender, juntas jugar,  
como una estar, siempre ayudar,  
la amistad es una verdad

Y si creen que derrotarnos podrán,  
equivocados están,  
nuestra luz jamás apagarán  
ya lo verán

Nuestros lazos son nuestra fuerza,  
nuestra unión nos da la esperanza  
Jamás nos detendrán,  
ya lo verán  
Oye mi voz, a tu lado estoy  
No dudes más, podemos ganar

Hay momentos en que la duda me persigue,  
situaciones donde ya no quiero seguir,  
más ellas para apoyarme están,  
sus corazones dicen así:  
Oye mi voz, a tu lado estoy  
No dudes más, podemos ganar

Como el Sol que brilla en el cielo,  
nuestra unión nos da una luz  
Nuestros lazos perdurarán,  
nuestra amistad jamás nos fallará…  
Oye mi voz, a tu lado estoy  
Hacia adelante seguir  
Los obstáculos no importan ya  
¡No nos vencerán!  
¡Guerreras de la Amistad!

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, quienes vuelven mis fics obras exitosas, gracias por ello:**_

 **Amara The Darkness:** _ese sería Drago, ya que él no tiene límite a su poder y puede destruir un universo si lo desea. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mitzuki-Kazami:** _y finalmente han aparecido más personajes, esta vez la siempre honesta e intrépida Applejack, así como también la valiente y algo ególatra Rainbow Dash. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mana:** _tal vez fui un poco severo con Spike, pero en mi defensa, ese dragón está abierto a ser el objeto de algunas bromas, especialmente si el responsable es Discord, por ahora han aparecido dos integrantes del grupo que iniciaran esta gran aventura en contra del mal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ambar576:** _eso lo averiguaremos más adelante, por el momento ya aparecieron Applejack y Rainbow Dash. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _eso y el hecho de que Debonair la está vigilando celosamente, después de todo, para ella no es más que un medio de conseguir su venganza. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _especialmente porque Debonair quiere herir a Maléfica destruyendo a su querida hija. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _las felicito por animarse a crear su propia cuenta y descuiden, tienen mucho tiempo para pensar que tipo de aventura desean. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _como dije antes, las felicito a ambas por su nueva cuenta y les deseo mucha suerte si comienzan a escribir fics. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _no esperes que entienda todo lo que dices, porque realmente no será así, después de todo, soy humano. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _para eso tendrás que esperar, por el momento Twilight ya está instalada y lista para comenzar su nueva vida en Canterlot. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _gracias por comprender, tengo que desarrollar la historia de la manera correcta o de lo contrario esta no tendrá ningún sentido y eso es peligroso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _yo creo que hasta después del capítulo 10, ya que debo preparar el terreno primero. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rey Drasian:** _ya fue la última referencia que hice a esa saga, pues no podía seguir usándola para todo el fic, después de todo, hay otros asuntos que atender y efectivamente es una frase muy cierta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NAZH045:** _muchas cosas se irán aclarando con el paso de los capítulos, por lo que pido un poco de paciencia, ya que lo sucedido en la guerra no está del todo claro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _mientras no haya faltas en este fic no hay problema en la aparición de tu personaje y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _por el momento solo pudo llevar a Spike, ya que como dijo Maléfica, hay cosas que los humanos modernos aun no están preparados para ver. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Súper Rock Ninja:** _es parte de la magia alocada y caótica del impredecible Discord, y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _quiero creer que eres tú, ya que cambias tanto de nombre de usuario que ya me confundí, respecto a tu pregunta, creo que es principalmente porque aunque se supone que es para niños, logra captar la atención de las personas por su trama y por lo bien desarrollados que están los personajes, ya que no es la típica serie infantil, incluso tiene sus propios villanos y muchos de ellos son realmente malvados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _pues ahora que Twilight llego a Canterlot su nueva vida va a comenzar, desafortunadamente, Debonair la tiene en la mira. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Spero Tenebris:** _de hecho será el mundo actual, es decir, en el año 2016, tampoco esperes que sea tan avanzado, cuando los robots finalmente hayan dominado al mundo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _considerando la actitud de Discord debes imaginarte las cosas más locas, caóticas y tenebrosas que Spike debió ver con sus ojos, y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _eres el único que respondió a la pregunta, pero con eso basta, claro que volverán los invitados, dentro de poco escogeré a los 3 primeros candidatos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Amara The Darkness, Mitzuki-Kazami, Mana, Ambar576, Soranomomo93, NovaStarPrime, Olivia, Éire, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Xanatrix742, Rey Drasian, NAZH045, Moon-9215, Súper Rock Ninja, Ocnarf, Iron Mario, Spero Tenebris, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	5. Nuevas amigas Nuevos enemigos

_**Hola de nuevo mis estimados lectores, amantes de los fics y de cualquier cosa que sea creado, hoy les traigo el quinto capítulo de mi nuevo fic, el cual aún espero tenga tanto éxito como mis anteriores obras, pero realmente encuentro muy difícil que este fic supere mi gran obra, "Despertar del Mal", aunque también admito que nunca me imaginé que ese fic llegaría a más de 2000 comentarios, lo cual realmente me dejo con la boca muy abierta, fue algo totalmente espectacular e inesperado, incluso para mí, su autor, bueno, ya basta de hablar del pasado, hora del quinto capítulo.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=fG10K2keFZU**

 **(Sunset)  
A veces no se sí seguir**

 **¿Qué camino tomar?**

 **Sombras de luz**

 **Camino sin fin**

 **Y un mundo por vivir**

 **(Ritmo rápido)**

 **A veces no se sí eh de continuar**

 **Caída por la ambición**

 **El deseo y el poder**

 **Sé qué no merezco tu amistad**

 **(Twilight)  
Una oportunidad más**

 **Eh de levantar**

 **(Sunset)  
Volver a continuar**

 **(Las dos juntas)  
Juntas volvemos a luchar**

 **Sé qué intentarás de dudar**

 **De intentar no seguir  
Pero unidas hemos de continuar**

 **(Twilight)  
Confía en mi**

 **No eres el fuego del fin**

 **Eres la luz del día aquí**

 **Dar Esperanza de vivir**

 **Contra la oscuridad**

 **Será la verdad**

 **La fuerza de la lealtad  
Vuélvete a levantar**

 **Sólo la verdad  
Triunfa sobre el mal**

 **(Sunset)  
Unidas hemos de vencer  
El camino se despejará**

 **(Twilight)  
Volver a luchar**

 **(Sunset)  
Con todo el poder**

 **(Twilight)  
Vuelves a nacer**

 **Esperanza como Dragón**

 **(Sunset)  
Ilumina como un fénix**

 **(Las dos juntas)  
Juntas hemos de luchar  
Volveremos a ver el camino ideal**

 **(Applejack)  
Fuerte como un lobo**

 **(Rainbow Dash)  
Lealtad tal halcón**

 **(Rainbow y Applejack)  
Triunfa sobre el mal  
Volveremos a luchar**

 **(Fluttershy)  
Libre Y hermosa al volar  
Mariposa del viento tomar**

 **(Sunset)  
Renace como el fénix**

 **Tu luz ha de levantar  
Esperanza una vez más**

 **He de levantar  
Sonriendo una vez más**

 **(Pinkie)  
Como el Delfín eh de sonreír**

 **Triste nunca estar**

 **No dudes y levántate una vez más**

 **(Rarity)  
Generosa cual Garza eh de volver**

 **(Todas juntas)**

 **Caminar y seguir  
Levantarse otra vez**

 **Y vuelve a luchar  
Siempre junto a la verdad**

 **Unidas jamás perderemos  
la libertad**

 **Guerreras somos  
Unidas vencemos y caeremos**

 **Vuelve a brillar  
Amanecer contigo otra vez  
Luchar contigo hasta el fin**

 **(Sunset)  
Eh vuelto a brillar**

 **(Twilight)  
El camino tomar**

 **(Las dos juntas)  
Por siempre unidas**

 **Jamás vencidas**

 **Puesto esto es**

 **(Todas juntas)**

 **La amistad  
(tono largo al final resaltando la amistad)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 5**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 5 Nuevas amigas, nuevos enemigos.**

En cuanto Twilight abrió las puertas de la escuela, quedo ante el maravilloso interior del edificio, quedándose impresionada por la gran cantidad de jóvenes de su edad que acababan de llegar y se preparaban para ir a sus primeras clases, al tiempo que charlaban entre ellos de cualquier cosa sin importancia, eran tantos que Twilight no pudo evitar sonreír con emoción.

-¡No puedo creer cuantos chicos de mi edad hay por aquí, son demasiados y yo soy una de ellos!-exclamo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Vaya, debes sentirse muy bien ser parte de un grupo y no tener que estar escondida dentro de una mochila-se quejó Spike.

-No te quejes Spike, que es bueno que mi madre te haya permitido venir a este maravilloso lugar, ya lo verás Spike, este será el comienzo de una gran y maravillosa vida…-Twilight se calló de golpe cuando choco con alguien sorpresivamente-lo siento, no vi por donde iba-.

-No te preocupes, está bien-dijo la voz de un chico, cuando Twilight miro al muchacho se quedó sorprendida, ya que era un joven bastante apuesto.

Su cabello era de color azul y estaba peinado en puntas, su piel era blanca, llevando una camisa blanca, con una chaqueta negra y pantalones azules, el cual miro a Twilight fijamente, para luego sonreír divertido.

-Debes ser nueva, no te había visto antes por aquí-señalo el chico sonriéndole.

-¿Eh? Si…soy…nueva…acabo de llegar de hecho…-explico Twilight sumamente nerviosa.

-Pues te deseo que tengas un buen primer día, espero verte pronto en las clases-dijo el chico retirándose con una sonrisa amable.

Cuando el chico se retiró, Twilight se quedó sumamente impresionada-Guau…este lugar se pone cada vez mejor-dijo con una gran sonrisa, para luego continuar su caminata.

La princesa comenzó a buscar las oficinas de la directora Celestia, la cual le indicaría cuál sería su primera clase, pero por más que trataba de orientarse, todo ese lugar la dejaba muy maravillada y a la vez confundida, no lograba encontrar el camino correcto hacia la oficina que buscaba, por fortuna, cuando dio vuelta por un pasillo, se encontró con alguien más.

Esta vez se trataba de una chica de piel clara, ojos celestes, cabello rosa claro y largo, con algunas líneas de tonos rosas más oscuros, vestía una blusa blanca, falda y zapatos verdes, la chica parecía estar muy ocupada revisando algo en su mochila, pero también parecía que estaba hablando con la mochila.

-Y por favor trata de no hacer ruido, no quiero que nos metamos en problemas, sabes que traer animales aquí está prohibido…-.

-Disculpa…-llamo Twilight, provocando que la chica pegara un salto del susto y se cubriera el rostro con las manos sumamente asustada-¡Oye, oye, tranquila, no voy a hacerte daño, solo quería hacerte una pregunta!-exclamo Twilight sumamente alarmada por la actitud de la chica.

La chica bajo sus manos y miro tímidamente a Twilight, para luego levantarse sumamente nerviosa.

-¿En…en…que…puedo…ayudarte?-pregunto la chica con bastante timidez y nerviosismo.

-Antes que nada creo que debemos presentarnos, me llamo Twilight Sparkle y soy la nueva estudiante de la escuela ¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto sonriéndole amablemente.

La chica no respondió de inmediato, primero se llevó una mano a su brazo y desvió la mirada-Flu…Flu….Fluttershy-respondió en un tono de voz tan bajo que parecía ser un susurro.

-¿Disculpa? No te escuche-dijo Twilight confundida.

-Fluttershy-volvió a repetir la chica, pero esta vez en un tono mucho más bajo y nervioso, tanto que la voz por poco se le pierde.

-Ok…no te estoy entendiendo ¿podría aumentar un poco el volumen de tu voz, por favor?-pidió Twilight amablemente.

Pero antes de que Fluttershy, como se hacía llamar la chica volviera a decir su nombre, su vista se fijó en Spike, quien en esos momentos había sacado la cabeza por la boca de la mochila, en cuanto la chica peli rosa vio al pequeño perrito, su semblante cambio radicalmente.

-¡Qué lindo!-exclamo saltando sobre la mochila de Twilight y sacando a Spike de la misma, comenzando a mimarlo y a apacharlo, hecho que al pequeño Spike no parecía disgustarle en lo más mínimo.

-Eh…si…se llama Spike y es mi perro-presento Twilight sumamente orgullosa.

-Vaya, es muy lindo, se ve que también está muy sano, lo debes estar cuidando muy bien-decía mimando al pequeño Spike-oh ¿no darías lo que fuera para entender lo que dicen?-pregunto Fluttershy con un tono de voz muy soñador.

-Normalmente él me lo dice-respondió Twilight sin darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Fluttershy volteando a verla muy confundida y provocando que Spike se alarmara.

-No…no dije nada…ahora que parece que te sientes mejor ¿podrías repetirme tu nombre?-pregunto Twilight amistosamente.

Fluttershy se tensó ante eso y volvió a ponerse nerviosa, esta vez, sosteniendo a Spike en sus brazos, pero antes de poder responder, una tercera voz se escuchó detrás de Twilight-Se llama Fluttershy querida y tendrás que perdonarla, pero ella es la timidez en persona-.

Cuando Twilight volteo quedo ante otra chica, esta era de piel blanca y ojos celestes, blusa blanca y falda morada, su cabello era violeta oscuro y muy largo, usaba botas del mismo tono de color que su cabellera y por su aspecto cualquiera diría que era una chica sumamente frívola, esta persona impresiono mucho a Twilight, pero quien más se impresiono fue el pequeño Spike, el cual miro a la chica con los ojos sumamente abiertos.

-Y yo me llamo Rarity querida, debes ser nueva en la escuela, me encanta tu atuendo-señalo Rarity acercándose a Twilight.

-Eh…gracias y sí…soy nueva, me llamo Twilight Sparkle y hoy es mi primer día en esta escuela-explico Twilight.

-Eso se nota-dijo Rarity risueña-y que lindo perrito tienes, Fluttershy, debes estar contenta, ya no serás la única que traiga animales a la escuela-expreso muy divertida.

Justo en ese momento, de la mochila de Fluttershy emergió un pequeño conejo de color blanco, el cual parecía haberse cansado de esperar a que su dueña decidiera soltar al perro de aquella nueva chica humana que recién acababa de llegar a las instalaciones de la escuela.

-¡Angel! ¡No salgas de la mochila, podrían verte!-exclamo asustada y dejando a Spike en el suelo.

-Lo mismo te digo a ti, Spike-dijo Twilight metiendo a Spike de nuevo en la mochila, donde además de todo, también tenía ese extraño cofre que su madre le dio, ya que no quería tenerlo lejos de ella en ningún momento.

-Bueno querida, ahora que terminaron las presentaciones, me imagino que estás buscando la oficina de la directora Celestia ¿no es así?-pregunto Rarity con una sonrisa amable.

-A decir verdad eso es lo que precisamente busco-explico Twilight sonriendo con timidez.

-No te preocupes, es normal extraviarse en este lugar, pero ya estás muy cerca, solo sigue este pasillo derecho, es la primera puerta a la izquierda-señalo Rarity sonriéndole amistosamente.

-Muchas gracias, espero verlas pronto-dijo Twilight acomodándose la mochila y continuando la marcha.

-Ay querida, nos veremos más pronto de lo que te imaginas-dijo Rarity sonriéndole de manera misteriosa.

Twilight se quedó confundida ante las palabras de la chica, pero decidió no tomarle mucha importancia y prosiguió su marcha-Guau…esa chica es…guau…-dijo Spike azumándose por la ranura de la mochila que le permitía respirar.

-Parece que ya estas comenzando a tomarle cariño a este lugar Spike-ironizo Twilight.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Es de sabios cambiar de opinión, aunque desearía que también me hubiera apachado como lo hizo esa chica tímida-dijo Spike con tristeza de no haber sentido los brazos de esa hermosa dama sobre su pequeño y adorable cuerpo de lindo perrito.

-Ay Spike-Twilight negó con la cabeza ante la actitud de su amiguito, pero de algo estaba segura, las dos chicas que conoció el día anterior y las 3 con las que se había topado en ese momento eran muy especiales, pero la princesa no podía ni imaginarse cuan especiales eran esas chicas en realidad, pues sin que ella se diera cuenta, cada una de ellas había provocado que el cofre que llevaba brillara, pero era un resplandor pequeño, ni siquiera Spike lo había notado.

Finalmente, Twilight quedo ante la puerta indicada, imagino que esa era la indicada, pues tenía escrito "Directora Celestia", la chica se dispuso a tocar para pedir permiso de entrar, había aprendido de su madre que siempre era bueno tocar antes de entrar a una habitación sin permiso, una lección que aprendió a la primera, cuando interrumpió unos estudios muy importantes de su madre, ganándose una buena reprimenda.

Pero antes de que su mano tocara la puerta, algo se escuchó en el interior, parecían ser gritos y lo más extraño era que no era solo una voz, sino dos las que se escuchaban, lo que significaba solo una cosa, que había una fuerte discusión en el interior de aquella oficina.

Twilight no podía entender que era lo que decían, pero por los tonos de voz que se escuchaban, podía entender que las cosas estaban saliéndose de control, la chica no sabía qué hacer y se quedó petrificada, pero justo cuando estaba por tomar una decisión, la puerta se abrió y una mujer de piel azul claro, cabello largo, con tonalidades azules oscuros y claros, vistiendo una camisa rosa oscuro con pantalones azules.

La mujer se detuvo al ver a Twilight, la cual le sonrió tímidamente-¿Directora…Celestia?-pregunto sin poder ocultar su nerviosismo.

Solo eso basto para que aquella mujer mirara a Twilight con una expresión de furia tan grande que la princesa se asustó mucho-¡No! ¡Yo no soy mi perfecta hermana mayor, la que siempre lo tiene todo, la que obtiene todos los honores y todos los ascensos, no soy esa mujer que siempre cree tener la razón en todo y…!-.

-¡Ya basta Luna!-intervino una voz que sonaba tranquila, pero al mismo tiempo autoritaria.

Se trataba de una mujer de piel blanca, cabello arcoíris, en el cual resaltaban los colores rosa, azul y verde, llevando una chaqueta amarilla y pantalones violetas oscuros, la cual estaba de brazos cruzados, viendo de forma reprobatoria a la otra mujer que respondía al nombre de Luna, por lo que Twilight pudo escuchar.

-¡Ahora que quieres!-bramo Luna mirándola furiosa.

-Sé que estás molesta conmigo, pero esa no es razón para tratar de esa forma a los estudiantes-expreso la mujer, de quien se pudo deducir era Celestia.

-Oh claro, no queremos que la junta directiva o alguien de alto puesto se dé cuenta de lo mal que es vista la "perfecta" Celestia por su propia hermana menor-siseo Luna con furia.

-Lo hablaremos después, cuando estés más calmada-indico Celestial con firmeza y disponiéndose a atender a Twilight.

-Siempre dices lo mismo, pero jamás lo cumples ¿sabes algo hermanita? Por mí haz lo que quieras, después de todo, yo no soy quien está alejando a su hija por su actitud tan prepotente y ególatra-expreso Luna con un tono de voz tan frío y placentero que Twilight sintió leves escalofríos.

Esa última oración dejo estática a Celestia, quien miro fijamente a su hermana sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar-No tenías que haber mencionado eso-dijo con tristeza.

-La verdad duele ¿no es así? Tal vez hayas triunfado en la vida, pero en lo que a mí concierne, haz fracasado tanto como hermana, como madre y como ser humano, das lástima-y con esas últimas palabras, Luna se alejó del lugar.

Todo ese espectáculo no solo fue presenciado por Twilight, sino también por un maligno Espectro, el cual se mantuvo oculto en las sombras, viendo fijamente a Luna y transmitiéndole esa visión a su ama y señora.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Valle de las Sombras**

Debonair presencio todo lo que ocurrió y ahora la maligna demonesa tenía una sonrisa cruel en su rostro-Vaya, vaya, que interesante suceso fue ese, sabía que los humano no podía vivir eternamente en paz, está en su naturaleza después de todo, siempre puedo contar con ellos para traer el caos, la discordia y el odio al mundo, ve tras ella mi pequeño Espectro y úsala para destruir a la hija de Maléfica, asegúrate de que esa chiquilla sufra lo más posible, si voy a tener mi venganza, quiero saborearla muy dulcemente-declaro Debonair relamiéndose los labios con malévolo placer.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Canterlot**

Una vez que Celestia se recuperó del shock que le provocaron las palabras de Luna, la directora invito a Twilight a pasar a su oficina-Lamento mucho que haya visto eso, mi hermana y yo…estamos teniendo algunos problemas-se disculpó Celestia.

-Descuide…no pasa nada-aseguro Twilight sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Gracias, eres muy amable, por el momento procedamos con lo importante, según tu archivo eres Twilight Sparkle y hoy es tu primer día de clases ¿no es así?-pregunto Celestia con amabilidad.

-Efectivamente y estoy ansiosa por comenzar-aseguro Twilight sonriendo emocionada.

-Ese es el espíritu que me gusta ver en mis estudiantes, lo que me recuerda, será mejor que me acompañes-pidió Celestia y ambas abandonaron la oficina de la mayor.

Durante el recorrido, Celestia le mostro muchas de las instalaciones de la escuela, tales como el salón de arte, de música, el laboratorio, los distintos salones de clases que había en el edificio, indicándole también cuál sería su salón y su primera clase, pero lo que más impresiono a Twilight fue la biblioteca de la escuela, ya que su pasión eran los libros y había una gran colección de ellos, y lo mejor de todo, eran libros escritos por humanos, toda una nueva fuente de conocimientos.

Celestia se rio divertida y de manera cariñosa al ver el entusiasmo de Twilight, una vez que la princesa salió de su estado de emoción, pudieron proseguir con el recorrido, llegando al último lugar que les quedaba por ver.

-Y este es el gimnasio, estoy segura que te parece muy interesante-dijo Celestia sonriendo de manera misteriosa.

En cuanto Celestia abrió la puerta y Twilight entro, fue recibida por un atronador grito-¡SORPRESA!-gritaron todos los estudiantes de Canterlot, los cuales habían adornado el gimnasio para hacer una fiesta.

Ese hecho dejo impactada y confundida a Twilight, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar qué estaba pasando, aquella extraña chica de cabello rosa con la que se encontró en la entrada apareció de la nada, saltando llena de alegría.

-¡Hola! ¡Soy Pinkie Pie! ¿Te acuerdas de mí? ¡Nos vimos en la entrada de la escuela, tú dijiste "hola, soy Twilight Sparkle" y yo dije "ah" y corrí adentro para organizarte una fiesta de bienvenida! ¿Qué te parece? ¡Es toda para ti!-anunciaba la chica llamada Pinkie Pie con un tono de voz sumamente entusiasta.

Twilight no sabía que pensar al respecto, fue cuando Celestia se acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro-Eres nueva y Pinkie Pie es una estudiante a la que le encanta organizar fiestas para los nuevos estudiantes, bueno, en realidad, le encanta organizar fiestas para cualquier cosa-explico sonriéndole-por ahora ve y diviértete, mañana será realmente tu primer día de clases-indico Celestia sonriéndole dulcemente.

Antes de que Twilight pudiera decir algo más, Pinkie la tomo del brazo y se la llevo arrastrando-¡Ven, no querrás perderte tu propia fiesta de bienvenida, todos han venido para darte la bienvenida!-declaro muy sonriente.

Muchos se encogieron en hombros, teniendo los mismos pensamientos, la mayoría solo había ido para tener un poco de pastel ¿Qué podían decir? El pastel es de los mejores postres, especialmente cuando les ponen un poco de helado encima.

Mientras Pinkie arrastraba a Twilight, sin darle oportunidad de hablar en ningún momento, la princesa fue llevada hasta un grupo de 4 chicas a las cuales reconoció en seguida, se trataban de Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy y Rarity, las cuales le sonrieron de manera amistosa a la recién llegada.

-Hola Twilight, veo que Pinkie te dejo asombrada con una de sus clásicas fiestas-dijo Applejack sonriéndole amistosamente.

-Podría decirse que sí-dijo Twilight sin salir todavía de su asombro.

-Pues acostúmbrate chica, porque Pinkie Pie es la mejor organizadora de fiestas de todo Ponyville-expreso Rainbow haciendo girar un balón en su dedo.

-Pero siempre es bueno tener una fiesta para darle la bienvenida a una nueva estudiante, así que querida, bienvenida a Canterlot-dijo Rarity sonriéndole con mucha amabilidad y Twilight correspondió la sonrisa.

-Y lo mismo va para ti Spike-susurro Fluttershy mirando al pequeñín que se asomaba por la abertura de la mochila de Twilight.

-Gracias, creo que me encantara estudiar aquí, realmente es un sitio impresionante y mágico-dijo Twilight maravillada de ver la unión que había entre los estudiantes, definitivamente ese iba a ser un sueño hecho realidad para la joven princesa.

-¡Pues que esperamos, que comience la fiesta de bienvenida!-exclamo Pinkie Pie sonriendo y comenzando a hacer todo tipo de malabares, al mismo tiempo que tocaba un acordeón, una trompeta, llevando un gorro de fiestas y balanceándose sobre un monociclo.

-¿Cómo hace eso?-pregunto Twilight sorprendida por la habilidad de la chica.

-Y eso que no has visto nada, pero descuida, pronto te acostumbraras, por ahora vamos por un pedazo de pastel, Pinkie Pie hace los mejores pasteles de chocolate de todo el mundo-dijo Applejack.

-Yo también podría hacerlos si quisiera, pero…simplemente no quiero-dijo Rainbow Dash desviando la mirada hacia un lado.

En cuanto estuvieron frente a la mesa donde había una gran cantidad de pasteles, Twilight se dispuso a tomar una rebanada, cuando una mano se le adelanto y tomo la rebanada que ella buscaba, confundida, volteo a ver quién era la dueña de esa mano y se quedó muda de asombro.

Se trataba de una chica de cabello de fuego, rojo con amarillo, piel clara, llevaba una blusa de color rojo con un sol dibujado, una chaqueta de cuero y una falda color naranja, usando botas negras, así como también gafas oscuras, Twilight no pudo evitar pensar que aquella chica era realmente bella.

-Hola, soy Twilight Sparkle, la nueva estudiante y…-.

-Sé quién eres-dijo aquella chica con frialdad-pero si te soy sincera, no me interesa en lo más mínimo-.

-¿Disculpa?-.

-Siempre es molesto cuando un nuevo estudiante llega a la escuela, porque siempre esa molesta entusiasta organiza otra de sus patéticas fiestas, y ya que eres nueva te voy a dar un consejo, mantente alejada de mi camino, a menos que quieras problemas-advirtió aquella chica formando un puño con su mano derecho, al mismo tiempo que bajaba un poco sus gafas para mostrar sus dos ojos, mismos que brillaban como dos soles en toda su gloria.

Y así tan abruptamente como apareció, aquella misteriosa chica se retiró, dejando a Twilight sumamente consternada por las palabras que le acababa de decir, fue cuando una mano se posó en su hombro, volteo y se topó con Applejack.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto mirándola preocupada y Twilight asintió-debes mantenerte alejada de ella, es Sunset Shimmer y haz caso a mi advertencia, lo mejor será que no te acerques a ella a menos que quieras terminar en un gran problema-.

-Pero ella es una chica como ustedes y yo-dijo Twilight sin comprender las palabras de Applejack.

-Sí, pero esa chica es una verdadera serpiente en la bota, es la más problemática de toda la escuela-explico Applejack-pero te diré algo, ella es hija de la directora Celestia, aunque tampoco respeta en nada a su madre-.

Esa revelación dejo sorprendida a Twilight, quien volteo para ver una última vez a Sunset Shimmer, la cual parecía estar recibiendo un regaño de parte de Celestia, pero pudo notar que a Sunset no le importaba en lo más mínimo y solo escuchaba sin tomarle la menor importancia, Twilight no pudo evitar sentirse mal por aquella chica, ya que ella podía sentir la soledad que habitaba en su corazón.

-¿Te encuentras bien Twilight?-pregunto Fluttershy preocupada cuando sus dos amigas regresaron y la princesa se veía algo perdida.

-Eh…si…estoy bien…lo siento…-.

-¿No vas a comer?-pregunto Pinkie Pie apareciendo de pronto frente a ella y señalándole el pedazo de pastel que le había llevado a la recién llegada.

Twilight asintió y comió un poco de aquel pastel, en cuanto le dio un mordisco, sintió que sus papilas gustativas se habían ido al paraíso, ese pedazo de pastel era mucho más delicioso que cualquier cosa que los cocineros del palacio hayan preparado en su vida.

-¡Esta delicioso!-exclamo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, lo que provoco que Pinkie sonriera orgullosa de un nuevo éxito.

-Bienvenida a Canterlot-dijo Applejack sonriéndole con amabilidad, Twilight miro a las 5 chicas que acababa de conocer y vio genuinas sonrisas en su rostro, eso hizo que ella también sonriera, era un sueño hecho realidad.

Pero hasta el más bello de los sueños, puede convertirse en una terrible pesadilla, especialmente cuando esta es incitada por un gran deseo de venganza.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Mientras todos estaban festejando a la recién llegada, la subdirectora Luna se encontraba en su oficina, aún estaba muy enojada por la discusión que tuvo con su hermana, no podía evitarlo, estaba harta, harta de que sus padres siempre prefirieran a Celestia sobre ella, harta de que los estudiantes siempre buscaran consuelo en su hermana, harta de que Celestia siempre consiguiera todos los honores, mientras a ella la dejaban olvidada en un rincón, como si ella nunca hubiera conseguido nada, porque sí, tenías sus logros, pero estos siempre eran opacados por su perfecta hermana.

Frustrada y enojada con todo, Luna tiro todos los documentos que estaba revisando al suelo y comenzó a respirar agitadamente, sin darse cuenta de que estaba siendo asechada por un maligno Espectro, el cual parecía estar deleitándose con la furia y el odio en el corazón de la mujer.

Aquel Espectro se acercó más a Luna y se introdujo a su cuerpo por la sombra que la mujer producía, en cuanto termino de entrar en su huésped, Luna abrió los ojos de golpe, al tiempo que se llevaba ambas manos a la cabeza y comenzaba a gritar, casi al instante, su cuerpo comenzó a sufrir una seria transformación.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Valle de las Sombras**

Debonair presenciaba todo y ahora sonreía de manera victoriosa-Eso es, ahora mi nueva sirvienta, cumple con la voluntad de tu nueva ama, Debonair, tu nombre será Nightmare Moon y usaras tus nuevos poderes para acabar tanto con tu hermana como con la hija de Maléfica, que todo el Páramo sepa que la gran Debonair ha regresado-sentencio con una sonrisa cruel.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Canterlot**

Tirada en el suelo y con su transformación completada, Nightmare Moon abrió sus ojos-Vivo para servirle poderosa Debonair-anuncio malignamente.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Otro capítulo que ha concluido, como acaban de ver, las chicas se han reunido finalmente, pero ahora se acerca la primera batalla, pues la primera víctima de Debonair ha caído bajo su poder, el sueño de Twilight está a punto de convertirse en una espantosa pesadilla creada por la crueldad de Debonair.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=jjoqLClNfDo**

 **(Luna)  
Mira el arcoíris con esperanza lo puedes ver  
Solo levántate de esa oscuridad**

 **Brillante como el sol aquí  
Eres mi luz en este mundo**

 **Brillante sobre la oscuridad que hay por ti  
Nunca te rindas**

 **(Celestia)  
Los sueños se realizaran  
No importa cuánto he de batallar**

 **Siempre la esperanza prevalecerá  
Contigo al caminar**

 **(Luna y Celestia)  
Un olvido, un misterio y un hoy por venir  
Salir de las sombras  
Y ver la luz**

 **Es el regalo que disfruto pues estas tu**

 **(Twilight)  
No tengo miedo  
Ni ira  
Ni desesperación**

 **(Sunset)  
Contigo lo he de lograr**

 **En este abismo eterno  
Nos levantaremos y volveremos a reír**

 **Mis alas levantar y volver a volar  
Un largo día es**

 **No hay excepciones  
Ni más presiones**

 **(Twilight)  
Brillante es la luz  
Que ejerces tu**

 **(Applejack, Pinkie y Rarity)  
Ni miento  
Nunca triste estoy  
Rendirme jamás lo hare**

 **Por un destino a proteger  
Brillante y fuerte ser**

 **(Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash)  
Cruel nunca seré  
Leal contigo siempre estaré**

 **(Sunset y Twilight)  
Mi amiga tú serás**

 **Con el amor tendrás  
Y la magia fuerte es  
Ya que es la amistad**

 **(Twilight)  
Amigas hasta el fin  
(con tonos bajos en forma de susurro)**

 **Ahora escojan al primer presentador de este fic:**

 **1.- Batman, no se sorprendan, siendo el mejor héroe de todos, siempre será considerado.**

 **2.- Tony Stark/Iron Man.**

 **3.- Korra**

 **Escojan a su favorito para presentar un capítulo**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, quienes transforman mis fics en obras de arte, gracias por ello:**_

 **Mana:** _bueno, ahora que es un perro realmente debe cuidarse de las pulgas, especialmente porque estas no dudaran en lanzarse sobre su tierna carnita, respecto a tu pregunta, me imagino que te refieres a que tienes algunos candidatos que te gustaría que presentaran un capítulo ¿no es verdad? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _y muy peligroso, como Debonair quería que fuera, especialmente queriendo el final de la princesa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _no te confundas, ya que Debonair no es alguien que disfrute de las bromas ni de hacer locuras. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _entonces eso significa que debes estar muy complacida con la idea de que la pareja principal va a ser Twilight y Sunset ¿no es verdad? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _solo espera a ver lo que ocurre cuando las vacaciones de Discord terminen y sabrás que fue lo que hizo mientras estuvo viajando por el mundo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dany35:** _por el momento solo tienes 3 faltas, no es suficiente para eliminar tu OC, te agradezco el aviso, pero si veo que te tardas muchos capítulos sin dejar un comentario, pues no tendré más opciones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mitzuki-Kazami:** _por el momento la primera víctima de Debonair ha caído y ahora la usara contra las chicas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ambar576:** _eso y el hecho de tener que preocuparse por el asunto de las pulgas, respecto a Discord, espera a ver las fotos de sus vacaciones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _me alegra que Debonair te esté convenciendo como la villana principal del fic y eso que apenas está comenzando con sus actos llenos de maldad y crueldad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _simplemente está loco y realmente nada le preocupa o lo asusta, ese tipo es un ser al que es muy difícil lograr intimidar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _ciertamente y al pobre Spike le esperan muchas noches agobiantes con las pulgas, cuando estas aparezcan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _por el momento nos estamos acercando a la primera gran batalla de las chicas, pues como viste, Debonair ya tomo a su primera víctima. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Spero Tenebris:** _permíteme corregirte, en este fic, la pareja principal va a ser Yuri, al igual que algunas otras que tengo en mente, así que no esperes que haya emparejamiento entre Twilight y Flash, porque esa no es mi intención. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Súper Rock Ninja:** _honestamente nunca me llamaron la atención muchas series de Marvel, yo prefiero el DC y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _gracias por la recomendación, veré cuando tengo una oportunidad de poder checarlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rey Drasian:** _Discord es un ser al que no le preocupa nada o quizás solo le preocupan muy pocas cosas, como fue el hecho de que pensó que Fluttershy no lo consideraba un amigo sumamente valioso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _por ahora Debonair está comenzando con su campaña para eliminar a Twilight y la chica debe prepararse para lo que se avecina, por cierto, me podrías dar los datos de tu OC de nuevo, yo estaba seguro de haberlos guardado y ahorita que estaba revisando no me aparecen los tuyos, por favor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _ya veremos, no puedo adelantar nada porque hacerlo sería trampa y eso es algo que no voy a hacer en este fic, por el momento se acerca el momento de la primera batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _a veces yo también me confundo con las diferencias de tiempo, es como ya han dicho, los viajes en el tiempo y todo lo que este implica son demasiado confusos, causando solo dolores de cabeza. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _ahora se aproxima la primera batalla contra el primer sirviente de Debonair, quien acaba de ser poseída por un Espectro para convertirse en una criatura maligna. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _y estos ya han comenzado, pues la primera víctima ha caído. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _descuida, debo admitir que para ser una serie infantil, sabe atraer al público más maduro y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 5 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Mana, NovaStarPrime, Soranomomo93, Olivia, Éire, Dany35, Mitzuki-Kazami, Ambar576, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Xanatrix742, Moon-9215, Spero Tenebris, Súper Rock Ninja, Ocnarf, Rey Drasian, Draigon 2.0, Blaitor21, Kurtlaraperdomo, Iron Mario, Amo del Vacío, Shazam.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	6. Elementos de la Armonia Primera Parte

_**Hola de nuevo, es la hora de continuar con este fic, así que aquí está el nuevo capítulo, donde finalmente veremos algo de acción que muchos han estado esperando, así como también la introducción total de las demás chicas y la primera batalla de Twilight contra una de las oscuras criaturas de la diabólica Debonair, es hora de que se revelen los secretos que Maléfica le confió a su hija, así como también el contenido de ese misterioso cofre que le dio a proteger.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=ndZj2IJafUI**

 **Un pasado por olvidar  
Un futuro por descubrir  
Y un presente por vivir**

 **(Se ve a Twilight dirigiéndose a Canterlot acompañada de Spike, con Luna y Celestia en la entrada)**

 **Esperanza me ha de levantar  
La luz en tus sombras, tu sol y tu luna  
Vuelve a sonreír otra vez**

 **(Se ve al resto de las chicas esperándola)**

 **No sé qué hacer estoy a momentos de perder  
Empiezo a dudar a mis alas perder y empezar a caer  
No vuelvas ni temas de dudar  
Tu lealtad  
Tus honestidad  
Fuerte has de ser, no lo dudes eso tienes que ver**

 **(la imagen cambia a Rainbow y Applejack compitiendo en una carrera)**

 **Tus risas  
Y Amabilidad  
Generosa siempre has de ser**

 **(Cambia a Pinkie haciendo reír a las demás, Fluttershy con varios animales y Rarity diseñando varios vestidos nuevos)**

 **Nunca de eso lo eh de dudar  
Eso es la amistad  
que tiene poder  
Sólo tú la tienes que ver  
Y creer  
Vuelve a levantarte  
y a vivir  
Que sin ti, estoy perdida otra vez**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirando un poco nerviosa a Twilight recordando cuando Twilight junto con las demás le dan la mano a Sunset ofreciéndole su amistad)**

 **Vuélvete a levantar  
Una vez más hay que luchar  
Y volver a enfrentar, volver a pelear  
Luz ilumina el fin  
Mi fuerza eres tu  
Luz he de ser**

 **(Ambas al verse sonríen un poco nerviosas sin saber que decir)**

 **Solo el tiempo lo dirá  
Volver a pelear  
Esperanza es lo que das  
Volver a intentar  
La esperanza me ha de iluminar y juntos viviremos al fin  
Por qué contigo he de luchar**

 **(Cambia la imagen con un fondo brillante con varias criaturas del Páramo pasando a mostrar a Discord, seguido de Shining Armor y Candance, por ultimo a Maléfica junto con Diaval)**

 **Amigas hasta el fin  
Que la esperanza nos ha de iluminar  
Volver a soñar  
No he de dudar  
Contigo por siempre hasta el fin  
la amistad es nuestra fuente de luz  
Amigas hemos de ser  
Juntas hasta el fin  
Guerreras a luchar  
El mal a enfrentar**

 **(Cambia la imagen con Applejack acabando con varios espectros por tierra, y Pinkie atacando a otros saliendo desde el mar, pasando a Twilight, Sunset, Rarity, Rainbow y Fluttershy volando enfrentando a varias criaturas con grandes ataques)**

 **Juntas y unidas hasta el fin  
Que la amistad vuelva a florecer  
Y la amistad por siempre ha de vencer  
Sola he estado  
Nunca la felicidad experimente  
Sola no eh de seguir  
Con ustedes vuelvo una a ser  
Su amistad fuerte lo es  
Porque la amistad es la magia que tiene el poder  
Al mal enfrentar y vencer**

 **(Volviendo a cambiar otro fondo negro esta vez con el valle de las sombras revelando con varios Espectros pasando a Tirek, seguido del Rey Sombra y la Reina Chrysalis con una sonrisa maligna, pasando a Sonata, Aria y Adagio esta última con una sonrisa ambiciosa y por ultimo a Debonair sin ninguna sonrisa)**

 **Esto es la amistad  
Fuerte, honesta, leal, alegre, amable, generosa, amorosa y mágica siempre ha de ser  
Juntas por siempre  
Contra el mal latente  
Juntas una vez  
Guerreras de la Amistad**

 **(cambia la imagen con las chicas y Maléfica su lado mientras detrás de ellas aparece la figura de Amaterasu)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 6**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 6 Elementos de la Armonía.**

 **Primera Parte**

La fiesta de bienvenida para Twilight continuo, la joven princesa estaba muy emocionada y agradecida por el detalle que habían tenido con ella, siendo la nueva de la escuela nunca se esperó algo como eso, realmente había ansiado con todas sus fuerzas a que llegara ese gran día, en el que su madre finalmente le concedería ese gran favor y ahora finalmente lo había cumplido.

-¿Te estas divirtiendo Twilight?-pregunto Pinkie Pie apareciendo con la boca llena de pastel de chocolate.

-Me estoy divirtiendo mucho, gracias por esto, realmente fue algo inesperado-dijo Twilight sonriéndole amistosamente.

-Pues acostúmbrate chica, porque ahora que estas en Canterlot esto es algo de lo cotidiano, especialmente teniendo a Pinkie Pie como amiga-señalo Applejack sonriéndole.

-¿Eso quiere decir que ahora somos amigas?-pregunto Twilight con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Pero claro que somos amigas!-declaro Pinkie Pie saltando de gusto-¡Si hay algo mejor que tener muchos amigos es tener un nuevo amigo! ¿O será mejor tener muchos amigos que tener uno nuevo? ¿O tal vez al revés?-Pinkie Pie se puso a meditar esa pregunta como si fuera el enigma del siglo.

-Lo que Pinkie Pie quiere decir es que ahora eres nuestra amiga y parte del grupo-dijo Rainbow Dash sonriéndole.

-Oh si querida y créeme, te encantara estar en Canterlot, hay muchas cosas que podemos mostrarte, además, ya he pensado en cientos de vestidos maravillosos que te favorecerían mucho en los eventos escolares-dijo Rarity con un tono de voz muy soñador.

-Eh…no creo que eso sea necesario…-dijo Twilight con mucha timidez.

-Como dije antes, es una de las cosas a las que te tendrás que acostumbrar por aquí-repitió Applejack sonriéndole.

-Yo solo espero que sigas trayendo a Spike más veces, estoy segura que se llevara muy bien con los otros animales-dijo Fluttershy sonriendo y dirigiendo su vista hacia la mochila de Twilight, donde Spike aún se mantenía oculto.

Y aunque Twilight se estaba divirtiendo mucho, su mirada se posó en donde estaban la directora Celestia y Sunset Shimmer, la directora parecía tratar de decirle algo a Sunset, pero la chica simplemente se negaba a escucharla y antes de que Twilight supiera que decían, Sunset se alejó de la directora muy molesta y dejando con Celestia con las palabras en la boca, la directora se llevó una mano al rostro con cansancio.

-Oigan y ¿Qué pasa entre la directora y su hija?-pregunto Twilight mirando con tristeza como Sunset abandonaba el gimnasio.

-Esos son asuntos personales, nadie en la escuela sabe que pasa entre ellas exactamente-dijo Applejack.

-Pero te diré algo, la directora Celestia es una persona maravillosa, pero ha tenido la mala suerte te tener muchos problemas con su hermana, la subdirectora Luna y con su hija, esa arrogante de Sunset Shimmer, en especial ha tenido problemas con ella-señalo Rainbow.

-¿La subdirectora Luna?-pregunto Twilight.

-Verás querida, la subdirectora siempre ha estado un poco celosa de los logros que ha tenido la directora Celestia-explico Rarity.

-No es fácil para ella vivir bajo la sombra de alguien tan maravillosa como la directora Celestia-agrego Fluttershy.

-Eso es muy triste-dijo Twilight viendo como la directora también abandonada el gimnasio.

-Y a eso añádele el hecho de que su hija es la alumna más problemática de la escuela-finalizo Applejack.

-No me explico cómo alguien como la directora Celestia puede tener una hija como Sunset Shimmer-expreso Rarity llevándose su mano a su cabeza de forma dramática.

Twilight miro hacia la puerta que Sunset había tomado para irse, había aprendido de su madre a identificar cuando una persona no mostraba quien era realmente y por lo que acababa de ver, aquella chica de cabello de fuego era un claro ejemplo de esas enseñanzas, si iba a quedarse en esa escuela, entonces debía hacer todo lo posible para ayudar a que las cosas se arreglaran.

Por su parte, Spike trataba de entretenerse lo mejor que podía, aunque más que nada permanecía alerta a todo a su alrededor, tuvo suerte de que Twilight no llevara más que una libreta grande para todas sus materias, pues aun no sabía que era lo que le iban a enseñar en esa escuela.

-Muy bien pulgas, si creen que van a poder picarme entonces piénsenlo de nuevo, tal vez tenga la apariencia de un perro, pero en el fondo sigo siendo un feroz y devastador dragón que puede destrozarlos con sus poderosas fauces, así como también su fuego mágico-el monologo de Spike se vio interrumpido cuando el cofre de Twilight comenzó a emitir un extraño resplandor-¿esta cosa brilla?-exclamo sorprendido.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Por su parte, Celestia llego hasta la oficina de su hermana, después de haber peleado con su hija en la dirección lo último que necesitaba era discutir también con su hermana menor, pero lo que realmente buscaba era hacer la paces con ella, después de todo, algo que no podía perdonarse a sí misma es estar molesta con sus seres amados.

Toco la puerta quedamente y llamo-¿Luna? ¿Estás ahí? No quiero que sigamos peleadas, quiero hacer las paces, por favor hermana, déjame entrar y hablemos calmadamente-pidió Celestia abriendo la puerta un poco, se asomó por la rendija y lo que vio la dejo muda, rápidamente abrió la puerta por completo y entro-¡Luna! ¿Estás bien?-pregunto al ver a su hermana tirada en el suelo.

-¿Luna? Me temo que estas en un error querida hermana…Luna no está aquí…solo estoy yo…Nightmare Moon-declaro una criatura oscura, dejando paralizada a Celestia.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

De regreso en el gimnasio, Spike se arriesgó a salir y al ver que todos estaban entretenidos con la fiesta, salió por completo de la mochila y se acercó a Twilight, comenzando a tocar la pierna de su amiga con su pata para captar su atención, hecho que no tardo en suceder.

-¿Spike? ¿Qué haces? Nos meterás en problemas-dijo Twilight, pero Spike le indico con sus ojos que lo siguiera, la mirada de su amigo le dio a entender a la princesa que era algo sumamente importante, así que se disculpó con sus nuevas amigas y se alejó un poco, llegando al pasillo, donde no había ni un solo estudiante o maestro alrededor-¿Qué sucede Spike?-.

-¿Recuerdas el cofre que la reina te dio? Pues comenzó a brillar-dijo Spike sacando el cofre de la mochila.

Twilight abrió mucho la boca al ver lo que Spike había visto primero-Que extraño, mamá no me dijo nada de esto-dijo tomándolo-¿crees que deba abrirlo?-pregunto mirando el cofre.

-Definitivamente creo que debes hacerlo-dijo Spike moviendo la cabeza arriba y abajo rápidamente.

Twilight asintió y con mucho nerviosismo abrió el cofre, lo que encontró en su interior la lleno de más que asombro, ya que dentro se encontraba 7 reliquias mágicas, pero no eran cualquier reliquia, estas eran las reliquias más antiguas e importantes de todo el Páramo, creadas hacía mucho tiempo por la abuela de Twilight, la Reina Lilith.

Estas reliquias parecían cristales, pero no eran cristales comunes, ya que cada uno tenía una forma en específico, el primero de ellos tenía la forma de una estrella de color zafiro, en cuyo centro se encontraba grabado un imponente dragón, el segundo era un sol de colores rojos y amarillos, con un fénix grabado en el centro, el tercero era un relámpago rojo con un halcón en la punta, el cuarto una manzana de tonos rojizos anaranjados con un lobo en el centro, el quinto tenía forma de un rombo color morado con una garza en el centro, el sexto de una mariposa de tonos rosas claros y con una mariposa más pequeña de color verde en el centro, finalmente, el séptimo tenía forma de un tipo de globo de color celeste con un delfín en el centro.

-¡Son los Elementos de la Armonía!-exclamo Twilight sumamente sorprendida, dejando impactado a Spike.

-¿Estas bromeando?-cuestiono incrédulo.

-¡Claro que no, realmente son los Elementos de la Armonía!-repitió Twilight-¡No lo entiendo! ¿Por qué mi madre me entregaría las reliquias mágicas más importantes de nuestra familia para que las trajera al mundo humano?-se preguntó sumamente confundida y nerviosa, pues ella sabía la importancia del poder de esos 7 elementos.

-Tal vez la respuesta venga en esa carta que está pegada en la tapa del cofre-señalo Spike.

-¿Carta? ¿Qué carta?-pregunto Twilight, cuando sus ojos se fijaron en la carta que estaba pegada en la tapa del cofre por el interior, Twilight la tomo y desdoblo la carta-es de mi madre-expreso sorprendida y prosiguió a leerla.

" _ **Querida Twilight:**_

 _ **Si estás leyendo esto quiere decir que mi temor se hizo realidad y los Elementos de la Armonía reaccionaron, ahora mismo te debes estar preguntando que quiero decir con esto, es largo de explicar y si los Elementos están reaccionando entonces no tengo mucho tiempo, así que seré lo más breve posible.**_

 _ **Durante la última semana que estuviste en el Páramo tuve un sueño que me dejo muy perturbada y preocupada, con mucho temor recurrí a uno de nuestros siervos más confiables y antiguos en busca de consejos, ella me revelo que había tenido visiones sobre un viejo enemigo mío que estaba buscando el modo de regresar.**_

 _ **Como te he enseñado, a veces las visiones futuras y los sueños pueden estar equivocados, pero sabiendo esta información no quise correr ningún riesgo, es por ello que te di los Elementos de la Armonía, pero estoy muy segura de que ese enemigo irá tras de ti, con ayuda de su magia podrás defenderte de su oscuridad, pero si la enfrentas solas no conseguirás nada, como sabes, son 7 Elementos, eso significa que debes encontrar a otras 6 personas que sean dignas de ellos.**_

 _ **Cada uno de los Elementos de la Armonía representa una cualidad especial y posee el espíritu de un antiguo guardián:**_

 _ **El Elemento de la Risa, representado por el divertido Delfín, quien alegre surcar los mares del mundo haciendo todo tipo de saltos y piruetas.**_

 _ **El Elemento de la Amabilidad, representado por la frágil Mariposa, quien amablemente nutre las flores de la naturaleza y nos llena de belleza el mundo.**_

 _ **El Elemento de la Generosidad, representado por la elegante Garza, quien además de volar con gracia y belleza, es empleada como modelo a seguir en algunas artes marciales.**_

 _ **El Elemento de la Honestidad, representado por el noble Lobo, ancestro de los perros modernos, quienes sin importar cuanto los dañen, nunca falta a su palabra de proteger a quienes aman.**_

 _ **El Elemento de la Lealtad, representado por el magnífico Halcón, un ave tan letal, pero al mismo tiempo tan valiente que jamás faltara a sus promesas ni cometerá traición.**_

 _ **El Elemento del Amor, representado por el majestuoso Fénix, ya que el amor puede renacer de las cenizas que quedaron tras sufrir una gran decepción y un gran daño, como lo hace el Fénix.**_

 _ **Finalmente, el Elemento de la Magia y de la Amistad, representado por el poderoso y noble Dragón Zafiro, hay una razón por la cual es el emblema de nuestra familia y eso es porque el Dragón Zafiro resguarda el poder de la magia, como mi heredera es tu deber poseer este poderoso elemento y usar el espíritu de tan noble criatura.**_

 _ **Pero recuerda, sola no podrás vencer a la fuerza maligna que se aproxima, debes encontrar otras 6 almas nobles que puedan ayudarte a cumplir esta misión tan importante, sé que sabrás que hacer, tengo toda mi confianza en ti.**_

 _ **Desearía que mi visión no se vuelva realidad y todo pase a solo ser un susto, pero en caso de que no sea así, ten mucho cuidado hija mía, porque el mal es muy poderoso, astuto y engañoso.**_

 _ **Con amor**_

 _ **Mamá"**_

Cuando Twilight termino de leer la carta, se quedó en silencio un momento-Vaya…esto es algo…de locos-dijo Spike-¿te encuentras bien Twilight?-pregunto Spike mirando fijamente a su amiga.

-Estoy preocupada Spike, si los Elementos de la Armonía reaccionaron, entonces significa que la visión de mamá puede cumplirse y pronto enfrentaremos un gran peligro-dijo mirando los Elementos en el cofre.

-No te preocupes, seguramente es una falsa alarma, después de todo, aún no ha pasado nada malo-dijo Spike.

Pero apenas dijo eso, la luz del sol comenzó a desaparecer de forma repentina, hecho que extraño a Twilight-Que extraño, todavía no es tiempo para que oscurezca-dijo acercándose a la ventana-¡Spike mira!-exclamo Twilight al ver por la ventana.

Al ver por la ventana, Spike se quedó mudo, pues el sol estaba siendo bloqueado por lo que parecía ser un eclipse-¿Iba a ocurrir un eclipse en este día?-pregunto Spike confundido.

-No lo creo Spike-dijo Twilight mirando los Elementos, los cuales brillaban con más intensidad, indicando un gran peligro-será mejor que volvamos al gimnasio, hay que sacar a todos de aquí antes de que sea tarde-.

-Nunca me gusta cuando alguien dice eso-dijo Spike yendo detrás de Twilight.

Ninguno de los dos noto que toda su conversación fue escuchada por una persona que se mantuvo oculta en todo momento y ahora esa persona no sabía que pensar, todo eso le parecía una locura, pero escuchar a un perro hablar definitivamente era algo fuera de lo común.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Valle de las Sombras**

Complacida con lo que estaba ocurriendo en Canterlot, Debonair tenía una sonrisa maligna en su rostro y un brillo triunfal en sus despiadados ojos-Perfecto, en cuanto Nightmare Moon complete el eclipse, finalmente se abrirá un portal entre el Valle de las Sombras y el mundo humano, entonces será libre y podré completar mi venganza-.

-Pero gran Debonair ¿acaso piensa desafiar a Maléfica en sus condiciones actuales? Tome en cuenta que aún no ha recuperado todo el gran poder que poseía en el pasado-expreso una sombra acercándose a ella.

-Un inconveniente que tiene fácil arreglo, después de todo, cuando la oscuridad caiga sobre todo ese patético mundo de mortales, mi magia negra recuperara su antigua gloria y por fin podré terminar lo que deje pendiente hace tantos años, Maléfica va a arrepentirse de no haberme destruido cuando tuvo la oportunidad y la sangre de su hija será derramada por toda esa patética ciudad-sentencio Debonair con una sonrisa demoniaca.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Canterlot**

En cuanto Twilight entro de nuevo al gimnasio, ni siquiera se molestó en esconder a Spike de nuevo en la mochila, pues ya todos estaban observando el inesperado eclipse que comenzó a formarse, la princesa se acercó a sus nuevas amigas, en Fluttershy había una mirada de miedo extremo.

-Esto no me gusta nada-dijo Fluttershy abrazando con fuerza a Angel.

-No tienes nada que temer Fluttershy, solo se trata de un eclipse-dijo Applejack tratando de calmarla.

-Aunque creo que para tranquilidad de Fluttershy deberíamos encender las luces del gimnasio-sugirió Rainbow Dash tratando de no mostrar el miedo que ella también sentía en esos momentos.

Algunos alumnos hicieron caso a la sugerencia de Rainbow y se acercaron a los conductores de la luz, pero apenas los encendieron, estas se apagaron al instante, provocando que Fluttershy y algunos alumnos más pequeños gritaran de miedo, fue cuando una risa macabra se escuchó.

-¿Qué sucede estudiantes? ¿Le temen a la oscuridad?-pregunto una voz fría, burlona y macabra.

Fue cuando un torbellino de energía oscura apareció en el centro del gimnasio, alejando a los que estuvieran más cerca del mismo, cuando el tornado desapareció, quedaron ante la responsable de toda esa oscuridad, dejando a muchos sorprendidos.

-¿La subdirectora?-exclamo Rarity con la boca muy abierta.

Efectivamente, se trataba de la subdirectora Luna, solo que ahora su piel se había vuelto de color negro, con ojos blancos sin pupila, llevando un vestido de noche, hombreras con pico, un casco con un total de 3 cuernos, dos alas de demonio, al tiempo que sonreía de manera maquiavélica, mostrando unos filosos colmillos.

-¿La subdirectora? Temo que estas en un error niña, porque esa inútil no está aquí, contemplen a Nightmare Moon-anuncio abriendo sus alas y elevándose un poco en el gimnasio.

Twilight fue la única que comprendió lo que significaba eso, la visión de su madre se había hecho realidad, rápidamente se adelantó y encaro a Nightmare Moon-¿Qué le hiciste a la directora Celestia?-cuestiono desafiante.

Nightmare Moon se rio divertida-Mi perfecta hermana al fin tiene lo que se merece-chasqueando lo dedos, Nightmare Moon hizo aparecer a Celestia, la cual estaba atrapada en un vórtice de energía oscura, mismo que parecía estar consumiendo su fuerza vital.

-¡Directora Celestial!-grito Pinkie Pie ante eso.

-¡Ya era tiempo de que finalmente encontrara el modo de poner en su lugar a mi detestable hermana, siempre creyéndose la mejor, siempre siendo la favorita de mis padres, de los estudiantes y de los maestros, siempre orgullosa de sus logros, siempre siendo el centro de atención, pues hoy es el día en que finalmente tendré la justicia que tanto merezco!-.

Twilight miro fijamente a Nightmare Moon, para luego dirigir su vista hacia el cofre, necesitaba de la magia de los Elemento de la Armonía en esos momentos, pero sin otros 6 entonces esa magia sería inútil.

-¡Solo vine a decirles que disfruten de sus últimos rayos de luz, porque muy pronto no volverán a ver el sol, ella está llegando!-anuncio Nightmare Moon desapareciendo de nuevo, junto con su prisionera.

Una vez que Nightmare Moon desapareció, la histeria no tardo en comenzar, los estudiantes comenzaron a correr alarmados, Twilight tuvo que hacerse a un lado para evitar ser aplastada por la multitud que corría aterrorizada, Spike solo evadía los pies de los estudiantes, los cuales por poco lo aplastaban, afortunadamente, Rarity entro en acción y lo salvo a tiempo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Los estudiantes salieron corriendo de la escuela, solo para encontrarse con la siniestra Nightmare Moon volando en el aire, con su prisionera a su lado y riéndose de manera desquiciada-¡Este va a ser un gran día o debería decir una gran noche!-.

-Luna…basta…por favor…-suplico Celestia.

-¡Guarda silencio hermanita, porque yo ya no tengo que seguir escuchándote, ahora eres tú quien debe escucharme a mí, siempre lo tuviste todo, pues ahora soy yo quien lo tiene todo, tengo el poder necesario para lograr mis objetivos y superarte finalmente, pero primero tengo que cumplir mi parte del acuerdo!-declaro Nightmare Moon elevándose un poco más.

-¿Acuerdo? ¿Acuerdo con quién?-.

-Solo sé paciente hermanita y la conocerás dentro de poco-señalo Nightmare Moon con una sonrisa perversa en su rostro.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En el gimnasio, las únicas que quedaron dentro eran el nuevo grupo de amigas de Twilight y la propia Twilight, la cual se alegró mucho al ver que Spike estaba sano y salvo, aunque definitivamente su amiguito estaba muy cómodo en los brazos de Rarity.

-¡Alguien puede decirnos que establos está pasando aquí!-exclamo Applejack.

-¿Cómo fue que la subdirectora Luna se convirtió en un monstruo con súper poderes?-pregunto Rainbow Dash.

-No lo sé, pero ahora la pregunta más importante es cómo vamos a detenerla y a evitar que lastime a la directora Celestia-dijo Rarity aun con Spike en sus brazos.

Mientras ellas discutían en que podían hacer, Twilight las observaba en silencio, para luego mirar el cofre, según su madre necesitaba de otras 6 personas especiales para que los Elementos de la Armonía funcionaran, ahí frente a ella estaban 5, pero las probabilidades de que ellas fueran elegidas por los Elementos eran una en un millón, desafortunadamente, no tenía mucho tiempo para pensar en ello, así que tomando aire profundamente, decidió arriesgarse y contarles la verdad.

-Chicas…tengo algo que debo decirles-dijo captando la atención de todas.

-¿Qué sucede Twilight?-pregunto Fluttershy mirándola fijamente y con algo de preocupación.

Twilight se quedó muda por unos instantes, vio como Spike le hacía señales para que no revelara nada, pues acababa de conocerlas, pero Twilight sentía que ellas eran las indicadas para la misión, algo en su corazón se lo decía y su madre siempre le dijo que debía escuchar a su corazón antes que a su cerebro, ya que a veces, el corazón sabía más.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Pinkie Pie se le adelanto-¡Eres una princesa que viene de un mundo mágico habitado por todo tipo de criaturas que se consideran mitos y leyendas, y estas aquí para cumplir una misión mágica que unirá a nuestro mundo con el tuyo, pero una fuerza maligna quiere interponerse y está usando a la subdirectora Luna para ello, ahora eres la única que sabe cómo podemos salvarla, pero necesitas más ayuda!-declaro sonriéndole con mucha emoción.

Tanto Twilight como Spike se quedaron con la mandíbula por los suelos al escuchar la acertada anécdota de Pinkie Pie, definitivamente ese lugar estaba lleno de muchas sorpresas, pero las otras chicas miraron a su amiga con bastante escepticismo.

-Si…no creo que sea eso-dijo Rainbow Dash.

Twilight salió de su estado de shock y tomo la palabra-De hecho…es eso realmente…en realidad soy la princesa de un reino mágico llamado el Páramo y fui enviada por mi madre a cumplir la tarea de volver a unir nuestros mundos-confeso con el rostro muy rojo.

-Y yo no soy un perro, en realidad soy un poderoso e imponente dragón lanza fuego-soltó Spike abruptamente y aun en los brazos de Rarity.

La repentina sorpresa de escuchar a un perro hablar provoco que Rarity pegara un grito del susto y soltara al pequeño, el cual cayó de sentón al suelo-¡Un perro que habla!-exclamo Rarity.

-No, no, Rarity, dragón, en realidad soy un dragón, después de todo, no me ves sacando la lengua como lo hacen los perros ¿o sí?-pregunto divertido, cuando en ese momento, saco la lengua involuntariamente-sin comentarios-dijo cuándo se dio cuenta de lo que hizo.

-Entonces… ¿realmente eres una princesa mágica?-pregunto Applejack con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Así es…-.

-¡Guau! ¡Eso es lo más increíble que he escuchado en mi vida!-exclamo Pinkie Pie abrazándola con fuerza-¡Sabía que había algo especial en ti, lo sabía, lo sabía!-.

-Esto es algo…increíble-dijo Fluttershy mirando a Spike-entonces…eres en realidad un dragón-.

-Sí y también soy el asistente personal de la princesa Twilight Sparkle, su madre creyó que no sería bueno que los humanos vieran un dragón aparecer en su mundo tan repentinamente-.

-Y tenía razón, un perro que habla ya es demasiada sorpresa-dijo Rainbow Dash.

-Yo lo encuentro adorable-dijo Rarity volviendo a abrazar a Spike, quien se sintió completamente soñado.

Pero en ese momento, las risas de Nightmare Moon sacaron a todas de aquella sorpresa-Entonces ¿sabes que establos le paso a la subdirectora Luna?-pregunto Applejack.

-No lo sé a ciencia cierta, pero parece haber sido poseída por una fuerza maligna, debo encontrar el modo de liberarla…pero no sé si podré hacerlo yo sola, es por eso que necesito su ayuda-.

-¿Nuestra ayuda? ¿Pero qué podemos hacer?-pregunto Fluttershy con miedo.

Twilight miro el cofre en el suelo y lo levanto, ese acto capto la atención de Spike-Twilight ¿estás segura de esto? Sé que son grandiosas, pero estamos hablando del poder mágico más grande del…-.

-Lo sé Spike, lo sé, pero mi madre me dijo que cuando tuviera dudas no escuchara a mi cabeza, sino a mi corazón y mi corazón me dice que esto es lo correcto-dijo Twilight acercando el cofre a las chicas-escuchen amigas, lo que voy a mostrarles son las reliquias más poderosas y preciadas de toda mi familia, y pueden ser la única oportunidad que tengamos para rescatar a la directora Luna, les presento…los Elementos de la Armonía-revelo Twilight abriendo la tapa.

-Guau…son hermosos-dijo Rarity con un brillo de maravilla en sus ojos.

-Cada uno tome uno de ellos, por favor, escojan el que quieran-dijo Twilight.

Las chicas miraron los elementos fijamente y cada una tomo uno, Pinkie tomo el del Delfín, Fluttershy el de la Mariposa, Rarity el de la Garza, Applejack el del Lobo y Rainbow Dash el del Halcón, ninguna de ellas lo noto, pero en cuanto tomaron los Elementos, estos emitieron un resplandor en sus cuerpos, como si las aceptaran como sus dueñas, Twilight tomo el del Dragón Zafiro y lo mismo paso con ella, el Elemento la reconoció como su dueña.

-¿Y ahora qué? ¿Necesitamos decir "abracadabra" o que?-pregunto Rainbow.

-Esperen, falta uno-dijo Rarity señalando el último Elemento.

-Esto no es bueno, la magia no funcionara si no están los 7 Elementos y sin ellos no podremos detener a Nightmare Moon ni salvar a la escuela o a la ciudad-expreso Twilight sumamente alarmada y las chicas también se alarmaron ante eso.

Ninguna de ellas notaba que alguien más estaba escuchando todo y ahora había presenciado lo que ocurrió, así como también la revelación de Twilight y Spike, aquella persona no lograba entender porque no se iba y se alejaba de toda esa locura, era como si algo la estuviera llamando, algo que venía de aquel cofre.

 **Continuara…**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Hemos concluido con otro capítulo y como han visto, los Elementos de la Armonía han aparecido, desgraciadamente, aún queda uno sin dueño y sin ella, estos no servirán de nada y Nightmare Moon podrá completar el terrible plan de Debonair.**_

 **SI QUIEREN QUE VUELVAN LOS INVITADOS PARA PRESENTAR LOS CAPÍTULO, HAGANMELO SABER**

 **www. youtube watch? v=iNb4vJG9o1k**

 **Mira el atardecer contigo lo he de vivir  
A mi lado estar y sentir  
Día y noche hasta el fin**

 **(Se ve a Twilight y Sunset en la terraza de la escuela viendo cómo se pone el atardecer)**

 **Recuerdos por ver  
Y crear, solo el hoy disfrutar**

 **Tu eres mi luz  
Mi fuerza y mi razón de luchar**

 **(Se ve a Sunset recordando su primer encuentro con Twilight)**

 **Aunque miedo tenia, insegura y dudosa  
Todo eso desapareció**

 **Pues contigo hasta el fin yo quiero vivir  
Un amor imposible por lograr**

 **Dame tu mano  
Hasta el final inmortal**

 **(Recordando cuando le ofreció su amistad)**

 **Pues con una amiga a lograr  
Siempre superar  
Siempre batallar, esperanza traer**

 **Tu luz en mis sombras  
Mi esperanza del miedo**

 **Siempre me vuelvo a levantar  
Gracias a ti por vivir  
MI corazón ha de latir**

 **Transformada en amor  
Rompiendo mis restricciones  
Mis cadenas y mi prisión**

 **Con ustedes volveré a brillar**

 **(Se ve a Rainbow y Applejack ayudándose en vez de estar compitiendo, a Fluttershy cantándole a varios animales, a Pinkie acabando una fiesta y a Spike intentando sorprender a Rarity la cual lo veía adorable)**

 **Cada momento contigo siempre mágico es  
Pues contigo la amistad mágica es**

 **Nunca me dejes dame tu mano  
Y a este amanecer esperar**

 **Contigo lo voy a disfrutar  
Tal vez tenga un final**

 **Pero contigo  
Tal vez no sea tan fatal**

 **Cada momento contigo siempre lo es**

 **(Se ve a Luna y Celestia en la entrada mientras las clases empiezan a terminar)**

 **Aun en la oscuridad con tu luz  
De este agujero infernal  
Nada es accidental**

 **Dame tu mano al amanecer y al amanecer esperar  
Nunca me tienes que demostrar  
Que ha todos puedes salvar**

 **Pues siempre hay que intentar  
Pues contigo los imposibles los podemos vencer  
Siempre esperando el amanecer**

 **Imposibles por romper  
Y a la oscuridad vencer**

 **(Se ve todo oscuro sin nada de luz, hasta que se aprecian dos luces una brillante como el sol y la otra aunque más pequeña clara como la luna revelando ser Sunset y Twilight iluminando la oscuridad)**

 **Cada momento contigo siempre mágico es  
Pues siempre estoy dispuesta a vencer**

 **Con este gran amor aunque imposible  
Pero capaz de lograr**

 **La amistad siempre mágica es  
Toma mi mano la luz encontrar y la magia sentir  
Contigo la amistad mágica siempre será**

 **Podrán venir irse y demás  
Podrán llorar  
Pues contigo siempre estaré  
Y contigo siempre más que una amiga puedo ser**

 **Este amor más que imposible será inmortal  
(se ve a las chicas junto con el resto de los demás esperándolos, mientras Twilight y Sunset se miran a los ojos mientras se toman de la mano, para ir con los demás)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, quienes hacen que mis fics se transformen en obras exitosas, muchas gracias:**_

 **Mana:** _Twilight ha revelado su verdadera identidad, bueno, técnicamente fue Pinkie quien la adivino, pero la situación es seria, porque Nightmare Moon está creando un eclipse solar para poder liberar a Debonair y sin el séptimo elemento, la magia no funcionara. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _apenas llego al mundo humano, así que no te debe extrañar que muchas cosas la emocionan, sobre todo los humanos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dany35:** _eso me alegra, por el momento la primera batalla va a comenzar, aunque sin el séptimo Elemento no tienen muchas oportunidades que digamos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _veremos si tienes razón o no. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _ahora que la malvada Nightmare Moon ha hecho acto de aparición, es necesario recurrir a los Elementos de la Armonía, pero con uno faltante, la magia no funcionara. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _la primera batalla va a comenzar, los Elementos se han revelado, pero su magia aún está dormida y sin el séptimo no se activara. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mitzuki-Kazami:** _ahora Nightmare Moon está creando un eclipse solar y si lo completa, Debonair será libre de su encierro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _no se me había pasado por la mente hasta que lo mencionaste, veré que puedo hacer al respecto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _no sé con Nightmare Moon, ya que me esforcé porque fuera diferente, pero en lo que respecta a Sunset, ella no será poseída. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _naturalmente Sunset no aceptara su destino tan fácilmente, pero ahora hay un problema mayor, pues Nightmare Moon está creando un eclipse solar para poder permitirle a Debonair cruzar a su libertad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _así pasa con los hermanos, en la vida no todo es como con Rodd y Todd Flanders, quienes dan mucho miedo por la manera en que se llevan tan bien, realmente es algo aterrador. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _entonces debió ser el de tu primo, porque el de él si lo tengo, me disculpo por la confusión, por el momento se revelo el contenido del cofre y el peligro ha llegado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _tal vez al principio, pero después me iría adaptando a su actitud, hay de todo en este mundo loco y respondiendo a tu pregunta, no la he visto y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _los Elementos han sido revelados, pero sin nadie usando el séptimo, sus probabilidades de triunfo son 0. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _pues entonces aquí lo tienes, recién subido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rey Drasian:** _yo creo que hasta después del capítulo 10, ya que primero tienen que adaptarse a sus nuevos poderes y algunas a estas responsabilidades. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _muchas cosas pueden pasar, después de todo, los humanos somos muy susceptibles a los cambios de ánimo y cualquier cosa que nos hagan puede convertirnos en personas rencorosas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _el primer combate se acerca, pero faltando un Elemento de la Armonía, la magia no funcionara y las chicas no podrán hacer nada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _los Elementos de la Armonía ya han aparecido, pero sin el séptimo la magia no se activara y nada impedirá que Nightmare Moon complete el eclipse. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NAZH045:** _conociéndolo no te imaginas cuanto, ya que él tuvo un gran papel en la guerra con Debonair en el pasado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 6 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Mana, Soranomomo93, Dany35, NovaStarPrime, Olivia, Éire, Mitzuki-Kazami, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Ocnarf, Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Draigon 2.0, Shazam, Moon-9215, Xanatrix742, Rey Drasian, Iron Mario, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, NAZH045.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	7. Elementos de la Armonia Segunda Parte

_**En el capítulo anterior:**_

" _ **Twilight finalmente descubrió el secreto que contenía el cofre que Maléfica le entrego, revelando los 7 Elementos de la Armonía, las reliquias mágicas más poderosas de todo el Páramo, al mismo tiempo descubrió los motivos por los cuales su madre se los dio y también que sus temores se habían hecho realidad, ahora Twilight deben encontrar el modo de activar los poderes de los Elementos de la Armonía y encontrar otros 6 candidatos dignos de esa poderosa magia, antes de que la malvada Nightmare Moon destruya toda la escuela y a su hermana en el proceso"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=fG10K2keFZU**

 **(Sunset)  
A veces no se sí seguir**

 **¿Qué camino tomar?**

 **Sombras de luz**

 **Camino sin fin**

 **Y un mundo por vivir**

 **(Ritmo rápido)**

 **A veces no se sí eh de continuar**

 **Caída por la ambición**

 **El deseo y el poder**

 **Sé qué no merezco tu amistad**

 **(Twilight)  
Una oportunidad más**

 **Eh de levantar**

 **(Sunset)  
Volver a continuar**

 **(Las dos juntas)  
Juntas volvemos a luchar**

 **Sé qué intentarás de dudar**

 **De intentar no seguir  
Pero unidas hemos de continuar**

 **(Twilight)  
Confía en mi**

 **No eres el fuego del fin**

 **Eres la luz del día aquí**

 **Dar Esperanza de vivir**

 **Contra la oscuridad**

 **Será la verdad**

 **La fuerza de la lealtad  
Vuélvete a levantar**

 **Sólo la verdad  
Triunfa sobre el mal**

 **(Sunset)  
Unidas hemos de vencer  
El camino se despejará**

 **(Twilight)  
Volver a luchar**

 **(Sunset)  
Con todo el poder**

 **(Twilight)  
Vuelves a nacer**

 **Esperanza como Dragón**

 **(Sunset)  
Ilumina como un fénix**

 **(Las dos juntas)  
Juntas hemos de luchar  
Volveremos a ver el camino ideal**

 **(Applejack)  
Fuerte como un lobo**

 **(Rainbow Dash)  
Lealtad tal halcón**

 **(Rainbow y Applejack)  
Triunfa sobre el mal  
Volveremos a luchar**

 **(Fluttershy)  
Libre Y hermosa al volar  
Mariposa del viento tomar**

 **(Sunset)  
Renace como el fénix**

 **Tu luz ha de levantar  
Esperanza una vez más**

 **He de levantar  
Sonriendo una vez más**

 **(Pinkie)  
Como el Delfín eh de sonreír**

 **Triste nunca estar**

 **No dudes y levántate una vez más**

 **(Rarity)  
Generosa cual Garza eh de volver**

 **(Todas juntas)**

 **Caminar y seguir  
Levantarse otra vez**

 **Y vuelve a luchar  
Siempre junto a la verdad**

 **Unidas jamás perderemos  
la libertad**

 **Guerreras somos  
Unidas vencemos y caeremos**

 **Vuelve a brillar  
Amanecer contigo otra vez  
Luchar contigo hasta el fin**

 **(Sunset)  
Eh vuelto a brillar**

 **(Twilight)  
El camino tomar**

 **(Las dos juntas)  
Por siempre unidas**

 **Jamás vencidas**

 **Puesto esto es**

 **(Todas juntas)**

 **La amistad  
(tono largo al final resaltando la amistad)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 7**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 7 Elementos de la Armonía.**

 **Segunda Parte**

El eclipse causado por Nightmare Moon comenzó a hacer salir a las personas de sus casas y trabajos o de cualquier lugar en el que estuvieran, todos estaban confundidos ante lo que ocurría en su amada ciudad, fue cuando el grito de una mujer llamo la atención de todos, allí, volando sobre la escuela de Canterlot, se encontraba una mujer de aspecto siniestro, la cual se reía con una risa de ultratumba.

-¡Inclínense todos ante la emperatriz Nightmare Moon y sean bienvenidos a la noche eterna!-declaro riéndose malignamente, al tiempo que observaba como el eclipse casi se completaba.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Valle de las Sombras**

Las sirenas observaban todo en compañía de Debonair, quien solo sonreía de manera casi triunfal, pronto el eclipse se completaría y entonces ella finalmente sería libre-No lo entiendo, se hace llamar "emperatriz" y usted no dice nada ¿eso no le molesta?-pregunto Adagio.

-Ocúpate de tus asuntos niña estúpida, solo sabes lo que ves y escuchas, lo cual no es mucho-señalo fríamente Debonair y dejando a Adagio con una mirada de furia en su rostro.

-Disculpe…omnipotente Debonair, espero no se enoje, pero me gustaría preguntarle… ¿Por qué necesita ese eclipse si usted puede enviar Espectros y traer seres al Valle de las Sombras en el momento que lo desee?-pregunto Sonata con mucho miedo.

-Porque querida, aunque puedo enviar a otros seres fuera del Valle de las Sombras, el hechizo que se usó para desterrarme hace mucho tiempo es tan poderoso que pueda materializarme físicamente en el mundo humano, solo puedo proyectarme a través de una sombra maligna que envió a ese mundo, pero pronto eso cambiara, en cuanto Nightmare Moon complete su misión y mi primera acción siendo libre será entregar la cabeza de su preciosa hija a mi querida Maléfica-sentencio con una sonrisa perversa.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Canterlot**

Las chicas miraban confundidas a Twilight, después de la tremenda revelación que recibieron que su nueva amiga era la princesa de un reino mágico y de recibir unos objetos místicos de gran poder, ahora resultaba que eran inútiles, hecho que molesto un poco a Rainbow Dash.

-Déjame ver si entendí, nos das estos objetos mágicos y ahora resulta que son completamente inútiles-dijo con un tono de voz molesto.

-No por completo, pero necesito que los 7 estén juntos para que la magia funcione, de lo contrario no podremos detener a Nightmare Moon-explico Twilight.

-Bueno…ya que nosotras somos 6 ¿Por qué no le damos el Elemento que falta a Spike?-sugirió Applejack.

-¿Qué? ¡Olvídenlo! ¡Yo no me meto con esa loca poseída por magia oscura!-declaro Spike alarmado.

-¿Qué clase de dragón eres?-cuestiono Rainbow Dash mirándolo con desaprobación.

-Apenas soy una cría, no he alcanzado todo mi potencial-se defendió Spike muy ofendido por las palabras de Dash.

-Spike, por favor, puede ser nuestra única oportunidad-dijo Twilight mirando suplicante a su amigo.

Pero Spike no parecía muy convencido de que eso fuera a servir de algo, fue cuando Rarity intervino-Por favor Spike, ayúdanos-pidió haciéndole ojitos muy tierno.

Spike se quedó sin replica y se sonrojo mucho-Eh…si…yo…te ayudo Rarity… ¡Digo! ¡Las ayudo!-declaro tomando el séptimo elemento, pero nada ocurrió.

-Muy bien, solo espero que esto funcione-dijo Twilight y el grupo se dirigió hacia la salida.

-¡Si! ¡Vamos a salvar al mundo!-declaro Pinkie saltando llena de emoción y alegría.

Con excepción de Fluttershy, quien se quedó atrás un momento-Ah…yo…creo que me quedare aquí y me asegurare de que los animales no sientan miedo…-dijo con timidez, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de Angel.

-No te preocupes Fluttershy, solo quédate a mi lado y nada malo te pasara-dijo Rainbow tomándola de la mano y llevándola casi a rastras.

Ninguna noto la presencia de aquella persona que las había estado observando por mucho tiempo, quien ahora estaba sumamente pensativa sobre que debía hacer, si irse o quedarse a hacer algo increíblemente estúpido.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Nightmare Moon se elevó un poco más y sonrió al ver lo cerca que estaba el eclipse por completarse-Debes sentirte honrada mi querida Celestia, estas en primera fila para ver mi gran triunfo-.

-¿Llamas a esto triunfo? ¡Estas aterrorizando a la ciudad!-acuso Celestia.

-Lo sé ¿no es grandioso?-pregunto Nightmare Moon riéndose divertida.

-Por favor Luna…no hagas esto…yo te conozco, sé que no eres así, lucha contra lo que sea que te esté controlando-suplico Celestia mirando a su hermana.

-¡Lo que me está controlando me ha dado lo que siempre se me fue negado! ¡Viví bajo tu sombra desde que tengo memoria, nuestros padres siempre te quisieron más que a mí, para ellos eran "Celestia hizo esto, Celestia hizo aquello…"! ¿Y qué hay de mí? ¡Nunca me honraron del mismo modo en que lo hicieron contigo! ¡Por más que me esforzaba nunca estaba a la altura de la fabulosa Celestia!-escupió con profundo odio y resentimiento.

Celestia agacho la mirada, dolida por las palabras tan llenas de dolor de su hermana menor, nunca quiso herirla de ese modo-Yo…si estaba orgullosa de ti…siempre lo estuve-.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Nightmare Moon mirando a su hermana incrédula.

-Siempre me enorgullecí de tus logros y en más de una ocasión desee hacer las cosas del mismo modo en que tú las haces-confeso con total honestidad-yo te admiro hermana y siempre lo haré-.

Nightmare Moon miro a su hermana fijamente y su rostro cambio al de Luna-Celestia…-de pronto, el Espectro comenzó a retomar el control sobre su huésped, hecho que no tardo en ocurrir-siempre has sido una gran mentirosa y una hábil manipuladora y creo que es hora de arrancar esa lengua de víbora que mantienes en tu boca-Nightmare Moon comenzó a acercar su mano hacia Celestia.

La directora solo pudo cerrar sus ojos con tristeza, pensando que ese iba a ser su final, pero justo en esos momentos-¡Nightmare Moon!-.

El grito de su nombre hizo que la villana volteara a buscar a la responsable, encontrándose con las chicas y Spike, las cuales la miraban con desafío, con excepción de Fluttershy, quien estaba encogida de miedo, fue cuando los ojos de Nightmare Moon se fijaron en Twilight.

 _-"Encuéntrenla y cuando lo haga destrúyanla"-_ eran las órdenes de Debonair.

Nightmare Moon sonrió y descendió al encuentro de las chicas-¡Suelta a la directora Celestia en este instante!-exigió Twilight.

Nightmare Moon se rio divertida-¡Este día realmente ha mejorado mucho, mi ama y señora estará complacida cuando sepa que acabe con quien nos ordenó!-declaro malignamente.

-¿Tu…ama?-pregunto Twilight confundida.

-¡La gran señora del Valle de las Sombras, quien pronto regresara a este mundo, una vez que el eclipse se complete, ella podrá cruzar hacia el mundo humano y entonces su venganza se completara!-declaro Nightmare Moon riéndose cruelmente.

-¿Quién es esa ama de la que hablas?-cuestiono Rainbow Dash.

-¡No se preocupen, pronto la conocerán, en cuanto las tinieblas cubra este patético mundo, la gran Reina de la Discordia regresara!-declaro Nightmare Moon.

-¡Lo que insinúas es que no eres más que una gallina preparando el gallinero para la llegada del gallo!-expreso Applejack con una sonrisa burlona.

Nightmare Moon parpadeo confundida-¿Qué cosa?-.

-¡Applejack quiere decir que no eres una emperatriz, sino una esclava!-declaro Pinkie Pie saltando llena de alegría.

-¡Gusanos insolentes!-bramo Nightmare Moon lanzando un rayo de energía oscura contra las chicas, afortunadamente, las chicas y Spike lo esquivaron a tiempo.

-¡Habla! ¿Cómo activamos estas cosas?-pregunto Rainbow viendo su Elemento.

-¡Ojala lo supiera, se supone que la magia se revelaría sola y cuando quienes merezcan el poder aparezcan!-declaro Twilight sumamente nerviosa por no saber qué hacer en esos momentos.

-¡Entonces algo nos debe estar faltando!-declaro Applejack evitando un nuevo ataque de Nightmare Moon.

Fluttershy se ocultó detrás de un árbol sumamente asustada, cuando Nightmare Moon la descubrió, sonrió con maldad y volvió a lanzar su ataque mortal, por fortuna, Rainbow Dash actuó y la quito del camino del ataque justo a tiempo.

-¿En serio?-pregunto mirándola significativamente.

-Lo siento-.

Rarity evadía los ataques con mucha gracia y agilidad, mientras que Pinkie Pie lo hacía como si estuviera jugando y no en peligro de muerte, Spike, por su parte, corría de un lado a otro buscando desesperadamente a Twilight para poder ponerla a salvo, fue cuando Nightmare Moon lo descubrió.

-¡Qué lindo cachorrito, serás el primero en desaparecer!-declaro atacando al indefenso Spike con su ataque mortal.

-¡Spike!-grito Twilight al ver eso.

Spike se quedó petrificado al ver como el ataque de Nightmare Moon se dirigía hacia él y el Elemento no hacía nada para poder evitarlo, de pronto, alguien apareció de la nada y lo saco del campo de tiro justo a tiempo, al ver quien había salvado a Spike, todas las chicas, a excepción de Twilight se quedaron sorprendidas, pues la salvadora de Spike fue Sunset Shimmer.

-¡Spike!-grito Twilight corriendo a su lado, seguida por los demás-¿te encuentras bien? Gracias por salvar a Spike-dijo mirando a Sunset con una sonrisa.

-Como sea-dijo Sunset desviando la mirada y entregándole a Spike, pero cuando lo hizo, su mano rozo el Elemento del Amor y este comenzó a reaccionar, en cuanto las 7 estuvieron reunidas, los 7 Elementos de la Armonía comenzaron a brillar intensamente-¿Qué está pasando?-pregunto Sunset sumamente alarmada.

-¡Los Elementos…están reaccionado…significa que nosotras realmente…!-Twilight no pudo evitar sonreír al darse cuenta de que realmente fueron elegidas.

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué están haciendo?-exclamo Nightmare Moon asustada ante lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=vmfoQmYYdBc)**

Cada uno de los Elementos comenzó a danzar alrededor de su legítima dueña, comenzando a envolverlas en una poderosa aura mágica, dándole una nueva energía y un cambio drástico de imagen, provocando un resplandor de luz que obligo a Nightmare Moon a retroceder asustada.

Twilight se vio envuelta en unas llamas de color zafiro, mismas que al mismo tiempo comenzaron a formar una estrella alrededor de la chica, dándole una armadura en su pecho, brazos, piernas, una tiara con forma de Dragón, así como también una larga capa y unas alas de dragón, todo su conjunto era de color azul zafiro.

 **( reydragonoscuro. deviantart art/Twilight-Sparkle-585820949)**

Sunset Shimmer fue envuelta en llamas de color dorado, siendo rodeada por un solo de colores rojos y dorados, al tiempo que su cuerpo obtenía una armadura dorada que cubría su pecho, cintura y brazos, sus medias se volvieron de rojo y amarillo, obtuvo una tiara de Fénix en su cabeza y unas alas de la mítica ave legendaria.

 **( reydragonoscuro. deviantart art/Sunset-Shimmer-586576276)**

Rainbow Dash fue envuelta en una poderosa ventisca de color plateado, al tiempo que un rayo la rodeaba, su cuerpo obtuvo una armadura de color plateada, llevando una tirara en la frente con forma de Halcón, así como también las alas de aquella ave tan majestuosa y letal.

 **( reydragonoscuro. deviantart art/Rainbow-Dash-587057650)**

Applejack fue envuelta en una energía color naranja, al tiempo que una forma circular semejante a una manzana la envolvía, otorgándole una armadura color naranja, su sombrero también cambio a ese color y ahora brillaba intensamente, usaba una tiara con forma de Lobo y una capa corta que parecía ser más la cola de aquel noble animal.

 **( reydragonoscuro. deviantart art/Applejack-587346653)**

Rarity fue envuelta en una energía celeste, mientras era rodeada también por un diamante en forma de rombo, el cual le otorgo una armadura color celeste, usando una tiara con forma de Garza y llevando en sus espaldas las alas de aquella elegante ave del cielo.

 **( reydragonoscuro. deviantart art/Rarity-588199410)**

Flutthershy fue envuelta en una energía verde, al tiempo que cientos de miles de pequeñas mariposas danzaban con gracia a su alrededor, dándole una armadura color verde, con una tiara en forma de Mariposa y las alas de aquel hermoso insecto que siempre ilumina el mundo con sus colores.

 **( reydragonoscuro. deviantart art/Fluttershy-588588423)**

Finalmente, Pinkie Pie fue envuelta en una energía rosa que tenía la forma de olas del mar, al tiempo que varios globos pasaban a su alrededor, otorgándole una armadura color rosa, con una tiara en forma de Delfín y una capa que asemejaba a la cola de ese gracioso animal.

 **( reydragonoscuro. deviantart art/Pinkie-Pie-588983162)**

Las 7 chicas aparecieron con sus respectivas nuevas formas, listas para desafiar a la maligna Nightmare Moon, la cual abrió mucho los ojos al ver lo que acababa de pasarles a esas chiquillas.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué tuvieron ese cambio tan radical?-cuestiono furiosa, dejando boquiabierta a Celestia por el gran cambio de las chicas.

Spike se tuvo que frotar los ojos para asegurarse de que no estaba viendo visiones, ya que los Elementos de la Armonía habían reaccionado en las chicas, convirtiéndolas en poderosas guerreras, aunque no todos estaban muy complacidos con ese hecho tan impresionante.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Valle de las Sombras**

Debonair endureció la mirada al ver eso, mientras las sirenas se mostraban confundidas ante el cambio que tuvo la princesa y sus amigas-¿Qué fue lo que les paso?-cuestiono Adagio.

-¿Eso debía pasar?-pregunto Sonata confundida.

Debonair ignoro la pregunta estúpida de Sonata y de su mano libero pequeñas descargas de energía-Esos Elementos de la Armonía…nunca me espere que Maléfica se los daría-dijo con frialdad y furia.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Canterlot**

Las chicas reaccionaron ante el cambio que acababan de tener y comenzaron a exclamar emocionadas-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Mírenos!-exclamo Rainbow viendo su armadura.

-¡Parecemos súper heroínas!-exclamo Pinkie emocionada ante esa noticia.

-Me gustan las alas, son muy elegantes-dijo Rarity encantada por las alas que acababa de obtener.

-¡Siento como si pudiera derribar al toro más bravo del establo!-exclamo Applejack tronándose los nudillos de su puño.

Sunset estaba sumamente conmocionada con lo que acababa de pasarle, fue cuando Twilight se le acercó y le sonrió-Tú eres la séptima elegida, el Elemento del Amor te escogió-dijo Twilight sonriéndole.

-¿De qué hablas? Yo no…-.

-¡Bastardas insolentes!-bramo Nightmare Moon disparándoles un rayo a las 7, quienes lo esquivaron justo a tiempo-¡No importa lo que hayan hecho para obtener esa magia, no podrán detener el regreso de mi ama!-proclamo volviendo a atacarlas.

-¡Muy bien, creo que es hora de darle una lección a esta malvada!-declaro Rainbow sonriendo.

-¡Pero no podemos hacerle daño, sigue siendo la subdirectora Luna!-le recordó Rarity.

-¡Rarity tiene razón, tenemos que encontrar el modo de detenerla sin destruirla, hay que librarla de lo que sea que la esté controlando!-indico Twilight sonriendo-¡Adelante!-.

Las 7 chicas se lanzaron a la batalla, bueno, de hecho solo 6, ya que Fluttershy se quedó atrás por lo asustada que estaba ante lo que sus ojos veían, las 6 chicas rodearon a Nightmare Moon, cuatro por aire y dos por tierra, la malvada Nightmare Moon miro a sus adversarias con furia y ataco.

Su primer intento de ataque fue Rainbow, quien la evadió a gran velocidad-¡Lo siento, pero eres muy lenta amiga!-declaro sonriéndole divertida y con algo de arrogancia.

Ese fue el momento que Applejack aprovecho para dar un salto y darle una patada en el rostro, dejando sorprendida a la chica de granja, pues había saltado más de 20 metros y aterrizado perfectamente en pie, como si no hubiera hecho algo tan complicado.

-¡Esto realmente es increíble!-exclamo muy emocionada.

Nightmare Moon se dispuso a atacar de nuevo, cuando Rarity salió de la nada y le dio un puñetazo en el rostro-Normalmente no golpeo a alguien con tanta autoridad, pero en tu caso con gusto haré una excepción-.

-¡Chiquilla malcriada!-bramo Nightmare Moon atacándola con furia, pero Rarity evadió el ataque y Sunset apareció frente a Nightmare Moon, golpeándola en el estómago, para luego girar y darle una patada que la lanzo contra el suelo.

-Increíble-dijo Sunset viendo sus manos por la gran fuerza que había mostrado.

Nightmare Moon se levantó de nuevo y se encontró de frente con Pinkie Pie-¡Hola! ¿Qué tienes aquí?-pregunto señalando bajo la barbilla de Nightmare Moon, la villana miro hacia abajo y Pinkie la golpeo con su dedo justo en la nariz-¡Caíste!-declaro dándole una patada y estrellándola contra un vehículo.

Cuando Nightmare Moon se recuperó, Twilight descendió a gran velocidad y lanzo una poderosa ráfaga de golpes mortales, dejándola tendida en el suelo-¡Así se hace Twilight!-grito Spike muy emocionado, cuando su vista se detuvo en Fluttershy, quien se estaba retirando-¡Fluttershy! ¿A dónde vas?-.

-Creo que lo tienen todo bajo control-respondió Fluttershy con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¡No puedes irte, te necesitan, deben estar los 7 Elementos de la Armonía o no la vencerán!-declaro Spike sumamente alarmado.

-Pero yo…no puedo hacer nada…estoy muy asustada para intentar algo-confeso Fluttershy con vergüenza.

Nightmare Moon se levantó algo aturdida y se topó con la mirada desafiante de Twilight-¡Será mejor que te rindas y dejes en libertad a la subdirectora Luna!-exigió Twilight mirando a Nightmare Moon.

Por toda respuesta, la villana se rio con maldad y comenzó a reunir energía en sus dos manos, para luego comenzar a girar a gran velocidad y dispararla en todas direcciones-¡Cuidado!-grito Rainbow al ver eso.

Rápidamente, las chicas trataron de evadir los ataques, aunque para su sorpresa, descubrieron que eran capaces de desviarlos o detenerlos con sus manos, pero eso no evitaba que Nightmare Moon siguiera atacando a diestra y siniestra, fue cuando uno de sus rayos destruyo un árbol donde había un nido de pájaros y en su interior, dos pequeños polluelos, al ver eso, el rostro de Fluttershy se llenó de angustia y voló a ver como estaban.

-¡Oh no! ¡Pobrecitos! ¿Se encuentran bien?-pregunto alarmada y su miedo se transformó en angustia al ver que uno de los pajaritos tenía rota el ala, mientras que el otro…no tuvo tanta suerte y fue aplastado por una de las ramas, ese hecho dejo petrificada a Flutthershy, quien paso de la angustia a la tristeza y a la furia-¿Cómo…como te atreves? ¡LASTIMASTE A UNOS INDEFENSOS POLLUELOS Y MATASTE A UNO!-bramo furiosa y se lanzó contra Nightmare Moon.

-¡Fluttershy!-grito Twilight al ver como la chica se lanzaba contra la villana.

Fluttershy embistió con fuerza a Nightmare Moon, tomándola por sorpresa y derribándola, ambas rodaron por el suelo y la chica tímida comenzó a golpearla sin piedad-¡Primero usas a la subdirectora, luego tratas de matar a su hermana y trataste de herir a mis amigas, y para colmo dañaste a dos indefensos polluelos! ¡Eres una sabandija! ¡Listo! ¡Lo dije!-declaro Fluttershy levantándola sobre su cabeza y lanzándola contra los escalones de la escuela.

-Vaya-dijo Rainbow sorprendida.

-Recuérdenme que nunca la haga enojar-pidió Applejack.

Para asombro de las chicas, Nightmare Moon comenzó a reírse de manera despectiva y algo desquiciada-¿Tanto de lastimo la muerte de esas aves inútiles? Pobre estúpida, cuando mi ama llegue esos pajarracos serán el menor de sus preocupaciones, solo miren, el eclipse está completo, pronto ella emergerá de nuevo-sentencio riéndose.

-Debe haber un modo de detenerla-dijo Twilight entre dientes, fue cuando escucho una voz en su cabeza, una que le decía que hacer para conseguir la victoria, la princesa fijo su atención en Nightmare Moon y noto un detalle muy particular en los cuernos del casco-¡Eso es! ¡Chicas, creo que sé cómo terminar con ella, pero necesito de su ayuda!-expreso Twilight mirándola.

-¡Pues dinos que necesitas que hagamos!-declaro Applejack sonriéndole con mucha confianza.

-¡Necesito que la distraigan mientras yo preparo el hechizo que podría ayudarnos, las necesitare a todas!-declaro mirando a Sunset significativamente.

-¡Dalo por hecho!-respondió Rainbow sonriendo.

-¡Haz lo que tengas que hacer querida!-indico Rarity y las 6 chicas se lanzaron contra Nightmare Moon, quien al ver esto comenzó a atacarlas de nuevo.

Las chicas evadieron sus ataques y la rodearon, atacándola por todas direcciones y logrando obtener su atención por completo, fue cuando Twilight alzo su brazo derecho y comenzó a concentrar su magia, la magia del Elemento de la Magia y de la Amistad, el poder del Dragón Zafiro.

-¡Invoco la Espada del Dragón!-declaro y de su mano surgió una llama de color zafiro, misma que tomo la forma de una poderosa espada envuelta en llamas, Twilight descendió a gran velocidad, tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad que sus amigas le estaban dando y solo tenía un tiro.

Cuando Nightmare Moon se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, ya era muy tarde, Twilight ya había lanzado el golpe con su espada y le corto el corto el cuerno más largo del casco, en cuanto eso paso, Nightmare Moon lanzo un grito de dolor, al tiempo que una gran cantidad de energía oscura abandonaba su cuerpo, el Espectro que la tenía controlada emergió y gritaba de dolor, antes de que su figura fuera consumida por las poderosas llamas de color zafiro, desapareciendo por completo y dejando libre a Luna, quien quedó tendida en el suelo inconsciente.

En cuanto Nightmare Moon desapareció, el eclipse y la jaula que mantenía prisionera a Celestia también lo hicieron, lo que provoco que Celestia comenzara a caer en picada, por fortuna, Rarity y Rainbow la sostuvieron en el aire justo a tiempo, bajándola con mucho cuidado.

-Muchas gracias chicas-agradeció Celestia sin inmutarse ni un poco por lo que acababa de suceder y corriendo a auxiliar a su hermana-¡Luna! ¡Luna! ¿Te encuentras bien? ¡Háblame por favor!-suplico alarmada.

Poco a poco, Luna comenzó a volver en sí-¿Ce…Celestia?-musito Luna con voz débil-yo…lo siento…no pude…controlarme…perdóname…soy la peor hermana…del mundo…-.

-Tranquila, ya todo paso hermana, ya estás bien, todo paso-dijo Celestia con ojos llorosos.

Poco a poco, Luna recupero sus fuerzas y logro ponerse de pie, fue cuando Twilight se acercó a ambas hermanas-Me alegra que ambas estén bien…pero…supongo que le debo muchas explicaciones directora-dijo Twilight con nerviosismo.

-Bueno, no eres la única que me las debe-dijo Celestia de manera extraña.

Justo en esos momento, una figura descendió del cielo, aterrizando perfectamente en pie, Twilight abrió mucho la boca al ver de quien se trataba-Hola Twilight-saludo Maléfica sonriéndole con dulzura.

-¿Mamá? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-exclamo Twilight sorprendida.

Las demás chicas también se quedaron sorprendidas ante lo que sus ojos veían-¿Esa es la mamá de Twilight?-pregunto Rainbow frunciendo el ceño.

-Vaya, realmente es una dama muy elegante-dijo Rarity admirada por el vestuario de la Reina.

Twilight estaba sumamente confundida por la repentina aparición de su madre, pero esa sorpresa no se comparó en nada a lo que siguió-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Celestia, Luna-dijo sonriéndoles a ambas mujeres.

-Demasiado tiempo mi querida amiga-dijo Celestia sonriéndole también.

-¡Esperen! ¿Se conocen?-exclamo Twilight sumamente sorprendida.

-Digamos que no eras la única que quería tener amigos humanos, conocí a Celestia y a Luna cuando ambas eran niñas, desde entonces han sido dos de mis amigas más cercanas ¿Cómo crees que conseguí inscribirte tan fácilmente en esta escuela y también un lugar donde pudieras alojarte? Todo fue gracias a ellas-expreso Maléfica.

-De hecho Maléfica-llamo Celestia-todo el crédito se lo lleva Luna, ella fue quien encontró el lugar perfecto para que tu hija viviera y se sintiera como en casa, así como también logro inscribirla sin muchos problemas-expreso guiñándole un ojo a su hermana y provocando que Luna se sonrojara.

-Aun así se los agradezco de todo corazón, lamento mucho que nuestro encuentro haya sido después de este penoso incidente-expreso Maléfica con tristeza.

Twilight comprendió a que se refería su madre-Tu visión se hizo realidad-.

-Tristemente así fue, pero estoy muy tranquila y feliz, pues ahora veo que hice lo correcto al dejarte venir y entregarte los Elementos de la Armonía, encontraste a 6 dignas almas que merecen sus poderes, cada una representando uno de ellos, la Risa, la Amabilidad, la Generosidad, la Honestidad, la Lealtad, el Amor, la Magia y la Amistad, los espíritus del Delfín, la Mariposa, la Garza, el Lobo, el Halcón, el Fénix y el Dragón Zafiro están en cada una de ustedes, mis Guerreras de la Amistad-llamo Maléfica.

-¿Guerreras de la Amistad? Me gusta cómo suena eso-dijo Rainbow sonriendo con arrogancia.

Maléfica fijo su atención a Fluttershy y se acercó a ella-Lamento mucho lo que ocurrió con esos pequeños polluelos, nunca es fácil ver morir a seres tan inocentes-dijo con una mirada de tristeza, pero esas palabras bastaron para animar un poco a la chica.

-Gracias-dijo sonriendo.

Maléfica sonrió y miro a las 7 chicas, para luego golpear el suelo con su báculo, en cuanto lo hizo, los cuerpos de las chicas brillaron intensamente, antes de volver a sus ropas habituales-Ah, me gustaba mi armadura-dijo Rainbow con pesar.

-No te preocupes, que aun tendrán acceso a sus poderes, solo miren sus brazos derechos-indico Maléfica.

Las chicas lo hicieron y descubrieron que cada una tenía una marca en sus brazos, cada una de ellas era la viva imagen del Elemento de la Armonía que representaban-¿Qué se supone que es esto?-pregunto Applejack.

-Son las marcas de sus Elementos, cuando tengan problemas, solo deben decir "Por la Magia de la Amistad" y sus poderes se revelaran-explico Maléfica.

-Entonces, es cierto que Nightmare Moon trabajaba para alguien más-dijo Twilight.

-Así es y me temo que su ama será más peligrosa de lo que creen, pero mientras permanezcan juntas, sé que podrán vencer lo que les mande-expreso con mucha confianza en las chicas.

Las chicas sonrieron ante las palabras de Maléfica, teniendo el mismo pensamiento, con excepción de una-Por favor-dijo Sunset con sarcasmo-todo esto ya me tiene harta, amistad, magia, un perro que habla, una bruja que se convierte en algo peor-siseo mirando con frialdad y Luna-ya tuve suficiente, me voy de aquí-dijo dándose la vuelta.

-¡Sunset!-llamo Celestia.

-Y no quiero oír nada de ti-expreso con bastante altanería, Twilight trato de detenerla y se puso frente a ella.

-¡Espera! ¡No puedes irte, te necesitamos, el Elemento del Amor te eligió y debes estar con nosotras!-declaro con tono suplicante.

-¡Tal vez eso piensas tú, pero yo no lo veo así, no necesito involucrarme con un grupo de raras como ustedes y tampoco quiero hacerlo!-expreso Sunset haciendo a Twilight a un lado y prosiguiendo su marcha.

-¡Pero…!-Twilight no supo que decir y miro a su madre suplicante.

-El Elemento del Amor la eligió, pero nadie puede obligar a otro a hacer lo que no quiere-expreso con tristeza, dejando a Twilight con una mirada triste en su rostro.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Valle de las Sombras**

Debonair presencio todo y ahora sonreía de manera diabólica-Interesante, creo que los Elementos de la Armonía no están completamente en armonía-dijo riéndose cruelmente.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Llegamos al final de este capítulo y de la primera aventura de las chicas como grandes guerreras, pero Sunset no está nada convencida ni interesada en formar parte del equipo y eso es algo que Debonair puede usar en su favor para poder llevar a cabo su cruel venganza.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=jjoqLClNfDo**

 **(Luna)  
Mira el arcoíris con esperanza lo puedes ver  
Solo levántate de esa oscuridad**

 **Brillante como el sol aquí  
Eres mi luz en este mundo**

 **Brillante sobre la oscuridad que hay por ti  
Nunca te rindas**

 **(Celestia)  
Los sueños se realizaran  
No importa cuánto he de batallar**

 **Siempre la esperanza prevalecerá  
Contigo al caminar**

 **(Luna y Celestia)  
Un olvido, un misterio y un hoy por venir  
Salir de las sombras  
Y ver la luz**

 **Es el regalo que disfruto pues estas tu**

 **(Twilight)  
No tengo miedo  
Ni ira  
Ni desesperación**

 **(Sunset)  
Contigo lo he de lograr**

 **En este abismo eterno  
Nos levantaremos y volveremos a reír**

 **Mis alas levantar y volver a volar  
Un largo día es**

 **No hay excepciones  
Ni más presiones**

 **(Twilight)  
Brillante es la luz  
Que ejerces tu**

 **(Applejack, Pinkie y Rarity)  
Ni miento  
Nunca triste estoy  
Rendirme jamás lo hare**

 **Por un destino a proteger  
Brillante y fuerte ser**

 **(Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash)  
Cruel nunca seré  
Leal contigo siempre estaré**

 **(Sunset y Twilight)  
Mi amiga tú serás**

 **Con el amor tendrás  
Y la magia fuerte es  
Ya que es la amistad**

 **(Twilight)  
Amigas hasta el fin  
(con tonos bajos en forma de susurro)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, quienes vuelven mis fics obras exitosas, gracias por ello:**_

 **EL TEMA DE SAKUYAMON FUE EL QUE ESCOGI PARA MARCAR LA TRANSFORMACION DE LAS CHICAS, ESPERO SEA DE SU TOTAL AGRADO**

 **Mana:** _pues los invitados serán como en el fic anterior, es decir, 3 opciones y ustedes eligen, veré que puedo hacer con lo de Omi, por el momento, Nightmare Moon fue derrotada y las poderosas Guerreras de la Amistad han nacido, pero Sunset se niega a participar en esas cosas y eso las deja vulnerables ante Debonair. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _pues aunque Sunset las ayudo en esta batalla, ella no quiere pertenecer a este equipo de "raras" como las llamo, deberán encontrar el modo de convencerla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _gracias por el aviso, lo checare en cuanto pueda, por ahora ya son las 7 Guerreras, pero una no quiere saber nada de eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _Sunset intervino y ayudo a las chicas, pero no quiere saber nada de eso y aunque el Elemento del Amor la escogió, no hará algo que no quiera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _de cierto modo tomo la decisión correcta y las ayudo, pero no significa que quiera ser parte del equipo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ambar576:** _ese es quizás uno de los mayores misterios de la serie, tendría que conocer al Guasón para dejar de ser tan feliz. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mitzuki-Kazami:** _ciertamente, es como si tuviera alguna clase de poder psíquico que le ayuda a descubrir todas las cosas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amara The Darkness:** _como dice una canción de Arjona "tienen tan poco que hacer que andan inventando cada cosa", respecto a si es exitosa, pues ya tiene 6 temporadas, así que yo diría que sí. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _pues ya se te respondió la pregunta, pero como acabas de ver, Sunset no está nada interesada en formar parte del grupo, a pesar de haber sido escogida por el Elemento del Amor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _yo nunca abandono mis obras, siempre las continúo hasta el final, ya deberías saberlo, es algo que nunca me ha gustado dejar inconcluso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _y esas son las claves para ser un buen escritor, por eso esa enseñanza estuvo muy bien. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _esa apariencia definitivamente está comenzando a afectarle la mente ¿no crees? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _y a veces un poco tétrica, después de todo, si el Guasón nos enseñó algo es que tanta alegría puede ser muy peligrosa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _y efectivamente, ella no está nada interesada en ayudarlas en esta difícil prueba que ahora deben enfrentar juntas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NAZHH045:** _me alegra que hasta dónde va el fic te esté gustando, la primera batalla se ha ganado, pero Debonair aún tiene una gran ventaja, ya que mientras Sunset niegue su destino, no tendrán muchas probabilidades contra ella. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Súper Rock Ninja:** _la primera batalla ya se ha librado y se ha ganado, y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _la primera batalla se ha ganado, pero si Sunset no acepta su destino pronto, entonces Debonair podrá destruirlas en cualquier momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _una batalla que ha terminado, pero es el comienzo de este viaje, en el cual Debonair no piensa darse por vencida tan fácilmente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _no es tan tarde, preocúpate cuando comentas después de que subí el capítulo y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _la primera batalla ha terminado, pero aparentemente, Sunset no quiere saber nada de todo ese asunto y deber. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rey Drasian:** _ciertamente, la balanza del bien y del mal siempre puede inclinarse a favor de cualquier bando, a veces para el bien y a veces para el mal, en este momento, está a favor del mal, pues Sunset no quiere estar con el equipo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 7 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Mana, NovaStarPrime, Soranomomo93, Olivia, Éire, Ambar576, Mitzuki-Kazami, Amara The Darkness, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Xanatrix742, Moon-9215, Ocnarf, Draigon 2.0, NAZH045, Súper Rock Ninja, Blaitor21, Shazam, Kurtlaraperdomo, Rey Drasian.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	8. Ataque Jurasico

_**Hola de nuevo mis estimados lectores, es hora de un nuevo capítulo y de continuar con las aventuras de las chicas, especialmente ahora que Maléfica las nombro las Guerreras de la Amistad, pero con Sunset Shimmer negándose a ser parte del equipo, dependerá de Twilight y de sus amigas convencerla para que se les una, ya que si no están juntas, entonces Debonair podrá acabarlas fácilmente y para este ataque tiene en mente revivir a uno de los asesinos más poderoso y letales de todos los tiempos.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=ndZj2IJafUI**

 **Un pasado por olvidar  
Un futuro por descubrir  
Y un presente por vivir**

 **(Se ve a Twilight dirigiéndose a Canterlot acompañada de Spike, con Luna y Celestia en la entrada)**

 **Esperanza me ha de levantar  
La luz en tus sombras, tu sol y tu luna  
Vuelve a sonreír otra vez**

 **(Se ve al resto de las chicas esperándola)**

 **No sé qué hacer estoy a momentos de perder  
Empiezo a dudar a mis alas perder y empezar a caer**

 **No vuelvas ni temas de dudar**

 **Tu lealtad  
Tus honestidad  
Fuerte has de ser, no lo dudes eso tienes que ver**

 **(la imagen cambia a Rainbow y Applejack compitiendo en una carrera)**

 **Tus risas  
Y Amabilidad  
Generosa siempre has de ser**

 **(Cambia a Pinkie haciendo reír a las demás, Fluttershy con varios animales y Rarity diseñando varios vestidos nuevos)**

 **Nunca de eso lo eh de dudar  
Eso es la amistad  
que tiene poder**

 **Sólo tú la tienes que ver  
Y creer**

 **Vuelve a levantarte  
y a vivir  
Que sin ti, estoy perdida otra vez**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirando un poco nerviosa a Twilight recordando cuando Twilight junto con las demás le dan la mano a Sunset ofreciéndole su amistad)**

 **Vuélvete a levantar  
Una vez más hay que luchar**

 **Y volver a enfrentar, volver a pelear**

 **Luz ilumina el fin  
Mi fuerza eres tu**

 **Luz he de ser**

 **(Ambas al verse sonríen un poco nerviosas sin saber que decir)**

 **Solo el tiempo lo dirá  
Volver a pelear  
Esperanza es lo que das**

 **Volver a intentar**

 **La esperanza me ha de iluminar y juntos viviremos al fin**

 **Por qué contigo he de luchar**

 **(Cambia la imagen con un fondo brillante con varias criaturas del Páramo pasando a mostrar a Discord, seguido de Shining Armor y Candance, por ultimo a Maléfica junto con Diaval)**

 **Amigas hasta el fin  
Que la esperanza nos ha de iluminar**

 **Volver a soñar  
No he de dudar**

 **Contigo por siempre hasta el fin  
la amistad es nuestra fuente de luz**

 **Amigas hemos de ser  
Juntas hasta el fin**

 **Guerreras a luchar**

 **El mal a enfrentar**

 **(Cambia la imagen con Applejack acabando con varios espectros por tierra, y Pinkie atacando a otros saliendo desde el mar, pasando a Twilight, Sunset, Rarity, Rainbow y Fluttershy volando enfrentando a varias criaturas con grandes ataques)**

 **Juntas y unidas hasta el fin**

 **Que la amistad vuelva a florecer**

 **Y la amistad por siempre ha de vencer**

 **Sola he estado**

 **Nunca la felicidad experimente**

 **Sola no eh de seguir**

 **Con ustedes vuelvo una a ser**

 **Su amistad fuerte lo es**

 **Porque la amistad es la magia que tiene el poder  
Al mal enfrentar y vencer**

 **(Volviendo a cambiar otro fondo negro esta vez con el valle de las sombras revelando con varios Espectros pasando a Tirek, seguido del Rey Sombra y la Reina Chrysalis con una sonrisa maligna, pasando a Sonata, Aria y Adagio esta última con una sonrisa ambiciosa y por ultimo a Debonair sin ninguna sonrisa)**

 **Esto es la amistad**

 **Fuerte, honesta, leal, alegre, amable, generosa, amorosa y mágica siempre ha de ser**

 **Juntas por siempre  
Contra el mal latente  
Juntas una vez**

 **Guerreras de la Amistad**

 **(cambia la imagen con las chicas y Maléfica su lado mientras detrás de ellas aparece la figura de Amaterasu)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 8**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 8 Ataque Jurásico.**

Un nuevo día comenzaba en Ponyville, tras lo ocurrido con Nightmare Moon, la gente estaba algo asustada, aunque algo curioso de la humanidad actual es que tiende a ocultar muy bien los hechos misteriosos que suelen ocurrir, argumentando que todo lo que paso fue una simple ilusión óptica causada por el repentino eclipse, que incluso tomo por sorpresa a los científicos.

De cierto modo era algo bueno, especialmente para Luna, quien pudo haberse metido en muchos problemas por lo que paso, ahora era un nuevo día y aunque la subdirectora se sentía muy mal por lo que paso, nadie le reprochaba nada, incluso Celestia estaba muy contenta de que nada malo le hubiera pasado a su hermanita.

Maléfica había vuelto al Páramo tras haber nombrado a las 7 chicas como las "Guerreras de la Amistad", desafortunadamente, una de ellas no acepto aquella obligación y se alejó del grupo no queriendo volver a saber nada de eso, en esos momentos, Twilight se encontraba sentada en las gradas de la entrada de Canterlot, hablando con su madre a través de un espejo mágico que ella le dio para poder contactarse en caso de que su hija tuviera dudas sobre sus poderes.

-No sé qué hacer mamá, Sunset no quiere unirse al grupo y por lo que nos dijiste la necesitamos para poder enfrentar a la magia negra que poseyó a la subdirectora-dijo Twilight con pesar.

-"Debes intentar convencerla, Twilight, tu equipo no estará completo y los Elementos de la Armonía no funcionaran hasta que las 7 estén unidas contra esta nueva maldad que esta al asecho, recuerda lo que te enseña, intentas y fallas, intentas y fallas ¿Qué hacemos si seguimos intentado y fallando?"-pregunto Maléfica mirándola significativamente.

-Seguir intentando-respondió Twilight sonriendo-tienes razón, haré todo lo posible por convencerla, por el momento tengo que irme, nos llevaran de excursión al museo, realmente será algo muy divertido-expreso sonriendo emocionada.

-"Sé que te divertirás mucho mi pequeña"-dijo Maléfica sonriéndole.

-Por cierto ¿has sabido algo de Discord?-pregunto Twilight con preocupación.

-"Aun nada, pero en cuanto le ponga las manos encima deseara nunca haber desobedecido mis órdenes"-expreso Maléfica cortando la comunicación y dejando a Twilight con un sentimiento de lástima hacia Discord.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **México, Cancún**

En una de las muchas playas de este paradisiaco lugar, había una gran fiesta, todos estaban bailando muy animadamente y el centro de toda esa atención no era otro que el mismísimo Discord, quien estaba disfrutando como loco, incluso más de lo usual, al tiempo que danzaban una clásica canción para esas ocasiones en la playa.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=Z1Df-YjO8W8)**

-¡Oh si amigos! ¡Esto es lo que me hacía falta!-declaraba Discord bailando al ritmo de la canción, su presencia no parecía molestar a todos los fiesteros, pues era tan animado que se olvidaron de su aspecto tan extraño y algo aterrador-¡Todos con la conga amigos!-indico Discord comenzando a bailar la conga seguido por todos los que estaban en la playa, realmente era una fiesta sumamente animada y Discord la estaba convirtiendo en un evento que nunca podría olvidar en toda su vida.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ponyville**

Los alumnos abordaron el autobús para dirigirse hacia el museo, Twilight y sus amigas se sentaron en asientos muy cercanos para estar lo más juntas posibles y poder preguntarle a Twilight sobre lo que hablo con su madre.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo tu madre Twilight?-pregunto Rarity.

-Me dijo que debemos tratar de convencer a Sunset de cualquier modo posible, ya que ella será necesaria para poder cumplir nuestras misiones y estoy de acuerdo, ella fue escogida por el Elemento del Amor, en serio la necesitamos-dijo Twilight con pesar.

-Pues realmente pienso que estas pidiendo un milagro-dijo Applejack volteando a ver a la susodicha, quien iba sentada sola al final del autobús-esa chica es más necia que una mula de carga.

-Pero no puedo rendirme, sin ella los Elementos no funcionaran y entonces no podremos hacer nada si ocurre otro incidente como el que ocurrió con la subdirectora Luna-dijo Twilight estremeciéndose ante esa idea.

-No tienen de que preocuparse, yo ya era asombrosa de por sí y ahora tenemos súper poderes, realmente creo que podemos manejarlo muy bien sin ella-expreso Rainbow sonriendo con altanería.

Pero ninguna de las demás chicas parecía pensar así, especialmente Twilight, quien volteo a ver a Sunset con algo de tristeza, al sentirse observada, Sunset volteo a ver a la responsable de mantenerla vigilada, topándose con Twilight, quien le sonrió tímidamente y provoco que Sunset desviara la mirada sin el menor interés, dejándola con un aire sumamente triste.

-¡Llegamos!-informo la directora Celestia, quien se ofreció a acompañar a los alumnos junto con su hermana-ahora bajen en orden, por favor-.

Los estudiantes descendieron del vehículo y quedaron ante el museo, donde su guía ya los estaba esperando, cuando Twilight bajo, miro de reojo a Sunset, quien también descendió, solo que ella no parecía estar muy interesada en estar en ese lugar, definitivamente no sería una tarea fácil convencerla de unirse a su equipo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Valle de las Sombras**

Debonair observaba todo atentamente y ahora sonreía de manera despiadada-Esta es la oportunidad que he estado buscando, tengo que acabar con esas chiquillas mientras no estén tan unidas, lo siento querida Twilight, pero al entregarles los Elementos a tus amigas también sellaste su destino, por fortuna, ya tengo un sirviente en la zona, él se encargara de convertir sus más preciosos sueños en una horrible pesadilla-dijo Debonair con una cruel sonrisa.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ponyville**

Las palabras de Debonair eran muy ciertas, pues en esos momentos, un maligno Espectro salió de la sombra del autobús y se metió al museo, buscando algo o alguien para poseer, mientras los estudiantes seguían a su guía, maravillados por todo lo que había en el lugar.

-¡Increíble! ¡Los museos de los humanos son realmente impresionantes! ¡Solo miren este lugar, está lleno de historia realmente maravillosa e impresionante!-expreso Twilight sumamente emocionada.

-Vaya, princesa y cerebrito, que combinación tan genial-dijo Rainbow con sarcasmo.

-No la molestes, es bueno ver que le fascinan las cosas de nuestro mundo-dijo Applejack golpeándola con el codo.

-Vaya, estas pinturas son realmente una obra de arte ¿no crees Fluttershy?-pregunto Rarity mirando las pinturas colgadas del museo.

-Sí, soy muy lindas-reconoció Fluttershy maravillada.

-¡Oigan! ¿Ya vieron esta?-pregunto Pinkie señalando una réplica de la famosa obra de Leonardo Da Vinci, "La Mona Lisa"-aquí dice que se llama "La Mona Lisa", pero la pintura no parece una mona y esa sonrisa es muy triste-expreso mirándola con algo de enojo, por la falta de sonrisa y del mono.

Twilight se rio divertida ante el comentario de Pinkie, fue cuando un sonido salió de su mochila, la princesa la abrió y se topó con el pequeño Spike-No hagas tanto alboroto Spike, no quiero tener problemas-pidió Twilight.

-Por favor Twilight, me estaba ahogando aquí dentro, además, Celestia me dejo acompañarte en las clases y eso incluye viajes como este, es una suerte que ella y la reina sean viejas amigas-expreso Spike.

-Sí, pero no creo que los dueños del museo estén acostumbrados a escuchar a un perro hablar-explico Twilight.

-Eso es bastante cierto-apoyo Applejack.

-Solo quédate dentro de la mochila y no hagas tanto alboroto, por favor-pidió Twilight.

-¡Muy bien estudiantes, es hora de ir a la exhibición de dinosaurios!-indico Luna guiando a los alumnos.

La exhibición de los dinosaurios fue un verdadero reto para Spike, quien en su forma de perro no pudo evitar pensar que todos esos huesos de dinosaurio se veían increíblemente apetitosos, pero se resistió a la tentación, realmente no era fácil resistirse a esos placeres caninos.

-Y aquí tenemos la pieza principal de este salón, los restos de quien fuera el dinosaurio más terrible y mortal de su época, así como también el asesino más cruel de su tiempo o de toda la historia, conocido como el Rey de los Dinosaurios, el Tyrannosaurio Rex-anuncio el guía mostrando los restos del imponente dinosaurio-este enorme asesino fue sumamente temido, se han descubierto muchas especies y tipos de Tyrannosaurio, lo que ha dado lugar a muchas teorías sobre su alimentación, muchos científicos sugieren que los Tyrannosaurios eran carroñeros, es decir, que se alimentaban de carne muerta, otros afirman que era un cazador, la mayoría coincide en que pudo ser ambas cosas, un feroz y terrible asesino, y una despiadada ave de carroña-.

-Apuesto a que no era tan malo como dicen que era-dijo Fluttershy con mucha timidez.

Sunset bostezo ya con aburrimiento y al ver que nadie le prestaba atención, se dispuso a irse del lugar, afortunadamente, su "querida" madre y tía estaban muy ocupadas prestando atención al guía, junto con los demás estudiantes, solo uno de ellos se percató de lo que la peli fuego pensaba hacer y decidió seguirla.

Al mismo tiempo, el maligno Espectro emergió de las sombras y miro el esqueleto del Tyrannosaurio, las palabras del guía captaron totalmente su atención, especialmente la parte de "asesino despiadado y el más temido de todos los tiempos", sonriendo malignamente, el Espectro se abalanzo sobre el esqueleto y lo poseyó, comenzando a devolverlo a la vida.

-¿Eso es normal?-pregunto Pinkie confundida.

-Algo me dice que no-respondió Rarity preocupada.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Sunset salió del museo sumamente aburrida, disponiéndose a irse del lugar, sin importarle en lo más mínimo las consecuencias de sus actos, fue en ese momento que Twilight apareció-¡Sunset!-grito llamando la atención de la chica-¿A dónde vas?-.

-Eso a ti no te interesa "princesa"-escupió con un tono de voz sumamente burlón.

-Escucha, sé que no te sientes cómoda con lo que paso, pero tenemos que estar juntas, tú, yo y las demás, los Elementos de la Armonía nos eligieron a las 7 y sin ti no podremos enfrentar a la malvada que menciono Nightmare Moon-dijo Twilight tratando de convencer a la chica.

-Esas cosas pueden interesarte a ti, pero no a mí, por si no lo sabes, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que perder mi tiempo salvando al mundo-expreso Sunset.

-¿Cómo qué?-pregunto Twilight cruzándose de brazos.

-No es de tu interés, son mis asuntos-dijo Sunset con frialdad.

-No lo entiendo ¿Por qué no quieres estar con nosotras? ¿Por qué no podemos ser amigas?-pregunto con tristeza.

-¡Porque no podemos! ¡Y nunca lo seremos, sin importar lo que diga esta estúpida marca!-señalo Sunset mirando con furia la marca del sol en su hombro, para luego irse molesta, dejando a Twilight triste.

Pero todo eso había sido presenciado por alguien más, la cual decidió que quizás sería bueno darle una ayudadita a la princesa, por ese motivo, en cuanto la chica se marchó, comenzó a seguirla, Twilight se dispuso a volver al museo sumamente triste, Spike lo noto y quiso decirle algo, cuando un grito de pánico se escuchó.

-No me digas que hay problemas otra vez-suplico Spike.

Los alumnos aparecieron corriendo sumamente aterrados, seguidos por el guía y las dos directoras de la escuela-¡Pronto, salgan!-indicaba Celestia.

Las amigas de Twilight no tardaron en aparecer y se acercaron a la princesa-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto temerosa.

-Tenemos un ENORME problema-respondió Rainbow mirando hacia el museo con desafío.

De pronto, la pared se rompió y un enorme Tyrannosaurio Rex de color negro, con dos brillantes ojos rojos hizo acto de aparición, rugiendo con ferocidad y estremeciendo a todo el lugar, dejando a Twilight con la boca abierta, al igual que a Spike.

-Ok…eso no me la esperaba-dijo aterrado.

Celestia miro a las 6 chicas y con un movimiento en su cabeza les deseo suerte, al igual que Luna, ellas dos tenían que llevar a los alumnos a un sitio seguro, fue cuando Rainbow dio un paso al frente como si fuera la líder del grupo.

-¡Muy bien chicas, devolvamos a este pedazo de fósil resucitado a donde pertenece!-declaro sonriendo.

-Pero Rainbow…-.

-¡Por la Magia de la Amistad!-exclamo Rainbow alzando su brazo, pero nada paso-oigan… ¿Por qué no cambiamos?-.

-Es lo que intentaba decirte, la magia no funcionara si no están los 7 Elementos reunidos, necesitamos a Sunset Shimmer-explico Twilight con mucha preocupación.

-Tienes que estar bromeando-dijo Rainbow dándose cuenta de que no podrían pelear contra aquella poderosa bestia.

El Tyrannosaurio las miro y lanzo un rugido más potente, Fluttershy trato de justificar la actitud del enorme reptil-Oh, estoy segura de que no quiere hacernos daño, solo quiere estirar sus patas después de haber estado fosilizado tanto tiempo-expreso con timidez.

Pero el Rey de los Dinosaurios lanzo un golpe con su cola que las chicas apenas y lograron evadir sin sus poderes-¡Yo creo que sí nos quiere destruir!-expreso Rarity algo asustada.

-¡Spike, dijiste que eres un dragón realmente, eso quiere decir que prácticamente eres una de esas cosas, trata de razonar con él!-pidió Applejack, ganándose una mirada furiosa de Spike.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? ¡Es como si yo dijera que tú pareces una mula de carga solo por vivir en una granja, nosotros los dragones volamos, escupimos fuego, somos de las criaturas mágicas más poderosas y temidas de todo el mundo, por eso el símbolo de la familia real es un dragón y no cualquier dragón, el poderoso y legendario Dragón Zafiro, uno de los de mi raza más poderoso y majestuoso que jamás…!-.

-Por favor Spike, por mí-pidió Rarity haciéndole ojitos a Spike.

El pequeño se ruborizo hasta las orejas y luego se armó de valor-¡Sí! ¡Lo haré!-declaro valerosamente y se acercó al enorme dinosaurio, pero en cuanto estuvo frente a frente con el enorme Tyrannosaurio, todo su valor se esfumo-este…hola… ¿eh? ¿Primo?-saludo sonriendo nervioso y provocando que las chicas se cubrieran la cara con vergüenza.

El Tyrannosaurio le rugió a Spike, haciendo que el pequeño retrocediera asustado-¡Creo que tienes que rugirle también!-declaro Pinkie Pie.

-¿Sabes cómo rugir, verdad?-pregunto Rainbow mirándolo de manera significativa.

-¿Qué? Por supuesto que sé, soy un dragón, rugir es parte de mi lenguaje-respondió muy ofendido.

-¡Entonces ruge Spike, ruge como jamás lo has hecho!-suplico Twilight mirando como el enorme dinosaurio se acercaba más.

Spike asintió y comenzó a comunicarse con el Tyrannosaurio a base de rugidos, el Rey de los Dinosaurios comenzó a contestarle del mismo modo, provocando una mirada de asombro en las chicas.

-Parece que se están comunicando-dijo Applejack sorprendida.

-¡Ese es mi pequeño Spike!-declaro Rarity sonriendo orgullosa.

De pronto, Spike se dio la vuelta y se acercó a las chicas con aire preocupado, así como también sumamente cabizbajo, hecho que dejo confundidas a las chicas-¿Y qué paso? ¿Te comunicaste con él?-pregunto Twilight.

-Si…lo hice-respondió Spike con preocupación.

-¿Y qué te dijo?-pregunto Fluttershy acercándose a Spike.

Spike suspiro profundamente antes de responder-Que nos quiere comer-y tal respuesta dejo a las chicas petrificadas, especialmente cuando el Tyrannosaurio volvió a rugir y comenzó a perseguirlas.

-¡Al bosque pronto, tenemos que alejarlo de la ciudad!-indico Twilight y las chicas asintieron, corriendo hacia el bosque cercano, con el Tyrannosaurio Rex siguiéndolas muy de cerca.

-¡Nunca creí que diría esto! ¡Pero desearía que Shimmer estuviera aquí!-grito Rainbow alarmada.

-¡Ya somos dos!-apoyo Applejack en iguales condiciones, pues no tenían modo de enfrentarse a semejante bestia.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Mientras**

En un taller mecánico, Sunset Shimmer se presentó ante los dueños del lugar, quienes sonrieron al verla, pero la chica no correspondió la sonrisa-Solo denme lo que es mío-indico con mucha autoridad y frialdad.

-Por supuesto señorita, en seguida se la traeré ¡Oye muchacho, pásame la motocicleta de Sunset Shimmer!-grito el que parecía ser el dueño del lugar.

-¡En seguida señor!-declaro el trabajador en el interior.

-En seguida se la traen señorita-informo el dueño entrando para ayudar a su trabajador.

Sunset se quedó afuera del taller y se cruzó de brazos con fastidio, esperando a que ese par de tontos le entregaran su preciado vehículo-¿Esto es lo que te hizo irte del museo y alejarte de tus compañeras? ¿Una motocicleta?-pregunto una voz que salió de la nada y la asusto.

Al ver de quien se trataba, Sunset bufo con fastidio-Ah, es usted-.

-No pareces asustada por verme-dijo Maléfica dando un paso hacia ella.

-¿Por qué debería de estarlo? Solo es la rara madre de Sparkle-dijo Sunset sin tomarle la menor importancia a Maléfica.

-Ya veo, veo que heredaste mucho de Celestia, ella era muy parecida a ti cuando la conocí-expreso Maléfica sonriendo con nostalgia.

-Eso no me importa, no sé qué vino a hacer aquí, pero si espera convencerme de que vaya y me una con su hija, así como con ese grupo de perdedoras, entonces puede irse por mucho al…-.

-¿Señorita?-pregunto la voz del dueño del taller-¿se encuentra bien?-pregunto confundido y mirándola con algo de miedo, al tiempo que sostenía una motocicleta color azul con detalles negros-aquí está su motocicleta, pero… ¿le gustaría que llamara a alguien en especial?-.

-¿Disculpe?-cuestiono Sunset poniendo una cara sumamente agresiva ante la pregunta del hombre, quien entro asustado de vuelta a su taller-¿Qué le pasa a ese tipo?-.

-Él no puede verme, al igual que el resto de la gente que pasa por aquí, solo tú puedes hacerlo-explico Maléfica un tanto divertida por ese hecho.

-Genial, eso quiere decir que parece que estoy hablando sola-dijo Sunset con molestia.

-No es mi intención hacerte ver de ese modo-expreso Maléfica a modo de disculpa.

Sunset iba a responderle de nuevo, cuando la marca en su hombro comenzó a brillar, provocando que la chica se quedara petrificada y algo confundida-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es esta sensación tan rara?-pregunto mirando su mano.

-El Elemento del Amor te eligió a ti para ser su dueña y ahora te está avisando que tanto mi hija como sus amigas corren un grave peligro, necesitan de tu ayuda, yo no puedo intervenir en esta batalla, solo tú puedes ayudarlas-indico Maléfica.

-Pues es una lástima, porque entonces están perdidas-dijo Sunset subiendo a su moto y colocándose el casco.

-¿Tanto daño te han hecho para que te expreses de ese modo?-pregunto Maléfica con tristeza.

-Hay cosas de las que es mejor no hablar-dijo Sunset con tono triste.

Maléfica parecía ver a través del alma de la chica y sonrió con tristeza-Los padres a veces cometemos errores y en ocasiones, aunque no lo queramos, son nuestros hijos los que pagan por ello, pero algo debes tener muy en cuenta, sin importar cuanto nos equivoquemos, para nosotros no hay mayor tesoro que un hijo y sé que tú sabrás hacer lo correcto, ya que el Elemento del Amor no te habría escogido si no fueras la indicada-.

-¡Escuche, ya me canse de que…!-cuando Sunset volteo, Maléfica ya no estaba, eso la dejo confundida y algo alterada, justo cuando se disponía a irse, tuvo una visión, de las chicas siendo perseguidas por un Tyrannosaurio Rex, era una sensación muy fuerte para ignorarla y algo en su corazón no le permitía irse.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En el bosque, Twilight y las otras huían aterradas del enorme Tyrannosaurio Rex, Fluttershy llevaba en sus brazos a Spike, quien podía ver como el enorme reptil estaba muy cerca de ellas.

-¡Pronto, por aquí!-grito Pinkie Pie señalando hacia la derecha y las demás la siguieron.

Desafortunadamente, el camino que Pinkie indico las llevo hasta el borde de un precipicio, dejándolas atrapadas entre la espada y la pared o en este caso, entre una enorme caída y un montón de dientes con muy mal carácter, el cual comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente hacia ellas.

-¡Gran idea Pinkie Pie!-regaño Applejack.

-¡Oigan, soy nueva en esto!-se defendió Pinkie.

-¡Twilight, tu madre tiene alas, por favor dime que tú también las tienes!-suplico Rarity.

-Lo siento, pero mis alas no me saldrán hasta que asuma el trono-expreso Twilight con pesar.

-¡Yo intentaría lanzarle fuego, pero este cuerpo de perrito no me permite hacer eso!-declaro Spike alarmado.

-Entonces…este es el fin…-dijo Fluttershy muerta de miedo.

El Tyrannosaurio Rex lanzo un rugido, indicándoles que ese era precisamente el final para ellas-¡Chicas, si este es el final, quiero que sepan que fue un gran placer ser su amiga y Twilight, gracias por darme la oportunidad de ser más grandiosa de lo que ya soy!-declaro Rainbow alarmada.

-¡Use uno de tus trofeos de futbol para destapar uno de los excusados de Suggar Cube Conner!-revelo Pinkie de improvisto.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Rainbow sujetándola del cuello de la blusa con una mirada asesina, mientras Pinkie sonreía nerviosa.

El Tyrannosaurio ya estaba preparándose para arremeter contra ellas, cuando un sonido llamo su atención, fue cuando Sunset apareció en su motocicleta, captando la atención del depredador más peligroso que haya caminado sobre la faz de la Tierra.

-¡Sunset!-exclamo Twilight sonriendo al verla llegar, aun cuando la chica no se había quitado el casco.

Sunset se retiró el casco rápidamente y encaro al Tyrannosaurio-¡Oye, iguana súper desarrollada! ¿Tienes hambre? ¡Ven por mí!-reto con una sonrisa desafiante.

El Tyrannosaurio lanzo un rugido y arremetió contra la chica, quien acelero su vehículo y paso entre sus dientes sin mucha dificultad, frenando a tiempo y quedando ante las demás chicas, las cuales la rodearon con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Nunca creí que me daría gusto verte!-expreso Rainbow sonriendo.

-Sabía que vendrías-confeso Twilight sonriéndole agradecida.

-Solo hagamos esto de una vez-dijo Sunset sin contestarle la sonrisa, pero algo en su interior se sintió increíblemente cálido.

Twilight asintió y dio un paso al frente-Muy bien chicas ¿Están listas?-pregunto sonriendo y todas asintieron.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=vmfoQmYYdBc)**

-¡Por la Magia de la Amistad!-invocaron al mismo tiempo, activando sus marcas y los Elementos de la Armonía, convirtiéndolas en las poderosas Guerreras de la Amistad-¡Guerrera Dragón Zafiro/Fénix/Halcón/Lobo/Garza/Mariposa/Delfín!-.

El Tyrannosaurio retrocedió un poco, preparándose para la batalla, al tiempo que Rainbow se tronaba sus nudillos-¡Muy bien lagartija malvada, hora de la paliza de tu vida!-declaro lanzándose a la batalla, siendo interceptada por un golpe de la cola del depredador, enviándola por los aires-¡Ok…esa no me la esperaba!-confeso algo aturdida.

Applejack corrió sobre sus manos y pies, como si fuera un auténtico lobo, para luego saltar-¡Garra de Lobo!-invoco lanzando un doble golpe con una poderosa energía que se acumuló en sus manos.

El impacto fue certero y el impacto lo hizo retroceder-¡Oh no, pobrecito!-exclamo Fluttershy preocupada.

-¿En serio? ¡Esa cosa trato de comernos!-declaro Spike.

-Oigan, no creo que eso baste para detenerlo-informo Applejack cuando el enorme depredador se preparó para contratacar.

-¡Flechas de Fuego!-invoco Sunset lanzando unas flechas que llamo de la nada y enviándolas como una lluvia de fuego mortal contra el Tyrannosaurio, golpeándolo con fuerza y haciéndolo retroceder.

-¡Vaya querida, ese sí que es un gran poder!-felicito Rarity.

-¿Eso crees? ¡Mira esto!-declaro Rainbow volviendo a la acción-¡Alas de Espada!-invoco al tiempo que sus alas brillaban intensamente, volviéndose tan filosas como un par de mortales espadas, con las cuales golpeo al Tyrannosaurio, derribándolo.

-Nada mal, pero creo que te hace falta un poco de gracia y estilo, como esto ¡Ventisca Poderosa!-invoco lanzando una poderosa ráfaga de aire contra el Tyrannosaurio, mismo que lo lanzo contra varios árboles, estrellándolo con fuerza-¿ves?-.

-Presumida-dijo Rainbow mordiéndose la lengua.

-¡Fluttershy, es tu turno, atácalo con lo que tengas!-indico Twilight mirando a su amiga.

Fluttershy miro al Tyrannosaurio no muy convencida de querer lastimarlo, pero sus amigas la necesitaban-¡Polvo Mágico!-invoco lanzando una gran cantidad de polvo contra el enorme dinosaurio.

El ataque se sintió como un veneno mortal para el Espectro que devolvió a la vida al Rey de los Dinosaurios y ahora se retorcía de dolor, momento que hizo que Pinkie Pie saltara llena de emoción.

-¡Mi turno! ¡Mi turno! ¡Burbujas de Agua!-invoco lanzando varias burbujas, las cuales explotaron como bombas en el cuerpo del Tyrannosaurio.

Twilight aprovecho su oportunidad para lanzarse a la batalla, pero el enorme reptil se dio cuenta de lo que iba a pasar y abrió sus poderosas fauces para atacar, eso provoco que Sunset se alarmara y también fuera al ataque.

-¡Estrella del Dragón!-invoco Twilight formando una estrella con su Espada de Fuego, la cual invoco mientras sus amigas atacaban al depredador.

-¡Vuelo del Fénix!-invoco Sunset lanzando su ataque, una enrome ave de fuego, mientras el ataque de Twilight formaba una estrella de color zafiro, de la cual emergió un imponente dragón.

Ambos ataques se combinaron en uno solo, golpeando al Tyrannosaurio justo en la boca y atravesándolo por su cabeza, provocando que el Espectro también fuera destruido por ese poderoso ataque y devolviendo al depredador más peligroso de todos de vuelta a nada más que huesos.

-¡La victoria es nuestra!-anuncio Twilight alzando su espada, mientras sus amigas posaban a su lado.

Con el Tyrannosaurio derrotado, las chicas volvieron a su forma normal y ahora todas hablaban sobre los ataques que cada una uso en la batalla, realmente estaban maravilladas y ansiosas de ver de qué más eran capaces, como lo hicieron Twilight y Sunset, quien ya estaba preparándose para irse, cuando Twilight se le acerco.

-Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, sin ti no lo habríamos conseguido-dijo sonriéndole y ofreciéndole su mano.

Sunset miro la mano de Twilight por unos segundos y finalmente suspiro, estrechándosela-Eso es evidente-.

-Y creo que hacemos un muy buen equipo-dijo Twilight tratando de llegar a la parte que quería decir.

-Escucha, solo las ayude porque no tuve opción ni nada mejor que hacer, pero eso no significa que seamos amigas, porque nunca lo seremos-aseguro Sunset.

-Pueden pasar muchas cosas mientras peleamos contra estos monstruos-dijo Twilight sonriendo divertida.

-Ya lo veremos-dijo Sunset colocándose de casco-pero si hay problemas, cuenten con mi ayuda, después de todo, necesitaran a la mejor chica de todo Ponyville-declaro con arrogancia, para luego irse.

-Esa tonta es una engreída y está muy equivocada, yo soy la mejor chica de toda Ponyville-aseguro Rainbow.

-Y ambas son igual de ególatras-dijo Applejack cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Eso es curioso! ¿Verdad?-pregunto Pinkie sonriendo y abrazando a sus dos amigas.

-Ahora que el peligro paso, dime Pinkie ¿Cuál de MIS trofeos usaste como destapador?-bramo Rainbow con mirada asesina.

-Upsi-respondió Pinkie sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Una mejor pregunta sería ¿Cómo vamos a llevar este montón de huesos de vuelta al museo?-pregunto Rarity.

-Esa es una muy buena pregunta-acepto Twilight preguntándose lo mismo.

Fluttershy, por su parte, no decía nada, simplemente veía el fósil, recordando lo que paso, sus amigas y ellas lucharon con valor, pero dañaron a una pobre e indefensa criatura, incluso lo volvieron a matar y eso…estaba provocando que una gran culpa creciera en su interior.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Llegamos al final de este capítulo y de esta batalla, como vieron, las chicas se enfrentaron al Rey de los Dinosaurios, pero Fluttershy no se está sintiendo bien con la idea de pelear y eso podría causarle graves problemas al equipo en un futuro cercano.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=iNb4vJG9o1k**

 **Mira el atardecer contigo lo he de vivir  
A mi lado estar y sentir  
Día y noche hasta el fin**

 **(Se ve a Twilight y Sunset en la terraza de la escuela viendo cómo se pone el atardecer)**

 **Recuerdos por ver  
Y crear, solo el hoy disfrutar**

 **Tu eres mi luz  
Mi fuerza y mi razón de luchar**

 **(Se ve a Sunset recordando su primer encuentro con Twilight)**

 **Aunque miedo tenia, insegura y dudosa  
Todo eso desapareció**

 **Pues contigo hasta el fin yo quiero vivir  
Un amor imposible por lograr**

 **Dame tu mano  
Hasta el final inmortal**

 **(Recordando cuando le ofreció su amistad)**

 **Pues con una amiga a lograr  
Siempre superar  
Siempre batallar, esperanza traer**

 **Tu luz en mis sombras  
Mi esperanza del miedo**

 **Siempre me vuelvo a levantar  
Gracias a ti por vivir  
MI corazón ha de latir**

 **Transformada en amor  
Rompiendo mis restricciones  
Mis cadenas y mi prisión**

 **Con ustedes volveré a brillar**

 **(Se ve a Rainbow y Applejack ayudándose en vez de estar compitiendo, a Fluttershy cantándole a varios animales, a Pinkie acabando una fiesta y a Spike intentando sorprender a Rarity la cual lo veía adorable)**

 **Cada momento contigo siempre mágico es  
Pues contigo la amistad mágica es**

 **Nunca me dejes dame tu mano  
Y a este amanecer esperar**

 **Contigo lo voy a disfrutar  
Tal vez tenga un final**

 **Pero contigo  
Tal vez no sea tan fatal**

 **Cada momento contigo siempre lo es**

 **(Se ve a Luna y Celestia en la entrada mientras las clases empiezan a terminar)**

 **Aun en la oscuridad con tu luz  
De este agujero infernal  
Nada es accidental**

 **Dame tu mano al amanecer y al amanecer esperar  
Nunca me tienes que demostrar  
Que ha todos puedes salvar**

 **Pues siempre hay que intentar  
Pues contigo los imposibles los podemos vencer  
Siempre esperando el amanecer**

 **Imposibles por romper  
Y a la oscuridad vencer**

 **(Se ve todo oscuro sin nada de luz, hasta que se aprecian dos luces una brillante como el sol y la otra aunque más pequeña clara como la luna revelando ser Sunset y Twilight iluminando la oscuridad)**

 **Cada momento contigo siempre mágico es  
Pues siempre estoy dispuesta a vencer**

 **Con este gran amor aunque imposible  
Pero capaz de lograr**

 **La amistad siempre mágica es  
Toma mi mano la luz encontrar y la magia sentir  
Contigo la amistad mágica siempre será**

 **Podrán venir irse y demás  
Podrán llorar  
Pues contigo siempre estaré  
Y contigo siempre más que una amiga puedo ser**

 **Este amor más que imposible será inmortal  
(se ve a las chicas junto con el resto de los demás esperándolos, mientras Twilight y Sunset se miran a los ojos mientras se toman de la mano, para ir con los demás)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, gracias por hacer de mis fics obras exitosas:**_

 **MUCHAS FELICIDADES A TODAS LAS MAMÁS DEL MUNDO, UNO DE LOS MÁS GRANDES TESOROS QUE DIOS NOS REGALO**

 **Mana:** _gracias a Maléfica, Sunset ha aceptado ser parte del equipo, pero aun no acepta el hecho de ser amiga de las chicas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _afortunadamente, Maléfica hizo lo suyo para poder ayudar a Sunset a comprender su destino. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _eso pasa cuando quieren modernizar las cosas, por el momento Sunset acepto ser parte del equipo, pero aún no está dispuesta a ser amiga de las chicas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _Debonair no está dispuesta a darse por vencida, especialmente después de haber estado prisionera tantos años y deseando tanto su cruel venganza. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _me imagine que alguien mencionaría eso, después de todo, creo que son el grupo de guerreras más conocido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dany35:** _ahora que Sunset es parte del equipo, comienza la tarea más difícil de todas, lograr que acepta la amistad de las demás. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mitzuki-Kazami:** _eso mismo se preguntó Maléfica, pero al menos logro convencerla de ayudar a las demás. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rey Drasian:** _sé que es estresante la tardanza, pero primero quiero que se aclaren algunas cosas antes de que los OC hagan acto de aparición, especialmente porque Maléfica debe comprobar si sus sospechas son ciertas o no. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _como siempre han aparecido, de acuerdo en el orden en que los recibí los estaré haciendo aparecer en el fic, el tuyo es el segundo, pues me llego uno primero por PM. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _eso se debe a que todavía no hay líder, apenas están aprendiendo a manejar los poderes de su nueva magia, toma en cuenta que para empezar, Sunset no está muy interesada en ser su amiga. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _no es todo lo que hay que descubrir, ya que también hay que averiguar porque se comporta así. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _afortunadamente, Maléfica encontró un modo de llegarle a la pequeña Sunset y hacerla unirse al equipo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _exactamente, a veces solo hace falta resolver los conflictos tratando de hablar, como el hecho de que Pinkie tiene que darle una muy buena explicación a Rainbow. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _no necesariamente, Maléfica le ayudo a ver que hay cosas de las que no se pueden escapar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NAZH045:** _me alegra que te guste hasta donde va, al menos Maléfica consiguió que Sunset aceptara ser parte del equipo, pero aun no es su amiga. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _gracias a Maléfica, Sunset acepto que debe estar con las chicas para proteger al mundo de las garras de aquellas criaturas malignas, aunque aún es muy pronto para decir que ya es amiga de las demás. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mogasca:** _no lo he pensado realmente, de hecho, ese Lemon lo hice con ayuda de un buen amigo mío, el de hecho escribió esa parte, ya que a mí no me nace escribirlos, pero me alegra que te gustara ese fic y pienses eso de este. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _ya veremos, pues aunque es muy tímida, cuando la provocan es tan terrible como el increíble Hulk. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _ya veremos qué pasa más adelante, por ahora las 7 Guerreras están unidas para enfrentarse a la maldad de Debonair. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _ciertamente lo es. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _así hay muchos en la vida real y en las series, creo que ya es un clásico. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Mana, NovaStarPrime, Olivia, Éire, Soranomomo93, Dany35, Mitzuki-Kazami, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Rey Drasian, Zeus, Hades, Tenzalucard123, Moon-9215, Amo del Vacío, Xanatrix742, NAZH045, Iron Mario, Mogasca, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Ocnarf, Draigon 2.0.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	9. Una dura lección

" _ **Soy Batman, el Caballero de la Noche y hoy volví a ser invitado para presentarles este capítulo, ahora que la chica de pelo de fuego ha aceptado su lugar en el equipo, las dificultades no tardaran en llegar, porque una de ellas se pondrá en peligro y al mismo tiempo pondrá al resto de sus amigas en ese peligro mortal, todo para seguir una idea que si bien puede ser sumamente noble, al final le dará una dura lección sobre lo que ella y sus amigas están enfrentando en estos momentos"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=fG10K2keFZU**

 **(Sunset)  
A veces no se sí seguir**

 **¿Qué camino tomar?**

 **Sombras de luz**

 **Camino sin fin**

 **Y un mundo por vivir**

 **(Ritmo rápido)**

 **A veces no se sí eh de continuar**

 **Caída por la ambición**

 **El deseo y el poder**

 **Sé qué no merezco tu amistad**

 **(Twilight)  
Una oportunidad más**

 **Eh de levantar**

 **(Sunset)  
Volver a continuar**

 **(Las dos juntas)  
Juntas volvemos a luchar**

 **Sé qué intentarás de dudar**

 **De intentar no seguir  
Pero unidas hemos de continuar**

 **(Twilight)  
Confía en mi**

 **No eres el fuego del fin**

 **Eres la luz del día aquí**

 **Dar Esperanza de vivir**

 **Contra la oscuridad**

 **Será la verdad**

 **La fuerza de la lealtad  
Vuélvete a levantar**

 **Sólo la verdad  
Triunfa sobre el mal**

 **(Sunset)  
Unidas hemos de vencer  
El camino se despejará**

 **(Twilight)  
Volver a luchar**

 **(Sunset)  
Con todo el poder**

 **(Twilight)  
Vuelves a nacer**

 **Esperanza como Dragón**

 **(Sunset)  
Ilumina como un fénix**

 **(Las dos juntas)  
Juntas hemos de luchar  
Volveremos a ver el camino ideal**

 **(Applejack)  
Fuerte como un lobo**

 **(Rainbow Dash)  
Lealtad tal halcón**

 **(Rainbow y Applejack)  
Triunfa sobre el mal  
Volveremos a luchar**

 **(Fluttershy)  
Libre Y hermosa al volar  
Mariposa del viento tomar**

 **(Sunset)  
Renace como el fénix**

 **Tu luz ha de levantar  
Esperanza una vez más**

 **He de levantar  
Sonriendo una vez más**

 **(Pinkie)  
Como el Delfín eh de sonreír**

 **Triste nunca estar**

 **No dudes y levántate una vez más**

 **(Rarity)  
Generosa cual Garza eh de volver**

 **(Todas juntas)**

 **Caminar y seguir  
Levantarse otra vez**

 **Y vuelve a luchar  
Siempre junto a la verdad**

 **Unidas jamás perderemos  
la libertad**

 **Guerreras somos  
Unidas vencemos y caeremos**

 **Vuelve a brillar  
Amanecer contigo otra vez  
Luchar contigo hasta el fin**

 **(Sunset)  
Eh vuelto a brillar**

 **(Twilight)  
El camino tomar**

 **(Las dos juntas)  
Por siempre unidas**

 **Jamás vencidas**

 **Puesto esto es**

 **(Todas juntas)**

 **La amistad  
(tono largo al final resaltando la amistad)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 9**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 9 Una dura lección.**

Un nuevo día comenzaba en la tranquila Ponyville, mientras las clases de las chicas se llevaban a cabo en la escuela de Canterlot, Twilight había quedado en el salón 3B, junto con Sunset, Applejack y Pinkie Pie, para molestia de la chica de pelo de fuego, pues lo que quería era pasar más tiempo del necesario con ese grupo de raras con las cuales ahora tenía una responsabilidad que cumplir.

Rarity se encontraba en esos momentos en el salón de costura, confeccionando su siguiente colección de primavera, realmente tenía que esforzarse mucho, pues su intención era que esa nueva línea de ropa superara la línea de invierno que hizo hacía unos meses.

Rainbow Dash se encontraba en entrenamiento de futbol, donde demostraba porque era la capitana del equipo de los Wonderbolts, nombre del equipo de futbol, del cual era no solo la capitana, sino la mejor jugadora de todo el equipo.

Finalmente, la tierna Fluttershy tenía esa hora libre y en esos momentos se encontraba en el pequeño santuario para animales que había hecho en los jardines traseros de la escuela, donde atendía a todo tipo de animales, desde los comunes como perros, gatos y conejos hasta algunos muy poco comunes, como tortugas, lagartijas, arañas, entre otro tipo de animales.

-Saben amiguitos, me siento bien ayudando a mis amigas a detener a las fuerzas del mal-les decía a sus animalitos, quienes la rodearon con mucho cariño-pero…desearía que hubiera otro modo, ese pobre dinosaurio no se merecía ser extinto de nuevo, sé que debe haber otro modo de arreglar todo esto sin tener que pelear, me gustaría que las demás lo vieran también-pensó en voz alta y con un tono de voz sumamente triste, fue cuando la campana de la escuela sonó anunciando el almuerzo.

Fluttershy se despidió de cada uno de sus preciosos animales y se dispuso a ir a la cafetería para reunirse con sus amigas, definitivamente tenía que decirles todo lo que había estado pensando en esos momentos y su idea de lidiar con aquellos monstruos que las atacaban.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Valle de las Sombras**

Desde que los Elementos de la Armonía se habían revelado, la maligna Debonair mantenía a aquellas repugnantes chiquillas vigiladas en todo momento, tratando de encontrarles una debilidad, ahora que las 7 estaban reunidas, necesitaba vencerlas antes de que se volvieran demasiado poderosas y ahora acababa de encontrar una oportunidad.

-Oh, así que la pequeña y tímida Guerrera Mariposa no quiere pelear ¿no es linda? Creo que eso puede servirme, al igual que esos animalitos que tanto ama, por fortuna sé que hacer para usarlos en su contra y de sus amigas-sentencio malignamente.

-No lo entiendo poderosa Debonair-intervino Adagio cruzándose de brazos-sus Espectros pueden poseer a cualquier cosa, entonces explíqueme ¿Por qué no los usa para poseer a una de ellas?-pregunto con una sonrisa algo burlona, al pensar que había tenido una idea que a Debonair no se le había ocurrido.

-Porque los Elementos de la Armonía están unidas a ellas, eso provoca que mis Espectros no sean capaces de controlarlas como a otros pobres insectos-respondió Debonair sin mucho interés en la pregunta de Adagio.

-Vaya, te dejo callada-dijo Sonata sorprendida por la respuesta de Debonair.

-Nadie te pregunto, mejor guarda silencio-indico Adagio con mala cara.

-No te desquites con Sonata por algo que sabes que es cierto-dijo Aria burlonamente y ganándose una mirada de furia de parte de Adagio.

Debonair comenzó a conjurar un hechizo, al tiempo que un Espectro aparecía en el refugio de Fluttershy, comenzando a tomar la forma de una peligrosa criatura-Ahora mi Domador de las Sombras es hora de que cumplas con tu misión-indico con un brillo maligno en sus ojos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Canterlot**

El Espectro comenzó a tomar forma física, materializándose frente a los animales de Fluttershy, los cuales se encogieron de miedo al ver lo que estaba ocurriendo frente a ellos, muchos comenzaron a alterarse y hacer mucho ruido.

-No se molesten pequeños, nadie vendrá en su ayuda, ahora servirán a la poderosa Debonair-sentencio el maligno ser terminando de tomar forma y riéndose macabramente.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En la cafetería, las chicas se reunieron en una mesa para comer todas juntas, aunque Sunset fue llevada casi a rastras por Twilight, ahora las 7 Guerreras estaban disfrutando de su almuerzo, solo había una cosa que molestaba un poco a Rainbow.

-¿Tienes que leer eso en este momento? Por favor, estamos comiendo cerebrito-dijo Rainbow mirando a Twilight, quien estaba revisando con mucho interés un libro que su madre le había dado.

-Lo siento, pero ahora que somos Guerreras y debemos proteger al mundo, necesito saber más sobre las criaturas que hemos enfrentado, evidentemente son seres malignos, por ello le pedí a mi madre que me diera este libro de su biblioteca-explico mostrando un libro de color negro con el título "Bestias del Mal" escrito en tinta roja.

-¿Y has descubierto algo querida?-pregunto Rarity mirándola fijamente.

-Creo que sí, por lo que hemos visto, las criaturas que han poseído a la subdirectora Luna convirtiéndola en Nightmare Moon y que además devolvieron al Tyrannosaurio Rex a la vida podrían ser Espectro-respondió Twilight tras encontrar la página indicada.

-¿Qué son estos Espectros de los que hablas?-pregunto Applejack interesada.

-Son criaturas que habitan en el Valle de las Sombras, vaya, realmente son seres sumamente peligrosos-dijo Twilight al descubrir el lugar de origen de los Espectros.

-¿Qué es el Valle de las Sombras?-pregunto Sunset tratando de no mostrar mucho interés en el tema.

-¿Es el lugar donde viven todas las figuras de sombra?-pregunto Pinkie entusiasmada y haciendo la figura de un cisne con sus manos, ganándose una mirada de "es en serio" de sus amigas-¿Qué?-pregunto confundida.

-Por favor continua Twilight-pidió Applejack.

-El Valle de las Sombras es un lugar de oscuridad infinita y de tormento eterno, los antiguos egipcios lo llamaban el Reino de las Sombras y era un mundo al que se desterraban a todas aquellas almas que tuvieran una gran maldad en su corazón o habían cometido un crimen tan horrible que la pena de muerte era considerada una salvación para ellos-explicaba Twilight.

-Vaya, suena a un lugar sumamente horrible-dijo Rarity temerosa.

-Lo es, mi abuela desterró a muchos seres malignos a ese mundo, porque quien es enviado a ese lugar jamás puede regresar, me sorprende que algunos Espectros hayan podido escapar de ese mundo-dijo Twilight sorprendida-se supone que ellos no pueden aparecer en la Tierra a menos que sean convocados por alguien sumamente poderoso-

-Tal vez se trate de esa "ama" que menciono Nightmare Moon-dijo Sunset cruzada de brazos.

-Tal vez, pero me pregunto quién puede ser esa ama, pues debe tratarse de alguien sumamente poderosa para haber hecho algo como eso, ya que es prácticamente imposible que alguien pueda salir de ese mundo-.

-Pues alguien ya hizo lo imposible, pero no me sorprende mucho, yo lo hago todo el tiempo-dijo Rainbow recargándose sobre sus brazos con una sonrisa sumamente arrogante.

Fluttershy solo escuchaba en silencio, buscando un modo de poder decirles a sus amigas el plan que se le había ocurrido para lidiar con esos seres que eran considerados criaturas malignas, pero ella opinaba todo lo contrario, antes de poder decir algo, Rainbow tomo la palabra de nuevo.

-En fin, si alguno de esos seres vuelve a aparecer entonces le pateare el trasero, tal como lo hice con Nightmare Moon y el Tyrannosaurio-declaro sonriendo mucho.

-¿Qué no fue Twilight quien venció a Nightmare Moon y al Tyrannosaurio con ayuda de Sunset?-pregunto Pinkie confundida.

-Detalles sin importancia-dijo Rainbow cruzándose de brazos algo molesta por las palabras de su amiga.

En ese momento, Spike se encontraba comiendo debajo de la mesa, después de todo, no podía permitirse el lujo de que algún maestro lo viera y regañara a Twilight por llevar una mascota a la escuela, aunque la directora Celestia le dejaba estar en el lugar, pero ¿Cómo podría explicar la directora que en realidad no era un perro sino un imponente y poderoso dragón como se decía así mismo?

-Vaya, esta comida para perros no se compara a los rubís y gemas a los que estaba acostumbrado en el Páramo, pero igual tiene lo suyo-dijo comiéndose la comida que le sirvieron con mucho apetito.

-Oigan chicas…-llamo Fluttershy con timidez.

-¿Qué pasa querida?-pregunto Rarity mirando a su amiga.

-Yo…ah…yo…creo que…tengo un plan…sobre…como lidiar con esos…Espectros-dijo con mucha timidez.

-Muy bien ¿y cuál sería ese plan Fluttershy?-pregunto Twilight sonriéndole amistosamente.

Fluttershy se animó un poco por la sonrisa de Twilight, pero la mirada de todas sus amigas sobre ella la volvieron a poner muy nerviosa, así que primero trago profundamente y prosiguió.

-Verán…creo que…deberíamos tratar de…hablar con ellos…razonar…estoy segura que si les explicamos que lo que hacen está mal dejaran de hacerlo y no tendremos que pelear ni lastimarlos-explico Fluttershy con mucha timidez y seguridad.

Se hizo un silencio ante la idea de Fluttershy, antes de que las chicas comenzaran a reírse muy divertidas, pensando que su amiga les había dicho una buena broma-¡Ay Fluttershy…y yo que pensaba que Pinkie Pie era la bromista!-exclamo Rainbow riéndose a carcajadas.

Pinkie también se reía divertida, cuando se sereno y se acercó a Twilight-¿De qué nos reímos?-pregunto sonriendo.

-Eh…chicas…yo…lo digo en serio…-logro decir Fluttershy apagando las risas de todas.

-¿Perdón? Vamos Fluttershy, no puedes estar hablando en serio-dijo Applejack mirándola significativamente.

-Claro que sí, estoy convencida de que si les explicamos todo, ellos no lastimaran a nadie más y podremos tener una relación pacífica, ninguna criatura es maligna-aseguro con firmeza.

-Eh…Fluttershy…admiro tu interés, pero…los Espectros realmente son seres maquiavélicos, mi madre me hablo de ellos y son criaturas con las que no puedes razonar-explico Twilight.

-Bueno ¿alguna vez alguien lo ha intentado?-pregunto con un gesto de enfado al ver la actitud de sus amigas.

-Bueno…no…pero…-.

-Entonces no puedes saber que no se puede razonar con ellos-expreso Fluttershy cruzándose de brazos.

-Fluttershy ¡Trataron de matarnos!-le recordó Rainbow.

-Tal vez solo estaban asustados, eso no quiere decir que sean malos-aseguro con firmeza.

Pero antes de que el debate pudiera continuar, un gran grito se escuchó, una estudiante de tercero apareció por las puertas de la cafetería, se veía muy asustada y alterada-¡Los animales se han vuelto locos y hay otro más de esos monstruos afuera de la escuela!-grito aterrada.

Al escuchar eso, las chicas se pusieron de pie rápidamente, cuando sus marcas comenzaron a brillar intensamente, marcando peligro y el lugar donde estaba el enemigo, al parecer, esta vez se encontraba en el patio trasero de la escuela, provocando una mirada de miedo en Applejack.

-¡Mi hermanita está ahí!-exclamo alarmada.

-¡Al igual que la mía!-grito Rarity al recordar eso.

-¡Scootaloo también!-exclamo Rainbow aterrada.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

El patio trasero era un caos total, ya que los animales parecían haber enloquecido, sus ojos se volvieron rojos y gruñían con ferocidad, incluso los conejos y las tortugas, y ya no solo eran los animales del lugar, sino también los perros callejeros y pájaros llegaron, comenzando a causar un gran desastre.

Los estudiantes corrían como locos de un lado a otro, tratando de escapar de aquellos enloquecidos animales, entre las víctimas estaban la hermanita de Applejack, Appel Bloom, quien era muy parecida a su hermana mayor, solo que más bajita y de pelo rojo, con un moño rosa.

Sweetie Belle, la hermana menor de Rarity, quien también era muy parecida a su hermana mayor, solo que era un poco más baja y su cabello era en tonos más claros que el de Rarity.

Finalmente, Scootaloo, la fan número 1 de Rainbow Dash, a quien veía como una hermana mayor y su modelo a seguir, de cabello morado y cortó, en sí era una versión más joven de Rainbow, pues eran muy parecidas, realmente parecían hermanas de verdad.

Ahora las 3 chicas estaban rodeadas por un gran número de esos animales que enloquecieron de pronto, los cuales las miraban con mucha agresividad, Scootaloo estaba al frente para defender a sus amigas, aunque ella también tenía miedo, no iba a permitir que las lastimaran.

-¡Muy bien mis mascotas! ¡Continúen así, causen el mayor terror y pánico que puedan, hasta que las paredes entre este mundo y el Valle de las Sombras se rompan por completo, permitiendo el regreso de la gran Debonair!-declaro el Espectro que Debonair bautizo como el Domador de las Sombras.

En sí tenía la apariencia de un domador de leones, de aquellos que actuaban en los circos, con su gran sombrero de copa, su extravagante traje y armado con un látigo, todo su conjunto era negro y de su rostro lo único que se podía ver eran dos brillantes ojos rojos llenos de maldad.

¡No se preocupen chicas, yo las protegeré!-aseguro Scootalo mirando desafiante a los animales, los cuales también la miraban fijamente, solo que de manera agresiva.

-¿Y quién nos protegerá de aquellos?-pregunto Sweetie Belle cuando vio llegar a más aves, solo que esta vez eran cuervos y ruiseñores, todos con mirada muy agresiva, acompañados de gatos.

-¡Los animales se han vuelto locos!-exclamo Apple Bloom alarmada.

-¡Y esto es solo el comienzo de lo que he preparado!-declaro el Domador de las Sombras acercándose a las chicas-¡Pero ahora mi pregunta es a cual de ustedes 3, patéticas e inocentes chiquillas voy a convertir primero en un juguete masticable para mis queridas mascotas!-declaro riéndose malignamente.

-¿Qué te parece a tu cara?-pregunto una voz detrás del Domador.

-¿Qué?-cuando el Domador volteo, recibió una patada en el rostro de parte de Rainbow.

-¡Aun sin transformarme sigo siendo muy genial!-declaro llevándose el cabello atrás de manera genial.

-¡Rainbow!-exclamo Scootaloo aliviada.

-¡Y no es la única!-declaro Applejack seguida por las demás.

-¡Hermana!-gritaron Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle al mismo tiempo.

-¡Resistan niñas, hemos venido a salvarlas!-declaro Rarity mirando al trío de chicas con mucha preocupación.

El Domador de las Sombras se incorporó y miro a las 7 chicas-¡No me hagan reír, ustedes no tendrán la menor oportunidad contra mí!-declaro riéndose malignamente.

-¡Eso ya lo veremos!-declaro Sunset desafiante.

-¡Creo que ya sabemos lo que hay que hacer!-declaro Twilight mirando a sus amigas y estas asintieron, con excepción de Fluttershy.

-¡No! ¡Yo creo que debe haber otra forma y voy a probarlo!-aseguro adelantándose y dejando a sus amigas boquiabiertas.

-¡Fluttershy no!-grito Twilight, pero fue demasiado tarde para poder detenerla, ya que la peli rosa se acercó al Domador con paso firme.

-Vaya, esto sí que no me la esperaba, el miembro más miedoso del grupo viene sola a enfrentarme-dijo burlándose.

-¡No voy a pelear contigo!-declaro Fluttershy sin pestañar y aquel comentario provoco que el Domador estallo en carcajadas.

-¿Entonces te rindes? ¡Qué aburrido, sabía que eras una cobarde, pero nunca me espere que lo fueras tanto!-declaro burlándose.

-¡No quiero pelear, quiero que hablemos, escucha, no tienes que hacer esto, solo mira a tu alrededor, estas causando una gran destrucción, estas lastimando a estos pobres e indefensos animalitos, estas asustando a los estudiantes de Canterlot!-.

-¡Lo sé y es muy divertido!-declaro el Domador riéndose a carcajadas, dejando sorprendida a Fluttershy.

-¿Qué dijiste?-.

-¡Que es algo sumamente divertido, solo mira las caras de estos patéticos humanos, corren como los cobardes que son, tienen miedo de mí, hacía tanto tiempo que no disfrutaba de algo como el temor humano, realmente es tan gratificante, me hace sentir vivo de nuevo!-declaro sin dejar de reírse.

-¿Te deleitas con el sufrimiento de otros? ¿Lo encuentras divertido?-pregunto Fluttershy incrédula.

-¡Por supuesto!-respondió sin el menor asomo de duda o arrepentimiento en su rostro-¡Y usar a tus animalitos para causarlo hace que todo sea mucho más divertido que nunca!-declaro malignamente.

-¿Usar a estas lindas criaturitas para lastimar a los demás te divierte? ¿Qué clase de ser eres? ¿Acaso no tienes corazón?-cuestiono Fluttershy espantada al encontrarse con alguien como aquella siniestra criatura.

Ante la pregunta de Fluttershy, el Domador de Sombras volvió a estallar en carcajadas, solo que esta vez eran de burla y sus ojos rojos se fijaron en la chica-¡No y por lo que veo, tú no tienes cerebro alguno, eres una pobre inocente!-.

-¿Por qué haces todo esto?-pregunto Fluttershy aun sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.

-¡Porque un Espectro vive para esto, es lo que nos hace vivir, lo que nos hace sentir tan bien, lo que nos alimenta y nos fortalece, ver el sufrimiento de los demás, especialmente el de los humanos y de las niñas como ellas es algo que nos nutre, nos vuelve más poderosos y letales, lo que es la comida y el oxígeno para ustedes, los patéticos humanos, eso es el sufrimiento y el dolor para nosotros, por eso hacemos lo que hacemos, nos encanta ver el sufrimiento, verlos llorar, retorcerse como los gusanos que son, eso es el mayor placer que puede tener un Espectro como yo!-declaro el Domador sin dejar de reírse de Fluttershy.

-¡Son…unos…malvados!-grito Fluttershy incrédula ante todas las palabras tan crueles que aquel ser escupía.

El Domador volvió a reírse ante las palabras de la chica tímida-¡Gracias pequeña, es lo más lindo que me han dicho y ahora voy a mostrarte lo cruel que soy en realidad!-declaro lanzando un golpe con su látigo contra Fluttershy.

-¡Cuidado!-gritaron sus amigas al ver eso, pero antes de que el látigo la golpeara, Spike se interpuso a tiempo.

Spike recibió el golpe directamente y cayó al suelo, el látigo lo había golpeado en la cara y ahora tenía la marca del golpe, aquel acto divirtió mucho al Domador, pero dejo estática a Fluttershy y a las demás, Twilight corrió a socorrer a su amigo, seguida por las demás.

-¡Spike! ¿Estás bien?-pregunto Twilight preocupada.

-Eso…realmente…dolió…-respondió Spike a duras penas.

-Ese pequeño tonto, no tenía por qué hacer algo tan estúpido como eso, pero supongo que solo retraso su penoso final-sentencio el Domador sin piedad alguna.

-Vas a pagar por esto-aseguro Twilight mirando con furia al Domador, las chicas se colocaron al lado de Fluttershy.

-¿Aun crees que puedas razonar con ellos?-pregunto Sunset mirándola fijamente.

Fluttershy no respondió de inmediato, primero agacho la mirada y apretó los puños con furia-Se acabó el tiempo de hablar, es hora de pelear-declaro con dolor.

-¡Ya era hora!-exclamo Rainbow sonriendo de manera desafiante.

-¡Por la Magia de la Amistad!-invocaron las 7 legendarias Guerreras, al tiempo que sus marcas brillaban intensamente.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=vmfoQmYYdBc)**

Las chicas se transformaron en las valientes Guerreras de la Amistad, para asombro del trío de pequeñas hermanitas del grupo-¿Qué les paso?-exclamo Apple Bloom.

-¡No lo sé, pero es genial!-grito Scootaloo admirada.

-¡Me encantan esos diseños!-declaro Sweetie Belle.

-¡Es hora de que aprendas buenos modales!-declaro Fluttershy desafiante.

-¿No me digas? ¿Y quién va a enseñármelos? ¿Tú? ¡No me hagas reír! ¡Acábenlos mis mascotas!-ordeno golpeando el suelo con su látigo.

Los animales de Fluttershy se lanzaron contra las chicas, Twilight se preparó para dar la orden de ataque, pero Applejack la detuvo-Espera amiga, no es necesario comenzar el rodeo todavía-expreso sonriendo.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Twilight confundida.

-Solo observa querida-dijo Rarity sonriendo muy divertida.

Los animales se lanzaron contra Fluttershy, listos para atacarla, pero justo en ese momento, la tímida chica lanzo una mirada sumamente imponente y seria, la cual basto para dejar congelados a todos los animalitos, como si estuvieran hipnotizados, volviendo a ser las criaturas dulces que la chica cuidaba, para asombro del Domador.

-¿Qué demonios? ¡En el nombre del mal! ¿Qué están haciendo animales tontos? ¡Destrúyanla ahora!-grito golpeando el suelo con su látigo, pero los animales no le hacía el menor caso-¿Por qué esto no funciona?-pregunto exasperado.

-Porque no existe un solo animal que pueda resistirse a la mirada de imponencia de Fluttershy, una lección que aprendiste a la mala, amigo-dijo Rainbow sonriendo maliciosamente.

El Domador de las Sombras apretó sus puños con furia-¡No importa, si ellos no hacen el trabajo lo haré yo!-declaro lanzando un golpe con su látigo contra Fluttershy, pero la chica dulce y tímida del grupo detuvo el golpe con su mano-¿Qué?-.

-No…lastimaras…a…más…lindos…animalitos…-aseguro alzando la vista y con fuego en sus ojos.

-Ay mamá-dijo el Domador sumamente asustado.

Fluttershy se elevó en el aire, llevándose consigo al Domador de las Sombras, quien solo pudo gritar aterrado ante lo que estaba pasando, ya que esa chica que no parecía lastimar ni siquiera a una mosca se había transformado por completo, las demás solo se pudieron quedar quietas viendo lo que pasaba.

La Guerrera Mariposa se detuvo de golpe y jalo con fuerza el látigo, atrayendo al Domador hacia ella, recibiéndolo con un puñetazo, para luego repetir aquella acción varias veces, al tiempo que una mirada de furia aparecía en su rostro.

-¡No te lo perdonare! ¡Nunca te lo perdonare! ¡Eres una basura! ¡Un asco! ¡Un ser sumamente despreciable! ¡Un gran y completo zoquete! ¿Qué te hace pensar que eres tan especial? ¡Que las reglas de cortesía no se aplican contigo o con tus malignos amigos! ¡No eres nada más que un gran tonto! ¡Listo! ¡Lo dije!-gritaba sin dejar de golpearlo.

-Que miedo-dijo Twilight sorprendida por eso.

-¿En verdad es Fluttershy?-pregunto Sunset recordando las veces que aquella tímida chica se asustó por ella.

-Nunca te metas con los animales de Fluttershy, porque pagaras un precio muy alto-dijo Applejack con los brazos en la cintura.

-¿Alguien quiere palomitas?-pregunto Pinkie apareciendo con un tambo de palomitas extra grande.

Finalmente, Fluttershy decidió terminar con esto, así que lanzo de nuevo por los aires al Domador de las Sombras y comenzó a reunir su energía-¡A ver si te gusta esto! ¡Mariposa Lunar!-invoco lanzando una energía que tomo la forma de una Mariposa de color verde azulado.

El impacto golpeo al Domador con fuerza, destruyéndolo en el aire y acabando con esa amenaza, todo el trabajo se había completado y solo por la pequeña, dulce, tierna y tímida Fluttershy, quien descendió al suelo ya más tranquila y cuando vio la mirada de sus amigas se sonrojo por completo.

-Lamento que vieran eso-dijo muy apenada.

-No te disculpes, el trabajo ya está hecho-dijo Rainbow sacudiéndose las manos como si ella hubiera hecho todo el trabajo.

Cuando la misión se completó y sus poderes se desactivaron, las chicas no tardaron en ser recibidas por miradas de admiración y comentarios de gran emoción de parte de Apple Bloom, Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle, quienes si bien no vieron a sus hermanas en acción, lo que Fluttershy hizo les hizo darse cuenta de lo que las demás eran capaces de hacer.

Ahora Applejack, Rainbow y Rarity se divertían con las palabras llenas de admiración de sus respectivas hermanitas, Sunset solo observaba cruzada de brazos, Pinkie continuaba comiendo sus palomitas y Twilight se acercó a Fluttershy con Spike en los brazos.

-¿Te encuentras bien Fluttershy?-pregunto preocupada.

-Sí, estoy bien y mis animalitos también lo están-dijo aliviada, para luego suspirar-en verdad…pensé que podríamos razonar con ellos-.

-No te preocupes, entiendo que esto haya sido muy duro para ti, pero…-.

-Hay lecciones que deben aprenderse con experiencia-dijo una voz llamando la atención de todas, fue en ese momento que Maléfica hizo acto de aparición.

-¡Mamá!-exclamo Twilight y rápidamente, las chicas se reunieron con sus amigas, mientras el trío de pequeñas miraban a Maléfica con la boca muy abierta-¿Qué haces aquí?-.

-Vine a algo de suma importancia, pero primero quiero felicitarlas a todas, sobre todo a ti Fluttershy, están aprendiendo a dominar la magia que les fue otorgada y aunque aún les falta mucho por aprender, ahora conocen mejor a sus enemigos y saben que ellos no se detendrán hasta destruir todo lo que ama, y que es su deber protegerlo, sé que no todas están contentas con la idea de pelear, pero a veces no queda otra solución más que hacerlo y me complace que tú lo hayas comprendido Fluttershy-.

-Gracias majestad-dijo Fluttershy con timidez.

-Ahora creo que están listas para…-justo en ese momento, un ruido que venía del cielo llamo la atención de todas, al voltear vio llegar un destello de luz, mismo que se revelo como Discord.

-¡Ya volví!-declaro alegremente-¿me perdí de algo?-pregunto muy sonriente.

-Hola Discord-saludo Maléfica con una mirada dura.

-Hola su alteza, que gusto verla, le traje un buen regalo, espero que no haya resentimientos por el hecho de que me fui sin permiso-dijo Discord sonriéndole con inocencia y Maléfica frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué o quién establos es ese tipo?-pregunto Applejack.

-¿Será otro Espectro? Porque por su apariencia lo parece-dijo Rainbow.

-No es un Espectro, es Discord, un miembro de la Armada Real de mi madre y uno de los tipos más locos de todo el Páramo-explico Twilight.

-Hablaremos después de lo que hiciste Discord, por ahora quiero saber que sitios visitaste y si no hiciste alguna locura-indico Maléfica.

-¿Yo? Claro que no, solo visite los lugares más geniales de la Tierra, tales como Egipto, México, Japón, China, E.U., Italia, Francia, entre otros lugares, aunque había varios sitios que necesitaban una pequeña remodelación, por ejemplo ¿sabían que en Italia hay una torre llamada la Torre de Pisa, la cual estaba inclinada y en peligro de caer en cualquier momento? Pues gracias a mí ya no hay de qué preocuparse, porque yo la enderece-dijo mostrando una foto de la recién derecha Torre de Pisa.

-¿Enderezo la Torre de Pisa?-exclamo Rarity.

-¡Se supone que esa torre debe estar inclinada!-exclamo Sunset.

-Vamos, vamos ¿Qué clase de loco dejaría una torre inclinada y en peligro de caer?-pregunto divertido-y no es todo, había una estatua de una señora con picos en E.U., sosteniendo una antorcha, se veía muy acalorada, así que le di un atuendo más fresco-dijo mostrando una foto de lo que le hizo a la Estatua de la Libertad, dejándola con un bikini negro-y en China había una larga pared que me tapaba la vista, así que la elimine-continuo Discord divertido, al tiempo que todas se quedaban con la angustia en sus rostros.

-¿Segura que este tipo no es un Espectro?-pregunto Rainbow.

Maléfica se cubrió el rostro con vergüenza y Twilight se le acerco-Mamá…-dijo con tono significativo.

-Yo lo arreglo-dijo Maléfica golpeando el suelo con su báculo y restaurando todo lo que Discord hizo-vamos a tener una larga conversación tras esto Discord-.

-Ah, que aguafiestas es su majestad-dijo Discord con fastidio.

-Y tú eres un ser sumamente caótico-acuso Spike.

-Oh vamos, estoy segura que no es tan malo-dijo Fluttershy ganándose la atención de todos, fue cuando Discord apareció a un lado de la chica.

-¿Ven? Esta chica sí que sabe juzgar a los demás, creo que tú y yo vamos a llevarnos muy bien pequeña Fluttershy-dijo sonriendo.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-pregunto Fluttershy.

-Y también se los nombres de todas las demás, solo porque estaba lejos no significa que no estaba al tanto de lo sucedido-dijo Discord sonriendo divertido.

-¿Sabías que había problemas y no hiciste nada para ayudar?-exclamo Twilight.

-¿Y negarte la oportunidad de encontrar a las otras 6 almas dignas de los Elementos de la Armonía? ¿Qué clase de amigo crees que soy?-pregunto Discord divertido y pellizcándole una mejilla.

Twilight tuvo que contar hasta 10000 para no decirle algunas cosas que quería, mientras Maléfica solo se golpeaba la frente con frustración, si bien Discord había probado su lealtad y cambio hacía tiempo, había veces que era difícil lograr soportarlo.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Este capítulo ha llegado a su final, pero como acaban de ver, el viaje de las chicas apenas comienza, ahora que la pequeña Fluttershy acepto la idea de pelear contra las fuerzas del mal, se aproximan retos más difícil, mientras que yo, tengo que ir a patrullar Ciudad Gótica y a buscar algo que pueda contener a ese ser tan caótico y peligroso"**_

 _ **Un aplauso para Batman, el más grande héroe de todos los tiempos, no se sorprendan, tenía que ser el primer invitado, después de todo, no hay quien lo iguale, estas son las siguientes opciones:**_

 **1.- Garnet**

 **2.- Optimus Prime**

 **3.- Bob Patiño (advertencia, tratara de convencerte de matar a Bart)**

 **www. youtube watch? v=jjoqLClNfDo**

 **(Luna)  
Mira el arcoíris con esperanza lo puedes ver  
Solo levántate de esa oscuridad**

 **Brillante como el sol aquí  
Eres mi luz en este mundo**

 **Brillante sobre la oscuridad que hay por ti  
Nunca te rindas**

 **(Celestia)  
Los sueños se realizaran  
No importa cuánto he de batallar**

 **Siempre la esperanza prevalecerá  
Contigo al caminar**

 **(Luna y Celestia)  
Un olvido, un misterio y un hoy por venir  
Salir de las sombras  
Y ver la luz**

 **Es el regalo que disfruto pues estas tu**

 **(Twilight)  
No tengo miedo  
Ni ira  
Ni desesperación**

 **(Sunset)  
Contigo lo he de lograr**

 **En este abismo eterno  
Nos levantaremos y volveremos a reír**

 **Mis alas levantar y volver a volar  
Un largo día es**

 **No hay excepciones  
Ni más presiones**

 **(Twilight)  
Brillante es la luz  
Que ejerces tu**

 **(Applejack, Pinkie y Rarity)  
Ni miento  
Nunca triste estoy  
Rendirme jamás lo hare**

 **Por un destino a proteger  
Brillante y fuerte ser**

 **(Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash)  
Cruel nunca seré  
Leal contigo siempre estaré**

 **(Sunset y Twilight)  
Mi amiga tú serás**

 **Con el amor tendrás  
Y la magia fuerte es  
Ya que es la amistad**

 **(Twilight)  
Amigas hasta el fin  
(con tonos bajos en forma de susurro)**

 _ **Y ahora a pasar a responder sus comentarios a todos los lectores que hacen que mis fics sean obras exitosas, gracias:**_

 **Mana:** _descuida, lo entiendo perfectamente, por ahora Fluttershy ya entendió que los Espectros son criaturas con las que no se puede razonar y ahora está dispuesta a enfrentarlos, pero también deben conocer a su enemiga principal, quien está siendo realmente la causante de todo ese alboroto de oscuridad y los OC aparecerán dentro de poco. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ambar576:** _ahora Fluttershy aprendió una dura lección, que definitivamente no se puede razonar con los Espectros y no hay más opciones que pelear contra ellos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _en algún momento lo hará, por lo pronto le correspondió a Fluttershy aprender que no se puede razonar con todos, especialmente cuando se tratan de Espectros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _por ese motivo Maléfica le dio una oportunidad a Discord tras la gran guerra, ya que hay cosas que sucedieron en esos momentos que aún son un misterio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _gracias por el aviso, lo checare en cuanto tenga una oportunidad, por el momento estoy algo atareado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mitzuki-Kazami:** _hay cosas que se irán resolviendo con el pasar del tiempo, por favor, paciencia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _no realmente, pero como viste, intentaría razonar con él a su manera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rey Drasian:** _y esa es la lección que Fluttershy tuvo que aprender al ver que no se podía razonar con los Espectros que sirven a Debonair. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _ciertamente, hay cosas que deben aprenderse de mala manera y ese fue el caso de la tierna Fluttershy. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _todavía no se ha nombrado al líder, solo espera a que Maléfica les diga eso y verás que pasa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _por fortuna, con ayuda de las demás, poco a poco se irá ablandando y aceptándolas como amigas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _afortunadamente no tuvo que pasar nada malo para que Fluttershy entendiera que no se puede razonar con todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Gonzalo:** _por el momento es un fic que está en pendiente, ya que aún no tengo desarrollado nada para dicha historia, lo siento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _eso pasa cuando el hechizo que lo transformo también es para que no llame mucho la atención al respecto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _las cosas nunca son tan fáciles de resolver como ocurre en la televisión, en la vida real suelen ser mucho más complicadas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _no lo hizo, afortunadamente sabe controlarse y finalmente Discord ha vuelto al lado de Maléfica. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _ya lo resolvió, aunque le costó mucho aceptar que hay seres que no tienen nada de corazón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _de hecho ya hay 3 películas de esa serie, las de Equestria Girls. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 9 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Mana, Amabar576, Olivia, Éire, Mitzuki-Kazami, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Xanatrix742, Rey Drasian, Zeus, Hades, Tenzalucard123, Moon-9215, Gonzalo, Blaitor21, Iron Mario, Kurtlaraperdomo, Draigon 2.0, Ocnarf.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	10. Reina de la Discordia

_**Hola de nuevo a todos los amantes de los fanfics, hoy vengo con un nuevo capítulo, en la cual las chicas finalmente estarán en el lugar donde su magia nació, así como también conocerán la identidad de su enemiga y la causante de todos sus problemas, pues los presentimientos de Maléfica se han confirmado y su mayor temor se ha realizado, su mortal enemiga está buscando el modo de regresar al mundo humano y volver a llenarlo de terror, por ellos las chicas deben prepararse para enfrentarla.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=ndZj2IJafUI**

 **Un pasado por olvidar  
Un futuro por descubrir  
Y un presente por vivir**

 **(Se ve a Twilight dirigiéndose a Canterlot acompañada de Spike, con Luna y Celestia en la entrada)**

 **Esperanza me ha de levantar  
La luz en tus sombras, tu sol y tu luna  
Vuelve a sonreír otra vez**

 **(Se ve al resto de las chicas esperándola)**

 **No sé qué hacer estoy a momentos de perder  
Empiezo a dudar a mis alas perder y empezar a caer**

 **No vuelvas ni temas de dudar**

 **Tu lealtad  
Tus honestidad  
Fuerte has de ser, no lo dudes eso tienes que ver**

 **(la imagen cambia a Rainbow y Applejack compitiendo en una carrera)**

 **Tus risas  
Y Amabilidad  
Generosa siempre has de ser**

 **(Cambia a Pinkie haciendo reír a las demás, Fluttershy con varios animales y Rarity diseñando varios vestidos nuevos)**

 **Nunca de eso lo eh de dudar  
Eso es la amistad  
que tiene poder**

 **Sólo tú la tienes que ver  
Y creer**

 **Vuelve a levantarte  
y a vivir  
Que sin ti, estoy perdida otra vez**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirando un poco nerviosa a Twilight recordando cuando Twilight junto con las demás le dan la mano a Sunset ofreciéndole su amistad)**

 **Vuélvete a levantar  
Una vez más hay que luchar**

 **Y volver a enfrentar, volver a pelear**

 **Luz ilumina el fin  
Mi fuerza eres tu**

 **Luz he de ser**

 **(Ambas al verse sonríen un poco nerviosas sin saber que decir)**

 **Solo el tiempo lo dirá  
Volver a pelear  
Esperanza es lo que das**

 **Volver a intentar**

 **La esperanza me ha de iluminar y juntos viviremos al fin**

 **Por qué contigo he de luchar**

 **(Cambia la imagen con un fondo brillante con varias criaturas del Páramo pasando a mostrar a Discord, seguido de Shining Armor y Candance, por ultimo a Maléfica junto con Diaval)**

 **Amigas hasta el fin  
Que la esperanza nos ha de iluminar**

 **Volver a soñar  
No he de dudar**

 **Contigo por siempre hasta el fin  
la amistad es nuestra fuente de luz**

 **Amigas hemos de ser  
Juntas hasta el fin**

 **Guerreras a luchar**

 **El mal a enfrentar**

 **(Cambia la imagen con Applejack acabando con varios espectros por tierra, y Pinkie atacando a otros saliendo desde el mar, pasando a Twilight, Sunset, Rarity, Rainbow y Fluttershy volando enfrentando a varias criaturas con grandes ataques)**

 **Juntas y unidas hasta el fin**

 **Que la amistad vuelva a florecer**

 **Y la amistad por siempre ha de vencer**

 **Sola he estado**

 **Nunca la felicidad experimente**

 **Sola no eh de seguir**

 **Con ustedes vuelvo una a ser**

 **Su amistad fuerte lo es**

 **Porque la amistad es la magia que tiene el poder  
Al mal enfrentar y vencer**

 **(Volviendo a cambiar otro fondo negro esta vez con el valle de las sombras revelando con varios Espectros pasando a Tirek, seguido del Rey Sombra y la Reina Chrysalis con una sonrisa maligna, pasando a Sonata, Aria y Adagio esta última con una sonrisa ambiciosa y por ultimo a Debonair sin ninguna sonrisa)**

 **Esto es la amistad**

 **Fuerte, honesta, leal, alegre, amable, generosa, amorosa y mágica siempre ha de ser**

 **Juntas por siempre  
Contra el mal latente  
Juntas una vez**

 **Guerreras de la Amistad**

 **(cambia la imagen con las chicas y Maléfica su lado mientras detrás de ellas aparece la figura de Amaterasu)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 10**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 10 Reina de la Discordia.**

El resto de la semana pasó sin ningún tipo de novedad, hecho que extraño mucho a Twilight, pero de cierto modo la animo, pues ahora podía concentrarse en aprender un poco más sobre el mundo humano y sobre sus nuevas clases, ella quería aprenderlo todo, la química, biología, ciencia, física, cocina, entre otras cosas, por fortuna, tenía a sus amigas para ayudarla.

El primer fin de semana se acercaba y las chicas estaban más que ansiosas, porque por lo que Maléfica les dijo después de la batalla con el Domador de las Sombras, sería el día en que conocerían más sobre la historia de los Elementos de la Armonía y la identidad del causante de todo ese alboroto.

Era sábado por la mañana y ahora las chicas se encontraban afuera de la casa de Twilight, esperando a que fueran a recogerlas en cualquier momento, para desgracia de alguna de ellas, como Rainbow y Sunset, las citaron demasiado temprano y en las caras de la chica de cabello multicolor se podía ver una ENORME expresión de cansancio.

-Oigan…sé que la madre de Twilight nos citó para hablarnos de algo sumamente importante…pero en serio ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan temprano?-cuestiono Rainbow bostezando.

-Deja de quejarte Rainbow, ya son las 8 de la mañana, ya no es tan temprano-dijo Applejack con las manos en la cintura.

-Para ti es normal…tu estas acostumbrada a levantarte a las 5 de la mañana-acuso Rainbow.

-¿Te levantas a las 5 de la mañana?-pregunto Twilight mirando a su amiga.

-Soy una chica de granja, levantarse a esa hora es lo más refrescante para mí-declaro Applejack con orgullo.

-Pero todas nosotras no somos como tú, mira, Pinkie hasta se quedó dormida de pie-señalo Rarity.

Y era cierto, la peli rosa estaba dormida de pie, roncaba tranquilamente y un poco de baba caía de su boca, hecho que divirtió un poco a Fluttershy y a las demás, fue cuando Twilight fijo su atención en Sunset, quien estaba cruzada de brazos y con una expresión sumamente molesta.

-Oye…lamento que mi madre haya hecho que te levantaras tan temprano, espero no estés molesta-dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

-Normalmente eso me molestaría, pero debo admitir que tengo curiosidad por quien sea el malnacido que está volviendo mi vida una locura-admitió poniendo mala cara, deseando patearle el trasero al responsable de todo ese caos.

-Aun así me agrada que hayas venido-dijo Twilight sonriéndole.

-No te confundas, solo estoy aquí por obligación, no porque seamos amigas-respondió Sunset dándole la espalda y dejando a Twilight con una mirada triste.

Spike solo bostezo, ya que el pequeño también estaba cansado, pero justo cuando se disponía a tomar una pequeña siesta, un portal mágico se abrió ante ellas, sobresaltando a Pinkie y a Spike.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?-preguntaba Pinkie Pie volteando para todos lados.

-Parece que ya es hora de ir a mi hogar-dijo Twilight al ver el portal que se había abierto ante ellas.

-¡Ya era hora!-expreso Rainbow entre dientes, aun molesta por ser levantada tan temprano.

Las chicas cruzaron el portal, siendo Sunset la última, la chica peli fuego suspiro cansadamente y encogiéndose en hombros, ingreso a ese portal, preguntándose qué iba a pasar al otro lado, pero ahora ya era muy tarde para arrepentirse, lo fue desde que salvo a ese perro faldero.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Páramo**

En el palacio de la reina, justo en el salón del trono, el portal se abrió y las chicas aparecieron, siendo recibidas por Maléfica, Shining Armor y Cadence, pero además de ellos 3, había un gran número de criaturas mágicas que servían en el palacio, los cuales se quedaron con la boca muy abierta al ver llegar a la princesa con aquellos singulares invitados.

-Ah… ¿Por qué nos están viendo así?-pregunto Fluttershy temerosa.

-Bueno…hace mucho que no vienen humanos a mi hogar, así que es muy sorprendente para ellos ver a 6 chicas humanas-explico Twilight sonriendo nerviosa-bueno…bienvenidas a mi humilde hogar-.

-¿Humilde?-repitió Applejack preguntándose donde estaba lo "humilde" en ese impresionante palacio.

-¡No lo puedo creer!-exclamo Rarity con un brillo radiante en sus ojos-¡Este palacio es impresionante! ¡No me digas que este es tu hogar real!-exclamo tomando a Twilight por los hombros.

-Pues…sí…aquí he vivido desde que nací…-respondió Twilight nerviosa.

-¡Es brillante, hermoso, encantador, radiante, es una verdadera joya!-declaraba viendo maravillada todo el palacio.

-Si esto te parece impresionante, contempla mi verdadera apariencia Rarity-dijo Spike captando la atención de las chicas, las cuales al verlo en su forma de dragón se quedaron muy sorprendidas-¿Qué les parece? Este es mi verdadero yo, un poderoso e imponente dragón-.

-Y muy chiquito-dijo Sunset sonriendo burlonamente y provocando que Rainbow soltara una pequeña carcajada.

-¡Oye! Bueno…sí…estoy pequeño…pero todavía me falta por crecer…ya lo verás-aseguro desafiante.

-Yo pienso que te ves adorable-dijo Fluttershy acariciándole la cabeza a Spike.

-Yo opino lo mismo-apoyo Rarity, provocando que Spike se sonrojara violentamente.

Pinkie Pie, por su parte, se presentaba ante cada criatura que había en el lugar, desde los Elfos Domésticos hasta las Doncellas Reales, a todos les dedicaba una sonrisa amistosa y aunque en un principio muchos la miraban con algo de miedo, poco a poco, la alegre Pinkie Pie comenzó a ganarse su simpatía, realmente era una persona única, fue cuando Maléfica carraspeó un poco para llamar la atención de las 7.

Twilight y sus amigas se acercaron a Maléfica, quien se levantó del trono, seguida por Shining Armor y Cadence-Bienvenidas sean al Páramo mis Guerreras de la Amistad-anuncio Maléfica.

-Hola mamá, chicas, quiero presentarles a mi hermano mayor, Shining Armor, capitán de la Guardia Real y a su esposa, la Princesa Cadence, ella ha sido como una hermana mayor para mí-presento Twilight con una gran sonrisa.

-Gusto en conocerlos sus majestades-dijo Rarity haciendo una reverencia.

-Vamos, es no es necesario, el gusto es para nosotros después de todo-dijo Cadence.

-Es cierto, ya que ustedes han obtenido los poderes de los Elementos de la Armonía, eso las pone un escalón arriba de mí y de la Guardia Real-explico Shining Armor sonriéndoles amistosamente.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Rainbow haciendo una sonrisa maliciosa, recibiendo un golpe de parte de Applejack.

-No se te ocurran ideas raras, Rainbow-advirtió Applejack y Rainbow sonrió nerviosa.

-Bueno, ya fue suficiente, me agrada tenerlas aquí, pero desafortunadamente, esta no es una visita social, las convoque aquí por creo que es tiempo de que sepan quién es el enemigo que les está causando tantos problemas, ya que mis sospechas se han confirmado y estoy segura que volverá a atacar-explico Maléfica con mucho temor.

-Si hace eso entonces le patearemos el trasero de nuevo-aseguro Rainbow.

-Créeme joven Dash, ella no es fácil de vencer, y eso lo sé porque yo…-.

-¡Usted la enfrento hace muchos años en una épica batalla, misma que fue el resultado final de una guerra que comenzó entre su reino y el mundo humano, provocado por aquella maligna criatura, quien se alimentaba de la discordia, la enemistad y el odio, ya que ella buscaba apoderarse de la magia de este reino y para lograrlo primero necesitaba poner reinos amigos unos contra otros, sin embargo usted obtuvo la victoria y la desterró al Valle de las Sombras usando los Elementos de la Armonía, los cuales ahora nos pertenecen y por ello su gran enemiga quieren destruirnos para poder terminar lo que comenzó hace tiempo, ya que fue por causa de ella que usted separo este lindo mundo del nuestro!-declaro Pinkie sonriendo y tomando aire por la rápida explicación que dio.

Maléfica se quedó muda ante la explicación tan acertada de Pinkie Pie, mientras que Shining Armor y Cadence se quedaron con la boca abierta sin poderse creer lo que acababan de escuchar, fue cuando la Reina miro a su hija en busca de una explicación y Twilight se encogió en hombros.

-Ella es así…debiste ver lo que paso cuando les conté sobre mi verdadera identidad-dijo sonriendo nerviosa.

-Vaya…ella realmente es buena-dijo Spike sumamente impresionado por lo acertada que era Pinkie en sus explicaciones.

Maléfica recupero la compostura-Efectivamente…eso es cierto…pero aún falta algo más que deben saber ¡Diaval!-llamo Maléfica y el leal Diaval apareció con un libro en sus patas.

Fluttershy miro admirada a aquella ave de elegantes plumas negras y una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro-¡Qué lindo cuervo, realmente es muy lindo!-exclamo con una luz en sus ojos.

-Vaya, miren nada más que plumaje, realmente es muy elegante, sí que tienen criaturas muy impresionantes por aquí-dijo Rarity maravillada por el plumaje de Diaval.

-Muchas gracias jovencitas-agradeció Diaval sonriéndoles.

-Y también habla ¿Por qué eso ya no me sorprende?-se preguntó Rainbow cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Será porque ya vimos un perro que habla antes!-respondió Pinkie apareciendo de la nada como suele hacerlo.

Diaval le acerco el libro a Maléfica y la Reina lo tomo-Muchas gracias Diaval-agradeció sonriéndole.

-Vivo para servirle mi reina-dijo Diaval haciendo una reverencia y posándose en el hombro de Maléfica.

La Reina Maléfica abrió el libro y busco la página indicada-Los Espectros que han estado atacándolas y poseyendo a otros seres inocentes para completar un objetivo no están trabajando solos, como tú misma dedujiste hija mía, los Espectros no pueden abandonar el Valle de las Sombras sin que alguien los convoque y solo conozco a una criatura que es lo bastante poderosa para lograr liberarlos de ese mundo, si se le puede llamar de ese modo-dijo Maléfica con cierto resentimiento en su tono.

-¿Quién es madre? ¿Quién es la enemiga a la que tanto temes?-pregunto Twilight temerosa.

Maléfica encontró la página indicada y suspiro con pesar-Debonair-revelo y al escuchar ese nombre, muchos de los presentes se estremecieron, los Elfos se ocultaron debajo de algunas mesas, mientras algunas doncellas se llevaron sus manos a la boca para opacar el grito de pánico que querían lanzar, aunque alguien no pudo evitarlo.

-¡No! ¡Debonair no! ¡Quien sea, menos Debonair! ¡Ella no por favor, ella no!-suplico Pinkie cayendo a los pies de Maléfica y rogando porque la Reina estuviera equivocada.

-¿Si quiera sabes quién es Debonair?-pregunto Sunset mirándola con fastidio.

-No, pero no necesito conocerla para saber que no es alguien muy agradable-respondió Pinkie incorporándose.

Maléfica parpadeo ante la reacción de Pinkie y su respuesta-¿Segura que tu espíritu es el Delfín y no la Ardilla?-pregunto viéndola fijamente.

-No sé, también podría ser un Panda-respondió Pinkie Pie disfrazándose de panda, sacando el traje aparentemente de la nada.

Nadie supo cómo tomarse eso, aquella chica definitivamente era algo especial, aunque al mismo tiempo, algo tétrico, pero en el buen sentido, fue cuando Twilight dio un paso al frente-Mamá…no puede ser posible…creí que Debonair era solo un cuento de miedo para hacer que los pequeños se fueran a dormir temprano-dijo temerosa, recordando lo mucho que ella le temía a ese nombre.

-Algunas leyendas tienen su base en realidades y la de Debonair es una de ellas-Maléfica tomo su báculo y formo una imagen frente a las chicas de la apariencia de Debonair-ella fue la responsable de que los humanos atacaran mi reino hace muchos años, cuando nuestros dos mundos estaban unidos y el tiempo en mi reino no corría a un ritmo diferente que al suyo, nuestros mundos vivían en paz y en armonía, humanos y criaturas mágicas, todos éramos amigos, nos ayudábamos mutuamente, era un verdadero paraíso…-.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

La historia mostraba a las criaturas mágicas conviviendo felizmente con los humanos, todos eran buenos amigos y se ayudaban entre sí, incluso había humanos que se aventuraron a ir un poco más lejos y llegaron a montar Dragones, convirtiéndose en poderosos Jinetes de Dragón.

Al mismo tiempo, los Centauros, orgullosos astrólogos, compartían sus vastos conocimientos con la humanidad, enseñándole a los más pequeños los misterios de las estrellas y de los planetas, las niñas convivían maravilladas con los Unicornios y los Pegasos, los Elfos Domésticos trabajaban no solo para la familia real, sino también para algunas familias humanas, donde eran tratados como iguales.

Realmente era un verdadero paraíso y Maléfica no podía estar más complacida de ver que toda la responsabilidad que su madre le dejo estaba saliendo muy bien, ella pensó que tendrían muchos años más de magnifica paz y se sentía tan bien por ello.

 **Nuestros mundos eran amigos y siempre nos estábamos apoyando, nadie ambicionaba nada de los demás, era realmente maravilloso y mágico, pero entonces algo maligno nació un día, algo oscuro que nació de un eclipse solar, una figura siniestra vino desde las entrañas de la Tierra misma.**

Una sombra comenzó a tomar una forma viscosa, para luego comenzar a tomar forma, poco a poco, una mujer alta, de piel pálida, vestimentas negras y uñas espeluznantemente largas, con una sonrisa perversa y unos ojos que mostraban una gran maldad.

 **Debonair apareció y la paz se vio terminada, conocida como la Reina de la Discordia, Debonair se las arregló para convencer a un hombre que creía era mi amigo, un rey llamado Stephan, pero cuando Debonair puso sus crueles palabras en él, comenzó a manipularlo, convenciéndolo de que él debía ser quien tuviera la magia del Páramo, que él merecía todo lo que los demás poseían, logrando que Stephan enloqueciera de poder.**

 **Rompiendo la paz entre nuestros reinos, Stephan inicio la guerra contra mi reino, siendo envenenado por las palabras de Debonair, quien no se detuvo ahí, poco a poco, logro convencer a otros reinos de lo mismo, poniéndolos unos contra otros, también convenció a varias criaturas mágicas de ponerse en contra de los humanos, comenzando así una guerra que terminaría por destruirnos a todos.**

 **No podía permitir esto y guiando a mis tropas nos lanzamos a la batalla, sabía que los humanos no tenían la culpa de lo que hacían, ya que Debonair los tenía hechizados, pero ellos estaban cegados por el poder y el deseo de tener más y más, y Stephan me demostró que nunca fue mi amigo en realidad, solo esperaba el momento oportuno para atacar.**

 **Una guerra entre nosotros era lo que Debonair quería que pasara, ya que su objetivo real era apoderarse de la magia del Páramo, la razón del porque la quería nunca me quedo claro, pero sabía una cosa, si Debonair se apoderaba de toda esa magia, entonces no habría nada que pudiera detenerla, pero sin aliados, nuestros esfuerzos por detenerla serían inútiles.**

 **Afortunadamente, muchos humanos y criaturas mágicas se rehusaron a una guerra, ellos lograron ver las verdaderas intenciones de Debonair y se unieron a nosotros para detenerla, aunque tuviéramos que enfrentar a viejos amigos, pero Debonair los había convertido en enemigos y no teníamos más opción que enfrentarlos para proteger toda la magia que existía y evitar que cayera en sus malignas manos.**

 **La guerra tomo muchas vidas y acabo con varios buenos amigos, tanto humanos como mágicos, finalmente, quede frente a frente con la responsable de todo, Debonair y yo nos encontramos cara a cara.**

-Contemple a la poderosa Maléfica, tal parece que su prospero reinado de paz y armonía se ha venido abajo-dijo Debonair con una sonrisa sumamente perversa y burlona.

Maléfica gruño al escuchar las burlas de Debonair-¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Para qué quieres la magia de mi reino? ¿Qué es lo que esperas ganar poniendo amigos unos contra otros?-.

-Parece que su majestad no entiende nada de lo que pasa, yo solo he demostrado la verdadera cara de los seres humanos, después de todo, no me costó nada de trabajo convencer a Stephan de atacarte-explico cruelmente.

-No todos los humanos son así-aseguro Maléfica.

-Que ingenua eres, pero eso no importa, pronto lograré mis objetivos, lo único que se interpone en mi camino eres tú, un problema que voy a eliminar en este instantes-aseguro Debonair malignamente.

Maléfica endureció la mirada-Te lo advierto Debonair, será mejor que te des por vencida, ya no te dejare hacer lo que quieras-advirtió con determinación.

Al escuchar eso, Debonair se rio divertida-Cuidado con lo que dices Maléfica, puedes llevarte una gran decepción-.

Maléfica ignoro las palabras de Debonair y saco un cofre, invocando su báculo, comenzó a conjurar un poderoso hechizo, mismo que provoco que su cuerpo comenzara a emitir un aura sumamente poderosa.

-Tonta insignificante-se burló Debonair atacándola con un rayo, pero su ataque no daño a Maléfica-¿Qué?-exclamo abriendo mucho los ojos y volviendo a atacar, esta vez, con una esfera de energía maligna, pero el resultado fue el mismo.

-¡Por la Magia de los Elementos de la Armonía!-invoco Maléfica al tiempo que los 7 Elementos salían del cofre y comenzaban a danzar alrededor de la Reina del Páramo, para luego lanzar un poderoso hechizo contra Debonair, apresándola e inmovilizándola-¡Ahora pasaras el resto de tus días atrapada en el Valle de la Sombras!-anuncio Maléfica.

Un portal se abrió detrás de Debonair y comenzó a succionarla, la maligna bruja trato de resistir el hechizo, peor los Elementos de la Armonía la empujaron con todo lo que tenían, Maléfica hacía todo lo posible por resistir, no podía darse el lujo de fracasar, no cuando tenía dos vidas por las cuales debía luchar.

Finalmente, Debonair fue superada por la magia de los Elementos y fue enviada al Valle de las Sombras, pero antes de que el portal se cerrara, trato de abrirlo una última vez y Maléfica le disparo un rayo con su báculo, terminando por desterrarla, al hacer eso, la Reina quedo sumamente exhausta, le costaba respirar y ya no tenía fuerzas para volar, finalmente, sucumbió al cansancio y comenzó a caer en picada, por fortuna para ella, fue salvada por sus más leales servidores.

 **Logre desterrar a Debonair al Valle de las Sombras usando los Elementos de la Armonía, pero al hacerlo termine con todas mis fuerzas y quede inconsciente por toda una semana.**

 **-FIN FLASHBACK-**

-Cuando desperté, Aurora, la hija de Stephan era la nueva reina y restableció la paz en nuestro mundo, pero el daño de Debonair ya estaba plantado y aunque ella mantuvo la paz, muchos otros imperios no querían vivir de ese modo, nuevos imperios nacieron, nuevos reyes y nuevos tiranos, no tuve más opción que separar mi reino de su mundo para proteger a los que amaba-finalizo Maléfica.

Un grito desgarrador llamo la atención de todos, ya que Pinkie Pie rompió en llanto-¡Es la historia más triste que he escuchado!-.

-Ya tranquila…no pasa nada…-decía Fluttershy tratando de animarla.

-Bueno, realmente es una historia triste, pero si usted desterró a Debonair al Valle de las Sombras ¿Por qué esta tan segura de que ella es quien envía a esos Espectros?-pregunto Rarity.

-Sí, no parece posible que alguien sea capaz de escapar de ese lugar-señalo Applejack.

-Eso mismo pensaba antes, pero Debonair ha probado ser capaz de hacer las cosas que creía eran imposibles y si en verdad es ella quien está enviando a los Espectros, entonces no puedo darme el lujo de ignorarlo, es por eso que necesito que ustedes estén atentas en todo momento, ya han peleado con 3 Espectros, pero solo eran el principio, vendrán otros que serán incomparables, tendrán que pelear en equipo y aprender a usar sus Elementos de la manera correcta, y para ello necesitaran una líder-en cuanto Rainbow escucho eso, sus ojos brillaron intensamente-sí, una líder que sea valiente, inteligente, intrépida, valerosa, que sepa la definición del liderazgo-conforme hablaba, la sonrisa de Rainbow aumentaba más y más.

-Basta, basta, claro que…-antes de que Rainbow terminara la oración…

-Felicidades, eres la líder de las Guerreras de la Amistad Twilight-señalo Maléfica, dejando a Twilight sorprendida y a Rainbow de piedra.

-¡Auch! ¡Eso si fue un golpe al ego!-declaro Pinkie divertida.

-¿Yo? Pero mamá…yo…no sé nada de liderazgo…-.

-Exactamente mi punto, algún día serás la Reina del Páramo, es por ello que necesitas aprender todo lo posible del liderazgo y hay cosas que no se pueden aprender en los libros-esa frase dejo a Twilight con la boca abierta-por eso quiero que seas la líder de este nuevo equipo de guerreras y aprendas lo que es el verdadero liderazgo, pero recuerda la primera regla de un líder, la cual es que un líder no es nada si no tiene la lealtad, el respeto y la confianza de su equipo, y estos deben ganarse-.

-Lo…recordare…mamá-dijo Twilight sin saber cómo tomarse aquella noticia.

-¿Creen que va a estar bien?-pregunto Fluttershy mirando preocupada a Rainbow.

-Tal vez ya se murió de la impresión-dijo Sunset burlonamente.

-¿Tú crees? ¡Oye Rainbow! ¿Ya te moriste?-pregunto Pinkie Pie con inocencia.

Ante la pregunta de Pinkie, las risas no tardaron en inundar todo el salón, definitivamente las nuevas amigas de la Princesa Twilight eran personas muy especiales y muchas criaturas mágicas esperaban que este fuera el comienzo de una nueva relación de paz.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Valle de las Sombras**

Debonair presencio todo a través de su orbe mágico y ahora tenía una mirada de furia en sus ojos-Ya veremos quien termina ganando al final Maléfica-.

-Gran Debonair ¿Por qué no nos deja a nosotras ajustar cuentas con esa chiquilla? Tenemos algo pendiente desde hace tiempo-dijo Adagio mirando a Twilight con furia.

Debonair miro de reojo al trío de sirenas-¿Y qué les hace pensar que tendrán alguna oportunidad contra los Elementos de la Armonía?-pregunto con fastidio.

-Podríamos tenerla si usted no diera una ayuda en ese aspecto-dijo Adagio sonriendo.

Debonair se quedó pensando un momento, para luego responder-Muy bien, les daré una oportunidad de probarse, pero si me fallan, desearan haber tenido el mismo destino que muchas otras sirenas-advirtió Debonair con maldad y crueldad en sus ojos rojos.

-No se preocupe gran señora, porque no tenemos intenciones de fallar-aseguro Adagio al tiempo que Aria y Sonata se colocaban a sus lados con una sonrisa maliciosa.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Llegamos al final de otro capítulo, ahora las chicas conocen la identidad de su enemiga, así como también como fue que Maléfica la desterró hace tantos años, pero una nueva batalla se aproxima, pues las sirenas quieren ir a ajustar cuentas con Twilight, quien ahora es la nueva líder de las Guerreras de la Amistad, para impresión de Rainbow.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=iNb4vJG9o1k**

 **Mira el atardecer contigo lo he de vivir  
A mi lado estar y sentir  
Día y noche hasta el fin**

 **(Se ve a Twilight y Sunset en la terraza de la escuela viendo cómo se pone el atardecer)**

 **Recuerdos por ver  
Y crear, solo el hoy disfrutar**

 **Tu eres mi luz  
Mi fuerza y mi razón de luchar**

 **(Se ve a Sunset recordando su primer encuentro con Twilight)**

 **Aunque miedo tenia, insegura y dudosa  
Todo eso desapareció**

 **Pues contigo hasta el fin yo quiero vivir  
Un amor imposible por lograr**

 **Dame tu mano  
Hasta el final inmortal**

 **(Recordando cuando le ofreció su amistad)**

 **Pues con una amiga a lograr  
Siempre superar  
Siempre batallar, esperanza traer**

 **Tu luz en mis sombras  
Mi esperanza del miedo**

 **Siempre me vuelvo a levantar  
Gracias a ti por vivir  
MI corazón ha de latir**

 **Transformada en amor  
Rompiendo mis restricciones  
Mis cadenas y mi prisión**

 **Con ustedes volveré a brillar**

 **(Se ve a Rainbow y Applejack ayudándose en vez de estar compitiendo, a Fluttershy cantándole a varios animales, a Pinkie acabando una fiesta y a Spike intentando sorprender a Rarity la cual lo veía adorable)**

 **Cada momento contigo siempre mágico es  
Pues contigo la amistad mágica es**

 **Nunca me dejes dame tu mano  
Y a este amanecer esperar**

 **Contigo lo voy a disfrutar  
Tal vez tenga un final**

 **Pero contigo  
Tal vez no sea tan fatal**

 **Cada momento contigo siempre lo es**

 **(Se ve a Luna y Celestia en la entrada mientras las clases empiezan a terminar)**

 **Aun en la oscuridad con tu luz  
De este agujero infernal  
Nada es accidental**

 **Dame tu mano al amanecer y al amanecer esperar  
Nunca me tienes que demostrar  
Que ha todos puedes salvar**

 **Pues siempre hay que intentar  
Pues contigo los imposibles los podemos vencer  
Siempre esperando el amanecer**

 **Imposibles por romper  
Y a la oscuridad vencer**

 **(Se ve todo oscuro sin nada de luz, hasta que se aprecian dos luces una brillante como el sol y la otra aunque más pequeña clara como la luna revelando ser Sunset y Twilight iluminando la oscuridad)**

 **Cada momento contigo siempre mágico es  
Pues siempre estoy dispuesta a vencer**

 **Con este gran amor aunque imposible  
Pero capaz de lograr**

 **La amistad siempre mágica es  
Toma mi mano la luz encontrar y la magia sentir  
Contigo la amistad mágica siempre será**

 **Podrán venir irse y demás  
Podrán llorar  
Pues contigo siempre estaré  
Y contigo siempre más que una amiga puedo ser**

 **Este amor más que imposible será inmortal  
(se ve a las chicas junto con el resto de los demás esperándolos, mientras Twilight y Sunset se miran a los ojos mientras se toman de la mano, para ir con los demás)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, gracias a todos los lectores que convierten mis humildes fics en obras llenas de éxito:**_

 **LES INFORMO QUE NUEVAMENTE LOS COMENTARIOS ESTAN FALLANDO Y POR ESO NO SE MUESTRAN EN LA PÁGINA, PERO DESCUIDEN, YA ESTOY REPORTANDOLO PARA QUE LO ARREGLEN**

 **Mana:** _de cierto modo Maléfica ya está acostumbrada a la actitud tan despreocupada de Discord, así como también a todas sus locuras, es parte de lo suyo después de todo, pero no significa que no la saque de quicio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _ahora que se conoce la identidad de Debonair y el pasado que tiene con Maléfica, es hora de que las chicas estén más alertas que nunca. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _el lado amable es que no pasó nada realmente grave para que la tierna Fluttershy comprendiera el peligro de los Espectros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _dime que es una pregunta retórica, por favor, se trata de Batman, el mejor de todos los súper héroes, claro que veré la película, veré todo lo que saquen de él, porque sencillamente es el mejor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _esas fueron algunas de las cosas que hizo, pero Maléfica lo arreglo todo, después de todo, no puede darle más pánico al mundo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mitzuki-Kazami:** _cuando se trata de él es mejor no saberlo, especialmente porque muchas cosas son demasiado raras. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ambar576:** _eso es muy cierto, pues debe aprender que no todas las criaturas son buenas y nobles como las que tanto ama. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _muy buena creatividad estás mostrando en darle un tema a tu personaje, realmente me impresionaste, por el momento, las chicas ya conocen la identidad de su enemiga. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _ciertamente, pero no se puede esperar más de un tipo que solo vive para divertirse y hacer las cosas a su modo, solo mira como dejo varios monumentos de la Tierra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _no lo sé, después de todo, este fic va a ser Yuri en la pareja principal, veré que hago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _lamento decepcionarte, pero Discord no saldrá del fic tan fácilmente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NAZH045:** _definitivamente es un tipo que de alguna manera se hace querer por el público con todas sus locuras. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _eso no será necesario, después de todo, las admiran tanto que nunca se atreverían a arruinarles su identidad secreta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _¿esperabas algo más de parte de ese personaje tan loco? Ese tipo realmente le gusta causar desastres a donde quiera que vaya, es parte de su personalidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _Batman tenía que ser el primero en presentar un capítulo, después de todo, nadie es tan grande como él, por cierto, creo que voy a hacer un fic de Steven Universe, quizás sea después de terminar "Guerreras de la Amistad". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _fue una dura lección, pero ahora conocen la identidad de su enemiga y saben que deben estar muy atentas a todo, pues Debonair es alguien sumamente peligrosa y letal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _ni con los Espectros ni con la cruel Debonair, quien es una gran maestra del engaño y de la manipulación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Súper Rock Ninja:** _descuida, así pasa a veces y no te deprimas por la decepción, recuerda que Dios aprieta pero no ahorca y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rey Drasian:** _pues lo acabas de ver, las chicas ahora conocen a Debonair, aunque no en persona, pero deben preocuparse, pues hasta Maléfica le tiene miedo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 10 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Mana, NovaStarPrime, Soranomomo93, Olivia, Éire, Mitzuki-Kazami, Ambar576, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Tenzalucard123, Xanatrix742, NAZH045, Moon-9215, Draigon 2.0, Kurtlaraperdomo, Iron Mario, Blaitor21, Súper Rock Ninja, Rey Drasian.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	11. La ira de las sirenas

_**Hola de nuevo mis estimados lectores, hoy les vengo a presentar un nuevo capítulo de este fic llamado, en el cual veremos a las sirenas en una batalla contra las Guerreras de la Amistad, fortalecidas con la magia negra de Debonair, además de que será el capítulo en el cual aparecerá el primer OC, así es, finalmente van a aparecer los OC, les agradezco la paciencia en este aspecto, pero como dije, tenía que plantear algunas cosas primero.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=fG10K2keFZU**

 **(Sunset)  
A veces no se sí seguir**

 **¿Qué camino tomar?**

 **Sombras de luz**

 **Camino sin fin**

 **Y un mundo por vivir**

 **(Ritmo rápido)**

 **A veces no se sí eh de continuar**

 **Caída por la ambición**

 **El deseo y el poder**

 **Sé qué no merezco tu amistad**

 **(Twilight)  
Una oportunidad más**

 **Eh de levantar**

 **(Sunset)  
Volver a continuar**

 **(Las dos juntas)  
Juntas volvemos a luchar**

 **Sé qué intentarás de dudar**

 **De intentar no seguir  
Pero unidas hemos de continuar**

 **(Twilight)  
Confía en mi**

 **No eres el fuego del fin**

 **Eres la luz del día aquí**

 **Dar Esperanza de vivir**

 **Contra la oscuridad**

 **Será la verdad**

 **La fuerza de la lealtad  
Vuélvete a levantar**

 **Sólo la verdad  
Triunfa sobre el mal**

 **(Sunset)  
Unidas hemos de vencer  
El camino se despejará**

 **(Twilight)  
Volver a luchar**

 **(Sunset)  
Con todo el poder**

 **(Twilight)  
Vuelves a nacer**

 **Esperanza como Dragón**

 **(Sunset)  
Ilumina como un fénix**

 **(Las dos juntas)  
Juntas hemos de luchar  
Volveremos a ver el camino ideal**

 **(Applejack)  
Fuerte como un lobo**

 **(Rainbow Dash)  
Lealtad tal halcón**

 **(Rainbow y Applejack)  
Triunfa sobre el mal  
Volveremos a luchar**

 **(Fluttershy)  
Libre Y hermosa al volar  
Mariposa del viento tomar**

 **(Sunset)  
Renace como el fénix**

 **Tu luz ha de levantar  
Esperanza una vez más**

 **He de levantar  
Sonriendo una vez más**

 **(Pinkie)  
Como el Delfín eh de sonreír**

 **Triste nunca estar**

 **No dudes y levántate una vez más**

 **(Rarity)  
Generosa cual Garza eh de volver**

 **(Todas juntas)**

 **Caminar y seguir  
Levantarse otra vez**

 **Y vuelve a luchar  
Siempre junto a la verdad**

 **Unidas jamás perderemos  
la libertad**

 **Guerreras somos  
Unidas vencemos y caeremos**

 **Vuelve a brillar  
Amanecer contigo otra vez  
Luchar contigo hasta el fin**

 **(Sunset)  
Eh vuelto a brillar**

 **(Twilight)  
El camino tomar**

 **(Las dos juntas)  
Por siempre unidas**

 **Jamás vencidas**

 **Puesto esto es**

 **(Todas juntas)**

 **La amistad  
(tono largo al final resaltando la amistad)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 11**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 11 La ira de las sirenas.**

Un nuevo día comenzaba en la tranquila Ponyville, después de estar un tiempo en el Páramo y de haber conocido la historia de la antigua enemiga de la Reina Maléfica, la responsable de que los humanos hayan abandonado a sus amigos, las criaturas mágicas y esto orillara a Maléfica a separar su reino del mundo humano.

Ahora dependía de las chicas volver a unir ambos mundos, en esos momentos, Twilight y las demás se encontraban reunidas en la cafetería de la escuela, esperando a Sunset, quien ya no tenía excusas para no estar cerca de ellas, pues ahora que acepto el Elemento del Amor, le correspondía hacer su parte para ayudarlas contra Debonair.

-Vaya, no puedo creer que nuestros mundos hayan vivido en paz y armonía por muchos años y todo eso se haya arruinado por culpa de una cruel sabandija-expreso Applejack cruzándose de brazos.

-Creí que Debonair era solo un cuento de miedo, pero si mi madre dice que ella fue la responsable de todo lo que paso, entonces las cosas son peor de lo que pensaba-dijo Twilight muy pensativa.

-¿Por qué lo dices querida? ¿Qué sabes sobre Debonair?-pregunto Rarity mirándola fijamente.

-Pues…solo sé lo que mi madre me ha contado y un poco de lo que he leído sobre ella, al parecer, Debonair es una maestra del engaño y de la manipulación, siempre consigue convencer a otros a hacer lo que ella quiere, como cuando convenció a Stephan de atacar nuestro reino, pero al mismo tiempo es muy poco confiable-.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto Pinkie Pie con la boca llena de puré de manzana.

-Bueno, Debonair promete muchas cosas a sus víctimas, les promete poder, riquezas, fama, entre otras cosas, pero por lo que he investigado de ella, no solo promete grandes cosas, sino que al parecer, no tiene problemas en traicionar y en destruir a los suyos con tal de lograr sus metas-explico Twilight con mucho asco al imaginarse tales infamias que Debonair era capaz de cometer con tal de lograr sus perversas ambiciones.

-Espera un momento, ella traiciona a los suyos, pero aun así tenía aliados que la seguían ¿Cómo es eso posible?-pregunto Rainbow mirando fijamente a Twilight.

-Por lo que he estudiado, Debonair era muy hábil con las palabras, muchos sabían que ella era traicionera y que a la primera oportunidad o falla de alguno de sus siervos, no dudaba en destruirlos, sin embargo, ella tenía la habilidad de convencerlos con suma facilidad, ofreciéndoles lo que ellos creían querer, de ese modo logra ganarse a un sinfín de aliados, a los cuales luego no tiene problemas en eliminar-.

-¿Cómo puede existir alguien tan cruel como ella?-pregunto Fluttershy temerosa ante la idea de tener que enfrentar a alguien así.

-El mundo no es todo un huerto de manzanas, Fluttershy-expreso Applejack acomodándose el sombrero.

-Por cierto ¿no creen que Sunset ya se tardó mucho?-pregunto Twilight buscando a la chica por todos lados.

Justo en ese momento, la aludida apareció cruzando la puerta, pero no iba sola, a su lado la acompañaba una chica de 1.60, al parecer tenía 17 años, aunque parecía tener unos 15, de piel color azul celeste (un poco más oscura que Rainbow) el cabello largo y lizo con las puntas elevadas un poco de color rubio mostaza, de nariz pequeña, hermosa sonrisa y unos grandes ojos de color verde agua que despiertan ternura cada vez que los miras, curiosamente tiene dos manchas ovaladas color rosa en sus mejillas pareciendo que siempre esta sonrojada, su vestimenta consiste en un simple vestido rosa pastel de 7cm arriba de las rodillas y unas bailarinas que se atan en las piernas.

Sunset y aquella chica se acercaron a la mesa donde estaban las demás, cuando llegaron, Pinkie Pie se levantó de golpe de su lugar-¡Mana!-grito sonriendo emocionada.

-¡Pinkie!-grito en iguales condiciones, para luego abrazarse amistosamente.

Sunset se sentó fastidiada en su lugar, cuando noto la mirada de Twilight sobre ella-¿Qué?-pregunto con amargura.

-Creo que lo correcto en estas circunstancias en presentarnos a tu acompañante-dijo Twilight sonriéndole.

Sunset bufo con cansancio-Ella es mi prima, Mana-explico sin muchos ánimos.

-Ya lo sabemos querida, la mayoría de nosotras la conocemos-dijo Rarity sonriéndole a Mana amistosamente.

-La única que no la conocía es Twilight-observo Rainbow divertida.

-Bueno…soy nueva en la escuela…y no la había visto desde que ingrese-explico Twilight un poco sonrojada por la vergüenza.

-¡Eso es porque Mana está conmigo en la clase de cocina, se podría decir que somos las chefs oficiales!-declaro Pinkie Pie sonriendo divertida.

-¡Las mejores de la escuela y me alegra ver que mi querida prima finalmente tiene amigas, siempre me pareció triste verla tan triste en todo momento!-expreso Mana abrazando efusivamente a Sunset.

-Tienes 5 segundos para soltarme antes de que decida romperte la nariz-advirtió Sunset con un tono de voz muy duro.

-Ups…lo siento…nunca le gusto que la abrazara en público-se disculpó Mana sonriendo nerviosamente ante la amenaza de su prima.

-En ese aspecto la comprendo perfectamente-expreso Rainbow, pues a ella tampoco le agradaba mucho esas muestras de afecto y menos en público.

-Pero no te quedes ahí parada, adelante, toma asiento huerca-invito Applejack sonriéndole amistosamente a Mana.

-Gracias-agradeció la chica sentándose junto a su prima favorita, sonriéndole de manera amistosa y provocando que Sunset rodara los ojos-por cierto, la tía Celestia me pidió que te diera esto, al parecer olvidaste tu almuerzo-dijo entregándole una lonchera a Sunset.

-Ya le he dicho miles de veces que no quiero que me haga más almuerzos, soy perfectamente capaz de alimentarme sola-aseguro Sunset cruzándose de brazos.

-Vamos, no te hagas del rogar, sabes que te gusta que te haga tus almuerzos-dijo Mana sonriéndole divertida.

Twilight noto la desesperación de Sunset, si no hacía algo, la peli fuego podría explotar, así que intervino-No nos hemos presentado formalmente, me llamo Twilight Sparkle y…-.

-Sé quién eres, la princesa de un mundo mágico que vino a cumplir una misión sumamente importante, Pinkie me lo dijo-señalo Mana sonriéndole divertida a Twilight, quien volteo a ver a su amiga peli rosa.

-¿Qué?-pregunto confundida.

-No le habrás dicho eso a alguien más ¿verdad?-pregunto temerosa.

-No, solo a Mana y al carnicero, y al señor y la señora Cake, a la alcaldesa, al lechero, a Scootaloo, a Apple Bloom, a Sweetie Belle, a Big Mac, a la abuela Apple, a mi hermana, al primo de un amigo, al jefe de policía, a…-.

-En otras palabras le contaste a todo el mundo-dijo Rainbow dándose una palmada en la frente.

-Pues sí, pero solo me vieron como si les estuviera contando una historia fantástica, con excepción de Scootaloo, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle y mi hermana, ellas si tienen la mente abierta-expreso orgullosa.

-Ay Pinkie-dijo Applejack siendo esta vez quien se golpeara la frente con su mano.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Mientras tanto, en el centro de la ciudad, las personas hacían lo suyo, dedicándose a su trabajo, sus ventas o simplemente a esperar el autobús que los llevaría hasta su siguiente destino, fue entonces que un trío de jovencitas apareció de la nada, se trataban de Adagio, Aria y Sonata, las 3 sirenas que aún quedaban en el Páramo.

-Vean este lugar, realmente es un mundo patético, hace mucho que lo habríamos dominado, si esa odiosa de Maléfica no hubiera intervenido en nuestros planes-dijo Adagio con furia.

-Terminemos esto de una vez por todas, tenemos que acabar con la hija de Maléfica o la señora Debonair se pondrá sumamente furiosa-expreso Aria.

-Si…la señora Debonair-expreso Adagio con furia-no puedo creer que tenga que doblegarme ante ella ¡Yo! ¡La Reina de las Sirenas!-expreso sumamente molesta y humillada.

-¿Cuándo se volvió la Reina de las Sirenas?-pregunto Sonata confundida por las palabras de su autoproclamada líder.

-En uno de sus muchos sueños en los que cree que nosotras la escogimos como nuestra líder-explico Aria.

-Guarden silencio y comencemos con el show-indico Adagio sonriendo con maldad.

Fue cuando las gemas en sus cuellos comenzaron a brillar intensamente, al tiempo que entonaban una hermosa e hipnótica melodía, misma que comenzó a poner en trance a todos los ciudadanos de Ponyville, los cuales se quedaron maravillados por aquella hermosa música, pero después comenzaron a pelear entre ellos, a gritarse, a insultarse, entre otras cosas, todo para deleite de las sirenas.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Valle de las Sombras**

Debonair observaba lo que ocurría y se mostró algo impresionada por el trabajo de las sirenas-No está nada mal, realmente tienen talento-reconoció.

-¿Cree que consigan algo contra las Guerreras de la Amistad magnificencia?-pregunto una serpiente de color negro, con dos brillantes ojos rojos y varios picos en su cabeza, mostrando 4 mortales colmillos, un letal Basilisco.

-El tiempo me dirá Hiss, el tiempo me dirá, por el momento tengo una misión para ti-.

-Estoy ansioso gran señora-dijo Hiss haciendo una reverencia ante Debonair.

-Ve y busca por el Valle de las Sombras a los otros 3 tiranos que fueron desterrados aquí desde el reinado de la Reina Lilith-indico Debonair.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero gran señora! ¿Está segura de que esa es una buena idea?-.

-Por supuesto que lo estoy, después de todo, los necesitare para poder llevar a cabos mis planes-explico Debonair con una sonrisa sumamente aterradora en el rostro, misma que basto para demostrarle a Hiss que no era conveniente discutir con ella.

-Entiendo…en seguida los traeré su majestad-dijo Hiss retirándose.

-Ellos tendrán su papel en todo este asunto, pero al final la única que se alzara victoriosa seré yo-sentencio con un brillo maligno en sus despiadados ojos rojos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Canterlot**

La charla con Mana continuo, a Twilight realmente le agradaba esa chica, pero no podía evitar notar como Sunset se mostraba molesta con la presencia de su prima, pero antes de poder decir algo, las marcas en los hombros de cada una comenzaron a brillar, indicando problemas.

-Parece que nos requieren-dijo Sunset con fastidio.

-¡Ya era hora! ¡Vamos chicas!-indico Rainbow como si fuera la líder del grupo, pero Applejack la detuvo.

-Espera un momento compañera, corrígeme si me equivoco, pero ¿no es Twilight nuestra líder?-pregunto mirándola fijamente.

-Ah…si-dijo con algo de fastidio.

-Entonces ¿Qué hacemos querida?-pregunto Rarity mirando a Twilight, quien no tardó en ser observada por todas las demás, con excepción de Rainbow y Sunset.

-Creo que debemos transformarnos e ir a la batalla-declaro sonriendo y sus amigas asintieron, para después levantarse.

-¡Nos vemos luego Mana!-declaro Pinkie sonriéndole.

-¡Buena suerte chicas, vayan y salven el mundo! ¡Sunset, demuéstrale lo genial que eres!-indico Mana animando a su prima.

Sunset solo gruño por debajo y siguió a las demás, definitivamente todo ese asunto terminaría por volverla loca, pero al menos podría golpear a una criatura maligna para desahogarse un poco de toda la frustración que sentía en esos momentos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

El centro era un caos total, la gente se atacaba entre ellas sin pensarlo dos veces, mientras las sirenas continuaban con su canto para provocar más y más desastre, todo era parte del plan de Debonair, crear la suficiente discordia en la ciudad, cuya energía maligna abriría un portal hacia el Valle de la Sombra y la liberaría finalmente.

-Esto es demasiado fácil-dijo Adagio malignamente.

-Creo que la gran Debonair pronto regresara a la Tierra-dijo Sonata sonriendo divertida y provocando una mirada molesta en Adagio.

-Solo continuemos con esto-indico Adagio fastidiada por la idea de tener que servirle a alguien más.

-¡Oigan ustedes!-grito una voz, captando la atención de las 3 sirenas-¡Será mejor que dejen de hacer lo que están haciendo o enfrenten la furia de las Guerreras de la Amistad!-declaro Rainbow, de nuevo tomando el papel de líder.

-Y repito, la líder es Twilight-le recordó Applejack.

-¿Tienes que recordármelo cada 5 minutos?-pregunto Rainbow fastidiada.

-Por lo que estoy viendo sí-respondió Applejack cruzándose de brazos.

Twilight se adelantó a las demás y miro fijamente al trío de malvadas, las cuales le sonrieron divertida al verla-Tanto tiempo sin vernos, princesa-dijo Adagio burlonamente.

-¡Ustedes!-exclamo Twilight apretando los puños con furia al reconocerlas.

-¿Las conoces?-pregunto Fluttershy mirando a Twilight con preocupación por la reacción de su amiga.

-Son sirenas, una de las criaturas más crueles y viles que han existido, solo viven para causar el odio e infundir el caos, además de que se deleitan ahogando personas inocentes, para luego alimentarse con sus cuerpos-expreso Twilight con asco.

-Veo que estas muy bien informada de nuestros gustos, eso es bueno, pero parece que olvidas algo, que tú y nosotras tenemos cuentas pendientes ¿recuerdas?-pregunto Adagio divertida-por tu culpa tu madre nos dio una golpiza que no pudimos olvidar en mucho tiempo, ya es hora de devolverte el favor-.

-Ustedes tuvieron lo que se merecían y deberían agradecer que mi madre no las desterró al Valle de las Sombras-.

-¿Y de dónde crees que venimos?-pregunto Adagio con maldad, provocando una mirada de confusión en Twilight-nosotras hemos estado en ese mundo, cortesía de Debonair-.

-La gran Debonair-le corrigió Aria, recordándole que ella estaba vigilándolas en todo momento y faltarle al respeto podría causarles muchos problemas.

-Como sea-dijo Adagio con fastidio.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? ¿Acaso están locas? ¿Cómo pueden estar con esa malvada? ¿No han escuchado las leyendas de lo que ella hizo con cientos de criaturas que se le unieron?-cuestiono Twilight incrédula.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Ella nos prometió algo que ansiamos desde hace tiempo, la venganza-expreso Adagio con profundo odio-no solo contra ti y contra tu madre, sino contra toda tu familia y su legado, desde la Reina Lilith…ustedes nos arrebataron lo que por derecho era nuestro, el océano, el mar, todo lo que existe dentro de él nos pertenece por derecho y ustedes nos lo arrebataron-.

-Mi abuela no les arrebato nada y mi madre tampoco, ellas les dieron la oportunidad de vivir en su mundo, pero ustedes no paraban de matar personas que viajaban por el mar-.

-¿Y qué hay de todas las sirenas que murieron por culpa de la codicia humana? ¿Acaso ellos no se merecían un castigo?-.

-Y lo tuvieron, mi abuela se aseguraba de castigar severamente a todo aquel que mataba a una sirena, incluso mi madre lo hacía, pero eso no bastaba para ustedes, ustedes siguieron causando una gran destrucción en el océano, incluso dejaron de atacar a humanos que realmente merecían un castigo suyo, se llevaron niños, ancianos, animales, a muchos inocentes a lo profundo del mar, seres que no tenían culpa de lo que les había pasado-acuso Twilight.

-Claro que la tenían, después de todo eran humanos, no me explico como tú puedes querer la amistad de seres tan repugnantes como ellos-acuso Adagio mirando con asco a las amigas de Twilight.

-Tal vez porque ellas han mostrado más valor que toda su raza junta-respondió Twilight con firmeza, provocando una mirada de furia y odio en Adagio.

-Vaya, realmente la familia de Twilight se ha hecho de muchos enemigos-observo Rainbow.

-Creo que todos los cuentos de sirenas que le he leído a Sweetie Belle estaban equivocados, las sirenas no son las lindas criaturas que muestran en las películas y en los libros-observo Rarity.

Adagio miro a las chicas con furia y luego a sus compañeras-El tiempo de charlar termino, es hora de que comience la venganza-indico sonriendo malignamente y sus compañeras se adelantaron junto con ellas.

Las 3 sirenas comenzaron a cantar de nuevo, pero esta vez, no solo era una melodía, sino también una letra **-"No puedes ganar, no tienes voluntad, libre somos ya ¡Las vamos a eliminar!"-** cantaron, al tiempo que sus gemas brillaran intensamente, provocando que sus ojos se tornaran completamente rojos.

Fue cuando las 3 lanzaron unos destellos de energía al cielo, comenzando a tomar una nueva forma, las 3 aparecieron con unas armaduras de color negro con detalles rojos, cubriendo sus pechos, cintura, brazos y piernas, así como también unas coronas con forma de sirenas, con algunos picos, tenían unas alas de demonio en sus espaldas y una aletas en su pantorrillas.

-¿Pueden hacer eso?-exclamo Fluttershy asustada.

-Eso es…nuevo-respondió Twilight impresionada por lo que las 3 sirenas acababan de hacer.

-¡Esta es la magia del Valle de las Sombras, los poderes que Debonair nos entregó y ahora los usaremos para destruirlas!-declaro Adagio, al tiempo que las 3 comenzaban a cantar de nuevo, generando una energía sobre ellas y lanzándola contra las chicas.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Twilight y rápidamente, todas se hicieron a un lado.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora líder?-pregunto Rainbow algo molesta por tener que decir eso.

-Saben lo que hay que hacer-dijo Twilight sonriéndoles.

-¡Oh si, hora de patear traseros de peces!-declaro Applejack sonriendo y viendo desafiante a las sirenas.

-¿Los peces tienen traseros?-pregunto Pinkie confundida.

-No ahora Pinkie-pidió Applejack mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¡Por la Magia de la Amistad!-invocaron las 7 Guerreras llamando sus poderes.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=IZgV6rwosWU)**

-¡Hora de entrar en acción!-declaro Rainbow golpeando su palma con su puño y mirando desafiante a las 3 sirenas, las cuales se prepararon para su batalla contra las Guerreras de la Amistad, protectoras del mundo.

Las 7 Guerreras de la Amistad aparecieron listas para darle batalla a las 3 malignas sirenas, quienes sonrieron malignamente al ver esto-Es hora de comenzar la fiesta y terminar lo que esos patéticos Espectros no fueron capaces de hacer-indico Adagio sonriendo con crueldad-¡Acábenlas!-ordeno enviando a sus dos compañeras a la batalla.

Las chicas también se prepararon para combatir-¡Yo me encargo de Adagio, ustedes ocúpense de las otras dos, tengan cuidados las sirenas son conocidas por ser unas tramposas!-indico Twilight.

-¡Entendido jefa!-declaro Pinkie Pie haciendo un saludo militar.

-Sí, entendido-dijo Rainbow con molestia ante la idea de tener que recibir órdenes de Twilight.

Mientras las demás se dispersaban para enfrentarse a Aria y Sonata, Twilight quedo frente a frente con Adagio, la cual sonreía de manera burlona al escuchar que la princesa de todo el Páramo la desafía a una batalla una contra una.

-Vaya, debes ser toda una genio al querer enfrentarme tu sola, sin ayuda de tus queridas amigas, veo que olvidaste lo que paso la última vez que nos vimos-sentencio burlonamente.

-No lo he olvidado, por ese motivo te desafié, porque ya es tiempo de que enfrente ese día de nuevo, ya no soy más una niña, soy una Guerrera de la Amistad-proclamo poniéndose en guardia.

Adagio sonrió aún más y se lanzó contra Twilight, quien también arremetió contra su oponente, ambas chocaron sus puños con todas sus fuerzas, provocando un potente estruendo que sacudió toda la ciudad, debido al enfrentamiento de las sirenas con las Guerreras de la Amistad, las personas que se encontraban cerca comenzaron a escapar, buscando donde ocultarse.

Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie peleaban contra Sonata, quien comenzó a atacarlas con varios picos de hielo que invocaba de la nada, ataques que podrían haber resultado en una herida fatal, pero Rarity los esquivaba como si estuviera bailando, Pinkie Pie lo hacía como si estuviera jugando a saltar la cuerda, solo a Fluttershy le costaba un poco esquivar esos mortales ataques.

-¡Esto no es muy amable!-expreso sumamente angustiada.

-¡No se supone que sea amable!-grito Sonata lanzándose contra Fluttershy, quien se protegió la cara sumamente asustada, pero Rarity reacciono y le dio una patada a Sonata, alejándola de su amiga.

-¿Estas bien querida?-pregunto mirándola preocupada.

-Eso creo-respondió Fluttershy temerosa.

-Vamos querida, no tienes por qué temer, ya hemos enfrentado cosas más peligrosas, puedes hacer esto, eres una guerrera-animo Rarity.

-Gracias-agradeció Fluttershy sonriéndole con ternura.

Pinkie quedo frente a Sonata y esta comenzó a atacarla-¡Fallaste! ¡Volviste a fallar! ¡Hola!-declaraba como si estuviera jugando, provocando que Sonata comenzar a enfurecerse.

-¡Dardos Mágicos!-invoco Rarity lanzando una lluvia de dardos que parecían pequeños diamantes contra Sonata, quien se protegió con sus brazos de aquel ataque, pero no pudo evitar el siguiente ataque.

-¡Mariposa Lunar!-invoco Fluttershy lanzando su ataque contra Sonata, el ataque la tomó por sorpresa y la estrello contra el suelo con fuerza.

Cuando se estaba recuperando, se encontró con una sonriente Pinkie-Hola y adiós-.

-¿Qué?-.

-¡Ataque Sónico!-Pinkie tomo todo el aire que pudo y lanzo un grito sónico contra Sonata, provocando que la sirena se protegiera los oídos de tan mortal ruido, pero aun así, el ataque la lanzo contra un coche que estaba estacionado.

-Que pulmones tienes querida-felicito Rarity.

-Soy muy buena en lo que hago-indico Pinkie saltando de alegría.

Sunset Shimmer solo observaba las batallas desde las alturas, de brazos cruzados, como si esperara que algo fuera a ocurrir en cualquier momento-¿Qué no vas a ayudarnos?-pregunto Applejack.

-Eso es precisamente lo que planeo hacer-respondió Sunset secamente.

Rainbow estaba peleando en esos momentos contra Aira, ambas chocaron con fuerza en el aire y comenzaron a forcejar para derribar a la otra, fue cuando Aria sonrió maliciosamente y sus ojos brillaron de un intenso color rojo, entonces sus brazos se volvieron látigos de agua con los cuales sujeto a Rainbow y la lanzo por los aires, para luego comenzar a golpearla repetidamente con sus brazos.

-¡Cazador Diurno!-invoco Applejack entrando en acción, al tiempo que convocaba la imponente figura de un Lobo, misma que lanzo contra Aria, la sirena recibió el ataque directamente y salió volando por los aires.

-¡Vas a pagar por eso!-bramo Aria con furia.

-¡Lo mismo te digo a ti! ¡Lo admito, ese poder no estuvo nada mal, a ver qué te parece el mío! ¡Garras de Acero!-las manos de Rainbow brillaron intensamente y arremetió contra Aria, golpeándola con fuerza, el ataque estrello a la sirena contra el suelo y Applejack miro a su amiga.

-No estuvo nada mal-.

-Es por eso que yo debería ser la líder, como siempre lo he sido-señalo Rainbow con algo de arrogancia.

-¿Quieres dejar eso por la paz?-reprendió Applejack.

Twilight y Adagio mantenían una pelea sumamente igualada, ambas peleaban con un arma que convocaron, en el caso de Twilight, su poderosa Espada Dragón, mientras que Adagio convoco un tridente de color negro con filosas puntas.

-¡Nunca me vas a vencer niña tonta, después de todo, no he olvidado el miedo que tuviste cuando nos vimos por primera vez!-se burló Adagio.

-¡Eso fue hace años!-declaro Twilight dándole una patada-¡Ahora soy una guerrera! ¡La Guerrera Dragón Zafiro!-declaro lanzándose contra Adagio.

La sirena trato de defenderse de los ataques de Twilight, pero la princesa ahora era más que una simple princesa, ya no era la niña a la que ataco hace tiempo y comprendió eso cuando Twilight le dio una patada, derribándola y estrellándola en el suelo, fue cuando la punta de la espada de Twilight quedo ante ella.

-Será mejor que te rindas, no puedes ganarme, aun con la magia de Debonair, pues su magia negra nunca vencerá a la magia de la amistad-.

-Qué suerte que tengo otros métodos además de la magia-expreso Adagio con una sonrisa burlesca y antes de que Twilight pudiera comprender que quería decir, la sirena le lanzo un poco de tierra a los ojos, dejándola cegada brevemente, pero fue el momento que Adagio aprovecho para comenzar a atacarla cruelmente.

Distraída en quitarse la tierra de los ojos, Twilight no podía defenderse de los ataques de Adagio y finalmente quedó tendida en el suelo, con un pie de Adagio oprimiéndole el pecho-Te tengo-expreso burlonamente.

-¡Cobarde!-acuso Twilight entre dientes.

-Es una batalla queridita, todo es válido-sentencio Adagio preparando el golpe mortal con su tridente.

-¡Estoy de acuerdo!-declaro Sunset apareciendo de pronto-¡Flechas de Fuego!-invoco lanzando sus flechas contra Adagio, quien no tuvo más opción que retroceder, ese fue el momento que Sunset aprovecho para darle una patada y alejarla de Twilight.

-¡Pagarás por eso!-bramo Adagio, cuando Aria y Sonata aparecieron a su lado, tras ser derribadas por las demás chicas.

-Creo que ya sabemos cómo terminara esto para ustedes ¿verdad?-pregunto Sunset desafiante.

Adagio se dio cuenta de que estaban en desventaja total, así que miro a sus compañeras y tragando su furia-Nos volveremos a ver-sentencio retirándose con Aria y Sonata, desapareciendo en unas sombras oscuras que las cubrieron.

-¿Te encuentras bien Twilight?-pregunto Fluttershy preocupada, mientras Applejack la ayudaba a incorporarse.

-Estoy bien, solo tengo…tierra en mis ojos…-respondió con mucho ardor.

Sunset miro a la chica un momento y luego suspiro con cansancio-Háganse a un lado-indico alzando su mano hacia Twilight-¡Cenizas de Vida!-invoco lanzando unas pequeñas cenizas de color dorado, las cuales rodearon a Twilight, restaurando su vista y curando sus heridas.

-Guau ¿tienes poderes curativos?-pregunto Fluttershy sorprendida.

-Eso parece, supongo que es una cualidad del Fénix-señalo Sunset mirando su mano.

-Muchas gracias, Sunset-agradeció Twilight sonriéndole.

-No tienes que agradecérmelo-dijo Sunset desviando la mirada algo sonrojada por el acto que acababa de hacer.

-¿Quiénes eran esas 3?-pregunto Applejack mirando hacia el punto donde antes estaban las sirenas.

-Problemas muy graves es lo que son y ahora son mayores, pues están con Debonair-explico Twilight con preocupación.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Valle de las Sombras**

El fracaso de las sirenas bien podría ser motivo para desatar la furia de Debonair, pero a la maligna bruja eso la tenía sin cuidado, después de todo, nunca espero que ellas tuvieran éxito, simplemente las envió como mensajeras y el mensaje fue bien recibido.

-Mi señora, he vuelto-declaro Hiss presentándose.

Debonair volteo y sonrió-Bienvenidos mis viejos amigos-saludo con crueldad y algo de burla.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Mientras tanto, lejos de Ponyville, en un hangar abandonado, una figura hacía pruebas en una computadora, cuya imagen mostraba la escuela de Canterlot y la tranquila ciudad de Ponyville, aquel individuo había estado registrando señales de extraños fenómenos que ocurrían en ese mundo y ahora parecía tener un cierto interés por los mismos.

-No hay duda alguna, definitivamente algo pasa en esa escuela, algo que puede ser muy benéfico para mí-sentencio sonriendo de manera cruel.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Bueno, llegamos al final de este capítulo y ya ha aparecido el primer OC, sé que su participación fue algo breve, pero necesito que sea de este modo, al menos, por el momento, ya que tengo que sacar a los demás OC que faltan, descuiden, todos tendrán su participación conforme avancen los capítulos, como siempre ha ocurrido en mis fics anteriores.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=jjoqLClNfDo**

 **(Luna)  
Mira el arcoíris con esperanza lo puedes ver  
Solo levántate de esa oscuridad**

 **Brillante como el sol aquí  
Eres mi luz en este mundo**

 **Brillante sobre la oscuridad que hay por ti  
Nunca te rindas**

 **(Celestia)  
Los sueños se realizaran  
No importa cuánto he de batallar**

 **Siempre la esperanza prevalecerá  
Contigo al caminar**

 **(Luna y Celestia)  
Un olvido, un misterio y un hoy por venir  
Salir de las sombras  
Y ver la luz**

 **Es el regalo que disfruto pues estas tu**

 **(Twilight)  
No tengo miedo  
Ni ira  
Ni desesperación**

 **(Sunset)  
Contigo lo he de lograr**

 **En este abismo eterno  
Nos levantaremos y volveremos a reír**

 **Mis alas levantar y volver a volar  
Un largo día es**

 **No hay excepciones  
Ni más presiones**

 **(Twilight)  
Brillante es la luz  
Que ejerces tu**

 **(Applejack, Pinkie y Rarity)  
Ni miento  
Nunca triste estoy  
Rendirme jamás lo hare**

 **Por un destino a proteger  
Brillante y fuerte ser**

 **(Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash)  
Cruel nunca seré  
Leal contigo siempre estaré**

 **(Sunset y Twilight)  
Mi amiga tú serás**

 **Con el amor tendrás  
Y la magia fuerte es  
Ya que es la amistad**

 **(Twilight)  
Amigas hasta el fin  
(con tonos bajos en forma de susurro)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, gracias por siempre leer mis fics:**_

 **Mana:** _tu personaje ha aparecido, aunque fue brevemente, ya que tengo que preparar la historia de algunos de ellos, pues hay uno que otro que necesitan un poco más de trabajo que los demás, espero esto no te cause inconveniente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _pues aun ya están comenzando a aparecer, pero como viste, Debonair no piensa seguir fracasando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ambar576:** _los problemas solo van en aumento, pues Debonair tiene pensado traer a viejos amigos para poder llevar a cabo sus malignas ambiciones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _exactamente, eso lo verán más adelante, aunque no será agradable para ella. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _Pinkie da miedo de esa y de muchas otras formas, especialmente por sus presentimientos que tiene de repente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _me hace preguntarme como lo hará, porque como Batman no lo hizo tan mal, me encanto mucho el que marcara a los criminales para que no lo olvidaran. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _exactamente, el respeto es algo que se debe ganar, no exigirse, aunque por el momento parece que hay serios problemas para Rainbow ante la idea de que Twilight sea la líder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _él sigue en el Páramo, después de todo, sería raro ver a una chica de la edad de Twilight con un búho mascota ¿no crees? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _por ahora tendrás que esperar un poco, aunque los OC ya están comenzando a aparecer con el primero de ellos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _primero se tendrá que resolver un pequeño conflicto que se iniciara cuando aparezca tu personaje, espera y lo verás. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _pues ya lo acabas de ver. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mogascar:** _hay muchas cosas que aún se desconocen, cosas que ocurrieron en la guerra contra Debonair. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _elle siempre será de ese modo, me alegra que no conozca al Guasón o eso la echaría a perder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Súper Rock Ninja:** _tal vez si o tal vez no, porque de todos modos, Goku no se dio cuenta de que estuvo peleando todo el tiempo con Bills disfrazado de Monaca, ni siquiera cuando Yamcha los delato y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alto Conocedor:** _gracias por el dato. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NAZH045:** _pues lo acabas de ver, aunque las Sirenas ahora tienen magia negra, Debonair realmente no esperaba que tuvieran éxito en su misión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _aunque las sirenas atacaron, no se dieron cuenta en ningún momento que Debonair no esperaba realmente que vencieran a Twilight y a sus amigas en esa batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _Pinkie Pie es un verdadero misterio, no solo porque puede adivinar las cosas, sino también por los presentimientos que tiene en ocasiones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rey Drasian:** _eso es muy cierto, aunque Sunset aún no quiere ser amiga de las chicas, solo esta con ellas por obligación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _solo te diré que no será fácil para ellas, pues se enfrentaran a un enemigo formidable, que al mismo tiempo es enemigo de las Diamantes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 11 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Mana, NovaStarPrime, Ambar756, Soranomomo93, Éire, Olivia, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Draigon 2.0, Xanatrix742, Zeus, Hades, Tenzalucard123, Mogascar, Moon-9215, Súper Rock Ninja, Alto Conocedor, NAZH045, Iron Mario, Blaitor21, Rey Drasian, Kurtlaraperdomo.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	12. Leccion de Humildad

_**¿Qué onda cuates? Es hora de un nuevo capítulo y también de la aparición de un nuevo OC, el cual se podría decir es un personaje clásico, pues ya tuvo su aparición en otro de mis fics, pero bueno, son los gustos de cada lector, por el momento los invito a disfrutar de este nuevo capítulo y como ya saben la rutina, nos veremos al final del capítulo, ya que ahora es tiempo de leer esta nueva aventura, que también será una dura lección para cierta chica de pelo multicolor.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=ndZj2IJafUI**

 **Un pasado por olvidar  
Un futuro por descubrir  
Y un presente por vivir**

 **(Se ve a Twilight dirigiéndose a Canterlot acompañada de Spike, con Luna y Celestia en la entrada)**

 **Esperanza me ha de levantar  
La luz en tus sombras, tu sol y tu luna  
Vuelve a sonreír otra vez**

 **(Se ve al resto de las chicas esperándola)**

 **No sé qué hacer estoy a momentos de perder  
Empiezo a dudar a mis alas perder y empezar a caer**

 **No vuelvas ni temas de dudar**

 **Tu lealtad  
Tus honestidad  
Fuerte has de ser, no lo dudes eso tienes que ver**

 **(la imagen cambia a Rainbow y Applejack compitiendo en una carrera)**

 **Tus risas  
Y Amabilidad  
Generosa siempre has de ser**

 **(Cambia a Pinkie haciendo reír a las demás, Fluttershy con varios animales y Rarity diseñando varios vestidos nuevos)**

 **Nunca de eso lo eh de dudar  
Eso es la amistad  
que tiene poder**

 **Sólo tú la tienes que ver  
Y creer**

 **Vuelve a levantarte  
y a vivir  
Que sin ti, estoy perdida otra vez**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirando un poco nerviosa a Twilight recordando cuando Twilight junto con las demás le dan la mano a Sunset ofreciéndole su amistad)**

 **Vuélvete a levantar  
Una vez más hay que luchar**

 **Y volver a enfrentar, volver a pelear**

 **Luz ilumina el fin  
Mi fuerza eres tu**

 **Luz he de ser**

 **(Ambas al verse sonríen un poco nerviosas sin saber que decir)**

 **Solo el tiempo lo dirá  
Volver a pelear  
Esperanza es lo que das**

 **Volver a intentar**

 **La esperanza me ha de iluminar y juntos viviremos al fin**

 **Por qué contigo he de luchar**

 **(Cambia la imagen con un fondo brillante con varias criaturas del Páramo pasando a mostrar a Discord, seguido de Shining Armor y Candance, por ultimo a Maléfica junto con Diaval)**

 **Amigas hasta el fin  
Que la esperanza nos ha de iluminar**

 **Volver a soñar  
No he de dudar**

 **Contigo por siempre hasta el fin  
la amistad es nuestra fuente de luz**

 **Amigas hemos de ser  
Juntas hasta el fin**

 **Guerreras a luchar**

 **El mal a enfrentar**

 **(Cambia la imagen con Applejack acabando con varios espectros por tierra, y Pinkie atacando a otros saliendo desde el mar, pasando a Twilight, Sunset, Rarity, Rainbow y Fluttershy volando enfrentando a varias criaturas con grandes ataques)**

 **Juntas y unidas hasta el fin**

 **Que la amistad vuelva a florecer**

 **Y la amistad por siempre ha de vencer**

 **Sola he estado**

 **Nunca la felicidad experimente**

 **Sola no eh de seguir**

 **Con ustedes vuelvo una a ser**

 **Su amistad fuerte lo es**

 **Porque la amistad es la magia que tiene el poder  
Al mal enfrentar y vencer**

 **(Volviendo a cambiar otro fondo negro esta vez con el valle de las sombras revelando con varios Espectros pasando a Tirek, seguido del Rey Sombra y la Reina Chrysalis con una sonrisa maligna, pasando a Sonata, Aria y Adagio esta última con una sonrisa ambiciosa y por ultimo a Debonair sin ninguna sonrisa)**

 **Esto es la amistad**

 **Fuerte, honesta, leal, alegre, amable, generosa, amorosa y mágica siempre ha de ser**

 **Juntas por siempre  
Contra el mal latente  
Juntas una vez**

 **Guerreras de la Amistad**

 **(cambia la imagen con las chicas y Maléfica su lado mientras detrás de ellas aparece la figura de Amaterasu)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 12**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 12 Lección de humildad.**

La ciudad estaba en un caos total, varias Sombras Espectrales aparecieron de la nada, atacando a diestra y siniestra a las chicas, aquellos Espectros tenían la forma de pequeños demonios sumamente diabólicos, los cuales se divertían torturando a los pobres e indefensos ciudadanos.

Fue cuando las valientes Guerreras de la Amistad llegaron listas para salvar el día-¡Vaya, parece que hay una fiesta y no me invitaron, que groseros!-exclamo Pinkie Pie cruzándose de brazos mortalmente ofendida por aquella terrible injusticia de la que fue víctima.

-Fíjate bien, son Espectros, no creo que te gusten sus fiestas-regaño Sunset.

-Buen punto, eres muy lista-respondió Pinkie Pie con un brillo de admiración en sus ojos, provocando que Sunset bufara fastidiada.

-¡Creo que es hora de darles una tradicional patada en el trasero!-declaro Rainbow preparándose para ir a la batalla, pero Twilight alzo la mano.

-No, no podemos confiarnos, los Espectros son peligrosos y engañosos-indico mirando a los malignos demonios.

-¿Entonces qué haremos?-pregunto Fluttershy temiendo lo peor de no detener a aquellos seres malvados.

-Por el momento dividamos, tenemos que llevarlos a un solo sitio, acorralarlos por completo, luego Rainbow puede ultimarlos con su ataque más poderoso-indico Twilight.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Qué yo me quede detrás? ¡Lo siento amiga, pero no estoy de acuerdo con eso, soy la mejor jugadora del equipo, así que…!-.

-Twilight es la líder y si dice que su plan va a funcionar entonces hay que confiar en ella, Rainbow-intervino Applejack dejando sorprendida a la chica multicolor.

-Bien-expreso cruzándose de brazos con fastidio.

-Agradezco el voto de confianza ¡Ahora andando!-indico Twilight y las chicas se dividieron para cumplir con sus respectivas tareas, dejando a Rainbow detrás.

La chica se mantuvo quieta, viendo como sus amigas atacaban a los Espectros, los cuales se defendían como podían, pero estos eran Sombras Espectros, un tipo de criaturas de bajo nivel, los cuales si bien eran peligrosos, no eran tan poderosos como cuando un Espectro poseía un cuerpo mortal, aunque este fuera un objeto sin vida.

Rainbow comenzó a desesperarse de solo ver como sus amigas cumplían la indicación de Twilight, estaba tan cegada con su enfado por quedarse atrás, que no notaba que las chicas estaban cumpliendo perfectamente la indicación de Twilight, llevarlos a un solo sitio y luego Rainbow podría acabarlos con su velocidad, pero ya no pudo esperar más y se lanzó a la batalla.

La Guerrera Halcón comenzó a atacar a los Espectros que las chicas estaban arreando, pues eso era lo que hacían y Applejack era quien mejor los llevaba, pero su sorpresa fue muy grande al ver que Rainbow no siguió el plan de Twilight, apareciendo de pronto y comenzando a atacar a los Espectros, ese hecho no pasó desapercibido para Twilight.

-¡Rainbow! ¿Qué haces?-cuestiono sorprendida.

-¡Solo deja que yo me encargue de todo, Twilight!-respondió sonriéndole con algo de altanería, para luego comenzar a atacar a los Espectros, los cuales comenzaron a dispersarse de nuevo.

-¡Están escapando!-exclamo Sunset.

-¡No los dejen escapar, tenemos que seguir con el plan, si alguno de ellos vuelve al Valle de las Sombras entonces Debonair lo hará más poderosa!-indico Twilight.

Las chicas asintieron y se dispusieron a cumplir con la indicación, pero nuevamente, Rainbow les cerro el paso, acabando con cuanto Espectro se le cruzaba en su camino, finalmente, venció al último que quedaba o eso pensaba, ya que en medio de toda esa confusión que causo, muchos de ellos consiguieron escapar, volviendo al Valle de las Sombras, Rainbow descendió con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

-Y así es como se hace-dijo con altanería, cuando noto las miradas de reproches de sus amigas-¿Qué?-.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¡Te dije que esperaras a que los reuniéramos en un solo lugar!-regaño Twilight.

-Eso estaba tardando demasiado y como yo lo veo, acabe con todos, así que no es gran cosa-.

-De hecho…muchos de ellos consiguieron escapar-dijo Fluttershy con timidez.

-Es cierto Rainbow Dash, por tu conducta dejaste escapar a muchos-señalo Rarity con ambas manos en la cintura de manera reprobatoria.

-Oigan, no veo cual es el problema, los que escaparon tendrán miedo de volver a verme y entonces lo pensaran dos veces antes de venir a nuestra ciudad-dijo Rainbow sonriendo.

-Ese no es el punto, somos un equipo y Twilight nos dio una orden, ella es nuestra líder y tenemos que confiar en ella-expreso Applejack.

-Y aunque no me agrada admitirlo, su plan estaba funcionando hasta que tú lo estropeaste todo-señalo Sunset con una sonrisa burlona, provocando una mirada de enfado en Rainbow.

Antes de que la chica más atlética de la ciudad pudiera responder ante la burla de Sunset, las marcas de las chicas brillaron intensamente, pero esta vez no indicaban peligro, sino un llamado, el cual fue enviado por Maléfica.

-Al parecer mi madre quiere vernos en el Páramo-dijo Twilight viendo su marca.

-Lo más probable es que quiera felicitarme por mi gran desempeño en esta misión y tal vez incluso me nombre líder, no es de sorprenderse, ya que siempre lo he sido-dijo Rainbow de manera muy ególatra.

Las chicas solo rodaron los ojos y Twilight convoco un portal mágico, mismo que cruzaron de inmediato, pero ninguna de ellas noto que alguien las estaba observando escondido entre las sombras y tenía una sonrisa en el rostro de bastante interés.

-Que interesante es esto-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Páramo**

En cuanto las chicas llegaron, se encontraron con Shining Armor, Cadence, Spike y Diaval, así como también una Reina que estaba de muchas formas, pero no complacida por lo que acababa de ver, les daba la espalda a las chicas y ahora hablaba con un tono sumamente severo, con bastante molestia.

-Me quieres explicar porque motivo desobedeciste la orden de tu líder, Dash, tu irresponsabilidad provoco que varios Espectros escaparan y no volvieron al Valle de las Sombras, sino que se dispersaron por toda la ciudad ¿sabes lo que eso significa? Pueden poseer a cualquier inocente en cualquier momento-hablo con un tono bastante molesto.

Rainbow dio un paso al frente-Alteza…yo…-.

-¡Silencio! ¡La reina habla! Ahora eres parte de las Guerreras de la Amistad, un nuevo equipo, tal vez seas la capitana del equipo de fútbol y de otros equipos escolares, pero esto es mucho más grande de lo que piensas, estamos hablando de enfrentar magia sumamente oscura, enemigos que no tienen compasión alguna por los demás, lo que acabas de hacer hoy, poner tu propia imagen por encima de tu equipo es lo que llevo a Stephan a atacar mi reino hace años-expreso Maléfica dándose la vuelta.

-Por favor, acabe con la mayoría de esos tipos, no podía quedarme quieta viendo como las demás solo los arreaban como si fuera ganado, soy el miembro más fuerte del equipo-se defendió Rainbow, provocando que la paciencia de Maléfica llegara al límite.

-¡Desobedecer a tu líder y poner el peligro a toda una ciudad no te vuelve el miembro más fuerte, al contrario, te convierte en el eslabón más débil!-bramo furiosa, dejando congelada a Rainbow, nadie jamás la había llamado de esa forma y con tal furia.

Las chicas se quedaron mudas ante el regaño de Maléfica, pero ninguna de ellas podía hacer nada para ayudarla, fue cuando Diaval se puso en el hombro de la Reina, Maléfica miro a su asistente y luego a su hijo, el cual la miraba de manera reprobatoria, Maléfica dirigió su vista hacia Rainbow, quien ahora apretaba sus puños con fuerza.

Suspirando cansadamente, les volvió a dar la espalda-Ya pueden retirarse-indico.

Rainbow quiso decirle algo, pero Cadence la detuvo con un gesto de su mano, dolida y molesta por las palabras de Maléfica, la chica se retiró del lugar sumamente furiosa, siendo seguida por una mirada de preocupación de sus amigas, Twilight quiso decirle algo, pero Applejack la detuvo.

-Déjala, yo hablare con ella-dijo comenzando a seguirla.

Cuando Applejack abandono el salón del trono, Twilight miro a su madre de nuevo y con mirada decidida, se acercó-Madre, tú sabes que eso fue sumamente injusto ¿Por qué fuiste tan dura con ella?-pregunto sin ningún miedo.

Maléfica miro a Twilight y suspiro-Twilight, ni tu ni tus amigas conocen a Debonair como yo la conozco, ella es una criatura sumamente cruel y despiadada, la cual puede aprovechar hasta el más pequeño error que cometan para sacarles ventaja, no puedo permitir que una de las Guerreras de la Amistad, las únicas que pueden detenerla cometan errores tan egoístas como este, ni siquiera te lo permitiría a ti hija-explico poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-Lo único que puedo decir madre es que todo esto es nuevo para ella y para las demás, es la primera vez que interactúan con magia, y por lo que he aprendido en Canterlot, Rainbow ha sido la líder en todos los equipos atléticos que se han formado, no es fácil para ella aceptar la idea de que yo sea la líder-explico Twilight.

-Eso es muy cierto su majestad-apoyo Rarity.

-¡Rainbow es grandiosa y por eso le cuesta aceptar cuando las cosas no son como ella espera!-apoyo Pinkie.

-Y eso la hace cometer errores ocasionales-expreso Fluttershy tímidamente.

-En mi opinión solo obtuvo lo que se merecía, pero comprendo un poco, a mí tampoco me agrada mucho seguir ordenes-expreso Sunset.

Maléfica miro como su hija y sus amigas apoyaban a Rainbow, defendiéndola de ella y no pudo evitar sonreír internamente con gran orgullo, pero hizo un gran esfuerzo para no dejar ver esa sonrisa en sus labios.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ponyville**

Rainbow había ido al campo de fútbol, donde estaba pateando cada balón que había conseguido, lo hacía con tal furia que parecía estar golpeando a alguien que odiaba desde siempre, cada uno de sus tiros eran lanzados violentamente e incluso algunos de ellos golpeaban los postes de la portería, sin entrar, lo que la molestaba más.

-Si sigues pateando con furia nunca vas a lograr anotar-dijo Applejack con ironía al tiempo que aparecía.

-¡Lárgate!-exclamo Rainbow sin querer ver a nadie.

-Vamos dulzura, no te pongas así, mejor piensa que pudo haber sido peor-dijo Applejack sonriéndole amistosamente.

-"El eslabón más débil"…así fue como ella me llamo-dijo pateando otro balón y estrellándolo contra el poste.

En cuanto el balón golpeo el poste, reboto con tal violencia que ambas chicas tuvieron que agacharse para evitar el tremendo golpe de aquel proyectil moral que bien pudo haberles arrancado la cabeza por la violenta fuerza que Rainbow ejerció.

-Sé que estas molesta pero no es motivo para tratar de arrancarme la cabeza-reprendió Applejack.

-Lo siento-se disculpó Rainbow con fastidio.

-Escucha, la Reina se pasó y fue muy dura contigo, pero tú también tienes que entender que las cosas han cambiado, siempre has trabajo en equipo cuando se trata de fútbol y otras cosas ¿Por qué no puedes hacerlo con nosotras cuando se trata de algo sumamente importante? ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto aceptar a Twilight como líder?-.

-¡Porque Twilight no tiene idea de cómo dirigir! ¡Me dejo al margen de toda la acción, mientras ustedes actuaban como si estuvieran haciendo trabajos de granja…sin ofender!-agrego rápidamente.

-Descuida-dijo Applejack tratando de no molestarse por ese comentario-pero ahora tú escucha, el plan de Twilight estaba funcionando muy bien hasta que tú interviniste-.

-¿De qué hablas? Acabe con algunos de esos demonios-se defendió Rainbow.

-Pero muchos de ellos lograron escapar, Twilight no te dejo al margen, de hecho, tú tenías el papel más importante en su plan-.

-¿Qué?-.

-El plan de Twilight era que nosotras los lleváramos a un solo punto, luego tú podrías usar tu velocidad para terminar de atraparlos y finalmente destruirlos con uno de tus ataques, eres el miembro más rápido del grupo y eso Twilight lo sabe bien, por eso quería que esperaras el momento apropiado para acabarlos y por ello te pidió esperar, pero entonces escuchaste a tu ego y te lanzaste a hacer una "gran hazaña", misma que provoco el escape de varios Espectros-explico Applejack.

-Entonces… ¿ella realmente sabía lo que hacía?-.

-Por supuesto que lo sabía y aunque nosotras no estábamos al tanto de todo el plan, confiamos en ella porque eso es lo que necesita en estos momentos-.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto Rainbow confundida.

-Escucha Rainbow, Twilight fue nombrada líder por su madre ¿sabes cuanta responsabilidad recae en ella? No solo tiene la misión de guiarnos en las batallas contra esa malévola y engañosa zorra de Debonair, sino que además tiene que aprender a ser una líder, pues algún día ocupara el lugar de su madre como Reina del Páramo, eso implica una responsabilidad sumamente mayor, ya que lo que menos quiere es decepcionar a su madre, a nosotras y a sí misma, por eso debemos demostrarle que confiamos en ella para guiarnos-finalizo Applejack.

Las palabras de Applejack activaron los engranajes del cerebro de Rainbow, quien ahora analizaba todo lo que su amiga le había dicho-Creo que fui…una completa tonta…-.

-No realmente, solo una cabeza dura-expreso Applejack divertida y provocando que ambas se rieran.

-Gracias por ser tan honesta conmigo, Applejack-agradeció sonriéndole tiernamente y provocando un ligero rubor en las mejillas de Applejack, quien se cubrió el rostro con su sombrero.

-Bueno…ya me conoces, soy firme en la idea de que es mejor decir la verdad, aunque esta duela-.

-A veces es necesario-concordó Rainbow.

Ambas volvieron a reírse, cuando de pronto, dos esferas salieron de la nada y cayeron a los pies de ambas chicas, confundidas miraron esas pequeñas cosas, las cuales se abrieron de golpe, disparando dos lazos de energía eléctrica, que se enredaron en los cuerpos de las chicas, electrocutándolas y derribándolas.

-¿Qué huertos de manzanas son estas cosas?-cuestiono Applejack tratando de liberarse.

-¡No puedo moverme!-exclamo Rainbow haciendo un esfuerzo por liberarse.

-Esa es precisamente la idea mis queridas amigas-dijo una voz que salió de la nada.

Fue cuando un chico de 18 años, de 1 metro 79 centímetros pelo largo hasta los hombros y negro unos ojos negros con una mirada fría piel clara con una bata de laboratorio y pantalones negros ojos negros, hizo acto de aparición en el campo de fútbol, con ambas manos en los bolsillos de sus batas.

-¿Quién rayos eres tú?-cuestiono Applejack.

-¡Y más vale que nos sueltes ahora mismo antes de que realmente me enfurezca por esto!-declaro Rainbow retorciéndose para liberarse.

-Lo siento mucho, pero no puedo hacer eso, respecto a quien soy, es muy simple en realidad, me llamo Estraga, profesor Estraga y hoy es su día de suerte, porque tendrán la oportunidad de formar parte de algo hermoso-señalo Estraga sonriendo de manera siniestra.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-cuestiono Applejack desafiante.

-Soy un investigador y algo que siempre me ha fascinado es mezclar el ADN de todo tipo de criaturas, es mi pasatiempo favorito, pero a pesar de todos los grandes logros que he obtenido, jamás me he encontrado con criaturas como ustedes-explico Estraga sonriéndoles.

-De acuerdo ¡O hablas claro o yo te doy una patada donde nunca te da la luz del sol!-amenazo Rainbow mirándolo desafiante.

-No tienes por qué ser tan agresiva pequeña, las he estado observando desde hace tiempo, a ti y a sus amigas, son realmente impresionantes, no logro entender cómo es que consiguen adquirir esos grandes poderes, pero son magníficos, incluso tienen las habilidades de los animales que sus armaduras muestran, quiero saber cómo es que lo hacen, para poder llevar mi investigación a un nuevo nivel, uno nunca antes visto-sentencio con una sonrisa perversa.

-Lo siento amigo, pero nosotras no vamos a convertirnos en tus conejillos de indias-aseguro Applejack con determinación.

-No tienen muchas opciones pequeña, después de todo, necesito averiguar qué es lo que las hace ser tan especiales-expreso Estraga sacando un aparato de su bata.

-¿Quieres saberlo? Muy bien, te lo diré, es magia, eso es lo que nos hace especiales-aseguro Rainbow sonriéndole burlonamente.

-Por favor, la magia es solo ciencia que no entendemos aun-se burló Estraga-ya basta de ridiculeces, es hora de tomar lo que vine a buscar-.

Estraga comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente a Applejack, al ver lo que se avecinaba, Rainbow trato de liberarse para ayudar a su amiga, pero todos sus esfuerzos eran completamente inútiles, fue cuando alguien apareció de la nada y le dio una patada al lunático, alejándola de ambas chicas.

-¡Si te metes con ellas te metes con nosotras!-declaro Twilight desafiante, al tiempo que sus amigas también se colocaban a su lado.

-¡Chicas! ¡Qué gusto verlas!-exclamo Rainbow aliviada, cuando noto un detalle-oigan ¿Cómo es que ya están transformadas si Applejack y yo no estábamos con ustedes?-pregunto confundida, ya que era cierto, Twilight y las otras estaban transformadas en sus respectivas formas de guerreras.

-La madre de Twilight nos explicó que con cada batalla que ganamos nos volvemos más fuertes, eso quiere decir que pronto seremos capaces de transformarnos aunque estemos solas-respondió Rarity sonriendo.

-Genial-expreso Rainbow con un brillo de emoción en sus ojos.

Sunset libero a Applejack y Twilight a Rainbow, para luego ayudarla a levantarse-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Twilight.

-Si…gracias por venir a ayudarnos-agradeció desviando la mirada algo sonrojada.

-No tienes que agradecerlo, somos amigas después de todo-.

-Eso es cierto-concordó Applejack-pero hay algo que no entiendo ¿Por qué se transformaron para venir a ayudarnos si solo se trata de un humano?-pregunto la vaquera confundida.

-Es lo que no entendemos, los Elementos indicaban una gran amenaza, pensamos que se trataba de un Espectro-respondió Twilight confundida.

Fue cuando la risa de Estraga llamo la atención de las chicas-¿Espectro? ¿Elementos? Realmente no sé quiénes sean ustedes niñas, pero voy a divertirme mucho cuando las tenga en una mesa de exploración para disecarlas-expreso con una sonrisa macabra.

-¿Quién es ese tipo?-pregunto Fluttershy aterrada.

-Se hace llamar Estraga, es un nerd loco-respondió Rainbow, para luego golpear su mano con su puño-y ya es hora de patearle el trasero-.

Estraga sonrió aún más-Lo siento niña, pero eso no será tan fácil, verán, ustedes no son las únicas que tienen una transformación tan interesante como esa-expreso sonriendo desquiciadamente al tiempo que su cuerpo comenzaba a sufrir una extraña mutación.

Las chicas vieron impactadas y aterradas como aquel joven se transformaba en un gran león de melena oscura capas de andar, caminar y pelear en dos patas con grandes garras y dientes de sable además como arma usa dos hachas de carnicero.

-¿Qué demonios?-exclamo Rainbow aterrada.

-¿Qué clase de magia es esta?-cuestiono Sunset en iguales condiciones.

Estraga se rio maquiavélicamente-No es magia, es ciencia ¡El milagro de la alteración genética!-declaro lanzando un potente rugido al cielo que estremeció todo el lugar.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Valle de las Sombras**

Debonair observaba todo con mucha atención, sobretodo en ese humano y en la gran transformación que obtuvo, para luego sonreír de forma siniestra-Que interesante, creo que he encontrado a un poderoso aliado, tráiganlo ante mí-ordeno mirando a algunas Sombras, las cuales asintieron y se retiraron.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ponyville**

Estraga comenzó a avanzar hacia las chicas peligrosamente-¡Creo que es hora de que se transformen chicas!-exclamo Rarity alarmada.

Rainbow y Applejack se vieron, para luego asentir de manera determinada-¡Por la Magia de la Amistad!-.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=IZgV6rwosWU)**

-¡Guerrera Halcón/Lobo!-invocaron ambas chicas listas para la batalla.

Estraga retrocedió un poco, impresionado por el modo en que las dos chicas cambiaron-Ya veo, así es como lo hacen, bueno, de todos modos voy a disfrutar usarlas como mis conejillos de indias-sentencio lanzando ambas hachas contra las chicas.

Las chicas saltaron evadiendo el ataque y dispersándose, fue cuando Rainbow paso volando junto a Twilight-¡Cerebrito, eres la líder! ¿Qué debemos hacer?-pregunto sonriéndole.

Twilight miro sorprendida a Rainbow y luego le sonrió-¡Por ahora tratemos de noquearlo, luego lo llevaremos con mi madre para averiguar qué clase de magia negra está usando!-indico.

-¡Pues adelante! ¡Ven gatito, gatito, gatito!-gritaba Pinkie como si estuviera jugando.

Estraga arremetió contra Pinkie Pie, quien lo recibió con una patada en la barbilla, pero eso no derribo a la imponente criatura, quien la sujeto de la pierna y comenzó a estrellarla contra el suelo repetidamente.

-¡Resiste Pinkie!-grito Rarity lanzándose a la batalla.

Estraga reacciono y lanzo a Pinkie contra Rarity, ambas rodaron por el suelo, provocando una sonrisa en Estraga, quien recupero sus hachas y encaro a las demás-¡Ustedes deciden, forma fácil o difícil! ¡Por favor, elijan la difícil!-pidió sonriendo siniestramente.

-¡Oye tú gato roñoso! ¡A ver qué tal te va con un Lobo!-exclamo Applejack atacándolo-¡Garra de Lobo!-invoco lanzando su ataque, mismo que Estraga bloqueo con sus hachas.

-¿Y qué tal un Halcón?-cuestiono Rainbow apareciendo detrás de Estraga, seguida por Twilight, Sunset y Fluttershy.

Estraga sonriendo y se preparó para lanzar a Applejack contra ellas, pero antes de poder hacerlo, la chica se aferró a su captor con sus piernas-¿Qué?-.

-¡Lo siento amigo, pero no funcionara dos veces!-expreso sonriendo.

Justo en el momento en que sus amigas atacaron en una poderosa embestida, Applejack se soltó y Estraga recibió el impacto de las demás, saliendo volando, pero siendo interceptado por Rarity.

-¡Esto es por lastimar a mi amiga! ¡Danza de la Garza!-invoco lanzando una Garza de color blanco contra Estraga, misma que lo golpeo con fuerza y lo lanzo contra el suelo.

-¡Pagaran por eso!-bramo gruñendo.

-¡Oleaje de Delfín!-invoco Pinkie Pie llamando una poderosa ola que tomo la forma del Delfín, el cual impacto a Estraga, arrastrándolo por el agua.

-¡Mariposa Lunar!-Fluttershy lo ataco por los aires y su Mariposa lo atrapo en un rayo de luz, dejándolo paralizado.

-¡Llamarada Zafiro!-invoco Twilight lanzando su poderosa llamarada contra Estraga, el cual se resistió al mortal ataque, pero no noto que Sunset estaba detrás de él.

-¡Flechas de Fuego!-invoco lanzando sus flechas contra la espalda del científico, el cual parecía poder resistirlo muy bien.

Solo Rainbow y Applejack no intervenían, esperando la señal de Twilight-¡Ahora!-grito con todas sus fuerzas y sus amigas asintieron.

-¡Halcón de Titanio!-invoco Rainbow llamando a un poderoso Halcón de color plateado y lanzándolo contra Estraga.

-¡Cazador Diurno!-invoco Applejack lanzando el poderoso espíritu del majestuoso Lobo.

Ambos ataques se combinaron y golpearon con fuerza a Estraga, pero debido a la gran explosión que causo esa combinación de ataques, las chicas no pudieron ver como un par de Espectros emergían de las sombras y sujetaban a Estraga, llevándoselo con ellos antes de que él pudiera reaccionar.

Cuando el ataque ceso, lo único que quedaba de aquel misterioso científico fue un enorme cráter-Oigan… ¿acaso lo…liquidamos?-pregunto Fluttershy temerosa.

Sunset se acercó y busco rastro de aquel sujeto-No lo creo, no hay señal de él por ningún lado y ese sujeto era tan duro que dudo mucho que esos ataques lo destruyeran-expreso con mucha duda.

-Estoy de acuerdo, no sé quién era ese sujeto, pero no estaba poseído por un Espectro, ya que no se sintió la presencia maligna del Valle de las Sombras-expreso Twilight muy confundida.

-Entonces ¿Quién era ese joven?-pregunto Rarity confundida.

-No lo sé, pero lo voy a averiguar, por el momento creo que debemos volver al Páramo, tal vez mi madre sepa que o quien era ese sujeto-indico Twilight y sus amigas asintieron.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Páramo**

En cuanto las chicas volvieron al Páramo, Maléfica ya las esperaba en su trono y al verlas llegar, se levantó de golpe-¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Se encuentran bien? ¡Rainbow, espero que tengas una buena…!-.

-Espera madre-intervino Twilight-Rainbow tenía que despejar su mente, fuiste demasiado dura con ella, todos cometemos errores, además, no olvides que ahora sus vidas cambiaron radicalmente y apenas están acostumbrándose a ello, yo misma me estoy adaptando a todo esto-.

Rainbow miro a Twilight sorprendida y luego a Maléfica, quien se quedó en silencio un momento, para luego sonreír-Puede que tengas razón, lo siento Rainbow, no debí ser tan dura-declaro con sinceridad, dejando a Spike y a Diaval con la boca abierta.

-Ah descuide, usted tenía razón, yo fui la que se comportó como una tonta, pero descuida, ahora comprendo mejor y le prometo que este incidente no se volverá a repetir-aseguro Rainbow sonriéndole.

-Es bueno saberlo, ahora, háblenme del sujeto que las ataco-pidió Maléfica ensombreciendo su expresión, ya que ella también estaba preocupada.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Valle de las Sombras**

Estraga abrió sus ojos y descubrió que ahora estaba en su forma humana de nuevo, miro a su alrededor y se encontró en un mundo de oscuridad infinita, que si bien no lo aterro si lo puso en alerta, al tiempo que buscaba por todos lados alguna señal de vida.

-¿Qué rayos? ¿Dónde estoy?-.

-Bienvenido profesor Estraga-dijo una imponente mujer apareciendo de las sombras y mostrando una sonrisa maligna en su rostro.

-¿Quién es usted y a donde me trajo? Un momento ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?-cuestiono Estraga.

-Sé mucho más que eso mi estimado amigo, en cuanto a quien soy, me conocen como Debonair y algo me dice que usted y yo seremos muy buenos amigos, ya que tenemos un enemigo en común-expreso sin dejar de sonreír y mostrando la imagen de las Guerreras de la Amistad, consiguiendo así toda la atención de Estraga.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Llegamos al final de otro capítulo, como acaban de ver, Debonair ahora tiene un nuevo aliado que es quizás más peligroso que las sirenas, pues se trata de un humano que gusta de jugar con la vida de los demás, el peligro se vuelve cada vez mayor conforme nuevas pesadillas van a nacer.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=iNb4vJG9o1k**

 **Mira el atardecer contigo lo he de vivir  
A mi lado estar y sentir  
Día y noche hasta el fin**

 **(Se ve a Twilight y Sunset en la terraza de la escuela viendo cómo se pone el atardecer)**

 **Recuerdos por ver  
Y crear, solo el hoy disfrutar**

 **Tu eres mi luz  
Mi fuerza y mi razón de luchar**

 **(Se ve a Sunset recordando su primer encuentro con Twilight)**

 **Aunque miedo tenia, insegura y dudosa  
Todo eso desapareció**

 **Pues contigo hasta el fin yo quiero vivir  
Un amor imposible por lograr**

 **Dame tu mano  
Hasta el final inmortal**

 **(Recordando cuando le ofreció su amistad)**

 **Pues con una amiga a lograr  
Siempre superar  
Siempre batallar, esperanza traer**

 **Tu luz en mis sombras  
Mi esperanza del miedo**

 **Siempre me vuelvo a levantar  
Gracias a ti por vivir  
MI corazón ha de latir**

 **Transformada en amor  
Rompiendo mis restricciones  
Mis cadenas y mi prisión**

 **Con ustedes volveré a brillar**

 **(Se ve a Rainbow y Applejack ayudándose en vez de estar compitiendo, a Fluttershy cantándole a varios animales, a Pinkie acabando una fiesta y a Spike intentando sorprender a Rarity la cual lo veía adorable)**

 **Cada momento contigo siempre mágico es  
Pues contigo la amistad mágica es**

 **Nunca me dejes dame tu mano  
Y a este amanecer esperar**

 **Contigo lo voy a disfrutar  
Tal vez tenga un final**

 **Pero contigo  
Tal vez no sea tan fatal**

 **Cada momento contigo siempre lo es**

 **(Se ve a Luna y Celestia en la entrada mientras las clases empiezan a terminar)**

 **Aun en la oscuridad con tu luz  
De este agujero infernal  
Nada es accidental**

 **Dame tu mano al amanecer y al amanecer esperar  
Nunca me tienes que demostrar  
Que ha todos puedes salvar**

 **Pues siempre hay que intentar  
Pues contigo los imposibles los podemos vencer  
Siempre esperando el amanecer**

 **Imposibles por romper  
Y a la oscuridad vencer**

 **(Se ve todo oscuro sin nada de luz, hasta que se aprecian dos luces una brillante como el sol y la otra aunque más pequeña clara como la luna revelando ser Sunset y Twilight iluminando la oscuridad)**

 **Cada momento contigo siempre mágico es  
Pues siempre estoy dispuesta a vencer**

 **Con este gran amor aunque imposible  
Pero capaz de lograr**

 **La amistad siempre mágica es  
Toma mi mano la luz encontrar y la magia sentir  
Contigo la amistad mágica siempre será**

 **Podrán venir irse y demás  
Podrán llorar  
Pues contigo siempre estaré  
Y contigo siempre más que una amiga puedo ser**

 **Este amor más que imposible será inmortal  
(se ve a las chicas junto con el resto de los demás esperándolos, mientras Twilight y Sunset se miran a los ojos mientras se toman de la mano, para ir con los demás)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a responder sus comentarios mis estimados lectores, gracias por hacer de mis fics obras tan exitosas:**_

 **NovaStarPrime:** _creo que la respuesta vino en el capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _los problemas solo aumentan, pues ahora Debonair tiene un nuevo aliado que es humano y que usa la ciencia de forma retorcida, son 18 OC y el tuyo es el 16. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mana:** _efectivamente es un OC y parece que finalmente se arregló este problema, esperemos que ya no vuelva a suceder, pues realmente es una pena que esté ocurriendo tan seguido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _por ahora Rainbow tuvo que aprender una lección sobre cuando aceptar que a veces no se puede ser la líder en todo, pero ahora tienen un nuevo enemigo y Debonair un nuevo aliado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _honestamente yo no creo que sea necesario, digo, la primera estuvo genial y hacer una secuela no creo que sea buena idea, aunque debo decir que deteste la película "Descendientes", esa Maléfica más bien parecía una versión Disney/asquerosa de Rita Repulsa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ambar576:** _definitivamente eso es muy cierto, aunque Maléfica fue demasiado dura con ella, pero sus amigas la ayudaron y mucho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mitzuki-Kazami:** _en mi opinión se acerca más a las verdaderas sirenas que cualquier versión de cuentos de hadas que han existido, créeme, he leído sobre ellas y no son como Disney las pintaba. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _pues acabas de conocer la respuesta y desafortunadamente, Debonair lo ha reclutado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _finalmente hiciste acto de aparición y aunque les diste buena pelea a las chicas, al final Debonair te llevo al Valle de las Sombras para poder hacer un trato contigo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _exactamente, pero como acabas de ver, a Rainbow le costó un poco seguir las órdenes esta vez y se ganó una buena reprimenda de parte de Maléfica. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _no he podido, he estado peleando con un programa de mi computadora que no he podido checar las actualizaciones de los fics que tengo en favoritos y es un programa esencial para mis trabajos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _como acabas de ver, Rainbow tuvo un duro golpe a su ego, pues Maléfica la señalo como el miembro más débil del grupo, aunque al final se disculpó con ella. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _ella aparecerá, pero no será por el momento, por ahora fue un nuevo enemigo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _ciertamente lo es, aunque por el momento hay un nuevo enemigo y Rainbow tuvo que aprender por la mala que ella no es la líder, así como también Maléfica sabe cuándo debe reconocer que se le paso un poco la mano con las amigas de su hija. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _suena a una muy buena idea. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _descuida, con eso de que los comentarios no estaban funcionado no he marcado las faltas, pero ahora que se arreglaron puedo volver a hacerlo y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _realmente no le fue sencillo aceptar la idea de no ser la líder, pero gracias a Applejack está aprendiendo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _Rainbow tuvo que recibir un gran golpe a su ego y unas palabras de ánimo de Applejack para aprender a aceptar cuando las cosas no son como estamos acostumbrados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Súper Rock Ninja:** _esos comentarios son muy crueles para el pobre Yamcha, solo en sus sueños podría vencer a Bills el Destructor, por cierto, creo que mi duda sobre Vegetto ya se respondió, si hay un dios que podría aplastarlo aun siendo un Dios Súper Saiyajin Azul, aquel al que Bills y Champa temen, y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rey Drasian:** _exactamente y más ahora que Debonair tiene un nuevo aliado, el cual además es un humano. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 12 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para NovaStarPrime, Soranomomo93, Mana, Olivia, Éire, Ambar576, Mitzuki-Kazami, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Xanatrix742, Draigon 2.0, Moon-9215, Iron Mario, Ocnarf, Shazam, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Súper Rock Ninja, Rey Drasian.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	13. Odios del pasado Primera Parte

" _ **Saludos, soy**_ **Optimus Prime,** _ **y hoy les vengo a traer este nuevo capítulo, el cual comenzara con una nueva aventura para las chicas, además de tratar de descubrir porque una tribu que ya era considerada pacífica y que al parecer, está volviendo a causar problemas, pero al mismo tiempo, será el momento de la aparición de un grupo de guerreras que son las mejores de todo el Páramo y las más valientes servidoras de la Reina Maléfica, así que disfruten de este capítulo y nunca olviden respetar la libertad de todos los seres vivos, incluyéndose"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=fG10K2keFZU**

 **(Sunset)  
A veces no se sí seguir**

 **¿Qué camino tomar?**

 **Sombras de luz**

 **Camino sin fin**

 **Y un mundo por vivir**

 **(Ritmo rápido)**

 **A veces no se sí eh de continuar**

 **Caída por la ambición**

 **El deseo y el poder**

 **Sé qué no merezco tu amistad**

 **(Twilight)  
Una oportunidad más**

 **Eh de levantar**

 **(Sunset)  
Volver a continuar**

 **(Las dos juntas)  
Juntas volvemos a luchar**

 **Sé qué intentarás de dudar**

 **De intentar no seguir  
Pero unidas hemos de continuar**

 **(Twilight)  
Confía en mi**

 **No eres el fuego del fin**

 **Eres la luz del día aquí**

 **Dar Esperanza de vivir**

 **Contra la oscuridad**

 **Será la verdad**

 **La fuerza de la lealtad  
Vuélvete a levantar**

 **Sólo la verdad  
Triunfa sobre el mal**

 **(Sunset)  
Unidas hemos de vencer  
El camino se despejará**

 **(Twilight)  
Volver a luchar**

 **(Sunset)  
Con todo el poder**

 **(Twilight)  
Vuelves a nacer**

 **Esperanza como Dragón**

 **(Sunset)  
Ilumina como un fénix**

 **(Las dos juntas)  
Juntas hemos de luchar  
Volveremos a ver el camino ideal**

 **(Applejack)  
Fuerte como un lobo**

 **(Rainbow Dash)  
Lealtad tal halcón**

 **(Rainbow y Applejack)  
Triunfa sobre el mal  
Volveremos a luchar**

 **(Fluttershy)  
Libre Y hermosa al volar  
Mariposa del viento tomar**

 **(Sunset)  
Renace como el fénix**

 **Tu luz ha de levantar  
Esperanza una vez más**

 **He de levantar  
Sonriendo una vez más**

 **(Pinkie)  
Como el Delfín eh de sonreír**

 **Triste nunca estar**

 **No dudes y levántate una vez más**

 **(Rarity)  
Generosa cual Garza eh de volver**

 **(Todas juntas)**

 **Caminar y seguir  
Levantarse otra vez**

 **Y vuelve a luchar  
Siempre junto a la verdad**

 **Unidas jamás perderemos  
la libertad**

 **Guerreras somos  
Unidas vencemos y caeremos**

 **Vuelve a brillar  
Amanecer contigo otra vez  
Luchar contigo hasta el fin**

 **(Sunset)  
Eh vuelto a brillar**

 **(Twilight)  
El camino tomar**

 **(Las dos juntas)  
Por siempre unidas**

 **Jamás vencidas**

 **Puesto esto es**

 **(Todas juntas)**

 **La amistad  
(tono largo al final resaltando la amistad)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 13**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 13 Odios del Pasado.**

 **Primera Parte**

Era una noche tranquila en Ponyville, todos sus habitantes se habían ido a dormir para prepararse para un nuevo día, afortunadamente para las chicas, al día siguiente sería sábado y por tanto podrían levantarse a la hora que quisieran, siempre y cuando Maléfica no volviera a llamarlas de improvisto, algo que Rainbow realmente deseaba que no ocurriera.

De pronto, en medio de aquella oscuridad, una figura comenzó a moverse rápidamente, dirigiendo su camino hacia las granjas Apples, hogar de la valiente y honesta Applejack, quien en ese momento se encontraba durmiendo cómodamente en su cama, al igual que su abuela, su hermanita, su hermano mayor y su abuela.

Aquella figura se asomó por la ventana que daba al dormitorio de Applejack y sonrió macabramente-Duerme tranquilamente, mañana recibirás una agradable sorpresa pequeña-señalo malignamente, para luego dirigir sus pasos hacia el corral de las gallinas y luego al de las vacas.

Los animales solo pudieron hacer ruidos de pánico, pero nadie llego en su auxilio, era como si sus cacareos, mugidos, entre otras cosas, fueran opacadas por el silencio de la noche, el tiempo paso y llegaron las 5 de la mañana, la hora marcada para los Apples de levantarse y comenzar con sus labores.

-Bueno Big Mac, voy a recoger algunos huevos para el desayuno, tú deja dormir un poco más a Apple Bloom y a la abuela Apple ¿entendido?-indico Applejack.

-Si-respondió Big Mac irguiéndose orgulloso.

Applejack se dirigió hacia el gallinero silbando una melodía de granja, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, pero apenas abrió la puerta del gallinero se llevó una sorpresa sumamente desagradable.

-¿Qué establos paso aquí?-exclamo alarmada, pues la mitad de las gallinas estaban en el suelo descuartizadas, decapitadas o destripadas, entre otras cosas, dejando el suelo, las paredes y los nidos manchados de sangre, así como varios restos de aquellas aves, la otra mitad, aleteaba de un lado a otro sumamente aterradas-esto realmente no es bueno-dijo haciendo esfuerzos por no vomitar ante aquella imagen.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Más tarde**

En cuanto el resto de la familia se encontró con el mismo macabro hallazgo que Applejack, la abuela llamo a la policía y la vaquera a sus amigas, las cuales no tardaron en llegar, siendo Rainbow y Sunset las últimas en aparecer con caras de sueño.

-Esto se está volviendo una mala costumbre-se quejó Rainbow.

-Que seamos un equipo no implica que no quiera dormir hasta tarde los fines de semana-se quejó Sunset.

-Lamento haberlas levantado tan temprano, pero como acaban de ver, alguien masacro a las gallinas, a las vacas y a los cerdos de la granja-informo Applejack con tono molesto.

-¡Ay no!-exclamo Fluttershy angustiada.

-¿Qué importancia tiene eso? Nosotros comemos pollo, jamón y carne-señalo Sunset sumamente fastidiada.

-Yo soy vegetariana-intervino Fluttershy con timidez.

-Y a mí me importa porque…-.

-Ya basta Sunset, Applejack, sé que estas angustiada, pero tal vez se trata de un animal salvaje y creo que le corresponde a la policía arreglar este asunto-señalo Twiight.

-Normalmente así sería, pero acabo de descubrir algo que tienen que ver, es por aquí-indico Applejack llevándolas a la parte trasera del granero.

Fue cuando Rarity vio a Apple Bloom, quien lloraba sumamente desconsolada, mientras Big Mac trataba de confortarla, pues Applejack ya no sabía que decirle para animarla-¿Qué le pasa a Apple Bloom?-pregunto Rarity preocupada.

Applejack suspiro con tristeza-Descubrió que el ternerito que nació hace solo una semana y al cual estaba cuidando con mucho esfuerzo, cariño y dedicación fue una de las víctimas, su cuerpo estaba despedazado por todo el corral y su cabeza apareció en una de las cubetas con las que tomamos la leche de las vacas cuando las ordeñamos-explico Applejack apretando los puños.

-¡Santo Dios!-exclamo Fluttershy horrorizada.

-Oye Pinkie… ¿me podrías hacer un favor? Podrías…-.

-¡No te preocupes, yo la animo!-aseguro Pinkie dirigiéndose a animar a la pequeña Apple Bloom, después de todo, nadie era mejor para esa tarea que la animada Pinkie Pie.

-Espero que pueda levantarle el ánimo-dijo Twilight viendo a la hermanita de Applejack con tristeza.

-No te preocupes, ella sabe lo que hace-aseguro Rarity.

Las chicas y Spike siguieron a Applejack hasta la parte trasera del granero, donde la vaquera les mostro lo que parecía ser la huella de un perro, pero de un perro sumamente grande por el aspecto de la misma, debía ser más grande que un San Bernardo y eso ya era decir mucho.

-¿Nos trajiste hasta aquí para ver una huella?-pregunto Rainbow algo molesta.

-No es cualquier huella, es la huella de un lobo-explico Applejack mirándola fijamente.

-¿Cómo estas tan segura de eso?-cuestiono Rainbow aun molesta por ser despertada tan temprano.

-Tengo el espíritu del Lobo, creo que puedo reconocer la huella de uno cuando la veo-respondió Applejack entrecerrando los ojos un poco.

-Ah…buen punto-reconoció Rainbow encogiéndose en hombros vencida.

Twilight miro la huella fijamente y se agacho para observarla de cerca-Applejack tiene razón, es la huella de un lobo, pero no es cualquier lobo, Spike…-la princesa miro a su amigo de forma significativa y el pequeño dragón no tardo en entenderlo.

-No puede ser… ¿crees que sea…?-Spike no pudo terminar su oración, pues eso le daba mucho miedo.

-Efectivamente, es la huella de un Hombre Lobo-explico Twilight con el rostro sumamente tenso y preocupado.

Al escuchar eso, sus amigas se le quedaron viendo de manera sorprendente y algo escépticas-Dime que estas bromeando-dijo Sunset.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto Twilight confundida.

-Todos saben que los Hombres Lobo no son más que leyendas, como los Vampiros, las Momias y los Zombis-señalo Rainbow.

Twilight se levantó y las miro con una gran seriedad-Hay cosas que tal vez parezcan increíble, pero les aseguro que ellos existen y lo que tenemos aquí es un Hombre Lobo, lo cual no tiene sentido-dijo Twilight preocupada.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto Fluttershy temerosa.

-Los Vampiros y los Hombres Lobo no han atacado al mundo humano en varios años, no desde que la guerra con Debonair termino y ella fue desterrada al Valle de las Sombras, se supone que ellos ahora tienen su territorio para cazar y vivir pacíficamente sin lastimar a los humanos ni a sus alrededores, esto no le gustara a mi madre, tenemos que ir a verla cuanto antes, si en verdad se trata de un Hombre Lobo entonces debemos temer lo peor-dijo Twilight alarmada.

-¡Vaya que sí! ¿Cómo podré dormir tranquila cuando hay una bestia devora humanos suelta en Ponyville? ¡Que tragedia, que desdicha!-expreso Rarity de manera dramática.

-Lo dice la chica que leyó los libros de esa franquicia llamada "Crepúsculo"-le recordó Applejack.

-El peor error que cometí en mi vida-reconoció Rarity cruzándose de brazos y estremeciéndose al recordar ese momento, al tiempo que hacía una mueca de asco.

-¿Qué es ese "Crepúsculo"?-pregunto Twilight confundida.

-Es un libro que hasta tú odiarías, así que mejor ahórrate la vergüenza y pena de leerlo-le indico Sunset dejando más confundida a la princesa.

-Oye Twilight ¿no deberíamos ir al Páramo en estos momentos?-pregunto Spike.

-Es cierto, vayamos por Pinkie y abramos el portal, esto es realmente serio-expreso Twilight muy angustiada.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Valle de las Sombras**

Debonair observaba con gran placer la matanza que su nuevo subordinado había causado, realmente era algo sumamente divertido y alentador ver la cara de los humanos, cuando se encontraban con los cadáveres desmembrados de animales y algún ocasional humano.

-Tengo que admitirlo, nunca he sido de los que creen en la magia, pero este sí que es un espectáculo digno de ver-expreso Estraga apareciendo ante Debonair.

-Y esto es solo una parte de lo que te ofrezco mi estimado amigo, después de todo, hay muchas criaturas que seguramente encontraras fascinantes-señalo Debonair malignamente.

-¿Qué es lo que sigue en el plan?-pregunto Estraga viéndola fijamente.

-Solo espera un momento y verás a que criaturas me refiero, por el momento debo asegurarme que mi pequeño asesino no haga algo estúpido, después de todo, él aún tiene los bajos instintos del depredador-expreso Debonair localizando a su malévolo vasallo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Páramo**

En cuanto las chicas y Spike se presentaron ante Maléfica, quien en esos momentos estaba en su trono con Diaval a un lado, le informaron de lo que habían descubierto y ahora la expresión de Maléfica era de total seriedad.

-¿Un Hombre Lobo? ¿Estas segura hija?-pregunto Maléfica sumamente preocupada.

-Lo estoy madre, leí sobre ellos y los he visto lo suficiente para reconocer una huella que ellos dejan, al parecer se han hartado de cazar en su territorio y se aventuraron al mundo humano-expreso molesta.

-No saquemos conclusiones apresuradas, tanto los Vampiros como los Hombres Lobo saben cuáles serían las consecuencias si ellos desobedecen el tratado-expreso Diaval y Maléfica asintió.

-Eh…disculpen…sé que no tenemos derecho a cuestionarla, pero… ¿podría decirnos que está pasando aquí?-pregunto Rainbow.

-Las leyendas sobre los Vampiros y los Hombres Lobo no dicen nada que haya un tratado, los señalan como asesinos sanguinarios y crueles que disfrutan matando a los humanos, así como también causarles un gran terror-expreso Sunset.

-Oh vamos, estoy segura que no eran tan malos como dicen esos cuentos-expreso Fluttershy, ganándose una mirada acusadora de las demás y provocando que sonriera tímidamente.

-De hecho Fluttershy, hubo un tiempo en que esas leyendas eran muy ciertas-intervino Maléfica antes de que alguien más dijera algo-hace muchos años, antes de la existencia de Debonair, antes de mí, existía un Rey Vampiro y un Rey Hombre Lobo, Drácula y Goliat…-comenzó a narrar.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

 **Bajo el liderazgo de ambos reyes, los Vampiros y los Hombres Lobo fueron asesinos crueles, despiadados, salvajes y mortales, los humanos no eran capaces de defenderse de ellos y lo peor de todo era que ambos bandos eran enemigos mortales, lo que provocaba que cada que se encontraban se enfrentaban y el lugar que tenía la mala suerte de ser testigo de esa batalla se volvía una masacre, junto con todos sus habitantes.**

 **Eso fue más de lo que mi madre, la Reina Lilith, pudo soportar, guiando a sus tropas, ella los enfrento, ambos bandos lucharon con ferocidad, pero mi madre era muy poderosa e inteligente, se las arregló para enfrentarse a Drácula y Goliat, venciéndolos a ambos.**

 **Con sus reyes vencidos, mi madre y sus tropas vencieron a ambos bandos, pero la pregunta era que hacer con ellos, podría haberlos enviado al Valle de las Sombras, pero ella sabía que eran mitad humanos y mi madre creía firmemente que ningún humano debía ir a parar a ese mundo de oscuridad y tormento, así que hizo algo más.**

 **Desterró a ambos clanes al Bosque Negro, una zona boscosa habitada por las criaturas mágicas más peligrosas y letales que hay en el mundo, creando una barrera mágica alrededor del bosque que impediría que ellos volvieran a aparecer en algún momento, ese debía ser su castigo por la eternidad, la pena que debían cumplir por asesinar a tantos inocentes.**

 **-FIN FLASHBACK-**

En cuanto Maléfica termino su relato, las chicas se vieron entre sí y Twilight tomo la palabra-Madre…no entiendo, si la abuela desterró a ambos clanes al Bosque Negro ¿Cómo es que ahora viven en completa libertad?-.

-Esa es una buena pregunta-expreso Sunset cruzada de brazos.

Maléfica cerro los ojos y suspiro antes de responder-Eso es porque yo se las di-revelo dejándolas boquiabiertas-pero eso fue después de que ellos fueran liberados por Debonair…-

 **-FLASHBACK-**

 **Cuando Debonair comenzó con sus ataques sabía que necesitaría ayuda para poder cumplir sus planes, no solo de humanos, sino también de las criaturas mágicas más peligrosas y crueles del mundo, así que ella busco a ambos clanes y les ofreció la oportunidad de ser libres, así como también de volver a su brutal cacería y de vengarse del legado de mi madre, es decir, de mí.**

 **Ambos clanes aceptaron la oferta de Debonair y se unieron a ella en la gran guerra, bajo su guía, los Vampiros y los Hombres Lobo atacaron ciudades, villas, asesinaron a cientos de inocentes, humanos y criaturas mágicas por igual, todo para deleita de Debonair, sin embargo, los dos clanes pronto descubrirán que su salvadora no era lo que aparentaba.**

 **Una vampiresa llamada Selene y un Hombre Lobo llamado Michael descubrieron las verdaderas intenciones de Debonair, ella no pensaba darles su libertad, solo los estaba usando para llevar a cabo sus ambiciones y cuando ya no los necesitara se desharía de ellos del mismo modo que lo había hecho con varios de sus aliados.**

 **Aterrados, los dos les contaron a sus respectivos clanes, pero estos estaban cegados y no les creyeron, temerosos y preocupados de darse cuenta de que Debonair era la verdadera enemiga, Selene y Michael vinieron hasta mi palacio, suplicando mi ayuda y la salvación de sus clanes.**

 **Al principio me rehusé, pero entonces recordé las enseñanzas de mi madre, era la Reina del Páramo y mi deber era proteger a las criaturas mágicas, y los dos clanes caían en esa categoría, así que acepte ayudarlos a salvar a sus clanes.**

 **Desafortunadamente, fue muy tarde, Debonair mostro su verdadero rostro cuando envió a los clanes a atacar el reino de una de las criaturas mágicas más poderosas de todas, acabando con sus líderes, Debonair absorbió la magia que estas poseían y luego la uso para masacrar a la aldea, y también a los dos clanes, incluyendo también a los habitantes de aquel reino.**

 **Aquella traición llevo a los 3 (el reino, los Hombres Lobo y Vampiros), al borde de la extinción, los que sobrevivieron se dieron cuenta de que sus camaradas tenían razón y Debonair no era la salvadora que pensaron.**

 **Humillados, avergonzados y cegados por una gran furia, así como un deseo mayor de venganza hacia Debonair, los dos clanes y los que quedaron de aquel majestuoso reino, se unieron a mí en la batalla contra Debonair y su ejército de seres oscuros que había convocado con toda la magia que robo.**

 **-FIN FLASHBACK-**

Maléfica tomo un poco de aire antes de continuar-Cuando la guerra con Debonair termino y la desterré al Valle de las Sombras, Selene se convirtió en la Reina de los Vampiros y Michael en el líder de los Hombres Lobo, ambos clanes recibieron ayuda de varios humanos y descubrieron que había otra forma de vivir, y que los humanos no eran lo que ellos pensaban, así que sus reyes me dijeron que si los dejaba en libertad, ellos se dedicarían únicamente a vivir en el Bosque Negro y a cazar animales para poder alimentarse, nunca atacarían a ningún ser humano otra vez, a menos que se lo mereciera y actualmente hay muchos que se lo merecen, aunque no estuve del todo de acuerdo, nos ayudaron mucho en la guerra, así que acepte el trato y desde entonces han estado viviendo en el Bosque Negro, habían respetado el tratado…hasta ahora-finalizo Maléfica.

-Entonces creo que esos perros falderos y esas ratas voladoras merecen una patada en el trasero-expreso Applejack sumamente molesta por la masacre que ocurrió en su granja.

-Ah…yo creo que deberíamos tratar de razonar con ellos, si la Reina pudo hacerlo, tal vez nosotras también podamos-intervino Fluttershy con timidez.

-¿En serio? ¿No aprendiste tu lección con el Domador de las Sombras?-cuestiono Rainbow de manera reprobatoria, dejando a Fluttershy muda.

Pero en ese momento, alguien abogo por la tímida chica-Pienso como Fluttershy-declaro Maléfica ganándose una mirada de asombro de las chicas-en el pasado no creí que fuera posible razonar con ellos, pero tras ver lo que les ocurrió en la guerra por culpa de Debonair, algo cambio en ellos, además, Selene y Michael eran muy respetados por sus respectivos clanes y sé que el actual líder conserva sus ideales con mucha determinación, estoy segura que él no permitirá que alguno de los dos clanes se saliera de control-.

-Entonces ¿Qué sugieres que hagamos?-pregunto Twilight mirando a su madre fijamente.

Maléfica se quedó pensando un momento y luego tomo su decisión-Irán al Bosque Negro y buscaran al líder de los dos clanes, hablen con él e infórmenle lo que ha pasado en Ponyville, pero háganlo de manera tranquila, no quiero que se sienta ofendido y provoque su furia-indico de manera autoritaria.

-¿Iremos a ver a dos clanes que hace siglos asesinaron a muchos inocentes?-pregunto Fluttershy algo temerosa.

-¡Viva! ¡Una nueva aventura cargada de riesgos y del peligro de muerte!-grito Pinkie Pie saltando llena de alegría ante esa idea.

-Eres demasiado entusiasta Pinkie-dijo Rarity rodando sus ojos.

-Por supuesto que no irán solas, enviare a un grupo de mis guerreros con ustedes, soy compasiva no demente-expreso Maléfica sonriendo un poco divertida, hecho que provoco una sonrisa y un suspiro de alivio en las 7 Guerreras, después de todo, ir a encontrarse con Vampiros y Hombres Lobo era algo que sin duda ninguna de ella querría hacer sola, especialmente si era entrar a sus dominios, donde ellos tenían ventajas.

-¿Y a quienes enviarás con nosotras madre?-pregunto Twilight viéndola fijamente.

Maléfica se quedó pensando un momento en que guerreros de su ejército serían una buena opción para acompañar a las Guerreras de la Amistad al Bosque Negro, hogar de las criaturas más peligrosas y mortíferas que jamás han existido, tras vacilar un momento tomo una decisión.

-Las Gemas de Cristal irán con ustedes-respondió con seguridad, provocando un brillo emocionante en Twilight, una mirada de preocupación en Diaval y una de confusión en las chicas.

-¿Las Gemas de Cristal? ¿Ellas nos acompañaran? ¡Que emoción! ¡Que emoción!-exclamo Twilight saltando de un lado a otro sumamente emocionada.

-Eh…hola, aquí hay un grupo de chicas que no saben quiénes son ellas-señalo Rainbow sin entender el entusiasmo de Twilight.

-¡Son las guerreras estrellas de mi madre, las mejores de todo el Páramo, solo mi madre y Discord están por encima de ellas, no puedo creer que en serio quieras que ellas nos acompañen!-expreso Twilight sumamente emocionada de volver a verlas.

-Tomando en cuenta a donde irán no creo que haya muchas opciones-expreso Maléfica sonriendo divertida ante el entusiasmo de su hija, fue cuando Diaval se le acerco.

-Disculpe su alteza, pero ¿está segura que es buena idea enviar a las Gemas con la princesa y las chicas? Sé que ellas le han sido leal todos estos años y que son las mejores del ejército, pero usted sabe lo que paso entre ellas y…-.

-Confió en que sabrán mantener la calma Diaval, especialmente porque sé que puedo confiarles mi vida y la de mis hijos-expreso Maléfica sin duda alguna-ahora ve y llámalas por favor-indico con un tono de voz que indicaba que no aceptaría un no.

-Si…eminencia…-expreso Diaval emprendiendo el vuelo para ir a buscarlas, aunque había una gran duda en su rostro sobre si eso sería buena idea o no.

Cuando Diaval se fue a buscar a las guerreras indicadas, Maléfica suspiro pesadamente-Ese suspiro indica que no está del todo convencida de enviarlas también ¿verdad?-pregunto una voz con un tono burlesco.

-Déjate de juegos y aparece Discord-ordeno Maléfica y el aludido hizo acto de aparición.

-Oh genial, él de nuevo-expreso Applejack sin olvidar lo que hizo con muchos monumentos de la Tierra.

-A mí también me da gusto verlas de nuevo, mis queridas amigas, sobre todo a ti Fluttershy, espero que nuestra cita para tomar el té aun este en pie-dijo acercándose a la chica tímida.

-No me lo perdería por nada del mundo-aseguro Fluttershy sonriéndole amistosamente, mientras sus amigas negaban con la cabeza.

Después de esperar algunos cuantos segundos, las puertas se abrieron y Diaval apareció-¡Presentando a las Gemas de Cristal, las más poderosas guerreras de todo el Páramo!-anuncio volando para permitirles la entrada.

 **(Nota: no creo que sea necesario describirlas, pues ya sabemos cómo son, solo les voy a decir que Gemas entran al salón, se tratan de Garnet, Amatista, Perla, Peridot, Lapis y por supuesto, el alegre Steven, agradezco a Moon-9215 por ayudarme a encontrar una forma para anexar a este pequeño tan alegre y sensible al fic, aunque aún quiero estrangularlo por haber salvado a ese idiota del Tío Grandpa)**

Las Gemas caminaron con paso firme, cuando descubrieron a Twilight, quien les sonreía de manera emocionada y amistosa, provocando una sonrisa en ellas también, en especial en Steven, quien la saludo con la mano, pero antes de que pudiera ir hacia ella para abrazarla como se debía, Perla la detuvo.

-Primero lo primero Steven-indico sonriéndole.

-Oh es cierto-reconoció el pequeño.

-Majestad-saludo Garnet arrodillándose ante Maléfica, seguida por las demás.

-Gemas de Cristal, lamento haberlas llamado cuando sé que están ocupadas entrenando al heredero de Rose Cuarzo, pero tengo una misión muy importante para ustedes-indicó Maléfica.

-No se preocupe alteza, nosotras vivimos para servirle a usted y a su familia-señalo Garnet, provocando una sonrisa en Maléfica.

-Muy bien, primero que nada quiero presentarles a las amigas de Twilight, quienes han obtenido la magia de los Elementos de la Armonía, convirtiéndose en las Guerreras de la Amistad…-.

-Vaya, entonces deben ser humanas sumamente poderosas para haber logrado algo como eso-señalo Peridot viéndolas fijamente.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso enana?-cuestiono Sunset desafiante y provocando una mirada molesta en Peridot.

-¿Enana? ¡Por si no lo sabes yo soy un miembro de los guerreros de elite de la reina, así que más vale que me tengas respeto humana!-expreso Peridot mirándola del mismo modo.

-¡Ya te estoy mostrando el respeto que mereces, ninguno!-gruño Sunset.

-Vamos, vamos chicas, no peleen, todas están en el mismo bando-dijo Discord interponiéndose-aunque creo que Sunset tiene razón ¿no crees Amatista?-.

-Un poco, ya que Peridot es más o menos de mi tamaño-respondió Amatista un poco divertida.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora Discord?-cuestiono Lapis mirándolo con enfado.

-Oh querida Lapis ¿Por qué cada vez que nos vemos tienes que ser tan mala conmigo? ¿Qué es lo que te hice?-pregunto con inocencia, provocando una mirada más molestia de Lapis-bueno, además de esto-expreso chasqueando sus dedos.

Al instante, las Gemas tuvieron un cambio de apariencia radical, quedando Garnet en el cuerpo de Amatista, Perla en el cuerpo de Peridot, Amatista en el cuerpo de Lapis, Peridot en el cuerpo de Garnet y Lapis en el cuerpo de Perla.

-¡Vaya!-exclamo Steven con estrellas en los ojos.

-¡No otra vez con esto!-exclamo Perla cubriéndose el rostro con molestia.

-Vaya, por primera vez soy más alta que todas ustedes ¡Soy todapoderosa! ¡Soy omnipotente!-declaro Peridot comenzando a reírse.

-Cállate Peridot-ordeno Maléfica con tono calmado.

-Está bien-acepto Peridot resignada.

-Arregla esto Discord-ordeno Maléfica y el aludido cumplió la orden con algo de fastidio.

-No es divertida-.

-¿Puedes hacerlo de nuevo?-pregunto Amatista mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-¡Si, si, si, de nuevo, de nuevo!-apoyo Pinkie saltando de alegría.

-Al menos ustedes dos saben lo que es diversión extrema-expreso Discord sonriente.

-Muy bien majestad ¿Cuál es la misión que quiere que cumplamos?-pregunto Garnet.

-Quiero que acompañen a Twilight y a sus amigas al Bosque Negro, al parecer ha habido un gran problema en el mundo humano relacionado con Hombres Lobo, y aunque las chicas han demostrado ser grandes guerreras, ustedes saben tan bien como yo que ir a ese territorio es casi una sentencia de muerte-.

-Entiendo su alteza-dijo Garnet haciendo una reverencia.

-Garnet, confío en ti para mantener la calma en todo momento, sobretodo con tu equipo, no quiero que suceda algo que después lamentemos-.

-Le prometo que así será majestad-aseguro Garnet.

-Así lo espero, ya es tiempo de que se vayan, Steven, esta será tu primera misión con tu equipo, ten cuidado y no te alejes de tus amigas, y lo mismo va para las demás, el Bosque Negro no es un lugar que quieran explorar solas ¿entendido?-expreso Maléfica mirándolos a todos con seriedad.

-Si su alteza-.

-Bien, retírense y traten de no hacer nada riesgoso, es mejor que no activen su magia en ningún momento ni sus armas, al menos no si no es necesario, ya que eso puede poner nerviosos a sus anfitriones-.

-Comprendido-.

Tras prepararse física y mentalmente, Maléfica abrió el portal hacia el Bosque Negro, dejando que su hija, sus amigas y sus guerreras de elite se dirigieran hacia aquel lugar tan peligroso, solo esperaba que nada malo pasara, siendo seguidas por el pequeño Spike.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Bosque Negro**

El lugar era tal como Maléfica lo describió, un sitio sumamente aterrador, cubierto por una densa neblina que apenas te permitía ver a unos 3 metros de donde estabas, por fortuna, las Gemas de las Cristal Gems iluminaban el camino.

-Princesa, será mejor que usted, sus amigas y Steven se queden en medio del grupo, solo por seguridad, nosotras iluminaremos el camino para evitar cualquier incidente-indico Garnet.

-Guíanos Garnet-respondió Twilight sonriéndole y la aludida le correspondió la sonrisa.

Mientras caminaban hacia donde se encontraban los clanes, las chicas y las Gemas comenzaron a conocerse un poco mejor, Pinkie y Amatista llegaron a entenderse rápidamente, al igual que Rarity y Perla, realmente era curioso las similitudes que las cuatro tenían, cuando de pronto, Garnet se detuvo de golpe.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Twilight alarmada.

-Tenemos compañía-señalo Garnet mirando al frente.

Fue cuando todas vieron a su alrededor, descubriendo que estaban rodeadas por Vampiros y Hombres Lobo que salieron de la nada, los cuales se movían en círculo, alrededor de ellas.

-Vaya, vaya, miren que tenemos aquí-expreso una vampiresa.

-Un grupo de niñas acompañadas por las Cristal Gems, hace mucho que no las veíamos-señalo un Hombre Lobo.

-Deben ser muy valientes o muy estúpidas al venir a nuestro territorio-.

-Ese fue el último error que cometerán en toda su vida-.

Justo cuando los dos clanes se iban a lanzar contra ellas, una voz imponente y autoritaria se escuchó-¡Alto!-los dos clanes se detuvieron de golpe y dirigieron su vista a quien se los ordeno, Twilight hizo lo mismo y entre la neblina distinguió a quien dio aquella orden.

Se trataba de un chico de 18 años, mide 1.70 pelo corto y negro ojos negros con una expresión siempre fría lleva camisa pantalón zapatas, y una capa con capucha todo negro normalmente viaja con la capucha puesta, lleva una espada en la cintura.

Twilight no estaba segura de quien era aquel chico, pero una cosa era segura, era alguien sumamente importante por haber podido detener a los dos clanes, solo esperaba que ninguno de ellos quisiera desobedecerlo.

 **Esta historia continuara…**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Hemos llegado a la conclusión de este capítulo, pero no al final de esta aventura, ya que como acaban de ver, las chicas han conocido nuevas amigas, pero también han entrado a un territorio sumamente peligroso y mortal, tendrán que actuar con diplomacia para poder salir de este embrollo con vida y no provocar la ira de estos guerreros"**_

 _ **Un aplauso para el gran Optimus Prime, defensor de la libertad de todo el universo.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=jjoqLClNfDo**

 **(Luna)  
Mira el arcoíris con esperanza lo puedes ver  
Solo levántate de esa oscuridad**

 **Brillante como el sol aquí  
Eres mi luz en este mundo**

 **Brillante sobre la oscuridad que hay por ti  
Nunca te rindas**

 **(Celestia)  
Los sueños se realizaran  
No importa cuánto he de batallar**

 **Siempre la esperanza prevalecerá  
Contigo al caminar**

 **(Luna y Celestia)  
Un olvido, un misterio y un hoy por venir  
Salir de las sombras  
Y ver la luz**

 **Es el regalo que disfruto pues estas tu**

 **(Twilight)  
No tengo miedo  
Ni ira  
Ni desesperación**

 **(Sunset)  
Contigo lo he de lograr**

 **En este abismo eterno  
Nos levantaremos y volveremos a reír**

 **Mis alas levantar y volver a volar  
Un largo día es**

 **No hay excepciones  
Ni más presiones**

 **(Twilight)  
Brillante es la luz  
Que ejerces tu**

 **(Applejack, Pinkie y Rarity)  
Ni miento  
Nunca triste estoy  
Rendirme jamás lo hare**

 **Por un destino a proteger  
Brillante y fuerte ser**

 **(Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash)  
Cruel nunca seré  
Leal contigo siempre estaré**

 **(Sunset y Twilight)  
Mi amiga tú serás**

 **Con el amor tendrás  
Y la magia fuerte es  
Ya que es la amistad**

 **(Twilight)  
Amigas hasta el fin  
(con tonos bajos en forma de susurro)**

 **Próximo presentador:**

 **1.- Omi**

 **2.- Korra**

 **3.- Bob Patiño**

 **Escojan a su favorito**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, gracias por volver mis fics obras exitosas:**_

 **NUEVAMENTE ESTAN FALLANDO LOS COMENTARIOS, POR LO QUE PIDO UNA DISCULPA SI DEJARON UNO Y NO LO RESPONDI POR LO MISMO, ESTO YA ES RIDICULO**

 **Mana:** _por el momento ellos no actuaran, pero claro que tendrán un papel importante en los planes de Debonair, pues ella tiene grandes planes para todos, no solo para sus enemigos, sino también para sus aliados, no por nada es conocida como toda una bruja desalmada y no creo que debas dejar de lado la crueldad de Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _especialmente porque ahora tienen que lidiar con un Hombre Lobo que está atacando la ciudad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mitzuki-Kazami:** _de todos modos a mí me parecen criaturas sumamente peligrosas, como el que está atacando Ponyville en estos momentos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _como ya he dicho antes, no soy muy fanático de Marvel, salvo de los Vengadores, soy más de DC, pero agradezco la recomendación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _y espera a que leas esto, porque estoy planeando hacer un fic de Steven Universe y ese va a ser el que le siga a este ¿Qué te parece? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _ciertamente es lo que a veces necesitamos para entender algunas cosas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _porque por el momento el capítulo estaba enfocado en Rainbow Dash y en que aprendiera una lección sobre su comportamiento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _solo un poco, pero así se comienza y dentro de poco será tu turno de hacer acto de aparición. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _exactamente, a veces debemos dejar de lado nuestro propio orgullo por un bien mayor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _creo que ambos no se llevarían muy bien, ya que uno usa las risas como métodos para asesinar y el otro para hacer feliz al mundo, y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _conociendo a Debonair y como uso a Luna para sus planes, puedes esperar cualquier cosa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _no tienes idea mí estimado amigo, pues esa es una suposición muy acertada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Alto Conocedor:** _gracias por las recomendaciones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _eso ya lo creo demasiado para este fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _de hecho me han pedido también que empareje a Perla y a Garnet, por cierto, también estoy pensando un fic de Steven Universe. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _siempre es muy malo que alguien te llame de ese modo, pero algunas lecciones deben aprenderse de forma difícil. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _la propia Maléfica reconoció que fue demasiado dura con Rainbow, pero al menos la chica de pelo de arcoíris ya entendió que a veces hay cosas que deben aceptarse. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NAZH045:** _en toda serie hay más de un villano y aliado, eso es algo que no hay que olvidar, solo recuerda Harry Potter, Voldemort era el principal, pero además de él había muchos más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 13 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Mana, NovaStarPrime, Mitzuki-Kazami, Éire, Olivia, Soranomomo93, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Xanatrix742, Shazam, Tenzalucard123, Moon-9215, Ocnarf, Blaitor21, Kurtlaraperdomo, Iron Mario, NAZH045.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	14. Odios del pasado Segunda Parte

_**En el capítulo anterior:**_

" _ **Una serie de misteriosos ataques de han realizado en Ponyville, dichos ataques parecen ser perpetuados por un Hombre Lobo, ya que en la guerra, los Vampiros y Hombres Lobo apoyaron a Debonair, hasta que la bruja trato de destruirlos también, uniéndose a Maléfica y creando un tratado, ahora las chicas, en compañía de nuevas amigas, deben averiguar porque hay un Hombre Lobo atacando Ponyville, pero al mismo tiempo, deben evitar provocar la furia de los dos clanes o podrían estar en un grave peligro"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=ndZj2IJafUI**

 **Un pasado por olvidar  
Un futuro por descubrir  
Y un presente por vivir**

 **(Se ve a Twilight dirigiéndose a Canterlot acompañada de Spike, con Luna y Celestia en la entrada)**

 **Esperanza me ha de levantar  
La luz en tus sombras, tu sol y tu luna  
Vuelve a sonreír otra vez**

 **(Se ve al resto de las chicas esperándola)**

 **No sé qué hacer estoy a momentos de perder  
Empiezo a dudar a mis alas perder y empezar a caer**

 **No vuelvas ni temas de dudar**

 **Tu lealtad  
Tus honestidad  
Fuerte has de ser, no lo dudes eso tienes que ver**

 **(la imagen cambia a Rainbow y Applejack compitiendo en una carrera)**

 **Tus risas  
Y Amabilidad  
Generosa siempre has de ser**

 **(Cambia a Pinkie haciendo reír a las demás, Fluttershy con varios animales y Rarity diseñando varios vestidos nuevos)**

 **Nunca de eso lo eh de dudar  
Eso es la amistad  
que tiene poder**

 **Sólo tú la tienes que ver  
Y creer**

 **Vuelve a levantarte  
y a vivir  
Que sin ti, estoy perdida otra vez**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirando un poco nerviosa a Twilight recordando cuando Twilight junto con las demás le dan la mano a Sunset ofreciéndole su amistad)**

 **Vuélvete a levantar  
Una vez más hay que luchar**

 **Y volver a enfrentar, volver a pelear**

 **Luz ilumina el fin  
Mi fuerza eres tu**

 **Luz he de ser**

 **(Ambas al verse sonríen un poco nerviosas sin saber que decir)**

 **Solo el tiempo lo dirá  
Volver a pelear  
Esperanza es lo que das**

 **Volver a intentar**

 **La esperanza me ha de iluminar y juntos viviremos al fin**

 **Por qué contigo he de luchar**

 **(Cambia la imagen con un fondo brillante con varias criaturas del Páramo pasando a mostrar a Discord, seguido de Shining Armor y Candance, por ultimo a Maléfica junto con Diaval)**

 **Amigas hasta el fin  
Que la esperanza nos ha de iluminar**

 **Volver a soñar  
No he de dudar**

 **Contigo por siempre hasta el fin  
la amistad es nuestra fuente de luz**

 **Amigas hemos de ser  
Juntas hasta el fin**

 **Guerreras a luchar**

 **El mal a enfrentar**

 **(Cambia la imagen con Applejack acabando con varios espectros por tierra, y Pinkie atacando a otros saliendo desde el mar, pasando a Twilight, Sunset, Rarity, Rainbow y Fluttershy volando enfrentando a varias criaturas con grandes ataques)**

 **Juntas y unidas hasta el fin**

 **Que la amistad vuelva a florecer**

 **Y la amistad por siempre ha de vencer**

 **Sola he estado**

 **Nunca la felicidad experimente**

 **Sola no eh de seguir**

 **Con ustedes vuelvo una a ser**

 **Su amistad fuerte lo es**

 **Porque la amistad es la magia que tiene el poder  
Al mal enfrentar y vencer**

 **(Volviendo a cambiar otro fondo negro esta vez con el valle de las sombras revelando con varios Espectros pasando a Tirek, seguido del Rey Sombra y la Reina Chrysalis con una sonrisa maligna, pasando a Sonata, Aria y Adagio esta última con una sonrisa ambiciosa y por ultimo a Debonair sin ninguna sonrisa)**

 **Esto es la amistad**

 **Fuerte, honesta, leal, alegre, amable, generosa, amorosa y mágica siempre ha de ser**

 **Juntas por siempre  
Contra el mal latente  
Juntas una vez**

 **Guerreras de la Amistad**

 **(cambia la imagen con las chicas y Maléfica su lado mientras detrás de ellas aparece la figura de Amaterasu)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 14**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 14 Odios del pasado.**

 **Segunda Parte**

Aquel imponente joven se alzó sobre los dos clanes, los cuales se hicieron a un lado, permitiéndole pasar y acercarse a las chicas-Pero Samael, estas niñas vinieron a nuestro territorio, acompañadas por estas detestables Gemas, no creo que se merezcan el menor…-el llamado Samael sujeto del cuello a su compañero y lo miro con furia.

-Dije que se apartaran grandísimo estúpido-repitió en un tono de voz autoritario y que parecía más un gruñido, al tiempo que lo lanzaba por los aires-¿no se han dado cuenta de quién viene con ellas? Es la hija de Maléfica, la princesa Twilight-señalo mirando a la joven.

Al escuchar eso, los dos clanes se alejaron rápidamente del grupo, pues ellos respetaban la tregua que tenían con Maléfica y dañar a su hija implicaba un terrible error que podría costarles muy caro, Samael se acercó a Twilight, quien trago saliva antes de dar un paso hacia él.

-Samael Corvin supongo-saludo Twilight con nerviosismo.

-Princesa Twilight Sparkle, heredera al trono del Páramo, no la he visto desde que era una pequeña niña-señalo Samael mirándola fijamente y con una sonrisa algo tenebrosa, hecho que provoco que Garnet invocara sus guantes de batalla, provocando que la sonrisa de Samael aumentara-no te preocupes, si quisiera atacarla ya lo habría hecho-.

-No bajo mi guardia-aseguro Garnet.

-La siempre leal Garnet, nunca has desobedecido la orden de la reina, debes estar aquí porque ella te envió, bueno, a ti y a las otras Gemas-.

-No tienes ningún derecho a hablarnos-aseguro Perla mirándolo con profundo rencor.

-Y ustedes no tienen derecho a estar aquí, debe tratarse de algo sumamente importante para que Maléfica las haya enviado junto con la princesa y estas señoritas-señalo Samael.

-Vaya, se ve que tu carácter no ha cambiado en nada-señalo Spike rodando los ojos.

-Cuida lo que dices lagartija, Maléfica no está aquí para protegerte-le recordó Samael, provocando que Spike se estremeciera de miedo y se ocultara detrás de las chicas.

-Vaya dragón que resultaste ser-se burló Sunset divertida.

Twilight tomo aire y se armó de valor-Ya basta, no vinimos hasta aquí para pelear, vinimos a pedir tu ayuda Samael-.

-¿Mi ayuda? ¿Y que podría hacer yo para ayudar a la poderosa y noble princesa del Páramo, cuyos rumores nos dicen que ha heredados los Elementos de la Armonía, junto con esas niñas?-pregunto Samael divertido.

-¿Niñas? ¿Qué no te has visto en un espejo? ¡Básicamente tienes nuestra edad!-expreso Rainbow desafiante.

-En realidad tengo 300 años-respondió Samael sonriendo divertido y dejando a Rainbow con la boca muy abierta.

-Vaya, pues estas muy bien conservado-alabo Pinkie saltando divertida, aunque incluso ella estaba nerviosa por la presencia de tantas criaturas de la noche.

Rarity, por su parte, se le olvido el miedo en cuanto escucho que Samael tenía más de 300 años y se veía muy joven, ese hecho la emociono mucho-¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Cuál es tu secreto para verte tan bien a tan gran edad?-pregunto deseando mucho alcanzar tal perfección.

Samael miro a la chica y varios vampiros la rodearon, mirándola fijamente y con sus colmillos brillando-¿En verdad quieres saberlo?-pregunto uno de ellos.

-¡No! ¡No quiere saberlo!-exclamo Spike interponiéndose-¡Discúlpenla…ella se emociona con facilidad!-.

Applejack tomo del brazo a Rarity y la jalo hacia ella-Rarity, creo que debes cuidar lo que dices aquí, no querrás ser un bocadillo de ellos ¿o sí?-.

-Eh…no…creo que no…-reconoció Rarity estremeciéndose ante esa idea.

-Ya basta Samael, esto es un asunto serio, un Hombre Lobo ha estado atacando el mundo humano y necesitamos saber si ustedes están involucrados-expreso Twilight.

Al escuchar eso, los dos clanes comenzaron a bramar indignados por tal acusación y difamación, eso provoco que Spike y Fluttershy se pegaran más con las Gemas, al igual que el propio Steven se acurruco más a Garnet, pues eso podría convertirse en una masacre en cualquier momento, pero Samael alzo la mano silenciando a los dos clanes.

-Esa es una acusación muy grave princesa, espero que tenga pruebas que lo respalden-dijo con tono tranquilo.

-Por suerte si las tenemos-respondió Twilight sonriéndole y sacando su espejo mágico, le mostro las imágenes de lo que había ocurrido esa mañana en las granjas Apple-esto tiene toda la marca de un Hombre Lobo, solo mira la masacre causada, incluso tú debes reconocerlo-.

-Lo admito, todo eso realmente parece el ataque de un Hombre Lobo, pero le aseguro majestad que ninguno de nosotros tiene algo que ver con ellos-expreso Samael con total firmeza.

Peridot carraspeo un poco al escuchar eso-A otro perro con ese hueso-murmuro por lo bajo.

-¿Me dijiste mentiroso?-cuestiono Samael acercándose a la pequeña Gema.

-¡Yo no dije eso!-respondió rápidamente y sumamente asustada.

-Lo pensaste-declaro Samael de forma acusatoria.

-No me gusta este tipo, creo que es adivino-le susurro a Lapis, quien solo rodo los ojos, manteniendo una expresión de fastidio.

Amatista convoco su látigo y se acercó-Yo no le creo, ustedes no necesitan razones para atacar a los humanos, eso ya se ha visto antes-.

-Reconozco que en el pasado ese fue uno de nuestros principales modos de vida, pero todo eso cambio después de la traición de Debonair, mis padres tomaron el mando de los dos clanes y le juraron a Maléfica que nunca atacaríamos de nuevo a los seres humanos, hemos cumplido nuestra palabra, sobrevivimos cazando animales que habitan en el Bosque Negro, después de un tiempo, uno no llega a extrañar la sangre de los humanos o su carne-expreso Samael.

-Pero entonces ¿Cómo puedes explicar el ataque de ese Hombre Lobo en Ponyville?-pregunto Twilight viéndolo fijamente.

-Como te dije antes, nosotros no tenemos nada que ver en ese asunto-.

-¿No crees que hay la posibilidad de que alguno de los Hombres Lobo haya sido poseído por un Espectro enviado por Debonair?-pregunto Twilight.

Al escuchar ese nombre, los dos clanes se molestaron mucho, no era común escuchar en su hogar el nombre de la bruja que los uso y luego planeo destruirlos dos veces en un solo día, pero en Samael había una mirada inquisidora por las palabras de Twilight.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Qué tendría que ver Debonair con lo que ocurre en esa ciudad? Ella esta sellada en el Valle de las Sombras-le recordó.

-Mi madre cree que Debonair encontró un modo de romper las barreras entre ese mundo y el nuestro, ha estado enviando Espectros a poseer a otros seres para convertirlos en criaturas bajo su servicio, los cuales intentan liberarla del Valle de las Sombres-explico Twilight.

-No digas tonterías, es imposible que alguien pueda escapar de ese mundo-señalo Samael.

-Samael, ni tú ni yo estuvimos cuando Debonair estaba en la cima del poder, nunca fuimos testigo del poder que ella tenía, nuestros padres sí y por la forma en que se pone mi madre cada vez que alguien la menciona puedo asegurarte que ella sería capaz de lograr lo imposible, ya hemos enfrentado a 3 de sus Espectros e incluso tiene a las Sirenas bajo su control-le revelo Twilight.

Samael sonrió al escuchar eso-¿Las sirenas? Esas tontas siempre han creído merecerlo todo, pero en algo te daré la razón, mis padres también se estremecían cuando alguien mencionaba el nombre de esa bruja, lo que sea que haya pasado en la guerra realmente dejo marcas difíciles de borrar, pero aun así, dudo mucho que haya alguno de nosotros que quisiera estar con ella después del modo en que nos traiciono-aseguro Samael volteándola a ver con desafío.

Twilight iba a protestar, su miedo había desaparecido y en su lugar quedo el valor del Dragón Zafiro que vivía en ella, pero antes de poder decir algo, alguien intervino en la conversación-De hecho Samael, si existe alguien que querría estar de nuevo con ella-expreso un Hombre Lobo de aspecto anciano, con el pelo gris y una larga barba blanca, el cual salió de entre la multitud, acercándose a ambos líderes.

-Princesa, le presento a Logan, uno de los miembros más viejos del clan de los Hombres Lobo-presento Samael.

Logan se acercó a Twilight, la miro de arriba abajo y luego la reverencio-Majestad, es un verdadero honor conocerla, no solo a la princesa del Páramo, sino también a la poseedora del poder del Dragón Zafiro-revelo sonriéndole.

Al escuchar eso, los dos clanes comenzaron a murmuran entre sí, pues las leyendas de los espíritus que vivían en los Elementos de la Armonía era conocidas hasta entre sus filas, sobre todo por el gran poder oculto que estos aun poseían, hecho que provoco que Logan tomara la palabra de nuevo.

-Veo que usted y sus amigas están aprendiendo a usar los poderes de los Elementos de la Armonía, aun les falta mucho por aprender, sobretodo el gran secreto que estos guardan-expreso sonriéndole.

-¿Secreto? ¿De qué habla?-pregunto Twilight confundida.

-Descuide, es una niña inteligente, sé que sabrá descubrirlo, usted y sus amigas lo lograran en algún momento, por ahora tenemos otros asuntos que atender-dijo Logan de manera misteriosa.

-Estoy de acuerdo, dinos Logan ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso de que hay un Hombre Lobo que estaría dispuesto a ayudar a Debonair?-pregunto Samael cruzándose de brazos.

-Si se trata de algo serio necesitamos saberlo, no podemos darnos el lujo de que haya un Hombre Lobo suelto en el mundo humano y menos que este del lado de Debonair-dijo Twilight en tono suplicante.

Logan no respondió de inmediato, primero suspiro y miro hacia el cielo-Greyback, solo él sería capaz de hacer algo como esto-respondió con simplicidad.

-¡No! ¡Greyback no! ¡Quien sea menos Greyback, él no por favor, él no!-grito Pinkie aterrada por aquella revelación.

-Ni siquiera sabes quién es ese sujeto-le recordó Sunset.

-Es cierto, creo que exagere un poco-dijo Pinkie sonriendo con inocencia.

Todos se le quedaron viendo sin saber que pensar al respecto, solo Amatista y Steven se echaron a reír por el comportamiento tan divertido de la Guerrera Delfín-¿La tiro su mamá de chiquita?-pregunto Samael cruzado de brazos.

-Esa es una pregunta que nos hemos estado haciendo desde que la conocemos-respondió Applejack sin saber que pensar al respecto de su amiga.

-Volvamos a lo principal ¿Quién es ese tal Greyback?-pregunto Twilight.

-Él es un Hombre Lobo, pero también es un monstruo, ya que siempre ha disfrutado la cacería de los seres humanos, sin importarle nada más, cuando Debonair nos dio lo que en ese momento creímos era nuestra libertad, él fue de los primeros que ataco una aldea humana, acabando con todo a su alrededor, cuando los padres de Samael descubrieron la verdad y trataron de hacérnosla ver, él se negó rotundamente a aceptarlo, ni siquiera cuando ella trato de liquidarnos, él estaba convencido de que todo fue obra de Maléfica y que todos estaban traicionando a nuestra libertadora, se volvió un renegado, ha vivido en el Bosque Negro exiliado, lejos de los dos clanes, pero siempre estuvo esperando ansioso el regreso de Debonair, si hay algún Hombre Lobo que gustosamente le volvería a servir sería él-.

-Recuerdo haber escuchado algo sobre él-intervino Samael-mi padre lo desterró después de que tratara de violar el arreglo con Maléfica y atacara un poblado de humanos-.

-Greyback nunca ha dejado sus bajos instintos, es un asesino sanguinario y cruel, temo que la bestia que habita en todos nosotros finalmente lo tiene dominado y estoy seguro que si Debonair está de regreso, él no se negaría a ayudarla, especialmente si implica volver a esos días de sangre y destrucción que tanto disfruto, además de guardar un gran odio hacia tus padres y hacia la propia Maléfica por terminarlos-.

-¿Y ustedes? ¿No extrañan esa época?-cuestiono Perla con dureza.

Logan suspiro con cansancio-Nosotros aprendimos demasiado tarde lo que era vivir con temor y la masacre sin sentido, fue una dura lección que aprendimos cuando Debonair nos llevó al borde de la extinción-confeso Logan con tristeza y algo de furia, para luego mirar a las Gemas-sé que ustedes tienen sus razones para desconfiar de nosotros e incluso de odiarnos-.

-Tenemos muchas razones-reconoció Garnet.

-Pero les aseguro que nosotros no hemos violado el tratado que hicimos con Maléfica, si quieren buscar a un culpable, ese sería Greyback-expreso Logan.

-¿Sabe dónde podemos encontrarlo?-pregunto Twilight.

-No será necesario que lo busquen, él irá hacia ustedes-respondió Logan de manera misteriosa y algo aterradora.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?-pregunto Fluttershy asustada.

-El ataque a los animales de su amiga no fue más que el principio, eso es lo que hace Greyback, primero crea una gran cantidad de histeria y luego va tras sus verdaderos objetivos-.

-¿Los cuales serían?-pregunto Sunset.

-Niños humanos, a él le encantaba atacar a los niños, yo siempre lo considere un acto cruel y cobarde, aunque mi instinto me decía que debía acabar con todo humano que se me ponía enfrente, siempre luche contra ese instinto, pero Greyback nunca lo hizo, él disfrutaba haciéndolo, es por eso que deben volver a su mundo, porque en cuanto la noche caiga, él no dudara en atacar a los niños de su ciudad y no le importa tener que entrar a las casas para hacerlo, ya que para él todo eso no es más que un juego que disfruta haciendo-.

-¡Entonces hay que volver cuanto antes! ¡Mi hermanita puede estar en peligro!-expreso Applejack temerosa.

-¡También Sweetie Belle!-exclamo Rarity en iguales condiciones.

-¡Y Scootalo!-grito Rainbow llevándose sus manos a su cabello.

Twilight asintió y se dispuso a abrir el portal, pero antes de hacerlo, Samael intervino-Princesa-llamo captando la atención de Twilight-nosotros no tenemos permitido ir al mundo humano, ya que no queremos cometer un error, por eso le voy a pedir algo, pueden detener a Greyback, pero tráiganlo de regreso, yo le haré pagar por todos sus crimines, mi padre fue benevolente con él y solo lo exilio, ya es tiempo de arrebatarle algo más preciado-expreso con un brillo de furia en sus ojos.

Twilight miro fijamente a Samael y se quedó pensando un momento, fue cuando tomo una decisión-Muy bien, aceptare tu condición, en cuanto lo detengamos lo traeremos ante ti-aseguro Twilight.

-Eso espero, después de todo, tenemos un tratado que cumplir-expreso Samael sonriéndole.

Twilight abrió el portal y las chicas lo cruzaron, aunque antes de cruzarlo también, Twilight miro a las Gemas-Es probable que Debonair intervenga también, necesitaremos su ayuda en esta batalla-.

-¿Patearle el trasero a un Hombre Lobo renegado? Eso sí me gusta-dijo Amatista sonriendo.

-Supongo que no podemos evitar disfrutar de eso un poco-reconoció Perla siguiéndola, seguida de las demás.

Solo quedaban Twilight, Garnet y Steven por cruzar, aunque tanto la princesa como el joven aprendiz miraban fijamente a la guerrera-Oye Garnet…-comenzó Twilight con timidez.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso exactamente entre ustedes y ellos?-pregunto Steven mirando a los dos clanes y finalizando la pregunta de Twilight.

-Hay cosas que es mejor dejarlas en el pasado, por más difíciles que sean-respondió Garnet de manera misteriosa y viendo de reojo a los dos clanes, para finalmente cruzar el portal, dejando a los chicos detrás.

-Nunca entiendo lo que quiere decir con sus palabras-dijo Twilight confundida.

-Yo tampoco, pero sí que es divertido tratar de averiguarlo-expreso Steven sonriendo divertido, para cruzar también el portal, dejando a Twilight como la última.

La princesa volteo a ver de manera confundida a los clanes, Logan solo negó con la cabeza, al tiempo que ponía una expresión triste que la dejo más confundida, pero no había tiempo para investigar, había una misión que cumplir y un asesino al cual detener.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ponyville**

El anochecer se acercaba a la ciudad, la gente volvió a sus hogares, pues la alerta de que había un animal suelto los hacía temer y con mucha razón, por los cadáveres de todos esos animales desmembrados aún estaban en sus mentes.

En medio de aquella oscuridad, una siniestra figura hizo acto de aparición en una colina, mirando hacia la ciudad, sonriendo despiadadamente, al tiempo que mostraba uno grandes y filosos colmillos, era el momento que estaba esperando, ya puso la histeria entre los humanos, ahora iría por sus presas favoritas, los indefensos niños.

-"Greyback"-llamo una voz detrás de aquel siniestro ser, el cual volteo a buscar a quien lo llamaba.

Greyback tenía un aspecto sumamente feroz e intimidante, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de pelo, sus ojos eran negros y parecían no tener vida, su cabello era largo y estaba sucio, de sus manos surgían unas uñas tan largas que parecían garras, su boca escupía una gran cantidad de sangre, seguramente de alguna víctima infortunada, así es, ese era Greyback, el Hombre Lobo que extrañaba los viejos tiempos, cuando eran asesinos temidos y despiadados.

-¿Qué sucede poderosa Debonair?-pregunto confundido por la repentina aparición de su salvadora, como él la llamaba.

Una sombra comenzó a tomar forma del cuerpo de Debonair-"He venido a advertirte, esas detestables mocosas están al tanto de tu presencia en el mundo humano y ahora van ir tras de ti"-.

Al escuchar eso, Greyback sonrió con malévolo placer-Esas son buena noticias, podré arrancarles el corazón y devorarlo-expreso lamiéndose los labios.

-"Parece que estas ignorando un pequeño detalle gusano tonto, ellas poseen la magia de los Elementos de la Armonía, eso estropeara radicalmente tus planes"-.

-La magia no puede vencerme, las aplastare y le entregare sus cabezas como prueba, está subestimándome-.

-"Y tu subestimas a esas chiquillas, especialmente porque no irán solas, esas odiosas de las Gemas de Cristal también irán con ellas, supongo que las recuerdas ¿no es así?"-.

-Por supuesto que las recuerdo, aunque no me explico porque ellas vienen a este mundo, pero admito que serán un verdadero problema, eso solo lo volverá más divertido, especialmente cuando vean que fracasaron de nuevo-.

-"Admiro tu confianza en tu ferocidad y habilidades, pero creo que necesitarás una mano para poderte enfrentar a las Guerreras de la Amistad y a la Guardia de Elite de Maléfica"-expreso Debonair cruzándose de brazo.

Eso basto para que Greyback perdiera la paciencia, pues aunque respetaba a Debonair y la consideraba su salvadora, nunca le gusto que insinuaran que necesitaba ayuda, pues eso significaba que lo consideraban débil y él no era débil, era un licántropo, un Hombre Lobo, un asesino de la noche.

-¡No necesito su ayuda, puedo vencerlas sin la necesidad de ser poseído por uno de sus Espectros!-.

-"¿Y qué tal un regalo?"-pregunto Debonair sonriendo divertida.

Antes de que Greyback comprendiera que quería decir con eso, varias sombras a su alrededor comenzaron a tomar formas, una de ellas se convirtió en un portal y de este emergió el siniestro Estraga, el cual sonrió al encontrarse con Greyback.

-El señor Greyback me imagino-dijo sonriendo divertido.

-¿Quién es este gusano?-pregunto Greyback confundido.

-"Te presento al profesor Estraga, mi nuevo aliado, el cual creo que verás te dará una gran ayuda, especialmente cuando veas la pequeña sorpresa que ha preparado para ti"-expreso Debonair sonriendo malignamente.

-¿De qué está hablando? ¿Por qué necesitaría la ayuda de un débil humano?-cuestiono Greyback sin comprender los motivos de Debonair para haber enviado a ese humano a ayudarlo.

Estraga no respondió, solo sonrió y saco un control remoto, para luego presionar un botón, al instante, las sombras comenzaron a reunirse a su alrededor y Estraga saco una pequeña serpiente, misma que dejo en el suelo y las sombras se abalanzaron sobre ella.

-La magia de la gran Debonair es poderosa, pero estando en el Valle de las Sombras está limitada hasta cierto punto, poco a poco se irá fortaleciendo, pero hasta el momento en que alcance su máximo poder he encontrado el modo de lograr que los Espectros sean más interesantes y poderosos de lo que esas antipáticas niñas creen-explico Estraga sonriendo desquiciadamente.

Poco a poco, la serpiente comenzó a incrementar su tamaño de una manera abrumadora, el propia Greyback retrocedió un poco ante eso, pues era algo realmente impresionante, pero cuando la criatura termino de formarse, una sonrisa despiadada apareció en su rostro.

-Vaya, vaya, debo admitirlo, eso realmente es impresionante-expreso Greyback sonriendo.

-"Buen trabajo profesor, ya sabes su misión, elimine a esas muchachas asquerosas, destruyan los Elementos de la Armonía y podrás quedarte con esas Gemas como trofeo, podrás usarlas para tus experimentos, después de todo, son criaturas mágicas sumamente valiosas"-.

-Gracias gran Debonair, es un trato que acepto gustosamente-dijo Estraga sonriendo.

-"En cuanto a ti Greyback, te digo lo mismo, consigan la destrucción de esas muchachitas y dejare que te quedes con esta ciudad para que te diviertas todo lo que quieras"-indico Debonair.

-Por su puesto mi lady, es usted muy generosa-acepto Greyback sonriendo gustosamente.

-"No me vayan a fallar"-advirtió Debonair antes de desaparecer.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

El portal se abrió cerca de las granjas Apple y tanto las chicas como las Gemas aparecieron, al parecer todo estaba sumamente calmado y Spike se había convertido de nuevo en un perro, para su fastidio y encanto tanto de Steven como de Fluttershy.

-Vaya, el mundo humano sí que ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez que estuvimos aquí-expreso Perla mirando a su alrededor.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenían sin venir a nuestro mundo?-pregunto Rarity con curiosidad.

-Demasiado tiempo-respondió Garnet cruzada de brazos.

De pronto, una risa se escuchó y todas encararon al dueño, encontrándose con la sonrisa maligna de Greyback-Vaya, vaya, miren nada más que tenemos aquí, la princesa del Páramo, las últimas Gemas y un gran manjar-expreso con sadismo.

-Greyback-murmuro Lapis entre dientes, al tiempo que apretaba los puños.

-¿Qué sucede Lazuli? ¿No te alegra volver a verme?-pregunto burlonamente.

-Estamos extasiadas y ansiosas por patearte el trasero por lo que hiciste-aseguro Amatista mirándolo con odio.

-¿Aun me guardan rencor? La guerra terminó hace siglos-les recordó divertido.

-Y aun así vuelves a estar del lado de esa maldita bruja de Debonair, no puedo creer que te atrevas a estar con ella después de que casi te destruyo a ti y a tu clan-escupió Perla.

-Debonair nos dio la libertad que Lilith y su familia nos negaron por tanto tiempo ¡Y yo ya no tengo clan! ¡Dejaron de ser mis hermanos cuando se unieron a Maléfica en contra de nuestra libertadora!-bramo Greyback.

-¡De todos modos te sugiero que te rindas, porque por si no lo has notado somos más que tú!-declaro Rainbow desafiante.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Greyback y entonces Estraga hizo acto de aparición, colocándose junto a Greyback.

-Hola niñas ¿me recuerdan?-pregunto divertido.

-¡Eres tú!-exclamaron las 7 chicas.

-¿Quién es ese tipo?-pregunto Peridot.

-Un científico medio loquito que se cree con el derecho de contaminar nuestra madre Tierra con sus experimentos retorcidos-respondió Applejack.

-Creí que habíamos acabado con ese tipo-expreso Sunset.

-No realmente, su ataque fue formidable, pero por fortuna alguien me estaba cuidando, Debonair me salvo y pues me ofreció un trato que no pude rechazar, la mezcla de magia con ciencia para crear a las criaturas más formidables de todos los tiempos-explico Estraga.

-¡Eres un desquiciado si piensas que unirte a Debonair te ayudara, ella te traicionara al final como lo ha hecho con tantos de sus aliados!-revelo Twilight.

-¡Y aunque tú estés con ese perro súper desarrollado y feo, aun los superamos en número!-expreso Rainbow.

Greyback gruño al escuchar que lo llamaron "perro", pero Estraga solo sonrió-¿Eso creen? Entonces permítanme presentarles a mi más reciente creación, resultado de combinar mi ciencia con la magia oscura del Valle de las Sombras-declaro Estraga chasqueando los dedos.

De pronto, el suelo comenzó a temblar con fuerza y una gigantesca serpiente de color negro con detalles verdes y picos en su espalda hizo acto de aparición, con dos brillantes ojos amarillos, la cual se irguió de manera imponente, para luego lanzar un rugido que estremeció todo el lugar.

-Creo que ya no estamos en ventaja-expreso Pinkie algo asustada.

Aquella formidable bestia vio a los enemigos de sus amos y se preparó para atacar, esta iba a ser una batalla sumamente dura.

 **Esta historia continuara…**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Llegamos al final de este capítulo, pero como acaban de ver, no es el final de esta aventura, pues ahora deberán enfrentarse a Estraga, Greyback y a una formidable bestia de un gran tamaño, así como también el hecho de que posee ciertos poderes ocultos que les causaran muchos problemas a las chicas.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=iNb4vJG9o1k**

 **Mira el atardecer contigo lo he de vivir  
A mi lado estar y sentir  
Día y noche hasta el fin**

 **(Se ve a Twilight y Sunset en la terraza de la escuela viendo cómo se pone el atardecer)**

 **Recuerdos por ver  
Y crear, solo el hoy disfrutar**

 **Tu eres mi luz  
Mi fuerza y mi razón de luchar**

 **(Se ve a Sunset recordando su primer encuentro con Twilight)**

 **Aunque miedo tenia, insegura y dudosa  
Todo eso desapareció**

 **Pues contigo hasta el fin yo quiero vivir  
Un amor imposible por lograr**

 **Dame tu mano  
Hasta el final inmortal**

 **(Recordando cuando le ofreció su amistad)**

 **Pues con una amiga a lograr  
Siempre superar  
Siempre batallar, esperanza traer**

 **Tu luz en mis sombras  
Mi esperanza del miedo**

 **Siempre me vuelvo a levantar  
Gracias a ti por vivir  
MI corazón ha de latir**

 **Transformada en amor  
Rompiendo mis restricciones  
Mis cadenas y mi prisión**

 **Con ustedes volveré a brillar**

 **(Se ve a Rainbow y Applejack ayudándose en vez de estar compitiendo, a Fluttershy cantándole a varios animales, a Pinkie acabando una fiesta y a Spike intentando sorprender a Rarity la cual lo veía adorable)**

 **Cada momento contigo siempre mágico es  
Pues contigo la amistad mágica es**

 **Nunca me dejes dame tu mano  
Y a este amanecer esperar**

 **Contigo lo voy a disfrutar  
Tal vez tenga un final**

 **Pero contigo  
Tal vez no sea tan fatal**

 **Cada momento contigo siempre lo es**

 **(Se ve a Luna y Celestia en la entrada mientras las clases empiezan a terminar)**

 **Aun en la oscuridad con tu luz  
De este agujero infernal  
Nada es accidental**

 **Dame tu mano al amanecer y al amanecer esperar  
Nunca me tienes que demostrar  
Que ha todos puedes salvar**

 **Pues siempre hay que intentar  
Pues contigo los imposibles los podemos vencer  
Siempre esperando el amanecer**

 **Imposibles por romper  
Y a la oscuridad vencer**

 **(Se ve todo oscuro sin nada de luz, hasta que se aprecian dos luces una brillante como el sol y la otra aunque más pequeña clara como la luna revelando ser Sunset y Twilight iluminando la oscuridad)**

 **Cada momento contigo siempre mágico es  
Pues siempre estoy dispuesta a vencer**

 **Con este gran amor aunque imposible  
Pero capaz de lograr**

 **La amistad siempre mágica es  
Toma mi mano la luz encontrar y la magia sentir  
Contigo la amistad mágica siempre será**

 **Podrán venir irse y demás  
Podrán llorar  
Pues contigo siempre estaré  
Y contigo siempre más que una amiga puedo ser**

 **Este amor más que imposible será inmortal  
(se ve a las chicas junto con el resto de los demás esperándolos, mientras Twilight y Sunset se miran a los ojos mientras se toman de la mano, para ir con los demás)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, gracias lectores fieles, por volver mis fics obras exitosas:**_

 **Mana:** _lo sé y lo entiendo, yo también estoy frustrado por lo mismo, ya estoy volviendo a enviar el reporta, espero que pronto lo arreglen, porque esto ya no es divertido de ninguna forma. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _la verdad no tengo ni idea, creo que eso dependerá de la creadora, aunque debo admitirlo, ese niño sabe ganarse a las Gemas, aunque aún quiero estrangularlo por proteger a ese idiota de Grandpa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _¿Qué puedo decir? El fic de Steven Universe me vino como un golpe de relámpago, ya tengo pensados varios posibles capítulos, aunque también ya tengo planeada la trama, por eso me decidí a que será el siguiente fic que escriba, si Dios quiere. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _me alegra que pienses eso, ya solo queda esperar a que termine este fic primero, aunque eso sí, va a ser largo como muchas de mis obras. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ambar576:** _eso ya depende del personaje que cada lector cree, por el momento hay que enfrentarse al Hombre Lobo y a la nueva bestia de Debonair. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mitzuki-Kazami:** _creo que debes volver a leer la parte donde Maléfica narra cómo fue que ambos clanes comenzaron a vivir unidos, ya que ocurrió tras su destierro y casi extinción a manos de Debonair. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _es buena, realmente buena, al principio no lo creía, pero sí que te sabe cómo llegar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _pues ya sabes que es lo que paso con ambas razas, al parecer, uno de ellos aun considera a Debonair su salvadora y por eso la está ayudando en sus planes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucaerd123:** _recuerda que aún hay cosas que se desconocen de la gran guerra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _ahora se sabe un poco más de quien es el enemigo esta vez y porque está ayudando a Debonair después de lo que les hizo a los dos clanes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _pues no solo intimidaste a Spike, sino también a Peridot y ahora les has pedido un favor a Twilight para evitar alguna posible enemistad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _¿y cuál sería ese grupo criminal exactamente? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _por el momento hay que ocuparse de ese asesino rebelde y de la criatura que Estraga creo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _órale, sí que amas ese tipo de series. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _pues ya tienes el nuevo capítulo y como acabas de ver, se ha descubierto la identidad del asesino, así como sus motivos por los cuales aún sigue a Debonair con lealtad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _aun así quisiera que Homero hubiera aparecido y lo estrangulara como lo hace con Bart por haber cometido semejante crimen contra la naturaleza, ese vejete y ese chamaco son sencillamente las peores series actuales, me refiero a Clarence. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _ahora que conocen a su enemigo, deben prepararse para todo, pues no solo se enfrentaran a un sanguinario Hombre Lobo, sino también a una criatura sumamente peligrosa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NAZH045:** _¿Qué puedo decir? Me gustan los Crossover, así es de loca mi imaginación, creo que ya te diste una idea cuando te mencione como me imagine que Sunset iba a recibir una derrota de Twilight en tu fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _vaya, espero que ver todo ese proceso no te haya dejado con un mal sabor de boca, ya que muchos que ven como ocurre deciden hacerse vegetarianos y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rey Drasian:** _ellos no pueden dirigirse al mundo humano, ya que es demasiada tentación para ellos, pues pese al tratado, siguen teniendo su instinto asesino. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 14 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Mana, NovaStarPrime, Olivia, Éire, Ambar576, Mitzuki-Kazami, Soranomomo93, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Draigon 2.0, Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Xanatrix742, Moon-9215, Ocnarf, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Iron Mario, NAZH045, Shazam, Rey Drasian.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	15. Odios del pasado Tercera Parte

_**En el capítulo anterior:**_

" _ **Tras hablar con Samael, el líder de los clanes Vampiros y Hombres Lobo, las chicas han conocido la identidad del asesino que ataco las granjas Apple, un sádico licántropo llamado Greyback, quien considera a Debonair como la libertadora de su raza, por haberles permitido volver a la cacería de humanos hace años, ahora, en compañía de las Gemas de Cristal, las más poderosas guerreras de Maléfica, las Guerreras de la Amistad deberán lidiar con este cruel asesino, el desquiciado Estraga y una terrible bestia con grandes poderes"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=fG10K2keFZU**

 **(Sunset)  
A veces no se sí seguir**

 **¿Qué camino tomar?**

 **Sombras de luz**

 **Camino sin fin**

 **Y un mundo por vivir**

 **(Ritmo rápido)**

 **A veces no se sí eh de continuar**

 **Caída por la ambición**

 **El deseo y el poder**

 **Sé qué no merezco tu amistad**

 **(Twilight)  
Una oportunidad más**

 **Eh de levantar**

 **(Sunset)  
Volver a continuar**

 **(Las dos juntas)  
Juntas volvemos a luchar**

 **Sé qué intentarás de dudar**

 **De intentar no seguir  
Pero unidas hemos de continuar**

 **(Twilight)  
Confía en mi**

 **No eres el fuego del fin**

 **Eres la luz del día aquí**

 **Dar Esperanza de vivir**

 **Contra la oscuridad**

 **Será la verdad**

 **La fuerza de la lealtad  
Vuélvete a levantar**

 **Sólo la verdad  
Triunfa sobre el mal**

 **(Sunset)  
Unidas hemos de vencer  
El camino se despejará**

 **(Twilight)  
Volver a luchar**

 **(Sunset)  
Con todo el poder**

 **(Twilight)  
Vuelves a nacer**

 **Esperanza como Dragón**

 **(Sunset)  
Ilumina como un fénix**

 **(Las dos juntas)  
Juntas hemos de luchar  
Volveremos a ver el camino ideal**

 **(Applejack)  
Fuerte como un lobo**

 **(Rainbow Dash)  
Lealtad tal halcón**

 **(Rainbow y Applejack)  
Triunfa sobre el mal  
Volveremos a luchar**

 **(Fluttershy)  
Libre Y hermosa al volar  
Mariposa del viento tomar**

 **(Sunset)  
Renace como el fénix**

 **Tu luz ha de levantar  
Esperanza una vez más**

 **He de levantar  
Sonriendo una vez más**

 **(Pinkie)  
Como el Delfín eh de sonreír**

 **Triste nunca estar**

 **No dudes y levántate una vez más**

 **(Rarity)  
Generosa cual Garza eh de volver**

 **(Todas juntas)**

 **Caminar y seguir  
Levantarse otra vez**

 **Y vuelve a luchar  
Siempre junto a la verdad**

 **Unidas jamás perderemos  
la libertad**

 **Guerreras somos  
Unidas vencemos y caeremos**

 **Vuelve a brillar  
Amanecer contigo otra vez  
Luchar contigo hasta el fin**

 **(Sunset)  
Eh vuelto a brillar**

 **(Twilight)  
El camino tomar**

 **(Las dos juntas)  
Por siempre unidas**

 **Jamás vencidas**

 **Puesto esto es**

 **(Todas juntas)**

 **La amistad  
(tono largo al final resaltando la amistad)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 15**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 15 Odios del pasado.**

 **Tercera Parte**

Las chicas y la guardia de elite retrocedieron un poco al ver a la imponente bestia que se alzaba frente a ellas, indicando que esta batalla no iba a ser nada fácil para ellas, aun con las mejores guerreras de Maléfica de su lado, ver esas caras de miedo provoco una sonrisa en Estraga.

-Creo que estamos fritas-dijo Pinkie algo asustada.

-Oh, estoy segura que solo quiere jugar y que no nos hará daño-aseguro Fluttershy sonriendo con algo de timidez y seguridad, provocando que sus amigas la miraran de forma significativa.

-¿Qué no aprendiste nada con el Domador de las Sombras?-pregunto Rainbow de manera algo molesta.

-¡Princesa!-la voz de Garnet saco a Twilight de su impresión-debe mantener la calma en todo momento, usted es la líder, entonces debe guiar a su equipo-.

Twilight miro a la mejor guerrera de su madre y asintió-Tienes razón Garnet, muy bien amigas, es hora de trabajar-indico sonriéndoles a las chicas, las cuales asintieron.

-¡Ya te estabas tardando!-expreso Applejack sonriendo.

-¿Qué van a hacer?-pregunto Steven con mucha curiosidad.

-Ya lo verás Steven, esto te va a encantar-le aseguro Pinkie sonriéndole divertida.

-¡Por la Magia de la Amistad!-invocaron las 7.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=IZgV6rwosWU)**

-¡Guerrera Dragón Zafiro/Fénix/Halcón/Lobo/Garza/Mariposa/Delfín!-invocaron cada una llamando a su respectivo espíritu guardián.

-¡Vaya!-exclamo Steven con estrellas en los ojos.

-¡Esto…es increíble, no sabía que los Elementos de la Armonía pudieran hacer eso!-exclamo Perla sorprendida-¡Ni siquiera la reina fue capaz de hacerlo!-.

-Eso se debe a que la reina los uso sola contra Debonair en el pasado, pero la princesa tiene amigas a su lado, por eso la magia de los Elementos es más fuerte-explico Garnet sonriendo orgullosa al ver la transformación de las chicas, pero manteniendo su vista en Sunset-esa chica puede llegar muy lejos una vez que venza sus demonios internos, si lo logran, entonces alcanzar el nivel máximo del poder de los Elementos de la Armonía, aquel que la reina no fue capaz de alcanzar-.

-No puedes hablar en serio, eso no es más que una leyenda-expreso Peridot de manera escéptica y sarcástica.

-Algunas leyendas tienen sus bases de realidad, por ahora hay trabajo que hacer ¿Cuál es su orden princesa?-pregunto Garnet mirando a Twilight con respeto.

Twilight pensó un poco en la situación y luego tomo su decisión-Muy bien, nosotras nos encargaremos de esa serpiente gigante, ustedes ocúpense de Estraga y de Greyback, no dejen que Greyback se dirija a la ciudad, pero tengan cuidado, Estraga no es un humano ordinario-advirtió Twilight.

-Lo tendremos majestad-aseguro Garnet.

Twilight le sonrió y las 7 Guerreras de la Amistad se abalanzaron contra la serpiente-Muy bien mi mascota ¡Devóralas!-indico Estraga con una sonrisa demencial en su rostro

La serpiente lanzo un poderoso rugido y arremetió contra los enemigos de su amo, fue cuando Rainbow tomo la delantera-¡Trágate esto amigo! ¡Alas de Espada!-invoco lanzando su ataque contra la serpiente, cortándole la cabeza con suma facilidad-¡No era tan ruda!-expreso sonriendo con algo de arrogancia, de pronto, del cuerpo de la serpiente surgieron otras dos nuevas cabezas-¿Qué?-.

-No creo que eso haya sido lo que esperabas-dijo Rarity sorprendida.

-¡La crecieron dos cabezas más!-exclamo Pinkie sumamente alarmada.

-Eh…si…no hay problema ¡Alas de Espada!-invoco de nuevo Rainbow volviendo a atacarla, cortando de nuevo sus dos cabezas, pero esta vez, cuatro más tomaron su lugar, dejando boquiabierta a Rainbow.

-Ah…no creo que ese sea el modo de detenerlo-expreso Fluttershy con timidez y algo de miedo.

-¡Claro que no, solo se está haciendo la difícil!-declaro Rainbow entre dientes para repetir la misma acción varias veces, a pesar de que sus amigas trataban de detenerla, pues cada vez que le cortaba una cabeza, dos más tomaban su lugar, al final, aquella serpiente llego a tener más de 20 cabezas.

-¿Qué no sabes otra cosa que cortar cabezas?-cuestiono Spike aterrado.

Rainbow se disponía a repetir la acción, pero por fortuna, esta vez, las demás alcanzaron a detenerla-¡Ya basta Rainbow! ¡Eso no está sirviendo de nada!-declaro Applejack.

-¡Lo único que estás haciendo es darle más bocas para alimentarse!-expreso Sunset.

-¡No es una serpiente común y corriente, es una Hidra, si le cortamos una cabeza dos más tomaran su lugar, es una de las criaturas mágicas más peligrosas y mortales que existieron, pero se supone que se extinguieron después de que Debonair las usara en la gran guerra!-exclamo Twilight.

-Esa información habría sido útil hace 5 minutos-replico Rainbow entre dientes, pues ahora debían lidiar con una Hidra que ya tenía más de 20 cabezas, las cuales se lanzaron sobre ellas para atacarlas.

Por fortuna, las chicas esquivaron el ataque a tiempo, comenzaron a esquivar los ataques de las cabezas de la imponente Hidra, mismas que comenzaron a seguirlas por todos lados con instintos asesinos, Applejack logro estrellar una de las cabezas contra el suelo, pero se topó con dos más.

-Ay manzanas podridas-expreso entre dientes.

Rarity evadió la mordida de una justo a tiempo y apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivar el ataque de otras dos-¿Esta cosa tiene alguna debilidad?-pregunto aterrada.

-¡Es lo que no logro recordar!-respondió Twilight alarmada.

-¡Pues será mejor que lo hagas rápido, no creo que podamos resistir mucho tiempo de este modo!-expreso Sunset disparando sus Dardos de Fuego para mantener a raya a las cabezas que la atacaban.

Twilight miro como aquellas cabezas atacaban a su amiga y luego a ella-Tal vez no fue buena idea habernos dividido-dijo preocupada, pues ahora estaban en un terrible predicamento.

Por su parte, las Gemas observaban lo que pasaba-Tienen problemas-dijo Amatista.

-¡Tenemos que ayudarlas!-indico Perla angustiada, pero Garnet la detuvo.

-No, la princesa nos dio una orden y hay que cumplirla, debemos confiar en que sabrán salir de este predicamento-indico Garnet sonriendo con confianza-nosotros tenemos cuentas que saldar y dos enemigos a los cuales hay que detener-.

-Y ya hay uno al que quiero acabar-murmuro Lapis mirando a Greyback, el cual sonrió burlonamente al escucharla.

-Vaya, vaya, se ve que estas tontas no tienen idea de a lo que se están enfrentando-expreso sonriendo desquiciadamente.

-Hazte cargo de las demás si eso quieres, pero déjame a la fusión-indico Estraga viendo fijamente a Garnet.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes que ella es una fusión?-pregunto Greyback con curiosidad y confusión.

-Lady Debonair me conto muchas cosas sobre estas Gemas de Cristal y su raza, así como también por qué estas 5 son las últimas que quedan ¿o debo decir 7?-se preguntó sonriendo divertido-aunque eso poco importa, cuando tenga toda la información necesaria podré crear a un guerrero sumamente aterrador, al principio no creí que fuera posible, pero ese niño de ahí parece ser un híbrido, eso quiere decir que mis planes podrían realizarse, así que déjame al niño y a la fusión-.

Greyback iba a volver a protestar, pero pensó mejor las cosas y finalmente asintió, aunque lo hizo muy molesto-Bien, al menos podré divertirme masacrando a más Gemas, como lo hice en el pasado-aseguro sonriendo divertido.

Garnet dio un paso al frente y miro a Estraga-Yo me encargare de ese malvado, ustedes vayan por Greyback, pero no olviden que debemos llevarlo de vuelta con vida al Bosque Negro-.

-¡Tienes que estar bromeando, lo que ese tipo menos se merece es compasión de nuestra parte!-bramo Lapis.

-La reina y la princesa dieron esa orden, hay que cumplirla, no dejen que el deseo de venganza las ciegue, ya que eso fue lo que provoco que Debonair destruyera nuestro hogar para empezar-les recordó Garnet con algo de frialdad, dejando a sus compañeras en silencio y a Steven con confusión-Steven, ayuda en lo que puedas a las chicas, pero no te arriesgues mucho-.

-Entendido-dijo Steven sonriéndole agradecido y determinado.

Justo en ese momento, Greyback se lanzó sobre ellas como todo un cruel depredador, rápidamente, las Gemas esquivaron el ataque de ese monstruo, el cual las encaro con una sonrisa sádica en su cruel rostro, mirándolas fijamente con esos ojos negros sin vida.

-Esto me trae buenos recuerdos ¿a ustedes no?-pregunto divertido.

-Lo único que nos trae es el recuerdo de querer patearte el trasero hasta que ya no te puedas volver a sentar-aseguro Amatista, al tiempo que las Gemas invocaban sus armas.

-Ni crean que me vencerán solo porque son más que yo, ya que ahora soy más fuerte de lo que fui en el pasado-aseguro preparándose para la batalla.

Al mismo tiempo, Garnet y Estraga se miraban fijamente, el científico se mantenía de brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa en su rostro, Garnet solo lo miraba con seriedad, al tiempo que observaba a sus compañeras y a la princesa luchando junto a su equipo contra aquella bestia.

-Debo admitirlo, tienes algo sumamente especial, se nota a primera vista que no eres como esas otras Gemas, voy a disfrutar mucho tenerte en mi mesa de trabajo como uno más de mis experimentos-.

-Antes de comenzar la batalla que te parece si nos dejamos de juego, sé que no eres un humano normal, puedo ver tu verdadero yo y francamente es repugnante, no logro entender como alguien querría convertirse en un monstruo como tú lo has hecho-expreso Garnet indignada de ver la verdadera forma de Estraga.

-Eso es porque tú no tienes la mente abierta como yo-expreso Estraga comenzando a transformarse en aquella terrible bestia que le causo muchos problemas a las chicas en su primera batalla-creo que ya es hora de comenzar-aseguro sacando sus hachas.

Garnet invoco sus Guantes de Batalla y se puso en guardia-Bailemos lunático-expreso sonriendo desafiante.

Estraga gruño y ambos se lanzaron uno contra el otro, chocando sus armas con furia y provocando un gran estruendo, Garnet lanzo un golpe, mismo que impacto contra el rostro de Estraga, quien contraataco con una poderosa patada, para luego sujetarla de una pierna y estrellarla contra el suelo repetidamente, para luego lanzarla contra un árbol.

Las demás Gemas también tenían dificultades contra Greyback, después de todo, un Hombre Lobo era una bestia salvaje e incontrolable, no era fácil lidiar con una criatura como ella, aun siendo una Gema, Perla lanzo un golpe con su lanza, mismo que Greyback detuvo con su hocico, dejando estática a Perla.

Amatista lanzo un golpe con su látigo, mismo que Greyback detuvo con su mano libre, para luego jalar a la Gema y estrellarla con Perla, ambas rodaron por el suelo, Lapis se elevó y convocó un látigo de agua, mismo que Greyback esquivo moviéndose de un lado a otro.

Peridot vio que se dirigía hacia ella y reunió la energía de su Gema, disparando pequeñas descargas eléctricas, mismas que Greyback esquivo ágilmente, para luego lanzarse contra Steven con intenciones asesinas.

-¡Steven!-grito Perla, pero en el último momento, Steven convoco su escudo y detuvo el ataque a tiempo, dejando aliviada a Perla.

Las Guerreras de la Amistad tampoco iban nada bien, la Hidra era sumamente poderosa y las estaba derribando con gran facilidad, lo único que ellas podían hacer era esquivar los mortales ataques de las mordidas de sus 20 cabezas, estaban en graves problemas.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?-se preguntó Twilight alarmada.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Valle de las Sombras**

Debonair observaba todo sumamente complacida, definitivamente estaba disfrutando de aquel bello espectáculo, de seguir así pronto celebraría una gran victoria-Parece ser que esas chiquillas no son capaces de detener a la poderosa Hidra-señalo Hiss.

-Si todo sale como espero entonces así será-expreso Debonair con una sonrisa-es una verdadera lástima, fueron grandes adversarias, pero al final no son más que unas niñas y fue una estupidez pensar que ellas podrían detenerme-.

-¿Qué hay de esas Gemas? Le recuerdo que ellas ya probaron ser enemigas peligrosas en el pasado-dijo Hiss.

-Por eso envié a Greyback con Estraga, después de todo, su ferocidad y sed de sangre lo hacen el enemigo indicado para esas tontas, espero que hayan disfrutado de sus años de paz, porque fueron los últimos-sentencio Debonair con malévolo placer.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ponyville**

La gigantesca Hidra volvió a lanzar un golpe contra las chicas, las cuales lo esquivaron a duras penas, mientras que Greyback, al ver que no podía atravesar el escudo de Steven, lo levanto con sus poderosos brazos sobre su cabeza y luego miro burlonamente a las Gemas.

-¡Veamos cuanto tiempo puedes sostener ese escudo!-declaro divertido, al tiempo se pasaba su lengua por sus labios de manera despiadada.

-¡Steven!-gritaron Perla y Lapis.

-¡Acérquense un poco más y quizás no les guste lo que le haga a este mocoso, especialmente porque tiene la cantidad de carne que me gusta comer!-expreso viendo a Steven con muchas ganas de morderlo, hecho que helo al pequeño.

-¡Cobarde tramposo!-bramo Amatista.

Garnet se estaba levantando del suelo, cuando Estraga volvió a atacarla, pero nuevamente, Garnet consiguió esquivar el ataque muy a tiempo, pero no pudo evitar un golpe más de las hachas de aquel malvado, mismo que la estrello contra un árbol, derribándolo.

-Vaya, parece que estas acabada, que pena, esperaba un poco más de ti, pero por lo que veo no fue posible, este será el final de todo, tus amigas no son capaces de detener a Greyback y dentro de poco, la princesa y su equipo serán devorados por mi Hidra, en cuanto a ti, por lo que estudie de tu pueblo, la fusión es una gran táctica que se supone las vuelve más fuertes, pero por lo que estoy viendo este no es el caso, eres sumamente débil, pero igual puedo usarte para mis experimentos, es una lástima que no seas lo que esperaba-.

Para asombro y extrañeza de Estraga, Garnet comenzó a reírse de manera divertida-Te equivocas, aun no has visto todo de lo que soy capaz-expreso sonriendo de manera burlona y desafiante.

-¿Qué dices?-murmuro Estraga en lo que parecía ser un gruñido.

En cuanto Garnet se levantó, las cabezas de la Hidra rodearon a las chicas, dejándolas imposibilitadas para escapar de uno de sus ataques, ahora no sabían que hacer, esa bestia no parecía tener un punto débil y ahora parecía que iban a conocer su final, una de las cabezas se abalanzo por detrás, dirigiéndose hacia Fluttershy.

-¡Fluttershy cuidado!-grito Rarity al ver eso.

Fluttershy reacciono asustada y cuando vio la inmensa boca de la cabeza de serpiente preparándose a devorarla, lanzo un grito de miedo y ataco con su "Mariposa Lunar", ataque que se introdujo en la boca de la serpiente, dejándola paralizada, para luego explotar y desaparecer, sin regenerarse, dejando a las chicas sorprendidas.

-¿Vieron eso?-pregunto Rainbow sorprendida.

-¡No! ¿De qué me perdí?-pregunto Pinkie confundida.

-Creo que ya encontramos su punto débil-señalo Sunset sonriendo y viendo a Twilight, quien parecía haber pensado lo mismo.

-Vamos a terminar con esta monstruosidad-indico Twilight sonriendo.

-¡Hagámoslo compañeras!-indico Applejack sonriendo desafiante.

-¿Tienes hambre amigo? ¡A ver qué te parece el banquete que te vamos a dar!-declaro Rainbow lanzándose a la batalla junto con sus amigas.

Al mismo tiempo, los actos cobardes de Greyback molestaron mucho a Lapis, quien recordó como aquel miserable destruyo su hogar hace años en compañía de Debonair y de los clanes Vampiros, Hombres Lobo, entre otras criaturas malignas, pero amenazar a su amigo…era lo último que soportaría.

-¡No te atrevas a lastimarlo!-bramo lanzando un poderoso chorro de agua contra Greyback, tomándolo por sorpresa y estrellándolo contra una roca, provocando que soltara a Steven, el cual reboto en su burbuja protectora, hecho que lo divirtió mucho.

-¡Steven! ¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Perla preocupada.

-¡Eso fue genial!-declaro Steven sin dejar de sonreír.

-Creo que ya es hora de darle una buena patada en el trasero a ese cobarde-expreso Amatista mirando fríamente a Greyback.

-Estoy de acuerdo-apoyo Peridot sonriendo.

Al mismo tiempo, Garnet comenzó a mover su cuerpo como si estuviera bailando, para luego alzar la vista y encarar a Estraga con una sonrisa desafiante en su rostro, hecho que molesto un poco al científico.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=LiFCkzLGza8)**

 **Yo soy Garnet, fusionada  
y nunca perderé una batalla con alguien como tu  
porque soy mucho mejor,  
y cada parte de mi dice patéalo.  
Tus reglas nunca vamos a seguir  
ven hacia mí sin ninguna de tus tontas armas  
luchemos solo tú y yo,  
luchemos una contra dos. **

Conforme Garnet cantaba, se iniciaba una feroz batalla entre ella y el profesor Estraga, el cual lanzaba golpes con sus hachas, mismos que Garnet bloqueaba con suma facilidad.

 **Vamos, intenta golpearme si es que puedes  
no ves que esta batalla es enserio.  
Puedo ver el odio que te causa eso  
solitario, sin amigos, yo lo entiendo. **

En esta parte, Garnet lo dijo con un tono algo burlón, provocando que Estraga se enfureciera por lo mismo, para luego lanzar otro golpe con sus hachas, Garnet esquivo el golpe y de una patada le quito una de sus mortales armas, misma que cayó a varios metros de su dueño. ****

 **No destruirás lo que tenemos  
juntas por siempre así estaremos  
si tú nos separas, nos uniremos  
y siempre seremos mejores que tu…  
Estoy hecha de a-a-a-a-amor, a-a-a-amor, a-a-a-amor  
A-a-a-amor, a-a-a-amor, a-a-a-amor.**

Ambos se lanzaron uno contra el otro para continuar con la batalla, mientras que Twilight y sus amigas comenzaron a emplear su estrategia contra la formidable Hidra, sus ataques esta vez eran efectivos y la terrible bestia no podía defenderse de ellos, pues su única forma de atacarlas era abriendo sus terribles fauces, las cuales al final fueron su mayor debilidad.

Al mismo tiempo, el resto de las Gemas tenían controlado a Greyback, el maligno Hombre Lobo no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, justo en el momento en que la última cabeza de la Hidra fue destruida, provocando que su enorme cuerpo cayera justo sobre él.

-Eso debió dolerle-expreso Pinkie.

-No lo creo, es un no muerto después de todo-señalo Rainbow sonriendo divertida.

Al mismo tiempo, Estraga sujeto a Garnet de los dos brazos y la estrello contra el suelo, aplastándola con su pie repetidas veces, la Gema solo resistió el golpe y se volvió a levantar, sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

 **Esto es lo que somos  
Esta es quien soy yo  
Y si crees detenerme, eso es un gran error  
Soy el sentimiento, que no terminara  
No dañaras a mi planeta  
Ni a mis amigos herirás… **

Apenas dijo esto, la batalla entre ambos volvió a comenzar, cada uno se atacaba con sus respectivas armas, chocándolas repetidamente, sin que Garnet dejara de cantar en ningún momento.

 **Vamos, intenta golpearme si es que puedes  
No ves que esta batalla es enserio  
Sé qué piensas que no soy una gran gema  
Porque no sabes de verdad de que estoy hecha**

 **Yo soy mucho más que dos gemas  
Todo lo mejor de cada una yo soy  
Yo soy su furia, soy su paciencia  
Soy una condensación… **

Cuando Garnet pateo a Estraga, este se estrelló contra un árbol, pero rápidamente volvió a lanzarse contra la Gema, quien lo sujeto de los colmillos, para luego levantarlo sobre su cabeza y lanzarlo por los aires, donde fue interceptado por las Guerreras de la Amistad, quienes le dieron un golpe al mismo tiempo, enviándolo contra las demás Gemas, quien hicieron lo mismo, provocando que el científico se estrellara contra varios árboles.

 **Estoy hecha de a-a-a-a-amor, a-a-a-amor, a-a-a-amor  
Y soy más fuerte que tu  
A-a-a-amor, a-a-a-amor, a-a-a-amor  
Y soy más fuerte que tu  
A-a-a-amor, a-a-a-amor, a-a-a-amor  
Y soy más fuerte que tu  
A-a-a-amor, a-a-a-amor, a-a-a-amor.**

Cuando Estraga se recuperó, vio que estaba rodeado por los dos grupos y que su gran bestia había sido derrotada-¿Qué es lo que harás ahora?-pregunto Sunset desafiante.

-Creo que necesitas que te sigamos pateando el trasero-expreso Applejack amenazándolo con el puño.

Estraga gruño por debajo y se incorporó de nuevo, mirándolas con furia-Esto está lejos de terminar, Debonair triunfara al final-aseguro desapareciendo entre las sombras.

-Eso lo veremos-dijo Twilight con seriedad.

Un gemido de dolor llamo la atención de todas, ya que Greyback estaba tirado en el suelo, inconsciente después de haber sido aplastado por la cabeza de la Hidra, Lapis lo miraba fijamente y a su mente vinieron los recuerdos de todo lo que ocurrió con su hogar y muchos de sus seres amados por culpa de ese monstruo…y de Debonair, pero justo cuando iba a terminarlo.

-¡Lapis!-llamaron Twilight, Garnet, Steven y Peridot, provocando que la Gema volteara a verlas.

-Tenemos que cumplir un acuerdo ¿recuerdas? Te pido que me dejes cumplirlo-suplico Twilight mirándola de manera suplicante.

Pero Lapis solo endureció la mirada y Garnet tomo la palabra-Eso fue lo que permitió que Debonair lograra su victoria ese día, no saber contener nuestras emociones más oscuras-.

-Bien-gruño Lapis alejándose del Hombre Lobo.

Se hizo un silencio bastante incomodo, mismo que Twilight rompió-Entonces… ¿Qué fue lo que paso exactamente entre ustedes y los clanes de los Vampiros y de los Hombres Lobo?-.

-Eso ya no importa, ahora solo importa una cosa, el futuro y debe estar preparada mi lady, porque le esperan grandes cosas, grandes aventuras, terribles peligros y un gran sufrimiento-expreso Garnet.

-¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?-.

-No puedo decirle con seguridad, solo debe ser bastante fuerte para lo que se avecina, ya que no estará sola, tiene grandes amigas y pronto descubrirá una magia que es más poderosa que la amistad y que cualquiera de los Elementos de la Armonía-indico Garnet de forma misteriosa, dejando confundida a Twilight.

-Nunca se le entiende lo que dice-dijo Amatista con las manos en la cintura.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Bosque Negro**

El portal mágico se abrió y de este surgió Greyback, el cual rodo por el suelo, quedando algo aturdido, pero poco a poco se recuperó y descubrió que estaba atado por unos lazos de energía plateada, mismos que impedían que usara sus poderes para liberarse, fue entonces que se dio cuenta de donde estaba.

Los clanes Vampiros y de Hombres Lobo comenzaron a rodearon, todos lo miraban con furia en sus ojos, demostrando no estar nada complacidos con lo que hizo, pero su suerte solo empeoro cuando vio aparecer a Samael, el líder de los dos clanes.

-Bienvenido traidor-saludo sonriendo de manera despectiva.

-Señor, esta carta venía con él-expreso un vampiro acercándole la carta, misma que Samael no tardo en leer.

" _ **Cumplimos nuestra parte del trato, lo demás se los dejamos a ustedes, lamentamos no haber ido personalmente, pero no creo que sea buena idea que mis amigas, las Gemas y yo veamos lo que le harán a este malvado, espero lo entiendan, muchas gracias por toda su ayuda, sé que mi madre estará complacida de ver que el tratado aún está vigente.**_

 _ **ATTE**_

 _ **Twilight Sparkle"**_

Samael no pudo evitar sonreír divertido por la carta, para luego ver a Greyback fijamente-Espero que tu pequeña excursión al mundo humano haya sido divertida, porque te aseguro que fue la última-sentencio al tiempo que desenvainaba su espada y se acercaba peligrosamente a Greyback.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Páramo**

En cuanto las chicas volvieron al palacio, su primera intención fue informarle a Maléfica de lo sucedido, pero la reina se encontraba en su biblioteca privada y pidió la presencia de Garnet, mientras ella entraba a hablar con Maléfica, las Guerreras de la Amistad y las Gemas de Cristal se conocían mejor.

-¿Qué tal lo hizo?-pregunto Maléfica mirando a su amiga fijamente.

-Lo hizo bien, está aprendiendo a ser una gran líder, aún le falta mucho más, pero estoy segura que se convertirá en la reina que usted espera-aseguro Garnet.

-Me alegra escuchar eso y quiero que sepas que estoy orgullosa de ti Garnet, de ti y de las demás Gemas, sé que no fue sencillo estar en presencia de los dos clanes de la noche, pero me alegra que hayas podido controlar tus emociones y las de ellas-expreso Maléfica agradecida.

-El pasado es el pasado, además, ellos tuvieron lo que se merecían después-le recordó Garnet haciendo referencia a la traición de Debonair hacia los dos clanes-ahora su majestad, hay algo más que necesito decirle-.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Maléfica confundida.

-Tuve una nueva visión y creo que las Guerreras de la Amistad deben hacer un viaje a la Tierra del Fuego-revelo Garnet de manera misteriosa, dejando a Maléfica con una gran sorpresa, pero al mismo tiempo, un enorme interés.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Llegamos al final de otro capítulo, como acaban de ver, finalmente se han arreglado las cosas con los clanes de la noche, pero ahora las chicas deberán emprender un nuevo viaje hacia una nueva aventura ¿Qué peligros les esperan en ese lugar? ¿Y por qué es necesario que vayan? Lo verán en el próximo capítulo.**_

 _ **Les advierto que en el siguiente capítulo no aparecerá ningún OC, esto se debe a que se trata de un capítulo que he querido hacer desde que comencé el fic y ahora que tengo algo avanzada la historia quiero escribirlo antes de que se me olvide, por su compresión muchas gracias y lamento los inconvenientes que esto les cause.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=jjoqLClNfDo**

 **(Luna)  
Mira el arcoíris con esperanza lo puedes ver  
Solo levántate de esa oscuridad**

 **Brillante como el sol aquí  
Eres mi luz en este mundo**

 **Brillante sobre la oscuridad que hay por ti  
Nunca te rindas**

 **(Celestia)  
Los sueños se realizaran  
No importa cuánto he de batallar**

 **Siempre la esperanza prevalecerá  
Contigo al caminar**

 **(Luna y Celestia)  
Un olvido, un misterio y un hoy por venir  
Salir de las sombras  
Y ver la luz**

 **Es el regalo que disfruto pues estas tu**

 **(Twilight)  
No tengo miedo  
Ni ira  
Ni desesperación**

 **(Sunset)  
Contigo lo he de lograr**

 **En este abismo eterno  
Nos levantaremos y volveremos a reír**

 **Mis alas levantar y volver a volar  
Un largo día es**

 **No hay excepciones  
Ni más presiones**

 **(Twilight)  
Brillante es la luz  
Que ejerces tu**

 **(Applejack, Pinkie y Rarity)  
Ni miento  
Nunca triste estoy  
Rendirme jamás lo hare**

 **Por un destino a proteger  
Brillante y fuerte ser**

 **(Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash)  
Cruel nunca seré  
Leal contigo siempre estaré**

 **(Sunset y Twilight)  
Mi amiga tú serás**

 **Con el amor tendrás  
Y la magia fuerte es  
Ya que es la amistad**

 **(Twilight)  
Amigas hasta el fin  
(con tonos bajos en forma de susurro)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, gracias por volver mis fics obras exitosas:**_

 **ME DISCULPO POR LA TARDANZA EN LA ACTUALIZACION Y POR NO CONTESTAR ALGUNOS CAPITULOS, PERO EL INTERNET ME FALLO Y HASTA HACE POCO SE ARREGLO, NO PUEDO CREERLO, SI NO LLUEVE, LLOVIZNA Y SI NO SON LOS COMENTARIOS, ES EL MALDITO INTERNET, ESTO DEFINITIVAMENTE SE HA VUELTO SUMAMENTE RIDICULO AL EXTREMO.**

 **Mana:** _no fue un Basilisco, pero si una terrible Hidra y eso es tan malo como el primero, pues sin importar cuantas cabezas le cortes, siempre le salen más y más, lo que la vuelve un montón de bocas con filosos dientes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _extraño las series de los 90, no digo que actualmente no haya series que valgan la pena, pero realmente la época de los 90 fue la cúspide de la televisión con grandes programas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amara The Darkness:** _gracias. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _he visto hasta el más reciente "Hit The Diamond", y debo decir, no me esperaba que Diamante Amarillo enviara por Jaspe en vez de por Peridot, considerando como la llamo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _lo vi y debo decir…que esas 5 son lo que comúnmente llamaríamos…una idiotas, realmente no puedo creer con qué facilidad las engañaron, aunque no me sorprendió tanto como el hecho de Diamante Amarillo no parece querer descuartizar a Peridot por el insulto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _conozco el Anime, pero no he visto nada de esa serie para poder conocer a esos ninjas que mencionas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _pues ya viste que creaste a una bestia sumamente poderosa, misma que Dash hizo más fuerte por sus ataques descontrolados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _eso es lo que Maléfica menos quiere que comience, pues la primera guerra con Debonair cobro las vidas de cientos de inocentes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _realmente es información sumamente impresionante y más aún la fuente de la misma. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _pues ya lo acabas de ver, aunque sí que les costó algo de trabajo lidiar con ellos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mogasca:** _ok…no sé qué me quisiste dar a entender con eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Súper Rock Ninja:** _pues ya viste como se desarrolló la batalla y ahora el Hombre Lobo acaba de recibir su merecido castigo, y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _estas muy bien enterado, ya que las próximas batallas serán más duras, pues la magia de Debonair se fortalece cada día más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _además de los niños y de los borrachos, eso es un hecho seguro, que siempre dirán la verdad, ya que actualmente es difícil encontrarse con alguien que sea tan brutalmente honesto como Applejack. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _si lo vi, aunque no fue lo que yo esperaba, pero ni modo, no siempre se obtiene lo que se busca, por el momento la misión salió bien y no hubo daños que lamentar para ambos clanes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 15 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Mana, NovaStarPrime, Amara The Darkness, Olivia, Éire, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Xanatrix742, Zeus, Hades, Ocnarf, Moon-9215, Mogasca, Súper Rock Ninja, Draigon 2.0, Amo del Vacío, Iron Mario.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	16. Monstruo de Lava

_**Hola de nuevo, es hora de un nuevo capítulo, como recordaran, les dije que en este capítulo no iban a aparecer los OC, de hecho, va a estar enfocado totalmente en una misión exclusivamente de las Guerreras de la Amistad, además de que descubrirán más de los daños que causo la antigua guerra con Debonair, pues aún hay cosas que desconocen, ni siquiera Twilight sabe a ciencia cierta qué fue lo que ocurrió en esos tiempos de oscuridad ni todo lo que se sacrificó y se perdió.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=ndZj2IJafUI**

 **Un pasado por olvidar  
Un futuro por descubrir  
Y un presente por vivir**

 **(Se ve a Twilight dirigiéndose a Canterlot acompañada de Spike, con Luna y Celestia en la entrada)**

 **Esperanza me ha de levantar  
La luz en tus sombras, tu sol y tu luna  
Vuelve a sonreír otra vez**

 **(Se ve al resto de las chicas esperándola)**

 **No sé qué hacer estoy a momentos de perder  
Empiezo a dudar a mis alas perder y empezar a caer**

 **No vuelvas ni temas de dudar**

 **Tu lealtad  
Tus honestidad  
Fuerte has de ser, no lo dudes eso tienes que ver**

 **(la imagen cambia a Rainbow y Applejack compitiendo en una carrera)**

 **Tus risas  
Y Amabilidad  
Generosa siempre has de ser**

 **(Cambia a Pinkie haciendo reír a las demás, Fluttershy con varios animales y Rarity diseñando varios vestidos nuevos)**

 **Nunca de eso lo eh de dudar  
Eso es la amistad  
que tiene poder**

 **Sólo tú la tienes que ver  
Y creer**

 **Vuelve a levantarte  
y a vivir  
Que sin ti, estoy perdida otra vez**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirando un poco nerviosa a Twilight recordando cuando Twilight junto con las demás le dan la mano a Sunset ofreciéndole su amistad)**

 **Vuélvete a levantar  
Una vez más hay que luchar**

 **Y volver a enfrentar, volver a pelear**

 **Luz ilumina el fin  
Mi fuerza eres tu**

 **Luz he de ser**

 **(Ambas al verse sonríen un poco nerviosas sin saber que decir)**

 **Solo el tiempo lo dirá  
Volver a pelear  
Esperanza es lo que das**

 **Volver a intentar**

 **La esperanza me ha de iluminar y juntos viviremos al fin**

 **Por qué contigo he de luchar**

 **(Cambia la imagen con un fondo brillante con varias criaturas del Páramo pasando a mostrar a Discord, seguido de Shining Armor y Candance, por ultimo a Maléfica junto con Diaval)**

 **Amigas hasta el fin  
Que la esperanza nos ha de iluminar**

 **Volver a soñar  
No he de dudar**

 **Contigo por siempre hasta el fin  
la amistad es nuestra fuente de luz**

 **Amigas hemos de ser  
Juntas hasta el fin**

 **Guerreras a luchar**

 **El mal a enfrentar**

 **(Cambia la imagen con Applejack acabando con varios espectros por tierra, y Pinkie atacando a otros saliendo desde el mar, pasando a Twilight, Sunset, Rarity, Rainbow y Fluttershy volando enfrentando a varias criaturas con grandes ataques)**

 **Juntas y unidas hasta el fin**

 **Que la amistad vuelva a florecer**

 **Y la amistad por siempre ha de vencer**

 **Sola he estado**

 **Nunca la felicidad experimente**

 **Sola no eh de seguir**

 **Con ustedes vuelvo una a ser**

 **Su amistad fuerte lo es**

 **Porque la amistad es la magia que tiene el poder  
Al mal enfrentar y vencer**

 **(Volviendo a cambiar otro fondo negro esta vez con el valle de las sombras revelando con varios Espectros pasando a Tirek, seguido del Rey Sombra y la Reina Chrysalis con una sonrisa maligna, pasando a Sonata, Aria y Adagio esta última con una sonrisa ambiciosa y por ultimo a Debonair sin ninguna sonrisa)**

 **Esto es la amistad**

 **Fuerte, honesta, leal, alegre, amable, generosa, amorosa y mágica siempre ha de ser**

 **Juntas por siempre  
Contra el mal latente  
Juntas una vez**

 **Guerreras de la Amistad**

 **(cambia la imagen con las chicas y Maléfica su lado mientras detrás de ellas aparece la figura de Amaterasu)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 16**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 16 Monstruo de lava.**

El paisaje que se veía alrededor era sumamente desolado, una imponente montaña se alzaba alrededor de un prado lleno de muerte y miseria, todo lo que alguna vez se podría haber considerado un paraíso ahora no era más que tierra muerta, los árboles estaban quemados, la vegetación no podía crecer y la poca agua que había se extinguía rápidamente, algo definitivamente horrible debió haber pasado ahí para que todo ese sitio se convirtiera en un prado muerto o al menos, eso era lo que pensaban las Guerreras de la Amistad, quienes recorrían ese lugar en esos momentos.

-Recuérdenme porque vinimos a este sitio tan desolado-pidió Rainbow.

-Garnet tuvo una visión y se la confió a mi madre, al parecer un terrible mal arraso con estas tierras y nos pidió que viniéramos a investigar-explico Twilight.

-¿Qué hay que investigar? Obviamente esto fue obra de la amiga de tu madre-señalo Sunset recogiendo un poco de la tierra negra del suelo, la cual resulto ser cenizas.

-Exactamente, pero se supone que este sitio fue destruido por Debonair hace muchos años, durante la gran guerra-explico Twilight-pero recientemente nos han llegado informes de que muchos guerreros mágicos han venido a este sitio y no han regresado con vida, al principio mi madre pensó que Debonair debía tener algo que ver, pero nos acabamos de enterar de que esos guerreros han estado desapareciendo desde que Debonair fue derrotada-.

-¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?-pregunto Fluttershy confundida.

-Tal vez hay algo o alguien maligno en estas tierras que lo esté causando-sugirió Rarity.

-Sea lo que sea, se debe tratar de algo sumamente poderoso, por eso mi madre quiere que se resuelva lo antes posible, para que ya no haya más desaparecidos de forma misteriosa-finalizo Twilight.

-Sea lo que sea o quien sea, le daremos la golpiza de su vida-aseguro Applejack formando un puño con su mano.

-Espero que nosotras no seamos otras más de esos desaparecidos ¿verdad Pinkie?-pregunto Fluttershy temerosa, pero cuando se volteó a buscar a su amiga, no la vio por ningún lado-¿Pinkie? ¡Pinkie! ¿Dónde estás?-exclamo sumamente alarmada-¡Chicas! ¡Perdí a Pinkie Pie!-grito aterrada.

Antes de que alguien más se alarmara, la aludida apareció sobre un montón de cenizas que formaban una colina, la cual Pinkie bajo esquiando ¿de dónde saco los esquíes? Era un verdadero misterio, pero cuando paso junto a sus amigas, las dejo cubiertas de cenizas.

-¡Eso fue divertido! ¡Tienen que probarlo!-expreso riéndose como solo ella solía hacerlo, ganándose una mirada de furia de parte de las chicas.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Ninguna de las chicas parecía notar que estaban siendo observadas en ese momento, un par de ojos amarillos y sin vida las mantenían vigiladas a través de un espejo de lava-Después de siglos de estar esperando a nuevos guerreros solo llega esto, unas niñas, pero puedo sentir un gran poder en ellas, no son ordinarias, tal vez valga la pena probarlas-pensó entrecerrando los ojos de manera analítica.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Las chicas se quitaron las cenizas que Pinkie Pie les echo encima, dejando ver a una molesta Sunset, la cual se acercó peligrosamente a la alegre chica, quien solo sonrió nerviosamente, pero no se preocupó ni un poco, justo antes de que Sunset dijera algo, una voz se escuchó, una voz que parecía venir de todas direcciones.

-"Vengan…vengan…vengan"-repetía aquella voz.

-¿Oyeron eso?-pregunto Rarity algo asustada.

-¡Este lugar está encantado!-grito Pinkie asustada.

-No digas eso…los fantasmas no existen ¿verdad Twilight?-pregunto Applejack mirando a Twilight de manera esperanzada, ya que también comenzó a asustarse.

-Eh…no…claro que no existen-respondió Twilight sonriéndoles de manera tranquilizadora, aunque se hizo una nota mental de no revelarles la verdad al respecto.

-Aquella voz viene de esa cueva-señalo Sunset, ya en medio de aquellas nubes de ceniza que cubría toda esa montaña, justo a los pies de la misma, había una cueva, de dónde provenía esa voz.

Twilight se quedó pensando un momento y luego tomo una decisión-Andando-indico mirando a sus amigas.

-Eh…querida ¿vamos ir a esa tenebrosa cueva?-pregunto Rarity no muy segura de que fuera una buena idea.

-No te preocupes Rarity, ya estamos transformadas después de todo, podremos con lo que sea que nos espera ahí dentro-aseguro Applejack sonriendo.

-¿Qué tal si lo que nos espera ahí dentro es Debonair?-exclamo Pinkie asustada ante esa probabilidad.

-Eso es imposible, Debonair está encerrada en el Valle de las Sombras y aunque puede enviar Espectros a nuestro mundo, ella no puede salir del mismo-les recordó Twilight.

-Eso es cierto-concordó Fluttershy con timidez.

-¡Entonces está decidido! ¿Quién dijo miedo?-pregunto Rainbow sonriendo desafiante.

Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie suspiraron algo resignadas, siguiendo a sus amigas al interior de aquella cueva, comenzaron a adentrarse más y más en el oscuro interior de aquella cueva, cada vez que se adentraban, la oscuridad era más intensa, hasta que finalmente fueron incapaces de ver hasta sus propias narices.

-¿Hay alguien ahí? ¡Chicas!-gritaba Pinkie en medio de aquella oscuridad.

-¡Pinkie no grites, estoy aquí!-respondió Rarity quien sentía su oído derecho muy aturdido.

-¿Aquí donde?-pregunto Pinkie volviendo a gritar.

-¡Aquí a tu lado!-volvió a responder Rarity volviendo a sentir dolor en su oído.

-¡Ay! ¡Algo me toco!-exclamo Fluttershy sumamente asustada.

-Fui yo, lo siento-respondió Applejack en medio de aquella oscuridad, cuando de pronto se escuchó un golpe.

-¡Auch! ¡Eso dolió!-exclamo Rainbow sobándose la cabeza-¡Esto es ridículo! ¿Cómo sabemos por dónde vamos?-pregunto Rainbow confundida en aquella oscuridad.

-¡Chicas, pronto, tómense de las manos y pase lo que pase no se vayan a separar!-indico Twilight.

-Tiene que ser una broma-señalo Sunset sarcásticamente, pero cumpliendo la indicación de Twilight.

-Oigan, a una de nosotras le hace falta comer más, tiene la mano demasiado flaca, casi huesuda-expreso Rainbow al sentir la mano que sujetaba.

-Eso mismo estaba pensando yo querida-aseguro Rarity.

-Debe haber un modo de poder ver en esta oscuridad-dijo Applejack.

Twilight se quedó pensando unos instantes más y luego dio en el clavo-¡Lo tengo, Applejack, tú tienes el espíritu del Lobo, Sunset el del Fénix y yo el del Dragón Zafiro, eso quiere decir que Applejack puede ver en la oscuridad y que tanto Sunset como yo podemos crear pequeñas llamas de luz para iluminar el camino!-.

En medio de aquella penumbra, dos ojos brillantes aparecieron, representando la Visión Lobo de Applejack-¡Caramba, esta nueva visión es sencillamente magnifica, ahora veo mejor que una serpiente de cascabel cuando rastrea a su…!-Applejack se quedó callada cuando vio que era lo que Rainbow y Rarity estaban sujetando-ay no-.

-Muy bien Sunset, ahora nos toca a nosotras ¿lista?-pregunto Twilight.

-Solo hagámoslo de una buena vez-respondió Sunset sin darle mucha importancia a las palabras de Twilight.

-¡No chicas, esperen!-grito Applejack, pero fue muy tarde.

Tanto Twilight como Sunset encendieron una llama cada una, de color zafiro y dorado respectivamente, dejando al descubierto lo que Rainbow y Rarity estaban sujetando, cada una sostenía la mano de un esqueleto que estaba clavado en la pared.

-Muy tarde-expreso Applejack al ver lo que acababa de pasar.

Cuando las dos chicas vieron lo que estaban sosteniendo, el grito que lanzaron fue tan potente que debió haberse escuchado hasta el espacio, al tiempo que soltaban al esqueleto y comenzaban a recuperar el aliento por la terrible impresión que acababan de recibir.

-Eso fue…desagradable…-expreso Rainbow sumamente asustada.

-¡Creo que voy a tener que lavarme las manos con agua, jabón, gel antibacterial y muchas otras cosas!-expreso Rarity viendo la mano con la que estaba sosteniendo hace un momento las mano del esqueleto.

Fluttershy fue la primera en reaccionar tras el susto de sus amigas y vio lo que estaba frente a ellas-Chicas…miren…-dijo señalando el camino frente a ellas.

Todas voltearon y vieron el camino, el cual ahora era iluminado por las llamas de Twilight y Sunset, mostrando un camino lleno de esqueletos de antiguos guerreros, los cuales estaban clavados en el piso, en las paredes o en el techo de aquella cueva, incluso estaban dispersos por todos lados hechos pedazos.

-Voy a soñar feo-dijo Pinkie cubriéndose la cara con sus manos.

De pronto, el lugar comenzó a temblar con violencia, al tiempo que la cueva parecía extenderse de tamaño, fue cuando varios chorros de lava surgieron de las paredes, formando un río de lava alrededor de las chicas, dejándolas atrapadas en una pequeña isla de roca que era muy parecida a una plataforma de artes marciales.

Y entonces emergió, de aquel río de lava, un gigantesco monstruo hecho de rocas de color rojo intenso, con pequeñas líneas de lava cubriendo su cuerpo, cabeza triangular y de brillantes ojos amarillos hizo acto de aparición, quedando frente a las chicas.

-Creo que prefiero los esqueletos-dijo Rarity asustada.

-¿Quién se supone que eres tú?-cuestiono Sunset mirando fijamente al imponente monstruo.

-Yo soy el amo y señor de estas tierras, y ustedes son mis nuevas víctimas-sentencio el monstruo entrecerrando los ojos.

Twilight se adelantó y encaro al monstruo-¡Tú eres quien ha hecho que todos estos guerreros perdieran la vida y desaparecieran misteriosamente! ¡Confiesa!-exigió Twilight.

-En efecto, soy yo-respondió el Monstruo de Lava mirando a las chicas con desafío.

-¿Por qué has hecho algo tan horrible?-pregunto Fluttershy con mucha tristeza en sus ojos.

-Mi propósito en la vida es batallar, han pasado muchos años desde que el último guerrero vino a mi territorio, ninguno de ellos fue un verdadero reto, todos fueron débiles y no me dieron lo que tanto he buscado, pero ustedes-el Monstruo de Lava endureció su mirada al verlas-¡Ustedes son solo niñas! ¿Qué clase de broma es esta? ¡Yo espero guerreros y me traen niñas, chiquillas que un no tienen edad ni siquiera para aprender a lavar ropa!-escupió el Monstruo de Lava sintiéndose sumamente humillado.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?-cuestiono Rainbow endureciendo la mirada.

-No debiste haber dicho eso amigo-aseguro Applejack.

Ambas chicas se lanzaron contra el Monstruo de Lava, golpeándolo en pleno rostro y derribándolo con gran facilidad-Y eso es menos de lo que te mereces granuja asqueroso-aseguro Sunset elevándose.

El Monstruo de Lava se incorporó y miro sorprendido a las dos chicas que lo golpearon, se quedó con la boca abierta por la impresión y luego miro a las demás, fue entonces que comprendió todo y comenzó a reírse de forma extraña, casi como si estuviera en medio de una fiesta disfrutando de una buena bebida, acompañado de sus amigos más cercanos.

La risa del monstruo era tan alegre y emocionada que la propia Pinkie no pudo evitar no sentirse contagiada por la misma, comenzando a reírse de forma divertida, provocando que sus amigas solo se encogieran en hombros resignadas, especialmente cuando Pinkie se recuperó de su ataque de risa.

-¿De qué nos reímos?-pregunto mirando a Rarity, quien solo se encogió en hombros.

El Monstruo de Lava se levantó y encaro a las chicas-¡Sí! ¡No puedo creerlo, después de tantos años, finalmente han llegado guerreras dignas de mí, nunca me imaginé que ese guerrero o guerreros que esperaba vendría en la forma de 7 chiquillas, pero igual creo que servirán para mi propósito!-.

-¿Propósito? ¿Qué propósito?-pregunto Twilight.

-¡Ya te lo dije, el propósito de la batalla!-sentencio el Monstruo de Lava alzando su brazo derecho e invocando una poderosa espada-¡Ahora prepárense!-bramo lanzando un ataque contra las chicas.

Rápidamente, las chicas esquivaron el ataque del Monstruo de Lava y lo atacaron por distintas direcciones, impactando en sus brazos, piernas y el resto de su cuerpo, el Monstruo abrió los ojos sorprendido por el impacto doloroso que recibió, pero en ningún momento dejo de reírse.

-¡Esto es magnífico, es lo que tanto he esperado, un verdadero reto!-declaro entrecerrando sus ojos.

-¡No solo te vamos a dar un reto, sino que además te vamos a derrotar, prepárate!-declaro Sunset preparándose para atacar.

Twilight miraba fijamente al enorme Monstruo de Lava, había algo diferente en él, no era como los otros monstruos que habían enfrentado, no parecía estar poseído por un Espectro y no parecía tener malas intenciones, pero entonces ¿Por qué motivos quería pelear? ¿Por qué quería destruirlas? ¿Y por qué se reía cada vez que sus amigas conseguían darle un golpe? ¿Acaso ese monstruo solo quería divertirse? ¿Era por eso que llevaba a tantos inocentes a esa trampa mortal y los mataba? ¿Guerreros que podrían haber tenido familia, las cuales nunca volvieron a ver por culpa del juego enfermizo de esa criatura?

Fue cuando Twilight miro a Fluttershy, al igual que ella, la Guerrera Mariposa parecía estar preguntándose lo mismo y una mirada de tristeza apareció en el rostro de la chica tímida al comprender que ese Monstruo solo quería pelear para divertirse, apretando sus puños con furia, recordando las enseñanzas de su madre y sus maestros, Twilight lanzo un grito de furia.

-¡BASTA!-grito captando la atención de sus amigas y del Monstruo de Lava.

-¿Twilight? ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Rainbow.

-¡Esta locura tiene que terminar ahora!-declaro Twilight mirando desafiante al Monstruo de Lava.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-cuestiono el Monstruo mirando fijamente a Twilight.

-¡Quiero decir que ya no continuaremos con este enfermizo juego tuyo, solo estamos peleando para divertirte! ¡No existe honor en esto!-declaro Twilight viendo al Monstruo de Lava con lástima y asco.

-¿Honor? ¿Qué sabe una niña como tú del honor?-cuestiono el Monstruo de Lava mirando fijamente a Twilight.

-¡Aparentemente más que tú, siento lástima por ti! ¡Ya no seguiremos este juego enfermizo! ¡Le hablare a mi madre de lo que has hecho y dejare que ella haga lo que considere mejor para ti! ¡Guerreras, ya no peleen más, porque esto no es lo que hacemos, peleamos por defender al mundo, para protegerlo, no para entretener a un monstruo que solo quiere pelear!-declaro Twilight.

-Pero Twilight…-Rainbow quiso protestar, pero Twilight no se lo permitió.

-¡He dicho que basta!-repitió sumamente molesta por la actitud tan cobarde y deshonrosa de parte de aquel Monstruo de Lava.

-Increíble-dijo Sunset mirando a Twilight con un brillo especial en sus ojos, sumamente impresionada por aquella actitud de la princesa del Páramo.

Las demás se vieron entre si y decidieron acatar la indicación de su líder, ese hecho molesto al Monstruo de Lava-¡No! ¡Esta batalla debe continuar hasta el final!-bramo lanzando un golpe con su espada, mismo que las chicas esquivaron.

Rarity y Pinkie se prepararon para atacar, pero Twilight volvió a detenerlas-¡No! ¡Dejen que nos ataque si eso quiere, pero nosotras ya no formaremos parte de este enfermizo juego!-declaro con firmeza.

El Monstruo de Lava gruño al escuchar eso-¡Nadie se niega a mí!-bramo alzando los brazos y provocando que el río de lava se convirtiera en peligrosos geiseres que por poco las queman-¡Peleen ahora!-.

-¡No lo haremos!-declaro Twilight con firmeza y cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Peleen!-bramo disparándole un rayo de sus ojos, mismos que Twilight no esquivo, solo se quedó quieta y los rayos pasaron a su lado sin herirla-¡Eso fue solo una advertencia!-.

-Ya te dije que no lo haremos-repitió Twilight y entonces sus amigas se colocaron a su lado con la misma determinación, incluso Sunset, ninguna iba a seguir peleando con aquel monstruo, ese hecho dejo devastado al Monstruo de Lava, cuya mirada cambio drásticamente, llenándose de pesar.

-No…no…no puedo atacar a quienes no se defienden…no puedo…por favor…les imploro que continúen esta batalla hasta el final, deben hacerlo, se los suplico, por favor…se los imploro-suplico el Monstruo cayendo de rodillas en el suelo y bajando la mirada.

Ese hecho dejo sorprendidas a las chicas-¿Qué dices?-pregunto Fluttershy no muy segura de haber escuchado bien.

-Les ruego que por favor continúen esta batalla hasta el final, se los suplico…por favor…nunca le he suplicado nada a nadie…pero ahora…ahora me pongo de rodillas y las miro a ustedes…grandes guerreras y les imploro que por favor se apiaden de mí, y continuemos esta batalla hasta el final-suplico de nuevo.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Twilight confundida por aquellas suplicas de ese imponente Monstruo de Lava, ya que ahora realmente parecía estar desecho.

-Por la libertad…mi libertad…la libertad de un antiguo guerrero maldecido hace tantos años…-respondió el monstruo apretando con fuerza sus puños, para luego levantarse-ocurrió hace tanto tiempo, pero aun lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer…ya que es algo que jamás podré olvidar…verán…no siempre he sido el horrible monstruo que ven ante ustedes…hubo una época, cuando esta tierra no estaba muerta, al contrario, era un verdadero paraíso…y yo era un poderoso guerrero que vivía para proteger a su pueblo, a su familia y a todo lo que amaba-el Monstruo extendió su mano hacia el río de lava y creo un espejo con esa lava-permítanme llevarlas a un viaje al pasado y comprenderán mi dolor…así como también mi suplica…y mi llanto…-explico el Monstruo con un tono de voz quebradizo, al parecer lo que estaba por contar fue la experiencia más terrible de su vida, algo monstruoso.

Las chicas se acercaron al espejo que se formó en aquel río de lava, aunque Pinkie se acercó demasiado y Rainbow tuvo que jalarla para evitar que cayera en aquel líquido que fácilmente la hubiera convertido en delfín asado, fue cuando el Monstruo volvió a tomar la palabra.

-Ahora vean la vida que alguna vez tuve y al hombre que una vez fui…-.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

 **Esta tierra no siempre estuvo muerta, hubo un tiempo en que era una tierra fértil, llena de vida y en medio de toda esa vida se encontraba una pequeña aldea, mi pueblo, nos hacíamos llamar Sendrox, vivíamos en paz y en armonía con lo que nos rodeaba.**

 **Yo era el líder de mi pueblo, era respetado y amado, pero mi mayor felicidad venía de la mano de una hermosa familia, una bella y amable esposa, dos hijos y un fiel canino, eran buenos tiempos.**

 **Mi pueblo prosperaba, había comida para todos y no necesitábamos enfrentarnos a nuestros vecinos, realmente era un verdadero paraíso, una vida llena de paz, de amor y de un futuro brillante.**

 **Fue un día que después de una gloriosa cacería…todo cambio, cuando un mal presagio se alzó en el cielo, una luna oscura cubrió por completo al sol, inundando el valle con oscuridad, una oscuridad que comenzó a tomar una siniestra forma y una despiadada bruja apareció sobre mi pueblo, comenzando a destruirlo, sin previo aviso, ni provocación alguna, solo apareció y comenzó a destruirlo todo a su paso.**

 **Mi ejército respondió al ataque, pero nuestras armas y magia no surtieron efecto alguno en aquella bruja, quien de inmediato nos atacó con toda su crueldad, destruyendo a mi pueblo y a mi ejército sin la menor dificultad ni compasión.**

 **Al final, solo quede yo para hacerle frente a esa maldita bruja, pero mis armas eran inútiles, ni toda mi magia podía frenar a esa criatura maligna, quien solo se burlaba de mis intentos de venganza, pero a pesar de sus burlas yo seguí luchando valientemente, no iba a permitir que esa malvada destruyera todo lo que amaba y me importaba.**

 **Eventualmente me derribo, pero en vez de darme el final del guerrero, con el cual podría volver a reunirme con mis camaradas caídos en el Mundo Espiritual, la bruja me hizo prisionero en un cristal negro, dejándome inmóvil, como prisionero, obligándome a ver impotente como destruía lo que quedaba de mi amado pueblo…jamás podré olvidar los gritos de terror y los llantos de los niños que suplicaban por sus vidas, hecho que divertía a la bruja.**

 **Cuando hubo terminado con su masacre sobre mi pueblo, la bruja fue por mí, ese día quiso divertirse y castigarme por haberla desafiado, así que en vez de destruirme, la bruja me sentencio a un destino mucho peor, sepultándome en el interior de esta montaña, convirtiéndome en un eterno prisionero, sin poder morir, ni volver a reunirme con mi amada familia y mis camaradas.**

 **Sin embargo mi voluntad era fuerte y con el paso del tiempo logre manipular el cristal que me mantenía atrapado, consiguiendo formar el cuerpo que ven ante ustedes, pero pese a mis esfuerzos, aún era prisionero en esta cueva, por ello, cada vez que sentía la presencia de algún guerrero cerca de aquí, lo atraía hasta mí para poder enfrentarlo y conseguir la derrota que por fin me concediera mi libertad, pues para poder volver a reunirme con mis camaradas debo ser vencido en una batalla justa, pero nadie ha sido capaz de darme la batalla que tanto he deseado…hasta ahora.**

 **-FIN FLASHBACK-**

-Ustedes 7 han probado ser las más grandes guerreras que he conocido y son tan jóvenes, es algo irónico en cierto punto-dijo el Monstruo divertido-pero tras años de espera, finalmente la larga espera va a terminar y por fin tendré lo que tanto he anhelado, mi destino ahora está en sus manos-finalizo el Monstruo de Lava con la cabeza gacha.

Las chicas se quedaron en silencio un momento, mismo que fue roto por el llanto de Pinkie-¡Es la historia más triste que he escuchado!-grito a todo pulmón, Fluttershy también lloraba en silencio.

-Pobrecito…no se merecía todo lo que sufrió…-expreso Rarity limpiándose las lágrimas que habían provocado que se le escurriera el rimer de los ojos.

Sunset, Rainbow y Applejack miraron a Twilight fijamente, la princesa permanecía en silencio cuando sintió las miradas de todas sus amigas, pues ahora también Pinkie, Fluttershy y Rarity la miraban del mismo modo, tomando aire profundamente, Twilight puso una mirada de determinación, misma que fue suficiente respuesta para las demás.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=IZgV6rwosWU)**

-Prepárate-advirtió Twilight desafiante, provocando que el Monstruo volteara a verlas y comenzara a reírse.

-¡Por fin, las puertas hacia el Mundo Espiritual se abren para mí!-anuncio emocionado y alzando su espada.

Las chicas se pusieron en guardia y esperaron, fue cuando el Monstruo de Lava lanzo el primer ataque, rápidamente, las Guerreras se dispersaron alrededor del monstruo, atacándolo por distintos flancos, logrando derribarlo, pero sin derrotarlo.

El Monstruo reacciono antes de que volvieran a atacarlo y lanzo un golpe con su espada, mismo que las chicas consiguieron esquivar a tiempo, pero entonces, su enemigo disparo un rayo de sus ojos, mismo que golpeo a Twilight, derribándola, ese hecho alarmo a las demás, quienes en su distracción no alcanzaron a ver el golpe que el Monstruo les dio, derribándolas también.

-¡Arriba! ¡De pie! ¡Vamos! ¡Tengo que ser vencido con honor! ¡Quiero ser libre, pero no significa que se los iba a dejar fácil!-proclamo el Monstruo desafiante.

Poco a poco, las chicas comenzaron a levantarse-No te preocupes…aún no hemos comenzado a luchar…-aseguro Twilight-¡Adelante!-indico la valiente líder y sus amigas se lanzaron a la batalla de nuevo, provocando que el Monstruo hiciera lo mismo.

La batalla parecía estar durando horas, las chicas lo atacaban por todas direcciones, lanzaban sus ataques más poderosos y el Monstruo contraatacaba con ferocidad, demostrando ser todo un gran guerrero, el cansancio comenzó a reflejarse en los rostros de las Guerreras de la Amistad y del Monstruo, pero ninguno pensaba ceder, rápidamente volvieron a la batalla.

Fue entonces que Sunset consiguió sujetarlo del cuello fuertemente, Rainbow y Applejack lo sujetaron de ambos brazos, Fluttershy y Rarity de las piernas, dejando a Pinkie sujetándolo de la cintura.

-¡Ahora Twilight!-grito Sunset y Twilight asintió alzando su mano para lanzar el que esperaba fuera el ataque definitivo.

-¡Espada Dragón!-invoco la princesa llamando su legendaria espada, lanzándose contra el Monstruo de Lava a gran velocidad y atravesándolo con su arma de fuego.

El Monstruo abrió mucho los golpes y los ojos al sentir ese golpe, mismo que comenzó a romper su cuerpo, pero en vez de preocuparse, una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro, al tiempo que las chicas lo soltaban y se alejaban un poco.

-Después de tantos años…mi libertad finalmente ha llegado…-declaro sonriendo y cayendo de rodillas, para luego alzar sus brazos-¡MALDITA BRUJA! ¡TU HECHIZO SE HA ROTO!-anuncio gritando a todo pulmón, al tiempo que su cuerpo de roca comenzaba a romperse-¡AHORA SOY…LIBRE!-grito de nuevo, cuando su cuerpo de roca termino por romperse, revelando su verdadera forma, dejando sorprendidas a las chicas.

Pues se trataba de un joven guerrero que debía estar por los 30 años, de cabello rubio y largo, usando una armadura de color plateada con detalles de bronce, mientras sostenía firmemente su espada en su mano derecha.

-¡Después de todos estos años he recuperado mi carne! ¡La maldición se…ha…roto…!-declaro al tiempo que comenzaba a envejecer rápidamente, debido a que ahora que era libre de la maldición, el tiempo lo estaba alcanzando, hasta convertirse en un anciano que se recostó sobre el suelo.

Las chicas rápidamente corrieron a socorrerlo, siendo Twilight quien lo sostuvo en sus brazos-¡Señor…guerrero…yo…!-.

-No se preocupen por mí…-dijo el anciano con voz cada vez más débil-por favor…coloquen mi espada sobre mi cuerpo…-pidió con una gran sonrisa.

Applejack fue quien cumplió con la petición del anciano, misma que iba a ser la última que pediría en este mundo, con sus últimas fuerzas, el anciano se aferró a su espada como si fuera el más grande de todos sus tesoros, a su mente vinieron las imágenes de sus amigos y de su amada familia, los cuales lo estaban esperando en la entrada al Mundo Espiritual, una cálida sonrisa se formó en su rostro y una lágrima de felicidad cayó por su mejilla.

-Gracias…-les dijo a las chicas antes de cerrar sus ojos para siempre, pero ni siquiera en esos momentos, aquella sonrisa de felicidad se borró de su anciano rostro.

En cuanto el anciano cerró sus ojos para siempre, su cuerpo se convirtió en un polvo de color dorado, el cual se dispersó por el viento, mismo que misteriosamente apareció en el interior de aquella cueva, dejando sorprendidas a las chicas, pero Twilight sonrió al comprender lo que eso significaba, aquella alma valerosa, misma que fue maldecida hace tantos años, finalmente encontró su libertad y la paz.

Tras eso, las Guerreras de la Amistad abandonaron la cueva, Twilight miro todo ese paisaje desolado y muerto con profunda tristeza, tratando de imaginarse como habría sido en sus mejores tiempos.

-Twilight-la voz de Rarity la saco de sus pensamientos-¿crees que la bruja que destruyo este lugar y maldijo a ese guerrero fue…?-.

-¿Debonair? Es lo más seguro-respondió Twilight con tristeza y algo de enojo-mi madre tiene razón, Debonair es una criatura miserable y cruel, no podemos permitir que se salga con la suya-.

-No te preocupes dulzura, la vamos a detener-aseguro Applejack.

-Sí, que envíe lo mejor que tenga, incluso a ese nerd o a sus Espectros, igual les patearemos el trasero-aseguro Rainbow.

-Lo haremos juntas, porque no solo somos las Guerreras de la Amistad-dijo Fluttershy.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Somos amigas!-declaro Pinkie sonriendo emocionada.

Twilight sonrió conmovida ante las palabras de sus amigas-Es verdad, lo somos, estaremos unidas y no importa que es lo que ella nos envíe, jamás nos rendiremos ante su maldad-aseguro con determinación.

Las demás asintieron con la misma determinación, solo Sunset permanecía al margen, pues ella aun no las consideraba sus amigas, solo sus compañeras.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Ya hemos concluido este capítulo, espero les haya gustado, como bien les dije, quise hacer este capítulo desde hace tiempo y ahora que lo he hecho, en el próximo seguirán la aparición de los OC, así que agradezco su comprensión en este aspecto y ojala este capítulo les haya gustado.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=iNb4vJG9o1k**

 **Mira el atardecer contigo lo he de vivir  
A mi lado estar y sentir  
Día y noche hasta el fin**

 **(Se ve a Twilight y Sunset en la terraza de la escuela viendo cómo se pone el atardecer)**

 **Recuerdos por ver  
Y crear, solo el hoy disfrutar**

 **Tu eres mi luz  
Mi fuerza y mi razón de luchar**

 **(Se ve a Sunset recordando su primer encuentro con Twilight)**

 **Aunque miedo tenia, insegura y dudosa  
Todo eso desapareció**

 **Pues contigo hasta el fin yo quiero vivir  
Un amor imposible por lograr**

 **Dame tu mano  
Hasta el final inmortal**

 **(Recordando cuando le ofreció su amistad)**

 **Pues con una amiga a lograr  
Siempre superar  
Siempre batallar, esperanza traer**

 **Tu luz en mis sombras  
Mi esperanza del miedo**

 **Siempre me vuelvo a levantar  
Gracias a ti por vivir  
MI corazón ha de latir**

 **Transformada en amor  
Rompiendo mis restricciones  
Mis cadenas y mi prisión**

 **Con ustedes volveré a brillar**

 **(Se ve a Rainbow y Applejack ayudándose en vez de estar compitiendo, a Fluttershy cantándole a varios animales, a Pinkie acabando una fiesta y a Spike intentando sorprender a Rarity la cual lo veía adorable)**

 **Cada momento contigo siempre mágico es  
Pues contigo la amistad mágica es**

 **Nunca me dejes dame tu mano  
Y a este amanecer esperar**

 **Contigo lo voy a disfrutar  
Tal vez tenga un final**

 **Pero contigo  
Tal vez no sea tan fatal**

 **Cada momento contigo siempre lo es**

 **(Se ve a Luna y Celestia en la entrada mientras las clases empiezan a terminar)**

 **Aun en la oscuridad con tu luz  
De este agujero infernal  
Nada es accidental**

 **Dame tu mano al amanecer y al amanecer esperar  
Nunca me tienes que demostrar  
Que ha todos puedes salvar**

 **Pues siempre hay que intentar  
Pues contigo los imposibles los podemos vencer  
Siempre esperando el amanecer**

 **Imposibles por romper  
Y a la oscuridad vencer**

 **(Se ve todo oscuro sin nada de luz, hasta que se aprecian dos luces una brillante como el sol y la otra aunque más pequeña clara como la luna revelando ser Sunset y Twilight iluminando la oscuridad)**

 **Cada momento contigo siempre mágico es  
Pues siempre estoy dispuesta a vencer**

 **Con este gran amor aunque imposible  
Pero capaz de lograr**

 **La amistad siempre mágica es  
Toma mi mano la luz encontrar y la magia sentir  
Contigo la amistad mágica siempre será**

 **Podrán venir irse y demás  
Podrán llorar  
Pues contigo siempre estaré  
Y contigo siempre más que una amiga puedo ser**

 **Este amor más que imposible será inmortal  
(se ve a las chicas junto con el resto de los demás esperándolos, mientras Twilight y Sunset se miran a los ojos mientras se toman de la mano, para ir con los demás)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, gracias por hacer de mis fics obras exitosas:**_

 **Mana:** _de hecho se trataba de liberar a un pobre hombre, el cual fue maldecido hace mucho tiempo, siendo una de las primeras víctimas de Debonair cuando esta comenzó sus ataques contra el mundo, pero como viste, Sunset se mostró impresionada por la actitud de Twilight en todo momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dany35:** _ni te preocupes, con eso de que los comentarios han estado fallando y ayer me fallo el Internet, no pude responder varios comentarios que me dejaron, así que tu personaje aún existe…por ahora. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _gracias por el informe, lo checare en una oportunidad que tenga, por el momento las chicas han salvado a un pobre guerrero que fue víctima de la crueldad de Debonair. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _aunque eso habría estado bien, recuerda que había un trato que cumplir y romperlo habría traído consecuencias desastrosas a todo el grupo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _esa es la idea que este fic tiene, causar más atención del público. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mogasca:** _yo respondo todos los comentarios sin importar si son largos o cortos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _creo que te equivocaste, fue algo sumamente diferente, ya que tenía que ver con salvar un alma. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _en este capítulo quise narrar un poco más sobre las atrocidades que Debonair cometió en el pasado, lo que le hizo a este guerrero fue su primer ataque. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _ciertamente lo hará, pero no por el momento, respecto a lo que ocurrió en el pasado, hay muchas cosas que aún se desconocen. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _¿de dónde sacas toda esta información? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _la vida de salvar el mundo es muy ajetreada, solo hay que tomar por ejemplo a Batman, quien realmente se lo toma muy en serio, pero incluso él descansa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Súper Rock Ninja:** _Batman podría hacerlo, él desarrollaría todo un plan para poder destruirlos a todos, Optimus Prime podría usar la luz de la Matrix para acabarlos, Bills y Champa también serían capaces de hacerlo, y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _la nueva misión de las chicas fue algo emotiva, pues ayudaron a un prisionero a alcanzar su libertad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _solo hay que recordar que muchas visiones del futuro no siempre se realizan, pues este tiene caminos muy extraños y curiosos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _honestamente creí que Marceline se volvería humana, 100% humana, no solo mortal y que se quedaría con Finn, realmente fue algo decepcionante, aunque debo decir, el diseño del Rey Vampiro fue original. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _descuida, lo entiendo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rey Drasian:** _muchas cosas se sabrán conforme avancen los capítulos del fic, pues aún hay cosas que ocurrieron en la guerra y que se desconocen. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Mana, Dany35, Éire, Olivia, Soranomomo93, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Mogasca, Moon-9215, Zeus, Hades, Ocnarf, Xanatrix742, Súper Rock Ninja, Blaitor21, Kurtlaraperdomo, Iron Mario, Shazam, Rey Drasian.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	17. El Alquimista

_**Hola de nuevo a mis estimados lectores, ha llegado el momento de un nuevo capítulo, así como también la aparición de otro OC, agradezco la paciencia de aquellos que aún no han aparecido, pero ya les explique en el capítulo anterior que quería escribir ese capítulo desde hace tiempo y esta me pareció el mejor momento, ahora a proseguir con los OC para luego continuar con la historia principal de este gran fic, pues Debonair tiene muchos planes siniestros para poder llevar a cabo su cruel venganza contra Maléfica y su familia.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=fG10K2keFZU**

 **(Sunset)  
A veces no se sí seguir**

 **¿Qué camino tomar?**

 **Sombras de luz**

 **Camino sin fin**

 **Y un mundo por vivir**

 **(Ritmo rápido)**

 **A veces no se sí eh de continuar**

 **Caída por la ambición**

 **El deseo y el poder**

 **Sé qué no merezco tu amistad**

 **(Twilight)  
Una oportunidad más**

 **Eh de levantar**

 **(Sunset)  
Volver a continuar**

 **(Las dos juntas)  
Juntas volvemos a luchar**

 **Sé qué intentarás de dudar**

 **De intentar no seguir  
Pero unidas hemos de continuar**

 **(Twilight)  
Confía en mi**

 **No eres el fuego del fin**

 **Eres la luz del día aquí**

 **Dar Esperanza de vivir**

 **Contra la oscuridad**

 **Será la verdad**

 **La fuerza de la lealtad  
Vuélvete a levantar**

 **Sólo la verdad  
Triunfa sobre el mal**

 **(Sunset)  
Unidas hemos de vencer  
El camino se despejará**

 **(Twilight)  
Volver a luchar**

 **(Sunset)  
Con todo el poder**

 **(Twilight)  
Vuelves a nacer**

 **Esperanza como Dragón**

 **(Sunset)  
Ilumina como un fénix**

 **(Las dos juntas)  
Juntas hemos de luchar  
Volveremos a ver el camino ideal**

 **(Applejack)  
Fuerte como un lobo**

 **(Rainbow Dash)  
Lealtad tal halcón**

 **(Rainbow y Applejack)  
Triunfa sobre el mal  
Volveremos a luchar**

 **(Fluttershy)  
Libre Y hermosa al volar  
Mariposa del viento tomar**

 **(Sunset)  
Renace como el fénix**

 **Tu luz ha de levantar  
Esperanza una vez más**

 **He de levantar  
Sonriendo una vez más**

 **(Pinkie)  
Como el Delfín eh de sonreír**

 **Triste nunca estar**

 **No dudes y levántate una vez más**

 **(Rarity)  
Generosa cual Garza eh de volver**

 **(Todas juntas)**

 **Caminar y seguir  
Levantarse otra vez**

 **Y vuelve a luchar  
Siempre junto a la verdad**

 **Unidas jamás perderemos  
la libertad**

 **Guerreras somos  
Unidas vencemos y caeremos**

 **Vuelve a brillar  
Amanecer contigo otra vez  
Luchar contigo hasta el fin**

 **(Sunset)  
Eh vuelto a brillar**

 **(Twilight)  
El camino tomar**

 **(Las dos juntas)  
Por siempre unidas**

 **Jamás vencidas**

 **Puesto esto es**

 **(Todas juntas)**

 **La amistad  
(tono largo al final resaltando la amistad)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 17**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 17 El Alquimista.**

 **Valle de las Sombras**

Debonair se encontraba observando el mundo humano con mucho interés, como si estuviera buscando algo, ese hecho no pasó desapercibido para Estraga y las sirenas, las cuales miraban al científico con bastante furia y algo de celos, especialmente Adagio, ya que en el poco tiempo que ese sujeto tenía en ese mundo de oscuridad, se convirtió en la mano derecha de Debonair.

-Ahí esta-señalo Debonair sonriendo malignamente al encontrar el punto que estaba buscando.

-¿Quién está ahí mi lady?-pregunto Estraga acercándose.

-El último de los alquimistas, sabía que había sobrevivido tras mi último ataque hace tantos años, no es fácil librarse de esa clase de pestes-respondió Debonair.

-Ese alquimista es especial y me servirá tenerlo de mi lado, no puedo permitir que se una a esa odiosa de Maléfica, pues sus habilidades tendrán un mejor uso para mí-explico Debonair-quiero a ese alquimista-.

-¿Cuál es el plan para atraparlo?-pregunto Estraga viéndolo fijamente.

-No será fácil, los alquimistas no son fáciles de capturar, ya que sus altos conocimientos en magia y ciencia los vuelven sumamente poderosos, necesito enviar a una criatura que realmente pueda manejarlo y creo saber quién puede ayudarme en esta tarea-expreso Debonair alzando su mano-desde las profundidades del Valle de las Sombras convoco a Magician-invoco Debonair.

La nueva criatura de Debonair hizo acto de aparición, este tenía la forma de un Humanoide recubierto de una armadura natural, con garras sobresalientes en sus manos y pies. Posee unos cuernos sobre su cabeza y una mancha en su ojo izquierdo, mientras que el ojo derecho está atravesado por una raya, dando el aspecto similar al de un Bufón, y un Demonio.

-¿Me llamo mi lady?-pregunto la criatura haciendo una reverencia ante su ama.

-Mi poderoso Magician, hay algo que quiero que vayas a traer para mí en el mundo humano o mejor dicho, alguien a quien quiero que traigas a mi presencia-indico Debonair entrecerrando los ojos malignamente.

-Escucho y obedezco mi lady-aseguro Magician haciendo otra reverencia.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Mientras**

Las chicas se dirigían hacia un nuevo rumbo, tras haber recibido una nueva misión de parte de Maléfica, al parecer, tenían que encontrar a una persona sumamente especial, misma que no podía caer en manos de Debonair o sería devastador para todos, ya que esa persona era el último alquimista que quedaba en todo el mundo.

-Recuérdame porque tenemos que buscar a ese alquimista con tanta urgencia-pidió Rainbow algo molesta de haber tenido que faltar a la práctica de fútbol por aquella encomienda.

-Los alquimistas solían ser un grupo de personas sumamente poderosas, tenían la capacidad de combinar la magia con la ciencia, obteniendo resultados que una sola disciplina no podría proporcionarles, por ello eran tan importantes para Debonair en el pasado, pero lo que tienen de especial, también lo tienen de orgullosos-respondió Twilight.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-pregunto Applejack con curiosidad.

-Bueno, los alquimistas eran sumamente brillantes, lo que los hacía desconfiar de todo el mundo, nunca estuvieron dispuestos a participar en la guerra contra Debonair, pese a que mi madre muchas veces trato de suplicarles su ayuda, ellos se negaron a participar, hasta el día en que Debonair trato de capturarlos para obligarlos a trabajar para ella-.

-Me imagino que se negaron a trabajar para semejante monstruo ¿verdad?-pregunto Rarity.

-Efectivamente se negaron, pero eso solo provoco que Debonair los destruyera sin piedad, creímos que todos los alquimistas habían muerto en esa masacre, pero recientemente mi madre tuvo una sensación extraña, al parecer alguien estaba combinando magia sumamente poderosa con ciencia, ese era un secreto que los Alquimistas se llevaron con su destrucción, lo que solo puede significar una cosa…-.

-Que aún queda uno con vida-finalizo Sunset comprendiendo lo que Twilight quería decirles-pero ¿estas segura de que se trata de eso? Tal vez sea una trampa de Estraga, considerando que ese tipo ahora está trabajando junto con Debonair-.

-Los secretos de la alquimia quedaron ocultos hasta para Debonair, ni siquiera mi madre los conoce, la única que los conocía además de un alquimista era mi abuela, la Reina Lilith-.

-Vaya, realmente tu familia ha hecho cosas impresionantes a lo largo de su historia-señalo Fluttershy sonriéndole dulcemente.

-Si…bueno…es nuestro deber mantener el equilibrio mágico y la paz entre nuestros mundos, una responsabilidad que algún día va a ser mía-explico Twilight agachando la cabeza.

-Vamos Twilight, no deberías ponerte tan deprimida, todos saben que serás una gran reina cuando llegue el momento-aseguro Spike mirando a su mejor amiga.

-Ojala tengas razón Spike ¿sabes? Me extraña que hayas querido venir con nosotras a esta misión, ni siquiera quisiste saber nada de la última a la que fuimos enviada-señalo Twilight divertida.

-Bueno, esta vez no nos dirigimos hacia una zona muerta y tenebrosa, así que no creo que haya un solo peligro en esta misión-aseguro Spike sonriendo con seguridad.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Las palabras antes seguras y confiables de Spike desaparecieron en cuanto comenzaron a internarse en lo profundo de un espeso bosque, mismo que le daba un aspecto realmente aterrador.

-Ok…retiro lo dicho…tal vez debí quedarme en casa viendo la televisión-dijo Spike temblando de miedo.

-Voy a comenzar a ponerte horarios para ver ese aparato Spike antes de que te dañes los ojos-le regaño Twilight.

Y es que Pinkie Pie, queriendo animar aún más la casa de Twilight, le regalo una televisión de colores, misma que se convirtió en el encanto de Spike, quien no dejaba de verla en ningún momento, a decir verdad, ahora se sabía todos los programas que y canales que se transmitían.

-No seas tan amargada, que tú no dejas de ver el canal de historia, de ciencias y no sé qué tantos otros aburridos-acuso Spike.

-Disculpa, pero esos programas son para alimentar el cerebro no para pudrirlo-aseguro Twilight firmemente.

Pinkie apareció de pronto y los abrazo a ambos-¡Me encanta ver que les gusto el regalo que les di!-declaro sonriendo complacida.

La caminata siguió por algún tiempo, fue cuando Rarity lanzo un quejido de molestia-¡Esto es ridículo! ¡Parece que hemos caminado por horas y aun no encontramos nada!-

-¿Qué sucede? ¿La elegante y frágil Guerrera Garza ya se cansó?-pregunto Sunset en un tono de voz sumamente burlón.

-¡No, es solo que ya no soporto a estos molestos mosquitos!-se quejó Rarity de manera dramática.

-Oh no seas así Rarity, ellos también necesitan alimentarse-dijo Fluttershy con tono de compasión.

-De todos modos Rarity tiene razón en algo, hemos caminado por horas y no parece que lleguemos a ninguna parte-señalo Rainbow.

-O tal vez ya hemos llegado-expreso Twilight mirando hacia el frente, ya que al parecer, había una salida de la zona arboleada.

Las chicas salieron finalmente de aquel bosque, llegando a claro sumamente amplio y en el centro del mismo, se encontraba una cabaña que se podía considerar rustica por su aspecto, ese hecho provoco que Rarity expresara un comentario muy dramático.

-Ay no, que lugar tan feo ¿Quién podría vivir en ese cuchitril?-pregunto viendo la cabaña, que parecía estar a punto de caer en cualquier momento.

-Ese sería yo señorita-respondió una voz que venía detrás de las chicas, las cuales voltearon rápidamente, encontrándose con el dueño de la voz.

Se trataba de un chico alto mide 1.72cm, físico notable, cabello negro largó hasta los hombros, ojos rojos con forma de Dragón, sin cejas, piel blanca donde su pecho está cocido literalmente como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón, pantalones negros, capucha negra sin mangas, tenis blancos, lleva una máscara de marioneta blanca terrorífica y un guante que cubre su mano izquierda.

La repentina aparición de aquel muchacho y su aspecto provocaron que las chicas gritaran de miedo, provocando que el chico también soltara un grito que debió escucharse a kilómetros del lugar, incluso Spike comenzó a gritar por el miedo que sintió ante la presencia de aquel joven.

-¡Yo también quiero gritar!-declaro Pinkie lanzando un grito tan potente que callo a todas-¡Yo gano!-declaro sonriendo divertida.

-En esto tal vez, pero yo siempre seré la número uno-expreso Rainbow.

-Eh…Rainbow… ¿crees que ya te puedas bajar de mí?-pregunto Applejack dejando confundida a Dash, quien volteo a verla y se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Ya que por el susto, Rainbow salto literalmente a los brazos de Applejack, dejando a la vaquera sonrojada por sentir la cercanía de su amiga, quien rápidamente se bajó de los brazos de la vaquera, desviando la mirada sumamente roja como un tomate por la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!-declaro sumamente avergonzada.

-Vaya, nunca me imaginé que la gran campeona fuera tan cobarde-expreso Sunset divertida.

-¡No tuve miedo…solo…quería asegurarme de que Applejack no se asustara tanto!-aseguro Rainbow, ganándose una mirada molesta de la aludida.

El chico comenzó a reírse de manera algo maniática, provocando que las chicas se vieran nerviosas entre sí, pero Pinkie no tardo en unirse a las risas de aquel muchacho, ambos parecían estar haciendo una competencia de risas que parecía no iba a terminar pronto, ya que duraron alrededor de 5 minutos riéndose, cuando terminaron, los dos se levantaron y se limpiaron las lágrimas.

-Siento haberlas asustado señoritas y lagartija gigante-expreso el muchacho haciendo una reverencia.

-¿Asustado? Yo no estaba asustada, yo no le temo a nada-aseguro Rainbow cruzándose de brazos para afirmar su comentario.

-Si como no-dijo Sunset con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, ganándose una mirada de furia de parte de Rainbow Dash.

Twilight pidió silencio y se acercó al misterioso chico-Lamentamos haber venido a su hogar de esta forma, quizás usted pueda ayudarnos señor…-.

-Dante. Dante Blake-dijo el joven volviendo a hacer una reverencia-¿y qué puede hacer este humilde campesino por un grupo de chicas tan lindas como ustedes?-pregunto sonriéndoles con amabilidad.

-Buscamos a alguien, una persona que vive por estos alrededores-respondió Twilight mirando a Dante fijamente.

-Temo que están confundidas mis queridas niñas, yo he vivido en este lugar toda mi vida y les puedo asegurar que nadie más vive por estos alrededores-aseguro Dante sonriéndoles.

-Bueno, entonces usted debe conocer al alquimista-.

-¿El qué? ¿Alquimista? Me temo que no entiendo de que me habla señorita ¿es acaso un guitarrista de una loca banda de Rock And Roll?-pregunto Dante haciendo con sus manos movimientos como si estuviera tocando una guitarra.

Twilight no supo que pensar de la actitud de Dante, aunque sus amigas si parecían saber que pensar al respecto-Creo que está loco-susurro Rarity.

-No seas tan dura, tal vez solo trata de ser divertido-sugirió Fluttershy viéndolo con gentileza-disculpe…Dante ¿usted vive solo en esa cabaña?-pregunto la chica tímida.

-Oh no, George vive conmigo, él y yo somos los únicos que vivimos aquí, se los puedo asegurar, pues siempre lo hemos hecho, desde que ambos usábamos pañales-respondió Dante mirando a Fluttershy con una sonrisa.

-Oh que bien ¿podría llamar a George por favor? Quizás su amigo pueda ayudarnos a encontrar a la persona que buscamos-pidió Fluttershy con amabilidad.

Dante se quedó en silencio un momento, parecía meditar la petición de la chica, quien lo miraba con grandes ojos de súplica, hecho que provoco que el corazón del joven se enterneciera con mucha ternura, definitivamente no podría negarse a esa mirada.

-Oh ¿Cómo puedo decirle que no a esa miradita? Pero te advierto amiguita, George no es de los que hablan mucho-explico Dante de manera extraña.

-Estoy segura que si se lo pedimos amablemente nos dirá todo lo que necesitamos saber-dijo Fluttershy sonriendo con seguridad.

-Lo dudo mucho, mira quien es George-señalo Sunset.

-Muy bien George, saluda a las señoritas, no seas grosera, discúlpenlo, se pone tímido cuando llegan visitas de improvisto-explico Dante sonriéndoles de manera amistosa y mostrando a George.

Las chicas solo abrieron mucho los ojos al ver que George era una tortuga hecha de Jade, la cual brillaba intensamente, provocando una mirada de admiración en Rarity, pero al mismo tiempo, dejándola sumamente confundida y decepcionada, como al resto de las chicas.

-George… ¿es una tortuga de Jade?-pregunto Fluttershy con tacto.

-Oh no, George es una tortuga que habla solo con quien quiere ¿verdad George?-pregunto mirando a su tortuga-¿Qué pasa? No seas respondón, estas gentiles señoritas necesitan ayuda y tú has vivido aquí desde que saliste del cascaron, así que responde ¿tú sabes algo de un alquimista? ¿Qué dices? Lo siento, dice que no tiene deseos de responder preguntas, anda en sus días ¿Quién lo diría verdad? Hasta las tortugas hembras tienen sus periodos-dijo Dante de manera divertida.

-¿Su tortuga de Jade es hembra?-pregunto Fluttershy parpadeando.

-Oh si y una muy vanidosa-explico Dante, para luego llevarse la tortuga a su oreja, aparentando que esta lo mordía-¡No George! ¡No! ¡Tortuga mala! ¡Tortuga mala!-.

Las chicas miraron eso sin saber que pensar, Pinkie Pie hizo la seña de locura y las demás asintieron-Bueno, gracias por su ayuda, la de ambos, realmente la apreciamos, pero creo que ahora seguiremos con nuestro camino-dijo Twilight sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Como gusten, pero díganme ¿no les gustaría quedarse a cenar? Tendremos sopa de conejo-dijo Dante divertido-sí, George, ya sé que no te gusta la carne, pero a mí si, además es un conejo, George odia a los conejos desde que leyó el libro "La Tortuga y la Liebre", aunque ya le he explicado varias veces que la tortuga gana la carrera al final-dijo Dante.

-Si…bueno…fue un placer conocerlos, nos retiramos-dijo Twilight.

-Disimulen y muévanse lentamente-dijo Rarity sumamente preocupada, pues había escuchado que los locos podían volverse agresivos sumamente peligrosos con cualquier cosa y era mejor no correr riesgos.

-Adiós, que se diviertan, vuelvan a visitarnos cuando quieran ¿verdad George? Teníamos mucho tiempo sin recibir visitas y espero que siga así-dijo Dante cambiando su expresión de manera misteriosa, para luego dirigirse hacia su cabaña.

El joven abrió la puerta e ingreso a su hogar, suspirando aliviado, eso realmente estuvo demasiado cerca, más que cerca realmente, ahora solo tendría que esperar a que las chicas se alejaran lo suficiente para poder continuar con su trabajo, pero en esos momentos, unos débiles y pausados aplausos comenzaron a escucharse.

-Gran actuación-dijo Magician apareciendo en un rincón de la cabaña-por un momento llegue a pensar que no eras a quien vine a buscar, alquimista-.

Dante miro a Magician y sonrió del mismo modo que lo hizo con las chicas-¿alquimista? Lo siento amigo, pero no sé de quién hablas, de hecho, el único instrumento musical que toco es una flauta de madera ¿quieres escuchar una tonada?-

-No pongas a prueba mi paciencia, sé muy bien quien eres-.

-Y según usted ¿Quién soy gentil amigo?-pregunto Dante retrocediendo y tomando un mango de una mesa cercana, sin quitarle la vista a Magician.

-No es difícil deducirlo, eres el último de los Alquimistas, mismo que la señora Debonair quiere ver con muchas ganas, así que mejor deja de lado tu actuación de loco y ven conmigo, no es correcto hacer esperar a una dama-sentencio Magician.

-Muy bien, lo tomaré en cuenta cuando vaya a visitar a una dama y no a una criatura tan retorcida como ella-expreso Dante sacando una espada de Mercurio y encarando a Magician-pero te advierto que no pienso ir a someterme ante ese monstruo tan repulsivo-aseguro mirando a Magician con desafío.

-¡No tendrás opción!-Magician disparo un rayo contra Dante, mismo que el chico esquivo saltando hacia un lado, provocando que el disparo de Magician destruyera parte de la casa.

-¡Oye! ¡Acababa de limpiar!-se quejó Dante lanzándose a la batalla.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Ajenas a todo lo que pasaba, las chicas caminaban por el camino de regreso, dirigiéndose de vuelta al Páramo para informarle a Maléfica sobre lo que había pasado, mientras comentaban sobre el interesante muchacho que acababan de conocer.

-Vaya y yo que pensé que Pinkie era rara, ese tipo realmente se lleva el premio al raro del año-expreso Rainbow.

-Realmente no parecía ser una mala persona, solo que la soledad le termino por afectar el cerebro-opino Applejack.

-Yo solo me alegro de que nos alejemos de él lo antes posible, un tipo con esa…mentalidad podría ser algo peligroso, lo sé porque he hecho algunos trabajos voluntarios en psiquiátricos-señalo Rarity.

-Es bastante curioso-dijo Pinkie de pronto.

-¿Qué cosa Pinkie Pie?-pregunto Twilight.

-Que haya llamado a Spike lagartija cuando esta con su forma de perro, es bastante raro-expreso Pinkie.

Ese comentario de Pinkie, provoco que algo hiciera clic en la mente de Twilight, quien se colocó frente a su amiga-¿Qué dijiste Pinkie?-pregunto sumamente alterada por no haberse dado cuenta.

-Que es bastante curioso-.

-No, eso no, lo otro-pidió Twilight.

-¿Es bastante raro?-pregunto Pinkie confundida por la actitud de Twilight.

-No, en medio de todo eso, algo que dijiste entre esas dos oraciones, sobre que llamo a Spike lagartija y no perro-dijo Twilight-es como si supiera que Spike en realidad es un dragón y no un perro-.

-¿Pero cómo podría ese sujeto conocer mi verdadera forma?-pregunto Spike confundido.

-No lo sabría a no ser que…ay no-expreso Twilight comprendiendo todo.

-¿Qué sucede Twilight?-pregunto Spike confundido por la reacción de su leal amiga.

-¡Tenemos que regresar cuanto antes!-indico mirando a sus amigas, quienes la vieron algo confundidas, pero también preocupadas por su reacción.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Dante salió volando fuera de la cabaña, rodando por el suelo y levantándose justo a tiempo para esquivar el siguiente ataque de Magician, el cual lo miro fijamente y sonrió con maldad, hecho que extraño a Dante bastante.

-¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?-.

-Tu inútil intento de salvarte, eventualmente te llevare con la Gran Debonair, así que mejor ahórrate toda esta humillación y ríndete de una buena vez-sentencio Magician.

Dante solo sonrió de manera algo desquiciada-¡Aquí está mi respuesta!-declaro moviendo su espada, cuya hoja se volvió ligera como un látigo, al tiempo que lo lanzaba contra Magician, el impacto fue certero, pero el demonio reapareció justo detrás de él.

-¡Buen intento!-declaro dándole un golpe con sus filosas garras en la espalda, derribándolo.

-¿Qué? Pero…no lo entiendo, estaba seguro de haberte dado con mi látigo-dijo Dante sorprendido.

-Eso es lo que quería que pensaras, pero creo que te enseñare como lo hice-indico Magician elevándose un poco en el aire, para luego moverse a gran velocidad alrededor del alquimista, dejando varias sombras rojas de él mismo.

-¿Qué es esto?-.

-¡Esta es mi velocidad!-declaro Magician apareciendo de nuevo detrás del chico y esta vez le dio una poderosa patada que lo estrello contra el suelo-esto es demasiado fácil, ahora veo porque todos los alquimistas fueron destruidos por la gran Debonair, realmente no tienen nada de especial-expreso burlonamente.

-¡Te aseguro que vas a pagar por decir eso!-declaro Dante dándose la vuelta y encarándolo de nuevo.

Magician disparo un rayo de sus dos manos, golpeando con fuerza a Dante y estrellándolo contra un árbol, el chico quedo tendido en el suelo gravemente lastimado y Magician comenzó a acercarse a él lentamente, al tiempo que se reía de manera burlona y divertida.

-Lo dudo mucho, sé que tienes más trucos bajo la manga y esa espada no es más que uno de ellos, así que te llevare ante la señora Debonair, estoy seguro que no podrás ocultarle algo a su real majestad-.

-¿Desde cuándo esa bruja tiene título de nobleza?-pregunto Dante con burla y casi desprecio hacia Debonair.

Magician le dio una patada en la quijada, para luego sujetarlo del cuello y levantarlo con suma facilidad-Gusano insolente, ahora mismo te voy a enseñar lo que pasa cuando alguien se atreve a insultar a la Emperatriz Debonair-aseguro Magician preparando el que sería el golpe final.

-¡Oye tú feo!-grito una voz detrás de Magician, provocando que el demonio volteara a ver quién lo había insultado, encontrándose con las Guerreras de la Amistad-¡Si quieres pelear entonces metete con uno de tu tamaño!-declaro Rainbow amenazante.

-Eh…técnicamente él es más alto que nosotras-expreso Fluttershy.

-¡Ese no es el punto!-regaño Rainbow cubriéndose el rostro.

-Bueno, parece que ese chico es el alquimista que vinimos a buscar ¿Por qué otro motivo una de las sabandijas de la gran sanguijuela se molestaría en atacarlo de no ser así?-pregunto Applejack.

-¡Oh, se me ocurren muchas razones!-respondió Pinkie Pie sacando una larga lista y colocándose unas gafas de lectura que aparentemente saco de la nada-¡Número 1, es malo; Número 2, el chico le debe dinero; Número 3, se molestó porque le gano en las escondidas; Número 4, están practicando un nuevo estilo de baile; Número…!-.

-¡Pinkie!-regañaron las chicas provocando que su amiga sonriera con inocencia.

Magician soltó a Dante y encaro por completo a las 7 Guerreras-Ah sí, el arma secreta de Maléfica, tenía mucho que quería conocerlas, ahora espero que estén preparadas, porque voy a vengar a mis camaradas caídos-.

-Ya saben que hacer chicas-indico Twilight y sus amigas asintieron.

-¡Por la Magia de la Amistad!-.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=IZgV6rwosWU)**

Las 7 poderosas defensoras del mundo hicieron acto de aparición, dejando sorprendido a Dante, pues nunca se esperó que aquellas chicas poseyeran los poderes de los Elementos de la Armonía, porque si, reconocía su poderosa magia y el gran poder que estos ocultaban.

-¡Hora de dar una tradicional patada en el trasero!-declaro Applejack lanzándose a la batalla y atacándolo con una patada, pero Magician se movió rápidamente y esquivo su ataque-¿Qué?-.

-¡Sorpresa!-declaro Magician apareciendo detrás de él y dándole una patada en la espalda-¡Creo que fuiste tú quien recibió una patada en el trasero y ahora siguen tus amigas!-empleando su gran velocidad, Magician ataco a las demás chicas con gran ferocidad.

Su increíble velocidad impedía que las chicas siquiera alcanzaran a ver de dónde venían los ataques, Spike se ocultó para no estorbarles a sus amigas y trato de ayudarles diciéndoles en donde se encontraba, pero cada vez que señalaba un punto, Magician cambiaba a otro con mucha facilidad.

-Es muy rápido-expreso Sunset entre dientes después de haber recibido un nuevo ataque de Magician.

-¿Alguien tiene algún plan?-pregunto Rarity sacudiéndose la tierra de su armadura con mucha rapidez.

-¡Tal vez sea muy rápido, pero apuesto a que no es tan rápido como yo!-declaro Rainbow lanzándose a la batalla-¡Oye feo, veamos quien es más rápido!-.

Magician comenzó a alejarse de Rainbow, quien no tardo en seguirlo, parecía que ambos estaban haciendo una competencia de velocidad, misma que Magician iba ganando con una colosal ventaja, para diversión del maligno demonio.

-¡Creo que ya sabemos quién es más rápido niñita!-declaro burlonamente.

Rainbow endureció su mirada y apretó sus dientes, no estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida ni a dejarse vencer por aquel miserable demonio, así que abrió sus alas a todo lo que podía y comenzó a reunir toda la energía de su Espíritu Guardián, el poderoso Halcón, fue cuando despertó en su interior, era como un fuego que quemaba y su velocidad aumento de manera sorprendente, dejando tras de sí un rastro de pequeñas descargas eléctricas.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Magician cuando Rainbow lo embistió con fuerza, para luego levantarlo sobre ella y lanzarlo contra el suelo.

-¡Nadie es más rápido que no amigo y menos cuando estoy con mi poder activado!-declaro sonriendo.

Magician se levantó aturdido por aquel repentino ataque, momento que las demás chicas aprovecharon para atacarlo en conjunto, impidiéndole poder recurrir a su velocidad de nuevo o a atacar con sus rayos.

-¡Ahora Rainbow!-indico Twilight mirando a su amiga en el cielo, quien asintió.

-¡Halcón de Titanio!-invoco Rainbow activando su ataque más poderoso y lanzando al poderoso Halcón contra Magician, el ataque lo recibió directamente y Magician fue destruido-¡Y es por ello que soy la Número 1!-declaro Rainbow sonriendo con arrogancia y provocando que sus amigas rodaran los ojos resignadas.

Dante se levantó y se sostuvo un brazo-Increíble-murmuro sumamente impresionado.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Más tarde, con ayuda de las chicas, la cabaña de Dante quedo completamente reconstruida y ahora solo quedaba esperar a que el alquimista decidiera ayudarlas-George y yo queremos agradecerles por habernos ayudado, realmente no creímos que Debonair nos encontraría tan fácilmente, a esa bruja nada se le escapa ¿verdad George?-.

-Oye, creo que ya puedes dejar de fingir que eres un demente, sabemos que eres el alquimista y…-Sunset se vio silenciada por Twilight.

-Lo que Sunset quiere decir es que nos alegra que ambos estén bien y esperamos contar con su ayuda para enfrentar a los demonios de Debonair en el futuro-explico Twilight sonriéndole amistosamente, pero…

-Eh…no-respondió Dante dejando a todas con la boca abierta.

-¿Disculpa?-cuestiono Rainbow colocando sus manos en sus caderas.

-George y yo no estamos interesados en meternos en una guerra que no es nuestra, si quieren que les ayudemos con algo está bien, pero no esperen que intervengamos en su guerra, ya que no lo haremos, tampoco queremos saber nada de Debonair, así que…no, lo siento, pero no lo haré-aseguro Dante.

Sunset apretó los puños y se dispuso a decirle algunas cuantas cosas, pero Twilight intervino-Bueno, con eso nos basta, le diré a mi madre que puede estar tranquila, muchas gracias-.

-Igualmente, vamos George, tenemos una sopa de conejo que comer ¿Qué dices? No empieces amigo-.

Dante y George entraron a su cabaña, Twilight suspiro y le indico a sus amigas que era el momento de volver a casa-¿En serio estas bien con esto?-pregunto Rainbow.

-Los alquimistas son investigadores, aunque tienen conocimientos de la guerra no les interesa participar en ella, esta misión no era para que se uniera a mi madre, era para asegurarnos de que no ayudaría a Debonair con sus planes, ya que los alquimistas tienen poderes que ella podría usar-.

-Hablando de poderes, estuviste fabulosa con esa sorprendente velocidad querida-felicito Rarity.

-¡Es cierto, parecías una Implosión Sónica!-declaro Pinkie Pie.

-Oye, ese nombre me gusta, creo que llamare así a ese ataque-dijo Rainbow sonriendo.

-Supongo que mi madre tiene razón, mientras más aprendamos de nuestros poderes, más descubriremos de lo que somos capaces-dijo Twilight mirando su mano.

-Y estoy seguro que cuando descubran todo su potencial ni siquiera esa malvada bruja podrá detenerlas-aseguro Spike.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Valle de las Sombras**

Debonair observo todo y escucho las palabras de Spike-Eso ya lo veremos, porque para su desgracia, ustedes no son las únicas que se fortalecen con cada día que pasa-sentencio con un brillo maligno en sus ojos.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Llegamos al final de este capítulo, como acaban de ver, un nuevo personaje ha aparecido, aunque él no tiene el menor interés de unirse a Maléfica o Debonair, solo quiere hacer lo suyo tranquilamente y para tranquilidad de Maléfica, eso significa que Debonair no podrá usar sus conocimientos para dañar a ningún inocente.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=jjoqLClNfDo**

 **(Luna)  
Mira el arcoíris con esperanza lo puedes ver  
Solo levántate de esa oscuridad**

 **Brillante como el sol aquí  
Eres mi luz en este mundo**

 **Brillante sobre la oscuridad que hay por ti  
Nunca te rindas**

 **(Celestia)  
Los sueños se realizaran  
No importa cuánto he de batallar**

 **Siempre la esperanza prevalecerá  
Contigo al caminar**

 **(Luna y Celestia)  
Un olvido, un misterio y un hoy por venir  
Salir de las sombras  
Y ver la luz**

 **Es el regalo que disfruto pues estas tu**

 **(Twilight)  
No tengo miedo  
Ni ira  
Ni desesperación**

 **(Sunset)  
Contigo lo he de lograr**

 **En este abismo eterno  
Nos levantaremos y volveremos a reír**

 **Mis alas levantar y volver a volar  
Un largo día es**

 **No hay excepciones  
Ni más presiones**

 **(Twilight)  
Brillante es la luz  
Que ejerces tu**

 **(Applejack, Pinkie y Rarity)  
Ni miento  
Nunca triste estoy  
Rendirme jamás lo hare**

 **Por un destino a proteger  
Brillante y fuerte ser**

 **(Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash)  
Cruel nunca seré  
Leal contigo siempre estaré**

 **(Sunset y Twilight)  
Mi amiga tú serás**

 **Con el amor tendrás  
Y la magia fuerte es  
Ya que es la amistad**

 **(Twilight)  
Amigas hasta el fin  
(con tonos bajos en forma de susurro)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, gracias por hacer mis fics obras exitosas:**_

 **ACTUALICE MAS PRONTO EL DIA DE HOY PORQUE ESTA TARDE NO VOY A TENER OPORTUNIDAD DE HACERLO, SE ME REQUIRIO EN EL TRABAJO POR LA TARDE Y NO IBA A TENER OPORTUNIDAD DE SUBIRLO, PERO EL PROXIMO SERA A HORARIO NORMAL.**

 **Mana:** _ciertamente es un ejemplo de hasta donde es capaz de llegar la maldad de Debonair y eso no fue más que el principio de sus ataques, pues ocurrieron muchas cosas terribles en esos tiempos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dany35:** _de cierto modo es un alivio para ti y para los demás, ya que eso no me ha permitido marcar las faltas del modo correcto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _para ella hacer sufrir a los demás es como un modo de entrenamiento, ya que como el guerrero narro, lo maldijo solo por diversión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _a veces pelear contra el mal es más fácil que lidiar con uno mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _no hay nadie que pueda escapar del ojo vigilante de Batman, hasta los temibles Depredadores se vieron superados por él. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _te voy a decepcionar, porque la verdad no me gusta, ya que se me hace una película muy aburrida, lo siento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _pues veamos de que se trata y me alegra que pienses de ese modo, pues fueron momentos muy buenos._ _Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _me doy cuenta que tú no viste más allá de lo que es un monstruo._ _Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _eso es muy cierto, pero hay heridas que tardan mucho en sanar, ya que a veces no es fácil olvidar el pasado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _de algún modo es cierto, pero como viste, él solo quería alcanzar su libertad y la muerte digna del guerrero, y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 16 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _ciertamente lo es, una clara muestra de su crueldad._ _Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _ya veo, realmente es algo impresionante._ _Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rey Drasian:** _como he mencionado antes, en esa guerra sucedieron muchas cosas que aún son desconocidas, entre ellas lo que ocurrió entre las Gemas y los clanes de la noche._ _Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Súper Rock Ninja:** _ah, bueno, cuando me hiciste la pregunta pensé que sería algo general, creo que Thor y Hulk serían las mejores opciones para eso, más Thor, pues él es un dios y te deseo lo mismo._ _Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _un nuevo personaje ha aparecido, pero el verdadero peligro todavía no llega, ya que Debonair tiene grandes planes para el mundo entero, una verdadera pesadilla se aproxima. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _me alegra que a todos les esté gustando como va quedando el fic y eso que apenas estamos comenzando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _y aún falta mucho más por conocer de la antigua guerra que hubo con la diabólica Debonair. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 17 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Mana, Dany35, Olivia, NovaStarPrime, Éire, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Tenzalucard123, Xanatrix742, Shazam, Moon-9215, Ocnarf, Rey Drasian, Súper Rock Ninja, Iron Mario, Blaitor21, Kurtlaraperdomo.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	18. Aura de Dragon

" _ **Saludos queridos lectores, soy**_ **Bob Patiño,** _ **y hoy fui invitado a presentarles este nuevo capítulo, realmente es bueno que finalmente alguien haya pensado en ponerle un poco de clase a los presentadores, aunque eso es lo de menos, estoy aquí para presentar una nueva batalla y un nuevo personaje creación suya, además de que quizás podamos hablar sobre algo más, la brutal y cruel muerte de Bart Simpson, sé lo que están pensando ¿Por qué matarían a ese pequeño diablillo cuyas malditas bromas e intromisiones han vuelto mi vida y la de muchos un maldito infierno? Bueno, solo piense que si él estuviera en su mundo y vecindario, también querrían matarlo"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=ndZj2IJafUI**

 **Un pasado por olvidar  
Un futuro por descubrir  
Y un presente por vivir**

 **(Se ve a Twilight dirigiéndose a Canterlot acompañada de Spike, con Luna y Celestia en la entrada)**

 **Esperanza me ha de levantar  
La luz en tus sombras, tu sol y tu luna  
Vuelve a sonreír otra vez**

 **(Se ve al resto de las chicas esperándola)**

 **No sé qué hacer estoy a momentos de perder  
Empiezo a dudar a mis alas perder y empezar a caer**

 **No vuelvas ni temas de dudar**

 **Tu lealtad  
Tus honestidad  
Fuerte has de ser, no lo dudes eso tienes que ver**

 **(la imagen cambia a Rainbow y Applejack compitiendo en una carrera)**

 **Tus risas  
Y Amabilidad  
Generosa siempre has de ser**

 **(Cambia a Pinkie haciendo reír a las demás, Fluttershy con varios animales y Rarity diseñando varios vestidos nuevos)**

 **Nunca de eso lo eh de dudar  
Eso es la amistad  
que tiene poder**

 **Sólo tú la tienes que ver  
Y creer**

 **Vuelve a levantarte  
y a vivir  
Que sin ti, estoy perdida otra vez**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirando un poco nerviosa a Twilight recordando cuando Twilight junto con las demás le dan la mano a Sunset ofreciéndole su amistad)**

 **Vuélvete a levantar  
Una vez más hay que luchar**

 **Y volver a enfrentar, volver a pelear**

 **Luz ilumina el fin  
Mi fuerza eres tu**

 **Luz he de ser**

 **(Ambas al verse sonríen un poco nerviosas sin saber que decir)**

 **Solo el tiempo lo dirá  
Volver a pelear  
Esperanza es lo que das**

 **Volver a intentar**

 **La esperanza me ha de iluminar y juntos viviremos al fin**

 **Por qué contigo he de luchar**

 **(Cambia la imagen con un fondo brillante con varias criaturas del Páramo pasando a mostrar a Discord, seguido de Shining Armor y Candance, por ultimo a Maléfica junto con Diaval)**

 **Amigas hasta el fin  
Que la esperanza nos ha de iluminar**

 **Volver a soñar  
No he de dudar**

 **Contigo por siempre hasta el fin  
la amistad es nuestra fuente de luz**

 **Amigas hemos de ser  
Juntas hasta el fin**

 **Guerreras a luchar**

 **El mal a enfrentar**

 **(Cambia la imagen con Applejack acabando con varios espectros por tierra, y Pinkie atacando a otros saliendo desde el mar, pasando a Twilight, Sunset, Rarity, Rainbow y Fluttershy volando enfrentando a varias criaturas con grandes ataques)**

 **Juntas y unidas hasta el fin**

 **Que la amistad vuelva a florecer**

 **Y la amistad por siempre ha de vencer**

 **Sola he estado**

 **Nunca la felicidad experimente**

 **Sola no eh de seguir**

 **Con ustedes vuelvo una a ser**

 **Su amistad fuerte lo es**

 **Porque la amistad es la magia que tiene el poder  
Al mal enfrentar y vencer**

 **(Volviendo a cambiar otro fondo negro esta vez con el valle de las sombras revelando con varios Espectros pasando a Tirek, seguido del Rey Sombra y la Reina Chrysalis con una sonrisa maligna, pasando a Sonata, Aria y Adagio esta última con una sonrisa ambiciosa y por ultimo a Debonair sin ninguna sonrisa)**

 **Esto es la amistad**

 **Fuerte, honesta, leal, alegre, amable, generosa, amorosa y mágica siempre ha de ser**

 **Juntas por siempre  
Contra el mal latente  
Juntas una vez**

 **Guerreras de la Amistad**

 **(cambia la imagen con las chicas y Maléfica su lado mientras detrás de ellas aparece la figura de Amaterasu)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 18**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 18 Aura de Dragón.**

 **Canterlot**

El día comenzaba de nuevo en la tranquila escuela de Canterlot, después del incidente con el Domador de las Sombras, todo parecía estar más calmado, un hecho que Celestia agradecía enormemente, pues lo último que necesitaba y quería era otro problema, en esos momentos, la directora y su hermana se encontraban en la oficina de la primera atendiendo a una nueva estudiantes.

-Bueno, no es común aceptar nuevos estudiantes a mitad del año, pero en tu caso creo que podemos hacer una excepción, después de todo, cuantos más alumnos nuevos tengamos, será mejor para todos-explico Celestia sonriéndole dulcemente.

-Muchas gracias directora-dijo una chica de 17 años, alta, midiendo 1.69, físico notable a buen nivel, piel roja, cabello rubio rizado con puntas rojas pintando, ojos rojos, siendo el derecho como Dragón y el izquierdo azul, camisa azul con la imagen del mar, una chaqueta negra que tiene un Dragón dibujado atrás y pantalones blancos, tenis rojos, guantes negros sin dedos.

-Bien, Luna te llevara a tu salón de clases, estoy segura que te encantara estudiar aquí-aseguro Celestia sonriéndole enormemente y provocando una sonrisa en la chica también.

-Yo opino lo mismo-aseguro la chica levantándose y siguiendo a la subdirectora.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Valle de las Sombras**

Debonair abrió mucho los ojos al sentir algo, una gran cantidad de energía mágica que provenía de Canterlot-¿Qué estarán tramando esas chiquillas ahora?-se preguntó activando un espejo de oscuridad para ver lo que pasaba.

-¿Ocurre algo poderosa Debonair?-pregunto Hiss acercándose a su ama.

-Hay algo nuevo en esa detestable escuela, al parecer esas odiosas chiquillas no son las únicas criaturas especiales que habitan, puedo sentir dos auras mágicas de gran poder-explico Debonair mirando fijamente el espejo.

-¿Cree que deberíamos enviar algunos Espectros a investigar?-pregunto Hiss.

Debonair se quedó pensando un momento antes de responder-No, primero quiero averiguar de qué se trata, luego pensare en el mejor modo de ver que es lo que esa escuela esconde de mí-respondió Debonair con frialdad y crueldad.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Canterlot**

Las chicas se encontraban en esos momentos en clase de Historia, la única clase que compartían juntas, cuyo profesor era un anciano ya entrado en años, al cual le faltaba un año para jubilarse, lo cual era un verdadero alivio tanto para los alumnos como para el profesor, pues el pobre anciano ya no podía seguir dando clases y sus alumnos solo podían hacer esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no dormirse en la misma.

Justo en ese momento, la puerta se abrió y la subdirectora hizo acto de aparición-Buenos días profesor Bins, espero no haber interrumpido nada importante de su clase-dijo sonriéndole.

-Muy graciosa subdirectora, muy graciosa, sabe que ya no tengo las fuerzas para repartir cosas interesantes a los estudiantes-expreso el anciano con voz cansada.

-No se preocupe, ya que dentro de poco podrá jubilarse, por el momento tendrá que aguantar a una nueva estudiante-explico Luna y al mencionar eso…

-¡Si! ¡Nueva estudiante!-grito Pinkie Pie saltando de su asiento sumamente emocionada, porque eso solo significaba una cosa, una ENORME fiesta de bienvenida.

-Ay no subdirectora, no otro más-se quejó Bins sentándose en su escritorio y suspirando cansadamente.

-Vaya, realmente parece detestar su trabajo-dijo Twilight sorprendida por eso.

-Tú también lo harías si llevaras 60 años dando clases, ya es momento para que esa reliquia se vaya a descansar-expreso Sunset cruzada de brazos.

-¿Siempre tienes que ser tan grosera?-pregunto Rarity mirándola reprobatoriamente.

Luna tosió un poco para captar la atención de los estudiantes, misma que no tardo en obtener-Muy bien alumnos, quiero presentarles a su nueva compañera, la señorita Aura Edith-anuncio Luna dejando pasar a la nueva estudiante.

En cuanto la chica entro, saludo a todos con una sonrisa y un ademán de su mano, pero algo despertó en Twilight, era una sensación sumamente extraña y desconocida, era como si el espíritu del Dragón Zafiro intentara decirle algo sumamente importante, aunque no lograba descifrar que era.

-Bueno ¿hay algo que quieras decirle a tus compañeros Aura?-pregunto Luna.

La aludida solo permaneció en silencio un momento y finalmente asintió-Bueno, me llamo Aura Edith y estoy muy emocionada de estar aquí, espero que pronto seamos buenos amigos-señalo sonriendo.

-¡Yo también!-grito Pinkie Pie saltando de su asiento.

-Grandioso, ya comenzó ¿es que acaso no puedo tener un día normal de clases?-se preguntó Bins comenzando a llorar.

-Vaya, esa chica se ve que es muy agradable-dijo Applejack.

-Realmente es bueno tener más alumnos, de ese modo tendré más apoyo cuando llegue el momento de competir en los Juegos de la Amistad contra la Preparatoria Cristal, me muero por patearles el trasero-expreso Rainbow Dash sonriendo maliciosamente.

Solo Twilight no decía nada, mantenía sus ojos en aquella chica como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, no podía explicarlo, pero era como si el Dragón Zafiro tratara de decirle algo, algo sumamente importante, le expresaría esa idea a su madre en la primera oportunidad que tuviera.

-Ah… ¿Twilight? ¿Está todo bien?-pregunto Fluttershy preocupada por la seriedad de su amiga.

-No…estoy segura…tengo que hablar con mi madre...es muy urgente que lo haga…-expreso de manera extraña, peor esperaría para contactarla, después de todo, no querría perderse la fascinante historia de la humanidad, porque sí, era realmente fascinante, aunque el maestro no fuera tan entusiasta.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Una vez que la clase termino, Twilight les pidió a sus amigas que la esperaran en el gimnasio, donde seguramente sería la fiesta de bienvenida para Aura, rápidamente, busco un lugar apartado y saco el espejo para llamar a su madre, cuyo rostro no tardó en aparecer, aunque Twilight se llevó una sorpresa, pues Maléfica estaba preparándose para darse un baño, ya estaba por quitarse la bata cuando sintió la presencia de su hija.

-"¿Twilight? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Está todo bien?"-pregunto preocupada, al tiempo que se acomodaba la bata.

-Siento haberte molestado mamá, pero hay algo que me gustaría consultarte-explico Twilight sumamente nerviosa.

-"¿Qué sucede hija? ¿Acaso hay un nuevo ataque a tu escuela?"-.

-No, todo está bien, de hecho…es una nueva estudiante…-explico sonrojándose bastante al darse cuenta de cómo sonaba eso, especialmente cuando Maléfica la miro sumamente confundida.

Tratando de no asustarse por el hecho de que estaba llamando a su madre por un asunto que ni ella misma entendía, Twilight abordo el tema rápidamente, explicándole sobre la extraña sensación que tuvo cuando esa chica entro al salón, así como también el extraño comportamiento del espíritu del Dragón Zafiro, cuando termino, Maléfica se quedó un momento en silencio, analizando todo.

-"¿Ya habías tenido una sensación similar antes?"-.

-Bueno…de hecho…la tuve…pero fue tan débil que pensé que fue mi imaginación-.

-"¿Cuándo sucedió eso?"-pregunto Maléfica con interés.

-Cuando conocí a la prima de Sunset, Mana, pero como te dije antes, fue tan leve y pequeña que no le preste mucha atención, además, tuvimos que lidiar con un Espectro en esos momentos, así que no tuve mucho tiempo para pensar en ello-explico sumamente avergonzada.

Maléfica se quedó en silencio, pensando en lo que Twilight le estaba diciendo, todas sus deducciones, análisis y razonamientos la llevaron a una sola conclusión-"Has desarrollando el Aura de Dragón"-.

-¿Aura de Dragón? Nunca escuche nada de eso-dijo Twilight confundida.

-"Eso es porque muy pocos lo conocen realmente, de hecho, solo nuestra familia tiene conocimiento de ello, aunque te confesare que ni siquiera Shinig Armor lo conoce"-.

-¿Y eso por qué?-.

-"Porque esa energía solo la conocen dos seres, bueno…4 si contamos a Zecora, ya que ella ha estudiado por años esta energía y Garnet sería la otra que lo conoce"-.

-¿Quiénes son los otros dos?-pregunto Twilight imaginándose la respuesta.

-"Los Dragones mismos y yo, verás, el Aura de Dragón es la capacidad que tenemos para detectar la magia que existe en otros seres místicos, normalmente, esta habilidad solo existía en los dragones, pero cuando mi madre Lilith aprendió a controlarla, esta habilidad se fue desarrollando en mí y ahora se está desarrollando en ti"-.

-Espera ¿quieres decir que yo podré sentir la energía mágica de otros seres?-pregunto Twilight sorprendida.

-"Si existe algo de ella en ellos entonces es probable, de hecho, creo que tu habilidad para detectarla será mucho más poderosa que la mía, pues tienes el espíritu del Dragón Zafiro, eso hará que el Aura de Dragón en ti sea mucho más poderosa, incluso serás capaz de distinguir la magia negra de la buena, yo puedo hacerlo, pero la diferencia más importante sería que tú lo sabrías con tal facilidad, que no te podrá engañar en ningún momento"-.

-Ya veo-Twilight se quedó en silencio, meditando las palabras de su madre-¿Spike posee esa habilidad?-pregunto con curiosidad.

-"Es posible que la desarrolle con el tiempo, aun es una cría y no sabe que la posee, lo mucho que debe sentir es una leve comenzó en su cuerpo"-.

-Él dice que son pulgas-dijo Twilight divertida.

-"También es una posibilidad"-bromeo Maléfica y ambas se rieron divertidas-"por cierto ¿Dónde está Spike? No debería estar contigo en la escuela"-inquirió Maléfica, pues le extrañaba que el pequeño dragón no haya aparecido en toda la conversación.

-Eh…bueno…verás…él…-Twilight no supo que responder, estaba sumamente nerviosa y no quería meter a su mejor amigo en problemas.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Y es que Spike no había acompañado a Twilight en la escuela, porque en esos momentos se encontraba viendo el regalo que Pinkie les dio para adornar la casa, ese maravilloso aparato llamado televisión, en esos momentos disfrutaba de un episodio de la serie clásica de "Tom y Jerry".

-Si Jerry, si, golpea al gato con la plancha, golpéalo duro en la cabeza, eso es…pégale fuerte-decía con ojos un poco demenciales, provocando que sacudiera la cabeza-vaya, este cuerpo canino realmente está haciendo que odie a los gatos ¿verdad Twilight? ¿Twilight? ¿A dónde se fue? Seguramente está en su biblioteca-dijo encogiéndose en hombros y volviendo a fijar su atención en la tele-eso es Jerry, llévalo hacia el perro, llévalo hacia él y que el perro lo despedace-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Twilight suspiro cansadamente-Él decidió quedarse a cuidar la casa, después de todo no puedo seguir trayéndolo a la escuela, podría meter a la directora en problemas-explico Twilight sonriendo nerviosa.

-"Entiendo"-dijo Maléfica no muy convencida de las palabras de su hija-"ya lo hablaremos después, por el momento quiero que me digas en quien o quienes has sentido esa energía mágica"-.

-Pues la he sentido en dos personas; Mana y Aura-respondió Twilight mirando a su madre en el espejo-Mana es la prima de Sunset y Aura es una estudiante que llego hoy-.

-"Ya veo, es curioso, ambas tienen nombres de energía mágica, será mejor que las mantengas vigiladas en todo momento, ya que ambas pueden correr peligro"-.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto Twilight sumamente preocupada por el cambio de expresión de su madre.

-"Debonair no solo era conocida por su crueldad al atacar a inocentes y destruir mundos, sino que además tenía la capacidad de absorber la magia que habitaba en los cuerpos de cada ser viviente"-.

-¿Qué dices?-.

-"Tal como lo oyes, Debonair es como un vampiro mágico, en vez de beber sangre, bebe la magia de sus víctimas, uso esos poderes para robarle la magia a cientos de inocentes, aumentando sus poderes de sobremanera, desgraciadamente, sobrevivir a un proceso tan repulsivo como ese es casi imposible, si Debonair se entera de la existencia de esas dos chicas y les roba su magia…entonces sucederán cosas terribles"-.

-No puedo creerlo, tengo que decirles a las demás-dijo Twilight preocupada.

-"Hazlo y pase lo que pase, manténganse juntas, pues Debonair es muy tramposa y traicionera"-.

-Lo sé-.

-"No, no lo sabes y espero que nunca tengas que saberlo"-fue todo lo que dijo Maléfica antes de cortar la comunicación.

Twilight se quedó pensando en las palabras de su madre, realmente tenía razón, ella no conocía a Debonair para nada, solo sabía lo que había escuchado de ella e investigado, eso no bastaba para saber hasta donde era capaz de llegar esa bruja con tal de lograr sus metas, pero una cosa era segura, ella y sus amigas nunca se lo permitirían.

Tras cortar la comunicación con su madre, Twilight se dirigió rápidamente hacia el gimnasio, pensando en lo que Maléfica le había dicho, el Aura del Dragón, una energía mística que ahora crecía en su interior, pero por alguna razón, sospechaba que había algo más en ese poder de lo que su madre le dijo, después de todo, ella tenía una mente muy abierta para esas cosas.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Páramo**

Maléfica se encontraba sentada en el piso de su baño, aun no se había metido a su tina, la cual parecía más una alberca por el inmenso tamaño, al tiempo que un chorro de agua caliente caía de la boca de un monumento de dragón, fue cuando alguien toco a la puerta.

-Adelante-dijo sabiendo quien era el que tocaba.

La puerta se abrió y Zecora hizo acto de aparición-¿Su alteza me mandó llamar?-pregunto Zecora haciendo una reverencia.

-Si Zecora, hay algo importante que necesito decirte-.

-¿Qué sucede mi lady?-pregunto Zecora mirándola con preocupación.

-Twilight está comenzando a desarrollar el Aura de Dragón-explico Maléfica, aquella noticia dejo sorprendida a Zecora, quien miro a la reina fijamente.

-¿Está usted segura?-pregunto Zecora sumamente impresionada por semejante revelación.

-Lo estoy, tú también debes saber lo que significa-dijo Maléfica con bastante seriedad.

Zecora no respondió de inmediato, primero analizo las palabras de su reina, luego comenzó a sonreír-No puedo creerlo, realmente es una noticia impresionante, eso quiere decir que la leyenda puede ser cierta, la Diosa Creadora puede volver a despertar-.

-Zecora-la voz de Maléfica llamo la atención de la hechicera-necesito pedirte un favor-.

-¿Cuál mi reina?-.

-Le dije a Twilight que esa habilidad la poseía mi madre y que yo también la poseo, no quiero que le vayas a decir lo contrario y también te pido que le digas lo mismo a Garnet, estoy segura que ella ya sabe de esto también-.

-¿Por qué le dijo eso a la princesa?-.

-Porque de ese modo…no sentirá más presión sobre sus hombros de la que ya tiene, además, de ese modo podre evitar que Debonair no enfoque todo su interés en mi hija, al menos, no más de lo que ya le interesa, ahora solo quiere destruirla para vengarse de mí, imagina lo que haría si se enterara de esto-dijo Maléfica de forma significativa.

-Lo entiendo mi reina, no se preocupe, no la desmentiré y también le diré a Garnet que no diga lo contrario, pero aun así, me parece que lo más indicado en esta situación es comenzar a entrenar a la princesa y a sus amigas, porque si el Aura de Dragón está despertando en la princesa, cuando llegue el momento de liberar semejante cantidad de energía mágica, podría ser una carga devastadora para su hija, dicha carga podría matarla a ella y a sus amigas-.

Maléfica escucho las palabras de Zecora y suspiro con cansancio-Estoy de acuerdo con ello, por el momento quiero tomar mi baño, creo que me daré uno más largo para relajarme, quiero quedarme al menos una hora en el agua caliente-.

-Lo entiendo mi reina-dijo Zecora haciendo una reverencia.

-Zecora, dile a Perla que quiero verla dentro de una hora en el salón del trono, necesito pedirle algo muy importante-indico Maléfica.

-Creo imaginar de que se trata y déjeme decirle su alteza que no pudo elegir a una mejor candidata para el trabajo, después de todo, sé porque otros motivos quiere que sea ella-.

-Ya puedes retirarte Zecora-indico Maléfica.

-Con su permiso majestad-dijo Zecora haciendo una última reverencia y retirándose del lugar.

Cuando la reina quedo sola, se quitó su bata y entro a su tina, sentándose bajo el chorro de agua, realmente necesitaba relajarse y mucho- _"Twilight…tu destino es más grande de lo que había imaginado, eso me enorgullece, pero al mismo tiempo me llena de temor…si Debonair se atreve a lastimarte yo…cuídate mucho hija y mantén cerca a tus amigas en todo momento"-._

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Canterlot**

La fiesta de bienvenida de Pinkie Pie ya había comenzado, Aura estaba realmente impresionada por todo lo que habían hecho en su honor, pero no tan impresionada cuando la alegre Pinkie se presentó ante ella, dándole un fuerte apretón de manos y expresando sus deseos de que pronto sean amigas, aunque esa actitud provoco una sonrisa en la chica, también le dejo la mano algo adolorida por la fuerza que ejerció Pinkie para saludarla.

-Pinkie Pie definitivamente nunca cambiara-expreso Applejack comiendo un trozo de pastel.

-Ojala no lo haga, realmente es bueno tener una excusa para comer pastel-dijo Rainbow dándose gusto con el postre nombrado.

-A mí me tiene ya harta tener que comer pastel cada vez que llega un nuevo estudiante a la escuela-replico Sunset entre dientes.

-La siempre alegre Sunset-bromeo Applejack, provocando que Sunset desviara la mirada sumamente molesta.

Justo en ese momento, Twilight apareció en el gimnasio, captando la atención de sus leales amigas, quienes no tardaron en rodearla, siendo Pinkie la última en llegar por estar ocupada atendiendo a su nueva amiga.

-¡Hola Twilight! ¡Llegaste a tiempo para la fiesta!-expreso sonriendo muy emocionada.

-Eso veo-dijo Twilight sonriéndole muy divertida y tiernamente a Pinkie.

-¿Está todo bien Twilight?-pregunto Fluttershy preocupada por el modo en que su amiga se fue del salón antes de poder decirle cualquier cosa.

-De hecho…tengo que decirles algo…algo muy importante-dijo Twilight mirando a Mana y a Aura brevemente-pero tiene que ser en privado-.

La seriedad de su amiga y líder les indico a las demás que se trataba de un asunto sumamente serio e importante, por lo que se miraron entre ellas y asintieron-Pues ya casi es la hora de salida, en cuanto terminen las clases nos iremos a tu casa y ahí podremos hablar con libertad-sugirió Rarity.

-Esa es una muy buena idea-apoyo Rainbow-¡Por ahora es tiempo de la fiesta!-declaro barriéndose en el suelo con sus rodillas.

-¡A festejar!-exclamo Pinkie animada.

La fiesta continuo su curso, incluso Twilight comenzó a disfrutarlo enormemente, a pesar de tener algo sumamente serio en su cabeza, las palabras de su madre no dejaban de rondar su mente, pero decidió dejarlo pasar por el momento y disfrutar de esta divertida fiesta.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Valle de las Sombras**

Debonair observaba todo lo que ocurría y una mirada de asco apareció en sus fríos ojos-Si hay algo que detesto mucho es ver alegría en los rostros de seres tan asquerosos como ellos y no puedo hacer nada por estar atrapada aquí-dijo sintiendo una gran furia en su interior.

-Deshacer el hechizo que la capturo en primer lugar no es una tarea fácil mi lady, el hechizo que la reina Maléfica uso fue demasiado poderoso, no será sencillo romperlo-explico Estraga.

-Estoy consciente de ello, pero eso no evita que mis ansias por consumir ese patético mundo y llenarlo de miedo aumenten, ojala hubiera un modo de enseñarles a esas niñitas lo que es el verdadero miedo-pensó Debonair, cuando su vista se fijó en la luz-un momento-Debonair hizo un movimiento con su mano y proyecto la imagen del exterior de Canterlot, con la luz del sol brillando intensamente-tal vez ya encontré un modo de darles una muerte lenta y sumamente fría-expreso sonriendo perversamente.

-¿Qué planea hacer?-pregunto Estraga con curiosidad.

-Ahora mismo lo verás-declaro Debonair sonriendo siniestramente.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=C_j2xNd15eU)**

Debonair alzo sus manos y comenzó a conjurar un hechizo en un lenguaje sumamente desconocido, un lenguaje que ni siquiera Maléfica conocía, ya que era el idioma del mal, el lenguaje que solo un ser maligno de terribles y oscuros poderes podía recitar.

Conforme entonaba el hechizo, una gran cantidad de energía maligna comenzó a salir de sus manos, dirigiéndose hacia el mundo humano, más específicamente hacia Ponyville, donde se encontraban sus más grandes enemigas, les tenía preparada una sorpresa sumamente desagradable.

-Este hechizo me tomara toda la noche, pero estoy segura que todo valdrá la pena al final, especialmente cuando vea a esas chiquillas morir-expreso con una sonrisa demoniaca.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ponyville**

Una vez que la fiesta y las clases terminaron, las chicas se dirigieron hacia la casa de Twilight para que su amiga les contara lo que hablo con su madre, cuando hubo terminado, todas se quedaron sumamente impresionadas y extrañadas.

-¿Aura de Dragón? Realmente suena a algo sumamente útil-expreso Applejack.

-¿Y dices que esa energía te permite sentir la energía mágica que habita en otros?-pregunto Fluttershy.

-Exactamente-.

-¿Y la sentiste tanto en Mana como en la chica nueva, Aura?-inquirió Rarity y Twilight asintió.

-Aunque fue una sensación muy rara, ni siquiera estoy segura de sí es magia o no, pero creo que lo mejor es mantenerlas vigiladas y evitar que Debonair intente dañarlas-expreso Twilight.

-Creo que eso es lo más sensato que podemos hacer-apoyo Rarity.

-Como sea-dijo Sunset desviando la mirada tratando de no mostrar interés, hecho que provoco que Twilight la mirara de manera reprobatoria.

-¡Oigan chicas, parece que va a llover, el cielo se está nublando!-informo Pinkie asomándose por la ventana de la casa.

-Bueno, eso significa que debemos irnos a nuestras casas antes de que comience a llover-dijo Applejack.

-Rayos, la lluvia solo significa que no habrá practica hoy-se quejó Rainbow sacando la lengua molesta.

Tras despedir a sus amigas y ver a Spike, el cual seguía viendo la televisión, Twilight decidió ir a su biblioteca antes de apagar el aparato, la princesa se puso a buscar en alguno de sus libros información que le ayudara a entender un poco más el Aura de Dragón, pero ninguno de sus libros tenía esa información, además de que desde hacía tiempo había estado teniendo un pensamiento en mente, ser la líder del equipo era una carga sumamente pesada, necesitaba una mano derecha, alguien que pudiera ayudarle a guiar a sus amigas en la batalla y guiarlas en caso de que ella no pudiera, tenía 6 buenas candidatas y eso solo hacía que la decisión fuera más difícil de tomar.

Tan concentrada estaba en sus meditaciones que no se dio cuenta que las nubes que presagiaban tormenta estaban comenzando a liberar su carga, solo que no era la tormenta que todo Ponyville esperaba.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Ya hemos concluido este capítulo, ahora mis queridos lectores, espero que su respuesta a mi propuesta de unirnos todos para conseguir la mortal y brutal muerte de Bart Simpson sea afirmativa, solo pónganse en mi lugar y en de todos aquellos a quienes ese simpático diablillo ha torturado, frustrando mis perversos planes en cada momento y enviándome a ese maldito agujero del demonio, entonces ¿Qué dicen? ¿Nos unimos todos contra Bart? Los que digan que sí recibirán como regalo este DVD de mí mismo cantando obras clásicas de la majestuosa ópera, el más fino de las artes canticas"**_

 _ **Un aplauso para el siempre frustrado Bob Patiño y los nominados para presentador del próximo capítulo son:**_

 **1.- Korra**

 **2.- Don Ramón**

 **3.- Yugi Muto**

 **Escojan a su favorito**

 **www. youtube watch? v=iNb4vJG9o1k**

 **Mira el atardecer contigo lo he de vivir  
A mi lado estar y sentir  
Día y noche hasta el fin**

 **(Se ve a Twilight y Sunset en la terraza de la escuela viendo cómo se pone el atardecer)**

 **Recuerdos por ver  
Y crear, solo el hoy disfrutar**

 **Tu eres mi luz  
Mi fuerza y mi razón de luchar**

 **(Se ve a Sunset recordando su primer encuentro con Twilight)**

 **Aunque miedo tenia, insegura y dudosa  
Todo eso desapareció**

 **Pues contigo hasta el fin yo quiero vivir  
Un amor imposible por lograr**

 **Dame tu mano  
Hasta el final inmortal**

 **(Recordando cuando le ofreció su amistad)**

 **Pues con una amiga a lograr  
Siempre superar  
Siempre batallar, esperanza traer**

 **Tu luz en mis sombras  
Mi esperanza del miedo**

 **Siempre me vuelvo a levantar  
Gracias a ti por vivir  
MI corazón ha de latir**

 **Transformada en amor  
Rompiendo mis restricciones  
Mis cadenas y mi prisión**

 **Con ustedes volveré a brillar**

 **(Se ve a Rainbow y Applejack ayudándose en vez de estar compitiendo, a Fluttershy cantándole a varios animales, a Pinkie acabando una fiesta y a Spike intentando sorprender a Rarity la cual lo veía adorable)**

 **Cada momento contigo siempre mágico es  
Pues contigo la amistad mágica es**

 **Nunca me dejes dame tu mano  
Y a este amanecer esperar**

 **Contigo lo voy a disfrutar  
Tal vez tenga un final**

 **Pero contigo  
Tal vez no sea tan fatal**

 **Cada momento contigo siempre lo es**

 **(Se ve a Luna y Celestia en la entrada mientras las clases empiezan a terminar)**

 **Aun en la oscuridad con tu luz  
De este agujero infernal  
Nada es accidental**

 **Dame tu mano al amanecer y al amanecer esperar  
Nunca me tienes que demostrar  
Que ha todos puedes salvar**

 **Pues siempre hay que intentar  
Pues contigo los imposibles los podemos vencer  
Siempre esperando el amanecer**

 **Imposibles por romper  
Y a la oscuridad vencer**

 **(Se ve todo oscuro sin nada de luz, hasta que se aprecian dos luces una brillante como el sol y la otra aunque más pequeña clara como la luna revelando ser Sunset y Twilight iluminando la oscuridad)**

 **Cada momento contigo siempre mágico es  
Pues siempre estoy dispuesta a vencer**

 **Con este gran amor aunque imposible  
Pero capaz de lograr**

 **La amistad siempre mágica es  
Toma mi mano la luz encontrar y la magia sentir  
Contigo la amistad mágica siempre será**

 **Podrán venir irse y demás  
Podrán llorar  
Pues contigo siempre estaré  
Y contigo siempre más que una amiga puedo ser**

 **Este amor más que imposible será inmortal  
(se ve a las chicas junto con el resto de los demás esperándolos, mientras Twilight y Sunset se miran a los ojos mientras se toman de la mano, para ir con los demás)**

 _ **Y ahora a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, quienes hacen mis fics obras exitosas, gracias por ello:**_

 **DURANTE ESTA SEMANA VOY A ESTAR SUBIENDO LOS CAPÍTULOS UN POCO MAS TEMPRANO, ESO SE DEBE A QUE MIS PATRONES ME PIDIERON QUE POR FAVOR LES AYUDARA EN LA TARDE HASTA QUE ENCONTRARAN A ALGUIEN MAS QUE PUDIERA ECHARLES LA MANO**

 **Olivia:** _por ahora se avecina una terrible tormenta, literalmente, ya que Debonair está por liberar una poderosa onda de frío sobre toda la ciudad para hacer que sus enemigas tengan una muerte helada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _muchas cosas que ocurrieron en esa guerra aún son un misterio, después de todo, aun no se sabe con exactitud que paso entre las Gemas y los clanes de la noche. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _ese es uno de los mayores misterios de esa serie, todo en Pinkie lo es. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _¿Qué puedo decir? Nunca me llamaron la atención verlas, vi la primera y me aburrido muchísimo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _interesantes escenas, veré que puedo hacer al respecto para poder usarlas en el fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _esa es una pregunta muy interesante, la respuesta se conocerá en capítulos próximos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Súper Rock Ninja:** _por ahora deben enfrentarse a un reto de morir congeladas, deben impedir que el plan de Debonair se materialice y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _realmente la soledad puede causar muchas cosas, por el momento hay una misión que cumplir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _realmente Flash es el hombre más rápido del mundo, creo que si se lo propusiera sería capaz de viajar a distintas épocas del pasado de manera controlada y apalear a Hitler. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rey Drasian:** _no hay nada de malo en usar algunos clásicos para darme una ayudadita en los capítulos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _y solo espera a ver lo que va a pasar con Spike en cuanto el nuevo plan de Debonair comience a desarrollarse, confío en que será uno de los momentos más cómicos que he escrito. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _veré que puedo hacer al respecto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 18 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Olivia, Éire, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Xanatrix742, Zeus, Hades, Kurtlaraperdomo, Súper Rock Ninja, Moon-9215, Blaitor21, Rey Drasian, Iron Mario, Ocnarf.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	19. Prisioneras en el Hielo

_**Es el momento de un nuevo capítulo, así es mis estimados amigos, llego el momento de ver el nuevo plan de Debonair en acción, especialmente porque les tiene preparadas más de una sorpresa a las chicas con todo lo que ha planeado para esta ocasión, Twilight y sus amigas deberán ser extremadamente cuidadosas, porque el peligro que están por enfrentar es sumamente arriesgado y no será fácil detener a una fuerza de la naturaleza, después de todo, es lo que literalmente rige a todo el mundo ¿tengo razón o no?**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=fG10K2keFZU**

 **(Sunset)  
A veces no se sí seguir**

 **¿Qué camino tomar?**

 **Sombras de luz**

 **Camino sin fin**

 **Y un mundo por vivir**

 **(Ritmo rápido)**

 **A veces no se sí eh de continuar**

 **Caída por la ambición**

 **El deseo y el poder**

 **Sé qué no merezco tu amistad**

 **(Twilight)  
Una oportunidad más**

 **Eh de levantar**

 **(Sunset)  
Volver a continuar**

 **(Las dos juntas)  
Juntas volvemos a luchar**

 **Sé qué intentarás de dudar**

 **De intentar no seguir  
Pero unidas hemos de continuar**

 **(Twilight)  
Confía en mi**

 **No eres el fuego del fin**

 **Eres la luz del día aquí**

 **Dar Esperanza de vivir**

 **Contra la oscuridad**

 **Será la verdad**

 **La fuerza de la lealtad  
Vuélvete a levantar**

 **Sólo la verdad  
Triunfa sobre el mal**

 **(Sunset)  
Unidas hemos de vencer  
El camino se despejará**

 **(Twilight)  
Volver a luchar**

 **(Sunset)  
Con todo el poder**

 **(Twilight)  
Vuelves a nacer**

 **Esperanza como Dragón**

 **(Sunset)  
Ilumina como un fénix**

 **(Las dos juntas)  
Juntas hemos de luchar  
Volveremos a ver el camino ideal**

 **(Applejack)  
Fuerte como un lobo**

 **(Rainbow Dash)  
Lealtad tal halcón**

 **(Rainbow y Applejack)  
Triunfa sobre el mal  
Volveremos a luchar**

 **(Fluttershy)  
Libre Y hermosa al volar  
Mariposa del viento tomar**

 **(Sunset)  
Renace como el fénix**

 **Tu luz ha de levantar  
Esperanza una vez más**

 **He de levantar  
Sonriendo una vez más**

 **(Pinkie)  
Como el Delfín eh de sonreír**

 **Triste nunca estar**

 **No dudes y levántate una vez más**

 **(Rarity)  
Generosa cual Garza eh de volver**

 **(Todas juntas)**

 **Caminar y seguir  
Levantarse otra vez**

 **Y vuelve a luchar  
Siempre junto a la verdad**

 **Unidas jamás perderemos  
la libertad**

 **Guerreras somos  
Unidas vencemos y caeremos**

 **Vuelve a brillar  
Amanecer contigo otra vez  
Luchar contigo hasta el fin**

 **(Sunset)  
Eh vuelto a brillar**

 **(Twilight)  
El camino tomar**

 **(Las dos juntas)  
Por siempre unidas**

 **Jamás vencidas**

 **Puesto esto es**

 **(Todas juntas)**

 **La amistad  
(tono largo al final resaltando la amistad)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 19**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 19 Prisioneras en el hielo.**

Twilight se encontraba en su biblioteca leyendo bajo la luz de su lámpara de noche, ya que así era como le gustaba estudiar, en total tranquilidad y con nada más que una pequeña luz que le iluminara sus libros, en esos momentos, estaba buscando alguna información que le ayudar a entender un poco más sobre el Aura de Dragón, pero hasta ahora no encontraba nada que realmente le sirviera de algo.

De pronto, el celular que Rarity le regalo sonó y la princesa miro el nombre de quien la estaba llamando-¿Qué pasa Applejack?-pregunto confundida, ya que no tenía más de una hora que sus amigas se habían ido.

-"Oye Twilight…sé que estas ocupada en estos momentos con la investigación sobre ese poder del que te hablo tu madre…pero… ¿has visto como está el clima recientemente?"-.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Twilight sumamente confundida.

-"Solo asómate por una de las ventanas de tu casa y comprenderás de que hablo"-explico Applejack.

Sin entender nada de lo que su amiga le estaba diciendo, Twilight hizo lo que le pidió y en cuanto abrió la cortina de la ventana más cercana se llevó una gran sorpresa, ya que toda la ciudad estaba cubierta por un manto blanco de nieve que estaba cayendo en una nevada que aparentemente salió de la nada.

-¿Pero qué…?-exclamo con la boca muy abierta.

-"¡Así es amiga, está nevando en plena primavera!"-expreso Applejack dándole a entender que definitivamente eso no era algo normal.

Twilight se quedó mirando fijamente hacia el exterior, rápidamente corrió a tomar el espejo y trato de llamar a su madre, pero para su asombro, el espejo se encontraba congelado, lo que significaba que no podría contactarla para pedirle ayuda en ese momento tan preocupante.

-"¿Qué crees que está pasando?"-pregunto Applejack.

-No estoy segura, pero lo vamos averiguar, llama a las otras y diles que nos veremos en la entrada a Canterlot, deben estar transformadas, sospecho que esto tiene la huella de Debonair-indico Twilight.

-"Ya somos dos"-declaro Applejack cortando la comunicación.

En cuanto la vaquera colgó, Twilight volvió a mirar hacia la ventana, viendo como parecía que se avecinaba algo mucho peor, pues la tormenta de nieve estaba comenzando a aumentar su fuerza a cada instante.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Valle de las Sombras**

Debonair ya casi terminaba con su perverso conjuro y una sonrisa demoniaca afloro en su rostro al ver como la ciudad estaba ya casi hundida bajo la nieve, al menos, las partes más bajas y pronto cubrían a toda la ciudad, provocando una muerte lenta, helada y dolorosa en todos sus habitantes, definitivamente será un espectáculo maravilloso.

-Y ahora el toque final-dijo Debonair invocando lo que parecía ser un diamante de color blanco con detalles azules y plateados.

-Qué lindo-dijo Sonata maravillada por la reliquia que su ama saco.

-¿Qué es esa cosa?-pregunto Adagio cruzándose de brazos.

-Esto mis queridas niñas es el Diamante de Hielo, una poderosa, pero peligrosa reliquia mágica, llena de magia negra, la cual es capaz de congelar todo un planeta si se le da un mal uso y to tengo pensado darle el peor de los usos, con su magia negra y el conjuro que he realizado voy a convertir al Planeta Tierra en un mundo de hielo, todos sus habitantes se volverán estatuas de hielo, incluyendo a mi querida y estimada Maléfica, aunque para ella tengo un destino mucho peor-sentencio sonriendo.

-Disculpe mi lady, pero ¿Qué hay de las Guerreras de la Amistad? Sabe que ellas trataran de impedirlo-intervino Hiss.

-Lo sé, por eso confío en que tenga algo que me pueda ayudar a detenerlas el tiempo suficiente para que el Diamante haga lo suyo, profesor-indico Debonair mirando a Estraga.

-Descuide mi lady, porque ya tengo algo que seguramente se ocupara de eso-respondió Estraga sonriendo malignamente.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ponyville**

Las chicas se reunieron en la entrada a Canterlot, como Twilight indicó, ya iban transformadas y listas para la acción, grande fue la sorpresa de la mayoría al ver que su líder iba acompañada por Spike y que este además, estaba en su forma de dragón.

-Hola chicas-saludo Spike sonriendo.

-¿Por qué trajiste a Spike, Twilight?-pregunto Rainbow mirando al pequeño dragón.

-No quise dejarlo solo con este clima tan peligroso, además, con su forma de dragón resistirá más este tiempo, por eso lo traje conmigo, ya que así nos puede ayudar con su llama-explico Twilight.

-Solo llámenme Spike el ardiente-declaro Spike mirando a Rarity de manera coqueta y provocando que la chica se riera con ternura.

-Entonces ¿tienes alguna idea de que pueda estar causando esto?-pregunto Sunset cruzada de brazos.

Twilight sintió las miradas de sus amigas sobre ella y negó con la cabeza-Lo siento, pero no tengo idea de que pudo haberlo causado, trate de comunicarme con mi madre para preguntarle, pero el espejo se congelo-explico Twilight mostrando el espejo.

-Esto no puede ser bueno, mis huertos de manzana no sobrevivirán a esta ventisca helada-expreso Applejack sumamente preocupada.

-Todos los animales están vueltos locos, porque muchos de ellos invernan en invierno y no están cuando son las nevadas, pero con esta repentina nevada no saben qué hacer-explico Fluttershy sumamente alarmada.

-Ni que lo digas, Tanque no sabe si salir o no de su caparazón-dijo Rainbow sumamente preocupada por su tortuga mascota.

-Debe haber algo que nos dé un indicio de lo que pudo haber provocado este cambio de clima tan drástico-dijo Rarity.

Pinkie Pie, por su parte, se entretenía haciendo ángeles de nieve y preparando algunas bolas para la gran guerra que quería comenzar en cualquier momento, sus amigas solo la vieron con algo de envidia, preguntándose cómo era posible que ella pudiera mantener la calma en situaciones tan graves como esas.

De pronto, una figura negra comenzó a descender del cielo, se podía ver que le costaba luchar contra los vientos helados y que cada vez le costaba más llegar a su destino, dicha figura fue distinguida por Fluttershy.

-¡Miren! ¡Pobrecito!-exclamo al ver que se trataba de un ave que luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por llegar hasta ellas, fue cuando Twilight lo reconoció.

-¡Es Diaval!-exclamo abriendo sus alas y elevándose a su encuentro, sujetándolo en sus brazos-¡Diaval!-.

-Princesa…que bueno…logre llegar…-dijo Diaval sumamente cansado.

Rápidamente, Twilight descendió y justo a tiempo, pues la ventisca de nieve comenzó a aumentar su fuerza de nuevo-¡A la escuela pronto!-grito Sunset y todas las demás la siguieron.

Aunque Sunset tenía un problema con la directora de la escuela, quien además era su madre, hecho que tenía sus ventajas, como lo era el tener unas copias de las llaves de toda la escuela, mismas que Sunset uso para abrir las puertas rápidamente y entrar a refugiarse del frío.

-Eso salió de la nada-expreso Rainbow sorprendida.

Una vez que las chicas se encontraban a salvo en el interior de la escuela, Twilight se acercó a Diaval-¿Te encuentras bien Diaval?-pregunto preocupada.

-Estoy bien princesa, solo algo cansado-respondió el cuervo incorporándose y sacudiendo la nieve que quedo en su plumaje negro.

-No me digas que viniste desde el Páramo volando hasta aquí con este clima-dijo Spike sorprendido.

-No tenía muchas opciones, no con la situación como esta, especialmente después de que el espejo de la princesa se congelo-explico Diaval.

-Espera ¿entonces mi madre está al tanto de lo que ocurre?-pregunto Twilight sorprendida.

-Por supuesto y también sabe lo que lo está ocasionando, ella quiso venir a ayudarlas en persona, pero el clima también enloqueció en el Páramo y cuando la reina trato de volar hasta acá sus alas se congelaron, no tuvo más opción que quedarse en el palacio y protegerse del frío, sin embargo, uso su magia para enviarme aquí lo más pronto posible, aunque la energía oscura que está creciendo provoco que el hechizo me dejara algo retirado-.

-¿Qué clase de magia oscura es la causante de esto?-pregunto Twilight mirando al leal sirviente de su madre.

Diaval no respondió de inmediato, primero se quedó un momento sentado para poder explicarles todo-Solo hay una cosa capaz de controlar el clima de esta manera, el Diamante de Hielo-revelo.

Al escuchar eso, Pinkie iba a lanzar otro de sus gritos de pánico, pero Rainbow se adelantó y le tapó la boca-¿Cómo que el "Diamante de Hielo"?-pregunto confundida.

-Es una poderosa y antigua reliquia llena de magia oscura, según las leyendas, en las manos de un poderoso hechicero, este Diamante tendría el poder de congelar al mundo entero-respondió Diaval.

-Y adivinen quien debe poseerlo en estos momentos-dijo Applejack de manera significativa.

-¡Pepe el Toro, Perry el Ornitorrinco, Birdman, Bob Patiño…!-comenzó a enlistar Pinkie cuando logro sacarse la mano de Rainbow de la boca, pero su amiga volvió a callarla.

-No entiendo cómo es que Debonair tiene ese Diamante, se supone que esa joya esta oculta en el salón privado de mi madre, lejos de las garras de Debonair-dijo Twilight confundida.

-Eso mismo pensó ella, cuando este desastre comenzó y corrió a buscar el Diamante descubrió que este era falso, lo que nos da a entender que Debonair debo obtenerlo antes de ser desterrada hace años y ahora está usando su magia oscura contra el mundo-.

-Si esto continua así pronto toda la Tierra tendrá una muerte helada-dijo Twilight sumamente preocupada por ese hecho.

-¿Hay algún modo de evitarlo?-pregunto Rarity en iguales condiciones.

-El único modo posible de detener esa congelación es destruyendo el Diamante mismo, pero encontrarlo no será tarea fácil-dijo Twilight.

Pinkie volvió a soltarse del agarre de Rainbow y lanzo un grito-¡No es necesario buscarlo, solo hay que dirigirse hacia el ojo de la tormenta, donde se concentra todo su poder, es muy probable que se encuentre ahí!-declaro sonriendo.

Las chicas la miraron con la boca sumamente abierta, pues Pinkie Pie tenía razón, ese era el lugar más lógico para encontrar el Diamante de Hielo-Oigan…a veces Pinkie Pie me da mucho miedo-dijo Rarity viéndola algo asustada, mientras Pinkie solo sonreía de manera inocente.

-Entonces eso es lo que haremos-dijo Twilight sonriendo con determinación.

-Detesto arruinar tus ilusiones, pero dime algo mi querida líder ¿acaso sabe dónde está el ojo de la tormenta?-pregunto Sunset cruzada de brazos.

-Yo no, pero apuesto que Diaval sí ¿no es verdad?-pregunto Twilight mirando fijamente al leal mayordomo de su madre.

-Por desgracia…si, esa fue otra de las razones por las que su madre me envió-reconoció Diaval agachando la cabeza.

-Pues entonces es el momento de ir a arruinarle otro de sus planes a esa loca-aseguro Rainbow sonriendo desafiante.

Sunset solo rodo los ojos al ver como las demás chicas apoyaban a su amiga, definitivamente debía estar loca para meterse en todo eso, pero ya era demasiado tarde para dar vuelta atrás y todo por culpa de ese objeto mágico que la mantenía junto con ellas, una cosa era segura, en cuanto destruyeran a esa tal Debonair se alejaría de todo eso para siempre.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Las chicas caminaban por las calles cubiertas de nieve de Ponyville, afortunadamente, sus armaduras las protegían de ese clima tan helado, mientras que Spike y Diaval usaban unos abrigos que Rarity les diseño para poder protegerse del frío, hecho que ambos agradecieron, aunque Diaval estaba sorprendido de la rapidez con que los hizo.

-Oye Rarity, te agradezco lo que hiciste para proteger a Spike y Diaval del frío-señalo Twilight sonriéndole amistosamente.

-No tienes que agradecer nada querida, además, ambos se ven divinamente-expreso Rarity mirando a ambos con un brillo de emoción en sus ojos.

-Si… ¿no crees que exageraste quizás un poquito?-pregunto Applejack mirando a ambos.

Ya que Spike tenía un fino abrigo de color negro, así como un gorro y guantes que destellaban de manera elegante, haciendo contraste con la nieve alrededor del pequeño dragón, el cual se movía como podía entre todo ese camino blanco, además de una larga bufanda que cubría más de la mitad de su cuello, aunque no podía dejar de sentirse soñado, pues Rarity lo hizo para ella.

Diaval, por su parte, traía un pequeño abrigo de color blanco, con algunas pequeñas joyas, las cuales brillaban hermosamente, dándole un resplandor mágico a sus alas, también traía unas orejeras, aunque él no tenía orejas y lo que parecían ser pequeña botitas verdes, ambos atuendos se podrían considerar simples, pero eran verdaderas obras de arte textiles.

-Oh vamos querida, vamos a salvar el mundo, pero eso no significa que tengamos que vernos horribles, si vamos a salvarlo, hay que hacerlo con estilo-expreso Rarity moviendo su cabello de forma elegante, provocando que Applejack rodara sus ojos y Rainbow hiciera una mueca de asco.

Al darse cuenta que ambas pensaron lo mismo y lo expresaron de maneras diferentes, ambas chicas no pudieron evitar reírse divertidas, para luego continuar siguiendo a sus amigas. Diaval guiaba el camino lo mejor que podía, ya que no le era fácil caminar por la espesa nieve y tratar de volar le lastimaba las alas.

-¿Aun está muy lejos Diaval?-pregunto Twilight.

-Creo que ya estamos muy cerca-dijo Pinkie Pie sonriendo antes de que Diaval respondiera.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-pregunto Sunset mirándola fijamente y con algo de fastidio.

-Porque estamos rodeadas por gigantescos hombres de nieve con caras malvadas-respondió Pinkie sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Qué estamos qué?-exclamaron todos cuando se dieron cuenta de que las palabras de Pinkie eran ciertas.

Ya que a su alrededor había una gran cantidad de monstruos de hielo, los cuales tenía la forma de Osos Polares Humanoides, los cuales miraban a las chicas de manera sumamente agresiva y bastante salvaje, sus ojos brillaban de un intenso color rojo y sus brazos tenían la capacidad de tomar cualquier forma.

-Ok…esa no la vi venir-dijo Spike tragando saliva.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Valle de las Sombras**

Adagio soltó un bufido burlón al ver a los monstruos que Estraga había creado-¿Osos Polares? ¿Esa es tu gran idea? Hoy en día se le puede llamar genio a cualquiera-.

-Cuida tu lengua niña, no necesito recordarte que el profesor Estraga me ha sido más útil que tú y tus dos incompetentes amigas-sentencio Debonair con dureza y frialdad, dejando a Adagio con una expresión de furia en su rostro.

-A mí me parecen lindos-expreso Sonata viendo a los osos con un brillo de emoción.

-A mí me da igual ciertamente-dijo Aria sin tomarle mucha importancia a lo que pasaba.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ponyville**

En total eran 10 Osos Polares, los cuales la tenían rodeadas-¡Solo son 10, podemos con ellos!-declaro Rainbow de manera desafiante, pero apenas dijo eso, de la nieve emergieron otros 10 Osos Polares, rugiendo con ferocidad.

-¿Cómo es que cada vez que abres la boca o haces algo contra los malos siempre terminamos en una situación peor a la que ya estábamos?-pregunto Sunset de manera molesta y provocando que Rainbow la fulminara con la mirada.

-¡Este no es el momento para pelear entre nosotras!-grito Applejack cuando los Ojos Polares se lanzaron a la batalla.

Las chicas se dividieron rápidamente, pero primero, Twilight puso a Spike y a Diaval en un lugar seguro, para luego comenzar la feroz contienda, aquellas criaturas eran sumamente duras, seguramente estaban siendo fortalecidos por la magia oscura del Diamante Negro, lo que significaba que destruirlos no sería una tarea nada sencilla.

-¡Vamos chicas, podemos vencer a estas esculturas de hielo súper desarrolladas!-declaro Rainbow lanzando una poderosa patada rápida, misma que no logro nada en los Osos Polares.

-¡Garra de Lobo!-declaro Applejack lanzando un golpe contra los monstruos, pero estos no recibían el menor daño-¡Establos, son muy duros!-.

-¿Alguien tiene alguna idea?-pregunto Rarity tras esquivar los zarpazos de algunos Osos Polares, subiendo a sus cabezas y moviéndose como si estuviera patinando sobre sus cabezas.

-¡Combatir fuego con hielo!-declaro Sunset sonriendo-¡Flechas de Fuego!-invoco lanzando su poderoso ataque contra dos Osos Polares, dándoles directamente, en cuanto estos recibieron el impacto, comenzaron a derretirse lentamente.

-¡Bien hecho Sunset!-felicito Twilight sonriéndole amistosamente, al tiempo que una idea comenzaba a maquinarse en su mente.

-Solo es cuestión de sentido común-respondió Sunset sonriendo de manera algo ególatra.

-¿Y eso debía pasar?-pregunto Fluttershy señalando hacia los restos de esos dos Osos, los cuales comenzaron a unirse, dando como resultado a un feroz Osos de dos cabezas y 4 brazos.

-Te apuesto lo que quieras a que esa no la viste venir-señalo Rainbow mirando fijamente al nuevo monstruo que debían combatir.

-Es como la Hidra, si destruimos uno de ellos o dos, se vuelven más poderosos, hay que pensar en algo mejor si queremos salir de esta-indico Twilight viendo con mucha preocupación al feroz monstruo que se acababa de formar.

Desde su escondite, Spike y Diaval observaban todo lo que ocurría-¡Tenemos que hacer algo!-exclamo Spike sumamente preocupado por sus amigas.

-¡No me mires a mí, tú eres el dragón aquí, haz algo para ayudarlas, escupe fuego o algo!-declaro Diaval mirándolo de manera significativa.

-¿Qué no viste lo que paso cuando Sunset los ataco con fuego? No creo que esa sea la solución-.

-¡Pues hay que pensar en algo y pronto!-declaro Diaval sumamente alarmado al ver a las Guerreras siendo superadas por los monstruos de hielo.

-¿Tienes alguna idea? Se supone que eres el mayordomo más leal de la reina, debes saber algo que pueda detenerlos-dijo Spike.

Diaval se quedó en silencio tratando de encontrar alguna solución al predicamento, pero todo lo que se le ocurría era que debían destruir el Diamante de Hielo, esa era la mejor opción para terminar con esos monstruos antes de que ellos terminaran con sus amigas.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Valle de las Sombras**

Debonair contemplaba todo con malévolo placer, su plan estaba resultando mejor de lo que esperaba, pero aún tenía preparadas unas cuantas sorpresas para aquellas detestables chiquillas, mismas que ya era tiempo de liberar.

-Ya que estas niñas parecen estar en graves problemas, creo que sería demasiado cruel de mi parte dificultarles todo aún más, pero luego pienso que la desprecio con todas mis fuerzas, así que nada me daría más placer que hacerlo-sentencio sonriendo diabólicamente.

-¿Qué tiene pensado hacer para darles más problemas su eminencia?-pregunto Estraga cruzado de brazos.

-Algo que seguramente provocara que sus corazones se congelen de miedo-Debonair comenzó a murmurar un nuevo conjuro, dirigiendo sus energías malignas hacia el Diamante de Cristal y hacia los terribles Osos Polares, al tiempo que sus ojos brillaban de un intenso color rojo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ponyville**

La magia oscura de Debonair comenzó a hacer brillar el Diamante de Hielo, mismo que pasos sus energías a los Osos Polares, los cuales comenzaron a derretirse lentamente, para asombro y extrañeza de las chicas.

-¿Qué está pasando?-exclamo Rainbow.

-¡Parece que se están derritiendo como paletas heladas en pleno sol!-respondió Applejack sumamente confundida.

Pinkie miro hacia el cielo y descubrió que no había ni un solo rayo de sol-Pero…no hay luz de sol…-dijo extrañada.

-Eres una genio-señalo Sunset de manera sarcástica.

-Gracias, pensé que solo era divertida-respondió Pinkie Pie sonriendo ante el que creyó un halago de parte de quien también consideraba una amiga, provocando que Sunset rodara sus ojos fastidiada.

-Oigan chicas…creo que tenemos un nuevo problema…-señalo Rarity viendo como el hielo derretido comenzaba a unirse.

Poco a poco, el hielo comenzó a tomar una nueva forma, esta vez mucho más grande y aterradora, convirtiéndose en un gigantesco monstruo de hielo, el cual era delgado, casi esquelético, de color blanco plateado, sus ojos estaban vacíos y sin vida, sus brazos eran largos y terminaban con uñas de hielo que parecían filosas estalagmitas.

-Creo que vamos a perder-dijo Fluttershy tragando saliva sonoramente.

-¡Por favor, yo puedo con él!-declaro Rainbow lanzándose contra el monstruo a gran velocidad.

Pero el monstruo abrió sus poderosas fauces y lanzo una ráfaga de hielo que la congelo en pleno vuelo, la Guerrera Halcón cayó a la nieve, salpicando un poco y dejando a sus amigas angustiadas.

-¡Rainbow!-grito Applejack alarmada-¡Te metiste con el toro equivocado amigo!-declaro desafiante.

-¡Hay que mantenernos juntas, no podemos darnos el lujo de perder!-indico Twilight.

El enorme monstruo volvió a abrir sus fauces y soplo de nuevo, esta vez, su aliento helado esta vez congelo a Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie y a Fluttershy, aunque cuando congelo a Pinkie, esta tenía una sonrisa divertida en el rostro, definitivamente no parecía preocuparse con nada.

Twilight y Sunset se salvaron gracias a los poderes de fuego de sus respectivos espíritus, pero ese poder no iba a protegerlas por siempre y eso era algo que Twilight sabía a la perfección, tenía que pensar en algo pronto, pero algo la distrajo antes de poder idear un modo de salvar a sus amigas.

-¡Rarity! ¡Pagaras por eso monstruo repugnante!-bramo lanzando una llamarada al brazo del monstruo, pero su llama apenas y le hizo una pequeña grieta.

-Eso sí que fue impresionante-dijo Diaval sarcásticamente.

El monstruo rugió con furia y abrió sus manos, preparando un ataque devastador, mismo que lanzo en forma de una gigantesca bola de nieve-¡Spike! ¡Diaval!-grito Twilight lanzándose a salvarlos, seguida por Sunset.

Ya no había tiempo para esquivar el impacto y salvar a ambos al mismo tiempo, así que Sunset hizo lo único que se le ocurrió, disparo una llama al suelo y abrió un túnel lo suficientemente profundo, luego tomo a Twilight del brazo, a Diaval de una pata y a Spike de la cola, llevándolas al interior del mismo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-.

-¡Es una retirada táctica!-declaro Sunset entrando en el agujero, mismo que fue sellado por la bola de nieve gigante.

El monstruo se acercó a buscarlas y no vio señales de ellas, se dispuso a buscarlas, ya que estaba consciente de que la magia de los Elementos las protegerían, pero entonces la voz de su ama se escuchó en su mente.

-"No te molestes en buscarlas, ellas vendrán hacia ti, después de todo, tenemos la carnada perfecta"-indico Debonair por medio de la mente-"por el momento vigila a mis nuevas muñecas de colección y cuando hayas obtenido a las otras dos, entonces por fin tendré mi colección completa"-sentencio de manera cruel y divertida.

El monstruo solo lanzo un rugido y continúo con su misión de vigilar el Diamante de Hielo, a las Guerreras congeladas y de asegurarse de que la Tierra pronto se convirtiera en una gigantesca paleta helada.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Mientras tanto, Twilight, Sunset, Spike y Diaval aparecieron en el fondo del agujero, iluminado por una leve llama que Sunset formo-Parece que estamos a salvo, por el momento-dijo Sunset.

-Es cierto, pero no podemos quedarnos aquí, tenemos que ir a rescatar a la ciudad y a nuestras amigas-señalo Twilight.

-Pues mientras estamos aquí podemos relajarnos y pensar en un plan-dijo Sunset sentándose en la nieva.

-Tienes que estar bromeando ¡Rarity corre peligro!-declaro Spike sumamente alarmado y luego se dio cuenta del detalle-y también las demás por supuesto-.

-Sí, pues que mal por ellas, debieron ser más astutas para no dejarse atrapar-dijo Sunset sin darle la menor importancia.

-¿Por qué eres así Sunset?-pregunto Twilight mirándola fijamente.

-Así es como soy y si acaso te molesta entonces sácame del equipo, eso es lo que he querido desde que comenzó esta tontería-expreso Sunset cruzándose de brazos.

-Aunque quisiera no podría hacerlo, además, tu actitud no me molesta, no podría molestarme con alguien como tú, solo puedo sentir lástima, porque no puedes o no quieres ver lo que hemos tratado de ofrecerte-declaro Twilight como una sentencia, para luego darle la espalda y sentarse en el otro lado, para pensar en un modo de ayudar a sus amigas y detener al monstruo de Debonair.

Spike y Diaval hicieron lo mismo, sentándose uno frente al otro, mientras que Sunset se quedó muda ante las palabras de Twilight, quiso responderle y gritarle, pero no podía, en su mente solo podía maquinar una oración que dijo "solo puedo sentir lástima…lástima…lástima…lástima".

 **Esta historia continuara…**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Llegamos al final del nuevo capítulo, pero como acaban de ver, esta aventura no está más que comenzando, ahora Twilight y Sunset deben encontrar el modo de salvar a las demás de las garras de ese monstruo de hielo y evitar que el plan de Debonair para congelar al mundo se complete.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=jjoqLClNfDo**

 **(Luna)  
Mira el arcoíris con esperanza lo puedes ver  
Solo levántate de esa oscuridad**

 **Brillante como el sol aquí  
Eres mi luz en este mundo**

 **Brillante sobre la oscuridad que hay por ti  
Nunca te rindas**

 **(Celestia)  
Los sueños se realizaran  
No importa cuánto he de batallar**

 **Siempre la esperanza prevalecerá  
Contigo al caminar**

 **(Luna y Celestia)  
Un olvido, un misterio y un hoy por venir  
Salir de las sombras  
Y ver la luz**

 **Es el regalo que disfruto pues estas tu**

 **(Twilight)  
No tengo miedo  
Ni ira  
Ni desesperación**

 **(Sunset)  
Contigo lo he de lograr**

 **En este abismo eterno  
Nos levantaremos y volveremos a reír**

 **Mis alas levantar y volver a volar  
Un largo día es**

 **No hay excepciones  
Ni más presiones**

 **(Twilight)  
Brillante es la luz  
Que ejerces tu**

 **(Applejack, Pinkie y Rarity)  
Ni miento  
Nunca triste estoy  
Rendirme jamás lo hare**

 **Por un destino a proteger  
Brillante y fuerte ser**

 **(Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash)  
Cruel nunca seré  
Leal contigo siempre estaré**

 **(Sunset y Twilight)  
Mi amiga tú serás**

 **Con el amor tendrás  
Y la magia fuerte es  
Ya que es la amistad**

 **(Twilight)  
Amigas hasta el fin  
(con tonos bajos en forma de susurro)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, gracias por convertir mis fics en obras sumamente exitosas:**_

 **NovaStarPrime:** _muchas cosas se irán aclarando conforme avancen los capítulos, así que lo mejor es no perderse ninguno. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _ciertamente hay muchas cosas por descubrir y muchas de ellas se irán revelando conforme avancemos en esta gran historia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _ciertamente, Debonair tiene una gran obsesión con la venganza, es por ello que quiere hacer sufrir como nunca a Maléfica. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mana:** _el plan de Debonair ya está comenzando a materializarse, con una tormenta de nieve, una joya de magia negra y un monstruo que ha dejado congeladas a 5 de las Guerreras de la Amistad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dany35:** _definitivamente es raro, especialmente cuando todavía no son muchos capítulos del fic, aun. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _veo que no a todos les agrada ese simpático diablillo que frustro en más de 7 ocasiones el perverso plan de Bob Patiño y lo envió a la cárcel. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rey Drasian:** _estoy de acuerdo, las versiones modernas no se comparan con los clásicos de esas caricaturas, realmente fueron buenos tiempos, se siguen extrañando y mucho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _no realmente, solo que esta semana me pidieron trabajar en la tarde, en lo que encuentran a alguien más que cubra ese turno. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _entonces ¿eres capaz de dibujar tus propios comics? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _no, solo serán aliadas de las chicas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _nadie puede lidiar con sus propios demonios y superarlos de un día para otro, eso toma mucho tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _¿hay una tercera de "Corazón de Dragón"? si yo vi la segunda y francamente me decepciono, no fue lo mismo que la primera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Súper Rock Ninja:** _no solo él, ya que el perro que era rival de Droopy también se llamaba Spike y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _tiene forma de perro, pero no significa que su visión haya cambiado, todo lo demás esta normal en él, salvo su mente y apariencia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _no solo con Spike, ya que Diaval también va a estar involucrado en lo que he planeado, espero sea un buen momento cómico. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _su plan era bueno, pero cayó en el encanto de los 50 y todo se le vino abajo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _es un proceso sumamente doloroso y mortal, al menos para aquel al que Debonair decida extraerle la magia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _por ahora hay que preocuparse de no quedarse convertidos en paletas heladas vivientes, ya que ese es el plan de Debonair. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _por el momento los capítulos serán subidos en la mañana hasta nuevo aviso y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 19 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para NovaStarPrime, Soranomomo93, Olivia, Mana, Dany35, Éire, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Rey Drasian, Amo del Vacío, Ocnarf, Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Súper Rock Ninja, Blaitor21, Iron Mario, Moon-9215, Xanatrix742, Kurtlaraperdomo, Shazam.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	20. Calor del Fenix

_**En el capítulo anterior:**_

" _ **Debonair invoco la magia maligna del Diamante de Hielo, el cual tiene el poder para convertir a todo el planeta Tierra en un mundo muerto de hielo, las Guerreras de la Amistad trataron de detenerla, pero el terrible monstruo de hielo que creo ha congelado a Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, provocando que Twilight y Sunset se refugiaran en una caverna subterránea, ahora depende de ellas encontrar el modo de salvar a sus amigas y detener el plan de Debonair antes de que todo el mundo muera congelado"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=ndZj2IJafUI**

 **Un pasado por olvidar  
Un futuro por descubrir  
Y un presente por vivir**

 **(Se ve a Twilight dirigiéndose a Canterlot acompañada de Spike, con Luna y Celestia en la entrada)**

 **Esperanza me ha de levantar  
La luz en tus sombras, tu sol y tu luna  
Vuelve a sonreír otra vez**

 **(Se ve al resto de las chicas esperándola)**

 **No sé qué hacer estoy a momentos de perder  
Empiezo a dudar a mis alas perder y empezar a caer**

 **No vuelvas ni temas de dudar**

 **Tu lealtad  
Tus honestidad  
Fuerte has de ser, no lo dudes eso tienes que ver**

 **(la imagen cambia a Rainbow y Applejack compitiendo en una carrera)**

 **Tus risas  
Y Amabilidad  
Generosa siempre has de ser**

 **(Cambia a Pinkie haciendo reír a las demás, Fluttershy con varios animales y Rarity diseñando varios vestidos nuevos)**

 **Nunca de eso lo eh de dudar  
Eso es la amistad  
que tiene poder**

 **Sólo tú la tienes que ver  
Y creer**

 **Vuelve a levantarte  
y a vivir  
Que sin ti, estoy perdida otra vez**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirando un poco nerviosa a Twilight recordando cuando Twilight junto con las demás le dan la mano a Sunset ofreciéndole su amistad)**

 **Vuélvete a levantar  
Una vez más hay que luchar**

 **Y volver a enfrentar, volver a pelear**

 **Luz ilumina el fin  
Mi fuerza eres tu**

 **Luz he de ser**

 **(Ambas al verse sonríen un poco nerviosas sin saber que decir)**

 **Solo el tiempo lo dirá  
Volver a pelear  
Esperanza es lo que das**

 **Volver a intentar**

 **La esperanza me ha de iluminar y juntos viviremos al fin**

 **Por qué contigo he de luchar**

 **(Cambia la imagen con un fondo brillante con varias criaturas del Páramo pasando a mostrar a Discord, seguido de Shining Armor y Candance, por ultimo a Maléfica junto con Diaval)**

 **Amigas hasta el fin  
Que la esperanza nos ha de iluminar**

 **Volver a soñar  
No he de dudar**

 **Contigo por siempre hasta el fin  
la amistad es nuestra fuente de luz**

 **Amigas hemos de ser  
Juntas hasta el fin**

 **Guerreras a luchar**

 **El mal a enfrentar**

 **(Cambia la imagen con Applejack acabando con varios espectros por tierra, y Pinkie atacando a otros saliendo desde el mar, pasando a Twilight, Sunset, Rarity, Rainbow y Fluttershy volando enfrentando a varias criaturas con grandes ataques)**

 **Juntas y unidas hasta el fin**

 **Que la amistad vuelva a florecer**

 **Y la amistad por siempre ha de vencer**

 **Sola he estado**

 **Nunca la felicidad experimente**

 **Sola no eh de seguir**

 **Con ustedes vuelvo una a ser**

 **Su amistad fuerte lo es**

 **Porque la amistad es la magia que tiene el poder  
Al mal enfrentar y vencer**

 **(Volviendo a cambiar otro fondo negro esta vez con el valle de las sombras revelando con varios Espectros pasando a Tirek, seguido del Rey Sombra y la Reina Chrysalis con una sonrisa maligna, pasando a Sonata, Aria y Adagio esta última con una sonrisa ambiciosa y por ultimo a Debonair sin ninguna sonrisa)**

 **Esto es la amistad**

 **Fuerte, honesta, leal, alegre, amable, generosa, amorosa y mágica siempre ha de ser**

 **Juntas por siempre  
Contra el mal latente  
Juntas una vez**

 **Guerreras de la Amistad**

 **(cambia la imagen con las chicas y Maléfica su lado mientras detrás de ellas aparece la figura de Amaterasu)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 20**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 20 Calor del Fénix.**

En la superficie, el Diamante de Hielo continuaba con su oscura misión, siendo vigilado por el Monstruo de Hielo que Debonair creo, el cual comenzó a colocar a las Guerreras de la Amistad que había capturado y esperaba a las que faltaban.

El monstruo caminaba de un lado a otro, tratando de mantener la calma en todo momento, algo que realmente le estaba costando mucho, ya que lo que realmente quería hacer en esos momentos era pelear con los enemigos de su ama y destruirlos de la forma más lenta y dolorosa posible.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Valle de las Sombras**

Debonair observaba todo lo que pasaba con mucha atención, aun esperaba que las últimas Guerreras hicieran acto de aparición, pero estas no se veían por ningún lado y al planeta no le quedaba mucho tiempo para convertirse en una gigantesca paleta helada de muerte.

-Esto es extraño, se supone que ellas defienden la vida, entonces ¿Por qué aún no han aparecido?-pregunto Estraga.

-Seguramente están planeando un modo de salvar a sus patéticas amiguitas y a su mundo-dedujo Debonair de manera acertada.

-Aun así, si sigue tardándose mucho en pensar en un modo de hacerlo, pronto su amado planeta no será más que un gigantesco cubo de hielo espacial-sentencio Estraga.

-No te preocupes, ellas aparecerán en cualquier momento y entonces finalmente podré completar mi venganza contra esa detestable de Maléfica-sentencio Debonair con crueldad.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ponyville**

En las profundidades de su escondite, Twilight se encontraba pensando en un modo de ayudar a sus amigas y poder salvar al mundo, mientras que Sunset solo permanecía en silencio y de brazos cruzados en el otro rincón del lugar, quedando Diaval y Spike viéndose fijamente a los ojos.

Parecían haber pasado horas dentro de ese lugar, pero la realidad era que apenas habían pasado 5 minutos, aunque ese encierro ya estaba comenzando a afectar tanto a Diaval como a Spike, quienes se miraban con los ojos entrecerrados, de manera vigilante y acechadora.

 _-"Estamos atrapados con un loco"-_ pensó Diaval sin dejar de mirar fijamente a Spike y viceversa _-"Míralo, te mira fijamente, llena tu mente de ideas paranoicas"-._

Por su parte, Spike tenía pensamientos algo similares _-"Hum…mira sus ojos, trata de hipnotizarte, pero no sanamente como lo hacen en la tele"-_ pensaba siendo víctima de la paranoia.

 _-"Ya sé lo trama, está planeando matarnos, sí, nos matara a mí y a las chicas, luego se alimentara con mi cadáver putrefacto y usara los cuerpos de las chicas como esquíes para salvarse, pero se ha vuelto loco si lo piensa ¡No puede matarnos si lo mato yo primero!"-_ pensó Diaval levantándose de pronto de su lugar y mirando a Spike de manera agresiva, hecho que el pequeño dragón no tardo en imitar-¡Voy a matarte perversa lagartija traicionera!-declaro.

-¿Tú y cual ejército?-cuestiono Spike desafiante.

Justo en ese momento, a los ojos de Spike, aparecieron las ilusiones del ejército de aves de Diaval, el cual estaba conformado por aves de series de televisión tales como el Pato Lucas, el Pato Donald, el Gallo Claudio, Kike el Gavilán, Piolín el Canario, Grulla de Kung Fu Panda, el Correcaminos, etc. Armados con pistolas, navajas, cadenas, cuchillos, espadas, entre otras cosas.

-"Me pareció ver una lagartija muerta"-expreso Piolín sacando una navaja, hecho que asusto a Spike.

El pequeño dragón dio un paso hacia atrás y comenzó a temblar-Yo…yo tengo poder… ¡Poder Perruno!-anuncio poniéndose firme y con una mirada desafiante.

Y detrás de Spike aparecieron las ilusiones de perros animados como Scooby Doo, su sobrino Sacrappy Doo, Spike el perro de Tom y Jerry, el Perro al cual el Gallo Claudio siempre le gusto molestar, los Dos Perros Tontos, Pluto, Goofy y su hijo Max, Droopy, etc. Provocando que esta vez fuera Diaval el que se asustara al ver el ejército de Spike, ya que iban armados con cadenas, bates de béisbol, cuchillos, pistolas y dientes sumamente afilados.

 **(Nota: Si los reconocieron a todos, entonces tuvieron una buena infancia)**

-"Hora de la función"-declaro Goofy riéndose como solo él podía hacerlo y haciendo girar la cadena que sostenía.

Ambos líderes y sus respectivos "ejércitos" comenzaron a acercarse a paso militar, justo cuando quedaron frente a frente, comenzó la masacre, pero las ilusiones desaparecieron y los únicos que quedaron peleando eran Diaval y Spike.

-¡Toma esto!-expreso Diaval lanzándose contra Spike para darle un picotazo en la nariz, mismo que Spike evito y luego lo sujeto con sus manos del pico, ambos comenzaron a forcejar para tratar de derribarse mutuamente.

-Por favor, quieren dejar de hacer tonterías, solo han pasado 5 minutos-expreso Twilight de manera negativa.

-Deja que se destrocen entre ellos si eso los hace felices-dijo Sunset-realmente es el único entretenimiento que tenemos aquí abajo-.

Twilight miro a Sunset de manera reprobatoria-¿Sabes algo? Realmente no logro entender que fue lo que te pasó para que seas así-.

-Eso a ti no te interesa-dijo Sunset.

-Al contrario, me interesa mucho, porque se trata de una de mis amigas, no soporto que ver a mis amigas sufrir, eso me rompe el corazón-dijo Twilight.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? Tú y yo no somos amigas-gruño Sunset molesta.

-Yo no pienso eso-dijo Twilight sonriéndole cálidamente.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Qué es lo que te he hecho para que creas que somos amigas?-cuestiono Sunset furiosa.

-Me salvaste la vida y en más de una ocasión, eres realmente una buena chica, no sé qué fue lo que te hicieron en el pasado para que no veas que todas estamos tratando de ser tus amigas, incluso la directora Celestia quiere que sean más unidas, es una pena que tú no quieras darte esa oportunidad-.

-¿Para qué? ¿Para que al final te abandonen? ¡Igual que todos lo han hecho! ¡Igual que mi padre lo hizo!-bramo furiosa, ganándose una mirada de sorpresa de Twilight, cuando Sunset se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, se llevó ambas manos a la boca.

-¿Qué dijiste?-.

-Nada…no dije nada…yo…no…solo olvídalo…-.

-¿Por eso es que tienes miedo? ¿Por qué tú padre te abandono crees que la directora lo hará también, que nosotras lo haremos también?-.

-Es lo que todos han hecho-respondió Sunset con amargura-pero nada me dolió más que el abandono de mi propio padre…-reconoció Sunset con tristeza.

Twilight se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado-¿Qué fue lo que paso?-pregunto tras vacilar un momento en si debía preguntar o no.

Sunset se rio divertida antes de responder-Nunca creí que tendría que hablar de esto con alguien…pero si quieres saberlo…él me abandono a mí para irse con otra familia…me hizo a un lado…nos abandonó-.

-¿Nos?-.

-¡Si…lo admito, también abandono a mi madre! ¿No lo entiendes maldita sea? ¡Yo lo amaba, era mi padre y lo admiraba con todas mis fuerzas, lo quería con todo mi corazón, pero creo que nunca fui lo suficientemente buena para él!-.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-.

-Cuando mi padre se separó de mi madre…yo pensé que él regresaría…que él realmente volvería a casa…pero el tiempo paso y nunca volvió…un día, logre averiguar donde se encontraba y fui a buscarlo, mi intención era convencerlo de que volviera con mi madre, que regresara a casa y volviéramos a ser una familia…pero…cuando llegue a ese lugar…-.

-FLASHBACK-

Una joven Sunset llego a la casa que sabía era donde vivía su padre, estaba ansiosa por verlo después de que no lo hizo por casi un año, iba a convencerlo de que volviera con su madre, volverían a ser una familia, pero entonces, cuando se asomó por la ventana, su corazón de niña se rompió en miles de pedazos, al igual que todas sus ilusiones.

Pues su padre se encontraba con otra mujer y lo peor de todo, es que también había un niño con él, ambos jugaban como si fueran los mejores amigos, Sunset no recordaba cuando su padre había jugado de ese modo con ella, lo vio abrazar al niño y lanzarlo por los aires repetidamente, provocando risas en el pequeño y una mirada llena de amor en aquella mujer.

Sunset solo miraba eso con el corazón destrozado y unas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, fue cuando Luna, quien la estaba cuidando en esos momentos, ya que Celestia se encontraba en un viaje de trabajo, llego a su encuentro tras deducir a donde podía haber ido.

Cuando la vio mirando fijamente al interior de esa casa, la subdirectora se asomó y también vio todo, una mirada de furia apareció en su rostro, pero no iba a rebajarse en reclamarle a ese hombre, así que en vez de ello, tomo a Sunset de la mano.

-Vámonos de aquí Sunset-dijo con voz molesta y ambas se retiraron del lugar.

Ese día, Sunset aprendió que el mundo no era un sitio perfecto y que muchas veces, todos aquellos a quienes admiramos no son lo que pensábamos, durante el viaje de regreso, Sunset permaneció en silencio en todo momento, Luna no sabía que decirle para reconfortarla y Mana solo podía llorar en silencio al comprender el dolor que sentía su prima en esos momentos.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-Ese día aprendí que no puedes confiar en nadie, solo en ti mismo-fueron las palabras de Sunset.

-Eso no es cierto ¿acaso piensas que la directora Celestia te va a abandonar también? Ella ha permanecido a tu lado todos estos años, a pesar de que tú no la tratas muy bien que digamos-.

Sunset se rio con ironía-Si ella va a abandonarme tal como lo hizo mi padre, entonces que se apresure a hacerlo y lo mismo va para ti-.

Twilight se quedó en silencio un momento, pero luego sonrió-Lamento mucho que hayas pasado eso, ojala…no hubieras visto algo como ello, entiendo cómo te sientes-.

-¡No hagas esto! ¡No hagas esta estupidez! ¡Tú no sabes cómo me siento, tú tienes a tu madre, tienes a tu hermano, tienes todo un reino que te ama! ¿Cómo vas a entender como me siento yo al respecto?-cuestiono Sunset desafiante.

-Si…tienes razón, tengo una madre y un hermano que me aman, todos en el Páramo también lo hacen, pero sé cómo se siente estar sola-expreso Twilight con tristeza, provocando que Sunset la mirara fijamente-toda mi niñez estuve sola en los muros del palacio, cuando podía salir fuera del mismo debía estar acompañada por un puñado de guardias, nunca tuve amigos reales, no como las que ahora tengo, las Gemas son grandes amigas pero...al final ellas tienen deberes que cumplir y casi nunca tenían tiempo para jugar conmigo, especialmente cuando también tenían que cuidar a Steven, mi madre muchas veces estaba muy ocupada en sus obligaciones, mi hermano con su entrenamiento y Cadence con sus deberes…escucha, jamás entenderé como te hizo sentir tu padre…pero si entenderé lo que se siente estar sola…pero te diré algo, él tiene la culpa, él se perderá de muchas cosas, de hecho, ya se las perdió, porque tú eres una persona grandiosa, Sunset, y no lo digo porque tengas el Elemento del Amor y el Espíritu del Fénix, lo digo con total sinceridad, eres realmente una chica estupenda-aseguro Twilight mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Sunset se quedó muda ante las palabras tan llenas de sinceridad y amabilidad que Twilight le expreso, realmente nunca nadie le había dicho cosas como esas, pero antes de poder responder, Diaval y Spike sollozaron sumamente conmovidos por las palabras de Twilight.

-Eso fue hermosa-dijo Spike limpiándose una lágrima que caía por su mejilla.

-Sabía que a usted se le daba lo poeta majestad-dijo Diaval en iguales condiciones.

-Vamos, no exageren-dijo Twilight ruborizándose completamente por las palabras de sus dos amigos.

Sunset miraba a Twilight y no pudo evitar sonreírle, definitivamente era una chica especial, así que se levantó y le tendió la mano a Twilight-Entonces no nos quedemos más tiempo aquí, hay que ir a salvar a nuestras amigas-indico sonriéndole.

Twilight le sonrió y le acepto la mano, Sunset la levanto y Twilight la miro fijamente-¿Dijiste "nuestras amigas"?-.

-No te ilusiones mucho, ya que aún no soy del todo su amiga-bromeo Sunset provocando una risa en Twilight.

-¿Entonces ya tienen un plan para detener a ese monstruo?-pregunto Spike esperanzado.

-Este es el plan, detener al Monstruo de Hielo, destruir el Diamante de Hielo y salvar al mundo de una nueva era glacial-respondió Sunset.

-Eso suena más a una meta que un plan-expreso Spike no muy seguro de que ese fuera un buen plan y Diaval le dio un golpe con su ala.

-No arruines el momento-murmuro con regaño.

-¡Andando!-indicó Twilight abriendo sus alas y emprendiendo el vuelo, seguida por Sunset.

-¡Oigan esperen! ¿Y nosotros que?-pregunto Spike cuando vio que los dejaron detrás-parece que vas a tener que darme un aventón Diaval-.

-Ni lo sueñes, soy el mayordomo de la reina no tu carruaje con alas-sentencio Diaval cruzándose de alas.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En la superficie, el Monstruo de Hielo estaba cada vez más impaciente de no ver señal alguna de sus enemigas, pero justo cuando está dispuesto a continuar con su senda de destrucción, el suelo comenzó a temblar, sacudiendo un poco a las chicas congeladas, fue cuando el hielo comenzó a agrietarse y tanto Twilight como Sunset aparecieron, dándole un poderoso puñetazo en la cara al monstruo.

( www. youtube watch? v=IZgV6rwosWU)

-¿Nos extrañaste cara de hielo?-pregunto Sunset sonriendo de manera burlona.

El monstruo se incorporó y miro con furia a sus dos atacantes, las cuales se prepararon para darle la batalla de su vida a aquella despreciable criatura y salvar a sus demás amigas, así como también al mundo eterno de una era congelada.

-¡Vamos Sunset, aunque seamos solo dos sé que podemos con él!-indico Twilight.

-¡Te sigo!-declaro Sunset sonriendo.

Ambas se lanzaron a la batalla, golpeando al monstruo con fuerza en el rostro, pero monstruo lanzo un rugido y ataco con un golpe de su mano derecha, mismo que ambas chicas esquivaron, para luego comenzara a dispararle pequeñas llamaradas en un intento por derretirlo, fue cuando en medio de aquella batalla, el Diamante de Hielo quedo expuesto.

-¡Es el Diamante de Hielo, si lo destruimos podremos terminar con todo esto!-declaro Twilight.

-¡Primero lo primero, hay que deshacernos de esta cosa!-declaro Sunset sonriéndole y Twilight asintió.

El Monstruo de Hielo lanzo de nuevo un golpe con sus dos brazos, mismo que las chicas evadieron por muy poco, fue cuando esa criatura comenzó a atacarlas con flechas de hielo, las chicas volaban ágilmente esquivando los mortales ataques, pero no podían solo esquivarlos, tenían que encontrar un modo de contraatacar y destruir a ese monstruo antes de que él destruyera al mundo entero.

-¿Tienes alguna idea para lidiar con este tipo?-cuestiono Sunset alejándose un poco.

-¡Es hielo, su punto débil debe ser el calor, si pudiéramos generar una gran cantidad de calor podríamos destruirlo!-explico Twilight.

-¡Pero ya lo atacamos con todo lo que teníamos y nada funciona!-expreso Sunset alarmada.

El Monstruo de Hielo las ubico y abriendo sus poderosas fauces, comenzó a reunir una gran cantidad de energía helada, misma que libero en un potente rayo de hielo, el cual iba dirigido hacia Sunset.

Twilight se dio cuenta de lo que iba a pasar y reacciono rápidamente-¡Sunset cuidado!-grito empujándola y siendo ella quien recibiera el impacto del ataque, mismo que la estrello contra un árbol, dejando a Sunset congelada, pues su amiga quedo tendida en la nieve inconsciente.

Rápidamente, voló a su lado y la sostuvo en sus brazos-¡Twilight! ¿Te encuentras bien? ¡Háblame por favor!-suplico con un tono lleno de angustia.

Pero Twilight no respondía, el ataque parecía haberle afectado mucho, ese hecho provoco que Sunset comenzara a enfurecerse mucho, sintiendo como un gran calor crecía en su interior, así como una gran furia, con mucho cuidado, deposito el cuerpo de la princesa en la nieve y encaro al Monstruo, el cual le rugió con ferocidad.

-¡Heriste a mi amiga! ¡Ahora vas a pagar muy caro lo que has hecho!-declaro desafiante, al tiempo que abría sus alas y se lanzaba a la batalla.

El Monstruo de Hielo lanzo un rugido y trato de atraparla, pero Sunset evadió el golpe justo a tiempo, sin embargo, el Monstruo logro atraparla en el momento en que evadió su primer golpe, dejándola inmóvil y presa de su terrible fuerza, misma que comenzó a ejercer para aplastarla.

Sunset trataba de liberarse, pero la fuerza del monstruo era muy superior, fue cuando miro de reojo a Twilight y descubrió el gran peligro en que se encontraba, si el monstruo se movía un poco más la aplastaría y entonces…

 **( www. youtube watch? v=IZgV6rwosWU)**

Eso basto para que sus ojos brillaron de un intenso color dorado-¡No vas a lastimar a mi amiga!-declaro lanzando un grito de furia.

El grito de Sunset comenzó a hacer que la chica brillara como un poderoso sol, provocando que el Monstruo la soltara rápidamente y retrocediera, pero eso no basto para protegerse, Sunset comenzó a elevarse al tiempo que sus alas se hacían un poco más grandes, invocando todo el poder del espíritu del Fénix, mismo que iluminaba el cielo y derretía la nieve.

El enorme titán trato de resistir, pero todos sus intentos fueron inútiles y al final, comenzó a derretirse lentamente, cayendo al suelo de rodillas hasta convertirse en un charco de agua, del mismo modo, las nueves de tormenta se empezaron a disipar, revelando la luz del sol, fue cuando Sunset quedo frente al Diamante de Hielo.

-¡Esto termina aquí y ahora!-declaro preparando su ataque-¡Vuelo del Fénix!-invoco lanzando el poderoso ataque del Fénix, mismo que termino por destruir el Diamante de Hielo, liberando al mundo de una nueva Era Glacial.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Valle de las Sombras**

Debonair vio todo lo que paso y una mirada de furia apareció en su rostro-¡Con o sin el Diamante de Hielo, convertiré al mundo entero en un valle de muerte y esas chiquillas aprenderán por las malas a temerle al nombre de Debonair!-sentencio con crueldad.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ponyville**

En cuanto la tormenta de hielo desapareció y la luz del sol la reemplazo, todas las personas comenzaron a volver en si, como si hubieran despertado de un largo y cansado sueño, las chicas también se descongelaron y Twilight recuperó la consciencia, fue cuando se reunieron.

-Oigan ¿alguien sabe que acaba de pasar?-pregunto Rainbow.

-¿Cómo es que ya no somos paletas congeladas?-se preguntó Applejack confundida.

Twilight no respondió, sencillamente miro hacia donde estaba Sunset, la cual estaba recargada en el tronco de un árbol y de brazos cruzados-Creo que yo sé cómo-dijo sonriendo y acercándose a Sunset-muchas gracias por salvarnos, a todas, tú sola salvaste el mundo, venciste a ese monstruo y destruiste el Diamante de Hielo-.

Sunset miro a Twilight y luego a las demás-Para eso están las amigas ¿no es verdad?-pregunto con un poco de ironía.

Al escuchar eso, Twilight sonrió con calidez, mientras que Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity y Fluttershy se quedaban con la boca muy abierta, siendo Pinkie la más expresiva ante esa declaración-¡Nos llamó amigas! ¡Somos sus amigas!-exclamo abrazándola con fuerza.

-No exageres-gruño Sunset con algo de molestia, pero Pinkie no la soltaba.

-¡Esto amerita una canción!-declaro sonriendo emocionada.

-Vamos Pinkie, no es para tanto-dijo Rainbow, pero como si sus Elementos estuvieran de acuerdo con la chica alegre, estos comenzaron a brillar y las 7 chicas fueron envueltas en un manto mágico.

-Algo me dice que no tenemos opción-dijo Applejack.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=XIvb0hBPEx0)**

 **Twilight**

 **Nada siempre igual será**

 **Si cambia no es que se haya ido ya**

 **El tiempo va a transcurrir**

 **Y otro día pronto va a venir.**

Mientras Twilight cantaba esta parte, la joven princesa apareció tocando un piano, a su lado se encontraba el Dragón Zafiro, al mismo tiempo que Sunset y el Fénix las observaban sentadas en el piano.

 **Fluttershy**

 **Cosas vienen y otras van**

 **Rápido o lento irán**

 **Duran poco eso lo se**

 **Y la Amistad va a durarnos por siempre**

En esta parte, la chica tímida corría por un verde prado, seguida por muchos animales, así como también el Espíritu de la Mariposa, ambas acercándose a Sunset y al Fénix.

 **Rarity y Fluttershy**

 **Cosas vienen y otras van**

 **Rápido o lento irán**

 **Duran poco eso lo se**

 **Pero la Amistad va a durarnos por siempre**

Rarity caminaba hacia Sunset, seguida por su Garza, ambas brillaban de manera majestuosa y se reunieron tanto con Sunset como con el Fénix.

 **Rainbow**

 **Mucho tiempo he estado ahí**

 **Roqueándo porque eso me gusta a mi**

 **Puede que decida un día parar**

 **Pero mi amistad va durarnos por siempre**

Rainbow y el Halcón tocaban una guitarra al ritmo del Rock And Roll, con Sunset y el Fénix disfrutando de la música tan intensa.

 **Applejack**

 **Cada estilo tiene algo**

 **Diferente lo ves**

 **No es malo ser tan especial**

 **Como quieras siempre ser**

Applejack tocaba una guitarra con el Lobo sentado a su lado, cuando Sunset apareció con el Fénix, para luego comenzar a bailar el ritmo del viejo oeste.

 **Pinkie Pie**

 **Tal vez tú quieras ser estrella**

 **Con la fama fugaz a tus pies**

 **Eso dura poco**

 **Pero la amistad no cambiara**

En esta parte, Pinkie se encontraba en una especie de realidad virtual, junto con el Delfín, cuando se reunió con Sunset y el Fénix, las cuatro comenzaron a bailar y en poco tiempo, se les unieron las demás.

 **Cosas vienen y otras van**

 **Rápido o lento irán**

 **Duran poco eso lo se**

 **Y la Amistad va a durarnos por siempre**

 **Cosas vienen y otras van**

 **Rápido o lento irán**

 **Duran poco eso lo se**

 **Y la Amistad va a durarnos por siempre**

 **Oh-Oh seguirá...**

Y en esta última parte, no solo las chicas bailaban, sino también sus espíritus guardianes, todos siguiendo el ritmo de su respectiva guerrera, finalizando todo con un abrazo sincero que mostraba la unión de esas 7 chicas, quienes ahora serían mucho más unidas, pues Sunset finalmente las reconoció como sus amigas y eso era quizás la mayor victoria obtenida hasta ahora.

-¡Me olvide de Spike y Diaval!-exclamo Twilight alarmada.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Y mientras tanto, los aludidos trataban de llegar a la superficie, siendo Spike quien montaba a Diaval-Ya casi llegamos Diaval, solo un poco más-animaba Spike.

-Tengo que recibir…un aumento…por esto…-gruño Diaval.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Llegamos al final de otro capítulo y de una nueva aventura, pero como ya vieron, el peligro solo está incrementando, pues Debonair se enfureció tras esta derrota, la cual además, les dio a las chicas una victoria mayor, pues ahora Sunset las considera sus amigas y eso es un gran avance.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=iNb4vJG9o1k**

 **Mira el atardecer contigo lo he de vivir  
A mi lado estar y sentir  
Día y noche hasta el fin**

 **(Se ve a Twilight y Sunset en la terraza de la escuela viendo cómo se pone el atardecer)**

 **Recuerdos por ver  
Y crear, solo el hoy disfrutar**

 **Tu eres mi luz  
Mi fuerza y mi razón de luchar**

 **(Se ve a Sunset recordando su primer encuentro con Twilight)**

 **Aunque miedo tenia, insegura y dudosa  
Todo eso desapareció**

 **Pues contigo hasta el fin yo quiero vivir  
Un amor imposible por lograr**

 **Dame tu mano  
Hasta el final inmortal**

 **(Recordando cuando le ofreció su amistad)**

 **Pues con una amiga a lograr  
Siempre superar  
Siempre batallar, esperanza traer**

 **Tu luz en mis sombras  
Mi esperanza del miedo**

 **Siempre me vuelvo a levantar  
Gracias a ti por vivir  
MI corazón ha de latir**

 **Transformada en amor  
Rompiendo mis restricciones  
Mis cadenas y mi prisión**

 **Con ustedes volveré a brillar**

 **(Se ve a Rainbow y Applejack ayudándose en vez de estar compitiendo, a Fluttershy cantándole a varios animales, a Pinkie acabando una fiesta y a Spike intentando sorprender a Rarity la cual lo veía adorable)**

 **Cada momento contigo siempre mágico es  
Pues contigo la amistad mágica es**

 **Nunca me dejes dame tu mano  
Y a este amanecer esperar**

 **Contigo lo voy a disfrutar  
Tal vez tenga un final**

 **Pero contigo  
Tal vez no sea tan fatal**

 **Cada momento contigo siempre lo es**

 **(Se ve a Luna y Celestia en la entrada mientras las clases empiezan a terminar)**

 **Aun en la oscuridad con tu luz  
De este agujero infernal  
Nada es accidental**

 **Dame tu mano al amanecer y al amanecer esperar  
Nunca me tienes que demostrar  
Que ha todos puedes salvar**

 **Pues siempre hay que intentar  
Pues contigo los imposibles los podemos vencer  
Siempre esperando el amanecer**

 **Imposibles por romper  
Y a la oscuridad vencer**

 **(Se ve todo oscuro sin nada de luz, hasta que se aprecian dos luces una brillante como el sol y la otra aunque más pequeña clara como la luna revelando ser Sunset y Twilight iluminando la oscuridad)**

 **Cada momento contigo siempre mágico es  
Pues siempre estoy dispuesta a vencer**

 **Con este gran amor aunque imposible  
Pero capaz de lograr**

 **La amistad siempre mágica es  
Toma mi mano la luz encontrar y la magia sentir  
Contigo la amistad mágica siempre será**

 **Podrán venir irse y demás  
Podrán llorar  
Pues contigo siempre estaré  
Y contigo siempre más que una amiga puedo ser**

 **Este amor más que imposible será inmortal  
(se ve a las chicas junto con el resto de los demás esperándolos, mientras Twilight y Sunset se miran a los ojos mientras se toman de la mano, para ir con los demás)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, gracias por volver mis fics obras exitosas:**_

 **DECIDI VOLVER A ACTUALIZAR EN LA NOCHE, PORQUE AUNQUE SIGO YENDO EN LAS TARDES, ME DI CUENTA QUE SI TENGO TIEMPO DE ACTUALIZAR CUANDO SALGO DE TRABAJAR, DESPUES DE TODO, ES MI PASION, ADEMAS, ME GUSTA MAS ACTUALIZAR DE NOCHE**

 **EL PROXIMO CAPITULO, SIN EMBARGO, SI VA A SER SUBIDO UN POCO MAS TEMPRANO, YA QUE VOY A AUSENTARME LA MAYOR PARTE DEL DIA Y EN DEFINITIVA NO VOY A PODER ACTUALIZART EN MI HORARIO FAVORITO**

 **Mana:** _como dije, solo será esta semana, a lo mejor también la próxima, todo depende de lo que me diga mi jefa, aunque si he de ser franco, yo prefiero actualizar en las noches, pero salgo a las 9 y cuando llego a mi casa estoy muy cansado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dany35:** _eso realmente explica muchas cosas, por el momento la batalla de hielo ha terminado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _y a ver si piensas lo mismo después de que ambos trataron de matarse con un ejército de personajes animados imaginarios. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _ya veo, aunque en lo personal debo decir que la más tierna y peligrosa de toda la familia Simpson es…Maggie, después de todo, ella le disparo a Burns y por lo que se pudo ver lo hizo a propósito, además de que le disparo a toda la mafia del Gordo Tony, entre otras cosas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _dependió más de Sunset que de los otros 3, especialmente de Diaval y Spike. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _Sunset se abrió un poco más, aún tiene conflictos internos y eso no se resuelve de la noche a la mañana, pero al menos ya es más abierta con las chicas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rey Drasian:** _pues la formidable bestia de nieve ha caído, todo gracias a la entrega de Sunset y a su deseo de proteger a su amiga. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _si eso te pareció en el capítulo anterior, a ver qué te parece en este su discusión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _así es Rarity, es una gran amante de la moda y del estilo, pero tiene un gran corazón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _si conozco esa serie y también conozco el oscuro secreto que esconde, realmente es increíble como Disney te oculta muchas cosas que ahora que eres mayor te sorprenden. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _una leve historia realmente, pues aún tiene rencillas ocultas hacia su madre y eso no se resuelve de la noche a la mañana. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _oh bueno, también pudiste referirte a que cuando cree que sus planes son buenos siempre mete la pata al dejarse adular por Bart. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _debes en cuando me inspiro en algunos capítulos de series que vi, ya que a veces no se me ocurre algún buen capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _y a ver que te pareció lo que hicieron esos dos con los 5 minutos de encierro que tuvieron en el agujero que Sunset cavo para resguardarse del Monstruo de Hielo, solo estuvieron 5 minutos y ya estaban sufriendo paranoias. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _yo le temo más a Pinkie Pie, especialmente cuando puede adivinar las cosas con tal facilidad y alegría. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _más bien es el hecho de que a nadie le gusta que le digan cosas como esas, es decir, que sientan lástima por ti. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 20 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Mana, Dany35, Olivia, Éire, NovaStarPrime, Soranomomo93, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Rey Drasian, Zeus, Hades, Ocnarf, Xanatrix742, Moon-9215, Tenzalucard123, Iron Mario, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	21. La aprendiz del mal

_**Hora de un nuevo capítulo mis estimados lectores, así como también de que aparezca un nuevo OC, así es, sé que en el capítulo anterior no hubo, pero como vieron, las chicas tuvieron las manos muy ocupadas, especialmente Twilight, quien se las ingenió para que Sunset aceptara su amistad tras mucho tiempo de espera, ahora es el momento de que conozcan a un nuevo y posible amigo o enemigo, no les arruinare la sorpresa, tendrán que leer el capítulo para saberlo, por mi parte, nos vemos al final del capítulo.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=fG10K2keFZU**

 **(Sunset)  
A veces no se sí seguir**

 **¿Qué camino tomar?**

 **Sombras de luz**

 **Camino sin fin**

 **Y un mundo por vivir**

 **(Ritmo rápido)**

 **A veces no se sí eh de continuar**

 **Caída por la ambición**

 **El deseo y el poder**

 **Sé qué no merezco tu amistad**

 **(Twilight)  
Una oportunidad más**

 **Eh de levantar**

 **(Sunset)  
Volver a continuar**

 **(Las dos juntas)  
Juntas volvemos a luchar**

 **Sé qué intentarás de dudar**

 **De intentar no seguir  
Pero unidas hemos de continuar**

 **(Twilight)  
Confía en mi**

 **No eres el fuego del fin**

 **Eres la luz del día aquí**

 **Dar Esperanza de vivir**

 **Contra la oscuridad**

 **Será la verdad**

 **La fuerza de la lealtad  
Vuélvete a levantar**

 **Sólo la verdad  
Triunfa sobre el mal**

 **(Sunset)  
Unidas hemos de vencer  
El camino se despejará**

 **(Twilight)  
Volver a luchar**

 **(Sunset)  
Con todo el poder**

 **(Twilight)  
Vuelves a nacer**

 **Esperanza como Dragón**

 **(Sunset)  
Ilumina como un fénix**

 **(Las dos juntas)  
Juntas hemos de luchar  
Volveremos a ver el camino ideal**

 **(Applejack)  
Fuerte como un lobo**

 **(Rainbow Dash)  
Lealtad tal halcón**

 **(Rainbow y Applejack)  
Triunfa sobre el mal  
Volveremos a luchar**

 **(Fluttershy)  
Libre Y hermosa al volar  
Mariposa del viento tomar**

 **(Sunset)  
Renace como el fénix**

 **Tu luz ha de levantar  
Esperanza una vez más**

 **He de levantar  
Sonriendo una vez más**

 **(Pinkie)  
Como el Delfín eh de sonreír**

 **Triste nunca estar**

 **No dudes y levántate una vez más**

 **(Rarity)  
Generosa cual Garza eh de volver**

 **(Todas juntas)**

 **Caminar y seguir  
Levantarse otra vez**

 **Y vuelve a luchar  
Siempre junto a la verdad**

 **Unidas jamás perderemos  
la libertad**

 **Guerreras somos  
Unidas vencemos y caeremos**

 **Vuelve a brillar  
Amanecer contigo otra vez  
Luchar contigo hasta el fin**

 **(Sunset)  
Eh vuelto a brillar**

 **(Twilight)  
El camino tomar**

 **(Las dos juntas)  
Por siempre unidas**

 **Jamás vencidas**

 **Puesto esto es**

 **(Todas juntas)**

 **La amistad  
(tono largo al final resaltando la amistad)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 21**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 21 La aprendiz del mal.**

 **Valle de las Sombras**

Debonair se encontraba en esos momentos dando una indicación a una misteriosa figura, la cual escuchaba atentamente a la terrible bruja que causo tanto daño en el pasado-Las Guerreras de la Amistad se están volviendo cada vez más poderosas, pronto serán un verdadero peligro para mis planes, a menos que las detengamos en este momento en que aún no tienen todo su poder, esa será tu misión, ve al mundo humano y acaba con ellas, pero tráeme a su líder, después de todo, aún tengo una venganza que cumplir-.

-Como ordene mi lady-dijo la figura haciendo una reverencia ante Debonair.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ponyville**

En la tranquila ciudad, las chicas se reunieron en Sugar Cubbe Corner para celebrar el hecho de que al parecer, Sunset finalmente las acepto como sus amigas, aunque aún se mostraba algo distante, aunque fuera poco era una gran victoria y Twilight lo sabía perfectamente.

-Vaya, no puedo creer que Sunset nos salvara a todas y también al mundo-dijo Rainbow sonriendo y tomando un poco de la malteada que ordeno.

-Me habría gustado haber visto como le diste su merecido a esa paleta de hielo gigante-dijo Applejack sonriéndole amistosamente.

-A mí también querida, aunque ahora debo decir que me siento muy feliz de que estés con nosotras, sé que muy pronto seremos grandes amigas-aseguro Rarity sonriéndole.

-Realmente es algo que esperamos ansiosamente-dijo Fluttershy sonriéndole cálidamente a Sunset.

La chica de pelo de fuego miro a las demás sin saber que pensar, realmente no era fácil para ella tener que aceptar este nuevo cambio en su vida, ya estaba resignada a que iba a triunfar sola, a que les demostraría a todo el mundo que no necesitaba de nada ni de nadie para llegar a ser una persona impresionante y ahora tenía 6 amigas, fue cuando Twilight le puso una mano en el hombro, sonriéndole de manera sincera.

-Escuchen chicas, hay algo que quiero decirles-dijo Twilight de manera misteriosa y ganándose toda la atención de sus amigas.

-¿Qué sucede Twilight?-pregunto Fluttershy preocupada.

-He estado pensando y aunque ser la líder de las Guerreras de la Amistad es un verdadero honor, creo que ahora necesito un poco de ayuda, así que…-.

-No digas más-intervino Rainbow-descuida, yo acepto el papel de líder, después de todo, siempre he sido la…-Applejack le dio un zape en la cabeza-¡Oye!-.

-¿Qué fue lo que hablamos la última vez?-pregunto Applejack mirándola con regaño.

-Pero no tenías que ser tan dura-expreso Rainbow llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

-¿Saben? Ustedes dos hacen una linda pareja-señalo Rarity de pronto, dejando ambas chicas estáticas.

-¡Si! ¡Sería la pareja más genial de toda la escuela!-declaro Pinkie imaginándose como sería y teniendo un brillo de admiración total.

-¡No se hagan ideas raras!-exclamaron ambas chicas al mismo tiempo, mientras sus caras se volvían de color rojas por la vergüenza que estaban sintiendo ante las palabras de sus amigas.

Las risas no tardaron en comenzar, incluso Sunset comenzó a reírse de manera divertida, una risa como hacía mucho no había soltado, realmente se sintió muy bien reírse de esa manera tan tranquila, relajada y disfrutando de la presencia de sus amigas, fue cuando las risas se apagaron que Rainbow rápidamente cambio el tema.

-Entonces ¿Qué decías Twilight?-pregunto mirándola significativamente.

Twilight asintió y comenzó de nuevo-Pues verá, como les decía, aunque es un gran honor para mí ser la líder, creo que es demasiada responsabilidad y carga para mí sola, mi madre es una gran reina, pero incluso ella tiene ayuda de muchos grandes guerreros y consejeros que le ayudan en la toma de decisión, es por ello que…-.

-Al grano cerebrito-regaño Rainbow ya algo fastidiada.

Twilight la miro con algo de enojo, pero suspiro y continuo-Necesito un segundo al mando, alguien que sea mi mano derecha en las misiones, alguien a quien pasarle el mando en caso de que algo me pasara-.

Al escuchar eso, los ojos de Rainbow brillaron intensamente-¿Acaso estas insinuando lo que creo que estas insinuando?-pregunto emocionada.

-Creo que sí, de hecho, ya tengo pensado a quien quiero como la segunda al mando de las Guerreras de la Amistad, después de analizarlo cuidadosamente, creo que es la mejor opción para ello y estoy segura de que estarán de acuerdo conmigo en eso, podremos confiarle nuestras vidas, porque yo ya se la confié y todo salió perfectamente-.

-¿Y quién es entonces?-pregunto Pinkie acercándose mucho a Twilight.

-La segunda al mando será Sunset-revelo Twilight, provocando que Rainbow se quebrara como si estuviera hecha de vidrio al escuchar eso.

Pero la sorpresa de Rainbow no fue nada comparada con la sorpresa que Sunset, quien escupió la malteada que en esos momentos estaba disfrutando, bañando un poco a Rarity, quien lanzo un grito tan desgarrador que debió escucharse por toda la ciudad, realmente esas eran de las cosas que menos disfrutaba.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?-pregunto Sunset mirando fijamente a Twilight.

-Que quiero que tú seas la segunda al mando de las Guerreras de la Amistad, lo estuve pensando mucho y creo que es la mejor opción, sé que puedo confiarte a ti el mando del grupo en casos necesarios-.

-Pero ¿Por qué yo? No lo entiendo-.

-Simplemente porque creo que eres la más indicada, especialmente por el modo en que nos defendiste a todas del Monstruo de Hielo de Debonair, incluso fuiste capaz de vencerlo tu sola y de destruir el Diamante de Hielo, eres valiente, noble e inteligente, creo que eres la mejor opción para esto-respondió Twilight sin dejar de sonreír.

Sunset iba a replicar, pero Pinkie se adelantó-¡Vamos, no te hagas del rogar, acepta!-.

-Twilight no te habría escogido si no creyera que puedes hacerlo-apoyo Fluttershy.

-Pero…yo…no estoy segura…-.

-No te hagas del rogar, solo di que sí antes de que yo trate de tomar tu lugar-indico Rainbow cruzándose de brazos y tratando de sonreír.

-Ándale huerca, no se haga del rogar-apoyo Applejack.

-Ya acepta querida, realmente es un gran honor-animo Rarity limpiándose las manchas que quedaron en su ropa.

Sunset miro a todas las chicas y a Twilight, no había dudas en sus rostros, solo sonrisas sinceras, eso basto para que finalmente suspirara resignada-Esta bien, pero espero no te vayas a arrepentir de esta decisión-dijo Sunset mirando fijamente a Twilight.

-No te preocupes, sé que eso nunca pasara-aseguro Twilight sin dudarlo.

-Bueno…ya que todo esto se aclaró…creo que yo me iré a cambiar, ya que la sorpresa hizo que Sunset arruinara este conjunto y desgraciadamente…el chocolate no es fácil de quitar ¡Que tragedia! ¡Que desdicha!-exclamo Rarity haciendo otro de sus dramas.

Pero justo en ese momento, un grito de pánico llego a los oídos de las chicas, quienes se asomaron por la ventana y vieron como la gente escapaba aterradas, como si algo o alguien los estuviera atacando.

-Creo que el deber nos llama-dijo Applejack.

-Pudieron haber esperado a que fuera a cambiarme-dijo Rarity entrecerrando los ojos y viendo su blusa con la mancha de chocolate.

-Andando-indico Twilight y las chicas abandonaron Sugar Cubbe Conner, aunque Pinkie se tardó un poco, ya que ella se terminó todo lo que sus amigas no se terminaron por las prisas.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Las chicas llegaron hasta el centro de la ciudad, donde parecía estar ocurriendo el desastre, se encontraron a varios Espectros moviéndose de un lado a otro en las sombras, algunos sujetaban a la gente y las arrojaban por los aires, para luego reírse de manera desquiciada.

-Parece que los Espectros que Rainbow dejo escapar volvieron-dijo Applejack.

-¡Ya dije que lo sentía!-exclamo Rainbow agachando la cabeza al recordar ese incidente.

-De todos modos hay que detenerlos antes de que hieran a alguien-indico Twilight desafiante y sus amigas asintieron.

Oculta en las sombras, una figura observaba todo, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una capucha que ocultaba su rostro, dejando ver solo sus labios-Así que ellas son las famosas Guerreras de la Amistad, veamos de que son capaces-dijo poniendo toda su atención en las chicas.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=IZgV6rwosWU)**

-¡Por la Magia de la Amistad!-invocaron las 7 chicas adquiriendo sus poderes-¡Guerrera Dragón Zafiro/Fénix/Halcón/Lobo/Garza/Mariposa/Delfín!-invocaron al mismo tiempo.

-Impresionante-musito la figura al ver eso.

Las chicas se lanzaron a la batalla, al ver lo que avecinaba, los Espectros comenzaron a volar de un lado a otro, tratando de destruirlas, pero las chicas se defendían hábilmente de ellos, realmente no eran tan peligrosos cuando no estaban poseyendo a un inocente.

-¡Esto es muy fácil, me estoy aburriendo!-expreso Rainbow al darle una patada a uno de los Espectros.

-¡Es cierto, no parecen estar peleando como suelen hacerlo!-declaro Applejack cuando sujeto a dos Espectros de la cabeza y los lanzo por los aires, provocando que cayeran con fuerza contra el suelo.

-¡No se confíen, recuerden que la magia oscura de Debonair es impredecible y pueden pasar muchas cosas cuando menos pensemos!-indico Twilight y sus amigas asintieron.

La figura puso su atención en Twilight, quien volaba a unos cuantos metros de ella-Así que ella es la hija de la reina Maléfica, se ve que aún no tiene control total sobre todo el poder del Dragón Zafiro, aunque por lo que veo, ninguna de ellas tiene control total sobre todo el poder de sus Elementos y Espíritus correspondientes-musito la figura.

Twilight invoco su Espada de Dragón y ataco a algunos Espectros que comenzaron a rodearla, rápidamente, Sunset acudió en su auxilio, mientras las demás se encargaban del resto de los Espectros y evitaban que poseyeran a alguien para convertirlo en algo realmente peligroso.

-Creo que tengo una idea para ver todo el potencial que tienen estas niñas-musito la figura alzando la mano y comenzando a recitar un conjuro de magia negra.

El conjuro comenzó a afectar a los Espectros, los cuales se reunieron entre ellos, dejando confundidas a las chicas-Eso no es normal-expreso Rarity.

-Tengan cuidado, sospecho que algo malo va a pasar-indico Sunset mirando hacia el lugar donde los Espectros se reunían.

De ese modo, los Espectros comenzaron a tomar la forma de una nueva criatura, esta vez, se trataba de un monstruo de 4 brazos, similar a un monstruo de roca, el cual encaro a las chicas rugiendo con ferocidad y provocando que las chicas retrocedieran un poco asustadas ante eso.

-¡Primero un Monstruo de Hielo y ahora uno de Roca!-exclamo Rainbow preocupada.

-¿Viste lo mismo que yo?-pregunto Sunset dirigiéndose a Twilight.

-Lo vi, los Espectros no poseyeron a nadie, solo se reunieron para formar a esa cosa, esto nunca antes había pasado-dijo Twilight preocupada.

El enorme monstruo de roca lanzo un rugido atronador, antes de lanzarse contra sus presas a gran velocidad, hecho que las tomo por sorpresa, pero lograron esquivar el impacto muy a tiempo, aunque sí que se asustaron cuando ese monstruo por poco las embiste.

-¡Eso estuvo cerca!-exclamo Fluttershy.

-¡Para ser de roca realmente es muy rápido!-declaro Rainbow sorprendida por la velocidad de un monstruo de ese tamaño.

El monstruo las encaro de nuevo y se encorvo, convirtiéndose en una gigantesca bola de demolición, misma que comenzó a rodar hacia las chicas, rápidamente, las que podían volar se elevaron para esquivar el ataque, mientras que Applejack se quitaba del camino y Pinkie saltaba sobre el monstruo como si estuviera jugando, aterrizando perfectamente de pie.

Pero al esquivarlo, el monstruo arraso con mucho de la calle, dejando a las chicas preocupadas-¡Hay que detenerlo o convertirá a toda la ciudad en una zona de demolición!-declaro Rainbow.

-¿Tienen algún plan?-pregunto Rarity mirando a Twilight y Sunset.

Ambas chicas se vieron entre ellas y miraron al monstruo fijamente, por su aspecto, era una criatura sumamente pesada, hecha totalmente de roca, eso solo significaba una cosa, tenían que hundirlo y solo había un sitio lo suficientemente profundo para asegurarse de que se quedara ahí para siempre.

-¡Tenemos uno, pero hay que darnos prisa! ¡Pinkie! ¡Applejack! ¡Necesitamos que hagan que el monstruo la siga hasta el lago! ¿Creen poder hacerlo?-pregunto Twilight.

-¡Cuenta con eso!-respondió Applejack alzando su pulgar.

-¡Vamos ir a nadar!-declaro Pinkie Pie sonriendo emocionada y saltando de un lado a otro.

Rápidamente, el monstruo volvió a lanzarse sobre ellas, Applejack y Pinkie comenzaron a correr, con el monstruo siguiéndolas muy de cerca, mientras las demás lo seguían a él volando, todo ante la atenta mirada de aquella misteriosa figura oculta en las sombras.

-Esto se está volviendo aburrido, me gustaría ver que esas chiquillas usara el poder total de los Elementos de la Armonía y no solo el 15%, es realmente lamentable-.

Las chicas continuaron con el plan de Twilight, quien miro a Sunset y esta asintió, la Guerrera Fénix se alejó de Twilight y se acercó a las demás-¡Muy bien, tendremos una oportunidad, hay que hacerlo bien!-indico guiando al equipo.

-¿Ya comenzaste a aceptar tu papel como segunda al mando?-pregunto Rainbow mirándola fijamente y provocando una sonrisa desafiante en Sunset.

El lago quedo a la vista, era bien sabido que el centro de ese imponente lago era increíblemente profundo, cualquier cosa que fuera tragado por esa enorme fuerza jamás regresaba a la superficie, con excepción de los peces que habitaban ahí, así que era el lugar indicado para detener a ese terrible monstruo.

-¡Ya casi llegamos Pinkie! ¿Estas lista?-pregunto Applejack mirándola fijamente.

-¡Adelante!-indico Pinkie saltando al lago, mientras que Applejack se ocultaba detrás de unos arbustos.

Fue cuando el Monstruo llego también al lago, incorporándose por completo y buscando con la mirada a sus presas, pero no las veía por ningún lado, fue cuando Pinkie apareció en el lago.

-¡Por aquí monstruo!-grito haciendo saltos y piruetas como todo un Delfín, así como también mantenerse en pie en el agua del mismo modo en que los delfines se sostienen con sus colas-¡No vas a atraparme!-declaro sacándole la lengua de manera burlona.

El monstruo rugió y se dispuso a ir tras ella, pero entonces se detuvo al darse cuenta que estuvo a punto de entrar en agua y retrocedió-¡Oye amigo! ¡Cazador Diurno!-Applejack apareció detrás del monstruo y lo ataco con su ataque devastador.

La figura del Lobo golpeo al monstruo de roca con fuerza, empujándolo hacia el lago y provocando que cayera, pero solo llego hasta la parte donde el agua le cubría hasta las rodillas, intento moverse, pero su enorme peso hizo que quedara atrapado en el lodo del fondo, provocándole una gran ira, más todos sus esfuerzos por liberarse eran en vano.

-¡Ahora es nuestro turno!-indico Sunset descendiendo junto con las demás-¡Vuelo del Fénix!-.

-¡Halcón de Titanio!-.

-¡Mariposa Lunar!-.

-¡Danza de la Garza!-.

Los 4 ataques golpearon con fuerza al monstruo, haciéndolo retroceder hasta la parte más profunda, solo un poco más y estaría acabado, Pinkie hizo acto de aparición saltando fuera del agua y encarando al monstruo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, una sumamente divertida.

-¡Hola y adiós! ¡Oleaje de Delfín!-invoco creando una poderosa ola que tomo la forma de un Delfín, el cual embistió con fuerza al Monstruo de Roca, terminando por empujarlo hacia la parte más profunda, el monstruo comenzó a hundirse y en un acto desesperado, trato de sujetarse de algo con sus 4 brazos, pero…

-¡Estrella del Dragón Zafiro!-invoco Twilight lanzando su ataque más poderoso contra el monstruo, el cual lo recibió directamente y finalmente termino por hundirse.

Pinkie se sumergió y se dirigió a la parte más profunda, pudo apreciar como el monstruo terminaba por desaparecer en la oscuridad del lago, definitivamente no volverían a ver a ese monstruo nunca más, fue cuando Pinkie se dio cuenta del detalle de que al poseer el espíritu del Delfín, sería capaz de estar sumergida por un largo tiempo y eso la hacía muy feliz, pero ahora tenía que volver con sus amigas e informarles lo que vio.

Rápidamente, regreso a la superficie y se reunió con ellas-¿Y bien?-pregunto Sunset cruzada de brazos.

-¿Funciono?-pregunto Twilight esperanzada.

-Sí, ese monstruo se fue hasta el fondo del lago, no creo que volvamos a verlo de nuevo-respondió Pinkie sonriéndoles.

-Eso es un verdadero alivio-dijo Fluttershy sonriendo.

-Realmente fue muy extraño, los Espectros nunca habían hecho algo como esto, realmente ellos no son una amenaza tan serie hasta que posesionan a alguien o a algo-dijo Twilight pensativa.

-Tal vez Debonair uso su magia maligna para poder unirlos, del mismo modo en que uso su magia con el Diamante de Hielo y para crear a ese Monstruo de Hielo-sugirió Sunset.

-Esa una posibilidad-reconoció Twilight, para luego sonreírle a Sunset-¿lo ves? Sabía qué hacía lo correcto al nombrarte la segunda al mando-.

-Es cierto, realmente nos supiste guiar-felicito Rarity.

-Solo hice lo que creí mejor en ese momento, además, Twilight tenía su papel en el plan, así que yo debía guiarlas-dijo Sunset desviando la mirada algo sonrojada por los halagos de sus amigas, vaya, que bien se sentía poder llamarlas de ese modo, la hacía sentir viva.

Las chicas se rieron ante el comentario de Sunset, incluso Rainbow tuvo que admitir que fue algo sumamente gracioso, fue cuando aquella figura misteriosa apareció detrás de un árbol, viéndolas fijamente por unos instantes, entrecerró sus ojos y fijo su atención en Twilight.

-Ella es la mayor amenaza, lástima que no sepa cómo usar el poder del Dragón Zafiro a todo su potencial-murmuro por debajo.

Twilight dejo de reírse al sentir una extraña sensación y voltear a buscar la causa de la misma, este hecho tomo por sorpresa a las demás, quienes vieron la cara de espanto y de preocupación de su amiga.

-¿Ocurre algo querida?-pregunto Rarity preocupada por la reacción de su amiga.

Twilight no respondió de inmediato, simplemente comenzó a buscar con la mirada a la causante de aquella sensación tan rara, nunca había sentido algo como eso, era algo que alarmo y mucho, pero por más que buscaba, no veía nada fuera de lo normal, así que se encogió en hombros y negó con la cabeza.

-No, no pasa nada-respondió volteando a verlas.

-¿Estas segura de que todo está bien?-pregunto Applejack viéndola no muy convencida, pues la expresión de Twilight no era nada convincente.

-Por supuesto, no es nada, solo fue una sensación…es todo-respondió Twilight mostrando una sonrisa nada convincente, pero las chicas decidieron no insistir con el tema, al menos, no por el momento.

Aunque Twilight se mostraba algo preocupada, después de todo, nunca había sentido algo como eso, era como un timbre de alarma que sonaba en su cabeza y aunque no pudiera definir a ciencia cierta de que se trataba, una cosa si era segura, algo terrible estaba a punto de suceder, algo muy serio.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Valle de las Sombras**

Aquella figura extraña se presentó de nuevo ante Debonair, comenzando a caminar de un lado a otro, mientras le contaba a su señora todo lo que descubrió sobre las Guerreras de la Amistad.

-Aunque son formidables guerreras, aún no saben usar al 100% todo el poder de sus respectivos elementos y espíritus, apenas pueden usarlos a un 15%, lo que demuestra que no son una amenaza real, en una batalla frente a frente con usted, ellas serían derrotadas sin el menor problema-explicaba.

-Estoy al tanto de eso, sin embargo, cada día que pasa se fortalecen más y más, sobretodo Sparkle, la hija de Maléfica tiene el poder del Dragón Zafiro y si llegara a descubrir todo el potencial del legendario dragón sería catastrófico para mí y mis planes-sentencio Debonair.

-No se preocupe mi lady, que aprender a controlar semejante poder llevar tiempo, eso nos dará una oportunidad para detenerlas antes de que su magia se desarrolle por completo-explico su sirviente.

-Voy a depender de ti para conseguirlo, quiero que las mantengas vigiladas en todo momento, descubre cuáles son sus debilidades y explótalas, pero recuerda, si alguien va a eliminar a Twilight Sparkle esa seré yo, después de todo, aún tengo una cuenta pendiente que ajustar con su querida madre-indico Debonair.

-Si mi lady, le prometo que Sparkle será quien sufra más por el crimen que la Reina Maléfica cometió contra usted-aseguro su leal sirviente.

-Ya sabes cuál es la siguiente parte del plan, ahora ve y cúmplela-ordeno Debonair.

-Así lo haré-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ponyville**

Al día siguiente, la escuela Canterlot comenzó con sus actividades diarias, después del incidente con el monstruo de roca del día anterior, por fortuna, todos los destrozos se reconstruyeron sin intervención de los constructores, casi como si fuera por arte de magia, hecho que divertía mucho a las 7 Guerreras de la Amistad, pues Twilight creyó que no sería justo dejar que los ciudadanos reconstruyeran todo lo que su batalla destruyo.

-¡Qué bien, hoy comienzan los entrenamientos para los Juegos de la Amistad que serán la próxima semana!-declaro Rainbow sumamente entusiasmada.

-Vaya, es sorprendente que ya haya pasado todo un año desde los últimos Juegos de la Amistad-dijo Applejack cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Qué son los Juegos de la Amistad?-pregunto Twilight confundida.

-Son los eventos más importantes de todo el año, en los cuales competimos contra la Escuela Cristal en varios eventos deportivos-respondió Fluttershy.

-El problema es que cada evento en el que se compite siempre nos ganan-dijo Rainbow molesta-golf, tenis, repostería, etc. Pero este año va a ser muy diferente-aseguro Rainbow sonriendo.

-¿No estarás pensando usar tu magia durante los juegos o sí?-pregunto Sunset mirándola fijamente.

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no, es solo que hemos estado entrenando muy duro y sé que este año será nuestro!-.

-Pues eso ya lo veremos querida, aún queda un mes para que te prepares para la gran competencia, lo que significa que tengo que preparar todo un vestuario perfecto para la ocasión-dijo Rarity ilusionada.

-¡Serán los mejores Juegos de la Amistad de la vida!-declaro Pinkie sonriendo emocionada.

Twilight solo sonrió divertida al ver entusiasmo de sus amigas, que no vio que chocaba con alguien-Lo siento…disculpe…no vi por donde…-Twilight se calló al ver que la persona con la que choco la miraba de forma extraña.

Se trataba de una chica alta, midiendo 1.64 piel azul oscura, cabello negro, ojos oculares negros con pupilas rojas e iris negro, camisa azul con un árbol gris con hojas cayendo, falda larga gris, zapatillas negras, gafas oscuras para ocultar sus ojos.

La chica y Twilight se sostuvieron la mirada un momento, antes de que la joven pasara por su lado sin decirle una sola palabra y dirigiéndose hacia su salón-¿Quién es ella?-pregunto Twilight siguiéndola con la mirada de manera sospechosa.

-Es Kate Iría, es una alumna de tercero-respondió Applejack-te voy a decir algo Twilight, esa chica es muy extraña, nunca habla con nadie y siempre se desaparece cuando es la hora del almuerzo-.

-En verdad es alguien muy aterradora-agrego Fluttershy asustada.

-¡Es como una versión más amargada de Sunset!-intervino Pinkie muy alegre.

-¡Oye!-regaño Sunset mirándola con enojo y provocando risas en las demás.

Solo Twilight no participo en las risas, manteniendo su vista en la chica, había algo en ella que no le agradaba mucho, era una extraña sensación, muy parecida a la que sintió el día anterior después de la batalla con el monstruo de Debonair, definitivamente las cosas en Canterlot estaban a punto de cambiar.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Llegamos al final de otro capítulo, como acaban de ver, hay una nueva chica, pero que al parecer le trae muy mala espina a Twilight, al mismo tiempo, Debonair quiere conseguir su venganza contra Maléfica a toda costa y no le importa nada con tal de conseguirlo, los pensamientos de Twilight sobre Canterlot son muy acertados, pronto no volverá a ser el mismo.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=jjoqLClNfDo**

 **(Luna)  
Mira el arcoíris con esperanza lo puedes ver  
Solo levántate de esa oscuridad**

 **Brillante como el sol aquí  
Eres mi luz en este mundo**

 **Brillante sobre la oscuridad que hay por ti  
Nunca te rindas**

 **(Celestia)  
Los sueños se realizaran  
No importa cuánto he de batallar**

 **Siempre la esperanza prevalecerá  
Contigo al caminar**

 **(Luna y Celestia)  
Un olvido, un misterio y un hoy por venir  
Salir de las sombras  
Y ver la luz**

 **Es el regalo que disfruto pues estas tu**

 **(Twilight)  
No tengo miedo  
Ni ira  
Ni desesperación**

 **(Sunset)  
Contigo lo he de lograr**

 **En este abismo eterno  
Nos levantaremos y volveremos a reír**

 **Mis alas levantar y volver a volar  
Un largo día es**

 **No hay excepciones  
Ni más presiones**

 **(Twilight)  
Brillante es la luz  
Que ejerces tu**

 **(Applejack, Pinkie y Rarity)  
Ni miento  
Nunca triste estoy  
Rendirme jamás lo hare**

 **Por un destino a proteger  
Brillante y fuerte ser**

 **(Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash)  
Cruel nunca seré  
Leal contigo siempre estaré**

 **(Sunset y Twilight)  
Mi amiga tú serás**

 **Con el amor tendrás  
Y la magia fuerte es  
Ya que es la amistad**

 **(Twilight)  
Amigas hasta el fin  
(con tonos bajos en forma de susurro)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, gracias por hacer de mis fics obras exitosas:**_

 **A LOS FANS DE DB, CREO QUE YA SE ME ACLARO LA DUDA DE QUE EXISTE ALGUIEN QUE DEJARIA A VEGETO DIOS SUPER SAIYAJIN AZUL EN RIDICULO, EL PODEROSO Y GLORIOSO REY DE LOS 12 UNIVERSOS, ZENO-SAMA, MISMO AL CUAL BILLS Y CHAMPA LE TIENEN MUCHO MIEDO ¿USTEDES QUE PIENSAN AL RESPECTO?**

 **Mana:** _el encierro realmente los afecto y mucho, aunque como dijo Twilight, solo estuvieron atrapados por 5 minutos cuando comenzaron a delirar, por el momento las cosas estarán calmadas, mientras Debonair planea su siguiente movimiento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _ciertamente fue muy triste lo que le paso a Sunset, pero al menos ya acepto a las demás como sus amigas, eso le ayudara a salir adelante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _por esa razón y más hay que considerar a Maggie como el Simpson más adorable, tierno, listo y peligroso de todos, pues con esa manía que tiene de dispararle a la gente, es como dice el dicho "cuidado con los callados". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _eso y muchas cosas planea usar en contra de sus odiadas enemigas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _gracias por el aviso, de ese modo podré tener consideración con tus ausencias. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _ciertamente nadie tendría que pasar por momentos tan dolorosos como ese, pero tristemente, es la realidad de muchas personas y gracias por la recomendación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _lo estoy considerando, pero toma en cuenta que no es una decisión fácil, después de todo, aún hay muchas cosas que se desconocen de lo que ocurrió en la gran guerra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _recuerda que las cosas no siempre se solucionan de la noche a la mañana, nunca es así de fácil. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _realmente fue impresionante que ambos actuaran así cuando apenas llevaban 5 minutos encerrados, como explico Twilight, se comportaron de forma muy dramática. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _no recuerdo que alguna vez hayan mencionado su nombre, por ese motivo yo no lo use. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rey Drasian:** _la considere la mejor opción para que Pinkie festejara el hecho de que Sunset ya las consideraba sus amigas, aunque vaya que le costó hacerlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _hay que temer a su furia, ya que como Maléfica dijo, ella realmente espera que su hija y sus amigas nunca tengan que enfrentarla del mismo modo en que ella lo hizo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _realmente ese es un gran paso, aún tiene sus demonios internos con los cuales lidiar, pero por el momento eso ya es un gran avance, especialmente porque será muy necesario cuando llegue el momento de combatir a Debonair. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _la razón de que él no apareciera es muy simple, porque como recordaras, Spike era muy protector con su cachorro y dudo mucho que lo dejara meterse en una riña. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Súper Rock Ninja:** _yo solo espero que comience el torneo de los 12 universos, ya quiero ver a los otros Dioses de la Destrucción, espero que no sean todos gatos y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 21 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Mana, Olivia, Éire, NovaStarPrime, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Shazam, Zeus, Hades, Tenzalucard123, Xanatrix742, Moon-9215, Rey Drasian, Blaitor21, Iron Mario, Kurtlaraperdomo, Súper Rock Ninja.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	22. Hombre Morado

" _ **Hola a todos, soy**_ **Yugi Muto** _ **y quiero agradecerles por permitirme la oportunidad de presentar este capítulo, no puedo creer que me hayan escogido a mí, realmente es un verdadero honor, hoy veremos como las chicas conocen a un nuevo aliado, el cual quizás va a sacarle un poco de canas verdes a la siempre competitiva Rainbow, pero no les voy a adelantar nada más, porque eso sería hacer trampa, mejor mírenlo por ustedes mismo y luego comentan que tal les pareció, bueno, nos vemos al final del capítulo"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=ndZj2IJafUI**

 **Un pasado por olvidar  
Un futuro por descubrir  
Y un presente por vivir**

 **(Se ve a Twilight dirigiéndose a Canterlot acompañada de Spike, con Luna y Celestia en la entrada)**

 **Esperanza me ha de levantar  
La luz en tus sombras, tu sol y tu luna  
Vuelve a sonreír otra vez**

 **(Se ve al resto de las chicas esperándola)**

 **No sé qué hacer estoy a momentos de perder  
Empiezo a dudar a mis alas perder y empezar a caer**

 **No vuelvas ni temas de dudar**

 **Tu lealtad  
Tus honestidad  
Fuerte has de ser, no lo dudes eso tienes que ver**

 **(la imagen cambia a Rainbow y Applejack compitiendo en una carrera)**

 **Tus risas  
Y Amabilidad  
Generosa siempre has de ser**

 **(Cambia a Pinkie haciendo reír a las demás, Fluttershy con varios animales y Rarity diseñando varios vestidos nuevos)**

 **Nunca de eso lo eh de dudar  
Eso es la amistad  
que tiene poder**

 **Sólo tú la tienes que ver  
Y creer**

 **Vuelve a levantarte  
y a vivir  
Que sin ti, estoy perdida otra vez**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirando un poco nerviosa a Twilight recordando cuando Twilight junto con las demás le dan la mano a Sunset ofreciéndole su amistad)**

 **Vuélvete a levantar  
Una vez más hay que luchar**

 **Y volver a enfrentar, volver a pelear**

 **Luz ilumina el fin  
Mi fuerza eres tu**

 **Luz he de ser**

 **(Ambas al verse sonríen un poco nerviosas sin saber que decir)**

 **Solo el tiempo lo dirá  
Volver a pelear  
Esperanza es lo que das**

 **Volver a intentar**

 **La esperanza me ha de iluminar y juntos viviremos al fin**

 **Por qué contigo he de luchar**

 **(Cambia la imagen con un fondo brillante con varias criaturas del Páramo pasando a mostrar a Discord, seguido de Shining Armor y Candance, por ultimo a Maléfica junto con Diaval)**

 **Amigas hasta el fin  
Que la esperanza nos ha de iluminar**

 **Volver a soñar  
No he de dudar**

 **Contigo por siempre hasta el fin  
la amistad es nuestra fuente de luz**

 **Amigas hemos de ser  
Juntas hasta el fin**

 **Guerreras a luchar**

 **El mal a enfrentar**

 **(Cambia la imagen con Applejack acabando con varios espectros por tierra, y Pinkie atacando a otros saliendo desde el mar, pasando a Twilight, Sunset, Rarity, Rainbow y Fluttershy volando enfrentando a varias criaturas con grandes ataques)**

 **Juntas y unidas hasta el fin**

 **Que la amistad vuelva a florecer**

 **Y la amistad por siempre ha de vencer**

 **Sola he estado**

 **Nunca la felicidad experimente**

 **Sola no eh de seguir**

 **Con ustedes vuelvo una a ser**

 **Su amistad fuerte lo es**

 **Porque la amistad es la magia que tiene el poder  
Al mal enfrentar y vencer**

 **(Volviendo a cambiar otro fondo negro esta vez con el valle de las sombras revelando con varios Espectros pasando a Tirek, seguido del Rey Sombra y la Reina Chrysalis con una sonrisa maligna, pasando a Sonata, Aria y Adagio esta última con una sonrisa ambiciosa y por ultimo a Debonair sin ninguna sonrisa)**

 **Esto es la amistad**

 **Fuerte, honesta, leal, alegre, amable, generosa, amorosa y mágica siempre ha de ser**

 **Juntas por siempre  
Contra el mal latente  
Juntas una vez**

 **Guerreras de la Amistad**

 **(cambia la imagen con las chicas y Maléfica su lado mientras detrás de ellas aparece la figura de Amaterasu)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 22**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 22 Hombre Morado.**

 **Páramo**

Maléfica se encontraba en su estudio privado, revisando algunas cosas en sus libros, quería averiguar más sobre el Aura de Dragón que estaba desarrollándose en su pequeña y quería descubrir que tanto poder podría llegar a generar, por lo poco que había descubierto, el Aura de Dragón tendría el poder de conseguir cosas maravillosas o terribles si no se usaba con el control requerido.

Descubrió que para poder usar tal cantidad de energía, el usuario corría el riesgo de perder la vida si no lograba controlarlo, ese hecho la alarmo de sobremanera, ya que al parecer no solo es la energía que permite sentir la magia que habita en otros seres, sino que además posee el poder de generar grandes poderes destructivos, después de todo, los dragones estaban en la lista de las criaturas más imponente y poderosas de todo el mundo.

Justo en ese momento, alguien toco a la puerta de su biblioteca-Adelante-dijo permitiendo la entrada de la persona que osaba interrumpirla.

Quien ingreso no era otra que Garnet, la más poderosa de todas sus guerreras de elite, la cual se acercó e hizo un reverencia-Majestad, lamento mucho molestarla, pero ocurrió algo que me gustaría comentarle-.

-¿Qué sucede Garnet?-.

-Tuve una nueva visión y por lo que acabo de ver, él se dirige hacia Canterlot-explico Garnet.

-¿Él? ¿De quién hablas?-.

-Hablo del otro ser que posee la habilidad de ver el futuro su majestad-respondió Garnet.

-Ah, no te preocupes, él es inofensivo, no tienes de que preocuparte-dijo Maléfica volviendo su vista hacia el libro.

Justo en ese momento, Discord hizo acto de aparición-La Reina tiene razón queridas, no tienen de que preocuparse, siempre me confundo ¿debo referirme a ti como dos personas o solo como una?-pregunto Discord fingiendo un poco de demencia.

-No eres gracioso Discord-advirtió Garnet.

-Oh querida, eso realmente me hiere en lo más profundo de mí ser, pero no vine aquí para que sintieran lástima del pobre e incomprendido Discord, yo estoy con su alteza, ese muchacho es inofensivo, no veo cual es el problema de que vaya a Canterlot-señalo Discord acomodándose en el aire.

-Que él usa las visiones del futuro para beneficio propio, eso lo vuelve alguien sumamente impredecible-.

-Estoy de acuerdo en ello-reconoció Maléfica-¿tienes alguna sugerencia?-pregunto mirando a la leal Garnet.

-Mantenerlo vigilado, solo para asegurarnos de que no revele nada de lo que el futuro depara, ya que como sabrá, aunque ver el futuro es una habilidad útil, en ocasiones las visiones no se hacen realidad-.

-Estoy consciente de ello, muy bien Garnet, mantenlo vigilado y asegúrate de que no haga algo que preocupe a mi hija o a sus amigas, ya tienen suficientes cosas en que pensar como para preocuparse por un adivino-indico Maléfica.

-Así será mi reina-dijo Garnet haciendo una reverencia y retirándose.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Canterlot**

La escuela estaba en medio de un festival, mismo que se realizaba cuando los Juegos de la Amistad estaban cerca de comenzar, la razón era muy simple, Celestia quería que los estudiantes convivieran entre ellos y se divirtieran un poco antes de que llegara el momento de competir contra sus más grandes rivales.

El festival tenía muchos juegos y algunas atracciones, Celestia nunca reparaba en gastos para darles a sus queridos estudiantes una semana sumamente maravillosa y divertida, hecho que Luna debía admirar de ella, incluso algunos maestros participaban con la finalidad de reunir fondos para los Juegos.

-¡Esto es mejor cada año!-declaro Pinkie saltando llena de alegría de un lado a otro, al tiempo que llevaba a en sus manos algodón de azúcar, sodas, globos, confetis, entre otras cosas.

-¿Siempre hacen esto cuando se acercan los Juegos de la Amistad?-pregunto Twilight mirando maravillada el lugar.

-Es la tonta idea de mi madre, para infundir la unión entre los alumnos de Canterlot y que así puedan trabajar en equipo cuando llegue el momento de competir-explico Sunset fastidiada.

Aunque Sunset ya había reconocido a las chicas como sus amigas, esto no significaba que todos los problemas se resolverían de la noche a la mañana, después de todo, aun había cosas y resentimientos que tenía hacia Celestia, esos eran asuntos sumamente personales y que debían resolverse solo entre madre e hija.

Por lo pronto, Twilight confiaba en que llegaría el momento en que Sunset finalmente arreglaría todo con su madre y volverían a hacer una gran familia otra vez, en ese festival se encontraban todos los estudiantes de Canterlot, incluyendo a Mana, Aura, y esa misteriosa chica llamada Kate, quien por alguna razón ponía a Twilight con los pelos de punta.

El festival tenía de todo para que las chicas se divirtieran, incluso tenían un pequeño mini zoológico, donde Fluttershy se encontraba dándole mimos a los animales del lugar, las chicas se acercaron y vieron con una sonrisa como Fluttershy acariciaba a una pequeña y tierna ovejita.

-Esto definitivamente es lo suyo-dijo Rarity sonriendo encantada por la actitud de la pequeña Fluttershy.

-Por cierto ¿no han visto el puesto de Applejack? ¡Me muero por un trago de sidra!-declaro Rainbow buscando desesperadamente el puesto de la familia Apple.

-Creo que esta por allá, junto al puesto de algodón de azúcar-respondió Pinkie con la boca sumamente llena.

-¡Qué bien!-declaro Rainbow lanzándose a gran velocidad hacia el lugar indicado por Pinkie, encontrando a los Apple ahí parados con su puesto de manzanas, vendiendo pies, pasteles y por supuesto-¡Sidra!-grito Applejack lanzándose rápidamente hacia el puesto.

-Hola Rainbow, me empezaba a preguntar cuando ibas a venir por tu vaso de sidra-bromeo Applejack entregándole su jarra.

-¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!-repetía Rainbow tomando la jarra y bebiendo su contenido de un solo trago-¡Más por favor!-pidió.

-Lo siento dulzura, tendrás que hacer fila como los demás-dijo Applejack sonriéndole divertida.

-¿Qué?-Rainbow miro a la fila y se quedó con la boca sumamente abierta, ya que antes de ella había por lo menos una fila de 30 personas.

-Parece que tendremos que hacer fila-dijo Twilight cuando llegaron y vieron la gran cantidad de personas, resignándose a esperar.

Justo en ese momento, la abuela Apple intervino-Oh no, las amigas de Applejack tienen sus jarras de sidra apartadas y listas para disfrutarse-aseguro sonriendo y dándole una bandeja con 7 jarras con sidra-disfrútenlos-.

-Abuela ¿Por qué les diste 7?-pregunto Applejack confundida.

-Una es para ti querida Applejack, porque quiero que tú y Apple Bloom se vayan a divertir con sus amigas-.

-¿Qué?-exclamaron ambas hermanas, una preocupada y la otra sonriendo-¡Pero abuelo…!-.

-Nada de "peros" Applejack, cada año te insisto en que vayas a disfrutar del festival y cada año te rehúsas, pues eso no va a pasar hoy jovencita, te vas ir a disfrutar del festival y te divertirás, no te preocupes, Big Mac y yo nos haremos cargo de todo por aquí ¿verdad Big Mac?-.

-Si-respondió el hermano mayor irguiéndose orgulloso.

-¡Gracias abuela, eres la mejor!-declaro Apple Bloom abrazándola-¡Voy ir a buscar a Scootaloo y a Sweetie Belle!-aviso yéndose a buscar a sus dos mejores amigas.

-¿Estas segura de esto abuela?-pregunto Applejack aún no muy convencida.

-Completamente segura, ahora ve a divertirte-repitió la abuela Apple.

Sin poder discutir más, Applejack se retiró con sus amigas para disfrutar del festival, realmente quería hacerlo, después de todo, iba a pasar el tiempo con dos nuevas amigas, Twilight y Sunset, así como también con sus más grandes y antiguas amigas, esa iba a ser una noche inolvidable, especialmente porque Debonair se encontraba ocupada en otros asuntos en ese preciso momento.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Valle de las Sombras**

En lo que parecía ser un salón de reuniones, Debonair se encontraba reunida con 3 figuras imponentes y de malignos ojos, los cuales brillaban en la oscuridad, mientras Estraga y las Sirenas se mantenían en un rincón, esperando a que la reunión comenzara, hecho que no tardo en suceder.

-Muy bien Debonair, nos mandaste llamar, ahora dinos ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-pregunto una voz que parecía ser femenina y viendo fijamente a Debonair, quien solo sonrió.

-Siempre tan impacientes, me da gusto ver que no han cambiado nada-dijo burlonamente.

-¡Basta de tus burlas!-exclamo una voz sombría y aterradora-no tengo tiempo para esto, tengo un reino que gobernar-.

Escuchar eso, provoco una sonrisa burlona en el cruel rostro de Debonair-¿Un reino que gobernar? Aun piensas que este reino es tuyo, sí que eres tierno-.

-Yo no lo llamaría de ese modo-declaro la tercer figura con una voz un poco más imponente y tenebrosa que la de los otros dos invitados-más bien lo llamaría fastidioso, pero estoy de acuerdo en algo, no tenemos tiempo para tus tonterías, dinos por qué motivo nos hiciste venir a tu "palacio"-.

-El motivo es muy simple, tal vez los 4 no nos aceptemos del todo, de hecho, nos detestamos unos a otros, pero tenemos un enemigo en común-con un movimiento de su mano, Debonair conjuro la imagen de Maléfica-creo que ya saben el motivo por el que los llame-.

-¿Aun quieres vengarte de ella?-pregunto la femenina-eso suena bien para mí, pero dime algo ¿Cómo planeas hacerlo si estas encerrada aquí junto con todos nosotros?-.

-A eso voy, estoy buscando un modo de conseguir la libertad, hecho que no me está siendo nada fácil, especialmente porque ahora Maléfica tiene un equipo de nuevas y poderosas guerreras a su lado-Debonair mostro la imagen de las Guerreras de la Amistad-la hija de Maléfica y otras 6 humanas han aprendido a manejar el poder de los Elementos de la Armonía y de los Espíritus Guardianes, aun no los pueden usar en todo su poder, pero si lo consiguen, será desastroso para nosotros-.

-Por favor, hablas de ese absurda leyenda de la guerrera legendaria, la cual posee poderes divinos-se burló la voz sombría.

-Toda leyenda tiene su base de realidad y si lo que Debonair dice es cierto, entonces no podemos confiarnos, especialmente cuando se supone que son los Elementos de la Armonía los que pueden liberar tal poder-intervino el tercer invitado.

-Ciertamente, por eso les propongo algo, una alianza temporal, nosotros 4 queremos exactamente lo mismo, la destrucción del mundo y la corrupción de toda la magia existente, pero no podremos hacerlo mientras estemos atrapados aquí y aunque logremos salir, siempre tendremos el problema con esas Guerreras de la Amistad-.

-¿Qué es lo que propones que hagamos con esta alianza?-.

-Unirnos y destruirlas, de ese modo podremos vengarnos también de Maléfica y de todo su legado, no hay que olvidar que fue ella quien nos desterró a este mundo en primer lugar, yo creo que debemos devolverle el favor-.

-Bien, la idea suena interesante, pero dinos algo ¿Por qué deberíamos confiar en ti?-.

-Porque al igual que ustedes, yo tengo un gran odio y deseo de venganza hacia la misma persona-sentencio Debonair, provocando que sus 3 invitados se vieran entre sí de manera significativa, provocando una sonrisa cruel en Debonair.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Canterlot**

El festival continuo su curso, las chicas disfrutaban de todo los eventos, cuando un puesto llamo la atención de Rarity-¡Miren! Dice que se adivina tu futuro-dijo acercándose al cartel.

Las chicas se acercaron al cartel que estaba junto a una pequeña mesa, con un joven cuya edad aparentaba ser de unos18 años, midiendo 1.76, delgado, piel morada, cabello largó morado un poco más oscuro que su piel, ojos blancos, vistiendo un traje morado con corbata negra, zapatos negros y guantes blancos y un sombrero morado oscuro, el cartel decía:

" **Se adivina su futuro**

 **Desea saber sobre amor, salud o dinero**

 **Entonces recurra al gran Declan Constantin**

 **15 dólares o es gratis si supera el reto"**

-¿El reto? ¿Cuál es el reto?-pregunto Rarity mirando al joven.

-Es muy simple en verdad señorita, solo tiene que vencerme en un juego, mismo que usted disponga, si yo gano, entonces me deberá pagar los 15 dólares más otros 10 por haber sido vencida, pero si usted gana, entonces el servicio es completamente gratis y como cortesía puede llevarse a casa alguno de estos objetos-dijo Declan señalando varios premios que estaban junto a su mesa, en los que había espejos, muñecos de peluche, balones, espadas de adornos, entre otras cosas.

En Rarity apareció un brillo de emoción cuando descubrió una gema que brillaba como los colores del arcoíris, fuera real o no era lo que menos importaba, el brillo que manifestaba realmente cautivo a la chica.

-¡Muy bien, entonces tomare el reto!-declaro Rarity gustosamente.

-Muy bien, escoja su juego mi lady-dijo Declan.

-No estoy segura de que esta sea una buena idea-dijo Twilight mirando a Declan fijamente, había algo en él que se le hacía terriblemente familiar.

-No te preocupes, estoy segura que podré vencerlo, además, realmente quiero que me digan mi futuro y esa joya-dijo Rarity con un brillo en sus ojos-el juego será "póker", un juego digno de la nobleza-.

-Comencemos entonces-acepto Declan.

El juego comenzó, ambos jugadores sacaron sus cartas, Rarity vio que tenía una buena mano, estaba segura de que iba a ganar, aun con el cambio que hizo, todavía mantenía una mano muy suculenta, mientras que Declan se mostraba sumamente calmado y relajado, como si no tuviera nada que temer.

-Muy bien, veamos que tienes-dijo Rarity sonriendo.

-Las damas primero, me parece que eso es lo correcto-dijo Declan sonriendo.

-Muy bien, pues mira esto, póker de reinas, creo que ya gane-dijo Rarity emocionada.

-Lo siento señorita, pero temo que eso no le gana a una Flor Imperial-señalo Declan sacando la mano invencible del póker, dejando sorprendida a Rarity-creo que yo gane, así que me puede dar mis 25 dólares, por favor-.

Rarity no tuvo más opción que pagar lo justo-¿Al menos me podría decir algo de mi futuro?-pregunto Rarity con voz triste.

-Seguro, le puedo decir que usted tiene un camino brillante por recorrer, pero debe prepararse para muchas cosas, porque a veces las apariencias engañan-dijo Declan de tono misterioso-¿Quién sigue?-.

-¡Un momento! ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?-pregunto Rarity confundida.

-Lo siento señorita, ya pago, ya le dije su fortuna, ahora retírese y deje pasar a los demás clientes-.

-¡Un momento amigo!-declaro Rainbow interponiéndose-¡No sé qué fue lo que hizo, pero estoy segura de que hizo trampa, así que ahora veamos qué tal le va contra mí, quien nunca ha perdido un solo reto!-.

-Muy bien señorita, escoja su juego-.

-Nada de cartas, porque en eso haría trampa, será algo más simple y sencillo, un piedra, papel o tijeras ¿Qué te parece? ¿Cree tener las agallas para esto?-.

-Como desee-dijo Declan sin darle mucha importancia.

Las chicas se apartaron un poco para darles espacio-Sigo pensando que esto es mala idea-dijo Twilight sin dejar de mirar a Declan-hay algo en él que me es sumamente familiar-.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto Sunset confundida.

-No lo sé, siento que ya lo he visto antes, pero no logro recordar donde ni cuando, es como un timbre que suena en mi cabeza-.

-¿Estás listo?-pregunto Rainbow.

-Cuando guste señorita-respondió Declan en su asiento.

-¡Piedra, papel o tijeras!-Rainbow formo una piedra con su mano y Declan el papel, dejando congelada a Rainbow.

-Creo que gane-dijo Declan sonriendo.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero…eso es imposible! ¡Que sean dos de tres!-exigió Rainbow.

-Ok, por mí no hay problema-dijo Declan encogiéndose en hombros.

Nuevamente comenzaron el juego, esta vez, Rainbow formo el papel y Declan las tijeras, volviendo a ganar, este hecho dejo estática a Rainbow, pero la chica no se daba por vencida y exigía revancha tras revancha, llegando a tener más de 30 juegos de piedra, papel o tijera, mismos que ganaba Declan sin la menor dificultad.

-Ya te gane muchas veces ¿no crees?-pregunto Declan sin sonreír.

-¡No! ¡Ahora probemos con un verdadero juego!-bramo Rainbow.

El juego que Rainbow escogió fue el de lanzamiento de balones hacia un cesto tipo basquetbol, quien encestara más balones en el menor tiempo posible sería el ganador, Rainbow fue la primera en lanzar, llegando a tener un límite de tiempo de 3.6 segundos, sonriendo con algo de arrogancia, miro a Declan.

-Trata de superar eso-reto sonriendo.

Declan tomo los balones y los lanzo todos, para asombro de Rainbow, encesto todos los balones en diferentes cesto, en tan solo 2.3 segundos, dejándola en segundo lugar y nuevamente derrotada.

-Gane otra vez ¿quiere rendirse y pagarme? Porque hasta ahora su cuenta ya es bastante larga-dijo Declan sin sonreír, aunque por el tono se escuchaba que se estaba divirtiendo mucho humillando a Rainbow.

-¡Aun no! ¡Sé qué haces trampa y voy a averiguar cómo lo haces, mis instintos nunca me traicionan!-.

-Como guste, es su dinero-dijo Declan encogiéndose en hombros y aceptando el nuevo reto de Rainbow, esta vez, era una competencia de carreras, misma que Declan gano con suma facilidad, dejando sorprendida a Rainbow.

-Pero…pero…pero… ¿Cómo? Yo estaba segura de haberte dejado muy atrás, no podías…-.

-Lo siento señorita, pero creo que ya he ganado más de 3000 dólares, así que si fuera tan gentil de pagarme-dijo Declan acercándose a Rainbow.

-¡Pero no tengo 3000 dólares!-exclamo Rainbow asustada.

-Entonces no debió haber aceptado las competencias, sino tiene para pagarme, entonces tal vez podamos arreglarlo de otro modo-dijo Declan sin sonreír, hecho que dejo algo asustada a Rainbow.

-¡Yo sé cómo pueden arreglarlo!-intervino Twilight llamando la atención de ambos-¡Olvidándose de todo este asunto, ahora sé quién eres y francamente me siento como una tonta por no darme cuenta antes!-.

-Espera ¿lo conoces?-pregunto Rainbow.

-En el Páramo se le conoce como el "Hombre Morado", un mago de grandes poderes y al igual que Garnet, tiene la capacidad de ver el futuro, solo que él usa esa habilidad para ganar en todos los juegos de azar, apuestas, etc. De ese modo siempre consigue ganar-explico Twilight.

-¿Visiones del futuro? ¡Ja! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Hiciste trampa!-acuso Rainbow mirando con furia a Declan, quien solo se encogió en hombros.

-¿Qué puedo decir? De algo se tiene que ganar la vida-dijo sin darle la menor importancia.

-Pero eso es tan deshonesto-dijo Fluttershy indignada.

-Realmente debes ser una verdadera escoria en el Páramo-señalo Applejack mirando con enfado a Declan.

-No tanto como lo soy aquí, en el Páramo estoy constantemente vigilado por Garnet y la propia Maléfica, así que ahí no puedo hacer mucho para salir adelante, cu8ando me entere que la princesa había obtenido permiso de su madre para venir al mundo humano no desaproveche la oportunidad que se me presentaba, aunque nunca me imaginé que me encontraría frente a usted princesa, al menos no tan pronto-.

-Déjate de juegos, será mejor que regreses al Páramo ahora mismo y devuelvas todo el dinero a las personas que estafaste-exigió Twilight.

-Lo siento, pero un trato es un trato, no lo haré, sin embargo, le perdonare a su amiga los 3000 dólares que me debe y a usted le daré una advertencia-.

-¿Advertencia? ¿Sobre qué?-.

-Decírselo sería trampa y creo que ya tengo suficientes problemas con su madre y esa odiosa Gema como para querer más, así que solo confórmese con saber que en algún momento un terrible mal va a lastimarla como no tiene idea, incluso verá sufrir a los que más ama y si no está atenta, podrá perder a quien su corazón más anhela-.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?-pregunto Rarity confundida.

-¡Tal vez Twilight va a convertirse en política o abogada!-grito Pinkie Pie aterrada.

-Me sorprende la clase de familia que tiene esa chica-dijo Declan tras ver a la familia que Pinkie por medio de sus visiones-bueno, con su permiso su majestad, me retiro-dijo haciendo una reverencia y disponiéndose a retirarse.

-¡Espera! ¿Qué quisiste decirme con eso? ¿A qué te refieres?-cuestiono Twilight.

-Como ya le dije antes, decírselo sería hacer trampa, mejor espere a que los sucesos vengan con el paso del tiempo, es lo que todos hacemos, después de todo, no siempre podemos predecir lo que va a pasar, ni siquiera los que podemos hacerlo-tras esas palabras tan extrañas, Declan se retiró, dejando a las chicas sumamente confundidas.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Más tarde, las chicas se encontraban reunidas en un puesto que los señores Cake pusieron para el festival, las 7 se encontraban sentadas en una mesa hablando sobre los sucesos que ocurrieron con Declan.

-Eso fue muy extraño ¿Qué habrá querido decir con todo eso?-pregunto Applejack.

-No necesitamos visiones del futuro para saber de qué gran mal hablaba-dijo Sunset y todas estuvieron de acuerdo en que se trataba de Debonair.

-A mí me preocupa lo último que le dijo a Twilight, sobre que va a sufrir mucho y si no tiene cuidado va a perder lo que su corazón más ama-dijo Fluttershy sumamente preocupada y angustiada por el bienestar de su amiga.

Twilight no respondió por unos segundos, primero miro su reflejo en el vaso, pensando en las palabras de Declan, estaba al tanto de que Debonair era una criatura sumamente cruel y desalmada, pero ella jamás permitirá que lastimaran a uno de sus seres amados.

-No lo permitiré-dijo de pronto-sin importar lo que Debonair haga, no dejare que lastime a nadie que me importa, la vamos a detener, eso es una promesa-declaro con desafío y sus amigas asintieron.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Valle de las Sombras**

Debonair escucho todo lo que Twilight dijo y sonrió malignamente-Eso ya lo veremos queridita-sentencio sonriendo y viendo a sus nuevos aliados.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Llegamos al final de otro capítulo, como acaban de ver ha aparecido un nuevo personaje, el cual también tiene la habilidad de ver el futuro y que acaba de darle una nueva advertencia a Twilight, la joven princesa deberá estar preparada para lo que se avecina, porque Debonair quiere hacerla sufrir como no tienen una idea, solo debe recordar mantener cerca a sus amigas, como mis amigos y yo siempre hemos estado unidos"**_

 _ **Un aplauso para Yugi Muto, el invencible Rey de los Juegos y ahora a escoger al próximo presentador:**_

 **1.- Don Ramón**

 **2.- Señor Burns.**

 **3.- Korra**

 **Escojan a su favorito**

 **www. youtube watch? v=iNb4vJG9o1k**

 **Mira el atardecer contigo lo he de vivir  
A mi lado estar y sentir  
Día y noche hasta el fin**

 **(Se ve a Twilight y Sunset en la terraza de la escuela viendo cómo se pone el atardecer)**

 **Recuerdos por ver  
Y crear, solo el hoy disfrutar**

 **Tu eres mi luz  
Mi fuerza y mi razón de luchar**

 **(Se ve a Sunset recordando su primer encuentro con Twilight)**

 **Aunque miedo tenia, insegura y dudosa  
Todo eso desapareció**

 **Pues contigo hasta el fin yo quiero vivir  
Un amor imposible por lograr**

 **Dame tu mano  
Hasta el final inmortal**

 **(Recordando cuando le ofreció su amistad)**

 **Pues con una amiga a lograr  
Siempre superar  
Siempre batallar, esperanza traer**

 **Tu luz en mis sombras  
Mi esperanza del miedo**

 **Siempre me vuelvo a levantar  
Gracias a ti por vivir  
MI corazón ha de latir**

 **Transformada en amor  
Rompiendo mis restricciones  
Mis cadenas y mi prisión**

 **Con ustedes volveré a brillar**

 **(Se ve a Rainbow y Applejack ayudándose en vez de estar compitiendo, a Fluttershy cantándole a varios animales, a Pinkie acabando una fiesta y a Spike intentando sorprender a Rarity la cual lo veía adorable)**

 **Cada momento contigo siempre mágico es  
Pues contigo la amistad mágica es**

 **Nunca me dejes dame tu mano  
Y a este amanecer esperar**

 **Contigo lo voy a disfrutar  
Tal vez tenga un final**

 **Pero contigo  
Tal vez no sea tan fatal**

 **Cada momento contigo siempre lo es**

 **(Se ve a Luna y Celestia en la entrada mientras las clases empiezan a terminar)**

 **Aun en la oscuridad con tu luz  
De este agujero infernal  
Nada es accidental**

 **Dame tu mano al amanecer y al amanecer esperar  
Nunca me tienes que demostrar  
Que ha todos puedes salvar**

 **Pues siempre hay que intentar  
Pues contigo los imposibles los podemos vencer  
Siempre esperando el amanecer**

 **Imposibles por romper  
Y a la oscuridad vencer**

 **(Se ve todo oscuro sin nada de luz, hasta que se aprecian dos luces una brillante como el sol y la otra aunque más pequeña clara como la luna revelando ser Sunset y Twilight iluminando la oscuridad)**

 **Cada momento contigo siempre mágico es  
Pues siempre estoy dispuesta a vencer**

 **Con este gran amor aunque imposible  
Pero capaz de lograr**

 **La amistad siempre mágica es  
Toma mi mano la luz encontrar y la magia sentir  
Contigo la amistad mágica siempre será**

 **Podrán venir irse y demás  
Podrán llorar  
Pues contigo siempre estaré  
Y contigo siempre más que una amiga puedo ser**

 **Este amor más que imposible será inmortal  
(se ve a las chicas junto con el resto de los demás esperándolos, mientras Twilight y Sunset se miran a los ojos mientras se toman de la mano, para ir con los demás)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, gracias por volver mis fics obras exitosas:**_

 **ME DISCULPO POR HABER TARDADO TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR, PERO EL MALDITO INTERNET ME ESTUVO FALLANDO Y APENAS PUDE ACTUALIZAR, EN SERIO LAMENTO LOS INCONVENIENTES QUE ESTO LES HAYA CAUSADO, PERO ESTO FUE ALGO FUERA DE MI CONTROL**

 **Dany35:** _lamento mucho escuchar eso, realmente ese es un proceso sumamente doloroso, ojala no haya sufrido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _no te puedo revelar absolutamente nada de lo que va a pasar más adelante, ya que podría arruinar toda la trama que he planeado, así que lo siento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _esas son preguntas que no puedo responder, tendrán que esperar para ver lo que pasa, respecto a Zeno, estoy de acuerdo en ello y esa es una característica ya muy conocida en DB. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mana:** _descuida, lo entiendo, por el momento las cosas están tranquilas, pero por la advertencia de ese místico, las chicas deberán cuidarse mucho, especialmente Twilight, quien es el objetivo principal de Debonair. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _no tienes idea, porque esos juegos no van a ser como todos esperan y quisieran. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _con todo lo que está pasando, no es raro que Debonair quiere mantener vigiladas a sus enemigas mortales. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rey Drasian:** _a Rainbow podrías agregarle que su ego la hace llegar muy lejos en muchas ocasiones, provocando que se meta en serios problemas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _ciertamente deben existir muchos personajes que puedan vencer a Vegetto, yo pienso que Batman podría conseguirlo, desarrollaría toda una estrategia para poder vencerlo, después de todo, el convirtió a los más letales y feroces cazadores del universo en las presas al invertirles toda la situación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Súper Rock Ninja:** _me encanto mucho como aterro a Bills y Champa, demostrando que a pesar de ser muy pequeño es alguien de temer y de respetar, y ya vi quien va a ser el villano, y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _debo decir que fue una gran serie con una trama muy interesante, realmente fue de la época de oro de Nickelodeon y de muchas otras cadenas televisivas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _por el momento hay que esperar, no podemos arriesgarnos a que haya problemas con las criaturas de la noche, teniendo que lidiar con Debonair. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _podría decirse que sí. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _honestamente yo si me esperaba que el gran jefe supremo fuera alguien de aspecto inofensivo, pero para ser completamente sincero, esperaba que fuera una niña, después de todo, imagina las caras de los Guerreros Z al ver que el ser más poderoso de todo, que está por encima de los 12 universos y de los Dioses de la Destrucción fuera una niña. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _ten paciencia, porque aún hay algunos antes del tuyo y lamento mucho haber escuchado eso, espero se haga justicia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _esa habilidad le va a servir de mucho en el futuro, pues como dijo Maléfica, es un poder tan grande que incluso llegara a sobrepasar los límites de la magia conocida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _esta vez les toco tener un poco de relajación y creo que se la merecen, especialmente por lo que les espera en el futuro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 22 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Damy35, Olivia, Éire, Mana, NovaStarPrime, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Xanatrix742, Rey Drasian, Blaitor21, Súper Rock Ninja, Zeus, Hades, Tenzalucard123, Kurtlaraperdomo, Ocnarf, Iron Mario, Moon-9215.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	23. Competencia de comedia

**_Hola a todos los amantes de los fics, es hora de un nuevo capítulo, en esta ocasión veremos que se realiza el más grande temor de Pinkie Pie, ya que si, aunque esta chica alegre y amante de las fiestas es sumamente despreocupada, si hay algo que la vuelve loca y la molesta de sobremanera es la idea de que aparezca alguien que llegue a ser más divertido que ella, así que no les diré más, disfruten del capítulo y no vemos al final del mismo, ya saben cómo es este negocio._**

 **www. youtube watch? v=fG10K2keFZU**

 **(Sunset)  
A veces no se sí seguir**

 **¿Qué camino tomar?**

 **Sombras de luz**

 **Camino sin fin**

 **Y un mundo por vivir**

 **(Ritmo rápido)**

 **A veces no se sí eh de continuar**

 **Caída por la ambición**

 **El deseo y el poder**

 **Sé qué no merezco tu amistad**

 **(Twilight)  
Una oportunidad más**

 **Eh de levantar**

 **(Sunset)  
Volver a continuar**

 **(Las dos juntas)  
Juntas volvemos a luchar**

 **Sé qué intentarás de dudar**

 **De intentar no seguir  
Pero unidas hemos de continuar**

 **(Twilight)  
Confía en mi**

 **No eres el fuego del fin**

 **Eres la luz del día aquí**

 **Dar Esperanza de vivir**

 **Contra la oscuridad**

 **Será la verdad**

 **La fuerza de la lealtad  
Vuélvete a levantar**

 **Sólo la verdad  
Triunfa sobre el mal**

 **(Sunset)  
Unidas hemos de vencer  
El camino se despejará**

 **(Twilight)  
Volver a luchar**

 **(Sunset)  
Con todo el poder**

 **(Twilight)  
Vuelves a nacer**

 **Esperanza como Dragón**

 **(Sunset)  
Ilumina como un fénix**

 **(Las dos juntas)  
Juntas hemos de luchar  
Volveremos a ver el camino ideal**

 **(Applejack)  
Fuerte como un lobo**

 **(Rainbow Dash)  
Lealtad tal halcón**

 **(Rainbow y Applejack)  
Triunfa sobre el mal  
Volveremos a luchar**

 **(Fluttershy)  
Libre Y hermosa al volar  
Mariposa del viento tomar**

 **(Sunset)  
Renace como el fénix**

 **Tu luz ha de levantar  
Esperanza una vez más**

 **He de levantar  
Sonriendo una vez más**

 **(Pinkie)  
Como el Delfín eh de sonreír**

 **Triste nunca estar**

 **No dudes y levántate una vez más**

 **(Rarity)  
Generosa cual Garza eh de volver**

 **(Todas juntas)**

 **Caminar y seguir  
Levantarse otra vez**

 **Y vuelve a luchar  
Siempre junto a la verdad**

 **Unidas jamás perderemos  
la libertad**

 **Guerreras somos  
Unidas vencemos y caeremos**

 **Vuelve a brillar  
Amanecer contigo otra vez  
Luchar contigo hasta el fin**

 **(Sunset)  
Eh vuelto a brillar**

 **(Twilight)  
El camino tomar**

 **(Las dos juntas)  
Por siempre unidas**

 **Jamás vencidas**

 **Puesto esto es**

 **(Todas juntas)**

 **La amistad  
(tono largo al final resaltando la amistad)**

 ** _Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 23_**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 23 Competencia de comedia.**

Un nuevo día comenzaba en la tranquila ciudad de Ponyville, pero en casa de la siempre alegre Pinkie Pie, la joven y entusiasta chica ya estaba lista para comenzar un nuevo día de aventura, diversión y sobretodo de alegrar la vida de aquellos con sus grandes fiestas, dulces, entre otras cosas.

-¡Buenos días Gummy!-exclamo Pinkie tomando entre sus brazos a su pequeño lagarto mascota-¡Hoy va a ser un gran día! ¿Quieres saber porque? ¡Así es! ¡Como ya es viernes, puedo organizar la gran fiesta que quería hacer para celebrar que Sunset Shimmer finalmente nos ha aceptado como sus amigas! ¿Qué dices Gummy? ¿Por qué estoy tan segura de que le gustara? ¡Porque las fiestas son lo más extra súper ultra mega híper magnificas que hay! ¡Ya sabes que mi misión en la vida es hacerlos felices y reír! Aunque no del modo tétrico como lo hace este payaso-dijo Pinkie tomando una de sus revistas de colección de "Batman".

 **(Nota: ¿Qué esperaban? Siendo fan del más grande de todos los héroes que jamás han existido no podía dejar de mencionarlo)**

Gummy solo parpadeo un poco y Pinkie lo tomo como una pregunta-¿Qué dices Gummy? ¿Qué porque me encanta hacer reír a todos? ¡Porque las risas son la mejor medicina que existe, es la mejor manera de que todos sean felices y siempre consigo obtener unas GRANDES sonrisas en mis amigas y conocidas, estoy segura que Sunset no será la excepción!-declaro Pinkie muy animada, era tanto su ánimo que comenzó a cantar.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=MC9-ODy38Us)**

 **Mi nombre es Pinkie Pie, (¡Hola!)  
Y me gusta decir, (¡¿Cómo estás?!)  
Yo te haré sonreír,  
¡Y tu día yo iluminaré!**

 **No importa en realidad (¡Qué tal!)  
Si triste o feliz estás (¡Hola!)  
Pues alentar a todos,  
¡Pinkie eso y más hará!**

 **¡Pues me gusta hacer reír, reír!  
¡Eso sí!  
¡Mi corazón se llena con el sol!  
¡Eso es!  
¡Pues una risa es lo que quiero oír!  
¡De las chicas que hay aquí! **

Conforme cantaba, Pinkie Pie se dirigía hacia Canterlot, encontrándose en el camino a muchas personas, algunas se veían algo preocupadas, molestos o frustrados por el día que estaba comenzando y sabiendo lo que tenían que hacer, es cuando ella intervenía y hacía uno de sus clásicos actos para hacerlos reír, para luego continuar su camino.

 **Me gusta sonreír (Asombroso)  
Y también verte feliz (¡Claro!)  
¡Pero una gran sonrisa  
Es lo que a mí me hace feliz! (¡Aplausos!)**

 **Si tú estás preocupada,  
Y tu cara mal se ve,  
¡Lo imposible voy a hacer  
Para qué triste ya no estés! **

En esta parte, una niña estaba llorando porque su helado se cayó al suelo, provocando que Pinkie se detuviera y de la nada sacara 3 sabores diferentes de helado (vainilla, chocolate y fresa), colocándolos en un cono de manera que parecían una enorme sonría, ese hecho alegro mucho a la pequeña.

 **¡Pues me gusta hacer reír, reír!  
¡Eso sí!  
¡Que se vea de oreja a oreja tu reír!  
¡Yo quiero verte ya reír, reír!  
¡Porque me hace muy feliz!**

 **Hay días que son muy solitarios  
Y triste te sientes,  
¡Pero Pinkie va a estar a tu lado  
Y eso te ayudará! **

Pinkie se acercó a un grupo de personas góticas, a las cuales les dio varios adornos oscuros, pero que tenían una sonrisa algo siniestra, era un encanto para ellos, los cuales no pudieron evitar sonreír levemente ante ese regalo.

-Que niña tan alegre-dijo una chica gótica.

-Es demasiado tétrico, pero sus adornos alegran mi oscuro corazón-sentencio uno más.

 **Pero algo reír me hace,  
Y hacer mi vida feliz  
¡Si con mis amigas estoy  
Y las veo reír! **

Para esta parte, Canterlot ya estaba a la vista y puedo distinguir entre la gente a sus amigas, lo que provoco que su sonrisa aumentara muchísimo ante eso.

 **¡Realmente soy feliz!  
¡Pues me hacen sonreír!  
Sonrío y me sonríen más,  
¡Eso me hace muy feliz!  
¡Pues me gusta hacer reír, reír!  
¡Eso y más!**

 **Dime cómo te hago ver  
Que esto es  
¡Es verdad!  
¡Feliz me hace verte sonreír!  
¡Eso me hace más feliz!**

 **¡Toda persona tiene que reír!  
¡Mi corazón ya brilla, brilla! **

La gente comenzó a contagiarse de la alegría de Pinkie Pie y comenzaron a seguirla, cantando también aquella divertida y entusiasta canción que Pinkie Pie les estaba contagiando, realmente era una chica especial que sabía cómo alegrar los días más oscuros, aunque estos estuvieran soleados.

 **¡Una risa es lo que quiero oír!  
¡De las chicas que hay aquí!**

 **¡Toda persona tiene que reír!  
¡Mi corazón ya brilla, brilla!**

 **¡Una risa es lo que quiero oír!  
¡De las chicas que hay aquí!**

 **¡Todos tienen que reír!  
¡Mi corazón ya brilla, brilla!  
¡Una risa es lo que quiero oír!**

 **¡Reír, reír, reír, reír, reír!  
¡Ven a reír!  
¡Ven a reír!**

Tras cantar esta última parte, Pinkie se despidió de sus nuevos amigos y se dirigió hacia Canterlot para comenzar otra jornada de arduos estudios, hecho que no la molestaba para nada, definitivamente era difícil encontrar algo que pudiera molestar a esa chica tan entusiasta y alegre.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Valle de las Sombras**

Debonair observaba todo y una mueca de asco apareció en su rostro-Que horror, esa chiquilla es sin duda alguna mi peor pesadilla, una demostración clara y pura de la inocencia, la alegría y todas esas cosas que me desagradan tanto-.

-Oh sí, es realmente aterrador, nadie puede ser tan feliz, no todo el tiempo-expreso Estraga cruzado de brazos.

-Eso no importa realmente, lo único que importa es que debemos acabar con ella y con sus amiguitas antes de que aprendan a usar el poder total de sus Elementos y sobretodo, de sus Espíritus Guardianes, en algún momento van a cometer un gran error y cuando eso pase-Debonair creo una esfera de energía oscura y la disparo hacia un rincón de la habitación, destruyéndola-por ahora dejemos que disfruten de sus ridículas fiestas sin sentido, pronto se les acabaran las razones para festejar-sentencio con maldad.

Debonair y Estraga se encaminaron a buscar a sus nuevos aliados, dejando a Adagio y a Aria solas en el salón-Es mi imaginación o la poderosa Debonair no se ve preocupada por el hecho de que sus enemigas se están volviendo más poderosas con cada día que pasa-dijo Aria cruzada de brazos.

-Es como si de algún modo eso es lo que quisiera, aparenta otra cosa, pero parece querer que esas chiquillas se hagan más fuertes, aunque no logro entender por qué-dijo Adagio con desdén-estamos sirviendo a una líder que no parece saber lo que está haciendo-.

-Cuida tu lengua Adagio, no olvides que ella tiene ojos y oídos por todos lados, si te escucha diciendo cosas como esas, estoy segura que te convertirá en nada más que polvo-sentencio Aria.

-Como sea-gruño Adagio-por cierto ¿no has visto a Sonata?-.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, tengo mucho tiempo que no la veo por ninguna parte-respondió Aria dándose cuenta de la falta de su tercer integrante.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido esa torpe cabeza de chorlito?-se preguntó Adagio molesta.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Canterlot**

Pinkie se reunió con sus amigas, a quienes abrazo con mucha fuerza, realmente era una chica muy entusiasta-Pareces venir de mejor humor que de costumbre, Pinkie Pie-señalo Twilight.

-¡Eso es porque ahora que es viernes podremos finalmente tener la fiesta que he estado planeando desde hace tiempo!-declaro Pinkie Pie sonriendo emocionada.

-¿Fiesta? ¿De qué fiesta hablas?-pregunto Rainbow mirando a su amiga fijamente.

-¡La fiesta para Sunset desde luego!-respondió Pinkie saltando de alegría.

Ese hecho dejo confundida a Sunset, quien parpadeo bastante al escuchar eso-¿Disculpa? Yo no te pedí que…-.

-¡Lo sé, pero igual debemos hacer una fiesta, ya que ahora que oficialmente eres nuestra amiga necesitamos darte la bienvenida apropiadamente y no hay nada mejor que una grandiosa fiesta para eso!-declaro Pinkie sonriendo emocionada.

-Pero yo no…-.

-Ay vamos, no seas una amargada Sunset-dijo Applejack colocándole una mano amistosa en el hombro.

-Es cierto querida, Pinkie siempre se ha esforzado por hacer que las fiestas sea un evento realmente inolvidable, estoy segura de que podrías llegar a disfrutar de esta fiesta de bienvenida-dijo Rarity.

-Y sería bueno tener un poco de diversión, especialmente ahora que Debonair parece estar muy inactiva últimamente-dijo Twilight y ese hecho dejo serias a todas las chicas, bueno, a todas menos a Pinkie, quien aún tenía su gran sonrisa.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde el último ataque de Debonair-dijo Fluttershy recordando que su último ataque fue el del Monstruo de Roca que formaron los Espectros.

-Tal vez se dio cuenta de que no podía conmigo y decidió rendirse, yo también lo hará, pero claro, soy yo-dijo Rainbow sonriendo con arrogancia.

-No creo que haya sido eso, mi madre me advirtió que a veces Debonair paraba sus ataques por varios días, incluso semanas y meses, pero todo eso lo hacía con la finalidad de que bajaran la guardia y luego dar un golpe sumamente devastador-explico Twilight con seriedad.

-¿Crees que eso es lo que está tramando? ¿Qué bajemos la guardia y luego nos atacara con todo lo tenga?-pregunto Applejack.

-Eso tiene sentido, darle al enemigo una falsa sensación de seguridad para después destruirlo, concuerdo con Twilight, realmente es lo que Debonair debe estar tramando-dijo Sunset cruzada de brazos.

-¡Pues sea o no sea esa su intención, hoy tendremos una gran fiesta!-proclamo Pinkie Pie apareciendo en medio de Twilight y Sunset, abrazándolas con un brazo a cada una y soltando ese fuerte grito.

Twilight y Sunset por poco sienten que sus tímpanos explotaban, pero entonces una risa se escuchó, una muy divertida, fue cuando las chicas encontraron al responsable, provocando que Twilight abriera mucho los ojos al reconocer a la persona que estaba parada junto a la estatua de la escuela.

-Eso sí que fue divertido, aunque me sorprende que la princesa venga a aprender y solo le interese irse de fiesta ¿Por qué no hacía eso en el Páramo?-pregunto divertido.

-¿Ken Stryker? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-cuestiono Twilight.

Se trataba de un joven de altura media y complexión atlética, de pelo castaño oscuro algo desordenado, ojos cafés y piel ligeramente bronceada. Viste una chaqueta oscura y playera roja con un Pegaso oscuro en el centro, pantalones de mezclilla oscuros y tenis blancos con negro.

-También me da gusto verla de nuevo su majestad, ya que tenía mucho sin verla-dijo Ken acercándose a Twilight y haciendo una exagerada reverencia.

-¿Conoces a este tipo?-pregunto Sunset acercándose a Twilight.

-Es un miembro de la armada real, uno de los mejore soldados de mi hermano-explico Twilight-aunque también es quizás el bromista más grande de todo el Páramo, a excepción de Discord, claro-.

De pronto, de la mochila de Twilight, emergió el pequeño Spike-¿Qué dijiste Twilight? ¡Ken está aquí!-grito emocionado.

-¡Pero miren nada más, es el pequeño Spike, no te había visto en varios días! ¡Venga esa pata amigo!-declaro Ken ofreciendo su mano y provocando que Spike pusiera mala cara.

-¿Pata? Ah entiendo, por mi apariencia de perro, que original-dijo Spike rodando los ojos.

-Vamos, vamos amiguito, tú sabes que siempre te he hecho reír-dijo Ken acercándose a Spike.

-Pues en estos momentos no sé cómo planeas hacerlo exactamente-dijo Spike desafiante.

-Tienes razón, no parece haber modo de hacerte reír, excepto… ¡El clásico ataque de cosquillas!-declaro Ken comenzando a hacerle cosquillas en la pancita a Spike, quien comenzó a reírse sin control.

Las chicas solo miraban eso sin saber que pensar, aunque Twilight se cubrió el rostro con la mano con resignación-¿Y este tipo es un miembro de la guardia real?-pregunto Rainbow.

-No lo subestimes, el que sea un bromista en extremo no significa que no sea de los mejores guerreros del Páramo, pero eso no quita el hecho de que muchas veces sus bromas sacan de quicio a mi madre-explico Twilight-no es que le haga bromas a ella directamente, pero muchas veces, los ciudadanos se van a quejar con ella por causa de sus bromas, mismas que también tienen la marca de Discord-.

-Me sorprende que tu madre permita que alguien como Discord viva en tu reino-dijo Applejack con los brazos cruzados.

-Oh, Discord no es tan malo, solo es algo bromista-dijo Fluttershy, quien había estado conviviendo con el aludido desde hace tiempo.

-Tiene que ser una broma-dijo Rainbow golpeándose en la frente.

-De hecho, Fluttershy no esta tan equivocada-dijo Twilight pensativa-no sé muy bien el porqué, pero hubo algo que ocurrió durante la guerra que provoco que Discord cambiara radicalmente-.

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?-pregunto Sunset mirando a Twilight.

-No lo sé en realidad, mi madre no habla de eso conmigo y tampoco Discord lo hace, cada vez que alguien se lo pregunta se enfurece mucho, realmente es increíble cómo puede pasar de ser un lunático "divertido" a ser un terrible y espantoso monstruo en cuanto alguien menciona ese hecho-respondió Twilight.

Ken seguía haciéndole cosquillas al pequeño Spike, quien continuaba riéndose sin parar, fue cuando finalmente el dragón ya no soporto más-¡Esta bien…está bien…lo admito…me rindo…me rindo! ¡Eres el tipo más divertido del mundo!-expreso ya sin aire.

-Y no olvides eso pequeño Spike-dijo Ken irguiéndose con orgullo.

Pero la declaración de Spike dejo muda a Pinkie, eran muy pocas las cosas que la podían alterar, pero esa era una de ellas-¿Qué?-exclamo lanzándose hasta Ken y quedar frente a frente-¿Cómo te atreves a declararte el "más divertido del mundo"? ¡Esa soy yo!-declaro mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Quién osa desafiar mi título?-cuestiono en un tono bromista y cruzándose de brazos con determinación.

-¡Esa soy yo, Pinkie Pie, la persona más divertida que existe en todo el universo!-declaro Pinkie abriendo sus brazos al infinito.

-Por favor niña, no te humilles, por si no lo sabes, mis bromas y fiestas son legendarias, han alegrado a muchos en el Páramo ¿cierto princesa?-pregunto mirando a Twilight.

-Bueno…aunque sus bromas suelen ser algo pesadas, al mismo tiempo llegan a sacar las risas de muchos de los habitantes del Páramo-reconoció Twilight.

-¡Y sus fiestas en el Páramo siempre han sido las más divertidas!-aporto Spike, para luego agregar-francamente, me extraña que la reina no le haya pedido a él que hiciera tu fiesta de cumpleaños número 17-.

-No eres el único al que le extraño eso pequeño amigo-dijo Ken sonriendo.

-¿Ah sí? ¡Pues mis fiestas son las más archirequetecontra legendarias de todo Ponyville, siempre me las arreglo para darles una gran fiesta a todos los nuevos estudiantes y siempre terminan con una gran sonrisa! ¿Verdad Twilight?-pregunto Pinkie mirando a su amiga.

-Eso también es cierto, ya que Pinkie también es muy divertida-dijo Twilight sonriendo.

-¡Pues eso ya lo veremos, solo puede haber un rey de la diversión y ese soy yo!-aseguro Ken.

-¿Qué estás dispuesto a perder?-cuestiono Pinkie desafiante.

-¿Me estas retando a una competencia?-cuestiono Ken mirándola del mismo modo.

-No lo sé ¿eso hago?-pregunto acercándose a Fluttershy, quien solo se encogió con timidez.

-Ah…pues…eso parece…-respondió apenas en un susurro.

-¡Si! ¡Eso es precisamente lo que hago, hoy vamos a organizar una fiesta para Sunset Shimmer y quien organice la mejor fiesta será nombrado el "Rey/Reina de la Diversión"!-declaro Pinkie Pie.

-¡Acepto! ¿Quién es Sunset Shimmer?-pregunto mirando a Spike, quien señalo a la aludida, la cual se quedó en shock al escuchar el reto y que encima la estaba metiendo en el mismo.

-¡Oigan, un momento! ¡A mí no me metan en sus asuntos! ¡Yo no tengo nada que ver con…!-.

-¡Ya es tarde, será una fiesta para ti y tenemos que empezar a planearla!-declaro Pinkie-¡Ella será la juez y decidirá quién es el mejor organizando fiestas!-indico Pinkie.

-¡Acepto! ¡Elige el campo de batalla!-reto Ken.

-¡Te concedo el honor de escoger donde quieras perder!-declaro Pinkie mirándolo de manera retadora y Ken sonrió.

-Vas a lamentar eso ¡Que comience la fiesta!-anuncio Ken y ambos se llevaron a Sunset casi a rastras, la chica solo pudo mirar a las demás suplicando ayuda.

Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity y Fluttershy solo pudieron ver como su amiga era llevada a fuerzas por dos entusiastas fiesteros, aunque en su cara no se veía alegría, sino una súplica por una pronta ayuda.

-¿Creen que debamos recordarle a Pinkie Pie que las clases están por comenzar?-pregunto Fluttershy con timidez.

-No creo, además, la primera clase es la del profesor Bins y no tengo problema alguno en faltar a esa-dijo Rainbow.

-Admito que…yo tampoco-dijo Applejack.

-Pues supongo que no hay muchas opciones realmente-dijo Rarity dirigiéndose hacia el lugar donde sería la competencia entre Ken y Pinkie.

-¿Qué hacemos nosotras Twilight?-pregunto Fluttershy mirando a su amiga.

Twilight se quedó pensando un momento, parte de ella quería cumplir con su responsabilidad de buena estudiante, pero al mismo tiempo, tenía curiosidad por averiguar que estaba siendo Ken en Canterlot, tal vez su madre lo había enviado con una misión especial o un mensaje, así que suspiro con algo de resignación.

-Andando-dijo siguiéndolos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Páramo**

Maléfica se encontraba en esos momentos tratando de resolver una disputa entre Pegasos y Centauros, la razón era muy simple, los Centauros reclamaban que esos caballos con alas y cerebros de ave estaban violando los límites de sus territorios, comiéndose su pasto y dejando regalitos muy desagradables, mientras los Pegasos se defendían argumentando que los Centauros estaban tomando prados que no les correspondía y reclamándolos como suyos.

-Por favor señores, cada año es exactamente el mismo conflicto ¿Qué paso con el arreglo de hace un año?-pregunto Maléfica cansada.

-¡Estas pestes con alas lo violaron cuando interrumpieron nuestra sesión de astronomía con uno de sus vuelos nocturnos!-acuso el Centauro.

-¡Y estos supuestos astrólogos creen tener todo el derecho sobre el cielo y no nos permiten volar donde nos plazca!-defendió el Pegaso.

Maléfica solo bufo con fastidio, a veces odiaba mucho ser la reina-Espero que a Twilight le vaya mejor que a mí, me pregunto si Ken ya le habrá entregado el paquete que le envié-dijo mirando hacia una ventana, dejando a las dos criaturas mágicas peleando por sus tonterías.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ponyville**

La competencia de Pinkie y Ken ya había comenzado, dejando a Sunset sentada en un asiento contra su voluntad para que fuera el jurado y decidiera quien de los dos era el más divertido de todo el mundo, la competencia comenzó con algunos chistes, pero ninguno hacía reír realmente a Sunset, aunque a las demás sí que las mataba de risa.

Luego comenzaron a hacer todo tipo de actos, desde malabares, saltos por aros de fuego, saltos desde 30 metros de altura hasta un insignificante vaso de agua, hecho que realizo Ken y entro usando un poco de magia, algo que Pinkie Pie noto de inmediato.

-¡Oye! ¡Eso no es justo! ¡Usaste magia!-acuso Pinkie.

-¡Esta permitido usarse todo lo necesario!-declaro Ken cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Ah sí? ¡Pues a ver qué te parece esto!-declaro Pinkie Pie dirigiéndose a preparar su siguiente número.

Al instante, apareció tocando varios instrumentos al mismo tiempo, tales como un acordeón, una trompeta, un tambor, una guitarra, etc. Toda una banda de música en una sola persona, dejando sorprendido a Ken, especialmente cuando Pinkie se subió a una pelota de gran tamaño y comenzó a balancearse sobre la misma, al mismo tiempo que tocaba los instrumentos y sacaba unos pinos de bolos, con los cuales comenzó a hacer nuevos malabares.

-Increíble-dijo Twilight sorprendida.

-Esa es nuestra pequeña Pinkie Pie-dijo Applejack sonriendo orgullosa y cruzada de brazos.

-Realmente tiene un gran talento para esto, siempre lo ha tenido-dijo Rarity.

Pinkie dio un giro en la pelota y aterrizo perfectamente de pie-¡Y eso lo hice sin magia amigo!-declaro sonriéndole divertida.

-¿Cómo rayos hiciste eso?-cuestiono Ken sorprendido por la habilidad de Pinkie para hacer ese tipo de cosas.

-¡Solo es algo que puedo hacer desde que tengo uso de razón!-respondió Pinkie irguiéndose de manera orgullosa.

-¡Pero ni creas que esto ha acabado, aun puedo vencerte, prepárate porque voy a…!-.

-¡Basta!-intervino Sunset colocándose en medio de ambos-¡No me importa quién sea el más divertido o el más payaso, lo único que me importa es llegar a clases ahora mismo!-.

-Sunset tiene razón-dijo Twilight levantándose de su asiento-es el momento de ir a clases, escucha Ken, no sé qué estás haciendo aquí, pero si viniste del modo en que Discord lo hizo te aseguro que mi madre no estará nada complacida contigo y…-.

-Oiga, oiga, tranquila princesa, sé que soy muy bromista y en ocasiones me meto en muchos problemas junto con Discord, pero esta vez, le aseguro, que vengo aquí por órdenes de su madre-.

-¿Qué? ¿Mi madre te envió? ¿Para qué exactamente?-pregunto Twilight mirándolo confundida.

-Pues para dos cosas principalmente, la primera es para entregarle esto, dijo que le serviría en algún momento-dijo Ken sacando una pequeña caja de color azul zafiro, con el emblema del Dragón Zafiro.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Fluttershy confundida.

-No lo sé-respondió Twilight abriendo el cofre, al hacerlo se encontró con lo que parecía ser un pequeño libro de color negro.

-Oh genial, otro libro ¿Qué acaso la reina no sabe que hay muchas otras cosas que puede regalarte?-pregunto Rainbow cruzándose de brazos y ganándose un golpe de parte de Applejack-¡Auch!-.

-No es cualquier libro, es un libro mágico y muy útil por lo que explico la reina, dígame princesa ¿no ha notado algo extraño en sus amigas desde las últimas batallas que han tenido?-pregunto Ken sonriendo de manera algo burlona.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, está el hecho de que Rainbow incremento su velocidad de una manera sorprendente y también que Sunset logro vencer al Diamante de Hielo, así como todo lo que convoco con el poder del Fénix-.

-Y también está su nuevo poder, mismo que está creciendo en su interior, ese libro es para que usted haga sus anotaciones sobre los nuevos poderes que van adquiriendo, apuntes que puede mantener protegidos ahí-.

-¿Protegidos?-.

-Con Debonair al asecho y el hecho de que se están volviendo más poderosas, no hay duda alguna que tratara de averiguar todo lo posible de sus poderes, mismos que provienen de los Elementos de la Armonía y de sus Espíritus Guardianes, el problema es que nadie sabe exactamente que tanto poder tienen realmente, existen leyendas, pero nunca nadie ha logrado materializar todo el poder de los Elementos, a excepción de ustedes, parece que de algún modo están invocando todo su poder de manera inconsciente, ese libro servirá para que tanto la princesa y ustedes puedan anotar sus respectivas sensaciones, emociones y sentimientos que les permitieron acceder a dichos poderes, y lo mejor de todo es que el libro está protegido por un poderoso hechizo que ningún ser del Valle de las Sombras podrá resistir, en otras palabras, ellos no podrán obtenerlo, pero por su seguridad será mejor que lo tenga en un sitio que solo usted sepa-.

-Ya veo, muchas gracias por esto Ken, dile a mi madre que le agradezco la confianza que ha depositado en mí-dijo Twilight sonriéndole-¿y cuál es la otra cosa por la que viniste?-pregunto.

-Ah sí, pues que más vale que duerman bien, por a partir de este próximo sábado deberán reportarse a las 6 de la mañana para comenzar una sesión de entrenamientos con la señorita Perla-respondió Ken sonriendo.

-¿Qué?-gritaron las 7 al mismo tiempo.

-¡Tiene que ser una broma!-bramo Rainbow dándose un golpe en la frente al ver que no podría levantarse tarde en fines de semana como quería.

Oculta en las sombras, Kate observaba todo y ahora mantenía su vista fija en el libro que Twilight sostenía en sus manos-Interesante-dijo abriendo la palma de su mano y convocando un espejo oscuro-mi lady, le tengo noticias que seguramente le parecerán de utilidad-dijo sonriendo.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 ** _Llegamos al final de otro capítulo emocionante, como acaban de ver, las cosas para las chicas no están siendo nada fáciles, especialmente porque ahora saben que tendrán que presentarse a una sesión obligatoria de entrenamiento con una de las maestras más exigentes del Páramo, el lado bueno, aún les quedan algunos días de la semana antes de eso, el lado malo, son días de clases._**

 **www. youtube watch? v=jjoqLClNfDo**

 **(Luna)  
Mira el arcoíris con esperanza lo puedes ver  
Solo levántate de esa oscuridad**

 **Brillante como el sol aquí  
Eres mi luz en este mundo**

 **Brillante sobre la oscuridad que hay por ti  
Nunca te rindas**

 **(Celestia)  
Los sueños se realizaran  
No importa cuánto he de batallar**

 **Siempre la esperanza prevalecerá  
Contigo al caminar**

 **(Luna y Celestia)  
Un olvido, un misterio y un hoy por venir  
Salir de las sombras  
Y ver la luz**

 **Es el regalo que disfruto pues estas tu**

 **(Twilight)  
No tengo miedo  
Ni ira  
Ni desesperación**

 **(Sunset)  
Contigo lo he de lograr**

 **En este abismo eterno  
Nos levantaremos y volveremos a reír**

 **Mis alas levantar y volver a volar  
Un largo día es**

 **No hay excepciones  
Ni más presiones**

 **(Twilight)  
Brillante es la luz  
Que ejerces tu**

 **(Applejack, Pinkie y Rarity)  
Ni miento  
Nunca triste estoy  
Rendirme jamás lo hare**

 **Por un destino a proteger  
Brillante y fuerte ser**

 **(Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash)  
Cruel nunca seré  
Leal contigo siempre estaré**

 **(Sunset y Twilight)  
Mi amiga tú serás**

 **Con el amor tendrás  
Y la magia fuerte es  
Ya que es la amistad**

 **(Twilight)  
Amigas hasta el fin  
(con tonos bajos en forma de susurro)**

 ** _Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, gracias por volver mis fics obras sumamente exitosas:_**

 **Mana:** _veré cuando lo pongo como candidato, lo que pasa es que no me agradan mucho los arrogantes que creen estar por encima de todos los demás, como es el caso de Omi y Ben Tennyson, siempre creyendo ser los mejores, cuando ya les han demostrado lo contrario y cuando alguien los supera enloquecen o quieren apropiarse de lo que creen merecer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _parece que el Internet está fallando en muchas partes, algo extraño, pero bueno, siempre ocurre algo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _conociéndolo es lo que vas a esperar, después de todo, nunca ha habido nadie que lo vaya a visitar sin que termine soltando a los perros, ni siquiera con su leal servidor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _una pregunta bastante interesante, tendré que decir que no tengo la menor idea de eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _si recuerdo ese capítulo y creo entender cuál es tu idea para el capítulo, veré que puedo hacer al respecto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _solo te diré que ese tipo tiene sus modos de hacer las cosas, además, él estafa y quita dinero, no vidas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _por fortuna para ella, Twilight le descubrió las trampas para evitar pagarle tal cantidad de dinero. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rey Drasian:** _eso es sumamente cierto, por el momento hay un tiempo de descanso para las chicas, que bien merecido se lo tienen. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _ya lo he leído y francamente, ya me tiene harto, la razón, es que la historia está avanzando demasiado lento con tantos especiales que hacen, además de que yo odio mucho a esa Bra, ni siquiera el gran Toriyama le tomo demasiada importancia a ella, es más obvio que siendo hija de Bulma prefiera vivir la vida del modo en que demostró en GT. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _por el momento fue el tiempo de una amigable competencia de comediantes, aunque Pinkie quería organizarle a su nueva amiga la mejor fiesta obligatoria, pues ella no quería nada de eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mogasca:** _respondiendo a tus preguntas:_

 _1.- Le ayudo para averiguar la ruta más rápida para ganar, es decir, le sirvió para ver que atajos tomas y de ese modo, también medir el tiempo de Rainbow._

 _2.- Es lo que quisiera, pero no sé cómo sacarlos…aun._

 _Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _por el momento tendrás que esperar para ver si tuviste razón o no con tus sospechas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _eso ya lo veremos más adelante, por el momento hay que disfrutar de un poco de relajación antes de que comience el verdadero ataque de Debonair. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 23 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 ** _Un abrazo y un beso para Mana, Olivia, Éire, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Ocnarf, Zeus, Hades, Xanatrix742, Rey Drasian, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Mogasca, Moon-9215, Iron Mario._**

 ** _Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…_**


	24. Reina de los Animales

**_Bienvenidos de nuevo mis estimados lectores a un nuevo capítulo, conforme avanzamos ya quedan menos OC, lo que significa que dentro de poco podremos continuar con la historia original, solo quedan unos 9 y listo, por lo pronto es hora de presentar al nuevo personaje, el cual será un aliado sumamente interesante, solo no olviden que deben asegurar que siguen el fic dejando un comentario o su personaje será eliminado, por lo pronto ha llegado el momento de disfrutar del nuevo capítulo, en cuanto a mí, ya saben cómo es esto, nos vemos al final._**

 **www. youtube watch? v=ndZj2IJafUI**

 **Un pasado por olvidar  
Un futuro por descubrir  
Y un presente por vivir**

 **(Se ve a Twilight dirigiéndose a Canterlot acompañada de Spike, con Luna y Celestia en la entrada)**

 **Esperanza me ha de levantar  
La luz en tus sombras, tu sol y tu luna  
Vuelve a sonreír otra vez**

 **(Se ve al resto de las chicas esperándola)**

 **No sé qué hacer estoy a momentos de perder  
Empiezo a dudar a mis alas perder y empezar a caer**

 **No vuelvas ni temas de dudar**

 **Tu lealtad  
Tus honestidad  
Fuerte has de ser, no lo dudes eso tienes que ver**

 **(la imagen cambia a Rainbow y Applejack compitiendo en una carrera)**

 **Tus risas  
Y Amabilidad  
Generosa siempre has de ser**

 **(Cambia a Pinkie haciendo reír a las demás, Fluttershy con varios animales y Rarity diseñando varios vestidos nuevos)**

 **Nunca de eso lo eh de dudar  
Eso es la amistad  
que tiene poder**

 **Sólo tú la tienes que ver  
Y creer**

 **Vuelve a levantarte  
y a vivir  
Que sin ti, estoy perdida otra vez**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirando un poco nerviosa a Twilight recordando cuando Twilight junto con las demás le dan la mano a Sunset ofreciéndole su amistad)**

 **Vuélvete a levantar  
Una vez más hay que luchar**

 **Y volver a enfrentar, volver a pelear**

 **Luz ilumina el fin  
Mi fuerza eres tu**

 **Luz he de ser**

 **(Ambas al verse sonríen un poco nerviosas sin saber que decir)**

 **Solo el tiempo lo dirá  
Volver a pelear  
Esperanza es lo que das**

 **Volver a intentar**

 **La esperanza me ha de iluminar y juntos viviremos al fin**

 **Por qué contigo he de luchar**

 **(Cambia la imagen con un fondo brillante con varias criaturas del Páramo pasando a mostrar a Discord, seguido de Shining Armor y Candance, por ultimo a Maléfica junto con Diaval)**

 **Amigas hasta el fin  
Que la esperanza nos ha de iluminar**

 **Volver a soñar  
No he de dudar**

 **Contigo por siempre hasta el fin  
la amistad es nuestra fuente de luz**

 **Amigas hemos de ser  
Juntas hasta el fin**

 **Guerreras a luchar**

 **El mal a enfrentar**

 **(Cambia la imagen con Applejack acabando con varios espectros por tierra, y Pinkie atacando a otros saliendo desde el mar, pasando a Twilight, Sunset, Rarity, Rainbow y Fluttershy volando enfrentando a varias criaturas con grandes ataques)**

 **Juntas y unidas hasta el fin**

 **Que la amistad vuelva a florecer**

 **Y la amistad por siempre ha de vencer**

 **Sola he estado**

 **Nunca la felicidad experimente**

 **Sola no eh de seguir**

 **Con ustedes vuelvo una a ser**

 **Su amistad fuerte lo es**

 **Porque la amistad es la magia que tiene el poder  
Al mal enfrentar y vencer**

 **(Volviendo a cambiar otro fondo negro esta vez con el valle de las sombras revelando con varios Espectros pasando a Tirek, seguido del Rey Sombra y la Reina Chrysalis con una sonrisa maligna, pasando a Sonata, Aria y Adagio esta última con una sonrisa ambiciosa y por ultimo a Debonair sin ninguna sonrisa)**

 **Esto es la amistad**

 **Fuerte, honesta, leal, alegre, amable, generosa, amorosa y mágica siempre ha de ser**

 **Juntas por siempre  
Contra el mal latente  
Juntas una vez**

 **Guerreras de la Amistad**

 **(cambia la imagen con las chicas y Maléfica su lado mientras detrás de ellas aparece la figura de Amaterasu)**

 ** _Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 24._**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 24 Reina de los Animales.**

 **Páramo**

Maléfica mando llamar a las Guerreras de la Amistad, quienes no tardaron en presentarse entre la reina-¿Sucede algo madre?-pregunto Twilight preocupada.

-Necesito que me hagan un favor muy importante, han estado ocurriendo algunas cosas que me preocupan mucho, con Debonair al asecho, quizás varios de los lugares más antiguos y místicos de todos pueden correr peligro, es por ello que les encomendare una misión sumamente importante-dijo Maléfica viendo a sus Guerreras.

-¿De qué misión se trata?-pregunto Sunset cruzándose de brazos.

-Quiero que lleven a Skylar Wolf al lugar sagrado donde se encuentra el Árbol de la Vida-indico Maléfica dejando sorprendida a Twilight, pero confundidas a las demás-adelante Skylar-llamo la reina.

Fue cuando una chica de estatura normal, piel blanca, ojos color gris tormenta, cabello lacio, hasta los hombros gris platinado, usa una playera sin mangas color negra con la figura de un lobo hurgo color gris estampada (parecido al logo de la casa Stark en juego de tronos) con unos jeans azul oscuro, unos tenis color negro y siempre usa unos lentes oscuros en su cabeza y los usa cuando hay acción hizo acto de aparición en el campo de batalla.

-Buenos días, tanto tiempo sin vernos princesa Twilight-dijo la chica sonriendo.

-Lo mismo digo Skylar-dijo Twilight sonriéndole del mismo modo.

Las chicas solo miraban como Twilight saludaba a esa chica como si fueran grandes amigas desde hacía tiempo, fue cuando Skylar fijo su atención en las chicas que acompañaban a Twilight.

-Ustedes deben ser las Guerreras de la Amistad, es un verdadero honor conocerlas-dijo haciendo una reverencia ante ellas.

-Eso no es necesario amiga-dijo Applejack algo avergonzada por tal demostración de respeto.

-Pero síguelo haciendo, después de todo, somos las Guerreras de la Amistad-dijo Rainbow sonriendo con arrogancia y provocando que las demás rodaran sus ojos de manera resignada.

Fue cuando Sunset hizo la pregunta que todas venían haciéndose desde hace rato-Disculpe mi reina, pero ¿Qué es exactamente el Árbol de la Vida y para que tenemos que llevar a esta chica hasta él?-pregunto mirándolo fijamente.

Maléfica suspiro e invoco su báculo antes de comenzar a explicarles-El Árbol de la Vida es uno de los tesoros del mundo, tanto para los humanos como para las criaturas mágicas, porque el Árbol de la Vida es la vida de la Tierra-explico Maléfica apareciendo una imagen frente a ellas-este maravilloso tesoro es la fuente de vida que sustenta al planeta, le da vida a los bosques, las selvas, los océanos, lagos, animales, personas, etc. Mientras este magnífico árbol exista, el mundo estará colmado de vida, pero cuando una vida preciosa es extinguida, como ha sido el caso de muchas especies de animales, parte del árbol muere, pero siempre encuentra el modo de resistir y mantenerse en pie, protegiendo la vida de la Tierra-.

-Eso suena algo sumamente importante-dijo Pinkie con la boca llena de palomitas, mismas que aparentemente saco de la nada.

-¿De dónde sacaste esas palomitas?-pregunto Rarity mirándola confundida.

-Oh, ya las traía conmigo, supuse que íbamos a ver una especie de película mágica, así que decidí traerlas para la función ¿quieres?-pregunto ofreciéndole a su amiga modista.

Fluttershy se acercó y levanto la mano con timidez, captando la atención de Maléfica-Disculpe…su majestad…pero… ¿Qué puede pasar si algo malo le ocurre al Árbol de la Vida?-pregunto con timidez.

-Es muy simple Fluttershy, si algo terrible le pasara al Árbol de la Vida, entonces el mundo entero comenzaría a morir lentamente, las plantas no sobrevivirían, los animales no podrían alimentarse y en poco tiempo, la humanidad y las criaturas mágicas tendríamos el mismo final desastroso, con Debonair de regreso, es muy seguro que ella intentara algo en contra del Árbol, el uso del Diamante de Hielo fue un ejemplo de ello, por eso necesito que lleven a Skylar a su territorio sagrado, ya que ella ha accedido a convertirse en la guardiana del Árbol de la Vida-explico Maléfica.

Twilight miro a Skylar, quien solo asintió de manera afirmativa ante las palabras de Maléfica, la princesa miro de nuevo a su madre y asintió-No te preocupes madre, llevaremos a Skylar hasta el Árbol de la Vida sana y salva-.

-Sé que lo harán, pero deberán cuidarse mucho, ya que Debonair podría intentar algo en contra del Árbol de la Vida y de Skylar-advirtió Maléfica y tanto su hija como sus amigas asintieron.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Valle de las Sombras**

Debonair observaba todo con su magia negra, ahora estaba al tanto del Árbol de la Vida y una sonrisa maligna apareció en su rostro, al tiempo que se erguía un poco, mostrando su imponente tamaño.

-El Árbol de la Vida, así que esa tonta de Maléfica pretende protegerlo de mí, que predecible te has vuelto mi estimada amiga-dijo Debonair de manera burlona.

-¿Qué es el Árbol de la Vida Lady Debonair?-pregunto Estraga cruzado de brazos.

-El Árbol es todo el mundo, lo que mantiene vivo a este patético y lamentable planeta, lleno de vida y de belleza, me provoca nauseas, por muchos años trate de encontrarlo y destruirlo, pero Lilith, la madre de Maléfica, oculto el Árbol en un lugar que solo los miembros de la familia real del Páramo conocen-explico Debonair de manera fría-pero ahora van a llevar a la guardiana hacia ese sitio, esa puede ser la oportunidad que he estado esperando, el Árbol escapo de mí en el pasado, pero ahora está a mi alcance-.

-Por favor, el Árbol de la Vida no es más que un mito, un cuento de hadas-dijo Adagio cruzándose de brazos y poniendo una sonrisa de sabia.

-¿Te das cuenta de cómo sonó eso, verdad?-pregunto Aria mirándola fijamente.

-Nadie te pregunto-gruño Adagio sin darle la menor importancia al comentario de Aria.

-Silencio, no me importa lo que ustedes piensen, quiero ver ese Árbol destruido y convertido en madera quemada, asegúrese de que sea así profesor-indico Debonair mirando a Estraga.

-Puede confiar en mí Lady Debonair-aseguro Estraga haciendo una reverencia ante Debonair.

-Hiss-Debonair invoco a su Basilisco, quien se presentó ante ella sin ninguna tardanza.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarle mi lady?-pregunto Hiss haciendo una reverencia.

-Irás con Estraga para convertir ese Árbol en nada más que madera muerta, no me vayan a fallar, ninguno de los dos o mi ira caerá sobre ambos como no tienen idea-sentencio Debonair.

-Así será mi lady-aseguro Hiss transformándose en un guerrero serpiente humanoide, con una armadura color negro con detalles verdes que brillaban de modo letal.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Mientras**

Las chicas se dirigían hacia el lugar donde se encontraba el Árbol de la Vida, el cual se hallaba oculto en una parte sumamente oscura del Bosque Negro, hecho que confundió a las chicas sumamente preocupadas, alarmadas y algo confundidas, sobretodo confundidas por el lugar donde se encontraba el Árbol.

-No lo entiendo, se supone que ese árbol es el guardián de la vida, entonces ¿Por qué razón se encuentra en este lugar tan lúgubre y lleno de muerte?-pregunto Rarity sumamente asustada.

-Mi abuela creyó que sería el mejor lugar para esconderlo, después de todo, solo alguien sumamente tonto intentaría entrar al Bosque Negro para buscar alguna aventura-respondió Twilight.

-Ese es un buen argumento-dijo Applejack.

-Por cierto, me gustaría saber porque motivo la Reina Maléfica te escogió a ti para proteger el Árbol de la Vida-señalo Rainbow viendo a Skylar.

-Eso es muy fácil de responder, porque yo soy una con la naturaleza, se podría decir que he vivido con ella toda mi vida, literalmente ella vive en mí-explico Skylar sonriéndole a Rainbow.

-Si…eso no me queda claro-dijo Rainbow viéndola fijamente.

-Yo creo que es algo genial, ser una con la naturaleza, yo quisiera serlo también-dijo Fluttershy maravillada.

Las chicas se rieron divertidas por el comentario de su amiga, después de todo, de entre todas ellas, Fluttershy era la chica que más cercana estaba a la naturaleza, eso era algo sumamente seguro por el hecho de que ella tenía un don especial con los animales, pero sus risas y felicidad se apagaron al encontrarse frente a frente don dos Hombres Lobo que habían salido de cacería.

Al ver a las chicas, los Hombres Lobo gruñeron con ferocidad y comenzaron a acercarse peligrosamente hacia ellas-Vaya, vaya, miren nada más a quienes tenemos aquí-.

-Realmente deben creer que tienen todo el derecho de venir a nuestros dominios cuando les plazca ¿no es verdad?-cuestiono su compañero mirándolas de manera agresiva.

Las chicas formaron un círculo para protegerse, mientras sus dos atacantes las observaban fijamente, sus ojos rojos brillaban con maldad, sus colmillos sobresalían de sus bocas y un poco de saliva corría por sus labios, al tiempo que sacaban su lengua de manera apetitosa.

-Ojala las Gemas hubieran venido con nosotras-dijo Rarity temerosa.

-No se preocupen, ellos no nos harán daño-dijo Twilight con mucha seguridad, hecho que divirtió a ambos Licántropos.

-¿En serio?-.

-¿Y qué le hace pensar que no les haremos daños, su majestad?-.

-Porque si lo hacen tendrán que vérselas conmigo-respondió una voz detrás de ambos Hombres Lobo, provocando que ambos voltearan y se encontraran con Samael, quien descendió rápidamente hasta quedar frente a ellos-veo que no tienen problema alguno en venir a nuestro territorio cuando se les da la gana ¿verdad?-.

-No vinimos aquí por placer, eso te lo aseguro, venimos por una misión importante de mi madre-aseguro Twilight dando un paso al frente.

-Entonces ¿a qué debo su visita?-pregunto Samael mirando fijamente a Twilight.

-Tenemos que llevar a Skylar al lugar donde se encuentra el Árbol de la Vida-respondió Twilight señalando a la aludida.

Samael miro fijamente a Skylar, quien sonrió nerviosa, la chica conocía perfectamente a ese joven, las cosas que había escuchado de él eran algo aterradoras, pero debía mantenerse firme o se podría meter en graves problemas si decía o hacía algo que provocara la furia de semejante ser.

-Ya veo, la Reina de los Animales, he escuchado hablar de ti, conque la poderosa Maléfica te ha nombrado como Guardiana del Árbol de la Vida, una lección sumamente loable-dijo Samael sonriendo, pero su sonrisa era algo siniestra.

-Gracias…-dijo Skylar sumamente asustada.

Samael se irguió y miro a sus dos hombres-Yo me haré cargo a partir de aquí, ustedes continúen con la cacería, después de todo, no podemos permitirnos que ellas violen el tratado que tenemos o que alguno de nosotros lo viole ¿les quedo claro?-advirtió de manera amenazadora.

-¡Si señor!-bramaron ambos retirándose.

Samael miro a las chicas y sonrió con algo de diversión-Tendrán que disculparlos, es la segunda vez que vienen a nuestro bosque y que les prohíbo darse un banquete con ustedes-sentencio Samael de forma algo siniestra.

-No se preocupe, lo entendemos, de hecho, le agradezco que…-Twilight se vio interrumpida por Samael.

-Oh no, no me refiero a usted su majestad, ellos saben que no deben atacarla a usted o a su amiga del Páramo, pero sus demás amigas, bueno, ellas son humanas y traer humanos aquí es como una invitación para cenar-explico Samael sonriendo de manera divertida-ahora andando-.

-¿Andando?-pregunto Sunset mirándolo con desconfianza.

-Si las acompaño entonces no correrán el riesgo de ser atacadas de vuelta por alguno de los dos clanes, así que sí, creo que el término correcto es "andando"-dijo Samael comenzando la marcha.

Las chicas se miraron entre sí y Rarity se acercó a Twilight-Dime que no es cierto y que no lo dejarás acompañarnos-suplico con una mirada sumamente aterradora.

-Lo siento, pero él tiene razón, con su apoyo no correremos el riesgo de volver a ser tomadas por sorpresa por sus clanes-dijo Twilight y comenzó la marcha, seguida por las demás.

Lo que no sabían, era que no solo los dos clanes estaban al asecho, ya que los dos siervos de Debonair también estaban muy cerca de ellos, solo necesitaban esperar el momento oportuno para atacar y destruirían el Árbol de la Vida con suma facilidad, solo debían esperar a que ellas los llevaran hasta el sitio indicado.

La caminata siguió por algunas horas, conforme avanzaban por el oscuro bosque, el miedo aumentaba en las chicas, era tal que Fluttershy se tuvo que aferrar a Rainbow y a Applejack con fuerza, incluso las dos chicas más valientes del grupo estaban sumamente nerviosas por todo el oscuro bosque.

-¿Qué tanto falta?-pregunto Pinkie.

-No mucho, puedo sentir la energía mágica del Árbol de la Vida, ya casi llegamos-dijo Twilight sintiendo la energía.

Samael miro de reojo a Twilight-¿Puede sentir la magia del Árbol? Claro que puede, después de todo, es la futura reina del Páramo-.

-Lo dice como si fuera algo malo-dijo Twilight mirando fijamente a Samael.

-No lo tome a mal, pero ser la reina del Páramo es quizás la más grande responsabilidad de todas, después de todo, no solo debe proteger a su reino, sino también mantener la paz entre nuestro mundo y el mundo humano, un hecho que ya se demostró puede ser roto en cualquier momento-.

-Pues yo no permitiré que eso pase-.

-¿Y cómo piensa evitarlo? Le recuerdo que la responsable de todo eso ya está de regreso y si ella consigue liberarse del Valle de las Sombras, entonces podrá despedirse de todo lo que ama-.

Twilight iba a reprochar, pero en ese momento, la princesa sintió una energía sumamente poderosa y se adelantó a los demás-¿Twilight?-Sunset miro como su amiga se alejaba de ellas sin prestarles la menor atención.

-Llegamos-dijo Twilight saliendo a un claro del bosque, las chicas y Samael la siguieron hasta el claro del bosque.

Ahí, en medio del lugar, se encontraba un majestuoso roble de hojas verdes, las cuales brillaban intensamente, dándole un espectáculo sumamente hermoso-Increíble-dijo Rainbow.

-Ese árbol realmente es el más impresionante que he visto-reconoció Applejack colocándose ambas manos en la cintura.

Skylar se adelantó y se colocó al lado de Twilight, ambas sostenían la mirada en el árbol, había algo extraño en el ambiente y ambas lo percibían, pero no lograban entender que era, fue cuando una voz se escuchó detrás de las chicas.

-Gracias por conducirnos hasta el Árbol-sentencio Estraga apareciendo con una sonrisa.

Las chicas se colocaron en guardia, especialmente cuando Hiss hizo acto de aparición también-Lady Debonair estará muy agradecida con ustedes por habernos enseñado el camino hacia el Árbol de la Vida-expreso burlonamente.

Samael entrecerró los ojos al ver a los dos seres que aparecieron-¿Quiénes son estos tipos?-pregunto con desdén.

-Son dos de los lacayos de Debonair-explico Twilight.

-Y ahora que estamos aquí es el momento de destruir ese árbol para asesinar al mundo entero-sentencio Hiss dando un paso al frente.

Samael termino de darse vuelta para encararlo-¿Cómo fue que pasaron a los dos centinelas que dejamos atrás?-pregunto con voz fría y dura.

-Esos dos podrán ser feroces, pero incluso los Hombres Lobo sucumben ante la mirada mortal del Basilisco-respondió Hiss abriendo sus ojos rápidamente.

-¿Basilisco? ¡Pronto, aparten la mirada!-grito Twilight y rápidamente, las chicas le hicieron caso-¡No deben verlo a los ojos, los Basiliscos tienen una mirada sumamente mortal, si lo ven directamente a los ojos entonces podrían morir!-explico Twilight preocupada por sus amigas.

-Que inteligente es, no cabe duda que es la hija de Maléfica-señalo Hiss de manera divertida.

-Ya déjate de tonterías-expreso Estraga transformándose en su forma bestial maligna, provocando que Samael silbara impresionado-¡Ahora vamos a destruir a ese árbol para provocar la destrucción del mundo!-indico Estraga gruñendo con ferocidad.

-¡Chicas, hay que transformarnos! ¡Su mirada no nos afectara transformadas!-indico Twilight.

-¡Entendido!-.

-¡Por la Magia de la Amistad!-.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=IZgV6rwosWU)**

-¡Guerrera Dragón Zafiro/Fénix/Halcón/Lobo/Garza/Mariposa/Delfín!-invocaron cada una de ellas preparándose para la batalla mortal con los dos guerreros de Debonair.

-Increíble-murmuro Skylar sorprendida de ver la transformación de las chicas por primera vez en su vida.

-Como si eso les fuera a servir de algo-sentencio Hiss lanzándose a la batalla contra las chicas.

Estraga encaro a Samael, el cual estaba de brazos cruzados, viéndolo de manera agresiva-¿Qué piensas hacer tú? ¿Te vas a rendir o voy a tener que destruirte?-pregunto Estraga sonriendo despiadadamente.

Samael solo se rio de forma divertida-Te atreviste a invadir mis dominios y los siervos de Debonair no son bienvenidos aquí, prepárate para conocer tu destino-sentencio.

-No me hagas reír, un débil Hombre Lobo o Vampiro como tú jamás podrá vencerme-aseguro Estraga sin dejar de sonreír.

-Pero es que yo no soy un Hombre Lobo o un Vampiro, soy mucho más que eso-sentencio Samael comenzando a transformarse.

La criatura en la que Samael se transformó dejo sorprendido a Estraga, ya que era una bestia que no existía en ninguna leyenda conocida, una combinación entre vampiro y licántropo, con el cuerpo musculoso y demarcado grandes garras, dos enormes alas de murciélago, la boca se le alarga dando la apariencia de lobo con muchos dientes, pero 4 en particular que están en la punta de su boca son filosos y puntiagudos como los de un vampiro, ojos rojos, solo teniendo el pelo tan negro como la noche en su nuca.

La bestia lanzo un aullido de lobo, para luego lanzarse contra Estraga, ambos comenzaron una feroz contienda de bestias imponente, mientras las chicas protegían el Árbol de Hiss, el cual demostraba ser un feroz contendiente en la batalla.

-¡Vamos chicas, podemos vencer a esta serpiente asquerosa!-declaro Rainbow lanzándose a la batalla, pero Twilight la detuvo antes de que hiciera algo-¿Qué pasa Twilight?-.

-¡No lo subestimes, sigue siendo un Basilisco y los Basiliscos son conocidos por dos cosas; por sus mortales ojos y por el terrible veneno que poseen!-indico Twilight.

-¿Entonces qué debemos hacer?-pregunto Applejack.

-¡Tenemos que atacarlo con rapidez y precisión, manteniéndonos alejados de sus mortales colmillos, esa es nuestra mejor opción para derrotarlo!-indico Twilight mirando a sus amigas.

-¡Eso suena muy cobarde para mí!-se quejó Rainbow.

-¡Yo pienso que Twilight tiene razón, es nuestra mejor opción en estas circunstancias, aunque creo que Pinkie lo tiene bajo control!-señalo Sunset mirando como Pinkie volvía a loco a Hiss.

-¡Hola!-saludaba Pinkie al tiempo que esquivaba los mortales ataques de la vil serpiente-¡Fallaste!-se burlaba sonriendo divertida.

-¡Eres una chiquilla muy molesta!-bramo preparando otro golpe, cuando varios disparos lo golpearon por la espalda, el maligno guerrero encaro a las demás guerreras, quienes se lanzaron a toda velocidad sobre él.

Hiss trataba de atacarlas con sus espadas contaminadas de su letal veneno, pero las chicas lograban esquivar ese ataque de manera ágil y precisa, hecho que comenzó a molestarlo mucho, finalmente, Hiss decidió mostrarles todo el poder del letal Basilisco.

-¡Ahora verán de lo que soy capaz mocosa asquerosas!-bramo comenzando a blandir sus espadas de un lado a otro como si estuviera haciendo una danza hipnótica, para luego lanzar una poderosa esfera de energía contra ellas.

La esfera se elevó en el aire y exploto, liberando lo que parecía ser una mortal lluvia ácida, misma que al caer sobre las chicas, comenzó a debilitarlas drásticamente, provocando que cayeran al suelo, incapaces de moverse por el veneno que caía sobre ellas, Rainbow y Applejack trataron de resistir, pero incluso ellas se vieron sometidas por esas gotas de lluvia mortal.

-Vaya, vaya, esto sí que es un cambio drástico de eventos ¿no lo creen?-pregunto Hiss divertido y acercándose peligrosamente hacia ellas.

-¡Rayos…no puedo…moverme!-exclamo Sunset tratando de levantarse.

-¡Esta lluvia…arde mucho!-grito Fluttershy sintiendo como el agua quemaba su piel.

-¡Pero también da cosquillas!-expreso Pinkie riéndose y quejándose de dolor exactamente al mismo tiempo.

Hiss se acercó a Twilight y le puso un pie encima para impedirle moverse-¡Sé que Lady Debonair ordeno llevarte con vida, pero no creo que le moleste si primero te hago sufrir un poco, después de todo, eso es lo que ella más quiere!-Hiss levanto sus espadas y preparo un golpe mortal contra Twilight.

-¡Twilight!-grito Sunset al ver eso, mientras las demás se llenaban de angustia, pero antes de que Hiss lanzara su golpe, una piedra lo golpeo en la cabeza.

-¿Qué?-Hiss volteo y se topó con Skylar-¡Vas a pagar por eso chiquilla insolente!-.

-No lo creo vil serpiente ¿quieres que te diga un secreto? La razón por la que me llaman la Reina de los Animales es porque yo puedo hacer esto-Skylar brillo y se transformó en un león, para luego transformarse en un tigre, seguido de un cocodrilo, entre otros.

Hiss solo se rio ante eso-¿Y eso que? ¿Crees que ese poder tan insignificante me asusta?-cuestiono Hiss divertido.

-No, pero quizás esto si te asuste, el momento de transformarme en el animal más poderoso de todos-sentencio Skylar transformándose en un gallo.

-¿Una gallina? ¡Tienes que estar bromeando!-exclamo Rainbow golpeándose la frente.

-De hecho es un gallo-corrigió Applejack.

-¡Genial, estamos en serios problemas, a punto de ser vencidas y tú fijándote en la diferencia de las aves que no vuelan! ¿Por qué no se transformó en algo útil?-cuestiono Rainbow molesta.

-No deberías apresurarte en juzgarla Rainbow-dijo Rarity señalando a la chica.

Ya que Hiss, al ver al gallo, comenzó a retroceder-Oye…tranquila chica… ¿Qué vas a hacer con esa forma?-pregunto Hiss preocupado.

-¿Le tiene miedo a un gallo? Vaya guerrero maligno que resulto ser-dijo Rainbow achicando los ojos.

Skylar, en forma de gallo, abrió su pico y comenzó a cantar como solo suelen hacerlo esas aves cuando el sol sale, el canto del gallo comenzó a volver loco a Hiss, quien grito de dolor, al tiempo que caía al suelo de rodillas, llevándose ambas manos a los costados de su cabeza, tratando de silenciar ese mortal canto, hecho que hizo que Twilight recordara todo.

-¡Es cierto, el canto de un gallo es mortal para los Basiliscos!-declaro sonriendo.

-Tienes que ser una broma-dijo Rainbow con la boca muy abierta.

Skylar se lanzó contra Hiss y comenzó a picotearlo repetidamente, al tiempo que cantaba cerca de él para aturdirlo más y sacarlo de balance, Hiss se sacudía de un lado a otro tratando de quitarse al ave, pero Skylar se movía ágilmente evitando ser atrapada o silenciada.

Al mismo tiempo, Samael y Estraga continuaban enfrascados en su batalla, cuando Estraga escucho el canto y volteo, llevándose la sorpresa de ver a Hiss de rodillas, siendo vencido por un gallo, momento que Samael aprovecho para embestirlo con fuerza, levantarlo sobre él y lanzarlo sobre Hiss, afortunadamente, Skylar se quitó a tiempo y evito el impacto.

Estraga y Hiss rodaron por el suelo, con el guerrero Basilisco derribado, las chicas pudieron levantarse y rodearlos-Creo que están en desventaja total-expreso Sunset.

Hiss y Estraga gruñeron al verse superados en número, pero Hiss sonrió con malicia-Tal vez, pero no nos iremos sin dejarles un regalo-declaro lanzando una de sus espadas contra el Árbol, la espada se clavó en el tronco y comenzó a envenenarlo.

-¡El Árbol!-gritaron todos al ver eso.

El Árbol comenzó a marchitarse lentamente, para luego convertirse en madera podrida y luego en polvo, todo para espanto de las chicas-Creo que esta vez perdieron-sentencio Hiss, aunque Estraga no estaba muy seguro al respecto-Lady Debonair estará más que complacida-.

-Lo dudo mucho-murmuro Estraga por debajo antes de que ambos se retiraran.

Cuando ambos villanos se retiraron, las chicas se quedaron muda ante el hecho de que el Árbol de la Vida había sido destruido, bueno, todos menos Twilight y Skylar, quien volvió a su forma normal.

-Vamos, no sean tan dramáticas que esto aún no ha terminado-dijo Skylar dirigiéndose hacia el lugar donde había estado el árbol.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero si el Árbol fue destruido!-exclamo Applejack sumamente indignada, ya que ella cuidaba muchos árboles de manzana en su granja y para ella matar un árbol era un crimen.

-¡Y lo peor era que se trataba del Árbol de la Vida, es el fin del mundo!-expreso Rarity de manera dramática.

-Ese no era el Árbol de la Vida-expreso Twilight con tranquilidad, dejando confundidas a sus amigas-ese era un árbol común y corriente, pero no deja de ser menos triste que lo hayan destruido-admitió.

-Pero si ese no es el Árbol que buscamos ¿entonces cuál es?-pregunto Fluttershy confundida.

Skylar se acercó a donde solía estar el imponente árbol de roble y levanto lo que parecía ser un pequeño Árbol Bonsái que estaba oculto detrás del roble-Este es el Árbol de la Vida-señalo sonriendo.

-¿Qué?-exclamaron las amigas de Twilight sorprendidas.

-¿Esa cosa tan chiquita es el legendario Árbol de la Vida?-pregunto Rainbow incrédula.

-¿La reliquia que según la reina si es destruida significaría el fin del mundo?-cuestiono Applejack.

-Es realmente adorable-dijo Fluttershy maravillada con el pequeño árbol.

Samael se acercó y volvió a su forma normal-Humanos ¿Cuándo aprenderán que a pesar de ser algo sumamente importante no significa que sea algo pequeño?-.

-Entonces el árbol que Hiss destruyo…-Sunset no pudo evitar sonreír de forma maliciosa.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Twilight confundida por la mirada de su amiga.

-Algo me dice que la jefa de ese par no estará nada contenta por la hazaña de sus siervos-sentencio burlonamente.

Las chicas comprendieron todo y no pudieron evitar reírse, especialmente porque en ese preciso momento, ambos villanos estaban siendo regañados por Debonair de una manera muy cruel.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 ** _Llegamos al final de otro capítulo, como acaban de ver, ha aparecido una nueva guardiana de una de las reliquias mágicas más antiguas e importantes del mundo, pero ahora que se acercan nuevas y peligrosas batallas, las chicas deberán estar preparadas para todo, especialmente cuando Debonair decida usar a sus 3 nuevos aliados para destruirlas y atacarlas con toda su furia._**

 **www. youtube watch? v=iNb4vJG9o1k**

 **Mira el atardecer contigo lo he de vivir  
A mi lado estar y sentir  
Día y noche hasta el fin**

 **(Se ve a Twilight y Sunset en la terraza de la escuela viendo cómo se pone el atardecer)**

 **Recuerdos por ver  
Y crear, solo el hoy disfrutar**

 **Tu eres mi luz  
Mi fuerza y mi razón de luchar**

 **(Se ve a Sunset recordando su primer encuentro con Twilight)**

 **Aunque miedo tenia, insegura y dudosa  
Todo eso desapareció**

 **Pues contigo hasta el fin yo quiero vivir  
Un amor imposible por lograr**

 **Dame tu mano  
Hasta el final inmortal**

 **(Recordando cuando le ofreció su amistad)**

 **Pues con una amiga a lograr  
Siempre superar  
Siempre batallar, esperanza traer**

 **Tu luz en mis sombras  
Mi esperanza del miedo**

 **Siempre me vuelvo a levantar  
Gracias a ti por vivir  
MI corazón ha de latir**

 **Transformada en amor  
Rompiendo mis restricciones  
Mis cadenas y mi prisión**

 **Con ustedes volveré a brillar**

 **(Se ve a Rainbow y Applejack ayudándose en vez de estar compitiendo, a Fluttershy cantándole a varios animales, a Pinkie acabando una fiesta y a Spike intentando sorprender a Rarity la cual lo veía adorable)**

 **Cada momento contigo siempre mágico es  
Pues contigo la amistad mágica es**

 **Nunca me dejes dame tu mano  
Y a este amanecer esperar**

 **Contigo lo voy a disfrutar  
Tal vez tenga un final**

 **Pero contigo  
Tal vez no sea tan fatal**

 **Cada momento contigo siempre lo es**

 **(Se ve a Luna y Celestia en la entrada mientras las clases empiezan a terminar)**

 **Aun en la oscuridad con tu luz  
De este agujero infernal  
Nada es accidental**

 **Dame tu mano al amanecer y al amanecer esperar  
Nunca me tienes que demostrar  
Que ha todos puedes salvar**

 **Pues siempre hay que intentar  
Pues contigo los imposibles los podemos vencer  
Siempre esperando el amanecer**

 **Imposibles por romper  
Y a la oscuridad vencer**

 **(Se ve todo oscuro sin nada de luz, hasta que se aprecian dos luces una brillante como el sol y la otra aunque más pequeña clara como la luna revelando ser Sunset y Twilight iluminando la oscuridad)**

 **Cada momento contigo siempre mágico es  
Pues siempre estoy dispuesta a vencer**

 **Con este gran amor aunque imposible  
Pero capaz de lograr**

 **La amistad siempre mágica es  
Toma mi mano la luz encontrar y la magia sentir  
Contigo la amistad mágica siempre será**

 **Podrán venir irse y demás  
Podrán llorar  
Pues contigo siempre estaré  
Y contigo siempre más que una amiga puedo ser**

 **Este amor más que imposible será inmortal  
(se ve a las chicas junto con el resto de los demás esperándolos, mientras Twilight y Sunset se miran a los ojos mientras se toman de la mano, para ir con los demás)**

 ** _Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, gracias por volver mis fics obras exitosas:_**

 **LAMENTO INFORMAR QUE POR LAS FALTAS ACUMULADAS EN LOS ULTIMOS CAPITULOS (ACLARO QUE NO SON AQUELLOS EN LOS QUE LOS COMENTARIOS FALLARON), ME HE TENIDO QUE VER EN LA PENOSA NECESIDAD DE ELIMINAR EL OC DE DANY35, LO SIENTO, EN VERDAD LO LAMENTO MUCHO, PERO YA HABIA DADO EL AVISO DE ADVERTENCIA.**

 **Mana:** _lamento mucho tu perdida, siempre es doloroso cuando se pierde a un ser amado…te voy a recomendar un fic que escribí hace tiempo llamado "Sé Feliz", lo hice en honor a Robin Williams, pero creo que te puede ayudar un poco. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amara The Darkness:** _pues espero que te guste esa nueva película. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _pues ya no tienes que esperar más, porque aquí está el nuevo capítulo, con una nueva personaje. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _no realmente, hay muchas cosas misteriosas que se irán aclarando poco a poco. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _los cheque y te quedaron muy bien, respecto a la policía, bueno…te diré que no será precisamente así al principio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _no lo sé, veré que puedo hacer, ya que por el momento no tengo preparado otro fic donde salga Drago y aquí en México no son mejores. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _eso es lo que son precisamente para Debonair, y veré que hacer al respecto con los sueños, porque no hay un personaje que se asemeje a Tucker. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _lo he pensado y me gustaría hacer uno donde se enfrentaran a Drago, pero aún tengo que desarrollar como sería esa historia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rey Drasian:** _tienes razón en ambas cosas, pero ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy humano y también cometo errores. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _y espera a ver lo que tiene preparado para dos de sus amigas, y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _por el momento es la hora de un poco de acción, después de todo, este fic también es de aventuras y no puedo dejar de lado el hecho de que Debonair aún es una gran amenaza. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _eso se verá en próximos capítulos, por el momento hay que sacar a todos los OC. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _es Pinkie Pie, con eso te lo debo decir todo, respecto a los comics que mencionas, es interesante, aunque yo solo colecciono los comics de Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _comprendo a Éire perfectamente, ya que yo también me tuve que sacar una muela del juicio y siendo franco, es una experiencia que no me gustaría volver a repetir, especialmente porque no me dejaba comer y por la idea de que tenían que meter una aguja en mi boca para aplicar anestesia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 ** _Un abrazo y un beso para Mana, Amara The Darkness, Olivia, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Xanatrix742, Ocnarf, Zeus, Hades, Rey Drasian, Shazam, Iron Mario, Moon-9215, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21._**

 ** _Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…_**


	25. Conflictos con la ley

**_Hola de nuevo a todos los amantes de los fics, ha llegado el momento de un nuevo capítulo, donde veremos como las chicas lidian con un problema que muchos súper héroes de Marvel y DC tienen, ya que a veces no solo tienen que lidiar con villanos desquiciados que quieren dominar el mundo o simplemente destruirlo, pero mejor no me adelanto y les dejo ver el capítulo, una aclaración, en este capítulo aparecerán dos OC, para que estén preparados para todo, aunque uno de ellos tendrá más participación, el otro se irá integrando poco a poco._**

 **www. youtube watch? v=fG10K2keFZU**

 **(Sunset)  
A veces no se sí seguir**

 **¿Qué camino tomar?**

 **Sombras de luz**

 **Camino sin fin**

 **Y un mundo por vivir**

 **(Ritmo rápido)**

 **A veces no se sí eh de continuar**

 **Caída por la ambición**

 **El deseo y el poder**

 **Sé qué no merezco tu amistad**

 **(Twilight)  
Una oportunidad más**

 **Eh de levantar**

 **(Sunset)  
Volver a continuar**

 **(Las dos juntas)  
Juntas volvemos a luchar**

 **Sé qué intentarás de dudar**

 **De intentar no seguir  
Pero unidas hemos de continuar**

 **(Twilight)  
Confía en mi**

 **No eres el fuego del fin**

 **Eres la luz del día aquí**

 **Dar Esperanza de vivir**

 **Contra la oscuridad**

 **Será la verdad**

 **La fuerza de la lealtad  
Vuélvete a levantar**

 **Sólo la verdad  
Triunfa sobre el mal**

 **(Sunset)  
Unidas hemos de vencer  
El camino se despejará**

 **(Twilight)  
Volver a luchar**

 **(Sunset)  
Con todo el poder**

 **(Twilight)  
Vuelves a nacer**

 **Esperanza como Dragón**

 **(Sunset)  
Ilumina como un fénix**

 **(Las dos juntas)  
Juntas hemos de luchar  
Volveremos a ver el camino ideal**

 **(Applejack)  
Fuerte como un lobo**

 **(Rainbow Dash)  
Lealtad tal halcón**

 **(Rainbow y Applejack)  
Triunfa sobre el mal  
Volveremos a luchar**

 **(Fluttershy)  
Libre Y hermosa al volar  
Mariposa del viento tomar**

 **(Sunset)  
Renace como el fénix**

 **Tu luz ha de levantar  
Esperanza una vez más**

 **He de levantar  
Sonriendo una vez más**

 **(Pinkie)  
Como el Delfín eh de sonreír**

 **Triste nunca estar**

 **No dudes y levántate una vez más**

 **(Rarity)  
Generosa cual Garza eh de volver**

 **(Todas juntas)**

 **Caminar y seguir  
Levantarse otra vez**

 **Y vuelve a luchar  
Siempre junto a la verdad**

 **Unidas jamás perderemos  
la libertad**

 **Guerreras somos  
Unidas vencemos y caeremos**

 **Vuelve a brillar  
Amanecer contigo otra vez  
Luchar contigo hasta el fin**

 **(Sunset)  
Eh vuelto a brillar**

 **(Twilight)  
El camino tomar**

 **(Las dos juntas)  
Por siempre unidas**

 **Jamás vencidas**

 **Puesto esto es**

 **(Todas juntas)**

 **La amistad  
(tono largo al final resaltando la amistad)**

 ** _Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 25._**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 25 Conflictos con la ley.**

Un día nuevo en la ciudad de Ponyville, la gente se encontraba ocupándose de sus propios asuntos, cuando una nueva batalla entre aquellas misteriosas guerreras y otro de sus terribles monstruo comenzó, rápidamente, la policía se dirigió a la zona, su misión era clara, detener al monstruo y de paso a las chicas para poder llevarlas a interrogatorio, después de todo, ellas debían saber de dónde rayos provenían todas esas cosas, desafortunadamente, cuando llegaron, la batalla había terminado y las misteriosas guerreras desaparecieron tan repentinamente como aparecieron, tal como siempre lo hacían desde hace casi dos meses.

Ahora toda la policía estaba siendo regañado por la alcaldesa Mare y el jefe de policía-¡Es increíble que nuevamente hayan estado cerca de la acción y no las hayan podido atrapar!-expreso el jefe de policía sumamente molesto.

-Lo siento señor, pero ellas aparecen y desaparecen como por arte de magia-explico un oficial.

-¡No digan tonterías, la magia simplemente no existe!-bramo el hombre.

-Entonces ¿Cómo explicaría esas cosas que han estado apareciendo en Ponyville y el que esas chicas aparezcan y desaparezcan con tanta facilidad?-pregunto una oficial.

-No lo sé, tal vez sea un proyecto del gobierno y esas chicas sean soldados entrenadas, no estoy seguro, solo sé que la magia es algo que no es real-aseguro el jefe de policía.

-Sea como sea jefe-intervino la alcaldesa Mare-no puedo estar tranquila, ni los ciudadanos pueden estarlo, mientras haya ataques de monstruos malignos aterrando cuando les da la gana y el que nuestra única línea de defensa sean una pequeñas niñas que por su aspecto parecen estar apenas en la preparatoria o incluso en la secundaria, deja muy mal a su departamento-.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero no se preocupe alcaldesa, averiguaremos quienes son esas niñas y las traeremos aquí para averiguar de dónde vienen esos monstruos-aseguro el jefe de policía.

-Eso espero, no quiero que mi ciudad ni mis ciudadanos vivan con miedo, se acercan los Juegos de la Amistad y lo que menos quiero es que algún otro lugar se entere de lo que está pasando aquí, he logrado encubrirlo hasta ahora, pero no podré seguir haciéndolo eternamente, así que confío en que pueda solucionar esto antes de que sea tarde ¿entendido?-.

-Si señor…digo señora…digo…señorita…digo…-.

-Mejor no diga nada y haga lo que le ordene-repitió Mare antes de abandonar la jefatura.

Cuando la alcaldesa se retiró, el jefe de policía se quedó un momento en silencio y luego lanzo un grito-¡Cadete McGinnis!-.

Un Joven Alto de 1'85 en estatura, 17 Años, Piel Blanca, de Cabello Rubio Desarreglado que Parece su estilo Natural, Ojos Verdes y Piel Blanca, Vistiendo una Camiseta Negra bajo una Chaqueta Roja con Capucha Negra, Pantalones de Jeans Azules con las Rodillas Rotas y Zapatos Negros con Detalles Rojos.

-Cadete McGinnis, usted es alumno de Canterlot ¿no es verdad?-pregunto el jefe de policía.

-¡Si señor!-.

-Muy bien, requiero su servicio, por lo poco que los testigos nos han dicho, las misteriosas guerreras tienen la complexión de jóvenes que podrían ser estudiantes de Canterlot, es por ello que quiero que mientras estés en clases estés atento a cualquier actividad sospechosa, nada se te debe escapar, con un poco de suerte, lograremos averiguar quiénes son esas jovencitas que están arriesgando su vida de forma imprudente-.

-¡Entendido señor!-.

-Ahora retírese y manténgame informado de cualquier descubrimiento que haga ¿le quedo claro?-.

-¡A la orden señor!-declaro el Cadete McGinnis retirándose del lugar.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Canterlot**

En la escuela, las chicas se encontraban en clase de repostería, pero como la maestra tuvo un pequeño inconveniente que le impidió asistir, por lo que la subdirectora Luna decidió que para que pasaran el rato, verían una película que ella llevo para otra clase, misma que comenzaría dentro de 3 horas más, así que tendrían tiempo para verla.

La película se llamaba "El Sustito" y narraba uno de los acontecimientos más bajos, vergonzosos y ruines en la historia de la policía de los Ángeles, California, cuando en vez de aceptar un terrible error que cometieron, encerraron a una madre inocente y a otras mujeres en situaciones similares en hospitales psiquiátricos, siendo obligadas a recibir todo tipo de abusos.

 **(Nota: si ya vieron esta película entonces sabrán de que hablo, pero si no la han visto, entonces se las recomiendo, porque aunque es cruel, realmente es agradable ver como al final los cínicos oficiales reciben lo que se merecen)**

La película siguió su curso sin ningún contratiempo, una vez que termino, la subdirectora Luna les permitió retirarse, pidiéndoles un informe detallado sobre los hechos que vieron en esa película, ya que no solo se las puso como modo de entretenimiento, sino también para que analizaran como las leyes podían ser burladas y como a veces las personas con poder no saben reconocer cuando cometieron un error, pero que al final, la vida siempre encuentra el modo de regresarles todo lo que hicieron y de peores maneras.

Cuando las chicas salieron, Rainbow tenía una cara sumamente molesta en el rostro-Vaya, no puedo creerlo, era una hora libre y ahora tenemos que traer un informe sobre esa película-dijo de manera cansada.

-Yo pienso que es interesante, especialmente porque hoy aprendí más de la historia de su mundo-expreso Twilight sonriendo emocionada.

-Eso es porque tú eres un cerebrito que encuentra diversión en leer aburridos libros que en cosas realmente divertidas-dijo Rainbow.

-Te recuerdo que tú lees los libros de Daring Doo-le recordó Applejack.

-¡Eso es diferente, esos libros son geniales como yo!-declaro Rainbow sonriendo orgullosa.

-Admito que Daring Do es grandiosa-intervino Twilight, quien también los había leído-es por ello que ya pedí mi siguiente copia por correo-agrego sonriendo.

-¿Siguiente copia? ¿Te refieres a ese volumen donde Daring Do hará equipo con el Caballero de la Noche de Ciudad Gótica?-pregunto Sunset tratando de ocultar su emoción al mencionar esas palabras.

Cuando Rainbow escucho eso, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y sujeto a Twilight de los hombros-¡No bromees! ¿Acaso escuche bien?-.

-Sí, la autora de los libros de Daring Do, A.K. Yearling hizo un trato con la compañía de DC Comics, al parecer dentro de poco saldrá un libro especial donde la intrépida arqueóloga se unirá a Batman en una aventura épica por el Amazonas-explico Twilight con un brillo de emoción en el rostro.

Ese hecho basto para que Rainbow lanzara un grito que debió escucharse por toda la escuela y quizás hasta por toda la ciudad-¡Esto es grandioso, la más grande de todas las aventureras haciendo equipo con el más grande héroe de todos, ya no puedo esperar porque salga y leerlo!-expreso sonriendo con mucha emoción.

-Vaya, quien diría que Rainbow se emocionaría tanto por un libro-dijo Rarity un poco burlona.

-¡No es cualquier libro! ¡Es la unión de los dos más asombros héroes de toda la historia! ¡Trabajar con alguno de ellos sería un sueño hecho realidad! ¡Sería la fiel compañera de Daring Do, aunque también ser la leal compañera de Batman es tentador, pero no me llamaría "Robin", ese nombre ya está muy usado y por muchos!-Rainbow se puso a pensar en un nombre digno para ser asistente de Batman como si fuera lo más importante del mundo.

-Vaya, realmente es fanática de ambos-dijo Fluttershy sorprendida por la emoción de Rainbow.

Antes de que la charla continuara, un joven se les acerco-Disculpen señoritas, soy el Cadete McGinnis y necesito hacerles unas…-.

-Sabemos quién eres Axel-interrumpió Applejack-y no necesitas tomar tu papel de oficial con nosotras, si quieres preguntarnos algo solo hazlo y punto-.

El aludido solo suspiro-Eso sería lo normal si no estuviera en servicio, pero bueno, necesito que me digan si saben algo sobre los últimos acontecimientos ocurridos en la ciudad-.

-Tendrás que ser un poco más específico-dijo Sunset cruzada de brazos.

Antes de que Axel dijera algo, Pinkie se adelantó-¡Él se refiere a los último acontecimientos que incluyen batallas contra las criaturas malignas que amenazan la ciudad, la policía esta consternada y preocupada porque no saben de dónde vienen, al igual que la alcaldesa Mare, así que están haciendo una investigación para tratar de entender de donde vienen esas bestias, pensando que pueden ser un proyecto secreto del gobierno, alíen, fantasmas o incluso monstruos mágicos!-explico Pinkie dejando a Axel con la boca abierta.

-Pues…si…ciertamente es eso…pero también queremos…-.

-¡También quieren saber quiénes son los que se les enfrentan y salvan a la ciudad repetidamente, ya que el jefe de policía cree que al llevarlas a interrogación podría averiguar mejor lo que son esas cosas, así podría preparar a sus tropas de mejor manera para lidiar contra ellos en caso de que vuelvan a atacar, ya que ellos tienen la obligación de proteger a la comunidad y eso es lo que la alcaldesa quiere demostrar, que los policías siguen siendo eficientes!-continuo Pinkie sonriendo.

-Oye…me está asustando…en serio… ¿acaso nos está espiando o qué?-.

-No, solo digo lo que pienso-respondió Pinkie con total sinceridad y sonriendo con inocencia.

-Usted…sería una muy buena policía-dijo viendo a Pinkie con admiración y algo de miedo.

-Gracias y usted sería un buen trapecista, solo no olvide poner la red cuando este a muchos metros de altura-dijo de manera seria y como una advertencia.

-¿Qué?-.

-No le hagas caso, Pinkie siempre ha sido algo…extraña-dijo Applejack sin saber que decir para describir a su sonriente amiga.

-Y respondiendo a tus preguntas, lo sentimos, pero no sabemos nada al respecto-aseguro Twilight sonriéndole con total sinceridad.

Axel suspiro con decepción-Muy bien, agradezco su cooperación, tal vez la directora Celestia me dé una mejor información-dijo Axel retirándose.

-Lo dudo mucho-expreso Sunset con algo de desdén, era cierto que ahora aceptaba a las chicas como sus amigas, pero aún estaba en pleito con Celestia y eso era algo que no se podía resolver con tanta facilidad.

Las demás se dieron cuenta de que la directora Celestia podría meterse en problemas si le mentía a un cadete de policía, así que rápidamente, Rarity intervino-Yo no creo que la directora sepa algo, pero creo que sé quién podría saber algo-dijo poniendo unos ojos coquetos.

-¿Y quién sería ese señorita?-pregunto Axel sumamente nervioso por la cercanía del rostro de Rarity y la miradita que le dedicaba.

-El conserje Bob-respondió Rarity señalando al aludido, el cual estaba en esos momentos limpiando los pisos.

-¿El conserje?-pregunto Axel dirigiendo su vista hacia el aludido.

-Sí, ya sabes, el conserje Bob, el cual nunca habla con nadie, tiene una mirada sospechosa-expreso Rarity, al mismo tiempo que el conserje miraba para todos lados con los ojos entrecerrados y una expresión que indicaba que algo traía entre manos.

-¡Usted! ¡Conserje Bob! ¿A qué horas se fue anoche?-pregunto Axel dirigiéndose hacia el aludido.

Twilight dirigió su vista hacia Rarity-¿No crees que pudiste haber metido al conserje en un grave problema?-pregunto preocupada por el pobre hombre.

-No te preocupes por él, después de todo, el señor Bob es conocido por su gusto por contar historias que él inventa de la nada-explico Sunset.

-Sí, va a tener un buen rato entretenido al joven oficial-dijo Rainbow sonriendo con malicia.

Twilight miro al muchacho y luego se quedó pensando un momento-De todos modos creo que debemos hablar sobre esto, ya que debemos tomarlo con seriedad, especialmente si la policía quiere que…-en esos momentos, sus Elementos brillaron débilmente, indicando peligro.

-Creo que la charla tendrá que esperar, ahora hay trabajo que hacer-indico Applejack y las demás asintieron, para luego dirigirse hacia la batalla.

Kate la vio retirarse y luego fijo su atención en Axel, el cual estaba interrogando al conserje, la joven había escuchado todo y ahora tenía una mirada pensativa en el rostro, preguntándose qué resultados traería eso en el futuro, luego se retiró del lugar.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Las chicas llegaron al centro de la ciudad, donde todo parecía tranquilo, pero así era como todo comenzaba en un principio, antes de que el enemigo hiciera acto de aparición, hecho que no tardo en ocurrir, cuando una voz fría y dura se escuchó.

-Las estaba esperando chiquillas insolentes-dijo el dueño de la voz.

Se trataba de un hombre adulto lampiño y calvo, su piel es tan pálida que podría parecer la de un cadáver o un bloque de hielo con ojos azul marino sin pupilas y con la estatura de un oso adulto parado en sus dos patas viste con un traje de ninja (el clásico traje todo negro) equipado con partes de una armadura samurái de color gris y un casco con tres cuernos en la parte superior que parecen una corona y con una máscara que representa a un oso de color plata dejando visibles sólo sus ojos personalidad.

Twilight miro al hombre que se acercaba a ellos y entrecerró los ojos-Thanatos-musito con furia.

Las chicas miraron a su líder confundida, siendo Rainbow la primera en hablar-Esta bien, me rindo ¿Quién es Thanatos?-pregunto.

-Thanatos, un antiguo y noble guerrero, el cual para proteger a su pueblo hizo un trato con Wendigo, un antiguo demonio, el cual le entrego la habilidad de controlar el frío a su voluntad, pero ese poder termino por corromperlo, lo puso en contra de su propia gente y como consecuencia, los suyos no tuvieron más opción que encerrarlo en un amuleto místico, mismo que le entregaron a mi madre, pero cuando Debonair ataco, el amuleto se perdió en medio de la batalla-.

-De hecho, el amuleto fue encontrado por Lady Debonair, quien me concedió mi libertad-dijo Thanatos hablando como si fueran 3 personas quienes lo hacían al mismo tiempo-ahora soy libre y como agradecimiento por su ayuda, estoy aquí para destruirlas-.

-Ya intentaste eso una vez y fracasaste-dijo Twilight refiriéndose al hecho de que Thanatos trato de destruir a los suyos en el pasado, después de corromperse por el poder que Wendigo le otorgo.

-Pero ahora tengo control total sobre mi nueva magia y ya es tiempo de que sientan el poder real del frío-.

-Te tengo noticias amigo, ya lo enfrentamos e incluso lo vencimos-dijo Rainbow sonriendo desafiante.

-Técnicamente yo vencí al poder del frío-corrigió Sunset.

-Detalles-.

-Estoy al tanto de lo que le paso al Diamante de Hielo, pero veremos si tienen la misma suerte contra mí, mocosas estúpidas-.

-Oh no, no te atreviste a llamarnos así-dijo Applejack poniendo mala cara al escuchar como ese villano las había llamado.

-¿Listas?-pregunto Twilight.

-¡Listas! ¡Por la Magia de la Amistad!-invocaron las 7 chicas al mismo tiempo.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=IZgV6rwosWU)**

-¡Guerrera Dragón Zafiro/Fénix/Halcón/Lobo/Garza/Mariposa/Delfín!-invocaron las 7 encarando a Thanatos.

-Impresionante, nunca creí que la magia de los Elementos de la Armonía podía usarse de ese modo, pero igual voy a destruirlas-sentencio Thanatos preparando su ataque.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Canterlot**

Por su parte, Axel estaba atrapado en su "interrogación" con el conserje Bob-Te diré una historia de guerra que seguramente puedo asegurarte es 100% real, cuando iba en un barco de exploración militar con John F. Kennedy, fui yo quien descubrió su terrible secreto-dijo Bob entrecerrando los ojos de manera misteriosa.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

Bob se encontraba revisando algunas cosas del barco junto con otros dos marinos, mientras que John F. Kennedy estaba en la proa del barco mirando las olas con total calma, cuando recito una frase de uno de sus muchos discursos que dio para la Alemania dividida en ese entonces, su error, fue haberlo dicho en alemán, ya que…

-¡Es Nazi! ¡A él!-indico Bob y el trío de marinos se abalanzo sobre el pobre hombre, comenzando a golpearlo hasta el cansancio.

 **-FIN FLASHBACK-**

Axel se llevó una mano a la frente con cansancio-¿Qué tiene que ver esa historia tan interesante con lo que ha estado ocurriendo en la ciudad?-pregunto con sarcasmo.

-Ah, eso es lo que quieres saber ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? Veamos…-pero Bob saco un centavo de sus pantalones y lo miro como si fuera un gran tesoro-ah, este centavo tiene una historia interesante, fue en 1945, lo recuerdo muy bien porque ese día desayune pan tostado con miel, primero tome el cuchillo, luego le puse algo de miel y después la unte sobre el pan, estaba algo duro, pero con la miel sabía a gloria, realmente fue una delicia, luego me puse los zapatos, me ate primero el cordón derecho, aunque en aquel día los llamábamos moños para zapato, un nombre muy ridículo, lo sé, pero también recuerdo muy bien porque los llamábamos así, porque cuando los atábamos terminaban con forma de moño, realmente era curioso, pero muy poco masculino, luego recibí la alegría más grande de mi vida cuando la presidenta Scarlett Johansson apareció en mi casa para solicitar mi ayuda en contra de los Nazis, así que tome mis armas, me apreté los pantalones, que en ese entonces se llamaban medias largas para las piernas y salí al frente para ir a la batalla decisiva-.

Axel solo se pudo cubrir el rostro con pesadez ante eso, fue cuando recibió un llamado por medio de la radio policiaca, sobre el ataque de un nuevo monstruo en el centro de la ciudad y que aquellas misteriosas guerreras habían aparecido para enfrentársele.

Al escuchar eso, Axel comenzó a escabullirse con mucho cuidado, tratando de evitar que el conserje se diera cuenta de sus intenciones de alejarse de él lo más rápido posible, hecho que no le era tan difícil, ya que Bob estaba muy ocupado contando su fascinante historia al viento.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

La batalla entre las chicas y Thanatos había comenzado, el feroz guerrero invoco lo que parecían ser una espada y un escudo de hielo, con la cual luchaba con ferocidad contra las 7 chicas, las cuales debían ser muy cuidadosas, pues cualquier cosa que esas armas tocaban se convertía en polvo de hielo muerto.

-¡A ver si te gusta esto! ¡Flechas de Fuego!-Sunset lanzo sus poderosas flechas contra Thanatos, quien se protegió con su escudo del ataque de fuego.

-¡Buen intento niña tonta, pero necesitas más que eso para vencerme!-declaro Thanatos preparando su ataque.

Applejack se lanzó a gran velocidad y le dio una patada por la espalda, momento que Rainbow aprovecho para recibirlo con un puñetazo y enviarlo por los aires, donde fue recibido por un ataque combinado de Twilight y Rarity, pero antes de que cayera al suelo, Fluttershy y Pinkie lo atacaron con una patada combinada, enviándolo contra una pared.

-¿Te rindes ahora?-pregunto Rainbow desafiante.

-¿Rendirme? Pero si apenas estamos comenzando a pelear-dijo Thanatos levantándose y juntando sus dos armas, formando lo que parecía ser una sierra de hielo-¡Veamos que hacen contra esto!-declaro lanzando su disco contra las chicas.

La sierra se dividió en otras 6 copias exactas del mismo, las cuales comenzaron a atacar a las chicas por distintas direcciones, rápidamente, las Guerreras de la Amistad comenzaron a evadirlas, pero las sierras no dejaban de seguirlas en ningún momento, Sunset trato de usar su poder de fuego, al igual que Twilight, pero sus poderes no surtieron el menor efecto en las sierras.

-¡Rayos!-maldijo Sunset entre dientes.

-¡La magia de Thanatos debe ser más poderosa que la del Diamante de Hielo, por eso los ataques de fuego no funcionan!-explico Twilight.

Thanatos se rio al escuchar eso-¡Hasta que lo descubrió, efectivamente, mi magia es mucho más poderosa que la del Diamante, permítanme hacerles una pequeña demostración más personal de mis poderes!-Thanatos comenzó a conjurar un poderoso hechizo, provocando que su cuerpo brillara intensamente, creando un orbe de energía sumamente peligroso.

Twilight sintió la energía oscura en esa cosa y una mirada de terror apareció en su rostro-¡No dejen que los toque con esa cosa!-indico alarmada.

-¿Qué?-.

Thanatos se preparó para lanzarlo, cuando un disparo lo golpeo en la nuca, provocando que perdiera la concentración y que el orbe desapareciera-¡No! ¿Quién se atrevió a intervenir?-cuestiono furioso y buscando al responsable.

Axel estaba de pie justo frente a Thanatos, sujetando una pistola y apuntándole a Thanatos-¡Soy el cadete Axel y esta arrestado amigo!-declaro el chico.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? ¡Humano tonto, parece que no sabes con quien te estas metiendo!-.

Las chicas se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba, pero Sunset sonrió al ver que Thanatos se había distraído-¡Tengo una idea para ayudar a ese tonto y deshacernos de estas molestas sierras al mismo tiempo!-.

-¡Muy bien, entonces guíanos Sunset!-indico Twilight sonriéndole con total confianza, hecho que hizo que la peli fuego se ruborizara un poco, pero al mismo tiempo, se sintiera extrañamente bien.

-¡Ahora!-indico Sunset y las 7 comenzaron a moverse en una sola dirección, con las 7 sierras siguiéndolas, al mismo tiempo que se acercaban a donde estaba Thanatos.

Axel comenzó a disparar repetidamente contra Thanatos, pero las balas no dañaban el cuerpo del villano, el cual comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente hacia él-Vas a pagar por tu atrevimiento mortal estúpido-sentencio preparando su golpe final.

De pronto, sintió una mano sobre su hombro y Thanatos volteo, encontrándose con el rostro sonriente de Pinkie-Hola y adiós-dijo sonriéndole y haciéndose a un lado.

Fue cuando Thanatos se encontró frente a frente con las 7 sierras que había lanzado-Ay no-murmuro cuando estas impactaron contra él con fuerza, por fortuna, ese ataque no lo daño nada-¡Por favor! ¿Creen que van a derrotarme con mi propio ataque?-cuestiono encarándolas y viendo lo que estaban haciendo.

-¡Estrella Dragón Zafiro/Fuego del Fénix/Halcón de Titanio/Aullido de Lobo/Danza de la Garza/Mariposa Lunar/Oleaje de Delfín!-las 7 chicas lanzaron sus ataques al mismo tiempo contra Thanatos.

-Ay mierda-musito Thanatos recibiendo todos esos ataques y saliendo volando por los aires, desapareciendo en el horizonte.

Los ataques combinados de las chicas levantaron una gran cantidad de polvo, misma que orillo a Axel a protegerse con sus brazos, esa era la oportunidad que las chicas debían aprovechar para retirarse antes de que el cadete de policía las interrogara, cuando el polvo se disipo, Axel busco por todos lados a las misteriosas guerreras, pero tal como habían planeado, las chicas se retiraron, justo en el momento en que el resto de la policía llego.

-¡Cadete McGinnis!-grito el jefe de policía-¿pudo verlas?-.

-Lo siento señor, pero todo fue tan rápido que no alcance a ver quiénes eran-explico Axel.

-Rayos, lo que siempre dicen los testigos, sean quienes sean, realmente saben cómo mantenerse ocultas-dijo el jefe de policía muy frustrado.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Al día siguiente**

Las chicas se encontraron con la sorpresa de varios carteles donde se pedía información sobre las misteriosas guerreras que habían estado salvando la ciudad de monstruos terroríficos durante todo ese tiempo, cualquier información sería bien recompensada, naturalmente, les preocupo por el hecho de que Pinkie les había dicho a muchas personas, pero por fortuna, Twilight las calmo diciéndoles que por seguridad, uso un hechizo de borra memorias en la mayoría de las personas, con excepción de las hermanas de Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie y la hermanita adoptiva de Rainbow, así como también a la directora Celestia y la subdirectora Luna.

Sin embargo, las 7 acordaron que lo mejor sería andarse con muchísimo cuidado ahora, ya que lo menos querían en ese momento era captar la atención de la policía (mucho más) y de otras personas indeseables.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Valle de las Sombras**

Thanatos se encontraba sentado en una piedra en posición de loto, meditando tranquilamente, cuando la imponente figura de Debonair se alzó ante él, provocando que abriera los ojos.

-Tienes mucho que aprender mi malévolo vasallo, la magia oscura que ahora dominas es solo una pequeña parte de toda la oscuridad que existe en realidad-explico Debonair.

-Oh maestra, enséñeme y yo aprenderé-acepto Thanatos, provocando una sonrisa maligna en Debonair.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 ** _Llegamos al final de otro capítulo, como acaban de ver, la ley está interesada en atrapar a las chicas para poder averiguar todo lo posible sobre esos monstruos que están atacando la ciudad, al mismo tiempo que Debonair tiene un nuevo servidor, el cual les causara muchos problemas en el futuro, se avecinan grandes batallas y sufrimientos._**

 **www. youtube watch? v=jjoqLClNfDo**

 **(Luna)  
Mira el arcoíris con esperanza lo puedes ver  
Solo levántate de esa oscuridad**

 **Brillante como el sol aquí  
Eres mi luz en este mundo**

 **Brillante sobre la oscuridad que hay por ti  
Nunca te rindas**

 **(Celestia)  
Los sueños se realizaran  
No importa cuánto he de batallar**

 **Siempre la esperanza prevalecerá  
Contigo al caminar**

 **(Luna y Celestia)  
Un olvido, un misterio y un hoy por venir  
Salir de las sombras  
Y ver la luz**

 **Es el regalo que disfruto pues estas tu**

 **(Twilight)  
No tengo miedo  
Ni ira  
Ni desesperación**

 **(Sunset)  
Contigo lo he de lograr**

 **En este abismo eterno  
Nos levantaremos y volveremos a reír**

 **Mis alas levantar y volver a volar  
Un largo día es**

 **No hay excepciones  
Ni más presiones**

 **(Twilight)  
Brillante es la luz  
Que ejerces tu**

 **(Applejack, Pinkie y Rarity)  
Ni miento  
Nunca triste estoy  
Rendirme jamás lo hare**

 **Por un destino a proteger  
Brillante y fuerte ser**

 **(Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash)  
Cruel nunca seré  
Leal contigo siempre estaré**

 **(Sunset y Twilight)  
Mi amiga tú serás**

 **Con el amor tendrás  
Y la magia fuerte es  
Ya que es la amistad**

 **(Twilight)  
Amigas hasta el fin  
(con tonos bajos en forma de susurro)**

 ** _Y ahora podemos pasar a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, gracias por hacer mis fics obras exitosas:_**

 **DEDICADO A LAS VICTIMAS DEL CLUB NOCTURNO DE ORLANDO, FLORIDA, QUE DIOS GUARDE SUS ALMAS Y SUS FAMILIAS PUEDAN ENCONTRAR LA TAN ANSIADA JUSTICIA, ASI COMO TAMBIEN LAS FUERZAS PARA SUPERAR ESTA DURA PRUEBA Y POR FIN PUEDAN ENCONTRAR LA PAZ, NO SE VALE QUE PASEN ESTAS COSAS.**

 **AL MISMO TIEMPO, INFORMO TAMBIEN QUE OTRO OC QUEDO ELIMINADO TRAS CUMPLIRSE SUS 7 AUSENCIAS, LO LAMENTO "AMBAR576", PERO YA TIENES MUCHO TIEMPO SIN DEJAR COMENTARIO.**

 **Mana:** _ni modo amiga ¿Qué se puede hacer? Nadie se libra de la muerte, es la única cosa que cada ser vivo en este mundo tiene asegurado, después de todo, y lo que nos toca a nosotros es seguir adelante, después de todo, al final ese es el camino que todos vamos a recorrer algún día ¿Cuándo? Nadie lo sabe. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _no es que les tenga miedo, pero el canto del gallo es mortal para los Basiliscos, para ellos es como si fueran uñas en un pizarrón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _esa es una lección que aprendemos en DB, después de todo, muchos enemigos como Freezer y Majin Boo no parecían la gran cosa en sus formas originales, incluso Zeno-Sama no parece alguien peligroso, pero realmente son seres sumamente imponentes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _te felicito por tu ascenso, debiste haber demostrado ser una gran trabajadora para que te lo dieran, bien hecho, ahora solo debes asegurarte de demostrar que en serio lo mereces. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _como dije antes, yo sé lo que se siente con esa muela del juicio que no te deja comer tranquilo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _yo pienso lo mismo y francamente yo también apoyo a esa pareja, porque honestamente, nunca me imaginé a Trunks con Pan, por el momento estamos más cerca de poder continuar con la trama principal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _aunque esperaba ver ese capítulo, si soy honesto, lo que más espero ver es el comienzo del torneo de los 12 universos, me muero por ver qué clase de Dioses Destructores y peleadores existen, solo espero que los otros dioses no sean gatos, respecto al capítulo, debo decir que me dolió la muerte de Mai y que me dio risa ver como Vegeta se preocupó por lo que Wiss les revelo sobre Zeno-Sama y como el siempre despreocupado Goku solo espera el momento del torneo, aunque también me asusto la idea de que eran 18 universos y Zeno-Sama desapareció 6. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _eso no es lo único que el valiente Caballero de la Noche ha demostrado, pues también enseña que no se necesita tener súper poderes para ser un gran héroe. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _y una muy buena manera de evitar que eso tan importante cayera en manos de Debonair. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _realmente te agrada compartir todo lo que te gusta, eso es muy impresionante realmente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rey Drasian:** _¿Qué puedo decir? Es una frase que tiene una gran verdad después de todo, los humanos somos muy tontos en muchos aspectos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _creo que eran más en "Despertar del Mal", porque ya estamos cerca del capítulo 30 y ya estoy presentando a los últimos, me tarde mucho más en ese aspecto con mi fic anterior. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _no solo ellas, ya que Debonair también está comenzando a obtener muchos nuevos y peligrosos aliados, dentro de poco veremos a sus 3 aliados más peligrosos y letales. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _debo admitir que a mí también, me gustaría poder tener uno. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _claro que lo sabrán, después de todo, no es la primera vez que se desaparece misteriosamente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _me acorde que la debilidad del Basilisco, además de poder usar espejos contra sus mortales ojos, era el canto del gallo, el cual es mortal para ese rey serpiente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 25 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 ** _Un abrazo y un beso para Mana, NovaStarPrime, Olivia, Soranomomo93, Éire, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Tenzalucard123, Xanatrix742, Ocnarf, Rey Drasian, Kurtlaraperdomo, Iron Mario, Shazam, Moon-9215, Blaitor21._**

 ** _Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…_**


	26. Soldados de elite

**_Es hora de un nuevo capítulo, en el cual tendremos la presencia de 3 OC, así es amigos míos, 3 personajes harán su aparición en este capítulo ¿la razón? Porque los 3 coincidieron en un detalle al momento de dejar a sus personajes, lo cual lo encuentro entre curioso y divertido, realmente la vida está llena de sorpresas, pero bueno, ya no les adelanto más, es el momento de comenzar con el nuevo capítulo, y ya conocen el procedimiento, nos veremos al final del capítulo, por ahora solo disfruten de una lectura tranquila._**

 **www. youtube watch? v=ndZj2IJafUI**

 **Un pasado por olvidar  
Un futuro por descubrir  
Y un presente por vivir**

 **(Se ve a Twilight dirigiéndose a Canterlot acompañada de Spike, con Luna y Celestia en la entrada)**

 **Esperanza me ha de levantar  
La luz en tus sombras, tu sol y tu luna  
Vuelve a sonreír otra vez**

 **(Se ve al resto de las chicas esperándola)**

 **No sé qué hacer estoy a momentos de perder  
Empiezo a dudar a mis alas perder y empezar a caer**

 **No vuelvas ni temas de dudar**

 **Tu lealtad  
Tus honestidad  
Fuerte has de ser, no lo dudes eso tienes que ver**

 **(la imagen cambia a Rainbow y Applejack compitiendo en una carrera)**

 **Tus risas  
Y Amabilidad  
Generosa siempre has de ser**

 **(Cambia a Pinkie haciendo reír a las demás, Fluttershy con varios animales y Rarity diseñando varios vestidos nuevos)**

 **Nunca de eso lo eh de dudar  
Eso es la amistad  
que tiene poder**

 **Sólo tú la tienes que ver  
Y creer**

 **Vuelve a levantarte  
y a vivir  
Que sin ti, estoy perdida otra vez**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirando un poco nerviosa a Twilight recordando cuando Twilight junto con las demás le dan la mano a Sunset ofreciéndole su amistad)**

 **Vuélvete a levantar  
Una vez más hay que luchar**

 **Y volver a enfrentar, volver a pelear**

 **Luz ilumina el fin  
Mi fuerza eres tu**

 **Luz he de ser**

 **(Ambas al verse sonríen un poco nerviosas sin saber que decir)**

 **Solo el tiempo lo dirá  
Volver a pelear  
Esperanza es lo que das**

 **Volver a intentar**

 **La esperanza me ha de iluminar y juntos viviremos al fin**

 **Por qué contigo he de luchar**

 **(Cambia la imagen con un fondo brillante con varias criaturas del Páramo pasando a mostrar a Discord, seguido de Shining Armor y Candance, por ultimo a Maléfica junto con Diaval)**

 **Amigas hasta el fin  
Que la esperanza nos ha de iluminar**

 **Volver a soñar  
No he de dudar**

 **Contigo por siempre hasta el fin  
la amistad es nuestra fuente de luz**

 **Amigas hemos de ser  
Juntas hasta el fin**

 **Guerreras a luchar**

 **El mal a enfrentar**

 **(Cambia la imagen con Applejack acabando con varios espectros por tierra, y Pinkie atacando a otros saliendo desde el mar, pasando a Twilight, Sunset, Rarity, Rainbow y Fluttershy volando enfrentando a varias criaturas con grandes ataques)**

 **Juntas y unidas hasta el fin**

 **Que la amistad vuelva a florecer**

 **Y la amistad por siempre ha de vencer**

 **Sola he estado**

 **Nunca la felicidad experimente**

 **Sola no eh de seguir**

 **Con ustedes vuelvo una a ser**

 **Su amistad fuerte lo es**

 **Porque la amistad es la magia que tiene el poder  
Al mal enfrentar y vencer**

 **(Volviendo a cambiar otro fondo negro esta vez con el valle de las sombras revelando con varios Espectros pasando a Tirek, seguido del Rey Sombra y la Reina Chrysalis con una sonrisa maligna, pasando a Sonata, Aria y Adagio esta última con una sonrisa ambiciosa y por ultimo a Debonair sin ninguna sonrisa)**

 **Esto es la amistad**

 **Fuerte, honesta, leal, alegre, amable, generosa, amorosa y mágica siempre ha de ser**

 **Juntas por siempre  
Contra el mal latente  
Juntas una vez**

 **Guerreras de la Amistad**

 **(cambia la imagen con las chicas y Maléfica su lado mientras detrás de ellas aparece la figura de Amaterasu)**

 ** _Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 26_**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 26 Soldados de Elite.**

 **Páramo**

Shining Armor se reunió con su madre en el salón del trono, el joven príncipe se veía algo inquieto y no tardo en compartir sus temores con su madre, quien lo escuchaba atentamente-Sé que Twilight quiere permanecer sola en Canterlot con sus amigas, pero con Debonair al asecho no creo que sea buena idea que no tenga protección extra-expreso Shining Armor.

-Tu hermana ya ha demostrado ser capaz de cuidarse y ha sabido liderar a las Guerreras de la Amistad con sabiduría, así que no creo que haya problema alguno hijo mío-expreso Maléfica.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero es que…madre, las cosas que nos has contado sobre Debonair, todo lo que hizo en el pasado, como ella…-.

-No tienes que decírmelo, yo estuve ahí ¿recuerdas?-Maléfica se levantó de su trono y se acercó al balcón real, donde podía ver a todo su reino-Debonair hizo muchas cosas terribles en el pasado, destruyo cientos de vidas, convirtió a grandes amigos, incluso familias enteras en enemigos jurados, todo para su deleite y diversión, es un ser retorcido de oscuridad y maldad-.

-Exactamente mi punto, no me parece justo que mi hermana y mis amigas sean las únicas que tengan que lidiar con ella, especialmente si consideramos que en el Valle de las Sombras habitan otros seres malignos que guardan un gran odio contra ti y nuestro reino-le recordó Shining Armor.

-Eso es cierto, entonces dime, como príncipe ¿Qué es lo que sugieres hacer?-pregunto Maléfica.

-Que enviemos al menos a 3 soldados de la guardia real de encubiertos a Canterlot, para que ellos estén al tanto de lo que ocurra y ayuden a mi hermana en caso de ser necesario-respondió Shining Armor.

Maléfica se quedó un momento en silencio, pensando en la propuesta de su hijo, realmente tenía un punto a su favor y era el hecho de que en el Valle de la Sombras existían muchas criaturas que fueron desterradas por ella en el pasado, las cuales podrían prestar su ayuda a Debonair si lograba convencerlos y algo que esa bruja tenía era una gran capacidad de convencimiento.

-Y supongo que ya tienes a los 3 soldados indicados para esta misión ¿no es verdad?-pregunto Maléfica sin voltear a ver a su hijo.

-Precisamente-aseguro Shining Armor sonriéndole con total confianza.

Nuevamente, la reina se quedó en silencio, pensando en la oferta de su hijo, finalmente soltó un largo suspiro-Muy bien, aceptare tu juicio hijo, sé que lo haces porque estas preocupado por la seguridad de tu hermana, yo también lo estoy-admitió-pero confío plenamente en que ella y sus amigas sabrán solucionar cada problema que se les presente-.

Al escuchar eso, Shining Armor se alarmo un poco-Yo no quise decir que…-.

-Está bien, no tienes que explicarme nada, solo has lo que tienes en mente, pero asegúrate de que Twilight no se entere de ello o de lo contrario se pondrá furiosa-advirtió.

-Descuida madre, ya tengo resuelto todo esto-aseguro Shining Armor retirándose del salón del trono.

En cuanto Armor salió del salón del trono, se topó con la mirada molesta de su esposa, la princesa Cadence, quien lo miraba de forma reprobatoria, hecho que provoco que el joven príncipe tragara saliva profundamente, pues cuando su esposa se enfadaba era razón para tener miedo, se hizo un incómodo silencio, mismo que fue roto por la princesa.

-¿Me quieres explicar qué demonios pretendes con esto?-cuestiono molesta.

-¿A qué te refieres cielo?-pregunto Shining Armor sumamente temeroso.

-¡No te hagas el inocente conmigo, sé muy bien el motivo por el cual quieres enviar a tus soldados a Canterlot y francamente me decepcionas!-acuso Cadence.

-¿Te decepciono? ¿Solo por preocuparme por mi hermana?-pregunto Shining Armor indignado.

-¡No es por ello, sino porque te preocupas en exceso, la reina ya le había permitido ir a vivir como toda una humana, una chica normal, imagina como se sentirá si supiera que su propio hermano, a quien tanto admira, no parece confiar en ella del mismo modo en que ella lo hace!-.

Shining Armor bajo la mirada con algo de vergüenza, pero esta rápidamente desapareció para dar paso a una de determinación-No es que no confié en ella, pero ¿Qué esperas que haga? Tú sabes quién es el enemigo, hasta mi madre le tiene miedo ¿Cómo puedo estar tranquilo sabiendo que mi hermana tiene que enfrentarse a ese demonio solo con ayuda de sus amigas?-.

-Porque ellas tienen los Elementos de la Armonía, la misma magia que sello a Debonair en el pasado-le recordó Cadence.

-Y que casi toma la vida de mi madre-contraataco Shining Armor dejando sin replica a Cadence-amor, tú sabes que nada es más importante para mí que mi familia, mi hermana, mi madre, tú y tú-expreso colocando una mano en el vientre de su esposa-y no es que no confíe en mi hermana o en sus amigas, pero me sentiré más tranquilo si sé que cuenta con el debido apoyo en caso de ser necesario y estoy seguro que mi madre también piensa lo mismo-.

Cadence miro hacia la puerta que daba al salón del trono, donde la reina seguramente estaría meditando sobre la charla que acababa de tener con su hijo, luego miro a su esposo y vio su mirada, la cual estaba llena de decisión, realmente se preocupaba por su pequeña hermanita y no era para menos, suspirando con resignación, la princesa no tuvo más remedio que aceptar las palabras de su esposo.

-Muy bien, solo espero que sepas lo que haces, porque Twilight realmente espera que todos aquí confíen en que ella sabrá salir adelante sin un puñado de guardias protegiéndola, por cierto ¿Cuántos soldados pensabas enviar a "ayudar" en caso necesario?-pregunto Cadence poniendo una mirada significativa.

Nuevamente, una mirada nerviosa apareció en el rostro de Shining Armor-Oh…ya sabes…solo unos cuantos…unos…15…-respondió sonriendo nervioso y provocando una mirada significativa en su esposa-¿10? ¿7? ¿6?-.

-3-expreso Cadence con algo de autoridad, provocando que su esposo quisiera replicar, pero la mirada de su esposa le indico que era mejor no hacerlo y una idea maliciosa apareció en su mente.

-De acuerdo amor, serán 3-.

-Y que no sean las Crystal Gems-agrego Cadence rápidamente, dejando a Shining Armor derrotado.

-Bien-.

-Ese mi dulce esposo-dijo Cadence de manera coqueta, provocando un leve sonrojo en Shining Armor, quien ahora debía pensar a quien enviar para poder mantener vigilada a su hermana sin que ella supiera.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Canterlot**

Otro día de gloriosas clases educativas, al menos, para Twilight, quien realmente disfrutaba mucho de las clases humanas, como estaba acostumbradas a llamarlas, ahora estaban en clase de ciencias, una materia que a Twilight le fascino desde el primer día, pues le parecía sumamente interesante y fascinante como los humanos se las ingeniaban para resolver muchas cosas sin magia, inventando todo tipo de artefactos, sustancias, entre otras cosas, incluso eran capaces de manipular el poder de la energía eléctrica.

En esos momentos, estaba compartiendo la clase de ciencias con Sunset, Rainbow y Fluttershy, la maestra, una destacable científica que hizo grandes descubrimientos siendo muy joven, pero que ahora quería hacer algo que provocara que los estudiantes se emocionaran por la ciencia, les había puesto a trabajar en un trabajo químico, colocándolas en pareja.

Twilight y Sunset conformaron un equipo, el equipo estrella de la clase de ciencias, como a la profesora las llamaba, mientras que Rainbow y Fluttershy eran otra pareja, los demás alumnos se acomodaron con quienes quisieron, y aunque Fluttershy no era una chica que destacaba en la ciencia, sí lograba entender mejor los procesos que Rainbow, lo que les daba una ayuda extra en su trabajo.

-Ahora deben viertan el siguiente químico, solo deben poner 3 gotas a su sustancia, tengan mucho cuidado, poner más de 3 gotas puede causar resultados inesperados-indico la profesora.

Twilight y Sunset hicieron lo que se les indico, al igual que el resto de los alumnos, parecía que todo había resultado bien cuando una fuerte explosión sacudió todo el lugar, provocando que los alumnos se espantaran, la explosión fue producida por Rainbow, quien se le paso poner más de 3 gotas y literalmente vacío más de la mitad del contenido del químico en la sustancia.

Fluttershy alcanzo a esconderse bajo la mesa para protegerse, mientras que Rainbow quedo con la cara sumamente negra, los pelos de punta y con los ojos muy abiertos, por fortuna, tenía las gafas de protección y sus ojos no resultaron heridos por la explosión.

-Creo que necesitaremos más vasos precipitados maestra-dijo Fluttershy saliendo de su escondite con mucha timidez.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Más tarde, las chicas se encontraban en la cafetería, esperando a que Rainbow llegara con ellas después de haber sido llamada a la oficina de la directora para hablar sobre el incidente en el laboratorio, fue cuando Rainbow apareció por la puerta de la cafetería, ya con la cara limpia y el cabello peinado, diviso a sus amigas y se dirigió hacia ellas.

-¿Cómo te fue?-pregunto Applejack mirándola fijamente.

-No me fue tan mal, por suerte los Juegos de la Amistad están cerca, eso impidió que me diera detención por una semana, después de todo, soy su arma secreta-expreso sonriendo como solo podía hacerlo su gran ego.

-¿Entonces no te castigo?-pregunto Rarity.

-Oh sí, me castigo, tengo que ayudar a la profesora de ciencias con sus proyectos por la siguiente semana-explico Rainbow cambiando su cara.

-¿Ese es tu castigo?-exclamo Twilight sorprendida-¡Para mí es un gran premio!-.

-Eso es porque tú eres una cerebrito que le encanta ayudar a los maestros en todo lo que hacen-declaro Rainbow con pesadez.

-Eso es cierto-apoyo Pinkie apareciendo con la boca llena de comida.

-Pinkie, ya sabes que eso es muy desagradable-acuso Rarity haciendo un gesto de asco y Pinkie literalmente se tragó todo lo que tenía en la boca de un solo golpe-que asco-expreso Rarity estremeciéndose.

-Por cierto ¿ya se enteraron que la directora Celestia contrato nuevos jardineros? Al parecer quiso darle un poco de ayuda extra al conserje-declaro Fluttershy.

-No me sorprende, especialmente después de como tuvo al pobre Axel ayer, ni siquiera noto cuando se fue y siguió contando sus historias fantásticas-dijo Sunset con un toque sarcástico en la última parte.

-¡Él es un héroe! ¡Descubrió que John F. Kennedy era Nazi!-expreso Pinkie y sus amigas solo se miraron entre sí, a veces su amiga era tan inocente.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Valle de las Sombras**

Nuevamente, Debonair se encontraba ocupada atendiendo otros asuntos importantes, había pedido a sus siervos y aliados que no la molestaran, pues en esos momentos necesitaba concentrarse completamente en lo que estaba haciendo, después de todo, tenía que encontrar el modo de liberarse de su prisión.

Debonair abrió sus ojos y su cuerpo comenzó a sufrir una seria transformación, aumentando su poder de manera desmesurada, rápidamente, lanzo un poderoso rayo de energía mágica contra una de las paredes dimensionales del Valle de las Sombras, el impacto fue certero y Debonair comenzó a hacer uso de toda su magia, pero al final, apenas logro hacerle una pequeña grieta.

-¡Maldición!-gruño por debajo-¡Tal parece que todavía no tengo la magia necesaria para librarme de este encierro, no…no es eso, toda la magia, todo el poder maligno que he robado con el paso del tiempo y no es suficiente!-bramo volviendo a su forma normal-puedo enviar a mis emisarios al mundo humano, incluso puedo traerlos a este lugar, pero yo no puedo salir de aquí ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que me mantiene aquí?-se preguntaba al tiempo que recordaba el día que fue desterrada por Maléfica-los Elementos de la Armonía, eso fue lo que Maléfica uso para desterrarme y ahora que lo pienso, solo yo fui desterrada por esa magia, ya que para abrir las puertas a este mundo se requiere de un conjuro prohibido, mismo que solo la reina del Páramo y yo conocemos, pero ya intente ese conjuro y nada funciona-pensando-los Elementos deben ser la clave, pero están ligados a esas chiquillas ¿Cómo podré usarlos para liberarme? Tendré que pedirle a mi pequeña espía que observe atentamente los Elementos y cuando por fin encuentre el modo de liberarme, nada ni nadie estarán a salvo de mi ira-sentencio con crueldad.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Canterlot**

Tras presentarse con la directora, los nuevos trabajadores fueron llevados a sus respectivas áreas de trabajo, naturalmente, Celestia fue informada de todo por Shining Armor y sobre el hecho de que no debían decirle absolutamente nada a Twilight sobre la presencia de esos 3 guerreros del Páramo ahí.

Los 3 nuevos trabajadores, quienes naturalmente eran los soldados de Elite de Shining Armor, respondía al nombre de Isis Lurian, Valdur y Lucas.

Isis era de piel canela, ojos azul eléctrico, pelo negro con reflejos azules, orejas puntiagudas, viste camiseta azul con la imagen de un pentagrama con varias notas musicales, jeans blancos y tenis negros.

Valdur, por su parte, vestía una playera de color azul con chaqueta y pantalones negros, unas zapatillas blancas y en la espalda tienen un emblema de dos espadas en forma de X debajo de una luna, es de piel gris con ojos verdes y cabello color celeste con una franja Blanca en medio.

Finalmente, Lucas era de pelo negro con una mecha plateada, ojos cafés, chaqueta manga larga negra abierta mostrando una camiseta azul pantalones largos gris oscuro y converse negras.

Los 3 ahora estaban siguiendo a la subdirectora Luna por los pasillos de Canterlot, los 3 observaban el lugar maravillados, hacía mucho que no venían al mundo humano y ahora, gracias a las indicaciones de Shining Armor, podrían disfrutar de todo ese lugar, siempre y cuando no fueran descubiertos por la hermana del joven príncipe.

-Muy bien, ya les asigne sus responsabilidades, solo recuerden evitar encontrarse con Twilight y todo estará bien-indico Luna sonriéndoles.

-Muchas gracias, la reina le agradece a usted y a su hermana la colaboración que están demostrando en estos momentos-dijo Valdur haciendo una reverencia respetuosa hacia Luna.

-No es nada, todo sea con tal de mantener un poco más segura a la escuela y a nuestros estudiantes, lo que me recuerda que deben cuidarse del alumno Axel McGinnis-advirtió Luna.

-¿Es alguna clase de sirviente de la bruja del Valle de las Sombras?-pregunto Lucas.

-No, pero es un oficial de la ley y ellos en estos momentos están muy interesados en todos los problemas mágicos que han estado sucediendo en Ponyville-explico Luna-no queremos atraer más atención indeseada.

-Descuide, puede contar con nosotros-aseguro Isis.

-Se los agradezco, bueno, los dejo trabajar, yo tengo que ir a arreglar algunos documentos-dijo Luna retirándose.

El trío se quedó en el pasillo y se vieron entre ellos-Pues creo que es hora de comenzar, recuerden las indicaciones del príncipe, no permitir que la princesa se dé cuenta de que nos envió a vigilarla-les recordó Valdur.

-No tienes que repetirlo, ya sabemos eso-dijo Lucas.

-Creo que lo mejor será dividirnos y comenzar a trabajar de una vez-dijo Isis y los dos asintieron, separándose para proceder con el trabajo.

Ninguno se dio cuenta de que Kate lo presencio y escucho todo-Ahora la princesa tiene nuevas niñeras, esto no le agradara nada a Lady Debonair-gruño por debajo retirándose.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

El día paso sin ningún contratiempo, las chicas en esos momentos estaban teniendo su clase de música, todo transcurrió normal hasta la hora de la salida, ya que después de que la mayoría de los estudiantes abandono el salón fue cuando para sorpresa de Twilight Isis entra en la sala, él al ver a la princesa, el chico se espantó y decidió emprender al retirada, pero Twilight, se le adelanta y pone la mano en la puerta, por lo que cuando Isis trataba de abrirla ésta la cerraba de nuevo.

-Corrales, Twilight, deja que se vaya, aún tiene una vida por delante-dijo Applejack divertida por la escena.

-¡Sólo soy un niño!-declaró el chico peliazul con un tono lastimero.

-¿Un niño? Tienes 600 años, Isis-declaró Spike, quien estaba recostado en el regazo de Rarity, después de haber llegado justo a la hora del almuerzo, ya se había aburrido de ver la televisión en casa y se las arregló para llegar a Canterlot.

-Un niño en años de hada-replicó el chico.

-Twilight, ¿nos dirás quién es él, o seguirán con su tonto juego?-preguntó Sunset ya cansada de no estar recibiendo respuestas. Twilight soltó un suspiro.

-Chicas, él es Isis, un Leanan Sidhe miembro de la Guardia Real, bajo las ordenes de mi hermano Shining Armor-explicó la princesa, usando un término que a las demás les sonó como "Lianan shi", pero naturalmente ninguna entendió.

-Liana Sí, ¿qué es pariente de Tarzán o qué?-preguntó Rainbow Dash extrañada por las palabrejas usadas por su amiga.

-¡Yo quiero conocer a Chita!-declaró Pinkie emocionada, vestida con un disfraz de chimpancé que sacó de quién sabe dónde.

-Leanan Sidhe, somos un tipo de hada que somos famosos por inspirar a los artistas-explicó el chico, quien entendían ahora venía del Páramo.

-Oh, eso suena tan maravilloso-declaró Rarity emocionada.

-Sí, hasta que tomas en cuenta que los artistas que los Leanan Sidhe inspiran se vuelven locos y tienen finales trágicos-explicó Spike, dándose vuelta pidiéndole sutilmente a Rarity que le rascara la barriga. Isis ante el comentario del dragón-perro no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro triste.

-Sí, nos gustaba inspirar a los artistas, nos encantaba ver cómo inspirábamos el arte y, como en mi caso, la música, pero era triste ver cómo los artistas que queríamos ayudar acaban obsesionándose con mejorar lo que ya habíamos vuelto inmejorable, y bueno, si saben algo de música, bastara con decirles que mi último fracaso fue Giuseppe Tartini, en 1713, para que se hagan una idea-explicó el peliazul.

-¿Tartini? ¿El violinista prodigio que afirmó haber vendido su alma al diablo por su obra magna, "El Trino del Diablo"?-preguntó Fluttershy sorprendida, ganándose miradas aún más sorprendidas de sus amigas y Spike-tomé clases de música de pequeña-explicó la chica intimidada por las miradas de los demás.

-Sí, bueno después de ese fracaso, la Reina nos dio la orden de dejar de inspirar a los artistas, y decidimos instalarnos en el Páramo de manera permanente-explicó Isis.

-Lo que regresa al tema principal, Isis, ¿qué haces tú aquí?-preguntó Twilight, segura de que su madre lo había enviado a cuidarla. Isis, al ver que su acto trágico no había servido para distraer a la princesa, sólo pudo ponerse nervioso.

-Pues... no me le escapé a su madre y su hermano para venir a ver cómo ha cambiado la música humana, si eso es lo que insinúa-declaró el chico hada, antes de darse un golpe en la frente al comprender que se había delatado solo, haciendo a Applejack, Pinkie, Rainbow y hasta a Sunset reír por su descuido, Rarity y Twilight por su parte sonreían con ternura ante la confesión del joven, y Fluttershy por su parte se le acercó sonriente.

-Si quieres, yo con gusto te enseñaré cómo la música ha cambiado desde que dejaste de venir al mundo humano-ofreció la Guerrera de la Bondad con una sonrisa, la cual Isis respondió de igual manera.

-Te lo agradecería-respondió el peliazul, cuando Twilight lo sujeto del cuello de su ropa.

-¡No me mientas! ¡Sé que no te le escaparías a mi madre para eso, dime la verdad!-exigió molesta.

Isis retrocedió algo asustado por la mirada de furia de Twilight, así que trago profundamente y le conto todo, diciendo que fueron indicaciones de su hermano mayor para poder ayudarlas en caso de que Debonair decidiera invocar algo sumamente poderoso y que les costara enfrentar.

-No se enoje, tome en cuenta que Debonair ya tiene aliados que parecen ir aumentando en cada batalla, además, recuerde que esta prisionera en el Valle de las Sombras y ese lugar está lleno de seres que guardan un gran odio contra su familia-explico Isis asustado.

Al escuchar eso, la expresión de Twilight se suavizo un poco-En eso tienes razón-dijo pensando en todos los nuevos aliados que Debonair tenía ahora, incluso Thanatos se le había unido-muy bien ¿alguien más vino contigo?-.

-Pues…solo Valdur y Lucas-respondió Isis sabiendo que no tenía caso mentirle ya a la princesa.

Twilight suspiro con cansancio y se sentó en una silla, Sunset se le acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro-¿Estas bien?-pregunto preocupada.

-Si…solo…algo enojada con mi hermano-confeso Twilight-muy bien Isis, para evitar meterte en problemas con los demás voy a fingir que nunca nos vimos, especialmente porque creo que Shining Armor tampoco quería que me diera cuenta de su presencia ¿correcto?-.

-Ciertamente eminencia-reconoció Isis haciendo una reverencia.

-Bien, solo…no hagan nada que me haga arrepentirme-dijo Twilight con un tono de voz muy serio, para luego dirigirse hacia la salida-mi madre… ¿ella accedió de inmediato a esto?-.

-No princesa, para ser franco, la reina no creía que fuera una buena idea-respondió Isis y eso provoco que Twilight sonriera un poco, ya que eso significaba que su madre sí confiaba en ella.

-Vaya, realmente le molesto saber que su hermano envió a 3 guerreros a vigilarla-dijo Fluttershy sorprendida por la reacción de Twilight.

-¡Creo que necesita animarse un poco y yo sé cómo hacerlo!-declaro Pinkie sonriendo emocionada y sacando varias cosas para una fiesta.

-¿Dónde guardas todo eso?-pregunto Rarity viendo todo lo que Pinkie traía.

-¡Siempre hay que estar preparada para una buena fiesta!-declaro Pinkie sonriendo.

Sunset solo rodo los ojos y una idea se le vino a la cabeza-No digo que no sea una buena idea, pero creo que tengo algo mejor, las veo después-dijo Sunset retirándose lo más rápido posible para alcanzar a Twilight.

-¿Qué creen que haya pensado?-pregunto Rainbow.

-No lo sé, pero creo que debemos confiar en ella-dijo Applejack para luego ver a Spike-¿no vas ir también?-.

-Iría, pero algo me dice que Twilight está en buenas manos, además, estoy muy cómodo en estos momentos-dijo Spike acomodándose más en el regazo de Rarity, quien sonrió con ternura.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Más tarde, Sunset logro alcanzar a Twilight y su idea para hacerla sentir mejor consistió en llevarla a las afueras de la ciudad, ambas iban en la motocicleta de la peli fuego, hecho que provocaba que Twilight se aferrara con fuerza a la cintura de su amiga, era la primera vez que se subía a un vehículo de esos y francamente no lograba entender el gusto de los humanos por la velocidad, aunque eso sí, realmente se sentía agradable sentir como su cabello se movía con el viento.

Finalmente, llegaron a un pequeño acantilado, no muy profundo y cercano al mismo había un árbol, el cual tenía un columpio colgado en una de sus ramas-¿Qué hacemos aquí Sunset?-pregunto Twilight.

-Ya lo verás-dijo Sunset sonriéndole misteriosamente e invitándola a sentarse en el columpio, mientras ella hacía lo mismo en el suelo-observa-.

Twilight miro hacia el frente y sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos, ya que desde ese lugar, se podía ver como el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, el ocaso había comenzado y desde esa altura se podía ver como si el astro rey estuviera a escasos metro de ellas, era tal la ilusión que Twilight incluso llego a pensar que si estiraba la mano podría tomar al sol.

-Sunset…es hermoso-dijo Twilight.

-A veces solo necesitas apreciar las pequeñas cosas de la vida para olvidarte de todos tus problemas, aunque sea por unos instantes, es por ello que a veces vengo aquí, ese columpio es el mejor lugar para ver el ocaso-explico Sunset sonriéndole y provocando una sonrisa en Twilight, ambas chicas se quedaron en silencio un momento, contemplando la puesta del sol-¿te sientes mejor?-.

-Un poco, aunque creo que no voy a poder ver a mi hermano en mucho tiempo, pero sé que sus intenciones son buenas, muchas gracias por traerme aquí Sunset-agradeció Twilight levantándose.

-Para eso son las amigas-respondió Sunset sonriéndole y levantándose, en cuanto lo hizo, Twilight le dio un gran abrazo, lleno de cariño, amistad y agradecimiento, Sunset se quedó congelada por ello, nunca se esperó algo como eso.

-En serio, muchas gracias por esto y por mucho más-dijo Twilight.

Sunset se quedó muda unos instantes antes de corresponder el abrazo, definitivamente su vida estaba cambiando para bien y realmente estaba comenzando a disfrutarlo.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 ** _Llegamos al final del capítulo, como pudieron ver, ahora Twilight tiene 3 soldados que la estarán vigilando y apoyando en las sombras, aunque ella ya lo sabe, pero realmente necesitara toda la ayuda posible para lo que se avecina, por fortuna ya solo quedan dos OC más para poder continuar con la trama principal y tengo preparado un gran espectáculo que incluye a 3 chicas del grupo._**

 **www. youtube watch? v=iNb4vJG9o1k**

 **Mira el atardecer contigo lo he de vivir  
A mi lado estar y sentir  
Día y noche hasta el fin**

 **(Se ve a Twilight y Sunset en la terraza de la escuela viendo cómo se pone el atardecer)**

 **Recuerdos por ver  
Y crear, solo el hoy disfrutar**

 **Tu eres mi luz  
Mi fuerza y mi razón de luchar**

 **(Se ve a Sunset recordando su primer encuentro con Twilight)**

 **Aunque miedo tenia, insegura y dudosa  
Todo eso desapareció**

 **Pues contigo hasta el fin yo quiero vivir  
Un amor imposible por lograr**

 **Dame tu mano  
Hasta el final inmortal**

 **(Recordando cuando le ofreció su amistad)**

 **Pues con una amiga a lograr  
Siempre superar  
Siempre batallar, esperanza traer**

 **Tu luz en mis sombras  
Mi esperanza del miedo**

 **Siempre me vuelvo a levantar  
Gracias a ti por vivir  
MI corazón ha de latir**

 **Transformada en amor  
Rompiendo mis restricciones  
Mis cadenas y mi prisión**

 **Con ustedes volveré a brillar**

 **(Se ve a Rainbow y Applejack ayudándose en vez de estar compitiendo, a Fluttershy cantándole a varios animales, a Pinkie acabando una fiesta y a Spike intentando sorprender a Rarity la cual lo veía adorable)**

 **Cada momento contigo siempre mágico es  
Pues contigo la amistad mágica es**

 **Nunca me dejes dame tu mano  
Y a este amanecer esperar**

 **Contigo lo voy a disfrutar  
Tal vez tenga un final**

 **Pero contigo  
Tal vez no sea tan fatal**

 **Cada momento contigo siempre lo es**

 **(Se ve a Luna y Celestia en la entrada mientras las clases empiezan a terminar)**

 **Aun en la oscuridad con tu luz  
De este agujero infernal  
Nada es accidental**

 **Dame tu mano al amanecer y al amanecer esperar  
Nunca me tienes que demostrar  
Que ha todos puedes salvar**

 **Pues siempre hay que intentar  
Pues contigo los imposibles los podemos vencer  
Siempre esperando el amanecer**

 **Imposibles por romper  
Y a la oscuridad vencer**

 **(Se ve todo oscuro sin nada de luz, hasta que se aprecian dos luces una brillante como el sol y la otra aunque más pequeña clara como la luna revelando ser Sunset y Twilight iluminando la oscuridad)**

 **Cada momento contigo siempre mágico es  
Pues siempre estoy dispuesta a vencer**

 **Con este gran amor aunque imposible  
Pero capaz de lograr**

 **La amistad siempre mágica es  
Toma mi mano la luz encontrar y la magia sentir  
Contigo la amistad mágica siempre será**

 **Podrán venir irse y demás  
Podrán llorar  
Pues contigo siempre estaré  
Y contigo siempre más que una amiga puedo ser**

 **Este amor más que imposible será inmortal  
(se ve a las chicas junto con el resto de los demás esperándolos, mientras Twilight y Sunset se miran a los ojos mientras se toman de la mano, para ir con los demás)**

 ** _Y ahora podemos pasar a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, gracias por hacer mis fics obras exitosas:_**

 **Mana:** _no te preocupes, solo se las borraron a aquellos que podrían meterlas en problemas, después de todo, Pinkie Pie se lo dijo a muchas personas y lo que menos necesitan es que la policía las tenga vigiladas, especialmente cuando se aproximan los Juegos de la Amistad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dany35:** _nunca me ha gustado eliminar OC, pero si no sé si están siguiendo la historia…entonces realmente no hay muchas opciones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _y ahora Twilight tiene una razón para enojarse con su hermano mayor, aunque aparentara no saber nada y como viste, Sunset la animo un poco. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _por ahora es lo único que les debe preocupar, además de Debonair claro, pero tienes razón, habrá mucho más involucrado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _aunque se inventaran, si ese héroe fuera Batman, no se podía hacer nada contra él. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _por el momento los Juegos todavía tardaran un poco, pero se avecinan todo tipo de aventuras que espero les gusten. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _a mí no me agrado la saga de Bebi, preferí al Súper 17 y a los Dragones, pero me molesto mucho la poca acción que tuvieron Vegeta y Piccolo, sobretodo Piccolo, quien era un gran personaje. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _si me pudieras decir qué serie que odio mencione en el capítulo te lo agradecería, porque al menos yo no siento que lo haya hecho, solo la pequeña mención a los Simpson y es imposible que alguien odie esa serie, respecto a Zeno, considerando que es el jefe de jefes, no me extraña que Bills y su hermano le teman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _si tuviera que hacerlas hacer equipo con un gran equipo de héroes sería con la Liga de la Justicia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mogasca:** _estoy pensando en mencionarlo de algún modo, pero aún no se me ocurre como, es de esas cosas que no te llegan de la nada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _gracias por el dato. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Súper Rock Ninja:** _honestamente esperaba un nombre un poco más original para ese nuevo villano, ya que eso de Black Goku me suena un poco racista, pero bueno, fue decisión de Toriyama, aunque es una saga que realmente se ve increíble, lo que más espero es el torneo de los 12 universos y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rey Drasian:** _esa es la lección que la policía de Ciudad Gótica aprendió a la mala, que es necesario que Batman se encargue de los crimines de la ciudad, especialmente si estos son realizados por el Guasón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _ella es rebelde, pero no ha llegado tan al extremo, solo que es una chica con la que es difícil tratar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _¿Qué puedo decir? Batman es el mejor de todos los héroes y es normal que haga menciones de él, especialmente porque el Caballero de la Noche es realmente un símbolo de esperanza y justicia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _Homero ya nos demostró que las comadrejas y las mangostas son traicioneras, solo hay que recordar como lo atacaron cuando se supone debían defenderlo de las cobras, respecto a la unión, pues recuerda a Batman el Valiente, ahí hizo equipo con muchos héroes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _eso es algo que no había considerado, tendré que pensarlo detenidamente al respecto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _pues espero que te haya ido bien en el examen, realmente es molesto algo como eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _eso le agradara y mucho, por lo pronto se avecinan nuevas aventuras y peligros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 26 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 ** _Un abrazo y un beso para Mana, Dany35, NovaStarPrime, Olivia, Soranomomo93, Éire, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Tenzalucard123, Mogasca, Ocnarf, Súper Rock Ninja, Rey Drasian, Xanatrix742, Iron Mario, Blaitor21, Moon-9215, Shazam, Kurtlaraperdomo._**

 ** _Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…_**


	27. Hibrido de la oscuridad

**_"_** ** _Hola a todos, soy el_** **Avatar Korra** ** _y hoy fui invitada a presentarles este capítulo…finalmente, no puedo creer que haya perdido ante otros personajes, bueno, admito que Batman es un buen contendiente, después de todo ¿Quién no querría ser como el Caballero de la Noche? Pero me estoy desviando del tema, hoy vamos a ver a otro personaje con un pasado algo oscuro y tenebroso, mismo que podría ser útil para los planes de Debonair, a menos que esas valientes chicas impidan que ponga sus crueles manos en él, yo sé que lo lograran impedir"_**

 **www. youtube watch? v=fG10K2keFZU**

 **(Sunset)  
A veces no se sí seguir**

 **¿Qué camino tomar?**

 **Sombras de luz**

 **Camino sin fin**

 **Y un mundo por vivir**

 **(Ritmo rápido)**

 **A veces no se sí eh de continuar**

 **Caída por la ambición**

 **El deseo y el poder**

 **Sé qué no merezco tu amistad**

 **(Twilight)  
Una oportunidad más**

 **Eh de levantar**

 **(Sunset)  
Volver a continuar**

 **(Las dos juntas)  
Juntas volvemos a luchar**

 **Sé qué intentarás de dudar**

 **De intentar no seguir  
Pero unidas hemos de continuar**

 **(Twilight)  
Confía en mi**

 **No eres el fuego del fin**

 **Eres la luz del día aquí**

 **Dar Esperanza de vivir**

 **Contra la oscuridad**

 **Será la verdad**

 **La fuerza de la lealtad  
Vuélvete a levantar**

 **Sólo la verdad  
Triunfa sobre el mal**

 **(Sunset)  
Unidas hemos de vencer  
El camino se despejará**

 **(Twilight)  
Volver a luchar**

 **(Sunset)  
Con todo el poder**

 **(Twilight)  
Vuelves a nacer**

 **Esperanza como Dragón**

 **(Sunset)  
Ilumina como un fénix**

 **(Las dos juntas)  
Juntas hemos de luchar  
Volveremos a ver el camino ideal**

 **(Applejack)  
Fuerte como un lobo**

 **(Rainbow Dash)  
Lealtad tal halcón**

 **(Rainbow y Applejack)  
Triunfa sobre el mal  
Volveremos a luchar**

 **(Fluttershy)  
Libre Y hermosa al volar  
Mariposa del viento tomar**

 **(Sunset)  
Renace como el fénix**

 **Tu luz ha de levantar  
Esperanza una vez más**

 **He de levantar  
Sonriendo una vez más**

 **(Pinkie)  
Como el Delfín eh de sonreír**

 **Triste nunca estar**

 **No dudes y levántate una vez más**

 **(Rarity)  
Generosa cual Garza eh de volver**

 **(Todas juntas)**

 **Caminar y seguir  
Levantarse otra vez**

 **Y vuelve a luchar  
Siempre junto a la verdad**

 **Unidas jamás perderemos  
la libertad**

 **Guerreras somos  
Unidas vencemos y caeremos**

 **Vuelve a brillar  
Amanecer contigo otra vez  
Luchar contigo hasta el fin**

 **(Sunset)  
Eh vuelto a brillar**

 **(Twilight)  
El camino tomar**

 **(Las dos juntas)  
Por siempre unidas**

 **Jamás vencidas**

 **Puesto esto es**

 **(Todas juntas)**

 **La amistad  
(tono largo al final resaltando la amistad)**

 ** _Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 27_**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 27 Híbrido de la oscuridad.**

 **Páramo**

Maléfica convoco a las chicas para hablarles sobre una misión sumamente importante que necesitaba su atención total, especialmente porque en esta ocasión irían a buscar a un ser que podría tener la clave para que Debonair se liberara del Valle de las Sombras.

Una vez que las chicas se presentaron ante Maléfica y tras saludarse cordialmente, la Reina se levantó de su trono y se acercó a las 7-Acerquense mis pequeñas y escuchen atentamente la historia de los antiguos guardianes del portal sombrío, los antiguos Elfos Oscuros-.

-¡Uh! ¡Una historia!-exclamo Pinkie sacando palomitas de la nada y sentándose en el piso-¡Estoy lista!-.

-Esta niña tiene una gran facilidad para ponerme nerviosa-expreso Maléfica sorprendida de que Pinkie hubiera sacado unas palomitas de la nada, para luego recuperar la compostura-el pueblo de los Elfos Oscuros era un orgulloso grupo de poderosos y hábiles maestros en la magia oscura, pero a diferencia de la magia negra, esta era usada con fines positivos, ya que los Elfos Oscuros sabían que la magia oscura podía tener grandes cualidades para el bien, eso era hasta que Debonair apareció…-.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

 **Como ocurrió con muchas razas, Debonair trato de convencer a los Elfos Oscuros de unirse a ella en su guerra contra los humanos y las criaturas mágicas, pero los Elfos Oscuros eran más astutos y en cierto modo, desconfiaban de muchos, es por ello que cuando conocieron a Debonair se negaron rotundamente a ayudarla en sus planes.**

 **Debonair intento por todos los medios posibles convencerlos de ayudarla, ella es muy persuasiva y sus palabras venenosas eran capaces de manipular a cualquiera, pero como los Elfos Oscuros habían estado en contacto con seres malignos y además también eran conocidos por ser unos maestros del engaño, supieron descubrir las intenciones de Debonair a tiempo.**

 **Como no pudo convencerlos de unirse a su causa, Debonair recurrió a su plan B, el cual consistió en liquidar a todos los Elfos Oscuros, ellos me suplicaron ayuda y yo se las di, desafortunadamente, en ese entonces, Debonair contaba con la ayuda de muchas criaturas mágicas que había engañado y no fue posible salvar a los Elfos Oscuros, ese pueblo fue uno de los muchos que Debonair extinguió por su cruel ambición.**

 **-FIN FLASHBACK-**

Maléfica termino su relato y miro a las 7 guerreras-Solo un Elfo Oscuro sobrevivió a esa masacre, ese Elfo se convirtió en el guardián del antiguo Libro de las Sombras, un artefacto mágico que según cuentan las leyendas fue escrito por el mismísimo Rey de las Tinieblas-explico Maléfica.

-¿Rey de las Tinieblas?-pregunto Sunset confundida.

-¿Está diciendo que hay alguien que es peor que Debonair?-pregunto Rarity sorprendida y aterrada a la vez.

-No deben preocuparse por él, afortunadamente, hace mucho que no se sabe de ese ser maligno, pero su libro contiene una gran cantidad de hechizos malignos, mismos que podrían serle muy útil a Debonair, el último de los Elfos Oscuros era el guardián de dicho libro, hace poco me entere que su tiempo en este mundo se terminó-expreso Maléfica con tristeza.

-Oh…lo lamento mucho madre-dijo Twilight sabiendo cuanto le dolía a su madre cuando un ser vivo dejaba de existir en este mundo.

-Gracias hija, pero no es momento para lamentarse, ese Elfo Oscuro tuvo un hijo y ahora él es el guardián del Libro de las Sombras, es muy probable que Debonair sepa de la existencia de ese libro y que tratara de arrebatárselo, logre convencerlo de que me lo entregara a mí para protegerlo aquí en el palacio, donde estará más seguro de la magia de Debonair-.

-Creo que ya entiendo cuál es la misión que nos quiere encomendar-dijo Applejack sonriendo.

-¿En serio? Porque yo todavía no entiendo cuál es la misión-dijo Pinkie confundida.

-Creo que la reina quiere que nosotras vayamos por el libro para asegurarnos de que no caiga en manos de Debonair-sugirió Fluttershy.

-Efectivamente, esa es su misión, traer el libro sano y salvo hasta aquí, no debe caer en manos de Debonair, de lo contrario ella podría encontrar un hechizo que la libere del Valle de las Sombras y eso es algo que no podemos permitir-expreso Maléfica con mirada significativa.

-No te preocupes madre, no te fallaremos-aseguro Twilight sonriéndole a su madre.

-Sé que no lo harán, ahora usen este mapa, los llevara hasta el punto exacto donde verán a Arthur, ese el nombre del joven heredero del Elfo Oscuro que debe proteger el Libro de las Sombras, una vez que lo encuentren, tráiganlo a él y al libro al palacio ¿entendido?-.

-¡Si señora y puede contar con nosotras!-aseguro Rainbow haciendo un saludo militar.

-Dash…adularme no va a hacerme cambiar de opinión sobre el entrenamiento que tendrán con Perla los fines de semana-expreso Maléfica regresando a su trono y provocando que Rainbow agachara la vista entristecida.

-Rayos-sus amigas la miraron con cara que en serio no debió haber creído que eso funcionaria-¿Qué? Eso siempre funciona conmigo y ahora que lo dije en voz alta…me siento mal-dijo cabizbaja.

-Creo que es un llamado de atención para que seas un poco más humilde-bromeo Sunset y todas se rieron.

-¡Muy bien chicas, andando!-indico Twilight y sus amigas asintieron, para luego salir del palacio.

Maléfica no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el entusiasmo de su hija, realmente estaba aprendiendo a ser una gran líder, estaba segura que muy pronto estaría lista para ocupar el trono del Páramo, pero primero tendrían que terminar esa difícil batalla que tenían contra Debonair.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Valle de las Sombras**

Debonair mando llamar a Kate, Estraga y a Thanatos, así como también a las sirenas, los cuales no tardaron en aparecer, arrodillándose ante su señora-Los mande llamar a los 6 porque tengo una misión muy importante que deben cumplir-.

-¿De qué misión se trata poderosa Debonair?-pregunto Aria.

-Hay algo que necesito que vayan a traer para mí, díganme ¿han escuchado hablar del Libro de las Sombras?-pregunto Debonair irguiéndose ante sus siervos.

-¿El Libro de las Sombras? Pensé que se había perdido con la destrucción de los Elfos Oscuros-expreso Thanatos recordando esa historia.

-El Libro de las Sombras fue escrito por el mismo Rey de las Tinieblas, es claro que su magia negra no puede ser destruida tan fácilmente y al parecer ahora se encuentra en manos de un heredero de esos miserables Elfos-.

-Ya veo-dijo Thanatos sonriendo al saber lo que eso significaba.

-Disculpe mi lady, pero como sabe, yo no tengo muchos conocimientos en asuntos mágicos ¿Qué es exactamente el Libro de las Sombras?-pregunto Estraga.

-Mi estimado profesor, ese libro es la gloria misma de la magia negra, contiene los hechizos más nefastos y crueles que te puedas imaginar, con él en mi poder podría encontrar un modo de finalmente destruir la barrera que me mantiene atrapada en este odioso lugar, con mi libertad asegurada finalmente podré consumar mi venganza sobre todos mis enemigos y es por ello que necesito que lo traigan para mí-sentencio Debonair.

-Pero mi lady, si yo participo en la misión ¿Qué impedirá que esas niñas descubran mi identidad?-pregunto Kate.

-No te preocupes por ello, después de todo, hay muchos modos de ocultar la identidad-explico Debonair conjurando una máscara de demonio Oni, misma que entrego a Kate-ahora vayan y no me fallen-.

-Si eminencia-expresaron todos, menos Adagio y Sonata, aunque esta última…

-No estaba prestando atención ¿A dónde vamos?-pregunto confundida, provocando que todos rodaran sus ojos o se cubrieran los rostros con vergüenza.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Mientras**

Las chicas se dirigían hacia el punto donde el mapa les indicaba sería la reunión con Arthur, mientras caminaban, Pinkie Pie no paraba de tararear la famosa canción de los Pitufos, hecho que comenzó a molestar un poco a Sunset y Rainbow, pues tenía tarareándola desde que salieron del palacio.

-¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir con esa canción?-cuestiono Rainbow cubriéndose los oídos ya harta de escuchar esa melodía una y otra vez.

-¿Qué? Es una buena melodía para viajes-respondió Pinkie.

-¡Ya deja de tararearla!-exclamo Sunset ya molesta.

-¿La puedo cantar o silbar?-pregunto Pinkie, ganándose una mirada molesta de parte de sus dos amigas, aunque ella solo sonrió despreocupada.

Antes de que la discusión pudiera seguir, Twilight alzo la mano-Chicas, creo que ya llegamos-indico señalando el lugar.

Se trataba de un claro oculto entre una espesa arboleada, lo que lo hacía el sitio perfecto para reuniones secretas, ahí, sentado sobre un árbol, se encontraba un Joven de unos 17 años, tiene el cabello negro y desordenado hasta los hombros con un copete cubriendo su ojo derecho, su piel es de color azul pastel y sus ojos color verde. Lleva puesta una playera negra sin mangas, guantes sin dedos hasta los codos de franjas blancas y rojas, pantalones negros y botines rojos, mismo que se encontraba relajándose sin preocupación alguna.

Twilight fue la primera en acercarse, indicándole a sus amigas que la esperaran detrás por unos minutos, cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, la princesa tomo aire y en seguida hablo-¿Arthur?-pregunto conociendo la respuesta.

-¿Quién quiere saber?-pregunto el muchacho alzando su vista.

Twilight tomo aire de nuevo y se puso firme, como solía hacerlo cuando se dirigía a un ser mágico-Soy la Princesa Twilight Sparkle, hija de la Reina Maléfica y futura gobernante del Páramo-se presentó con voz firme y mostrándose imponente ante Arthur.

El chico miro fijamente a Twilight un momento y luego le puso una mano en la mejilla, provocando una mirada molesta en Sunset-Ya veo, la Reina envió a su hija por el libro, realmente esperaba que enviara a las Crystal Gems-admitió con seriedad.

-Pues lamento decepcionarte, pero esta misión es de vital importancia y por ello envió a las Guerreras de la Amistad-expreso Twilight colocándose de manera firme y sonriendo orgullosa por la confianza que su madre deposito en ellas.

-Ya veo, las poderosas Guerreras de la Amistad, he escuchado sobre sus grandes hazañas, pero espero que eso no haga que se les suba el ego a la cabeza, considerando que su peor enemiga es nada más y nada menos que la gran enemiga de tu madre-expreso Arthur.

-Descuida, eso es algo que jamás ocurrirá-aseguro Twilight sonriéndole desafiante.

-Ya basta de estas tonterías-intervino Sunset ya harta del modo en que Arthur hablaba con Twilight, algo que la hacía sentir sumamente extraña-vinimos por el Libro de las Sombras ¿lo traes o no?-.

-Por supuesto que lo traigo, después de todo, mi misión era asegurarme de que llegara sin ningún contratiempo al Páramo-respondió Arthur.

-Entonces creo que es mejor que nos apresuremos en llevarlo de vuelta al palacio, antes de que algo malo nos pase-dijo Fluttershy mirando a su alrededor sumamente preocupada.

La preocupación de Fluttershy, provoco que Rainbow rodara los ojos algo fastidiada-Ay por favor Fluttershy ¿Qué podría pasarnos aquí en medio de la nada?-pregunto colocándose las manos en la cintura de manera significativa.

Antes de que alguien más pudiera decir algo, los emisarios de Debonair hicieron acto de aparición-Creo que aquí está la respuesta niñitas-dijo Adagio sonriendo.

-Tenías que preguntar eso ¿verdad?-inquirió Applejack mirando seria a su amiga, quien solo se rio a modo de disculpa.

-Creo que no es el momento para reírse, especialmente porque están a punto de perder ese libro niñas tontas-expreso Estraga sonriendo perversamente.

-Entréguenos el Libro de las Sombras ahora mismo y podrán irse con vida-sentencio Thanatos.

-¿Por qué deberíamos creerles eso?-pregunto Rarity de forma sarcástica.

-Especialmente considerando el deseo que tiene su ama de vernos muertas-agrego Pinkie saltando sin temor alguno.

-Ese es un buen argumento-dijo Sonata de manera pensativa.

-Es cierto y de cierto modo, lo prefiero así-expreso Kate, quien llevaba puesta la máscara que Debonair le entrego para mantener oculta su identidad.

Las chicas miraron a la nueva integrante de las fuerzas de Debonair fijamente-Parece que esa bruja está agregando nuevas reces a su ganado-expreso Applejack.

-Igual le patearemos el trasero-expreso Rainbow golpeando su palma con su puño cerrado.

-¡Adelante chicas!-indico Twilight y sus amigas asintieron listas.

-¡Por la Magia de la Amistad!-invocaron al mismo tiempo.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=IZgV6rwosWU)**

-¡Guerrera Dragón Zafiro/Fénix/Halcón/Lobo/Garza/Mariposa/Delfín!-invocaron las 7 chicas los poderes de sus Elementos y de los Espíritus Guardianes.

La transformación de las chicas dejo sorprendidos a Arthur y Kate, el primero porque nunca había escuchado que los Elementos de la Armonía fueran capaces de causar una transformación de ese tipo y la segunda porque era la primera vez que presenciaba a las chicas con sus poderes, pero eso no evitaba que pensara en derrotarlas para su ama y señora.

-Impresionante-murmuro Arthur sorprendido.

-¿Y eso nos debe asustar? ¡No son las únicas capaces de crear magia poderosa!-declaro Kate invocando una llama de fuego verde en su mano derecha, misma que lanzo contra las chicas, rápidamente, las chicas evadieron el ataque, dispersándose por todas direcciones.

-¡No las dejen avanzar!-indico Estraga lanzándose a la batalla ya transformado, seguido por los demás, aunque Adagio puso una mala cara al escuchar cómo le daba órdenes un simple humano.

-¡Vamos Adagio, si no obtenemos el Libro de las Sombras Debonair se molestara mucho con nosotras!-le recordó Aria, sacando a Adagio de sus pensamientos, para luego lanzarse a la batalla también.

Los combates en el bosque comenzaron, las Guerreras de la Amistad hacían todo lo posible por mantener a sus enemigos lejos de Arthur y del Libro de las Sombras, el joven Arthur solo observaba la batalla en silencio, pensando en un modo de ayudar a las chicas en esa difícil batalla, fue cuando se le ocurrió una idea de cómo podía ayudarlas a lidiar con sus enemigos, pero debía actuar rápido y saco un cuaderno de la nada, así como también una pluma.

Twilight se vio desafiada por la nueva emisaria de Debonair, quien mantenía su rostro oculto tras aquella máscara de demonio japonés-¿Quién se supone que eres tú?-pregunto Twilight desafiante.

Kate solo entrecerró los ojos a través de la máscara y no respondió-Soy tu verdugo-sentencio invocando más llamas de color verde y lanzándolas contra Twilight.

La princesa comenzó a volar en distintas direcciones, esquivando los ataques de fuego que aquella chica le arrojaba, mientras sus amigas estaban enfrascadas en sus respectivas batallas con los otros siervos de Debonair, definitivamente, la maligna bruja ansiaba ese libro para haber enviado a sus más leales servidores tras el objeto místico.

Twilight invoco su Espada Dragón y destruyo uno de los ataques de fuego que Kate le disparo, cortándolas en dos, para asombro de Kate, la chica tuvo que admitir que la princesa realmente era una gran guerrera, definitivamente no sería fácil destruirla, pero lo lograría para complacer a su ama.

-¡No eres la única con una de esas!-declaro Kate invocando una espada de fuego de color verde.

Ambas chicas se lanzaron una contra la otra, chocando sus armas con fuerza, provocando una gran explosión de fuego de color verde y azul zafiro, mismos que iluminaron el cielo dándole un destello de luces que habría sido bello, de no ser por el hecho de que se trataba de una batalla hasta la muerte.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Valle de las Sombras**

Debonair observaba la batalla con seriedad, esperando que sus emisarios obtuvieran el Libro, realmente debía poseerlo, ese Libro era la clave para finalmente ser libre del maldito Valle de las Sombras en el que Maléfica la encerró hace tantos años, fue cuando sus 3 nuevos aliados hicieron acto de aparición.

-Debonair ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que el Libro de las Sombras estaba cerca de nuestro poder?-cuestiono la femenina con un tono de voz sumamente molesto.

-Eso no era de su interés-expreso Debonair con tono tranquilo y sin voltear a ver a sus "amigos".

-¿Qué no es de nuestro interés? ¡Ese Libro es del interés de todo!-bramo el ser que poseía una voz grave y tenebrosa-¡Con ese libro podríamos conseguir nuestra libertad, misma que tú nos prometiste!-gruño furioso.

-No te preocupes mi estimado rey, después de todo, tengo pensado cumplir mi promesa de liberarlos de este maldito encierro, ya que yo también quiero ser libre-expreso Debonair con tono tranquilo.

-¡Pero no nos dijiste nada sobre el Libro, eso nos dice que sigues siendo la misma víbora traicionera de siempre!-acuso el más intimidante de los 3.

-Cuida tu lengua mi estimado centauro, porque yo soy la clave para que puedan ser libres, de no ser por mí, seguirán separados y perdidos en todo este maldito Valle de oscuridad infinita, además, claro que pienso compartir los hechizos del Libro con ustedes, después de todo, los 4 tenemos a un mismo enemigo ¿recuerdan?-pregunto con un tono de voz irónico y divertido, provocando que el trío se viera entre sí-no se preocupen, pronto seremos libres y entonces nuestra venganza podrá comenzar-Debonair les dio la espalda y continuo viendo la batalla, dejando a sus compañeros del mal en silencio, aunque se podía ver que no estaban del todo complacidos.

-¿Podemos confiar en ella?-pregunto la femenina.

-Pues claro que no-respondió el que se hacía llamar Rey de todo ese mundo.

-Pero no tenemos alternativa-gruño aquel que parecía ser el más imponente de los 3, aunque se podía notar la desconfianza en cada tono de su voz, mientras miraba fijamente a Debonair.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Bosque**

La batalla entre las chicas contra los guerreros de Debonair continuaba, ninguno de los bandos parecía querer ceder terreno muy pronto, Twilight y Kate continuaban enfrascadas en su devastadora batalla, mientras las demás se encargaban del resto de los guerreros de Debonair.

Kate ataco con un golpe de su espada, mismo que Twilight evadió ágilmente, contraatacando con un golpe de su propia arma, ninguna cedía ante la otra-¡Ríndete niñita, el Libro será nuestro!-.

-¡Eso es algo que jamás permitiré!-declaro Twilight desafiante.

-¡Por favor, tal vez te creas una guerrera, pero no eres más que una princesa que pronto conocerá su destino, al igual que todo su amado reino y tus amigas!-expreso Kate, invocando una nueva llamarada verde, pero antes de poder lanzarla, algo la sujeto de la pierna-¿Qué?-grito siendo arrastrada por un tentáculo, hecho que dejo confundida a Twilight.

La confusión de la princesa y de sus amigas aumento al ver como varios tentáculos salieron de la nada, sujetando a Thanatos, Estraga y a las 3 sirenas, levantándolos en el aire y dejándolos atrapados en una batalla por liberarse de esos amarres.

-¿Qué establos es esa cosa?-pregunto Applejack confundida.

Fue cuando un gigantesco pulpo de color negro apareció en el cielo, usando sus poderes tentáculos para sujetar a los enemigos de las chicas-¡Suéltame molusco súper desarrollado!-exigió Adagio.

-¡Libéranos ahora o te convertiremos en sushi!-bramo Aria haciendo esfuerzos inútiles por liberarse.

Las chicas se agruparon y miraron esa cosa que salió de la nada-¿De dónde salió ese pulpo?-pregunto Rainbow sorprendida.

-Eso fue obra mía-expreso Arthur apareciendo de pronto con su cuaderno de dibujo.

-¿Usted invoco a esa cosa?-pregunto Fluttershy con timidez.

-No es momento para dar explicaciones, mi criatura no durara por siempre, tenemos que aprovechar el momento y escapar-indico Arthur mirando fijamente a Twilight, quien asintió.

-Muy bien chicas, vámonos de aquí antes de que el hechizo de Arthur se termine o que esos malvados logren liberarse-indico Twilight y sus amigas asintieron.

Rápidamente, las chicas se elevaron para escapar del lugar, Twilight sujeto a Arthur de los brazos, mientras Rainbow hacía lo mismo con Applejack y Rarity con Pinkie Pie para poder escapar más rápidamente del lugar, mientras los siervos de Debonair continuaban haciendo esfuerzos por liberarse del agarre del pulpo.

-¡Están escapando!-exclamo Sonata.

-¡Y esta cosa no nos deja ir!-bramo Thanatos tratando de usar su magia.

-¡Maldición! ¡Esto no se quedara así! ¡Van a pagar muy caro por esto miserables chiquillas!-bramo Estraga con furia, al tiempo que trataba de librarse del agarre del pulpo.

Kate solo podía observar como las Guerreras de la Amistad se alejaban cada vez más del lugar-¡Maldito pulpo!-gruño entre dientes por haber sido detenidos por un pulpo que aparentemente salió de la nada.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Páramo**

En cuanto las chicas llegaron, rápidamente se dirigieron hacia el salón del trono, donde Maléfica las recibió con una gran sonrisa, especialmente al ver aparecer detrás de ellas a Arthur, el cual se acercó a la reina e hizo una reverencia ante ella.

-Mi reina-.

-Arthur, que gusto me da ver que te trajeron sano y salvo, así como también me da gusto ver que las 7 están bien-expreso sonriendo orgullosa, mientras Diaval se posaba en su hombro-¿tuvieron algún problema?-.

-Nada que no pudiéramos manejar-expreso Rainbow sonriendo con algo de arrogancia, como solo ella podía hacerlo.

-Pero aun así me gustaría saber cómo fue que invoco a ese gigantesco pulpo para ayudarnos-dijo Sunset mirando a Arthur significativamente y poniendo una mirada de desconfianza.

-Es parte de mi magia poderosa Guerrera Fénix, cuando dibujo algo puedo darle vida y forma con mis poderes, pero esa magia solo dura unos minutos, por eso fue necesario salir de ahí cuanto antes, ya que mi hechizo se podría haber terminado en cualquier momento-explico Arthur.

-Ya veo, escuche sobre esa magia, pero nunca la vi en acción en realidad-expreso Twilight pensativa.

-¡Guau! ¡Con algo como eso podríamos volver reales todas nuestras historietas!-declaro Pinkie Pie con un brillo en los ojos.

-¿Qué tendría eso de grandioso?-pregunto Rainbow cruzándose de brazos y mirando a su amiga sin entender su entusiasmo.

-¡Que podríamos conocer a Batman en persona!-declaro Pinkie Pie sonriendo emocionada.

Eso basto para que los ojos de Rainbow brillaran-¡Y no solo a él, podríamos usarla para conocer también a Daring Doo en persona!-exclamo imaginándose tener frente a ellas a los dos más grandes héroes que tanto admiraba.

-Lo siento, pero mi magia solo funciona en cosas que yo dibujo-expreso Arthur apagando el entusiasmo de ambas chicas.

-Mala suerte chicas-dijo Rarity de manera reconfortante.

-Por el momento hay cosas que atender, lo que me recuerda, Twilight, mientras Arthur y yo guardamos el Libro de las Sombras, quiero que tú y tus amigas vayan a hablar con alguien especial antes de irse-indico Maléfica.

-¿Es Perla?-pregunto Twilight recordando que iban a entrenar con ella, pero su madre negó con la cabeza.

-Perla y las otras Gemas salieron a una misión que les encomendé, tienen que ir a hablar con Thomas-revelo Maléfica.

-¿Thomas? ¿Qué quiere hablar conmigo y mis amigas?-pregunto Twilight confundida.

-Eso lo sabrán cuando lo vean, les diría más, pero ahora es momento de ocultar el Libro de las Sombras en un sitio seguro, solo recuerda que Thomas tiene un carácter algo duro y que deben respetar todo lo que les diga-.

-Si madre, andando chicas-dijo Twilight dirigiéndose a la salida.

-¿Quién será ese tal Thomas?-pregunto Applejack siguiéndola.

-No lo sé, pero Twilight ha demostrado tener muchos amigos raros-dijo Rainbow pensativa.

-Y nosotras somos igual de raras-expreso Sunset.

-Tuche-reconoció Rainbow.

Mientras sus amigas la seguían, Twilight no dejaba de preguntarse qué era lo que querría hablar Thomas con ella, después de todo, cuando ese individuo quería hablar con un miembro de la familia real, normalmente era con su madre, pues siempre se trataban de cosas sumamente serias, importantes y peligrosas.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 ** _"_** ** _Bueno, ya concluimos con este capítulo, tal parece que ser una heroína no deja que las chicas descansen un poco, las entiendo, ya que a mí también me pasa con todas las responsabilidades que tengo, por ahora quiero agradecerles por darme la oportunidad de presentar un capítulo y este es un aviso de nuestro autor, en el siguiente capítulo aparecerá el último OC y finalmente podremos continuar con la historia principal, bueno, eso es todo, nos vemos luego"._**

 **Candidatos a presentador:**

 **1.- Sr. Burns**

 **2.- Don Ramón**

 **3.- Omi (por petición de una lectora, ya que él no es muy de mi agrado)**

 **www. youtube watch? v=jjoqLClNfDo**

 **(Luna)  
Mira el arcoíris con esperanza lo puedes ver  
Solo levántate de esa oscuridad**

 **Brillante como el sol aquí  
Eres mi luz en este mundo**

 **Brillante sobre la oscuridad que hay por ti  
Nunca te rindas**

 **(Celestia)  
Los sueños se realizaran  
No importa cuánto he de batallar**

 **Siempre la esperanza prevalecerá  
Contigo al caminar**

 **(Luna y Celestia)  
Un olvido, un misterio y un hoy por venir  
Salir de las sombras  
Y ver la luz**

 **Es el regalo que disfruto pues estas tu**

 **(Twilight)  
No tengo miedo  
Ni ira  
Ni desesperación**

 **(Sunset)  
Contigo lo he de lograr**

 **En este abismo eterno  
Nos levantaremos y volveremos a reír**

 **Mis alas levantar y volver a volar  
Un largo día es**

 **No hay excepciones  
Ni más presiones**

 **(Twilight)  
Brillante es la luz  
Que ejerces tu**

 **(Applejack, Pinkie y Rarity)  
Ni miento  
Nunca triste estoy  
Rendirme jamás lo hare**

 **Por un destino a proteger  
Brillante y fuerte ser**

 **(Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash)  
Cruel nunca seré  
Leal contigo siempre estaré**

 **(Sunset y Twilight)  
Mi amiga tú serás**

 **Con el amor tendrás  
Y la magia fuerte es  
Ya que es la amistad**

 **(Twilight)  
Amigas hasta el fin  
(con tonos bajos en forma de susurro)**

 ** _Y ahora podemos pasar a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, gracias por hacer de mis fics obras sumamente exitosas:_**

 **DEDICADO A LA MEMORIA DE RUBEN AGUIRRE, NUESTRO QUERIDISIMO PROFESOR JIRAFALES, QUIEN PESE A VERSELAS MUY NEGRAS CON SUS ALUMNOS, LOS CUALES SIEMPRE LE DABAN DOLORES DE CABEZA, JAMAS DEJO DE CREER EN ELLOS, DE CONFIAR EN QUE LLEGARIAN A SER GRANDES CIUDADANOS, DESCANSE EN PAZ PROFESOR**

 **Mana:** _es bueno que Cadence lo haya persuadido de no hacerlo, de por si Twilight se enojó por enterarse de que ahora estarían 3 soldados de su hermano vigilándola, imagínate como se habría puesto si esa cantidad de soldados hubieran llegado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amara The Darkness:** _interesante, realmente muy interesante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _y ahora su furia es mayor, pues sus siervos acaban de perder el Libro de las Sombras, mismo que podría tener un hechizo que le diera su libertad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _y ahora que ya apareció el tuyo solo falta un OC para poder continuar con la trama principal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _lo olvide, pero en cuanto tenga una oportunidad le agregare una al diseño de la nave insignia de los Vexacons. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _no te puedo responder a esa pregunta, tendrás que esperar para verlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _pues estoy considerando hacer una secuela de este fic en el que se enfrenten al maligno Drago, así como también otro basado en el clásico "La Bella y la Bestia", aunque yo lo llamare "La Princesa y el Demonio". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _aunque Drago puede destruir universos con su maligno poder, si quisiera poder destruirlos todos al mismo tiempo, necesita apoderarse del trono del Padre Celestial o de Zeno-Sama, por alguna razón creo que ambos podrían ser el mismo, solo apoderándose del trono de tronos sería capaz de borrarlos todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _¿de qué trata esa serie exactamente? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _la verdad no se me había ocurrido, pero veré que puedo hacer, por el momento ya estamos cerca de terminar con todos los OC y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rey Drasian:** _fue un accidente y Twilight va a fingir que no sabe nada, aunque realmente se molestó mucho con su hermano cuando se enteró de esto, respecto a Sunset, así va ir cambiando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _solo un OC más y por fin podremos continuar con la trama principal, misma que ya tengo preparada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _ahora que estamos a solo un OC de terminar con los personajes, podremos continuar con la trama principal y se vienen muchas aventuras sumamente peligrosas paras las chicas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mogasca:** _le ayudo saber que su madre no estuvo del todo de acuerdo con la idea de su hermano, ya que eso le demostró que ella si le tiene mucha confianza. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _eso ocurrió porque Maléfica los uso sola, aunque ella es poderosa, emplear una magia tan poderosa de ese modo casi le cuesta la vida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _creo que querían darles protagonismo a los héroes que se podrían considerar secundarios de DC, ya que tampoco aparecieron mucho Superman o la Mujer Maravilla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _me alegra que te haya gustado como quedo la escena que me recomendaste. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _toma en cuenta que Twilight es la futura reina del Páramo, eso hace que su ira sea por demás peligrosa, además de que también heredo eso de su madre. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 27 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 ** _Un abrazo y un beso para Mana, Éire, Amara The Darkness, Soranomomo93, Olivia, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Ocnarf, Shazam, Rey Drasian, Kurtlaraperdomo, Iron Mario, Mogasca, Xanatrix742, Blaitor21, Moon-9215, Draigon 2.0._**

 ** _Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…_**


	28. Diosa Guardiana

_**Hola de nuevo a todos los amantes de los fics, es el momento de que aparezca el último OC para finalmente poder continuar con la trama original, así es, ya es tiempo de que comience el entrenamiento de las chicas con Perla y otros capítulos que se me han ocurrido, los cuales espero les agraden mucho, por el momento es hora de presentar el último de los OC, quien les revelara a las chicas el secreto que se guarda tras los Elementos de la Armonía, así como también otros misterios que existen en nuestro loco mundo y universo.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=ndZj2IJafUI**

 **Un pasado por olvidar  
Un futuro por descubrir  
Y un presente por vivir**

 **(Se ve a Twilight dirigiéndose a Canterlot acompañada de Spike, con Luna y Celestia en la entrada)**

 **Esperanza me ha de levantar  
La luz en tus sombras, tu sol y tu luna  
Vuelve a sonreír otra vez**

 **(Se ve al resto de las chicas esperándola)**

 **No sé qué hacer estoy a momentos de perder  
Empiezo a dudar a mis alas perder y empezar a caer**

 **No vuelvas ni temas de dudar**

 **Tu lealtad  
Tus honestidad  
Fuerte has de ser, no lo dudes eso tienes que ver**

 **(la imagen cambia a Rainbow y Applejack compitiendo en una carrera)**

 **Tus risas  
Y Amabilidad  
Generosa siempre has de ser**

 **(Cambia a Pinkie haciendo reír a las demás, Fluttershy con varios animales y Rarity diseñando varios vestidos nuevos)**

 **Nunca de eso lo eh de dudar  
Eso es la amistad  
que tiene poder**

 **Sólo tú la tienes que ver  
Y creer**

 **Vuelve a levantarte  
y a vivir  
Que sin ti, estoy perdida otra vez**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirando un poco nerviosa a Twilight recordando cuando Twilight junto con las demás le dan la mano a Sunset ofreciéndole su amistad)**

 **Vuélvete a levantar  
Una vez más hay que luchar**

 **Y volver a enfrentar, volver a pelear**

 **Luz ilumina el fin  
Mi fuerza eres tu**

 **Luz he de ser**

 **(Ambas al verse sonríen un poco nerviosas sin saber que decir)**

 **Solo el tiempo lo dirá  
Volver a pelear  
Esperanza es lo que das**

 **Volver a intentar**

 **La esperanza me ha de iluminar y juntos viviremos al fin**

 **Por qué contigo he de luchar**

 **(Cambia la imagen con un fondo brillante con varias criaturas del Páramo pasando a mostrar a Discord, seguido de Shining Armor y Candance, por ultimo a Maléfica junto con Diaval)**

 **Amigas hasta el fin  
Que la esperanza nos ha de iluminar**

 **Volver a soñar  
No he de dudar**

 **Contigo por siempre hasta el fin  
la amistad es nuestra fuente de luz**

 **Amigas hemos de ser  
Juntas hasta el fin**

 **Guerreras a luchar**

 **El mal a enfrentar**

 **(Cambia la imagen con Applejack acabando con varios espectros por tierra, y Pinkie atacando a otros saliendo desde el mar, pasando a Twilight, Sunset, Rarity, Rainbow y Fluttershy volando enfrentando a varias criaturas con grandes ataques)**

 **Juntas y unidas hasta el fin**

 **Que la amistad vuelva a florecer**

 **Y la amistad por siempre ha de vencer**

 **Sola he estado**

 **Nunca la felicidad experimente**

 **Sola no eh de seguir**

 **Con ustedes vuelvo una a ser**

 **Su amistad fuerte lo es**

 **Porque la amistad es la magia que tiene el poder  
Al mal enfrentar y vencer**

 **(Volviendo a cambiar otro fondo negro esta vez con el valle de las sombras revelando con varios Espectros pasando a Tirek, seguido del Rey Sombra y la Reina Chrysalis con una sonrisa maligna, pasando a Sonata, Aria y Adagio esta última con una sonrisa ambiciosa y por ultimo a Debonair sin ninguna sonrisa)**

 **Esto es la amistad**

 **Fuerte, honesta, leal, alegre, amable, generosa, amorosa y mágica siempre ha de ser**

 **Juntas por siempre  
Contra el mal latente  
Juntas una vez**

 **Guerreras de la Amistad**

 **(cambia la imagen con las chicas y Maléfica su lado mientras detrás de ellas aparece la figura de Amaterasu)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 28**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 28 Diosa Guardiana.**

Las chicas se dirigieron hacia un punto alejado del palacio y del resto del reino del Páramo, mientras caminaban, Pinkie Pie comenzó a cantar de nuevo la canción de los Pitufos, provocando que Sunset y Rainbow pusieran una cara de fastidio por el hecho de tener que volver a escuchar esa molesta canción.

-Te estas ganando una patada en el trasero-advirtió Sunset.

-¿La puedo silbar?-pregunto Pinkie.

-No-.

-¿Y si la tarareo?-volvió a preguntar Pinkie, esta vez haciendo ojos sumamente tiernos.

-Está bien, tararea-acepto Sunset ya resignada y Pinkie se fue tarareando la canción en todo el camino.

La única que no parecía estar atenta a lo que ocurría era Twilight, quien iba con una expresión sumamente seria y preocupada, ese hecho no pasó desapercibido para Applejack, quien se acercó a ella y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-¿Te ocurre algo Twilight?-pregunto preocupada.

Twilight se estremeció un poco al sentir la mano de Applejack, ya que en ningún momento sintió en qué momento se acercó-¿Eh? Si…estoy bien…lo siento, es solo que me preocupa un poco ir a verlo a él-.

-¿Tan malo es?-pregunto Rarity acercándose a su amiga.

-No es que sea una mala persona, es solo que es muy duro y por lo general, prefiere pasar el tiempo solo, las únicas veces que quiere hablar con alguien y ese alguien siempre es mi madre, es porque se trata de algo sumamente serio e importante-.

-¿Te preocupa el hecho de que te haya llamado a ti por eso mismo, no es verdad?-pregunto Fluttershy.

-Exactamente, ahora que tenemos los Elementos de la Armonía…-Twilight no pudo continuar, pero las chicas parecían entender su temor al respecto.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Valle de las Sombras**

Debonair se encontraba sumamente molesta por el fracaso de sus subordinados y no era para menos, ya que no solo fracasaron en su misión al obtener el Libro de las Sombras, sino que además, tampoco fueron capaces de destruir el Árbol de la Vida, dejándola ver muy mal, especialmente ante Maléfica, a quien tanto despreciaba.

-¡No puedo creer que hayan sido derrotados por un simple dibujo!-bramo furiosa y creando una esfera de energía oscura, misma que lanzo contra sus subordinados, los cuales se ocultaron rápidamente detrás de algunos pilares.

-¡Perdónenos gran señora, ese tipo nos engañó, nunca esperamos que usara…!-suplicaba Kate desde su escondite.

-¡Silencio!-bramo Debonair volviendo a lanzar una de sus esferas-¡Tienen suerte de que aun los necesite para llevar a cabo mi venganza!-.

Al escuchar eso, Thanatos se animó a salir de su escondite-Eso…es una gran noticia Lady Debonair…ya que me gustaría sugerirle algo-.

Debonair fijo su atención en Thanatos, se cruzó de brazos y lo miro fríamente-¿Y que sería eso exactamente?-pregunto con frialdad y dureza, demostrándole que debía tener mucho cuidado con lo que fuera a decir, pues aún no estaba del tono calmada.

Thanatos se estremeció un poco al escuchar el tono de voz que uso Debonair, pero se armó de valor y salió de su escondite-Mi lady, sé que usted quiere hacer sufrir a Maléfica dañando a su adorada hija y eso es algo que en verdad creo sería la mejor venganza, pero ¿no cree que sería mejor también debilitarla a ella?-pregunto Thanatos.

Debonair miro fijamente a Thanatos-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto con seriedad.

-Bueno…verá mi lady…es cierto que dañar a su hija provocaría un gran daño en el corazón de Maléfica, uno que podría ser irreparable, pero creo que sería buena idea comenzar a debilitarla también a ella, si queremos que usted se apodere de la magia que existe en el Páramo, lo mejor sería comenzar a debilitar a la guardiana de toda esa magia, es decir, a Maléfica-explico Thanatos.

Debonair se quedó pensando un momento en silencio, mientras sus demás subordinados comenzaban a salir de sus respectivos escondites, aunque lo hacían con demasiada cautela, Debonair se mantenía en silencio, pensando en las palabras de Thanatos, fue cuando una sonrisa fría y cruel apareció en su rostro.

-Es cierto ¿Por qué conformarme con solo dañarla emocionalmente, cuando también puedo hacerlo físicamente? Y creo que ya tengo una idea de cómo hacerlo ¡Hiss!-.

-¿Si mi lady?-pregunto Hiss acercándose a Debonair.

-Dale a Estraga unas cuantas gotas de tu veneno letal, en cuanto a usted profesor, quiero que modifique el veneno de Hiss-.

-¿En qué sentido mi lady?-pregunto Estraga tratando de encontrar la lógica en la petición de su ama.

-El veneno del Basilisco es el más letal que existe, una sola gota es capaz de causar una terrible muerte a su víctima, pero yo quiero que Maléfica sufra el mayor tiempo posible, es por ello que quiero que modifiques el veneno para que le de la muerte más lenta y dolorosa posible, además, modificándolo y alterándolo evitaremos que esa detestable de Zecora logra curarla-sentencio Debonair con malévolo placer.

-Como usted diga, me parece muy lógico-reconoció Estraga comprendiendo el plan de Debonair.

-Ahora solo debemos encontrar un modo de que el veneno letal se inyecte en Maléfica-expreso Debonair sonriendo.

-Si me permite mi lady, creo que conozco a la persona indicada para hacer esta tarea, especialmente porque ella puede entrar al palacio sin la necesidad de tener que invadirlo-dijo Aria dando un paso al frente.

-Interesante, parece ser que no son del todo inútiles como pensaba, sirenas-expreso Debonair complacida con las palabras de Aria, provocando una mirada molesta en Adagio.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Páramo**

Las chicas llegaron hasta un templo, que desde el punto de vista de Sunset y las demás, parecía una iglesia por su estructura, hecho que las dejo confundidas, pero decidieron no decir nada al respecto, ya que Twilight parecía estar muy estresada ante la idea de ir a ver a ese misterioso Thomas.

La princesa del Páramo dio un paso al frente y toco la puerta, esperaron unos segundos, pero nadie parecía acudir a su llamado, nuevamente toco la puerta con un poco más de fuerza, pero ocurrió exactamente lo mismo, nadie acudió al llamado, fue cuando Rainbow dio un paso al frente.

-¡Parece ser que vamos a tener que derribar la puerta de una patada!-declaro preparándose para cumplir con sus palabras.

-Si hace eso lo va a pagar muy caro-dijo una voz detrás de las chicas.

Cuando las chicas voltearon se toparon con un hombre anciano, el cual vestía capucha negra, con una capa, con un bastón en mano, llevando una cruz en el pecho, la capucha no dejaba ver mucho de su rostro, solo se podía apreciar un bigote y una barba blanca, así como dos ojos negros que las miraban con algo de seriedad, lo que provocaba un leve estremecimiento en las Guerreras de la Amistad, Twilight dio un paso al frente y se acercó al anciano.

-Thomas-dijo haciendo una reverencia respetuosa.

-Princesa Twilight, es bueno verla de nuevo y con tan buena salud-expreso Thomas viendo a Twilight fijamente, entrecerrando sus ojos al notar el tatuaje del Elemento de la Armonía que ahora era de Twilight, así como también el poder del legendario Dragón Zafiro-veo que entonces es cierto, el poder del legendario dragón ahora este en su interior-.

-Eso es algo que hasta a mí me sorprendió, especialmente porque nunca me espere que mi madre me daría los Elementos de la Armonía para enfrentarme a Debonair-reconoció Twilight.

-Ah sí, recuerdo perfectamente a Debonair, una criatura ruin y cruel, un ser que no tiene respeto alguno por la vida de los demás, ni siquiera por aquellos que sirven a su causa, es un ser repulsivo-.

-Ya nos dimos cuenta de eso-expreso Sunset cruzándose de brazos y captando la atención del anciano, provocando que la chica se estremeciera.

-Veo que estas son las elegidas, es curioso como parece que los elegidos siempre tienen que ser tan jóvenes, creo que es cierto lo que se dice de que las almas son más puras en su juventud-.

-Disculpe Thomas-intervino Twilight-pero me gustaría preguntarle ¿Por qué motivos me mandó llamar a mí y a mis amigas?-pregunto Twilight con curiosidad y algo de ansiedad.

Thomas miro a Twilight y luego a las demás-Síganme y se los explicare todo-respondió abriendo la puerta y entrando a su hogar.

Las chicas ingresaron al templo de Thomas, descubriendo varias pinturas y cuadros de antiguos sacerdotes, los cuales parecían al mismo tiempo grandes guerreros, así como también algunos símbolos mágicos escritos en las paredes, Thomas se acercó al que parecía ser un altar e hizo una reverencia, para luego alejarse un poco del mismo.

Las chicas miraron todo eso sin saber que pensar al respecto, pero Twilight les indico que no hiciera ni dijeran nada, ya que lo que aquel hombre estaba haciendo era uno de sus rituales privados, mismos que debían respetarse enormemente, fue cuando Thomas termino y dirigió su mirada hacia las chicas de nuevo.

-Siéntense, por favor-indico señalando algunas sillas de madera que estaban en el centro del templo.

Las chicas hicieron lo que Thomas les pidió, aunque Rarity lo hizo con algo de dificultad, ella era una gran amiga, una valiente guerrera y un alma sumamente generosa, pero también seguía siendo una chica un tanto vanidosa, era por ello que muchas cosas aun le costaban trabajo.

-Muy bien Thomas ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?-pregunto Twilight.

El aludido miro a la princesa y asintió-He escuchado sobre sus grandes batallas, mismas que han tenido contra las fuerzas malignas de Debonair y debo decir que estoy impresionado, realmente saben emplear los Elementos de la Armonía de mejor manera de lo que lo hizo tu madre o incluso tu abuela-.

-¿Conoció a la abuela de Twilight?-exclamo Pinkie abriendo mucho los ojos y la boca.

-Ese no es el punto en estos momentos-regaño Rainbow.

-Oh…entonces luego me contara como fue la abuela de Twilight ¿verdad?-pregunto Pinkie sonriéndole mucho a Thomas.

El anciano se sintió un poco intimidado por la enorme sonrisa de aquella chica tan alegre, fue tanto su intimidación que involuntariamente retrocedió un poco-¿Cómo es que esa chica siempre está feliz?-pregunto mirando a Twilight.

-Pinkie siempre ha sido así-respondió Sunset con sencillez.

-Es algo…aterrador-expreso Thomas de nuevo en voz baja, para luego toser un poco y serenarse-pero ese no es el punto por el cual las traje, verán, los Elementos de la Armonía aún tienen magia sumamente poderosa, misma que aún no ha sido explotada del todo-.

-Eso ya lo sabemos, mi madre nos ha hablado que el algún momento descubriremos todo nuestro poder-explico Twilight.

-Aunque si me lo pregunta, yo estoy muy cerca de liberar todo mi poder, después de todo, así soy de asombrosa-dijo Rainbow saliendo a flote su gran ego.

-Tal vez hayan liberado sus poderes de manera separada, pero para poder liberar todo el potencial de los Elementos y de los espíritus guardianes deberán saber volverse una sola-explico Thomas.

-¿A qué se refiere con eso?-pregunto Applejack confundida.

-Solo cuando se vuelvan una sola entonces podrán liberar todo el poder que está en su interior y será el momento en que Amaterasu, la Diosa Guardiana, despierte-revelo Thomas dándoles la espalda y colocando sus manos en la misma.

Twilight abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar eso, mientras sus amigas se quedaban confundidas por las palabras del sacerdote-Ah ¿Quién es Amaterasu?-pregunto Fluttershy confundida.

-Amaterasu es…la luz de la magia, el principio de todo, la Diosa Guardiana del Sol y de la Vida, una de las deidades más importantes y poderosas que existen, cuya magia y poderes divinos se dice fueron los creadores de los Elementos de la Armonía y de sus respectivos guardianes-explico Thomas.

-Creí que eso solo era una leyenda, pero si el poder de los Elementos de la Armonía tiene que ver con la Diosa Guardiana ¿Por qué mi madre nunca pudo acceder a ella?-pregunto Twilight confundida.

-Porque a pesar de que su madre es la Reina de la Magia, ella tampoco puede acceder a niveles que son casi divinos por sí sola, eso es algo imposible, pero sé que ustedes podrán lograr lo que ella y tu abuela no pudieron hacer, porque tienes algo que ellas no tuvieron en su momento-.

-¿Y que sería eso?-.

-Compañeras y amigas que usan la magia contigo, eso es lo que hace la diferencia, sé que las 7 podrán usar los poderes de los Elementos de la Armonía y podrán liberar el poder de la Diosa Guardiana, si logran liberarlo, entonces nadie, ni siquiera Debonair podrá compararse a ustedes-explico Thomas sonriéndoles un poco.

La mayoría de las chicas se mostró sumamente emocionada ante esa revelación, pero Twilight solo se mostró alarmada-¡Pero…lo que dices no tiene sentido…nunca escuche nada sobre eso, no he visto un solo libro que hable sobre lo que describes y mi madre tampoco me ha dicho nada! ¿Cómo pretendes que logremos algo como eso si no tengo información ni veo donde podemos encontrar las respuestas?-pregunto alterándose.

Las chicas miraron a su líder preocupada, pero Thomas le puso una mano en el hombro-Eso es algo que no descubrirás en un libro o en alguna reliquia mágica, no princesa, para encontrar la respuesta a eso, debes ver más allá de la vista mortal, debes ver con la mirada celestial-.

-¿Mirada Celestial? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?-pregunto Twilight más que confundida.

-A que tienes que dejar de ver con los ojos y ver con esto-dijo Thomas señalando el corazón de Twilight.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=zKcKebiKxM4)**

 **Un hilo fino en un gran tapiz  
aunque lleno de color  
no sabe si él es parte  
del diseño de la gran creación. **

Thomas les mostro a las chicas un fino hilo de color dorado de un tapiz que tenía guardado, para luego mostrarles el diseño completo del tapiz, el cual mostraba el diseño de una hermosa ave que volaba hacia el horizonte.

 **Y la piedra en esta montaña que  
en lo alto puedes ver.  
¿Se creerá más importante  
que las que han de sostener?**

 **Más, ¿quién de su vida sabrá el valor?  
¿O quién lo ha de apreciar?  
Nunca lo verá ojo de mortal. **

Thomas señalo una de las montañas que se encontraban cerca del Páramo, para luego voltear a ver a Twilight, acercándose rápidamente a ella, colocándole un brazo en el hombro y luego señalo el cielo que se veía a través de la ventana, al tiempo que le decía el secreto detrás de la mirada mortal.

 **Tú lo debes mirar  
Con la mirada celestial **

Thomas saco una gran cantidad de oro de la nada, mismo que lanzo por la ventana, en cuanto lo hizo, varios duendes conocidos por su codicia salieron de la nada, comenzando a recoger el oro, luego Thomas repitió la acción con agua, misma que puso en un traste hondo, el cual coloco en el suelo, en cuanto lo hizo, un pequeño cachorro de perro salió de entre una mesa, acercándose al tazón y bebiendo tranquilamente, luego Thomas les indico silencio y se ocultó, su pequeño cachorro comenzó a buscarlo y no tardo en ubicarlo.

 **El oro puro no se estimó  
más que agua de manantial.  
Como un rey verá su pastor  
la oveja que perdida está.  
Y si un hombre todo lo extravió  
¿ha perdido su valor?  
¿O sólo es el principio?**

 **¿Nueva vida comenzó?  
Del hombre riquezas o su vigor  
no debes juzgar  
por lo que ganó y lo que regaló.  
Respuesta verá,  
Respuesta verá quien va a mirar  
con la mirada celestial.  
Por eso queremos hoy compartir  
aunque poco encontrarás,  
si nada es lo que tienes  
mucho más te rodeará. **

En esta parte, nuevamente saco un puñado de oro que les mostro a las chicas, a Rarity le brillaron lo ojos, pero luego desvió la mirada, demostrando que para ella lo más importante eran sus amigas y lo mismo hicieron las demás, rechazaron el oro y se tomaron de las manos para demostrar lo unidas que estaban.

 **Pues nunca lamentos encontrarás  
si tu vida has de cambiar  
y si no sabes qué pasos dar  
sólo tienes que bailar,  
sólo tienes que bailar.**

Esto fue como una invitación para Pinkie, quien rápidamente se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a bailar animadamente, para luego levantar a sus amigas y también unirlas al baile, hecho que sorprendió a Thomas, definitivamente esa chica tenía una gran facilidad para alegrar a la gente, era muy extraño encontrar a alguien así en ese mundo moderno, donde la codicia parecía ser la única ley que existía entre los humanos, una ley que los estaba llevando a su destrucción.

 **¿Dirás que tu prójimo es de valor  
por lo que ha de comprar?  
Nunca lo verá ojo terrenal,  
ve lo celestial,  
¡Tienes que ver!  
Sólo a través  
de la mirada celestial.**

En esta última parte, Thomas alzo las manos al cielo, entonando con fuerza la parte de "mirada celestial", cuando hubo terminado su canción, el anciano sacerdote miro a las chicas, aunque estas se sentían conmovidas por la canción, aun se podía ver que estaban muy confundidas sobre lo que se supone debían hacer para invocar el poder de Amaterasu, hecho que el anciano noto casi de inmediato.

-No se preocupen, lo entenderán algún día, después de todo, ese es su destino-explico Thomas.

-Ojala tenga razón-dijo Twilight no muy segura de poder entender totalmente lo que significaba invocar el legendario poder de la Diosa Guardiana.

-Princesa, mientras más lo piense aquí-intervino Thomas colocando su dedo en la cabeza de Twilight-menos lo entenderá, esas cosas no se encuentran aquí, se encuentran aquí-dijo señalando el corazón de la princesa.

-Que cursi-soltó Rainbow, provocando que Applejack le diera un codazo en un costado-¡Auch!-.

-Sé un poco más respetuosa-regaño Applejack.

-Yo solo espero que podamos averiguar todo cuanto antes, ya que lo más seguro es que Debonair no se detengan hasta vernos convertidas en cadáveres-expreso Sunset.

-Vaya, que visión tan sombría nos muestras-dijo Pinkie, mientras que Fluttershy trago saliva profundamente, aterrada por lo que Sunset dijo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Valle de las Sombras**

En el laboratorio de Estraga, mismo que Debonair puso en el palacio para que el científico pudiera realizar sus experimentos y trabajos con sus Espectros, el malvado Estraga ya había terminado con el proyecto que Debonair le encargo, modifico el veneno de Hiss y ahora vertió una pequeña gota de ese letal veneno en la punta de una flecha, mientras la maligna Debonair esperaba, acompañada de Aria y de una misteriosa figura encapuchada.

-He terminado mi lady-informo Estraga.

Debonair sonrió al escuchar eso y se acercó a tomar la flecha-¿Estás seguro que esto le causara una muerte lenta y dolorosa?-pregunto Debonair.

-No estoy seguro que tanto tardara el efecto del veneno en liquidarla, ya que la Reina del Páramo es la criatura mágica más poderosa que existe en el mundo en estos momentos, puede que el proceso duren meses, incluso años-explico Estraga.

-Mientras la haga sufrir el mayor tiempo posible eso está bien para mí-dijo Debonair sonriendo-esta es tu misión-dijo dirigiéndose a la figura encapuchada-esa es tu misión, asegúrate de no fallarme, si logras tu objetivo, tu recompensa será…inmensa-expreso Debonair abriendo la palma de su mano y mostrando una gran cantidad de gemas preciosas, así como también monedas de oro, diamantes, anillos de jade, entre otras cosas-pero fállame y te aseguro que será lo último que hagas en la vida ¿te quedo claro?-pregunto Debonair de manera amenazadora.

-Si lady Debonair-dijo la figura haciendo una reverencia ante su nueva ama, quien le entrego la flecha, para luego retirarse.

-¿Cree que sea sabio confiar en ella? Después de todo, su pasado nos dice que fue amiga de una de las personas más cercanas a Maléfica-dijo Estraga.

-Algo que tienen en común los humanos y las criaturas mágicas es la codicia, solo debes saber cómo manipularlos para que los mejores amigos se vuelvan peores enemigos-explico Debonair sonriendo con maldad.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Páramo**

Una vez que las chicas terminaron su charla con Thomas y abandonaron el templo, se dirigieron hacia el palacio, aunque Twilight aún se veía algo consternada por todo lo que les dijo el anciano, hecho que Sunset noto y se acercó a ella.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-.

-Si…solo algo confundida por las palabras de Thomas-dijo Twilight sonriéndole de manera no muy convincente, pero Sunset creyó que lo mejor sería no insistir en esos momentos.

-En mi opinión ese tipo necesita aprender a hablar con más claridad, todo eso de la Diosa Guardiana no me parece más que uno de los cuentos que Bob inventaría-expreso Rainbow.

-No seas así, se nota que es un buen hombre, aunque sea algo tétrico-dijo Rarity.

Antes de que la charla siguiera, la Princesa Cadence hizo acto de aparición, se veía sumamente nerviosa y alterada-¡Twilight!-grito llamando a su amiga.

-¿Cadence? ¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Twilight preocupada.

-¡Será mejor que vengas a verlo por ti misma, un carruaje acaba de caer por un abismo cerca del palacio!-explico Cadence dejando alarmada a Twilight.

Rápidamente, las 8 chicas se dirigieron al lugar de los hechos, cuando llegaron, encontraron a varios soldados levantando los restos del destrozado carruaje, mientras unos Elfos Domésticos atendían al que parecía ser el conductor, rápidamente, Twilight se acercó a ella.

-¿Se encuentra bien?-.

-Si…estoy bien…lamento mucho todo este ajetreo…creo que perdí el control de los caballos ¿Cómo están ellos?-pregunto la persona, cuya voz indicaba que era una mujer.

-Están bien, por fortuna solo fue el susto-respondió uno de los soldados.

-Qué alivio-dijo la joven levantándose y revelando su rostro, su piel era blanca, su cabello era de color rosa claro y corto, de ojos color verde, al verla, Cadence no tardo en reconocerla.

-¿Sakura? ¿En serio eres tú?-pregunto mirando a la chica, al tiempo que sonreía.

La aludida volteo a ver a Cadence y también comenzó a sonreír-¿Cadence?-lentamente ambas se acercaron a la otra y cuando estuvieron lo bastante cerca, no tardaron en abrazarse efusivamente-¡Cadence!-.

-¡Sakura! ¿Dónde estabas? ¡No te había visto en años!-declaro Cadence.

-¡Mira esto…Princesa del Páramo!-señalo Sakura mirando sorprendida a Cadence.

-¿Mira esto? ¡Mírate a ti, convertida en toda una Ninfa!-señalo Cadence divertida, para luego volver a abrazarse-¡Oh Sakura, que gusto verte!-.

Las Guerreras de la Amistad solo veían esa escena conmovidas, por lo poco que habían visto, aquella chica era una vieja y gran amiga de Cadence, pero Sunset mantenía una mirada seria y llena de desconfianza, para luego ver el carruaje en el que Sakura viajaba, había algo que no se sentía bien, algo muy extraño.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Llegamos a la conclusión de otro capítulo, ahora las chicas conocen el secreto que existe en sus Elementos de la Armonía, el antiguo y legendario poder de la Diosa Guardiana, mismo que se revelara cuando el momento llegue, por lo pronto les debo una explicación, la introducción de ese personaje de Naruto fue por pedido de un buen amigo mío, a quien espero le agrade lo que he planeado para ella, ya que como nunca vi bien esa serie no tengo puntos en pro ni en contra de ese personaje.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=iNb4vJG9o1k**

 **Mira el atardecer contigo lo he de vivir  
A mi lado estar y sentir  
Día y noche hasta el fin**

 **(Se ve a Twilight y Sunset en la terraza de la escuela viendo cómo se pone el atardecer)**

 **Recuerdos por ver  
Y crear, solo el hoy disfrutar**

 **Tu eres mi luz  
Mi fuerza y mi razón de luchar**

 **(Se ve a Sunset recordando su primer encuentro con Twilight)**

 **Aunque miedo tenia, insegura y dudosa  
Todo eso desapareció**

 **Pues contigo hasta el fin yo quiero vivir  
Un amor imposible por lograr**

 **Dame tu mano  
Hasta el final inmortal**

 **(Recordando cuando le ofreció su amistad)**

 **Pues con una amiga a lograr  
Siempre superar  
Siempre batallar, esperanza traer**

 **Tu luz en mis sombras  
Mi esperanza del miedo**

 **Siempre me vuelvo a levantar  
Gracias a ti por vivir  
MI corazón ha de latir**

 **Transformada en amor  
Rompiendo mis restricciones  
Mis cadenas y mi prisión**

 **Con ustedes volveré a brillar**

 **(Se ve a Rainbow y Applejack ayudándose en vez de estar compitiendo, a Fluttershy cantándole a varios animales, a Pinkie acabando una fiesta y a Spike intentando sorprender a Rarity la cual lo veía adorable)**

 **Cada momento contigo siempre mágico es  
Pues contigo la amistad mágica es**

 **Nunca me dejes dame tu mano  
Y a este amanecer esperar**

 **Contigo lo voy a disfrutar  
Tal vez tenga un final**

 **Pero contigo  
Tal vez no sea tan fatal**

 **Cada momento contigo siempre lo es**

 **(Se ve a Luna y Celestia en la entrada mientras las clases empiezan a terminar)**

 **Aun en la oscuridad con tu luz  
De este agujero infernal  
Nada es accidental**

 **Dame tu mano al amanecer y al amanecer esperar  
Nunca me tienes que demostrar  
Que ha todos puedes salvar**

 **Pues siempre hay que intentar  
Pues contigo los imposibles los podemos vencer  
Siempre esperando el amanecer**

 **Imposibles por romper  
Y a la oscuridad vencer**

 **(Se ve todo oscuro sin nada de luz, hasta que se aprecian dos luces una brillante como el sol y la otra aunque más pequeña clara como la luna revelando ser Sunset y Twilight iluminando la oscuridad)**

 **Cada momento contigo siempre mágico es  
Pues siempre estoy dispuesta a vencer**

 **Con este gran amor aunque imposible  
Pero capaz de lograr**

 **La amistad siempre mágica es  
Toma mi mano la luz encontrar y la magia sentir  
Contigo la amistad mágica siempre será**

 **Podrán venir irse y demás  
Podrán llorar  
Pues contigo siempre estaré  
Y contigo siempre más que una amiga puedo ser**

 **Este amor más que imposible será inmortal  
(se ve a las chicas junto con el resto de los demás esperándolos, mientras Twilight y Sunset se miran a los ojos mientras se toman de la mano, para ir con los demás)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les agradezco mucho que conviertan mis fics en obras exitosas:**_

 **Mana:** _ahora que el último OC ha aparecido, finalmente podremos continuar con la trama principal, ya que también tenemos que comenzar el entrenamiento de la mano de Perla y vaya que le espera una gran sorpresa a Twilight. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _tienes que ser un genio loco como el gran Jack Sparrow para poder hacer algo como eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _ciertamente estoy pensando hacer una secuela donde se enfrenten al mismísimo Rey de las Tinieblas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _además de ese, también tengo un preparado basado en la "Bella y la Bestia", lo llamare "La Princesa y el Demonio". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _primero tengo que pensar en cómo desarrollaría ese fic, ya que solo es la idea sin desarrollo, aún está en fase primaria. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _el objetivo de Drago es apoderarse del Trono Celestial, una vez nombrado gran rey de los universos, tendrá el poder para destruir todos los universos de un golpe y reformarlos como a él le plazca. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mogasca:** _es un término ya muy conocido en mis fics. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Súper Rock Ninja:** _descuida, eso es algo que pasara, mientras esté al tanto de que checas el fic con tus comentarios y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _interesante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _pues ya sabes quién era ese amigo suyo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _créeme, hay muchos rasgos de Debonair que pueden ser generosos, pero la realidad es muy diferente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ultimatespartan98:** _no estás tan lejos de la verdad mi estimado lector. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _es lo que me gustaría hacer, pero aun no sé cómo anexarlos al fic, realmente es algo complicado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _es bueno ver que muchos si están recordando a ese gran maestro, quien pese a tener a los alumnos más desesperantes (con excepción de Bart Simpson) nunca se dio por vencido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _pues estoy planeando una secuela donde efectivamente tendrán que hacerle frente al terrible Drago, respecto a tu pregunta, creo que tiene más potencial que Megaforce, especialmente Tyler como Ranger Rojo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _puedes estar seguro de que habrá una secuela donde se enfrentaran al poderoso Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _solo imagínate el lugar más inesperado donde podría estar esa sirena. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _gracias por avisarme, de esa forma no tendrás problemas con tu personaje. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 28 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Mana, NovaStarPrime, Olivia, Éire, junto a mis cordiales saludo a Zeus, Hades, Mogasca, Súper Rock Ninja, Ocnarf, Tenzalucard123, Xanatrix742, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Iron Mario, Amo del Vacío, Moon-9215, Shazam.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	29. Atentado en el Paramo

_**Es hora de un nuevo capítulo, finalmente hemos terminado de presentar a todos los OC, los cuales seguirán haciendo apariciones en capítulos más adelante, por el momento es hora de continuar con la trama original, comenzando con la continuación de lo que ocurrió en el capítulo anterior, espero que a mi amigo le agrade lo que he planeado para ese personaje, al cual investigue un poco y vi en algunos capítulos…debo ser franco, no me explico cómo alguien puede pensar en ella como una "hermosa damisela", bonita por fuera, un engendro por dentro, realmente es horrible.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=fG10K2keFZU**

 **(Sunset)  
A veces no se sí seguir**

 **¿Qué camino tomar?**

 **Sombras de luz**

 **Camino sin fin**

 **Y un mundo por vivir**

 **(Ritmo rápido)**

 **A veces no se sí eh de continuar**

 **Caída por la ambición**

 **El deseo y el poder**

 **Sé qué no merezco tu amistad**

 **(Twilight)  
Una oportunidad más**

 **Eh de levantar**

 **(Sunset)  
Volver a continuar**

 **(Las dos juntas)  
Juntas volvemos a luchar**

 **Sé qué intentarás de dudar**

 **De intentar no seguir  
Pero unidas hemos de continuar**

 **(Twilight)  
Confía en mi**

 **No eres el fuego del fin**

 **Eres la luz del día aquí**

 **Dar Esperanza de vivir**

 **Contra la oscuridad**

 **Será la verdad**

 **La fuerza de la lealtad  
Vuélvete a levantar**

 **Sólo la verdad  
Triunfa sobre el mal**

 **(Sunset)  
Unidas hemos de vencer  
El camino se despejará**

 **(Twilight)  
Volver a luchar**

 **(Sunset)  
Con todo el poder**

 **(Twilight)  
Vuelves a nacer**

 **Esperanza como Dragón**

 **(Sunset)  
Ilumina como un fénix**

 **(Las dos juntas)  
Juntas hemos de luchar  
Volveremos a ver el camino ideal**

 **(Applejack)  
Fuerte como un lobo**

 **(Rainbow Dash)  
Lealtad tal halcón**

 **(Rainbow y Applejack)  
Triunfa sobre el mal  
Volveremos a luchar**

 **(Fluttershy)  
Libre Y hermosa al volar  
Mariposa del viento tomar**

 **(Sunset)  
Renace como el fénix**

 **Tu luz ha de levantar  
Esperanza una vez más**

 **He de levantar  
Sonriendo una vez más**

 **(Pinkie)  
Como el Delfín eh de sonreír**

 **Triste nunca estar**

 **No dudes y levántate una vez más**

 **(Rarity)  
Generosa cual Garza eh de volver**

 **(Todas juntas)**

 **Caminar y seguir  
Levantarse otra vez**

 **Y vuelve a luchar  
Siempre junto a la verdad**

 **Unidas jamás perderemos  
la libertad**

 **Guerreras somos  
Unidas vencemos y caeremos**

 **Vuelve a brillar  
Amanecer contigo otra vez  
Luchar contigo hasta el fin**

 **(Sunset)  
Eh vuelto a brillar**

 **(Twilight)  
El camino tomar**

 **(Las dos juntas)  
Por siempre unidas**

 **Jamás vencidas**

 **Puesto esto es**

 **(Todas juntas)**

 **La amistad  
(tono largo al final resaltando la amistad)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 29**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 29 Atentado en el Páramo.**

En cuanto toda la situación se calmó un poco, las chicas entraron al palacio, siendo Sakura invitada por Cadence para recuperarse de aquella terrible experiencia que acababa de vivir, mientras paseaban por los pasillos del imponente palacio, Cadence le contaba a las Guerreras de la Amistad sobre Sakura.

-Antes de conocer a Shining Armor, Sakura era mi mejor amiga-contaba Cadence.

-Más que hermanas-agrego Sakura sonriéndole a Cadence-hace años inicie un viaje de autodescubrimiento, poco después de que la Reina en persona le pidiera a Cadence que se convirtiera en Princesa de Cristal, convirtiéndose de ese modo en la prometida de Shining Armor-.

-Después de eso, Sakura y yo no nos volvimos a ver hasta este momento, pero dime ¿Qué has hecho de tu vida? Quiero que me cuentes todo lo que hiciste y viste en tus viajes-.

-Tal vez después, por ahora mírate, no puedo creer que la chica que conocí como mi mejor amiga ahora sea toda una princesa-señalo Sakura impresionada.

-Vamos, no es para tanto-dijo Cadence ruborizándose completamente.

-¿Cómo que no es para tanto? No solo te volviste una princesa, sino que además eres la esposa del líder de la Guardia Real y por lo que escuche, también fuiste la niñera personal de la hija de la Reina-dijo Sakura sonriendo divertida.

-La mejor niñera que pude haber tenido-aseguro Twilight sonriéndole a Cadence y provocando un sonrojo en la aludida.

-Eso es algo que no tiene que decirme princesa, recuerdo lo mucho que a Cadence le gustaban los niños, me sorprende que aún no tengas uno-dijo Sakura de manera picarona, provocando un sonrojo en Cadence.

-No digas esas cosas-dijo Cadence con el rostro sumamente rojo.

Sunset solo miraba la escena y a Sakura con bastante desconfianza, mientras las demás solo sonreían conmovida por el reencuentro-Vaya, es bueno ver que la Princesa Cadence y su mejor amiga vuelvan a estar juntas después de tanto tiempo-dijo Rarity.

-No confío en ella-dijo Sunset con seriedad, ganándose varias miradas sorprendidas de las demás.

-No puedes hablar en serio-dijo Fluttershy.

-Hablo muy en serio, hay algo en ella que no me agrada, no me da buena espina-expreso Sunset cruzada de brazos.

-Oh vamos, no comiences con tu actitud de desconfianza, no olvides que antes no confiabas en nosotras y ahora mírate, eres una de nuestras mejores amigas-señalo Rainbow.

-Esto es diferente, es una sensación extraña, algo no anda bien-dijo Sunset.

-Concuerdo con Sunset-intervino Pinkie sorprendiendo a todas-ella no es quien aparenta ser-.

-Tiene que ser una broma-dijo Applejack-muy bien, escuchen ustedes dos, será mejor que dejen de lado esas sospechas, Cadence está muy feliz por encontrarse con su antigua amiga, así que no hagan nada que pueda arruinar todo-.

-Yo solo espero que ella no haga algo-expreso Sunset mirándola con desconfianza.

Finalmente, llegaron al salón del trono, el cual se encontraba vacío, hecho que extraño y sorprendió a Sakura-¿Dónde está la Reina Maléfica?-pregunto.

-Mi madre tuvo que salir a cumplir con uno de sus deberes, confiamos en que regresara mañana por la mañana-respondió Twilight-así que nos quedaremos aquí durante la noche, solo espero que Spike se encuentre bien-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ponyville**

Spike se movía de un lado a otro por toda la casa, corriendo y saltando en los sillones, disfrutando de tener la casa para él solo, se dedicó a morder algunos cojines y a jugar con sus juguetes, ya había recibido el llamado de Twilight sobre que ella y las demás se quedarían en el Páramo esa noche, mientras a sus respectivas familias les dijeron que pasarían la noche en casa de una de ellas.

Spike comenzó a poner varios trastos con botanas en la mesa, así como también una baraja, fue cuando alguien toco a la puerta y fue a abrir, recibiendo a los perros del vecindario, los cuales ingresaron con botellas de agua, latas de comida y croquetas, así como uno que otro filete.

-Bienvenidos chicos, hoy tenemos la casa para nosotros, así que ¿Quién baraja?-pregunto Spike tomando asiento y sus amigos hicieron lo mismo, comenzando a repartirse las cartas.

 **(Nota: no pude evitarlo " www. youtube watch? V=fDwwa6ntCto)**

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Páramo**

La charla con Sakura continuo hasta muy entrada la noche, cuando llego la hora de dormir, los Elfos Domésticos del palacio las llevaron a todas a sus respectivas habitaciones, dándoles algunas pijamas para poder dormir con comodidad, las habitaciones de las Guerreras estaban muy cerca una de la otra, momento que Sunset aprovecho para salir de su cuarto y dirigirse al de Twilight.

Con mucho cuidado, Sunset toco a la puerta de su amiga-¿Twilight? ¿Estas despierta?-pregunto volviendo a tocar.

Pasaron unos 3 minutos, antes de que una somnolienta Twilight abriera la puerta-¿Sunset? ¿Ocurre algo?-pregunto preocupada.

-Tengo que hablar contigo, es urgente-dijo Sunset poniendo una mirada seria.

Twilight dejo entrar a Sunset a su habitación, la joven de cabellos de fuego se quedó muda por la belleza de ese cuarto, realmente era digno de una princesa, pero no tenía tiempo para admirarlo, así que rápidamente abordo el tema que quería, cuando hubo terminado de explicarle sus sospechas, Twilight la miro algo escéptica.

-Vamos Sunset, no debes estar hablando en serio-dijo Twilight con seriedad.

-Twilight, dime si no te parece sospechoso el hecho de que esa chica se haya desaparecido por tantos años y luego casualmente sufre un pequeño incidente muy cerca de tu palacio, donde tu antigua niñera es ahora princesa-señalo Sunset haciendo énfasis en todo lo que decía.

-Las coincidencias existen-respondió Twilight.

-¿Qué me dices del hecho de que no para de preguntar sobre tu madre o también del hecho de que intento entrar a su biblioteca privada?-cuestiono Sunset.

Era cierto, antes de que se retiraran a dormir, Sakura mostro un interés sumamente abrupto hacia la biblioteca de Maléfica, insistió mucho en que le gustaría ver qué tipo de libros tenía la Reina, pero tanto Cadence como Twilight le dijeron de modo amable que ese lugar era exclusivamente para la Reina del Páramo, ya que ahí también había libros que le pertenecían a la Reina Lilith y que algún día serían de Twilight.

-Bueno…es curiosa, pero eso no la hace una villana, yo también he sentido curiosidad por la biblioteca de mi madre-admitió Twilight.

-¡Es increíble!-gruño Sunset frustrada.

-¿Qué te pasa Sunset? ¿Por qué no confías en ella?-pregunto Twilight mirándola fijamente.

-Porque…tras el abandono de mi padre aprendí a diferenciar cuando una persona era realmente honesta o solo quería usarme para conseguir algo, todo eso cambio el día que te conocí a ti y a las demás, pero…es una habilidad que aún tengo y aunque me equivoque contigo…sé que algo no anda bien con esa Sakura-aseguro Sunset, pero Twilight aun la miraba no muy convencida-Twilight, por favor, te pido que confíes en mí-suplico Sunset.

Twilight miro los ojos de Sunset, en ellos había honestidad y suplica, la Princesa no supo qué hacer ni decir, pero antes de poder encontrar la respuesta, una alarma comenzó a sonar, provocando que ambas saltaran asustada, fue cuando la puerta se abrió y un soldado ingreso.

-¡Princesa!-.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Twilight alarmada.

-¡Alguien entro a la biblioteca de su madre!-informo el soldado, dejando helada a Twilight.

Al escuchar eso, Twilight abrió los ojos sumamente preocupada y rápidamente abandono la habitación, las demás salieron de sus cuartos sumamente confundidas-¿Qué establos pasa?-pregunto Applejack.

-¡Hay problemas!-informo Sunset siguiendo a Twilight.

-¿En serio? ¿Ni siquiera en el palacio de Twilight podemos dormir como se debe?-pregunto Rainbow con fastidio, comenzando a seguir a sus dos amigas.

Rarity era a quien más trabajo le costaba trabajo moverse, pues llevaba una mascarilla en la cara, que provocaba uno que otro susto en los Elfos, al llegar a la biblioteca, encontraron la puerta derribada, rápidamente y con mucho cuidado, los soldados y las chicas entraron, Cadence no tardo en reunirse con ellas y también comenzó la búsqueda.

-Tengan cuidado, no hagan el menor ruido-indico Twilight.

-¡Alteza!-grito un soldado empujándola a tiempo, ya que una daga apareció de la nada y por poco golpeaba a Twilight, siendo el soldado quien recibía el golpe.

Las chicas buscaron al atacante y lo descubrieron parado sobre uno de los estantes de libros, iba cubierto con un traje de color negro y su rostro estaba oculto tras una capucha, al verse superado, el misterioso ladrón comenzó a saltar de un lado a otro, saliendo por una de las ventanas, hecho que provoco una mirada significativa en Cadence.

Sunset miro como Twilight atendía al soldado y luego la daga, apretó los puños con furia y salió corriendo hacia la habitación de Sakura, hecho que no pasó desapercibido para Twilight y Cadence, dejando al guardia en manos de una angustiada Zecora, ambas princesas fueron tras la chica.

Sunset derribo la puerta del cuarto de Sakura de una patada e ingreso al cuarto, encontrándolo vacío-¡Sunset Shimmer!-llamo Twilight llegando, seguida por Cadence.

-No está aquí, que sorpresa-dijo Sunset con sarcasmo.

Twilight también entro al cuarto y comenzó a revisarlo, ya comenzaba a sospechar lo mismo que Sunset, pero por Cadence debía darle el beneficio de la duda-Esto aún no prueba nada-dijo tratando de sonar firme.

-¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Qué se necesita para que veas la verdad? ¡Sakura nos mintió!-acuso Sunset, para luego ver a Cadence-¡Su amiga nos engañó a todos!-.

-¡Basta Sunset!-regaño Twilight-confío en Cadence y sé que ella confía en Sakura, eso es suficiente para mí-aseguro Twilight mirando desafiante a Sunset.

Ambas chicas se vieron a los ojos con desafío y Sunset abandono el cuarto molesta-¡Como quieras!-bramo retirándose y volviendo a su propia habitación.

Twilight se quedó muda al ver como su amiga se marchó sumamente molesta, pero se encontraba en un dilema, por un lado quería creerle a Sunset, especialmente porque ella también estaba comenzando a sospechar, pero por el otro lado…tenía que darle el beneficio de la duda a Sakura por Cadence.

Durante toda esa noche, los soldados estuvieron buscando por todas partes a ese misterioso intruso que logro entrar a la biblioteca privada de la reina, solo esperaban poder encontrarlo antes de que escapara o que la reina volviera, pero en todo el transcurso de la noche, no hubo señal alguna de aquel misterioso intruso.

El sol comenzaba a aparecer en el horizonte, mostrando a la guardia reportándose ante Twilight, informándole que no encontraron nada en toda la noche, hecho que la dejo sumamente preocupada, al igual que a sus amigas, pero antes de poder decir o hacer algo, las trompetas se escucharon.

-¡La Reina Maléfica ha vuelto!-informo uno de los vigías.

-Creo que la reina regreso más pronto de lo que esperaba-dijo Cadence.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Oculto en uno de los muchos pasillos del palacio, entre las sombras, se encontraba ese misterioso intruso, el cual escucho el sonido de las trompetas y el aviso del vigía, sonriendo detrás de su máscara, el intruso saco algo de entre sus ropas y se preparó para comenzar el plan.

-Tal vez falle en la noche, pero ahora si tendré éxito-sentencio malignamente.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Maléfica descendió de su carruaje, seguida por su hijo, quien sonrió al ver a Twilight, la princesa le correspondió la sonrisa, aunque internamente hacía esfuerzos por no reclamarle a su hermano por haber enviado a 3 soldados a vigilarla.

Maléfica se acercó hasta su hija y la saludo con una sonrisa, para luego cambiar su expresión a una sumamente seria, prosiguiendo a caminar hacia el palacio-¿Cómo es posible que alguien haya entrado a mi biblioteca sin problema alguno?-pregunto con seriedad.

-No estamos seguros madre, hemos estado buscando al intruso por toda la noche, pero no ha habido suerte-informo Twilight, para luego mirar a Sunset, quien solo desvió la vista molesta, la princesa puso una mirada triste ante eso, pero antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, Cadence se adelantó.

-Alteza…es mi culpa-confeso sorprendiendo a todos-invite a la Ninfa Sakura a pasar la noche aquí en el palacio-informo con tono de voz sumamente arrepentido, al tiempo que las Guerreras la miraban con más sorpresa, especialmente Twilight y Sunset-creí conocerla…pero creo que me equivoque-.

Maléfica no dijo nada hasta que Cadence termino su discurso-Cadence, es una acusación sumamente seria, hablaremos después, tienes suerte de que al parecer no hay daños que lamentar…-justo en ese momento, un disparo salió de la nada, golpeando a Maléfica en el pecho y lanzándola por los aires, dejándola tendida en el suelo.

-¡Madre!-gritaron Twilight y Shining Armor al ver eso, rápidamente, todos rodearon a Maléfica, quien parecía haber perdido el conocimiento.

-¡Llamen a Zecora pronto!-indicó Shining Armor sumamente alarmado.

Las chicas comenzaron a buscar al responsable del ataque, fue cuando Pinkie lo diviso-¡Ahí esta!-grito señalando una de las torres del palacio.

Rápidamente, la guardia se dispuso a perseguirlo, la propia Cadence participo en la persecución, Twilight se quedó congelada al ver a su madre inconsciente, nunca se imaginó que algo como eso podría pasar, apretando los puños con furia, Twilight miro a sus amigas con firmeza y algo de furia.

-¡Encontremos a esa cobarde!-indico furiosa y las chicas asintieron.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Al mismo tiempo, el atacante huía por los pasillos del palacio, ya casi lograba darse a la fuga, cuando Cadence apareció cerrándole el paso-¡Alto!-declaro con un tono de voz firme y desafiante-¡Será mejor que te rindas y te entregues ahora mismo, Sakura!-ordeno con dureza.

El atacante miro sorprendido a Cadence, para luego quitarse su máscara, revelando efectivamente a Sakura-Me impresionas Cadence ¿Cómo supiste que se trataba de mí?-.

-Porque solo conozco a una persona que puede hacer lo que ese atacante hizo y francamente…deseaba tanto estar equivocada, dime porque lo hiciste Sakura ¿Por qué atacaste a la reina?-.

Sakura solo sonrió divertida-Por la misma razón por la que entre anoche a su biblioteca para robar el Libro de las Sombras, aunque parece que ella no lo oculto aquí en su palacio-.

-¿Y qué razón sería esa?-cuestiono Cadence.

-Simple, dinero-respondió Sakura con total sencillez, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo-¿Qué creías Cadence? ¿Qué vivir siempre bajo la sombra de Maléfica sirviéndole como uno de sus lacayos y proteger todo este mundo eran todo lo que importaba?-cuestiono Sakura con dureza.

-¡Ambas creíamos eso!-le recordó Cadence.

-¡Era joven e ingenua hasta que conocí a Lady Debonair!-comento Sakura, dejando sorprendida y aterrada a Cadence.

-¿Debonair?-exclamo Cadence llena de terror.

-¡Ella me hizo ver la luz, me mostro que no existe el bien o el mal, solo el poder es lo que importa y el poder más grande que existe tanto en nuestro mundo como en el mundo humano es el poder de la riqueza, cuanto más tengas más poderoso eres!-.

-¡Eso es una locura! ¿Ya olvidaste todo lo que Debonair hizo en el pasado? ¿Las vidas que destruyo, todas las mentiras que dijo para lograr sus objetivos perversos?-.

-¡Esa es solo la versión con la que crecimos, pero toda historia tiene dos versiones y yo ya escuche la versión de Debonair!-declaro Sakura-¡Ahora te recomiendo que te hagas a un lado antes de que decida olvidarme de nuestra amistad pasada!-.

-¡No haré eso, lastimaste a la Reina del Páramo, a mi suegra, ese es un crimen sumamente imperdonable!-declaro Cadence con dureza.

Sakura se rio con cinismo y diversión-¿Y qué harás? ¿Usaras tu título de princesa para enviarme a prisión el resto de mi vida? ¡Eso solo probara que lo que digo es cierto!-.

-No seré yo quien te juzgue, ese honor le pertenece a alguien más-sentencio Cadence.

-¿Qué?-Sakura volteo y fue recibida por un puñetazo en la cara, provocando que rodara en el suelo.

Quien le dio el golpe no fue otra más que Twilight, la cual se veía sumamente molesta-¡Vas a pagar por lo que has hecho!-decreto con furia.

Sakura se levantó y se limpió el pequeño hilillo de sangre que salía de su boca-Muy bien, entonces acabare con ustedes también, Debonair me pagara generosamente cuando sepa que también elimine a la hija de su más grande enemiga-.

Twilight y las demás se prepararon para la batalla, aunque antes de eso-¡Es todo, te sacare de mi lista de personas para hacerles fiesta!-declaro Pinkie Pie sacándole la lengua.

-¿Eh?-pregunto Sakura confundida ante la declaración de Pinkie.

-Ignórala y mejor pasemos a la parte donde te pateamos el trasero-dijo Rainbow chocando sus puños.

Pero antes de que la pelea comenzara, Cadence intervino-¡No! Lo haré yo-dijo con seriedad-después de todo, yo fui quien la dejo entrar al palacio, pensando que aún era mi amiga, entonces seré yo quien le de lo que se merece, aunque serán Twilight y Shining Armor quienes te juzguen por lo que hiciste-.

Sakura sonrió divertida-Vaya, vaya, realmente eres una pobre ingenua al creer que puedes vencerme, te recuerdo que siempre fui mejor en combates que tú-le dijo con voz burlona-siempre te vencí cuando éramos niñas-.

-No somos niñas-sentencio Cadence quitándose su vestido y mostrando una armadura tipo valquiria.

Sakura endureció la mirada ante eso, mientras las chicas se sorprendían por el cambio tan radical en Cadence, quien desenvaino una espada y se preparó para la batalla, Sakura también sacó su arma, la cual consistía en una lanza, las dos se vieron de manera retadora y comenzó a la batalla.

Las armas de ambas chocaron con fuerza algunas veces, antes de que se lanzaran al mismo tiempo a gran velocidad, dándose un golpe, quedando cada una dándose la espalda, parecía que ninguna recibió el menor rasguño, cuando Sakura se tambaleo y casi cae al suelo.

-¿Cómo pudiste derrotarme?-cuestiono llevándose una mano al costado donde Cadence la golpeo.

-No hay que cometer dos veces el mismo error, esa es una lección que aprendí hace tiempo de una gran amiga, quizás lo recuerdes, fuiste tú quien me la enseño-respondió Cadence incorporándose.

Sakura también se levantó y encaro a Cadence con una mirada de furia-¡Tan solo tienes orgullo! ¿De qué sirve eso si no tienes dinero y poder? ¡No tienes nada!-bramo furiosa y preparándose para volver a la batalla-¡Pero yo tengo más, mucho más!-.

Ambas volvieron a comenzar su feroz batalla, chocando sus armas repetidamente, mientras Twilight y sus amigas solo podían ver la batalla sin intervenir, algo que Rainbow ya no estaba dispuesta a hacer, pero Sunset la detuvo con su mano.

-Es la batalla de Cadence y sospecho que Twilight también lo sabe-dijo Sunset señalando a la aludida, quien solo veía la pelea.

Cadence bloqueo una patada de Sakura, para luego sujetarla del brazo y lanzarla contra el suelo, Sakura trato de levantarse, pero Cadence le dio una patada en un costado volviendo a derribarla, la criminal rodo por el suelo y se encontró con su arma, rápidamente trato de tomarla, pero Cadence lanzo su espada, misma que por poco atraviesa su mano.

Ese susto fue el tiempo que Cadence aprovecho para arremeter contra Sakura, ambas rodaron por el suelo y comenzaron a forcejar, tratando de dominar a la otra, fue cuando Sakura consiguió colocarse sobre Cadence y comenzó a estrangularla, Cadence hacía esfuerzos por liberarse y lo consiguió cuando le dio un rodillazo en el abdomen a Sakura, sacándola de balance.

Esa fue la oportunidad que aprovecho para tomar el control, se giró con rapidez e inmovilizo a Sakura, para luego amarrarle las manos con una soga-¡Oye amiga…estas arrestada!-informo Cadence con un tono de dolor en su voz, mientras Sakura solo podía gruñir y respirar agitadamente, debido al cansancio y a la furia que sentía en esos momentos.

Justo al instante, Shining Armor apareció, seguido por las Gemas-¡Cadence!-grito Shining Armor corriendo al lado de su esposa, mientras que Garnet levantaba a Sakura-¿te encuentras bien?-.

-Si…estoy bien…aunque creo que tendré que pedirle a Zecora que me revise cuando termine con la reina-respondió Cadence sonriendo divertida.

-No debería exponerse de ese modo princesa-señalo Garnet de forma negativa.

-Eso ya no importa, ahora hay otro asunto más importante-expreso Cadence.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En la sala de curaciones, Zecora se encontraba revisando a Maléfica, quien se encontraba recostada en una cama, la Reina aún estaba inconsciente, fue cuando Twilight y los demás llegaron, en Twilight y en su hermano se podía ver una mirada sumamente de miedo.

-¿Cómo está mi madre Zecora?-pregunto Twilight angustiada.

-Por fortuna la reina ha soportado peores heridas durante la guerra, de lo contrario esa flecha ya la habría matado, no cabe duda que para su edad sigue siendo tan fuerte como siempre-informo Zecora.

-¿Qué se supone…que significa…eso…exactamente…Zecora?-pregunto Maléfica con lentitud, al tiempo que abría sus ojos.

-¡Madre!-gritaron Twilight y Shining Armor echándose a los brazos de su madre, quien solo sonrió levemente, pues aún se encontraba algo débil por el inesperado ataque.

-¡Que gusto que te encuentres bien mamá, me preocupe mucho!-declaro Twilight llorando de felicidad.

-Pues…no estaré…bien…si no…dejan…de aplastarme…es en serio-dijo Maléfica aun con tono débil, provocando que sus hijos se alejaran rápidamente.

-Lo siento-se disculparon sonriendo nerviosos.

Las chicas sonrieron conmovidas por ello, aunque Cadence sabía que aún tenía que responder por lo que paso, después de todo, su suegra estuvo cerca de la muerte por el error que cometió, al mismo tiempo que Sunset abandonaba el salón de curación, pero antes de que pudiera alejarse…

-Sunset-la voz de Twilight llamo la atención de la chica, quien volteo a verla, encontrándose con ella y con las demás-yo…te debo una disculpa…debí haberte escuchado…pero me sentía entre la espada y la pared…sé que no es justificación…-agrego rápidamente.

-Está bien, no tienes que disculparte-.

-De hecho, todas tenemos que hacerlo-dijo Applejack.

-Es cierto, ninguna de nosotras te escucho y las consecuencias pudieron ser sumamente horribles-dijo Fluttershy.

-De hecho yo compartía la opinión de Sunset sobre esa chica-dijo Pinkie.

-¿Y por qué no hiciste nada?-pregunto Rarity.

-Porque también le debía confianza a Twilight, ella es nuestra líder, después de todo-dijo Pinkie.

-Si…soy la líder y por ello debí escucharte Sunset, después de todo, un líder no solo debe guiar, también debe escuchar a su equipo, de lo contrario solo es un tirano-dijo Twilight agachando la cabeza.

Sunset le puso una mano en el hombro-Ya no te martirices, te dije que todo estaba bien, además, yo también debo aprender algunas cosas-dijo sonriéndole.

-Y por eso estoy aquí-intervino una voz detrás de las chicas, al voltear se toparon con Perla-que gusto que las encuentro reunidas-.

-¿Ocurre algo Perla?-pregunto Twilight.

-No en realidad su alteza, pero su madre me pidió que ya que las 7 estaban aquí, entonces debía aprovechar para comenzar el entrenamiento ahora mismo-expreso Perla con una gran sonrisa-así que adelante, vayamos al campo de entrenamiento para comenzar-.

Sin poder protestar, las chicas se dirigieron hacia el lugar indicado, mientras que Maléfica, quien había visto y escuchado todo a través de un orbe mágico sonreía complacida, su hija estaba aprendiendo, no tenía duda alguna de que cuando llegara el momento sería una reina sabia, noble, valiente y muchas cosas más.

De pronto, la sonrisa de Maléfica desapareció tras sentir un punzante dolor en el pecho, llevándose la mano al mismo, pero fue tan repentino y pasajero que apenas y logro sentirlo, pero realmente fue doloroso, su actitud llamo la atención de Zecora.

-¿Se encuentra bien majestad?-pregunto preocupada.

Maléfica no respondió de inmediato, primero espero un poco y al notar que ya nada le pasaba asintió-Si…estoy bien…debió ser…un dolor muscular…-respondió, aunque realmente no estaba segura de que eso haya sido.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Valle de las Sombras**

Debonair se encontraba comiendo tranquilamente un frasco lleno de todo tipo de insectos, sacando de entre ellos a un escorpión, el cual comenzó a picarla repetidamente en la mano, hecho que solo divertía a la maligna dama, quien comenzó a comérselo lentamente.

-Tal vez Sakura fracaso en una parte de su misión, pero ahora mi estimada Maléfica estas condenada-sentencio sonriendo malignamente.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Llegamos al final de otro capítulo, aunque esta vez las chicas no participaron mucho en la acción, parece ser que el plan de Debonair se completó en una parte y su conspiración contra Maléfica está comenzando, al mismo tiempo, las chicas están a punto de comenzar su entrenamiento con Perla, deberán estar preparadas, pues lo que les espera es sumamente intenso y duro.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=jjoqLClNfDo**

 **(Luna)  
Mira el arcoíris con esperanza lo puedes ver  
Solo levántate de esa oscuridad**

 **Brillante como el sol aquí  
Eres mi luz en este mundo**

 **Brillante sobre la oscuridad que hay por ti  
Nunca te rindas**

 **(Celestia)  
Los sueños se realizaran  
No importa cuánto he de batallar**

 **Siempre la esperanza prevalecerá  
Contigo al caminar**

 **(Luna y Celestia)  
Un olvido, un misterio y un hoy por venir  
Salir de las sombras  
Y ver la luz**

 **Es el regalo que disfruto pues estas tu**

 **(Twilight)  
No tengo miedo  
Ni ira  
Ni desesperación**

 **(Sunset)  
Contigo lo he de lograr**

 **En este abismo eterno  
Nos levantaremos y volveremos a reír**

 **Mis alas levantar y volver a volar  
Un largo día es**

 **No hay excepciones  
Ni más presiones**

 **(Twilight)  
Brillante es la luz  
Que ejerces tu**

 **(Applejack, Pinkie y Rarity)  
Ni miento  
Nunca triste estoy  
Rendirme jamás lo hare**

 **Por un destino a proteger  
Brillante y fuerte ser**

 **(Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash)  
Cruel nunca seré  
Leal contigo siempre estaré**

 **(Sunset y Twilight)  
Mi amiga tú serás**

 **Con el amor tendrás  
Y la magia fuerte es  
Ya que es la amistad**

 **(Twilight)  
Amigas hasta el fin  
(con tonos bajos en forma de susurro)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a responder sus comentarios, así como también a agradecerles por convertir mis fics en obras sumamente exitosas, muchas gracias por ello:**_

 **Soranomomo93:** _pues ya lo viste, especialmente por el modo en que terminaron las cosas para la pequeña codiciosa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mana:** _eso es precisamente lo que deben aprender a hacer, pero a veces eso es muy difícil, especialmente para las personas que siempre escuchan sus mentes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _del modo en que lo modificaron es muy posible que ni con eso, ya que cuando la ciencia y la magia se combinan son capaces de lograr lo imposible. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _bueno, Pinkie es algo aterradora con todas sus interesantes cualidades que posee. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _no es muy seguro, ese personaje lo metí como un favor para un buen amigo que también detesta a esa Sakura con todas sus fuerzas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rey Drasian:** _estas muy acertado con lo que Thomas dice, eso es lo que las chicas deben aprender a comprender si quieren encontrar el modo de convocar el poder de Amaterasu, pero no será una tarea fácil, pues si esa magia no se usa con cuidado…puede ser un arma de doble filo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Súper Rock Ninja:** _aun me parece que el nombre es algo racista, definitivamente pudieron pensar en uno mejor y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _desafortunadamente, a veces las cosas no salen bien para los buenos y este es uno de esos casos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _realmente se puso muy mal para ellas, especialmente porque al parecer, el siniestro plan de Debonair le ha dado buenos resultados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _como acabas de ver, fue el hecho de que tras el abandono de su padre aprendió a desconfiar de muchas personas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _realmente ya tengo algo planeado, aunque agradezco la sugerencia y pues hasta que te puedas volver a comentar, te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _amigo…honestamente no es necesario que me pases tanta información. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _es lo que me gustaría, pero no se me ocurre nada para la tercera parte. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ultimatespartan98:** _tendrás que esperar para ver cómo se desarrollan muchas cosas del fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _por el momento será llevada a prisión hasta que Maléfica decida cuál será su destino final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _eso mismo pienso yo, realmente no suenan como los villanos de antaño y fue peor en Megaforce, sobretodo Vekar y el imbécil de Troy, realmente deteste esa generación Ranger. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _ahora que el veneno fue inyectado es cuestión de ver que el plan de Debonair se desarrolle poco a poco, además de que le tiene otras sorpresas a sus odiadas enemigas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _lo siento, pero al final no me convenció eso, sé que Pinkie es algo distraída, pero se trataba de la vida de la madre de su amiga para que no le tomara importancia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Soranomomo93, Mana, Éire, NovaStarPrime, Olivia, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Rey Drasian, Súper Rock Ninja, Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Shazam, Ocnarf, Xanatrix742, Ultimatespartan98, Kurtlaraperdomo, Iron Mario, Blaitor21, Moon-9215.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	30. Lecciones del pasado

_**¿Qué onda mis amigos? Pues ha llegado el momento de comenzar con un nuevo capítulo, así como también el entrenamiento de las chicas, el cual será uno de los más duros que jamás hayan imaginado, al mismo tiempo que se enteraran de muchas cosas que ocurrieron en la gran guerra, especialmente como es que las Gemas terminaron viviendo en el Páramo, así como también su odio hacia los Clanes de la Noche, no les adelanto más, mejor lean el capítulo y como ya saben la rutina, nos veremos al final del capítulo.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=ndZj2IJafUI**

 **Un pasado por olvidar  
Un futuro por descubrir  
Y un presente por vivir**

 **(Se ve a Twilight dirigiéndose a Canterlot acompañada de Spike, con Luna y Celestia en la entrada)**

 **Esperanza me ha de levantar  
La luz en tus sombras, tu sol y tu luna  
Vuelve a sonreír otra vez**

 **(Se ve al resto de las chicas esperándola)**

 **No sé qué hacer estoy a momentos de perder  
Empiezo a dudar a mis alas perder y empezar a caer**

 **No vuelvas ni temas de dudar**

 **Tu lealtad  
Tus honestidad  
Fuerte has de ser, no lo dudes eso tienes que ver**

 **(la imagen cambia a Rainbow y Applejack compitiendo en una carrera)**

 **Tus risas  
Y Amabilidad  
Generosa siempre has de ser**

 **(Cambia a Pinkie haciendo reír a las demás, Fluttershy con varios animales y Rarity diseñando varios vestidos nuevos)**

 **Nunca de eso lo eh de dudar  
Eso es la amistad  
que tiene poder**

 **Sólo tú la tienes que ver  
Y creer**

 **Vuelve a levantarte  
y a vivir  
Que sin ti, estoy perdida otra vez**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirando un poco nerviosa a Twilight recordando cuando Twilight junto con las demás le dan la mano a Sunset ofreciéndole su amistad)**

 **Vuélvete a levantar  
Una vez más hay que luchar**

 **Y volver a enfrentar, volver a pelear**

 **Luz ilumina el fin  
Mi fuerza eres tu**

 **Luz he de ser**

 **(Ambas al verse sonríen un poco nerviosas sin saber que decir)**

 **Solo el tiempo lo dirá  
Volver a pelear  
Esperanza es lo que das**

 **Volver a intentar**

 **La esperanza me ha de iluminar y juntos viviremos al fin**

 **Por qué contigo he de luchar**

 **(Cambia la imagen con un fondo brillante con varias criaturas del Páramo pasando a mostrar a Discord, seguido de Shining Armor y Candance, por ultimo a Maléfica junto con Diaval)**

 **Amigas hasta el fin  
Que la esperanza nos ha de iluminar**

 **Volver a soñar  
No he de dudar**

 **Contigo por siempre hasta el fin  
la amistad es nuestra fuente de luz**

 **Amigas hemos de ser  
Juntas hasta el fin**

 **Guerreras a luchar**

 **El mal a enfrentar**

 **(Cambia la imagen con Applejack acabando con varios espectros por tierra, y Pinkie atacando a otros saliendo desde el mar, pasando a Twilight, Sunset, Rarity, Rainbow y Fluttershy volando enfrentando a varias criaturas con grandes ataques)**

 **Juntas y unidas hasta el fin**

 **Que la amistad vuelva a florecer**

 **Y la amistad por siempre ha de vencer**

 **Sola he estado**

 **Nunca la felicidad experimente**

 **Sola no eh de seguir**

 **Con ustedes vuelvo una a ser**

 **Su amistad fuerte lo es**

 **Porque la amistad es la magia que tiene el poder  
Al mal enfrentar y vencer**

 **(Volviendo a cambiar otro fondo negro esta vez con el valle de las sombras revelando con varios Espectros pasando a Tirek, seguido del Rey Sombra y la Reina Chrysalis con una sonrisa maligna, pasando a Sonata, Aria y Adagio esta última con una sonrisa ambiciosa y por ultimo a Debonair sin ninguna sonrisa)**

 **Esto es la amistad**

 **Fuerte, honesta, leal, alegre, amable, generosa, amorosa y mágica siempre ha de ser**

 **Juntas por siempre  
Contra el mal latente  
Juntas una vez**

 **Guerreras de la Amistad**

 **(cambia la imagen con las chicas y Maléfica su lado mientras detrás de ellas aparece la figura de Amaterasu)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 30**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 30 Lecciones del Pasado.**

Las chicas llegaron al lugar del entrenamiento, donde Perla comenzó con un discurso sobre lo que les esperaba en esa rutina-Cuando la reina me pidió a mí que las entrenara pensé en el gran honor que sería prepararlas para combatir a la maligna Debonair, sé que muchas de ustedes no tienen idea de cómo se debe pelear adecuadamente, incluso me atrevería a decir que han tenido mucha suerte hasta ahora con los esbirros de Debonair-expreso Perla.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo?-cuestiono Rainbow poniendo mala cara al escuchar eso, pero antes de que dijera alguna protesta, Applejack le indico que guardara silencio.

-Así que ahora vamos a poner las cartas sobre la mesa, yo les enseñare a todas a ser grandes guerreras, tal como Rose me enseñó a mí-expreso orgullosa y esperando una reacción de sorpresa de sus nuevas alumnas, pero la única que tuvo una reacción fue Twilight.

-Ah… ¿Quién es Rose?-pregunto Fluttershy con timidez.

Al principio, esa pregunta provoco que Perla se saliera de balance, pero luego recordó que a excepción de Twilight, las demás guerreras eran 100% humanas y por tanto, desconocían por completo muchas cosas del mundo mágico, entre ellas la identidad de uno de los más grandes comandantes que el Páramo jamás tuvo.

-Oh es cierto…lo olvide…ustedes han estado en contacto con la magia desde hace poco tiempo…que tonta soy-dijo riéndose de sí misma y ruborizándose un poco-Rose fue la más grande comandante que el Páramo jamás tuvo, una de las mejores amigas de la Reina Maléfica, así como también la madre de Steven, durante la gran guerra con Debonair, Maléfica y Rose nos guiaron a muchas gloriosas victorias, muchas veces estuvimos a punto de perder, para bajo el liderazgo de ambas siempre salimos adelante-expreso orgullosa-ahora me toca a mí transmitirles todo el conocimiento que Rose me dio a mí-.

-¡Estamos listas cuando gustes Perla!-aseguro Twilight preparándose para el entrenamiento, pero Perla la detuvo.

-Oh no princesa, usted no va a entrenar en estos momentos-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Primero voy a entrenar a sus amigas, ya después comenzaremos con su entrenamiento-dijo Perla, aunque algo en el tono de voz de la Gema no le daba confianza a Twilight.

-Ok…-dijo no muy convencida y dirigiéndose a las gradas para observar el entrenamiento.

Una vez que Twilight se sentó, Perla miro a las demás-Muy bien, espero que estén preparadas, porque lo que les voy a enseñar el día de hoy va a ser lo más extenuante, duro, mortal y peligroso que hayan vivido en toda su vida, pero sobretodo, deberán aprender cuál es su principal deber-.

-Con todo respeto, pero eso ya lo tenemos claro, es proteger al mundo de Debonair-dijo Sunset cruzada de brazos.

Perla miro a Sunset un momento y luego rodo los ojos con obviedad-Eso es cierto, pero también tienen una misión mucho más importante, la cual es proteger a la Princesa Twilight de todo peligro, ya que el futuro del Páramo depende de que ella siga aquí-indico Perla-ahora comencemos.

El entrenamiento comenzó y las chicas pronto descubrieron por qué Maléfica elegido a Perla como su maestra, ya que aunque ella podía parecer una criatura frágil y débil, realmente era una formidable oponente, así como también una estricta maestra, la cual no toleraba el más mínimo error, muchas veces estuvo a punto de hacer llorar a Fluttershy, pero siempre que eso pasaba se disculpaba rápidamente, ya que también demostró tener un alma sumamente sensible al llanto.

Twilight solo observaba todo desde su asiento, realmente no se sentía cómoda solo permaneciendo quieta y viendo el entrenamiento de sus amigas, ella también quería participar, era la líder después de todo, quien debía guiarlas a la batalla con los siniestros guerreros de Debonair, pero cada vez que se levantaba para pedirle a Perla que la dejara participar, esta se negaba.

-Muy bien mis estudiantes, puedo darme cuenta que aunque no tengan mucha experiencia en el arte de la batalla, son muy entusiastas, sobretodo Pinkie Pie-felicito Perla y la aludida salto llena de orgullo-esa chica realmente tiene mucha energía-.

-Se ve que no la conoce-dijo Rarity, quien también estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo en el entrenamiento.

-Muy bien, ahora debemos proseguir con el entrenamiento, pero recuerden la regla más importante de todas-señalo Perla.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=bRkJnP5MgCc)**

 **Perla**

Lo haces por ella  
Y lo vuelves hacer  
Por ella vencer, para poder  
Hacerlo por ella

Mantengan su postura  
Mantengan su cuerpo abajo  
Y su acercamiento  
Deben equilibrar

Pie derecho, pie izquierdo  
Vamos mucho más rápido  
Si vas en retroceso  
Tus ojos siempre en mí

Conforme Perla cantaba y daba las indicaciones, las chicas también comenzaron a ser contagiadas por esa melodía, para encanto de Perla, quien pudo ver que esas 6 serían grandes guerreras, aunque Twilight no pudo evitar sentir una extraña sensación por lo que Perla les decía, especialmente cuando estas también comenzaron a cantar.

 **Sunset, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie**

Mantenemos nuestra postura ( **Perla:** Bien)  
Mantenemos el cuerpo abajo ( **Perla:** Así)  
Y en nuestro acercamiento ( **Perla** ¡Concéntrate!)  
 **Perla:** ¿¡No quieren salvarla!?

Twilight se levantó de su asiento al ver eso e intento acercarse, pero Perla le indico con la mano que volviera a sentarse, orden que la Princesa obedeció a regañiste.

 **Sunset, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie**

Pie derecho, pie izquierdo  
 **Perla:** Sí, ¡Pero use todo el cuerpo!  
Todo lo que son, todo lo que tienen  
Ustedes lo darán

En la batalla  
Cuando todo sea un caos  
Y no haya nada solo lo que sienten, estrategia y su espada  
Solo piensen como vivirán cuando la guerra al fin se termine

Solo por ella vencer  
Es como vas a triunfar  
Por ella vencer, para poder  
Hacerlo por ella

Saben muy bien  
Que no es su terreno  
Pero no impide  
Que quieran tratar

Nada saben  
De su gran ventaja  
Cuando viven por alguien  
Morirían por ella

Twilight se volvió a levantar como impulsada por un resorte al escuchar esa última parte-¿Qué fue lo que dijo?-exclamo espantada, pero Perla le volvió a indicar que se sentara, dejándola en silencio y sin poder replicar de nuevo.

 **Sunset, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie**

Nosotras sabemos muy bien  
Que solo somos humanas ( **Perla:** Cierto)

 **Juntas**

Pero sé que puedo intentar luchar

 **Sunset, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie**

Y con nuestra asistencia ( **Perla:** Bien)  
Hacemos la diferencia ( **Perla:** Sí, ¡Excelente!)  
Para ella estaremos  
Seremos sus guardianas  
Lo hacemos por ella

 **Juntas**

Por ella vencer

 **Perla:**

Muy bien hagan esto otra vez ( **Sunset:** Sí Señora)  
Por ella vencer, para decir

 **Sunset, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie**

Lo hago por ella

Twilight pudo ver la determinación que había en las miradas de sus amigas, por un lado eso la hacía sentir orgullosa y feliz, pero no por completo, algo la estaba preocupando y mucho, no sabía que era, pero era una sensación sumamente angustiante, el modo en que Perla las entrenaba, las cosas que decía que debían hacer, el como la hizo a un lado…realmente no le estaba agradando.

-Vaya, vaya, pero miren nada más que tenemos aquí, nunca creí verte tomando tu papel de princesa con tal seriedad-dijo una voz detrás de ella.

-¿Qué quieres Discord?-pregunto Twilight con fastidio.

-Oye, no te enojes conmigo solo por decir la verdad-expreso Discord apareciendo-solo decía que me parece extraño que hayas aceptado con tal facilidad el que Perla convierta a tus amigas en escudos humanos cuya misión será sacrificarse por ti-.

-¿Qué dices?-exclamo Twilight volteando a ver a Discord con angustia.

-Por favor, ya debiste haber visto las señales, mi querida princesa, el cómo te hizo a un lado del entrenamiento, como está preparando a las chicas no para ser guerreros, sino Kamikazes-dijo Discord flotando en el aire y conjurando una manzana, misma que comenzó a comer con mucho deleite.

Twilight miro a sus amigas y a Perla-Algo notaba…pero es absurdo…sé que Perla jamás convertiría a mis amigas en…ella nos las estaría preparando para entregar su vida solo por protegerme, ella no es así-.

-No sería raro, ya que ella misma lo hizo en muchas ocasiones-explico Discord sin dejar de comer su suculenta manzana.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-cuestiono Twilight temerosa.

-Durante la gran guerra con Debonair, Perla era más que un soldado, ella actuaba más como una kamikaze, interponiéndose siempre entre su amiga Rose y los enemigos del Páramo, siempre siendo herida de gravedad o devuelta a su Gema-explico Discord con total tranquilidad.

-Pero…eso no es malo…las Gemas pueden regenerarse en cuanto vuelven a sus formas de Gemas-recordó Twilight.

-Pero tus amigas no y creo que Perla está convirtiéndolas en versiones humanas de ella, así que no te sorprendas si la próxima vez que combatan a un enemigo enviado por Debonair ellas se vuelvan sacrificables-dijo Discord.

Ante esa revelación, una mirada de terror apareció en el rostro de Twilight, quien rápidamente se levantó y se dirigió hacia el campo de entrenamiento, donde Perla ya estaba dando la siguiente instrucción, misma que consistía en que las chicas debían estar siempre preparadas para entregar sus vidas por la Princesa del Páramo, ya que la importancia de Twilight era demasiada y no podían darse el lujo de que algo terrible le pasara.

-¡Ya basta Perla!-grito Twilight.

La aludida volteo a ver a Twilight con algo de sorpresa-¿Princesa? ¿Qué está haciendo? ¡Le dije que se quedara en las gradas!-regaño Perla.

-¡Olvídalo, no me voy a quedar quieta viendo como conviertes a mis amigas en peones que deban sacrificarse por mí!-acuso Twilight.

-¿De dónde saco eso?-cuestiono Perla molesta, cuando su vista se fijó en Discord, el cual solo la saludo con una sonrisa tranquila-ya veo, princesa, entiendo que Discord ahora está bajo el mando de su madre y que de cierto modo…ahora es bueno, pero no debería creerle todo lo que diga, lo único que estoy enseñándole a sus amigas es a protegerla como todas unas guerreras-.

-¡No necesito que me protejan, yo también soy una guerrera, además de que soy su líder, es mi deber pelear a su lado, no quedarme atrás como una cobarde, viendo como sus amigas arriesgan sus vidas!-declaro Twilight.

-Por favor princesa, el hecho de que la Reina le dijera que es la líder no significa que tenga que arriesgar su vida de…-.

-¡Tengo que pelear al lado de mi equipo, de mis amigas, tal como mi madre lo hizo en el pasado!-.

-¡Y por ello casi pierde la vida! ¿No lo entiende? ¡Usted es la futura reina del Páramo, es demasiado importante como para dejarla arriesgarse en una absurda batalla!-.

-¡No lo soy!-bramo Twilight.

Las demás solo podían ver el pleito entre Twilight y Perla, viendo que ninguna de las dos parecía querer ceder ante la otra, Perla miro a Twilight con enojo-¡No sea necia, todos en el Páramo estaríamos honrados de sacrificar nuestras vidas por usted y su familia!-.

-¡No les pedimos que hagan eso y tampoco es lo que queremos, por eso mi madre peleo contra Debonair!-le recordó Twilight.

Ante la necedad de Twilight, Perla no lo soporto más y grito con furia-¿Por qué no me dejas hacer esto por ti Rose?-cuestiono furiosa, dejando sorprendida a Twilight y provocando que Perla se ruborizara al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, al tiempo que se tapaba la boca.

Las demás se quedaron mudas ante lo que escucharon, fue cuando Discord apareció aplaudiendo divertido-Oh vaya, eso realmente fue tan inesperado, debí haberlo grabado todo, que lástima que nunca tengas una cámara cuando la necesitas ¿no estás de acuerdo Perla?-pregunto divertido.

-¡Discord!-regaño Fluttershy.

-¿Qué? Solo estoy diciendo la verdad, la pobrecita quería convertirlas en versiones humanas de ella, siempre exponiendo su vida por proteger la de su querida Rose, hasta que ella dejo de existir y ahora quiere que ustedes hagan lo mismo que ella, solo que olvido el detalle de que si ustedes son heridas de gravedad no pueden regenerarse como lo hace ella y las otras Gemas-dijo Discord divertido.

-¡Ya basta Discord!-le advirtió Twilight y el aludido solo se encogió en hombros con total tranquilidad.

Perla desvió la mirada con tristeza-Es…suficiente por hoy…-indico dirigiéndose a las gradas para sentarse.

Twilight miro a Perla retirarse y luego a sus amigas, suspirando y dirigiéndoles una sonrisa, la princesa se acercó a Perla y se sentó a su lado, mientras las demás miraban de manera reprobatoria a Discord, el cual solo continuaba como si nada hubiera pasado.

Se hizo un largo silencio entre Twilight y Perla, ninguna de las dos decía nada, fue cuando Twilight tomo la palabra-Oye…lamento mucho si mis palabras te dañaron o…las de Discord-.

-No…tenía razón…ambos la tenían-reconoció Perla con tristeza.

Nuevamente se hizo un incómodo silencio, pero este fue más corto-Rose… ¿te hacía sentir que no valías nada o mi madre te hizo sentir así?-pregunto Twilight con miedo.

Perla se rio divertida y puso una sonrisa de nostalgia-Rose me hacía sentir…que lo era todo y tu madre…me ha hecho sentir lo mismo desde que Rose se fue…es por eso que no soporto la idea de que algo te pase a ti o a Steven…pero Discord tiene razón, sus amigas no son Gemas, si ellas son lastimadas entonces podría ser su final…perdóneme princesa, nunca fue mi intención querer poner a sus amigas a un daño irreparable, pero…tratándose de Debonair…creo que es lo que debemos esperar…ya que lo vimos en mi hogar, el lugar de dónde venimos Garnet, Amatista, Peridot, Lapis y yo-explico Perla con tristeza.

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?-pregunto Twilight esperando no molestar a Perla.

-Creo que ya es tiempo de que lo sepa…Steven ya lo sabe y como usted va a ser la reina también debe saberlo, para empezar…el hogar de las Gemas era uno de los imperios mágicos más poderosos que jamás hayan existido…-comenzó Perla.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

 **Nuestro imperio era prospero e imponente, vivíamos bajo el liderazgo de las Diamantes, las más poderosas y perfectas de todas las Gemas, aunque ellas y su familia nunca se llevaron muy bien que digamos, se respetaban mutuamente, especialmente aprendieron a respetar a su madre.**

 **La vida era buena, hasta que Debonair apareció y todo se vino abajo, esa malvada bruja comenzó con su senda de destrucción atacando algunas aldeas mágicas, entre ellas la del Monstruo de Lava que usted y sus amigas enfrentaron hace poco, para luego dirigir sus ataques hacia el mundo humano, comenzando a poner a todos contra todos para su deleite y diversión.**

 **Su madre trato de pedir ayuda a las Diamantes, intento demostrarles que Debonair también podría atacarlas en cualquier momento, pero las Diamantes se rehusaron a creer eso, algo que tenían las Diamantes en común era su enorme arrogancia, al poseer un poder abrumador y muy destructivo, ellas creían que Debonair nunca se atrevería a atacar nuestro reino, además de que nunca les intereso mucho lo que le ocurriera a los humanos, por ello se negaron a ayudar, excepto Rose.**

 **Ella acepto unirse a Maléfica en la lucha contra Debonair, yo también lo hice, porque siempre admire a Rose y creí en sus ideales, al poco tiempo, Garnet y Amatista se nos unieron también, fue así como nacimos las Crystal Gems, naturalmente, las Diamantes nos acusaron de traidoras y nos exiliaron de nuestro hogar, por fortuna, tu madre nos recibió muy bien en el Páramo y a partir de ese momento se convirtió en nuestro hogar.**

 **Luchamos en cientos de batallas contra Debonair y sus tropas, pero las advertencias de su madre pronto se hicieron realidad cuando Debonair lanzo un ataque feroz a nuestro reino, asistida por los Clanes de la Noche y…Discord…**

 **-FIN FLASHBACK-**

Twilight se levantó de su asiento al escuchar eso, para luego ver al aludido-¿Discord estaba con Debonair?-.

-Así es, por eso que no comprendo porque su madre lo perdono tan fácilmente, solo porque Debonair casi lo mato, eso era lo menos que se merecía-expreso Perla viendo con furia a Discord.

Al escuchar esa última parte, Twilight miro a Perla y luego a Discord de nuevo, para sentarse-¿Qué Debonair casi mato a Discord? ¿Cómo?-.

Perla suspiro y miro hacia el cielo de nuevo-Fue durante el ataque que destruyo nuestro hogar de origen…-.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

Los clanes de la noche estaban atacando todo el Reino de las Gemas, las Diamantes y sus tropas se defendían como podían, algo que no les era muy difícil, estaban dominando la batalla, hasta que Debonair hizo acto de aparición, acompañada de Discord, el cual miraba el conflicto con diversión.

-Parece que su ejército no es tan eficiente como creía Lady Debonair-dijo Discord divertido.

-Por eso te traje a ti a esta misión, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer-indico Debonair cruzada de brazos y sonriendo malignamente.

-Con todo placer mi lady-dijo Discord chasqueando sus dedos y provocando que los dos clanes de la noche obtuvieran armas mágicas, las cuales estaban hechas especialmente para acabar con las Gemas.

La matanza comenzó y aunque las Gemas peleaban con valor, la presencia de Debonair y el apoyo de Discord le daban una gran ventaja, fue cuando Maléfica y sus tropas, a las cuales se les unieron las Crystal Gems aparecieron para combatir a la maligna Debonair, quien envió a Discord a enfrentar a Maléfica, mientras ella atendía asuntos de más importancia para sus planes.

Dirigiéndose al encuentro con las Diamantes, Debonair preparo todo para comenzar sus planes, mientras Maléfica era enfrentada por Discord, quien se reía muy divertido de enfrentarse a la poderosa Reina de la Magia, al mismo tiempo, las Gemas defendían a cuantas podían de las garras de los Clanes de la Noche, desafortunadamente, solo pudieron salvar a dos de ellas, a Peridot y a Lapis.

Debonair, por su parte, se enfrentaba a las Diamantes, las cuales demostraban porque eran las líderes de todas las Gemas, su poder era abrumador y Debonair se veía en graves problemas o al menos eso era lo que quería hacerles creer, ya que en el momento que menos esperaron, Debonair alargo sus uñas, mismas a las cuales impregno con un poco del veneno más letal de Basilisco, golpeando con ellas las Gemas de las Diamantes, contaminándolas y destruyéndolas en el proceso.

Con las Diamantes destruidas, Debonair prosiguió a consumir su magia, fortaleciéndose y haciéndose más letal que nunca, con una sonrisa de satisfacción, Debonair dirigió su vista hacia donde Maléfica peleaba con Discord y sonriendo diabólicamente, formo un orbe en su mano derecha y la lanzo contra ambos.

Maléfica se dio cuenta del ataque de Debonair, pero no consiguieron esquivarlo a tiempo, siendo Discord quien recibiera la peor parte, quedando sumamente grave, rápidamente, Maléfica corrió a su lado.

-¡Oh no! ¿Te encuentras bien? ¡Resiste por favor!-suplico angustiada, para luego ver a Debonair, quien se reía sumamente divertida por lo que había hecho-¿así es como tratas a tus amigos?-cuestiono indignada.

-No digas tonterías, él no es mi amigo-sentencio con crueldad-solo fue una herramienta que use para poder llevar a cabo mis planes, en esta ocasión, la caída de las Diamantes y de todo su imperio, ahora que cumplí con mi objetivo, él ya no me servía de nada-.

Discord escucho todo y miro a Debonair con tristeza-Pero…pero…dijiste que seríamos socios…camaradas…-.

-Yo digo y prometo muchas cosas-respondió Debonair sin piedad alguna-muchas gracias por tu ayuda Discord, realmente me fuiste útil-y tras esas últimas palabras, Debonair se retiró del lugar.

Discord se quedó mudo e incluso quiso llorar, pero resistió ese sentimiento, Rose se acercó a ambos y le puso una mano en la cabeza-Oh pobrecito-dijo con compasión.

-¿Cuál es la situación Rose?-pregunto Maléfica y Rose puso una mirada de tristeza.

 **-FIN FLASHBACK-**

-Ese día las Gemas fueron llevadas a la extinción, quedando solo nosotras y Steven, pues él es mitad Gema-finalizo Perla, provocando una mirada de tristeza en Twilight.

Fue cuando se dieron cuenta de que las demás también escucharon todo y ahora Fluttershy consolaba a Discord, quien puso una mirada triste al recordar ese momento-Debonair me ofreció lo que creí querer si la ayudaba, pero a ella nunca le importo nada de eso, solo me uso a mí y a los Clanes de la Noche, como uso a muchos otros-explico con tristeza.

-Esa bruja es una vil y cruel serpiente venenosa-escupió Applejack.

-Es por eso que nosotras debemos detenerla y solo podremos hacerlo si trabajamos juntas, como un equipo, Perla, este es mi equipo y ningún miembro es más importante que otro, hasta mi madre sabe eso-expreso Twilight con seriedad.

Al ver la determinación de Twilight, Perla sonrió-Tiene razón, entonces no perdamos más tiempo y continuemos con el entrenamiento, esta vez, todos los integrantes-dijo sonriéndole a Twilight.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=9XUb6FckOE8)**

 **Hoy la lucha empieza  
Esa es la misión  
Niñas me mandaron  
Para tal acción  
Esa la chusma peor que he visto aquí  
Entenderán lo que es virtud  
Grandes guerreras, de acción  
Serán hoy.**

 **Mantener la calma  
En la tempestad.  
Siempre en equilibrio  
y en vencer pensar…**

 **Son patéticas  
Escuálidas  
Nunca entienden que pasó  
Grandes guerreras, de acción  
Serán hoy**

 **No puedo casi respirar  
Solo quiero despedirme  
En deporte siempre fui una decepción  
El miedo los va a matar  
Que no vaya a descubrirme  
Ojala supiera yo de natación**

 **Vencer  
Debemos ser cautelosos en los torrentes  
Vencer  
Y con la fuerza de un gran timón  
Vencer  
Violentas como un fuego ardiente  
Cumpliendo muy misteriosos la misión.**

 **Pronto ya Debonair  
Nos van a atacar  
Pero si obedecen  
Se podrán salvar**

 **Tu no sirves en la guerra cruel  
a empacar no hay tal virtud  
Grandes guerreras de acción  
Serán hoy**

 **Vencer  
Debemos ser cautelosos en los torrentes  
Vencer  
Y con la fuerza de un gran timón  
Vencer  
Violentas como un fuego ardiente  
Cumpliendo muy misteriosos la misión. **

Conforme el entrenamiento avanzaba, Perla veía orgullosa como las chicas se apoyaban entre ellas, definitivamente serían grandes guerreras y cuando llegara el momento de la verdad, Debonair aprendería a no volver a meterse con los humanos nunca más.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Llegamos al final de un nuevo capítulo, pero pronto vendrá uno nuevo, el entrenamiento de Perla será muy duro, pero al mismo tiempo, deberán estar preparadas para lo que se avecina, pues como bien saben, su enemiga es una criatura que no se detendrá ante nada para destruirlas y lograr su cruel venganza.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=iNb4vJG9o1k**

 **Mira el atardecer contigo lo he de vivir  
A mi lado estar y sentir  
Día y noche hasta el fin**

 **(Se ve a Twilight y Sunset en la terraza de la escuela viendo cómo se pone el atardecer)**

 **Recuerdos por ver  
Y crear, solo el hoy disfrutar**

 **Tu eres mi luz  
Mi fuerza y mi razón de luchar**

 **(Se ve a Sunset recordando su primer encuentro con Twilight)**

 **Aunque miedo tenia, insegura y dudosa  
Todo eso desapareció**

 **Pues contigo hasta el fin yo quiero vivir  
Un amor imposible por lograr**

 **Dame tu mano  
Hasta el final inmortal**

 **(Recordando cuando le ofreció su amistad)**

 **Pues con una amiga a lograr  
Siempre superar  
Siempre batallar, esperanza traer**

 **Tu luz en mis sombras  
Mi esperanza del miedo**

 **Siempre me vuelvo a levantar  
Gracias a ti por vivir  
MI corazón ha de latir**

 **Transformada en amor  
Rompiendo mis restricciones  
Mis cadenas y mi prisión**

 **Con ustedes volveré a brillar**

 **(Se ve a Rainbow y Applejack ayudándose en vez de estar compitiendo, a Fluttershy cantándole a varios animales, a Pinkie acabando una fiesta y a Spike intentando sorprender a Rarity la cual lo veía adorable)**

 **Cada momento contigo siempre mágico es  
Pues contigo la amistad mágica es**

 **Nunca me dejes dame tu mano  
Y a este amanecer esperar**

 **Contigo lo voy a disfrutar  
Tal vez tenga un final**

 **Pero contigo  
Tal vez no sea tan fatal**

 **Cada momento contigo siempre lo es**

 **(Se ve a Luna y Celestia en la entrada mientras las clases empiezan a terminar)**

 **Aun en la oscuridad con tu luz  
De este agujero infernal  
Nada es accidental**

 **Dame tu mano al amanecer y al amanecer esperar  
Nunca me tienes que demostrar  
Que ha todos puedes salvar**

 **Pues siempre hay que intentar  
Pues contigo los imposibles los podemos vencer  
Siempre esperando el amanecer**

 **Imposibles por romper  
Y a la oscuridad vencer**

 **(Se ve todo oscuro sin nada de luz, hasta que se aprecian dos luces una brillante como el sol y la otra aunque más pequeña clara como la luna revelando ser Sunset y Twilight iluminando la oscuridad)**

 **Cada momento contigo siempre mágico es  
Pues siempre estoy dispuesta a vencer**

 **Con este gran amor aunque imposible  
Pero capaz de lograr**

 **La amistad siempre mágica es  
Toma mi mano la luz encontrar y la magia sentir  
Contigo la amistad mágica siempre será**

 **Podrán venir irse y demás  
Podrán llorar  
Pues contigo siempre estaré  
Y contigo siempre más que una amiga puedo ser**

 **Este amor más que imposible será inmortal  
(se ve a las chicas junto con el resto de los demás esperándolos, mientras Twilight y Sunset se miran a los ojos mientras se toman de la mano, para ir con los demás)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, gracias por hacer mis fics obras exitosas:**_

 **YA ESTAMOS ENTRANDO A LOS CAPITULOS 30, LO CUAL SIGNIFICA LA MITAD DEL FIC, ES POR ELLO QUE TENGO DOS AVISOS:**

 **1.- DECIDI QUE EL SIGUIENTE FIC VA A SER EL DE "LA PRINCESA Y EL DEMONIO" POR LAS SIGUIENTES RAZONES:**

 **-VA A SER MUY CORTO, NO SE CUANTOS CAPITULOS VAYAN A SER, PERO SI LES ASEGURO QUE SERA CORTO, MAXIMO 10 CAPITULOS Y POR LO MISMO, NO SE PEDIRAN OC PARA ESTE FIC, PUES NO TENDRE ESPACIO PARA ELLOS.**

 **-PARA DESCANSAR UN POCO DE MIS FICS DE AVENTURA Y GUERRA, LOS CUALES SI BIEN SON MI PASION, SIEMPRE ES BUENO DARSE UN RESPIRO DE LO QUE HACES NORMALMENTE Y CON ESTE FIC ME DARE UN DESCANSO**

 **2.- EL FIC QUE LE SEGUIRA A ESE SERA "GUERRAS VEXACON" DE STEVEN UNIVERSE, PARA ESTE SI RECIBIRE OC POR SI LES INTERESA PARTICIPAR, PARA COMENZAR A HACER LA BIOGRAFIAS, TRAILERS Y DATOS QUE NECESITO, SI LES INTERESA NO DUDEN EN DECIRME**

 **Mana:** _el entrenamiento comenzó, aunque Twilight acaba de descubrir más de lo sucedido en la gran guerra en el pasado con Debonair, por el momento, nadie sabe de la trampa que Debonair les puso en el veneno. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _el entrenamiento continúo y ahora las chicas ya saben un poco más de lo que ocurrió en la guerra con Debonair y como alguien como Discord se unió a Maléfica. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _todo eso lo logra gracias a lo que ella llama su Pinkie Sentido, realmente es una habilidad sumamente útil e impresionante para haber logrado todo eso con tal facilidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _ciertamente, les esperan enemigos sumamente formidables con los cuales deberán lidiar, especialmente Debonair. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _pues ya no tienes que esperar más, porque aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amara The Darkness:** _muchas gracias por la sugerencia, lo checare en una oportunidad que tenga. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _por el momento no fue tan duro, al menos para Twilight en el aspecto físico, pero ya va a comenzar a serlo para todas en iguales condiciones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _no creas que su madre será prejuiciosa, ya que eso es algo que nunca sería, especialmente porque aprendió mucho a no juzgar a alguien por razones equivocadas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _tendrás que esperar para confirmarlo, es todo lo que puedo decir, por ahora el entrenamiento ha comenzado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _a lo mejor sí, ya que Toriyama se inspiró en la serie del Súper Sentai para las Fuerzas Especiales Ginyu y sus "magnificas" poses de pelea, me encanto cuando Goku le dio su opinión a Ginyu sobre esas poses. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _como ya he mencionado antes, no conozco mucho de esa serie, solo lo que me ha dicho un amigo mío, así como la opinión de muchos otros sobre esa chica, realmente la odian. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _para mí siempre me quedara grabada la frase de Bart "la pintura más aterradora de todas, el solo verla puede provocar locura" y la reacción de Homero "perros y están jugando al póker". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rey Drasian:** _pues el entrenamiento con Perla ha comenzado y fue duro emocionalmente, sobre todo para la joven Perla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _dudo mucho que eso pase, ya que no es precisamente un personaje que tenga pensado incluir mucho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _toda sugerencia es bienvenida, pero como dije antes, por el momento no tengo alguna idea para poder continuar con ese fic, lo lamento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _pues ya no tienes que esperar más para verlo, porque aquí está el duro entrenamiento de Perla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 30 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Mana, Soranomomo93, Olivia, NovaStarPrime, Éire, Amara The Darkness, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Tenzalucard123, Ocnarf, Xanatrix742, Kurtlaraperdomo, Rey Drasian, Blaitor21, Iron Mario, Moon-9215.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	31. Valentia, amor y musica

" _ **Hola a todos los amantes de los fics, soy**_ **Don Ramón y** _ **hoy me invitaron a presentarles este capítulo, así como también para honrar a mi buen amigo el Maestro Longaniza, quien ahora está conmigo, el Chavo, Doña Clotilde y Jaimito el Cartero, realmente es bueno volver a reunirnos todos tras tantos años, pero al mismo tiempo, es triste que nos hayamos alejado del mundo que fuera nuestro hogar por tanto tiempo, pero no hablemos de cosas tristes, mejor disfrutemos de este nuevo capítulo y nos vemos luego, yo tengo que ir a darle la bienvenida a nuestro querido maistro"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=fG10K2keFZU**

 **(Sunset)  
A veces no se sí seguir**

 **¿Qué camino tomar?**

 **Sombras de luz**

 **Camino sin fin**

 **Y un mundo por vivir**

 **(Ritmo rápido)**

 **A veces no se sí eh de continuar**

 **Caída por la ambición**

 **El deseo y el poder**

 **Sé qué no merezco tu amistad**

 **(Twilight)  
Una oportunidad más**

 **Eh de levantar**

 **(Sunset)  
Volver a continuar**

 **(Las dos juntas)  
Juntas volvemos a luchar**

 **Sé qué intentarás de dudar**

 **De intentar no seguir  
Pero unidas hemos de continuar**

 **(Twilight)  
Confía en mi**

 **No eres el fuego del fin**

 **Eres la luz del día aquí**

 **Dar Esperanza de vivir**

 **Contra la oscuridad**

 **Será la verdad**

 **La fuerza de la lealtad  
Vuélvete a levantar**

 **Sólo la verdad  
Triunfa sobre el mal**

 **(Sunset)  
Unidas hemos de vencer  
El camino se despejará**

 **(Twilight)  
Volver a luchar**

 **(Sunset)  
Con todo el poder**

 **(Twilight)  
Vuelves a nacer**

 **Esperanza como Dragón**

 **(Sunset)  
Ilumina como un fénix**

 **(Las dos juntas)  
Juntas hemos de luchar  
Volveremos a ver el camino ideal**

 **(Applejack)  
Fuerte como un lobo**

 **(Rainbow Dash)  
Lealtad tal halcón**

 **(Rainbow y Applejack)  
Triunfa sobre el mal  
Volveremos a luchar**

 **(Fluttershy)  
Libre Y hermosa al volar  
Mariposa del viento tomar**

 **(Sunset)  
Renace como el fénix**

 **Tu luz ha de levantar  
Esperanza una vez más**

 **He de levantar  
Sonriendo una vez más**

 **(Pinkie)  
Como el Delfín eh de sonreír**

 **Triste nunca estar**

 **No dudes y levántate una vez más**

 **(Rarity)  
Generosa cual Garza eh de volver**

 **(Todas juntas)**

 **Caminar y seguir  
Levantarse otra vez**

 **Y vuelve a luchar  
Siempre junto a la verdad**

 **Unidas jamás perderemos  
la libertad**

 **Guerreras somos  
Unidas vencemos y caeremos**

 **Vuelve a brillar  
Amanecer contigo otra vez  
Luchar contigo hasta el fin**

 **(Sunset)  
Eh vuelto a brillar**

 **(Twilight)  
El camino tomar**

 **(Las dos juntas)  
Por siempre unidas**

 **Jamás vencidas**

 **Puesto esto es**

 **(Todas juntas)**

 **La amistad  
(tono largo al final resaltando la amistad)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 31**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 31 Valentía, amor y música.**

Un nuevo día comenzaba en Ponyville, afortunadamente, la escuela de Canterlot había cerrado ese día por una reunión de los maestros, algo que las chicas agradecían enormemente, ya que el entrenamiento con Perla fue tan duro que lo último en lo que pensaban era en ir a clases el lunes, ni siquiera Twilight, quien era la estudiante más sobresaliente desde que llego, tenía muchos deseos de empezar de nuevo.

Ese día, las chicas decidieron pasar su día libre viendo una de las competencias de Applejack y Rainbow Dash para ver quien de las dos era el miembro más valiente no solo del equipo, sino además la chica más valiente de toda la ciudad, ahora mismo estaban en medio de otro evento que habían inventado para averiguarlo.

Dicho evento consistía en usar trajes contra picaduras de abejas, así como también estar cubiertas de pies a cabezas con los letales insectos, únicamente sus ojos se dejaban ver, ya que era una competencia de miradas con el cuerpo cubierto de abejas, claro estaba que no iban a arriesgarse a sufrir una o varias picaduras, por lo mismo fue que pidieron los trajes.

-No voy a parpadear-aseguro Applejack.

-Pues yo tampoco lo haré-reto Rainbow sonriendo.

-Esta es la competencia de miradas más intensa de todos los tiempos, ya llevan varios minutos y ninguna de ellas ha cedido ante la otra-narraba Pinkie Pie desde una mesa que tenía un cartel que decía "juez".

El resto de las chicas solo observaban la competencia en silencio, incluso Spike estaba presente, también estaba invadido por la curiosidad y ansiaba ver quien iba a ser la ganadora de esa competencia, fue cuando un hombre de edad madura, vistiendo también un traje anti picaduras hizo acto de aparición.

-Buenos días, disculpen que interrumpa…lo que sea que estén haciendo, pero me preguntaba si ya me podrían devolver a mis abejas-dijo el hombre mirando a ambas chicas.

-¿Qué? Pero aún no hemos terminado la competencia-dijo Rainbow con pesar.

-Lo siento señoritas, pero las necesito, después de todo, una granja de abejas no sirve si no se tiene abejas-expreso el hombre, para luego sacar un silbato con forma de abeja y tras hacerlo funcionar, las abejas comenzaron a seguirlo.

El hombre se retiró con sus abejas, dejando a las chicas con una mirada triste, pues su competencia se terminó sin decidir a la ganadora-Bueno, al menos tenemos los resultados de los otros eventos-dijo Applejack.

-Es cierto ¿Cómo vamos Pinkie?-pregunto Rainbow mirando a su amiga.

Pinkie reviso sus notas, hizo unas cuantas cuentas-¡Es un empate!-declaro sonriendo divertida, dejando sorprendidas a sus amigas.

-¿Qué?-.

-¡No podemos empatar a la chica más valiente de todo Ponyville!-se quejó Rainbow.

-Lo siento, los números no mienten-expreso Pinkie cruzándose de brazos con mucha seguridad.

-No puede ser ¿es cierto Twilight?-pregunto Applejack mirando a su amiga y líder.

-Pues…no tengo idea-dijo Twilight, ya que no lograba entender el método que usaba Pinkie para concluir que fue un empate, pues lo único que veía en las anotaciones de Pinkie eran los dibujos de un pastel, un pie, un arcoíris, de su cabeza y de otras cosas que no tenía idea de que eran.

-¿Cómo puede entender algo como esto?-pregunto Sunset.

-Es Pinkie querida, su lenguaje es básicamente alegría y rareza-dijo Rarity.

-¡Eso es cierto!-declaro Pinkie colocándose en medio de sus amigas y abrazándolas con una gran sonrisa.

-Aun así no podemos empatar-dijo Rainbow con molestia y Applejack se mostró sumamente de acuerdo.

-Pero ¿Qué más pueden hacer? Ya hicieron de todo, desde carreras por el sendero más peligroso de todo Ponyville hasta ver quien resiste más metiendo la mano en una urna llena de tarántulas-señalo Fluttershy.

-Y eso fue algo sumamente desagradable-expreso Rarity estremeciéndose.

Rainbow y Applejack se miraron fijamente, preguntándose qué otra prueba les podría servir para averiguar quién de las dos era la más valiente de todas, fue cuando Applejack sonrió al recordar que había una última cosa que podrían intentar.

-Creo que ya sé lo que podemos hacer para deshacer el empate-aseguro sonriendo.

-¿Y que sería eso?-pregunto Rainbow mirándola desafiante.

-Ir a la vieja mansión Darrow-respondió Applejack sonriendo.

Al escuchar ese nombre, una mirada de miedo apareció en el rostro de las demás, con excepción de Twilight y Spike-Vaya, se te ocurrió algo muy interesante-reconoció Rainbow sonriendo desafiante.

-Tiene que ser una broma-dijo Sunset rodando los ojos, mientras que Fluttershy temblaba de miedo.

-No la vieja mansión Darrow-dijo sumamente asustada, logrando captar la atención de Twilight por el miedo que sentía.

-¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Por qué les da tanto miedo esa mansión?-pregunto Twilight confundida.

-Verás querida, porque esa mansión esta embrujada-explico Rarity, provocando una mirada de sorpresa en Twilight-verás, hace muchos años, la familia más acaudalada de todo Ponyville vivía en esa mansión, pero un día, uno de los hijos de la familia se comportó de manera extraña, como si estuviera poseído por una energía maligna-.

-El hijo asesino a todos los miembros de su familia y luego se quitó la vida-continuo Fluttershy temblando de miedo.

-Nunca se supo los motivos por los cuales lo hizo, pero se dice que los espíritus de toda esa familia nunca pudieron encontrar la paz por lo que su hijo hizo y ahora merodean su mansión como fantasmas que nunca encontraran la paz-finalizo Sunset.

-Y lo que es mejor, los Darrow eran de esas familias que tenían su propio panteón personal, así que es la mejor prueba para ver quien de las dos es la más valiente de todas-explico Applejack sonriendo.

-Es cierto, la que aguante más tiempo en esa casa será nombrada la chica más valiente de todo Ponyville, pero no será válido si no tenemos un testigo ¿alguien quiere venir?-pregunto mirando a sus amigas.

-Lo siento…pero yo…prometí que iría al refugio para cuidar a un pequeño cachorro de Huscky Siberiano que necesita mucha atención y amor-se disculpó Fluttershy.

-Yo tengo que ir a preparar los diseños de los uniformes para los Wonderbolts, después de todo, tenemos que hacer que nuestro equipo se vea fabuloso-aseguro Rarity sonriendo.

-Creo que Spike y yo preferimos ir a la biblioteca para aprender un poco más de la historia de su mundo, hay mucho que aun quiero saber-dijo Twilight sonriendo y abrazando a su pequeño amigo.

-Oye un momento ¿Cómo que "preferimos"? En lo personal prefiero ir a ver la televisión, ya casi es hora de que empiece Scooby Doo-dijo Spike.

-Vamos Spike, será divertido-aseguro Twilight sonriendo emocionada.

-Si tú lo dices-dijo Spike aun prefiriendo lo otro.

-Yo iré contigo, prefiero eso a tener que ir a ese lugar, realmente detesto los cementerios-expreso Sunset.

Rainbow y Applejack se vieron entre ellas con una sonrisa burlona, pero entonces Pinkie tomo la palabra-¡Yo voy! ¡Tal vez incluso pueda liberar a esos fantasmas con el poder de la risa!-declaro Pinkie sonriendo divertida y emocionada.

Las dos competidoras no pudieron evitar verse de nuevo, realmente era bueno saber que contaban con el apoyo de Pinkie, este sería el reto que decidiría quien era la más valiente, tras despedirse de sus amigas, se dispusieron a dirigirse a la mansión, no sin que antes Twilight les advirtiera…

-Tengan cuidado, el ser valiente no es lo mismo que ser estúpido-expreso Twilight antes de irse con Sunset y Spike.

-Vaya, sonaste igual a tu madre Twilight-dijo Spike impresionado.

-¿Tú crees?-pregunto Twilight algo ruborizada.

-Es cierto, si no tienes cuidado te podrías convertir en ella-dijo Sunset sonriendo maliciosamente y al escuchar eso, una sonrisa ilumino el rostro de Twilight.

-¿En verdad lo crees? ¡Eso sería grandioso, llegar a ser tan sabia, valiente y grandiosa como es ella, significaría que podré ser una reina tan buena como ella lo es!-declaro muy emocionada.

Sunset solo rodo los ojos al ver la emoción de Twilight ante sus palabras, realmente no lograba entender como alguien querría ser como si madre, en lo personal, mientras menos se pareciera a Celestia sería mejor para ella.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Valle de las Sombras**

Debonair observo todo y ahora tenía su atención fija en las 3 amigas de Twilight, las cuales se dirigían a una mansión que supuestamente estaba embrujada, aunque ella no podía sentir absolutamente nada maligno o paranormal en ese lugar, realmente los humanos tenían la virtud de inventar cualquier tontería.

-Aun así, me parece muy interesante el cementerio en la mansión, eso me da una idea para deshacerme de esas 3 de una vez por todas, especialmente ahora que estarán lejos de sus amiguitas, divide y vencerás-dijo sonriendo malignamente.

-Disculpe mi lady, pero no entiendo, pensé que quería acabar con Twilight Sparkle para hacer sufrir a su madre-expreso Hiss.

-Y lo haré, pero primero necesito debilitar sus fuerzas, ya que como bien has visto Hiss, sus amiguitas son un verdadero fastidio y esa absurda competencia que esas chicas han inventado será su perdición-sentencio Debonair al ver que Applejack, Pinkie y Rainbow ya habían llegado a la mansión-comencemos-expreso comenzando a conjurar un nuevo hechizo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ponyville**

La mansión Darrow era como bien se decía, una vieja casa que en tiempos pasados habría sido un lugar sumamente impresionante y glorioso, la más imponente de todo Ponyville, pero ahora era tan lúgubre por lo descuidada que estaba y la imagen del cementerio en la puerta de entrada no ayuda a mejorar la vista.

-Bien…aquí estamos…creo que ya es hora…de entrar-dijo Applejack tragando profundamente.

-Entonces…supongo que…hay que hacerlo-concordó Rainbow también algo asustada.

-¡Entonces vamos!-indico Pinkie Pie abriendo la reja de la entrada para luego entrar saltando, las dos chicas se vieron entre ellas y luego cambiaron sus expresiones a desafiantes, para luego ingresar.

En cuanto las 3 estuvieron dentro del cementerio de la mansión, la reja se cerró y un leve brillo de color verde espectral la selló por completo, creando una barrera mágica alrededor del lugar, al mismo tiempo que una energía maligna comenzaba a afectar a los ataúdes y a los cuerpos que ahí se encontraban.

-Vaya, este lugar no es tan malo como lo pintan-dijo Applejack.

-Sí, de hecho, es muy tranquilo, creo que este no será un buen reto-dijo Rainbow comenzando a decepcionarse, fue cuando Pinkie las abrazo a las dos.

-¡Cuidado!-grito alarmada.

-¿Qué pasa Pinkie Pie?-pregunto Rainbow asustada por la reacción de su amiga.

-¡Mi Pinkie Sentido me está alertando de peligro!-expreso sumamente seria y mirando hacia todos lados con algo de preocupación.

Applejack y Rainbow se vieron alarmadas, ya que ese Pinkie Sentido era algo que siempre se hacía realidad, habían aprendido a no tomarlo a ligera ni a considerarlo otra de las locuras de Pinkie Pie y de la peor manera posible, fue entonces que el suelo en las tumbas comenzaron a moverse lentamente.

-¿Qué está pasando?-pregunto Rainbow preocupada.

-No tengo idea-respondió Applejack sumamente asustada.

Fue cuando varios brazos cadavéricos emergieron de las tumbas, dando como resultado a un mortal ejército de Muertos Vivientes, también conocidos como Zombis, los cuales al emerger de la tumba, gruñeron con ferocidad y miraron a sus víctimas, las cuales lanzaron un grito de miedo.

-¡Creo que la leyenda era cierta!-exclamo Rainbow asustada.

-¡La leyenda no mencionaba nada sobre Zombis, solo de fantasmas!-declaro Applejack retrocediendo asustada.

-¿Creen que los Zombis puedan reír?-pregunto Pinkie y sus amigas la vieron de manera negativa.

Una risa se escuchó y una sombra comenzó a erguirse, tomando la forma de una silueta de mujer-Bienvenidas a su perdición-.

-¿Quién eres tú?-cuestiono Applejack desafiante, pero aun asustada.

-Ustedes tal vez no me conozcan, pero yo sé todo sobre ustedes, ya que me han estado importunando por demasiado tiempo-expreso la sombra, cuyos malignos ojos rojos brillaban con profundo odio.

-¡Eres Debonair!-declaro Pinkie Pie señalando a la sombra, dejando sorprendidas a sus dos amigas.

-Que lista eres, aunque tu apariencia no lo demuestra mucho, efectivamente, yo soy Debonair, aunque estoy atrapada en el Valle de las Sombras, puede materializarme en las sombras existentes, pero es una forma en la cual no puedo lastimar a nadie, por ello es que he creado esto-sentencio Debonair señalando al ejército de Zombis.

-¡Pues ahora que sabemos que esto no es más que algo con lo que lidiamos a diario, entonces ya es hora de patearte el trasero!-declaro Rainbow desafiante.

-¡Hagámoslo!-apoyo Applejack.

-¡Por la Magia de la Amistad!-invocaron las 3 chicas, pero su magia no se activó como siempre ocurría.

-¿Qué establos pasa?-exclamo Applejack.

-¿Por qué no funciona?-cuestiono Rainbow más que asustada.

-¡Deber ser porque Debonair creo una barrera mágica alrededor de la mansión que impedirá que activemos nuestros poderes y que al mismo tiempo impide que nuestras amigas sepan que estamos en grave peligro, y el único modo de poder escapar es destruyendo a sus Zombis!-declaro Pinkie dejando sorprendidas a sus amigas.

Debonair no pudo evitar reírse de manera fría y cruel al escuchar la explicación tan acertada de Pinkie Pie-Que lista, no pareces ser la más inocente y torpe de todo este grupo-expreso burlonamente-efectivamente, he lanzado un hechizo que impedirá que usen sus asquerosos Elementos de la Armonía y que sus queridas amiguitas se enteren del peligro en el que están, al menos así será, hasta que sea demasiado tarde-.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-cuestiono Rainbow desafiante.

-Que no sabrán nada de esto hasta que ustedes aparezcan como cadáveres vivientes, dispuestas a alimentarse con los cuerpos vivos de sus amiguitas-sentencio con maldad.

-¡Estás loca!-acuso Applejack de manera asqueada y viendo con furia a Debonair.

-¿Tú crees? Yo prefiero pensar que veo belleza en donde los humanos solo ven oscuridad y muerte-sentencio Debonair sin dejar de reírse-¡Ahora acábenlas!-ordeno enviando a su legión de Zombis contra las chicas.

El trío de amigas se acercó y tomaron cada una vara de madera del suelo, con la cual comenzaron a atacar a los Zombis, pero estos venían en un gran número, fue cuando Applejack vio la que podría ser un posible refugio.

-¡Pronto, hacia la mansión!-indico mirando la casa.

Rápidamente, las 3 comenzaron a correr hacia la misma, pero los Zombis salían de todos lados, fue cuando Pinkie tomo el bolso que llevaba con ellas y lanzo un golpe contra el Zombi-¡Toma sin sesos!-declaro al tiempo que lo golpeaba y le volaba la cabeza-mi bolso es realmente efectivo en muchas formas-expreso orgullosa.

Applejack y Rainbow solo se vieron entre sí sin saber cómo tomarse el comentario de su amiga, pero en su distracción, uno de los Zombis sujeto a Rainbow de los hombros, comenzando a arrastrarla hacia ellos.

-¡Rainbow Dash!-grito Applejack corriendo a socorrerla, sujetándola de la mano con su mano derecha y luego dándole un golpe al Zombi con su mano izquierda, logrando hacerlo soltar a su amiga, momento que aprovecho para halarla hacia ella, quedando con los rostros muy cerca.

Al ver la cercanía que tenían sus rostro, un leve rubor apareció en las mejillas de ambas chicas, quienes rápidamente se separaron y recuperaron la compostura para volver a huir hacia la mansión, derribando a algunos Zombis que salieron de la nada, cerrándoles el paso, por fortuna, el trío de amigas logro librarse de ellas y entraron a la casa, cerrando la puerta rápidamente.

-Que tontas e inocentes, han hecho justo lo que esperaban, refugiarse en esa casa pensando en que estarán seguras, pero ahora las tengo donde quería ¡Elimínenlas!-ordeno Debonair desapareciendo del lugar y los Zombis comenzaron a dirigirse hacia la mansión.

Adentro de la casa, las chicas apilaban cosas sobre las puertas y ventanas, en un intento desesperado por evitar que los Zombis entraran, pero por más cosas que apilaban en la puerta y ventanas, los Zombis encontraban un modo de atravesarlos, una leve abertura entre todo lo que ponían y ya estaban casi dentro.

-¡Esto es malo!-expreso Rainbow aterrada.

-¡Creo que vamos a ser comida de Zombis si no pensamos en algo pronto!-declaro Applejack asustada.

-¡Yo tengo un plan, pero tenemos que ir al segundo piso, ya que necesito tiempo para explicarles los detalles!-indico Pinkie Pie comenzando a subir las escaleras.

-¿Crees que en serio tenga un plan?-pregunto Rainbow.

-No lo sé, pero no tenemos muchas opciones ahora ¡Andando!-indico Applejack tomando a Rainbow de la mano y comenzando a subir las escaleras, sin notar el sonrojo que apareció en el rostro de Rainbow en cuanto la tomo de la mano.

No tardaron en encontrar a Pinkie Pie en la habitación que seguramente pertenecía al matrimonio Darrow, una vez dentro, Pinkie cerró la puerta y con ayuda de sus amigas, movieron la vieja cama matrimonial hacia la misma, bloqueándola con ella y pudieron tomarse un respiro para recuperar el aliento.

-Parece que ya estamos a salvo…por el momento-dijo Applejack preocupada de que los Zombis entraran en cualquier momento.

-Eh…Applejack…ya puedes soltarme la mano…-dijo Rainbow sonrojada y haciendo reaccionar a la vaquera, quien al ver que aun sostenía de la mano a su amiga, la soltó rápidamente, sonrojándose mucho hasta parecerse a una roja manzana.

-¡Lo siento!-se disculpó con la cara sumamente roja, aunque Rainbow sonrió con algo de alegría.

-Uh, huele a romance-dijo Pinkie sonriendo divertida y su sonrisa aumento más al ver como sus dos amigas se coloraban aún más.

-¡Déjate de tonterías y dinos tu plan!-exclamaron ambas al mismo tiempo con la cara sumamente roja.

-Ok, pues hace poco tuve una charla con Twilight sobre algunas de las criaturas mágicas más siniestras que existen, ella me dijo que los Zombis estaban entre los primeros, ya que antes se les consideraba invencibles, pero ahora se sabe que tienen una debilidad-explicaba Pinkie sonriendo.

-¿Y cuál es esa debilidad?-pregunto Rainbow.

-Ah sí, sus cráneos explotan con una perfecta armonía de 3 partes-respondió Pinkie sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Armonía de 3 partes?-pregunto Applejack comprendiendo de que hablaba su amiga-¿pero cómo podremos crearla?-.

-Tal vez si gritamos las 3 al mismo tiempo en tonos diferentes podremos conseguir algo-sugirió Rainbow, aunque realmente no era una idea muy eficiente.

-Vamos, vamos chicas, hay una solución obvia ¡Karaoke!-declaro Pinkie sacando una máquina de Karaoke aparentemente de la nada.

-¿Dónde establos tenías eso?-pregunto Applejack sorprendida.

-Siempre hay que estar listos para cantar-declaro Pinkie Pie sonriendo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Mientras tanto, los Zombis ya tenían rodeada toda la casa, algunos consiguieron entrar en ella, cuando un sonido llamo su atención, mismo que venía del exterior, rápidamente salieron, encontrándose con las 3 chicas paradas sobre el techo de la casa, sosteniendo un micrófono, Rainbow y Applejack estaban sumamente tiesas por la tensión, mientras que Pinkie se veía sonriente como siempre.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=Q4aSnTinuB8)**

 **Pinkie**

 **¡Zombis y caballeros! ¡Soy Pinkie Pie y ellas son Rainbow y Applejack! ¡Y Somos la Patrulla Alfa del Amor!**

 **Rainbow**

 **¡Yo nunca acepte ese nombre! ¡Que conste que yo quería llamarnos Rainbow Rocks!**

 **Pinkie**

 **¡Música!**

 **Applejack**

 **Eh, Pinkie, Nuestras vidas no valen tanto.**

 **Rainbow** ****

 **Viernes y,** ****

 **Yo bailare a mi antojo,** ****

 **Me siento linda... ¿Con mi vestido rojo?** ****

 **Pinkie esto es absurdo**

 **Pinkie**

 **¡Llegamos a la Fiesta, nos miran los muchachos!** ****

 **¡Bailemos Chicas, a pasar el rato!** ****

 **Son tan molestos estos chicos que yo...**

Mientras las 3 amigas cantaban, los Zombis comenzaron a trepar por las paredes hacia ellas, fue cuando uno de ellos se acercó bastante y lanzo un golpe con su mano contra Pinkie Pie, quien por fortuna logro quitarse a tiempo del rasguño de aquel monstruo.

 **¡Chicas, debemos cantar todos juntos o no funcionara!**

 **Applejack**

 **Ya me aburrí, nos vamos de aquí...**

 **Applejack, Pinkie, Rainbow** ****

 **¡La Reina soy de este Baile!** ****

 **¡Las chicas solas!** ****

 **¡La Pista es mía toda!** ****

 **¡Las chicas solas!** ****

 **¡La Pista es mía toda!** ****

 **¡Reinas de la Disco!**

Al cantar las 3 al mismo tiempo, los cráneos de los Zombis comenzaron a explotar con furia, algunos trataron de resistir arrancándose las orejas o tapándose los oídos, pero nada podían hacer, sus cabezas pronto explotaron en pedazos.

 **¡Las chicas solas!** ****

 **¡La fiesta es mía toda!** ****

 **Rainbow**

 **¡Si es mía toda!**

Un Zombi sobreviviente la sujeto de la pierna, por fortuna, Applejack reacciono a tiempo y le dio una patada, volándole la cabeza por los aires, al tiempo que esta explotaba en pedazos, mismos que quedaron regados por todo el piso, al final, lo único que quedaron de los Zombis fueron sus trozos desmembrados por todo el cementerio.

-¡Gracias a todos! ¡Fue una noche especial!-declaro Pinkie Pie sonriendo.

-¡Nos vemos Zombis!-se despidió Applejack sonriendo divertida.

-¡Aun sigo creyendo que debimos llamarnos Rainbow Rocks!-expreso Rainbow sin dejar de sonreír.

Al escuchar eso, sus dos amigas comenzaron a reírse sumamente divertidas por las palabras de Rainbow, pero sus risas cesaron cuando una sombra siniestra se alzó de nuevo, revelándose como la cruel y despiadada Debonair, cuyos malignos ojos rojos brillaban con furia y maldad.

-Vaya, vaya, así que las pequeñas encontraron la debilidad de los Zombis, tengo que admitirlo, nunca espere que ustedes 3 se molestarían en aprender algo de las criaturas malignas-expreso con furia.

-¡Lo que digas amiga, vencimos a tus Zombis y por tanto te volvimos a vencer!-declaro Rainbow.

-Niña tonta e ingenua, tal vez hayan ganado esta batalla, pero yo seré quien gane la guerra al final, solo esperen y lo verán-sentencio Debonair desapareciendo tras anunciar eso.

Una vez que la barrera mágica desapareció, el trío de amigas finalmente pudo salir de aquel horrible lugar-Vaya, esto realmente fue una gran estupidez como Twilight señalo-dijo Applejack mirando hacia la mansión.

-¿Cómo íbamos a saber que esa lunática de Debonair volvería nuestro pequeño juego en algo sumamente peligroso?-pregunto Rainbow.

-Aun así creo que hay que decirle a Twilight lo que paso aquí, ella querrá saberlo-dijo Pinkie apareciendo en medio de sus dos amigas.

-Concuerdo contigo Pinkie, hay que ir a buscarla a ella y a las demás para informarle de lo que paso-acepto Applejack, para luego ver a Rainbow, quien le devolvió la mirada de manera desafiante.

-¿Unas carreritas para ver quien llega primero?-pregunto Rainbow desafiante.

-Adelante-acepto Applejack gustosa.

Ambas emprendieron la marcha rápidamente, dirigiéndose hacia el hogar de Twilight, pues por el tiempo que duraron en esa casa, era poco probable que siguiera en la biblioteca con Sunset, al ver a sus amigas comenzar su carrera, Pinkie sonrió divertida.

-Y todo vuelve a la normalidad-expreso comenzando a seguirlas dando saltos de alegría.

En cuanto las chicas se alejaron, la siniestra figura de Debonair volvió a alzarse de manera imponente-Este no fue más que una muestra de todo el terror que tengo preparado para ustedes, ya es hora de dividirlas y conquistarlas-sentencio con crueldad.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Bueno, este fue el final de otro capítulo, lamentablemente no es ocasión para hacerlos reír, pues no me siento con ánimos para ello, sé que mi buen amigo el Maistro Longaniza está contento de estar aquí, pero…"**_

" _ **TATATATATA ¿Qué fue lo que dijo Don Ramón? ¡Ni soy "maistro", ni soy "longaniza"! Soy longaniza y me apellido maistro…no…digo…soy Maestro y me apellido Jirafales"**_

" _ **Pues ya sabe que aquí así son las cosas profesor, por cierto, creo que le recomiendo que nos vayamos de aquí cuantos antes"**_

" _ **¿Por qué?"**_

" _ **Porque ni crea que estamos del todo seguros en el cielo, especialmente con… ¡Aguas!" agachándose y siendo el profesor golpeado por un balón.**_

" _ **¡Gol de Borja!"**_

" _ **Se lo advertí maistro"**_

" _ **Hay cosas que nunca cambian"**_

 _ **Un aplauso para estos 3 iconos legendarios de México, quienes se han adelantado en el camino que algún día todos recorreremos:**_

 **Próximo presentador:**

 **1.- Sr. Burns**

 **2.- Salem el Gato de Sabrina**

 **3.- Mabel**

 **www. youtube watch? v=jjoqLClNfDo**

 **(Luna)  
Mira el arcoíris con esperanza lo puedes ver  
Solo levántate de esa oscuridad**

 **Brillante como el sol aquí  
Eres mi luz en este mundo**

 **Brillante sobre la oscuridad que hay por ti  
Nunca te rindas**

 **(Celestia)  
Los sueños se realizaran  
No importa cuánto he de batallar**

 **Siempre la esperanza prevalecerá  
Contigo al caminar**

 **(Luna y Celestia)  
Un olvido, un misterio y un hoy por venir  
Salir de las sombras  
Y ver la luz**

 **Es el regalo que disfruto pues estas tu**

 **(Twilight)  
No tengo miedo  
Ni ira  
Ni desesperación**

 **(Sunset)  
Contigo lo he de lograr**

 **En este abismo eterno  
Nos levantaremos y volveremos a reír**

 **Mis alas levantar y volver a volar  
Un largo día es**

 **No hay excepciones  
Ni más presiones**

 **(Twilight)  
Brillante es la luz  
Que ejerces tu**

 **(Applejack, Pinkie y Rarity)  
Ni miento  
Nunca triste estoy  
Rendirme jamás lo hare**

 **Por un destino a proteger  
Brillante y fuerte ser**

 **(Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash)  
Cruel nunca seré  
Leal contigo siempre estaré**

 **(Sunset y Twilight)  
Mi amiga tú serás**

 **Con el amor tendrás  
Y la magia fuerte es  
Ya que es la amistad**

 **(Twilight)  
Amigas hasta el fin  
(con tonos bajos en forma de susurro)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, muchas gracias por volver mis fics obras exitosas:**_

 **Mana:** _como ella misma dijo, a Debonair no le interesa nada más que sus propios objetivos, ella dice y promete muchas cosas, lo más aterrador de ella es que siempre logra convencer a otros de seguirla, respecto a tu trabajo, tengo 3 opciones; enfermera, maestra o vendedora. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amara The Darkness:** _realmente son historias interesantes y muy impresionantes, aunque en donde sea que aparezca el Caballero de la Noche siempre lo serán. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _lo basare en la película, ya que quiero hacerle un pequeño homenaje, considerando que dentro de poco saldrá la versión con Emma Watson. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _no lo he pensado, después de todo, estoy desarrollando como sería la trama, ya que no solo las Gems, sino también el Planeta Madre tendrán conflictos con los crueles Vexacons. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _lo siento, pero ese fic sigue en paro y no sé cuándo voy a poder hacerlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _desgraciadamente, esa es una lección que muchos aprenden de la forma más dura y cruel. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _es parte de los giros sorpresivos que dio en el fic, después de todo, no sería una buena historia sino los tomara por sorpresa con algo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _por esa razón Twilight tuvo que intervenir y evitar una locura, aunque no lo habría hecho si Discord no hubiera metido sus narices. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _realmente lo es. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Súper Rock Ninja Z:** _las habrán, pero también habrán capítulos como este, donde se usara más que la magia para enfrentarse a los secuaces de Debonair y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _esa era precisamente la idea de Spike al quedarse solo, que ellas nunca lo descubrirían. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _definitivamente es una buena historia, especialmente porque resalta el hecho de que Superman no tiene problemas en cruzar la línea que Batman nunca se atrevería a cruzar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _por lo general es en los capítulos 30 cuando sé que estamos llegando a la mitad del fic, aunque aún le queda algo a esta historia y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _creo que lo haré en la época actual, ya que siento que quedara mejor con lo que he planeado para ese fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Guest:** _siempre estoy abierto a todo tipo de sugerencias que quieran darme, después de todo, para que un fic mejore debo escuchar las buenas ideas que tengan otros lectores/autores. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _pues lo verán cuando el momento llegue, por ahora, hay mucho que hacer, pues Applejack, Pinkie Pie y Rainbow tuvieron un encuentro muy cercano con Debonair. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _pues ya acabas de ver lo que ocurrió con 3 de ellas, se vieron en graves problemas enfrentándose a las legiones de Debonair. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _lo siento, pero así es, eso pasa cuando dejas de ver una serie, pero no te preocupes, aún tengo guardados los 0C. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _no podía esperar otra cosa, después de todo, a ti te encanta la comedia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rey Drasian:** _exactamente, ese es el camino para ser un buen líder también, saber que también tienes que aprender de los que te siguen. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Mana, Amara The Darkness, Éire, Olivia, NovaStarPrime, Soranomomo93, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Tenzalucard123, Súper Rock Ninja Z, Xanatrix742, Ocnarf, Shazam, Amo del Vacío, Guest, Iron Mario, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Moon-9215, Rey Drasian.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	32. Perdidas en el tiempo Primera Parte

_**Comienza un nuevo capítulo, mis amigos lectores y en esta ocasión veremos como el nuevo plan de Debonair comienza a materializarse al separar a dos de las chicas de las demás, esta vez haciéndolo de un modo muy diferente a lo que intento con Applejack, Rainbow y Pinkie, las chicas deberán estar preparadas para todo, especialmente cierta peli fuego, quien se verá enfrascada en una lucha personal con sus asuntos del pasado, pero mientras tenga a sus amigas a su lado, podrá salir adelante, aunque las cosas no siempre son tan fáciles como se esperaban.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=ndZj2IJafUI**

 **Un pasado por olvidar  
Un futuro por descubrir  
Y un presente por vivir**

 **(Se ve a Twilight dirigiéndose a Canterlot acompañada de Spike, con Luna y Celestia en la entrada)**

 **Esperanza me ha de levantar  
La luz en tus sombras, tu sol y tu luna  
Vuelve a sonreír otra vez**

 **(Se ve al resto de las chicas esperándola)**

 **No sé qué hacer estoy a momentos de perder  
Empiezo a dudar a mis alas perder y empezar a caer**

 **No vuelvas ni temas de dudar**

 **Tu lealtad  
Tus honestidad  
Fuerte has de ser, no lo dudes eso tienes que ver**

 **(la imagen cambia a Rainbow y Applejack compitiendo en una carrera)**

 **Tus risas  
Y Amabilidad  
Generosa siempre has de ser**

 **(Cambia a Pinkie haciendo reír a las demás, Fluttershy con varios animales y Rarity diseñando varios vestidos nuevos)**

 **Nunca de eso lo eh de dudar  
Eso es la amistad  
que tiene poder**

 **Sólo tú la tienes que ver  
Y creer**

 **Vuelve a levantarte  
y a vivir  
Que sin ti, estoy perdida otra vez**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirando un poco nerviosa a Twilight recordando cuando Twilight junto con las demás le dan la mano a Sunset ofreciéndole su amistad)**

 **Vuélvete a levantar  
Una vez más hay que luchar**

 **Y volver a enfrentar, volver a pelear**

 **Luz ilumina el fin  
Mi fuerza eres tu**

 **Luz he de ser**

 **(Ambas al verse sonríen un poco nerviosas sin saber que decir)**

 **Solo el tiempo lo dirá  
Volver a pelear  
Esperanza es lo que das**

 **Volver a intentar**

 **La esperanza me ha de iluminar y juntos viviremos al fin**

 **Por qué contigo he de luchar**

 **(Cambia la imagen con un fondo brillante con varias criaturas del Páramo pasando a mostrar a Discord, seguido de Shining Armor y Candance, por ultimo a Maléfica junto con Diaval)**

 **Amigas hasta el fin  
Que la esperanza nos ha de iluminar**

 **Volver a soñar  
No he de dudar**

 **Contigo por siempre hasta el fin  
la amistad es nuestra fuente de luz**

 **Amigas hemos de ser  
Juntas hasta el fin**

 **Guerreras a luchar**

 **El mal a enfrentar**

 **(Cambia la imagen con Applejack acabando con varios espectros por tierra, y Pinkie atacando a otros saliendo desde el mar, pasando a Twilight, Sunset, Rarity, Rainbow y Fluttershy volando enfrentando a varias criaturas con grandes ataques)**

 **Juntas y unidas hasta el fin**

 **Que la amistad vuelva a florecer**

 **Y la amistad por siempre ha de vencer**

 **Sola he estado**

 **Nunca la felicidad experimente**

 **Sola no eh de seguir**

 **Con ustedes vuelvo una a ser**

 **Su amistad fuerte lo es**

 **Porque la amistad es la magia que tiene el poder  
Al mal enfrentar y vencer**

 **(Volviendo a cambiar otro fondo negro esta vez con el valle de las sombras revelando con varios Espectros pasando a Tirek, seguido del Rey Sombra y la Reina Chrysalis con una sonrisa maligna, pasando a Sonata, Aria y Adagio esta última con una sonrisa ambiciosa y por ultimo a Debonair sin ninguna sonrisa)**

 **Esto es la amistad**

 **Fuerte, honesta, leal, alegre, amable, generosa, amorosa y mágica siempre ha de ser**

 **Juntas por siempre  
Contra el mal latente  
Juntas una vez**

 **Guerreras de la Amistad**

 **(cambia la imagen con las chicas y Maléfica su lado mientras detrás de ellas aparece la figura de Amaterasu)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 32**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 32 Perdidas en el Tiempo.**

 **Primera Parte**

En casa de Sunset se llevó a cabo una fuerte discusión entre la peli fuego y su madre, ahora la Guerrera del Amor ingreso a su habitación dando un portazo sumamente molesta, para luego sentarse en su cama y comenzar a golpear una de sus almohadas para sacar un poco de la furia que sentía crecer en su interior.

El motivo de la pelea era debido que Celestia había recibo el llamado de la directora de una de las escuelas más prestigiosas de todo el mundo, en la cual le dijeron que las calificaciones de su hija eran increíbles y sumamente impresionantes, y que estaban considerando darle un lugar en su prestigiosa escuela, esta era una gran oportunidad para Sunset y Celestia creyó que estaba haciéndole un favor.

Desafortunadamente, Sunset no se lo tomo muy bien, ya que ahora que finalmente tenía amigas, su madre estaba pensando enviarla lejos y debido a muchos resentimientos que tenía contra ella, la discusión subió mucho de tono, Sunset le grito muchas cosas horribles a su madre, quien finalmente fue invadida por el enojo y le dio una cachetada para callarla.

Ese simple acto de violencia, basto para que Sunset le gritara lo mucho que la odiaba y subió furiosa a su habitación, dejando a Celestia congelada por lo que acababa de hacer, al igual que a Luna y Mana, quienes presenciaron todo, ahora Sunset estaba en su habitación llorando por la furia que sentía, no iba a permitir que su madre la alejara de sus amigas, de Twilight, si bien se le hizo raro el hecho de que separarse de Twilight era lo que más le aterraba, decidió ignorar el sentimiento por el enfado que sentía, ya no iba a soportar más a su madre.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Valle de las Sombras**

Debonair sonreía de manera complacida viendo como Sunset se había peleado con su madre, esas eran las cosas que realmente disfrutaba hacer y dañar, las relaciones entre los humanos y no había nada mejor que escuchar a una hija gritarle a su madre lo mucho que la odiaba.

-Esta es la oportunidad que estaba esperando, ahora es tiempo de que hagas lo tuyo-señalo Debonair mirando a uno de sus Espectros, el cual asintió y se dirigió hacia el mundo humano.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ponyville**

El Espectro se dirigió hacia la torre del reloj de la preparatoria de Canterlot, mismo que poseyó y al instante un nuevo demonio hizo acto de aparición, uno que tenía un poder sumamente preocupante y que pondría a las chicas en graves aprietos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En casa de Sunset, Celestia estaba sentada en un sillón, siendo consolada por su hermana y con un vaso con vodka en una mano para poder calmar sus nervios, mientras con la otra se cubría la cara con vergüenza.

-No puedo creer lo que hice-dijo con voz quebrada y sintiendo deseos de llorar.

-No te sientas culpable…es claro que no debiste haberla golpeado, pero…-Luna no sabía que decir para poder hacer sentir mejor a su hermana mayor.

-Lo sé, lo sé…sé que no debí reaccionar así…solo quería hacer algo para que volviéramos a ser tan unidas como solíamos serlo-dijo Celestia con tristeza-y ahora parece que la he perdido para siempre…creí que si…veía que me preocupaba por su futuro entonces…-.

-Tal vez ese fue tu error-dijo Luna captando la atención de Celestia-no digo que no quieras que ella llegue a ser alguien importante en la vida o que te conformes con que sepa valerse por sí misma, pero te estas preocupando tanto por su futuro que no te has molestado en ver su presente, por mucho tiempo ella fue temida en la escuela, incluso odiada, ahora tiene 6 grandes amigas y ya no es la misma de antes…Sunset debió sentir que…querías alejarla de ellas-.

Celestia le dio un gran trago a su vaso de Vodka y se sirvió otro poco-No puedo creerlo ¿Qué clase de madre soy?-.

-Una que comete errores, como muchas madres en el mundo, Celestia, si algo aprendí con mi experiencia como Nightmare Moon es que la perfección no existe y que si solo eso es lo que buscas vas a terminar sufriendo y haciendo sufrir a los que amas-expreso Luna.

-Todo ha sido tan diferente desde que su padre nos abandonó…ella siempre me ha culpado de ello…y no me atrevo a decirle la verdad porque pese a todo, no quiero que se destruya la imagen que tenía de él-dijo Celestia.

Luna agacho la mirada con tristeza y luego alzo la vista-Celestia…Sunset ya sabe el motivo por el cual su padre las abandono-.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo…?-.

-Esa niña es muy inteligente, rastreo a su padre hasta el hogar que tiene con aquella mujer y…vio todo-explico Luna con tristeza-lo sé porque yo fui a recogerla y la encontré viendo hacia la ventana con mucha tristeza-.

Celestia se quedó muda ante eso y se recostó en el sillón-¿Por qué pasan estas cosas? ¿Qué hice para que mi castigo fuera ver sufrir a mi hija? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-.

-Eso era algo que no me correspondía a mí decirte, además, confiaba en que en algún momento tu hablarías con ella de ese tema-respondió Luna.

Celestia se quedó en silencio un momento y luego hizo un movimiento que indicaba que su intención era levantarse-Tengo que ir a hablar con ella-.

-Espera, no creo que sea el momento más apropiado, deja que se calme un poco y entonces vas a hablar con ella, porque si lo haces en estos momentos, en los cuales esta con toda su furia podría pasar otra barbaridad-explico Luna y Celestia reconoció que su hermana tenía razón.

Mana había escuchado todo detrás de la puerta y ahora miraba hacia las escaleras, preocupada por su prima, rápidamente subió para hablar con ella, definitivamente estas cosas eran muy desagradables, solo esperaba que Sunset estuviera dispuesta a hablar con ella y no a golpearla.

Con mucho cuidado, Mana toco a la puerta, pero nada respondió, nuevamente volvió a tocar, pero el resultado fue el mismo, así que con mucho cuidado, abrió la puerta lentamente, preparada para cerrarla de inmediato, en caso de que Sunset quisiera aventarle una bota, una lámpara o cualquier otra cosa para darle a entender que no quería hablar con nadie.

-¿Sunset? Soy yo…Mana, sé que estas molesta, pero solo quiero hablar contigo, así que por favor no me arrojes nada-pidió con un tono temeroso, pero no hubo respuesta de su prima-¿Sunset?-pregunto de nuevo, esta vez entrando por completo a la habitación, descubriéndola vacía y con la ventana abierta-ay no, lo hizo de nuevo-dijo Mana golpeándose en la frente.

Su primera intención fue avisarle a sus tías, pero creyó que solo angustiaría más a su tía Celestia, así que mejor opto por el plan B, llamar a Twilight, saco su teléfono celular y marco en número de la líder de las Guerreras de la Amistad.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En casa de Twilight, la princesa recibió las visitas de Applejack, Rainbow Dash y Pinkie Pie, quienes le contaron rápidamente la aventura tan siniestra que tuvieron en la Mansión Darrow, así como también su breve encuentro con Debonair, cuando le contaron sobre el hecho de que ella era capaz de materializarse entre las sombras, pero solo como una especie de fantasma, Twilight se quedó en silencio.

-Ya veo, eso explica porque Debonair ha sido capaz de liberar Espectros al mundo humano y también puede enviar y regresar a sus subordinados al Valle de las Sombras en cuanto quiere, por medio de las sombras que existen-dijo Twilight buscando un libro que le pudiera dar más pistas.

-Realmente fue aterrador estar rodeada de Muertos Vivientes, es una suerte que yo estuviera ahí para salvar el día-expreso Rainbow sonriendo con arrogancia.

-De hecho fue la idea de Pinkie Pie lo que nos salvó-le recordó Applejack.

-Detalles-dijo Rainbow sin darle mucha importancia.

-Por el momento estoy preocupada y aliviada-dijo Twilight dejando confundidas a sus amigas y a su fiel Spike.

-¿Cómo puedes estar preocupada y aliviada?-pregunto Pinkie con la boca llena de papas que encontró en la alacena de Twilight.

-Porque eso significa que Debonair aún no es una amenaza tan seria, ya que aún se encuentra atrapada en el Valle de las Sombras, pero al mismo tiempo es una demostración de que pese a estar atrapada, encontró formas de poder salir, aunque no fuera por completo-explico Twilight.

-¿Crees que pueda encontrar el modo de liberarse por completo?-pregunto Applejack.

-Ojala supiera la respuesta, pero eso es algo que ni siquiera mi madre sabe-respondió Twilight algo cabizbaja por no tener una respuesta clara a ese predicamento.

-Bueno, si esa loca intenta aparecer y causarnos problemas yo me encargare de darle la golpiza de su vida, después de todo, soy yo-expreso Rainbow sonriendo como solo ella podía hacerlo.

Twilight y Applejack rodaron los ojos hacia un lado, mientras que Pinkie seguía disfrutando de las papas, fue cuando el celular de Twilight sonó, la princesa miro el número y se extrañó al ver que era de Mana, por lo que contesto.

-Hola Mana ¿pasa algo?-pregunto con tranquilidad, hasta que su amiga le dio la noticia-¿Qué? ¡Sunset escapo de su casa! ¡No, no, no! ¡Tranquila, nosotras iremos a buscarla, tú trata de evitar que la directora Celestia se entere, si es necesario pide la ayuda de la subdirectora Luna, pero que la directora no se entere!-indico con un tono de voz autoritario, digno de una verdadera princesa-¡No te preocupes, te informaremos si encontramos algo!-aseguro cortando la comunicación-Sunset desapareció-.

-¿Cómo que desapareció?-exclamo Applejack levantándose de golpe.

-Tuvo una pelea con la directora Celestia y cuando Mana quiso ir a hablar con ella descubrió que no estaba en su cuarto, está por llover y le preocupa que algo malo le pase-explico Twilight también con un tono de voz lleno de preocupación.

-¿Qué estamos esperando? ¡Hay que ir a buscarla cuanto antes!-declaro Rainbow levantándose de golpe.

-¡Yo le avisare a Rarity y a Fluttershy, creo que necesitaremos su ayuda también!-declaro Pinkie y sus amigas asintieron.

-Vamos Spike, tenemos que encontrar a Sunset-indico Twilight.

-¡Una misión de búsqueda y un perro para rastrear a la chica perdida, esta es la primera vez que me gustara estar en esta forma!-declaro Spike sonriendo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Tal como Pinkie declaro, ella le aviso a Rarity y a Fluttershy, quienes se mostraron sumamente angustiadas al escuchar que Sunset desapareció de su casa sin dejar rastro, ahora las 6 Guerreras se separaron para encontrarla, esperando que los esbirros de Debonair no se enteraran de lo que pasaba, desafortunadamente, las cosas no siempre son como uno quisiera.

-Mi lady ¿quiere que ataque ahora?-pregunto el nuevo Espectro de Debonair.

-"Aun no, espera a que encuentren a su amiguita, luego usa tu hechizo para enviarla a ella y a la Princesa Twilight a un viaje hacia su perdición"-indico Debonair.

-Como usted mande-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

La lluvia ya casi estaba por comenzar y las chicas aun no tenían idea de donde pudiera estar Sunset, aseguraron que llamarían a las demás en cuanto alguna de ellas la ubicara, en Twilight había mucha angustia especialmente, por alguna razón que no comprendía, le preocupaba la idea de que algo terrible le hubiera pasado a Sunset.

-Sunset ¿Dónde estás?-se preguntó volteando para todos lados tratando de encontrarla.

-Oye Twilight, tienes que calmarte, sé que estas preocupada por Sunset, yo también lo estoy, pero alarmarte no ayudara en nada, primero necesitas calmarte y luego pensar con tranquilidad-dijo Spike.

-No lo sé Spike, debe haber algo que estoy olvidando, algo que ella me dijo, veamos, peleo con la directora Celestia, lo que significa que debe estar sumamente triste y molesta, entonces…-Twilight abrió mucho los ojos al recordar un detalle, la respuesta era tan obvia que no sabía cómo fue tan tonta para no verla-¡Eso es! ¡Ven Spike, ya sé dónde está!-indico comenzando a correr.

-Sabía que lo lograría-expreso Spike sonriendo orgulloso de su amiga.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Sin saber que sus amigas la estaban buscando con desesperación, Sunset se encontraba en el mismo sitio al que llevo a Twilight para hacerla sentir mejor, la lluvia ya había comenzado, aunque a ella poco le importaba eso, ahora no quería hacer nada más que quedarse ahí en toda la noche si era necesario, no volvería a esa casa donde solo conocía tristeza y soledad.

El alma de Sunset se sentía de muchas formas; triste, decepcionada y con una gran determinación, esto último debido a que no estaba dispuesta a permitir que su madre la separara de sus amigas, especialmente de Twilight, aunque ella desconocía porque motivos le angustiaba la idea de que la separaran principalmente de ella, su alma estaba tan llena de dolor que no pudo evitar comenzar a cantar.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=Gg1JmPj90cY)**

 **Te siento gritar,  
pero ni una palabra llega  
hablo por hablar  
sin que decir  
Me críticas, pero tus armas  
no funcionaran  
Dispara y veras que volveré **

Conforme comenzaba su canción, Sunset se levantó del columpio y se acercó al borde del precipicio, teniendo cuidado de no caer, con el agua mojando su rostro, su cabello y su cuerpo, aunque eso poco le importaba a la chica.

 **No me derribaras jamás  
dispárame, dispárame  
fuerte estoy aquí me ves  
dispárame, dispárame  
Nunca me... veras caer  
Soy de titanio...  
nunca me veras caer  
soy de titanio**

 **No lo puedes ver  
pero eres tu quien va a perder  
tu juego perverso me atrapo**

 **Siento tu voz  
quiere herirme una y otra vez  
hablo por hablar sin que decir **

A la mente de Sunset vinieron imágenes del abandono de su padre, así como también el distanciamiento que se había incrementado con el paso de los años hacia su madre, a quien alguna vez quiso y admiro tanto como Twilight admiraba a su madre, pero ahora, a la mente de Sunset vinieron las palabras de Celestia sobre enviarla lejos, eso provoco que golpeara con fuerza el árbol.

 **No me derribaras jamás  
dispárame, dispárame  
fuerte estoy aquí me ves  
dispárame, dispárame  
Nunca me... veras caer  
Soy de titanio...  
nunca me veras caer  
soy de titanio**

 **Lo sé, lo sé bien  
no me dejare convencer  
dispárame que yo decidiré... **

Sunset extendió su brazo hacia el cielo, mientras formaba un puño con su mano, al tiempo que declaraba esa última parte con mucha determinación, jamás se dejaría convencer ni manipular por las palabras lindas de su madre ni de cualquier otra persona que quisiera decidir su futuro, ella decidiría lo que haría con su vida y aunque no sabía que iba a ser de ella en el futuro, una cosa era segura, ella quería estar con sus amigas, las quería en su vida, a todas ellas, especialmente a Twilight, cuando a su mente vino la imagen de Twilight, Sunset bajo su brazo y miro hacia el cielo por unos breves segundos, para luego continuar con su canción.

 **No me derribaras jamás  
dispárame, dispárame  
fuerte estoy aquí me ves  
dispárame, dispárame  
Nunca me... veras caer  
Soy de titanio...  
nunca me veras caer  
soy de titanio**

Viendo hacia la nada, esta vez pensando en su padre, en Celestia e incluso en Debonair, aunque nunca la había visto en persona, eso no evito que el nombre de aquella bruja cruzara su mente en ese momento, en el que comenzó a repetir "dispárame", al tiempo que alzaba los brazos hacia los lados sin temor alguno, en su mente había una gran determinación, estaba decidida a quedarse ahí, en Ponyville, con sus amigas y con Twilight, nunca la derribarían, ni la vencerían, jamás podrían convencerla de lo contrario con palabras dulces, regalos costosos o cualquier cosa, ella era de Titanio, ella era un Fénix, una Guerrera de la Amistad y estaba decidida a escoger su propio camino, sin importarle lo que pensaran todos los que estaban a su alrededor, en realidad, solo una opinión le importaba y eso era todo lo que quería escuchar.

" **SOY DE TITANIO"**

Declaro en un potente grito finalizando su canción y cayendo de rodillas, aunque sus medias se llenaron de lodo, eso era algo que realmente no le importaba en lo más mínimo, ya estaba decidida, si su madre pensaba alejarla de todo lo que había aprendido a valorar y a amar, entonces jamás volvería a esa casa, jamás.

-Sabía que te encontraría aquí-dijo una voz a sus espaldas, cuando Sunset volteo, se encontró con el rostro preocupado y feliz de Twilight, quien llevaba un paraguas para protegerse de la lluvia, con Spike a sus pies, al tiempo que se limpiaba una lágrima del rostro por la canción tan conmovedora.

-Eso fue hermoso-dijo sumamente conmovido-¿Cómo cantaras las rancheras?-pregunto animándose y mirando a la chica con una gran sonrisa, al tiempo que movía su cola de un lado a otro.

Sunset salió de su sorpresa y se cruzó de brazos-¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunto indiferente.

-Mana nos llamó, dijo que tuviste una fuerte discusión con la directora Celestia y que escapaste de casa, se escuchaba muy angustiada-explico Twilight.

-Mana…esa entrometida-gruño Sunset al escuchar eso.

-Sunset, no sé qué haya pasado, pero ¿en serio no tienes pensado volver a tu hogar?-pregunto Twilight mirando a su amiga sumamente preocupada.

-Exactamente, no pienso volver a esa casa, prefiero valerme por mí misma como lo he hecho desde que puedo recordar-dijo Sunset desviando la mirada de Twilight, al tiempo que dejaba que las gotas de lluvia la dejaran empapada.

-Sé que estas molesta y no estás pensando con claridad, mira, vayamos a mi casa para que te calmes y luego regresas a tu hogar a hablar tranquilamente con Celestia-.

-¡No tengo nada que hablar con ella!-estallo Sunset-¿No lo entiendes Twilight? ¡Ella no es como tu madre, ella no es como Maléfica, no es la persona maravillosa que le hace creer a todos!-.

-Tal vez no la conozca tanto como tú, pero dime Sunset ¿Qué tanto la conoces realmente?-pregunto Twilight con sabiduría-por lo que me has contando y por lo poco que he visto, ambas están muy distanciadas una de la otra, dudo mucho que se conozcan aunque sea un poco ¿no crees que primero tendrían que darse la oportunidad de hablar antes de tomar acciones tan precipitadas?-.

-Ya es tarde para eso-expreso Sunset.

-Nunca es tarde para hacer lo correcto, sé que tú puedes hacerlo, porque yo puedo ver tu interior y sé que eres una buena persona, la cual siempre hace lo correcto, lo demostraste cuando nos salvaste a todas del Diamante de Hielo, cuando intentaste convencerme de que Sakura no era lo que aparentaba y muchas cosas más, Sunset-Twilight tomo a Sunset de la mano, dejando sorprendida a la peli fuego-no soporto verte sufrir y en serio quiero que tú te arregles con Celestia, por favor, no es bueno vivir con odio, esa es una lección que mi madre aprendió por la mala hace muchos años-.

Sunset miro a Twilight fijamente a los ojos por unos instantes, quedándose maravillada por esos ojos violetas, para luego reírse tontamente de ella misma-No sé qué hay en ti que me convence con facilidad, bien, pero no tengo deseos de hablar con ella en estos momentos-reconoció cruzándose de brazos-tampoco tengo ganas de volver a casa-.

-Puedes quedarte en mi casa por esta noche si lo deseas-aseguro Twilight sonriéndole-solo hasta que logres calmarte y te sientas lista para volver a tu hogar-.

-No quiero causar molestias-.

-¡No lo es, será como una pijamada, mi primera pijamada humana, estoy tan emocionada!-declaro Twilight muy emocionada y provocando una sonrisa en Sunset-¡Lo que me recuerda, tengo que avisarle a las demás que te encontré!-declaro sacando su celular y enviándoles un mensaje de texto.

Justo en el momento en que envió la noticia y el lugar donde se encontraban, el nuevo monstruo de Debonair hizo acto de aparición-¡Temo que sus amigas no llegaran a tiempo!-declaro riéndose.

El nuevo monstruo de Debonair tenía la apariencia de un reloj humanoide, su cara era literalmente un reloj, con sus manecillas y números, su cuerpo era dorado con detalles blancos y sostenía en su mano derecha un báculo cuya punta terminaba en un reloj de arena.

-¡Genial, justo lo que nos faltabas!-exclamo Sunset poniéndose en guardia.

-¡Descuida, las demás ya vienen en camino!-declaro Twilight.

-¡Qué lástima que cuando lleguen no encontraran a nadie aquí!-declaro el enemigo clavando su báculo en el suelo y luego comenzando a conjurar un hechizo.

Twilight y Sunset se prepararon para transformarse, cuando de pronto, un portal se abrió detrás de ellas, comenzando a succionarlas, las dos guerreras trataron de resistir la succión, pero era demasiado poderosa y al final, las dos chicas y Spike fueron tragadas por aquel extraño agujero negro.

-¡Misión cumplida, Lady Debonair estará más que complacida!-declaro riéndose.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Páramo**

Maléfica sintió una extraña sensación, no era el dolor que la había estado molestando desde que aquella flecha la golpeo, no, esta era una sensación mágica, algo no estaba bien y su comportamiento capto la atención de su hijo, quien rápidamente corrió a sostenerla.

-¿Te encuentras bien madre?-pregunto Shining Armor preocupado.

-Algo paso…sentí como si…las barreras del tiempo fueran rotas… ¡Twilight!-exclamo abriendo los ojos sumamente preocupada.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ponyville**

Mientras tanto, las demás se dirigían hacia el lugar al que Twilight les había avisado que fueran una vez que encontró a Sunset, el alivio que sentían era enorme en ese momento, pero desapareció cuando sus respectivos Elementos les indicaron que había problemas.

-¿Qué está pasando ahora?-pregunto Rainbow mirando su tatuaje.

-En la lluvia y ahora tener que pelear con un monstruo, definitivamente no es forma de pasar la noche-dijo Rarity, quien iba vestida con un elegante impermeable de color plateado, con algunos adornos que lo hacían resaltar mucho en la noche.

Fue entonces que la voz de Maléfica se escuchó en las mentes de las chicas-"Guerreras de la Amistad, les pido que acudan cuanto antes al Páramo, Twilight y Sunset están en peligro"-.

Al escuchar eso, las chicas se vieron entre si preocupadas, cuando el portal hacia el Páramo se abrió y lo cruzaron rápidamente, solo esperaban que sus dos amigas estuvieran bien y resistieran hasta que ellas llegaran.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Mientras**

Twilight y Sunset caían por un túnel mágico, sin saber a dónde irían a parar, Twilight sostenía firmemente a Spike, fue cuando la luz al final del túnel se hizo presente y las chicas terminaron justamente en el mismo lugar donde habían empezado, justo al lado de aquel árbol con el columpio.

-Vaya, parece que el hechizo de ese monstruo no sirvió de nada-dijo Sunset cruzada de brazos.

-Yo no diría eso con tanta seguridad-dijo Twilight acercándose al columpio-mira esto, el columpio…se ve muy viejo-dijo revisándolo y era muy cierto, ya que ese columpio se veía sumamente desgastado, como si hubieran pasado años desde que alguien subió a aquel lugar.

El árbol también se veía muy diferente, ya no era el mismo y hermoso árbol al cual a Sunset le gustaba ir, ahora estaba sin una sola hoja, su madera se veía algo podrida y llena de todo tipo de bichos, como el columpio, parecía que nadie le hubiera dado el debido cuidado en años.

-Esto es muy extraño-dijo Sunset confundida y asqueada por esa visión.

-Y esto te dejara peor-expreso Spike viendo hacia el frente, logrando captar la atención de ambas chicas.

Al ver lo que Spike miraba, sus ojos se abrieron mucho, ya que la ciudad de Ponyville tampoco era la misma, ahora era sumamente diferente, llena de todo tipo de fábricas, con varias tiendas que nunca antes habían visto y eso era solo lo poco que podían ver desde esa ubicación.

-¿Pero dónde carajos estamos?-cuestiono Sunset sin saber que pensar ante lo que sus ojos veían.

-No…no "donde"… "cuando"-corrigió Twilight al comprender lo que el nuevo monstruo de Debonair debió haber hecho-nos envió al futuro-revelo, dejando sorprendida a Sunset y al pequeño Spike.

 **Esta historia continuara…**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Otro capítulo ha llegado a su final, como acaban de ver, ahora Twilight y Sunset están en un gran dilema, pues al ser enviadas a un tiempo al que no pertenecen no solo están lejos de sus amigas y de una posible ayuda, sino que además, si no logran volver a tiempo…bueno, no les adelanto nada, mejor esperen al siguiente capítulo para que vean las aventuras de Twilight y Sunset en este nuevo mundo.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=iNb4vJG9o1k**

 **Mira el atardecer contigo lo he de vivir  
A mi lado estar y sentir  
Día y noche hasta el fin**

 **(Se ve a Twilight y Sunset en la terraza de la escuela viendo cómo se pone el atardecer)**

 **Recuerdos por ver  
Y crear, solo el hoy disfrutar**

 **Tu eres mi luz  
Mi fuerza y mi razón de luchar**

 **(Se ve a Sunset recordando su primer encuentro con Twilight)**

 **Aunque miedo tenia, insegura y dudosa  
Todo eso desapareció**

 **Pues contigo hasta el fin yo quiero vivir  
Un amor imposible por lograr**

 **Dame tu mano  
Hasta el final inmortal**

 **(Recordando cuando le ofreció su amistad)**

 **Pues con una amiga a lograr  
Siempre superar  
Siempre batallar, esperanza traer**

 **Tu luz en mis sombras  
Mi esperanza del miedo**

 **Siempre me vuelvo a levantar  
Gracias a ti por vivir  
MI corazón ha de latir**

 **Transformada en amor  
Rompiendo mis restricciones  
Mis cadenas y mi prisión**

 **Con ustedes volveré a brillar**

 **(Se ve a Rainbow y Applejack ayudándose en vez de estar compitiendo, a Fluttershy cantándole a varios animales, a Pinkie acabando una fiesta y a Spike intentando sorprender a Rarity la cual lo veía adorable)**

 **Cada momento contigo siempre mágico es  
Pues contigo la amistad mágica es**

 **Nunca me dejes dame tu mano  
Y a este amanecer esperar**

 **Contigo lo voy a disfrutar  
Tal vez tenga un final**

 **Pero contigo  
Tal vez no sea tan fatal**

 **Cada momento contigo siempre lo es**

 **(Se ve a Luna y Celestia en la entrada mientras las clases empiezan a terminar)**

 **Aun en la oscuridad con tu luz  
De este agujero infernal  
Nada es accidental**

 **Dame tu mano al amanecer y al amanecer esperar  
Nunca me tienes que demostrar  
Que ha todos puedes salvar**

 **Pues siempre hay que intentar  
Pues contigo los imposibles los podemos vencer  
Siempre esperando el amanecer**

 **Imposibles por romper  
Y a la oscuridad vencer**

 **(Se ve todo oscuro sin nada de luz, hasta que se aprecian dos luces una brillante como el sol y la otra aunque más pequeña clara como la luna revelando ser Sunset y Twilight iluminando la oscuridad)**

 **Cada momento contigo siempre mágico es  
Pues siempre estoy dispuesta a vencer**

 **Con este gran amor aunque imposible  
Pero capaz de lograr**

 **La amistad siempre mágica es  
Toma mi mano la luz encontrar y la magia sentir  
Contigo la amistad mágica siempre será**

 **Podrán venir irse y demás  
Podrán llorar  
Pues contigo siempre estaré  
Y contigo siempre más que una amiga puedo ser**

 **Este amor más que imposible será inmortal  
(se ve a las chicas junto con el resto de los demás esperándolos, mientras Twilight y Sunset se miran a los ojos mientras se toman de la mano, para ir con los demás)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, gracias por hacer mis fics obras exitosas:**_

 **Mana:** _que curioso, tengo un primo que también es nutriólogo, solo que él da dietas pero no pode el ejemplo, le digo que como nutriólogo debe poner el ejemplo de alimentarse sanamente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amara The Darkness:** _suena a una buena película, pero concuerdo en que las secuelas nunca serán iguales a las originales. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _ahora hay un nuevo problema y es el hecho de que Twilight y Sunset han sido enviadas al futuro, siendo sacadas de su propia época. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _en lo personal prefiero a los otros Zombis, los que devoran alma son de Drago porque él los necesitaba para poder lograr su resurrección. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _se podría decir que así es, aunque no físicamente, ya que aún está atrapada en el Valle de las Sombras. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _así es la gran Pinkie Pie, por ese motivo no hay que subestimarla nunca. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _eso se debe a que ellas son muy expresivas en cuanto compiten, lo que hace que sus emociones salgan a flote cuando están compitiendo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _entre ellas la competencia es el mejor momento para que salgan a flote algunos de sus sentimientos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _a veces ella nos sorprende y mucho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _así es Pinkie Pie, siempre tiene una bolsa llena de sorpresas, con las cuales pueda dar uno que otro buen susto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Batman The Dark Knight 17:** _vaya, eso debe ser completamente cierto si tienes esa opinión, aunque muchos piensan que esa nueva película de Star Wars es blasfemia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _si tuviera que decir que odio algún animal serían…los pescados, con excepción de los tiburones y los peces espadas, esos me encantan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _considerando que Pinkie Pie es quizás el miembro más extraño del grupo, no es de extrañar que de repente tenga sus buenos momentos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rey Drasian:** _y como acabas de ver, así fue, pues Twilight y Sunset han sido enviadas al futuro por el nuevo Espectro de Debonair. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _sí que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que supe de ti, espero todo este bien por tu vida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _aunque a Rainbow y a Applejack no les agrado mucho tener que cantar eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _ese es uno de los misterios que tiene Pinkie, además del hecho de su Pinkie Sentido, el cual siempre se cumple de maneras sumamente inesperadas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _soy muy competidoras, creo que ninguna dirá nada hasta ver quien de las dos suelta primero la lengua, es parte de su propia competencia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _vaya, debe ser una gran película, ya que tú eres fan de Star Wars, definitivamente tendré que verla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 32 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Mana, Amara The Darkness, Éire, Olivia, Soranomomo93, NovaStarPrime, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Tenzalucard123, Xanatrix742, Batman The Dark Knight 17, Amo del Vacío, Blaitor21, Rey Drasian, Seiryu.001, Moon-9215, Kurtlaraperdomo, Iron Mario, Ocnarf.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	33. Perdidas en el tiempo Segunda Parte

_**En el capítulo anterior:**_

" _ **Tras una fuerte discusión con Celestia, Sunset se planteó la idea de escapar de su hogar y nunca más volver para no saber nada de nuevo de su madre, aunque gracias a un llamado oportuno de Mana, Twilight y las demás pudieron salir a buscarla, con ayuda de Twilight, Sunset comprendió que escapar no era la solución y que no evitaría que siguiera sufriendo, pero antes de poder decidir qué hacer, un nuevo Espectro hizo acto de aparición y empleando su maligna magia, ha enviado a ambas guerreras, junto con Spike al futuro, donde les esperan terribles sorpresas, especialmente a Sunset Shimmer"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=fG10K2keFZU**

 **(Sunset)  
A veces no se sí seguir**

 **¿Qué camino tomar?**

 **Sombras de luz**

 **Camino sin fin**

 **Y un mundo por vivir**

 **(Ritmo rápido)**

 **A veces no se sí eh de continuar**

 **Caída por la ambición**

 **El deseo y el poder**

 **Sé qué no merezco tu amistad**

 **(Twilight)  
Una oportunidad más**

 **Eh de levantar**

 **(Sunset)  
Volver a continuar**

 **(Las dos juntas)  
Juntas volvemos a luchar**

 **Sé qué intentarás de dudar**

 **De intentar no seguir  
Pero unidas hemos de continuar**

 **(Twilight)  
Confía en mi**

 **No eres el fuego del fin**

 **Eres la luz del día aquí**

 **Dar Esperanza de vivir**

 **Contra la oscuridad**

 **Será la verdad**

 **La fuerza de la lealtad  
Vuélvete a levantar**

 **Sólo la verdad  
Triunfa sobre el mal**

 **(Sunset)  
Unidas hemos de vencer  
El camino se despejará**

 **(Twilight)  
Volver a luchar**

 **(Sunset)  
Con todo el poder**

 **(Twilight)  
Vuelves a nacer**

 **Esperanza como Dragón**

 **(Sunset)  
Ilumina como un fénix**

 **(Las dos juntas)  
Juntas hemos de luchar  
Volveremos a ver el camino ideal**

 **(Applejack)  
Fuerte como un lobo**

 **(Rainbow Dash)  
Lealtad tal halcón**

 **(Rainbow y Applejack)  
Triunfa sobre el mal  
Volveremos a luchar**

 **(Fluttershy)  
Libre Y hermosa al volar  
Mariposa del viento tomar**

 **(Sunset)  
Renace como el fénix**

 **Tu luz ha de levantar  
Esperanza una vez más**

 **He de levantar  
Sonriendo una vez más**

 **(Pinkie)  
Como el Delfín eh de sonreír**

 **Triste nunca estar**

 **No dudes y levántate una vez más**

 **(Rarity)  
Generosa cual Garza eh de volver**

 **(Todas juntas)**

 **Caminar y seguir  
Levantarse otra vez**

 **Y vuelve a luchar  
Siempre junto a la verdad**

 **Unidas jamás perderemos  
la libertad**

 **Guerreras somos  
Unidas vencemos y caeremos**

 **Vuelve a brillar  
Amanecer contigo otra vez  
Luchar contigo hasta el fin**

 **(Sunset)  
Eh vuelto a brillar**

 **(Twilight)  
El camino tomar**

 **(Las dos juntas)  
Por siempre unidas**

 **Jamás vencidas**

 **Puesto esto es**

 **(Todas juntas)**

 **La amistad  
(tono largo al final resaltando la amistad)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 33**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 33 Perdidas en el tiempo.**

 **Segunda parte**

 **Páramo**

En cuanto las Guerreras de la Amistad se presentaron ante Maléfica, la reina no tardo en ponerlas al tanto de lo que acababa de ocurrir, aunque solo les pudo dar una breve introducción de lo que suponía le había pasado a su amada hija y a su amiga, las chicas solo escuchaban en silencio lo que la reina les informaba.

-Entonces ¿Twilight y Sunset fueron atrapadas por un hechizo del tiempo?-pregunto Applejack.

-Un hechizo del tiempo sumamente poderoso, la magia que se uso fue tan fuerte y oscura que ni siquiera yo puedo averiguar a qué tiempo fueron enviadas o si fueron enviadas al pasado o al futuro-admitió Maléfica sentándose en su trono-¡Es tan frustrante!-.

-Majestad, tranquilícese, entiendo que esto es sumamente angustiante, pero alterarse no va a ayudarle en nada-expreso Diaval colocándose junto a ella.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero estando perdidas en el tiempo…no quiero imaginarme lo que pueda pasar…-dijo Maléfica cubriéndose el rostro con su mano.

Antes de que la conversación continuara, la puerta se abrió y Garnet apareció, sujetando a un joven al que las chicas reconocieron rápidamente-¡Tú!-bramo Rainbow queriendo lanzarse sobre el sujeto con intenciones asesinas, pero las chicas sostuvieron a su amiga.

-Me disculpo por la tardanza mi reina, pero ya sabe que este tipo es muy escurridizo-declaro Garnet lanzando a Declan hacia Maléfica, el cual por poco se cayó al suelo, pero logro equilibrarse.

-Esa no es forma de tratar a una persona tan respetada como yo-declaro sacudiéndose el traje-si quería que viniera pudo haberme llamado simplemente su majestad-dijo Declan haciendo una reverencia.

-¿Habrías venido?-pregunto Maléfica conociendo la respuesta.

-No realmente, pero eso es más civilizado que enviar a una aspirante a vidente a buscarme para traerme a la fuerza, lo que me recuerda ¿para qué razón me mandó llamar? Debo haber hecho algo muy malo para que usted en persona haya enviado por mí-dijo Declan sin sonreír.

-No se trata de ti, mi hija y una de sus amigas están perdidas en el tiempo, uno de los Espectros de Debonair uso un hechizo temporal y desconozco su paradero, por eso necesito tu ayuda y la de Garnet-respondió Maléfica.

Declan solo endureció la mirada ante eso-¿Y qué espera que hagamos exactamente?-.

-No te hagas el inocente, sabes muy bien lo que tenemos que hacer-expreso Garnet.

Declan solo rodo los ojos y miro con furia a Garnet-Por supuesto que lo sé, después de todo, yo también tengo la misma habilidad que tú, solo que yo la uso de formas más divertidas-sentencio de manera burlona.

-¡Eres un…!-.

-¡Basta!-intervino Maléfica-sé que ustedes dos no se llevan bien, pero ahora necesito que trabajen juntos, junten sus mentes y busquen en todos los posibles escenarios futuros hasta encontrarlas, mientras más tiempo perdamos el peligro que ellas corren es mayor-.

Garnet y Declan se miraron fríamente, claro que Declan podía sentir la mirada fría de Garnet a través de sus gafas, pero finalmente ambos asintieron con resignación, fue cuando Rarity dio un paso al frente y tomo las palabras.

-Disculpe alteza, pero tengo una idea, mientras ellos dos buscan a nuestras amigas en el tiempo nosotras podríamos buscar al Espectro que lanzo el hechizo, tal vez si lo capturamos logremos hacerle decirnos donde las envió y como regresarlas-sugirió Rarity.

Maléfica se quedó pensando en las palabras de la Guerrera Garza y asintió-Es cierto, tienes mucha razón, muy bien, hagan eso, enviare al resto de las Gems y a Discord a buscarlo también, Shining Armor, tu irás con Discord para asegurarte de que no haga algo…más de su estilo-.

-Entendido madre-dijo Shining Armor haciendo una reverencia.

-Muy bien, vayan y encuentren a ese miserable Espectro-indico Maléfica.

-¡Delo por hecho!-declaro Applejack sonriendo.

-¡Le daremos su merecido, nadie se mete con nuestras amigas y se sale con la suya!-aseguro Rainbow.

Ambas chicas voltearon a ver a sus amigas-¡Vamos Guerreras de la Amistad!-indicaron al mismo tiempo, para luego verse entre ellas de manera desafiante.

-Sin Twilight ni Sunset entonces me corresponde a mí tomar el liderazgo-declaro Rainbow señalándose con su pulgar.

-Eso es lo que tú piensas, pero yo tengo más madera de líder que tú-aseguro Applejack mirando a su amiga con desafío.

-¿No me digas? Yo he sido capitana de todos los equipos deportivos de Canterlot, es claro que tengo más madera de líder-contraataco Rainbow.

-Eso no es nada, mis años de trabajo en la granja de mi familia me han enseñado lo dura que es la vida y como aprender a ser un buen líder, ganándote el respeto de los que te rodean-devolvió Applejack.

Ambas se vieron con desafío, al tiempo que pequeñas descargas eléctricas pasaban por los ojos de cada una, fue cuando Fluttershy levanto la mano de manera tímida-Ah… ¿no deberíamos irnos ya?-pregunto con timidez.

Al escuchar a su amiga, ambas se vieron de nuevo y comenzaron a correr para ganar al frente y poder guiar al equipo-¡Otra competencia va a comenzar!-declaro Pinkie Pie emocionada.

-Esas dos nunca cambian-dijo Rarity comenzando a seguirlas, siendo Fluttershy la última en acompañarlas, siempre seguidas por las miradas de Garnet y Declan.

-¿Deberíamos decirle a esas dos?-pregunto Declan.

-No, creo que será más divertido cuando se los diga Twilight-respondió Garnet sonriendo de manera misteriosa.

Maléfica se acomodó en su trono sumamente preocupada, fue cuando Cadence le puso una mano en su hombro para consolarla-Tranquila majestad, ya verá que todo saldrá bien, pronto Twilight, Sunset y Spike volverán sanos y salvos-.

-¿Spike también fue atrapado en el tiempo?-exclamo Maléfica cubriéndose el rostro con más angustia y provocando que Cadence quisiera haberse mordido la lengua.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ponyville**

Por su parte, Twilight y Sunset caminaban por las calles de una Ponyville que no conocían para nada, no cabía duda alguna de que estaban en el futuro, la pregunta era en que tiempo estaban, fue cuando Spike pasó por un puesto de periódicos y vio la fecha impresa en el diario.

-Chicas, será mejor que vengan a ver esto-señalo Spike.

Twilight y Sunset se acercaron para poder leer la fecha, era 13 de Noviembre del 2046-Estamos 30 años en el futuro-exclamo Twilight sorprendida.

-Vaya, esto sí que te pone todo en perspectiva-expreso Sunset cruzada de brazos-uno pensaría que el futuro sería muy diferente y francamente todo se ve igual-.

-No todo por lo que se ve-dijo Twilight mirando hacia todos lados-me pregunto si Canterlot habrá cambiado algo o si alguna de nuestras amigas están aquí, aunque realmente no sé si eso sea posible, cuando viajas en el tiempo muchas cosas son…confusas y dan muchos dolores de cabeza-.

-Las llamadas paradojas del tiempo-recordó Sunset.

-El lado bueno es que parece que en este futuro Debonair no es la gran gobernante, al menos eso es lo que parece-dijo Spike rascándose con su pata trasera.

-No creo que esa haya sido la intención de Debonair al enviarnos aquí, por lo que he estudiado de los distintos hechizos del tiempo, cuando se envía a una persona a una época a la que no pertenece con un hechizo de magia negra, entonces esta persona tiene un lapso de 24 horas para volver a su propia época antes de que…-.

-¿Antes de que?-pregunto Sunset mirándola.

-Antes de ser borrada de la existencia-respondió Twilight con preocupación-tenemos que encontrar el modo de volver a nuestro mundo o será demasiado tarde-.

-Primero quiero ver algo-dijo Sunset de manera misteriosa y dirigiendo sus pasos hacia adelante, Twilight comenzó a seguirla rápidamente, aunque primero levanto a Spike.

Durante toda la caminata, Sunset no dijo nada en ningún momento, su expresión mostraba que estaba pensando en algo sumamente serio, ese hecho preocupo a Twilight, pero la Princesa decidió no decir nada hasta que su amiga quisiera hablar, finalmente, llegaron a la que vendría siendo la casa de Sunset Shimmer, la cual se veía en pésimo estado, como si nadie hubiera estado habitándola en años.

-Miren este lugar ¿Quién querría vivir en este cuchitril?-pregunto Spike.

-¡Spike!-regaño Twilight molesta.

-Este cuchitril…solía ser mi hogar-respondió Sunset dando un paso para ingresar a la casa.

Al escuchar eso, una mirada de vergüenza cubrió el rostro de Spike, quien rápidamente trato de arreglar las cosas-Oh es adorable, eres una gran decoradora, oh que lindo gnomo-dijo al ver uno de esos famosos gnomos de jardín.

-Sunset-Twilight llamo a su amiga, pero esta no reacciono, la peli fuego entro a la casa que solía ser su hogar y vio que todo el lugar estaba realmente abandonado, descuidado y deteriorado por el paso del tiempo.

Sunset paseo con la mirada el lugar, divisando el mismo punto donde había peleado con su madre horas antes de que toda esa locura comenzara, fue cuando vio una luz que venía del salón, rápidamente corrió hacia el mismo, seguida por Twilight y Spike.

Al entrar al salón, encontraron a un hombre de edad madura, con ropas algo sucias, sentado en una silla, cerca del fuego de la chimenea, fumando una pipa, la repentina aparición de las chicas llamo su atención, así como también del perro que descansaba a los pies del hombre.

-Disculpe-dijo Sunset rápidamente.

El perro se levantó y mostro sus dientes de forma agresiva-Quieta-dijo el hombre con tono calmado, levantándose y encarando a las chicas.

Twilight retrocedió algo asustada, pero Sunset se mantuvo firme-Disculpe ¿usted sabe que le paso a esta casa y a sus dueños?-.

-Esta casa ha estado abandonada desde años, al menos, desde que Celestia dejo su trabajo como directora-explico el hombre con amabilidad.

-¿La directora Celestia renuncio a su trabajo?-exclamo Twilight sorprendida por esa noticia.

-Lo hizo hace mucho tiempo-explico el hombre-hace frío ¿no quieren un café o un té?-pregunto el hombre con el mismo tono amable.

-¿Por qué la directora renunciaría a su trabajo? Ella amaba ser directora y ayudar a los estudiantes-dijo Twilight sin encontrarle lógica a lo que estaba escuchando, a lo que ese hombre les contaba.

-Más de lo que amaba ser madre-murmuro Sunset entre dientes, siendo escuchada por Twilight.

El hombre suspiro con algo de tristeza-Cuando su hija escapo-comenzó captando la atención de Sunset-Celestia gasto todo lo que tenía tratando de hallarla, su dinero, su tiempo, todo. En pocos días dejo de asistir a trabajar, nada le importaba-explicaba el hombre con un tono de voz que indicaba cuanto le había dolido a Celestia la desaparición de Sunset, quien escuchaba todo con un brillo de tristeza, conmoción y otros sentimientos difíciles de explicar, mismos que explotaron como una bomba en su cara cuando el hombre prosiguió-creo que nadie amo a su hija más que Celestia, solo que cometió errores, como suelen hacerlo los humanos-.

Twilight miro a Sunset con preocupación y trato de acercarse-Muchas gracias…por su tiempo…-dijo la joven conteniéndose.

Sunset abandono la que fuera su casa a gran velocidad, siendo seguida por la mirada preocupada de Twilight, quien le agradeció al hombre su amabilidad y salió tras su amiga, siendo Spike el último en seguirlas.

Una vez fuera de la casa, Twilight encontró a Sunset sentada en la acera que estaba frente a la casa, con mucho cuidado se acercó a su amiga y levanto una mano, su intención era colocarla en el hombro de Sunset.

-Sunset… ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto con tono sumamente preocupado.

Sunset no respondió, siguió sentada en silencio, abrazando sus piernas con firmeza, Twilight ya casi colocaba la mano en el hombro de la peli fuego, cuando esta finalmente dijo unas palabras que le llegaron hasta lo más profundo de su corazón, especialmente por el tono en que las dijo.

-Le dije que la odiaba-.

-¿De qué hablas?-.

-La última vez que la vi…le dije que la odiaba y que no quería volver a verla…-conto Sunset-eso y muchas otras cosas terribles-.

Twilight comprendió a que se refería Sunset y se sentó a su lado-Lamento mucho lo que paso, ojala no hubieras pasado por algo tan doloroso como lo que viviste-dijo viéndola con tristeza.

-Este es el mundo humano, Twilight, las cosas no siempre se arreglan mágicamente como en el Páramo y no todos tenemos a los mejores padres-declaro Sunset haciendo una mueca que parecía ser una sonrisa forzada, como si Sunset quisiera reírse de su propio comentario.

Twilight miro a Sunset un momento y luego pensó en una idea-Oye Sunset… ¿hace cuánto que no lloras?-.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?-cuestiono Sunset con frialdad.

-Creo que…estas llena de amargura hacia Celestia, hacia toda tu familia y hacia tu…padre…porque no te has dado el lujo de desahogarte-explico Twilight.

-Que ridiculez-gruño Sunset entre dientes.

-Sunset ¿Por qué no le dijiste a Celestia que fuiste a buscar a tu padre y…que viste eso?-pregunto Twilight.

-No era de su interés…ya sabía que nos había abandonado, así que no era necesario decírselo a ella también…que descubrí que el padre al que siempre defendí después de que se marchó…creyendo que mi madre lo había alejado de mi lado…resulto todo lo contrario…-respondió Sunset con amargura.

-Entonces… ¿reconoces que las abandono a ambas?-pregunto Twilight mirando a su amiga significativamente y con algo de tristeza en sus ojos.

Sunset no pudo soportarlo más, lo que aquel hombre les dijo, el recordar todo lo que le grito a Celestia antes de que toda esa locura comenzara, así como también el hecho de que Twilight tenía razón, finalmente terminaron por romper la barrera que había creado para ocultar su alma frágil por tantas tristeza.

-¡Sí!-exclamo comenzando a llorar-¡Nos abandonó a ambas! ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué? ¡Yo lo quería! ¡Siempre trate de ser una buena hija, pero parece que no fui lo suficiente para él, nos dio la espalda a mí y a mi madre! ¿Por qué lo hizo?-cuestionaba llorando y cubriéndose la cara con sus manos.

Twilight no soporto ver a su amiga llorar de ese modo y la abrazo-Lo lamento Sunset-dijo con sinceridad, al tiempo que también comenzaba a llorar, ya que el lazo de amistad que las unía hacía que Twilight sintiera el dolor y la pena de Sunset como propio.

-¡Tal vez no fui una buena hija y ningún padre querría quererme!-sollozaba Sunset en los brazos de Twilight, ya que el dolor que sentía impedía que se separara de la Princesa.

-No digas eso, tú eres una buena persona, una de las más valientes que he conocido, cualquier padre estaría orgulloso y honrado de tenerte como hija-consolaba Twilight.

-¿Entonces por qué nos dejó? ¿Por qué nos abandonó para irse con otra familia?-preguntaba sumamente entristecida.

-Porque él no merecía ser padre-dijo Twilight comenzando a susurrarle al oído a Sunset-hay personas que no deberían ser padres, pero escucha, él tiene la culpa, no tú, él se perderá de muchas cosas, de hecho, ya se las perdió, porque tú eres una persona sumamente maravillosa-aseguro Twilight abrazándola con fuerza, aunque Sunset aún se veía sumamente dolida después de haber sacado toda la tristeza que había tenido en su corazón.

Twilight tomo entre sus manos el rostro de Sunset y la levanto para que la viera, al tiempo que recordaba la canción que su madre le cantaba cada vez que se sentía triste y lloraba, fue que sonriendo comenzó a cantársela a Sunset.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=rp2n-hqPgiE)**

 **Como me apena el verte llorar  
toma mi mano siéntela  
yo te protejo de cualquier cosa  
no llores más aquí estoy  
frágil te vez dulce sensual  
quiero abrazarte te protegeré  
esta fusión es irrompible  
no llores más aquí estoy **

Twilight tomo el rostro de Sunset y la levanto para verla a los ojos, ambas se vieron fijamente por un momento, mientras Twilight cantaba, le limpiaba las lágrimas, al tiempo que la ayudaba a levantarse y ambas comenzaron a caminar por las calles de la ciudad.

 **En mi corazón tu vivirás  
desde hoy será y para siempre amor  
en mi corazón no importa que dirán  
dentro de mi estarás siempre...**

 **No pueden entender nuestro sentir  
ni confiaran en nuestro proceder  
sé que hay diferencias más por dentro  
somos iguales tu y yo **

Mientras caminaban por las calles de aquella ciudad que era conocida y al mismo tiempo desconocida, Twilight continuaba con la canción que su madre le cantaba para consolarla, limpiándole las lágrimas a Sunset y sosteniendo su mano en todo momento, al tiempo que Spike las seguía de cerca y sonreía de manera tierna ante aquella imagen.

 **En mi corazón tu vivirás  
desde hoy será y para siempre amor**

 **No escuches ya más que pueden saber  
"que pueden saber"  
si nos queremos mañana y hoy  
entenderán lo sé...**

 **Tal vez el destino te hará pensar  
más la soledad tendrás que aguantar  
entenderán lo sé... **

Twilight les mostro a Sunset que a veces estaríamos solos, como era el caso de un pequeño pájaro que estaba solo en una rama, la pequeña ave parecía triste al sentarse solo en esa rama, cuando de pronto varios pajaritos más se acercaron y se posaron en la misma rama, Sunset casi podría haber asegurado que el ave cambiaba de humor drásticamente.

 **Lo haremos muy juntas pues**

 **En mi corazón créeme que tu vivirás  
estarás dentro de mi  
hoy y por siempre amor**

 **Tú en mi corazón  
si en mi corazón  
no importa que dirán no sufras más  
dentro de mi estarás  
estarás siempre**

 **Siempre...**

Twilight tomo a Sunset de ambas manos y comenzaron a girar, sin que Twilight dejara de cantar en algún momento, poco a poco, la tristeza de Sunset comenzó a ser reemplazada por una sonrisa, una sonrisa llena de amor y felicidad, Twilight estaba logrando su objetivo, fue cuando ambas tropezaron y rodaron por el suelo, quedando Sunset sobre Twilight.

 **Aquí siempre  
para ti estaré siempre,  
siempre y por siempre**

 **Solo mira a tu lado  
solo mira a tu lado  
solo mira a tu lado**

 **Yo estaré siempre**

Cuando finalmente se detuvieron, Sunset quedo encima de la Princesa y ahora tenía una sonrisa radiante en el rostro, misma que aumento al ver a Twilight a los ojos, ambas se sonreían mutuamente, de Sunset desapareció todo rastro de tristeza y de dolor.

-Muchas gracias por estar conmigo-dijo Sunset sonriéndole.

-Siempre que necesites de una mano amiga podrás contar conmigo-aseguro Twilight sonriéndole.

Ambas se vieron a los ojos, maravilladas por el color que estos tenían, así como el brillo que era cautivante para cada una y fue cuando Spike intervino-Ah, que romántico-expreso sonriendo divertido.

Al escuchar el comentario de Spike, rápidamente Twilight y Sunset reaccionaron, levantándose con rapidez, con las caras sumamente rojas y con Twilight lanzándole una mirada asesina a Spike, el cual solo sonrió con inocencia ante la mirada molesta de su amiga.

-Bueno…-comenzó Sunset-¿Qué haremos ahora? ¿Cómo volveremos a nuestra propia época?-pregunto con seriedad.

-Esa es una buena pregunta, no sé cómo hacerlo, si tan solo hubiera una pista, algo que nos ayudara a encontrar el camino…-.

-¡Twilight mira!-exclamo Spike señalando hacia la derecha.

Twilight miro hacia donde su pequeño amigo le indicaba y descubrió un camino de luces de color azul, luces que al parecer, nadie más podía ver, lo que significaba una cosa, eran luces mágica, Twilight se levantó y Sunset la imito.

-¿Qué crees que sean esas cosas?-pregunto Sunset mirando las luces.

-No lo sé, pero algo me dice que es lo que estamos buscando, hay que seguirlas antes de que el tiempo se nos termine-indico Twilight y Sunset asintió.

Ambas comenzaron a seguir aquel rastro de luces azules-¡Oigan! ¡Espérenme! ¡Tengo patas cortas recuerdan!-grito Spike comenzando a seguirlas lo más rápido que sus patas le permitían.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ponyville**

 **2016**

Por su parte, el resto de las Guerreras de la Amistad continuaban buscando al monstruo que envió a sus amigas a un portal del tiempo, ya iban transformadas y ahora buscaban por aire, tierra y agua, esto último siendo idea de Pinkie Pie, aunque a nadie más le parecía lógica la idea de que un Espectro con forma de reloj se ocultara en el lago.

-¿Hay algo?-pregunto Applejack a sus amigas.

-Aun nada querida, estoy preocupada ¿Qué tal si ese monstruo está en el Valle de las Sombras?-pregunto Rarity sumamente preocupada ante esa idea.

-De ser así no podremos ir a ese mundo, ese lugar es solo oscuridad infinita-respondió Fluttershy temblando ante esa visión.

-No se preocupen, estoy segura de que no volvió al Valle de las Sombras-dijo Rainbow-después de todo, ahora que nos han quitado a dos miembros es muy probable que esa bruja quiera atacarnos en estos momentos-.

-Vaya…eso es muy…inteligente-dijo Rarity impresionada por la deducción de Rainbow.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Como líder debo saber cómo piensa el enemigo-dijo Rainbow sonriendo.

-¿No me digas? Pues déjame decirte algo amiga, yo ya capte el rastro de ese Espectro-dijo Applejack mirando el suelo con mucha atención-sí, definitivamente lo tengo ¡Síganme equipo!-indico sonriéndole a Rainbow de manera burlona.

Rainbow miro molesta a Applejack y comenzó a seguirla, aunque también luchaba ferozmente por colocarse al frente y ser ella quien guiara a las Guerreras de la Amistad, una lucha que Applejack no estaba dispuesta a perder tampoco, mientras Rarity y Fluttershy solo observaban eso en silencio.

-Ah ¿no deberíamos decirles lo que Twilight nos dijo?-pregunto Fluttershy mirando a Rarity.

-¿Decirle que a quién?-pregunto Pinkie Pie apareciendo de la nada, justo en medio de ambas chicas, tomándolas por sorpresa y dándoles un buen susto.

Cuando Rarity se recuperó, miro a sus dos amigas y luego sonrió-No, mejor esperemos a que Twilight se los diga, creo que será mucho más divertido-respondió sonriendo y comenzando a seguirlas.

-Sí que se llevaran una sorpresa-dijo Fluttershy imaginándose la reacción de sus amigas.

-¡Espérenme!-pidió Pinkie Pie comenzando a saltar contenta.

Los sentidos y habilidades de rastreo de Applejack estaban muy acertados, pues al dar vuelta en una esquina, encontraron al Espectro de Debonair empleando su magia del tiempo como un juego, elevando personas en el aire y luego haciéndolas caer, deteniéndolas antes de que se estrellaran contra el suelo.

-¡Esto sí que es divertido!-declaro el Espectro riéndose.

-¡Oye! ¡Más vale que dejes a esas personas en paz, si es que sabes lo que te conviene!-advirtió Applejack.

El Espectro volteo y encaro a las Guerreras-¡Vaya, vaya, las famosas Guerreras de la Amistad, aunque parece que les hacen falta sus amadas líderes!-.

-¡No te preocupes, que para eso estoy yo aquí!-declaro Rainbow adelantándosele a Applejack-¡Ahora dinos quien eres tú y que le hiciste a nuestras amigas!-exigió Rainbow.

-¿Qué quién soy? ¿Qué quién soy? ¡Yo soy Cronos! ¡Amo y señor del tiempo!-proclamo el Espectro alzando los brazos, al tiempo que un rayo se escuchaba, así como también una música de impacto.

Pinkie volteo hacia todos lados confundida-¿De dónde vino eso?-pregunto.

-¿Cómo que eres amo del tiempo? Nadie es amo del tiempo, eso es un concepto abstracto-dijo Rarity.

-¡Por supuesto que no, se los voy a probar!-declaro sacando un teléfono de la nada y marcando un número.

-"Bienvenido al servicio del tiempo, en estos momentos son las 9 horas con 50 minutos"-

-¡Mentira! ¡Son las 9 horas con 51 minutos!-declaro Cronos cortando la comunicación-¿lo ven? ¡Soy Cronos! ¡Amo y señor del tiempo!-proclamo de nuevo, al tiempo que el rayo y la música volvieron a escucharse.

-En serio ¿de dónde viene esa música y ese rayo?-pregunto Pinkie buscando la fuente de los sonidos.

-Ah…entonces ¿Por qué ese reloj dice que son las 12 de la noche?-pregunto Fluttershy señalando la vitrina de una tienda de electrodomésticos.

-¡Esa es una videocasetera, ni siquiera yo, Cronos, amo y señor del tiempo, se programarla!-explico Cronos.

Rainbow se golpeó la cara con su mano-¿Es en serio? ¿Estamos teniendo una conversación con el tipo que envió a nuestras amigas a quien sabe qué tiempo?-.

-Buen punto-apoyo Pinkie-¿Qué hacemos entonces?-.

Rainbow sonrió y se preparó para dar la orden, pero justo en ese momento-¡Sobre él!-indico Applejack y las chicas se lanzaron contra Cronos, provocando que Rainbow mirara molesta a Applejack, quien sonrió victoriosa y también se unió a la batalla.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ponyville**

 **2046**

Twilight, Sunset y Spike siguieron el rastro de luces hasta el bosque, conforme avanzaban, la espesura del bosque aumentaba, comenzando a preocupar a Spike, pero se quitaba ese miedo marcando cada arbolito que se encontraba.

-Vaya, aunque prefiero mi forma de dragón, tengo que admitir que ser perro tiene ciertas ventajas muy relajantes-expreso Spike sonriendo aliviado.

Las chicas lo ignoraron y siguieron su camino, tras lo que parecía ser una caminata sin sentido, terminaron llegando a una cabaña rustica, donde una de las luces estaba alumbrando el picaporte de la puerta, Twilight se acercó y abrió la puerta, ingresando a la casa, seguida por sus amigos.

-Hola ¿hay alguien aquí?-pregunto Twilight ingresando a la oscura cabaña, seguida por Sunset.

-¿Qué es este lugar?-pregunto Sunset colocándose en guardia.

Justo en ese momento, varias velas se encendieron, alumbrando el lugar, dejando ver que la cabaña era muy confortable por dentro y ahí, sentada en una mecedora de madera, se encontraba una anciana que vestía una blusa y falda negras, cabello blanco y largo, amarrado en una trenza, con un chaleco rojo, así como también un sombrerito del mismo color, la anciana sostenía un palo de madera sonreía.

-¡Bienvenidas mis jóvenes guerreras! ¡Las estaba esperando!-declaro la anciana sonriéndoles de manera amistosa, aunque todo esto dejaba confundidas a las chicas y a Spike.

 **Esta historia continuara…**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Otro capítulo que ha concluido, para esta aventura todavía no ha finalizado, ahora Twilight y Sunset han llegado con una misteriosa anciana ¿será amiga o enemiga? Mientras que el resto de las chicas se está preparando para enfrentarse a Cronos ¿podrán vencerlo sin la ayuda de Twilight y Sunset? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo para averiguarlo.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=jjoqLClNfDo**

 **(Luna)  
Mira el arcoíris con esperanza lo puedes ver  
Solo levántate de esa oscuridad**

 **Brillante como el sol aquí  
Eres mi luz en este mundo**

 **Brillante sobre la oscuridad que hay por ti  
Nunca te rindas**

 **(Celestia)  
Los sueños se realizaran  
No importa cuánto he de batallar**

 **Siempre la esperanza prevalecerá  
Contigo al caminar**

 **(Luna y Celestia)  
Un olvido, un misterio y un hoy por venir  
Salir de las sombras  
Y ver la luz**

 **Es el regalo que disfruto pues estas tu**

 **(Twilight)  
No tengo miedo  
Ni ira  
Ni desesperación**

 **(Sunset)  
Contigo lo he de lograr**

 **En este abismo eterno  
Nos levantaremos y volveremos a reír**

 **Mis alas levantar y volver a volar  
Un largo día es**

 **No hay excepciones  
Ni más presiones**

 **(Twilight)  
Brillante es la luz  
Que ejerces tu**

 **(Applejack, Pinkie y Rarity)  
Ni miento  
Nunca triste estoy  
Rendirme jamás lo hare**

 **Por un destino a proteger  
Brillante y fuerte ser**

 **(Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash)  
Cruel nunca seré  
Leal contigo siempre estaré**

 **(Sunset y Twilight)  
Mi amiga tú serás**

 **Con el amor tendrás  
Y la magia fuerte es  
Ya que es la amistad**

 **(Twilight)  
Amigas hasta el fin  
(con tonos bajos en forma de susurro)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, gracias por hacer de mis fics obras sumamente exitosas, en serio lo agradezco:**_

 **Mana:** _ahora que Sunset finalmente saco algo de la presión y el dolor que había guardado en su corazón por tanto tiempo, finalmente esta lista para dar el siguiente paso, claro que primero tendrán que encontrar el modo de volver a su propio tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _como Twilight explico, el que Debonair las haya enviado al futuro solo fue con intención de herir más a Sunset, así como también eliminarlas del tiempo al estar en una época que no les pertenece. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _no, ya que Drago es el origen del mal, existió antes de que el tiempo mismo existiera, de hecho, se podría decir que fue uno de los primeros hijos del Padre Celestial, quien creo todo lo existente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amara The Darkness:** _vaya, creo que George Lucas ya no es lo que solía ser, después de todo, para que fans de Star Wars digan eso significa que realmente esa nueva película fue un asco. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _eso es parte de la frase "siempre déjalos deseando más" y creo que ahora ya se te aclaro todo, Debonair las envió a un futuro donde el escape de Sunset termino por destruir a Celestia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _siempre es muy duro tener que ver algo como eso, ahora Sunset sabe que pese a todo, Celestia realmente la ama y gracias a Twilight pudo liberar toda la carga que tenía en su corazón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _esa habría sido la mejor opción, pero Debonair tenía otros planes, al enviarlas al futuro esperaba que el tiempo mismo se encargara de borrarlas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _eso sería bastante interesante, además de trabajar para Drago, no cabe duda que serían grandes siervos del temible Freezer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Batman The Dark Knight 12:** _me imagino que esos son los que van a participar en cada película. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _aunque los viajes al pasado son peligrosos, en este viaje, Debonair lo que busca es que ambas sean borradas de la existencia, pues no pertenecen a esa línea del tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _las posibilidades son infinitas, por eso es que sea crean cientos de dimensiones, los viajes en el tiempo realmente son confusos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _no realmente, lo que Debonair quería que pasara era que ambas fueran borradas de la existencia, después de todo, ella no es tonta, sabe que enviarlas al pasado es muy riesgoso, porque cualquier cambio podría afectarla también a ella. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _a todo el mundo le da dolores de cabeza cuando se viaja por el tiempo, siempre con sus paradojas y posibles resultados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rey Drasian:** _al menos ahora Sunset sabe que para Celestia nada es más importante que ella, así como también pudo liberar algo de la carga que tenía en su corazón desde hacía años. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _gracias a Twilight, Sunset finalmente libero un poco de la carga que tenía en su corazón, ahora ambas han llegado con una misteriosa anciana. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Súper Rock Ninja:** _pues ahora fue muy duro para Sunset, aunque al mismo tiempo fue liberador y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 33 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Mana, Éire, Olivia, Amara The Darkness, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Tenzalucard123, Ocnarf, Batman The Dark Knight 12, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Moon-9215, Amo del Vacío, Rey Drasian, Iron Mario, Súper Rock Ninja.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	34. Perdidas en el tiempo Tercera Parte

_**En el capítulo anterior:**_

" _ **Atrapadas en el futuro y con el peligro de ser borradas de la existencia en cualquier momento por culpa de la magia de Cronos, Twilight y Sunset han hecho algunos descubrimientos, especialmente Sunset y mientras buscaban un modo de volver a su propia época, llegaron a la casa de una misteriosa anciana ¿será una posible aliada o un nuevo enemigo? Por su parte, el resto del equipo está preparándose para enfrentar a Cronos y poder encontrar un modo de rescatarlas, aunque sin saber quién es su líder en esos momentos de ausencia de Twilight y Sunset"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=ndZj2IJafUI**

 **Un pasado por olvidar  
Un futuro por descubrir  
Y un presente por vivir**

 **(Se ve a Twilight dirigiéndose a Canterlot acompañada de Spike, con Luna y Celestia en la entrada)**

 **Esperanza me ha de levantar  
La luz en tus sombras, tu sol y tu luna  
Vuelve a sonreír otra vez**

 **(Se ve al resto de las chicas esperándola)**

 **No sé qué hacer estoy a momentos de perder  
Empiezo a dudar a mis alas perder y empezar a caer**

 **No vuelvas ni temas de dudar**

 **Tu lealtad  
Tus honestidad  
Fuerte has de ser, no lo dudes eso tienes que ver**

 **(la imagen cambia a Rainbow y Applejack compitiendo en una carrera)**

 **Tus risas  
Y Amabilidad  
Generosa siempre has de ser**

 **(Cambia a Pinkie haciendo reír a las demás, Fluttershy con varios animales y Rarity diseñando varios vestidos nuevos)**

 **Nunca de eso lo eh de dudar  
Eso es la amistad  
que tiene poder**

 **Sólo tú la tienes que ver  
Y creer**

 **Vuelve a levantarte  
y a vivir  
Que sin ti, estoy perdida otra vez**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirando un poco nerviosa a Twilight recordando cuando Twilight junto con las demás le dan la mano a Sunset ofreciéndole su amistad)**

 **Vuélvete a levantar  
Una vez más hay que luchar**

 **Y volver a enfrentar, volver a pelear**

 **Luz ilumina el fin  
Mi fuerza eres tu**

 **Luz he de ser**

 **(Ambas al verse sonríen un poco nerviosas sin saber que decir)**

 **Solo el tiempo lo dirá  
Volver a pelear  
Esperanza es lo que das**

 **Volver a intentar**

 **La esperanza me ha de iluminar y juntos viviremos al fin**

 **Por qué contigo he de luchar**

 **(Cambia la imagen con un fondo brillante con varias criaturas del Páramo pasando a mostrar a Discord, seguido de Shining Armor y Candance, por ultimo a Maléfica junto con Diaval)**

 **Amigas hasta el fin  
Que la esperanza nos ha de iluminar**

 **Volver a soñar  
No he de dudar**

 **Contigo por siempre hasta el fin  
la amistad es nuestra fuente de luz**

 **Amigas hemos de ser  
Juntas hasta el fin**

 **Guerreras a luchar**

 **El mal a enfrentar**

 **(Cambia la imagen con Applejack acabando con varios espectros por tierra, y Pinkie atacando a otros saliendo desde el mar, pasando a Twilight, Sunset, Rarity, Rainbow y Fluttershy volando enfrentando a varias criaturas con grandes ataques)**

 **Juntas y unidas hasta el fin**

 **Que la amistad vuelva a florecer**

 **Y la amistad por siempre ha de vencer**

 **Sola he estado**

 **Nunca la felicidad experimente**

 **Sola no eh de seguir**

 **Con ustedes vuelvo una a ser**

 **Su amistad fuerte lo es**

 **Porque la amistad es la magia que tiene el poder  
Al mal enfrentar y vencer**

 **(Volviendo a cambiar otro fondo negro esta vez con el valle de las sombras revelando con varios Espectros pasando a Tirek, seguido del Rey Sombra y la Reina Chrysalis con una sonrisa maligna, pasando a Sonata, Aria y Adagio esta última con una sonrisa ambiciosa y por ultimo a Debonair sin ninguna sonrisa)**

 **Esto es la amistad**

 **Fuerte, honesta, leal, alegre, amable, generosa, amorosa y mágica siempre ha de ser**

 **Juntas por siempre  
Contra el mal latente  
Juntas una vez**

 **Guerreras de la Amistad**

 **(cambia la imagen con las chicas y Maléfica su lado mientras detrás de ellas aparece la figura de Amaterasu)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 34**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 34 Perdidas en el tiempo.**

 **Tercera Parte**

 **2046**

La anciana miraba a ambas chicas con una gran sonrisa, para luego levantarse de su asiento y acercarse a ellas-Bienvenidas valientes Guerreras de la Amistad-saludo sonriéndose amistosamente.

Esa declaración dejo perplejas a ambas, siendo Twilight quien se aventurara a preguntar-¿Cómo sabe que…?-.

-No es lo único que sé, también sé que tú eres la hija de Maléfica, la Reina del Páramo y futura gobernante de toda la magia, lo que hace que tu estancia aquí sea algo aterradora-expreso la anciana estremeciéndose al saber lo que podría pasar si Twilight se quedaba en ese tiempo.

-¿También sabe que no pertenecemos a esta época?-pregunto Spike sorprendido, su sorpresa aumento cuando vio que al entrar a la cabaña había recuperado su forma de dragón.

-¿Quién rayos es usted?-cuestiono Sunset cruzándose de brazos.

La anciana le sonrió a la chica y se puso a caminar por la cabaña, sosteniéndose de su bastón-Soy solo una simple shamana, la cual tiene conocimientos sobre todo tipo de hechizos ¿no es verdad chicos?-pregunto la anciana hacia la nada.

Fue cuando varias Hadas y Elfos Domésticos salieron de la nada, colocándose al lado de la anciana, todos sonriendo de manera feliz, al tiempo que afirmaban las palabras de aquella anciana, quien siguió paseándose por su cabaña hasta llegar a un caldero, al cual meció un poco con un cucharon, para luego darle una probadita a lo que estaba hirviendo.

-Le falta un poco de sal, pero eso se arregla pronto, como estaba diciendo, sé que ustedes quieren encontrar el camino de regreso a su propia época, fue por eso que las Luces Espirituales los guiaron hasta aquí-explico la Shamana.

-¿Luces Espirituales? Por eso se me hacían tan conocidas-comprendió Twilight sintiéndose un poco tonta al no darse cuenta de eso antes.

-¿Qué son esas Luces Espirituales?-pregunto Sunset confundida.

-Son energía espiritual que habita en el mundo y que siempre están dispuestas a ayudar a quien necesita ayuda, siempre nos dan señales para guiarnos por el sendero correcto, pero son muy pocos los que las ven y las siguen-explico la anciana.

-Qué bueno que nosotros si las seguimos-dijo Spike aliviado.

-Entonces ¿usted puede ayudarnos?-pregunto Sunset.

La Shamana asintió y volteo a verlas con una sonrisa-Si las Luces Espirituales las trajeron aquí entonces es porque puedo hacerlo-dijo comiendo un dulce que saco de entre sus ropas-ahora díganme ¿ya saben ustedes que necesitan?-.

Twilight y Sunset se vieron entre ellas antes de que Twilight le respondiera-Lo que usted dijo venerable anciana, necesitamos volver a nuestra época…-.

-¡Bah! ¿Para qué tienen cerebro si no lo usan?-cuestiono la anciana molesta por la respuesta de Twilight-¡Quieren regresar a su propia época, pero no saben que es lo que necesitan!-.

Sunset miro a la anciana de manera confundida, escéptica y como si la mujer estuviera loca, se cubrió el rostro con la mano y expreso su opinión-Querer o necesitar son exactamente la misma cosa-dijo negando con la cabeza, ganándose un golpe en la cabeza con el bastón de la anciana-¡Auch!-.

La anciana la miro de manera reprobatoria y enojada-¿Son la misma cosa? ¡Claro que no!-declaro dándole la espalda y comenzando a moverse como si estuviera a punto de bailar, hecho que se confirmó cuando una tonada musical surgió de la nada-¡Ahora escuchen a esta anciana niñas!-.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=-Nn27OzHg_4)**

 **Anciana:**

 **No importa como luces  
no importa tu disfraz  
ni los anillos en tus dedillos  
qué más da ya, qué más da**

 **No importa ni tu origen  
no importa incluso que serás  
un can, lechón o res barbón  
todo cabe aquí **

**Hadas y Elfos**

 **Todo cabe aquí**

Conforme la anciana cantaba, la cabaña comenzó a iluminarse con un aura mágica, al tiempo que las Hadas y Elfos que vivían ahí seguían el ritmo de la música junto con la dueña de la casa.

 **Anciana**

 **Todos saben lo que quieren  
lo que quieren que les dé  
les digo que requieren  
y cantando encantare**

 **Es tu deber, trabaja duro  
y lo encontraras  
es tu deber trabaja duro  
deberás si lo veras  
cuando sepas que hay en ti  
tendrás lo que te va  
cielos y nubes para ti.  
A trabajar, a trabajar **

La anciana movió su bastón de un abajo hacia arriba, dando la apariencia de que estaba cavando, para luego comenzar a golpear el suelo como si estuviera martillando, moviendo su bastón de un lado a otro para que pareciera que estaba barriendo, no paso mucho tiempo para que Twilight, Sunset y Spike se sintieran contagiadas con el ritmo y también comenzaran a bailar.

 **La señorita quiere triunfar por su cuenta  
y más rica quieres ser  
mas no me parece muy feliz  
por qué no lo era ayer  
NO  
plata sin alma no  
plata sin corazón  
controlarte es necesidad y volver hoy a comenzar **

La anciana comenzó a bombardear a Sunset con varias monedas de oro, así como también costales cargados de ese metal precioso, diamantes y otras cosas, Sunset trato de soportar todo ese peso sobre ella, pero al final, fue demasiado y la derribo, por fortuna, la anciana la rescato antes de que todo ese peso lograra ahogarla.

 **Es tu deber trabaja duro  
no te ira tan mal  
es tu deber trabaja duro  
y lo mismo te lo digo yo  
no sé qué encontraras el amor quizá te calmara  
solo haz tu trabajo y lo sabrás **

Sunset estaba saliendo del aturdimiento en que la puso ese enorme peso, cuando la anciana menciono la parte de que el amor la calmaría, con su basto, le señalo hacia donde estaba Twilight, quien bailaba con gracia, siguiendo el ritmo de la música, al tiempo que una luz que provenía de una de las ventanas la iluminada, dándole un aspecto angelical que maravillo a Sunset, quien se perdió con aquella vista, sus ojos abrieron mucho y miraba a Twilight como si fuera lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida, provocando una sonrisa en la anciana, quien se acercó a Twilight. ****

-¿Y tú?-pregunto llamando la atención de Twilight.

-Dime-respondió Twilight algo asustada por la repentina aparición de la anciana, especialmente porque en ningún momento vio que se acercaba.

-¿Puedo hablarte?-pregunto la anciana con un tono de voz muy respetuoso.

-Por supuesto-respondió Twilight sin comprender porque le preguntaba eso y la anciana se rio divertida.

-Eres testaruda, eso es lo que dicen-dijo la anciana guiñándole un ojo de manera cómplice.

 **Tu madre es tu adoración tu gigante de luz  
y tu su amada hija  
lo que tuvo aquí lo tienes tu **

La anciana le mostro una imagen de ella cuando era pequeña, siendo abrazada y mimada por su madre, esa visión la hizo sonreír con ternura, cuando la anciana le mostro que lo que Maléfica tiene en su corazón, ella también lo poseía.

 **Es tu deber trabaja duro  
y lo encontraras  
es tu deber trabaja duro  
trabaja aun te falta más  
al profundizar en ti  
tendrás lo que te va  
cielos y nubes para ti **

**Anciana**

 **Abran las ventanas chicos  
Que entre la luz **

**Hadas, Elfos, Spike**

 **Cielos y nubes**

 **Twilight**

 **Cielos y nubes**

 **Anciana**

 **Es para ti**

Cuando la canción terminó, la anciana le puso una mano en el hombro a Twilight y le sonrió de manera tierna, mientras que Sunset salía del trance en el que se quedó cuando vio a Twilight bailar y más se maravilló cuando la escucho cantar de nuevo, realmente tenía una hermosísima voz.

-¿Ya mi pequeña? ¿Ahora entiendes que es lo que necesitas niña?-pregunto con un tono sumamente dulce.

Twilight asintió sumamente emocionado-¡Sí! ¡Ya entiendo anciana! ¡Tengo que trabajar y esforzarme mucho más, y luchar para algún día ser tan grandiosa como lo es mi madre!-respondió Twilight sonriendo como si acabara de hacer el descubrimiento del siglo.

Al escuchar su respuesta, la anciana y sus compañeros se mostraron sumamente decepcionados, alguno incluso sacaron la lengua por la respuesta que Twilight dio, definitivamente esa chica no comprendió la lección, aunque uno de los visitantes parecía que si lo había hecho y ese no era otro más que el pequeño Spike, quien sonrió.

-¡Atención chicos! ¡Una vez más!-declaro al tiempo que comenzaba a bailar-¡No importa como luces, no importa tu…! No va a cantar nadie con Spike…ok-dijo resignado al ver que nadie lo acompañaba en la repetición de la canción.

La anciana se sentó con pesadez en su mecedora de nuevo sumamente decepcionada por la respuesta que Twilight le dio-¡Bien, si tanto quieren regresar a su propia época entonces solo deben hacer lo siguiente, tienen que invocar el poder de sus respectivos espíritus guardianes!-.

-¿Es todo?-pregunto Sunset abriendo mucho los ojos-no parece tan difícil-expreso ganándose un golpe en la cabeza con el bastón de la anciana.

-¡No seas ingenua pequeña! Claro que es difícil, ya que deben concentrar la energía de la luz y la oscuridad, del sol y la luna, el día y la noche-explico la anciana.

-¿A qué se refiere con eso?-pregunto Twilight confundida.

-El Dragón Zafiro representa la oscuridad, la noche y la magia de la luna, mientras que el Fénix es representante de la luz, del día y de la noche, uno no puede existir sin el otro, se necesitan mutuamente para poder coexistir, si uno desapareciera, el otro no podría mantenerse mucho tiempo-explico la anciana.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con el hecho de que tengamos que volver a nuestra propia época?-pregunto Sunset sin comprender lo que la anciana quería decirles, provocando que se ganara otro golpe en la cabeza-¿podría dejar de hacer eso?-cuestiono furiosa.

-¡A eso iba niña! Si ambas no están en la misma sintonía, no tienen el mismo sentimiento, las mismas emociones y el mismo deseo, entonces la magia no las enviara a su hogar, sino que hará que se pierdan en el tiempo, estarán viajando de tiempo a tiempo sin control alguno, sin poder detenerse jamás y sus amigas…bueno, véanlo ustedes mismas-.

La anciana les mostro una imagen sumamente alarmante, donde sus amigas estaba enfrentándose a Cronos, el mismo monstruo que las envió al futuro, aunque las chicas luchaban con valentía, se podía ver que el monstruo poseía una gran cantidad de magia que le permitía tener el control sobre sus amigas.

-¡Oh por Dios! ¡Rarity está en problemas!-grito Spike sumamente alarmado, ganándose una mirada seria de las dos chicas-y también las demás-agrego rápidamente.

-¡Tenemos que volver cuanto antes!-declaro Twilight sumamente alarmada por sus amigas.

-Entonces no les conviene que el hechizo les falle-dijo la anciana con un tono sumamente obvio.

-¿No va a ayudarnos para que eso no pase?-pregunto Sunset mirándola de modo casi suplicante.

-Lo siento querida, pero yo solo las puedo guiar, ustedes deben encontrar el camino de regreso por sus propios medios, pero no se preocupen, sabrán cómo hacerlo, después de todo, han sabido salir adelante desde que esta locura comenzó-explico la anciana sonriéndoles con mucha confianza.

Twilight y Sunset se vieron entre sí, pensando en alguna forma de que pudieran estar conectadas y pensar exactamente lo mismo, Twilight puso una mirada de determinación y le extendió su mano hacia su amiga.

-Yo creo que podemos hacerlo-dijo sin un asomo de duda en su mirada.

Eso basto para que Sunset también sintiera como las dudas abandonaban su corazón y mente-No sé cómo lo haces, pero siempre logras convencerme de que podemos lograrlo todo-expreso sonriendo divertida y tomando la mano de su amiga.

La anciana solo sonrió con ternura y diversión, ella sabía muy bien que ahí había algo más poderoso que la magia de la amistad, pero tardaría su tiempo en revelarse, ahora mismo, ellas debían darse prisa en ir a ayudar a sus amigas y no tenía duda alguna de que podrían lograrlo.

Tomándose con sus dos manos, ambas chicas cerraron sus ojos y comenzaron a concentrar las energías de sus Elementos y de sus respectivos Espíritus, al tiempo que canalizaban sus sentimientos, emociones y pensamientos para que fueran exactamente los mismos, debían ser una sola, tal como lo eran el sol y la luna, la luz y la oscuridad, el día y la noche.

Poco a poco, las energías de sus respectivos espíritus comenzaron a manifestarse, al tiempo que sentían como sus auras las hacían levitar en el suelo, la luz y la oscuridad comenzaron a danzar, envolviéndolas en un manto mágico, dejando a Spike con la boca muy abierta, pero rápidamente, el pequeño dragón se sujetó de la pierna de Twilight para evitar que se fueran sin él.

La anciana sonrió complacida al ver que las chicas lo habían conseguido, la energía de sus espíritus estaba uniéndose, las estaba devolviendo a su propia época, pero no solo era eso, era también un sentimiento tan puro, tan poderoso y misterioso, que ni siquiera ellas sabían que lo tenían.

-¡Por el poder del Dragón Zafiro/Fénix!-murmuraron ambas al mismo tiempo.

-Buena suerte pequeñas-les deseo la anciana en el momento en que ellas desaparecieron de su hogar.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ponyville**

 **2016**

 **( www. youtube watch? v=IZgV6rwosWU)**

Las chicas hacían todo lo posible por resistir los ataques de Cronos, pero el maligno Espectro demostraba ser un rival sumamente formidable, apenas y podían atacarlo, y cuando lo conseguían, este usaba un hechizo del tiempo para cambiar el resultado, lo que las dejaba sumamente molestas y frustradas.

-¿Qué les pasa niñas? ¿Ya se cansaron?-pregunto con un tono sumamente burlón.

-¡Eso quisieras tú!-bramo Rainbow disponiéndose a volver a pelear, pero justo en ese momento, un resplandor de luz apareció entre las chicas y Cronos.

-¿Qué es esto?-cuestiono Cronos.

Fue entonces que Twilight y Sunset aparecieron transformadas, mirando de manera desafiante a Cronos-Hola ¿nos extrañaste?-pregunto Twilight sonriendo divertida.

-¿Ustedes?-bramo Cronos incrédulo.

Al ver a sus amigas, las demás se acercaron rápidamente a ellas-¡Twilight! ¡Sunset!-.

-¡Que gusto que hayan vuelto!-declaro Fluttershy sumamente aliviadas.

-¡Nos tenían muy preocupadas queridas!-expreso Rarity sonriéndoles del mismo modo.

-No se preocupes, lamentamos haberlas preocupado, pero ya estamos bien-aseguro Sunset sonriéndoles a sus amigas, realmente se sentía bien saber que le importaba mucho a ese grupo de chicas raras.

-¡Yo también estoy bien Rarity!-declaro Spike, al tiempo que volvía a sus forma de perro y movía su cola de un lado a otro viendo a la chica con ojos radiantes.

-¡Me alegra mucho Spike!-expreso Rarity acariciándole la cabeza con ternura.

Cronos golpeo el suelo con su báculo, se podía ver que estaba realmente furioso por lo que estaba sucediendo-¡Imposible! ¿Cómo pudieron regresar? ¡No puede ser que hayan destruido mi hechizo del tiempo!-.

-¡Nada es imposible para las Guerreras de la Amistad!-declaro Twilight desafiante.

-¡Y ya es tiempo de que pagues por lo que nos hiciste!-apoyo Sunset preparándose para el encuentro.

-¡Adelante Guerreras!-indicó Twilight enviando a su equipo sobre el maligno Cronos, quien rápidamente se preparó para el encuentro.

Las Guerreras de la Amistad rodearon a Cronos, comenzando a atacarlo por distintos flancos, pero Cronos usaba sus hechizos del tiempo para moverse rápidamente, evitando los impactos de sus enemigas, hecho que lo divertía mucho, pues sin importar lo que ellas hicieran, jamás podrían tocarlo mientras diera saltos en el tiempo.

-¿Qué les pasa? ¿Soy demasiado para ustedes?-pregunto volviendo a escabullirse en el tiempo

Las chicas se reagruparon y se colocaron en guardia, esperando a ver en qué momento volvería a aparecer ese maligno Espectro-¡Cada vez que lo tenemos acorralado usa sus hechizos del tiempo para escaparse de nuestras manos!-bramo Applejack frustrada.

-¡Si alguien tiene una idea es el momento de compartirla!-expreso Rainbow también frustrada por no poder atraparlo.

-¡Yo tengo una idea!-declaro Pinkie alzando su mano-¡Oye Cronos! ¿Qué crees? ¡Logre programar la videocasetera!-grito a todo pulmón.

Justo en el instante en que Pinkie grito eso, Cronos volvió a aparecer ante las chicas-¿Qué dijiste? ¿Cómo hiciste lo que yo, Cronos, amo y señor del tiempo, no fue capaz de hacer?-cuestiono impactado y levantando su báculo de manera molesta al ver que una niña lo supero o eso pensaba.

-¡Dardos de Fuego!-invoco Sunset lanzando su ataque de dardos, quitándole el báculo a Cronos.

-¿Qué?-exclamo alarmado.

Rainbow abrió sus alas y uso la Implosión Sónica, golpeando el báculo con una poderosa patada que lo partió a la mitad, dejando sorprendido a Cronos, pues su amado báculo había sido destruido por un grupo de niñas malcriadas.

-¡Caíste!-declaro Pinkie Pie sacándole la lengua sumamente divertida por el modo en que logro engañar a Cronos.

-¡Tú…me engañaste!-bramo Cronos al darse cuenta de que había caído en un truco barato de la chica más alegre del grupo, provocando que las manecillas de su cara giraran sin control alguno-¡Ahora si me hicieron enfadar!-bramo lanzándose contra las chicas hecho una furia.

-¡Bien pensado Pinkie, ahora que no tiene su báculo no podrá usar sus hechizos del tiempo! ¡Es hora de acabar con él chicas!-indico Twilight sonriendo desafiante.

-¡Adelante!-.

Las chicas se abalanzaron contra Cronos, confirmando que las palabras de Twilight eran muy ciertas, sin su báculo, el maligno Espectro no podía usar sus hechizos del tiempo, por lo que ahora cuando era golpeado y derribado, no podía usar su magia para repetir las cosas una y otra vez para cambiar el resultado.

Cronos rodo por el suelo, incorporándose rápidamente, solo para encontrarse con una molesta Sunset, quien le dio un puñetazo en el rostro, lanzándolo por los aires, para luego interceptarlo con una patada, se podía ver que estaba realmente molesta con ese Espectro.

-¡Esto es por hacerme ver ese horrible futuro!-declaro furiosa.

Cronos se levantó aturdido, momento que Twilight aprovecho para comenzar a canalizar la energía del Dragón Zafiro-¡Llama Zafiro!-invoco lanzando su llamarada contra Cronos.

El Espectro recibió el ataque directamente, siendo consumido por las llamas mágicas del místico dragón, no sin antes maldecir a las Guerreras de la Amistad por haberlo vencido y a las videocaseteras por nunca ser capaz de programarla, las chicas posaron en señal de triunfo por su nueva victoria.

Una vez que todo se calmó y repararon los daños con un hechizo que Twilight había aprendido, las chicas se destransformaron y se alejaron del lugar lo más rápido posible, pues la policía no iba a tardar en llegar y lo que menos necesitaban era tenerlos sobre ellas de nuevo.

-¡Patas cortas chicas! ¡Patas cortas!-gritaba Spike tratando de seguirles el paso.

Una vez que estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos del lugar de los hechos, las chicas se abrazaron a Twilight y Sunset, sumamente contentas de ver que se encontraban sanas y salvas, cuando las soltaron, les pidieron una explicación sobre la época a la que fueron enviadas, así como también el modo en que consiguieron regresar.

Una vez que Twilight y Sunset terminaron de contarles todo, la Princesa se dio cuenta que tendría que decirle a su madre sobre esa anciana que las ayudo de forma desinteresada, pues ella conocía magia sumamente antigua y poderosa.

-¡Pero eso tendrá que esperar, solo avísale que ya te encuentras bien, porque ahora tenemos que celebrar el regreso de Twilight y Sunset con una pijamada!-declaro Pinkie muy animada.

-Eso suena bien-dijo Applejack.

-Sería bueno relajarnos un poco después de todo este ajetreo-reconoció Rarity apoyando a su amiga.

Sunset fue la única que negó con la cabeza-Quizás sea mejor hacerla otro día chicas, hoy tengo que terminar con de aclarar ciertos asuntos, las veo mañana-dijo preparándose para irse-y Twilight…muchas gracias, por todo-expreso agradecida y sonriéndole de una manera cálida, provocando un leve sonrojo en Twilight.

-Descuida-dijo correspondiendo la sonrisa.

Tras despedirse, Sunset se fue corriendo rumbo a su casa, dejando a las demás confundidas, pero Twilight sabía perfectamente cuál era ese asunto que Sunset debía resolver-Bueno, supongo que la pijamada se puede hacer mañana-dijo Fluttershy.

-Así parece, pero antes de irnos, Twilight, creo que hay algo que nos tienes que aclarar-dijo Rainbow mirando a su amiga fijamente.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Twilight nerviosa por la mirada de su amiga, fue cuando Applejack también intervino.

-Tenemos claro que tú eres nuestra líder y que Sunset es la segunda al mando, pero lo que Rainbow y yo queremos saber es…-.

-¡Quien de nosotras es la tercera al mando!-interrumpió Rainbow al tiempo que ambas se acercaban más a Twilight, quien solo parpadeo confundida.

-Es Rarity por supuesto-señalo Twilight, provocando que sus dos amigas se quedaran con la boca abierta, al tiempo que miraban a Rarity, quien solo se llevó ambas manos a la cintura y sonrió con orgullo-¿no les dijeron?-.

-Pensamos que sería más divertido que tú se los dijeras-respondió Pinkie Pie.

-Y lo fue…un poco-dijo Fluttershy con timidez.

-Bueno, ya que esto se aclaró, nos vemos mañana chicas-dijo Rarity sonriéndoles a todas y guiñándoles con un ojo a las dos competidoras del grupo, quienes aún no se podían creer lo que Twilight les dijo.

Twilight se despidió de todas las demás y luego abrazo a Spike-Creo que volveremos a casa y nos comunicaremos con tu madre para contarle todo ¿verdad?-pregunto Spike.

-Primero quiero asegurarme de algo-respondió Twilight encaminando sus pasos a dirección contraria a su casa.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Sunset volvió a su hogar y entro por la ventana para no levantar sospechas, rápidamente, se sentó en su cama y se quitó sus botas, necesitaba liberar sus pies de esa presión, fue cuando la puerta se abrió lentamente y el rostro de su madre apareció, Celestia llevaba un plato con un emparedado y un batido de chocolate en su otra mano.

-¿Sunset? Perdón por entrar así, pero quería esperar a que ambas estuviéramos un poco calmadas para poder hablar-dijo Celestia dejando lo que llevaba en una mesita-¿podríamos hacerlo?-pregunto antes de ser interrumpida cuando Sunset la abrazo de sorpresa, dejándola paralizada y confundida.

-Me alegra verte de nuevo-expreso Sunset derramando algunas lágrimas.

-Solo…pasaron unas horas…-dijo Celestia presa de la confusión.

-Para mí fue más tiempo-respondió Sunset recordando las palabras de aquel hombre.

-Yo…pensé que…habías dicho que me odiabas…-dijo Celestia sin poder salir de la confusión.

-Dije muchas cosas…y lo…lo...lamento…-dijo Sunset tragándose su orgullo.

Eso fue suficiente para quebrar a Celestia, quien abrazo a su hija con fuerza-Escucha Sunset…también lo siento… estaba molesta y…no supe cómo reaccionar, sé que te debo muchas explicaciones…pero por ahora…solo quiero que sepas lo mucho que me importas…sin algo te pasara…entonces creo que preferiría morir-dijo Celestia-no tienes que ir a esa escuela si no quieres, en serio-.

-Solo quiero quedarme con mis amigas y con mi familia-dijo Sunset sin soltarse de su madre.

-Lo sé y así va a hacer hija, así va a hacer-aseguro Celestia sin soltarla.

Ninguna se dio cuenta que Twilight había visto todo, no porque fuera una metiche, solo estaba preocupada de que algo malo pasara, pero ahora podía estar tranquila-Me alegra que hayan hecho las paces-dijo sonriendo-vámonos Spike, hay mucho que contarle a mi madre-.

-A casa entonces amiga, oye ¿crees que ya haya terminado Scooby Doo?-pregunto Spike provocándole una risa a su amiga.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Otro capítulo que ha llegado a su final, así como también esta aventura por el futuro, ahora que Sunset se arregló con Celestia, claro que aún quedan temas por tratar, pues estas cosas no se arreglan de la noche a la mañana, pero al menos ya ambas podrán hablar sin atacarse una a la otra.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=iNb4vJG9o1k**

 **Mira el atardecer contigo lo he de vivir  
A mi lado estar y sentir  
Día y noche hasta el fin**

 **(Se ve a Twilight y Sunset en la terraza de la escuela viendo cómo se pone el atardecer)**

 **Recuerdos por ver  
Y crear, solo el hoy disfrutar**

 **Tu eres mi luz  
Mi fuerza y mi razón de luchar**

 **(Se ve a Sunset recordando su primer encuentro con Twilight)**

 **Aunque miedo tenia, insegura y dudosa  
Todo eso desapareció**

 **Pues contigo hasta el fin yo quiero vivir  
Un amor imposible por lograr**

 **Dame tu mano  
Hasta el final inmortal**

 **(Recordando cuando le ofreció su amistad)**

 **Pues con una amiga a lograr  
Siempre superar  
Siempre batallar, esperanza traer**

 **Tu luz en mis sombras  
Mi esperanza del miedo**

 **Siempre me vuelvo a levantar  
Gracias a ti por vivir  
MI corazón ha de latir**

 **Transformada en amor  
Rompiendo mis restricciones  
Mis cadenas y mi prisión**

 **Con ustedes volveré a brillar**

 **(Se ve a Rainbow y Applejack ayudándose en vez de estar compitiendo, a Fluttershy cantándole a varios animales, a Pinkie acabando una fiesta y a Spike intentando sorprender a Rarity la cual lo veía adorable)**

 **Cada momento contigo siempre mágico es  
Pues contigo la amistad mágica es**

 **Nunca me dejes dame tu mano  
Y a este amanecer esperar**

 **Contigo lo voy a disfrutar  
Tal vez tenga un final**

 **Pero contigo  
Tal vez no sea tan fatal**

 **Cada momento contigo siempre lo es**

 **(Se ve a Luna y Celestia en la entrada mientras las clases empiezan a terminar)**

 **Aun en la oscuridad con tu luz  
De este agujero infernal  
Nada es accidental**

 **Dame tu mano al amanecer y al amanecer esperar  
Nunca me tienes que demostrar  
Que ha todos puedes salvar**

 **Pues siempre hay que intentar  
Pues contigo los imposibles los podemos vencer  
Siempre esperando el amanecer**

 **Imposibles por romper  
Y a la oscuridad vencer**

 **(Se ve todo oscuro sin nada de luz, hasta que se aprecian dos luces una brillante como el sol y la otra aunque más pequeña clara como la luna revelando ser Sunset y Twilight iluminando la oscuridad)**

 **Cada momento contigo siempre mágico es  
Pues siempre estoy dispuesta a vencer**

 **Con este gran amor aunque imposible  
Pero capaz de lograr**

 **La amistad siempre mágica es  
Toma mi mano la luz encontrar y la magia sentir  
Contigo la amistad mágica siempre será**

 **Podrán venir irse y demás  
Podrán llorar  
Pues contigo siempre estaré  
Y contigo siempre más que una amiga puedo ser**

 **Este amor más que imposible será inmortal  
(se ve a las chicas junto con el resto de los demás esperándolos, mientras Twilight y Sunset se miran a los ojos mientras se toman de la mano, para ir con los demás)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, muchas gracias por volver mis fics obras sumamente exitosas:**_

 **Amara The Darkness:** _suena interesante y a la vez un poco arriesgado, ya que muchas veces, el hacer tantas películas de una sola cosa no siempre es lo mejor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _pues ya se revelo quien es la anciana, así como también el modo en que las ayudo a encontrar el camino a casa, aunque las pobres de Rainbow y Applejack se llevaron una gran sorpresa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _pues ya viste quien es la anciana y como ayudo a ambas chicas a volver a su hogar, aunque aún les queda mucho por descubrir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _finalmente han vuelto a donde pertenecen y ahora Sunset se reconcilio con Celestia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mana:** _pues si se trataba de una buena amiga, quien las guio en el camino de regreso a su hogar, ahora Celestia finalmente pudo reconciliarse con Sunset, aunque realmente tomara algo de tiempo arreglar todo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _pues todas acordaron en no decirles nada, porque en definitiva no les iban a creer si no era Twilight quien les daba la noticia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _pensé en darle un poco de comedia a ese monstruo, considerando que no todos los Espectros son precisamente y 100% seres malvados, algunos tienen actitudes algo locas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _lo siento amigo, pero no puedo revelarte nada, tendrás que esperar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _me alegra que te gustara esa parte, ya que fue uno de los momentos más graciosos que vi de ese grandulón presumido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _pues ya viste quien es la anciana, alguien que les ayudo a encontrar el camino de regreso y a descubrir casi lo que realmente necesitan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _pues ya descubriste que fue lo que Twilight les dijo a las demás sobre la tercera al mando, fue un duro golpe para la vaquera y la competidora. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Batman The Dark Knight 12:** _impresionante, esos son líderes que deberían existir en la realidad, aunque parece que ya los hay, ya que el presidente Obama hoy le dio una lección al idiota presidente que tenemos en México, ese hombre es mi ídolo, ojala México tuviera líderes como él, aclaro que como Obama. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _pues ya viste que era lo que Twilight tenía que decirles era que Rarity era la tercera al mando del grupo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _la anciana las guio en el camino de regreso a su propia época, pero quedan muchas batallas por venir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _y ahora que finalmente han vuelto, también les llego una dura sorpresa a Applejack y a Rainbow al descubrir a la tercera al mando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _de hecho, la tercera al mando es Rarity, ya que ella de cierto modo es un poco más madura que Pinkie y Fluttershy, así como también no teme ensuciarse las manos si es necesario, solo absolutamente necesario y gracias por el aviso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ultimatespartan98:** _por casualidad ¿Cuál es tu villano favorito de mis fics, el número 1? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rey Drasian:** _realmente fueron de mucha ayuda, además de Twilight, pues ella la ayudo a desahogarse. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 24 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Amara The Darkness, Éire, Olivia, NovaStarPrime, Mana, Soranomomo93, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Draigon 2.0, Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Shazam, Batman The Dark Knight 12, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Moon-9215, Iron Mario, Ultimatespartan98, Rey Drasian**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	35. Pijamada

" _ **Soy el poderoso y omnipotente**_ **Salem Saberhagen,** _ **hoy fui invitado a presentarles este nuevo capítulo, tengo que admitirlo, es bueno que muchos aun aprecien a los verdaderos genios en el fino arte de la comedia, no como esas series que pasan ahora, es decir ¿Qué les pasa a las cadenas? ¿Dónde quedaron los buenos programas como el mío, el de Kenan y Kel, entre otros? Pero no se preocupen, yo no solo vengo a presentarles este capítulo, sino también a traerles la solución para eliminar todas esas series que están arruinando a los jóvenes actuales, se deben preguntar cuál es, pero es muy simple, solo tienen que aceptarme como su gobernante"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=fG10K2keFZU**

 **(Sunset)  
A veces no se sí seguir**

 **¿Qué camino tomar?**

 **Sombras de luz**

 **Camino sin fin**

 **Y un mundo por vivir**

 **(Ritmo rápido)**

 **A veces no se sí eh de continuar**

 **Caída por la ambición**

 **El deseo y el poder**

 **Sé qué no merezco tu amistad**

 **(Twilight)  
Una oportunidad más**

 **Eh de levantar**

 **(Sunset)  
Volver a continuar**

 **(Las dos juntas)  
Juntas volvemos a luchar**

 **Sé qué intentarás de dudar**

 **De intentar no seguir  
Pero unidas hemos de continuar**

 **(Twilight)  
Confía en mi**

 **No eres el fuego del fin**

 **Eres la luz del día aquí**

 **Dar Esperanza de vivir**

 **Contra la oscuridad**

 **Será la verdad**

 **La fuerza de la lealtad  
Vuélvete a levantar**

 **Sólo la verdad  
Triunfa sobre el mal**

 **(Sunset)  
Unidas hemos de vencer  
El camino se despejará**

 **(Twilight)  
Volver a luchar**

 **(Sunset)  
Con todo el poder**

 **(Twilight)  
Vuelves a nacer**

 **Esperanza como Dragón**

 **(Sunset)  
Ilumina como un fénix**

 **(Las dos juntas)  
Juntas hemos de luchar  
Volveremos a ver el camino ideal**

 **(Applejack)  
Fuerte como un lobo**

 **(Rainbow Dash)  
Lealtad tal halcón**

 **(Rainbow y Applejack)  
Triunfa sobre el mal  
Volveremos a luchar**

 **(Fluttershy)  
Libre Y hermosa al volar  
Mariposa del viento tomar**

 **(Sunset)  
Renace como el fénix**

 **Tu luz ha de levantar  
Esperanza una vez más**

 **He de levantar  
Sonriendo una vez más**

 **(Pinkie)  
Como el Delfín eh de sonreír**

 **Triste nunca estar**

 **No dudes y levántate una vez más**

 **(Rarity)  
Generosa cual Garza eh de volver**

 **(Todas juntas)**

 **Caminar y seguir  
Levantarse otra vez**

 **Y vuelve a luchar  
Siempre junto a la verdad**

 **Unidas jamás perderemos  
la libertad**

 **Guerreras somos  
Unidas vencemos y caeremos**

 **Vuelve a brillar  
Amanecer contigo otra vez  
Luchar contigo hasta el fin**

 **(Sunset)  
Eh vuelto a brillar**

 **(Twilight)  
El camino tomar**

 **(Las dos juntas)  
Por siempre unidas**

 **Jamás vencidas**

 **Puesto esto es**

 **(Todas juntas)**

 **La amistad  
(tono largo al final resaltando la amistad)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 35**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 35 Pijamada.**

En casa de Twilight, la joven princesa estaba preparándose para la gran noche que tendrían en su casa, su primera pijamada, realmente estaba emocionada, sería la primera vez que sus amigas y ellas tendrían una celebración de ese tipo, solo esperaba que Debonair no les arruinara su fiesta con alguno de sus ataques, aunque durante todo el día, la ciudad estuvo totalmente calmada, sin Espectros ni monstruos que atacaran.

Ahora, mientras esperaba a que sus amigas llegaran, Twilight estaba hablando con su madre por medio del espejo, para terminar de contarle todo lo que paso cuando ella y Sunset fueron enviadas al futuro, contándole especialmente sobre la anciana.

-"Conociste a Madre Naturaleza"-explico Maléfica.

-¿Madre Naturaleza?-pregunto Twilight sin comprender a que se referia su madre.

-"Es un ser tan antiguo y místico como el Páramo mismo, de hecho, ella existió desde que la vida se formó en la Tierra, es la guardiana de toda la naturaleza, incluyendo bosques, selvas, desiertos, océanos, ríos, etc."-.

-¿Por qué nunca me hablaste de ella?-pregunto Twilight confundida.

-"Por lo general ella prefiere vivir en tranquilidad y soledad, solo se aparece cuando alguien realmente necesita su ayuda, como ella misma te explico, las Luces Espirituales nos guían hacia ella, pero son muy pocos las que pueden verlas y se atreven a seguirlas"-explico Maléfica.

-Entonces ¿ella supo que Sunset y yo necesitábamos de ayuda?-pregunto Twilight.

-"Si y no, debió saber que ambas necesitaban ayuda, de eso no hay duda, pero también debió presentir que una de ustedes tenía asuntos que resolver"-explico Maléfica.

Twilight se quedó en silencio, recordando a Sunset, su amiga realmente necesitaba volver a su época para poder reconciliarse con la directora Celestia, aun podía recordar la mirada de tristeza y dolor que apareció en el rostro de su amiga cuando llegaron a la que había sido su casa en el futuro.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

-Cuando su hija escapo, Celestia gasto todo lo que tenía tratando de hallarla, su dinero, su tiempo, todo. En pocos días dejo de asistir a trabajar, nada le importaba, creo que nadie amo a su hija más que Celestia, solo que cometió errores, como suelen hacerlo los humanos-les conto el hombre que ahora vivía en casa de Sunset.

La mirada de dolor y tristeza de Sunset fue como una puñalada en el corazón de Twilight, no soportaba ver sufrir a sus amigas, eso era algo que realmente no quería que pasara, pero por alguna razón, ver sufrir a Sunset la lastimaba mucho más que con el resto de sus amigas.

 **-FIN FLASHBACK-**

Recordar ese momento, dejo a Twilight algo confundida, ya que ella recordaba perfectamente la sensación que tuvo al ver sufrir a su amiga, pero no era como con las demás, esto era sumamente diferente, realmente diferente, era como si no tolerara ver sufrir especialmente a Sunset, cada vez que recordaba su rostro de tristeza, algo lastimaba su corazón.

-"¿Está todo bien Twilight?"-pregunto Maléfica preocupada.

-¿Eh? Si…estoy bien…lo siento, solo estaba pensando en…no, no es nada-dijo Twilight sonriéndole a su madre, aunque era una sonrisa no muy convincente.

-"¿Estas segura? Sabes que puedes hablar de lo que sea conmigo"-le recordó Maléfica.

-Lo sé, lo sé, no te preocupes…solo…estoy algo nerviosa…hoy va a ser mi primera pijamada, estoy sumamente emocionada de poder compartir con mis amigas, solo espero que Debonair no nos moleste en un buen rato-dijo Twilight.

-"Es bueno darse un respiro debes en cuando, descansar y divertirse un poco, estoy segura de que se la pasaran muy bien"-aseguro Maléfica sonriéndole a su hija.

-Eso espero, ya he leído todo un libro de como poder asegurarme de que la pijamada sea todo un éxito, estoy segura que siguiendo estas instrucciones tan sencillas podremos lograr tener una gran noche de diversión-.

-"Ay Twilight…no debes tomarte tan literalmente todo lo que dicen los libros, a veces creo que si leyeras en un libro que tienes que arrojarte a un abismo seguramente lo harías"-bromeo Maléfica.

-Mamá-se quejó Twilight con la cara algo roja por el comentario de su madre.

Maléfica solo se rio divertida a través del espejo, cuando el sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta de Twilight se escuchó, la princesa miro el reloj y vio que ya era la hora en que acordaron las chicas para poder comenzar la pijamada, la mirada de la Princesa se llenó de nerviosismo y emoción.

-"Tranquila hija, solo diviértanse mucho y traten de no dormirse tan tarde, después de todo, divertirse es bueno, pero tampoco es bueno hacerlo en exceso, recuerda que ningún exceso es bueno"-le advirtió Maléfica.

-Lo sé mamá, te veo luego-dijo besando el espejo y cortando la comunicación.

Twilight bajo rápidamente a la planta baja, vio que Spike estaba viendo uno más de sus programas favoritos, rodo los ojos con resignación, a veces pensaba que la televisión fue más una maldición que un buen obsequio, especialmente por como tenía a su pequeño amigo.

La Princesa abrió la puerta y se encontró con sus amigas, las cuales le sonreía de manera animada-¡Hola! ¿Lista para la pijamada?-pregunto Pinkie Pie entrando muy animada, como solo ella podía hacerlo.

-¡Por supuesto, estoy más que ansiosa, pues esta será mi primera pijamada!-declaro Twilight sumamente emocionada.

-Pues entonces querida, será mejor que te prepares para una noche sumamente divertida-expreso Rarity sonriéndole a su amiga.

Las demás entraron a la casa de Twilight, siendo Sunset la última en ingresar, en cuanto lo hizo, Twilight le puso una mano en el hombro a su amiga-¿Cómo te fue?-pregunto simplemente.

Sunset sabía a qué se refería, después de todo, ella estuvo ahí cuando aquel hombre les conto todo-Pues…aún tenemos cosas que arreglar, pero al menos, ya nos estamos llevando mejor que antes-respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Eso me da gusto Sunset, estoy segura que pronto volverán a ser las amigas que eran en el pasado-aseguro Twilight sonriéndole.

-Ya veremos-dijo Sunset sonriendo levemente.

La noche prometía ser grandiosa para el grupo de amigas, quienes rápidamente se dirigieron a la habitación de Twilight, incluso Spike apago la tele para irse con ellas, aunque se sorprendió cuando las chicas solo tendieron sus respectivas cobijas para luego bajar y prepararse para pasar una noche agradable.

-Muy bien ¿Quién quiere comenzar con la fiesta con una buena partida de videojuegos?-pregunto Rainbow sacando los videojuegos que había llevado, la mayoría eran de competencia, tales como carreras de autos, peleas, misiones, etc.

-¡Yo me apunto!-declaro Applejack acercándose a Rainbow y tomando uno de los controles.

-¡Espero que estés lista para perder amiga mía!-declaro Rainbow sonriendo muy segura de su victoria.

-¡Ya veremos quién pierde Rainbow!-sentencio Applejack aceptando el reto.

Mientras el dúo de competidoras comenzaban su batalla de videojuegos, Rarity se encargó de pedir una pizza para el grupo, después de todo ¿Qué clase de pijamada estaría completa sin una deliciosa pizza? Twilight realmente se iba a divertir mucho, de eso estaba segura.

-¡Vamos Rainbow! ¡Vamos Applejack! ¡Vamos Rainbow! ¡Vamos Applejack!-gritaba Pinkie animando a sus dos amigas.

-Vaya, realmente se toman las cosas con demasiada seriedad-dijo Fluttershy impresionada por el modo en que ambas chicas competían en cualquier cosa.

La batalla de videojuegos iba con una clara ventaja a favor de Applejack, Rainbow Dash comenzó a alarmarse, porque por más que se esforzaba, no podía alcanzar a Applejack, si esto continuaba así, entonces iba a perder, fue cuando pensó en su última carta bajo la manga, la cual fue apagar el juego rápidamente antes de que el marcador se terminara.

-¡Oye! ¡Yo iba ganando!-se quejó Applejack.

-Yo no vi nada-dijo Rainbow sonriendo con inocencia, dejando a Applejack un poco molesta.

-Está bien chicas, de hecho, eso me da la oportunidad de compartirles algo que seguramente disfrutaran, un poema escrito por uno de los más grandes poetas del mundo humano-dijo Twilight sacando un libro sumamente animada.

Al escuchar eso, Rainbow puso una cara de que en serio Twilight debía estar bromeando-Twilight, por favor, estamos de fiesta, no nos quieras aburrir con eso, yo traje varias películas que podemos ver, todas son de Daring Doo y de Batman ¡No puedo esperar a que salga el libro donde hacen equipo!-declaro Rainbow sumamente emocionada.

-Por favor Rainbow, te juro que te va a gustar, no es un poema como el que estas acostumbrada, este es de terror-dijo Twilight poniendo una cara terrorífica.

Al escuchar eso, Rainbow soltó un bufido burlón-Por favor, nada me asusta-dijo muy segura de sus palabras.

-Mentira-tosió Applejack.

-¿Qué dijiste? ¡Dime a algo a lo que yo, la gran Rainbow Dash, campeona de campeonas, le temo!-desafió Rainbow.

-Al Jinete sin Cabeza-le señalo Applejack-a los tiburones, al brócoli, a los muñecos de porcelana-enumeraba Applejack, provocando que la cara de Rainbow se pusiera colorada de vergüenza.

-¡No es miedo! ¡Solo que no confió en ellos, además, el tipo no tiene cabeza, a los tiburones no los ves venir hasta que te dan una mordida en el trasero, a NADIE le gusta el brócoli y esos muñecos siempre parece que te están siguiendo con la mirada!-se defendió Rainbow.

-No es vergonzoso tener miedos-dijo Twilight tratando de calmar a su amiga.

-Es cierto, yo no tengo vergüenza de admitir cuando tengo miedo-dijo Fluttershy sonriéndole a Rainbow de manera consoladora.

-Si…pero Fluttershy, tú te asustas hasta con tu propia sombra-le recordó Rainbow, provocando un leve sonrojo en la chica tímida.

-No te preocupes Rainbow, estoy segura de que disfrutaras de este poema, yo lo disfrute mucho y te lo debo a ti Sunset-dijo Twilight sonriéndole.

La sonrisa de Twilight provoco un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Sunset, quien rápidamente desvió la mirada hacia otra dirección para ocultarlo, aunque su acción fue captada por Rarity, quien solo pudo sonreír con ternura al imaginarse lo que estaba pasando.

-Suena muy bien querida, pero primero díganme ¿de qué quieren la pizza?-pregunto Rarity, quien ya estaba por marcar el número de las pizzas.

-¡Con carne!-exclamo Rainbow saltando de su asiento.

-¡Peperoni!-apoyo Applejack entusiasmada.

-Ah…una vegetariana para mí, por favor-pidió Fluttershy con timidez, pues era bien sabido que la amante de los animales detestaba la carne.

-¡Con chocolate, malvavisco, peperoni, carne molida, fresas, piña, espinacas, crema de maní y jalea!-enumeraba Pinkie Pie al tiempo que se le hacía agua la boca, ganándose una mirada de desconcierto, extrañeza y un poco de asco de parte de sus amigas-no la juzguen sin probarla-dijo encogiéndose en hombros con una gran sonrisa.

-Creo que…pediré una clásica-dijo Rarity estremeciéndose ante la selección de Pinkie Pie.

Una vez que Rarity hizo el encargo y de que todas acordaran cooperar para pagarla, llego el momento en que Twilight leería el poema que quería compartirles a sus más queridas amigas, claro que para eso primero pidió que apagaran las luces, excepto la de una linterna para que Twilight pudiera leer.

-Estás muy equivocada si piensas que me voy a asustar con un simple y aburrido poema-dijo Rainbow sonriendo muy segura de sí misma.

-Solo escúchalo por favor-pidió Twilight aclarándose la garganta-se llama "El Cuervo" de Edgar Allan Poe-comento Twilight iniciando la narración.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=L6CIghAmcl8)**

 **Una vez, al** **filo de una lúgubre media noche,  
mientras débil y cansado, en tristes reflexiones embebido,  
inclinado sobre un viejo y raro libro de olvidada ciencia,  
cabeceando, casi dormido,  
oyese de súbito un leve golpe,  
como si suavemente tocaran,  
tocaran a la puerta de mi cuarto.  
"Es —dije musitando— un visitante  
tocando quedo a la puerta de mi cuarto.  
Eso es todo, y nada más."**

 **¡Ah! aquel lúcido recuerdo  
de un gélido diciembre;  
espectros de brasas moribundas  
reflejadas en el suelo;  
angustia del deseo del nuevo día;  
en vano encareciendo a mis libros  
dieran tregua a mi dolor.  
Dolor por la pérdida de Leonora, la única,  
virgen radiante, Leonora por los ángeles llamada.  
Aquí ya sin nombre, para siempre.**

 **Y el crujir triste, vago, escalofriante  
de la seda de las cortinas rojas  
llenábame de fantásticos terrores  
jamás antes sentidos. Y ahora aquí, en pie,  
acallando el latido de mi corazón,  
vuelvo a repetir:  
"Es un visitante a la puerta de mi cuarto  
queriendo entrar. Algún visitante  
que a deshora a mi cuarto quiere entrar.  
Eso es todo, y nada más."**

 **Ahora, mi ánimo cobraba bríos,  
y ya sin titubeos:  
"Señor —dije— o señora, en verdad vuestro perdón  
imploro,  
mas el caso es que, adormilado  
cuando vinisteis a tocar quedamente,  
tan quedo vinisteis a llamar,  
a llamar a la puerta de mi cuarto,  
que apenas pude creer que os oía."  
Y entonces abrí de par en par la puerta:  
Oscuridad, y nada más.**

 **Escrutando hondo en aquella negrura  
permanecí largo rato, atónito, temeroso,  
dudando, soñando sueños que ningún mortal  
se haya atrevido jamás a soñar.  
Mas en el silencio insondable la quietud callaba,  
y la única palabra ahí proferida  
era el balbuceo de un nombre: "¿Leonora?"  
Lo pronuncié en un susurro, y el eco  
lo devolvió en un murmullo: "¡Leonora!"  
Apenas esto fue, y nada más.**

 **Vuelto a mi cuarto, mi alma toda,  
toda mi alma abrasándose dentro de mí,  
no tardé en oír de nuevo tocar con mayor fuerza.  
"Ciertamente —me dije—, ciertamente  
algo sucede en la reja de mi ventana.  
Dejad, pues, que vea lo que sucede allí,  
y así penetrar pueda en el misterio.  
Dejad que a mi corazón llegue un momento el silencio,  
y así penetrar pueda en el misterio."  
¡Es el viento, y nada más!**

 **De un golpe abrí la puerta,  
y con suave batir de alas, entró  
un majestuoso cuervo  
de los santos días idos.  
Sin asomos de reverencia,  
ni un instante quedo;  
y con aires de gran señor o de gran dama  
fue a posarse en el busto de Palas,  
sobre el dintel de mi puerta.  
Posado, inmóvil, y nada más.**

 **Entonces, este pájaro de ébano  
cambió mis tristes fantasías en una sonrisa  
con el grave y severo decoro  
del aspecto de que se revestía.  
"Aun con tu cresta cercenada y mocha —le dije—,  
no serás un cobarde,  
horrido cuervo vetusto y amenazador.  
Evadido de la ribera nocturna.  
¡Dime cuál es tu nombre en la ribera de la Noche Plutónica!"  
Y el Cuervo dijo: "Nunca más."**

 **Cuánto me asombró que pájaro tan desgarbado  
pudiera hablar tan claramente;  
aunque poco significaba su respuesta.  
Poco pertinente era. Pues no podemos  
sino concordar en que ningún ser humano  
ha sido antes bendecido con la visión de un pájaro  
posado sobre el dintel de su puerta,  
pájaro o bestia, posado en el busto esculpido  
de Palas en el dintel de su puerta  
con semejante nombre: "Nunca más."**

 **Mas el Cuervo, posado solitario en el sereno busto.  
Las palabras pronunció, como virtiendo  
su alma sólo en esas palabras.  
Nada más dijo entonces;  
no movió ni una pluma.  
Y entonces yo me dije, apenas murmurando:  
"Otros amigos se han ido antes;  
mañana él también me dejará,  
como me abandonaron mis esperanzas."  
Y entonces dijo el pájaro: "Nunca más."**

 **Sobrecogido al romper el silencio  
tan idóneas palabras,  
"sin duda —pensé—, sin duda lo que dice  
es todo lo que sabe, su solo repertorio, aprendido  
de un amo infortunado a quien desastre impío  
persiguió, acosó sin dar tregua  
hasta que su cantinela sólo tuvo un sentido,  
hasta que las endechas de su esperanza  
llevaron sólo esa carga melancólica  
de 'Nunca, nunca más'."**

 **Mas el Cuervo arrancó todavía  
de mis tristes fantasías una sonrisa;  
acerqué un mullido asiento  
frente al pájaro, el busto y la puerta;  
y entonces, hundiéndome en el terciopelo,  
empecé a enlazar una fantasía con otra,  
pensando en lo que este ominoso pájaro de antaño,  
lo que este torvo, desgarbado, horrido,  
flaco y ominoso pájaro de antaño  
quería decir graznando: "Nunca más."**

 **En esto cavilaba, sentado, sin pronunciar palabra,  
frente al ave cuyos ojos, como-tizones encendidos,  
quemaban hasta el fondo de mi pecho.  
Esto y más, sentado, adivinaba,  
con la cabeza reclinada  
en el aterciopelado forro del cojín  
acariciado por la luz de la lámpara;  
en el forro de terciopelo violeta  
acariciado por la luz de la lámpara  
¡que ella no oprimiría, ¡ay!, nunca más!**

 **Entonces me pareció que el aire  
se tornaba más denso, perfumado  
por invisible incensario mecido por serafines  
cuyas pisadas tintineaban en el piso alfombrado.  
"¡Miserable —dije—, tu Dios te ha concedido,  
por estos ángeles te ha otorgado una tregua,  
tregua de nepente de tus recuerdos de Leonora!  
¡Apura, oh, apura este dulce nepente  
y olvida a tu ausente Leonora!"  
Y el Cuervo dijo: "Nunca más."**

 **"¡Profeta!" —Exclamé—, ¡cosa diabólica!  
¡Profeta, sí, seas pájaro o demonio  
enviado por el Tentador, o arrojado  
por la tempestad a este refugio desolado e impávido,  
a esta desértica tierra encantada,  
a este hogar hechizado por el horror!  
Profeta, dime, en verdad te lo imploro,  
¿hay, dime, hay bálsamo en Galaad?  
¡Dime, dime, te imploro!"  
Y el cuervo dijo: "Nunca más."**

 **"¡Profeta! —Exclamé—, ¡cosa diabólica!  
¡Profeta, sí, seas pájaro o demonio!  
¡Por ese cielo que se curva sobre nuestras cabezas,  
ese Dios que adoramos tú y yo,  
dile a esta alma abrumada de penas si en el remoto Edén  
tendrá en sus brazos a una santa doncella  
llamada por los ángeles Leonora,  
tendrá en sus brazos a una rara y radiante virgen  
llamada por los ángeles Leonora!"  
Y el cuervo dijo: "Nunca más."**

 **"¡Sea esa palabra nuestra señal de partida  
pájaro o espíritu maligno! —le grité presuntuoso.  
¡Vuelve a la tempestad, a la ribera de la Noche Plutónica!  
¡No dejes pluma negra alguna, prenda de la mentira  
que profirió tu espíritu!  
Deja mi soledad intacta.  
Abandona el busto del dintel de mi puerta.  
Aparta tu pico de mi corazón  
y tu figura del dintel de mi puerta.  
Y el Cuervo dijo: "Nunca más."**

 **Y el Cuervo nunca emprendió el vuelo.  
Aún sigue posado, aún sigue posado  
en el pálido busto de Palas.  
En el dintel de la puerta de mi cuarto.  
Y sus ojos tienen la apariencia  
de los de un demonio que está soñando.  
Y la luz de la lámpara que sobre él se derrama  
tiende en el suelo su sombra. Y mi alma,  
del fondo de esa sombra que flota sobre el suelo,  
no podrá liberarse. ¡Nunca más!**

Cuando Twilight termino su relato, miro a sus amigas con una gran sonrisa-¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿No es un poema impresionante?-pregunto sonriendo emocionada.

-Creo que no volveré a confiar en un cuervo-dijo Pinkie mirando hacia la ventana, asegurándose que estaba bien cerrada.

-Estoy…segura que el cuervo…solo quería un lugar donde vivir…y pues…en ese sitio tenía un amigo…-dijo Fluttershy tratando de sonar convencida, pero realmente estaba muy asustada por la narración de Twilight.

-Son un montón de cobardes-aseguro Rainbow, quien estaba muy pegada a Applejack y sudaba mucho por el miedo que le dio la narración de Twilight, hecho que provoco que las demás la mirara significativamente-¿Qué? Solo quería asegurarme de que la historia no hiciera llorar a Applejack de miedo-.

-Mejor no digas nada Rainbow-advirtió Applejack con un tono de voz algo molesto por las palabras de su amiga.

Justo en ese momento, se escuchó el timbre de la puerta, indicando que la pizza acababa de llegar, sin perder el tiempo, las chicas se levantaron como impulsadas por un resorte y se dirigieron por la mejor comida italiana del mundo, con excepción de la lasaña, misma que aprendieron a amar gracias a cierto gato obeso naranja.

Spike fue el último en bajar, definitivamente no era bueno tener patas tan cortas, pero el olor de la pizza lo estaba traicionando, especialmente porque podía olfatear la carne que venía con ella, pero antes de que pudiera llegar, Twilight le puso un plato con algunas joyas en el suelo.

-Toma Spike, te las ganaste por todo lo que has hecho por nosotras-dijo Twilight sonriéndole cálidamente a Spike.

-Oh bueno, también es delicioso-dijo Spike comiendo las joyas gustosamente.

Las chicas se dieron gusto con la pizza, definitivamente no había nada como compartir tiempo entre amigas, disfrutando de algo tan delicioso como era la pizza, así como también ver algunas películas en el cuarto de Twilight, Rainbow llevo una gran cantidad de películas de acción, terror y aventura, claro que Fluttershy no estaba muy entusiasmada con la idea de ver películas de terror.

Entre las películas que vieron estaban clásicos del terror como "La Noche de los Muertos Vivientes", "Pesadilla en la Calle del Infierno", "Viernes 13", etc. Luego pasaron a películas de acción, entre las que destacaban las películas de Batman y una de la aventurera Daring Doo.

-¡No puedo esperar a que salga el libro donde ambos trabajan juntos!-declaro Rainbow con un brillo de emoción en sus ojos.

-Debo decirlo, realmente nos serviría un caballero como él en la guardia real-dijo Twilight impresionada por las habilidades de Batman-y Daring Doo sería una gran capitana-.

-Bueno, esas películas fueron algo divertidas, pero ¿Qué dicen si ahora vemos algo diferente, como una comedia o una romántica?-pregunto Rarity.

-¡Yo tengo una de comedia sumamente divertida!-declaro Pinkie Pie interviniendo-¡Se llama "Papá Pitufo"!-declaro Pinkie mostrando la película.

-Eh…Pinkie, la película se llama "Papá por Siempre"-corrigió Applejack al ver la caja de la película.

-¿En serio? Creo que solo leí la primera palabra-dijo Pinkie sonriendo divertida.

-Esa es una buena opción, pero yo pensaba en algo un poco más…interesante y algo picosa-dijo Rarity divertida y con algo de picardía en su tono de voz, mostrando una película llamada "Elena".

Twilight miro la caja, la cual tenía la imagen de dos mujeres abrazándose, para luego ver confundida a Rarity-¿De qué trata esta película?-pregunto curiosa.

-Decírtelo sería trampa-dijo Rarity guiñándole un ojo divertida.

Rarity puso la película y esta no tardo en comenzar, la historia narraba como la esposa de un pastor cristiano conocía a una joven fotógrafa, ambas pronto entablan una profunda amistad, misma que poco a poco se convierte en algo más, pronto, ambas caen en las redes del amor, lo que complicaba las cosas para la mujer del pastor.

Las escenas tiernas entre las dos protagonistas provocaron que Rainbow y Applejack se tomaran de la mano en medio de la oscuridad, sonrojándose un poco, Twilight estaba realmente conmovida con la película, el ver como ambas luchan por su amor, Sunset miro a Twilight de reojo y luego a la película de nuevo, por alguna razón, no pudo evitar imaginarse así con la chica de ojos violetas que estaba a su lado, rápidamente, sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro para apartar esos pensamientos.

Las horas pasaron y finalmente, las 7 chicas decidieron que era momento de dormir, no sin que antes Spike las convenciera de ver la película de "La Brigada A", justo cuando termino la anterior, ahora Spike estaba acomodándose en su camita personal, preparándose para dormir.

-Esta noche va a ser genial, soñando con Mr. T y el resto de la Brigada A-declaro cerrando los ojos y dejándose atrapar por Morfeo, las demás no tardaron en imitarlo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Más tarde, ya todas estaba profundamente dormidas, con excepción de una de ellas, la cual estaba viendo la luna y las estrellas por la ventana, se trataba de Sunset, quien aún pensaba en lo que le estaba sucediendo con Twilight, era algo tan extraño, no comprendía nada realmente, dirigió su vista hacia la aludida, quien estaba profundamente dormida y se acercó con cuidado, aunque escucho a alguien hablar, espantándola, volteo y vio que era Spike, el cual seguía profundamente dormido.

-Oh Sr. T…oh Sr. T no se caiga-repetía entre sueños, dejando confundida a Sunset, preguntándose que estaría soñando el asistente de Twilight.

 **-SUEÑO DE SPIKE-**

Un joven con varios tatuajes corría por un callejón, llevaba una bolsa con algunos objetos que había robado y que pretendía vender en el mercado negro, cuando paso cerca de un bote de basura, este se abrió de golpe, revelando a Spike.

-¡Quieto idiota!-ordeno en tono autoritario, al mismo tiempo que la Brigada A llegaba para detenerlo.

 **-FIN DEL SUEÑO-**

Sunset no supo que estaba soñando, pero se veía sumamente tranquilo, así que lo dejo seguir durmiendo, para luego seguir hacia donde estaba Twilight, la miro por unos instantes, se veía tan tierna, tan tranquila y hermosa dormida, a su mente vinieron las palabras de la anciana.

 _-"El amor quizás te calmara"-._

Sunset miro de nuevo el rostro de Twilight, se preguntó si lo que sentía por ella era amor o simplemente amistad, no estaba segura, después de tanto ¿Qué tanto sabía del amor en realidad? Solo porque su elemento era dicho sentimiento no significaba que era una experta en ello.

No estaba segura de que era lo que sentía por Twilight, pero una cosa era segura, lo averiguaría y no permitiría que nadie, ni siquiera Debonair, impidiera que encontrara aquella respuesta.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Valle de las Sombras**

Debonair mando llamar a uno de sus más recientes socios, quien no tardo en presentarse ante ella-Muy bien Debonair, aquí me tienes, dime ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?-pregunto la femenina con voz de fastidio.

-Mi estimada amiga, no deberías ser tan grosera, especialmente porque te tengo buenas noticias, voy a liberarte a ti y a tu ejército del Valle de las Sombras-explico Debonair sonriendo malignamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-.

-Pensé que te daría gusto escuchar esa noticia-dijo Debonair.

-Te conozco muy bien y sé perfectamente que no harías algo como eso a menos que consiguieras algo, dime ¿Qué pretendes conseguir?-.

Debonair sonrió con maldad-Tengo un plan de hecho, podremos acabar con la familia de Maléfica de un solo golpe, solo tenemos que usar los elementos necesarios para lograrlo-explico Debonair mostrando una imagen de Shining Armor.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Bueno, este capítulo ha terminado, lamento mucho que mi despedida no sea tan larga, pero estoy atrasado para ir a ver a mi oficial de libertad condicional, si todo sale bien entonces por fin podré dejar de ser un gato y volveré a mi forma humana, chicas, espérenme"**_

 _ **Oficina de Libertad Condicional del Otro Reino**_

" _ **Que gusto verte de nuevo Salem"**_

" _ **Que gusto verlo a usted Sr. Jackson, permítame decirle que luce delgado ¿ha perdido peso?"**_

" _ **No exageres. De acuerdo, he estado revisando tu comportamiento hasta ahora y debo decir que me complace tu progreso ¿disfrutas tu vida como gato?"**_

" _ **Si"**_

" _ **¿Te has metido en un problema?"**_

" _ **No"**_

" _ **¿Has hecho algún bien a la humanidad?"**_

" _ **Si"**_

" _ **¿Algún problema o infección de la que deba saber?"**_

" _ **No"**_

" _ **¿Aun quieres dominar al mundo?"**_

" _ **Si… ¡Espere! ¡No! ¡Quise decir no!" comenzando a llorar**_

 _ **¿Cómo te fue Salem?**_

" _ **No pregunten, por favor no lo hagan"**_

 _ **Bueno…un aplauso para el pobre Salem, quien parece que permanecerá como un gato por toda la eternidad, pero así lo queremos y los siguientes candidatos:**_

 **1.- Sr. Burns.**

 **2.- Alvin la Ardilla**

 **3.- Mabel**

 **www. youtube watch? v=jjoqLClNfDo**

 **(Luna)  
Mira el arcoíris con esperanza lo puedes ver  
Solo levántate de esa oscuridad**

 **Brillante como el sol aquí  
Eres mi luz en este mundo**

 **Brillante sobre la oscuridad que hay por ti  
Nunca te rindas**

 **(Celestia)  
Los sueños se realizaran  
No importa cuánto he de batallar**

 **Siempre la esperanza prevalecerá  
Contigo al caminar**

 **(Luna y Celestia)  
Un olvido, un misterio y un hoy por venir  
Salir de las sombras  
Y ver la luz**

 **Es el regalo que disfruto pues estas tu**

 **(Twilight)  
No tengo miedo  
Ni ira  
Ni desesperación**

 **(Sunset)  
Contigo lo he de lograr**

 **En este abismo eterno  
Nos levantaremos y volveremos a reír**

 **Mis alas levantar y volver a volar  
Un largo día es**

 **No hay excepciones  
Ni más presiones**

 **(Twilight)  
Brillante es la luz  
Que ejerces tu**

 **(Applejack, Pinkie y Rarity)  
Ni miento  
Nunca triste estoy  
Rendirme jamás lo hare**

 **Por un destino a proteger  
Brillante y fuerte ser**

 **(Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash)  
Cruel nunca seré  
Leal contigo siempre estaré**

 **(Sunset y Twilight)  
Mi amiga tú serás**

 **Con el amor tendrás  
Y la magia fuerte es  
Ya que es la amistad**

 **(Twilight)  
Amigas hasta el fin  
(con tonos bajos en forma de susurro)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, gracias por volver mis fics obras exitosas:**_

 **A LOS FANS DE DB, AYER SE ESTRENO EL NUEVO CAPITULO DE DB SUPER Y DEBO DECIR, ME ENCANTO EL AVANCE DEL CAPITULO 51, PUES SIGNIFICA QUE TRUNKS Y MAI SON PAREJA OFICIAL DE LA SERIE, AUNQUE LA SAGA DE TRUNKS ESTA MUY BUENA, YA QUIERO QUE EMPIECE EL TORNEO DE ZENO-SAMA, REALMENTE ME MUERO POR CONOCER A LOS OTROS 12 DIOSES DESTRUCTORES Y SUS PELEADORES**

 **Mana:** _definitivamente no fue lo que ellas esperaran, realmente nunca se imaginaron que la siguiente en la cadena del mando sería Rarity, por el momento tuvieron algo de relajación después de mucho ajetreo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amara The Darkness:** _¿esa es la trama de la película? Porque realmente suena a un spoiler. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _muchos se lo esperaban, por eso creo que la sorpresa de que Rarity era la tercera al mando les fue realmente sorprendente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _lo mismo pensé yo, por eso le di el puesto de la tercera al mando del equipo de valientes guerreras que aún tienen retos que enfrentar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _si tú te sorprendiste tanto, imagínate la sorpresa de Rainbow Dash y de Applejack. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _poco a poco irán mejorando, después de todo, las cosas no siempre se resuelven de la noche a la mañana. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _y espera a ver lo que tengo preparado para el avance, aunque tardara un poco. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _muchas gracias, le alegra que te agrade hasta dónde va el fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Batman The Dark Knight 12:** _de cierto modo eso tiene lógica, creo que muchas películas se centran más en la acción que en crear una historia en sí. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ultimatespartan98:** _tratándose del Rey de las Tinieblas no es para menos, ya que él es la fuente del mal, el origen de cada ser maligno que existe. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _no realmente, ella es tímida y valiente en muchas ocasiones, pero para liderar le falta un poco más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _muchos me pedían que la letal reina de las máquinas volviera a aparecer y pues eso va a pasar finalmente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rey Drasian:** _ciertamente, una frase muy inteligente, aunque primero tendrá que resolver sus emociones y sentimientos, pues eso es totalmente nuevo para ella. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _respondiendo a tus preguntas:_

 _1.- Por supuesto, ya que también fue de mis Transformers favoritos._

 _2.- Es lo que planeo, ya que para mí, la versión "Prime" fue de las mejores, especialmente porque mostraron un nuevo lado en Optimus y también a un Megatron más cruel._

 _Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _muchas gracias, realmente es bueno ver que todos mis esfuerzos con mis fics realmente valen la pena. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 35 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Mana, Amara The Darkness, Olivia, Éire, NovaStarPrime, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Batman The Dark Knight 12, Ultimatespartan98, Blaitor21, Kurtlaraperdomo, Rey Drasian, Shazam, Moon-9215.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	36. Envidia Primera Parte

_**Hola a todos mis amigos lectores, ha llegado el momento de una nueva aventura, así como también otro de los siniestros planes de Debonair para tratar de hacer sufrir a su más grande y odiada enemiga, esta vez, para su plan usara a una de sus más antiguas aliadas, quien tiene ciertos poderes que le ayudaran a cumplir con el maligno plan de Debonair, se avecina un enfrentamiento sumamente severo y cruel, al mismo tiempo que los efectos del veneno comienza a crecer en el interior de Maléfica, pues pronto descubrirán una noticia que es igualmente de alarmante para la noble reina.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=ndZj2IJafUI**

 **Un pasado por olvidar  
Un futuro por descubrir  
Y un presente por vivir**

 **(Se ve a Twilight dirigiéndose a Canterlot acompañada de Spike, con Luna y Celestia en la entrada)**

 **Esperanza me ha de levantar  
La luz en tus sombras, tu sol y tu luna  
Vuelve a sonreír otra vez**

 **(Se ve al resto de las chicas esperándola)**

 **No sé qué hacer estoy a momentos de perder  
Empiezo a dudar a mis alas perder y empezar a caer**

 **No vuelvas ni temas de dudar**

 **Tu lealtad  
Tus honestidad  
Fuerte has de ser, no lo dudes eso tienes que ver**

 **(la imagen cambia a Rainbow y Applejack compitiendo en una carrera)**

 **Tus risas  
Y Amabilidad  
Generosa siempre has de ser**

 **(Cambia a Pinkie haciendo reír a las demás, Fluttershy con varios animales y Rarity diseñando varios vestidos nuevos)**

 **Nunca de eso lo eh de dudar  
Eso es la amistad  
que tiene poder**

 **Sólo tú la tienes que ver  
Y creer**

 **Vuelve a levantarte  
y a vivir  
Que sin ti, estoy perdida otra vez**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirando un poco nerviosa a Twilight recordando cuando Twilight junto con las demás le dan la mano a Sunset ofreciéndole su amistad)**

 **Vuélvete a levantar  
Una vez más hay que luchar**

 **Y volver a enfrentar, volver a pelear**

 **Luz ilumina el fin  
Mi fuerza eres tu**

 **Luz he de ser**

 **(Ambas al verse sonríen un poco nerviosas sin saber que decir)**

 **Solo el tiempo lo dirá  
Volver a pelear  
Esperanza es lo que das**

 **Volver a intentar**

 **La esperanza me ha de iluminar y juntos viviremos al fin**

 **Por qué contigo he de luchar**

 **(Cambia la imagen con un fondo brillante con varias criaturas del Páramo pasando a mostrar a Discord, seguido de Shining Armor y Candance, por ultimo a Maléfica junto con Diaval)**

 **Amigas hasta el fin  
Que la esperanza nos ha de iluminar**

 **Volver a soñar  
No he de dudar**

 **Contigo por siempre hasta el fin  
la amistad es nuestra fuente de luz**

 **Amigas hemos de ser  
Juntas hasta el fin**

 **Guerreras a luchar**

 **El mal a enfrentar**

 **(Cambia la imagen con Applejack acabando con varios espectros por tierra, y Pinkie atacando a otros saliendo desde el mar, pasando a Twilight, Sunset, Rarity, Rainbow y Fluttershy volando enfrentando a varias criaturas con grandes ataques)**

 **Juntas y unidas hasta el fin**

 **Que la amistad vuelva a florecer**

 **Y la amistad por siempre ha de vencer**

 **Sola he estado**

 **Nunca la felicidad experimente**

 **Sola no eh de seguir**

 **Con ustedes vuelvo una a ser**

 **Su amistad fuerte lo es**

 **Porque la amistad es la magia que tiene el poder  
Al mal enfrentar y vencer**

 **(Volviendo a cambiar otro fondo negro esta vez con el valle de las sombras revelando con varios Espectros pasando a Tirek, seguido del Rey Sombra y la Reina Chrysalis con una sonrisa maligna, pasando a Sonata, Aria y Adagio esta última con una sonrisa ambiciosa y por ultimo a Debonair sin ninguna sonrisa)**

 **Esto es la amistad**

 **Fuerte, honesta, leal, alegre, amable, generosa, amorosa y mágica siempre ha de ser**

 **Juntas por siempre  
Contra el mal latente  
Juntas una vez**

 **Guerreras de la Amistad**

 **(cambia la imagen con las chicas y Maléfica su lado mientras detrás de ellas aparece la figura de Amaterasu)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 36**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 36 Envidia.**

 **Primera Parte**

 **Páramo**

Un día tranquilo había comenzado en el Reino Mágico del Páramo, Shining Armor decidió ir a dar un paseo tranquilo para relajarse y pensar un poco en la situación de su hermana, realmente estaba comenzando a arrepentirse por haber enviado a 3 soldados a vigilarla, pero luego recordaba quien era el enemigo y hacía esos sentimientos de lado.

También había salido para pensar un poco en el gran acontecimiento que dentro de poco tendría lugar, pronto le daría a su madre y a su hermanita la gran noticia, no podía esperar por ver las caras de ambas, estaba muy seguro que se iban a emocionar muchísimo.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, pero no duro mucho tiempo, ya que en ese momento, un fuerte grito llamo su atención, rápidamente se dirigió a ver que ocurría, encontrándose a dos Trolls sujetando con fuerza a una Ninfa del agua, sin pensarlo mucho, desenvaino su espada y se lanzó a la batalla.

-¡Suéltenla!-ordeno lanzando una patada contra uno de los Trolls, derribándolo, rápidamente, el segundo lo encaro y levanto su mazo para darle un golpe.

Shining Armor rodo por el suelo, evadiendo el golpe y luego dándole una patada en la espalda, mientras sonreía y agradecía que esas criaturas no fueran muy listas, ya que de por si su enorme tamaño les daba una clara ventaja, entonces si fueran listos el problema sería mucho mayor.

Shining Armor dio un salto y un giro, golpeando al primer Troll con su rodilla, aterrizando frente a la Ninfa-¿Se encuentra bien? No se preocupe, no permitiré que le pongan una mano encima-.

-Muchas gracias-dijo la Ninfa, para luego sonreír siniestramente-por ser tan ingenuo-.

-¿Qué?-.

Antes de que Shining Armor entendiera que pasaba, aquella Ninfa le disparo una descarga de energía, derribándolo en el suelo, en cuanto lo hizo, los dos Trolls lo sujetaron de los brazos, levantándolo y sujetándolo con fuerza, fue cuando la Ninfa se rio de manera divertida, su cuerpo brillo y se transformó.

Su piel era completamente negra, con ojos verdes que brillaban como fantasmas, su cabello era largo y azul verdoso, un colmillo sobresalía de sus labios, llevaba puesto un vestido de color negro con detalles verdes, así como dos alas que parecían estar rotas, aquella mujer miro a Shining Armor con una sonrisa perversa, al tiempo que el joven príncipe la reconocía.

-¡Reina Chrysalis!-exclamo sorprendido, fue cuando los Trolls se convirtieron en guerreros de color negro, con ojos verdes y alas cortas, mismos que aún lo sujetaban con fuerza-¡Simuladores!-.

-Que gusto me da ver que aún se sabe algo de nosotros ¿no están de acuerdo mis súbditos?-pregunto Chrysalis mirando a sus dos siervos, los cuales asintieron.

-Esto…no puede ser, mi madre te desterró al Valle de las Sombras junto con la Sirenas-recordó Shining Armor.

-Cierto, tu querida madre me desterró al Valle de las Sombras, junto con el resto de mis leales sirvientes, pero ahora he vuelto para devolverle el favor, todo gracias a mi nueva amiga, Debonair-explico Chrysalis sonriendo de forma siniestra.

-¡Debonair! Veo que también a ti te engatuso para que la ayudaras a cumplir con su venganza ¿no es así?-cuestiono Shining Armor desafiante.

-Eso no fue necesario, después de todo, Rey Sombra, Lord Tirek y yo compartimos el mismo sentimiento de odio que Debonair tiene hacia tu querida madre-explico Chrysalis.

-¿Rey Sombra? ¿Lord Tirek? ¿Ellos también están con ella?-exclamo Shining Armor aterrado ante la idea de que los 4 seres más oscuros que su madre haya enfrentado se unieron.

Chrysalis se rio al ver el miedo que apareció en el rostro de Shining Armor, al tiempo que se acercaba a él, lo levantaba del rostro para obligarlo a verla a los ojos-Efectivamente, nos hacemos llamar "Dark Masters" y pronto todos los demás serán libres, terminaremos lo que empezamos hace tantos años-explico Chrysalis malignamente.

-Buena suerte con eso, mi hermana y sus amigas los detendrán, eso tenlo por seguro-declaro Shining Armor sonriendo desafiante.

Chrysalis se rio y dio una vuelta, al tiempo que comenzaba a caminar de manera sensual frente al príncipe-Es cierto, tu hermanita y sus amigas están volviéndose una verdadera peste para nosotros-reconoció Chrysalis-es por eso que Debonair me envió a mí, porque digamos que ella tiene un plan para destruirlas y al mismo tiempo dañar a Maléfica donde más le duele, el corazón y tú me vas a ayudar a conseguirlo-.

-¡Estás loca!-.

-Oh no, no lo estoy, simplemente vas a reclamar tu derecho de nacimiento-dijo Chrysalis sonriendo de manera misteriosa.

-¿A qué te refieres?-cuestiono Shining Armor sin comprender lo que Chrysalis quería decirle.

-Dime algo querido ¿no te parece injusto que tu hermana, siendo la segunda en nacer, vaya a ser quien se convierta en Reina, mientras a ti te dejan de lado? Tú eres el mayor, ese es tu derecho por nacimiento ¿no crees que deberías reclamarlo?-pregunto Chrysalis acariciando la mejilla de Shining Armor con dulzura.

Shining Armor se perdió en los ojos de Chrysalis, sintiendo como comenzaba a perder la conciencia, al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, rápidamente, desvió la mirada y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-¡No! ¡Twilight es la indicada para ser la Reina, ella será mejor dirigente del Páramo que yo, eso lo sé, estoy muy seguro de ello!-declaro con firmeza.

-Oh vamos, no piensas eso realmente-continuo Chrysalis, al tiempo que sus dos sirvientes, tomaban a Shining Armor del rostro y le abrían los ojos para que viera a los de su Reina-sabes que tú serías mejor rey que esa pobre excusa de guerrera que es tu hermana, ella te arrebato tu derecho al trono, ella hizo que tu madre te hiciera a un lado-repetía Chrysalis al tiempo que sus ojos verdes brillaban con malicia.

-No…no…Twilight es mi hermana…mi amiga…-se repetía Shining Armor tratando de resistir el hechizo de Chrysalis.

-¿Amiga? ¿Qué clase de amigo te quita lo que por derecho es tuyo?-pregunto Chrysalis, sabiendo que pronto tendría el control sobre Shining Armor.

-No…no…-repetía Shining Armor tratando de resistirse, pero su voluntad estaba comenzando a ser destruida.

-No puedes negarlo, ella te quito todo lo que te pertenece, debes vengarte, debes hacerle pagar por quitarte tu lugar, tú eres el príncipe, el primogénito, el legítimo heredero al trono del Páramo, reclama lo que es tuyo por derecho-indico Chrysalis con voz suave y cruel.

Shining Armor perdió la batalla y sus ojos se volvieron verdes, señal de que ahora estaba bajo el embrujo de Chrysalis-Si…Twilight me quito mi lugar al trono…ella es mi enemiga…y debe ser destruida-sentencio Shining Armor atrapado en el trance de Chrysalis, quien solo sonrió de manera victoriosa y cruel.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Valle de las Sombras**

Debonair observo todo con una sonrisa de completa satisfacción, realmente su plan estaba saliendo tal como había planeado-Oh mi Lady, es una estrategia brillante, poner a los hijos de Maléfica uno contra el otro para que se destruyan entre sí-alabo Hiss.

-Maléfica siempre ha estado orgullosa de sus hijos, veamos que tanto lo está ahora que se destruirán entre ellos-sentencio Debonair de manera cruel y sádica, estaba ansiosa por ver el momento en que ambos príncipes se enfrentaran entre ellos-ahora es tiempo de pasar a la segunda parte del plan, infórmale a Chrysalis-ordeno.

-En seguida mi Lady-dijo Hiss retirándose a enviar el mensaje a la Reina de los Simuladores.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ponyville**

Los 3 soldados que Shining Armor envió para cuidar a Twilight estaba realizando sus respectivas labores en Canterlot, ninguno se daba cuenta de que la Princesa los observaba desde la ventana del salón de música, su expresión era seria y algo triste, sabía que ellos no tenían la culpa, pero realmente se sentía decepcionada de su hermana mayor.

-¿Aun piensas en ello?-pregunto Sunset acercándose a la chica.

-Es difícil no hacerlo cuando los tengo que ver en la escuela todos los días-dijo Twilight mirándolos.

-Tómalo por el lado amable, al menos ellos no están vigilándote en tu casa-dijo Sunset tratando de animar a su amiga.

-Eso no es del todo cierto-intervino Spike dando un salto para subir a una de las sillas.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto Sunset mirándolo confundida.

-Resulta que mi hermano no solo les indico que me vigilaran en la escuela, sino también en mi hogar, no directamente, pero son tan obvios que…-Twilight gruño por debajo, guardando la palabra que quería usar para describir la acción de su hermano mayor.

-Lo que sucede es que los 3 consiguieron trabajos alrededor de la casa-explico Spike-uno se dedica a cortar el césped de los vecinos, otro haciendo reparaciones y otro como guardia del vecindario-.

-¿Tienen guardia del vecindario?-pregunto Sunset confundida por las palabras de su amiga.

-Desde que él llego si-dijo Twilight con derrota, al tiempo que se sentaba en una silla-no sé qué hacer, realmente no entiendo porque mi hermano no confía en mí-.

-Yo estoy seguro de que no es eso, solamente se preocupa por tu seguridad, es lo que la familia hace-dijo Spike subiendo al regazo de Twilight.

-Pero mi madre no llega tan al extremo, ella realmente confía en mí, no entiendo porque Shining Armor no lo hace-expreso Twilight con pesadez, ver a su amiga en ese estado basto para que Sunset se sentara a su lado y la tomara de la mano.

-Oye…sé que es algo molesto, pero trata de entenderlo, después de todo, es tu hermano mayor y estoy segura que le preocupa el hecho de que tengas que enfrentar a un ser tan retorcido como Debonair sin su ayuda, toma en cuenta que él debe quedarse en el Páramo, ya que es el capitán de la Guardia Real y además tiene que cuidar a su amada esposa-dijo Sunset-estoy segura que debe ser angustiante para él pensar que su hermanita tiene que lidiar contra todo tipo de monstruos que solo quieren destruirla y que él no esté aquí para ayudarla-.

-Pero sabe que no peleo sola, tengo a 6 grandes amigas que me apoyan en todo-señalo Twilight sonriéndole de forma amistosa a su amiga, provocando un leve sonrojo a Sunset, quien rápidamente soltó la manos de la Princesa.

-Gracias…eso es…muy dulce de tu parte-dijo Sunset ruborizada.

Twilight estaba a punto de decir algo más, cuando los tatuajes de cada una comenzó a brillar intensamente, indicando peligro, casi al instante, las demás entraron al salón, pues sus marcas también estaban avisándoles de una nueva amenaza.

-¡Qué bien, finalmente algo de acción, realmente estaba muy aburrida en las clases!-declaro Rainbow Dash sonriendo sumamente emocionada.

-¿Qué creen que este pasando ahora?-pregunto Fluttershy preocupada de que fuera algo sumamente serio.

-No lo sé, pero al parecer nuestros Espíritus quieren que vayamos al Páramo, así que andando-indico Twilight a sus amigas, las cuales asintieron con determinación.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Páramo**

En cuanto las chicas llegaron al palacio, rápidamente se dirigieron al salón del trono, donde se encontraron con una preocupada Maléfica, una angustiada Cadence y una serena Zecora, aunque ella también se veía algo preocupada, fue cuando Diaval apareció, seguido por Discord.

-¿Alguna señal de él?-pregunto Maléfica con preocupación.

-Me temo que no su alteza, buscamos por toda la zona y no hay señal de él-respondió Diaval.

-Pero no te preocupes querida, que eso no te hace nada bien, además, toma en cuenta que las Gems también lo están buscando en estos momentos-dijo Discord invocando un vaso de limonada y deleitándose con la deliciosa bebida.

Maléfica solo suspiro con algo de enojo, pero no tenía tiempo para Discord, ahora mismo tenía otros asuntos más alarmantes que atender, fue cuando Twilight se le acerco sumamente preocupada, especialmente cuando vio la cara de angustia de su madre.

-¿Qué pasa mamá? ¿Por qué estás tan preocupada?-pregunto angustiada.

Maléfica miro a su hija y suspiro con tristeza-Hija…tu hermano desapareció, tiene horas que no sabemos de él y con Debonair al acecho…temo que algo le haya pasado-.

-¿Cómo que desapareció?-exclamo Twilight sumamente alarmada.

-Salió a dar un paseo, dijo que volvería en una hora, pero ya han pasado 3 horas y aun no regresa, estoy muy preocupada-explico Cadence al tiempo que caminaba de un lado a otro sumamente angustiada.

-Princesa Cadence, por favor contrólese, no le hará bien angustiarse de ese modo, además, ahora tenemos un modo de encontrarlo-explico Zecora.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto Twilight mirando a la curandera del palacio, la cual miro fijamente a Twilight, para luego colocar una mano en el hombro de la Princesa y sonreírla de manera extraña.

-Princesa, usted tiene el poder del legendario Dragón Zafiro, mismo que fue capaz de devolverla a usted y a su amiga a nuestro tiempo, claro que combinando la energía del Fénix, eso significa que si usted une su poder del Dragón Zafiro con el espíritu del Lobo entonces podrá encontrar a su hermano-explico Zecora sonriéndole.

-¿Con mi espíritu?-pregunto Applejack confundida ante las palabras de la curandera.

Zecora miro a Applejack y se le acerco-El Lobo no solo es un feroz y poderoso depredador, sino también uno de los animales más nobles y leales que existen, también son grandes salvadores de vida, si tú y la Princesa concentran sus energías, podrán ver dónde está el joven príncipe y así ir a auxiliarlo-.

-Creo que entiendo, es muy parecido a lo que Sunset y yo hicimos para volver a nuestro tiempo, pero ahora usaremos ese poder para encontrar a mi hermano ¿no es verdad?-pregunto Twilight mirando a Zecora.

-Efectivamente-respondió Zecora sonriéndole de manera misteriosa y a la vez sumamente familiar.

-¿Eso no podría hacerlo Garnet con su visión del futuro?-pregunto Rarity confundida.

Maléfica negó con la cabeza-En estos momentos las visiones de Garnet y Declan están algo…bloqueadas, fue por eso que no pudimos encontrar a Twilight y a Sunset cuando fueron enviadas al futuro, al parecer, Debonair está usando magia muy oscura para poder lograr bloquear los poderes de visión futura, pasada o presente, eso es algo preocupante, ya que para lograr eso significa que su poder crece día con día, pero después resolveremos eso, por el momento hay otro asunto que atender, así que adelante, Twilight y Applejack, confío en ustedes-.

-¡Todas lo hacemos!-grito Pinkie Pie alzando los brazos.

Ambas chicas se miraron y se tomaron a los ojos, dicha acción puso una mala cara en Sunset y en Rainbow, aunque más en Sunset que en la de cabellos de arcoíris, pues esta comprendía perfectamente que era sumamente necesario para poder encontrar al hermano de Twilight.

La Guerrera Dragón y Lobo comenzaron a sincronizar sus energías, tratando de localizar a Shining Armor, al principio les costaba un poco, ya que el Lobo no era un animal que se podría considerar mitológico o mítico como el Dragón, sin embargo, poco a poco, Twilight y Applejack pudieron sincronizarse perfectamente, pudiendo sentir la energía mágica de Shining Armor y el lugar donde se encontraba.

-¡Lo tenemos!-declaro Applejack abriendo los ojos de golpe y sonriendo orgullosa.

-¡Sabemos dónde esta madre, en la Montaña Prohibida!-revelo Twilight mirando a Maléfica.

La Reina suspiro con preocupación-La Montaña Prohibida, el antiguo hogar de los Simuladores-recordó con miedo.

-¿Qué son estos Simuladores de los que habla?-pregunto Rainbow tapando la boca de Pinkie antes de que comenzara con sus gritos sin sentido.

-Son unas criaturas mágicas oscuras, las cuales se alimentan del amor que existe entre dos seres, pero que de ese mismo alimento, poco a poco comienzan a drenar la magia de aquellos enamorados, hasta dejarlos sin nada de poder mágico o muertos, además de tener la habilidad de tomar cualquier forma y apariencia que deseen, hace años los desterré al Valle de las Sombras, ya que habían estado aterrorizando algunas aldeas humanas, su líder, la Reina Chrysalis, es casi tan ruin y tramposa como Debonair-explico Maléfica.

-¿Crees que Debonair la haya liberado junto con sus sirvientes?-pregunto Twilight.

-No lo sé, hace tiempo habría pensado que era totalmente imposible que alguien escapara del Valle de las Sombras, pero con todo lo que ha pasado en los últimos meses ya no estoy tan segura, tal vez Debonair no pueda abandonar el Valle de las Sombras, pero definitivamente encontró un modo de enviar a los otros seres sentenciados a nuestro mundo-.

-¿Qué estamos esperando? ¡Vayamos a patearles el trasero!-declaro Rainbow golpeando con fuerza su puño.

-Yo iré con ustedes, si mi hijo está en peligro, entonces yo no puedo… ¡Agh!-en cuanto Maléfica se levantó de su trono, sintió un terrible dolor en su pecho, mismo que la obligo a sentarse de nuevo en su trono, provocando una mirada de miedo y pánico en Twilight.

-¡Madre!-grito corriendo a su lado-¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto con mucha angustia, especialmente porque Maléfica estaba sudando.

La Reina trato de controlarse, pero el dolor que sentía era sumamente intenso, fue cuando Zecora también se acercó a revisarla-Majestad ¿se encuentra bien?-pregunto sumamente preocupada.

-Descuida…estoy…bien…ahora…vámonos…-dijo Maléfica, aunque se pudo ver que le costó un poco de trabajo decir esas simples palabras, ya que el dolor que sentía era demasiado.

Twilight tomo a su madre de la mano y la recostó en el trono-Lo siento madre, pero tú no irás a ningún lado-dijo con tono autoritario.

-Twilight…-.

-¡No madre! No pienso discutir, algo te duele y no puedes ocultarlo, así que ahora voy a ignorar el hecho de que eres la reina y mi madre para darte la orden de quedarte aquí, Zecora te revisara y verá que tienes-declaro Twilight con tono autoritario, dejando sorprendida a Maléfica.

-No se preocupe majestad, yo también iré-dijo Cadence quitándose su vestido y revelando su armadura.

-¿Acaso siempre trae eso debajo de ese lindo vestido?-pregunto Rarity confundida.

-Siempre hay que estar lista para la batalla-respondió Cadence sonriéndole divertida.

La intervención de Cadence y el hecho de que pensaba ir con las chicas alarmo a Zecora, quien rápidamente se acercó a Cadence-¿Está segura de esto alteza? Ya sabe que usted tampoco está precisamente en las mejores condiciones-le recordó.

-No te preocupes, solo tendré que ser sumamente cuidadosa, descuida, no haré nada peligroso, solo quiero asegurarme de que mi esposo este bien, después de todo, ambos lo necesitamos-dijo Cadence tocándose el vientre de manera inconsciente, por fortuna, nadie noto esto por estar atendiendo a una pálida Maléfica.

Twilight aún estaba preocupada por su madre, pero ahora tenía otras cosas en mente, entre ellas su hermano-Muy bien chicas, andando, Discord, tú también vienes-indico Maléfica con tono autoritario.

Discord escupió su limonada al escuchar eso, especialmente el tono que Twilight uso, para luego verla fijamente-Vaya, realmente suena igual que su madre-.

Twilight miro a Zecora una última vez antes de retirarse, no necesitaba decirle palabra alguna, ya que la curandera entendió rápidamente lo que quería decirle, con una sonrisa, le aseguro que cuidaría a Maléfica y se aseguraría de descubrir que fue lo que le paso a su madre en ese momento.

-¡Muy bien! ¡A la Montaña Prohibida!-indico Twilight a sus amigas, quienes asintieron.

-¿A alguien más le suena eso un nombre de club nocturno?-pregunto Pinkie provocando que Rainbow se golpeara en la frente.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Montaña Prohibida**

En cuanto las chicas llegaron a ese lugar, descubrieron porque motivos era un sitio prohibido, desde su perspectiva, era un sitio sumamente aterrador, la montaña estaba cubierta por una densa nube de color negra, por la cual resplandecían varios relámpagos, no había senderos o caminos que les permitieran subir, el único modo de hacerlo era escalando o volando, por lo que tuvieron que aparecer ya transformadas.

Por fortuna, Cadence era capaz de invocar unas alas de ángel que le permitieran volar, mientras que las habilidades del Lobo ayudaban a Applejack a trepar sin problema alguno, mientras que Pinkie Pie, impulsada por el poder del Delfín, era capaz de dar grandes saltos, haciendo piruetas como todo un Delfín.

-Vaya, este sitio…realmente me da escalofríos…-dijo Fluttershy temblando de miedo.

-Oh vamos querida Fluttershy, no es tan malo como parece-dijo Discord apareciendo detrás de ella-de cierto modo me recuerda a mi hogar, solo que en mi mundo hay montañas de caramelo y volcanes que escupen chocolate-.

-Concéntrense, vinimos a una misión de rescate ¿recuerdan?-indico Twilight.

-Tranquila, lo vamos a encontrar, te lo aseguro-dijo Sunset acercándose a ella.

-Eso espero, el que este molesta con él no significa que quiera que algo malo le pase-dijo Twilight angustiada.

Justo en ese momento, una risa se escuchó, una que parecía venir de todas direcciones, Fluttershy se asustó mucho, pero Discord la tranquilo-Tranquila pequeña, solo es la vieja y gruñona Chrysalis ¿Cómo has estado?-pregunto en un grito.

La risa de Chrysalis se convirtió en un gruñido cuando Discord la llamo "vieja"-Vaya, vaya, cuanto tiempo sin verte Discord, veo que aun haces el trabajo sucio de Maléfica-dijo Chrysalis apareciendo entre las nubes, acompañada por su ejército.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Maléfica podrá ser aburrida, pero al menos sé que ella no tratara de destruirme como lo hizo Debonair-expreso Discord.

-Debonair fue una tonta al no haberte eliminado en ese momento, un error que yo voy a corregir ahora mismo-sentencio Chrysalis, cuando sus ojos se fijaron en Twilight-pero miren nada más a quien tenemos aquí, la tierna hija de Maléfica ¿a qué debemos tu presencia en mi hogar?-.

-¡No te hagas la inocente Chrysalis! ¡Dime que le hiciste a mi hermano ahora mismo!-exigió Twilight.

-Como quieras-dijo Chrysalis sonriendo de manera misteriosa, para luego chasquear sus dedos.

Fue cuando Shining Armor hizo acto de aparición, lanzándose contra su hermana, la cual sonrió aliviada al ver que su hermano estaba sano y salvo, pero entonces noto que algo andaba mal, especialmente cuando Shining Armor la embistió y ambos cayeron con fuerza, deteniéndose en el aire antes de que impactaran en el suelo, provocando una sonrisa en Chrysalis.

-¡Twilight!-grito Sunset alarmada al ver lo que paso.

-¡Shining Armor!-grito Cadence al ver eso.

Ambos hermanos se separaron y Twilight miro sorprendida a Shining Armor, cuyos ojos resplandecían de un extraño tono verde-¡Shining Armor! ¿Qué haces hermano?-cuestiono sumamente angustiada y asustada por la manera en que la miraba.

-Voy a recuperar todo lo que mi quitaste hermanita, así que prepárate, porque solo uno de los dos va a regresar vivo al Páramo-sentencio Shining Armor con un tono de voz frío y cruel.

Twilight retrocedió asustada al escuchar eso, al mismo tiempo que se daba cuenta de que iba a tener que pelear contra su hermano en una batalla que definitivamente no quería librar.

 **Esta historia continuara…**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Llegamos al final de este capítulo, pero como acaban de ver, los problemas no han hecho más que comenzar, porque ahora que Shining Armor está siendo controlado por la Reina Chrysalis, está dispuesto a destruir a Twilight, la joven Princesa deberá encontrar un modo de liberar a su hermano del control de Chrysalis antes de que algo irreparable ocurra, una batalla entre hermanos está a punto de comenzar.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=iNb4vJG9o1k**

 **Mira el atardecer contigo lo he de vivir  
A mi lado estar y sentir  
Día y noche hasta el fin**

 **(Se ve a Twilight y Sunset en la terraza de la escuela viendo cómo se pone el atardecer)**

 **Recuerdos por ver  
Y crear, solo el hoy disfrutar**

 **Tu eres mi luz  
Mi fuerza y mi razón de luchar**

 **(Se ve a Sunset recordando su primer encuentro con Twilight)**

 **Aunque miedo tenia, insegura y dudosa  
Todo eso desapareció**

 **Pues contigo hasta el fin yo quiero vivir  
Un amor imposible por lograr**

 **Dame tu mano  
Hasta el final inmortal**

 **(Recordando cuando le ofreció su amistad)**

 **Pues con una amiga a lograr  
Siempre superar  
Siempre batallar, esperanza traer**

 **Tu luz en mis sombras  
Mi esperanza del miedo**

 **Siempre me vuelvo a levantar  
Gracias a ti por vivir  
MI corazón ha de latir**

 **Transformada en amor  
Rompiendo mis restricciones  
Mis cadenas y mi prisión**

 **Con ustedes volveré a brillar**

 **(Se ve a Rainbow y Applejack ayudándose en vez de estar compitiendo, a Fluttershy cantándole a varios animales, a Pinkie acabando una fiesta y a Spike intentando sorprender a Rarity la cual lo veía adorable)**

 **Cada momento contigo siempre mágico es  
Pues contigo la amistad mágica es**

 **Nunca me dejes dame tu mano  
Y a este amanecer esperar**

 **Contigo lo voy a disfrutar  
Tal vez tenga un final**

 **Pero contigo  
Tal vez no sea tan fatal**

 **Cada momento contigo siempre lo es**

 **(Se ve a Luna y Celestia en la entrada mientras las clases empiezan a terminar)**

 **Aun en la oscuridad con tu luz  
De este agujero infernal  
Nada es accidental**

 **Dame tu mano al amanecer y al amanecer esperar  
Nunca me tienes que demostrar  
Que ha todos puedes salvar**

 **Pues siempre hay que intentar  
Pues contigo los imposibles los podemos vencer  
Siempre esperando el amanecer**

 **Imposibles por romper  
Y a la oscuridad vencer**

 **(Se ve todo oscuro sin nada de luz, hasta que se aprecian dos luces una brillante como el sol y la otra aunque más pequeña clara como la luna revelando ser Sunset y Twilight iluminando la oscuridad)**

 **Cada momento contigo siempre mágico es  
Pues siempre estoy dispuesta a vencer**

 **Con este gran amor aunque imposible  
Pero capaz de lograr**

 **La amistad siempre mágica es  
Toma mi mano la luz encontrar y la magia sentir  
Contigo la amistad mágica siempre será**

 **Podrán venir irse y demás  
Podrán llorar  
Pues contigo siempre estaré  
Y contigo siempre más que una amiga puedo ser**

 **Este amor más que imposible será inmortal  
(se ve a las chicas junto con el resto de los demás esperándolos, mientras Twilight y Sunset se miran a los ojos mientras se toman de la mano, para ir con los demás)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, gracias por volver mis fics obras sumamente exitosas, es gracias a ustedes que haya durado tanto en Fanfiction:**_

 **Amara The Darkness:** _ya veo, en ese caso debo agradecerte por la sugerencia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mana:** _no creo que Salem sea un peor gobernante de lo que son los líderes mundiales actuales, respecto a Kenan y Kell, tienen más probabilidades ellos dos que Omi para presentar un capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _me imagino que te refieres al hecho de que al final del Tráiler mencione "Garnet Prime" ¿no es verdad? Y ojala te mejores pronto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _ese debió ser el final, creo que Hot Rod creo marcado de por vida por haber ocasionado la muerte del más grande de todos los Prime. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _el lado amable es que al menos solo tienes una falta, por el momento, recuerda que hay que comentar para garantizar participación de OC. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _¿y cómo iba a saber que aún no lo habían visto? Se estrenó ayer y hoy subí el capítulo, yo pensé que para este momento ya todos lo habrían visto y estoy viendo cuando hacerlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _si, aun las tengo, pero estamos un poco lejos del final para pensar en ellas, aún tienen muchas aventuras que vivir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _no me extraña que te asuste, ya que ese poema fue escrito por el más grande escritor del terror de todos los tiempos, Edgar Allan Poe. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Batman The Dark Knight 12:** _vaya, realmente fue una batalla sumamente impresionante, ojala a los creadores de series se les ocurrieran cosas como estas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _respondiendo a tus dudas, solo serían mencionados, pero no aparecerían, por ejemplo, al traidor más grande de todos, Starscream, así como a Primus como el creador de la Matrix y sería con los diseños de "Transformers Prime". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Súper Rock Ninja:** _yo solo me pregunto qué fue lo que hicieron los otros 6 universos para enfadar a Zeno-Sama, porque si lo que le hizo Goku no lo molesto, entonces que fue lo que paso y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _no te tardaste mucho realmente, en fin, ahora las chicas tienen que lidiar con un enorme problema, pues esta vez, Twilight deberá pelear contra su propio hermano por culpa del hechizo de Chrysalis. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _vaya, eso sí que es tener mala suerte, que a los 3 les dé un tipo de infección, solo falta que le haya dado exactamente la misma infección. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _aunque detesto a Rod por haber causado la muerte de Optimus, debo decir que esa fue la parte más emocionante de la película y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _no importa cuanto lo desee, siempre dice o hace algo que terminan arruinando sus posibilidades de volver a ser humano. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rey Drasian:** _no exactamente, como acabas de ver, no fue el caso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _ciertamente, pero igual es lo que más espero ver, especialmente porque quiero conocer a fondo todo lo que Zeno-Sama puede hacer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 36 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Amara The Darkness, Mana, Olivia, Éire, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Xanatrix742, Zeus, Hades, Tenzalucard123, Batman The Dark Knight 12, Iron Mario, Blaitor21, Shazam, Moon-9215, Rey Drasian, Kurtlaraperdomo.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	37. Envidia Segunda Parte

_**En el capítulo anterior:**_

" _ **Debonair libero a la siniestra y engañosa Chrysalis en el mundo, quien usando sus oscuros poderes ha tomado el control sobre la mente de Shining Armor para que así el joven príncipe sea quien destruya a Twilight, provocándole un daño mucho mayor a Maléfica, las Guerreras llegaron a la Montaña Prohibida para rescatarlo de las garras de Chrysalis y de su ejército de Simuladores, acompañadas por Cadence y Discord, pero nunca se esperaron que Shining Armor atacaría a Twilight y ahora una terrible batalla entre dos hermanos que siempre se han cuidado uno al otro está a punto de comenzar ¿podrán liberar a Shining Armor del control de Chrysalis?"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=fG10K2keFZU**

 **(Sunset)  
A veces no se sí seguir**

 **¿Qué camino tomar?**

 **Sombras de luz**

 **Camino sin fin**

 **Y un mundo por vivir**

 **(Ritmo rápido)**

 **A veces no se sí eh de continuar**

 **Caída por la ambición**

 **El deseo y el poder**

 **Sé qué no merezco tu amistad**

 **(Twilight)  
Una oportunidad más**

 **Eh de levantar**

 **(Sunset)  
Volver a continuar**

 **(Las dos juntas)  
Juntas volvemos a luchar**

 **Sé qué intentarás de dudar**

 **De intentar no seguir  
Pero unidas hemos de continuar**

 **(Twilight)  
Confía en mi**

 **No eres el fuego del fin**

 **Eres la luz del día aquí**

 **Dar Esperanza de vivir**

 **Contra la oscuridad**

 **Será la verdad**

 **La fuerza de la lealtad  
Vuélvete a levantar**

 **Sólo la verdad  
Triunfa sobre el mal**

 **(Sunset)  
Unidas hemos de vencer  
El camino se despejará**

 **(Twilight)  
Volver a luchar**

 **(Sunset)  
Con todo el poder**

 **(Twilight)  
Vuelves a nacer**

 **Esperanza como Dragón**

 **(Sunset)  
Ilumina como un fénix**

 **(Las dos juntas)  
Juntas hemos de luchar  
Volveremos a ver el camino ideal**

 **(Applejack)  
Fuerte como un lobo**

 **(Rainbow Dash)  
Lealtad tal halcón**

 **(Rainbow y Applejack)  
Triunfa sobre el mal  
Volveremos a luchar**

 **(Fluttershy)  
Libre Y hermosa al volar  
Mariposa del viento tomar**

 **(Sunset)  
Renace como el fénix**

 **Tu luz ha de levantar  
Esperanza una vez más**

 **He de levantar  
Sonriendo una vez más**

 **(Pinkie)  
Como el Delfín eh de sonreír**

 **Triste nunca estar**

 **No dudes y levántate una vez más**

 **(Rarity)  
Generosa cual Garza eh de volver**

 **(Todas juntas)**

 **Caminar y seguir  
Levantarse otra vez**

 **Y vuelve a luchar  
Siempre junto a la verdad**

 **Unidas jamás perderemos  
la libertad**

 **Guerreras somos  
Unidas vencemos y caeremos**

 **Vuelve a brillar  
Amanecer contigo otra vez  
Luchar contigo hasta el fin**

 **(Sunset)  
Eh vuelto a brillar**

 **(Twilight)  
El camino tomar**

 **(Las dos juntas)  
Por siempre unidas**

 **Jamás vencidas**

 **Puesto esto es**

 **(Todas juntas)**

 **La amistad  
(tono largo al final resaltando la amistad)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 37**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 37 Envidia.**

 **Segunda Parte**

Twilight miraba a su hermano con asombro, miedo y confusión, no lograba entender que era lo que pasaba, su hermano, quien fuera su mejor amigo desde niños, la estaba atacando-¿Qué te pasa hermano? ¿Por qué me atacas?-pregunto Twilight sumamente asustada.

-¡Voy a recuperar todo lo que me quitaste!-declaro Shining Armor lanzándose a la batalla, pero antes de poder atacarla, se detuvo de golpe-¿Qué…que estoy haciendo? Twilight…es mi hermana…mi amiga…-se repetía tratando de luchar contra el control de Chrysalis.

Al ver eso, la Reina Chrysalis se rio divertida, usando su poder hipnótico con más fuerza y logrando recuperar el control sobre Shining Armor, quien finalmente lanzo el ataque contra su hermana, por fortuna, Twilight lo esquivo justo a tiempo, invocando su Espada de Dragón, no porque quisiera pelear contra su hermano, sino para poder defenderse de los ataques que Shining Armor le lanzaba.

-¡Shining Armor basta!-grito Cadence viendo horrorizada como su esposo atacaba a Twilight.

-Es inútil querida, no te va a escuchar-dijo Discord apareciendo-Chrysalis lo tiene bajo su control, por eso está atacando a Twilight, tal parece que Debonair quiere que los hijos de Maléfica se destruyan entre sí para de ese modo causarle un mayor daño a su más odiada enemiga-explico con inteligencia.

-Vaya ¿a alguien más le asusta el hecho de que dijera eso y que tenga sentido?-pregunto Rainbow viendo a Discord con algo de miedo.

La risa de Chrysalis llamo la atención de los demás, la Reina de los Simuladores flotaba en lo alto de la montaña, con sus seguidores a su lado, al tiempo que aplaudía de forma lenta y pausada, casi como si se estuviera mofando de las deducciones que Discord hizo.

-Que impresionante deducción mi estimado Discord, no cabe duda que a pesar de ser una de las criaturas más molestas que existen en todo el mundo eres realmente astuto, pero el que hayan deducido mi plan y el de Debonair no quiere decir que podrán evitar que tenga éxito, solo miren-dijo señalando a la batalla.

Shining Armor ataca a Twilight con todo lo que tenía, lo único que la Princesa podía hacer era defenderse, ya que no quería contraatacar y lastimar a su hermano, ver esa escena fue mucho para Cadence, quien volteo a ver con furia a Chrysalis.

-¡Eres una cobarde! ¡Usas a mi esposo para hacer tu trabajo sucio!-bramo desenvainando una lanza y apuntándole a Chrysalis.

-Esto es una guerra querida y todo es permitido en la guerra, incluso…-Chrysalis chasqueo de nuevo sus dedos y su ejército cambio de forma, transformándose en copias exactas de todos ellos, excepto de Discord, ya que no se podía copiar a un ser tan caótico como él.

-Vaya, hacía mucho que no veía ese truco-dijo Discord aplaudiendo.

Las Guerreras se prepararon para pelear contra sus propios dobles, triples, cuádruples, etc.-Esto va a ser muy raro-dijo Applejack.

-Solo recuerden que esas no somos nosotras-indico Sunset-Cadence, nosotras nos encargaremos de ellos, tú ve y trata de evitar que los dos hermanos se destruyan o que uno de ellos destruya al otro-.

-¿Estas segura?-pregunto Cadence no muy convencida de retirarse y dejarlas solas en contra de todo ese ejército.

-Eres la única que quizás pueda hacer reaccionar al hermano de Twilight, ve e inténtalo, no te preocupes, nosotras podremos con esto-aseguro Sunset sonriéndole.

-Adema, también contamos con la ayuda de Discord-dijo Fluttershy señalando al aludido, el cual estaba recostado en una hamaca, bebiendo otro vaso de limonado.

-Seguro, yo les ayudo-dijo Discord recostándose más en la hamaca.

Cadence miro de nuevo a Sunset y vio el brillo en sus ojos, definitivamente brillaban como un Fénix, así que asintió y se lanzó a ayudar a su familia, solo esperaba poder llegar a Shining Armor antes de que algo irreparable pasara, afortunadamente para ella, la Princesa parecía conocer un modo de llegar hasta su amado esposo.

-¡No la dejen acercarse a Shining Armor! ¡Destrúyanla ahora!-ordeno Chrysalis enviando a sus tropas al ataque.

Los Simuladores se abalanzaron a la batalla, las chicas rápidamente formaron un escudo para proteger a Cadence y así darle todo el tiempo que necesitaba-¡Prepárense!-indico Sunset preparándose para la batalla y sus amigas la imitaron.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Páramo**

Zecora ya había terminado de revisar a Maléfica y lo que descubrió la dejo sumamente aterrada, pues había encontrado la trampa letal que Debonair les puso en aquella flecha que Sakura le disparo, con suma pena, Zecora le dio el diagnostico a Maléfica, quien escucho todo atentamente, le parecía algo increíble que el veneno del Basilisco haya sido modificado de ese modo, era algo antinatural, despreciable y asqueroso.

-Temo que el humano que alió con Debonair no tiene problema alguno en violar las leyes naturales, usted misma ha visto hasta donde fue capaz con su propio cuerpo-le recordó Zecora.

-Nunca me imaginé que los humanos se atreverían a jugar a ser dioses, esto es…una abominación… ¿crees poder encontrar una cura?-pregunto Maléfica mirando fijamente a Zecora.

La curandera permaneció en silencio un momento-No lo sé, nunca había visto algo como esto, es tan irreal y tan misterioso, tal vez si consiguiéramos que el alquimista nos ayudara podría encontrar una cura, pero aun así…es muy poco probable, usted misma sabe que muy pocos han logrado sobrevivir al veneno del Basilisco y que la única cura conocida son las lágrimas de Fénix, pero ahora…temo que ni siquiera eso podrá funcionar, tal vez retrasen el avance del veneno, pero…inevitablemente…-Zecora no pudo continuar y desvió la mirada.

-Entiendo-dijo Maléfica con expresión triste-¿Cuánto tiempo me queda?-.

Zecora hizo algunos cálculos mentales, al tiempo que analizaba muchas cosas, finalmente llego a una conclusión-Un año, dos máximo, pero este tiempo puede disminuir si llega a alterar o a usar su magia de manera irresponsable, los dolores que siente en su pecho es debido a que cuando se altera provoca que el veneno avance más rápido, si usted fuera humana o una criatura mágica común…ya habría muerto-explico aterrada.

Maléfica se llevó una mano al rostro ante esa idea, realmente el escenario no se veía nada bien para ella y para colmo, no tenía noticias de sus hijos, estaba realmente preocupada y eso provoco que un leve dolor creciera en su pecho, rápidamente, Zecora le dio un brebaje con algunas lágrimas de Fénix que tenía guardadas, aunque estas no eran tan potentes como recibirlas directamente de un Fénix real, al menos le calmarían el dolor.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Valle de las Sombras**

Debonair observaba la batalla entre los dos hermanos, así como también el combate con Chrysalis y sus Simuladores, podía ver como Twilight se defendía como podía de los ataques de su hermano, pero sin atreverse a atacar, eso le dio una idea muy siniestra.

-¡Hiss!-grito llamando al letal Basilisco, el cual no tardó en aparecer.

-¿Me llamo eminencia?-pregunto siseando.

-Tengo una misión especial para ti-dijo sonriendo de manera cruel.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Montaña Prohibida**

Twilight bloqueo uno de los ataques de Shining Armor con su espada, ambos hermanos comenzaron a forcejar, tratando de derribarse uno al otro, fue cuando Armor le dio un rodillazo en el estómago a Twilight, dejándola tendida en el suelo, para luego darle un puñetazo en la cara.

Al mismo tiempo, las chicas hacían todo lo posible por pelear contra los Simuladores, pero estos se transformaban en cada una de ellas repetidamente, lo que provocaba que la pelea no fuera muy bien que digamos, ya que ninguna de ellas quería lastimar por error a una de sus amigas, solo había una persona que parecía poder lidiar con todo eso.

Pinkie estaba de frente a un Simulador, el cual cambio de forma a Rainbow, luego a Sunset, a Fluttershy y finalmente a Rarity, provocando que Pinkie aplaudiera muy emocionada-¡Imítame a mí! ¡Imítame a mí!-pedía dando brincos de alegría, el Simulador solo rodo los ojos y se transformó en Pinkie, quien miro fijamente a su duplicado-he visto mejores-dijo dándole un golpe.

Rarity esquivo el ataque de varios Simuladores y se elevó un poco en el aire, su intención fue lanzarse de nuevo a la batalla, pero no sabía a quién atacar, esto era muy confuso, fue cuando vio que Discord seguía recostado en su hamaca, bebiendo tranquilamente su limonada.

-¿Qué no vas a ayudarnos?-cuestiono molesta.

-Oye, oye, tranquila, estoy pensando en toda una estrategia para que puedan salir de esta, yo que tú cuidaría mis espaldas-dijo Discord.

-¿Qué?-cuando Rarity se dio cuenta, fue sujetada por dos Simuladores.

-Te lo dije-dijo Discord bebiendo más de su limonada.

Rarity comenzó a forcejar por liberarse, cuando una lanza y un látigo salieron de la nada, golpeando a los Simuladores y provocando que soltaran a Rarity, la Guerrera Garza busco a su salvador, sonriendo al ver de quienes se trataba.

-¡Gems ataquen!-grito Garnet enviando a sus tropas a la batalla.

La repentina aparición de las Gemas provoco una mirada de desconcierto en Chrysalis-¿Gemas? ¡Es imposible, ellas fueron destruidas hace años!-declaro sumamente confundida y sorprendida.

-Oh ¿no te enteraste? No todas las Gemas fueron destruidas junto con todo su imperio, algunas sobrevivieron y por eso ahora viven bajo el mando de Maléfica-explico Discord sin dejar de beber su limonada, ni de estar recostado en la hamaca.

-¿Qué crees que haces? ¿Por qué no ayudas?-grito Peridot mirando molesta al lunático.

Discord termino de beber su limonada y luego se levantó de su hamaca algo fastidiado-Bueno, bueno, ya voy, vaya, no puedo tomar un poco de limonada sin que me estén fastidiando tanto-.

El ser del caos levanto una de sus manos y chasqueo sus dedos, provocando que las chicas y las Gems comenzaran a emitir un leve resplandor, hecho que dejo confundidas a todas, especialmente porque eso no tenía nada que ver con ayudarlas en la batalla.

-¿Nos hiciste brillar? ¿Cómo se supone que nos ayuda esto?-cuestiono Applejack mirando furiosa a Discord, el cual solo se encogió en hombros.

-Ahora tienen un sello que las diferencia de los Simuladores, así que no tendrán problema en reconocerse aunque estos cambien de forma-explico Discord volviéndose a acomodar en su hamaca.

Todas se vieron entre sí sin saber que pensar sobre la idea de Discord, fue cuando Fluttershy tomo la palabra-Bueno…creo que eso nos ayuda un poco-dijo sonriendo con timidez, especialmente ante la mirada que todas le dirigían.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Garnet lanzando un golpe contra uno de los Simuladores-¡Primero hay que terminar el trabajo, luego resolveremos este asunto con Discord!-indico.

-¡Apoyo la noción!-concordó Sunset lanzándose a la batalla.

Chrysalis gruño al ver esto, definitivamente Discord era un gran problema, aunque no lo demostrara mucho, por fortuna, aún tenía un as bajo la manga y era el encantador Príncipe, el cual seguía enfrentándose a su hermana menor, quien solo se defendía como podía sin contraatacar.

Shining Armor lanzo un nuevo golpe con su pierna, mismo que Twilight evadió saltando hacia atrás-¡Hermano basta! ¡No quiero pelear contigo!-grito Twilight con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Entonces serás destruida!-sentencio Shining Armor con crueldad, volviéndose a lanzar contra su hermana.

Fue en ese momento que Cadence apareció justo a tiempo, sacando a Twilight del campo de tiro, la Princesa miro sorprendida a su cuñada, pero también aliviada-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Cadence preocupada por su cuñada.

-Estoy bien, pero no logro llegar hasta mi hermano, es como si el control de Chrysalis no pudiera ser destruido-expreso con preocupación.

-¡No, eso no es cierto, sé que podemos llegar hasta Shining Armor, solo tenemos que encontrar el modo de conseguirlo!-indico Cadence mirando a su esposo-¡Shining Armor, por favor, tienes que detenerte, este no eres tú!-grito colocándose entre Twilight y su esposo.

Shining Armor se detuvo de golpe al tener frente a él a su amada esposa, fue como si algo hiciera clic en su mente, al tiempo que sus ojos recuperaban su resplandor real-¿Cadence? ¿Mi amor? ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto confundido.

Al ver eso, Chrysalis grito con furia y aumento su control sobre Shining Armor, el valiente joven trato de resistirse a la influenza de la maligna reina, pero nuevamente, cayó víctima de sus malignos poderes, sus ojos volvieron a tornarse verdes y ataco de nuevo a ambas chicas.

-¡Shining Armor!-grito Cadence asustada al ver eso.

Twilight reacciono con rapidez y bloqueo el ataque de su hermano justo a tiempo, eso era todo lo que podía hacer por el momento, ya que tampoco quería lastimarlo, Cadence solo observaba eso con la boca muy abierta, no sabía qué hacer, pero tenía que actuar rápido o su amado esposo destruiría a una persona que ambos querían con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Por favor mi amor! ¡Tienes que resistir! ¡No dejes que esa malvada te use de esta forma! ¡Sé que puedes vencer su control, yo te conozco, conozco tu fuerza! ¡Por favor!-suplicaba Cadence abrazándolo con fuerza.

Al ver esta acción, rápidamente Twilight la imito, sujetando con fuerza a su hermano en un doble abrazo, no para inmovilizarlo, sino para tratar de llegar al Shining Armor que ambas conocían y querían, aquel que siempre las protegía, aun cuando no necesitaban protección alguna, ambas chicas sujetaban con fuerza al joven que tanto querían, aunque de diferentes maneras.

-¡Por favor hermano, sé que estás ahí, puedes superar esto, como has superado tantas cosas en el pasado!-animaba Twilight sin soltarse.

-¡Hazlo amor, puedes hacerlo, hazlo!-gritaba Cadence.

Chrysalis observaba todo con furia y sus malignos ojos comenzaron a brillar con más intensidad-¡No las escuches! ¡Tú me perteneces por siempre! ¡Destrúyelas ahora misma!-bramo con fuerza.

Shining Armor sintió como si su cabeza estuviera envuelta en una batalla interna, le dolía mucho, sus ojos cambiaban de color repetidamente, señal de que estaba haciendo todo lo posible por resistirse al hechizo de Chrysalis, aunque no estaba siendo una tarea fácil, pues la magia de la Reina de los Simuladores era muy poderosa.

-¡Tengo que…destruir…a mi hermana…no…mi hermana…es mi amiga…no lo es…si lo es…no…si!-.

-¡Pelea Shining Armor! ¡Pelea!-animaba Twilight mirando a su hermano con desesperación y esperanza.

Cadence miro como el cariño que Shining Armor les tenía a todas estaba derrotando la magia oscura de Chrysalis, así que se le ocurrió una idea que podría liberarlo por completo, aunque no estaba a gusto con el hecho de revelarlo tan repentinamente a Twilight, pero bajo estas circunstancias no tenía otras opciones.

-¡Hazlo amor mío! ¡Hazlo por mí, por tu hermana, por tu madre y por nuestro hijo!-grito con todas sus fuerzas, al tiempo que llevaba una de las manos de su esposo a su vientre.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Twilight abriendo mucho los ojos al escuchar esa revelación.

Shining Armor sintió como su mente era liberada al escuchar eso último, era cierto, iba a ser padre, iba a formar una familia con la mujer que amaba, iban a tener un bebé, un nuevo bebé que alegrara no solo su vida, sino también la de su madre y hermana, pues su madre se convertiría en abuela y Twilight en tía, imaginarse esa escena, toda la familia reunida en el salón del trono, con el pequeño que Cadence llevaba en su vientre en esos momentos, fue más de lo que la influencia de Chrysalis pudo soportar.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué está pasando?-exclamo aterrada al sentir como comenzaba a perder control sobre Shining Armor-¡Esto no es posible! ¡Nada es más fuerte que mi magia!-declaro confundida.

-¡Nada excepto…el poder del amor!-declaro Shining Armor dándose la vuelta y encarando a Chrysalis, revelando que sus ojos habían vuelto a la normalidad.

Discord escucho todo e hizo una mueca de asco-Eso es muy cursi para mi gusto-expreso encogiéndose en hombros y sacando la lengua.

Chrysalis gruño ante esto y volvió a tratar de tomar el control sobre Shining Armor, pero por más que trataba, su maligno hechizo ya no funcionada, dejándola sumamente sorprendida y confundida, tanto que comenzó a temer que su magia haya sido extinguida por algún tipo de contra hechizo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo recuperar el control sobre ti? ¿Qué está pasando?-cuestiono furiosa.

-¡Lo que te dije! ¡Ya no soy más tu marioneta! ¡Soy Shining Armor! ¡Príncipe del Páramo! ¡Capitán de la Guardia Real!-declaro apuntándole con su espada a Chrysalis.

-¡Y el futuro padre de mi hijo!-anuncio Cadence tomando de la mano a Shining Armor, quien le devolvió el gesto, apretándola con fuerza y sonriéndole con amor.

Twilight solo parecía haberse quedado en estado de shock-Voy…voy a ser…voy a ser…-repetía, pues no podía decir otra cosa por aquella noticia que era tan sorpresiva y maravillosa al mismo tiempo.

La actitud de Twilight captó la atención de Shining Armor y Cadence, quienes solo suspiraron y sonrieron con ternura al ver que la pequeña Twilight se había quedado muda-Creo que nos corresponde a nosotros terminar con esto-dijo Shining Armor.

-Hagámoslo querido-.

-¿Crees poder hacerlo?-pregunto Shining Armor preocupado por su esposa y su amado retoño.

-No te preocupes, el que este embarazada no significa que aún no pueda dar pelea-aseguro Cadence sonriéndole a su esposo con dulzura.

-¡Entonces adelante!-declaro Shining Armor y ambos se lanzaron a la batalla contra Chrysalis.

La Reina de los Simuladores gruño al ver esto, pero su ejército estaba ocupado en la batalla con las Guerreras de la Amistad y las Crystal Gems, por lo que solo apretó los puños con fuerza y convoco un poderoso tridente, mismo que emitía pequeñas descargas de energía.

-¡Pues entonces terminare con ambos ahora mismo!-declaro lanzándose a la batalla.

Shining Armor y Cadence atacaron al mismo tiempo, lanzando un golpe con sus respectivas armas, mismo que Chrysalis bloqueo con su tridente, para luego lanzar un golpe contra Cadence, mismo que Shining Armor bloqueo con su brazo, para mirar fríamente a Chrysalis.

-¡No voy a perdonarte por lo que me obligaste a hacer maldita cobarde!-bramo Shining Armor mirando con furia a Chrysalis, quien solo gruño y se rio divertida ante la amenaza de Shining Armor.

-¡No le temo a tus amenazas niño tonto!-declaro lanzando otro golpe contra el príncipe, esta vez, fue Cadence quien detuvo el ataque y le dio una patada a Chrysalis, lanzándola por los aires, deteniéndose a pocos metros de sus letales enemigos.

Chrysalis los miro con profundo odio y nuevamente se lanzó al ataque, pero esta vez, ambos esposos cruzaron sus armas y comenzaron a reunir una gran cantidad de energía mágica, misma que dejo sorprendida a Chrysalis, pues realmente era un poder extraordinario.

-¿Qué planean hacer?-cuestiono furiosa y desafiante.

-¡Este es el poder que puede vencer tu control maligno!-declaro Shining Armor.

-¡El poder del amor!-concluyo Cadence.

Ambos esposos, lanzaron un poderoso rayo de energía, mismo que golpeo a Chrysalis con fuerza, enviándola muy lejos del lugar, al tiempo que gritaba llena de furia por haber sido vencida por un par de tontos e ingenuos amantes, al ver a su reina desaparecer en el horizonte, los Simuladores rápidamente emprendieron la huida.

-Oh vaya, esos tipos pueden creer ser rudos, pero cuando se quedan sin líder son unos cobardes-dijo Discord divertido.

Con los Simuladores vencidos, las Guerreras de la Amistad y las Crystal Gems lanzaron un grito de victoria, aunque Twilight no notaba lo que había pasado, pues aún estaba en shock por lo que acababa de descubrir y aun no podía terminar de formar la frase que quería decir desde que escucho a Cadence decir "hijo", realmente parecía estar atrapada en un trance.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Valle de las Sombras**

Chrysalis regreso ante Debonair completamente vencida y debilitada, se podía ver en sus expresiones lo furiosa que estaba por haber sido vencida, al tiempo que se acerca a Debonair, la cual estaba viendo a la nada en ese momento.

-Vaya, vaya, miren nada más quien regreso-dijo Debonair volteando y encarando a Chrysalis-veo que te vencieron y tienes muchas agallas al presentarme ante mí tras tu fracaso-.

-¡Guarda silencio Debonair! ¡Te recuerdo que yo no soy una más de tus lacayos, yo soy la Reina Chrysalis, gobernante supremo de los Simuladores!-le recordó Chrysalis con un brillo de furia en sus ojos.

Debonair se rio de manera divertida al escuchar a Chrysalis-Es cierto, eres su reina, por el momento-dijo de manera misteriosa.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-cuestiono Chrysalis mirando fijamente a Debonair.

Antes de que supiera que iba a pasar, Debonair lanzo un golpe con su mano, atravesándola por el estómago, provocando que Chrysalis abriera mucho los ojos por la sorpresa y el dolor que sintió al sentir como sus entrañas explotaban por el mortal golpe, provocando una sonrisa en Debonair.

-¿Sorprendida? No deberías estarlo, después de todo, ahora que fallaste, no te necesito más, pero admito que tu magia y tú ejército me serán muy útiles-dijo Debonair sonriendo con crueldad.

Chrysalis cayó de rodillas, al tiempo que miraba con odio a Debonair-Eres una…maldita…perra…traicionera…-.

-Lo sé y me encanta serlo-dijo Debonair sin nada de compasión, para luego terminar de acabar con la vida de su antigua aliada, una vez que Chrysalis perdió su vida, Debonair prosiguió a absorber la magia de la Reina de los Simuladores-y ahora no solo poseo tu magia, sino también a tu ejército-declaro sonriendo.

Los ojos de Debonair brillaron con un resplandor verde y al poco tiempo, los Simuladores aparecieron, arrodillándose ante su nueva ama y señora, Debonair, la nueva Reina de los Simuladores y no era todo lo que aquella bruja malvada tenía para el día, pues aún tenía un as bajo la manga para sus queridas enemigas.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Montaña Prohibida**

En cuanto la batalla termino, Garnet estaba regañando a Cadence por haberse arriesgado de ese modo-Fue algo sumamente imprudente haber venido a este lugar en su condición, alteza-.

-Lo siento, pero no tenía muchas opciones, no cuando era mi esposo el que corría peligro-dijo Cadence abrazando a su esposo.

-Realmente les agradezco a todas que hayan venido a ayudarme y…espero puedan perdonarme por todo lo que hice-dijo Shining Armor con vergüenza.

-Descuida, sabemos que no fue tu culpa-dijo Fluttershy sonriéndole con ternura.

-Es cierto, pero a la próxima mejor sal acompañado-dijo Rainbow esperando ya no tener que ver a su amiga pelear con su propio hermano.

Sunset volteo a ver a Twilight y se acercó a su amiga, la cual aún parecía estar en completo estado de shock-¿Te encuentras bien?-.

La voz de Sunset saco a Twilight de su trance y la Princesa miro a su hermano-Shining Armor… ¿es verdad? ¿Voy a ser tía?-pregunto con un tono de emoción que estaba a punto de explotar.

-Y mamá va a ser abuela-respondió Shining Armor sonriendo.

-¡Van a tener un bebé! ¡Un bebé Twilight!-grito Pinkie Pie saltando de un lugar a otro.

Sin poder contenerse más, Twilight se lanzó a los brazos de su hermano y cuñada, gritando de emoción que aquella era la mejor noticia que había recibido en años, aunque tanto Shining Armor como Cadence habría preferido decírselo en un momento menos angustiante como en el que estaban.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Cuando mamá se entere va a ponerse muy feliz! ¡Este es el mejor día de mi vida!-grito emocionada.

Todos sonrieron con dulzura al ver el entusiasmo de Twilight, cuando de pronto, la sonrisa de Twilight desapareció, dando paso a una mirada algo extraña, hecho que confundió a las chicas, Sunset le puso una mano en el hombro confundida y preocupada.

-¿Twilight? ¿Está todo bien?-pregunto y de pronto, Twilight comenzó a caer al suelo, rápidamente, Sunset la sujeto-¡Twilight!-.

-¡Princesa!-grito Perla.

-¡Hermana!-.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¡Twilight! ¿Qué tienes?-gritaba Sunset sujetándola entre sus brazos, Twilight había perdido el conocimiento y no reaccionada.

Fue cuando Lapis vio algo moverse en el suelo y creando un látigo de agua, lo atrapo, rebelando al siniestro Hiss-Hola chicos-saludo con un siseo.

-¡Hiss!-gritaron las Guerreras de la Armonía.

Fue cuando Garnet miro la pierna de Twilight, la cual tenía marcas de colmillos, señal de que Hiss la había mordido, Twilight fue mordida por un Basilisco, ante eso, la Gema le dio un puñetazo, enviándolo por los aires, para luego ver a los demás con mucha preocupación.

-¡Tenemos que volver cuanto antes! ¡La Princesa fue mordida por Hiss!-informo dejándolos a todos congelados.

En Sunset apareció una mirada de horror al escuchar que su amiga fue mordida por un Basilisco, ahora el veneno más letal de todos corría por las venas de Twilight, un veneno que podría matarla en cualquier momento.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Otro capítulo ha concluido, aunque lograron rescatar a Shining Armor del control de Chrysalis, esta victoria no fue total, pues Debonair absorbió la magia de Chrysalis y ahora es la nueva Reina de los Simuladores, al mismo tiempo que el letal Hiss mordió a Twilight, dejándola en peligro de muerte.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=jjoqLClNfDo**

 **(Luna)  
Mira el arcoíris con esperanza lo puedes ver  
Solo levántate de esa oscuridad**

 **Brillante como el sol aquí  
Eres mi luz en este mundo**

 **Brillante sobre la oscuridad que hay por ti  
Nunca te rindas**

 **(Celestia)  
Los sueños se realizaran  
No importa cuánto he de batallar**

 **Siempre la esperanza prevalecerá  
Contigo al caminar**

 **(Luna y Celestia)  
Un olvido, un misterio y un hoy por venir  
Salir de las sombras  
Y ver la luz**

 **Es el regalo que disfruto pues estas tu**

 **(Twilight)  
No tengo miedo  
Ni ira  
Ni desesperación**

 **(Sunset)  
Contigo lo he de lograr**

 **En este abismo eterno  
Nos levantaremos y volveremos a reír**

 **Mis alas levantar y volver a volar  
Un largo día es**

 **No hay excepciones  
Ni más presiones**

 **(Twilight)  
Brillante es la luz  
Que ejerces tu**

 **(Applejack, Pinkie y Rarity)  
Ni miento  
Nunca triste estoy  
Rendirme jamás lo hare**

 **Por un destino a proteger  
Brillante y fuerte ser**

 **(Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash)  
Cruel nunca seré  
Leal contigo siempre estaré**

 **(Sunset y Twilight)  
Mi amiga tú serás**

 **Con el amor tendrás  
Y la magia fuerte es  
Ya que es la amistad**

 **(Twilight)  
Amigas hasta el fin  
(con tonos bajos en forma de susurro)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, gracias por convertir mis fics en obras sumamente exitosas:**_

 **OFICIALMENTE YA PUEDEN DEJARME DATOS PARA SUS PERSONAJES EN GUERRAS VEXACON, LES RECOMIENDO VOLVER A LEER LAS NOTAS QUE DEJE EN EL AVANCE PARA QUE RECUERDEN LAS FECHAS LÍMITE Y LO QUE LES DIJE SOBRE QUE SERÁ DESPUES DE "LA PRINCESA Y EL DEMONIO"**

 **Mana:** _afortunadamente, gracias a la revelación de Cadence, Shining Armor logro liberarse del control de Chrysalis, pero ahora, Hiss ha mordido a Twilight y la Princesa corre un gran peligro, pues el veneno de Basilisco está ahora en su cuerpo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _definitivamente lo fue, especialmente por el terrible desenlace. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _efectivamente lo es, ya que a ella no le importa nada con tal de lograr sus metas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _es muy probable, ya que todo ocurrirá mucho después de que Optimus derroto a Galvatron y sacrifico su vida para destruir a Unicron, pero solo artefactos, no Transformers. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _se mencionaran algunos, pero no todos los artefactos de Transformers, solo algunos de gran importancia, quizás mencione la Semilla, ya que esa cosa tiene un poder sumamente destructiva y claro que he visto esa película, si te refieres a solo mencionarlos ¿en qué sentido? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _no, él también está por debajo del gran Stephen King, quien a su vez ha declarado que el mejor escritor del terror ha sido Edgar Allan Poe. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _podría decirse que sí ¿y qué tipo de ayuda es la que requieres para tu personaje de Guerra Vexacon? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _afortunadamente, Cadence logro llegar a su esposo al recordarle la maravillosa noticia que ambos comparten, pero Twilight fue mordida por Hiss. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _pues no solo lo arruina, porque si mal no recuerdo, cada vez que metía la pata diciendo que aun quería dominar al mundo o hacía algo que involucraba eso, el Consejo de Brujas aumentaba su condena. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _pues si tomamos en cuenta que nosotros veíamos DB donde se mostraba sangre, se atravesaba a los personajes y se cortaban entre ellos a la mitad o en pedazos, así como también la serie animada de Batman de los 90, la que para mí fue la mejor de todas, no hay mucha diferencia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _a ver si adivino, tiene que ver con mosquitos ¿verdad? Porque para estas fechas es algo sumamente común. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _pues como acabas de ver, la ayuda de Discord fue muy…de su estilo y para liberar a Shining Armor tuvieron que recurrir a la gran noticia, aunque ahora es la vida de Twilight la que corre peligro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _lo sé, pero eso fue parte de la trampa de Chrysalis para poder controlar a Shining Armor por completo, respecto a tu pregunta, eso sí es muy posible, más que eso de que sean seres casi omnipotentes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rey Drasian:** _son como los Autobots y de los Decepticons, alienígenas robóticos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ultimatespartan98:** _puede ser un ciborg, ya que como bien se mencionó, aunque Xanadu odia la vida orgánica, encuentra utilidad en alguna de ellas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hidalgosebastian82:** _aún no estaba recibiendo OC, te recomiendo que vuelvas a subirlo, pero esta vez, trata de detallar un poco más a tu personaje. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 37 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Mana, Soranomomo93, NovaStarPrime, Éire, Olivia, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Moon-9215, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Iron Mario, Amo del Vacío, Rey Drasian, Ultimatespartan98, Hidalgosebastian82.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	38. Laberinto del Terror Primera Parte

_**Es hora de un nuevo capítulo, pero primero, recordemos lo que paso en el capítulo anterior, gracias al valor de Cadence, Shining Armor pudo vencer el maligno control de Chrysalis y junto con su esposa, consiguieron vencer a la Reina de los Simuladores, la cual fue eliminada por Debonair, quien absorbió su magia y ahora es la nueva gobernante de los Simuladores, al mismo tiempo, tras recibir una noticia sumamente emocionante y alegre, Twilight fue mordida por Hiss, el más letal de los Basiliscos, ahora, el veneno más mortífero de todos corre por las venas de Twilight, dándole poco tiempo, si no se hace algo, pronto Twilight morirá.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=ndZj2IJafUI**

 **Un pasado por olvidar  
Un futuro por descubrir  
Y un presente por vivir**

 **(Se ve a Twilight dirigiéndose a Canterlot acompañada de Spike, con Luna y Celestia en la entrada)**

 **Esperanza me ha de levantar  
La luz en tus sombras, tu sol y tu luna  
Vuelve a sonreír otra vez**

 **(Se ve al resto de las chicas esperándola)**

 **No sé qué hacer estoy a momentos de perder  
Empiezo a dudar a mis alas perder y empezar a caer**

 **No vuelvas ni temas de dudar**

 **Tu lealtad  
Tus honestidad  
Fuerte has de ser, no lo dudes eso tienes que ver**

 **(la imagen cambia a Rainbow y Applejack compitiendo en una carrera)**

 **Tus risas  
Y Amabilidad  
Generosa siempre has de ser**

 **(Cambia a Pinkie haciendo reír a las demás, Fluttershy con varios animales y Rarity diseñando varios vestidos nuevos)**

 **Nunca de eso lo eh de dudar  
Eso es la amistad  
que tiene poder**

 **Sólo tú la tienes que ver  
Y creer**

 **Vuelve a levantarte  
y a vivir  
Que sin ti, estoy perdida otra vez**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirando un poco nerviosa a Twilight recordando cuando Twilight junto con las demás le dan la mano a Sunset ofreciéndole su amistad)**

 **Vuélvete a levantar  
Una vez más hay que luchar**

 **Y volver a enfrentar, volver a pelear**

 **Luz ilumina el fin  
Mi fuerza eres tu**

 **Luz he de ser**

 **(Ambas al verse sonríen un poco nerviosas sin saber que decir)**

 **Solo el tiempo lo dirá  
Volver a pelear  
Esperanza es lo que das**

 **Volver a intentar**

 **La esperanza me ha de iluminar y juntos viviremos al fin**

 **Por qué contigo he de luchar**

 **(Cambia la imagen con un fondo brillante con varias criaturas del Páramo pasando a mostrar a Discord, seguido de Shining Armor y Candance, por ultimo a Maléfica junto con Diaval)**

 **Amigas hasta el fin  
Que la esperanza nos ha de iluminar**

 **Volver a soñar  
No he de dudar**

 **Contigo por siempre hasta el fin  
la amistad es nuestra fuente de luz**

 **Amigas hemos de ser  
Juntas hasta el fin**

 **Guerreras a luchar**

 **El mal a enfrentar**

 **(Cambia la imagen con Applejack acabando con varios espectros por tierra, y Pinkie atacando a otros saliendo desde el mar, pasando a Twilight, Sunset, Rarity, Rainbow y Fluttershy volando enfrentando a varias criaturas con grandes ataques)**

 **Juntas y unidas hasta el fin**

 **Que la amistad vuelva a florecer**

 **Y la amistad por siempre ha de vencer**

 **Sola he estado**

 **Nunca la felicidad experimente**

 **Sola no eh de seguir**

 **Con ustedes vuelvo una a ser**

 **Su amistad fuerte lo es**

 **Porque la amistad es la magia que tiene el poder  
Al mal enfrentar y vencer**

 **(Volviendo a cambiar otro fondo negro esta vez con el valle de las sombras revelando con varios Espectros pasando a Tirek, seguido del Rey Sombra y la Reina Chrysalis con una sonrisa maligna, pasando a Sonata, Aria y Adagio esta última con una sonrisa ambiciosa y por ultimo a Debonair sin ninguna sonrisa)**

 **Esto es la amistad**

 **Fuerte, honesta, leal, alegre, amable, generosa, amorosa y mágica siempre ha de ser**

 **Juntas por siempre  
Contra el mal latente  
Juntas una vez**

 **Guerreras de la Amistad**

 **(cambia la imagen con las chicas y Maléfica su lado mientras detrás de ellas aparece la figura de Amaterasu)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 38**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 38 Laberinto de Terror.**

 **Primera Parte**

 **Páramo**

En cuanto las chicas volvieron al palacio, rápidamente llevaron a Twilight con Zecora, tras haberle informado a Maléfica lo que había pasado, Sunset no había querido que nadie más llevara a Twilight y la llevo cargo en todo el trayecto de regreso, se podía ver una gran angustia en la mirada de la Guerrera Fénix.

En cuanto entraron al salón de curaciones, Sunset lanzo un grito angustioso-¡Ayúdenla por piedad!-suplico.

Twilight estaba en los brazos de Sunset, estaba muy pálida y le costaba mucho respirar, al ver a su hija en aquel estado, Maléfica se llevó una mano a la boca, sintiendo enormes deseos de llorar, estaba tan alterada y angustiada que ni siquiera noto la presencia de su hijo.

-¡Pronto! ¡En esa cama!-indico Zecora y Sunset coloco a Twilight en la misma-¡Lazuli, necesito tu ayuda!-repitió Zecora llamando a Lapis, quien rápidamente se acercó.

Lapis era conocida por ser una aprendiz de Zecora, ya que al parecer, tenía un gran don para convertirse en una gran curandera, entre las dos, comenzaron a revisar a Twilight, Zecora encontró el lugar donde Hiss la había mordido y comenzó a buscar Lágrimas de Fénix, desafortunadamente, había usado las últimas que le quedaban en el brebaje para Maléfica y ahora solo quedaban muy pocas, de hecho, solo quedaba un pequeña gota.

-¿Creen que se ponga bien?-pregunto Fluttershy con temor en su voz.

-¡Por supuesto que se pondrá bien! ¡Zecora la va a salvar! ¡Sé que lo hará!-decía Pinkie Pie al tiempo que saltaba de un lado a otro sumamente preocupada y angustiada.

-¡Que tragedia, que desdicha!-exclamo Rarity sentándose y llevándose las manos al rostro por el miedo que sentía y para tratar de ocultar el hecho de que sus ojos amenazaban con soltar algunas lágrimas.

Applejack se movía de un lado a otro sumamente molesta-¡No puedo creer que no nos hayamos percatado de la presencia de Hiss!-bramo furiosa.

Rainbow fue más expresiva y golpeo una pared con todas sus fuerzas-¡Esa asquerosa serpiente! ¡Nos tomó desprevenidas!-.

-¡Basta!-intervino Garnet-¡Alterarse no va a ayudar en nada, la Princesa ahora está en manos de Zecora y Lapis, ellas encontraran el modo de salvarla, por el momento hay alguien más que las necesita!-declaro señalando a Sunset, la cual estaba en iguales condiciones que Maléfica, totalmente en shock.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Valle de las Sombras**

Estraga revisaba a Hiss, pues tras haber recibido el golpe de Garnet, el diabólico Basilisco estaba con la cara algo hinchada, ya que además de todo, cayo y se golpeó de cabeza contra una roca, definitivamente no fue un buen momento para la letal serpiente.

-Definitivamente te dieron una buena golpiza-expreso Estraga sonriendo divertido.

-No es gracioso… ¡Auch! ¡Me duele! Esa Gema va a pagar caro por esto-aseguro con enojo.

-Que bebé-expreso Adagio mirando al Basilisco con burla, provocando que Hiss la viera con ganas de destrozarla.

En esos momentos, Debonair hizo acto de aparición, su sonrisa indicaba que estaba sumamente complacida con los recientes sucesos, no solo se había apoderado de la magia de Chrysalis, sino que además, logro envenenar a Twilight, eso seguramente aumentaría mucho más el miedo en Maléfica y el descontrol de sus emociones haría avanzar el veneno más rápido.

-Hoy fue un gran día, como no he tenido en muchos, pronto la Princesa será consumida por el veneno de Hiss y cuando eso pase será cuestión de tiempo para que le toque a Maléfica-sentencio con una cruel sonrisa.

-Disculpe eminencia, entiendo que su plan es brillante, pero estuve investigando y descubrí que existe una cura para el veneno de Hiss, las lágrimas de Fénix ¿Qué pasara si usan eso con Twilight?-pregunto Estraga.

-No te preocupes por eso, cuando Sakura estuvo en el palacio no solo fue para infectar a Maléfica, sino para también sabotear toda la reserva de Lágrimas de Fénix que tenía Zecora, apenas dejo lo suficiente para el brebaje que hizo para Maléfica-explico Debonair.

-¿Y si buscan más Fénix para obtenerla?-pregunto Sonata rascándose la cabeza confundida.

-No podrán encontrarlos, ya no quedan más Fénix en el mundo y eso lo sé porque…yo me encargue de eso-expreso Debonair con una sonrisa retorcida en su rostro.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Páramo**

Pasaron unos angustiantes 60 minutos, en los cuales Zecora y Lapis hacían todo lo posible por evitar el avance del veneno, Maléfica se sentó en una silla y se llevó una mano al rostro, al ver a su madre en ese estado, Shining Armor quiso decir algo, pero las palabras no salían de su boca, fue entonces que lanzo un golpe contra la pared con furia, asustando a su esposa.

-¿Amor?-.

-¡Esto es mi culpa! ¡Si no hubiera caído tan fácilmente en la trampa de Chrysalis esto no…!-Shining Armor se llevó las manos al rostro para ocultar su vergüenza y la furia que estaba sintiendo.

-¡No digas eso, esto no es tu culpa, no es culpa de nadie!-.

-¡Chrysalis…!-.

-¡Ella te tenía bajo su control, por fortuna logramos rescatarte y ahora nos toca rescatar a Twilight, no te preocupes, sé que ella se pondrá bien, después de todo, es fuerte como tú!-declaro Cadence tomando a Shining Armor de ambas manos, logrando consolarlo.

Finalmente, Zecora y Lapis se incorporaron, aunque en ambas se veía una mirada llena de preocupación, la curandera se acercó a donde estaban todos los demás esperando, fue cuando Maléfica tomo la palabra e hizo la pregunta que todos tenían en la mente en esos angustiosos momentos.

-¿Cómo está mi hija Zecora?-pregunto con miedo.

-¿Se pondrá bien?-pregunto Sunset en el mismo tono de miedo que sentía en esos momentos.

Zecora tomo aire antes de responderles a ambas-Si no fuera por el poder del Dragón Zafiro que hay en su interior ya habría muerto, desafortunadamente, solo he podido frenar el avance del veneno, sin Lágrimas de Fénix…no podremos curarla por completo-.

-¿Qué hay de las Lágrimas de Fénix que teníamos almacenadas?-pregunto Peridot.

-Desgraciadamente, nos enteramos que Sakura no solo invadió la biblioteca de la Reina, sino que además, saboteo todo el almacén, destruyo las Lágrimas de Fénix que teníamos guardadas, fue muy poca la que logramos rescatar y desafortunadamente…ya use toda la que nos quedaba-explico Zecora con dolor.

Maléfica apretó los puños con furia, al tiempo que sentía como un gran dolor crecía en su interior, era el mismo dolor que indicaba el avance del veneno que aún estaba en sus venas, pero decidió ignorarlo, ya que en esos momentos, lo único que importaba era que su hija se recuperara.

-Bueno…vayamos a buscar a otro Fénix y golpeémoslo hasta hacerlo llorar si es necesario-dijo Rainbow golpeando su palma con su puño.

-Ah…no creo que sea necesario golpear a un indefenso Fénix para conseguir algo de sus lágrimas, estoy segura que si se lo pedimos amablemente, él nos dará algo de sus lágrimas-dijo Fluttershy sonriendo complacida.

-Oh, eso será una tarea imposible mi querida Fluttershy-dijo Discord apareciendo-ya que los Fénix ya no existen, Debonair se encargó de eso hace mucho tiempo-.

-Con algo de tu ayuda-señalo Perla mirándolo con furia.

-Oh querida Perla, eso me ofende, yo no tuve nada que ver con la extinción de los Fénix, eso fue completamente obra de Debonair-dijo Discord desapareciendo y apareciendo al lado de Twilight-oh, pobrecita, realmente no es un buen día, primero Shining Armor se vuelve un Zombi que intenta destruirá a su propia hermana y ahora la pequeña hermanita está en peligro de muerte, que ironía-.

-Ya basta Discord-intervino Garnet-no es momento para alguna de tus tonterías-.

-¿Tonterías? Pero mi estimada Garnet, si no hay Lágrimas de Fénix, entonces me extraña que tú no hayas pensado en la otra alternativa-señalo Discord con diversión.

-¿Alternativa? ¿Qué otra alternativa?-cuestiono Sunset viendo a Discord fijamente-¿Hay un modo de salvar a Twilight?-.

-Por supuesto que lo hay, ya que no podemos conseguir Lágrimas de un auténtico Fénix, entonces lo más correcto sería que tú usaras el poder del Fénix que yace en tu interior, después de todo, si tienes su espíritu, entonces por lógica también debes tener Lágrimas Curativas-expreso Discord con su sonrisa.

Eso provoco que una mirada de esperanza apareciera en Sunset, era cierto, ella tenía el espíritu del Fénix, así como sus mismos poderes, eso significaba que también podía tener poderes curativos, pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando Garnet volvió a tomar la palabra.

-No se emocione tanto jovencita-dijo con un tono de voz algo duro-el que tenga el espíritu del Fénix no garantiza que también tenga Lágrimas Curativas-.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto Sunset confundida.

Antes de que Garnet respondiera a la pregunta de la peli fuego, Maléfica se adelantó-Lo que Garnet quiere decir es que desarrollar esa habilidad requiere de mucho tiempo, años de hecho y desgraciadamente…mi hija no tiene ese tiempo-expreso con angustia.

-¡Oh vamos! ¿Qué no podemos tener alguna buena noticia para salvar a Twilight?-cuestiono Rainbow molesta.

Fue cuando Discord volvió a tomar la palabra-Hay otra manera y Maléfica la conoce, una forma para que los poderes de curación se desarrollen más rápido en Sunset-.

Al escuchar eso, las chicas se vieron entre sí con algo de confusión, pero esta vez, Perla fue la que intervino antes de que pudieran decir algo-¡Un momento! ¡Si estás pensando en lo que estás pensando entonces eres más loco de lo que creí!-acuso Perla.

-Ah, hola, soy Discord ¿Qué parte de que la locura es parte del caos no has entendido?-pregunto con un tono de obviedad.

-¡Esperen un momento! ¡Si hay una forma de poder desarrollar más rápido mis poderes de curación y salvar a Twilight, entonces quiero saberla!-exigió Sunset.

Nadie dijo nada por unos segundos, hasta que Maléfica rompió el silencio-La Copa del Fénix-dijo con un tono de voz serio.

-¿Qué es la Copa del Fénix?-pregunto Applejack.

-¡Es una especie de Copa que contiene algo de magia de los antiguos Fénix, cuyo contenido solo puede ser consumido por alguien que posea algo del poder Fénix en su interior!-declaro Pinkie de forma acertada, como siempre.

-Oye…en serio me das miedo-dijo Rainbow mirándola algo asustada y provocando una sonrisa inocente en Pinkie Pie.

-Lo que Pinkie Pie les dijo es cierto, la Copa del Fénix contiene una gran cantidad de magia de fuego, misma que solo puede ser consumida por una persona que posea el poder del Fénix en su interior, en teoría, si Sunset bebe su contenido, entonces podrá liberar todo el potencial del espíritu del Fénix que está en su interior, incluyendo las Lágrimas Curativas-explico Maléfica.

Al escuchar eso, Sunset sonrió con esperanza, pero por alguna razón, presentía que Maléfica no le estaba diciendo todo-Hay algo más ¿no es así? Porque algo como eso no puede ser tan fácil de obtener-.

-Estas en lo cierto, verás…-antes de que Maléfica pudiera continuar su explicación, Discord se interpuso.

-¡Oh, oh! ¡Deje que yo explique esta parte, ya tengo el mejor método para hacerlo!-declaro al tiempo que chasqueaba sus dedos, provocando que un manto de oscuridad cubriera el salón, luego se encendió una luz que provenía de un reflector, mismo que alumbraba a Discord, el cual estaba vestido con una chaqueta de cuero, un peinado al estilo punk, gafas de sol y una guitarra eléctrica, en otras palabras, vestía como toda una estrella del rock-la Copa del Fénix se encuentra en un peligroso laberinto, mismo que está lleno de peligrosas trampas, pasajes engañosos, vueltas confusas y lo peor de todo, una bestia, una gran y terrible bestia mitad humano, mitad toro…-en cuanto Discord dijo eso, comenzó a tocar la guitarra, al tiempo que otros sonidos musicales se escuchaban de todas direcciones.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=xvTwBNXOLHU)**

 **Un hambre atroz  
recorre el alma  
de un animal  
que un día encerraron en un lugar  
para que nunca escapara**

La canción de Discord comenzaba con un sonido bastante lúgubre, al tiempo que comenzaba a formar extrañas sombras con unas manos que invoco de la nada, provocando que Fluttershy se asustara mucho, especialmente por la siguiente parte de la canción.

 **El animal  
mitad humano  
su hambre sació  
devorando la juventud  
que le ofreció un rey malvado **

Los ojos de Discord miraron a las chicas con algo de hambre, provocando que el miedo en Fluttershy aumentara mucho, de hecho, la tímida chica por poco se desmaya al escuchar la parte "devorando la juventud", Discord ignoro eso y continuo con su canción.

 **Sabes muy bien  
que es el castigo de un Dios  
algo que nunca podrá detener  
la humanidad de tu ser **

**Este es mi reino  
que encierra mi libertad  
este es mi reino  
del que nunca pude escapar **

Discord mostro la imagen de la mítica bestia, la cual caminaba por los pasillos del enorme laberinto, al tiempo que resoplaba aire de la nariz, su aspecto lo hacía ver sumamente feroz e imponente, cualquiera que lo enfrentara no saldría vivo seguramente, el monstruo dio un giro en una esquina y se topó con una persona.

 **Un joven audaz  
pensó en matarlo  
por conquistar  
el corazón de una mujer  
y conseguir sus encantos **

Para asombro y extrañeza de las chicas, aquel "joven" era Sunset, la cual iba vestida como toda una guerrera amazonas, misma que miraba fijamente al monstruo, el cual le devolvió la vista con esos brillantes ojos rojos, al tiempo que la imagen de Twilight, vestida con un fino vestido azul, mismo que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, aparecía en la mente de aquella Sunset, al tiempo que esa Twilight le mandaba un beso de manera seductora.

 **Burlo al guardián  
del laberinto  
atravesó  
su frontera y su valor  
y liberó su destino **

Se vio como aquella Sunset recordaba cómo había burlado a los guardias del laberinto, adentrándose en aquel lugar lleno de trampas, hasta que finalmente se encontró frente a frente con la terrible bestia que ahí habitaba.

 **Hoy es el día  
la muerte te hará libre al fin  
y aunque desees luchar por vivir  
hoy tu destino es morir.**

En cuanto esa Sunset y el monstruo se encontraron, Sunset desenvaino su espada, moviendo su boca como si estuviera recitando aquella parte del canto de Discord, para luego lanzarse contra el monstruo y viceversa, no se supo que paso, porque en ese momento, nuevamente apareció el monstruo caminando por los corredores de esa trampa que era su hogar y reino.

 **Este es mi reino  
que encierra mi libertad  
este es mi reino  
del que nunca pude escapar **

**Este es mi reino  
que encierra mi libertad  
este es mi reino  
del que nunca pude escapar **

En los últimos acordes, Discord hacía más y más grande la imagen de la bestia que habitaba ese laberinto, misma que se alimentaba de la juventud de las personas, una criatura tan temible y tan poderosa que el único modo de detenerla fue aprisionándolo en un laberinto, Discord siguió tocando su música por unos segundos más, para luego dar un giro y mirar hacia las chicas con una expresión algo siniestra.

-Y aquel terrible monstruo tan temido es conocido como el Minotauro-sentencio de forma aterradora y sonriendo de manera bastante siniestra, provocando que a Fluttershy casi le de otro desmayo.

-Tranquila querida, no pasa nada, esa criatura no está aquí-dijo Rarity tranquilizando a su amiga.

En cuanto Discord termino su canción, alzo los brazos y espero aplausos, pero estos nunca llegaron-Vaya, público difícil-dijo encogiéndose en hombros y alzando los brazos sin tomarle mucha importancia.

Sunset miro a Maléfica fijamente-Entonces… ¿la copa está en un laberinto custodiada por un Minotauro?-pregunto con un tono de voz que indicaba preocupación.

-Efectivamente, hace muchos años, los Fénix crearon esa copa como un símbolo de esperanza y de poder, desafortunadamente, el poder a veces corrompe y mi madre temió que si alguien más sabía de la existencia de aquella copa…entonces haría las cosas más terribles con tal de obtenerla, fue por eso que la escondió en el centro de ese laberinto, custodiándola con una gran cantidad de trampas peligrosas y el terrible Minotauro-explico Maléfica.

-Muy bien, ya veo a donde va esto, tendremos que adentrarnos a un laberinto y pelear con una criatura que es mitad toro y mitad humano, suena como un día más de trabajo para nosotras-dijo Rainbow sonriendo confiada.

-De hecho…solo Sunset podrá entrar al laberinto-revelo Garnet acomodándose las gafas-ella posee el espíritu del Fénix, eso significa que podrá guiarse a través del laberinto hasta donde se encuentra, pero también significa que…-.

-Tendré que enfrentarme al Minotauro sola-termino Sunset comprendiendo el gran riesgo que estaba a punto de correr ingresando a ese lugar lleno de cientos de terrores y de una bestia sumamente terrible.

Se hizo un largo silencio, en el cual Sunset analizaba lo que tendría que hacer, arriesgar su vida por salvar la de Twilight, enfrentarse a una bestia mítica tan antigua y poderosa que fue encerrada en ese lugar para evitar que hiciera daño a la humanidad, la respiración agitada de Twilight, así como también el hecho de que comenzara a toser fue suficiente para que tomara una decisión.

-Muy bien, entonces díganme ¿Dónde está ese laberinto?-pregunto con firmeza.

-¿Estas segura de querer hacerlo? Una vez que estés dentro del laberinto, nada garantiza que puedas salir y regresar con vida-le advirtió Maléfica.

-Si no lo hago…Twilight no lo conseguirá, además, ella lo haría por mí o por cualquiera de nosotras-dijo mirando a la chica con preocupación.

-Eso es cierto-dijo Rainbow.

-Y no te preocupes, nosotras iremos contigo, tal vez no podamos entrar al laberinto, pero podremos esperar a que logres salir de ese lugar-aseguro Applejack sonriéndole de manera amistosa.

-Gracias chicas, entonces majestad…-Sunset miro a Maléfica, quien aún estaba sentada en su silla, tratando de calmarse.

Pasaron algunos segundos para que pudiera tranquilizarse y finalmente asintió-No les tomara mucho tiempo llegar al laberinto, solo tienen que dirigirse hacia el oeste-indico Maléfica.

-¿Qué tan al oeste?-pregunto Rarity.

-Lo sabrán cuando lleguen, pero deben darse prisa, cuanto más tiempo pase…-.

-Más avanzara el veneno en Twilight, lo entiendo-dijo Sunset acercándose a su amiga y colocando una mano en la frente de la Princesa, para luego acariciarle la cabeza de manera tierna-no te preocupes, te pondrás bien…lo prometo-aseguro volteando a ver a sus amigas-andando-.

Las chicas abandonaron el palacio, dejando a las Gems confundidas, con excepción de Garnet, ya que ella ya se imaginaba lo que estaba pasando y una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro, lo único que esperaba era que pudieran volver pronto, había buscado en el futuro y los escenarios que vio no fueron muy alentadores, en uno, Sunset era consumida por el Minotauro, en otro Twilight moría por causa del veneno, pero al menos, en uno de ellos pudo ver que Sunset lo conseguía y volvía a tiempo, desafortunadamente, los caminos del destino son demasiado confusos y existían miles de posibles futuros.

-Buenas suerte valientes guerreras-dijo Garnet.

-Oh si, mucha suerte, porque la van a necesitar-expreso Discord comiendo un pedazo de pastel que había invocado.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Valle de las Sombras**

Debonair estaba al tanto de todo y ahora una expresión de frialdad apareció en su rostro, pero al mismo tiempo, también lo hizo una sonrisa siniestra-Así que la pequeña Shimmer quiere salvar a su amiga y se arriesgara a entrar al laberinto del Minotauro, que valiente es-.

-¿El laberinto del Minotauro? Definitivamente yo llamaría a eso estupidez más que valentía-dijo Adagio.

-Esta puede ser una oportunidad perfecta para atacarlas mi lady, con su líder agonizando a causa del veneno de Hiss y la Guerrera Fénix adentrándose al laberinto, solo quedarían 5 de ellas-explico Estraga.

-Lo sé, es por eso que atacaran en el momento preciso, cuando esas chiquillas estén más vulnerables-indico Debonair con una sonrisa sumamente cruel-oh, pobre pequeña, el veneno de Hiss la está haciendo sufrir, me rompe el corazón o al menos lo haría si lo tuviera-sentencio de forma cruel.

A través del orbe que Debonair creo, podía ver como a Twilight le costaba cada vez más respirar, el veneno estaba avanzando rápidamente, aunque el poder del Dragón Zafiro aun lo mantenía a raya, de seguir así, Sunset y las demás no lograrían regresar a tiempo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Páramo**

Zecora le tomaba el pulso a Twilight, al tiempo que le ponía un trapo húmedo en la frente para ayudarle a disminuir la fiebre, pero parecía que nada de eso iba a funcionar si no volvían con las Lágrimas de Fénix que necesitaban.

-Esto es malo, el veneno está avanzando, debemos encontrar un modo de detener su avance o de lo contrario…-Maléfica le puso una mano a Zecora para llamar su atención.

-Déjame a mí-dijo apartando a Zecora y agachándose hasta tener muy cerca el rostro de su hija.

Maléfica tomo el rostro de su hija entre sus manos y comenzó a murmurar un hechizo en el lenguaje de los antiguos, los ojos de la reina brillaron y comenzaron a transferirle un poco de energía a Twilight, pero no era cualquier energía que le estaba transmitiendo y eso era algo que Zecora sabía a la perfección.

La curandera pensó en detener el proceso, pero luego se dio cuenta de que Maléfica no se detendría por nada del mundo, después de todo, se trataba de la vida de su hija y si para salvarla tenía que hacer uso de ese hechizo, mismo que acortaría el tiempo del que disponía, disminuyendo así sus defensas en contra del veneno que estaba en su cuerpo, entonces gustosamente lo haría.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Mientras tanto, las chicas continuaban su viaje hacia el oeste, tal como la reina se los había indicado, aunque se retrasaron un poco debido a que Pinkie Pie se equivocó de camino, dirigiéndose hacia el este en vez de hacia el oeste, por fortuna, parecía que ya estaban cada vez más cerca, pues el paisaje del Páramo quedo muy atrás, quedando en su lugar un enorme desierto.

-¿Creen que aun este muy lejos?-pregunto Rainbow.

-Algo me dice que ya llegamos-dijo Fluttershy mirando hacia el frente.

Ya que ahí, a la distancia, se podía ver una cueva, cuya entrada estaba custodiada por dos estatuas de guerreros griegos, cuando estuvieron más cerca, se dieron cuenta que la entrada a la cueva asemejaba a la cabeza de un toro.

-Sí, definitivamente hemos llegado-dijo Applejack.

Sunset miro la entrada con algo de miedo, pero no podía darse el lujo de temer, no cuando su adorada Twilight estaba en peligro de muerte, por qué pensó en ella como su "adorada" no le importaba en ese momento, solo tenía una cosa en mente y era salvarla de ese maldito veneno.

-¿Estas segura de esto querida?-pregunto Rarity.

-Tal vez haya otro modo de salvar a Twilight-dijo Pinkie Pie mirando hacia la entrada.

-No lo hay, tengo que hacer esto y debo hacerlo sola, Rarity, sin Twilight y sin mí, entonces es tu deber guiar al equipo ¿crees estar lista para hacerlo?-pregunto Sunset.

Rarity no respondió de inmediato, primero se quedó en silencio pensando, pero luego recordó a su amiga y su terrible estado-Puedes confiar en mí-.

-Sé que puedo hacerlo, en todas ustedes-dijo Sunset sonriéndoles.

-No te preocupes, nos quedaremos aquí hasta que regreses-aseguro Applejack.

-Claro y nos ocuparemos de cualquier problema que se pueda presentar-le aseguro Rainbow levantándole el pulgar.

-Solo regresa con bien-dijo Fluttershy.

-¡Y dale su merecido a ese Minotauro en caso de que te lo encuentres!-indico Pinkie Pie haciendo movimientos de boxeo.

Sunset sonrió ante eso y se adentró al interior del laberinto, ingreso a la cueva, todo se veía oscuro, apenas alumbrado por la luz de unas débiles antorchas, no sabía dónde se encontraba la copa, pero estaba completamente segura que si confiaba en el Fénix que vivía en su interior la hallaría, lo haría por Twilight.

La Guerrera Fénix se adentró más al interior de la cueva, encontrándose con unas escaleras, mismas que comenzó a bajar con paso lento pero firme, conforme avanzaba, la luz de las antorchas aumentaba más y más, por lo menos no tendría problemas con la oscuridad.

Muy adentro de la cueva, se encontraba el laberinto y en el centro del mismo, estaba la legendaria Copa del Fénix, pero por los corredores de aquella confusa trampa, recorriéndolos con pasos firmes, haciendo que tierra temblara un poco, un terrible monstruo avanzaba por aquella trampa mortal, resoplando aire de su nariz, al tiempo que mostraba sus filosos dientes, sus ojos rojos resplandecían en medio de la oscuridad, cuando las antorchas de su alrededor se encendieron de golpe.

El imponente monstruo quedo alumbrado por la luz y alzo la vista, pues cuando el laberinto se encendía con las antorchas significaba una cosa, otro humano había entrado a su reino y ahora estaba a punto de convertirse en una más de sus presas.

 **Esta historia continuara…**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Otro capítulo que ha concluido, pero como acaban de ver, un momento sumamente angustiante ha comenzado, pues Twilight está muy grave y sin Lágrimas de Fénix no podrá recuperarse, ahora depende de Sunset encontrar la Copa del Fénix, la cual liberaría todo el poder de su espíritu, desafortunadamente, al adentrarse a ese laberinto, ha entrado al territorio de una de las bestias más aterradoras y feroces de todas, el Minotauro.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=iNb4vJG9o1k**

 **Mira el atardecer contigo lo he de vivir  
A mi lado estar y sentir  
Día y noche hasta el fin**

 **(Se ve a Twilight y Sunset en la terraza de la escuela viendo cómo se pone el atardecer)**

 **Recuerdos por ver  
Y crear, solo el hoy disfrutar**

 **Tu eres mi luz  
Mi fuerza y mi razón de luchar**

 **(Se ve a Sunset recordando su primer encuentro con Twilight)**

 **Aunque miedo tenia, insegura y dudosa  
Todo eso desapareció**

 **Pues contigo hasta el fin yo quiero vivir  
Un amor imposible por lograr**

 **Dame tu mano  
Hasta el final inmortal**

 **(Recordando cuando le ofreció su amistad)**

 **Pues con una amiga a lograr  
Siempre superar  
Siempre batallar, esperanza traer**

 **Tu luz en mis sombras  
Mi esperanza del miedo**

 **Siempre me vuelvo a levantar  
Gracias a ti por vivir  
MI corazón ha de latir**

 **Transformada en amor  
Rompiendo mis restricciones  
Mis cadenas y mi prisión**

 **Con ustedes volveré a brillar**

 **(Se ve a Rainbow y Applejack ayudándose en vez de estar compitiendo, a Fluttershy cantándole a varios animales, a Pinkie acabando una fiesta y a Spike intentando sorprender a Rarity la cual lo veía adorable)**

 **Cada momento contigo siempre mágico es  
Pues contigo la amistad mágica es**

 **Nunca me dejes dame tu mano  
Y a este amanecer esperar**

 **Contigo lo voy a disfrutar  
Tal vez tenga un final**

 **Pero contigo  
Tal vez no sea tan fatal**

 **Cada momento contigo siempre lo es**

 **(Se ve a Luna y Celestia en la entrada mientras las clases empiezan a terminar)**

 **Aun en la oscuridad con tu luz  
De este agujero infernal  
Nada es accidental**

 **Dame tu mano al amanecer y al amanecer esperar  
Nunca me tienes que demostrar  
Que ha todos puedes salvar**

 **Pues siempre hay que intentar  
Pues contigo los imposibles los podemos vencer  
Siempre esperando el amanecer**

 **Imposibles por romper  
Y a la oscuridad vencer**

 **(Se ve todo oscuro sin nada de luz, hasta que se aprecian dos luces una brillante como el sol y la otra aunque más pequeña clara como la luna revelando ser Sunset y Twilight iluminando la oscuridad)**

 **Cada momento contigo siempre mágico es  
Pues siempre estoy dispuesta a vencer**

 **Con este gran amor aunque imposible  
Pero capaz de lograr**

 **La amistad siempre mágica es  
Toma mi mano la luz encontrar y la magia sentir  
Contigo la amistad mágica siempre será**

 **Podrán venir irse y demás  
Podrán llorar  
Pues contigo siempre estaré  
Y contigo siempre más que una amiga puedo ser**

 **Este amor más que imposible será inmortal  
(se ve a las chicas junto con el resto de los demás esperándolos, mientras Twilight y Sunset se miran a los ojos mientras se toman de la mano, para ir con los demás)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo mucho por hacer que mis fics sean obras exitosas:**_

 **Éire:** _pues ahora todo depende de que Sunset logre encontrar la Copa del Fénix en ese peligroso laberinto, donde además de todo tipo de trampas, la espera una bestia sumamente peligrosa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _ah bueno, por supuesto, no sé si ya lo habías notado, pero es lo que hago aquí cuando menciono al mejor héroe de todos, el Caballero de la Noche, el invencible Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _es lo que nadie entiende, ya que Debonair es una criatura que disfruta de consumir magia por razones desconocidas y no le importa a quien tenga que traicionar para conseguirla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _sus planes son un misterio, pero no lo son tanto, ya que ella quiere el poder mágico para sí misma, tiene grandes planes en mente para el mundo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _y ahora Sunset va a tener que pasar por todo tipo de trampas para salvar a Twilight de una muerte segura, así como también enfrentarse con el señor de esa trampa mortal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _el problema es que muchas reliquias fueron destruidas por Debonair o consumidas por ella, como ocurrió con Chrysalis. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _eso es precisamente lo que quiere Debonair, atraparlas cuando están con la guardia magia, especialmente porque sabe lo que esto provocara en Maléfica. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _gracias. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Higalgosebastian82:** _amigo…sé que dije que no debían dejarlo tan largo, pero tampoco abuses, trata de ser más imaginativo y detallado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ultimatespartan98:** _eso me da mucho gusto, porque ya tengo casi 6 años desde que comencé a escribir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _desgraciadamente, el veneno en Maléfica es mucho más letal que en Twilight, ya que fue modificado para ello. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Batman The Dark Knight 12:** _impresionante OC, especialmente por el nombre de Thomas, pues así se llama el padre del más grande de todos los héroes, bien hecho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 38 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Éire, Olivia, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Blaitor21, Kurtlaraperdomo, Tenzalucard123, Seiryu.001, Hidalgosebastian82, Ultimatespartan98, Iron Mario, Batman The Dark Knight 12.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	39. Laberinto del Terror Segunda Parte

_**En el capítulo anterior:**_

" _ **Hiss enveneno a Twilight justo después de la derrota de Chrysalis, ahora la joven princesa se encuentra en una batalla por su propia vida, siendo las Lágrimas de Fénix su única esperanza, pero desafortunadamente, todas fueron usadas en el brebaje para Maléfica, ahora Sunset se ha adentrado al laberinto más traicionero de todos para encontrar la legendaria Copa del Fénix, misma que puede ayudarle a desarrollar más rápidamente sus poderes curativos, por desgracia, las cosas nunca son tan fáciles, ya que el laberinto no solo está lleno de trampas peligrosas, corredores traicioneros, callejones sin salida y vueltas engañosas, pues ese lugar es el hogar del Minotauro"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=fG10K2keFZU**

 **(Sunset)  
A veces no se sí seguir**

 **¿Qué camino tomar?**

 **Sombras de luz**

 **Camino sin fin**

 **Y un mundo por vivir**

 **(Ritmo rápido)**

 **A veces no se sí eh de continuar**

 **Caída por la ambición**

 **El deseo y el poder**

 **Sé qué no merezco tu amistad**

 **(Twilight)  
Una oportunidad más**

 **Eh de levantar**

 **(Sunset)  
Volver a continuar**

 **(Las dos juntas)  
Juntas volvemos a luchar**

 **Sé qué intentarás de dudar**

 **De intentar no seguir  
Pero unidas hemos de continuar**

 **(Twilight)  
Confía en mi**

 **No eres el fuego del fin**

 **Eres la luz del día aquí**

 **Dar Esperanza de vivir**

 **Contra la oscuridad**

 **Será la verdad**

 **La fuerza de la lealtad  
Vuélvete a levantar**

 **Sólo la verdad  
Triunfa sobre el mal**

 **(Sunset)  
Unidas hemos de vencer  
El camino se despejará**

 **(Twilight)  
Volver a luchar**

 **(Sunset)  
Con todo el poder**

 **(Twilight)  
Vuelves a nacer**

 **Esperanza como Dragón**

 **(Sunset)  
Ilumina como un fénix**

 **(Las dos juntas)  
Juntas hemos de luchar  
Volveremos a ver el camino ideal**

 **(Applejack)  
Fuerte como un lobo**

 **(Rainbow Dash)  
Lealtad tal halcón**

 **(Rainbow y Applejack)  
Triunfa sobre el mal  
Volveremos a luchar**

 **(Fluttershy)  
Libre Y hermosa al volar  
Mariposa del viento tomar**

 **(Sunset)  
Renace como el fénix**

 **Tu luz ha de levantar  
Esperanza una vez más**

 **He de levantar  
Sonriendo una vez más**

 **(Pinkie)  
Como el Delfín eh de sonreír**

 **Triste nunca estar**

 **No dudes y levántate una vez más**

 **(Rarity)  
Generosa cual Garza eh de volver**

 **(Todas juntas)**

 **Caminar y seguir  
Levantarse otra vez**

 **Y vuelve a luchar  
Siempre junto a la verdad**

 **Unidas jamás perderemos  
la libertad**

 **Guerreras somos  
Unidas vencemos y caeremos**

 **Vuelve a brillar  
Amanecer contigo otra vez  
Luchar contigo hasta el fin**

 **(Sunset)  
Eh vuelto a brillar**

 **(Twilight)  
El camino tomar**

 **(Las dos juntas)  
Por siempre unidas**

 **Jamás vencidas**

 **Puesto esto es**

 **(Todas juntas)**

 **La amistad  
(tono largo al final resaltando la amistad)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 39**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 39 Laberinto del Terror.**

 **Segunda Parte**

 **Páramo**

Una vez que Maléfica termino de transferirle un poco de su magia y de energía vital a su hija, sintió como su cabeza daba vuelta, estuvo a punto de caer desmayada, por fortuna, Garnet y Perla la sujetaron antes de que eso pasara, rápidamente, Shining Armor se acercó a su progenitora.

-¿Te encuentras bien madre?-pregunto preocupado.

-Estoy bien…estoy bien…solo algo…mareada…transferirle mi magia a Twilight es demasiado…agotador-.

-No debió hacer eso-regaño Zecora.

-No hay nada que no haría por mis hijos…-declaro Maléfica sin duda alguna en su tono de voz-déjenme sola con ella, por favor y avísenme cuando las chicas lleguen-indico Maléfica.

Todos asintieron ante sus palabras y se retiraron, aunque Shining Armor y Zecora tardaron un poco en salir, pero eventualmente lo hicieron, no sin que antes Zecora le diera una mirada de desaprobación a Maléfica, sabiendo muy bien a lo que estaba arriesgándose.

Cuando Maléfica se quedó sola con su hija, comenzó a acariciarle el cabello con ternura, tal como lo hacía cuando era una bebé, fue cuando sintió un fuerte dolor en su pecho, pero lo ignoro, no era el momento para sentirse mal, lo importante era salvar la vida de su hija, vio como Twilight comenzó a retorcerse en la cama, al tiempo que sudaba mucho, seguramente tenía una pesadilla.

Sin pensarlo mucho, acomodo la cabeza de Twilight en su regazo y comenzó a acariciarla con la ternura y el amor que solo una madre puede demostrar-No tengas miedo hija, yo estoy aquí, mami está aquí-expreso y luego comenzó a cantar.

 **Calla…mi niña**

 **No hay que llorar**

 **Duerme y sueña feliz**

 **Siempre tú debes mi arrullo llevar**

 **Así yo estaré junto a ti**

Para Maléfica esa canción tenía dos significados, uno de ellos era para confortar a su hija y que pudiera tener dulces sueños, de ese modo, el veneno no avanzaría tan rápido, el otro era…porque no era una tonta, ella estaba consciente de que al haberle dado parte de su magia y energía vital había disminuido sus defensas en contra del veneno que estaba en su interior, pero eso no le importaba, lo único que quería era salvar la vida de su pequeña.

-Dense prisa por favor-suplico mirando hacia la ventana.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Laberinto**

 **( www. youtube watch? v=xvTwBNXOLHU)**

 **Un hambre atroz  
recorre el alma  
de un animal  
que un día encerraron en un lugar  
para que nunca escapara**

El imponente animal que ahí habitaba ya había sentido la presencia de un alma joven, una como no había sentido en mucho tiempo y ahora se dirigía en búsqueda de su próxima presa, al tiempo que resoplaba aire de su nariz, recordando cuando fue la última vez que comió algo de carne fresca, era por eso que no podía evitar gruñir con entusiasmo ante la idea de volver a disfrutar de carne humana.

 **El animal  
mitad humano  
su hambre sació  
devorando la juventud  
que le ofreció un rey malvado **

**Sabes muy bien  
que es el castigo de un Dios  
algo que nunca podrá detener  
la humanidad de tu ser **

**Este es mi reino  
que encierra mi libertad  
este es mi reino  
del que nunca pude escapar **

**Un joven audaz  
pensó en matarlo  
por conquistar  
el corazón de una mujer  
y conseguir sus encantos **

**Burlo al guardián  
del laberinto  
atravesó  
su frontera y su valor  
y liberó su destino **

Conforme Sunset finalmente entraba al laberinto, casi podía sentir el terror que ahí habitaba, su cuerpo se quedó paralizado y un gran miedo comenzó a invadirla, pero luego recordó a Twilight y siguió su marcha.

-Resiste Twilight, no voy a permitir que mueras, voy a regresar con mis poderes curativos desarrollados y nada lo va a impedir, así tenga que destruir al Minotauro con mis propias manos, no te perderé-aseguro adentrándose en el laberinto con decisión.

 **Hoy es el día  
la muerte te hará libre al fin  
y aunque desees luchar por vivir  
hoy tu destino es morir.**

 **Este es mi reino  
que encierra mi libertad  
este es mi reino  
del que nunca pude escapar **

**Este es mi reino  
que encierra mi libertad  
este es mi reino  
del que nunca pude escapar **

Sunset siguió su camino por el misterioso y peligroso laberinto, pasaron algunos minutos, pero a ella le parecieron horas, cada vez que daba una vuelta que creía correcta, terminaba en un callejón sin salida, ese lugar definitivamente hacía honor a su nombre de laberinto.

Se sintió frustrada cuando dio otra vuelta y descubrió otro callejón sin salida, a este paso no lograría llegar a tiempo, pero no podía darse por vencida, pensó en transformarse y usar sus alas para elevarse y ver el camino correcto, pero algo le decía que esa no sería la mejor opción, de algún modo, sentía que la magia en ese lugar no se lo permitiría, además de que podría atraer la atención del Minotauro.

Fue entonces que recordó las palabras de Maléfica, dejarse guiar por el espíritu del Fénix, así que decidió dejar que la legendaria ave guiara sus pasos, se relajó y comenzó a caminar, por fortuna, ya no parecía estar llegando a callejones sin salida, pero en vez de eso, se topó con varias trampas.

Una de ellas fue un enorme pozo que estaba oculto en el piso de un pasillo, cuando piso una loza, esta se aflojo y todas las demás la siguieron, Sunset consiguió sujetarse a tiempo y vio lo que había en el fondo, una gran cantidad de picos sumamente filosos, los cuales tenían restos de personas que seguramente también habían recorrido ese mortal lugar.

-Eso estuvo cerca-dijo entre dientes, para luego subir hacia la seguridad, recuperando el aliento por semejante susto que se llevó-ahora tendré que encontrar otro camino-se dijo entre dientes, levantándose y sacudiéndose el polvo de sus ropas, retornando su marcha.

Al mismo tiempo, el Minotauro buscaba a su presa, los corredores siempre eran engañosos, pero confiaba en que daría con su nueva víctima en cualquier momento, se le hacía agua la boca al pensar en el suculento manjar que estaba a punto de disfrutar.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Mientras tanto, las chicas esperaban a que Sunset tuviera éxito en su misión y mientras lo hacían, Pinkie las invito a jugar "yo veo", pero desafortunadamente, en medio de un desierto, no había mucho que ver y eso hacía que el juego fuera sumamente aburrido.

-¡Ok! ¡Veamos si adivinan esto! Yo veo un objeto…gris-señalo Pinkie.

-¿Roca?-respondió Rainbow en forma de pregunta y con algo de fastidio, ya que en todo ese juego, era lo único que Pinkie había visto.

-¿Cómo adivinaste? ¡Sí que eres buena!-declaro Pinkie sonriendo emocionada y provocando que Rainbow ocultara la cara entre las rodillas.

-Estoy preocupada por Sunset ¿Qué tal si se encuentra con el Minotauro?-pregunto Fluttershy mirando hacia la cueva.

-No te preocupes, ella tiene el espíritu del Fénix, seguramente acabara fácilmente con ese toro mutante-aseguro Applejack sonriendo.

-Solo espero que se dé prisa, no sabemos que tanto tiempo le quede a Twilight-dijo Rarity preocupada por su otra amiga.

-¡Sé que Sunset lo lograra, después de todo, ella ama a Twilight!-declaro Pinkie dejando sorprendidas a todas.

-¿Qué dijiste?-exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

-¡Que Sunset ama a Twilight, aunque ella todavía no sabe que la ama, pero se siente extraña a su alrededor, solo quiere abrazarla, besarla y protegerla, es la que más se preocupa por ella y por eso se alarmo tanto cuando mordieron a Twilight!-explico Pinkie Pie sonriendo.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Ella te dijo algo?-pregunto Rainbow.

-No, es solo mi Pinkie Sentido-explico Pinkie sonriendo divertida-así como también me dice que Twilight también puede estar enamorada de Sunset, pero ella tampoco lo sabe, al igual que tú y Applejack-.

-¿Disculpa?-cuestiono Applejack poniendo sus manos en su cintura.

-¡Que tú y Rainbow se aman! ¡Lo dice el Pinkie Sentido!-declaro Pinkie abriendo los brazos como si estuviera haciendo una revelación divina.

-¡Deja de decir tonterías!-bramaron al mismo tiempo ambas chicas con el rostro sumamente rojo.

-De hecho…ambas pasan mucho tiempo juntas-dijo Fluttershy.

-Y no solo compitiendo-agrego Rarity guiñándoles un ojo de manera picara.

-¡Solo somos amigas!-declararon al mismo tiempo sin poder ocultar la vergüenza que sentía.

-No se preocupen, así se empieza-dijo Pinkie Pie sonriéndoles con ternura a ambas chicas.

Applejack y Rainbow tuvieron que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no arrojarse sobre la chica rosada y estrangularla hasta que su amiga cambiara del color rosa al morado, pero en ese momento, Rarity tomo la palabra.

-Ya tendremos tiempo para hablar sobre su futura relación amorosa, ahora tenemos que esperar a que Sunset vuelva con la copa y llevársela a Twilight lo más rápido posible-indico asumiendo el papel de líder que le correspondía.

-¡DEJA DE DECIR ESO!-gritaron ambas chicas al mismo tiempo, provocando que Rarity se tapara los oídos por el grito.

-Vaya, que carácter-dijo con un tono de voz sumamente reprobatorio, fue cuando un gemido de Fluttershy llamo la atención de todas, ya que era uno de miedo-¿te ocurre algo dulzura?-pregunto Rarity preocupada.

-Creo que estamos en serios problemas-respondió Fluttershy temblando de miedo.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?-pregunto Rainbow cruzada de brazos.

-Por eso-dijo Fluttershy señalando hacia las estatuas.

Cuando las chicas voltearon, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al encontrarse con Thanatos, Estraga, aquella misteriosa enmascarada y las 3 sirenas, todos mirándolas con una sonrisa burlona, ya que ahora estaban en clara desventaja ante ellos.

-Vaya, vaya, miren nada más, parece que las Guerreras se quedaron sin dos miembros-expreso Thanatos malignamente.

-Esto será demasiado fácil-dijo Adagio sonriendo de manera confiada y algo presumida.

-No las subestimes, siguen siendo Guerreras de la Amistad, aun sin dos de sus integrantes-advirtió la enmascarada.

-¿Y quién demonios te crees para darme ordenes?-cuestiono Adagio.

-Mejor déjense de tonterías y fíjense en un miembro de cada equipo-señalo Estraga llamando la atención de todos, dejando confundidas a ambas villanas.

Al dirigir su vista hacia las aludidas, descubrieron que Pinkie Pie y Sonata se estaban saludando como viejas amigas-¡Hola Sonata!-.

-¡Hola Pinkie! ¡Qué bueno verte de nuevo!-saludo Sonata.

-¡Lo mismo digo, aunque te advierto que les vamos a patear el trasero!-declaro Pinkie Pie sonriendo emocionada.

-¡Ya lo veremos!-declaro Sonata con la misma sonrisa.

Ambos equipos vieron a sus respectivos integrantes exigiendo una explicación por la manera tan extraña en la que se estaban saludando, como si fueran amigas desde hace mucho tiempo, le toco a Pinkie Pie explicarles a todos por qué ella y Sonata se trataban así.

-Creo que les debo una explicación, verán, todo comenzó hace algunos meses-dijo Pinkie Pie comenzando a recordar todo.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

Se veía a Pinkie Pie dirigiéndose muy animada a uno de sus restaurantes favoritos de comida rápida, uno llamado "El Palacio de la Hamburguesa", cuya mascota era un payaso con una sonrisa sumamente alegre, hecho que hacía que Pinkie fuera un cliente frecuente del lugar, cuando llego, se topó con Sonata, la cual también se dirigía al mismo lugar.

Al encontrarse frente a frente, ambas chicas se vieron con rivalidad y se prepararon para comenzar la que sería una más de sus batallas-¡Mejor ríndete Guerrera de la Amistad, porque si no lo haces me obligaras a hacer algo malo contigo!-declaro Sonata.

-¿No me digas? ¿Tú y cual ejército?-pregunto Pinkie Pie desafiante, cuando su imaginación comenzó a funcionar y la hizo ver que detrás de Sonata apareció un grupo de sirenas armadas con tridentes-oh…ese ejército-murmuro sonriendo nerviosa, para luego pensar-pues yo tengo poder…eh… ¡Poder Tortuga!-declaro Pinkie Pie.

Fue cuando detrás de la chica de cabello rosa aparecieron las 4 legendarias Tortugas Ninja, al tiempo que se escuchaba su canción tema, Leonardo, Donatello, Rafael y Migue Ángel, todos sosteniendo sus respectivas armas, listos para el combate, hecho que provoco que Sonata se asustara.

-¡Hora de enviar a estos peces de vuelta al océano!-declaro Rafael.

Pinkie Pie y Sonata comenzaron a acercarse una a la otra, seguida por sus respectivos "aliados", pero justo cuando iban a comenzar la batalla, Sonata dijo algo que llamo la atención de Pinkie Pie.

-¡No voy a permitir que arruines mi almuerzo en el "Palacio de la Hamburguesa"!-declaro lista para el combate.

-¡Espera un momento! Yo no quiero hacer eso, yo pensé que tú querías hacerlo-explico Pinkie.

Ambas se vieron fijamente por unos instantes, antes de comprender todo, lo siguiente que paso, fue que ambas estaban sentadas en una mesa del lugar, disfrutando de esas hamburguesas, al tiempo que entonaban la canción del payaso mascota.

-"Si lo que buscas es sabor el payaso es el mejor"-cantaban al mismo tiempo.

 **-FIN FLASHBACK-**

-Y nos hemos estado viendo regularmente en "El Palacio de las Hamburguesas" para tener una conversación decente-finalizo Pinkie sonriendo.

-Tiene que ser una broma-dijo Rainbow cubriéndose el rostro con algo de pena.

Aria miro a su compañera de manera reprobatoria-Entonces eso es lo que has estado haciendo cada vez que desapareces del Valle de las Sombras-dijo de manera acertada.

-Bueno ¿Qué puedo decir? Me encanta la comida que hacen los humanos-respondió Sonata sonriendo nerviosa.

-Ya basta de ridiculeces, vinimos a acabar con esas chiquillas no a conversar-sentencio Estraga transformándose en su forma de bestia.

Las chicas se prepararon para la batalla, siendo Rarity quien tomo la posición de líder-¡Adelante chicas!-.

-¡Por la Magia de la Amistad!-invocaron al mismo tiempo, transformándose en las poderosas Guerreras de la Amistad.

-¡Tal vez seamos menos que ellos, pero ni así nos daremos por vencidas!-declaro Rarity sintiendo como sus amigas la apoyaban.

-Solo espero que Sunset haya llegado al centro del laberinto-dijo Fluttershy en voz baja.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Sunset aún continuaba por el enorme laberinto, ahora estaba algo sucia y sudaba mucho, ya que uno de los corredores tenía otra sorpresa desagradable, dardos que salían de las paredes, tuvo que correr con todas sus fuerzas para evitar ser alcanzada por uno de ellos, por fortuna, consiguió evadirlos todos con mucha suerte.

La peli fuego no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que entro al laberinto y realmente no quería pensar eso, porque hacerlo significaba que el tiempo se le estaba acabando a Twilight y eso solo la pondría más que histérica, por ese motivo, decidió olvidarse del asunto del tiempo por unos instantes y seguir con su misión.

-Resiste Twilight, pronto te rescatare-dijo Sunset, pero al dar vuelta por una esquina, una enorme mano la golpeó, derribándola y estrellándola contra una pared.

Sunset se sintió algo aturdida por el golpe y comenzó a sangrar por el labio, cuando se recuperó un poco miro a su atacante, sus ojos se llenaron de terror al ver que se trataba de la terrible bestia que habitaba en ese lugar, el Minotauro, quien la miraba de manera aterradora con sus brillantes ojos rojos.

La Guerrera Fénix se levantó y miro a la imponente bestia, escupiendo un poco de sangre hacia el suelo-Me preguntaba cuando me encontraría contigo, bestia asquerosa-dijo sonriendo desafiante-¡Por la Magia de la Amistad!-grito invocando su poder, pero nada pasaba-¿Qué? No puedo transformarme…esto no es bueno-dijo alarmada.

El Minotauro gruño y se lanzó contra la chica en una poderosa embestida, por fortuna, Sunset reacciono rápidamente y moviéndose con agilidad, paso entre las piernas del monstruo, evadiendo la embestida y provocando que el Minotauro se estrellara contra una de las paredes del laberinto.

Sin perder tiempo, Sunset emprendió la huida, al tiempo que el Minotauro se incorporaba también y comenzaba la persecución de su presa, Sunset corría por los pasillos, sintiendo a la imponente bestia siguiéndola muy de cerca, pero no podía detenerse a pensar en cómo deshacerse de él, ahora tenía dos problemas, encontrar la copa y salvarse del Minotauro.

El Minotauro la perseguía sin descanso alguno, Sunset estaba comenzando a preocuparse, ya que si se cansaba, entonces la enorme bestia la atraparía sin problema alguno, fue entonces que se le ocurrió una idea muy riesgosa, pero que podría darle algo de tiempo.

Rápidamente, recordó el camino que debía tomar hacia la trampa de los dardos, el Minotauro estaba pisándole los talones y ella lo sabía perfectamente, pero no se dejaría atrapar, no cuando su amada la esperaba, en esos momentos, el hecho de que pensara en Twilight como su "amada" tampoco le era muy importante.

Finalmente, llego a su destino y espero a que la bestia llegara, el Minotauro no tardó en darle alcance y miro a su presa con rabia-Veamos que tal lo hago de torera-murmuro sonriendo y quitándose su chaqueta, usándola como capa de torero.

El monstruo reacciono ante eso con furia y se lanzó en una poderosa embestida contra Sunset, la peli fuego espero a que el monstruo estuviera lo bastante cerca y cuando ya casi estaba sobre ella, hizo un ágil movimiento, haciéndose a un lado y lanzando al Minotauro hacia la trampa de los dardos, misma que no tardo en activarse.

Los dardos se dispararon de todos lados, inyectándose en la bestia, el monstruo lanzo un aullido de dolor y comenzó a retorcerse, pero ni así caía, Sunset se dio cuenta que los dardos no bastarían para derribarlo, pero si le dieron el tiempo que necesitaba para volver a emprender la búsqueda de la copa, se alejó de ahí lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían.

En cuanto el último de los dardos se inyecto en el Minotauro, este se movió de un lado a otro sumamente molesto, cuando el dolor paso, busco a su presa con la mirada, pero no la hallo en ninguna parte, sin embargo, podía sentir el olor de la sangre de Sunset y comenzó a rastrearla, en cuanto la encontrara, acabaría con ella de la manera más brutal que se le pudiera ocurrir, ya que nadie se burlaba del mítico Minotauro.

Sunset se detuvo tras haber corrido sin parar por varios pasillos, se sentía sumamente cansada y sus piernas le pedían descanso, pero su mente le recordaba que Twilight no tenía mucho tiempo y que el Minotauro no estaba lejos de ella, además de no poder transformarse para defenderse del monstruo.

-No puedo…detenerme…tengo que continuar…Twilight cuenta conmigo…resiste un poco más…-dijo siguiendo la marcha.

Sunset siguió su camino, esta vez, tenía mayor cuidado cuando iba a dar vuelta en alguna parte del laberinto, para no volver a ser derribada por un puñetazo del imponente Minotauro, aun le dolía un poco la cara por el golpe que le dio, pero había algo que la dejaba aterrada.

Cuando el Minotauro la golpeo, Sunset pudo sentir que no ejercía toda su fuerza, como si no quisiera matarla con ese golpe, eso la hizo pensar que quizás quería jugar con ella, el clásico juego del cazador y la presa, quería asustarla y ponerla nerviosa, para que cuando el momento llegara, la devorara con más placer.

Estremeciéndose ante esa idea, Sunset solo pudo continuar su marcha por el laberinto, de pronto, sintió que la vista le fallaba y que la cabeza le daba vueltas, eso la dejo algo confundida y miro su pierna, descubriendo que uno de los dardos había logrado rozarla por detrás de su pierna derecha y ahora el tranquilizante estaba comenzando a hacer efecto.

Sacudiendo su cabeza de un lado a otro, Sunset trato de mantenerse despierta y comenzó a caminar de nuevo, pero sus pasos eran cada vez más lentos, podía sentirse desfallecer, finalmente, cayó de rodillas y se tendió en el suelo, sintiendo como perdía la conciencia.

-No…no…puede…terminar así…Twilight…-Sunset pensó en Twilight, en sus amigas y en su familia-no puedo…rendirme…tengo…que seguir…-dijo tratando de levantarse, pero sus fuerzas eran mínimas-no…puedo…Twilight…perdóname…te falle…-dijo cansada y tendiéndose en el suelo, cerrando sus ojos y esperando a que el monstruo la atrapara.

-"¿Y eso es todo? ¿Te das por vencida tan fácilmente?"-cuestiono una voz muy familiar.

Sunset alzo un poco la vista, topándose con una bota muy similar a la suya, levanto la mirada y se topó con una ilusión de ella misma, la cual la miraba de forma reprobatoria y de brazos cruzados, la joven no tardo en entender que aquello era una ilusión de su subconsciente.

-¿Qué más puedo hacer? Llevo horas en este lugar y aun no encuentro la copa, estoy agotada y ese monstruo ya casi esta sobre mí, no tengo nada más que dar-.

-"Así no eres y eso lo sé porque yo soy parte de ti ¿crees que Twilight no está teniendo su propia batalla interna tratando de evitar morir por culpa del veneno? Creí que quería salvarla como ella ya nos ha salvado"-.

-Quiero hacerlo, pero…-.

-"Pero te rindes apenas fracasas, una vez nos dijeron que si intentamos y fracasamos, intentamos y fracasamos ¿Qué nos toca hacer?"-.

Sunset se quedó pensando un momento en las palabras de su otro yo-Seguir intentando-.

-"Exactamente, estamos muy cerca, más de lo que crees, deja de comportarte como una niña cobarde y levántate, recuerda que tenemos que salvar a Twilight y a nuestras amigas, podemos hacerlo, nunca nos rendimos antes y nunca lo haremos, porque somos un Fénix"-.

-Es cierto…somos un Fénix-anuncio Sunset levantándose de golpe, mirando a su alrededor y emprendiendo la marcha, podía sentir un aura poderosa sumamente cerca, ya casi llegaban.

En el trayecto, se topó con los cuerpos de varios guerreros que habían perdido sus vidas en ese lugar, ya fuera por las trampas o los confusos pasillos que finalmente los llevaron a morir de hambre o haber sido capturados por el Minotauro, eso no la altero, ya no lo haría, pero por si acaso, recogió algunas armas que encontró en el camino, entre ellas, una espada, un escudo, una lanza, arco y flechas.

-Tal vez no me pueda transformar, pero eso no implica que no peleare hasta el final-declaro con determinación.

Sunset siguió su camino y llego hasta lo que parecía ser una habitación en todo ese laberinto, pero al analizarla más de cerca, descubrió que era una arena de batalla, como las que se encontraba en el Coliseo Romano, a su alrededor, había varias puertas, sintió la energía de cada una, pero supuso que eso no era lo que debía hacer en ese lugar.

Unos pasos imponentes comenzaron a escucharse, Sunset endureció la mirada, al tiempo que sacaba una liga de la bolsa de su chaqueta y se amarraba el cabello en una cola de caballo, para luego quitarse su chaqueta y lanzarla al suelo, fue cuando el Minotauro hizo acto de aparición, rugiendo con ferocidad y resoplando aire por su nariz.

-Te estaba esperando-dijo Sunset desafiante y el Minotauro rugió-no me importa que tan fuerte seas, no voy a retroceder, no cuando tengo que salvar a alguien que es muy importante para mí, en cuanto a ti, hoy es el día, la muerte te hará libre al fin y aunque desees luchar por vivir, hoy tu destino es morir-sentencio Sunset empuñando el mango de la espada.

El Minotauro volvió a resoplar con furia y nuevamente lanzo un rugido con fuerza, para luego lanzarse contra la chica y viceversa, comenzando así la que sería la última batalla de uno de ellos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Páramo**

Maléfica puso una mano en la frente de su hija, Twilight estaba ardiendo en fiebre, si Sunset y las demás no se daban prisa…no, no podía pensar así, Twilight tenía que vivir, confiaba plenamente en que las chicas regresarían pronto, pero el tiempo se estaba agotando.

-Sean fuertes Guerreras, sean fuertes-dijo Maléfica viendo hacia la ventana con miedo.

 **Esta historia continuara…**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Otro capítulo que ha concluido, pero como acaban de ver, la aventura de Sunset en el Laberinto del Minotauro aún no termina y ahora se van a enfrentar en la que será la última batalla de uno de ellos, mientras que las demás se enfrentan a los siervos de Debonair y a Twilight ya casi se le acaba el tiempo.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=jjoqLClNfDo**

 **(Luna)  
Mira el arcoíris con esperanza lo puedes ver  
Solo levántate de esa oscuridad**

 **Brillante como el sol aquí  
Eres mi luz en este mundo**

 **Brillante sobre la oscuridad que hay por ti  
Nunca te rindas**

 **(Celestia)  
Los sueños se realizaran  
No importa cuánto he de batallar**

 **Siempre la esperanza prevalecerá  
Contigo al caminar**

 **(Luna y Celestia)  
Un olvido, un misterio y un hoy por venir  
Salir de las sombras  
Y ver la luz**

 **Es el regalo que disfruto pues estas tu**

 **(Twilight)  
No tengo miedo  
Ni ira  
Ni desesperación**

 **(Sunset)  
Contigo lo he de lograr**

 **En este abismo eterno  
Nos levantaremos y volveremos a reír**

 **Mis alas levantar y volver a volar  
Un largo día es**

 **No hay excepciones  
Ni más presiones**

 **(Twilight)  
Brillante es la luz  
Que ejerces tu**

 **(Applejack, Pinkie y Rarity)  
Ni miento  
Nunca triste estoy  
Rendirme jamás lo hare**

 **Por un destino a proteger  
Brillante y fuerte ser**

 **(Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash)  
Cruel nunca seré  
Leal contigo siempre estaré**

 **(Sunset y Twilight)  
Mi amiga tú serás**

 **Con el amor tendrás  
Y la magia fuerte es  
Ya que es la amistad**

 **(Twilight)  
Amigas hasta el fin  
(con tonos bajos en forma de susurro)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, muchas gracias por volver mis fics obras sumamente exitosas, realmente se los agradezco mucho.**_

 **Mana:** _ese es un lamentable error que cometí, verás, como subiste varios comentarios me confundí un poco al leerlos todos, luego cuando guarde los datos de tu OC para Guerras Vexacon creí que había contestado tu comentario, en pocas palabras, me confundí y creí haberlo hecho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _efectivamente, especialmente porque ahora están rodeadas por los siervos de Debonair, mientras que Sunset tiene su propia batalla que librar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _parece que eso te pasa muy seguido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amara The Darkness:** _debo admitirlo, es agradable ver que crean personajes que son simples humanos, pero que tienen grandes habilidades. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _pues ya viste las trampas que tuvo que pasar, pero ahora viene la más peligrosa de todas, el enfrentamiento con el Minotauro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _no creo que a Sunset le guste mucho ese mito, pues como acabas de ver, realmente se las está viendo negras contra ese enorme monstruo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _el personaje es muy impresionante, resaltando más el hecho de que no muestra respeto por nadie más que por la reina, cuando en otros de tus personajes respetaba Abzu, fue un cambio realmente admirable. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _hay muchas cosas que aún se desconocen del pasado de Maléfica, pero descuida, pronto se irán aclarando muchas cosas más, especialmente porque es un ser tan lleno de odio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _lo de la saliva sanadora no creo que sea posible, ya que ella en si tiene el espíritu del Fénix, pero descubrirá que hay más en esa legendaria ave de lo que sabe ella o incluso Maléfica y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mogasca:** _respondiendo a tus preguntas:_

 _1.- Algo que he visto en varias series y leyendas es que el ser inmortal no te garantiza que seas eterno, siempre hay un modo en que te pueden destruir o liquidar y Debonair uso sus maléficos planes y poderes para lograr la extinción de los Fénix._

 _2.- De haberlo hecho, seguramente los esbirros de Debonair habría derribado la entrada, sepultándolas en el interior del laberinto._

 _3.- Así es, después de todo, no estoy siguiendo la leyenda tal cual._

 _Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Batman The Dark Knight 12:** _y de hecho ese esta mejor, porque estas usando un humano con sus defectos y virtudes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rey Drasian:** _¿me podrías dar los datos separándolos? Es decir, así como los pedí en el avance, por favor, lo que pasa es que así se me facilita más saber cómo son los personajes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Súper Rock Ninja Z:** _mientras Sunset se enfrenta sola contra el Minotauro, las demás lidiaran con los esbirros de Debonair y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _eso te demuestra que ella tiene muchos conocimientos en las artes mágicas, pues incluso encontró un modo de acabar con las aves de fuego. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _gracias, lo mismo digo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _algo por el estilo, Debonair es inteligente y sabe cómo emplear la magia de miles de formas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _creo que Sunset está de acuerdo contigo en el hecho de que es más amenazante que ese "orador motivacional". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _y vaya que se está poniendo feo, especialmente para la pobre Sunset. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _a Debonair no le importa nada, solo quiere ver al mundo arder, eso es parte de su naturaleza. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ultimatespartan98:** _y ahora comienza la batalla de Sunset contra el mortal Minotauro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _primero tendrá que encontrar el modo de vencer al Minotauro, luego podrá pensar en salvar a Twilight. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Mana, NovaStarPrime, Soranomomo93, Éire, Olivia, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Shazam, Mogasca, Batman The Dark Knight 12, Rey Drasian, Súper Rock Ninja, Blaitor21, Seiryu.001, Kurtlaraperdomo, Moon-9215, Amo del Vacío, Xanatrix742, Ultimatespartan98, Iron Mario.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	40. Laberinto del Terror Tercera Parte

_**En el capítulo anterior:**_

" _ **Sunset finalmente entro al misterioso laberinto, topándose con todas las rutas falsas, callejones sin salida, trampas, cadáveres de otros que fallaron y el terrible Minotauro, ahora, ambos contrincantes van a llevar a cabo la que será la última batalla de uno de ellos, mientras que el resto de las Guerreras de la Amistad tienen sus propios problemas, enfrentándose a los emisarios de Debonair, quienes las superan en número, al mismo tiempo, Maléfica le dio parte de sus poderes a su hija para darle un poco más de tiempo y resistencia al veneno de Hiss ¿Qué es lo que pasara ahora? ¿Sunset y las demás lograran llegar a tiempo?"**_

 **www. Youtube watch? v=ndZj2IJafUI**

 **Un pasado por olvidar  
Un futuro por descubrir  
Y un presente por vivir**

 **(Se ve a Twilight dirigiéndose a Canterlot acompañada de Spike, con Luna y Celestia en la entrada)**

 **Esperanza me ha de levantar  
La luz en tus sombras, tu sol y tu luna  
Vuelve a sonreír otra vez**

 **(Se ve al resto de las chicas esperándola)**

 **No sé qué hacer estoy a momentos de perder  
Empiezo a dudar a mis alas perder y empezar a caer**

 **No vuelvas ni temas de dudar**

 **Tu lealtad  
Tus honestidad  
Fuerte has de ser, no lo dudes eso tienes que ver**

 **(la imagen cambia a Rainbow y Applejack compitiendo en una carrera)**

 **Tus risas  
Y Amabilidad  
Generosa siempre has de ser**

 **(Cambia a Pinkie haciendo reír a las demás, Fluttershy con varios animales y Rarity diseñando varios vestidos nuevos)**

 **Nunca de eso lo eh de dudar  
Eso es la amistad  
que tiene poder**

 **Sólo tú la tienes que ver  
Y creer**

 **Vuelve a levantarte  
y a vivir  
Que sin ti, estoy perdida otra vez**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirando un poco nerviosa a Twilight recordando cuando Twilight junto con las demás le dan la mano a Sunset ofreciéndole su amistad)**

 **Vuélvete a levantar  
Una vez más hay que luchar**

 **Y volver a enfrentar, volver a pelear**

 **Luz ilumina el fin  
Mi fuerza eres tu**

 **Luz he de ser**

 **(Ambas al verse sonríen un poco nerviosas sin saber que decir)**

 **Solo el tiempo lo dirá  
Volver a pelear  
Esperanza es lo que das**

 **Volver a intentar**

 **La esperanza me ha de iluminar y juntos viviremos al fin**

 **Por qué contigo he de luchar**

 **(Cambia la imagen con un fondo brillante con varias criaturas del Páramo pasando a mostrar a Discord, seguido de Shining Armor y Candance, por ultimo a Maléfica junto con Diaval)**

 **Amigas hasta el fin  
Que la esperanza nos ha de iluminar**

 **Volver a soñar  
No he de dudar**

 **Contigo por siempre hasta el fin  
la amistad es nuestra fuente de luz**

 **Amigas hemos de ser  
Juntas hasta el fin**

 **Guerreras a luchar**

 **El mal a enfrentar**

 **(Cambia la imagen con Applejack acabando con varios espectros por tierra, y Pinkie atacando a otros saliendo desde el mar, pasando a Twilight, Sunset, Rarity, Rainbow y Fluttershy volando enfrentando a varias criaturas con grandes ataques)**

 **Juntas y unidas hasta el fin**

 **Que la amistad vuelva a florecer**

 **Y la amistad por siempre ha de vencer**

 **Sola he estado**

 **Nunca la felicidad experimente**

 **Sola no eh de seguir**

 **Con ustedes vuelvo una a ser**

 **Su amistad fuerte lo es**

 **Porque la amistad es la magia que tiene el poder  
Al mal enfrentar y vencer**

 **(Volviendo a cambiar otro fondo negro esta vez con el valle de las sombras revelando con varios Espectros pasando a Tirek, seguido del Rey Sombra y la Reina Chrysalis con una sonrisa maligna, pasando a Sonata, Aria y Adagio esta última con una sonrisa ambiciosa y por ultimo a Debonair sin ninguna sonrisa)**

 **Esto es la amistad**

 **Fuerte, honesta, leal, alegre, amable, generosa, amorosa y mágica siempre ha de ser**

 **Juntas por siempre  
Contra el mal latente  
Juntas una vez**

 **Guerreras de la Amistad**

 **(cambia la imagen con las chicas y Maléfica su lado mientras detrás de ellas aparece la figura de Amaterasu)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 40**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 40 Laberinto de Terror.**

 **Tercera Parte**

La batalla afuera de laberinto estaba comenzando, aunque las Guerreras de la Amistad se veían en clara desventaja contra la superioridad numérica de sus enemigos, Rarity trataba de guiarlas lo mejor posible, pero le era difícil guiarlas y enfrentar a sus enemigos al mismo tiempo, ya que ella estaba siendo atacada por la enmascarada.

-¡Así que tú eres la nueva líder, esto terminara pronto!-declaro lanzándole una llamarada.

Rarity esquivo el ataque elevándose en el aire con sus alas-¡No te será tan fácil!-declaro la chica modista, dirigiendo su vista hacia la cueva, aunque miro la cueva de reojo- _"Sunset…por favor date prisa, no sé cuánto tiempo podremos detener a estos malvados"-_ pensó en tono suplicante.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En el interior del laberinto, Sunset estaba en medio de su propia batalla, ya que ahora que podía sentir que estaba más cerca de la copa, no iba a desistir ante el imponente Minotauro, el cual se abalanzo sobre ella en una poderosa embestida, al tiempo que sacaba algo de aire de su nariz.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=xvTwBNXOLHU)**

 **Un hambre atroz  
recorre el alma  
de un animal  
que un día encerraron en un lugar  
para que nunca escapara**

El Minotauro se lanzó contra Sunset, la chica rápidamente reacciono y se hizo a un lado, provocando que la bestia se estrellara contra una de las paredes de la arena de batalla, aprovechando esa oportunidad para clavarle la lanza por la espalda, provocando que el Minotauro lanzara un aullido de dolor, pero consiguiendo contraatacar con un golpe de su brazo.

 **El animal  
mitad humano  
su hambre sació  
devorando la juventud  
que le ofreció un rey malvado **

**Sabes muy bien  
que es el castigo de un Dios  
algo que nunca podrá detener  
la humanidad de tu ser **

**Este es mi reino  
que encierra mi libertad  
este es mi reino  
del que nunca pude escapar **

**Un joven audaz  
pensó en matarlo  
por conquistar  
el corazón de una mujer  
y conseguir sus encantos **

**Burlo al guardián  
del laberinto  
atravesó  
su frontera y su valor  
y liberó su destino **

Sunset salto hacia atrás para esquivar el golpe mortal, por poco tropieza, pero logro mantenerse en pie, aunque realmente le costaba respirar, la chica pensó que era porque estaba bajo tierra y ahí el oxígeno era algo limitado, el Minotauro miro de nuevo a Sunset con sus brillantes ojos rojos y gruño con furia, provocando una sonrisa burlona en la chica.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Te hice enojar?-pregunto divertida.

El Minotauro volvió a rugir y a atacar a Sunset, la chica se preparó para la batalla, alzando la espada y el escudo, el monstruo rápidamente lanzo un golpe, mismo que Sunset bloqueo con su escudo, para luego lanzar un golpe con la espada, atravesando la pierna de la bestia.

 **Hoy es el día  
la muerte te hará libre al fin  
y aunque desees luchar por vivir  
hoy tu destino es morir.**

 **Este es mi reino  
que encierra mi libertad  
este es mi reino  
del que nunca pude escapar **

**Este es mi reino  
que encierra mi libertad  
este es mi reino  
del que nunca pude escapar **

El Minotauro volvió a bramar de dolor, pero sujeto a Sunset de la cabeza y la lanzo contra una pared, la chica cayó de espaldas, pero se incorporó de nuevo, aunque realmente le dolía la espalda por la caída, al ver que el Minotauro se preparaba para atacarla de nuevo decidió cambiar de estrategia, rápidamente, tomo el arco y una flecha, apuntándole hacia la cabeza del Minotauro.

La bestia se abalanzo de nuevo contra Sunset, quien disparo la flecha, logrando darle en el pecho, pero sin detener su avance-¡Maldición!-gruño entre dientes, ya que ese no era su blanco.

El Minotauro lanzo un nuevo golpe, mismo que Sunset esquivo rodando por el suelo justo a tiempo, la bestia bramo con furia al ver que había fallado de nuevo, Sunset se preparó para volver a atacar, pero el dolor en su espada provoco que se encorvara hacia atrás, momento que el Minotauro aprovecho para sujetarla con sus dos brazos con fuerza, tomándola como si la estuviera abrazando y comenzando a apretarla con fuerza.

Sunset podía sentir como su pequeño cuerpo era aplastado por aquel imponente monstruo, si no hacía algo pronto sería partida a la mitad con suma facilidad, por fortuna, el monstruo no le inmovilizo los brazos, así que Sunset tomo dos de las flechas que traía y clavo ambas en los ojos del Minotauro.

Al sentir ese impacto sobre sus corneas, el monstruo solo a Sunset, al tiempo que gemía de dolor, Sunset cayó al suelo de rodillas y apenas pudo recuperar algo de fuerzas para alejarse del área donde el Minotauro se retorcía de dolor, la chica se sostuvo de la pared y miro a su enemigo.

-Nada lo para… ¿Qué no hay un modo de acabarlo? Si tan solo pudiera transformarme…creo que…este será mi fin…-dijo sonriendo con tristeza, cuando la imagen de Twilight paso por su mente-¡No! No puedo rendirme…no cuando es la vida de Twilight la que está en riesgo, tiene que haber un modo de detenerlo-dijo mirando a la bestia.

Sacando fuerzas de la nada, Sunset se abalanzo sobre el monstruo, el cual aún estaba tratando de apaciguar el dolor que sentía, rápidamente, se colgó en la espalda del monstruo, quien al sentir el peso extra, comenzó a retorcerse con más violencia que antes, tratando de quitársela de encima, Sunset se sujetó con fuerza de los cuernos del Minotauro y rápidamente enredo sus piernas en la cintura de la bestia.

En cuando sintió que estaba firmemente agarrada, Sunset levanto la espada con una mano, mientras con la otra se sujetaba con todas sus fuerzas del cuerno del Minotauro, para luego comenzar a clavarle la espada repetidamente en la espalda, cabeza y todo lo que estuviera a su alcance.

Al sentir como algo filoso atravesaba su cuerpo de nuevo, el monstruo comenzó a aullar de dolor, para luego comenzar a estrellarse contra todas las paredes, tratando de quitarse a Sunset de encima, pero la chica no se soltaba, pensar en Twilight y en sus amigas le daba fuerzas para seguir con la lucha, no se detuvo ni siquiera cuando el monstruo la estrello contra una de las paredes con fuerza, pudo sentir como algunas de sus costillas se rompían, pero ni así se soltaba, ni dejaba de clavar su espada contra el cuerpo del Minotauro.

El monstruo comenzó a cansarse y la sangre salía por todo su cuerpo, manchando un poco a Sunset, tras un último intento de quitarse a la chica de encima, el Minotauro comenzó a cansarse y tras volver a estrellarse contra una pared, consiguiendo lastimarle una pierna a Sunset, finalmente, cayó al suelo de rodillas y luego se tendió por completo.

Cuando Sunset sintió que el cuerpo de su oponente cayó al suelo abrió los ojos, sin saber en qué momento los había cerrado, sacando la espada del cuerpo del monstruo, Sunset se encamino hacia la pared, arrastrando la pierna que tenía lastimada, su cuerpo y ropas estaban manchadas de la sangre de su enemigo, pero eso no le importaba, en cuanto llego a la pared, se recargo de espaldas y se dejó caer para sentarse.

La chica comenzó a recuperar el aliento y a tranquilizar su corazón, el cual latía a mucha velocidad, estaba completamente agotada, pero al menos parecía que la batalla termino, le dolía mucho el costado derecho, donde se le rompieron algunas costillas y también sangraba un poco de los labios, pero por lo menos, ya estaba a salvo.

De pronto, el monstruo se incorporó, tomando por sorpresa a Sunset, quien se quedó horrorizada-Tiene que ser una broma-dijo con pesar.

El Minotauro se levantó, aunque también se veía muy lastimado y cansado, parecía que aún le quedaban fuerzas para seguir la batalla y olfateando a su alrededor, detecto a su presa, preparándose para embestirla de nuevo y esta vez, Sunset no podría esquivarlo.

Sunset solo gruño al ver esto-Muy bien… ¿me quieres? ¡Entonces ven por mí!-bramo de forma retadora.

El enorme monstruo lanzo un rugido, para luego lanzarse contra la agotada chica, Sunset sabía que esta vez no podría esquivarlo, tenía que pensar en algo rápido, afortunadamente, descubrió que la lanza que también llevaba estaba a poca distancia de ella, rápidamente la tomo, justo al mismo tiempo que el Minotauro se lanzaba de un salto sobre ella.

Sunset coloco la lanza frente a ella, con la punta apuntándole al monstruo, quien abrió sus poderosas fauces para dar el golpe final, lo último que se escucho fue un sonido de algo atravesándose, Sunset mantuvo los ojos cerrados en todo momento y cuando no sintió nada, poco a poco comenzó a abrirlos, descubriendo que la lanza había atravesado al Minotauro por la boca, es decir, la punta se introdujo en la boca del monstruo y lo atravesó por la nuca, despedazándole los sesos.

Esta imagen provoco que Sunset se sintiera mal y no tardo en vomitar, escupiendo una gran cantidad de sangre por sus heridas internas, vomito un poco más, pero finalmente logró recuperarse y se quitó del lugar, aunque se tambaleo un poco, todo lo que vomito provoco que se mareara.

La chica comenzó a caminar, aunque volteo a ver si el Minotauro hacía algún movimiento, por fortuna, parecía que esta vez, el monstruo si había sido vencido, así que ya no tenía problema alguno con él, ahora solo tenía una cosa en mente, encontrar la copa y volver con Twilight.

Pero el dolor de su pierna impedía que se moviera con rapidez, así como también sus costillas rotas, tal vez había vencido al Minotauro, pero ahora se encontraba en muy malas condiciones, la chica cayó de rodillas y sintió un fuerte dolor en su pierna, provocando que comenzara a llorar.

No lloraba por el inmenso dolor que sentía, lloraba porque ahora comprendía que su cuerpo estaba en sus últimas fuerzas, ya no había nada que pudiera hacer, estaba derrotada, le había fallado a Twilight, ella moriría y todo por su culpa, por no haber podido ser más fuerte.

-Perdóname Twilight…perdóname…te falle-dijo llorando sin detenerse.

En cuanto sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer al suelo, este comenzó a brillar, llamando la atención de Sunset, ya que el suelo se encendió en llamas de color dorado y rojizas, al poco tiempo, una criatura comenzó a tomar forma ante ella, esta tenía la apariencia de una mujer, la cual llevaba un casco que asemejaba a un ave, así como dos imponentes alas de fuego, el resto de su cuerpo estaba envuelto en aquellas llamas doradas, era una visión impresionante y algo aterradora.

-Bien hecho Sunset, has conseguido pasar la prueba-dijo aquella mujer con una voz dulce e imponente al mismo tiempo.

Sunset se incorporó algo confundida, dándose cuenta de que ya nada le dolía, ni su pierna, ni sus costados, incluso las manchas de sangre había desapareció, en otras palabras, estaba vestida como antes de entrar al laberinto.

-¿Prueba? No entiendo ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Quién es usted?-pregunto Sunset confundida, provocando una sonrisa en la mujer de fuego.

-Yo soy Amara, Reina de los Fénix-explico la mujer sonriéndole con dulzura-y la prueba que has pasado es la que ha liberado el poder curativo en ti-.

-No entiendo-.

-No existe una Copa del Fénix, esta jamás existió, porque no había forma que tú curaras con lágrimas, ya que para poder hacer eso, no basta con tener el espíritu del Fénix, tiene que ser un Fénix real-.

-¿Qué clase de tontería es esa? ¿Quiere decir que pase por todo esto en vano y que Twilight va a morir?-cuestiono Sunset furiosa.

Pero Amara negó con la cabeza-No pequeña, ella no morirá, porque tú ahora tienes el poder para sanarla, pero estas no son lágrimas, es algo mucho más poderoso y maravilloso-.

-¿Qué es? ¡Dígamelo por favor! ¿Cómo puedo salvar a Twilight?-.

-No te preocupes, lo sabrás cuando la veas de nuevo, pero te diré como lograste desarrollar ese gran poder, no fue por haber vencido al Minotauro, fue porque aprendiste lo que era el sufrimiento y el dolor, muchas veces queremos curar a otros, pero lo hacemos sin entender realmente lo que están sufriendo, tú pudiste haber regresado en el momento que quisieras, pero no lo hiciste, porque quería salvar a tu amiga, comprendiste muy bien por lo que ella estaba pasando y a pesar de que estuviste a punto de morir en varias ocasiones no te diste por vencida, revelaste el secreto de tu poder y ahora podrás usarlo para sanar a Twilight, porque tú tienes algo que ninguno de los vinieron antes que tú tenían-.

-¿Qué es?-.

-Alguien por quien luchar y en tu caso, no tienes solo a una persona, tienes a muchas-explico Amara sonriéndole con la misma dulzura-ahora vete mi niña y salva a tus amigas, luego vuelve al Páramo y rescata a Twilight y a Terasu-indico Amara.

-¿Terasu?-.

-Lo entenderás en su momento y no te preocupes, como te mencione antes, sabrás que hacer en el momento indicado-explico Amara desapareciendo en un destello de fuego, mismo que envolvió el cuerpo de Sunset.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **( www. youtube watch? v=IZgV6rwosWU)**

Afuera, acorraladas entre las estatuas y sus enemigos, las chicas se veían en grandes dificultades, pues ahora estaban en una zona inmovilizadas y abiertas para un ataque final de sus enemigos, cosa que estos sabían a la perfección, pues ya estaban preparando lo que sería el ataque final.

-Dieron buena pelea, pero ya es tiempo de terminar con ustedes-sentencio Estraga preparando el ataque final.

Las chicas se pusieron en guardia y se prepararon para lo que fuera a venir, cuando de pronto, el suelo comenzó a temblar, provocando que tanto sus enemigos como ellas perdieran la concentración, fue cuando el suelo comenzó a agrietarse y finalmente, Sunset hizo acto de aparición, elevándose en el cielo como un majestuoso Fénix.

-¡Sunset!-gritaron las chicas al ver a su amiga sana y salva.

-¿Qué demonios?-exclamo Thanatos asombrado.

-¿Cómo pudo salir del laberinto?-cuestiono Kate a través de la máscara.

Sunset miro el campo de batalla y se dio cuenta de que no tenían tiempo para esto, así que creo dos esferas de fuego en sus dos manos y las junto-¡Vuelo del Fénix!-invoco lanzando su ataque.

El majestuoso Fénix se lanzó contra los villanos, estrellándose en el suelo y provocando que una pared de fuego se levantara, obligándolos a retroceder-¡Genial!-grito Rainbow preparándose para volver a atacar.

-¡No hay tiempo para esto, tenemos que volver al Páramo cuanto antes, Twilight nos necesita!-indico Sunset.

-¡Muy bien!-acepto Applejack y las demás asintieron, aunque Rainbow se decepciono un poco de no poder patearle el trasero a los malos en esa ocasión.

Rainbow cargo a Applejack y Rarity a Pinkie Pie, mientras Fluttershy y Sunset emprendían el vuelo de regreso, cuando estuvieron a distancia segura, Rarity se acercó a Sunset con una sonrisa radiante.

-¿Y bien? ¿Lo conseguiste querida?-pregunto sonriendo esperanzada.

-Es lo que voy a averiguar-dijo Sunset con un tono de voz misterioso.

En cuanto el muro de fuego desapareció, los esbirros de Maléfica vieron que sus enemigos se habían marchado-¡Maldición, se las ingeniaron para escapar!-bramo Estraga.

-Esto no le gustara a Lady Debonair-dijo Kate aterrada ante esa idea.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Páramo**

En cuanto las chicas llegaron al palacio, rápidamente se dirigieron al salón de curaciones, siendo Sunset la primera en entrar, encontrándose con Maléfica sosteniendo la cabeza de su hija en su regazo, la chica peli fuego se acercó con paso decidido, al mismo tiempo que todos los demás entraban preocupados y ansiosos.

-¿Lo conseguiste?-pregunto Maléfica con un tono de voz que sonaba casi a una súplica.

-Es lo que voy a averiguar-dijo Sunset mirando a Twilight fijamente, Maléfica se levantó y se apartó un poco para dejar a Sunset hacer lo que tuviera que hacer.

Sunset se acercó a Twilight y la miro fijamente, la chica se veía cada vez peor, si no hacía algo pronto ella…Sunset sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro, definitivamente no podía permitir que eso pasara, pero no tenía idea de que es lo que tenía que hacer, las palabras de Amara resonaban en su cabeza, "sabrás que hacer cuando el momento llegue".

-¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué?-cuestiono molesta-no puedo permitir que mueras…no puedo…no podría vivir sin ti Twilight…tú cambiaste mi mundo…gracias a ti tengo amigas…y mi relación con mi madre ha mejorado…no quiero perderte…no podría soportarlo…por favor…no mueras-suplicaba al tiempo que comenzaba a llorar.

Pero sus lágrimas no tenían el menor efecto, era claro que no iba a funcionar y una mirada de tristeza apareció en el rostro de todos, fue cuando Sunset hizo algo que ni ella misma se esperó, tomo el rostro de Twilight entre sus manos y se acercó a ella, depositando un suave beso en los labios de la princesa, al tiempo que sus lágrimas bañaban el rostro de Twilight.

-Te amo-dijo con una voz cargada de tristeza una vez que se separó de ella.

Fue cuando la herida en la pierna de Twilight comenzó a sanar, al tiempo que su respiración se volvía normal y su color de piel dejaba de ser el de un moribundo, ese hecho capto la atención de todos, especialmente de Sunset, quien retrocedió sorprendida y asustada.

Rápidamente, Zecora se acercó y tomo el pulso de la princesa-Su pulso se normaliza y su respiración ya no está agitada, no sé como pero lo consiguió, el veneno ha desaparecido de sus sistema-explico Zecora sonriendo aliviada.

Al escuchar eso, tanto Maléfica como Shining Armor sonrieron llenos de alivio y felicidad, los demás no tardaron en acompañarlos y la celebración aumento cuando Twilight poco a poco comenzó a abrir sus ojos.

-¿S…Sunset?-llamo con voz débil.

Sunset se quedó paralizada al escuchar la voz de Twilight-¡Twilight!-.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo volvimos…al Páramo? ¿Dónde está Shining Armor? ¿Dónde está mi hermano?-pregunto alarmada.

-Tranquila hermana, aquí estoy-dijo Shining Armor acercándose a su hermana menor.

-¿Qué…que fue lo que ocurrió?-pregunto confundida.

-¿No…recuerdas nada de lo que paso?-pregunto Cadence sorprendida.

-No…nada…solo…la batalla con Chrysalis y después…nada…-respondió Twilight sintiendo la mente en blanco.

Fue cuando Pinkie Pie intervino-¡Es una gran historia, comienza cuando Hiss te enveneno y nosotras fuimos hacia un laberinto para encontrar algo que podría curarte, siendo Sunset quien entrara a ese lugar, una vez dentro del laberinto, no sabemos qué fue lo que hizo, pero nosotras peleamos con los sirvientes de Debonair, fue cuando Sunset volvió y nos salvó para regresar a salvarte, aunque no te imaginas que fue lo que ocurrió, ella…!-.

-Le di a Zecora la reliquia que podía sacar el veneno de tu sistema y ella se encargó de lo demás-intervino Sunset cruzada de brazos y mirando de manera significativa a todos en el cuarto, su mirada indicaba que no quería que le dijeran nada de lo que paso a Twilight, todos comprendieron el mensaje menos…

-¿Qué? Eso no es cierto, lo que paso fue…-Pinkie se vio silenciada por Applejack y Rainbow, quienes rápidamente la sacaron del cuarto.

-Nosotras nos retiramos, nos da gusto ver que te encuentras bien Twilight, pero creo que vas a tener que descansar un poco más-dijo Applejack tratando de explicar el repentino acto que estaban cometiendo.

-Es cierto, descansa amiga-dijo Rainbow.

-Y no te preocupes, nos quedaremos aquí hasta que te recuperes por completo-dijo Rarity.

-Qué bueno que ya estás bien Twilight-dijo Fluttershy siguiéndolas.

Cuando las chicas se retiraron, Twilight miro a Sunset y Zecora-Entonces…creo que les debo la vida…a ambas-dijo sonriéndoles.

Zecora volteo a ver a Sunset, pero esta negó con la cabeza, la propia Maléfica acepto la petición de Sunset, ya que la reina tenía sus sospechas de porque motivos no quería que se supiera la verdad y ella los respetaba, Sunset miro a Twilight y le sonrió.

-Qué bueno que ya estas fuera de peligro, recupérate pronto, no creo que Debonair nos dé mucho tiempo de descanso antes de volver a atacar-dijo sonriendo.

-Descuida…lo haré y Sunset…gracias-dijo Twilight sonriéndole y provocando un leve rubor en Sunset, quien se apresuró a salir del lugar.

Una vez afuera del cuarto, se topó con las miradas significativas de todas sus amigas, especialmente de Pinkie-¿Qué?-.

-¿Qué fue todo eso? Primero la besas y le dices que la amas, lo cual parece que fue lo que la salvo del veneno y ahora quieres fingir que nada paso-regaño Pinkie.

-Pensamos que finalmente habías aceptado tus sentimientos por ella-dijo Rarity.

Sunset se quedó sorprendida al escuchar eso, pero se tranquilo-Creo que lo hice, ahora sé cuáles son mis sentimientos por Twilight, pero no creí que fuera el mejor momento para decirlos, lo hice porque tuve miedo de perderla, porque creí que moriría sin saber lo que me hacía sentir y ahora que despertó…parece no recordar nada y es mejor que no lo sepa, no mientras Debonair aun sea una amenaza, no quiero convertir mis sentimientos en una carga para Twilight, además…quizás ella no sienta lo mismo por mí, es por eso que les pido, les ruego que no le digan nada de esto-.

-Pero…-.

-¡Por favor, prométanme que no le dirán nada!-suplico Sunset.

Las chicas se vieron entre sí y finalmente asintieron, incluso Pinkie Pie lo prometió, provocando una sonrisa tranquilizadora en Sunset, quien finalmente siguió su camino, ninguna se dio cuenta que Maléfica escucho todo y ahora sonreía complacida.

-Mi niña ya tiene quien la va a cuidar el resto de su vida, eso me alegra…porque yo no estaré aquí por mucho tiempo-dijo sonriendo con tristeza, al tiempo que llevaba su mano a su pecho.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Otro capítulo que ha concluido, así como también es el final de esta peligrosa aventura que por poco le cuesta la vida a dos de las Guerreras de la Amistad, pero aunque Twilight ya está fuera de peligro, Maléfica acorto su tiempo por darle más a su adorada hija y eso es algo que Debonair puede aprovechar para sus propios planes.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=iNb4vJG9o1k**

 **Mira el atardecer contigo lo he de vivir  
A mi lado estar y sentir  
Día y noche hasta el fin**

 **(Se ve a Twilight y Sunset en la terraza de la escuela viendo cómo se pone el atardecer)**

 **Recuerdos por ver  
Y crear, solo el hoy disfrutar**

 **Tu eres mi luz  
Mi fuerza y mi razón de luchar**

 **(Se ve a Sunset recordando su primer encuentro con Twilight)**

 **Aunque miedo tenia, insegura y dudosa  
Todo eso desapareció**

 **Pues contigo hasta el fin yo quiero vivir  
Un amor imposible por lograr**

 **Dame tu mano  
Hasta el final inmortal**

 **(Recordando cuando le ofreció su amistad)**

 **Pues con una amiga a lograr  
Siempre superar  
Siempre batallar, esperanza traer**

 **Tu luz en mis sombras  
Mi esperanza del miedo**

 **Siempre me vuelvo a levantar  
Gracias a ti por vivir  
MI corazón ha de latir**

 **Transformada en amor  
Rompiendo mis restricciones  
Mis cadenas y mi prisión**

 **Con ustedes volveré a brillar**

 **(Se ve a Rainbow y Applejack ayudándose en vez de estar compitiendo, a Fluttershy cantándole a varios animales, a Pinkie acabando una fiesta y a Spike intentando sorprender a Rarity la cual lo veía adorable)**

 **Cada momento contigo siempre mágico es  
Pues contigo la amistad mágica es**

 **Nunca me dejes dame tu mano  
Y a este amanecer esperar**

 **Contigo lo voy a disfrutar  
Tal vez tenga un final**

 **Pero contigo  
Tal vez no sea tan fatal**

 **Cada momento contigo siempre lo es**

 **(Se ve a Luna y Celestia en la entrada mientras las clases empiezan a terminar)**

 **Aun en la oscuridad con tu luz  
De este agujero infernal  
Nada es accidental**

 **Dame tu mano al amanecer y al amanecer esperar  
Nunca me tienes que demostrar  
Que ha todos puedes salvar**

 **Pues siempre hay que intentar  
Pues contigo los imposibles los podemos vencer  
Siempre esperando el amanecer**

 **Imposibles por romper  
Y a la oscuridad vencer**

 **(Se ve todo oscuro sin nada de luz, hasta que se aprecian dos luces una brillante como el sol y la otra aunque más pequeña clara como la luna revelando ser Sunset y Twilight iluminando la oscuridad)**

 **Cada momento contigo siempre mágico es  
Pues siempre estoy dispuesta a vencer**

 **Con este gran amor aunque imposible  
Pero capaz de lograr**

 **La amistad siempre mágica es  
Toma mi mano la luz encontrar y la magia sentir  
Contigo la amistad mágica siempre será**

 **Podrán venir irse y demás  
Podrán llorar  
Pues contigo siempre estaré  
Y contigo siempre más que una amiga puedo ser**

 **Este amor más que imposible será inmortal  
(se ve a las chicas junto con el resto de los demás esperándolos, mientras Twilight y Sunset se miran a los ojos mientras se toman de la mano, para ir con los demás)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, gracias por volver mis fics obras sumamente exitosas:**_

 **ULTIMA OPORTUNIDAD PARA DEJAR LOS DATOS DE SUS OC, EN CUANTO SUBA EL CAPÍTULO 41 YA NO SE RECIBIRAN MAS**

 **Mana:** _Sunset realmente consiguió pasar por la dura prueba, aunque vaya que le costó, por poco y no la cuenta cuando el Minotauro volvió a lanzarse sobre ella para darle el golpe final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _a mí también me encantaron esos volúmenes, especialmente porque el Guasón realmente se las ingenió para poner a toda la Liga de la Justicia contra Batman y sin embargo, él demostró porque es el más grande de todos los héroes al vencerlos a todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _muchos se están preguntando eso, ya que realmente son muy similares en muchos sentidos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _Sunset lo consiguió, aunque realmente le costó trabajo vencer al Minotauro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _como afirmación, realmente es un problema bastante común. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _y la batalla termino con la victoria de Sunset, aunque por poco no la cuente, ya que si le costó bastante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _así es la vida en ocasiones, a veces no entendemos porque pasan cosas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _pues acabas de ver como termino todo, aunque a Sunset realmente le costó mucho trabajo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _la batalla con el Minotauro fue muy dura, especialmente para Sunset, quien por poco no la cuenta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 39 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Batman The Dark Knight 12:** _podría considerarlo, siempre y cuando no quiera comenzar un debate de series en los comentarios de mis fics, ya que cada vez que se comienza uno siempre termina mal y no lo digo por decir, ya me ha pasado antes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _amigo…Pinkie Pie es el mayor misterio de toda esa serie, créeme, ni siquiera sus amigas saben completamente como lo hace. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rey Drasian:** _amigo…necesito todos los datos, así como los pedí en el avance, sé que es molesto, pero al menos a mí me facilita el poder guardarlos y darles su espacio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _pues eso es precisamente lo que ha estado haciendo cada vez que se desaparece. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _eso es muy cierto, aunque vencer a un Minotauro no es algo que cualquier haría, realmente le costó mucho trabajo conseguirlo y por poco no la cuenta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _pues ya viste como le fue, realmente dio su mejor esfuerzo y consiguió vencer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _logro vencer al poderoso Minotauro, pero vaya que le costó conseguirlo, realmente fue una batalla muy dura. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ultimatespestarn98:** _gracias. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 40 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Mana, Olivia, Éire, NovaStarPrime, Soranomomo93, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Seiryu.001, Tencaluzard123, Zeus, Hades, Batman The Dark Knight 12, Xanatrix742, Rey Drasian, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Moon-9215, Iron Mario, Ultimateespartan98.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	41. Recuperacion y Noticias Alegres

" _ **Hola a todos los amantes de la buena música y de las aventuras intrépidas, soy la ardilla más famosa del mundo,**_ **Alvin,** _ **chicas, ya pueden comenzar a gritar, hoy fui invitado a presentarles este capítulo, el cual no tendrá nada de acción, ya que las chicas necesitan relajarse un poco después de todo lo que ocurrió, pero eso no implica que no habrá algo que sacuda las cosas por el Páramo, especialmente ahora que todas saben que su amiga de cabellos de fuego está enamorada de su líder, me pregunto cómo reaccionaría si alguien se lo dijera, tal vez debería meterme en el capítulo para insinuárselo a Twilight"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=fG10K2keFZU**

 **(Sunset)  
A veces no se sí seguir**

 **¿Qué camino tomar?**

 **Sombras de luz**

 **Camino sin fin**

 **Y un mundo por vivir**

 **(Ritmo rápido)**

 **A veces no se sí eh de continuar**

 **Caída por la ambición**

 **El deseo y el poder**

 **Sé qué no merezco tu amistad**

 **(Twilight)  
Una oportunidad más**

 **Eh de levantar**

 **(Sunset)  
Volver a continuar**

 **(Las dos juntas)  
Juntas volvemos a luchar**

 **Sé qué intentarás de dudar**

 **De intentar no seguir  
Pero unidas hemos de continuar**

 **(Twilight)  
Confía en mi**

 **No eres el fuego del fin**

 **Eres la luz del día aquí**

 **Dar Esperanza de vivir**

 **Contra la oscuridad**

 **Será la verdad**

 **La fuerza de la lealtad  
Vuélvete a levantar**

 **Sólo la verdad  
Triunfa sobre el mal**

 **(Sunset)  
Unidas hemos de vencer  
El camino se despejará**

 **(Twilight)  
Volver a luchar**

 **(Sunset)  
Con todo el poder**

 **(Twilight)  
Vuelves a nacer**

 **Esperanza como Dragón**

 **(Sunset)  
Ilumina como un fénix**

 **(Las dos juntas)  
Juntas hemos de luchar  
Volveremos a ver el camino ideal**

 **(Applejack)  
Fuerte como un lobo**

 **(Rainbow Dash)  
Lealtad tal halcón**

 **(Rainbow y Applejack)  
Triunfa sobre el mal  
Volveremos a luchar**

 **(Fluttershy)  
Libre Y hermosa al volar  
Mariposa del viento tomar**

 **(Sunset)  
Renace como el fénix**

 **Tu luz ha de levantar  
Esperanza una vez más**

 **He de levantar  
Sonriendo una vez más**

 **(Pinkie)  
Como el Delfín eh de sonreír**

 **Triste nunca estar**

 **No dudes y levántate una vez más**

 **(Rarity)  
Generosa cual Garza eh de volver**

 **(Todas juntas)**

 **Caminar y seguir  
Levantarse otra vez**

 **Y vuelve a luchar  
Siempre junto a la verdad**

 **Unidas jamás perderemos  
la libertad**

 **Guerreras somos  
Unidas vencemos y caeremos**

 **Vuelve a brillar  
Amanecer contigo otra vez  
Luchar contigo hasta el fin**

 **(Sunset)  
Eh vuelto a brillar**

 **(Twilight)  
El camino tomar**

 **(Las dos juntas)  
Por siempre unidas**

 **Jamás vencidas**

 **Puesto esto es**

 **(Todas juntas)**

 **La amistad  
(tono largo al final resaltando la amistad)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 41**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 41 Recuperación y Noticias alegres.**

 **Páramo**

Un nuevo día comenzaba en aquel reino mágico, mismo que ahora esperaba ansioso a que su princesa se recuperara por completo, Twilight no se levantó de su cama en todo el día anterior, no porque no pudiera o quisiera, sino porque Zecora no se lo permitió, ya que debía reponer fuerzas tras la traumática experiencia que tuvo.

Aunque a Twilight no le pareció tan malo, ya que gracias a sus amigas estaba a salvo y lo único que quería era levantarse para poder ir a compartir la gran noticia con su madre, la noticia de que iba a ser abuela, por fortuna, Cadence le prometió que no le dirían nada a Maléfica hasta no estar los 3 reunidos.

En esos momentos, Twilight estaba en su cama, cuando sus amigas aparecieron, aunque le extraño no ver a Sunset con ellas-¡Buenos días solecito!-saludo Applejack sonriéndole.

-¿Cómo te sientes el día de hoy querida?-pregunto Rarity sonriendo amablemente.

-Mejor que ayer y todo gracias a ustedes, no sé qué me habría pasado de no ser por su ayuda, son las mejores amigas que alguien podría tener-dijo Twilight sonriéndole.

-Oh vamos, sabemos que tú harías lo mismo por cualquiera de nosotras-dijo Fluttershy sonriéndole con ternura.

-Sin duda alguna-aseguro Twilight sonriéndole a Fluttershy.

Rainbow hizo un movimiento involuntario con su mano, limpiándose una lágrima que salía de su ojos, hecho que fue captado por Applejack-Ah ¿estas llorando?-pregunto con ternura.

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! ¡Soy una chica, pero no son una chillona!-declaro Rainbow con mucha firmeza, aunque sus amigas solo se rieron de forma divertida ante la actitud de la competidora.

-Por cierto-llamo Twilight cuando las risas cesaron-¿Dónde está Sunset? Pensé que vendría a verme-dijo algo triste de no ver a la peli fuego.

Al ver la expresión triste que Twilight puso, Pinkie Pie rápidamente entro en acción-¡Ella viene en cualquier momento, pero antes quería despejar su mente un poco, ya que ella tuvo un día muy estresante ayer!-declaro Pinkie sin pensar en lo que decía.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-pregunto Twilight confundida.

Pinkie iba a responder de nuevo, pero esta vez, las chicas le taparon la boca antes de que dijera algo que podría poner al descubierto los sentimientos de Sunset, siendo Applejack quien le explicar a medias lo que le pasaba a Sunset en ese momento.

-Lo que sucede es que para Sunset fue muy estresante tener que liderarnos en esos momentos tan angustiantes, teníamos tiempo límite y los siervos de Debonair nos atacaron, así que ya imaginaras como se sentía sabiendo que si no volvíamos a tiempo…-.

-Yo moriría-finalizo Twilight comprendiendo-lo entiendo, realmente debió ser una carga sumamente pesada para ella-dijo con tono compasivo, al tiempo que miraba hacia una ventana.

-No tienes idea-soltó Pinkie de improvisto cuando le soltaron la boca, rápidamente, la volvieron a callar para que no hablara de más…de nuevo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Sunset se encontraba en el jardín del palacio, mirando su reflejo en una fuente que tenía el monumento del legendario Dragón Zafiro, mientras meditaba sobre lo ocurrido el día anterior, recordaba la angustia que sintió al pensar que perdería a Twilight, como en medio de su miedo se atrevió a besarla, hecho que la curo por completo, aunque no comprendía como había ocurrido.

-¿Cómo fue que la cure? Se supone que debían ser lágrimas curativas y no las conseguí… ¿Cómo pude curarla con un beso? No lo entiendo…-decía Sunset sumamente confundida, sin dejar de ver su reflejo.

-Es algo difícil de entender ¿verdad?-pregunto una voz detrás de ella.

Sunset se alarmo y se levantó de golpe, topándose con el rostro de Maléfica-Majestad-dijo en modo de saludo y haciendo una reverencia.

-Está bien, no tienes que hacer eso, salvaste la vida de mi hija y por eso siempre te estaré agradecida-dijo Maléfica acercándose a ella-¿te importa si me siento contigo?-.

-No-respondió Sunset sentándose y Maléfica la siguió.

Ambas se quedaron mirando hacia la fuente en un agradable silencio, ninguna dijo nada en algunos minutos, fue cuando Maléfica tomo la palabra-Es curioso, conocí a tu madre cuando tenía tu edad-revelo captando la atención de Sunset-ella era muy parecida a ti, incluso era algo rebelde-.

-¿Quién? ¿Mi madre?-pregunto Sunset sin poderse imaginar a su madre como ella en su juventud.

-Oh si, por eso la conocí, porque ella era muy temeraria, tanto que incluso se adentró al Bosque Negro junto con Luna, las salve de un par de Hombres Lobo que trataron de comérselas, ya que por un afortunado accidente, tuve que ir ese día a ese lugar para hablar con Michael y Selene, los antiguos líderes de ambos clanes-.

-Vaya-dijo Sunset sin poder dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.

-Celestia era muy impulsiva y en ocasiones no pensaba en las consecuencias, Luna siempre seguía a su hermana mayor a todas partes, eran muy unidas, pero fue cuando entraron a la secundaria cuando comenzaron a cambiar poco a poco, Celestia pronto demostró su gran talento y habilidades, Luna también era talentosa, pero como suele ocurrir en ocasiones, su hermana mayor la eclipsaba, eso provoco la línea de resentimientos que Debonair uso para crear a Nightmare Moon-.

-Me alegra saber que mi madre no siempre fue perfecta-dijo Sunset sonriendo divertida.

-Nadie es perfecto, la perfección no existe, de hecho, solo existe un ser que es 100% perfecto y ese ser es el más poderoso que existe, más poderoso que yo, que Debonair, que cualquier ser existente, pero eso no importa ahora, no vine aquí a hablar de él, vine porque sé que estas confundida-.

-¿Confundida?-.

-Dime algo Sunset ¿entiendes porque fue posible que pudiera curar a mi hija con solo besarla?-.

-La verdad no-respondió Sunset poniendo una mirada confusa-yo solo quería evitar perderla…no quería que se fuera de mi lado…no ahora que…-.

-Ahora que descubriste tus sentimientos por ella ¿verdad?-pregunto Maléfica sonriendo divertida y alarmando a Sunset.

-¡Espere! ¿Cómo sabe que…?-.

-No hay nada que pase en este lugar y que yo no sepa-dijo Maléfica sonriéndole con ternura y amor-¿sabes? Muchos seres mágicos e hijos de algunos miembros de las Cortes Mágicas han venido a pedir la mano de mi hija en matrimonio, pero yo no los he aceptado, yo no creo en la unión solo por compromiso, creo firmemente en que para que haya amor se requiere de tiempo, de conocerse, de saber quiénes son ambos, solo entonces el amor puede florecer-explico Maléfica.

-¿Usted…amo a alguien?-pregunto Sunset.

-Solo he amado a 3 seres en toda mi vida; mi madre y mis hijos, no digo que no es posible amar a un humano, pero…ocurrieron ciertas cosas que preferiría no decir por el momento. Twilight y Shining Armor nacieron del fruto del amor que sentía por mi madre, por mi gente y por el mundo, verás, a diferencia de los humanos que tienen que tener sexo para reproducirse, nosotras las hadas podemos hacerlo de dos formas, una es por medio de ese acto tan maravilloso y tan misterioso, y el otro es de modo asexual, tal como yo lo hice-.

-No entiendo-.

-Para que mis hijos nacieran tuve que cortar dos plumas de mis alas y un par de cabellos, luego puse mi magia y mi semilla en distintas flores y espere, la primera semilla germino pronto y era Shining Armor, pero Twilight tardo un poco más, ya que ella iba a ser un hada destinada a heredar mi trono e hizo falta algo más para poder despertarla-.

-¿Y que fue eso?-pregunto Sunset con mucha curiosidad.

Maléfica sonrió con algo de nostalgia y ternura-La primera risa de un bebé, Twilight necesito de la primera risa de un bebé para poder terminar de formarse y hoy nuevamente estoy en deuda con ese bebé-.

-Espere ¿Qué?-exclamo Sunset tomada por sorpresa.

-Si Sunset, tú fuiste el bebé cuya risa me dio uno de los tesoros más valiosos que tengo y siempre te estaré agradecida por ello, ahora con más razón, porque tu salvaste la vida de mi hija y no podría estar más feliz ante la idea de que ambas se unan en un viaje mucho más grande y hermoso que el de la amistad, esperare ansiosa cuando llegue el momento en que ambas puedan ser más que amigas, sé que eso sucederá-.

Sunset no sabía que la tenía más en shock de todas la revelación de Maléfica, si el hecho de saber que ella fue la responsable de que Twilight naciera o el que Maléfica literalmente le estaba dando su bendición para salir con Twilight, aunque Sunset se rio de manera algo divertida e irónica, hecho que extraño a Maléfica.

-Si claro, como si ella y yo pudiéramos ser más que amigas, ella es la futura reina de este mundo y yo…yo solo soy una simple estudiante destinada a ser uno más en un mundo que cada vez parece estar más podrido-expreso con amargura.

Maléfica sonrió con algo de tristeza al escuchar esas palabras-Eres igual a tu madre, mucho más de lo que crees, ella también pensaba igual que tú, aunque…yo también llegue a pensar así…-dijo Maléfica con un tono de voz que a Sunset le pareció muy extraño.

-Espere ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? ¿Acaso usted y mi madre…?-Sunset no pudo terminar de completar su pregunta, ya que Maléfica solo cerro los ojos y se hundió en sus propios recuerdos.

-Fue gracias a ella que tuve a dos hermosos hijos, porque mi corazón se llenó de todo su amor-explico de forma misteriosa.

-Entonces ¿ambas fueron…novias?-pregunto Sunset tratando de procesar todo eso en su cerebro.

Maléfica se ruborizo un poco ante la pregunta de Sunset y se rio divertida-No sé si lo fuimos, pero una cosa te diré, yo la quise con todo mi corazón, al igual que a Luna, no como a Celestia, claro está, pero ambas fueron muy importantes para mí, Shining Armor nació del cariño que tenía hacia Luna y Twilight de mi amor por Celestia, claro que, hizo falta la dulce risa de la hija de Celestia para que mi niña naciera por completo-.

-Vaya, lo que me cuenta es tan loco y confuso…casi parecería una historia inventada por Pinkie Pie-bromeo Sunset riéndose de su propio chiste.

-Los caminos de la magia y del destino pueden ser sumamente confusos, especialmente cuando hay amor involucrado, esto siempre puede confundirnos y asustarnos más de la cuenta, por esa razón no logramos entender las cosas que pasan a nuestro alrededor, te confesare que yo tampoco he comprendido por completo como fueron mis sentimientos hacia Celestia y Luna, las quise y mucho, pero de diferentes formas, no sabes cuánto quise tener a mi madre en ese momento para orientarme-.

Sunset guardo silencio un momento, analizando todas las revelaciones de Maléfica, fue cuando suspiro con algo de ironía-Dije que amo a Twilight, pero a decir verdad, ni siquiera sé cómo la amo, represento el Elemento del Amor y no sé ni siquiera que se supone que es eso-.

-Afortunadamente ya tienes algunas pistas-dijo Maléfica sonriéndole de forma tierna, dejando confundida a Sunset-Twilight me conto que cuando ambas fueron enviadas al futuro descubriste que para Celestia no existía nada más importante que tú, no dudo que quiera a su hermana y a Mana, pero tú eres su hija, tú estuviste en su vientre durante 9 meses y para una madre no hay tesoro mayor que sus hijos, lo sé muy bien porque yo tengo dos que me alegran mi vida, sé que aprenderás a identificar tus sentimientos y amor que sientes hacia mi hija, cuando eso pase, espero estar ahí para poder alegrarme por ambas-.

-¿A qué se refiere con eso?-pregunto Sunset confundida.

-A nada en realidad, pero como te dije antes, la vida es muy extraña, muchas veces pensamos que estaremos aquí mañana, en las siguientes horas o incluso en el siguiente minuto, pero eso es algo que no podemos saber con certeza, ya que cualquier instante puede ser el último para todos nosotros, pero confío plenamente en que sabrás identificar tus sentimientos antes de que eso pase y cuando lleguen a ser más que amigas tendrán mis bendiciones, porque sé que de todos los que vinieron a pretender a mi hija antes, tú eres sin duda alguna la única que me convence y no lo digo solo por el hecho de que tu risa le dio vida a mi hija, sino por todo lo que has hecho por ella, incluso arriesgaste tu vida enfrentándote sola al Minotauro con tal de salvarla, no sabes cuan agradecida me siento por ello-.

-Eso es algo que haría por cualquiera de mis amigas-reconoció Sunset-aunque admito…que la idea de perder a Twilight me fue sumamente terrible, sumamente horrenda, me estremecí ante la idea de que ya no la volvería a ver, que ya no estaría para ver su sonrisa, pero… ¿Cómo puedo estar tan segura de que la amo de un modo distinto? No sé qué es el amor en realidad…no sé si realmente… ¿Cómo puedo conocer los distintos tipos de amor que existen si durante mucho tiempo me negué a aceptarlo? ¿Cómo puedo saber que no me estoy engañando a mí misma como ya me han engañado otros?-.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=ros5yGayhxc)**

 **Sunset**

 **Si a los engaños dieran premios, hubieran  
varios ya ganado, no  
me interesa tener pareja, eso es historia  
ya lo sé todo. **

**Maléfica**

 **A quien crees que engañas, ella es lo  
que tu más quieres  
ocultarlo tratas es hermoso lo que sientes (oh no)  
no lo disimules piensa vamos donde  
está tu corazón**

Sunset se levantó de su lugar y comenzó a caminar alrededor de la fuente, siendo seguida por Maléfica, quien solo podía sonreír con ternura y diversión, al tiempo que Sunset continuaba con la canción.

 **Sunset**

 **No va a oír que lo diga no, no**

 **Maléfica**

 **Tu sueño es no lo niegues**

 **Sunset**

 **Jamás lo haré no hablaré de mi amor**

Maléfica no pudo evitar que su sonrisa se transformara en una risa, escuchando como Sunset se negaba a aceptar algo que naturalmente existía en su corazón, después de todo, el Elemento del Amor no solo la escogió porque había algo diferente en ella para que lo portara.

 **Sunset**

 **Creí ya haber aprendido  
siempre el inicio es hermoso mi mente  
dice ten cuidado  
porque no todo es maravilloso**

Sunset pensó en sus padres, ella por mucho tiempo pensó que ellos se amaban con todo su corazón, siempre fue un pensamiento que tuvo en su mente y ahora que sabía la verdad del abandono de su padre, solo podía pensar que fue una estúpida ingenua al pensar en eso, realmente era difícil aceptar un sentimiento tan puro como el amor cuando ella misma fue testigo de que eso nunca existió entre sus padres, pero Maléfica no estaba dispuesta a ceder ante la negación de Sunset.

 **Maléfica**

 **Claramente veo que la quieres  
y la extrañas no lo aceptare  
date cuenta que la amas trata de  
admitirlo debes enfrentarlo muy enamorada  
estás **

**Sunset**

 **No va a oír que lo diga no, no**

 **Maléfica**

 **Ya ríndete tu sonrisa es de amor**

Maléfica mostro una imagen de Twilight y al verla, Sunset no pudo evitar sonreír como toda una boba enamorada, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, rápidamente sacudió la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos, siguiendo su camino por los alrededores de la fuente, pero sin que Maléfica dejara de seguirla en ningún momento.

 **Sunset**

 **No insista más no diré que es amor**

 **Maléfica**

 **Quieras o no te atrapo**

 **El amor**

 **Sunset**

 **No pida más que lo diga**

 **Maléfica**

 **No lo admitirá**

 **Sunset**

 **No hará jamás que lo diga,**

 **Maléfica**

 **Su orgullo no deja que hable de amor**

 **Sunset**

 **Nadie sabra,  
no hablare de mi amor**

Cuando la canción termino, Sunset se quedó de nuevo mirando su reflejo en el agua de la fuente, fue cuando Maléfica nuevamente le dio alcance y le puso una mano en su hombro de manera cariñosa.

-Sé lo difícil que es aceptar algo como el amor, pero también sé que tú descubrirás la respuesta cuando llegue su momento, tal como Garnet, Perla, Lapis y Peridot lo hicieron en su momento-dijo Maléfica.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?-pregunto Sunset confundida ante las palabras de Maléfica, quien solo sonrió de manera divertida.

-Lo descubrirás en su momento, por ahora ¿Qué te parece si vamos a ver a Twilight? Estoy segura que te extraña mucho, especialmente porque básicamente tú hiciste mucho por salvarla, aunque ella no lo sabe, no te preocupes, no se lo diremos si no quieres que lo sepa, eso solo lo sabrá cuando tú lo consideres indicado-aseguro Maléfica sonriéndole con ternura.

-Muchas gracias-agradeció Sunset haciendo una reverencia.

-No, yo te las debo dar a ti, anda, vayamos a ver a Twilight-invito sonriéndole con generosidad y Sunset asintió.

La peli fuego se adelantó primero, pues por más que tratara de ocultarlo, ella realmente quería ver a Twilight, aunque aún no sabía encontrar una respuesta a si lo que sentía por ella era un amor sumamente diferente y del más poderoso que existía en el mundo.

Maléfica solo sonrió al ver la emoción de la chica al ir a ver a su hija y se dispuso a seguirla, cuando de pronto, sintió el dolor en su pecho, provocando que se encorvara un poco, pero se relajó al respirar pausadamente, conteniendo el aliento por unos segundos, para luego soltarlo, al tiempo que sudaba mucho, realmente el veneno estaba avanzando en su cuerpo más rápido de lo que pensó, por fortuna, Zecora aún tenía del brebaje que le daba algo de tiempo, aunque sabía que eso solo era temporal y que en algún momento ya no le serviría de nada.

-¡Su alteza! ¿Se encuentra bien?-pregunto Sunset desde la entrada del palacio al notar que Maléfica se estaba demorando mucho.

-Descuida…estoy bien…solo me quede pensando en algunas cosas, anda, vamos, Twilight nos espera-dijo sonriéndole de manera tranquilizadora, aunque Sunset no estaba convencida del todo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Valle de las Sombras**

Debonair se reunió con sus demás compañeros, el misterioso Rey Sombra y Lord Tirek, los cuales se presentaron esperando una explicación de lo que había pasado con la Reina Chrysalis, pues lo último que supieron fue que las Guerreras de la Amistad la destruyeron y eso era algo que les parecía sumamente absurdo.

-¿Cómo es posible que Chrysalis haya sido derrotada por esas chiquillas?-cuestiono Rey Sombra.

-Su destrucción fue algo sumamente lamentable, tenía a las chiquillas contra las cuerdas, pero al final, ellas fueron mejores-explico Debonair con un tono de dolor fingido-su ejército perecerá sin su valiente liderazgo, es por ello que con el corazón destrozado he tomado el control de los Simuladores, ellos necesitan de una nueva reina para que los guie a una gloriosa victoria y puedan vengar a su antigua líder-.

-¿Dices que con el corazón destrozado? ¿Qué clase de broma enfermiza es esa Debonair?-cuestiono Tirek mirándola con mucho escepticismo-ambos sabemos que tú no tienes corazón-.

-Efectivamente, tal vez es por eso que no me siento tan mal-expreso Debonair sonriendo de forma retorcida.

-Eres una criatura sumamente desagradable-expreso Rey Sombra mirándola con asco.

-Lo sé y me encanta serlo, pero por ahora no estamos aquí para discutir esto, perdimos a Chrysalis a manos de la Princesa Cadence y su bolonio esposo el Príncipe Shining Armor, ellos dos fueron los responsables de la caída de Chrysalis-.

-Aún me parece algo difícil de creer-dijo Tirek mirando a Debonair con desconfianza absoluta.

-Pues mientras más pronto lo aceptes será mejor para todos, mi querido Tirek, aunque la caída de Chrysalis no fue completamente en vano, ya que gracia a ella obtuve cierta información que creo encontraran muy interesante-.

-¿Qué información es esa?-pregunto Tirek mirando a Debonair con mucha impaciencia.

-La Princesa Cadence está embarazada-revelo Debonair sonriendo de forma misteriosa, provocando que sus dos aliados se vieran entre si sorprendidos-que gran dicha está por llegar al Páramo, la poderosa Maléfica pronto se convertirá en abuela, pero me pregunto si el veneno le dará la oportunidad de conocer a su adorada nieta-dijo sonriendo de manera diabólica.

-En verdad eres más despiadada de lo que creí-dijo Tirek mirándola entre dientes.

-Bueno querido Tirek, no debería sorprenderte tanto, después de todo, tú conoces mi origen, sabes de donde nací-le recordó Debonair volteando a ver a su aliado.

-Así es, conozco el origen de tu existencia y francamente, no me explico cómo es posible que alguien como ella se haya atrevido a liberarte en el mundo-dijo Tirek de manera misteriosa y seria.

-Eso fue porque quería deshacerse de todo odio que existía en su corazón, un odio que comenzó a crecer después de haber sufrido una gran traición ¿no te encanta como las traiciones pueden afectarnos? A mí francamente es como un juego sumamente divertido, pero ese no es el punto, esta sería una buena oportunidad para apoderarnos de la magia de Cristal que Cadence protege, en su estado actual no será capaz de mantener la barrera mágica e impedirnos apoderarnos del Corazón de Cristal-sentencio Debonair.

-¿Qué interés tienes en el Corazón de Cristal?-cuestiono Rey Sombra.

-Oh por favor, no deberías hacer preguntas como esa mi estimado Rey Sombra, después de todo, tú sabes cuánto me gusta la magia-dijo Debonair relamiéndose los labios malignamente.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Páramo**

En cuanto Maléfica y Sunset entraron al salón de curaciones, se encontraron que Twilight no estaba únicamente con sus amigas, sino también con Shining Armor y con Cadence, parecían haber estado hablando de algo muy divertido, pues en cuanto Maléfica entro, todos guardaron silencio y se rieron de forma discreta, provocando en la Reina una mirada de extrañeza.

-¿Me perdí de algo? Esperen…primero lo primero ¿Cómo te sientes Twilight?-pregunto Maléfica mirando a su hija.

-Mucho mejor, de hecho, ya quiero levantarme de esta cama y volver con mis amigas a casa, estoy ansiosa por regresar a la escuela-dijo Twilight sonriendo muy animada.

-¿Qué no puedes tomarte unos días para descansar? Yo lo haría-dijo Rainbow.

-No puedo hacer eso, además, Spike aun esta solo en la casa, solo espero que no se sienta muy mal por eso-dijo Twilight preocupada por su amigo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ponyville**

Ajeno a todo lo que había pasado en el reino mágico, Spike si estaba preocupado, pero por otra cosa-Muy bien amigos, miren y lloren-expreso mostrando un full en su cartas.

Spike se dispuso a tomar el botín, pero un chihuahua lo detuvo y le revelo sus cartas, mostrando un póker de reyes, dejando a Spike con la boca abierta, definitivamente esa no era su noche de suerte.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Páramo**

Una vez que todas se calmaron un poco y que Sunset saludar a Twilight, expresando su alivio de verla ya totalmente recuperada, Shining Armor se acercó a su madre, seguido por Cadence, dejando confundida a Maléfica, ya que ambos no parecían poder resistir la sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Ocurre algo?-pregunto.

-Mamá…hay algo que queremos decirte-dijo Shining Armor sonriéndole y acercándose a su madre para susurrarle la gran noticia, mientras las demás observaban ansiosas.

-¡¿CADENDE ESTA EMBARAZADA?!-grito Maléfica cuando su hijo le dio la gran noticia.

-¡Así es madre, vas a ser abuela y yo voy a ser tía!-declaro Twilight sonriendo.

-¡Un bebé! ¡Un bebé!-gritaba Pinkie Pie emocionada, al tiempo que saltaba de un lado a otro.

-¡Oh hijo mío, Cadence….yo…no sé qué decir…esto es…maravilloso…!-exclamo Maléfica abrazándolos a ambos, al tiempo que pensaba en la pequeña criatura que crecía en el vientre de su nuera, iba a ser abuela.

Pero entonces, su sonrisa desapareció al recordar el detalle del veneno que corría en su cuerpo, pero decidió ignorar ese hecho por el momento, después de todo, era una ocasión para estar feliz.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Creo que ya hemos concluido este capítulo, parece ser que hay muchas buenas noticias ahora, eso es bueno, considerando todo lo que tuvieron que pasar para llegar hasta aquí, sobretodo esa pobre chica de pelo de fuego, la pobrecita sí que se las vio muy mal con ese sujeto, pero bueno, al menos ya todo está bien y no se pierdan mi siguiente concierto, bueno, el mío y de mis hermanos, después de todo, somos Las Ardillas"**_

 _ **Próximos presentadores:**_

 **1.- Steven Universe**

 **2.- Dr. Doof**

 **3.- Mabel**

 **Escojan a su favorito**

 **www. youtube watch? v=jjoqLClNfDo**

 **(Luna)  
Mira el arcoíris con esperanza lo puedes ver  
Solo levántate de esa oscuridad**

 **Brillante como el sol aquí  
Eres mi luz en este mundo**

 **Brillante sobre la oscuridad que hay por ti  
Nunca te rindas**

 **(Celestia)  
Los sueños se realizaran  
No importa cuánto he de batallar**

 **Siempre la esperanza prevalecerá  
Contigo al caminar**

 **(Luna y Celestia)  
Un olvido, un misterio y un hoy por venir  
Salir de las sombras  
Y ver la luz**

 **Es el regalo que disfruto pues estas tu**

 **(Twilight)  
No tengo miedo  
Ni ira  
Ni desesperación**

 **(Sunset)  
Contigo lo he de lograr**

 **En este abismo eterno  
Nos levantaremos y volveremos a reír**

 **Mis alas levantar y volver a volar  
Un largo día es**

 **No hay excepciones  
Ni más presiones**

 **(Twilight)  
Brillante es la luz  
Que ejerces tu**

 **(Applejack, Pinkie y Rarity)  
Ni miento  
Nunca triste estoy  
Rendirme jamás lo hare**

 **Por un destino a proteger  
Brillante y fuerte ser**

 **(Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash)  
Cruel nunca seré  
Leal contigo siempre estaré**

 **(Sunset y Twilight)  
Mi amiga tú serás**

 **Con el amor tendrás  
Y la magia fuerte es  
Ya que es la amistad**

 **(Twilight)  
Amigas hasta el fin  
(con tonos bajos en forma de susurro)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, gracias por convertir mis fics en obras exitosas:**_

 **OFICIALMENTE YA NO SE RECIBEN OC PARA GUERRAS VEXACON, LO SIENTO, PERO EL TIEMPO LIMITE LLEGO**

 **Mana:** _mucha suerte en esa misión, realmente debes echarle ganas, pues de eso dependerán muchas cosas y veré que puedo hacer al respecto, eso te lo aseguro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _aunque Maléfica sabe que sus días están contados, ella no dudaría en volver a hacer lo que hizo una y otra vez por sus amados hijos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _por el momento tuvieron un momento para tranquilizarse, relajarse y hablar un poco, pero es hora de que comience una nueva batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _por el momento Sunset lo quiere mantener en secreto, ya que no sabe si Twilight se siente igual que ella. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _ciertamente, especialmente ahora que ha enviado a su segundo aliado al ataque. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _efectivamente el sufrimiento será muy intenso, pero mientras tenga a sus amigas podrá lidiar contra todo lo que se avecine. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _eso y más, ya que como has visto, la maligna Debonair tiene muchos trucos oscuros bajo su cruel manga. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Guest:** _me disculpo por ello, creo que se me paso tu comentario, bueno…lo encuentro difícil, ya que Arturina es un ser que tiene cuerpo de adolescente, pero mentalidad de niña. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rey Drasian:** _ciertamente son el consuelo de Maléfica, pero ahora le entristece la idea de que no llegue a conocer a su nieto ni ver a su hija convertida en reina. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _recuerda que los datos deben estar claros y detallados o no servirán de nada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _Sunset no la tuvo nada fácil, pero al final consiguió vencer al Minotauro, aunque realmente le dio muchos terribles dolores. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _pues Sunset actuara como si nada hubiera pasado y como Twilight no tiene idea de lo que ocurrió, estarán bien, por el momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _el amor puede ser muy hermoso y a la vez sumamente confuso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bardock The Dark Saiyajin:** _fue impresionante, aunque me parece que quedo algo inconclusa, supongo que es para hacerme buscar el fic y leerlo…bien hecho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ultimateesprtan98:** _gracias. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _eso es muy cierto, respecto a Maléfica, tal vez acorto su vida, pero está tranquila sabiendo que su reino e hija están en buenas manos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _ok…eso fue algo sumamente confuso, pero tus razones tendrás. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 41 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Mana, Éire, Olivia, Soranomomo93, NovaStarPrime, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Guest, Rey Drasian, Xanatrix742, Kurtlaraperdomo, Iron Mario, Moon-9215, Bardock The Dark Saiyajin, Ultimateespartan98, Blaitor21, Shazam.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	42. Corazon de Cristal Primera Parte

" _ **Hola a todos, soy un invitado especial que nuestro autor tenía presente desde hace tiempo, me llamo el**_ **Charco del Lodo Johnson** _ **y aunque vine a presentarles este capítulo, también vine a tocarles un poco de blues, antes del tema de este fic, así que siéntense y disfruten de esta canción que narra la historia del viejo cazador de caimanes sin pantalones que vivía por aquí, así es, sin pantalones desde el día en que nació.**_

 _ **Esta es mi canción sobre el más valiente cazador de caimanes que se ha visto…trasero rojo el cazador, atrapando caimanes era el mejor…con valor, busco un caimán, se fue en bermudas el calor era infernal…el cazador una trampa dejo y pacientemente espero…y después de varias veces en su intento fallar, sin carnada el cazador se quedó, la oscuridad lo puso a temblar, pues sin carnada no lo iba a lograr, después en su bermudas pensó y su olor como carnada él uso… ¿Qué quieren que les diga? Su cerebro no era su punto más fuerte…muy paciente el hombre espero, cuando de pronto un caimán apareció…su gran tamaño era proporcional, más su gusto por la moda tan singular.**_

 _ **Bueno, eso sería todo, ahora disfruten del tema principal, el capítulo y nos vemos al final para que me den su opinión de mi canción"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=ndZj2IJafUI**

 **Un pasado por olvidar  
Un futuro por descubrir  
Y un presente por vivir**

 **(Se ve a Twilight dirigiéndose a Canterlot acompañada de Spike, con Luna y Celestia en la entrada)**

 **Esperanza me ha de levantar  
La luz en tus sombras, tu sol y tu luna  
Vuelve a sonreír otra vez**

 **(Se ve al resto de las chicas esperándola)**

 **No sé qué hacer estoy a momentos de perder  
Empiezo a dudar a mis alas perder y empezar a caer**

 **No vuelvas ni temas de dudar**

 **Tu lealtad  
Tus honestidad  
Fuerte has de ser, no lo dudes eso tienes que ver**

 **(la imagen cambia a Rainbow y Applejack compitiendo en una carrera)**

 **Tus risas  
Y Amabilidad  
Generosa siempre has de ser**

 **(Cambia a Pinkie haciendo reír a las demás, Fluttershy con varios animales y Rarity diseñando varios vestidos nuevos)**

 **Nunca de eso lo eh de dudar  
Eso es la amistad  
que tiene poder**

 **Sólo tú la tienes que ver  
Y creer**

 **Vuelve a levantarte  
y a vivir  
Que sin ti, estoy perdida otra vez**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirando un poco nerviosa a Twilight recordando cuando Twilight junto con las demás le dan la mano a Sunset ofreciéndole su amistad)**

 **Vuélvete a levantar  
Una vez más hay que luchar**

 **Y volver a enfrentar, volver a pelear**

 **Luz ilumina el fin  
Mi fuerza eres tu**

 **Luz he de ser**

 **(Ambas al verse sonríen un poco nerviosas sin saber que decir)**

 **Solo el tiempo lo dirá  
Volver a pelear  
Esperanza es lo que das**

 **Volver a intentar**

 **La esperanza me ha de iluminar y juntos viviremos al fin**

 **Por qué contigo he de luchar**

 **(Cambia la imagen con un fondo brillante con varias criaturas del Páramo pasando a mostrar a Discord, seguido de Shining Armor y Candance, por ultimo a Maléfica junto con Diaval)**

 **Amigas hasta el fin  
Que la esperanza nos ha de iluminar**

 **Volver a soñar  
No he de dudar**

 **Contigo por siempre hasta el fin  
la amistad es nuestra fuente de luz**

 **Amigas hemos de ser  
Juntas hasta el fin**

 **Guerreras a luchar**

 **El mal a enfrentar**

 **(Cambia la imagen con Applejack acabando con varios espectros por tierra, y Pinkie atacando a otros saliendo desde el mar, pasando a Twilight, Sunset, Rarity, Rainbow y Fluttershy volando enfrentando a varias criaturas con grandes ataques)**

 **Juntas y unidas hasta el fin**

 **Que la amistad vuelva a florecer**

 **Y la amistad por siempre ha de vencer**

 **Sola he estado**

 **Nunca la felicidad experimente**

 **Sola no eh de seguir**

 **Con ustedes vuelvo una a ser**

 **Su amistad fuerte lo es**

 **Porque la amistad es la magia que tiene el poder  
Al mal enfrentar y vencer**

 **(Volviendo a cambiar otro fondo negro esta vez con el valle de las sombras revelando con varios Espectros pasando a Tirek, seguido del Rey Sombra y la Reina Chrysalis con una sonrisa maligna, pasando a Sonata, Aria y Adagio esta última con una sonrisa ambiciosa y por ultimo a Debonair sin ninguna sonrisa)**

 **Esto es la amistad**

 **Fuerte, honesta, leal, alegre, amable, generosa, amorosa y mágica siempre ha de ser**

 **Juntas por siempre  
Contra el mal latente  
Juntas una vez**

 **Guerreras de la Amistad**

 **(cambia la imagen con las chicas y Maléfica su lado mientras detrás de ellas aparece la figura de Amaterasu)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 42**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 42 Corazón de Cristal**

 **Primera Parte**

 **Valle de las Sombras**

Estraga estaba trabajando en el nuevo proyecto que Debonair le había encomendado, la maligna hechicera esperaba a que el científico terminara acompañada de Rey Sombra y Lord Tirek, cuando Estraga termino su nuevo proyecto, se lo entrego a Debonair.

-Ya está listo mi Lady-declaro entregándole lo que parecía ser un medallón de color negro con detalles rojos, Debonair sonrió ante eso y tomo el aparato.

-¿Seguro que funcionara profesor?-pregunto Debonair con curiosidad.

-Por supuesto, lo único que hay que hacer es acercarlo a la Princesa Cadence y este amuleto le quitara toda su magia, dejándola con muy pocas reservas-explico Estraga.

-Y en el estado en que esta seguramente será catastrófico para la pobrecita-agrego Debonair con un tono de voz sumamente placentero y retorcido.

-¡Eres más despiadada de lo que pensé, atacar a una joven que está embarazada!-gruño Rey Sombra al comprender lo que Debonair planeaba hacer.

-Por favor, no te pongas sentimental, después de todo, le daré la oportunidad de que escoja lo que quiera salvar, si a su pequeño retoño que está creciendo en su interior o la magia que protege al Corazón de Cristal-explico Debonair sin nada de compasión en su tono de voz.

-Reitero, eres más despiadada de lo que pensé-gruño Rey Sombra mirando a Debonair con profundo asco, aunque eso poco le importaba a la maligna bruja, quien solo lo miro con una sonrisa burlona.

-No deberías ser tan malagradecido mi estimado Rey Sombra, porque no creo que haya nadie mejor que tú para llevar a cabo este plan-explico tomando por sorpresa a Rey Sombra.

-¡Espera! ¿Le confiaras este poder a alguien como él?-cuestiono Tirek mirando a Rey Sombra con desconfianza.

-Te recuerdo mi estimado Tirek, que Sombra conoce a la perfección la magia del Corazón de Cristal, así como también el modo de obtenerlo, así que creo que es el mejor candidato para esta tarea, conseguirá el Corazón de Cristal y lo traerá ante mí-señalo Debonair entregándole el amuleto-solo no me vayas a fallar-.

Al escuchar el tono autoritario con el cual Debonair le indico eso último, una mirada de furia apareció en el rostro de Rey Sombra-¿Qué no te vaya a fallar? ¡Por si lo olvidaste, yo no soy uno de tus estúpidos lacayos, soy el Rey Sombra!-declaro con furia.

Debonair solo se rio divertida ante las palabras de Rey Sombra-Si, un rey sin reino no puede ser rey, aunque eso no es del todo tu culpa, ya que tu "reino" te fue arrebatado hace tiempo ¿recuerdas?-pregunto divertida.

-Nunca lo olvidare-señalo Rey Sombra recordando el día en que Maléfica y Cadence lo desterraron al Valle de las Sombras, dejando a Cadence como la guardiana del Corazón de Cristal-muy bien, acabare con la Princesa Cadence, pero lo haré por mi propia cuenta, no esperes que haga esto por ti bruja, porque en lo que a mí respecta, no eres más confiable que Tirek o Chrysalis-sentencio Rey Sombra tomando el amuleto y retirándose, seguido por una mirada furiosa de Tirek.

-Más vale que sepas lo que haces-advirtió Tirek retirándose también.

Cuando Tirek abandono el laboratorio, Debonair sonrió de forma maligna-Oh descuida, siempre lo sé-.

-¿Cree que Rey Sombra lo consiga?-pregunto Estraga.

-Oh no, él va a fallar, eso es más que claro, pero su caída no será del todo una pérdida, ya que también tendrá el mismo final que Chrysalis y su magia será mía, y lo mismo le pasara a Tirek-sentencio Debonair con crueldad.

-Disculpe mi lady, perdone mi ignorancia, pero usted ya es muy poderosa, mucho más que Chrysalis, Rey Sombra y Tirek juntos, no veo la lógica de querer obtener más magia y poder cuando usted ya es casi omnipotente-expreso Estraga mirando confundido a Debonair.

-Ese es precisamente el punto mi estimado profesor, que aún no soy del todo omnipotente y no lo seré hasta que finalmente escape de este mundo y logre apoderarme de toda la magia del Páramo, Tirek, Sombra y Chrysalis son títeres, nada más, cuando fracasen y su magia sea mía tendré domino sobre poderes que aun están lejos de mi alcance y lo mismo pasara con el Páramo-sentencio Debonair sonriendo con crueldad.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ponyville**

Twilight se encaminaba hacia la escuela, acompañada de Spike, el cual iba algo cabizbajo, pues su amiga lo descubrió en uno de sus juegos de póker-Vamos Twilight, no es para tanto, además, es bueno divertirse con los amigos debes en cuando-.

-No estoy en contra de que te diviertas con tus amigos Spike, pero sabes muy bien lo que pienso de los juegos de azar-expreso Twilight con una mirada molesta.

-Oh vamos, no es para tanto, lo único que apostábamos eran huesos y comida, no dinero-se defendía Spike.

-De todos modos son apuestas y yo estoy firmemente en contra de eso-declaro Twilight con firmeza.

-Por favor, si hasta en el Páramo hay juegos de azar entre Centauros, Elfos, Duendes y esos son solo los que me puedo acordar-declaro Spike.

-Es por eso que mi primera labor como reina será prohibir todos los juegos de azar-aseguro Twilight con la misma firmeza.

-Genial, te van a destronar en cuanto des esa orden-gruño Spike entre dientes.

-Escuche eso Spike-regaño Twilight, provocando una sonrisa nerviosa e inocente en el pequeño perro/dragón.

Por su parte, las chicas esperaban a Twilight en la entrada de la escuela, aunque Applejack, Rainbow, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy y Rarity no sabían que pensar por el atuendo de Sunset, ya que si bien estaba usando su chaqueta de cuero y sus botas, esta vez iba vestida con un vestido azul.

 **(Nota: desde el primer capítulo, Sunset vestía como apareció en las dos primeras películas de Equestria Girls, a partir de este capítulo, saldrá con la ropa con la que apareció en la tercera, para aclarárselo)**

-Vaya Sunset, realmente te queda muy bien ese cambio de look-dijo Rarity.

-Pero me extraña de ti, ya que por lo que recuerdo, nunca te ha interesado mucho probar distintos atuendos-señalo Applejack mirando extrañada a su amiga.

Sunset solo desvió la mirada y trato de darles una respuesta convincente-Solo quise probar algo diferente en mi estilo, es todo, no es para tanto-expreso cruzándose de brazos.

-O quizás estas tratando de impresionar a alguien-dijo Rarity con un tono de voz sumamente pícaro, provocando un sonrojo en la chica.

-No digas tonterías ¿a quién podría tratar de impresionar con este atuendo?-pregunto riéndose de sí misma.

-¡A Twilight! ¡Estas tratando de impresionar a Twilight! ¿Verdad? ¿Verdad? ¿Verdad? ¿Verdad?-preguntaba Pinkie Pie al tiempo que saltaba de un lado al otro alrededor de Sunset, comenzando a marearla.

-¡Por favor…eso es una locura!-declaro sumamente roja de la cara-¿creen…creen que lo note?-pregunto nerviosa, provocando una dulce mirada en sus amigas.

-Descuida, estoy segura que Twilight lo notara-dijo Fluttershy sonriéndole como solo ella podía hacerlo.

Sunset sonrió ante eso, cuando de pronto, Rainbow le puso una mano en el hombro a la peli fuego-Solo espero no te moleste tener algo de competencia-dijo en un tono de voz algo burlón.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-pregunto Sunset con un tono de voz que sonaba desafiante, molesto, celoso y un poco sorprendida.

-Si Rainbow ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-cuestiono Applejack con un tono de voz claramente celosa.

-A nada realmente, solo a eso-dijo Rainbow señalando hacia la derecha, donde Twilight estaba llegando, pero no iba sola-Flash Sentry-señalo Rainbow sonriéndole desafiante a su amiga.

Efectivamente, Twilight iba acompañada no solo por Spike, sino también por el chico más popular de todo Canterlot, Flash Sentry, un chico que también cursaba el primer año de preparatoria y que por azares del destino, compartía 3 clases con Twilight y Sunset.

Ver a Twilight llegar con aquel chico, provoco una mirada molesta en la peli fuego, la cual miraba al chico con deseos de estrangularlo, despedazarlo, destriparlo…esto último lo pensó mejor, ya que no le quedo gustando la idea de las tripas y pensó en mejor destazarlo.

-Ahí están mis amigas, nos vemos luego Flash-se despidió Twilight del chico con una sonrisa amigable, misma que provoco un leve sonrojo el Flash.

-Si…te veo luego Twilight-dijo el chico sonriendo tímidamente y retirándose al interior de clases.

Paso por un lado de las chicas y las saludo a todas con un gesto amable, si bien era el chico más popular de la escuela, eso lo tenía sin cuidado, era una persona sencilla, amable y la cual no dudaría en ayudar a quien lo necesite, además de tocar en su propia banda de música, en pocas palabras, el sueño de toda chica.

Cuando Twilight se encontró con sus amigas les sonrió a todas-Hola chicas, perdón por el retraso, pero me encontré con Flash en el camino y nos entretuvimos platicando en el trayecto-explico.

Las chicas se miraron entre si algo preocupadas, era muy conocido que Flash Sentry estaba interesado en Twilight, aunque desconocían si su amiga estaba interesada en él, pero una cosa era segura, eran muy buenos amigos, la preocupación de las chicas se debía al hecho de que Sunset hiciera una locura en cualquier momento, por fortuna…

-Vaya Sunset, que vez te bien-dijo Twilight notando rápidamente el cambio de look de su amiga.

Al escuchar eso, la mirada de enojo en Sunset desapareció, dando paso a un leve sonrojo y a una tímida sonrisa-¿En verdad te gusta?-.

-Realmente es un cambio pequeño pero sumamente notable, definitivamente el celeste te queda-felicito Twilight sonriéndole con mucha sinceridad.

-¿Quién ha oído de un Fénix Celeste?-pregunto Pinkie Pie rascándose la cabeza confundida.

-No arruines el momento Pinkie-pidió Rarity cubriéndose la cara por la pregunta tan inesperada de su amiga.

-Bueno, ya que todas estamos reunidas creo que es hora de ir a clases-dijo Applejack sonriéndoles a sus amigas.

-Yo no tengo mucha prisa en entrar, especialmente cuando mi primera clase es matemáticas ¿Por qué no podemos tener Educación Física como única clase?-pregunto Rainbow alzando los brazos al cielo, al tiempo que caía de rodillas.

-Que dramática-dijo Rarity, provocando que sus amigas la vieran de manera significativa-¿Por qué me ven así?-pregunto confundida.

-Por nada Rarity, solo pensaban en lo linda que te ves el día de hoy-dijo Spike acomodándose en el regazo de la chica.

-Ay Spike, tan tierno como siempre-dijo Rarity acariciando la cabeza de Spike con mucho amor, provocando que el pequeño se derritiera entre los dedos de la chica.

-Creo que ya debemos entrar antes de que la campana suene-dijo Fluttershy provocando que sus amigas asintieran ante eso.

Las chicas se dispusieron a entrar a la escuela, cuando sus tatuajes comenzaron a brillar intensamente, indicando que había peligro, este hecho provocó una sonrisa de emoción en Rainbow, quien algo el puño a modo de victoria.

-¡Eso es! ¡Adiós escuela, hola acción!-declaro lanzando golpes al aire, provocando que sus amigas la vieran con reprimenda-¿Qué? Ya saben que la escuela y yo no nos llevamos bien-.

Las chicas solo suspiraron ante eso y Twilight tomo la palabra-Será mejor ir a ver qué está pasando, quizás Debonair está planeando otro golpe como el que lanzo antes-.

-Pues esta vez estaremos más atentos, solo para evitar que cierta serpiente venenosa intente volver a morder a alguna de nosotras-indico Applejack y sus amigas asintieron.

Twilight invoco el portal y las chicas, junto con Spike, lo cruzaron, no sin que antes Sunset le avisara a su madre sobre el pequeño incidente que seguramente Debonair estaba a punto de causar, con el aviso de su hija, Celestia podría justificar sus inasistencia ante los maestros, ayudada claro está, por su hermana menor.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Páramo**

En cuanto las chicas llegaron, se toparon con Shining Armor sosteniendo la mano de Cadence, la cual estaba sentada en el trono de Maléfica, quien estaba parada a su lado, mientras Zecora la revisaba, la cuñada de Twilight se veía muy agotada y pálida, casi como si estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto preocupada por el estado de su cuñada.

-¿A poco ya va a nacer el bebé?-pregunto Pinkie con algo de emoción-¡Esto amerita una gran fiesta!-declaro alzando los brazos al cielo.

-No creo que sea eso, miren la cara de todos-dijo Fluttershy señalando a la familia de Twilight, quienes estaban muy preocupados y angustiados por el estado de Cadence.

-Madre ¿Qué le pasa a Cadence?-pregunto Twilight preocupada.

Maléfica no respondió al instante, primero miro fijamente a su nuera y sintió la energía del pequeño ser que aún estaba creciendo en el interior de Cadence, provocando que apretara los puños con furia, fue cuando respondió a la pregunta de Twilight.

-Rey Sombra ha regresado-revelo, provocando una mirada de alerta en Twilight y una de confusión en sus amigas.

Pinkie iba a soltar un grito de angustia, pero nuevamente, Rainbow fue más rápida y le tapó la boca antes de que lo hiciera-¿Podrían decirnos quien ese ese tal Rey Sombra antes de que Pinkie empiece con una de sus payasadas?-pidió sosteniendo la boca de Pinkie.

Twilight suspiro y comenzó con la explicación-Rey Sombra fue uno de los enemigos más grandes que tuvo el Páramo, junto con la Reina Chrysalis, Lord Tirek y la misma Debonair-.

-El Rey Sombra solía ser un gran amigo mío, un sabio y justo líder, le di el título de Rey Sombra porque él era capaz de controlar la magia en las sombras de maneras que no se imaginan, pero él las usaba para el bien, hasta el día que pensó que merecía tener más-explico Maléfica.

-Fue cuando Cadence y yo éramos niños, Twilight apenas tenía unos cuantos meses de nacida-continuo Shining Armor con la narración.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

 **El Rey Sombra comenzó a creer que al ser el único capaz de dominar la magia de las sombras, él debía ser el único gobernante mágico y para ello trato de robar el Corazón de Cristal, una de las reliquias mágicas más antiguas que existen en nuestro reino, forjada por mi abuela en persona.**

 **Con esa magia en su poder, Rey Sombra habría sido capaz de controlar no solo las sombras de oscuridad, sino también sombras de luz, que representan la fuerza vital de cada ser viviente, un poder tan puro y noble que no debía usarse para el mal.**

 **Fue por ello que mi madre lo enfrento, ambos sostuvieron una batalla devastadora y aunque Rey Sombra no era tan poderoso como Debonair, era muy astuto y escurridizo, tanto que a mi madre le costó mucho trabajo poder capturarlo para sellarlo.**

 **Por fortuna, Cadence parecía tener una conexión mística con el Corazón de Cristal, conexión que se hizo más fuerte cuando su deseo de ayudar a proteger nuestro hogar aumento, con esa magia de nuestro lado, mi madre pudo finalmente capturara Rey Sombra.**

Maléfica se acercó a Rey Sombra, el cual estaba encadenado y de rodillas, siendo sujetado por Perla y Garnet, cuando la Reina del Páramo quedo frente a él lo miro con profunda decepción-¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto? Eras como un hermano para mí, parte de mi familia-.

-¿Familia? ¿Qué sabes tú de familia? Mírate, tienes a tu disposición la magia más poderosa del mundo, posees más poderes de los que demuestras, pudiste haberme detenido en el momento en que desearas empleando toda esa magia, pero eres demasiado débil, demasiado cobarde para atreverte a usar un gran poder que no te mereces-sentencio Rey Sombra de manera cruel.

-¡Crees conocer lo que es el poder, pero no tienes idea de lo que esto significa realmente, no te molestaste en aprender lo que el Corazón de Cristal representa, por eso su magia nunca te funcionara y por eso esa magia ahora le pertenece a alguien que si la merece!-.

-¿Quién? ¿La mocosa que sirve de niñera para tu chiquilla? Por favor, como si ella supiera entender la clase de poder que ahora tiene-se burló Rey Sombra mirando con profundo odio a Maléfica y a una asustada Cadence, quien estaba detrás de Amatista.

-¡Suficiente!-bramo Maléfica golpeando el suelo con su báculo-¡No me dejas más opción, Rey Sombra, quedas desterrado al Valle de las Sombras, donde nadie va a tener que volver a soportar tus mentiras nunca más!-.

-No-gruño Rey Sombra entre dientes.

Maléfica levanto su báculo y lo clavo con fuerza en el suelo, provocando que un portal se abriera detrás del Rey Sombra, comenzando a succionarlo, el Rey Sombra trato de resistirse al encantamiento, pero eventualmente, fue enviado al Valle de las Sombras, no sin antes jurar venganza contra Maléfica y Cadence.

 **-FIN FLASHBACK-**

-Y eso fue lo que paso con Rey Sombra, fue la última vez que lo vimos o supimos de él, hasta ahora-finalizo Shining Armor.

-Entonces…ese Rey Sombra es otro de los lunáticos que sirven a Debonair-dedujo Rainbow colocando una mano en su cintura.

Pero Maléfica negó con la cabeza-No creo que él le sirva, al menos, no como se supone debe hacerlo-.

-¿A qué se refiere con eso?-pregunto Applejack confundida.

Maléfica no respondió e invoco un libro, el cual era una antigua reliquia llamada "Hijos del Mal"-Este libro contiene la historia de los seres más oscuros y terribles que existen o existieron en el mundo, muchos de ellos fueron destruidos hace años por grandes guerreros, otros desaparecieron en el Valle de las Sombras, pero la mayoría fue destruida-Maléfica abrió el libro y busco las páginas indicadas-Chrysalis, Sombra y Tirek son 3 de los enemigos más poderosos que jamás enfrente, Chrysalis era la Reina de los Simuladores, Rey Sombra es un ser que gusta de la guerra y del caos, Lord Tirek era un centauro que se alimentaba de magia, fortaleciéndose con cada gota de magia que absorbía, algo similar a Debonair y aunque los 4 comparten un mismo objetivo, el dominio absoluto, también tienen una cosa en común que es su mayor debilidad-.

-¿Cuál sería esa?-pregunto Rarity.

-No se soportaban, los 4 eran enemigos mortales, pero de entre ellos 4, Debonair era la peor, fue por eso que mientras yo peleaba la gran guerra contra ella, ninguno de ellos 3 se atrevió a asomar su cara, al menos hasta que se aseguraron de que Debonair ya no estaba cerca, pero ahora parece que Debonair encontró un modo de hacerlos trabajar juntos, por eso Chrysalis pudo salir del Valle de las Sombras y ahora Debonair libero a Rey Sombra-suspiro-escucha Twilight, Cadence es la guardiana del Corazón de Cristal, su magia está ligada con el corazón, si algo le pasara a la reliquia algo le pasara a Cadence, ella está haciendo todo lo posible por mantener la magia del Corazón de Cristal en toda su totalidad, pero el gran esfuerzo que está haciendo, así como también el hecho de estar embarazada la está agotando, de seguir así…-.

-Lo entiendo-dijo Twilight comprendiendo a donde quería llegar su madre.

-Deben ir al Templo de Cristal y asegurarse que el Corazón se encuentre bien, enviaría a las Gems, pero tras lo ocurrido con Sakura y de todo lo que ha pasado, decidí que sería mejor enviarlas a proteger el lugar donde oculte el Libro Negro, todo depende de ustedes ahora-.

-Descuida madre, no te fallaremos-aseguro Twilight mirando a Cadence-resiste Cadence, te salvaremos a ti y a tu hijo-aseguro.

Shining Armor quiso acompañarlas, pero al ver a su esposa en ese terrible estado, una parte de él quiso quedarse con ella y su hijo, en esos momentos, eso era lo que más importaba-Buena suerte hermana-les deseo sonriéndoles con confianza.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

El Templo de Cristal se encontraba a la orilla de lo que parecía ser un acantilado, mismo que daba una majestuosa vista al mar, señal de que los dominios del Páramo no se detenían solo en el bosque, sino que de algún modo, se podía extender por todo el mundo.

-Vaya, realmente la magia es muy confusa-dijo Pinkie rascándose la cabeza al ver que habían llegado al océano.

-¿Y que es ese Corazón de Cristal exactamente?-pregunto Sunset.

-Una antigua reliquia mágica, como se explicó antes, fue creada por mi abuela hace tiempo, se dice que la magia que posee es tan grande que puede ser usada como una protección o un modo de destrucción-explico Twilight-espero que lleguemos antes de que Rey Sombra lo haya hecho-.

-Ah…creo que es un poco tarde para eso-dijo Fluttershy señalando al frente.

Ya que en la entrada del templo se encontraban los guardias del lugar, tirados e inconscientes, señal de que alguien los había atacado, rápidamente corrieron a ayudarlos, descubriendo que estaban vivos y a salvo, solo algo aturdidos.

-Parece que el zorro ya está en el gallinero-dijo Applejack revisando a uno de los guardias.

-Entonces no perdamos tiempo-dijo Rainbow entrando al templo, seguida por los demás.

Al ingresar al templo, se toparon con la espeluznante vista de Rey Sombra usando un amuleto para absorber la magia del Corazón de Cristal-¡Aléjate del Corazón de Cristal!-bramo Twilight captando la atención de su enemigo, el cual volteo para ver a sus acompañantes.

Rey Sombra era un hombre alto, fornido, de cabello negro y largo, ojos verdes con pupilas rojas, de piel grisácea oscura, llevaba una armadura de caballero que cubría su cuerpo, una larga capa roja con detalles blancos y un colmillo que sobresalía de uno de sus labios.

-Vaya, vaya, miren nada más a quien tenemos aquí, la hija de Maléfica, veo que has crecido mucho, la última vez que te vi solo eras una pequeña sanguijuela llorona-.

-¡Déjate de saludos y haz caso a mi advertencia, estoy siendo considerada porque una vez fuiste amigo de mi madre, así que mejor ríndete ahora mismo!-.

-Claro, no te conviene molestarnos, ya que somos 7 y tú solo eres uno-señalo Rainbow sonriendo desafiante.

En cuanto Rainbow dijo eso, las sombras del lugar comenzaron a tomar vida propia, moviéndose en dirección a las chicas y tomando la forma física de un grupo de temibles guerreros ninja, los cuales miraban a las chicas con unos brillantes ojos rojos.

-Me retracto-dijo Rainbow al darse cuenta que hablo de más.

-Somos 7 y ellos son…1…2…3…-Pinkie comenzó a contarlos.

-¿Contaste a ese?-pregunto Fluttershy señalando a uno que estaba a la izquierda.

-Creo que sí ¡Por favor no se muevan! ¡Es desesperante! ¡Conté a uno dos veces!-exclamo Pinkie molesta por ello.

Las Sombras se prepararon para la batalla, mientras el Rey Sombra se reía de forma maligna y se dirigía a completar su trabajo.

 **Esta historia continuara…**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Bueno, este capítulo concluyo, pero antes de que me den su opinión de mi canción les tengo una sorpresa… ¡Hola! ¡Soy yo! ¡El viejo Cazador de Caimanes! ¿Les gusto mi canción?"**_

 _ **Oye un momento ¿Dónde el Rey del Blues?**_

" _ **Oh, lo ate y lo deje encerrado en el armario de atrás ¿es un delito?"**_

" _ **Gracias muchacho, no se metan con el Rey del Blues, ahora siéntense y escuchen un verdadero Blues…**_

 _ **Este era un hombre gordo…llamado Rojo…sin pantalones…y algo loco…y un caimán…de gran tamaño…mordió su trasero y fuerte lo apretó…después huyo del caimán muy asustado…que lo persiguió para comerlo de un bocado…y lo mastico con mucha fuerza escupiéndolo al cielo sin delicadeza…lo que hoy conté sin duda fue verdad…el Hombre Rojo…Sin Pantalones…al que…Mordió su trasero un enorme caimán**_

 _ **¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció?"**_

 _ **Eh…un aplauso para el Rey del Blues…solo recuerden y asegúrense de nunca hacerlo enojar.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=iNb4vJG9o1k**

 **Mira el atardecer contigo lo he de vivir  
A mi lado estar y sentir  
Día y noche hasta el fin**

 **(Se ve a Twilight y Sunset en la terraza de la escuela viendo cómo se pone el atardecer)**

 **Recuerdos por ver  
Y crear, solo el hoy disfrutar**

 **Tu eres mi luz  
Mi fuerza y mi razón de luchar**

 **(Se ve a Sunset recordando su primer encuentro con Twilight)**

 **Aunque miedo tenia, insegura y dudosa  
Todo eso desapareció**

 **Pues contigo hasta el fin yo quiero vivir  
Un amor imposible por lograr**

 **Dame tu mano  
Hasta el final inmortal**

 **(Recordando cuando le ofreció su amistad)**

 **Pues con una amiga a lograr  
Siempre superar  
Siempre batallar, esperanza traer**

 **Tu luz en mis sombras  
Mi esperanza del miedo**

 **Siempre me vuelvo a levantar  
Gracias a ti por vivir  
MI corazón ha de latir**

 **Transformada en amor  
Rompiendo mis restricciones  
Mis cadenas y mi prisión**

 **Con ustedes volveré a brillar**

 **(Se ve a Rainbow y Applejack ayudándose en vez de estar compitiendo, a Fluttershy cantándole a varios animales, a Pinkie acabando una fiesta y a Spike intentando sorprender a Rarity la cual lo veía adorable)**

 **Cada momento contigo siempre mágico es  
Pues contigo la amistad mágica es**

 **Nunca me dejes dame tu mano  
Y a este amanecer esperar**

 **Contigo lo voy a disfrutar  
Tal vez tenga un final**

 **Pero contigo  
Tal vez no sea tan fatal**

 **Cada momento contigo siempre lo es**

 **(Se ve a Luna y Celestia en la entrada mientras las clases empiezan a terminar)**

 **Aun en la oscuridad con tu luz  
De este agujero infernal  
Nada es accidental**

 **Dame tu mano al amanecer y al amanecer esperar  
Nunca me tienes que demostrar  
Que ha todos puedes salvar**

 **Pues siempre hay que intentar  
Pues contigo los imposibles los podemos vencer  
Siempre esperando el amanecer**

 **Imposibles por romper  
Y a la oscuridad vencer**

 **(Se ve todo oscuro sin nada de luz, hasta que se aprecian dos luces una brillante como el sol y la otra aunque más pequeña clara como la luna revelando ser Sunset y Twilight iluminando la oscuridad)**

 **Cada momento contigo siempre mágico es  
Pues siempre estoy dispuesta a vencer**

 **Con este gran amor aunque imposible  
Pero capaz de lograr**

 **La amistad siempre mágica es  
Toma mi mano la luz encontrar y la magia sentir  
Contigo la amistad mágica siempre será**

 **Podrán venir irse y demás  
Podrán llorar  
Pues contigo siempre estaré  
Y contigo siempre más que una amiga puedo ser**

 **Este amor más que imposible será inmortal  
(se ve a las chicas junto con el resto de los demás esperándolos, mientras Twilight y Sunset se miran a los ojos mientras se toman de la mano, para ir con los demás)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, gracias por volver mis fics obras sumamente exitosas:**_

 **Mana:** _muchas felicidades por haber aprobado, pero recuerda que la vida no es solo eso, hay mucho por delante todavía, por el momento el Rey Sombra ha comenzado con su plan, pero nadie sabe lo que Debonair realmente está tramando, pues sus planes siempre tienen algo oculto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _por el momento así es, pero se vienen grandes retos que pondrán a prueba a las chicas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _exactamente nada la detiene con tal de lograr sus objetivos y ahora que comenzó una nueva batalla, las chicas deben estar listas para todo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _sobre el origen de Debonair…ese es un detalle que se revelara cuando el momento llegue, por lo que pido paciencia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _el origen de Debonair proviene de algo que ocurrió hace muchos años, algo que pronto se irá descubriendo, por el momento no pienso arruinar la sorpresa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _eso y el hecho de que Debonair aún les tiene muchas sorpresas preparadas a las chicas, especialmente una que puede ser devastadora. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _realmente me impresiono a mí mismo con lo que se me ha ocurrido de repente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _siempre es pedir mucho, pero realmente los villanos nunca se toman un descanso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Guest:** _como me entra curiosidad, dame los datos de tu OC y yo veré si los acepto o no, solo una duda ¿Quién eres? Porque Guest no es algo que me de mucha información de tu nombre de usuario o lector. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _ciertamente, es el sentimiento más extraño y maravilloso que puede existir, pero también el más confuso y problemático, y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Súper Rock Ninja:** _pues espero que te hayas divertido y claro que espero ese momento, es lo que más me emociona y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _lo que Debonair ama es el poder y el modo de obtenerle la tiene sin cuidado, no le importa a quien dañe con tal de lograrlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _hay muchas cosas que aún se desconocen, no solo el origen de Debonair, sino también los secretos de los Elementos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rey Drasian:** _naturalmente hay que usar elementos de la serie, pues no sería buena idea omitir esos detalles. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _la amenaza aún no termina y mientras Debonair siga existiendo esta nunca terminara. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ultimateespartan98:** _definitivamente se lo merecían. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Mana, Soranomomo93, Éire, Olivia, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Xanatrix742, Tenzalucaerd123, Guest, Shazam, Moon-9215, Súper Rock Ninja, Blaitor21, Iron Mario, Rey Drasian, Kurtlaraperdomo, Ultimateespartan98.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	43. Corazon de Cristal Segunda Parte

_**En el capítulo anterior:**_

" _ **Rey Sombra, el antiguo amigo de Maléfica y ahora su enemigo, fue liberado por Debonair del Valle de la Sombra para poder apoderarse de la magia del Corazón de Cristal y al mismo tiempo destruir con ello a Cadence, junto con el pequeño ser que está en su interior, ahora Twilight y las demás han llegado al Templo de Cristal para impedir los malvados planes del Rey Sombra antes de que logre su cruel objetivo, pero ¿podrán hacerlo antes de que se acabe el tiempo para Cadence y su bebé? El momento de una nueva batalla ha llegado"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=fG10K2keFZU**

 **(Sunset)  
A veces no se sí seguir**

 **¿Qué camino tomar?**

 **Sombras de luz**

 **Camino sin fin**

 **Y un mundo por vivir**

 **(Ritmo rápido)**

 **A veces no se sí eh de continuar**

 **Caída por la ambición**

 **El deseo y el poder**

 **Sé qué no merezco tu amistad**

 **(Twilight)  
Una oportunidad más**

 **Eh de levantar**

 **(Sunset)  
Volver a continuar**

 **(Las dos juntas)  
Juntas volvemos a luchar**

 **Sé qué intentarás de dudar**

 **De intentar no seguir  
Pero unidas hemos de continuar**

 **(Twilight)  
Confía en mi**

 **No eres el fuego del fin**

 **Eres la luz del día aquí**

 **Dar Esperanza de vivir**

 **Contra la oscuridad**

 **Será la verdad**

 **La fuerza de la lealtad  
Vuélvete a levantar**

 **Sólo la verdad  
Triunfa sobre el mal**

 **(Sunset)  
Unidas hemos de vencer  
El camino se despejará**

 **(Twilight)  
Volver a luchar**

 **(Sunset)  
Con todo el poder**

 **(Twilight)  
Vuelves a nacer**

 **Esperanza como Dragón**

 **(Sunset)  
Ilumina como un fénix**

 **(Las dos juntas)  
Juntas hemos de luchar  
Volveremos a ver el camino ideal**

 **(Applejack)  
Fuerte como un lobo**

 **(Rainbow Dash)  
Lealtad tal halcón**

 **(Rainbow y Applejack)  
Triunfa sobre el mal  
Volveremos a luchar**

 **(Fluttershy)  
Libre Y hermosa al volar  
Mariposa del viento tomar**

 **(Sunset)  
Renace como el fénix**

 **Tu luz ha de levantar  
Esperanza una vez más**

 **He de levantar  
Sonriendo una vez más**

 **(Pinkie)  
Como el Delfín eh de sonreír**

 **Triste nunca estar**

 **No dudes y levántate una vez más**

 **(Rarity)  
Generosa cual Garza eh de volver**

 **(Todas juntas)**

 **Caminar y seguir  
Levantarse otra vez**

 **Y vuelve a luchar  
Siempre junto a la verdad**

 **Unidas jamás perderemos  
la libertad**

 **Guerreras somos  
Unidas vencemos y caeremos**

 **Vuelve a brillar  
Amanecer contigo otra vez  
Luchar contigo hasta el fin**

 **(Sunset)  
Eh vuelto a brillar**

 **(Twilight)  
El camino tomar**

 **(Las dos juntas)  
Por siempre unidas**

 **Jamás vencidas**

 **Puesto esto es**

 **(Todas juntas)**

 **La amistad  
(tono largo al final resaltando la amistad)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 43**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 43 Corazón de Cristal.**

 **Segunda Parte**

 **Templo de Cristal**

Las chicas se vieron rodeadas por un gran número de guerreros ninja, los cuales las miraban con unos brillantes ojos rojos, ninguna de ellas podía entender que estaba pasando, especialmente Twilight, quien abrió mucho sus ojos al reconocerlas.

-No puede ser, la Sombra de Khan ¿Cómo es posible esto?-pregunto sorprendida, dejando confundidas a sus amigas.

-De acuerdo, me rindo ¿Qué es la Sombra de Khan?-pregunto Rainbow con evidente confusión en su tono de voz.

-Son un grupo de criaturas demoniacas japonesas, se supone que sirven a Tarakudo y a sus Generales Oni, pero estos no han sido vistos en miles de años, no logro entenderlo ¿Cómo es posible que Rey Sombra pueda contralar a una de las 9 tribus?-pregunto sorprendida.

-Te sorprendería lo que alguien puede llegar a hacer cuando está encerrado en ese maldito mundo de oscuridad, es cierto que las Sombras de Khan son leales servidores de Tarakudo, Rey de los Oni, pero yo aprendí a controlar a una de las tribus de estos implacables guerreros, ahora prepárense niñas, porque van a conocer su final-sentencio Rey Sombra sonriendo de manera diabólica.

-¡Eso ya lo veremos!-declaro Applejack desafiante.

-¡Cuando tú digas Twilight!-declaro Sunset y la aludida asintió.

-¡Por la Magia de la Amistad!-invocaron al mismo tiempo.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=IZgV6rwosWU)**

Las chicas se transformaron sin demora en las poderosas Guerreras de la Amistad, encarando al maligno Rey Sombra y a su ejército de guerreros ninja, los cuales se prepararon para la batalla que se iba a librar.

-¡Hora de patear traseros en pijama!-declaro Rainbow sonriendo emocionada por la nueva batalla que estaban a punto de librar contra los esbirros de Debonair.

-No estaría tan seguro de eso ¡Destrócenlas!-ordeno Rey Sombra lanzando a su ejército de guerreros contra las chicas.

Rápidamente, las chicas se pusieron en guardia, siendo Twilight quien diera la indicación más lógica-¡Recuerden nuestra misión, tenemos que acabar rápido con ellos y evitar que Rey Sombra le quite la magia al Corazón de Cristal!-indico la valiente líder.

-¡Entendido!-declararon sus amigas listas para la batalla.

Las Sombras de Khan sacaron varias estrellas ninja, mismas que lanzaron contra las chicas, pero Rainbow movió sus alas a gran velocidad, provocando una gran cantidad de aire que devolvió las estrellas contra ellos, los cuales lo esquivaron muy a tiempo, mirando sorprendidos a Rainbow.

-Tendrán que hacerlo mucho mejor-declaro sonriendo con altanería.

Applejack comenzó a correr como un lobo, dirigiéndose hacia las Sombras Khan, atacándolos a todos con un poderoso zarpazo de sus garras, partiéndolos a la mitad, lo que provoco que le sonriera de forma presuntuosa a Rainbow, quien solo la miro e manera algo molesta, con esa mirada le quiso decir "acepto el reto".

Mientras ellas dos comenzaban otra de sus competencias, las demás se movían entre los guerreros del Rey Sombra, tratando de llegar hasta el diabólico tirano, el cual solo las miraba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, como si estuviera disfrutando del espectáculo, olvidándose por completo de la misión que tenía.

-¿Qué crees que haces?-cuestiono la voz de Debonair, al tiempo que una sombra tomaba la forma de su cuerpo detrás del maligno rey-deja de disfrutar del espectáculo y concluye con tu misión-.

Rey Sombra miro con furia a Debonair o al menos, a su espectro-¡Cuida tu lengua Debonair, recuerda que yo no soy uno más de tus esclavos, yo soy el supremo gobernante del Valle de las Sombras!-.

Debonair se burló de Rey Sombra al escuchar esa afirmación-No digas estupideces, ni siquiera estarías en ese mundo de nuevo de no ser por mí, has lo que te ordene hacer o prepárate para ser devuelto al Valle de las Sombras, su majestad-indico Debonair con un tono de voz burlesco y autoritario.

Antes de que Rey Sombra le gritara algunas cosas, la figura de Debonair desapareció, provocando una mirada de furia en Rey Sombra, misma que fue reemplazada al instante por una sonrisa perversa en su cruel rostro.

-Muy bien Debonair, si eso quieres, terminare con este trabajo y pronto veremos quién de los dos es el más poderoso de todo el Valle de las Sombres-sentencio con una sonrisa retorcida.

Rey Sombra se acercó hacia el Corazón de Cristal de nuevo, prosiguiendo con su diabólico plan, al ver eso, una mirada de alarma apareció en el rostro de Twilight-¡Chicas, tengo que llegar cuanto antes a Rey Sombra!-indico golpeando a dos de los guerreros ninja.

-¡Estamos un poco ocupadas en este momento!-declaro Rarity disparando una lluvia de plumas contra las Sombras de Khan que la atacaban.

Mientras tanto, Pinkie Pie saltaba de un lado a otro como todo un alegre Delfín, dejando confundidos a sus atacantes, pero todo se aclaró cuando la alegre chica comenzó a darles varias patadas y puñetazos a gran velocidad, los guerreros trataron de detenerla, pero los movimientos tan impredecibles de Pinkie les hacían la tarea muy difícil.

Fluttershy se mantenía en el aire, buscando una manera de poder ayudar a Twilight a llegar al Corazón de Cristal, era una suerte que aquellos seres no pudieran volar, pero eso no impedía que estos saltaran hasta llegar a donde ella estaba, tomándola desprevenida.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Sunset lanzándose al rescate de su amiga, dándoles una patada a sus atacantes-¡No te distraigas!-la regaño.

-Lo siento, solo estaba buscando un modo de poder hacer que Twilight llegue hasta Rey Sombra antes de que termine con su trabajo-explico Fluttershy.

-¡Pues entonces piensa más rápido, yo también quiero ayudarla, pero no le serviremos de nada si ellos nos derriban, así que concéntrate!-indico Sunset lanzándose a la batalla.

Fluttershy miro a su alrededor, cada vez que acaban con algunos ninjas, nuevos emergían de las sombras que estaban a su alrededor, debía pensar en algo y pronto, fue cuando su vista se fijó en el cielo, justo en el momento en que una parvada de patos salvajes pasaba por el templo, una idea cruzo por su mente, no le agrado mucho, pero viendo la situación como estaba, no tenía muchas opciones, así que se elevó y se dirigió hacia donde estaban los patos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Páramo**

Cadence estaba sudando mucho, al tiempo que su cuerpo comenzaba a perder su color, señal de que la magia del Corazón de Cristal se estaba terminando y para Cadence era muy pesado mantener la poca magia que le quedaba y al mismo tiempo evitar que algo malo le pasara a su retoño.

-Tranquila querida, sé que Twilight y las demás lograran detener a Rey Sombra antes de que su plan se complete-aseguro Shining Armor.

-Sé que lo lograran…pero la espera…se me está haciendo…eterna…-bromeo Cadence tratando de sonreír, algo que le costaba mucho en esa situación.

Maléfica observaba todo y una mirada de determinación apareció en su rostro, pero justo cuando se disponía a tomar la palabra, Zecora la sostuvo de un brazo-Ni siquiera lo piense-.

-¿De qué hablas Zecora?-pregunto Maléfica haciéndose la inocente.

-Sabe muy bien de que hablo, si le da su energía a Cadence para ayudarla entonces acortara el poco tiempo que le queda y si quiere conocer a su nieto entonces le sugiero olvidarse de esa idea, confiar en su hija y en sus amigas, y esperar lo mejor-enumero Zecora.

Maléfica iba a protestar, pero esta vez, pudo ver que no habría modo de convencer a Zecora de lo contrario, así que se tragó su enojo y se cruzó de brazos-Bien-dijo muy molesta, pero provocando una sonrisa de alivio en Zecora-vamos hija, sé que pueden hacerlo-dijo con mucha confianza.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Templo de Cristal**

Twilight lanzo un golpe con su espada, cortando en dos a un ninja, justo en el momento en que otro se preparó para atacarla por detrás, por fortuna, Sunset llego en su auxilio, dándole un golpe con su puño, destruyendo al ninja y provocando una mirada de agradecimiento en Twilight.

-Muchas gracias-dijo sonriéndole.

-¿Qué no haría por ti?-pregunto Sunset sonriéndole con ternura, provocando un leve sonrojo en Twilight- _"Trágate esto Sentry"-_ pensó Sunset con una sonrisa burlona.

Twilight abrió sus alas y se elevó, para luego comenzó a girar y golpear a varios ninjas al mismo tiempo, pero estos seguían apareciendo de cada sombra que había alrededor-¡Son demasiados!-exclamo Rarity estrellando a un par de ninjas.

-¡No podremos con todos!-grito Pinkie Pie muy alarmada.

Rainbow y Applejack peleaban como podían, pero cada vez más ninjas las atacaban, la superioridad numérica de sus enemigos comenzó a vencer a las chicas, quienes comenzaron a preguntarse cómo iban a salir de ese terrible predicamento, justo en ese momento…

-¡Resistan chicas! ¡Patos al ataque!-grito Fluttershy provocando que la parvada de patos que antes pasaba por el templo se uniera a la difícil contienda como apoyo de las valientes chicas.

-¿Qué demonios?-exclamo Rey Sombra al ver eso.

Los patos aterrizaron y comenzaron a acercarse a la Sombra de Khan, comenzando a picotear los pies de los mismos, provocando que estos saltaran sobre sus pies en un intento desesperado por detener el dolor que les ocasionaban, más patos aparecieron y comenzaron a picotearlos por suelo y aire, dejando sorprendidas a las chicas.

-Ok… ¿alguien más está viendo esto?-pregunto Rainbow sorprendida y algo asustada.

-Fluttershy ¿tú trajiste a los patos para que nos ayudaran?-pregunto Rarity mirando a su amiga sorprendida.

-Bueno…no solo a los patos-respondió Fluttershy con una tímida sonrisa, dejando confundidas a sus amigas.

Justo en ese momento, una multitud de castores apareció por las puertas del templo, lanzándose contra las Sombras de Khan, uniéndose a los patos a la batalla, incluso un feroz oso apareció y se unió al conflicto, todo esto ante la mirada llena de sorpresa y confusión de las amigas de Fluttershy.

-¿Qué clase de tontería es esta?-bramo Rey Sombra sin entender lo que pasaba, fue cuando sintió un pinchazo en su dedo-¿Qué demonios?-en ese momento, un enjambre de avispas apareció de la nada y comenzó a picar al maligno rey-¡Váyanse, déjenme, asquerosos insectos!-.

Los patos y castores ya tenían dominados a los de la Sombra de Khan, las chicas solo podían ver eso, preguntándose si estaban soñando o realmente lo que estaba pasando frente a ellas realmente estaba pasando, fue cuando Fluttershy se acercó a Twilight.

-Ya te han dejado el camino libre, puedes ir y detener a ese malvado-indico sonriéndole a su amiga.

Twilight miro a su alrededor, era cierto, aquellos animales tenían muy ocupados a sus enemigos y una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la princesa-Bien hecho Fluttershy, realmente tienes un gran talento con los animales-.

-Gracias, aunque no me siento cómoda haciendo esto-reconoció Fluttershy con tristeza.

-No creo que eso a ellos les importe-señalo Applejack, ya que los animales parecían estar encantados con la idea de pelear, especialmente el oso.

Twilight se dispuso a volar, cuando una mano se posó en su hombro, volteo y se topó con el rostro sonriente de Sunset-Yo te ayudare-.

Twilight le sonrió a su amiga-Hagámoslo juntas-indico sonriéndole.

Ambas chicas abrieron sus alas y se lanzaron a la batalla, mientras las demás ayudaban a los animales contra la Sombra de Khan, por su parte, el Rey Sombra aun trataba de quitarse a las molestas avispas de encima, al ver que estas no dejaban de picarlo, sus ojos brillaron con maldad.

-¡Ya basta!-bramo lanzando un aura de energía oscura que lanzo a las avispas contra el suelo-¡Ya me hartaron asquerosos insectos!-bramo preparando un golpe más.

-¡Oye feo!-llamo Sunset lanzándose contra el villano, dándole una patada-¡Hemos venido por ti!-declaro sonriendo.

Rey Sombra se incorporó y miro a sus dos atacantes, las cuales se prepararon para la feroz batalla, Twilight dio un paso al frente y encaro al villano-Rey Sombra-.

-La hija de Maléfica viene a desafiarme con su amiguita, que lindo-se burló sonriendo.

-Es lo que hacen los amigos, es lo que mi madre habría hecho por ti hace muchos años, que lástima que no supiste valorar su amistad-acuso Twilight.

-Niñita tonta e inocente, no tienes idea de nada-.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?-cuestiono Sunset colocándose junto a Twilight.

Rey Sombra se rio antes de responder-Ambas creen que la amistad siempre es la respuesta para todo, pero la realidad es muy diferente, la amistad es algo pasajero, algo tonto e inútil, los amigos no te ayudan a ganar batallas y mucho menos guerras, el poder si lo hace, es por eso que tu madre siempre fue débil, porque siempre valoro más a sus amigos que al poder que poseía y por eso siempre fue traicionada, primero fue Stephan, luego fui yo ¿Quién será después? Tal vez incluso su propia hija la traicione-acuso con una sonrisa retorcida.

-Te equivocas, porque yo si se lo que realmente importa, el poder es una cosa, pero ni con todo el poder del mundo podrás obtener lo que la amistad te da, eso es algo que jamás entenderán los seres como tú y en esa categoría también entran Chrysalis, Tirek y Debonair, ninguno de ustedes sabe lo que es la verdadera Magia de la Amistad y por eso siempre serán derrotados-declaro Twilight.

Al escuchar eso, Rey Sombra estallo en una sonora carcajada-Niña tonta, no tienes idea de nada, aunque me derrotes a mí y no digo que podrás hacerlo, porque no soy tan fácil de vencer como Chrysalis, aun tendrías que vencer a Tirek y a Debonair, pero aunque consiguieras esa gran hazaña, jamás podrías vencerlo a él, ni con todos los amigos del mundo podrás lograr eso-.

-¿Él? ¿De quién hablas?-pregunto Twilight confundida.

-De alguien que no tiene comparación alguna, un ser tan temido, tan oscuro y perverso, que incluso los seres más malvados temen pronunciar su nombre, un ser que existió desde mucho antes que tu patético reino, incluso mucho antes del reinado de tu queridísima abuela-explico Rey Sombra sonriendo tenebrosamente.

Twilight estaba estupefacta, pero Sunset le puso una mano en el hombro, sacándola de sus pensamientos-No lo escuches, tal vez sea un truco para evitar que lo detengamos, además, no creo que haya alguien peor que Debonair-.

-Tienes razón ¡Tus mentiras no funcionaran con nosotros Rey Sombra!-declaro Twilight desafiante.

Rey Sombra solo sonrió con cinismo-No me importa si me creen o no, de todos modos, no vivirán lo suficiente para preocuparse por él-sentencio abriendo sus dos palmas y disparando un rayo de energía oscura contra ambas.

Al ver esto, Sunset reacciono rápidamente y empujo a Twilight, siendo ella quien recibiera el ataque, chocando contra una pared y quedando inconsciente-¡Sunset!-grito Twiligth al ver eso.

-Que estupidez tan gran hizo esa niña, después de todo, no consiguió nada con eso-expreso sonriendo siniestramente-.

-¡Pagaras por eso!-bramo Twilight levantándose y preparándose para la batalla, pero entonces, unas manos la sujetaron de las piernas, dirigió su vista hacia abajo y vio a dos guerreros ninja sujetándola-¡Maldición!-gruño entre dientes.

-Ese lenguaje no me parece el adecuado para una princesa, pero no me importa en realidad, prepárate a morir niña-sentencio Rey Sombra preparando su ataque de nuevo y esta vez, Twilight no podría hacer algo para esquivarlo.

Miro a su alrededor y vio que sus amigas estaba ocupadas con los enemigos que aparecían de la nada, miro de nuevo a su enemigo, el cual ya estaba listo para lanzar su ataque y solo pudo cerrar sus ojos para esperar el impacto, pero este nunca llego, poco a poco, comenzó a abrir sus ojos y lo que vio la dejo sumamente estupefacta.

Ya que Rey Sombra estaba siendo atacado por varios patos que salieron de la nada, comenzando a picotearlo en todas direcciones-¡Fuera de aquí pajarracos asquerosos!-bramaba tratando de atacarlos, pero los patos lo golpeaban por todas direcciones y siendo más grandes que las avispas podían molestarlo más.

Los patos lo atacaban con mucha agilidad, parecían saber estar haciendo lo que hacían, ese hecho, fue suficiente para que Twilight invocara su espada y golpeara a los dos guerreros ninja, liberándose de su agarre, la Princesa abrió sus alas y se elevó, miro a su oponente y descubrió el amuleto que usaba en el cuello, eso era lo que él debía estar usando para absorber la magia del Corazón de Cristal.

-Muy bien, sé lo que tengo que hacer-expreso alzando su espada, cerrando sus ojos y comenzando a invocar el poder del Dragón Zafiro-¡Gran Rey de los Dragones, te pido que me des un poco de tu poder, ayúdame a salvar a mis amigas y a Cadence de este mal!-murmuro al tiempo que su espada comenzaba a brillar intensamente.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Rey Sombra al ver el resplandor que provenía de la espada de Twilight.

-¿Qué está pasando?-exclamo Applejack.

-¡Es Twilight!-declaro Rainbow mirando sorprendida a su amiga.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=IZgV6rwosWU)**

Twilight alzaba su espada, al tiempo que el espíritu del Dragón Zafiro se manifestaba sobre ella, el imponente dragón lanzo un rugido sumamente atronador e imponente, demostrando su supremacía ante el mundo, al escuchar ese rugido, las Sombras de Khan comenzaron a desaparecer, siendo eliminadas por el poder del Dragón.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Rey Sombra.

Poco a poco, Sunset comenzó a volver en sí y presencio lo que estaba pasando, miró fijamente al Dragón Zafiro y comprendió todo-Terasu-murmuro sorprendida.

Twilight abrió sus alas y encaro a Rey Sombra-¡Prepárate Sombra!-declaro lanzándose a la batalla.

Rápidamente, los patos se apartaron y le dejaron el terreno libre a Twilight, quien ataco a su enemigo, pero Rey Sombra esquivo el ataque de un salto, levitando en el aire-¡Chiquilla malcriada! ¡Ahora recibirás lo que mereces!-declaro comenzando a atacarla con varias espinas de oscuridad.

Twilight volvió a elevarse contra su enemigo, golpeando las espinas con su espada, pero eran demasiadas, justo en ese momento, sus amigas aparecieron y comenzaron a abrirle paso a su líder hacia el diabólico Rey Sombra.

-¿Qué? ¿No pensaste que íbamos a dejarte toda la diversión o sí?-pregunto Rainbow con ironía.

-¡Ve por él Twilight!-animo Rarity.

-¡Muéstrale el poder de un Dragón!-declaro Pinkie Pie sonriéndole.

-¡Animo Twilight!-apoyo Fluttershy.

Sunset no dijo nada, pero la sonrisa en su rostro era todo lo que Twilight necesitaba, la Princesa asintió y se lanzó contra Rey Sombra, mientras sus amigas le abrían paso-¡Es inútil tratar de oponerse a mi poder!-declaro volviendo a atacarla.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Quién lo dice?-cuestiono Twilight.

-¿Acaso no lo entiendes? ¡Nunca podrás vencerme tu sola!-gruño Sombra.

-¡Te equivocas, no estoy sola! ¡Mis amigas están peleando a mi lado, no solo ayudándome a llegar hasta ti! ¡Nuestros corazones, nuestros espíritus, nuestro valor, todas somos una!-declaro Twilight.

-¿Qué?-.

-¡Pelamos como una y por eso nunca seremos vencidas!-anuncio Twilight siendo envuelta en llamas de color Zafiro.

Al escuchar eso, una mirada de terror apareció en el rostro de Rey Sombra-¡No te me acerques! ¡Aléjate de mí!-gruño aterrado.

Twilight invoco el poder del Dragón Zafiro y su espada brillo con intensidad, Rey Sombra intento detenerla, pero al final, la valiente guerrera consiguió atravesar el amuleto con su espada, liberando toda la magia que había sido consumida, este hecho, provoco un grito de agonía en Rey Sombra, pues la magia que estaba siendo liberada comenzó a lastimarlo.

Un resplandor de luz cubrió el templo, provocando que las chicas se protegieran los ojos con fuerza, esperando que ese ataque hubiera funcionado contra su letal enemigo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Páramo**

Al sentir como la magia era liberada, Cadence se recuperó al instante, levantándose de golpe del asiento, asustando a Shining Armor-¡Mi amor! ¿Ocurre algo?-pregunto preocupado.

-Twilight y las demás…lo consiguieron…-respondió Cadence sonriéndole a su esposo-puedo sentir como el Corazón de Cristal vuelve a recuperar su magia-.

-¡Eso es grandioso!-declaro Shining Armor sonriendo aliviado y orgulloso de la hazaña de su hermana y de sus amigas.

Maléfica también sonrió al escuchar eso, definitivamente su hija estaba alcanzando un nivel de magia nunca antes visto, ni siquiera ella fue capaz de conseguirlo en su momento-Creo que ella y sus amigas pronto estarán listas para el secreto de los Elementos de la Armonía-murmuro sonriendo y viendo hacia el cielo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Templo de Cristal**

En cuanto el resplandor de luz ceso, Twilight apareció en el techo del lugar, con su espalda apuntando a la nada, aún tenía el amuleto de Rey Sombra, mismo que se partió a la mitad al instante, señal de que ya no causaría más daño a nadie nunca más, de Rey Sombra no había rastro alguno.

-¡Lo logro!-grito Pinkie animada.

-No, lo logramos-corrigió Twilight sonriéndole a sus amigas y luego a los animales-así es, todos lo logramos-.

-Muchas gracias por su ayuda queridos animales, realmente se los agradezco mucho-dijo Fluttershy sonriéndoles a todos los animales que estaban a su alrededor, los cuales hicieron un movimiento con su cabeza antes de marcharse.

-Entonces ¿ahora puedes hablar con los animales?-pregunto Rainbow.

-Siempre he podido hacerlo, pero creo que ahora es más que eso, creo que puedo sentir sus sentimientos y emociones, ellos vieron lo que estaba pasando, por eso es que aceptaron ayudar, aun sabiendo que podrían resultar heridos o algo peor-explico Fluttershy.

-Fueron muy valientes-dijo Twilight sonriéndoles.

-Oigan ¿a adonde se habrá ido Rey Sombra?-pregunto Applejack.

-Me gustaría seguir pateándole el trasero-declaro Rainbow golpeando su palma con su puño.

-Olvídenlo, no lo vale, él nunca lo valió-respondió Twilight refiriéndose a la traición que aquel villano cometió en contra de su familia hacia tanto tiempo-lo importante ahora es ir a ver a Cadence, creo que será mejor llevar el Corazón de Cristal, algo me dice que no estará seguro si lo dejamos aquí-.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-pregunto Sunset con ironía, provocando que todas estallaran en carcajadas.

-No entendí-dijo Pinkie confundida y provocando las risas de nuevo, hecho que alegro a la peli rosa.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Valle de las Sombras**

Rey Sombra regreso a ese oscuro mundo y ahora se arrastraba por el suelo, su brazo estaba muy lastimado y ni que decir de su pecho, mismo que ahora estaba algo quemado por el golpe de la espada de Twilight, el maléfico rey se dirigió al santuario de Debonair, cuando esta apareció.

-Vaya, vaya, miren quien regresa arrastrándose-dijo sonriendo burlonamente.

-No te burles de mí Debonair, no olvides lo que te dije antes, yo no soy uno de tus lacayos, soy…-.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero eso no viene al caso, verás Rey Sombra, ya que no fuiste capaz de completar tu misión temo que ya no requeriré de tus servicios-.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?-cuestiono Rey Sombra.

-Que ya es tiempo de que tengas el mismo final que tuvo Chrysalis-sentencio Debonair de forma siniestra.

Al escuchar eso, Rey Sombra abrió mucho los ojos-¡Tú…! de que pudiera terminar, Debonair clavo su mano en la espalda de Sombra y absorbió su magia, acabando con la vida del siniestro rey.

Cuando hubo terminado, Debonair miro su mano, la cual emitía un aura de energía oscura-Esto es tan fácil que casi me siento mal por lo que hago-dijo con burla.

Desde una de las ventanas del palacio, Lord Tirek presencio todo y ahora estaba cruzado de brazos-Lo sabía, sigue siendo la misma de siempre-dijo apartándose de la ventana.

Debonair sonrió aún más-Tirek, Tirek ¿Cuándo aprenderás que nadie está por delante de mí?-pregunto con diversión, pensando en lo divertidas que se iban a poner las cosas ahora-Princesa Twilight, está volviéndose cada vez más poderosa, creo que muy pronto me podría ser útil-sentencio con maldad.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Llegamos al final de este capítulo y de otra aventura de las Guerreras de la Amistad, afortunadamente, otro enemigo ha sido vencido y Cadence ya se encuentra a salvo, pero los planes de Debonair se están realizando tal como ella esperaba y pronto una gran pesadilla comenzara.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=jjoqLClNfDo**

 **(Luna)  
Mira el arcoíris con esperanza lo puedes ver  
Solo levántate de esa oscuridad**

 **Brillante como el sol aquí  
Eres mi luz en este mundo**

 **Brillante sobre la oscuridad que hay por ti  
Nunca te rindas**

 **(Celestia)  
Los sueños se realizaran  
No importa cuánto he de batallar**

 **Siempre la esperanza prevalecerá  
Contigo al caminar**

 **(Luna y Celestia)  
Un olvido, un misterio y un hoy por venir  
Salir de las sombras  
Y ver la luz**

 **Es el regalo que disfruto pues estas tu**

 **(Twilight)  
No tengo miedo  
Ni ira  
Ni desesperación**

 **(Sunset)  
Contigo lo he de lograr**

 **En este abismo eterno  
Nos levantaremos y volveremos a reír**

 **Mis alas levantar y volver a volar  
Un largo día es**

 **No hay excepciones  
Ni más presiones**

 **(Twilight)  
Brillante es la luz  
Que ejerces tu**

 **(Applejack, Pinkie y Rarity)  
Ni miento  
Nunca triste estoy  
Rendirme jamás lo hare**

 **Por un destino a proteger  
Brillante y fuerte ser**

 **(Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash)  
Cruel nunca seré  
Leal contigo siempre estaré**

 **(Sunset y Twilight)  
Mi amiga tú serás**

 **Con el amor tendrás  
Y la magia fuerte es  
Ya que es la amistad**

 **(Twilight)  
Amigas hasta el fin  
(con tonos bajos en forma de susurro)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, gracias por convertir mis fics en obras exitosas:**_

 **Mana:** _claro que puedo emparejarte con Flash, nadie más lo ha pedido, la batalla con Rey Sombra terminó y tal como Debonair quería que ocurriera, ella absorbió la magia del maligno rey, pero Tirek ha descubierto su cruel artimaña y viceversa._ _Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _desgraciadamente para él, se dio cuenta demasiado tarde, pero ahora Tirek ha visto lo que Debonair ha hecho y ambos están planeando su contraataque contra el otro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _vaya, realmente es impresionante, pero podría preguntar qué es lo que te hace detestar tanto a Flash, por curiosidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _la batalla con Rey Sombra termino, pero Debonair absorbió su magia oscura y se volvió más poderosa, sin embargo, Tirek ha comprobado sus sospechas y la batalla entre villanos pronto se desatara. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _es por eso que nunca hay que bajar la guardia con ella, porque realmente sabe cómo manipular. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _ciertamente, como dijo Jackie Chan "no hay honor entre bandidos". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 43 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _ya se me ocurrió, pero primero hay algunos otros capítulo que quiero hacer, ya que creo que serán grandes batallas y momentos divertidos._ _Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _ciertamente, especialmente porque ahora que sabe de sus sentimientos hará todo lo posible porque Twilight se fije en ella._ _Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _pero el lado amable para ella es que le tiene mucha ventaja a Flash. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **ReyDemDemigra:** _supongo que mientras no intentes volver a comenzar con un debate de anime, DC y Marvel puedo hacerlo, ya que eso siempre termina mal, lo sé porque ya ha pasado, yo soy fan de Batman, para mí él ha sido el más grande héroe de todos desde que tengo memoria y hasta la fecha se ha demostrado, así que en lo personal no me importa no conocer a fondo las historias de otros personajes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bardock The Dark Saiyajin:** _tiene talento, lo reconozco, estoy considerando desbloquearlo, pero no quiero que vuelva a insultarme como lo hizo antes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _eso es algo que a ella la tiene sin cuidado, aunque hay una razón por la cual ella es así, pero decírtelo ahora sería trampa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Súper Rock Ninja:** _las buenas noticias son que Cadence, su bebé y el corazón están a salvo, las malas es que Debonair ha absorbido la magia de Rey Sombra y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _efectivamente, Rey Sombra tuvo el final desastroso que le espera a todos los que creen en las mentiras de Debonair. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _todos sus movimientos están fríamente calculados, realmente es una criatura temible. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rey Drasian:** _pues ya lo acabas de ver y tienes mucha razón, los celos son algo sumamente peligroso y letal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _exactamente, acabas de decir una gran verdad amigo mío, no existen ni los príncipes azules ni las princesas de cuentos de hada, porque al final de cuentas, todos son humanos con sus virtudes y defectos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _ya acabas de ver como salieron de este embrollo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 42 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Mana, NovaStarPrime, Olivia, Éire, Soranomomo93, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Moon-9215, ReyDemDemigra, Bardock The Dark Saiyajin, Xanatrix742, Súper Rock Ninja, Iron Mario, Kurtlaraperdomo, Rey Drasian, Blaitor21, Shazam.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	44. Demonio de Carretera

_**Es la hora del duelo…no es cierto, es hora de un nuevo capítulo, donde veremos como las chicas tienen una batalla un poco complicada, pues esta vez les tocara enfrentarse a un monstruo cuya habilidad puede ser sumamente peligrosa, especialmente si atrapa a una de ellas, por ahora no les adelanto nada más y mejor vean el capítulo, vaya, realmente es increíble ver como este fic está alcanzando tantos comentarios, siempre me sorprende y emociona cuando eso pasa, aunque también me pone algo sentimental, porque también significa que conforme avanza el fic…se acerca el final, siempre me pongo muy sentimental con eso, un fic termina y otro empieza.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=ndZj2IJafUI**

 **Un pasado por olvidar  
Un futuro por descubrir  
Y un presente por vivir**

 **(Se ve a Twilight dirigiéndose a Canterlot acompañada de Spike, con Luna y Celestia en la entrada)**

 **Esperanza me ha de levantar  
La luz en tus sombras, tu sol y tu luna  
Vuelve a sonreír otra vez**

 **(Se ve al resto de las chicas esperándola)**

 **No sé qué hacer estoy a momentos de perder  
Empiezo a dudar a mis alas perder y empezar a caer**

 **No vuelvas ni temas de dudar**

 **Tu lealtad  
Tus honestidad  
Fuerte has de ser, no lo dudes eso tienes que ver**

 **(la imagen cambia a Rainbow y Applejack compitiendo en una carrera)**

 **Tus risas  
Y Amabilidad  
Generosa siempre has de ser**

 **(Cambia a Pinkie haciendo reír a las demás, Fluttershy con varios animales y Rarity diseñando varios vestidos nuevos)**

 **Nunca de eso lo eh de dudar  
Eso es la amistad  
que tiene poder**

 **Sólo tú la tienes que ver  
Y creer**

 **Vuelve a levantarte  
y a vivir  
Que sin ti, estoy perdida otra vez**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirando un poco nerviosa a Twilight recordando cuando Twilight junto con las demás le dan la mano a Sunset ofreciéndole su amistad)**

 **Vuélvete a levantar  
Una vez más hay que luchar**

 **Y volver a enfrentar, volver a pelear**

 **Luz ilumina el fin  
Mi fuerza eres tu**

 **Luz he de ser**

 **(Ambas al verse sonríen un poco nerviosas sin saber que decir)**

 **Solo el tiempo lo dirá  
Volver a pelear  
Esperanza es lo que das**

 **Volver a intentar**

 **La esperanza me ha de iluminar y juntos viviremos al fin**

 **Por qué contigo he de luchar**

 **(Cambia la imagen con un fondo brillante con varias criaturas del Páramo pasando a mostrar a Discord, seguido de Shining Armor y Candance, por ultimo a Maléfica junto con Diaval)**

 **Amigas hasta el fin  
Que la esperanza nos ha de iluminar**

 **Volver a soñar  
No he de dudar**

 **Contigo por siempre hasta el fin  
la amistad es nuestra fuente de luz**

 **Amigas hemos de ser  
Juntas hasta el fin**

 **Guerreras a luchar**

 **El mal a enfrentar**

 **(Cambia la imagen con Applejack acabando con varios espectros por tierra, y Pinkie atacando a otros saliendo desde el mar, pasando a Twilight, Sunset, Rarity, Rainbow y Fluttershy volando enfrentando a varias criaturas con grandes ataques)**

 **Juntas y unidas hasta el fin**

 **Que la amistad vuelva a florecer**

 **Y la amistad por siempre ha de vencer**

 **Sola he estado**

 **Nunca la felicidad experimente**

 **Sola no eh de seguir**

 **Con ustedes vuelvo una a ser**

 **Su amistad fuerte lo es**

 **Porque la amistad es la magia que tiene el poder  
Al mal enfrentar y vencer**

 **(Volviendo a cambiar otro fondo negro esta vez con el valle de las sombras revelando con varios Espectros pasando a Tirek, seguido del Rey Sombra y la Reina Chrysalis con una sonrisa maligna, pasando a Sonata, Aria y Adagio esta última con una sonrisa ambiciosa y por ultimo a Debonair sin ninguna sonrisa)**

 **Esto es la amistad**

 **Fuerte, honesta, leal, alegre, amable, generosa, amorosa y mágica siempre ha de ser**

 **Juntas por siempre  
Contra el mal latente  
Juntas una vez**

 **Guerreras de la Amistad**

 **(cambia la imagen con las chicas y Maléfica su lado mientras detrás de ellas aparece la figura de Amaterasu)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 44**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 44 Demonio de Carretera.**

Era una noche tranquila en Ponyville o al menos eso era lo que parecía, ya que la ciudad estaba adornada con algunas banderas, así como también se estaban cerrando algunas calles, la razón, mañana se llevaría a cabo la tradicional carrera amistosa, en la cual los participantes competían en 3 etapas diferentes de la carrera, siendo a pie, bicicletas y motocicletas, para terminar todo con una carrera a pie de nuevo.

Pero ese día iba a haber una sorpresa extra a la carrera, un pequeño Espectro apareció en las calles y se introdujo a un coche común y corriente, en cuanto el Espectro tomo el control sobre el vehículo, este comenzó a sufrir una transformación terrible.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Al día siguiente**

Los competidores ya estaban en la línea de meta, todos preparados para la divertida contienda, entre los competidores se podía ver los rostros conocidos Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Sunset Shimmer, las tres vestidas con ropas deportivas y estirando sus músculos, listas para comenzar la carrera.

-Bueno, espero que no les moleste llegar en segundo o tercer lugar, después de todo, este es mi territorio-expreso Rainbow sonriendo con su siempre característico ego.

-No cuentes con ello, después de todo, mis piernas son como el acero, no me canso tan fácilmente-aseguro Applejack de manera retadora.

-Solo traten de no quedarse muy atrás, ya que este año tal vez haya una nueva campeona-dijo Sunset mirándolas con una sonrisa algo burlona, provocando que las 3 se vieran con desafío.

-Vamos, vamos ¿Qué no podemos decir que nos divertiremos juntas?-pregunto Twilight apareciendo de pronto con ropa deportiva.

-¿Twilight? ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Rainbow confundida.

-¿Y por qué estas vestida así? Cualquiera diría que vas a competir en la carrera-dijo Applejack mirándola de forma escéptica.

-Y eso es porque voy a competir en la carrera, Sunset me hablo de ella y estoy más que ansiosa por participar-aseguro Twilight estirándose.

-Eh…no te ofendas Twilight ¿pero sabes andar en moto? Porque eso es parte de la carrera-señalo Rainbow.

-No te preocupes, Sunset me estuvo enseñando-explico Twilight.

-Y debo decirlo, realmente aprende rápido-reconoció Sunset.

-Siempre estoy dispuesta a probar nuevas cosas, además, leí todo sobre las mejores maneras de correr, andar en bicicleta y en motocicleta, así como también como evitar cansarme muy rápido-explico Twilight siguiendo con sus estiramientos.

Al escuchar eso, tanto Applejack como Rainbow se vieron con una gran sonrisa y trataron de resistir una risa burlona-¿Qué leíste todo sobre cómo competir?-pregunto Rainbow haciendo todo lo posible por no estallar en carcajadas.

-Escucha dulzura, eso es…muy tuyo, pero…eso no basta para ganar una competencia como esta-explico Applejack tratando de resistir su creciente risa.

-No pretendo ganar, solo quiero divertirme, no hay nada de malo en eso ¿verdad?-pregunto Twilight mirando a Sunset.

-Por supuesto que no y yo te apoyo en todo-aseguro Sunset sonriéndole cálidamente, provocando una sonrisa en Twilight.

Ese hecho provoco que Applejack y Rainbow se vieran con ternura, definitivamente ahí estaba comenzando a surgir algo realmente hermoso, pero como suele pasar en esas circunstancias, algo siempre arruina el momento o en este caso "alguien".

-Hola Twilight-saludo Flash apareciendo con ropa deportiva.

-Hola Flash-saludo Twilight con una radiante sonrisa, provocando que Flash se sonrojara y que Sunset pusiera una mirada sumamente asesina en su rostro.

-¿Vas a competir?-pregunto Flash mirando a Twilight con una sonrisa.

-Solo por diversión-aseguro Twilight.

-Pues te deseo la mejor de las suertes y si necesitas ayuda puedes contar conmigo-aseguro Flash sonriéndole.

Antes de que Twilight pudiera decir algo, Sunset se interpuso-Gracias por la oferta, pero Twilight ya tiene toda la ayuda que necesita y esa soy yo-declaro con una mirada que si fuera un arma mortal habría asesinado a Flash de un golpe.

-Hola Sunset-saludo Flash con algo de incomodidad-veo que aun sigues siendo una chica dura-.

-No tienes idea-siseo Sunset haciendo que su mirada dejara helado hasta a un Basilisco.

Flash decidió ignorar a Sunset y tras volver a desearle suerte a Twilight, se dirigió hacia su puesto, cuando se quedaron solas, Twilight miro a Sunset de manera reprobatoria-Eso fue un poco grosero-.

-No me agrada ese chico, es todo-dijo Sunset cruzándose de brazos.

Antes de que Twilight pudiera preguntar el motivo, la alcaldesa llamo a los competidores para dar inicio a la gran carrera, tras mostrarles el mapa que las llevaría por los alrededores de la ciudad, indicándoles que la carrera a pie comenzaría ahí, frente a la alcaldía, luego llegarían a las Granjas Apple, donde montarían sus respectivas bicicletas, comenzando de ese modo la segunda parte de la carrera, una vez que llegaran a la carretera abandonada, dejarían sus bicicletas y se montarían en sus motos, darían una vuelta alrededor del Cerro del Caballo, el cual tenía una esquina que parecía tener la forma de un caballo, regresarían a la Preparatoria Canterlot, donde nuevamente comenzarían con la carrera a pie.

-¡Son las 9 de la mañana, se ha calculado que la carrera terminara exactamente a las 2 de la tarde, así que den lo mejor de sí y diviértanse mucho!-declaro la alcaldesa animando a los competidores-¡Ahora que comience la carrera!-grito al tiempo que un oficial disparaba al aire, en cuanto se escuchó el disparo, los competidores comenzaron la carrera.

-¡Buenos días a todos y bienvenidos sea a otra edición especial de las Pinkie Carreras, soy su comentarista favorita, Pinkie Pie, quien desde la alturas le irá diciendo paso a paso todo lo que sucede en esta divertida carrera!-declaro Pinkie Pie, quien estaba arriba de una cesta que se mantenía en aire con un globo, acompañada de Rarity, Fluttershy y Spike.

-¿Es necesario volar tan alto?-pregunto Fluttershy mirando hacia abajo con miedo.

-Vamos Fluttershy, tú tienes el espíritu de la Mariposa y vuelas por tu propia cuenta, no deberías temerle a esto-dijo Rarity divertida.

-Es diferente cuando vuelo por mí misma-explico Fluttershy con mucho miedo.

Nadie parecía darse cuenta de lo que pasaba alrededor, un extraño auto observo a los competidores en el momento en que comenzó la carrera, disimuladamente, se fue acercando a uno de los espectadores, este era un joven alto, fornido, sumamente musculoso, de cabello rubio y con corte al estilo militar, así como ojos rojos y bizcos.

En cuanto estuvo lo bastante cerca, el capo de enfrente se abrió y lo sujeto por detrás, nadie se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, pues todo ocurrió muy rápido y su atención estaba totalmente en la carrera.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Valle de las Sombras**

Debonair observaba todo con mucha atención, acompañada de Estraga y Thanatos, este último observaba al monstruo que se había creado con el Espectro y miro confundido al científico.

-Repíteme de nuevo en que consiste este plan tuyo-pidió Thanatos.

-Es muy simple en realidad, hoy es un día de competencias, así que pensé en la carrera más emocionante que existe y esas siempre son las carreras de autos, el Espectro que Lady Debonair envió a la Tierra no solo poseyó el vehículo, sino que además, gracias a un pequeño arreglo que hice tendrá otras habilidades que esas chiquillas encontraran sumamente interesantes-.

-¿Crees que basten para detenerlas?-pregunto Thanatos.

-Solo si son capaces de destruir el vehículo y eso es algo que no harán mientras haya un humano a bordo-explico Estraga.

-Profesor, admito estar intrigada por su plan, así que espero me demuestre que mi confianza en usted está bien justificada-advirtió Debonair.

-Descuide mi lady, se sentirá muy complacida-aseguro Estraga.

-Eso espero, Thanatos, espero no hayas olvidado tu misión de mantener vigilado a Tirek, ese tonto cree estar a un paso delante de mí, pero no tiene idea de lo que preparado para él-indico Debonair.

-Si poderosa Debonair-dijo Thanatos haciendo una reverencia.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ponyville**

La carrera a pie ya casi terminaba y comenzaría la carrera en bicicletas, Rainbow y Applejack llevaban una clara ventaja yendo al frente de todos los demás, Twilight era de las que iban hasta el final, acompañada por Sunset, aunque la peli fuego quería ganar la carrera, realmente no quería dejar sola a su amiga y que cierto peli azul se apuntara algunos créditos con la Princesa.

-No tienes que venir a mi paso Sunset, si quieres puedes adelantarte-animo Twilight.

-No…eso no es…necesario, además, me gusta la idea de disfrutar del paisaje contigo-declaro Sunset sonriéndole.

-¿Estas segura?-pregunto Twilight no muy convencida de las palabras de su amiga.

-Por supuesto-aseguro Sunset sonriéndole.

-Muy bien, pues entonces…-de pronto, las marcas de ambas comenzaron a brillar intensamente, señal de que había peligro cerca.

-Oh no, no me digas que…-.

-Eso temo, Debonair ha enviado algo para sorprendernos durante la carrera-respondió Twilight mirando hacia todos lados.

Sunset la imito y ambas comenzaron a buscar a lo que fuera que estuviera cerca, justo en ese momento, un auto salió de la nada y se dirigió a toda velocidad contra ellas-¡Cuidado!-grito Sunset lanzándose contra Twilight, logrando quitarse a tiempo del camino.

-¿Qué le pasa a ese tipo?-cuestiono Twilight.

-No creo que sea un tipo-respondió Sunset mirando a quien por poco las vuelve puré.

El vehículo se detuvo de golpe y encaro a sus víctimas, revelándose como un auto de color negro, con detalles rojos, llamas pintadas en los costados, así como también a un monstruo que estaba en el espacio que debía ser del techo, este era blanco, sumamente musculoso, de ojos rojos, cabellera rubia y corta, así como una sonrisa bastante retorcida, misma que mostraba unos filosos dientes, al tiempo que una lengua viperina emergía de sus labios, en sus brazos tenía lo que parecía ser una palanca de velocidades y un escape de humo.

-¡Saludos Guerreras de la Amistad!-declaro el monstruo riéndose divertido-¡Puede llamarme el Demonio de la Carretera!-declaro el monstruo riéndose como todo un maniaco.

-Definitivamente lo eres-dijo Sunset levantándose y ayudando a Twilight a pararse-parece que nos atacó en un sitio donde nadie nos puede ver-.

-Nadie excepto…-Twilight miro hacia el cielo, justo en el momento en que el globo donde estaban 3 de sus amigas aparecía.

Pinkie vio lo que pasaba a través de su telescopio-Parece que nuestras amigas están en problemas-dijo Pinkie.

-¿Tú crees? Nuestras marcas están brillando-señalo Rarity.

-Creo que tenemos que ir a ayudarlas ahora mismo-dijo Fluttershy y sus amigas asintieron.

Twilight y Sunset también lo hicieron-¡Por la Magia de la Amistad!-invocaron, llamando sus poderes.

En cuanto se transformaron, Rarity, Pinkie y Fluttershy saltaron del globo, dirigiéndose a la nueva batalla que estaba por librar contra otro de los siervos de Debonair-¡Esperen! ¡No me dejen!-grito Spike, pero fue demasiado tarde y no lo escucharon.

Las chicas descendieron y se colocaron junto con sus dos amigas, preparándose para comenzar la batalla, al tiempo que el maniático del auto se reía de manera desquiciada-¿Qué es esa cosa?-pregunto Rarity estremeciéndose ante la imagen que daba ese monstruo.

-Se hace llamar el Demonio de la Carretera-explico Twilight.

-¡Pues ahora mismo se llamara Pedazo de Chatarra!-declaro Sunset elevándose en el aire-¡Dardos de Fuego!-.

Los dardos de Sunset se dirigieron hacia el Demonio, quien los esquivo moviéndose en reversa-¡Buen intento niña, pero me gusta más el mío!-declaro disparándole una bola de fuego de su brazo derecho.

Sunset se protegió con sus brazos del ataque, mismo que la lanzo contra el suelo, pero se levantó rápidamente, al tiempo que las demás se lanzaban a la batalla, atacándolo por distintos flancos, pero intentar acercarse podía ser sumamente peligroso, ya que el Demonio era parte auto y un movimiento en falso podría provocar que una de ellas fuera atropellada.

-¿Alguien tiene idea de cómo parar a este lunático?-pregunto Rarity.

-¡Sigan atacándolo, ya pensare en algo!-respondió Twilight-¡Necesitamos a Rainbow Dash, ella es la más rápida de nuestro equipo!-.

Al escuchar eso, el Demonio de Carretera se mostró sumamente indignado-¿Qué dijiste? ¿La más rápida? ¡Eso es absurdo, yo soy el más rápido del mundo! ¿Quién es esa Rainbow Dash que se atreve a declarar ser más rápido que yo?-bramo furioso el Demonio, al tiempo que saltaba la parte delantera de su cuerpo como un toro furioso.

Finalmente, levanto la parte trasera de su cuerpo de auto y dando un giro, se dirigió en búsqueda de Rainbow Dash, dejando confundidas a las chicas-¿Qué fue lo que paso aquí?-pregunto Fluttershy.

-Parece que no le gusta la idea de quedar en segundo lugar y va tras Rainbow-dedujo Pinkie con su siempre acertado sentido.

-Lo que me recuerda ¿Por qué ellas no vinieron a ayudarnos?-pregunto Fluttershy confundida de no ver ni a Rainbow ni a Applejack.

-¿Es una broma? Esas dos siempre se dejan llevar cuando se trata de competir una contra la otra-dijo Sunset con los brazos cruzados.

-Sea como sea, ese loco va tras ellas, tenemos que ir a ayudarlas cuanto antes-indico Twilight y sus amigas asintieron con determinación, rápidamente emprendieron el vuelo, aunque Pinkie Pie se tuvo que ir saltando por los techos de las casas y comercios, aunque para ella eso no era el menor inconveniente.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Mientras tanto y ajenas a todo lo que pasaba, Applejack y Rainbow ya habían llegado a la zona de la carrera de motos, ambas subieron a su respectivo vehículo y comenzaron la carrera, dejando muy detrás a los otros participantes, al tiempo que se miraban con desafío.

-¡Lo siento dulzura, pero no voy a perder contra ti!-declaro Applejack desafiante.

-¡Eso mismo digo, ya veremos quién es la campeona de campeonas!-declaro Rainbow con el mismo tono de desafío.

Ambas estaban tan enfocadas en ganar la carrera que no notaron la presencia oscura hasta que fue demasiado tarde, el Demonio de la Carretera apareció de la nada, golpeándolas por detrás, provocando que ambas se asustaran.

-¿Qué establos pasa?-cuestiono Applejack.

-¡Yo soy lo que pasa niñas!-declaro el monstruo riéndose desquiciadamente.

-¿Qué demonios es esa cosa?-exclamo Rainbow.

-¡Creo que ambas conocemos la respuesta!-declaro Applejack mirando al monstruo de manera alarmada.

-¡Ustedes dos piensan que son rápidas, pues ahora mismo les mostrare lo que es la verdadera velocidad!-declaro el Demonio de la Carretera acelerando a todo lo que daba, provocando que ambas chicas se quitaran muy a tiempo, pues por poco y las aplasta.

-¡Ese tipo es un demente!-declaro Applejack.

-¡Vamos por él!-indico Rainbow y su amiga asintió.

-¡Por la Magia de la Amistad!-las dos valientes guerreras se transformaron y se lanzaron tras su enemigo.

El Demonio de la Carretera volteo a verlas y sonrió de forma divertida-¡Finalmente se transformaron, esto hará la carrera más divertida!-declaro riéndose sin control y acelerando.

Las chicas también lo hicieron, aunque Rainbow no entendía porque no usaba sus alas para perseguirlo, quizás era su espíritu competitivo el que no quería dejarse ganar ni por Applejack ni por aquel deforme que se atrevía a llamarse el más rápido de todos.

-¡Vaya, tengo que admitirlo, soy muy buenas para esto, pero veamos si pueden con esto!-declaro el Demonio sacando varias bombas de la nada y lanzándolas contra las chicas.

-¡Cuidado!-alerto Applejack y ambas comenzaron a moverse en zigzag para evitar los peligrosos explosivos, mientras su enemigo se reía divertido.

-¡Esto es a lo que yo llamo una verdadera carrera!-declaro el Demonio sin dejar de lanzar sus bombas.

-¡Es un lunático!-exclamo Rainbow evitando las bombas.

Pero en medio de sus movimientos, el Demonio de la Carretera vio una oportunidad para lastimarla más y disparo unos misiles de la cajuela del auto, mismos que se dirigieron hacia la chica de cabello de arcoíris, Rainbow estaba tan ocupada evadiendo las bombas que no se fijó en lo que se avecinaba, pero Applejack sí.

-¡Rainbow cuidado!-grito alarmada y empujando a su amiga con un golpe de su moto, siendo ella la que recibiera los impactos de los misiles.

Por fortuna, logro saltar a tiempo y los misiles solo destruyeron el vehículo, pero la vaquera se estrelló contra el suelo con fuerza, quedando aturdida y algo lastimada, provocando que Rainbow se detuviera.

-¡Applejack!-grito asustada.

-Estoy bien…ve tras él…-indico Applejack levantándose y sujetando su brazo izquierdo.

-Pero…-.

-¡Hazlo o dañara a los demás corredores!-le recordó Applejack.

Rainbow cambio su expresión rápidamente y asintió, dirigiendo su vista hacia el Demonio, el cual ya iba muy adelante-Nadie lastima a mi Applejack y sale ileso-anuncio con un tono de voz sumamente furioso, para luego acelerar.

Y aunque Rainbow no lo supo, su comentario fue escuchado por Applejack-¿Acaba de decir "mi Applejack"?-se preguntó sonriendo emocionada.

Rainbow acelero a todo lo que la moto daba, fue cuando finalmente diviso al Demonio, el cual se rio al verla aparecer-¡Vaya, los rumores no mentían, realmente eres muy rápida!-.

-¡Y esto no es nada!-declaro Rainbow desafiante.

-¡Ahora veamos si puedes mantenerme el paso!-declaro el Demonio riéndose y acelerando a todo lo que tenía.

En cuanto lo hizo, las llantas chirriaron en el suelo y se quedaron marcadas en el pavimento, dejando un rastro de llamas tras de sí, dejando a una asombrada Rainbow con la boca abierta, pero eso no la desanimo, sino que comenzó a concentrar que energía, al tiempo que abría sus alas y sus ojos brillaban.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=IZgV6rwosWU)**

-¡Implosión Sónica!-grito con todas sus fuerzas, al tiempo que activaba su ataque veloz, mismo que energizo a la motocicleta y la lanzo a una velocidad impresionante.

El Demonio Veloz ya se sentía ganador, dentro de poco llegaría a la ciudad y causaría una gran devastación, estaba convencido de haber dejado a sus enemigas muy atrás, pero justo en ese momento, cuando volteo, se llevó una gran sorpresa.

-¿Qué?-.

-¡Sorpresa deforme!-declaro Rainbow sonriendo y golpeándolo con la moto, debido a la gran velocidad que llevaba, el vehículo se cortó en dos y el prisionero salió volando por los aires.

Rápidamente, Rainbow dio un giro en la moto y salto de la misma, atrapando al pobre muchacho que fue víctima de aquel enfermizo juego en pleno aire, el chico se veía bien, pero estaba inconsciente, Rainbow descendió y lo puso en el suelo, para luego ver al auto, el cual estaba muy dañado, pero aun parecía ser capaz de dar pelea.

-¡Vas a pagar por eso Rainbow Dash!-bramo furioso.

-¡Ven por mí e inténtalo pedazo de chatarra!-declaro Rainbow colocándose en guardia.

El auto se dispuso a atacarla, pero justo en ese momento, varios rayos de energía salieron y la nada, golpeándolo con fuerza y destruyéndolo, provocando que el Espectro desapareciera en esa aura de energía, Rainbow no tuvo que tratar de adivinar de donde vino eso, de hecho, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?-pregunto Rainbow mirando a sus amigas divertida.

-Tuvimos que detenernos a ayudar a Applejack-respondió Sunset mirándola con desafío.

Applejack ya se veía mejor que cuando la dejo, al parecer, el golpe que se dio no fue muy duro, pero antes de que pudieran decir algo, Pinkie Pie se adelantó-¡Eso fue genial! ¡Usaste la Implosión Sónica en la motocicleta, fue realmente Pinkie Fantástico!-declaro Pinkie.

-Oh bueno, eso lo sé, después de todo, fue algo que yo hice-dijo Rainbow sonriendo divertida.

-Oye querida ¿recordaste ponerle el freno a la moto?-pregunto Rarity mirando a su amiga.

-¿El qué?-cuando Rainbow se dio cuenta, la moto se cayó por la orilla de la carretera colina abajo, rodando y chocando contra un árbol.

Parecía que no había pasado nada más, cuando de pronto, la moto exploto, dejando a las chicas algo asustada-Eso fue…algo aterrador-dijo Fluttershy.

-¡No vieron nada! ¡Corran!-grito Rainbow Dash y rápidamente se dio a la fuga, seguida por las demás, excepto por…

-Oigan ¿Qué hay del sentido de responsabilidad?-pregunto Twilight confundida.

-¡Eso viene después del sentido común!-grito Rainbow desde el cielo, Twilight solo se encogió en hombros y siguió a sus amigas.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Después de eso, las chicas se reunieron en Sugar Cube Corner para relajarse un poco, solo Pinkie no estaba, ya que le avisaron que tenía un llamado por teléfono, hecho que la emociono mucho, la carrera ya había terminado y el ganador había sido Flash, hecho que impresiono a Twilight.

-Debió tener suerte-dijo Sunset molesta.

-Eso no habría pasado si yo hubiera seguido participando-dijo Rainbow molesta de haber tenido que dejar la carrera.

-No te pongas así, después de todo, logramos detener a ese malvado Espectro y creo que esa es suficiente victoria para nosotras-dijo Applejack sonriéndole con tranquilidad y ánimo.

-Sí, tienes razón ¿sabes? Realmente es divertido competir contigo-dijo Rainbow sonriéndole.

-Lo mismo digo, después de todo, tengo que ser una gran rival para mi Rainbow Dash-dijo guiñándole el ojo de forma pícara, provocando que Rainbow se ruborizara.

Las demás veían eso con algo de confusión y Twilight tomo la palabra-Oigan… ¿hay algo que quieran decirnos?-pregunto.

Applejack y Rainbow se vieron entre sí, siendo Applejack quien le sonriera-Verán…no habíamos querido decirlo hasta estar completamente seguras, pero creo que es el momento, Rainbow y yo estamos saliendo-revelo Applejack sonriéndoles-pero no como amigas, sino como pareja-.

-Llevamos meses saliendo, pero no queríamos decir nada porque…bueno…queríamos ver a donde llevaba esta relación y si estábamos seguras de que iba a funcionar-finalizo Rainbow.

Al escuchar esa gran noticia, las chicas las felicitaron llenas de alegría y les desearon mucha felicidad a ambas, provocando unas sonrisas en sus dos amigas, realmente era maravilloso tener amigas como ellas, fue cuando Pinkie apareció y las abrazo con fuerza.

-¡Ya era hora!-grito muy contenta-¡Ahora solo faltan…!-antes de que terminara, ambas chicas le taparon la boca, provocando una mirada de agradecimiento en Sunset y de confusión en Twilight.

-Y dime Pinkie ¿Quién te llamo por teléfono?-pregunto Rarity cambiando el tema rápidamente.

-¡Ah! ¡Era mi hermana mayor, va a venir mañana a visitarme, estoy ansiosa, no la he visto en mucho tiempo, estoy ansiosa por presentársela y que mis mejores amigas se vuelvan amigas de mi mejor hermana!-grito Pinkie súper emocionada.

-Eso es grandioso-dijo Twilight sonriendo y sus amigas la apoyaron-estoy segura que a Spike también le gustara esa idea… ¡Un momento! ¿Dónde está Spike?-exclamo al notar la ausencia de su amigo, provocando que Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie se miraran alarmadas.

-Oh, oh-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En el globo en el cual habían estado Pinkie y las demás antes de que el Demonio de la Carretera atacara-No te preocupes Spike, estoy seguro que ya deben haber notado tu ausencia y vendrán por ti en cualquier momento-dijo Spike desde el interior de la canasta-si, en cualquier momento-se repitió, al tiempo que el globo seguía su viaje aéreo.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Otro capítulo que llega a su final, ahora con una nueva victoria para las chicas o al menos, una victoria a la mitad, ya que se olvidaron por completo del pequeño Spike, pero dentro de poco se vendrá una nueva batalla, donde también conocerán a la hermana de Pinkie Pie, pero las cosas no siempre ocurren como uno las espera.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=iNb4vJG9o1k**

 **Mira el atardecer contigo lo he de vivir  
A mi lado estar y sentir  
Día y noche hasta el fin**

 **(Se ve a Twilight y Sunset en la terraza de la escuela viendo cómo se pone el atardecer)**

 **Recuerdos por ver  
Y crear, solo el hoy disfrutar**

 **Tu eres mi luz  
Mi fuerza y mi razón de luchar**

 **(Se ve a Sunset recordando su primer encuentro con Twilight)**

 **Aunque miedo tenia, insegura y dudosa  
Todo eso desapareció**

 **Pues contigo hasta el fin yo quiero vivir  
Un amor imposible por lograr**

 **Dame tu mano  
Hasta el final inmortal**

 **(Recordando cuando le ofreció su amistad)**

 **Pues con una amiga a lograr  
Siempre superar  
Siempre batallar, esperanza traer**

 **Tu luz en mis sombras  
Mi esperanza del miedo**

 **Siempre me vuelvo a levantar  
Gracias a ti por vivir  
MI corazón ha de latir**

 **Transformada en amor  
Rompiendo mis restricciones  
Mis cadenas y mi prisión**

 **Con ustedes volveré a brillar**

 **(Se ve a Rainbow y Applejack ayudándose en vez de estar compitiendo, a Fluttershy cantándole a varios animales, a Pinkie acabando una fiesta y a Spike intentando sorprender a Rarity la cual lo veía adorable)**

 **Cada momento contigo siempre mágico es  
Pues contigo la amistad mágica es**

 **Nunca me dejes dame tu mano  
Y a este amanecer esperar**

 **Contigo lo voy a disfrutar  
Tal vez tenga un final**

 **Pero contigo  
Tal vez no sea tan fatal**

 **Cada momento contigo siempre lo es**

 **(Se ve a Luna y Celestia en la entrada mientras las clases empiezan a terminar)**

 **Aun en la oscuridad con tu luz  
De este agujero infernal  
Nada es accidental**

 **Dame tu mano al amanecer y al amanecer esperar  
Nunca me tienes que demostrar  
Que ha todos puedes salvar**

 **Pues siempre hay que intentar  
Pues contigo los imposibles los podemos vencer  
Siempre esperando el amanecer**

 **Imposibles por romper  
Y a la oscuridad vencer**

 **(Se ve todo oscuro sin nada de luz, hasta que se aprecian dos luces una brillante como el sol y la otra aunque más pequeña clara como la luna revelando ser Sunset y Twilight iluminando la oscuridad)**

 **Cada momento contigo siempre mágico es  
Pues siempre estoy dispuesta a vencer**

 **Con este gran amor aunque imposible  
Pero capaz de lograr**

 **La amistad siempre mágica es  
Toma mi mano la luz encontrar y la magia sentir  
Contigo la amistad mágica siempre será**

 **Podrán venir irse y demás  
Podrán llorar  
Pues contigo siempre estaré  
Y contigo siempre más que una amiga puedo ser**

 **Este amor más que imposible será inmortal  
(se ve a las chicas junto con el resto de los demás esperándolos, mientras Twilight y Sunset se miran a los ojos mientras se toman de la mano, para ir con los demás)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, gracias por convertir mis fics en obras sumamente exitosas:**_

 **ME DISCULPO POR NO RESPONDER ALGUNOS COMENTARIOS, PERO ESTOS NUEVAMENTE NO QUIEREN APARECER, YA NOTIFIQUE A LA PÁGINA PARA QUE LO ARREGLEN LO ANTES POSIBLE, ES REALMENTE IMPERDONABLE QUE ESTAS COSAS SIGAN PASANDO Y MUY MOLESTO.**

 **Mana:** _aunque Zecora se lo impidió, eso no evita que el veneno continúe su avance por el cuerpo de Maléfica, de seguir así, pronto la reina conocerá su triste final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _aún falta algo de tiempo para que el bebé nazca, así que eso es algo que todavía no ocurrirá. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _no es para menos, especialmente si ya te imaginas de quien hablaba el diabólico Sombra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _aunque soy imparcial con él, concuerdo en lo que dices, prácticamente no hace nada de provecho, básicamente es solo un Edward Cullen en las películas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _aunque Tirek ya sabe las intenciones de Debonair, ella también está al tanto de eso, ambos se enfrentaran en algún momento y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _pero eso es algo que Debonair no quiere darse el lujo de darles, especialmente por lo mucho que las odia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _eso se debe a que los seres malignos conocen y temen al poder del ser más poderoso, cruel y despiadado que jamás haya existido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _ciertamente lo es, tiene muchos misterios que resolver, no solo porque ella es así, sino también cuál es su origen. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _eso es algo que aún no es seguro, pues el hechizo que se uso fue demasiado fuerte. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _de Debonair puedes esperar lo peor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bardock The Dark Saiyajin:** _veré que hacer al respecto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Súper Rock Ninja:** _también queda Tirek y este ya se dio cuenta de que Debonair está usándolos, y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _esta vez tuvieron que enfrentarse a un maniático de las carreras, pero al mismo tiempo se revelo algo maravilloso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 44 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Mana, NovaStarPrime, Éire, Olivia, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Shazam, Xanatrix742, Zeus, Hades, Moon-9215, Tenzalucard123, Bardock The Dark Saiyajin, Súper Rock Ninja, Kurtlaraperdomo.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	45. Hermana al rescate

" _ **Hola a todas las personas alegres del mundo y a los demás, soy**_ **Mabel** _ **y hoy estoy aquí para presentarles este capítulo, es bueno que se acordaran de mí, especialmente porque esta vez vamos a conocer a la hermana de la gran Pinkie Pie, vaya, cuanto me gustaría tener una hermana mayor como ella, realmente creo que nos llevaríamos muy bien, seríamos las mejores amigas, incluso podríamos ir a darle su merecido a ese Unicornio mentiroso que me hizo creer que era una mala persona solo para su diversión personal, pero eso ya quedo atrás y vuelvo a ser la misma chica alegre que soy"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=fG10K2keFZU**

 **(Sunset)  
A veces no se sí seguir**

 **¿Qué camino tomar?**

 **Sombras de luz**

 **Camino sin fin**

 **Y un mundo por vivir**

 **(Ritmo rápido)**

 **A veces no se sí eh de continuar**

 **Caída por la ambición**

 **El deseo y el poder**

 **Sé qué no merezco tu amistad**

 **(Twilight)  
Una oportunidad más**

 **Eh de levantar**

 **(Sunset)  
Volver a continuar**

 **(Las dos juntas)  
Juntas volvemos a luchar**

 **Sé qué intentarás de dudar**

 **De intentar no seguir  
Pero unidas hemos de continuar**

 **(Twilight)  
Confía en mi**

 **No eres el fuego del fin**

 **Eres la luz del día aquí**

 **Dar Esperanza de vivir**

 **Contra la oscuridad**

 **Será la verdad**

 **La fuerza de la lealtad  
Vuélvete a levantar**

 **Sólo la verdad  
Triunfa sobre el mal**

 **(Sunset)  
Unidas hemos de vencer  
El camino se despejará**

 **(Twilight)  
Volver a luchar**

 **(Sunset)  
Con todo el poder**

 **(Twilight)  
Vuelves a nacer**

 **Esperanza como Dragón**

 **(Sunset)  
Ilumina como un fénix**

 **(Las dos juntas)  
Juntas hemos de luchar  
Volveremos a ver el camino ideal**

 **(Applejack)  
Fuerte como un lobo**

 **(Rainbow Dash)  
Lealtad tal halcón**

 **(Rainbow y Applejack)  
Triunfa sobre el mal  
Volveremos a luchar**

 **(Fluttershy)  
Libre Y hermosa al volar  
Mariposa del viento tomar**

 **(Sunset)  
Renace como el fénix**

 **Tu luz ha de levantar  
Esperanza una vez más**

 **He de levantar  
Sonriendo una vez más**

 **(Pinkie)  
Como el Delfín eh de sonreír**

 **Triste nunca estar**

 **No dudes y levántate una vez más**

 **(Rarity)  
Generosa cual Garza eh de volver**

 **(Todas juntas)**

 **Caminar y seguir  
Levantarse otra vez**

 **Y vuelve a luchar  
Siempre junto a la verdad**

 **Unidas jamás perderemos  
la libertad**

 **Guerreras somos  
Unidas vencemos y caeremos**

 **Vuelve a brillar  
Amanecer contigo otra vez  
Luchar contigo hasta el fin**

 **(Sunset)  
Eh vuelto a brillar**

 **(Twilight)  
El camino tomar**

 **(Las dos juntas)  
Por siempre unidas**

 **Jamás vencidas**

 **Puesto esto es**

 **(Todas juntas)**

 **La amistad  
(tono largo al final resaltando la amistad)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos disfrutar del capítulo 45**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 45 Hermana al rescate.**

La noche había caído sobre Ponyville, pero no era una noche tranquila, especialmente para las Guerreras de la Amistad, quienes tenían trabajo que hacer, yendo tras un nuevo enemigo que Debonair les envió, un maligno Espectro que poseyó el traje de un payaso para fiestas.

El payaso se hacía llamar Pennywise y era un verdadero demente, pues lo que para este payaso era divertido era provocar una gran cantidad de peligrosas bromas que terminaban con calles explotando o perros cayendo del cielo, así como también secuestrar gente y convertirla en globos.

Justo en ese momento, el maligno payaso se lanzó sobre el repartidor de pizzas, al cual tomo por sorpresa, sujetándolo de la nuca y llevándoselo de un poderoso salto, al tiempo que las chicas lo trataban de alcanzar.

-¡Al de las pizzas no! ¡Llévate a Rainbow!-grito Pinkie asustada de ver que se había llevado al repartidor de pizzas.

-¡Oye!-regaño Rainbow.

-¡Tú le podrías patear el trasero!-explico Pinkie sonriéndole con mucha seguridad, provocando que el ego de su amiga se inflara de nuevo.

-Bueno…eso es cierto-dijo sonriendo con mucha confianza.

El maligno payaso dio vuelta en un callejón que parecía no tener salida, las chicas pensaron que ya lo tenían acorralado, pero en cuanto dieron vuelta, este había desaparecido-¡Santos huertos de manzana! ¡Lo hizo de nuevo!-bramo Applejack golpeando su palma con su puño.

-¿Cómo puede aparecer y desaparecer tan de repente?-pregunto Rarity.

-No lo sé, pero debemos detenerlo, no podemos permitir que siga secuestrando gente inocente-dijo Twilight volteando para todos lados.

-No conseguiremos nada esta noche, creo que lo mejor será retirarnos a descansar-opino Sunset.

-¡Es cierto, tenemos que estar bien descansadas para mañana, porque mañana les presentare a mi hermana, estoy segura que serán las mejores amigas del mundo!-declaro Pinkie Pie sonriendo emocionada.

-Es cierto, con todo lo que ha pasado me olvide que mañana viene tu hermana, estoy ansiosa por conocerla-dijo Twilight sonriéndole a su amiga.

-Realmente será bueno ver un rostro nuevo-apoyo Fluttershy sonriendo-solo espero que ese payaso no nos cause ningún problema-.

-Pues si ese payaso asoma su fea cara por aquí le voy a borrar esa sonrisa de un puñetazo-aseguro Rainbow Dash con una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara.

-No cabe duda que los payasos ya no son lo que solían ser-dijo Rarity y sus amigas asintieron ante esa verdad.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Valle de las Sombras**

Pennywise se presentó ante Lady Debonair, el maligno payaso se reía de forma divertida, al tiempo que saltaba de un lado a otro-Ya basta-dijo Debonair disparándole un rayo y dejándolo tendido en el suelo-y dime ahora mismo como te fue-.

-¡Excelente mi Lady, logre capturar a una gran cantidad de pobres e inocentes humanos, solo mire mi colección!-declaro Pennywise sacando una gran cantidad de globos con las caras de sus víctimas pintadas.

-Impresionante, pero dime algo ¿Por qué no veo el rostro de alguna de esas odiosas chiquillas en esos globos?-pregunto Debonair endureciendo la mirada con furia.

-Eh…bueno…lo que sucede es que…verá…yo…-Pennywise no sabía que decir para explicarle ese detalle a su ama, provocando que la mirada de Debonair se endureciera más.

La maligna Debonair incremento su tamaño y su sombra cubrió al pobre payaso, el cual retrocedió asustado hasta que su espalda choco con la pared del salón, Debonair lo sujeto del cuello y lo levanto con suma facilidad.

-Tú fuiste creado para eliminar a esas chiquillas, no para perder el tiempo con insectos que no merecen ni mi tiempo-.

-Si…si…jefecita…-.

-Ve y tráeme a todas esas odiosas chiquillas o tú serás el siguiente en ser convertido en globo, mismo que no dudare en reventar-.

-¡Si eminencia!-declaro Pennywise haciendo una reverencia y estremeciéndose ante la amenaza de su ama.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ponyville**

Las chicas se reunieron en uno de los muchos campos que se encontraban por la ciudad, preparando todo para la llegada de la hermana de Pinkie, quien se fue a recibirla a la estación de trenes, la peli rosa se veía realmente muy emocionada con la idea de que sus amigas y hermana se conocieran.

-¿Cómo creen que sea la hermana de Pinkie Pie?-pregunto Twilight con mucha curiosidad.

-Seguramente es igual de alegre que ella-dijo Fluttershy imaginándose a la hermana mayor de Pinkie como una copia exacta de su amiga, solo que un poco más grande.

-E igual de habladora-opino Applejack estremeciéndose ante la idea de que fuera igual de parlanchina que su alegre amiga.

-Sea como sea, estoy segura que nos llevaremos todas muy bien, después de todo, si es la hermana de Pinkie Pie debe tener una gran facilidad para hacer amigos-dijo Rarity sonriendo muy segura.

-Solo espero que todo lo que preparamos sea del agrado de su hermana, ya que los hermanos no siempre comparten los mismos gustos-dijo Sunset mirando lo que habían llevado.

-Tranquila, estoy segura que todas nos llevaremos muy bien con ella-aseguro Twilight.

-Pues eso estamos por ver, porque ahí viene Pinkie Pie-señalo Spike, ya que era cierto, Pinkie Pie apareció saltando en el camino con mucha alegría, lo extraño es que parecía venir sola.

Pinkie Pie llego hasta donde estaban sus amigas con su siempre característica gran sonrisa-¡Hola!-saludo sonriéndoles.

Las chicas se vieron entre si sumamente confundidas, fue cuando Twilight dio un paso al frente y se acercó a Pinkie-Oye Pinkie ¿Dónde está tu hermana? ¿Acaso no llego en el tren?-.

-¡Oh, claro que sí, ella viene detrás, solo que viene un poco más lento que yo, a ella le encanta admirar el paisaje!-explico Pinkie sonriendo y mirando el camino por el que acababa de llegar.

Las chicas fijaron su atención en el camino y esperaron, pero la hermana de Pinkie Pie no aparecía, ese hecho comenzó a confundirlas y a preocuparlas, el tiempo pasaba y ella no aparecía, fue cuando Rainbow se aventuró a hacer una pregunta.

-¿Vendrá a paso de tortuga o de caracol?-pregunto rascándose la cabeza confundida.

Fue en ese momento, que una chica hizo acto de aparición, aunque su paso era realmente lento, muy lento, tanto que parecía que no avanzaba ni un poco, pero su presencia alegro a Pinkie Pie, quien rápidamente comenzó a saltar de un lado a otro.

-¡Aquí estamos! ¡Date prisa, quiero presentarte a mis amigas!-grito Pinkie Pie sonriendo emocionada.

Después de algunos minutos que parecieron horas, aquella chica finalmente llego hasta donde estaban las Guerreras de la Amistad, en cuanto la tuvieron frente a ellas se llevaron una gran sorpresa, pues la hermana de Pinkie Pie no era precisamente lo que se esperaban.

-¡Chicas, ella es mi hermana mayor, Maud Pie, Maud, ellas son mis amigas!-presento Pinkie Pie con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Mucho gusto-respondió Maud con un tono de voz tranquilo, serio y sin emoción.

Maud era de piel gris oscuro, cabello violeta claro, casi grisáceo, vestía un sencillo conjunto de color verde gris, su mirada no mostraba emoción alguna y solo miraba a las chicas fijamente.

-¡Oh, está muy emocionada por conocerlas!-declaro Pinkie Pie sonriendo.

-Claro-dijo Rainbow con algo de sarcasmo, pues lo que veía en el rostro de Maud no era algo que ella llamaría emoción, lo que provoco que se ganara un golpe en las costillas de parte de Applejack-¡Auch!-.

Twilight dio el primer paso-Hola, mucho gusto, soy Twilight Sparkle y es un gusto conocerte-dijo ofreciéndole su mano con una sonrisa en señal de amistad.

-El gusto es mío-respondió Maud con el mismo tono de voz serio y tranquilo, estrechando la mano de Twilight y luego soltándola.

-Mucho gusto, soy Sunset Shimmer-se presentó Sunset acercándose a Maud, quien la vio fijamente.

-Tienes bonito cabello-dijo con ese tono sin emoción.

-Oh…gracias, tú también tienes…lindo cabello-dijo Sunset sin saber que decir exactamente, pues la mirada de Maud la ponía un tanto nerviosa.

Poco a poco, las demás se presentaron con Maud, aunque realmente ninguna sabía que pensar sobre la hermana de Pinkie Pie, pues ella era totalmente el opuesto a su alegre amiga, cuando llego el turno de Rainbow y Applejack, Maud dijo unas cuantas palabras.

-Pinkie Pie me dijo que ustedes dos son novias-dijo Maud con su mismo tono de voz inexpresivo.

Ambas se vieron entre sí y se ruborizaron-Si…tenemos un tiempo siéndolo, espero que eso no sea un problema para ti-dijo Applejack sonriéndole amistosamente.

-Para nada, hasta la roca más dura de todas merece conocer a su roca ideal-dijo Maud con un tono de voz que parecía ser sabio.

-Claro…-dijo Rainbow sin entender muy bien lo que quería decir Maud con eso.

-¡Maud realmente está emocionada con el hecho de que ustedes estén juntas, realmente está muy feliz por ustedes! ¡Solo miren su cara!-señalo Pinkie.

Pero a los ojos de sus amigas, Maud solo mantenía una expresión seria y sin expresión, realmente esa chica era todo un misterio y cada vez les costaba menos creer que fuera hermana de su alegre amiga, incluso se atrevieron a pensar que quizás Pinkie Pie era hermana adoptiva.

-Entonces Maud ¿tienes hambre?-pregunto Twilight.

-Mucha, no he comido nada desde que subí al tren y creo que mi mascota también debe tener hambre-explico Maud.

-¿Tienes una mascota?-pregunto Fluttershy emocionada ante esa noticia, como siempre ocurría cuando escuchaba de un nuevo y lindo animalito.

-Eso es grandioso, de ese modo Spike tendrá un amigo con quien jugar-expreso Twilight abrazando a su pequeño perrito, el cual solo movía su cola de un lado a otro sumamente emocionado.

-¿Y dónde está tu lindo animalito? ¡Quiero conocerlo, estoy seguro de que debe ser un lindo y tierno…!-Fluttershy se quedó callada al ver a la mascota de Maud.

-Se llama Roca-dijo Maud sacando una piedra del bolsillo de su camisa y colocando a la piedra en el mantel que las chicas colocaron para el día de campo.

Maud tomo un pedazo de manzana y se lo dio a la piedra, como esperando que esta se lo comiera, hecho que dejo realmente confundidas a las chicas, definitivamente esto no era lo que ellas se esperaban.

-Estoy comenzando a dudar que realmente sea hermana de Pinkie Pie-dijo Sunset susurrándole a Twilight.

-Ya somos dos-dijo Twilight mirando a Maud sin saber que pensar de la hermana de su amiga, realmente no era nada parecida a su amiga tan alegre.

Ajenas a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, las chicas no notaron la presencia del maligno Pennywise, el cual las miraba fijamente oculto detrás de unos arbustos, esperando el momento oportuno para lanzarse sobre ellas y capturarlas, antes de que Lady Debonair decidiera convertirlo a él en un globo y reventarlo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Páramo**

Maléfica se encontraba en su chequeo médico, mismo que estaba a cargo de su confiable Zecora, la cual le dio un poco más del brebaje que preparo para que pudiera mantener a raya el veneno que corría por sus venas.

-Gracias Zecora, realmente no sé qué haría sin ti-dijo Maléfica con profunda sinceridad.

-Realmente no creo que importe el que este aquí o no, con lo que ha hecho ha provocado que el veneno avance mucho, al darle sus energías a la princesa ha agotado mucho sus defensas-le recrimino Zecora.

-Ya te lo dije Zecora, no hay nada que no haría por mis hijos-le recordó Maléfica, cuando de pronto, su rostro se puso verde y se comenzó a sentir mareada.

-¡Espere alteza!-grito Zecora corriendo por un balde, mismo que llevo rápidamente ante Maléfica.

La Reina del Páramo comenzó a vomitar lo que parecía ser una sustancia verde viscosa, con algunos detalles negros, Maléfica volvió a vomitar aquella extraña sustancia, dejando un poco asqueada a Zecora, pero la curandera resistió el impulso de vomitar también.

-Es lo que me temía, sus defensas están demasiado bajas y el veneno ha avanzado mucho en este corto periodo de tiempo, majestad, esto es en serio, no puede usar su magia de forma tan irresponsable, si quiere alargar su tiempo, debe ser más cuidadosa-le advirtió Zecora en un tono que sonaba más a un regaño.

-¿Y de qué sirve?-pregunto Maléfica con una sonrisa de resignación total-de todos modos ya estoy acabada y eso es lo que Debonair quería que pasara, mi momento pronto llegara Zecora, de eso estoy segura-.

Zecora guardo silencio un momento, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para reconfortar a su reina, pero nada se le ocurría, pues todo lo que dijo era cierto, su destino estaba sellado, sin importar lo que hicieran, eso era inevitable.

-No puedo creer que esa bruja haya sido…-.

-Ni lo menciones, hay veces que yo tampoco lo puedo creer, pero ella no siempre fue así, realmente me entristece ver en lo que se ha convertido-dijo Maléfica desviando la mirada con tristeza-solo me queda el consuelo de que sé que dejare el reino en buenas manos y a mi hija en mucho mejores-agrego sonriendo orgullosa.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ponyville**

Las chicas seguían en su día de campo, tratando de poder entender a Maud, pero realmente les costaba mucho trabajo llegar a encontrar algo que tuvieran en común con la chica, incluso trataron de hacerla sentir cómoda usando las cosas que según Pinkie Pie, tenía en común con ellas.

Twilight trato de mostrarle uno de sus libros favoritos, pero Maud argumento que ella prefería escribir poemas personales, al escuchar eso, Twilight se emocionó y la invito a recitar uno que haya escrito, el poema de Maud consistió en hablar solo de la dureza de las rocas, su color gris y otras cosas que realmente dejaron a Twilight sin saber que pensar.

Sunset trato de mostrarle sus discos de música favoritos, entre los cuales estaba uno que Twilight le regalo para poder relajarse, mismo que era atesorado por la peli fuego, pero Maud le dijo que para ella la mejor música era el sonido de rocas y piedras siendo molidas.

Applejack intento que le ayudara a preparar un delicioso tarro de sidra de manzana, pero Maud literalmente aplasto las manzanas que le paso con una roca, en lugar de pelarlas con mucho cuidado, dejando a la vaquera manchada con los restos de la pobre e inocente manzana.

Rainbow Dash la invito a competir en lanzamiento de piedras, la chica atlética lanzo una piedra lo más lejos que pudo, llegando a más de 20 metros con un lanzamiento, provocando una sonrisa en su rostro, pero cuando Maud lanzo la suya, esta desapareció en el horizonte, dejando a Rainbow sorprendida y felicitándola por haber ganado, pero Maud le dijo que no le importaba ganar, dejando a la competidora con la boca abierta.

Rarity le mostro algunos diseños de vestido que tenía anotados en un cuaderno que llevaba con ella, pero Maud le dijo que le gustaba más su propio estilo, sacando un trapo sucio de la nada y amarrándolo en su cuello a modo de bufanda, dejando a la modista sin saber que decir.

Fluttershy le quiso enseñar la maravilla de los animales, justo en ese momento, una pequeña araña apareció sobre una piedra, la araña se veía sumamente horrible, pero la chica tímida le explico que era un tipo de araña que no hacía daño alguno y que de hecho, contribuía al cuidado de muchas frutas y flores al atrapar insectos que si pueden ser perjudiciales, siendo callada cuando Maud dijo que estaba viendo la piedra.

Después de todo eso, el día de campo continúo como si nada, aunque las chicas no sabían que pensar al respecto, Pinkie aun trataba de que fueran amigas, pero realmente no lograban entender como llegarían a ser amigas de alguien tan enigmática, extraña y seria como Maud, y cuando creyeron que las cosas no podían ponerse peor.

-¡Vaya, vaya, miren nada más a quienes tenemos aquí!-declaro Pennywise apareciendo de la nada y colocándose frente a las chicas.

-¡Qué bien, justo lo que necesitaba, ya quería patear un trasero malvado!-declaro Rainbow levantándose de golpe.

-¡Quédate atrás Maud, esto puede ser muy peligroso!-indico Twilight mirando a la chica, quien continuaba con su expresión seria.

-¡Esperen chicas, Maud puede ayudar, en serio!-grito Pinkie Pie.

-¡No es momento para esto Pinkie, hay trabajo que hacer!-indico Sunset y Pinkie guardo silencio.

-¡Muy bien chicas, hora de…!-.

-¡No tan rápido!-grito Pennywise sacando de sus mangas unas sogas, mismas que sujetaron a las chicas-¡Ya que les gustan tanto sus espíritus, esas formas les daré al convertirlas en globos!-declaro Pennywise lanzando su maligno hechizo contra las chicas.

Sin poderse mover, las chicas fueron víctimas del rayo de Pennywise y sus cuerpos comenzaron a transformarse, Pinkie miro a su hermana mayor, la cual seguía sentada viendo todo con su expresión tranquila y seria.

-¡Maud auxilio!-grito Pinkie antes de ser convertida en un globo con forma de Delfín, al igual que las chicas se convirtieron en globos con las formas de sus respectivos espíritus.

Pennywise salto sumamente orgulloso de lo que hizo, realmente tuvo éxito en su emboscada-¡Lo hice! ¡Lo hice! ¡Lady Debonair me va a recompensar con creces!-declaro disponiéndose a retirarse, pero cuando se dio la vuelta, se topó con la mirada seria y tranquila de Maud, ambos se miraron fijamente por unos segundos, siendo Spike el único testigo de lo que pasaba-¿se te ofrece algo?-pregunto Pennywise.

-En realidad…sí, quiero que liberes a mi hermana, a sus amigas y a todos los que has atrapado-indico Maud con su tono tranquilo.

-¿Y se supone que debo obedecerte?-pregunto Pennywise con burla.

Maud no dijo nada, solo coloco a Roca sobre su hombro y comenzó a hablar-Creo que no me has entendido, vine aquí a visitar a mi hermana, a quien no he visto en un largo tiempo y también para conocer a sus amigas y lo único que quiero es que tengamos un día tranquilo, sé lo que ellas hacen y estoy orgullosa de Pinkie, por eso vine precisamente, para decirle lo mucho que me enorgullece y lo feliz que estoy de que tengan tan buenas amigas, así que como verá, ser interrumpidas por un comediante de cuarta que solo convierte a sus víctimas en globos no entra en mis planes y sé que usted no querrá arruinar mi momento que mi hermanita ¿verdad? Ya que no le gustara verme enojada, ahora mismo estoy en mi nivel 5 y si llego a mi nivel 7 no le gustara-.

Conforme hablaba y aunque su tono de voz no lo mostraba, una extraña aura aparecía alrededor de Maud, misma que comenzó a hacer que Pennywise comenzara a sudar y mucho, al tiempo que miraba hacia todas direcciones, tratando de buscar algo que le indicara de donde provenía ese ambiente tan tenso y aterrador que estaba sintiendo.

-Pero…pero…tú…no eres nada…solo una mortal…-acuso Pennywise.

-Señor Pennywise, si ese es su verdadero nombre, me parece que no está entendiendo la situación aquí, se lo estoy pidiendo amablemente, así que va a liberar a mi hermana y a sus amigas, así como a todos los que atrapo antes de que sea demasiado tarde, después de todo, no me quiere como su enemiga-advirtió Maud.

-¡No haré tal cosa! ¡Estas chiquillas me harán quedar muy bien ante Lady Debonair y ni una amargadita de piel gris como tú…!-Pennywise se quedó mudo, mirando a los ojos de Maud, ahí supo porque los humanos decían que los ojos eran las ventanas del alma, porque lo que veía a través de aquellos ojos lo estaba matando del miedo-tú no puedes…no eres… ¿Qué cosa eres?-pregunto ya sin poder negar que aquella chica no era normal.

-Soy solo una chica que se preocupa por su hermanita, sus amigas y el resto del mundo, así que por favor, déjelas ir y vuelva a su mundo-indico Maud.

Sin poder replicar más, Pennywise hizo lo que Maud le indico, liberando a todas sus víctimas, siendo las Guerreras de la Amistad las últimas en ser liberadas-¿Qué fue lo que paso?-pregunto Rainbow sumamente confundida.

-¡Maud nos salvó!-grito Pinkie Pie sumamente emocionada.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo lo hizo?-pregunto Applejack mirando a Maud.

Maud se dirigió hacia las chicas, pasando por el lado de Pennywise-Muchas gracias por haberlas liberado, ahora váyase a su casa y salúdeme a su jefa-indico Maud.

Pennywise trago saliva y se dirigió hacia el Valle de las Sombras-La que me espera-dijo estremeciéndose.

Maud se acercó a las chicas, las cuales la veían con la boca muy abierta-¿Se encuentran bien?-.

-Si…pero ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?-pregunto Sunset mirando a Maud y el cómo manejo a Pennywise.

-Solo hablamos, es un payaso razonable una vez que llegas a conocerlo-explico Maud con calma.

-¡Les dije que Maud era genial!-declaro Pinkie Pie abrazándola a su hermana con fuerza y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Valle de las Sombras**

Pennywise se presentó ante Debonair, quien lo miraba con unos ojos que irradiaban una gran cantidad de furia, el payaso se dio cuenta de que ella daba tanto miedo como aquella chiquilla o incluso más, fue cuando Debonair se acercó a él y el payaso retrocedió involuntariamente.

-Me quieres explicar que fue lo que paso, tenías a esas chiquillas en tu poder y las dejaste ir-dijo Debonair temblando por la creciente furia que estaba sintiendo.

-¡Lo siento mi Lady, pero esa niña…no es humana…había algo en ella que me dio mucho miedo…!-explico Pennywise.

-Lo único que hizo fue usar psicología contra ti pedazo de insecto, pero ya que le tienes mucho pavor a esa niña entonces yo acabare con tu miseria-.

Pennywise trato de pedir clemencia, pero Debonair le disparo una esfera de energía oscura, destruyendo al Espectro y al objeto que había poseído, cuando termino de eliminar a su inútil monstruo, la bruja miro hacia un orbe que creo y miro a sus enemigas mortales.

-La próxima vez niñas, la próxima vez-sentencio con crueldad.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ponyville**

El resto del día fue realmente otra historia, después de ser salvadas de Pennywise por Maud, las chicas le pidieron detalles de que fue lo que le hizo o dijo para haberlo hecho irse sin dar pelea alguna, Rainbow argumentaba que debió darle una patada en el trasero sumamente dolorosa.

-No hice nada de eso, no me gusta la violencia-explico dejando sin habla a Rainbow-escuchen, sé que les puedo parecer un poco rara, pero en serio aprecio que hayan hecho esto por mí-.

-¡Realmente lo hace, solo mírenla, nunca la había visto tan feliz!-declaro Pinkie señalando la cara de su hermana.

-Si tú lo dices-dijo Sunset sin verle el menor cambio al rostro de Maud.

-Lamentamos si te incomodamos antes Maud, pero después de lo que paso nos damos cuenta de que tenemos algo en común, a todas nos importan nuestras amigas y todos aquellos que viven en nuestro maravilloso mundo-dijo Twilight.

-Roca está de acuerdo con eso, tal vez haya muchas cosas que no me gustan, pero si adoro a Pinkie Pie-explico Maud mirando a su hermana menor, quien la abrazo con fuerza.

-Vaya, realmente son un par muy disparejo-dijo Applejack.

-Yo aprendí algo gracias a Pennywise-dijo Rainbow abrazando a Applejack por la espalda y sorprendiendo tanto a su vaquera como a sus amigas.

-¿Qué fue lo que aprendiste Rainbow?-pregunto Fluttershy.

-Que hay que tener mucho cuidado con los callados-dijo Rainbow mirando a Maud con algo de miedo y las demás solo se rieron divertidas ante aquella divertida pero cierta verdad.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Hola a todos de nuevo, pues este capítulo ya concluyo, pero realmente es cierto lo que Rainbow dijo, hay que tener mucho cuidado con los callados, especialmente si estos tienen familiares a los que quieren proteger, como el tío Stan…de acuerdo, tal vez él no sea la persona más callada del mundo, pero realmente ama a su familia, solo hay que recordar todo lo que hizo y ahora para despedirnos un último consejo de su amiga Mabel…nunca confíen en un unicornio cuando les digan que no son puras de corazón, si les dice eso denle un golpe en la cara, quítenle su cabello y todos sus tesoros ¡Mabel se va!"**_

 **Próximo presentador:**

 **1.- Dr. Doof.**

 **2.- Garfield el Gato.**

 **3.- Steven Universe**

 **www. youtube.** **Com / watch? v=jjoqLClNfDo**

 **(Luna)  
Mira el arcoíris con esperanza lo puedes ver  
Solo levántate de esa oscuridad**

 **Brillante como el sol aquí  
Eres mi luz en este mundo**

 **Brillante sobre la oscuridad que hay por ti  
Nunca te rindas**

 **(Celestia)  
Los sueños se realizaran  
No importa cuánto he de batallar**

 **Siempre la esperanza prevalecerá  
Contigo al caminar**

 **(Luna y Celestia)  
Un olvido, un misterio y un hoy por venir  
Salir de las sombras  
Y ver la luz**

 **Es el regalo que disfruto pues estas tu**

 **(Twilight)  
No tengo miedo  
Ni ira  
Ni desesperación**

 **(Sunset)  
Contigo lo he de lograr**

 **En este abismo eterno  
Nos levantaremos y volveremos a reír**

 **Mis alas levantar y volver a volar  
Un largo día es**

 **No hay excepciones  
Ni más presiones**

 **(Twilight)  
Brillante es la luz  
Que ejerces tu**

 **(Applejack, Pinkie y Rarity)  
Ni miento  
Nunca triste estoy  
Rendirme jamás lo hare**

 **Por un destino a proteger  
Brillante y fuerte ser**

 **(Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash)  
Cruel nunca seré  
Leal contigo siempre estaré**

 **(Sunset y Twilight)  
Mi amiga tú serás**

 **Con el amor tendrás  
Y la magia fuerte es  
Ya que es la amistad**

 **(Twilight)  
Amigas hasta el fin  
(con tonos bajos en forma de susurro)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, gracias lectores por convertir mis fics en obras sumamente exitosas:**_

 **A LOS FANS DE DB ME GUSTARIA PREGUNTARLES QUE LES HA PARECIDO HASTA EL MOMENTO LA SAGA DE TRUNKS, EN LO PERSONAL CREO QUE ESTA BIEN, AUNQUE DE CIERTO MODO SIENTO QUE LA HISTORIA ESTA AVANZANDO MUY LENTAMENTE ¿USTEDES QUE PIENSAN?**

 **DEL MISMO MODO, ME GUSTARIA PREGUNTARLES CUALES SON (EN SUS RESPECTIVAS OPINIONES) LOS MAS GRANDES VILLANOS DE TODO DRAGON BALL Y PORQUE, EN LO PERSONAL Y AL MENOS PARA MI, ESTOS 3 FUERON LOS MAS GRANDE Y PELIGROSOS VILLANOS.**

 **1.- Freezer; la razón es muy simple y es que si no fuera por él no existiría la historia, ya que Freezer fue el responsable de la extinción de los Saiyajin, antes de que Toriyama-Sama creara a Bills, es un terrible emperador y es el amo del universo, además de que todas sus transformaciones están basadas en pesadillas de Toriyama-Sama, fue el único enemigo que Goku llego a odiar y el villano que más personajes mato, y lo más épico de todo, fue el responsable de que el orgulloso Vegeta llorara dos veces, una cuando se dio cuenta que aún no era un Súper Saiyajin y la otra por la frustración de saber que Freezer solo lo uso a él y a su raza.**

 **2.- Piccolo Daimaoh; el primer gran villano de la serie, siendo el responsable de las muertes más dolorosas para Goku, ya que él mato a Krilin y al Maestro Roshi, es decir, cuando las muertes en la serie realmente dolían, ya que después de la derrota de Freezer si un personaje moría siempre se solucionaba diciendo que Shen Long los ayudaría, conquisto al mundo por un breve periodo de tiempo y literalmente provoco que la maldad reinara.**

 **3.- Tao Pai Pai; les parecerá extraño que lo mencione, pero en su momento, este sádico mercenario fue sumamente temible y fue el personaje que introdujo la muerte en la serie, acabando con uno de los amigos de Goku, era frío y realmente disfrutaba matando, claro que después quedo muy detrás de los Guerreros Z, pero realmente fue un sujeto de temer en su momento.**

 **No mencione a Cell, Majin Boo ni a otros villanos porque en ellos lo que más losa caracterizaba era su poder y ser más que nada agentes de destrucción, además, ninguno de ellos logro herir a los Guerreros Z de forma tan emocional como lo hicieron los otro 3, lo más impactante en la batalla con Cell no fue la muerte de Goku, sino la de No. 16, al menos eso creo yo, y con Majin Boo fue el hecho de que por su causa se demostró que Vegeta ya no era el mismo villano que solía ser, además de ser el primer enemigo que consiguió la destrucción de la Tierra.**

 **Mana:** _yo también ya estoy molesto con esto de las fallas, pero como acabas de ver, Maud ayudo mucho a las chicas, ya que su actitud tan relajada y tranquila dejo estático al Espectro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _y ahora fue Maud quien salvo a las chicas de las garras del maligno Espectro de Debonair. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _si los he visto, aunque aun no comprendo bien si el poder de Peridot es un tipo de Metal Control o telequinesis, pero bueno, las aventuras de las chicas continúan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _y a ver qué te parece el hecho de que ella salvara el día al detener al malvado payaso, haciéndole ver que nada la asustaba cuando se trataba de su hermanita. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _por el momento las chicas fueron salvadas por la valiente hermana de Pinkie Pie, quien dejo sumamente impresionado a Pennywise, especialmente por esa actitud tan seria y calmada que tenía. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _nadie se lo puede creer, especialmente porque su hermana realmente es todo lo opuesto a Pinkie Pie, pero al menos así logro salvarlas de un destino terrible. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _por fortuna lo rescataron a tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _han pasado muchas cosas que provocaron que se me olvidara hacerlo, una de ellas fue que mi papá se accidento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mogasca:** _creo que te debe sonar al clásico cuento de terror de Stephen King, cuyo nombre no puedo recordar en estos momentos, pero es precisamente de un auto diabólico. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _por fortuna no fue así, ya que como viste, logro volver con sus queridas amigas a tiempo, aunque realmente ya iba muy lejos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bardock The Dark Saiyajin:** _suena sumamente interesante, especialmente siendo deidades tan opuestas, aunque… ¿Espectro se podría considerar una deidad? Y ya removí a tu amigo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _pues ya lo acabas de ver, Maud salvo la situación al oponérsele al diabólico payaso, quien no pudo hacer nada contra la seria, tranquila y amenazante mirada de la hermana de Pinkie. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _y a ver qué te parece en este momento, ya que Maud fue la heroína en este capítulo, realmente asusto al Espectro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Súper Rock Ninja:** _ahora tuvieron otro poco de descanso, especialmente porque su enemigo fue vencido por la valiente Maud y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _ciertamente, es una pena que aún no sea un dragón completo, pero algún día cuando crezca será tan imponente como Godzilla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _toma en cuenta que ellas dos se conocen desde hace tiempo, así que eso facilito todo y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _afortunadamente ya se arreglaron, aunque es lamentable que esté ocurriendo muy seguido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rey Drasian:** _recuerda que ellas se conocen desde hace tiempo, así que no es de extrañar que su relación haya ido cambiando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 45 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Mana, NovaStarPrime, Éire, Olivia, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Tenzalucard123, Xanatrix742, Mogasca, Moon-9215, Bardock The Dark Saiyajin, Iron Mario, Blaitor21, Súper Rock Ninja, Kurtlaraperdomo, Shazam, Amo del Vacío, Rey Drasian.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	46. Ataque del Dragón

_**¿Qué tal amantes de los Fanfics? Es hora de un nuevo capítulo, pues también es el momento de darle un poco de protagonismo a cierto dragón que busca desesperadamente la atención de la modista del grupo, desafortunadamente, la maligna Debonair puede usar eso en su favor, del mismo modo, en el Valle de las Sombras comienzan los complots para ver cuál de los dos villanos más peligrosos que quedan en ese oscuro reino será nombrado el No. 1 y el más letal, por el momento veamos este nuevo capítulo y luego nos preocuparemos por el otro detalle, además, eso es asunto exclusivamente de los villanos.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=ndZj2IJafUI**

 **Un pasado por olvidar  
Un futuro por descubrir  
Y un presente por vivir**

 **(Se ve a Twilight dirigiéndose a Canterlot acompañada de Spike, con Luna y Celestia en la entrada)**

 **Esperanza me ha de levantar  
La luz en tus sombras, tu sol y tu luna  
Vuelve a sonreír otra vez**

 **(Se ve al resto de las chicas esperándola)**

 **No sé qué hacer estoy a momentos de perder  
Empiezo a dudar a mis alas perder y empezar a caer**

 **No vuelvas ni temas de dudar**

 **Tu lealtad  
Tus honestidad  
Fuerte has de ser, no lo dudes eso tienes que ver**

 **(la imagen cambia a Rainbow y Applejack compitiendo en una carrera)**

 **Tus risas  
Y Amabilidad  
Generosa siempre has de ser**

 **(Cambia a Pinkie haciendo reír a las demás, Fluttershy con varios animales y Rarity diseñando varios vestidos nuevos)**

 **Nunca de eso lo eh de dudar  
Eso es la amistad  
que tiene poder**

 **Sólo tú la tienes que ver  
Y creer**

 **Vuelve a levantarte  
y a vivir  
Que sin ti, estoy perdida otra vez**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirando un poco nerviosa a Twilight recordando cuando Twilight junto con las demás le dan la mano a Sunset ofreciéndole su amistad)**

 **Vuélvete a levantar  
Una vez más hay que luchar**

 **Y volver a enfrentar, volver a pelear**

 **Luz ilumina el fin  
Mi fuerza eres tu**

 **Luz he de ser**

 **(Ambas al verse sonríen un poco nerviosas sin saber que decir)**

 **Solo el tiempo lo dirá  
Volver a pelear  
Esperanza es lo que das**

 **Volver a intentar**

 **La esperanza me ha de iluminar y juntos viviremos al fin**

 **Por qué contigo he de luchar**

 **(Cambia la imagen con un fondo brillante con varias criaturas del Páramo pasando a mostrar a Discord, seguido de Shining Armor y Candance, por ultimo a Maléfica junto con Diaval)**

 **Amigas hasta el fin  
Que la esperanza nos ha de iluminar**

 **Volver a soñar  
No he de dudar**

 **Contigo por siempre hasta el fin  
la amistad es nuestra fuente de luz**

 **Amigas hemos de ser  
Juntas hasta el fin**

 **Guerreras a luchar**

 **El mal a enfrentar**

 **(Cambia la imagen con Applejack acabando con varios espectros por tierra, y Pinkie atacando a otros saliendo desde el mar, pasando a Twilight, Sunset, Rarity, Rainbow y Fluttershy volando enfrentando a varias criaturas con grandes ataques)**

 **Juntas y unidas hasta el fin**

 **Que la amistad vuelva a florecer**

 **Y la amistad por siempre ha de vencer**

 **Sola he estado**

 **Nunca la felicidad experimente**

 **Sola no eh de seguir**

 **Con ustedes vuelvo una a ser**

 **Su amistad fuerte lo es**

 **Porque la amistad es la magia que tiene el poder  
Al mal enfrentar y vencer**

 **(Volviendo a cambiar otro fondo negro esta vez con el valle de las sombras revelando con varios Espectros pasando a Tirek, seguido del Rey Sombra y la Reina Chrysalis con una sonrisa maligna, pasando a Sonata, Aria y Adagio esta última con una sonrisa ambiciosa y por ultimo a Debonair sin ninguna sonrisa)**

 **Esto es la amistad**

 **Fuerte, honesta, leal, alegre, amable, generosa, amorosa y mágica siempre ha de ser**

 **Juntas por siempre  
Contra el mal latente  
Juntas una vez**

 **Guerreras de la Amistad**

 **(cambia la imagen con las chicas y Maléfica su lado mientras detrás de ellas aparece la figura de Amaterasu)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 46**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 46 Ataque del Dragón.**

Era un nuevo día en Ponyville, Twilight se estaba preparando para ir a la escuela, realmente era una chica amante de la buena educación y era tanto su amor por las lecciones de los humanos que ya estaba pensando en abrir una escuela en el Páramo donde enseñaran la historia de la humanidad a todos sus habitantes, claro que eso sería una vez que se convirtiera en reina.

-¡Muy bien Spike, ya es hora de irnos!-grito Twilight.

-¡Voy Twilight!-grito Spike apareciendo de pronto.

Twilight sonrió al ver a su pequeño amigo y se dispuso a abrazarlo, pero entonces, un extraño olor le llego de la nada, provocando que se tapara la nariz con rapidez, al tiempo que mostraba una mirada de profundo asco.

-¿Qué es ese olor?-pregunto sumamente asqueada.

-Oh, veo que ya notaste el aroma de mi nueva loción para conquistar damiselas-expreso Spike sonriendo de manera galante.

-¿Te echaste toda la botella o qué?-pregunto Twilight sin saber que decir al respecto de lo que su amigo había hecho.

-Claro que no…solo la mitad de la botella-reconoció Spike sonriendo nerviosamente, provocando que Twilight lo mirara con algo de enojo.

-¡Spike! ¡No te puedo llevar a la escuela oliendo así, lo siento, pero tendrás que quedarte en casa hoy!-.

-¡Pero…Twilight, no puedo quedarme! ¡Hoy te tocan todas las clases con Rarity, tengo que ir!-se quejó Spike.

Twilight trato de serenarse, una tarea que le era sumamente difícil, debido al terrible aroma que estaba alrededor-Spike…realmente necesitas darte un baño, no creo que Rarity esté muy feliz de verte si llegas oliendo así, además, creí que ya habías comprendido que es imposible que haya algo entre ustedes-.

-Vamos Twilight ¿Por qué crees eso?-pregunto Spike poniendo ojos de cachorro.

-Para empezar, tú eres un dragón, una criatura mágica que viene del Páramo y ella es una chica humana, así que…creo que con eso digo todo-expreso Twilight.

-Para el amor no existen imposibles-se quejó Spike.

Twilight miro a su amigo con ternura y algo de pena, pero no podía decir nada, ya que el hedor que desprendía por el perfume que se puso ya la estaba poniendo de color verde-¡Mira Spike…no pienso discutir…te vas a quedar y te vas a bañar, mientras yo estoy en clases, cuando regrese ya no quiero ese horrible hedor en casa!-indico Twilight saliendo de su hogar y dejando al pobre Spike con una mirada triste.

En cuanto Twilight salió de su casa, se topó con la sorpresa de ver a Sunset esperándola frente a su hogar-Hola princesa-saludo con un tono de voz algo burlón.

-¿Sunset? ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Twilight confundida, ya que esa no era la ruta acostumbrada por Sunset para ir a clases.

-Solo pasaba por aquí y creí que sería buena idea que nos fuéramos juntas a la escuela ¿Qué dices?-pregunto Sunset sonriéndole.

Twilight no necesito pensarlo mucho y asintió-Suena genial, de ese modo podremos ir repasando la exposición para la clase de historia-.

-Ahora recuerdo que hoy íbamos a hablar de los mitos y leyendas que ha habido a lo largo de la historia, algo que seguramente dominas a la perfección-señalo Sunset sonriéndole y provocando una sonrisa en Twilight.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Mientras tanto, molesto y resignado, Spike se preparó para darse un baño y quitarse el aroma del perfume que consiguió, pero lo curioso era que no estaba enfadado con Twilight por haberlo dejado ahí por el olor, lo que lo molesto era que le dijera que no tenía oportunidad con Rarity, algo que muy en el fondo…sabía que era totalmente cierto.

Spike se miró en el espejo, viendo su forma de perro, misma que se transformó en su verdadera apariencia de dragón, una mirada de tristeza apareció en su rostro-¿A quién quiero engañar? Twilight tiene razón, es imposible que Rarity y yo lleguemos a ser algo más que amigos, ella es toda una princesa y yo…soy un dragón, el villano que siempre mantiene cautivas a las hermosas princesas en un castillo perdido en un bosque rodeado por cientos de trampas mortales, antes de que un ególatra, altanero y presumido príncipe llegue a rescatarlas-dijo con un tono de voz sumamente furioso.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Valle de las Sombras**

Debonair observaba todo con una sonrisa sumamente retorcida, parecía que ya había encontrado a su siguiente marioneta y no podía estar más complacida por ello-Un dragón que atrapa princesas en un castillo viejo y abandonado, vaya cliché, pero sumamente divertido-sentencio sonriendo con crueldad.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ponyville**

Spike continúo viéndose en el espejo por un largo rato, cuando finalmente decidió que era el momento de ir a bañarse antes de que Twilight llegara y lo regañara, pero justo cuando se dispuso a entrar a la tina, una sombra cobro vida y lo sujeto con fuerza, levantándolo del suelo.

-¿Qué es esto? ¡Suéltame!-grito Spike tratando de liberarse.

-Tranquilo pequeñito, no voy a hacerte daño-dijo la sombra tomando la forma de un Espectro-eres muy afortunado, porque la gran Debonair ha visto un poderoso potencial en ti, así que ahora vas a ser el instrumento de destrucción de esas detestables chiquillas-.

-¿Y tú nieve de qué?-pregunto Spike tratando de zafarse.

-Es inútil tratar de resistirse al poder de la oscuridad-sentencio el Espectro comenzando a poseer al pequeño Spike, cuyos ojos cambiaron a un destellante color rojo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Canterlot**

La clase de historia había comenzado, tal como Sunset dijo, ese día se trataba de hablar de los mitos y leyendas que el ser humano había creado desde el comienzo de su historia, tales como monstruos míticos que aterraban a los hombres, así como los omnipotentes y poderosos dioses que se habían creado a lo largo de la historia, etc.

En ese momento era el turno de Flash Sentry, quien saludo a Twilight con una sonrisa, misma que Twilight devolvió con amabilidad, provocando una mirada molesta en Sunset, quien solo se cruzó de brazos y fulmino a Flash con la mirada.

Al chico le toco hablar sobre el mítico Minotauro y el laberinto en el cual se encontraba atrapado, provocando que la peli fuego se estremeciera al recordar la batalla que tuvo que librar contra aquel monstruo por salvar a Twilight, pero recordar eso, también le hizo darse cuenta de hasta donde fue capaz de llegar por la chica, se preguntó si Flash sería capaz de hacer eso o no, lo que provoco una sonrisa burlesca en su rostro.

Cuando el turno de Flash termino, llego el momento para Sunset, la peli fuego no tuvo que pensar mucho sobre que mito escoger, ya que ella fácilmente escogió al Fénix, su exposición fue de las mejores que el maestro pudo presenciar e incluso felicito a Sunset por hablar del Fénix como si ella misma fuera uno, lo que provoco una risa divertida en Twilight y Rarity.

-Muy bien señorita Twilight y señorita Rarity, entiendo que ustedes dos escogieron un tema similar, así que adelante, pasen y háblenos sobre el tema que compartieron-indico el maestro.

Ambas amigas se vieron y asintieron, pasando al frente, comenzando con su exposición, eligiendo a los majestuosos dragones, así como también a algunas personas que según las leyendas habían sido capaces de montar a estas míticas y poderosas bestias, haciéndose llamar Jinetes de Dragón.

Al igual que paso con Sunset, ambas expusieron su tema como si ya hubieran estado en contacto con dragones, aunque ese pensamiento provoco una risa en el maestro, pues el que una persona tuviera contacto con dragones era algo sumamente tonto y ridículo.

Aún quedaban algunos estudiantes más, por lo que el maestro decidió continuar, olvidando por completo el detalle de los dragones, cuando un estudiante levanto su mano-Disculpe maestro, hay un dragón en la ventana-.

-Por favor, no es momento para bromas, hay que continuar con la clase, así que olvídense de eso de los dragones y que pase el siguiente estudiante-.

-De hecho profesor, en serio hay un dragón en la ventana-apoyo Flash.

-Por todos los cielos…miren, entiendo que la explicación de ambas jovencitas fue muy impresionante, pero les aseguro que no hay un solo dragón en la ventana, porque no existen cosas como…-en cuanto el maestro volteo a ver a la ventana, se topó con los ojos rojos de un dragón de color púrpura oscuro, mismo que lo miraba fijamente-oh…un dragón…un dragón real…justo en la ventana de mi salón… ¡Corran por su vida!-grito el maestro y rápidamente todos emprendieron la huida.

Twilight, Rarity y Sunset se levantaron rápidamente, mirando hacia la ventana al imponente dragón que ahí apareció de pronto-Por favor díganme que eso es parte de su exposición-pidió Sunset conociendo la respuesta de antemano.

-Lo siento querida, pero eso no es nuestro-respondió Rarity mirando a la imponente bestia.

-Debonair debe estar detrás de esto, tenemos que detenerlo antes de que alguien más vea…-antes de que Twilight pudiera terminar su frase, las puertas se abrieron de golpe, dejando pasar a Rainbow, Applejack, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie.

-¡Parece que llegamos a tiempo!-expreso Applejack mirando hacia la ventana.

-¡Ahora Debonair nos envía un dragón, esto sí que es genial y aterrador!-expreso Rainbow mirando a la bestia, la cual solo las miraba fijamente sin decidirse a hacer algo.

-¿Cuál es el plan?-pregunto Fluttershy temerosa.

-Tenemos que detener a ese dragón antes de que alguien más llegue y se ponga en peligro-indico Twilight.

-Ah…eso puede ser un problema-dijo Pinkie Pie mirando por la ventana, desde donde se podía ver como varias patrullas, carros de bomberos, ambulancias y helicópteros hacían acto de aparición-¿Cómo se enteraron tan pronto?-.

-¡Es un dragón, no es difícil no verlo!-declaro Rainbow cruzándose de brazos.

El dragón lanzo un rugido atronador cuando sintió la presencia de todas esas personas a su alrededor, el jefe de policía rápidamente dio sus indicaciones, enviando tropas para llevar a estudiantes a un lugar seguro, mientras más oficiales se colocaban en posición de disparar.

-¡No abran fuego a menos que yo se los diga!-grito el jefe de policía mirando a la bestia-¿Dónde están esas chiquillas cuando más se les necesita?-se preguntó entre dientes.

El dragón volvió a rugir y lanzo una poderosa llamarada contra todos los vehículos oficiales, provocando que muchos huyeran espantados de ser quemados vivos por aquellas mortales llamas, los bomberos reaccionaron lo más rápido que pudieron y contraatacaron con el cañón de agua de su camión, mismo que no podía hacer mucho contra la flama natural del imponente dragón.

-¡Tenemos que ayudarlos!-grito Applejack viendo como los ciudadanos estaban en grave peligro.

-¡Entonces no perdamos tiempo!-indico Twilight y sus amigas asintieron, pero antes de que pudieran invocar sus poderes, el dragón rompió uno de los cristales con su garra y capturo a Rarity.

-¡Tiene a Rarity!-grito Fluttershy horrorizada ante eso.

El dragón sujeto a Rarity con fuerza y la acerco hasta que el rostro de la hermosa joven quedo justo frente a la del dragón, Rarity hacía esfuerzos por liberarse, pero sin poder transformarse estaba totalmente a merced de aquella bestia.

-¡Suéltame asquerosa lagartija súper desarrollada!-gritaba intentando inútilmente de liberarse, fue cuando la chica miro fijamente a los ojos del dragón, notando algo sumamente familiar en aquella bestia-que extraño…por alguna razón…me eres muy familiar-dijo confundida.

El dragón solo rugió y abrió sus alas, emprendiendo el vuelo y provocando una poderosa ventisca que lanzo varios vehículos por los aires, provocando que la gente corriera para protegerse de los impactos, por fortuna, el resto de las Guerreras no perdió el tiempo y se transformó rápidamente, entrando en acción y salvando a la multitud de ser aplastada por toda clase de vehículos.

-¡Eso realmente estuvo cerca!-expreso Sunset mirando cómo la gente se dispersaba por la ciudad.

-¡Tenemos que ir por esa bestia, no podemos permitir que se lleve a Rarity!-declaro Rainbow mirando como el dragón se alejaba cada vez más de ellas.

-¡Eso no pasara, pero…no puedo evitar pensar que hay algo sumamente familiar en ese dragón!-expreso Twilight confundida.

Las 6 Guerreras comenzaron a seguir al dragón, el cual se alejaba cada vez más de la ciudad, llevando a Rarity consigo, pero al mismo tiempo, disparando su llamarada contra todo lo que se le pusiera al frente o no se le pusiera.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Debes detenerte en este instante, así no eres tú! ¡Recuerda quien eres!-le gritaba Rarity, pues ya se había dado cuenta de quién era ese dragón realmente.

La bestia solo rugió con ferocidad y continuo con su senda de destrucción, claro que en ningún momento soltaba a Rarity, la joven guerrera trataba de transformarse, pero su magia parecía no funcionar estando en garras de aquel dragón, fue cuando Rainbow hizo acto de aparición gracias a su increíble velocidad, golpeando al dragón en su garra y obligándolo a abrirla, provocando que Rarity comenzara a caer a gran velocidad.

Por fortuna para la chica, Applejack apareció justo a tiempo y la tomo en sus brazos-¡Te tengo!-declaro soltándola-¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto mirando a su amiga con preocupación de que el dragón la haya lastimado un poco.

-No…él nunca me lastimaría, eso lo sé porque ese dragón es Spike-revelo Rarity dejando sorprendida a Applejack.

-¿Qué dijiste?-.

-Que ese dragón es Spike, lo supe en el momento en que me sujeto, él está siendo poseído por uno de los Espectros de Debonair-explico Rarity.

Antes de que Applejack dijera algo más, Twilight y las demás descendieron-Rarity tiene razón, puedo sentir el aura de Spike, esa bestia es nuestro amigo-revelo sumamente angustiada.

Rainbow golpeo su palma y una mirada de furia apareció en su rostro-¡Esa bruja en serio se está ganando una buena patada en el trasero!-bramo mirando molesta como aquella bestia que era su amigo comenzó a disparar su llamarada en todas direcciones.

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo antes de que termine quemando a toda la ciudad!-indico Fluttershy asustada.

-Muy bien, Rarity, Sunset, Fluttershy y yo haremos todo lo posible por llegar hasta Spike, trataremos de liberarlo del control del Espectro, las demás apaguen el fuego antes de que se esparza-indico Twilight.

-¡A la orden jefecita!-declaro Pinkie Pie haciendo un saludo militar.

Rápidamente, las chicas se separaron para cumplir cada una con sus obligaciones, mientras que Applejack, Pinkie Pie y Rainbow se encargaban de apagar el incendio que Spike inicio, las demás tratarían de llegar hasta su amigo, liberándolo del Espectro sin tener que lastimarlas.

-¡Spike! ¡Tienes que detenerte! ¡Así no eres tú!-grito Twilight elevándose en el aire.

Spike lanzo un rugido y ataco con un golpe de su cola, mismo que Twilight logro evadir a tiempo, rápidamente, Sunset entro en acción, colocándose justo sobre el imponente dragón-¡Escucha amigo, no queremos lastimarte, así que más vale que no hagas algo que nos obligue a hacerlo!-declaro de manera seria y amenazante.

Spike nuevamente rugió y se lanzó en una poderosa embestida contra Sunset, quien logró evadir el impacto justo a tiempo, pero no consiguió apartarse del golpe de la cola de Spike, el impacto fue devastador y la Guerrera Fénix comenzó a caer en picada contra el suelo, por fortuna, Twilight la sujetó a tiempo.

-¡Te tengo! ¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Twilight con preocupación.

-Si…aunque esto es algo vergonzoso-reconoció Sunset ruborizándose ante el hecho de que Twilight la salvo a ella en esa ocasión, provocando una mirada de confusión en Twilight.

Fluttershy lanzo un ataque de luces contra Spike, esperando que eso lo detuviera un momento, rápidamente se acercó al dragón y lo miro a los ojos-¡Por favor Spike! ¡Este no eres tú! ¡Escucha a tu corazón! ¡Escucha a tu corazón!-suplicaba Fluttershy.

Spike blandió sus alas, provocando una poderosa ventisca que lanzo a Fluttershy por los aires, al tiempo que se liberaba del hechizo de la Guerrera Mariposa, Spike volvió a rugir con ferocidad, volviendo a atacar todo a su paso, las chicas no podían hacer nada para llegar hasta su amigo y no se atrevían a atacarlo por temor a dañarlo, debían pensar en algo y pronto.

Rarity no participaba en la acción, solo observaba lo que pasaba, pensando en una posible solución, por más vueltas que le daba solo se le ocurría una opción, era algo absurdo, pero algo en su interior le decía que funcionaria, así que se preparó para ejecutar su plan, rápidamente abrió sus alas y se lanzó al ataque, pasando por un lado de Twilight y Sunset.

-¡Rarity!-grito Twilight.

-¿Qué crees que haces?-cuestiono Sunset.

-¡Salvar a nuestro querido Spike!-declaro Rarity lanzándose a toda velocidad contra el imponente dragón.

Al ver que otro de sus enemigos se acercaba a él, Spike lanzo un rugido y ataco con una poderosa llamarada, misma que Rarity evadió ágilmente, pero debía darse prisa, ya que sabía que no podría esquivar esas letales llamas eternamente, cuando ya estaba muy cerca del dragón preparo su plan.

-¡Danza de la Garza!-invoco lanzando una imagen espectral de su espíritu guardián, mismo que embistió con fuerza a Spike, provocando que cayera al suelo, pero gracias a su tamaño y a ser un dragón en completo desarrollo, la caída no lo hirió ni un poco, por lo que rápidamente se levantó y volvió a rugir, preparando una llamarada-¡Ahora!-exclamo Rarity comenzando a girar rápidamente.

Girando a gran velocidad, Rarity alcanzo a llegar hasta Spike y tomándolo por sorpresa, le dio un dulce beso en la parte superior de su hocico, provocando que Spike abriera mucho los ojos, al tiempo que un pensamiento comenzó a correr por su mente, uno que hacía que su corazón latiera a mil por hora y que sus más grandes sentimientos comenzaran a ganar terreno sobre el Espectro.

 _-"Rarity me beso…me beso…me beso…me beso…me beso"-_ pensaba Spike, al tiempo que sus ojos se volvía de corazones y su rostro se teñía de rojo.

El Espectro comenzó a sentir como el amor de Spike hacia Rarity comenzaba a hacer que su interior fuera sumamente desagradable, el monstruo trato de resistirse, pero los sentimientos de Spike por Rarity eran sumamente poderosos y llenos de pureza, que finalmente, no pudo soportarlo más y abandono el cuerpo de su víctima.

Al ver al Espectro fuera del cuerpo de Spike, Rarity invoco un arco y una flecha de energía, misma que disparo contra el maligno ser-¡Esto es por meterte con mi lindo Spike!-declaro disparando su flecha.

La flecha atravesó al Espectro y lo destruyo, provocando que otro de los planes de Debonair fuera frustrado y dándole la victoria a las Guerreras de la Amistad, mismo que se confirmó cuando Spike comenzó a encogerse, volviendo a ser el adorable cachorro que era, claro en su forma de disfraz de perro.

-¡Spike!-grito Twilight descendiendo y abrazando a su amigo-¿te encuentras bien amigo?-.

-Estoy mejor que bien Twilight…mejor que bien…-aseguro Spike con una mirada muy soñadora y una sonrisa en su corazón, misma que provoco en Twilight una mirada de ternura y una sonrisa de resignación, ahora menos aceptaría el hecho de que algo entre él y Rarity fuera posible.

Al mismo tiempo, las demás consiguieron apagar el incendio que Spike provoco en su forma de monstruo dragón, una vez que terminaron, rápidamente se reunieron para ver a su amigo, aunque en Rainbow hubo una mirada de asombro al escuchar que Rarity salvo el día con un beso.

-No puedo creerlo, los besos tienen tanto poder como para vencer a un dragón ¿Cómo es posible eso?-pregunto Rainbow rascándose la cabeza sin poder entender.

-Déjame mostrarte como-dijo Applejack sujetando a Rainbow del rostro y besándola con fuerza, aunque al principio eso tomo por sorpresa a Rainbow, esta no tardo en corresponder el beso de su novia, abrazándose ambas con gusto.

Cuando se separaron, Rainbow tenía una sonrisa algo boba en el rostro-Guau…creo que ya entiendo cómo es posible eso-dijo con una mirada muy soñadora, provocando una mirada divertida en Applejack y en las demás.

Spike salto a los brazos de Rarity y se acurruco en su pecho-Oye Rarity, creo que aún tengo algo de ese Espectro en mi interior ¿Qué te parece si me das otro beso para asegurarnos que ya no lo tengo dentro?-pregunto con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Ay Spike-dijo Twilight cubriéndose el rostro con vergüenza.

-Con mucho gusto mi pequeño Spike-acepto Rarity con diversión y un poco de ternura, besando a Spike en la cabeza y haciéndolo sentir soñado.

Todas las chicas se rieron ante eso, aunque Sunset miro de reojo a Twilight, una parte de ella quería que llegara el día en que pudiera confesarle sus sentimientos a Twilight y quizás poder sentir el sabor de sus labios sobre los suyos, pero otra le decía que no debía hacerlo, no cuando había muchas cosas que lo impedían.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Valle de las Sombras**

Debonair se encontraba jugando tranquilamente con una esfera de energía oscura, cuando la puerta se abrió con violencia, dando paso a un imponente Centauro de pelo negro, rostro rojo y brazos del mismo color, aunque parecía ser más una mezcla entre Minotauro y Centauro.

-Lord Tirek ¿a qué debo esta intromisión?-pregunto Debonair con total tranquilidad.

-Puedes dejar de hacerte la inocente Debonair, sabes muy bien a que vine, ya es tiempo de que terminemos con esto-indico Tirek.

Debonair volteo a verlo y sonrió-Entonces ¿así es como serán las cosas?-.

-¡Así es como tienen que ser, antes de que tu intentes destruirme, yo te destruiré a ti!-declaro Tirek con un brillo maligno en sus ojos.

-Eso ya lo veremos, porque es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo-expreso Debonair con crueldad.

Ambos villanos se sostuvieron la mirada por algunos inquietantes segundos, antes que finalmente, se decidiera a atacarse con una gran cantidad de energía de magia negra, misma que choco con fuerza y provoco una poderosa explosión.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Llegamos al final de otro capítulo, pero como acaban de ver, en el Valle de las Sombras acaba de iniciar una batalla de poder entre Debonair y Tirek, el mal contra el mal, no importa quién de los dos gane, el resultado será catastrófico para el mundo, ya que ambos buscan exactamente lo mismo, el dominio absoluto de todo lo que existe.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=iNb4vJG9o1k**

 **Mira el atardecer contigo lo he de vivir  
A mi lado estar y sentir  
Día y noche hasta el fin**

 **(Se ve a Twilight y Sunset en la terraza de la escuela viendo cómo se pone el atardecer)**

 **Recuerdos por ver  
Y crear, solo el hoy disfrutar**

 **Tu eres mi luz  
Mi fuerza y mi razón de luchar**

 **(Se ve a Sunset recordando su primer encuentro con Twilight)**

 **Aunque miedo tenia, insegura y dudosa  
Todo eso desapareció**

 **Pues contigo hasta el fin yo quiero vivir  
Un amor imposible por lograr**

 **Dame tu mano  
Hasta el final inmortal**

 **(Recordando cuando le ofreció su amistad)**

 **Pues con una amiga a lograr  
Siempre superar  
Siempre batallar, esperanza traer**

 **Tu luz en mis sombras  
Mi esperanza del miedo**

 **Siempre me vuelvo a levantar  
Gracias a ti por vivir  
MI corazón ha de latir**

 **Transformada en amor  
Rompiendo mis restricciones  
Mis cadenas y mi prisión**

 **Con ustedes volveré a brillar**

 **(Se ve a Rainbow y Applejack ayudándose en vez de estar compitiendo, a Fluttershy cantándole a varios animales, a Pinkie acabando una fiesta y a Spike intentando sorprender a Rarity la cual lo veía adorable)**

 **Cada momento contigo siempre mágico es  
Pues contigo la amistad mágica es**

 **Nunca me dejes dame tu mano  
Y a este amanecer esperar**

 **Contigo lo voy a disfrutar  
Tal vez tenga un final**

 **Pero contigo  
Tal vez no sea tan fatal**

 **Cada momento contigo siempre lo es**

 **(Se ve a Luna y Celestia en la entrada mientras las clases empiezan a terminar)**

 **Aun en la oscuridad con tu luz  
De este agujero infernal  
Nada es accidental**

 **Dame tu mano al amanecer y al amanecer esperar  
Nunca me tienes que demostrar  
Que ha todos puedes salvar**

 **Pues siempre hay que intentar  
Pues contigo los imposibles los podemos vencer  
Siempre esperando el amanecer**

 **Imposibles por romper  
Y a la oscuridad vencer**

 **(Se ve todo oscuro sin nada de luz, hasta que se aprecian dos luces una brillante como el sol y la otra aunque más pequeña clara como la luna revelando ser Sunset y Twilight iluminando la oscuridad)**

 **Cada momento contigo siempre mágico es  
Pues siempre estoy dispuesta a vencer**

 **Con este gran amor aunque imposible  
Pero capaz de lograr**

 **La amistad siempre mágica es  
Toma mi mano la luz encontrar y la magia sentir  
Contigo la amistad mágica siempre será**

 **Podrán venir irse y demás  
Podrán llorar  
Pues contigo siempre estaré  
Y contigo siempre más que una amiga puedo ser**

 **Este amor más que imposible será inmortal  
(se ve a las chicas junto con el resto de los demás esperándolos, mientras Twilight y Sunset se miran a los ojos mientras se toman de la mano, para ir con los demás)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis amigos lectores, a quienes he agradecido por volver mis fics obras exitosas y no me canso de hacerlo:**_

 **LES INFORMO QUE CAMBIE EL DISEÑO DE LA PRINCESA TENAYA DE LOS VEXACONS, YA QUE EL ANTERIOR NUNCA TERMINO POR GUSTARME Y ME GUSTARIA SU OPINIO AL RESPECTO.**

 **Mana:** _todo lo del pasado de Debonair se irá revelando en su momento, solo te puedo decir que ella no siempre fue así, como bien explico Maléfica, hubo un tiempo en que Debonair fue una gran persona y una hechicera sumamente bondadosa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _conforme avanzan los capítulos nos estamos acercando más y más al evento más esperado de todos, los Juegos de la Amistad, que tendrán grandes sorpresas para todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _es una posibilidad, ya que en lo personal dudo mucho que esos aros fueran hechos de metal, digo, lanzando metal contra botellas de cristal solo hay un resultado razonable. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _solo que Cebolla parece uno de esos muñecos ventrílocuos que solo se quedan quietos mirándote, Dios…como me ponen nervioso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _ciertamente, especialmente porque Maud uso la psicología contra su enemigo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _por eso es que dicen que hay que tener mucho cuidado con los callados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _exactamente, nunca debes subestimar a una persona y menos si es callada, mejor hay que tenerlas muy en cuenta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _para saber si tu sospecha es cierta tendrás que esperar un poco más, por el momento hay otros asuntos que atender. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _afortunadamente mi papá ya está mejor, gracias al cielo solo fue un susto, pero realmente fue uno sumamente fuerte. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _como ella misma dijo, solo quería un momento tranquilo con su hermana y sus amigas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **ReyDemonioDemigra:** _de hecho yo ya estoy pensando en la secuela de este fic, donde no solo aparecerán estas valientes guerreras, sino también otros grandes héroes para enfrentarse al terrible y despiadado Lord Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bardock The Dark Saiyajin:** _vaya, entonces no estaba tan lejos de su origen. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ultimatespartan98:** _gracias, eso siempre me anima. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _honestamente, yo espero el reencuentro de Mai con Trunks y también el gran torneo de Zeno-Sama, en serio quiero conocer a los demás Dioses y sus peleadores. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _para mí fue más impactante el hecho de que Freezer haya conseguido hacer llorar al orgulloso Vegeta no una sino dos veces, realmente fue el más grande villano de la franquicia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _son increíbles, realmente me agrado el avance y los personajes, aunque estoy comenzando a pensar que el villano va a ser Darkseid, aparte de Doomsday, claro, es el único que lograría que los mejores héroes se unan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Seiryu.001:** _esa realmente es una loca coincidencia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 46 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Mana, Olivia, Éire, NovaStarPrime, Soranomomo93, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Xanatrix742, Moon-9215, ReyDemonioDemigra, Bardock The Dark Saiyajin, Ultimatespartan98, Kurtlaraperdomo, Iron Mario, Blaitor21, Seiryu.001.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	47. Maldad vs Maldad

_**Es la hora de un nuevo capítulo, pero antes que nada quiero aclararles que en este momento no habrá nada de acción para las chicas, ya que les quiero dar un poco de descanso después de tanto ajetreo que han tenido, por otro lado, en el Valle de las Sombras se desatara una feroz batalla entre dos grandes y temibles villanos, los cuales se decidirán quién de los dos merece ser el gran gobernante del Valle de las Sombras, así como también se decidirá cuál de los dos gobernantes del mal implementara el plan maestro para acabar con todos sus enemigos.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=fG10K2keFZU**

 **(Sunset)  
A veces no se sí seguir**

 **¿Qué camino tomar?**

 **Sombras de luz**

 **Camino sin fin**

 **Y un mundo por vivir**

 **(Ritmo rápido)**

 **A veces no se sí eh de continuar**

 **Caída por la ambición**

 **El deseo y el poder**

 **Sé qué no merezco tu amistad**

 **(Twilight)  
Una oportunidad más**

 **Eh de levantar**

 **(Sunset)  
Volver a continuar**

 **(Las dos juntas)  
Juntas volvemos a luchar**

 **Sé qué intentarás de dudar**

 **De intentar no seguir  
Pero unidas hemos de continuar**

 **(Twilight)  
Confía en mi**

 **No eres el fuego del fin**

 **Eres la luz del día aquí**

 **Dar Esperanza de vivir**

 **Contra la oscuridad**

 **Será la verdad**

 **La fuerza de la lealtad  
Vuélvete a levantar**

 **Sólo la verdad  
Triunfa sobre el mal**

 **(Sunset)  
Unidas hemos de vencer  
El camino se despejará**

 **(Twilight)  
Volver a luchar**

 **(Sunset)  
Con todo el poder**

 **(Twilight)  
Vuelves a nacer**

 **Esperanza como Dragón**

 **(Sunset)  
Ilumina como un fénix**

 **(Las dos juntas)  
Juntas hemos de luchar  
Volveremos a ver el camino ideal**

 **(Applejack)  
Fuerte como un lobo**

 **(Rainbow Dash)  
Lealtad tal halcón**

 **(Rainbow y Applejack)  
Triunfa sobre el mal  
Volveremos a luchar**

 **(Fluttershy)  
Libre Y hermosa al volar  
Mariposa del viento tomar**

 **(Sunset)  
Renace como el fénix**

 **Tu luz ha de levantar  
Esperanza una vez más**

 **He de levantar  
Sonriendo una vez más**

 **(Pinkie)  
Como el Delfín eh de sonreír**

 **Triste nunca estar**

 **No dudes y levántate una vez más**

 **(Rarity)  
Generosa cual Garza eh de volver**

 **(Todas juntas)**

 **Caminar y seguir  
Levantarse otra vez**

 **Y vuelve a luchar  
Siempre junto a la verdad**

 **Unidas jamás perderemos  
la libertad**

 **Guerreras somos  
Unidas vencemos y caeremos**

 **Vuelve a brillar  
Amanecer contigo otra vez  
Luchar contigo hasta el fin**

 **(Sunset)  
Eh vuelto a brillar**

 **(Twilight)  
El camino tomar**

 **(Las dos juntas)  
Por siempre unidas**

 **Jamás vencidas**

 **Puesto esto es**

 **(Todas juntas)**

 **La amistad  
(tono largo al final resaltando la amistad)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 47**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 47 Maldad vs Maldad.**

 **Valle de las Sombras**

Una poderosa explosión sacudió todo el lugar, provocando que los habitantes del Valle de las Sombras se estremecieran, al tiempo que se encontraban rápidamente en uno de los muchos pasillos de aquel palacio de pesadillas.

-¿Qué fue eso?-cuestiono Adagio.

-¡No lo sé, pero tengo mis sospechas de que fue!-declaro Thanatos mirando hacia el lugar donde salía una gran cantidad de energía.

Debonair alargo su brazo, sujetando a Tirek de una de sus patas, para luego lanzarlo contra la pared, misma que atravesó y comenzó a caer en picada, estrellándose contra el suelo, pero incorporándose rápidamente, para luego encarar a su enemiga, la cual descendió a su encuentro.

-Eso no estuvo nada mal, pero vas a necesitar algo mejor que eso si quieres vencerme-sentencio Tirek.

-No te preocupes querido, porque todavía tengo mucho por mostrarte-declaro Debonair sonriendo diabólicamente.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=EnLLbFiNmRg)**

 **Fin de toda esperanza**

 **Es el fin de toda esperanza  
Perder el niño, la fe  
Terminar con toda la inocencia  
Para ser alguien como yo**

 **Este es el nacimiento de toda la esperanza  
Tener lo que yo una vez tuve  
Esta vida sin perdón, terminará con un nacimiento **

Tirek concentro su energía entre sus cuernos, lanzando un poderoso rayo contra Debonair, mismo que la diabólica bruja detuvo con su mano, sonriendo divertida ante el poder tan insignificante que Tirek uso, peor luego se dio cuenta de que todo eso fue una trampa, pues Tirek se lanzó contra ella en una poderosa embestida, lanzándola contra las paredes del castillo y estrellándola con fuerza.

-¡Te advertí que no iba a tener compasión bruja!-declaro Tirek sonriendo malignamente, provocando que Debonair comenzara a reírse con maldad.

 **No deseo levantarme esta mañana  
Para volver a ver nacer otra rosa negra  
La cama de la muerte está siendo cubierta lentamente con nieve**

 **Los ángeles cayeron primero pero yo sigo aquí  
Sólo mientras ellos están cerca  
En el cielo mi obra maestra finalmente será cantada**

 **Es el fin de toda esperanza  
Perder el niño, la fe  
Terminar con toda la inocencia  
Para ser alguien como yo **

-Inútil caballo deforme, no deberías subestimar a alguien que ha obrado con magia que tú ni siquiera te imaginas, yo he hecho cosas que nadie, ni siquiera la gran Reina del Páramo se ha atrevido-sentencio con una sonrisa torcida.

-¡Eres un ser realmente despreciable y asqueroso, le haré un favor al mundo al deshacerme de ti, pero descuida, tu magia no será desperdiciada, ya que planeo hacerla mía!-sentencio Tirek.

-¡Ven por ella si te atreves gusano tonto!-declaro Debonair con un tono de voz sádico.

 **Herido está el ciervo que brinca más alto, y mi herida corta muy profundamente  
Apaga la luz y déjame tirar del tapón**

 **Es el fin de toda esperanza  
Perder el niño, la fe  
Terminar con toda la inocencia  
Para ser alguien como yo**

 **Este es el nacimiento de toda la esperanza  
Tener lo que yo una vez tuve  
Esta vida sin perdón, terminará con un nacimiento **

Tirek saco vapor de su nariz y se abalanzo contra Debonair en una poderosa embestida, provocando que la bruja también se lanzara sobre su oponente, ambos chocaron con fuerza sus puños, provocando un gran terremoto que sacudió todo el lugar, fue cuando los siervos de Debonair apareció.

-¡Lady Debonair!-grito Kate disponiéndose a ir a ayudarla, pero Estraga la detuvo-¿Qué haces?-.

-No creo que ella quiera que nos metamos en esto-dijo Estraga mirando la batalla.

-Y francamente, ninguno de nosotros piensa hacerlo, especialmente cuando los riesgos son demasiado grandes-dijo Thanatos.

 **Mandylion sin cara, deseo de muerte sin un creyente  
Fin de la esperanza, fin del amor, fin del tiempo. El resto es silencio**

 **Es el fin de toda esperanza  
Perder el niño, la fe  
Terminar con toda la inocencia  
Para ser alguien como yo**

 **Este es el nacimiento de toda la esperanza  
Tener lo que yo una vez tuve **

Debonair sujeto a Tirek de los cuernos y lo lanzo por los aires, para luego lanzarse contra su enemigo a toda velocidad, rápidamente, Lord Tirek reacciono y se detuvo en el aire, tomando por sorpresa a Debonair, pues no sabía que Tirek controlaba la magia de la levitación.

-¿Te sorprendí? ¡Te recuerdo que tú no eres la única que disfruta consumiendo la magia de otros seres!-declaro Tirek disparándole un nuevo rayo de energía mágica.

El impacto fue certero y Debonair cayó al suelo con fuerza, quedando enterrada en un profundo cráter, provocando la risa de parte de Tirek, cuando de pronto, una gran cantidad de energía oscura salió del mismo cráter, golpeando a Tirek con fuerza y provocando que cayera al suelo, cuando trato de levantarse, las manos de Debonair salieron de la tierra, sujetándolo del cuello.

 **Es el fin de toda esperanza  
Perder el niño, la fe  
Terminar con toda la inocencia  
Para ser alguien como yo**

 **Es el fin de toda esperanza  
Perder el niño, la fe  
El fin de toda esperanza**

-¡Y tú parece que no has entendido que yo estoy muy por encima de los insectos como tú, pronto lo aprenderás del mismo modo en que Chrysalis y Sombra lo entendieron!-sentencio Debonair comenzando a estrangularlo.

-¡Si así piensas hacerlo, entonces me das lástima!-se burló Tirek sujetando a Debonair de los brazos y comenzando a forcejar con su oponente, ninguno parecía que fuera a ceder terreno ante el otro.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ponyville**

Las chicas se reunieron para una divertida sesión de estudios, aunque la parte divertida solo era considerada por Twilight, quien ya tenía todo un plan para poder estudiar con sus amigas, mientras que Spike solo se encontraba mirando fijamente en la ventana.

-¡Vamos Spike, recuerda que prometiste ayudarnos con nuestra sesión de estudios y ya estamos listas para comenzar!-indico Twilight mirando a su amigo, quien aún estaba absorto mirando hacia la ventana.

-Un momento, estoy en medio de un duelo de miradas con el chihuahua de enfrente-explico Spike sin despegar la vista de la ventana, cuando de pronto-¡Ja! ¡Te gane! ¡Te vencí Pedro!-declaro comenzando a reírse de manera victoriosa.

-¿Terminaste?-pregunto Twilight colocando su mano en la cintura y mirando a Spike de manera reprobatoria.

-No, espera-pidió Spike y luego comenzó a reírse de nuevo-listo, ya termine, vamos con tus amigas para comenzar con esta sesión de estudio-.

-Ya era hora-dijo Twilight rodando los ojos, aunque una parte de ella le divertía mucho como su ayudante se entretenía en ese mundo tan diferente al suyo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Valle de las Sombras**

Tirek se estrelló contra una pila de rocas, se sacudió la cabeza y busco a su oponente, encontrándola en el aire, lanzándole varias flechas de energía oscura, rápidamente, Tirek evadió el ataque moviéndose a gran velocidad, dejando sorprendida a Debonair, quien solo sonrió de forma divertida.

-¡Estoy impresionada, realmente voy a disfrutar mucho succionarte tu magia!-sentencio Debonair disparando un orbe de oscuridad contra Tirek.

El centauro contraataco con un rayo de sus cuernos, deteniendo el ataque antes de que llegara a él y viendo a Debonair con una sonrisa burlona-Que curioso, yo iba a decirte lo mismo-.

Debonair no dejo de sonreír en ningún momento, ese hecho dejo algo confundido a Tirek y también algo perturbado, ya que la sonrisa de Debonair era increíblemente retorcida-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso te asusto?-.

-No me hagas reír, ni siquiera tu madre era capaz de asustarme ¿crees que le tengo miedo a la chiquilla malcriada que tiene por hija?-pregunto de manera burlona.

Debonair estallo en carcajadas al escuchar eso, provocando que Tirek endureciera la mirada-¿Te atreves a compararme con mi madre? Que pobre estúpido eres, desde que era pequeña logre superar la magia de mi madre, soy muy superior a ella y a todo lo que alguna vez soñó-.

-Tan superior que ni siquiera fuiste capaz de vencer a Maléfica en la gran guerra-soltó Tirek con mucha burla y desprecio en su voz.

Al escuchar eso, Debonair endureció su mirada muchísimo, pero ni así dejaba de lado esa tétrica sonrisa-Sí que eres un pobre estúpido Tirek, pero bueno ¿Qué se puede esperar de un ser que apenas es un poco más inteligente que Discord, Chrysalis y Sombra? ¡Ahora prepárate para conocer tu destino!-sentencio Debonair lanzándose a la batalla de nuevo.

Tirek se puso en guardia y espero el impacto, pero antes de llegar, Debonair cambio la estructura de su cuerpo, convirtiéndose en sombra, pasando por un lado de Tirek y colocándose detrás del centauro.

-¿Qué?-.

-¡Sorpresa!-declaro Debonair con burla, sujetándolo de la cola y levantándolo sobre ella, comenzando a estrellarlo repetidamente contra el suelo, para luego girar a gran velocidad y lanzarlo hacia el cielo.

Cuando Tirek comenzó a caer, esto lo hacía en dirección de los siervos de Debonair-¡Cuidado!-grito Aria y rápidamente, se quitaron del camino.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿A dónde van?-pregunto Sonata confundida, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que venía-oh…esto va a doler-dijo cerrando los ojos y cubriéndose la cabeza con los brazos.

Cuando Tirek cayó al suelo, levanto una gran cantidad de polvo, dejando un poco asustada a Sonata, quien poco a poco, comenzó a abrir sus ojos, descubriendo que quedo justo en medio de los cuernos de Tirek, lo que significaba que evadió ser aplastada por muy poco, comenzó a revisar su cuerpo, al tiempo que Tirek se incorporaba y grito llena de alivio.

-¡Estoy bien!-grito, cuando de pronto, Tirek la golpeo con su cola, estrellándola contra una roca-¡Sigo estando bien!-informo algo aturdida por el golpe de la cola, pero como bien señalo, se encontraba bien.

Debonair se alzó en el aire de nuevo, encarando a Tirek, quien resoplo aire de su nariz con furia, mirando a su oponente-Veo que aun te puedes poner de pie, justo lo que esperaba del último de mis marionetas-.

-Pareces haber predicho que todo se iba a resolver en este conflicto ¿no es verdad?-pregunto Tirek cruzándose de brazos.

-Sí y no-respondió Debonair dejando algo confundido a Tirek.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso bruja?-cuestiono desafiante.

-Cuando los reuní era para una cosa, para poder consumir la magia de ustedes 3 e incrementar mí ya de por si aterrador poder, desafortunadamente, para lograrlo primero tenía que esperar a que estuvieran debilitados, fue por eso que les di esas misiones a Chrysalis y Sombra, también tenía una reservada para ti, pero sabía que en cuanto dos de ustedes fueran absorbidos, el que quedara se daría cuenta de mis intenciones y entonces…-.

-Se decidiría todo en una última batalla, vaya, realmente eres muy astuta, debo felicitarte Debonair, realmente sabes cómo jugar con todos los que te rodean-.

-Siempre ha sido una habilidad nata en mí-explico Debonair con crueldad-así que lo mejor sería que te rindieras y me dieras tu magia, es el destino inevitable de nuestra batalla-.

Tirek comenzó a reírse ante aquella afirmación y miro a Debonair con mucho odio-Niña tonta y malcriada, eso es algo que no está asegurado, ya que al igual que tú, yo también se cómo ser perverso-.

-Entonces veamos quien de los dos es el que merece el título del ser más perverso de este oscuro reino-expreso Debonair con crueldad y Tirek se preparó para dar comienzo a su batalla una vez más.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ponyville**

La sesión de estudio de las chicas ya había comenzado, aunque Rainbow tenía que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no dormirse, ya que lo que más quería en esos momentos era salir y practicar para los Juegos de la Amistad, los cuales estaban cada vez más y más cerca.

-Vamos Rainbow, tienes que concentrarte, no olvides que antes de la competencia se llevaran a cabo los exámenes y si repruebas uno solo no te dejaran participar-le recordó Applejack.

-¡Estoy despierta!-grito Rainbow saltando de su asiento y tomando el libro en sus manos-esto es muy aburrido-.

-¡Rainbow! ¡Estudiar no es aburrido, es algo realmente divertido!-declaro Twilight sonriendo con mucha seguridad.

-Si…para las cerebritos como tú y Sunset esto es lo más divertido del mundo, para las atléticas como yo hay otras cosas que son mucho más divertidas y emocionantes-se quejó Rainbow.

-Pues si te sigues quejando en lugar de estudiar no podrás participar en esas cosas tan divertidas y emocionantes-le soltó Sunset, provocando que Rainbow rodara los ojos con fastidio.

-Tenías que recordármelo-dijo con frustración-aun no sé porque motivos tengo que pasar los exámenes para poder competir, soy la mejor atleta de toda la escuela-.

-Tal vez fue porque por poco pones a la escuela en órbita durante la clase de química-intervino Pinkie recordando el incidente del laboratorio.

-¿Qué no fue suficiente castigo tener que ayudar al maestro con su equipo?-pregunto Rainbow estrellando su cabeza contra la mesa.

-Pobrecita, como debe estar sufriendo-dijo Fluttershy colocándole una mano en la espalda de modo compasivo.

-En lo personal estas siendo muy dramática Rainbow-expreso Rarity, ganándose una mirada significativa de todas sus amigas-¿Qué dije?-pregunto confundida.

-Nada, solo es curioso que seas tú quien diga algo como eso-dijo Sunset sonriendo con ironía, dejando a Rarity con un signo de interrogación en la cabeza.

-¡Ya basta! No perdamos más tiempo y continuemos con el estudio, Rainbow, sé que esto no es lo tuyo, pero debemos aprovechar para ponernos al corriente, especialmente ahora que parece que Debonair nos está dando un respiro después de todos los ataques que ha lanzado-expreso Twilight.

-Es cierto, ahora que lo mencionas ¿Cuál crees que sea la causa de que ceso sus ataques de nuevo?-pregunto Applejack mirando a su amiga con la duda impresa en la cara.

Twilight iba a decir que ese no era el momento para discutir ese asunto, pero al ver que todas sus amigas la miraban con la misma duda en sus caras, suspiro y les dio su teoría-No estoy segura, cada vez que nos da un respiro siempre viene algo nuevo y mucho peor, así que sea lo que sea que este tramando seguramente no será nada bueno-.

-Pues, no creo que haya algo peor que el hecho de que te haya envenenado, al menos para Sunset…-soltó Pinkie, provocando que nuevamente, Applejack y Rainbow le cerraran la boca con sus manos, al tiempo que Sunset la fulminaba con la mirada y Twilight se quedaba confundida.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Pinkie Pie?-pregunto Twilight sin entender muy bien la actitud de sus amigas, siendo Sunset quien respondiera.

-No es nada Twilight, ya sabes, son unas locuras de Pinkie Pie-expreso Sunset mirándola con algo de enojo.

Twilight solo parpadeo algo confundida, peor decidió mejor no seguir preguntando, después de todo, aún tenían mucho que repasar y tenían que lograr obtener la atención de Rainbow Dash antes de que se quedara dormida sobre la mesa, así que prosiguieron con su sesión de estudios.

-Esto realmente es muy aburrido-dijo Rainbow cubriéndose la cara con las manos, ganándose un golpe de parte de Applejack-¡Oye!-.

-Ya deja de quejarte, recuerda que si quieres participar en los Juegos de la Amistad tienes que pasar los exámenes-le recordó Applejack con autoridad.

Rainbow solo bufo frustrada y derrotada-Bien, rayos, a veces no es tan genial tener novia-dijo algo molesta.

-Lo mismo digo-dijo Applejack con una sonrisa divertida, hecho que hizo sonreír un poco a Rainbow.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Valle de las Sombras**

Tirek arremetió contra Debonair, embistiéndola con fuerza y estrellándola contra una de las paredes del palacio, ambos comenzaron a forcejar para tratar de ganar terreno sobre su contendiente, demostrando tener fuerzas sumamente igualadas.

-¡Eres una tonta Debonair, nunca serás capaz de vencerme!-declaro Tirek aplastando a Debonair con el peso de su cuerpo.

-¡Nunca digas nunca, especialmente cuando se trata de mí!-decreto Debonair, disparando un rayo de energía oscura de sus ojos, mismo que golpeo a Tirek en el rostro, obligándolo a retroceder, momento que Debonair aprovecho para dispararle una esfera de energía.

Tirek sintió el impacto sobre su abdomen y se estrelló contra una pila de rocas que estaban cerca del lugar, todo ante la mirada sorprendida de sus leales esbirros, quienes no podían creer que su ama tuviera todo ese poder, pero Tirek se levantó de nuevo y encaro a su oponente.

-¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes?-pregunto Tirek con burla-ni siquiera me hiciste cosquillas-.

Debonair solo sonreía con total tranquilidad-Ay querido Tirek, no te has dado cuenta ¿verdad?-pregunto Debonair sonriendo.

-¿Cuenta de que?-.

-De que ni siquiera estoy peleando al máximo, solo quería ver que tan poderoso eres, realmente eres un ser sumamente excepcional, por ese motivo tu magia será bien usada por mí-explico Debonair sonriendo con crueldad.

Tirek se rio de manera burlona-Sigues diciendo tonterías, no podrás quedarte con mi magia hasta que me derrotes-.

-No te preocupes, porque eso planeo hacer, especialmente porque voy a mostrarte mi verdadero rostro-revelo Debonair, aquella información provoco que la sonrisa de Tirek desapareciera.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-pregunto Tirek confundido.

-¡A que este no es mi verdadero rostro, hace tiempo que conseguí no solo superar las barreras mágicas que mi madre impuso, sino que además logre desarrollar algo, algo que incrementa mi poder oscuro al máximo, pero te diré que nunca me sentí en la necesidad de usarlo, pero en estos momentos ya no soporto escucharte diciendo que tú vas a gobernar el mundo y a quitarme mi magia, es tiempo de que conozcas tu lugar! ¡Eres muy afortunado, serás el primero en ver mi verdadero rostros!-sentencio Debonair al tiempo que comenzaba a liberar un aura de energía maligna, misma que cubría su cuerpo.

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué piensas haces?-cuestiono Tirek algo asustado.

Los esbirros de Debonair también observaban todo atentamente, preguntándose qué era lo que iba a pasar, poco a poco, el cuerpo de Debonair comenzó a sufrir un cambio drástico, al tiempo que su poder aumentaba desmesuradamente, Tirek retrocedió algo asustado al ver esto.

-¿Qué rayos fue lo que hiciste? ¿Cómo fue que lograste algo como esto?-cuestiono Tirek viendo el cambio tan drástico que Debonair acababa de tener.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=C_j2xNd15eU)**

Tirek no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, aquella bruja se había convertido en algo sumamente peor, algo terrible y lleno de oscuridad, una criatura retorcida y llena de maldad, los brillantes ojos rojos de Debonair brillaron en medio de aquella oscuridad, al tiempo que alzaba una de sus manos.

-Te dije que yo he obrado con magia que ni siquiera mi madre se atrevió a usar ¡Ahora desaparece de mi vista!-sentencio disparando su magia oscura contra Tirek.

Tirek trato de contraatacar con un rayo de sus cuernos, pero el ataque de Debonair fue sumamente arrasador y el maligno centauro recibió el impacto directamente, sintiendo como su cuerpo era consumido en aquella energía llena de maldad y oscuridad.

-¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡¿EN QUE SE HA CONVERTIDO ESA MALDITA BRUJA?!-grito Tirek antes de desaparecer en medio del ataque.

Cuando Tirek desapareció, Debonair abrió sus poderosas fauces y comenzó a consumir la magia del centauro, aumentando su poder enormemente, para luego volver a la normalidad, una vez que regreso a su estado normal, miro sus manos por unos segundos, como si estuviera analizando algo de vital importancia.

Sus siervos solo observaban aquello sin saber que pensar, nadie se esperó que Debonair fuera capaz de hacer algo como eso-Ok…creo que no es conveniente tratar de rebelarse ante ella-dijo Thanatos.

-¿Tú crees?-pregunto Estraga con sarcasmo.

-¿Qué es lo que hizo para poder hacer algo como eso?-pregunto Adagio incrédula.

-Bueno…dijo que había experimentado con magia que ni siquiera la Reina del Páramo se ha atrevido, eso quiere decir que quizás ha usado magia negra mucho más terrible y poderosa de la que conocemos-explico Aria.

-No entiendo nada de nada-dijo Sonata.

Debonair siguió mirando sus manos un momento, podía sentir la magia de Chrysalis, Rey Sombra y ahora la de Lord Tirek fluyendo en su interior, pero también había algo que no le gustaba, dirigió su mirada hacia la nada y abrió su palma derecha, disparando un rayo de oscuridad.

Su ataque golpeo una de las paredes dimensionales que separaban al Valle de las Sombras del mundo mortal, cuando vio el resultado, descubrió que apenas podía abrir un pequeño agujero entre los dos mundos, ese hecho la hizo molestarse, pues significaba que aún no podía liberarse de ese maldito encierro.

-Aun con la magia de estos 3 en mi interior no puedo romper la barrera mágica, eso quiere decir que el conjuro que Maléfica uso contra mí es más poderoso de lo que imagine-dijo pensando en voz alta, al tiempo que comenzaba a pensar en una posible solución-veamos, si conozco a esa tonta y así es precisamente, entonces debió escribir el conjuro en su queridísimo diario, siempre fue una de sus mayores aficiones, su hija es igual a ella, que patéticas, pero al mismo tiempo es muy conveniente para mí, solo necesito usar a la persona indicada para esta misión y solo hay alguien que podría ejecutarla, tal vez no sea muy brillante, pero su estúpida suerte podría hacer que no falle en esta simple misión-dijo Debonair de manera pensativa.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ponyville**

Las chicas ya habían terminado su sesión de estudios, lo cual fue un verdadero alivio para Rainbow, quien en cuanto escucho que ya habían terminado, no perdió el tiempo en cerrar el libro con rapidez y estirar sus brazos con fuerza, sintiendo como sus huesos tronaban.

-¡Por fin!-grito con gran alivio, pero antes de poder continuar con su alegría, Pinkie Pie intervino.

-¿Qué dicen si para celebrar vemos una película y ordenamos una pizza?-pregunto entusiasmada.

A todas las pareció una idea perfecta, incluso Twilight tuvo que admitir que era una buena forma de relajarse, aunque realmente tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para convencer a Spike de que no verían la película de "Lazzie" o de "Corazón de Dragón", no porque fueran malas, sino porque Spike ya las había visto 17 y 37 veces cada una.

-¡Hoy vamos a ver una gran película de terror, Drácula de Bram Stocker!-declaro Pinkie Pie sacando la película y poniendo un gesto aterrador, mismo que hizo que Fluttershy tragara hondo.

-¿No podemos ver otra película?-pregunto con timidez.

-Por favor, ya viste Vampiros y Hombres Lobo de verdad-le recordó Sunset.

-Si…y aun duermo con ajo, una estaca de madera y objetos de plata-reconoció Fluttershy con vergüenza.

Las chicas rodaron los ojos y se dispusieron a poner la película, pero antes de hacerlo, en cuanto encendieron la tele apareció un reporte que captó la atención de Rainbow Dash-¡Esperen!-.

- _"_ Y no olviden que mañana es el día en que finalmente saldrá la tan esperada obra de Daring Do, donde la valiente arqueóloga hará equipo con el Caballero de la Noche y solo por tiempo limitado, la autora de los libros de Daring Do, A.K. Yearling estará presente para firmar está limitada obra editorial y todo se llevara a cabo en el "Calabozo del Androide""-.

En cuanto Rainbow vio esa noticia, una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro-¿Oyeron eso? ¡Mañana sale el libro, finalmente va a salir, tenemos que ir a formarnos, seguramente la fila estará muy larga!-exclamo Rainbow Dash sumamente alarmada.

Sunset rodo los ojos y saco un teléfono-Eso no será necesario-dijo marcando un número-hola…si…sé que es raro cuando te marco…también sé que te pones muy feliz, pero escucha…necesito un favor…si…adivinaste… ¿puedo contar contigo? Gracias…ahórrate eso por favor-pidió cortando la comunicación ruborizada-listo, Mana nos ayudara a ser de las primeras en la fila sin importar a qué hora lleguemos-.

-Es cierto, Mana trabaja en la tienda de comics-recordó Rarity.

Rainbow dio un salto de alegría-¡Mañana será un gran día!-declaro sumamente emocionada, al tiempo que sus amigas solo negaban con la cabeza ante el entusiasmo de la chica deportista.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Otro capítulo acaba de concluir, como vieron, aunque Lord Tirek sostuvo una batalla devastadora con Debonair, al final ella tenía un truco más bajo la manga, mismo que le dio la victoria, pero ahora es el momento que Rainbow tanto ha esperado, por fin el libro donde la valiente arqueóloga y el Caballero de la Noche se unen en una épica aventura contra dos de los villanos más peligrosos de todos ha llegado.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=jjoqLClNfDo**

 **(Luna)  
Mira el arcoíris con esperanza lo puedes ver  
Solo levántate de esa oscuridad**

 **Brillante como el sol aquí  
Eres mi luz en este mundo**

 **Brillante sobre la oscuridad que hay por ti  
Nunca te rindas**

 **(Celestia)  
Los sueños se realizaran  
No importa cuánto he de batallar**

 **Siempre la esperanza prevalecerá  
Contigo al caminar**

 **(Luna y Celestia)  
Un olvido, un misterio y un hoy por venir  
Salir de las sombras  
Y ver la luz**

 **Es el regalo que disfruto pues estas tu**

 **(Twilight)  
No tengo miedo  
Ni ira  
Ni desesperación**

 **(Sunset)  
Contigo lo he de lograr**

 **En este abismo eterno  
Nos levantaremos y volveremos a reír**

 **Mis alas levantar y volver a volar  
Un largo día es**

 **No hay excepciones  
Ni más presiones**

 **(Twilight)  
Brillante es la luz  
Que ejerces tu**

 **(Applejack, Pinkie y Rarity)  
Ni miento  
Nunca triste estoy  
Rendirme jamás lo hare**

 **Por un destino a proteger  
Brillante y fuerte ser**

 **(Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash)  
Cruel nunca seré  
Leal contigo siempre estaré**

 **(Sunset y Twilight)  
Mi amiga tú serás**

 **Con el amor tendrás  
Y la magia fuerte es  
Ya que es la amistad**

 **(Twilight)  
Amigas hasta el fin  
(con tonos bajos en forma de susurro)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, muchas gracias por convertir mis fics en obras sumamente exitosas:**_

 **Mana:** _la batalla de ambas fuerzas del mal ha terminado con la victoria de Debonair, quien demostró que aun pese a todo el poder que tiene, aún conserva algo más oscuro en su interior, las chicas deben estar listas para todo. Espero hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _a Debonair no le importa nada ni nadie, ella lo único que quiere es causar terror y sufrimiento, pero hubo un tiempo que ella era muy diferente. Espero hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _eso tomara su tiempo, especialmente viniéndose una tremenda batalla. Espero hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _Debonair ha ganado la intensa batalla, pero eso solo significa que las chicas tendrán más problemas que nunca. Espero hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _vaya, realmente tienes una gran imaginación. Espero hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _la ganadora indiscutible fue Debonair, aunque tú y los otros villanos solo pudieron ver como se desarrollaba esta devastadora batalla. Espero hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _un villano ha sido vencido, desafortunadamente fue derrotado por uno mucho más malvado y temible. Espero hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _eso es algo que ella deberá decidir, por el momento tienen que prepararse para los momentos más emocionantes de sus vidas. Espero hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Súper Rock Ninja:** _honestamente, dudo mucho que Zeno-Sama sea Black, ya que por lo que Bills y Wiss explicaron, Zeno-Sama nunca ha peleado, pero si lo hiciera sería mejor pedir piedad y te deseo lo mismo. Espero hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **ReyDemonioDemigra:** _una batalla entre Superman y Broly, no sé porque, pero siempre se me ha figurado que Broly es el Doomsday de DB. Espero hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rey Drasian:** _ciertamente, ya que sin importar quien de esos dos venciera, el resultado sería el mismo para las chicas. Espero hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _yo creo que va a ser Darkseid, especialmente porque él tiene todo el poder, el ejército y los planes para forzar a los más grandes héroes del mundo a unirse. Espero hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _yo creo que el torneo va a comenzar hasta el próximo año, porque aún no se sabe si vendrá otro enemigo después de Black. Espero hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _claro que escuche de eso, con Freezer iba a terminar todo, incluso Goku iba a morir en la explosión de Namekuseijin, tras hacer realidad la leyenda del Súper Saiyajin, dejando a Gohan como el último de esa raza. Espero hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _pues como acabas de ver le tenía preparada una gran sorpresa. Espero hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bardock The Dark Saiyajin:** _ok…lo último fue bastante peculiar y/o divertido. Espero hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ultimatespartan98:** _toma en cuenta que Tirek presencio lo que Debonair le hizo a Sombra, así que opto por detenerla antes de que lo hiciera con él. Espero hayas disfrutado del capítulo 47 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Mana, Olivia, Soranomomo93, Éire, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Xanatrix742, Súper Rock Ninja, ReyDemonioDemigra, Rey Drasian, Blaitor21, Kurtlaraperdomo, Iron Mario, Moon-9215, Bardock The Dark Saiyajin, Ultimatespartan98.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	48. Tres niñas y un ladron

_**Hola de nuevo a todos los amantes de los fics, ha llegado el momento de otro capítulo, en esta ocasión nuevamente les daré un leve descanso a las chicas, ya que ellas estarán ocupadas en su adquisición del libro que tanto esperaban, pero no se preocupen, porque también le daré algo de protagonismo a cierto grupo de pequeñas que son fieles admiradoras de 3 chicas del grupo y ellas 3 le harán la vida imposible al secuaz de Debonair, pues ya no les adelanto nada más para evitar arruinarles todas las sorpresas que vienen en este capítulo, espero sea de su total agrado, ya que está inspirado en uno de mis capítulos favoritos de una serie que pasaban cuando CN valía la pena.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=ndZj2IJafUI**

 **Un pasado por olvidar  
Un futuro por descubrir  
Y un presente por vivir**

 **(Se ve a Twilight dirigiéndose a Canterlot acompañada de Spike, con Luna y Celestia en la entrada)**

 **Esperanza me ha de levantar  
La luz en tus sombras, tu sol y tu luna  
Vuelve a sonreír otra vez**

 **(Se ve al resto de las chicas esperándola)**

 **No sé qué hacer estoy a momentos de perder  
Empiezo a dudar a mis alas perder y empezar a caer**

 **No vuelvas ni temas de dudar**

 **Tu lealtad  
Tus honestidad  
Fuerte has de ser, no lo dudes eso tienes que ver**

 **(la imagen cambia a Rainbow y Applejack compitiendo en una carrera)**

 **Tus risas  
Y Amabilidad  
Generosa siempre has de ser**

 **(Cambia a Pinkie haciendo reír a las demás, Fluttershy con varios animales y Rarity diseñando varios vestidos nuevos)**

 **Nunca de eso lo eh de dudar  
Eso es la amistad  
que tiene poder**

 **Sólo tú la tienes que ver  
Y creer**

 **Vuelve a levantarte  
y a vivir  
Que sin ti, estoy perdida otra vez**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirando un poco nerviosa a Twilight recordando cuando Twilight junto con las demás le dan la mano a Sunset ofreciéndole su amistad)**

 **Vuélvete a levantar  
Una vez más hay que luchar**

 **Y volver a enfrentar, volver a pelear**

 **Luz ilumina el fin  
Mi fuerza eres tu**

 **Luz he de ser**

 **(Ambas al verse sonríen un poco nerviosas sin saber que decir)**

 **Solo el tiempo lo dirá  
Volver a pelear  
Esperanza es lo que das**

 **Volver a intentar**

 **La esperanza me ha de iluminar y juntos viviremos al fin**

 **Por qué contigo he de luchar**

 **(Cambia la imagen con un fondo brillante con varias criaturas del Páramo pasando a mostrar a Discord, seguido de Shining Armor y Candance, por ultimo a Maléfica junto con Diaval)**

 **Amigas hasta el fin  
Que la esperanza nos ha de iluminar**

 **Volver a soñar  
No he de dudar**

 **Contigo por siempre hasta el fin  
la amistad es nuestra fuente de luz**

 **Amigas hemos de ser  
Juntas hasta el fin**

 **Guerreras a luchar**

 **El mal a enfrentar**

 **(Cambia la imagen con Applejack acabando con varios espectros por tierra, y Pinkie atacando a otros saliendo desde el mar, pasando a Twilight, Sunset, Rarity, Rainbow y Fluttershy volando enfrentando a varias criaturas con grandes ataques)**

 **Juntas y unidas hasta el fin**

 **Que la amistad vuelva a florecer**

 **Y la amistad por siempre ha de vencer**

 **Sola he estado**

 **Nunca la felicidad experimente**

 **Sola no eh de seguir**

 **Con ustedes vuelvo una a ser**

 **Su amistad fuerte lo es**

 **Porque la amistad es la magia que tiene el poder  
Al mal enfrentar y vencer**

 **(Volviendo a cambiar otro fondo negro esta vez con el valle de las sombras revelando con varios Espectros pasando a Tirek, seguido del Rey Sombra y la Reina Chrysalis con una sonrisa maligna, pasando a Sonata, Aria y Adagio esta última con una sonrisa ambiciosa y por ultimo a Debonair sin ninguna sonrisa)**

 **Esto es la amistad**

 **Fuerte, honesta, leal, alegre, amable, generosa, amorosa y mágica siempre ha de ser**

 **Juntas por siempre  
Contra el mal latente  
Juntas una vez**

 **Guerreras de la Amistad**

 **(cambia la imagen con las chicas y Maléfica su lado mientras detrás de ellas aparece la figura de Amaterasu)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 48**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 48 Tres Niñas y un Ladrón.**

Era una noche tranquila en Ponyville, aunque todavía no era muy tarde, la gente apenas estaba terminando sus labores diarias y se preparaban para ir a casa, cuando de pronto, a las afueras de la ciudad, sobre una de las colinas cercanas, un portal mágico se abrió y de este emergió un individuo que llevaba su rostro cubierto por una capucha y ropas negras.

Aquel sujeto tenía entre sus manos un libro de color negro con bordados dorados, era pequeño y fácil de llevar, rápidamente emprendió la marcha de nuevo, especialmente cuando del portal surgieron las valientes Guerreras de la Amistad, las cuales fueron llamadas para detener a ese tipo, mismo que tuvo la osadía de entrar al palacio y robarse el diario de la reina misma.

-¿Cómo es posible que ese sujeto haya sido capaz de entrar al palacio y robarse el diario de tu madre sin que nadie se haya dado cuenta?-pregunto Rainbow sin dar crédito a lo que había pasado.

-¡Tal vez él sea el más letal de todos los lacayos de Debonair, el más poderoso y terrorífico de todos sus sirvientes, el enemigo más cruel y letal que jamás hayamos enfrentado!-exclamo Pinkie estremeciéndose ante esa idea.

De pronto, el bandido tropezó con una piedra y comenzó a caer colina abajo, chocando con varios arbustos y pequeñas piedras-No, es un estúpido afortunado-dijo Sunset achicando los ojos.

-No sé si debamos golpearlo o cómprele un helado-dijo Fluttershy con compasión.

El tipo cayó al suelo y se quitó la capucha, revelando su rostro, su cabello era azul y corto, con un flequillo cayendo entre sus ojos, enorme nariz y piel pálida, aquel bandido era el conocido Grimm, un bandido de bajo rango conocido por su suerte tan variable, ya que a veces era afortunado y a veces…

Cuando se levantó, se clavó una astilla en el dedo gordo, provocando que lanzara un grito de dolor y comenzara a saltar de un lado a otro gimiendo de profundo dolor, fue cuando se dio cuenta que las Guerreras de la Amistad ya estaban casi sobre él, pero entonces vio un lugar donde se podría esconder, una fábrica de cereal que se encontraba precisamente a las afueras de la ciudad.

Rápidamente se dirigió hacia el lugar y entro por una ventana abierta, cayendo al suelo de cabeza, rápidamente se incorporó y tomo una bata de trabajo de las que se encontraban colgada en aquella oficina, abandono el lugar y se mezcló con los demás trabajadores.

En cuanto las chicas llegaron, usaron un conjuro de invisibilidad para evitar ser vistas por los empleados, buscaron por todos lados, pero no había señal alguna del delincuente-Parece que lo perdimos-dijo Applejack molesta.

-Muy bien, separémonos y…-.

-Espera Twilight, yo tengo otra idea-dijo Sunset captando la atención de sus amigas-dejémoslo así por ahora-.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-pregunto Rarity.

-Confíen en mí, nos volveremos a topar con ese tipo sin que nos demos cuenta-dijo Sunset sonriendo de manera misteriosa.

Antes de que las chicas le preguntaran más, Twilight comprendió la idea de su amiga-Ya sé a qué te refieres, muy bien chicas, retirémonos por el momento, creo que Sunset tiene razón, lo volveremos a ver cuándo menos lo esperemos-dijo sonriendo del mismo modo que Sunset.

Las demás asintieron y se retiraron del lugar, dejando a Grimm aliviado, quien saco el diario y lo beso, imaginándose la gran recompensa que Debonair le daría cuando se lo llevara, ya estaba imaginándose con ese premio, cuando se resbalo en el piso y el diario salió volando.

-¡Oh no!-exclamo alarmado, cuando para su fortuna, el diario aterrizo en una de las cajas abiertas de cereal, misma que acababa de ser llenada con el suculento bocadillo, al ver eso, Grimm suspiro aliviado y fue tras la caja, misma que estaba siendo preparada para ser empacada-eres un niño travieso, intentaste escapar de papi ¿sabes lo que Lady Debonair me haría si supiera que te tenía y luego te perdí? Pero lo importante es que ahora estas a salvo-.

Apenas dijo eso, la caja paso por un ducto, siendo sellada y llevada a otro cuarto, sin que Grimm pudiera tomar el libro a tiempo, al darse cuenta de eso, rápidamente entro al lugar, encontrándose con un millar de cajas del cereal conocido como "Hojuelas Capitán Conejo de la Suerte".

El grito que lanzo bien pudo haberse escuchado hasta en el espacio, al tiempo que ingresaba rápidamente y buscaba desesperadamente su botín, pero todas las cajas estaban bien cerradas y ninguna parecía tener su preciado tesoro, fue cuando vio como algunos trabajadores empacaban algunas de aquellas cajas y se preparaban para llevarla al súper mercado de la ciudad, en cuanto cerraron la puerta del compartimiento de carga y el camión emprendió la marcha, Grimm se colgó de la parte de atrás y se fue con ellos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Al llegar al súper mercado de Ponyville, las cajas de cereal fueron desempacadas y colocadas en sus respectivos estantes, todo ante la mirada de Grimm, quien se dio cuenta de la gran cantidad de cajas que aun habían, sin perder tiempo o pensarlo mucho, comenzó a abrir una por una, tirando su contenido y esperando que el diario cayera de pronto, desafortunadamente, ninguna de todas aquellas cajas lo tenía.

Cuando ya estaba por resignarse, vio que aún quedaba una caja, esa era la que debía tener el diario, así que se levantó y comenzó a acercar su brazo, casi se podía escuchar a los ángeles en medio de un coro celestial, pero justo cuando iba a tomarla, una mano más anciana salió de la nada y la gano.

-Vaya, la última, este debe ser mi día de suerte-dijo la abuela Apple, quien llevaba un carrito con varias compras, al tiempo que se dirigía hacia la caja, dejando a un congelado Grimm detrás.

Cuando Grimm se dispuso a seguirla, una mano lo sujeto del traje y lo levanto del suelo, quedando Grimm frente al enfurecido rostro de uno de los empleados, el cual señalo todo el desastre que hizo, Grimm solo pudo tragar saliva profundamente antes de recibir un puñetazo que lo saco volando fuera de la tienda, justo en el momento en que la abuela Apple se disponía a abordar un taxi, Grimm paso volando a su lado y se estrelló contra un poste de luz, al ver eso, la abuela se acercó y negó con la cabeza.

-Pobre hombre, tome para que se compre algo de comer-dijo dándole algunas monedas y abordando el taxi, una vez que le dio la dirección al taxista, la anciana se acurruco en su lugar-a Apple Bloom y a sus amigas les alegrara ver que les compre su cereal favorito-agrego sonriendo sumamente contenta de imaginar las expresiones de esas 3 niñas tan adoradas, sin percatarse que Grimm se colgó de la parte trasera del taxi.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Una vez que volvió a su hogar, la anciana se dirigió a la cocina y preparo tres platos con el suculento dulce, poniéndoles un poco de leche, coloco los 3 platos en una bandeja y se dirigió a donde estaban las 3 niñas, acompañadas por las Guerreras de la Amistad, quienes se reunieron ahí para poder salir a la adquisición del mayor libro de aventuras de todos.

-¡Niñas, les compre su cereal favorito!-expreso la abuela, cuando vio que las 7 adolescentes se movían de un lado a otro, alistándose para salir, mientras las 3 niñas veían la tele.

-Un momento abuela-dijo Apple Bloom.

-Estamos viendo…-comenzó Scootalo.

-La tele-finalizo Sweetie Belle.

Al mismo tiempo, Rainbow se veía cada vez más ansiosa por irse-¡Vamos chicas, tenemos que darnos prisa o nos quedaremos sin el libro ni la oportunidad de conocer a la creadora de Daring Do!-exclamo sumamente nerviosa.

-Tranquila dulzura, aún hay tiempo-le aseguro Applejack sonriéndole dulcemente a su novia, a veces podía ser toda una dramática exagerada, pero era una de las cosas que le causaba mucha ternura.

Y afuera, observando todo por la ventana, se encontraba un espantado Grimm-¡Las Guerreras de la Amistad! ¡Esto debe ser una broma! ¿Ahora qué voy a hacer? ¡Si me ven me llevaran ante Maléfica, pero si regreso al Valle de las Sombras sin el diario Lady Debonair me cortara el cuello!-exclamo estremeciéndose ante ambas situaciones.

De pronto, el programa que las 3 pequeñas estaban viendo se fue a comerciales, pasando por el primero de ellos, uno que narraba las desventuras de un Conejo rosa vestido como capitán de la marina, con capa, bigote blanco y unas enormes orejas que emergían del sombrero, el personaje se llamaba Capitán Conejo de la Suerte y trataba inútilmente de apoderarse del cereal de su mismo nombre, mismo que tenía que trocitos de maíz que asemejaban a barcos, rubís de malvaviscos y esmeraldas de gomita, pero al final, siempre pasaba algo que impedía que se apoderara de ellos, lo que terminaba con los niños diciéndole…

-"Que ridículo eres, los Tesoros del Capitán Conejo de la Suerte son para los niños"-.

Al ver ese comercial y a las niñas que gustosamente se comían el mismo cereal, una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en el rostro de Grimm-Ya se lo que voy a hacer, engañar a esas niñas será fácil, pero ¿Cómo le haré con las Guerreras de la Amistad? Ella se darán cuenta de que…-.

Justo en ese momento, la puerta se abrió con algo de violencia y las 7 chicas salieron corriendo, siendo empujadas por Rainbow Dash-¡Vamos, ya casi abren la tienda y el momento de obtener el libro!-declaro empujando a sus amigas, quienes les daban las últimas indicaciones a las 3 niñas, ya que ellas se quedarían solas, pues Big Mac y la abuela Apple se irían a atender algunos negocios.

-Vaya…eso fue…conveniente-dijo Grimm escabulléndose para poner en marcha su plan.

Las 3 pequeñas continuaron comiendo su cereal, cuando el sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta llamo su atención, se dirigieron a abrir y una sonrisa de felicidad apareció en sus rostros-¡Sí!-.

-¡Si, soy el personaje del comercial que acaban de ver, el Capitán Conejo…o algo así!-se presentó Grimm con un disfraz del susodicho personaje.

Las 3 pequeñas tomaron a Grimm de las manos y lo metieron a la casa, al tiempo que gritaban muy emocionadas y comenzaban a correr alrededor de Grimm-¡Capitán Conejo de la Suerte!-.

-¡Muy bien ya cállense! Cálmense-indico Grimm-escuche…el Capitán Conejo de la Suerte tiene dolor de cabeza…así que solo tomare un poco de cereal y me iré-dijo acercándose a la mesa donde estaba la caja del cereal, pero antes de tomarlo, Apple Bloom se adelantó.

-¿Acaso crees que somos tontas?-pregunto con seriedad.

-Ya sabemos que nos vas a engañar-dijo Scootalo cruzada de brazos.

-Si, como en el comercial-agrego Sweetie Belle.

Scootalo llevo a Grimm hasta la salida-Así que no regreses hasta que tengas algo bueno-dijo cerrándole la puerta, misma que no tardo en volver a abrirse.

-Oigan ¿no han visto a mi hermano gemelo?-pregunto Grimm.

-¡No!-respondió Scootalo volviéndole a cerrar la puerta en las narices.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Tras ese fracaso, Grimm se sentó en una banca que estaba a las afueras de la Granja Apple-Vaya, será más difícil de lo que pensé, ya no se me ocurre ningún otro truco, este disfraz de conejo es todo lo que tengo-expreso Grimm con enojo.

Justo en ese momento, una anciana paso frente a él, sonriendo con mucha satisfacción-Ser niñera es tan satisfactorio-dijo retirándose a paso lento, siendo seguida por la mirada de Grimm.

Por su parte, las 3 amigas se reunieron en la cocina para seguir disfrutando del delicioso cereal que la abuela Apple les había llevado, cuando-Niñas, su nueva niñera abuela acaba de llegar-dijo Grimm presentándose con un disfraz de anciana, pero sin quitarse el disfraz de conejo.

Grimm ocupo el asiento vacío y quedo frente a las niñas, quienes lo veían fijamente-Cielos niñera abuela, que ojos tan grandes tienes-observo Sweetie Belle.

-Son para ver mejor este cereal-explico Grimm tomando el cereal y acercándolo a él.

-Cielos niñera abuela, que bigote tan interesante tienes-observo Scootalo.

Grimm tosió un poco-Es para que no se me caiga el cereal de la boca-explico volviendo a acercarse el cereal.

-Cielos niñera abuela, que orejas de conejo tan grandes tienes-observo Apple Bloom.

Esta vez, Grimm se vio en un terrible predicamento-Este…son para…-decía sin saber que inventar.

Lo siguiente que paso, fue que las niñas lo sacaron de la casa de nuevo, dejándolo tendido en el suelo y con la peluca de anciana a un lado-¡Que ridículo eres capitán, los Tesoros del Capitán Conejo de la Suerte son para los niños!-declararon al mismo tiempo y de brazos cruzados, mientras sonreían de manera divertida.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Después de eso, las chicas se dirigieron hacia el jardín de la parte de atrás, disponiéndose a comer al aire libre, una experiencia sumamente relajante para ellas, especialmente porque estaban disfrutando de su postre favorito, fue cuando Grimm las descubrió.

-Una fiesta en el jardín, que conmovedor-dijo con malicia.

Rápidamente, se escabullo hacia la entrada, donde un hombre de aspecto mayor estaba bajando algunas cosas de su auto, fue cuando Grimm lo sujeto por detrás y lo noqueo, poniéndose sus ropas y montando su podadora tipo vehículo.

Cuando llego hasta el jardín, comenzó a cortar el césped, siendo visto por Apple Bloom-Miren, es el jardinero que contrato Big Mac, el Sr. Chen-presento Apple Bloom-buenos días Sr. Chen-.

-Buenos días niñas-saludo Grimm imitando el acento chino-tanto trabajo hace que se me antoje un poco de ese delicioso cereal que están comiendo-expreso.

-Bueno, pues ponga su podadora en reversa y sírvase un poco-invito Scootalo sonriendo con amabilidad.

-En seguida niñas-dijo Grimm comenzando a maniobrar, pero su capa quedo enredada en una de las ruedas y al momento en que esta comenzó a retroceder, lo jalo con ella.

Las chicas solo pudieron ver como aquel hombre pasaba por debajo de las ruedas, escuchándose como luego pasaba por las sierras de la cortadora y finalmente, salía por la parte delantera del vehículo, rápidamente corrieron a verlo.

-¡Señor Chen! ¿Se encuentra bien?-pregunto Sweetie Belle preocupada, fue cuando se dieron cuenta de la verdad.

-Un momento, no eres el Sr. Chen, que ridículo eres capitán, los Tesoros del Capitán Conejo de la Suerte son para los niños-repitió Apple Bloom.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Nuevamente las chicas decidieron comer en el interior de la casa, cuando Grimm volvió a aparecer, esta vez, iba vestido con un disfraz de monstruo, nuevamente sin quitarse el traje de conejo, al tiempo que se reía de manera divertida y algo maligna.

-Esto si tiene que funcionar, las hará huir como las niñas miedosas que son-pensó en voz alta y riéndose de su ingenioso plan.

Grimm se acercó a la ventana y comenzó a rugir de manera aterradora, captando la atención de las niñas, quienes rápidamente abrieron la ventana y se lanzaron contra Grimm, comenzando a golpearlo sin descanso alguno con todo lo que tuviera a la mano, ya fuera palos de madera, sus propias manos, el patín de Scootalo, etc.

Al final, Apple Bloom lo lazo como si fuera una vaca, mientras que Scootalo y Sweetie Belle le dieron un puñetazo al mismo tiempo, provocando que la máscara de monstruo saliera volando en cámara lenta, cayendo al suelo de manera dramática.

-¿Quién dijo que nuestras hermanas eran las únicas capaces de pelear con monstruos?-pregunto Apple Bloom sobre la espalda de Grimm sonriendo de forma victoriosa, fue cuando se dieron cuenta de quién era el monstruo-que ridículo eres capitán, los Tesoros del Capitán Conejo de la Suerte son para los niños-volvió a decir Apple Bloom sonriendo de manera divertida y sus amigas asintieron.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Sabiendo lo que le podría pasar si volvía al Valle de las Sombras sin ese libro, Grimm no se dio por vencido, esta vez decidió disfrazarse de Santa Claus, para entrar por la chimenea y sorprender a las niñas con el viejo bonachón que les llevaba juguetes a los niños que se portaban bien, se dispuso a subir al techo, pero lograrlo le costó mucho, cayó al menos 3 veces y cuando por fin lo logro, se acercó con paso firme a la chimenea y vio el hueco por el que iba a entrar, de pronto, una ardilla salió del mismo, lanzándose sobre su cara y comenzando a morderlo, arañarlo y golpearlo con su cola.

-¡Agh! ¡No! ¡Déjame! ¡Déjame!-gritaba acercándose a la orilla del tejado, para finalmente volver a caer al suelo con fuerza.

Nuevamente, tuvo que volver a subir, no sin que antes le pasaran todas las desgracias que le habían pasado las primeras veces que trato de subir, volviendo caer una y otra vez, hasta que finalmente consiguió subir de nuevo, solo que esta vez, se aseguró de que no hubiera ningún roedor que le saltara en la cara de imprevisto, cuando estuvo seguro, entro por la chimenea.

Desafortunadamente, el hueco era muy estrecho para él y quedo atorado con la cabeza hacia abajo, al darse cuenta que estaba atorado no pudo hacer otra que comenzar a llorar de desesperación y frustración.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Más tarde, los bomberos y la policía se encontraron en la zona, ayudando a sacar al desafortunado hombre que quedó atrapado en la chimenea, cuando por fin consiguieron sacarlo, se retiraron del lugar, una vez que la abuela Apple aseguro que no presentaría cargos, especialmente porque las 3 niñas no se veían nada asustadas.

-Santa ¿estás loco? Es verano-dijo Sweetie Belle sosteniendo la caja de cereal.

-Eh…no soy Santa… ¡Soy el Capitán Conejo de la Suerte!-declaro quitándose el gorro y la barba-¡Solo quería un poco de cereal! ¡Solo quería un poco de cereal! ¡Solo un poco!-exclamo cayendo de rodillas y comenzando a llorar, al tiempo que se cubría las manos con el rostro.

Sweetie Belle lo vio con ternura y luego con una sonrisa le ofreció la caja de cereal, provocando que Grimm dejara de llorar y mirara a la pequeña, la cual sonreía con mucha ternura y amabilidad.

-¿Eh? ¿Es en serio?-pregunto incrédulo y Sweetie Belle asintió-¡Por fin! ¡Los Tesoros del Capitán Conejo de la Suerte…al fin son míos!-declaro Grimm quitándose la máscara de conejo y revelando su rostro, dejando sorprendidas a las 3 pequeña-¡Ah! ¡Barquitos de maíz y rubís de malvaviscos, junto con esas deliciosas esmeralda de dulces! ¡Por fin son míos!-declaraba al tiempo que comía el contenido de la caja, fue cuando finalmente, encontró el causante de todo su sufrimiento, el diario de Maléfica-oh…es cierto, olvide que a esto vine-dijo sonriendo-bueno niñas, fue divertido…pero me ahora me tengo que ir…hasta luego pequeñas y…-de pronto, choco con alguien de espaldas.

Lentamente volteo y se topó con la sonrisa desafiante de las Guerreras de la Amistad, las cuales ya se encontraban transformadas y listas para la batalla-Vaya, vaya, miren nada más a quien venimos a encontrar-dijo Rainbow tronándose los nudillos de su puño derecho.

Grimm solo pudo tragar saliva antes de recibir la paliza de su vida de parte de las 7 valientes chicas, siendo lanzado por los aires, para luego recibir una poderosa patada en el trasero de todas direcciones, finalizando su sufrimiento con un puñetazo doble de parte de Twilight y Sunset, quedando tendido en el suelo con los cachetes inflados y los ojos morados.

-Les dije que lo encontraríamos en su momento-dijo Sunset sonriendo de manera divertida y provocando que sus amigas se rieran.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Poco después, Shining Armor apareció junto con algunos soldados de la Guardia Real, mismos que apresaron a Grimm y comenzaron a llevárselo-¡Lady Debonair tiene un carácter sumamente explosivo, me llevaran a un sitio donde no pueda encontrarme! ¿Verdad? ¿Verdad?-preguntaba con mucho miedo.

-Ya cállate-dijo un solado harto de los lamentos de Grimm.

Apple Bloom, Scootalo y Sweetie Belle, por su parte, eran felicitadas por las chicas por su gran hazaña al detener a ese ladrón con tal facilidad y maestría-Realmente les estamos en deuda, de no ser por ustedes, el diario de mi madre habría caído en las malignas manos de Debonair y eso habría sido un gran problema-explico Twilight.

-No fue nada, solo cumplimos con nuestro deber-dijo Scootalo sonriendo de manera ególatra.

-Esa es mi pequeña-dijo Rainbow sujetando a Scootalo y tallando sus nudillos en la cabeza de su hermana adoptiva.

-Y es por ese motivo que alguien quiere verlas-intervino Shining Armor sonriendo de manera misteriosa, captando la atención de las 3 pequeñas.

Justo en ese momento, de portal apareció nada más y nada menos que Maléfica, Reina del Páramo, la cual sonreía con mucha dulzura y agradecimiento hacia el trio de valientes pequeñitas, las cuales miraron con la boca abierta la aparición de la reina de la magia.

-Hola pequeñas-saludo con una gran sonrisa, provocando que las pequeñas gritaran de emoción, aún más que cuando vieron al falso Conejo de la Suerte.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Valle de las Sombras**

Debonair observo todo y una mirada de furia apareció en su rostro, al tiempo que borraba la imagen con su mano-¡Ese pedazo de inútil no sirve para nada, fue una falta de juicio de mi parte haber creído que podría cumplir esta misión, aunque eso poco importa, el momento de mi venganza ya llegara, por ahora llego el tiempo de que los mortales y esas sucias chiquillas experimenten mi ira…personalmente!-sentencio Debonair con un brillo diabólico en sus ojos.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Otro capítulo llega a su final, como vieron, en esta ocasión fue el turno de las pequeñas admiradoras de poner de su parte, espero les haya gustado y reconocido en que gran serie de nuestra infancia estaba inspirado este capítulo, en lo personal fue uno de mis favoritos, no sé si también haya sido para ustedes, pero ahora se viene una terrible tormenta, pues Debonair ha decidido ir a enfrentarlas en persona, la pregunta es ¿Qué piensa hacer para lograrlo, pues aún está encerrada en el Valle de las Sombras?**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=iNb4vJG9o1k**

 **Mira el atardecer contigo lo he de vivir  
A mi lado estar y sentir  
Día y noche hasta el fin**

 **(Se ve a Twilight y Sunset en la terraza de la escuela viendo cómo se pone el atardecer)**

 **Recuerdos por ver  
Y crear, solo el hoy disfrutar**

 **Tu eres mi luz  
Mi fuerza y mi razón de luchar**

 **(Se ve a Sunset recordando su primer encuentro con Twilight)**

 **Aunque miedo tenia, insegura y dudosa  
Todo eso desapareció**

 **Pues contigo hasta el fin yo quiero vivir  
Un amor imposible por lograr**

 **Dame tu mano  
Hasta el final inmortal**

 **(Recordando cuando le ofreció su amistad)**

 **Pues con una amiga a lograr  
Siempre superar  
Siempre batallar, esperanza traer**

 **Tu luz en mis sombras  
Mi esperanza del miedo**

 **Siempre me vuelvo a levantar  
Gracias a ti por vivir  
MI corazón ha de latir**

 **Transformada en amor  
Rompiendo mis restricciones  
Mis cadenas y mi prisión**

 **Con ustedes volveré a brillar**

 **(Se ve a Rainbow y Applejack ayudándose en vez de estar compitiendo, a Fluttershy cantándole a varios animales, a Pinkie acabando una fiesta y a Spike intentando sorprender a Rarity la cual lo veía adorable)**

 **Cada momento contigo siempre mágico es  
Pues contigo la amistad mágica es**

 **Nunca me dejes dame tu mano  
Y a este amanecer esperar**

 **Contigo lo voy a disfrutar  
Tal vez tenga un final**

 **Pero contigo  
Tal vez no sea tan fatal**

 **Cada momento contigo siempre lo es**

 **(Se ve a Luna y Celestia en la entrada mientras las clases empiezan a terminar)**

 **Aun en la oscuridad con tu luz  
De este agujero infernal  
Nada es accidental**

 **Dame tu mano al amanecer y al amanecer esperar  
Nunca me tienes que demostrar  
Que ha todos puedes salvar**

 **Pues siempre hay que intentar  
Pues contigo los imposibles los podemos vencer  
Siempre esperando el amanecer**

 **Imposibles por romper  
Y a la oscuridad vencer**

 **(Se ve todo oscuro sin nada de luz, hasta que se aprecian dos luces una brillante como el sol y la otra aunque más pequeña clara como la luna revelando ser Sunset y Twilight iluminando la oscuridad)**

 **Cada momento contigo siempre mágico es  
Pues siempre estoy dispuesta a vencer**

 **Con este gran amor aunque imposible  
Pero capaz de lograr**

 **La amistad siempre mágica es  
Toma mi mano la luz encontrar y la magia sentir  
Contigo la amistad mágica siempre será**

 **Podrán venir irse y demás  
Podrán llorar  
Pues contigo siempre estaré  
Y contigo siempre más que una amiga puedo ser**

 **Este amor más que imposible será inmortal  
(se ve a las chicas junto con el resto de los demás esperándolos, mientras Twilight y Sunset se miran a los ojos mientras se toman de la mano, para ir con los demás)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, muchas gracias por convertir mis fics en obras sumamente exitosas:**_

 **Mana:** _tengo pensado hacer un capítulo así, donde sea una convención de comics, pero por lo pronto, en esta ocasión, las chicas tuvieron su momento tranquilo, mientras las tres pequeñas hermanas se encargaban del secuaz de Debonair. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _también este fue un capítulo tranquilo, al menos para las Guerreras. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _se me olvido…sucedieron muchas cosas en estas semanas que provocaron que algo se me pasara, pero veré que puedo hacer al respecto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _la batalla con Debonair está cada vez más cerca, aunque esa bruja aún tiene muchos trucos bajo la manga, especialmente ahora que tiene pensado ir en persona. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _todo a su tiempo, mi estimado amigo, todo a su tiempo, por el momento se avecina algo mucho más interesante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _eso es cierto y no era una tonta suertuda, era un tonto suertudo, aunque como viste, su suerte puede variar en muchas formas, a veces es mala, a veces buena y a veces muy mala. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _ella si lo sabe, realmente es una chica sumamente observadora, tanto como Pinkie, aunque creo que ella tiene poderes psíquicos porque adivina todo con mucha facilidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _no realmente, en esta ocasión envió a un ladrón que es conocido por su suerte tan diversa, como bien dijo Sunset, es un estúpido afortunado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **ReyDemonioDemigra:** _gracias por la invitación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _muchas cosas se revelaran más adelante, por el momento las chicas tuvieron un descanso, mientras las pequeñas hermanitas le hacían la vida imposible al ladrón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _acabas de ver el movimiento de Debonair, pero ahora la maligna bruja ha decidido que es tiempo de encarar a las chicas frente a frente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _tengo pensado algo para la idea del Caballero de la Noche, por el momento esta vez les toco un poco de protagonismo a las mayores admiradoras del equipo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _de cierto modo estas en lo correcto, pero ella tiene muchas sorpresas preparadas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Súper Rock Ninja:** _eso ya tiene más sentido, aunque te diré algo, me estoy comenzando a preguntar si Zeno-Sama tendrá una especie de mano derecha, es decir, un tipo de guardaespaldas que sea mucho más poderoso que los 12 Dioses de la Destrucción y sus respectivos guardianes, y que solo este debajo del mismo Zeno-Sama ¿me entiendes? Y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ultimatespartan98:** _no mucho, ya verás porque lo digo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 48 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Mana, NovaStarPrime, Olivia, Éire, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Xanatrix742, Blaitor21, Kurtlaraperdomo, Iron Mario, ReyDemonioDemigra, Moon-9215, Súper Rock Ninja, Ultimatespartan98.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	49. Despertar Divino Primera Parte

" _ **Buen día Agente P, el malvado Dr. Doof está planeando algo, debes averiguar qué es y detenerlo"**_

" _ **Ah Perry el Ornitorrinco, llegas justo a tiempo para ver mi último invento ¡Admira, el Restaurante de Comida Rápida Súper Rápida! Ya sé, ya sé, le falta la terminación "inador", no se me ocurrió como agregársela, pero te diré en que consiste mi plan, solo fíjate en ese cliente que acaba de llegar ¿Y bien? ¿Qué le pareció?"**_

" _ **¿Qué cosa?"**_

" _ **La comida ¿Qué le pareció?"**_

" _ **No la he comido"**_

" _ **¿Está diciendo que no le gusto la comida?"**_

" _ **No la he comido"**_

" _ **Me está ofendiendo"**_

" _ **Discúlpeme…no se ofenda…si me gusto su comida"**_

" _ **Eso me alegra, aquí está su cuenta ¿viste Perry el Ornitorrinco? ¡Este es un verdadero negocio de comida rápida, pronto todas las personas morirán de hambre porque no podrán comer nada debido a mi comida súper rápida y cuando ya todos estén esbeltos y débiles podré apoderarme del área Limítrofe! Ya sé, ya sé, soy un genio"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=fG10K2keFZU**

 **(Sunset)  
A veces no se sí seguir**

 **¿Qué camino tomar?**

 **Sombras de luz**

 **Camino sin fin**

 **Y un mundo por vivir**

 **(Ritmo rápido)**

 **A veces no se sí eh de continuar**

 **Caída por la ambición**

 **El deseo y el poder**

 **Sé qué no merezco tu amistad**

 **(Twilight)  
Una oportunidad más**

 **Eh de levantar**

 **(Sunset)  
Volver a continuar**

 **(Las dos juntas)  
Juntas volvemos a luchar**

 **Sé qué intentarás de dudar**

 **De intentar no seguir  
Pero unidas hemos de continuar**

 **(Twilight)  
Confía en mi**

 **No eres el fuego del fin**

 **Eres la luz del día aquí**

 **Dar Esperanza de vivir**

 **Contra la oscuridad**

 **Será la verdad**

 **La fuerza de la lealtad  
Vuélvete a levantar**

 **Sólo la verdad  
Triunfa sobre el mal**

 **(Sunset)  
Unidas hemos de vencer  
El camino se despejará**

 **(Twilight)  
Volver a luchar**

 **(Sunset)  
Con todo el poder**

 **(Twilight)  
Vuelves a nacer**

 **Esperanza como Dragón**

 **(Sunset)  
Ilumina como un fénix**

 **(Las dos juntas)  
Juntas hemos de luchar  
Volveremos a ver el camino ideal**

 **(Applejack)  
Fuerte como un lobo**

 **(Rainbow Dash)  
Lealtad tal halcón**

 **(Rainbow y Applejack)  
Triunfa sobre el mal  
Volveremos a luchar**

 **(Fluttershy)  
Libre Y hermosa al volar  
Mariposa del viento tomar**

 **(Sunset)  
Renace como el fénix**

 **Tu luz ha de levantar  
Esperanza una vez más**

 **He de levantar  
Sonriendo una vez más**

 **(Pinkie)  
Como el Delfín eh de sonreír**

 **Triste nunca estar**

 **No dudes y levántate una vez más**

 **(Rarity)  
Generosa cual Garza eh de volver**

 **(Todas juntas)**

 **Caminar y seguir  
Levantarse otra vez**

 **Y vuelve a luchar  
Siempre junto a la verdad**

 **Unidas jamás perderemos  
la libertad**

 **Guerreras somos  
Unidas vencemos y caeremos**

 **Vuelve a brillar  
Amanecer contigo otra vez  
Luchar contigo hasta el fin**

 **(Sunset)  
Eh vuelto a brillar**

 **(Twilight)  
El camino tomar**

 **(Las dos juntas)  
Por siempre unidas**

 **Jamás vencidas**

 **Puesto esto es**

 **(Todas juntas)**

 **La amistad  
(tono largo al final resaltando la amistad)**

 **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 49**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 49 Despertar Divino.**

 **Primera Parte**

 _ **Twilight se encontraba viendo como toda la escuela Canterlot estaba siendo consumida por una sombra demoniaca, misma que estaba destruyéndola con llamas negras, la gente escapaba aterrada, sus amigas estaban tendidas en el suelo gravemente lastimadas, incluso ella estaba algo herida, sosteniendo el cuerpo de Sunset, la Princesa alzo la vista y miro con miedo al responsable de todo eso.**_

 _ **Aquella sombre se reía de manera cruel y sádica, al tiempo que acercaba su mano hacia Twilight, la joven solo pudo cubrir el cuerpo de Sunset con el suyo en un intento de protegerla, de pronto, ella y sus amigas comenzaron a brillar intensamente, lo siguiente que paso, fue que los Elementos de la Armonía emergían de sus cuerpos, tomando la forma de sus Espíritus Guardianes, los cuales danzaron en el cielo hasta unirse y formar a una poderosa aura de luz.**_

 _ **Aquella aura de luz brillaba con intensidad, provocando que el atacante comenzara a ser destruido por ese resplandor, Twilight solo podía ver asombrada todo eso, cuando de pronto, tuvo ante ella una visión, la visión de una hermosa mujer, cuyos ojos eran brillantes y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, un nuevo resplandor cubrió el lugar.**_

Twilight despertó de golpe ante aquella última visión, quedando sumamente asustada y algo confundida-Fue…un sueño…-dijo sin poder entender lo que acababa de pasar, miro su reloj y vio que eran las 3 de la mañana, aún faltaban unas cuantas horas para levantarse e ir a la escuela.

-¿Twilight? ¿Está todo bien?-pregunto Spike medio dormido desde su cama.

-Ah…si…todo está bien…no te preocupes Spike, vuelve a dormir, solo…tuve un sueño raro, eso es todo-dijo Twilight sonriéndole de manera tranquilizadora.

Sin estar muy convencido, pero muerto de sueño, Spike asintió y se acurruco de nuevo en su cama, cerrando sus ojos y volviendo a sus sueños, Twilight se recostó en su cama y miro hacia el techo, preguntándose que podría significar su sueño, al tiempo que recordaba las palabras del sacerdote.

-Amaterasu-murmuro mirando al techo y cerrando los ojos para volver a dormir.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Valle de las Sombras**

Debonair se encontraba en posición de meditación, mantenía los ojos cerrados y un aura oscura rodeaba su cuerpo, cuando abrió sus ojos, estos estaban sin brillo alguno, casi como si estuviera muerta, pero eso no era lo que en realidad pasaba, de hecho, la diabólica Debonair estaba preparándose para darle a sus odiadas enemigas la sorpresa de su vida.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ponyville**

Al día siguiente, en la preparatoria Canterlot había un gran alboroto, porque ese día finalmente comenzaban los Juegos de la Amistad y tanto los estudiantes como los maestros se estaban preparando para darles la bienvenida a los alumnos de su escuela rival, la preparatoria Crystal y a su directora, la señorita Abacus Cinch, una mujer que por lo que Twilight había escuchado, disfrutaba demasiado demostrar la superioridad de su escuela.

-¡Pero este año va a ser diferente, este año, los Wonderbolts venceremos a esos presumidos Shadowbolts!-declaro Rainbow Dash subiéndose a una mesa de la cafetería.

-¿No piensas usar magia para conseguirlo, verdad?-pregunto Twilight mirando a su amiga de manera reprobatoria.

-¿Quién necesita magia? ¿Cuándo se tiene esto?-declaro Rainbow flexionando un musculo de su brazo.

-Ya vas a empezar con eso-dijo Applejack cruzándose de brazos y rodando los ojos.

-Oh vamos, si bien sabe que te gusta-dijo Rainbow Dash coquetamente.

-No tanto como te encantan los míos-contraataco Applejack con una mirada aún más coqueta y seductora.

-¿Qué ni siquiera pueden coquetearse sin convertirlo en una competencia?-pregunto Rarity acariciando la cabeza de Spike.

-Yo creo que es divertido, le da un toque gracioso a su relación-expreso Pinkie Pie saltando de un lado a otro.

Twilight decidió ignorar ese momento y saco un libro de deidades, mismo que su madre le presto, la Princesa comenzó a hojear en el libro, buscando alguna información útil, se veía tan concentrada y tensa que tanto Sunset como Fluttershy no tardaron en descubrirla.

-¿Está todo bien Twilight?-pregunto Fluttershy.

-Sabes que puedes decirnos lo que ocurre-dijo Sunset colocándole una mano en el hombro.

-Gracias, no es nada importante o al menos…es quiero creer, anoche tuve un sueño muy extraño y me pareció ver a una poderosa mujer, por eso le pedí este libro de deidades a mi madre ¿recuerdan lo que nos hablaron sobre Amaterasu?-pregunto y sus amigas asintieron-descubrí que ella no solo es Diosa del Sol, también según las leyendas, fue quien creo los Elementos de la Armonía y que antes de que los seres humanos siquiera existieran, les entrego esos poderes a 7 animales únicos y especiales; el Dragón Zafiro, el Fénix, el Halcón, el Lobo, la Garza, el Delfín y la Mariposa-señalo Twilight.

-¿Dices que Amaterasu dio su más poderosa magia a estos animales?-pregunto Rarity.

-Es por eso que nuestros Espíritus Guardianes son esos, porque ellos fueron los antiguos portadores de los Elementos, sin embargo no explica que se debe hacer para convocarla, lo único que puedo deducir es que Amaterasu es del mismo tipo que la Diosa Horakthy-señalo Twilight.

-¿Horakthy?-pregunto Rainbow ladeando su cabeza hacia un lado.

-Una antigua deidad egipcia, la cual según la leyenda, solo puede ser convocada cuando los 4 Dioses Legendarios; el Dragón Alado de Ra, Slifer el Dragón Celestial, Isis la Misericordiosa y Obelisk el Atormentador se unan en un rayo de luz-explico Twilight.

Antes de que la explicación continuara, por los megáfonos de la escuela se escuchó la voz de la directora Celestia, la cual les indicaba a todos los alumnos que fueran a la entrada principal para recibir a sus invitados y futura competencia, los alumnos de la escuela Crystal.

-Llego la hora de patear traseros-dijo Rainbow sonriendo desafiante.

-Solo recuerda que no debes usar la magia ni tus poderes contra ellos-le recordó Twilight.

-No te preocupes, que con mi talento no será necesario, venceremos a los Shadowbolts y luego celebrare leyendo el libro "Daring Do y Batman Misión en Gótica"-explico Rainbow con un brillo soñador en los ojos.

-¿No lo has terminado de leer?-pregunto Applejack mirándola incrédula.

-Oh no, lo termine desde hace horas, pero no me canso de leerlo-explico Rainbow con una sonrisa sumamente emocionante.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Más tarde, todos los estudiantes estaban afuera de la escuela, cuando el autobús de sus rivales llego, siendo la directora Abacus la primera en bajar, en cuanto Twilight la vio, su primera impresión sobre ella fue que se trataba de una mujer sumamente severa y de actitud prepotente, y con la cual era mejor nunca tener problemas.

Celestia y Luna se acercaron a ella, quien no tardó en hacer lo mismo, las 3 se saludaron con cortesía, aunque la directora Abacus lo hizo de una manera fría y cortante-Creo que lo mejor es que vayamos directo al grano, mis alumnos no vinieron hasta aquí solo por placer directora Celestia-.

-Muy bien, en cuanto demos el discurso de bienvenida podemos comenzar con los Juegos de la Amistad-aseguro Celestia sonriendo con amabilidad, aunque Abacus no correspondió la sonrisa.

Tal como Celestia dijo, los estudiantes de ambas escuelas se reunieron en el gimnasio, donde la directora Celestia les dio la bienvenida a sus invitados y rivales en los juegos, deseando mucho que esta fuera una competencia justa y que esperaba que todos se divirtieran mucho.

-¡Y recuerden, lo importante no es ganar sino competir! ¡Ahora que comiencen los Juegos de la Amistad!-declaro Celestia y todos gritaron emocionados.

Los Juegos se dividieron y varias competencias, entre las cuales destacaban repostería, carpintería, matemáticas, química, carreras de motos, arquería, fútbol, basquetbol, voleibol, natación, etc.

-¡Que comience el baile!-declaro Rainbow preparándose para comenzar la batalla.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=ezNXoOYOMPU)**

 **Wondercolts**

 **¡Ho! Los vamos a vencer**

 **¡Ho! ¡Lo vamos a vencer!**

 **¡A vencer! (¡Ho! ¡Los vamos a vencer!)**

 **¡A vencer!**

 **Shadowbolts**

 **(¡Oh oh!) Los vamos a sacar**

 **Los vamos a sacar**

 **¡A sacar! (¡Los vamos a sacar!)**

 **¡A sacar!**

 **Wondercolts**

 **No ganarán, nunca podrán**

 **Ahora fuera de aquí, creen que vencerán pero no es así**

 **Unidos, fuertes, hay que ganar**

 **Rudos no son, y es nuestra ciudad**

 **Las veces que perdimos antes**

 **Ya no nos vencerán, más fuerza nos van a dar**

 **Tienen miedo si, ya se puede ver**

 **¡Su dinero no apuesten pues lo van a perder!**

 **No nos pueden vencer**

 **¡Vamos, Wondercolts!**

 **No nos pueden vencer**

 **¡Vamos, Wondercolts!**

La primera competencia fue de repostería, misma en la cual compitieron Pinkie Pie y Mana, ambas trabajaron rápidamente contra sus oponentes, se podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente, tanto que hasta algunos comenzaron a comerse las uñas de los nerviosos que estaban.

Las jueces fueron Luna y Celestia, quienes tomaron un poco del pastel de las cocineras de los Shadowbolts, el sabor era delicioso, pero nada de especial, cuando les tocó el turno de probar el de Pinkie Pie y el de Mana se llevaron una gran sorpresa, ya que Pinkie corto el pastel con un cuchillo, mostrando una réplica exacta de la Mona Lisa en el interior del pastel, dejándolas sorprendidas, lo que les dio la primera ronda a los Wonderbolts, para enfado de Abacus.

 **Shadowbolts**

 **Nunca ganan ni aún hablan mucho sin pensar**

 **Tal vez deban parar antes de comenzar**

 **Escuela Cristal no hay más danos reconocimiento**

 **Nuestra educación hay que cuidar ese momento**

 **Oye con atención**

 **Hay un ruido allá**

 **Hay fragilidad**

 **Y muy muy pronto caerán (caerán)**

 **Muy pronto caerán (caerán), lo verán**

 **No nos pueden vencer**

 **¡Vamos, Shadowbolts!**

 **No nos pueden vencer**

 **¡Vamos, Shadowbolts!**

La segunda ronda fue carpintería y aunque los representantes de los Wonderbolts trataron de hacer un buen trabajo, eventualmente fueron superados por las hábiles manos de los estudiantes Shadowbolts, lo que les dio la victoria en esa competencia, provocando que Abacus se mostrara satisfecha, pero no por completo.

 **Wondercolts**

 **Hay presión, vamos a vencerlos**

 **Nadie, puede ahora detenernos**

 **Escuela Cristal si, están a punto de**

 **Caer, caer**

 **Shadowbolts**

 **Hay presión, ya casi les ganamos**

 **Ríndanse, serán los derrotados**

 **Canterlot es no, están a punto de**

 **Caer, caer**

 **Wondercolts**

 **Alto hay que llegar**

 **Pues vamos a ganar**

 **Shadowbolts**

 **Tal vez hay que parar**

 **Pues ya no pueden más**

 **Wondercolts**

 **La verdad es que hoy**

 **Les vamos a ganar**

 **Todos**

 **No podemos parar**

Conforme los Juegos de la Amistad avanzaban, la competencia se volvía más reñida, ninguna de las dos escuelas quería ser vencida por sus rivales, esto se demostraba en el modo en que se llevaba a cabo todo, Twilight comenzó a preguntarse si aquellos eventos debían tener el nombre correcto, pues en lo que a ella le parecía, no había nada de amistad en ninguno, solo había competencia y rivalidad.

Sunset noto la actitud de Twilight y una mirada de preocupación apareció en su rostro, al tiempo en que pensaba en sus sentimientos por ella, realmente no estaba segura si debía decirle o no, aunque en esos momentos lo que más importaba era ver los Juegos de la Amistad y apoyar a su equipo, no podía dejar de preocuparse por su amiga y amor secreto.

 **Twilight**

 **Quiero que todo esto ya termine**

 **Hay mucho más porqué seguir**

A la mente de Twilight vino la imagen de su sueño, de la sombra que atacaba y destruía todo a su alrededor, y de aquella figura tan omnipotente y majestuosa que apareció para salvarla a ella y a sus amigas de aquella figura llena de maldad.

 **Sunset Shimmer**

 **Antes que los juegos terminen**

 **Tomare mi decisión**

 **[Todos]**

 **¿Quién va a hacerlo? ¿Y a lograrlo?**

 **¿A ganarlo? ¿Superarlo?**

 **¿Quién va a hacerlo? ¿Y a lograrlo?**

 **¿Pudo hacerlo? ¿Y ganarlo?**

 **¿Quién lo hizo? ¿Quién no pudo?**

 **¿Y la respuesta?**

Los Juegos siguieron su curso, cuando llego el momento de darse un pequeño respiro y poder comer algo, realmente les hacía falta, especialmente a Rainbow, quien siendo literalmente las Olimpiadas completas, se había esforzado mucho en los eventos atléticos que le correspondían, lo que la dejaba algo cansada, pero no desanimada a seguir participando y ganar.

-¿No creen que están llevando esto de la competencia demasiado lejos? Se supone que estos eventos se llaman Juegos de la Amistad-dijo Twilight.

-Podrán llamarse así, pero es difícil ser amigos de quienes te vencen en todo-dijo Sunset mirando a los Shadowbolts con algo de enojo.

-¡Pero este año será diferente, el siguiente evento es fútbol femenil y en ese no podemos perder! ¿Verdad Sunset?-pregunto Rainbow mirando a su amiga.

-Supongo que tenemos más posibilidades de ganar que en otros años-dijo Sunset.

-Solo espero que no te dejes llevar como ocurrió el año pasado-dijo Rarity mirando a Sunset de manera reprobatoria.

-Tenías que mencionar eso-dijo Sunset cruzándose de brazos sumamente molesta.

Twilight noto la sonrisa divertida de sus amigas y el cómo Sunset se ruborizaba con vergüenza, lo que le daba un aire sumamente tierno, que no pudo evitar preguntar-¿Qué fue lo que paso hace un año?-.

-Nada-dijo Sunset sintiendo como su cara se volvía más roja al ver que la chica que amaba era quien tenía esa curiosidad.

-Solo te diré que una de las jugadoras del equipo Shadowbolts la derribo de una manera no muy competitiva y…-Fluttershy no supo si debía continuar o no.

-Pues la pobre chica tuvo que ser llevada a emergencias porque la señorita aquí presente se enfadó tanto porque el árbitro se negó a marcar la falta que literalmente le saltó encima y la golpeo hasta dejarla muy lastimada-explico Applejack.

-Tuvimos que ceder los Juegos de la Amistad por la agresión innecesaria y exagera de Sunset, y la directora Celestia tuvo que hacer uso de muchas cosas para evitar que encerrara a Sunset o demandaran a la escuela, incluso tuvo que ir a auditorias para que no le prohibieran participar en los próximos Juegos-finalizo Rainbow.

-Sunset-regaño Twilight mirando de manera desaprobatoria a su amiga.

-Ese era otro momento y yo…tenía mucho enojo en mi interior, incluso llegue a golpear a Mana cuando trato de hablar conmigo-dijo Sunset con vergüenza.

-Me da gusto que hayas superado tu furia-expreso Twilight sonriéndole.

Eso provoco que Sunset se ruborizara, que Twilight la alabara de ese modo, era señal alguna de lo mucho que la apreciaba, pero justo en ese momento alguien llego para arruinarle todo a Sunset y ese era nada más que Flash Sentry, el cual saludo con amabilidad a Twilight y a las chicas, quienes devolvieron el saludo, con excepción de Sunset.

Flash le pregunto a Twilight si le gustaría sentarse junto con él en las gradas para ver el partido de fútbol femenil, Twilight dijo que le encantaría, al tiempo que le preguntaba si estaba bien que Fluttershy, Applejack y Rarity se podían sentar con ellos, ya que por lo que sabía, Flash tenía uno de los mejores lugares para ver el partido, el chico acepto la petición con una sonrisa, aunque se veía algo decepcionado.

Una vez que el almuerzo termino, se les dio a los jugadores de ambas escuelas un tiempo de 2 horas para poder bajar el alimento y así no hubiera sorpresas desagradables durante el encuentro, tras desearles suerte a Rainbow y Sunset, siendo Applejack quien le daba un beso de buena suerte a su pareja, las chicas se retiraron con Flash al sitio indicado.

Sunset solo pudo ver con enojo como Flash hablaba animadamente con Twilight y eso realmente la hacía sentir hervir su sangre-Oye, no vayas a cometer una barbaridad, recuerda que eso es peligroso-dijo Rainbow.

-Lo sé…pero…simplemente no soporto a Flash-dijo Sunset con enojo.

-Vamos, no tienes por qué preocuparte de Flash, él no ha hecho ni la mitad de lo que tú has hecho por Twilight, estoy segura que ambas estarán juntas-aseguro Rainbow.

Pero Sunset solo mostro una mirada de tristeza-Lo dudo mucho, tal vez deba resignarme a no ser más que una amiga para ella-dijo con tristeza.

Rainbow solo se quedó callada, iba a decir algo, pero en ese momento, se escuchó el llamado para ambos equipos, rápidamente, las chicas salieron con sus ropas deportivas, listas para el juego contra sus grandes rivales, después del fútbol femenil comenzaría el fútbol de los chicos.

En las gradas se podían ver los rostros de sus amigas, así como también de Apple Bloom, Scootalo, Sweetie Belle, Aura, Kate, Axel, entre otros alumnos conocidos de las chicas, mientras que en los jardines se encontraban Isis, Valdur y Lucas, los cuales también quisieron ver un juego de humanos.

Celestia, Luna y Abacus estaban en un balcón especial para ellas, esperando ver el partido, aunque en la directora de la academia Crystal había una mirada bastante severa hacia sus jugadores, claramente indicándoles que más les valía ganar ese partido o estarían en graves problemas.

El árbitro no fue otro que el maestro de E.F. de Canterlot, el cual les dijo que esperaba un juego limpio, sin ninguna sorpresa desagradable, lanzo una moneda para ver quien tomaría el balón primero, ganando los Shadowbolts, el árbitro se retiró un poco y dio el pitazo de inicio.

Las jugadoras de ambas equipos se lanzaron rápidamente contra el balón, comenzando así el partido-¡Aficionados que viven la intensidad del fútbol! ¡Hola a todos, soy Pinkie Pie y les voy a narrar paso a paso todo lo que pase en este partido, acompañada por mi socia y colega Mana!-.

-¡Gracias Pinkie, el partido acaba de comenzar y los Shadowbolts ya se apoderaron del balón, rápidamente los Wonderbolts contraatacan, pero las Shadowbolts se mueven con precisión y astucia evadiendo a sus atacantes, acercándose cada vez más al área de anotación de los Wonderbolts!-.

-¡La tensión está en el aire mientras nuestro grandes rivales se acercan a nuestra tela de araña súper gigante!-expreso Pinkie Pie pegándose en la ventanilla del salón desde comentaban.

-¡Todo parece indicar que será un gran gol…pero esperen, nuestra jugadora estrella Rainbow Dash sale al rescate y se apodera del balón después de una espectacular barrida!-.

-¡Estoy confundida, creí que las barridas eran cosa de béisbol!-expreso Pinkie Pie.

-¡Pues la verdad ni se!-reconoció Mana-¡Volviendo al juego, Rainbow esquiva a 3 jugadoras de los Shadowbolts de manera asombrosa, mientras el público salta de sus asientos sumamente emocionados!-.

-¡Se acerca más al área de anotación de los Shadowbolts, cuando se topa con otras dos jugadoras del equipo contrario, rápidamente, Rainbow hace unas maniobras con sus piernas, eso debe encantarte Applejack!-declaro Pinkie con el micrófono.

Al escuchar eso, la aludida solo atino a cubrirse el rostro con vergüenza, haciendo la nota mental de estrangular a Pinkie Pie cuando bajara de ese lugar, el partido continuo y Rainbow ya casi estaba por anotar el primer gol, pero justo en ese momento, una de las defensas salió contra ella, barriéndose y tratando de quitarle el balón.

Rápidamente, Rainbow salto con todo y el balón y lo paso a Sunset-¡Ahora es mi querida prima quien tiene el balón, como las defensas se concentraron solo en la capitana de los Wonderbolts descuidaron algunos flancos y ahora Sunset tiene todas las oportunidad de anotar el primer gol!-.

-¡Vamos Sunset!-grito Twilight desde las gradas y aunque la aludida no podía escucharla, sintió como ella la animaba, eso le dio aún más impulso y se preparó para lanzar el balón.

-¡Sunset está sola frente a la portera, se prepara para lanzar el balón!-narraba Pinkie Pie sumamente emocionada.

De pronto, el cielo comenzó a teñirse de un intenso color negro, aunque muy pocos lo notaron, ya que la mayoría estaba muy ocupado mirando el partido-Oye Pinkie ¿pronosticaron lluvia para hoy?-pregunto Mana confundida, pero Pinkie no la escucho.

Twilight también noto el cambio drástico del clima y miro hacia el cielo, fue cuando Flash llamo su atención-Oye Twilight ¿ya viste que tu hombro y el de tus amigas está brillando?-pregunto sorprendido.

Twilight miro su hombro y vio que era cierto, para luego ver a sus amigas, sus marcas estaban brillando, señal de que se avecinaba un nuevo peligro, pero este resplandor era sumamente intenso, muy diferente a otros, algo no le agradaba a la Princesa.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Páramo**

Maléfica se estremeció al sentir algo en el aire y dirigió su vista hacia una de las ventanas del palacio, manteniendo su vista en el cielo en todo momento, podía sentir como una gran cantidad de maldad estaba a punto de ser liberada, una maldad que ella reconocía muy bien.

-No puede ser…-murmuro sumamente preocupada.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Canterlot**

Sunset ya estaba lista para lanzar el balón-¡Tira y…!-narro Pinkie Pie con una gran sonrisa de emoción en el rostro.

De pronto, un relámpago negro cayó del cielo, golpeando la tierra con fuerza y entonces una gigantesca figura hizo acto de aparición, deteniendo el balón, dejando sorprendidas a Sunset y a la portera, pues eran las más cercanas al lugar.

-¡Penalti! ¡Fue penalti y digan lo que digan fue penalti, porque metió mano!-gritaba Pinkie Pie asustada.

Todos los presentes se incorporaron al ver a la responsable de todo ese alboroto, una mujer exageradamente alta, de piel de forma cenicienta casi cadavérica como porcelana, ojos azulados, su cabello es blanco y largo, su peinado es un poco parecido al peinado japonés tradicional adornado con una especie de tocado de oro y piedras de color rojo obscuro y violeta; su vestimenta consta de un entallado y elegante vestido negro que permite ver su perfecta figura curvilínea adornado motivos de oro y con algunas piedras de los mismos colores lo que más la caracteriza son sus espeluznantes uñas largas, sonriendo de manera siniestra y cruel.

-¡Oh no!-exclamo Fluttershy.

-¡Justo lo que necesitábamos hoy!-declaro Applejack saltando de su asiento.

Twilight miraba fijamente a aquella mujer, al tiempo que temblaba de miedo-No…no puede ser…es imposible-.

-¿Qué pasa Twilight? ¿Conoces a esa tipa?-pregunto Rarity.

-Debonair…-murmuro Twilight sumamente asustada, dejando sorprendidas a sus amigas, al tiempo que miraban a la atacante.

-He vuelto, finalmente he regresado-sentencio sonriendo con crueldad y un brillo maligno en sus ojos.

 **Esta historia continuara…**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Muy bien Perry el Ornitorrinco, como estas atrapado en mi genial trampa, lo único que puedes hacer es ver indefenso como mato de hambre a todos estos ciudadanos y… ¡Oh no! Esa es…su música característica…pero no puede ser posible" asomándose en una ventana "¡Oh no! ¡Es…él!" grito aterrado, al tiempo que un gato naranja con rayas negras, sombrero de espía y algo obeso, se acercaba al restaurante a paso de vaquero listo para el duelo, así es, era el Gato Garfield "¡Estoy perdido!"**_

 _ **Garfield entro tumbando la puerta y acercándose a Doof, quien estaba temblando en un rincón del restaurante, Perry saludo a Garfield y se retiró, dejando a su archienemigo dándole de comer al glotón felino a gran velocidad.**_

" _ **¡Te odio Perry el Ornitorrinco!"**_

 **Próximo presentador:**

 **1.- Steven**

 **2.- Droopie**

 **3.- Memin Pinguin**

 **www. youtube watch? v=jjoqLClNfDo**

 **(Luna)  
Mira el arcoíris con esperanza lo puedes ver  
Solo levántate de esa oscuridad**

 **Brillante como el sol aquí  
Eres mi luz en este mundo**

 **Brillante sobre la oscuridad que hay por ti  
Nunca te rindas**

 **(Celestia)  
Los sueños se realizaran  
No importa cuánto he de batallar**

 **Siempre la esperanza prevalecerá  
Contigo al caminar**

 **(Luna y Celestia)  
Un olvido, un misterio y un hoy por venir  
Salir de las sombras  
Y ver la luz**

 **Es el regalo que disfruto pues estas tu**

 **(Twilight)  
No tengo miedo  
Ni ira  
Ni desesperación**

 **(Sunset)  
Contigo lo he de lograr**

 **En este abismo eterno  
Nos levantaremos y volveremos a reír**

 **Mis alas levantar y volver a volar  
Un largo día es**

 **No hay excepciones  
Ni más presiones**

 **(Twilight)  
Brillante es la luz  
Que ejerces tu**

 **(Applejack, Pinkie y Rarity)  
Ni miento  
Nunca triste estoy  
Rendirme jamás lo hare**

 **Por un destino a proteger  
Brillante y fuerte ser**

 **(Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash)  
Cruel nunca seré  
Leal contigo siempre estaré**

 **(Sunset y Twilight)  
Mi amiga tú serás**

 **Con el amor tendrás  
Y la magia fuerte es  
Ya que es la amistad**

 **(Twilight)  
Amigas hasta el fin  
(con tonos bajos en forma de susurro)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, gracias por convertir mis fics en obras sumamente exitosas:**_

 **Mana:** _fue uno de mis capítulos favoritos también, especialmente porque el pobre nunca se le pasó por la mente esperar hasta el anochecer para tomar el cereal y siempre le ocurrieron desastres. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _creo que será más complicado que eso, especialmente ahora que Debonair ha aparecido, respecto a tu cuenta ¿no te habrás equivocado al escribir la clave de acceso o la contraseña o tu correo? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _concuerdo, esas series actuales no tienen el mismo carisma y gracia que tenían las series de los 90 y principios de los 2000 ¿Por qué habrá decaído tanto la televisión? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _ese es otro de los motivos por lo que ya odio a Ben 10, realmente no solo es un arrogante que se cree la gran cosa, sino que además no se cansan de pasarlo, tanto como a los Padrinos Mágicos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _lo que realmente quería era el diario de Maléfica, lo del cereal solo fue cuando se metió de lleno en su papel de conejo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amara The Darkness:** _realmente es muy bueno y queda bien para prologo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _estoy de acuerdo con eso, por ese motivo lo quise usar en este fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _ella misma lo reconoció, pero como dijo Sunset, se trataba de un "estúpido afortunado", pero su suerte siempre le cambiaba drásticamente, como ya viste y acabas de ver lo que hizo Debonair. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _efectivamente le esperan grandes sorpresas a Twilight, pero por el momento tienen otro problema con el cual deben lidiar, ya que Debonair apareció en persona. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _exactamente, nunca han dejado de dar risa clásicos como esos, donde siempre los peores trucos son los que más risa dan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amo del Vacío:** _eso habría sido lo más inteligente, pero toma en cuenta que Tirek nunca se esperó que Debonair tuviera un rostro oculto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Bardock The Dark Saiyajin:** _creo que entiendo de qué hablas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _exactamente, esa versión "Anime" no fue más que una bazofia, especialmente porque los villanos quedaron en muy ridícula posición. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _y Debonair finalmente ha llegado, apareciendo justo en el gran evento del año, los Juegos de la Amistad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _realmente fue una conveniente coincidencia que fuera exactamente 3 y como acabas de ver, Debonair apareció físicamente en el mundo de los humanos para encargarse de las chicas en persona. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _eso y que te hayan humillado 3 pequeñas niñas con tal facilidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Súper Rock Ninja:** _tal vez, lo que me pregunto es si Zeno-Sama no les tendrá una sorpresa preparada a los Guerrero todos los universos, es decir, que no solo pelearan entre ellos, sino que además, deberán derrotar a un peleador que sea el gran campeón de Zeno-Sama, un ser muy superior a los Dioses Destructores y a sus guardianes, y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rey Drasian:** _yo también lo extraño, realmente parece que solo hubiera sido ayer cuando uno no podía despegarse de la televisión por esos grandes programas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 49 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Mana, Soranomomo93, Olivia, Éire, NovaStarPrime, Amara The Darkness, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Xanatrix742, Amo del Vacío, Bardock The Dark Saiyajin, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Iron Mario, Moon-9215, Súper Rock Ninja, Rey Drasian.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	50. Despertar Divino Segunda Parte

_**En el capítulo anterior:**_

" _ **Los Juegos de la Amistad finalmente han comenzado, con competencias sumamente difíciles y competidores que están dispuestos a darlo todo por ganar, aunque para los Shadowbolts, perder no es una opción, especialmente para su directora, la Sra. Abacus Chi, quien quiere ver a sus alumnos llevarse el primer lugar de nuevo, sin embargo, justo cuando se estaba llevando a cabo el torneo de fútbol femenil en el cual Rainbow y Sunset están participando, una terrible aparición hizo acto de aparición, Debonair apareció de la nada y ahora está preparándose para acabar con sus odiadas enemigas ¿Cómo podrán las chicas enfrentarse a esta terrible bruja?"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=ndZj2IJafUI**

 **Un pasado por olvidar  
Un futuro por descubrir  
Y un presente por vivir**

 **(Se ve a Twilight dirigiéndose a Canterlot acompañada de Spike, con Luna y Celestia en la entrada)**

 **Esperanza me ha de levantar  
La luz en tus sombras, tu sol y tu luna  
Vuelve a sonreír otra vez**

 **(Se ve al resto de las chicas esperándola)**

 **No sé qué hacer estoy a momentos de perder  
Empiezo a dudar a mis alas perder y empezar a caer**

 **No vuelvas ni temas de dudar**

 **Tu lealtad  
Tus honestidad  
Fuerte has de ser, no lo dudes eso tienes que ver**

 **(la imagen cambia a Rainbow y Applejack compitiendo en una carrera)**

 **Tus risas  
Y Amabilidad  
Generosa siempre has de ser**

 **(Cambia a Pinkie haciendo reír a las demás, Fluttershy con varios animales y Rarity diseñando varios vestidos nuevos)**

 **Nunca de eso lo eh de dudar  
Eso es la amistad  
que tiene poder**

 **Sólo tú la tienes que ver  
Y creer**

 **Vuelve a levantarte  
y a vivir  
Que sin ti, estoy perdida otra vez**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirando un poco nerviosa a Twilight recordando cuando Twilight junto con las demás le dan la mano a Sunset ofreciéndole su amistad)**

 **Vuélvete a levantar  
Una vez más hay que luchar**

 **Y volver a enfrentar, volver a pelear**

 **Luz ilumina el fin  
Mi fuerza eres tu**

 **Luz he de ser**

 **(Ambas al verse sonríen un poco nerviosas sin saber que decir)**

 **Solo el tiempo lo dirá  
Volver a pelear  
Esperanza es lo que das**

 **Volver a intentar**

 **La esperanza me ha de iluminar y juntos viviremos al fin**

 **Por qué contigo he de luchar**

 **(Cambia la imagen con un fondo brillante con varias criaturas del Páramo pasando a mostrar a Discord, seguido de Shining Armor y Candance, por ultimo a Maléfica junto con Diaval)**

 **Amigas hasta el fin  
Que la esperanza nos ha de iluminar**

 **Volver a soñar  
No he de dudar**

 **Contigo por siempre hasta el fin  
la amistad es nuestra fuente de luz**

 **Amigas hemos de ser  
Juntas hasta el fin**

 **Guerreras a luchar**

 **El mal a enfrentar**

 **(Cambia la imagen con Applejack acabando con varios espectros por tierra, y Pinkie atacando a otros saliendo desde el mar, pasando a Twilight, Sunset, Rarity, Rainbow y Fluttershy volando enfrentando a varias criaturas con grandes ataques)**

 **Juntas y unidas hasta el fin**

 **Que la amistad vuelva a florecer**

 **Y la amistad por siempre ha de vencer**

 **Sola he estado**

 **Nunca la felicidad experimente**

 **Sola no eh de seguir**

 **Con ustedes vuelvo una a ser**

 **Su amistad fuerte lo es**

 **Porque la amistad es la magia que tiene el poder  
Al mal enfrentar y vencer**

 **(Volviendo a cambiar otro fondo negro esta vez con el valle de las sombras revelando con varios Espectros pasando a Tirek, seguido del Rey Sombra y la Reina Chrysalis con una sonrisa maligna, pasando a Sonata, Aria y Adagio esta última con una sonrisa ambiciosa y por ultimo a Debonair sin ninguna sonrisa)**

 **Esto es la amistad**

 **Fuerte, honesta, leal, alegre, amable, generosa, amorosa y mágica siempre ha de ser**

 **Juntas por siempre  
Contra el mal latente  
Juntas una vez**

 **Guerreras de la Amistad**

 **(cambia la imagen con las chicas y Maléfica su lado mientras detrás de ellas aparece la figura de Amaterasu)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 50**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 50 Despertar Divino.**

 **Segunda Parte**

El evento deportivo más importante del año había llegado, los Juegos de la Amistad han comenzado, ahora mismo se disputaba el partido fútbol femenil, en el cual participaban Rainbow Dash y Sunset Shimmer, cada una queriéndose lucir ante sus respectivas parejas o en el caso de Sunset, de quien en secreto estaba profundamente enamorada.

Justo en esos momentos, Sunset era quien llevaba el balón y se acercaba a la portería de los Shadowbolts, preparándose para anotar el primer gol, siendo motivada por el hecho de que Twilight la estaba animando desde las gradas, eso la hizo sentirse más decidida a conseguir el primer gol.

Ya había lanzado el balón y la portera se preparó para detenerlo, cuando un destello de luz oscura cayó del cielo, golpeando el suelo con fuerza, al tiempo que el balón impactaba contra aquella cosa.

Se trataba de una mujer de gran tamaño, de piel de forma cenicienta casi cadavérica como porcelana, ojos azulados, su cabello es blanco y largo, su peinado es un poco parecido al peinado japonés tradicional adornado con una especie de tocado de oro y piedras de color rojo obscuro y violeta; su vestimenta consta de un entallado y elegante vestido negro que permite ver su perfecta figura curvilínea adornado motivos de oro y con algunas piedras de los mismos colores lo que más la caracteriza son sus espeluznantes uñas largas, sonriendo de manera siniestra y cruel.

Al ver a la misteriosa intrusa, todos se pusieron de pie con rapidez, aunque en Twilight había una mirada llena de terror, pues la reconocía perfectamente, ya había visto a esa criatura de oscuridad ante en los libros de su madre.

-¡No puedo creerlo, justo cuando pensamos que nos podríamos relajar!-exclamo Applejack con enojo.

-¡Creo que nuestra enemiga nunca se cansa de hacernos la vida imposible!-declaro Rarity.

-¿Quién será ella?-pregunto Fluttershy mirando con mucho miedo a aquella mujer.

-Es Debonair-respondió Twilight con terror-Debonair ha aparecido en persona-.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?-exclamo Applejack sorprendida.

-¡Pero eso es imposible, creímos que ella no podía salir del Valle de las Sombras!-declaro Rarity.

-Yo pensaba lo mismo-dijo Twilight.

Debonair miro a los estudiantes y a los maestros, apreciaba sus miradas de terror y queriendo aumentar más el miedo en sus caras, comenzó a disparar orbes de energía por todos lados, comenzando una senda de destrucción mortal.

La destrucción era tal que los maestros no tardaron en indicar las rutas de escape, al tiempo que Celestia miraba de manera cómplice a las chicas, Luna rápidamente daba indicaciones de seguir a los maestros a un lugar seguro, en medio de la confusión, Twilight y las otras se dirigieron al campo de juego, reuniéndose con Rainbow Dash y Sunset.

-Vaya y estaba comenzando a ser un gran día-expreso Rainbow con enojo.

-Pues prepárate para esta noticia, porque a quien tienes aquí es a Debonair en persona-declaro Applejack dejando asombrada a su novia.

-¿Qué dijiste?-.

-¿Ella es Debonair? ¡Ella es quien nos ha estado atormentando por mucho tiempo y quiere convertir al mundo en un lugar podrido!-exclamo Sunset sorprendida.

Debonair sonrió al escuchar eso-Guerreras de la Amistad, finalmente nos vemos frente a frente, hoy terminare lo que mis lacayos no fueron capaces de conseguir, eliminarlas de este patético mundo-sentencio con una cruel sonrisa.

-¡Eso no pasara! ¿Están listas chicas?-pregunto Twilight mirando a sus amigas, quienes asintieron.

-¡Por la Magia de la Amistad!-las chicas de inmediato se transformaron, invocando los poderes de los Elementos de la Armonía y de sus Espíritus Guardianes.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=HvWesoEUsmQ)**

En cuanto las chicas estuvieron listas, Debonair silbo con falsa impresión-Vaya, nunca me imaginé que los Elementos de la Armonía tuvieran esa magia, que pena que Maléfica no lo haya podido liberar-.

-¡Hoy te enfrentaremos como mi madre lo hizo en el pasado y te devolveremos a ese mundo de oscuridad al que perteneces!-declaro Twilight.

-Entonces que esperan, inténtenlo-dijo Debonair sonriendo con maldad.

-¡De acuerdo, tú te lo buscaste!-declaro Rainbow Dash elevándose en el aire y reuniendo sus energías-¡Alas de Espada!-invoco lanzando su poderoso ataque contra Debonair, dándole directamente, el impacto provocó una gran cantidad de humo-¡Lo logre!-declaro Rainbow sonriendo, pero su sonrisa se esfumo al ver que Debonair salió ilesa.

-¿Se supone que eso debía hacer algo?-pregunto burlonamente.

-¡A ver qué te parece esto bruja maldita!-declaro Applejack preparando su ataque-¡Cazador Diurno!-invoco lanzando al poderoso Lobo contra Debonair, el ataque fue certero y atravesó a Debonair, pero sin hacerle el menor daño-¿Qué establos?-.

-No me hizo nada vaquerita-señalo Debonair sonriendo burlonamente.

Al ver eso, Pinkie Pie trago saliva profundamente, al igual que Fluttershy, pero Rarity las calmo-¡No es momento para estar asustadas chicas, recuerden que somos un equipo y ella está sola!-declaro sonriéndoles.

-¡Es cierto!-reconoció Pinkie Pie saltando en su lugar.

-¿Qué hacemos entonces?-pregunto Fluttershy mirando a Debonair con miedo.

-¡Hay que atacarla las 3 juntas, quizás de ese modo logremos algo contra ella!-indico Rarity y sus amigas asintieron-¡Danza de la Garza!-.

-¡Mariposa Lunar!-.

-¡Oleaje de Delfín!-.

El ataque de las 3 chicas se combinó en una fuerza mucho más poderosa, la cual golpeo con fuerza a Debonair, pero nuevamente, la maligna bruja resulto sin el menor rasguño, dejando sorprendidas a las chicas, al tiempo que su enemiga solo sonreía de forma siniestra.

-Que ingenuas son-expreso sonriendo malignamente.

Twilight y Sunset volaban frente a sus amigas, fue cuando la peli fuego miro a su amiga-¡Dime que tienes un plan!-.

Pero el silencio de Twilight fue respuesta suficiente para ella-No…nunca me imaginé que realmente nos enfrentaríamos a Debonair, esto…no sé qué hacer…-reconoció Twilight para luego tranquilizarse-pero si se esto, hay que detenerla a cualquier costo-.

-En eso estamos de acuerdo-dijo Sunset sonriendo, ambas se juntaron y comenzaron a invocar los poderes de sus respectivos guardianes-¡Vuelo del Fénix!-.

-¡Estrella Dragón Zafiro!-invocaron lanzando sus ataques al mismo tiempo.

El Dragón Zafiro y el Fénix aparecieron, volando majestuosamente y lanzándose contra Debonair, impactándose contra la bruja con fuerza, pero el resultado no cambiaba en lo más mínimo, Debonair volvía a emerger sin el menor rasguño.

-Deberían ir por una escoba o una aspiradora, ya que solo están levantando mucho polvo-expreso Debonair con una sonrisa burlona.

Las chicas comenzaron a temblar al ver esto, especialmente Fluttershy-Ni siquiera Twilight y Sunset pueden hacerle el menor rasguño-.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?-pregunto Rarity espantada.

Twilight invoco su espada y encaro a Debonair, mirándola fijamente al rostro-¡Aunque parezca imposible no nos vamos a rendir Debonair! ¡Nunca lo haremos!-declaro lanzándose a la batalla.

Debonair sonrió ante eso y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, al tiempo que le daba un golpe mental a Twilight, al Princesa pudo sentir como algo se desprendía de su ser, de su esencia, de su alma, lo que provoco que perdiera el equilibrio y comenzara a caer en picada.

-¡Twilight!-grito Sunset volando al rescate, atrapándola a tiempo-¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto preocupada.

Twilight abrió sus ojos y se encontró en los brazos de Sunset, provocando un leve sonrojo en la chica-Si…estoy bien…gracias por tu ayuda…-dijo sonriéndole.

-Ya te lo dije antes, no hay nada que no haría por ti-repitió Sunset sonriéndole cálidamente- _"¿Cómo te quedo el ojo Sentry?"-._

Debonair se rio una vez que las chicas volvieron a reunirse-Vaya, creo que la están pasando muy mal y eso que ni siquiera he hecho algo para moverme-expreso Debonair sonriendo con crueldad, cuando de pronto, varios rayos la golpearon por la espalda, Debonair volteo y se topó con los 3 guardias que Shining Armor envió.

Isis, Valdur y Lucas miraban fijamente a la diabólica Debonair, quien solo volteo a verlos de reojo, ni siquiera se molestaba en darse la vuelta por completo-¡Supongo que ya no tiene caso seguir ocultándonos!-declaro Valdur preparando un nuevo ataque de energía mágica.

-¡Aléjate de la princesa y de sus amigas ahora mismo!-índico Lucas.

-¡En nombre de Maléfica, Reina del Páramo, quedas detenida y serás enviada de nuevo al Valle de las Sombras Debonair!-sentencio Isis.

Debonair solo sonrió con burla-No me hagan reír, no perderé mi tiempo con unas moscas como ustedes-dijo dándoles la espalda de nuevo-por mí hagan lo que quieran-.

Las chicas solo observaban todo en silencio, temiendo que Debonair se decidiera a atacarlos en cualquier momento, por fortuna, Debonair parecía estar muy tranquila, como si analizara lo que tendría que hacer en esos momentos, Twilight ya se encontraba mejor y ahora se mantenía flotando en el aire.

-¿Qué planea hacer?-se preguntó con algo de miedo.

-Ahora es mi turno de atacar, espero que todas y todos estén preparados-expreso sonriendo con crueldad, para luego alzar un dedo al cielo y disparar una descarga de electricidad hacia las nubes.

-Creo que necesita afinar su puntería-expreso Rainbow sonriendo burlona.

-Yo no creo eso…algo no me gusta…-dijo Sunset mirando hacia el cielo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

De pronto, las nubes se volvieron mucho más oscuras, comenzando a disparar rayos en todas direcciones, destruyendo todo el campo de juego, así como también los autos en el estacionamiento, incluyendo el autobús de los Shadowbolts.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí directora Celestia? ¿Acaso este es un truco para ganar los Juegos de la Amistad?-cuestiono Abacus indignada.

-¡Nada de eso, hay que poner a los alumnos a salvo, Axel, confió en ti para que lo hagas!-indico Celestial.

-No se preocupe directora, ya informe a la policía y dentro de poco llegaran con refuerzos-dijo Axel tratando de serenarse por el caos que estaba comenzando.

Al escuchar eso, Celestia se molestó, pero tuvo que disimularlo, ya que no era el momento, si la policía llegaba solo significaba que vidas inocentes perderían su vida en vano, fue cuando Mana vio algo que llamo su atención y con una mirada de miedo, comenzó a correr de nuevo hacia el campo.

-¡Mana espera!-grito Aura al verla partir, comenzando a seguirla.

-¿Qué esperan lograr esas tontas yendo?-se preguntó Kate y comenzando a seguirlas con rapidez.

Ante ese hecho, Celestia y Luna también comenzaron a seguirlas, ya que era su deben proteger a los alumnos, siendo Abacus la única adulta que no se movía, ya que el resto de los maestros estaban guiando a los alumnos lejos de aquel campo de guerra, porque en eso se había convertido Canterlot, en un campo de guerra.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Las chicas esquivaban los ataques de Debonair moviéndose lo más rápido que podían, pero los rayos ya casi las llegaron a rozar, uno de ellos destruyo el lugar desde donde Pinkie Pie reportaba el otro las gradas, Spike trataba de evadir los rayos, pero en su forma de perro apenas y podía huir de ellos.

Fue cuando uno de ellos por poco lo alcanza, pero entonces, Rarity y Fluttershy se interpusieron, siendo ellas quienes recibieran el golpe, casi al mismo tiempo que las invitadas inesperadas hicieron acto de aparición, justo en el momento en que el rayo iba hacia ellas, Kate también se alarmo, pues Debonair no parecía frenar su ataque pese a que ella estaba ahí.

Justo en el último momento, Applejack, Rainbow y Pinkie se interpusieron, recibiendo el impacto en vez de las inocentes, todo para deleite de Debonair, quien ahora tenía su vista fija en la hija de su odiada enemiga, los 3 Soldados de la Guardia Real trataban de abrirse paso hacia la Princesa y protegerla, pero entonces se vieron alcanzados por unos rayos, dejándolos tendidos en el suelo.

-¡Oh no! ¡Chicos!-grito Twilight preocupada por los amigos de su hermano.

En su distracción, no vio que un rayo ya estaba casi sobre ella, pero Sunset si lo vio-¡Twilight cuidado!-grito empujándola y recibiendo ella el impacto.

-¡Sunset!-grito Twilight al ver eso.

Al escuchar el grito de Twilight, Celestia busco con la mirada, misma que se le lleno de horro al ver como su hija fue golpeada por aquel relámpago, al igual que las demás chicas y los 3 muchachos que habían ido a ayudarlas, fue cuando todos cayeron al suelo heridos por el ataque, siendo Twilight la única que quedaba en pie.

-¡Sunset!-grito Twilight descendiendo al lado de su amiga y tomándola entre sus brazos-¡Por favor resiste, Sunset, por favor!-suplicaba al tiempo que comenzaba a llorar.

Desde un escondite que se salvó por muy poco de los rayos, Apple Bloom, Scootalo y Sweetie Belle vieron todo, y ahora salieron corriendo de su refugio hacia sus respectivas hermanas, sumamente angustiadas, ya que ellas permanecían en el suelo, sin hacer el menor movimiento.

Debonair bufo con fastidio ante eso-¡Bah! Pensé que serían un reto mayor, pero caen con algo tan simple como eso, no me explico como tantos de mis Espectros y mis lacayos no fueron capaces de acabar con unas debiluchas como ustedes-expreso sonriendo con burla.

-¡Canalla!-grito Twilight encarando a Debonair con lágrimas en los ojos-¡Nunca te perdonare lo que has hecho!-.

-¿Qué nunca me perdonaras?-pregunto Debonair riéndose-es cierto, nunca me perdonaras, pero que niña tan infantil eres, no puedo creer que tú seas el futuro del Páramo, que enorme decepción siento-expreso con crueldad.

Twilight miro a Debonair con mucho odio, aquella bruja realmente estaba disfrutando con el caos y la destrucción que estaba causando-¡Eres un monstruo! ¡No voy a permitir que sigas haciendo dañó, voy a detenerte!-declaro Twilight desafiante.

-No me hagas reír, niña ingenua, que lástima me das, realmente crees en todas esas patrañas de la amistad y de la lealtad ¿no es verdad?-pregunto Debonair.

Twilight se quedó confundida ante las palabras de Debonair-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-.

-Te lo diré ahora mismo, todo eso de la Magia de la Amistad no es más que una gran farsa, el mundo ya no cree en esas tonterías, a diario hay un sinfín de cosas terribles, que incluyen asesinatos, robos, traiciones y todo por la codicia del ser humano, incluso estos llamados "Juegos de la Amistad" ni siquiera son eso, lo único que les interesa a los dos equipos es ganar y humillar a sus contrincantes-.

-Eso no…no…es verdad-dijo Twilight tratando de sonar segura.

-Por favor, sabes que es cierto, antes de mi aparición lo único en que pensaban era en obtener la victoria, estos juegos no son más que una gran falsedad, la prueba más grande de eso es que ni tú ni tus amigas han sido capaz de entender hasta donde llega el poder de los Elementos de la Armonía y sabes muy bien porque, porque tú y ellas no son tan amigas como creían-.

Al escuchar eso, una mirada de terror apareció en el rostro de Twilight, quien comenzó a analizar todas las palabras de Debonair, ella tenía razón, cada vez que encendía la televisión y veía los noticieros siempre estaban llenos de fraudes, corrupción, asesinatos, atentados y muchas otras cosas, quizás también tenía razón en que ni ella ni sus amigas eran tan unidas como pensaban y por eso no habían sido capaces de liberar todo el poder de los Elementos de la Armonía.

-¿Aun así quieres negar que este mundo está podrido desde el comienzo?-pregunto Debonair mirándola-pero no te preocupes, yo estoy aquí para liberarlos de sus propios males, yo acabare con todos esos insectos, tú puedes estar a mi lado y ayudarme, después de todo, tú y yo tenemos mucho en común, ambas amamos la magia y queremos usarla, así que dame tu mano y únete a mí-dijo Debonair extendiendo su mano de manera amistosa.

Twilight sentía su cabeza hecha un caos, todo lo que dijo Debonair era muy cruel, pero en cierto modo era cierto y justo cuando estaba a punto de extenderle su mano a la maligna bruja-¡No lo hagas Twilight!-grito Sunset levantándose algo lastimada-¡No quiero que escuches más a esa bruja tramposa!-.

-Sunset-murmuro Twilight.

-¡Escucha Twilight…lo que ella dijo puede ser cierto…el mundo está contaminado por maldad, pero así como hay personas malas también las hay buenas, gente que lucha a diario para ayudar a los demás, gente que realmente vale algo!-declaro Sunset.

-Pero…nosotras…-Twilight agacho la vista con tristeza.

-¡No puedes creerle que no somos amigas verdaderas!-grito Rainbow levantándose y ayudando a Applejack a hacerlo también, al mismo tiempo que Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie también se levantaban-no después de todo lo que hemos pasado-.

-Es cierto, hemos estado en muchas batallas, en muchos buenos momentos, Twilight, nosotras 7 somos amigas-aseguro Applejack.

-¡Y de las mejores!-saltó Pinkie Pie de un lado a otro.

-No importa que tanto miedo sienta, cuando estoy con ustedes puede sacar valor para enfrentar lo que sea-aseguro Fluttershy.

-Y cuando una de nosotras es lastimada, las demás no nos detenemos en tratar de salvarla-agrego Rarity.

-Twilight…sé que hay muchas cosas en este mundo que están mal, pero si algo te puedo asegurar, es que todas nosotras somos amigas y eso lo sé porque…bueno, tú recuerdas como era cuando me conociste-expreso Sunset mirándola con ojos brillosos.

Ante las palabras de sus amigas, Twilight sonrió y encaro a Debonair-Es cierto, no me explico como pude dejarme engatusar por tus palabras, Debonair, di lo que quieras del resto del mundo, tal vez tengas razón en algunas cosas, pero sé quiénes son mis amigas y sé que los somos, aunque tú digas lo contrario-aseguro Twilight, fue cuando Sunset se acercó y la tomo de la mano, poco a poco, las demás se unieron, tomándose de las manos y mirando desafiantes a Debonair-¡Somos las Guerreras de la Amistad y somos amigas!-.

Celestia y los demás observaban todo con una gran sonrisa, pero Debonair mostro una gran furia ante eso-Muy bien, pues si son tan amigas, entonces ¡Morirán juntas!-sentencio lanzándose contra ellas.

-¡No se suelten, si permanecemos juntas lograremos encontrar el modo de vencerla!-declaro Twilight.

-¡Descuida, no pensábamos soltarte!-aseguro Rainbow.

-¡Todas para una y una para todas!-grito Pinkie Pie.

Justo en ese momento, los Elementos de la Armonía comenzaron a brillar con intensidad, al tiempo que los Espíritus Guardianes aparecían, las chicas podían sentir como sus cuerpos comenzaban a flotar y sus espíritus se unían.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=IZgV6rwosWU)**

Los Espíritus Guardianes comenzaron a danzar alrededor de lo que parecía ser una joven mujer, comenzando a vestirla, fue cuando las siluetas de cada una de las chicas apareció y entonces en lugar de las 7 Guerreras, quedo una sola mujer que parecía estar entre los 30 años, de cabello negro y largo con mechones azules, piel blanca, vistiendo un kimono chino, llevaba una corona en la cabeza con forma del sol, su ropa era azul zafiro, un listón de color celes amarrado en un moño en su cintura y distribuidos por su ropa, los símbolos de cada uno de los Espíritus Guardianes.

 **( reydragonoscuro. deviantart art/Amaterasu-590645423)**

La mujer dio un salto y un giro en el aire, para luego descender al suelo-¡Amaterasu!-invoco.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver eso, ya que las 7 chicas se fusionaron en una sola entidad, la cual emitía un gran resplandor divino, Debonair retrocedió al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-¡No! ¡No puede ser! ¡He despertado el poder de Amaterasu!-expreso incrédula.

La aludida abrió sus ojos, los cuales eran de los 7 colores de las chicas, quienes estaban en la mente de Amaterasu, en lo que parecía ser una esfera de luz-Oigan ¿Qué acaba de pasar?-pregunto Rainbow confundida.

-¡Lo logramos, despertamos a Amaterasu!-declaro Twilight sonriendo emocionada.

-¡Este poder es increíble!-expreso Applejack.

-Creo que esta es la prueba irrefutable de nuestra amistad-expreso Sunset sonriéndoles.

-Y creo que ya saben lo que sigue, hay que darle una lección a esa bruja-dijo Rarity y sus amigas asintieron.

Debonair endureció su mirada ante esto-¡Así que ahora lograron la unión, eso no importa, igual van a morir!-sentencio Debonair lanzándose contra ellas.

Pero antes de que pudiera atacarla, Amaterasu dio un salto a gran velocidad, quedando justo frente a la cara de la bruja, al tiempo que formaba un puño en su mano derecha, lanzando un puñetazo con la energía del Halcón, impactando justo en medio de los ojos de Debonair, su siguiente movimiento fue lanzar una patada con su pierna derecha, usando el poder del Lobo, el impacto fue certero y golpeo a Debonair en la parte derecha de su rostro.

Amaterasu se alejó un poco y dio un giro en el aire, lanzando un golpe con su talón izquierdo, usando la energía de la Garza en ese golpe, impactando sobre la frente de Debonair, nuevamente, Amaterasu se alejó un poco y disparo varias mariposas y pequeñas burbujas de agua, la energía de la Mariposa y del Delfín, mismas que al impactar sobre Debonair, explotaron sobre su cuerpo.

Amaterasu descendió al suelo y comenzó a girar con gracia, reuniendo energía en sus dos manos-¡Fénix Celestial!-invoco lanzando una llamarada con la forma de aquella mítica ave, señal de que se trataba del poder del Fénix.

Debonair recibió el impacto directamente, siendo lanzada hacia atrás por el imponente ataque, Amaterasu repitió ese ataque otras 6 veces, golpeándola con mucha fuerza, hasta que finalmente, Debonair cayó al suelo de rodillas, ese fue el momento que esperaba y de nuevo se lanzó de un salto hacia ella.

-¡No será tan fácil!-decreto Debonair invocando un rayo en su mano, convirtiéndola en una lanza-¡Voy a atravesarte!-bramo lanzando su ataque.

Guiada por las esencias y el espíritu de las valientes chicas, Amaterasu comenzó a girar a gran velocidad, destruyendo la lanza de Debonair de una poderosa patada, dejando sorprendida a la despiadada bruja, quien abrió sus ojos incrédula ante eso.

Amaterasu le dio un golpe de nuevo con sus dos puños, provocando que Debonair por poco cayera-¡A ver qué te parece esto!-declaro Amaterasu comenzando a disparar varios dardos de fuegos azules zafiros y rojos, mismos que impactaron sobre Debonair con mucha fuerza-¡Y esto es solo el comienzo!-.

Amaterasu volvió a descender al suelo y comenzó a reunir sus energías, siendo envuelta en un aura de energía de color zafiro, al tiempo que abría sus ojos, los cuales brillaban con intensidad, fue cuando se lanzó como una poderosa flecha contra Debonair.

-¡Aura de Dragón!-invoco, al tiempo que se convertía en un poderoso Dragón de color zafiro hecho de llamas.

El imponente Dragón impacto contra el abdomen de Debonair, provocando que la bruja abriera mucho los ojos y la boca por el dolor que sintió, al tiempo que Amaterasu la atravesaba, aterrizando perfectamente en pie.

-¡Lo lograron!-grito Spike sonriendo emocionado, al igual que todos los presentes.

-Increíble-dijo Kate sin poderse creer lo que acababa de ver.

Los 3 soldados también sonrieron ante eso, pero fue cuando Valdur noto algo-Esperen…algo no anda bien-.

De pronto, "Debonair" comenzó a convertirse en una sombra gigante, misma que exploto en un rayo de luz, indicándoles que lo que los había atacado no era la verdadera Debonair, cuando Amaterasu se dio cuenta de eso, su cuerpo brillo y las 7 chicas se separaron.

-Ah, se acabó la función-dijo Rainbow con enojo.

-Olvida eso, tenemos otro problema que resolver-dijo Applejack.

-¿Qué fue eso con lo que estábamos peleando? No era la verdadera Debonair-dijo Twilight sorprendida y extrañada.

-Si esa imagen era tan fuerte ¿Cómo será la verdadera?-pregunto Sunset preocupada.

-Supongo que eso es algo que averiguaran cuando el momento llegue-dijo Celestia apareciendo junto con los demás-les debo mucho, salvaron a la escuela y a todos los estudiantes-.

-Por el momento-dijo Twilight.

-Ahora solo debo pensar en que decirle a la directora Abacus al respecto-dijo Celestia sonriendo divertida.

-No es la única que espera explicaciones-señalo Twilight volteando a ver a los 3 soldados, quienes solo trataron de disimular.

Aura y Mana las felicitaron por el gran trabajo, aunque Mana fue más efusiva y abrazo a Sunset con fuerza, provocando que la peli fuego se sonrojara y tratar de zafarse de su prima, Kate solo miraba todo en silencio, preguntándose qué es lo que pasaría ahora, ya que ella no entendía lo que pretendía Debonair con eso.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Valle de las Sombras**

Debonair salió de su trance y se quedó en silencio un momento, para luego sonreír de forma cruel-Conque Amaterasu, esas niñas realmente están llegando muy lejos, especialmente Twilight, con el paso de los años se podría volver una gran amenaza, creo que ha llegado el momento de combatir fuego con fuego o quizás sea mejor decir Dragón con Dragón-corrigió Debonair sacando una pequeña esfera de energía oscura, en cuyo interior se encontraba lo que parecía ser un bebé.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Otro capítulo ha llegado a su final, como vieron, las chicas han conseguido finalmente despertar a Amaterasu y con su poder lograron detener a Debonair, aunque solo se trataba de una falsa imagen, ya que la verdadera Debonair está desarrollando un nuevo y siniestro plan.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=iNb4vJG9o1k**

 **Mira el atardecer contigo lo he de vivir  
A mi lado estar y sentir  
Día y noche hasta el fin**

 **(Se ve a Twilight y Sunset en la terraza de la escuela viendo cómo se pone el atardecer)**

 **Recuerdos por ver  
Y crear, solo el hoy disfrutar**

 **Tu eres mi luz  
Mi fuerza y mi razón de luchar**

 **(Se ve a Sunset recordando su primer encuentro con Twilight)**

 **Aunque miedo tenia, insegura y dudosa  
Todo eso desapareció**

 **Pues contigo hasta el fin yo quiero vivir  
Un amor imposible por lograr**

 **Dame tu mano  
Hasta el final inmortal**

 **(Recordando cuando le ofreció su amistad)**

 **Pues con una amiga a lograr  
Siempre superar  
Siempre batallar, esperanza traer**

 **Tu luz en mis sombras  
Mi esperanza del miedo**

 **Siempre me vuelvo a levantar  
Gracias a ti por vivir  
MI corazón ha de latir**

 **Transformada en amor  
Rompiendo mis restricciones  
Mis cadenas y mi prisión**

 **Con ustedes volveré a brillar**

 **(Se ve a Rainbow y Applejack ayudándose en vez de estar compitiendo, a Fluttershy cantándole a varios animales, a Pinkie acabando una fiesta y a Spike intentando sorprender a Rarity la cual lo veía adorable)**

 **Cada momento contigo siempre mágico es  
Pues contigo la amistad mágica es**

 **Nunca me dejes dame tu mano  
Y a este amanecer esperar**

 **Contigo lo voy a disfrutar  
Tal vez tenga un final**

 **Pero contigo  
Tal vez no sea tan fatal**

 **Cada momento contigo siempre lo es**

 **(Se ve a Luna y Celestia en la entrada mientras las clases empiezan a terminar)**

 **Aun en la oscuridad con tu luz  
De este agujero infernal  
Nada es accidental**

 **Dame tu mano al amanecer y al amanecer esperar  
Nunca me tienes que demostrar  
Que ha todos puedes salvar**

 **Pues siempre hay que intentar  
Pues contigo los imposibles los podemos vencer  
Siempre esperando el amanecer**

 **Imposibles por romper  
Y a la oscuridad vencer**

 **(Se ve todo oscuro sin nada de luz, hasta que se aprecian dos luces una brillante como el sol y la otra aunque más pequeña clara como la luna revelando ser Sunset y Twilight iluminando la oscuridad)**

 **Cada momento contigo siempre mágico es  
Pues siempre estoy dispuesta a vencer**

 **Con este gran amor aunque imposible  
Pero capaz de lograr**

 **La amistad siempre mágica es  
Toma mi mano la luz encontrar y la magia sentir  
Contigo la amistad mágica siempre será**

 **Podrán venir irse y demás  
Podrán llorar  
Pues contigo siempre estaré  
Y contigo siempre más que una amiga puedo ser**

 **Este amor más que imposible será inmortal  
(se ve a las chicas junto con el resto de los demás esperándolos, mientras Twilight y Sunset se miran a los ojos mientras se toman de la mano, para ir con los demás)**

 _ **Y ahora, como siempre y en agradecimiento por convertir mis fics en obras exitosas, a pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:**_

 **Mana:** _de hecho, Debonair intervino en el gol y Pinkie lo tomo como un penalti, pero como acabas de ver, al final no fue la verdadera Debonair, pero realmente las chicas obtuvieron el poder máximo de sus elementos y es parte del plan, siempre déjalos deseando más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Amara The Darkness:** _y te deseo la mejor de las suertes con eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _no era la batalla final, ya que con quien estaban peleando no era realmente Debonair. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _y con mucha razón, ya viste todos los problemas que les dio, pero por fortuna, lograron invocar a Amaterasu. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _ok ¿y de que series son sus fics por curiosidad? Por el momento las chicas salieron victoriosas, pero no del todo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _con todo lo que ha pasado eso es lo de menos, por el momento, ya que Debonair obtuvo algo en esa batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _solo mencionarlos, pero aunque Debonair apareció, afortunadamente las chicas consiguieron invocar a Amaterasu y detenerla, aunque no era la verdadera Debonair. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _y vaya que la tuvieron difícil, porque ni atacándola juntas lograron mucho, por fortuna, su unión consiguió liberar el poder de Amaterasu y detener a Debonair o al menos, a aquella forma. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _las chicas por poco y no la cuentan, ya que Debonair fue sumamente poderosa, pero por fortuna, su poderosa amistad permitió el despertar de Amaterasu. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _y lo descubrieron muy a tiempo, porque Debonair estuvo a punto de derrotarlas en la batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _muchas felicidades por la gran noticia, pero como acabas de ver, no se trataba de la verdadera Debonair, sino de una ilusión que ella envió y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Dios Chuck:** _entonces voy a deducir que eres Ocnarf ¿no es verdad? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rey Drasian:** _de hecho van a salir mal, siempre he sido malo calculando los capítulos, como ya explique antes, nunca me detengo a pensar cuantos van a hacer hasta que siento que la historia ya tiene mucho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **ReyDemonioDemigra:** _impresionante, simplemente impresionante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _pues como acabas de ver, no era Debonair, al menos, no la verdadera bruja maligna. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ultimatespartan98:** _pues aquí lo tienes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _eres el único que voto por un clásico tan querido como ese perro que siempre parecía estar con baja autoestima. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _pues ya lo acabas de ver, Amaterasu ya despertó y salvo el día, por el momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Súper Rock Ninja:** _la verdad no sé qué decirte, ya que lo que me planteas es un problema que al menos yo no he tenido (gracias a Dios), de hecho, es la primera vez que escucho que pasa eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _como acabas de ver, aunque era Debonair, no era la verdadera, pero al menos las chicas han convocado el poder de Amaterasu y vaya que lo van a necesitar para lo que se avecina, pues esta no fue una derrota total para Debonair. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 50 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Mana, Amara The Darkness, Soranomomo93, Olivia, Éire, NovaStarPrime, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Xanatrix742, Shazam, Dios Chuck, Rey Drasian, ReyDemonioDemigra, Kurtlaraperdomo, Ultimatespartan98, Blaitor21, Moon-9215, Súper Rock Ninja, Iron Mario.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	51. Experiencias personales

_**Hola de nuevo mis lectores, pues después de todo el ajetreo que tuvieron, creo que las chicas se merecen un poco de descanso, además de que Debonair necesita tiempo para planear su siguiente jugada, la cual ya tiene lista en su orbe, pronto las chicas se sorprenderán mucho, por el momento, Maléfica les tiene una gran sorpresa preparadas no solo a ellas, sino también a las 3 valientes chicas que ayudaron a recuperar su diario, del mismo modo, se pondrá al tanto con sus antiguas amigas y cada una tiene una historia muy interesante sobre su experiencia siendo madres, realmente esperan momentos algo vergonzosos para algunos personajes.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=fG10K2keFZU**

 **(Sunset)  
A veces no se sí seguir**

 **¿Qué camino tomar?**

 **Sombras de luz**

 **Camino sin fin**

 **Y un mundo por vivir**

 **(Ritmo rápido)**

 **A veces no se sí eh de continuar**

 **Caída por la ambición**

 **El deseo y el poder**

 **Sé qué no merezco tu amistad**

 **(Twilight)  
Una oportunidad más**

 **Eh de levantar**

 **(Sunset)  
Volver a continuar**

 **(Las dos juntas)  
Juntas volvemos a luchar**

 **Sé qué intentarás de dudar**

 **De intentar no seguir  
Pero unidas hemos de continuar**

 **(Twilight)  
Confía en mi**

 **No eres el fuego del fin**

 **Eres la luz del día aquí**

 **Dar Esperanza de vivir**

 **Contra la oscuridad**

 **Será la verdad**

 **La fuerza de la lealtad  
Vuélvete a levantar**

 **Sólo la verdad  
Triunfa sobre el mal**

 **(Sunset)  
Unidas hemos de vencer  
El camino se despejará**

 **(Twilight)  
Volver a luchar**

 **(Sunset)  
Con todo el poder**

 **(Twilight)  
Vuelves a nacer**

 **Esperanza como Dragón**

 **(Sunset)  
Ilumina como un fénix**

 **(Las dos juntas)  
Juntas hemos de luchar  
Volveremos a ver el camino ideal**

 **(Applejack)  
Fuerte como un lobo**

 **(Rainbow Dash)  
Lealtad tal halcón**

 **(Rainbow y Applejack)  
Triunfa sobre el mal  
Volveremos a luchar**

 **(Fluttershy)  
Libre Y hermosa al volar  
Mariposa del viento tomar**

 **(Sunset)  
Renace como el fénix**

 **Tu luz ha de levantar  
Esperanza una vez más**

 **He de levantar  
Sonriendo una vez más**

 **(Pinkie)  
Como el Delfín eh de sonreír**

 **Triste nunca estar**

 **No dudes y levántate una vez más**

 **(Rarity)  
Generosa cual Garza eh de volver**

 **(Todas juntas)**

 **Caminar y seguir  
Levantarse otra vez**

 **Y vuelve a luchar  
Siempre junto a la verdad**

 **Unidas jamás perderemos  
la libertad**

 **Guerreras somos  
Unidas vencemos y caeremos**

 **Vuelve a brillar  
Amanecer contigo otra vez  
Luchar contigo hasta el fin**

 **(Sunset)  
Eh vuelto a brillar**

 **(Twilight)  
El camino tomar**

 **(Las dos juntas)  
Por siempre unidas**

 **Jamás vencidas**

 **Puesto esto es**

 **(Todas juntas)**

 **La amistad  
(tono largo al final resaltando la amistad)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 51.**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 51 Experiencias personales.**

 **Páramo**

Ese día fue de celebración para el Páramo, ya que no solo se estaban premiando a las chicas por haber conseguido lo que nadie más había podido, despertar el poder de Amaterasu, sino que además, Maléfica decidió que debía premiar a Apple Bloom, Scootalo y Sweetie Belle por sus valientes esfuerzos al recuperar su diario de las manos del ladrón Grimm.

Mientras todos estaban dentro del palacio celebrando, Discord se encontraba afuera del mismo, entregándole una caja con pequeño cachorritos de perros a un duende de aspecto algo sucio, al tiempo que le daba algunas indicaciones.

-Y una vez que cruces la frontera asegúrate de vender bien estos cachorros, será mejor que nos demos prisa antes de que la Guardia Real y Maléfica se enteren de esto-dijo Discord y su socio asintió.

Por su parte, en el interior del palacio, Maléfica se levantó de su trono y una vez que felicito a las valientes Guerreras de la Amistad por su logro, se acercó a las 3 pequeñas, las cuales la miraban con un brillo en sus ojos, entre los presentes también estaban Celestia, Luna, Mana, Aura, la abuela Apple y Big Mac, quienes no sabían que pensar ante todo esto, pero realmente era un momento de alegría para su familia.

Maléfica alzo su báculo y pidió silencio-¡Hoy nos hemos reunido no solo para honrar a mi hija y a sus amigas por lograr lo que solo se creía era una leyenda, despertaron el poder de Amaterasu, la antigua Diosa Guardiana, sino también para honrar a estas pequeñas valientes, quienes recuperaron mi diario de las manos del ladrón que Debonair envió!-.

-Bueno…de hecho…nosotras queríamos…-Sweetie Belle trato de contarle lo que paso, pero Scootalo le dijo que se callara.

-¡Es por ello que voy a honrar a estas 3 pequeñas dándoles algo digno de su valor!-con un ademán de su mano, le pidió a un Elfo que se acercara a ella con 3 objetos mágicos-para Apple Bloom le entrego esta botella de Agua de Oasis Espiritual, con ella podrás nutrir a tus manzanos como ni te imaginas, incluso sus propiedades mágicas ayudaran a que se vuelvan resistentes al frío del invierno-explico Maléfica entregándole la botella-y no te preocupes, porque cada vez que este por vaciarse se volverá a llenar mágicamente-.

-¡Genial, con esto ya no tendremos que preocuparnos por el frío del invierno!-declaro Apple Bloom contenta al imaginarse las posibilidades con ese mágico elixir.

La siguiente fue Scootalo, quien esperaba que Maléfica le diera algo sumamente genial, entregándole lo que parecía ser una pequeña daga-Esta daga fue forjada por grandes artesanos y posee una magia interior sumamente poderosa, pero solo podrás usarla cuando el momento llegue y si demuestras ser digna de ella, ten cuidado, porque puede reaccionar de maneras insospechadas-explico Maléfica entregándole la daga y provocando una sonrisa en Scootalo-no he convivido con niños humanos desde hace tiempo ¿está bien premiarlos con un arma mágica?-pregunto mirando a Celestia y a Luna.

Antes de que ambas hermanas respondieran, Scootalo tomo la palabra-No se preocupe, yo soy como Rainbow Dash, sumamente genial y cuidadosa-expreso haciendo un movimiento con la daga, provocando que esta disparara un rayo.

Rápidamente, todos se agacharon, al tiempo que el rayo chocaba con distintas paredes rebotando, provocando que todos se agacharan en busca de protección, fue cuando el rayo golpeo una ventana, rompiéndola y saliendo al exterior.

-¡Ah! ¡Es la Guardia Real! ¡Acelera Peeves! ¡Acelera!-gritaba Discord, al tiempo que se escuchaba como unos caballos aceleraban el paso con rapidez.

Maléfica miro a Scootalo de manera seria y esta sonrió nerviosa, a la Reina no le quedo de otra más que rodar sus ojos, humanos o seres mágicos, los niños simplemente nunca cambiarían, finalmente, llegó el turno de Sweetie Belle.

-Y para ti pequeña, te entrego esto-dijo entregándole una pequeña varita con una estrella y un diamante en el centro-con esta varita podrás hacer cosas que ni te imaginas, úsala responsablemente-le indico Maléfica.

-Gracias su majestad-dijo Sweetie Belle y las 3 amigas hicieron una reverencia.

Después de eso, cada una fue felicitada por sus respectivos familiares, Applejack, Rainbow y Rarity estaban sumamente orgullosas de sus pequeñas, aunque Rainbow mostraba una sonrisa divertida por lo que Scootalo casi provoco, una vez que todo el evento termino, Maléfica se acercó a Celestia y a Luna.

-Me alegra que hayan podido venir-dijo sonriéndoles.

-A nosotras nos alegra haber venido-dijo Celestia sonriéndole.

-Hay tanto que quisiéramos hablar contigo-agrego Luna.

-Yo también y creo que sé dónde podemos hacerlo, especialmente ahora que Twilight tiene mucho de qué hablar con su hermano mayor-dijo Maléfica mirando de reojo a sus hijos.

Ya que Twilight finalmente le estaba reclamando a su hermano por el hecho de haber enviado a Isis, Valdur y Lucas a vigilarla como si fuera una bebé, provocando una sonrisa nerviosa en su hermano, mientras que Cadence solo le decía "te lo dije", al tiempo que se sostenía el estómago, al cual ya se le estaba formando un pequeño bulto.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Más tarde, Celestia y Luna se encontraban con Maléfica en uno de los balcones, tomando una taza de té, mismo que era servido por los Elfos del palacio, mientras disfrutaban del silencio y de la compañía, fue cuando Luna tomo la palabra.

-Vaya, sí que ha pasado tiempo desde que nos reunimos así-expreso mirando hacia el cielo.

-¿Quién iba a pensar que lo haríamos de nuevo? Realmente es agradable-dijo Celestia.

-Lo es, siempre disfrute la compañía de ambas-reconoció Maléfica sonriéndoles-recuerdo que ustedes siempre me preguntaban como era su ancestro, Aurora y siempre les decía lo mismo, era una persona maravillosa con un gran corazón y aun lo sostengo, porque sus descendientes son iguales a ella-.

Celestia y Luna se miraron entre ellas, desde que conocieron a Maléfica supieron que ellas eran descendientes directas de Aurora, la valiente joven que ayudo a su amiga en contra de Debonair hace muchos años, incluso yendo en contra de los deseos de su propio padre, la charla entre las 3 continuo de modo como no había sido en mucho tiempo, hablando de cada uno de sus momentos desde que dejaron de verse por azares del destino, hasta que llego el tema de la maternidad.

-No les mentiré, para humanos y criaturas mágicas es muy pesado ser madre-explico Maléfica riéndose ante todos los recuerdos que tenía de pequeña.

-¿Cuál de tus hijos fue el que más problemas te dio?-pregunto Luna con curiosidad.

-Cada uno fue difícil a su modo, aunque si me pongo a pensar bien, Shining Armor siempre fue un poco más travieso que Twilight, le hacía la vida imposible al pobre de Diaval-contaba Maléfica.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

Un joven Shining Armor de 7 años se encontraba dando brincos de un árbol a otro, a unos 30 metros de altura, mientras era visto por un molesto Diaval y una sonriente Amatista-¡Chamaco malcriado, bájate de ahí ahora mismo!-grito Diaval furioso.

-¡Oigan, se ven como hormiguitas desde aquí!-grito Shining Armor divertido.

-¡Voy a contar hasta 3 y cuando termine quiero verlo aquí abajo jovencito!-bramo Diaval comenzando a contar.

De pronto, Amatista vio que una de las ramas en las que Shining Armor estaba parado se rompió y el joven príncipe comenzó a caer hacia el suelo, rápidamente se transformó en un colchón para salvarlo, el problema fue que al lanzarse con rapidez, termino aplastando a Diaval, el lado bueno, Shining Armor estaba a salvo, pese a que se había hecho tortilla de Diaval.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En la siguiente ocasión en que Shining Armor ponía en aprietos a Diaval, el joven príncipe pensó que sería divertido navegar por los rápidos de uno de los ríos, luchando con ferocidad contra las implacables corrientes, mismas que más de una vez estuvieron a punto de volcar su balsa.

-¡Resista joven príncipe, yo lo salvare!-grito Diaval, estrellándose contra una rama de un árbol que salió de la nada y cayendo al agua.

Justo en ese momento, la balsa de Shining Armor cayó por una catarata, pero para suerte del príncipe, Perla estaba cerca y lo rescato a tiempo, aunque el pobre Diaval no tuvo mucha suerte y se fue en picada hacia el fondo de la cascada.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Finalmente, hubo una ocasión en que Shining Armor disfrazo a Diaval de un terrible Basilisco, con la finalidad de usarlo para espantar a Cadence y así el pudiera entrar a salvarla quedando como un héroe ante ella, las cosas no resultaron como se planeó, pues en vez de asustarse, Cadence comenzó a pegarle a Diaval con un palo que encontró en el suelo, provocando que el pobre cuervo quedara noqueado por algunas horas.

 **-FIN FLASHBACK-**

Maléfica se reía de forma divertida ante esos recuerdo-Diaval siempre se lamentaba cuando le pedía que cuidara a Shining Armor, incluso una vez lloro cuando se lo pedí-conto Maléfica.

Celestia y Luna también se rieron divertidas ante esa historia, ya que no se podían imaginar al joven y tranquilo príncipe de ese modo, pero bueno, cuando uno es niño es muy diferente a como son ahora.

-¿Qué hay de Twilight?-pregunto Celestia-¿ella también le hacía la vida imposible a Diaval?-pregunto Celestia.

Maléfica se quedó en silencio un momento y tomo un poco de té-De hecho…ella se sentía más segura conmigo que con cualquier otro miembro del palacio, solo con su hermano y Cadence había excepción, pero reconozco que también me hizo renegar en algunas ocasiones-reconoció Maléfica hundiéndose de nuevo en sus recuerdos.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

Maléfica se encontraba en su cama, durmiendo tranquilamente, soñando pacíficamente, cuando una pequeña silueta se acercó hasta ella, sus pies iban descalzos y su voz infantil era sumamente tierna, cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, la pequeña figura comenzó a hablar.

-Mamá…mamá… ¡Mamá!-grito la voz de Twilight Sparkle, quien en ese entonces debía tener 6 años.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Maléfica adormilada.

-Tengo que ir-dijo Twilight mirando a su madre fijamente, provocando una mirada de extrañeza en Maléfica.

-¿Ir? ¿A dónde?-pregunto confundida.

-Tú entiendes…IR…me urge…-respondió la pequeña Twilight saltando de un lado a otro, mientras hacía grandes esfuerzos en sus piernitas.

Al comprender lo que su hija le quería decir, Maléfica saltó de su cama con rapidez-¿Tienes que ir? ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?-pregunto abrazándola y abriendo sus alas, se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia el baño-¡Cuando hay que ir hay que ir!-declaro con suma sinceridad, esperando llegar a tiempo y evitar un pequeño desastre.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

La noche siguiente, nuevamente Maléfica se encontraba sumida en un profundo sueño, durmiendo tranquilamente, cuando nuevamente, una pequeña voz se escuchó en medio de todo ese maravilloso y relajante silencio que arrullaba a la Reina del Páramo.

-Mamá-llamo Twilight y esta vez, Maléfica despertó con rapidez.

-¿Eh? ¿Tienes que ir?-pregunto alarmada.

Twilight agacho la vista con pena ante la pregunta-No…pero tengo sed-respondió con profunda pena.

Maléfica no tuvo más opción que levantarse de nuevo y tomando de la mano a su hija, se dirigió hacia la cocina, después de todo, aunque hubiera Elfos que con gusto las atenderían, para Maléfica era más gratificante atender a sus hijos en persona, aunque también era algo bastante cansado.

-Sabes que vamos a despertar en una cuantas horas ¿verdad?-pregunto mirando a su hija, tras darle un vaso de leche, ambas pudieron volver a la cama y dormir de nuevo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Pero en la noche siguiente, cuando Maléfica creía que finalmente podría tener una noche tranquila de sueño reparador, se sentía ya en los brazos de Morfeo, cuando de pronto, una tierna y dulce voz volvió a escucharse en medio del silencio.

-Mamá-llamo Twilight mirando a su madre fijamente-tengo hambre-.

Y nuevamente, Maléfica llevo a su hija tomada de la mano hacia la cocina, solo que esta vez, cruzaba más lentamente y cada paso que daba era como un pequeño tormento para la reina.

-Voy a envejecer cruzando este pasillo-decreto con voz cansada.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

La cuarta noche, de nuevo Maléfica estaba acurrucada, disponiéndose a pasar una tranquila noche de sueño, cuando de nuevo-Mamá-.

-¡Ah!-grito ya frustrada-¿Qué tienes en contra del concepto de un buen sueño hija?-pregunto mirándola con los ojos hinchados por la falta de descanso de las últimas noches.

Twilight agacho la cabeza con tristeza-Lo siento…es que…tuve una pesadilla-explico con pena.

Al escuchar eso, el rostro de Maléfica se suavizo y una expresión de arrepentimiento apareció en su rostro-Oh…bueno…creo que sé cuál es la solución…te dejare dormir conmigo por esta noche-.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Twilight emocionada.

-Anda, ven a la cama de mamá-indico Maléfica sonriéndole cálidamente, Twilight no lo pensó mucho y se subió a la cama-ya está ¿ya no tienes miedo, verdad?-.

-No, pero…me gustaría ser tan valiente como Shining Armor, él no le teme a nada y yo…soy muy cobarde-dijo Twilight con vergüenza.

-Hija, te puedo asegurar que tu hermano también ha tenido miedo en algunas ocasiones, yo también lo he sentido, pero por el momento, es hora de dormir, cierra tus ojitos y deja que mamá vele tu sueño-.

-Gracias…te amo mamá-dijo Twilight acurrucándose más al cuerpo de su madre.

-Y yo a ti mi pequeña-dijo Maléfica sonriéndole con ternura y besándola en la frente, solo le faltaba Shining Armor, pero sabía que su hijo ahora estaría más cómodo en su propia habitación que durmiendo con su madre a esas alturas, Maléfica cerro sus ojos y se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo, junto con su hija.

 **-FIN FLASHBACK-**

Maléfica se rio divertida ante aquel recuerdo-Twilight realmente me daba muchos problemas cuando era pequeña, pero creo que Spike aprendió eso de parte de ella-.

-Es cierto ¿Cómo fue que Spike llego a su lado?-pregunto Luna.

-No es difícil de explicar, Twilight encontró el huevo de Spike abandonado cerca del bosque, cuando me lo mostro supe que era de dragón, pero de sus padres no había señal alguna, así que Twilight decidió adoptarlo, por decirlo de algún modo, lo cuido, lo arropo y lo arrullo, hasta que finalmente, Spike rompió el cascaron, desafortunadamente, al estar en un lugar desconocido para un dragón, el pequeño se asustó mucho, tanto que termino arriba de uno de los árboles más altos del Páramo, si caía no iba a sobrevivir, así que…-.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

El pequeño Spike, quien en ese entonces era más pequeño, se encontraba atrapado en el árbol más alto de todos, lloraba desesperadamente, ya que no se podía bajar y si hacía el menor movimiento caería hacia una muerte segura, rápidamente, la Guardia Real llego, acompañados por Maléfica y sus hijos.

-¡Mamá, tengo que salvarlo!-grito Twilight aterrada.

Pero Maléfica la detuvo sujetándola del hombro-Tú te quedas aquí con tu hermano, yo lo rescatare-aseguro Maléfica abriendo sus alas y disponiéndose a volar, pero antes de hacerlo, miro a sus guerreros-asegúrense de tomar medidas preventivas en caso de que caiga el pequeño-.

-¡Si alteza!-.

Maléfica emprendió el vuelo y llego hasta la copa del árbol, desde donde Spike se aferraba con fuerza en un intento de no caerse, para colmo de colmos, ese día estaba lloviendo y los relámpagos que iluminaban el cielo hacían que fuera más peligroso estar en las alturas.

Cuando Spike sintió una presencia frente a él, poco a poco abrió sus ojos y miro a Maléfica, pero en ese momento, un rayo se vio y el trueno se escuchó, provocando que de nuevo gritara de miedo y se aferrara con fuerza al árbol, al ver esto, Maléfica lo miro con ternura.

-Ya, ya, tranquilo, no te va a pasar nada pequeño, mírame, mírame-le indicaba Maléfica, cuando Spike la miro, vio que aquella misteriosa dama sonreía-te prometo que no dejare que nada te pase, anda, ven-indico extendiéndole sus brazos de manera amable.

Spike vacilo un momento, pero finalmente y poco a poco, acepto la oferta, extendiendo sus bracitos al frente, momento que Maléfica aprovecho para sostenerlo con sus brazos y acercarlo hasta su pecho, al sentir la calidez del cuerpo de Maléfica, los ojos de Spike tuvieron un brillo de tranquilidad y los cerro, relajándose en el pecho de Maléfica y arrullándose con el latir de su corazón.

Maléfica descendió hasta donde se encontraban sus hijos, siendo Twilight quien corriera a ver como se encontraba su nuevo amigo-¿Esta bien? ¿Se lastimo?-pregunto alarmada.

-No, no, solo está dormido, no me explico cómo consiguió subir hasta allá, pero realmente tiene mucho valor, que lindo es, se aferra a mi pecho con fuerza, ojala no se encariñe mucho-bromeo Maléfica sintiendo como Spike se acurrucaba más en su cuerpo.

 **-FIN FLASHBACK-**

Maléfica tomo un poco de té antes de continuar-Y desde entonces Spike me ha considerado una madre, claro que me dice "reina", "alteza" y eso, pero siempre lo ha hecho de modos diferentes, de cierto modo, es como un hijo para mí-.

-Lo comprendo a la perfección, desde que adoptamos a Mana yo la he visto como una hija-dijo Luna sonriéndole a Maléfica-y ahora puedo decir que me alegra que finalmente te hayas arreglado con Sunset hermana-.

Celestia suspiro con cansancio y algo de tristeza-Si…aunque no ha sido por completo…-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto Maléfica confundida.

-Te veo a ti y envidio lo unida que estas a tus hijos, pese a que los años han pasado y que uno de ellos ya tiene su propia familia, nunca se ha separado de ti, en cambio Sunset y yo…solíamos ser tan unidas, siempre compartíamos muchas cosas, entonces era su heroína-dijo Celestia sonriendo con nostalgia-pero desde que su padre nos dejó…todo cambio-.

-Pero ya todo está mejor, gracias a Twilight y a las demás-le recordó Luna a su hermana, colocándole una mano en el hombro.

-Si…pero…me pregunto si me está viendo como lo hacía cuando era niña o si ahora todos estos años han provocado una barrera que impida que vuelva a verme como…como…-.

-Su heroína-finalizo Maléfica comprendiendo lo que su amiga quería decir, hecho que provoco que Celestia agachara la vista con algo de vergüenza.

-Sé que suena algo absurdo, pero yo…me pregunto si ella aun me ve de ese modo o si ya todo es diferente-reconoció con tristeza.

-Oh Celestia-dijo Maléfica sonriéndole con generosidad, para luego levantarse y colocarle una mano en su hombro.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=6OAw8NpbWCA)**

 **Maléfica**

 **No tienes que ser una heroína**

 **Basta con estar ahí**

 **Que seas perfecta no te exige**

 **Que te importa ha de saber**

 **Y cuando todo acabe, feliz te has de sentir**

 **Se una madre y no una heroína**

 **Te necesita a ti**

Conforme Maléfica contaba, Celestia recordaba como fue el día en que Sunset nació, se sentía sumamente feliz al ver a ese pequeño bulto dirigirse hacia ella en los brazos de la enfermera que la atendió y su felicidad aumento cuando la estrecho entre sus brazos, la primera vez que le dio pecho, cuando abrió sus hermosos ojitos por primera vez, sus primeros pasos, todo, siempre estando ella al pendiente, ya que el padre de Sunset nunca la considero mucho.

 **No tienes que ganar por siempre**

 **Si lo mejor brindas de ti**

 **En ti deberás creer, pues el tiempo el resto hará**

 **Es tu corazón valiente**

 **Ejemplo fuerte y leal**

 **No trates de ser una heroína**

 **Solo trata de ser tú**

Celestia se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la orilla del balcón, desde donde podía ver como su hija estaba hablando con sus amigas, recordando lo unidas que habían sido, Celestia siempre la ayudaba en todo lo que pudiera, en todo lo que necesitara, hasta ese fatídico día.

 **Debes confiar**

 **Muy pronto verás**

 **A tu hija correr**

 **Ella sueña también**

Maléfica volvió a acercarse a Celestia, seguida por Luna-Pase lo que pase mi vieja amiga, tú siempre serás su heroína, porque eres su madre-le aseguro sonriéndole con dulzura.

-Maléfica tiene razón hermana, no importa lo que pase en el futuro, eso es algo que nunca cambiara-aseguro Luna, provocándole una sonrisa en el rostro de Celestia.

 **En ti fe debes tener**

 **También confía en ella**

 **Ella siempre tendrá su heroína**

 **Siempre ha de tener su heroína**

 **Para ella siempre serás tú**

Cuando Maléfica termino su canción, Celestia se quedó un momento en silencio, pensando en las palabras de su amiga y su hermana, realmente tenían un buen punto, ella no tenía que ser la heroína de su hija, ella tenía que ser su madre y ayudarla en todo lo que pudiera, y quizás, solo quizás, ella la volvería a ver del mismo modo en que lo hacía cuando era una niña pequeña.

Maléfica y Luna se miraron entre sí con una gran sonrisa, viendo que habían tenido éxito en su labor de animar a Celestia, pero antes de que Maléfica pudiera decir algo, sintió un fuerte dolor en su pecho, mismo que la hizo encorvarse.

-¡Maléfica!-gritaron ambas hermanas sosteniéndola de los brazos.

Maléfica podía sentir como el dolor aumentaba en su cuerpo y comenzó a sudar mucho, afortunadamente, Zecora apareció justo a tiempo-Mi reina, es hora de… ¡Oh no! ¡Pronto, siéntenla!-indico alarmada, Celestia y Luna cumplieron la indicación de la curandera, colocando a Maléfica con cuidado en la silla, en cuanto estuvo sentada, Zecora saco un vaso con una extraña sustancia que emitía vapor-¡Pronto mi reina, bébalo!-indico acercando el vaso a los labios de Maléfica.

Maléfica se sentía tan débil y adolorida que ni siquiera pudo tomar el vaso, así que Zecora lo acerco a sus labios y la reina pudo beber de su contenido, pasaron unos cuantos segundos y finalmente, las expresiones de la reina se suavizaron.

-Gracias…Zecora…-dijo Maléfica respirando agitadamente.

-¿Qué fue todo eso Maléfica? Por un instante parecía que ibas a…-Luna no pudo decirlo, pero Celestia también pensó lo mismo.

Con profunda tristeza, Maléfica miro a sus dos amigas y suspiro-No puedo ocultarlo por más tiempo, al menos no a ustedes, les voy decir que pasa, pero tienen que prometerme que no se lo dirán a nadie, especialmente a mis hijos-suplico Maléfica, dejando confundidas a ambas mujeres, pero estas asintieron-bien…voy a morir…-revelo comenzando a contarles lo que pasaba.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Valle de las Sombras**

El nuevo proyecto de Debonair estaba a punto de emerger y una sonrisa diabólica apareció en su rostro-Ya es hora-dijo viendo el orbe donde se encontraba una diminuta criatura, la cual poco a poco comenzó a crecer.

-¿Qué es lo que va a pasar ahora?-pregunto Sonata.

-Algo muy malo seguramente-respondió Estraga mirando la figura que estaba comenzando a crecer a gran velocidad.

De pronto, el orbe comenzó a romperse y finalmente, desapareció en una explosión, revelando a la criatura que se encontraba dentro, Debonair sonrió ante eso-Bienvenida hija mía, espero no te moleste que ahora que apenas has nacido te encomiende una misión, pero necesito ver que tan bien puedes controlar el poder del Dragón Negro que te di-expreso Debonair.

-Descuida madre…lo entiendo…y estoy lista para cumplir con lo que me digas-dijo aquella chica con unos brillantes ojos rojos.

-Muy bien, entonces ve y destruye a las Guerreras de la Amistad-ordeno Debonair.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de aquella chica, una sumamente diabólica-Esperaba algo que no pudiera manejar-expreso sonriendo con maldad y con aquel brillo maligno en sus ojos.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Otro capítulo ha llegado a su final, como vieron, estuvo un poco más tranquilo que otros, excepto por lo que le paso a Maléfica, pero ahora Debonair tiene una nueva aliada, una que seguramente le traerá muchos problemas a las Guerreras de la Amistad, especialmente a Twilight.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=jjoqLClNfDo**

 **(Luna)  
Mira el arcoíris con esperanza lo puedes ver  
Solo levántate de esa oscuridad**

 **Brillante como el sol aquí  
Eres mi luz en este mundo**

 **Brillante sobre la oscuridad que hay por ti  
Nunca te rindas**

 **(Celestia)  
Los sueños se realizaran  
No importa cuánto he de batallar**

 **Siempre la esperanza prevalecerá  
Contigo al caminar**

 **(Luna y Celestia)  
Un olvido, un misterio y un hoy por venir  
Salir de las sombras  
Y ver la luz**

 **Es el regalo que disfruto pues estas tu**

 **(Twilight)  
No tengo miedo  
Ni ira  
Ni desesperación**

 **(Sunset)  
Contigo lo he de lograr**

 **En este abismo eterno  
Nos levantaremos y volveremos a reír**

 **Mis alas levantar y volver a volar  
Un largo día es**

 **No hay excepciones  
Ni más presiones**

 **(Twilight)  
Brillante es la luz  
Que ejerces tu**

 **(Applejack, Pinkie y Rarity)  
Ni miento  
Nunca triste estoy  
Rendirme jamás lo hare**

 **Por un destino a proteger  
Brillante y fuerte ser**

 **(Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash)  
Cruel nunca seré  
Leal contigo siempre estaré**

 **(Sunset y Twilight)  
Mi amiga tú serás**

 **Con el amor tendrás  
Y la magia fuerte es  
Ya que es la amistad**

 **(Twilight)  
Amigas hasta el fin  
(con tonos bajos en forma de susurro)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, ya que es mi forma de agradecerles por convertir mis fics en obras sumamente exitosas:**_

 **Soranomomo93:** _efectivamente eso es algo sumamente preocupante, ya que si aquella imagen era tan fuerte, imagínate a la verdadera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mana:** _no te preocupes, espero todo haya salido bien y ahora puedas decir orgullosa "ya estoy titulada", por el momento tuvieron algo de descanso, aunque Maléfica y Celestia compartieron algunas anécdotas de sus vidas como madres. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _voy a suponer que eres tú, ya que mencionaste a tus 3 amigos y en seguida los checare, respecto a lo que ocurrió, lamento mucho eso, el clima realmente puede ser un arma de doble filo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _a Debonair no le importa nada ni nadie, ella solo quiere ver que sus planes se desarrollen, respecto a los Juegos, tras lo sucedido se pospondrán hasta nuevo aviso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _tendrás que esperar para verlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _Debonair estaba en forma gigante, Amaterasu era como una mujer adulta, respecto a la serie, pues me pareció muy buena, la última decente de la franquicia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _se me olvido verlos, como fue en el momento en que los comentarios no sirvieron se me paso, dámelos de nuevo y te digo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ultitamespartan98:** _efectivamente hubo algo extraño desde el momento en que comenzaron a dominar la batalla tan fácilmente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _definitivamente es difícil saber cuándo eres tú por lo mucho que te cambias de nombre de usuario. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _yo no sacaría conclusiones tan rápido, ya que eso no era exactamente un huevo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _con lo que acaba de pasar se decidió que los Juegos quedaran suspendidos hasta nuevo aviso, después de todo, no quieren arriesgarse a que pase otra cosa como esa y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rey Drasian:** _efectivamente, porque lo que sea que haya creado está comenzando a tomar forma y pronto hará su aparición. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _solo espera a que llegue el momento del enfrentamiento definitivo y verás que tan poderosa y cruel puede llegar a ser. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _lamento escuchar eso, espero te mejores pronto y no tardes tanto como yo lo estoy haciendo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _por ahora las chicas entraron en vacaciones y los Juegos quedaron suspendidos hasta nuevo aviso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _no era un huevo, sino un orbe de energía oscura, mismo que acaba de dar origen a la más reciente guerrera de Debonair, a las chicas les espera una sorpresa sumamente impactante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Súper Rock Ninja:** _al menos tuvieron un momento de calma, porque realmente lo van a necesitar con lo que Debonair les tienes preparado y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 51 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Soranomomo93, Mana, Olivia, Éire, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Ultimatespartan98, Ocnarf, Xanatrix742, Shazam, Rey Drasian, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Moon-9215, Iron Mario, Súper Rock Ninja.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	52. Gemela Malvada

" _ **Hola, soy**_ **Steven Universe** _ **y hoy les vine a presentar este capítulo, muchas gracias por invitarme, aunque sí que se tardaron mucho, pero como dice papá "si las costillas de cerdo fueran perfectas no existirían los perros calientes", por ahora creo que estamos por ver una gran sorpresa para las chicas, especialmente por el nuevo enemigo que esa malvada bruja les tiene preparado, solo espero que puedan con eso, ya que les espera una sorpresa sumamente impactante, pero ya no les digo más, mejor véanlo ustedes mismos"**_

 _ **Pero al mismo tiempo, alguien vigilaba a Steven por televisión y se salió "Ahora si te tengo"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=ndZj2IJafUI**

 **Un pasado por olvidar  
Un futuro por descubrir  
Y un presente por vivir**

 **(Se ve a Twilight dirigiéndose a Canterlot acompañada de Spike, con Luna y Celestia en la entrada)**

 **Esperanza me ha de levantar  
La luz en tus sombras, tu sol y tu luna  
Vuelve a sonreír otra vez**

 **(Se ve al resto de las chicas esperándola)**

 **No sé qué hacer estoy a momentos de perder  
Empiezo a dudar a mis alas perder y empezar a caer**

 **No vuelvas ni temas de dudar**

 **Tu lealtad  
Tus honestidad  
Fuerte has de ser, no lo dudes eso tienes que ver**

 **(la imagen cambia a Rainbow y Applejack compitiendo en una carrera)**

 **Tus risas  
Y Amabilidad  
Generosa siempre has de ser**

 **(Cambia a Pinkie haciendo reír a las demás, Fluttershy con varios animales y Rarity diseñando varios vestidos nuevos)**

 **Nunca de eso lo eh de dudar  
Eso es la amistad  
que tiene poder**

 **Sólo tú la tienes que ver  
Y creer**

 **Vuelve a levantarte  
y a vivir  
Que sin ti, estoy perdida otra vez**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirando un poco nerviosa a Twilight recordando cuando Twilight junto con las demás le dan la mano a Sunset ofreciéndole su amistad)**

 **Vuélvete a levantar  
Una vez más hay que luchar**

 **Y volver a enfrentar, volver a pelear**

 **Luz ilumina el fin  
Mi fuerza eres tu**

 **Luz he de ser**

 **(Ambas al verse sonríen un poco nerviosas sin saber que decir)**

 **Solo el tiempo lo dirá  
Volver a pelear  
Esperanza es lo que das**

 **Volver a intentar**

 **La esperanza me ha de iluminar y juntos viviremos al fin**

 **Por qué contigo he de luchar**

 **(Cambia la imagen con un fondo brillante con varias criaturas del Páramo pasando a mostrar a Discord, seguido de Shining Armor y Candance, por ultimo a Maléfica junto con Diaval)**

 **Amigas hasta el fin  
Que la esperanza nos ha de iluminar**

 **Volver a soñar  
No he de dudar**

 **Contigo por siempre hasta el fin  
la amistad es nuestra fuente de luz**

 **Amigas hemos de ser  
Juntas hasta el fin**

 **Guerreras a luchar**

 **El mal a enfrentar**

 **(Cambia la imagen con Applejack acabando con varios espectros por tierra, y Pinkie atacando a otros saliendo desde el mar, pasando a Twilight, Sunset, Rarity, Rainbow y Fluttershy volando enfrentando a varias criaturas con grandes ataques)**

 **Juntas y unidas hasta el fin**

 **Que la amistad vuelva a florecer**

 **Y la amistad por siempre ha de vencer**

 **Sola he estado**

 **Nunca la felicidad experimente**

 **Sola no eh de seguir**

 **Con ustedes vuelvo una a ser**

 **Su amistad fuerte lo es**

 **Porque la amistad es la magia que tiene el poder  
Al mal enfrentar y vencer**

 **(Volviendo a cambiar otro fondo negro esta vez con el valle de las sombras revelando con varios Espectros pasando a Tirek, seguido del Rey Sombra y la Reina Chrysalis con una sonrisa maligna, pasando a Sonata, Aria y Adagio esta última con una sonrisa ambiciosa y por ultimo a Debonair sin ninguna sonrisa)**

 **Esto es la amistad**

 **Fuerte, honesta, leal, alegre, amable, generosa, amorosa y mágica siempre ha de ser**

 **Juntas por siempre  
Contra el mal latente  
Juntas una vez**

 **Guerreras de la Amistad**

 **(cambia la imagen con las chicas y Maléfica su lado mientras detrás de ellas aparece la figura de Amaterasu)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 52**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 52 Gemela Malvada.**

Era una noche tranquila en la ciudad de Ponyville, después del incidente con Debonair, Celestia tuvo que suspender los Juegos de la Amistad, ya que Abacus quería que se hiciera una extensa investigación sobre lo que ocurrió en el evento, acusando a la Preparatoria Canterlot de hacer trampa de algún tipo.

En esos momentos, Rainbow Dash y Applejack acababan de salir del cine tras ver una película en una de sus citas, ahora ambas se dirigían a la granja de los Apples, pues Rainbow quiso acompañarla, ambas iban tomadas de la mano y hablaban animadamente.

-No fue una película tan mala-dijo Applejack.

-¡Supe que ahora que salió el libro de la unión de Batman con Daring Do van a sacar una película para narrar sus aventuras!-expreso Rainbow con un brillo de emoción en los ojos.

-Realmente te ves muy linda cuando te emocionas de ese modo-dijo Applejack de manera coqueta.

-Y tú te ves sumamente hermosa cuando me alabas-dijo Rainbow del mismo modo.

-Si…no creo que ese sea modo para expresar tus sentimientos hacia mí-expreso Applejack, recibiendo un beso de parte de Rainbow Dash.

-¿Con eso basta?-pregunto besándole de manera coqueta en la nariz.

-Basta y sobra-aseguro Applejack preparándose para darle un beso más a su adorada peli arcoíris, de pronto, un grito llamo la atención de ambas, uno que venía precisamente de las granjas Apple-¡Algo está pasando!-grito alarmada.

Ambas comenzaron a correr a ver que ocurría, cuando llegaron, vieron que una parte de las grandes hectáreas de huertos de manzana que tenían estaban en llamas, mientras toda la familia de Applejack hacía lo posible por apagar el incendio.

-¡Abuela!-.

-¡Applejack! ¡Rainbow! ¡Qué bueno verlas!-grito la abuela Smith aliviada.

Rápidamente, la pareja comenzó a ayudar en la extinción del fuego, mismo que estaba expandiéndose rápidamente, por fortuna, aun no llegaba hasta la parte más importante del huerto o consumiría todo a su alrededor, de pronto, los bomberos aparecieron justo a tiempo, rápidamente, bajaron y comenzaron a luchar contra el fuego.

Toda la familia Apple y Rainbow miraban la lucha de los bomberos por apagar las llamas, pero en esos momento, Rainbow noto algo entre el fuego, una figura que se encontraba en medio de las llamas, disparando de sus manos fuego negro, cuando sintió que la observaban, volteo y le sonrió con cinismo.

Rainbow no podía alcanzar a ver por completo a aquella misteriosa figura, pero había algo en ella que se le hacía sumamente familiar-¡Applejack mira!-grito llamando la atención de su novia.

Applejack dirigió la vista hacia donde Rainbow señalaba y vio lo mismo que ella había visto, en cuanto ambas chicas la descubrieron, su sonrisa aumento de forma burlona, para luego abrir un par de poderosas alas y emprender el vuelo, desapareciendo en el cielo nocturno.

-¿Qué crees que haya sido eso?-pregunto Rainbow.

-No lo sé, pero había algo en ella muy familiar, de hecho…podría apostar que se parecía a…pero no puede ser posible-dijo Applejack incrédula y Rainbow opinaba lo mismo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Al día siguiente**

El día era sábado, así que no había escuela para nadie, además del hecho de que las vacaciones de verano habían comenzado, ya que solo quedaban los Juegos de la Amistad y luego la gloriosa libertad, como decía Rainbow Dash.

En esos momentos, Twilight y Sunset se encontraban reunidas en una cafetería, sentadas en una de las muchas mesitas del exterior, disfrutando cada una de un delicioso batido de fresa con cubierta de chocolate, así como también algunos trocitos de fruta.

Twilight estaba leyendo el diario, mismo que informaba sobre el incendio en las Granjas Apple-Esto es terrible, Applejack y su familia tuvieron momentos muy angustiantes-dijo Twilight preocupada.

-¿Dice si perdieron mucho?-pregunto Sunset temerosa de la respuesta.

Twilight releyó la nota antes de responder-Por fortuna parece que solo 3 árboles perdieron, 7 máximo-explico Twilight con alivio.

-Eso es bueno, no quiero imaginarme la angustia de Applejack si hubieran perdido todos los manzanos-expreso Sunset bebiendo un poco de su batido.

-En cuanto terminemos aquí iremos a verla, tiene que saber que cuenta con todo nuestro apoyo, estoy segura que las demás también irán cuanto antes-aseguro Twilight sonriéndole.

Sunset no pudo evitar corresponder aquella sonrisa con una propia-Siempre te preocupas por todas nosotras Twilight, realmente eres única y especial-dijo acercando una mano hacia la de Twilight-es lo que más me gusta de ti-revelo sin darse cuenta.

Twiligth se ruborizo ante aquellas palabras, fue cuando Sunset reacciono y se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, soltando rápidamente la mano de Twilight, al tiempo que su rostro se teñía de color rojo, ambas se vieron fijamente, sintiendo como sus corazones latían a mil por hora, sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas y ninguna de las dos sabía que decir.

Aunque de hecho, Sunset si sabía lo que tenía que decir, esta podría ser la oportunidad que había estado esperando, pero ¿de verdad se arriesgaría a confesar sus verdaderos sentimientos? ¿Qué pasaba si ella no le correspondía y entonces se volviera incomodo estar juntas? ¿Cómo afectaría eso al equipo?

Pero al ver de nuevo el rostro de Twilight, quien ahora se dedicaba a beber de su batido, en un intento por despejar su mente, verla así de tierna y dulce la hizo tomar su decisión, cambiando su expresión a una de firmeza.

-Twilight-dijo llamando la atención de la aludida-yo…hay algo que quiero decirte…-.

-¿Qué pasa Sunset?-pregunto Twilight confundida.

-Twilight…yo…he estado batallando mucho conmigo misma para decidirme si te lo debería decir o no, pero…realmente quiero hacerlo, quiero decirte esto que está oprimiendo mi corazón, Twilight Sparkle-Sunset volvió a tomar a Twilight de la mano, solo que esta vez fue de ambas manos, mirándola fijamente a los ojos y dejando confundida a la Princesa-yo te…-antes de poder terminar su oración, un grito se escuchó con fuerzas.

Y dicho grito fue lanzado por Pinkie Pie, quien apareció repentinamente de la nada, seguida por Fluttershy y Rarity, lo que provoco que Sunset se quedara en shock y/o de piedra ante aquella inesperada interrupción, tanto que no se dio cuenta de que sus 3 amigas llegaron con miradas mezcladas de tristeza, decepción, enojo y sorpresa, hecho que extraño a Twilight.

-¿Les pasa algo chicas?-pregunto Twilight confundida.

Antes de que alguien respondiera, Fluttershy fue más expresiva y se abrazó con fuerza a Twilight-¿Por qué lo hiciste Twilight?-pregunto sumamente dolida.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto Twilight confundida.

-¡No te hagas la inocente!-declaro Pinkie Pie con mirada sospechosa-¡Fuiste a Sugar Cube Cornner y no fue precisamente para comprar, básicamente destruiste todos los pasteles del lugar, todo sin que yo pudiera impedirlo!-.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Twilight alarmada.

-¡Y no solo eso, también fuiste a mi boutique y quemaste todos mis vestidos con tu fuego!-agrego Rarity llorando a lágrima viva y sosteniendo un pedazo de tela quemado, dejando a Twilight sorprendida y asustada.

-¡Y también fuiste al refugio, liberaste a todos los animalitos y los asustaste tanto que provocaste un gran alboroto!-finalizo Fluttershy.

Ante aquellas acusaciones, el rostro de Twilight se llenó de miedo-¡Yo no hice nada!-se defendió sumamente espantada, especialmente por el modo en que sus mejores amigas la veían.

Al escuchar a su amada, Sunset salió del trance y miro a sus amigas-Un momento ¿Cuándo ocurrió todo eso?-pregunto rápidamente.

Las 3 chicas se quedaron en silencio un momento, tratando de recordar en que momentos ocurrió todo-Hace como 30 minutos-respondió Rarity y sus dos amigas asintieron.

-No pudo haber sido Twilight-revelo Sunset sonriendo aliviada-ella y yo hemos estado aquí desde hace una hora, aquí está la prueba-dijo señalando el par de batidos.

Las 3 chicas miraron los batidos y vieron que todo era cierto, lo que se les hizo sumamente extraño-Pero era la viva imagen de Twilight-señalo Fluttershy.

-Es cierto, tenía su misma ropa, cabello, color de piel, mismos ojos, misma cintura, mismos pechos, mismo trasero, misma…-comenzó Pinkie.

-¡Esta bien, está bien, ya entendimos!-exclamo Twilight impidiendo que Pinkie hablara de más.

-Lo que significa que alguien está tratando de inculpar a nuestra querida amiga-expreso Rarity, justo en ese momento, la modista recibió un mensaje de Rainbow-vaya, Rainbow quiere que nos reunamos con ella y Applejack en el granero de los Apples-indico Rarity tras leer el mensaje.

-¿Pregúntales si están vestidas? ¡Para así no tomarlas por sorpresa en su momento privado!-indico Pinkie Pie, provocando que todas las demás se ruborizaran hasta las orejas.

-Si…no creo que estén en esos momentos si nos están pidiendo reunirnos-dijo Sunset sin saber que decirle a su hiperactiva amiga.

-¡Eso es lo que ellas podrían querer que creyéramos!-señalo Pinkie con un tono de voz sumamente misterioso.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Una vez que las chicas llegaron al granero, rápidamente sus dos amigas les contaron de todo lo que vieron anoche, explicándoles sobre la misteriosa figura que estaba entre el fuego, misma que tenía un gran parecido con Twilight, lo que provoco que todas las demás se sorprendieran, especialmente por lo que les acababa de pasar.

Rápidamente, Sunset entro en defensa de Twilight, asegurando que ella jamás se atrevería a dañarlas de ningún modo-De eso estamos completamente seguras-dijo Applejack.

-Pero eso nos lleva a la gran pregunta ¿Quién o que está causando tantos desastres y usando la forma de Twilight para conseguirlo?-pregunto Rainbow con tono serio.

Las chicas se quedaron en silencio un momento, tratando de encontrarle sentido a todo lo que estaba pasando-¡Un camaleón!-grito Pinkie Pie saltando en el aire-¡Sí! ¡Lo resolví!-.

-¿Cómo va a ser un camaleón?-pregunto Applejack achicando los ojos.

-Ellos cambian de colores-respondió Pinkie Pie como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Un momento, tal vez Pinkie Pie no esté tan equivocada, podría tratarse de un Simulador-expreso Twilight.

-¿Simulador? Creí que habíamos acabo con esos tipos-dijo Rainbow confundida.

-Ah…de hecho, los devolvimos al Valle de la Sombra-le recordó Fluttershy con timidez.

-Es cierto, esa podría ser la respuesta, ya que los Simuladores pueden tomar la forma de cualquier persona-dijo Sunset recordando la habilidad de esas criaturas.

-Pero ¿Por qué solo estarán transformándose en Twilight para culparla de dañarnos?-pregunto Rarity.

-Tal vez sea el viejo truco de divide y vencerás-sugirió Applejack imaginándose las intenciones de Debonair al usar de nuevo a un Simulador.

-Puede ser, pero entonces ¿Dónde vamos a encontrar a ese tipo?-pregunto Rainbow-debe haber cientos, miles de formas que puede tomar en la ciudad-.

Las chicas se quedaron en silencio un momento y luego la mente analítica de Twilight se dio cuenta-Un momento, creo que ya sé dónde puede estar, por lo que he podido entender, está atacando los lugares que son muy importantes para mí, todos esos sitios que son suyos me importan mucho porque les pertenecen a ustedes, mis mejores amigas, lo que significa que atacara el lugar donde las conocía a todas-.

-Canterlot-completo Sunset comprendiendo las palabras de Twilight.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Las deducciones de Twilight y Sunset eran muy acertadas, ya que justo en ese momento, frente a la escuela, se encontraba una figura observando la escuela fijamente, llevaba una sudadera con el gorro puesto de color negro, pantalones azul oscuro y una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro.

-Muy bien, hora de redecorar este lugar-expreso con una sonrisa siniestra y preparando su magia.

De pronto, un rayo salió de la nada, dándole un golpe en la mejilla y estrellándola contra el suelo-Lo siento amiga, pero eso no va a pasar-expreso Rainbow sonriendo divertida, al tiempo que las demás llegaban, ya todas estaban transformadas.

La joven se levantó y se quitó el gorro, revelando su rostro, era el vivo retrato de Twilight, todo en ella era exactamente igual, el cabello, los ojos, el color de piel, todo, lo único que las diferenciaba, además de la ropa, era la mirada de cada una, mientras la de Twilight era dulce y amistosa, la de aquella impostora era fría y llena de crueldad.

-¡Vaya, si se parece mucho a mí!-exclamo Twilight sorprendida.

-¡Casi parece tu gemela malvada!-declaro Pinkie con todo terrorífico.

Sunset dio un paso al frente-Muy bien Simulador, es hora de que recibas lo que te mereces por tratar de culpar a Twilight de tus fechorías-.

Al escuchar eso, aquella Twilight comenzó a reírse de forma sádica y cruel-¿Simulador? ¿Creen que soy una de esas patéticas criaturas? No podrían estar más equivocadas al respecto-.

-Si no eres un Simulador ¿Quién o qué eres?-cuestiono Applejack.

-Es muy sencillo, yo soy Twilight Sparkle-respondió la siniestra Twilight sonriendo de forma sádica.

Al escuchar eso, Twilight retrocedió un poco asustada, pero Sunset apretó los puños con furia-¡Basta de tonterías y de mentiras! ¡Sabemos que no eres Twilight, porque ella está con nosotros, dinos quien eres de una maldita vez!-bramo furiosa al ver la sonrisa burlona en aquella impostora.

La impostora se relamió los labios al ver a Sunset, provocando un escalofrió en la Guerrera Fénix-Ya te lo dije hermosa ¡Yo soy Twilight!-declaro riéndose desquiciadamente-¡O al menos, soy parte de ella, la parte oscura!-anuncio al tiempo que su cuerpo comenzaba a envolverse en un fuego negro, invocado por un maligno Dragón Negro.

En su nueva forma, aquella Twilight lucía un vestido negro con detalles rojos, su color de piel cambio un poco, volviéndose más oscura, usaba unas botas de color negro y llevaba una armadura bastante parecida a la de Twilight, solo que esta era negra con rojo y sus alas de dragón la hacía parecer un demonio.

Al revelarse en esa forma ante las impresionadas chicas, aquella criatura comenzó a reírse-¡Veo que al fin me reconociste Princesa, no bromeaba al decir que yo también soy Twilight Sparkle! ¡La parte malvada que Lady Debonair separo de ti en el encuentro que tuvieron en los Juegos de la Amistad! ¡Ahora tengo forma física e incluso un nombre, soy Midnight Sparkle Princesa del Valle de las Sombras! ¡Representante del Odio y la Enemistad! ¡Poseedora del poder del Dragón Zafiro Negro!-.

Al escuchar eso, todas se impresionaron, pero nadie estaba más en shock que la propia Twilightl-¡Explícate!-pidió Rainbow sintiendo como su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar.

-Cuando peleamos con Debonair y ella me paralizo…pude sentir como si arrancaba algo de mi…una parte de mi ser…pero nunca imagine que…-.

-¿Estás diciendo que esa cosa realmente es otra Twilight?-pregunto Applejack sorprendida.

-Eso creo…-respondió Twilight sintiéndose mareada.

-¡Eso es mentira! ¡Solo existe una Twilight Sparkle y esa eres tú!-declaro Sunset con firmeza.

-¡Eso pudo ser cierto hermosa, pero ahora esta es la realidad y es tiempo de que sepan cual es mi misión, tal vez ella sea su amiga y su deber sea protegerlas, pero el mío es destruirlas a todas en nombre de mi madre, Lady Debonair!-declaro Midnight.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende eso?-pregunto Rarity achicando los ojos.

-¡Pues vas a necesitar mucha suerte si es que quieres vencernos a todas, especialmente a mí, después de todo, soy…!-Rainbow no tuvo tiempo de terminar su oración, por Midnight se abalanzo sobre ella a toda velocidad, golpeándola en el rostro y estrellándola contra el suelo.

-Eso fue por tu grosero ataque-dijo burlonamente.

-¡Oye! ¡Ahora si te la buscaste!-declaro Applejack lanzándose a la batalla, seguida por Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, mientras que Sunset miraba a Twilight, la cual seguía en shock por lo que estaba pasando.

Sabiendo que le tomaría tiempo asimilar eso, Sunset decidió dejarla y ayudar a sus amigas contra el enemigo, quien demostraba ser toda una feroz guerrera, pues ella podía lidiar con las 4 chicas que la atacaban con mucha facilidad, riéndose burlonamente de sus ataques.

-¿Es todo lo que tienen? ¡Me dan risa!-declaro con crueldad y disparando una corriente de aire que las lanzo por los suelos-patético-dijo disparándoles varias llamas negras de sus manos.

-¡Déjalas en paz!-grito Sunset lanzándose a la batalla.

Midnight sonrió y detuvo el ataque de Sunset con una mano, sujetando a la peli fuego del cuello-Pero miren nada más, si es la hermosa Sunset Shimmer, eres más bella de cerca-.

-¡Deja de burlarte!-gruño Sunset entre dientes.

-No me estoy burlando, yo solía ser una parte de Twilight Sparkle, conozco sus emociones, sus sentimientos, sus miedos, todo lo que piensa y desea, solo que yo soy más expresiva que ella en muchos aspectos y más agresiva-.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-cuestiono Sunset.

Por toda respuesta, Midnight acerco su rostro a Sunset y le dio un beso en los labios, pero al mismo tiempo, también la estaba mordiendo, al sentir eso, Sunset abrió mucho los ojos, pero no fue la única, pues Twilight también se quedó muda ante aquel acto, cuando reacciono, sintió como una gran furia crecía en su interior.

Lanzando un grito de enfado, invoco su espada y se lanzó a la batalla, Midnight se separó de Sunset y la arrojo lejos, invocando una espada de color negro-¡Yo también tengo una de esas!-declaro lanzándose al combate.

Ambas guerreras chocaron sus espadas, produciendo un gran estruendo, al tiempo que los espíritus de ambos dragones aparecían, rugiendo con ferocidad y lanzándose al ataque-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te molesto que yo haya besado a Sunset? ¡Es tu culpa por no haberlo hecho primero!-.

-¡Ya cállate!-grito Twilight atacándola.

Pero Midnight evadió el golpe y la ataco con un rodillazo, para luego darle un golpe en el rostro y sujetarla del cuello-Eres tan débil, me avergüenza pensar que alguna vez estuvimos unidas, pero ahora que soy libre voy a reclamar lo que es mío, tu reino, tu familia, a Sunset-Twilight trato de liberarse, pero la mano de Midnight era como una poderosa pinza-y en cuanto a ti, lo siento mucho querida, pero no pueden existir dos Twilight en el mundo-.

-¡En eso estamos de acuerdo!-declaro Sunset atacándola por sorpresa, seguida por las demás, Midnight se vio obligada a retroceder y encarar a sus rivales-¿te encuentras bien?-.

-Lo estoy, pero ella es muy poderosa, creo que solo hay un modo de ganarle-.

-Pero no sabemos cómo la invocamos la última vez-dijo Fluttershy.

-Si lo sabemos, del mismo modo que lo haremos ahora, manteniéndonos juntas-dijo Twilight sonriéndoles a sus amigas.

-¡Hagámoslo entonces!-grito Pinkie formando un puño.

Las 7 chicas se tomaron de las manos y comenzaron a unir sus emociones, sus sentimientos, corazones, elementos y espíritus en uno solo, llamando la atención de Midnight-¿Qué pretenden ahora?-.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=IZgV6rwosWU)**

La luz mágica volvió a brillar, los animales volvieron a danzar alrededor de la mujer y la diosa volvió a despertar-¡Amaterasu!-invoco su nombre.

El resplandor de luz hizo que Midnight retrocediera un poco y se quedó muda al ver aparecer a la gran deidad, pero no tardo en volver a reírse-¿Creen que con esto podrán detenerme? ¡Son patéticas!-declaro preparando su ataque, disparándoles una llamarada, misma que Amaterasu esquivo desapareciendo-¿Qué?-.

-¡Aquí estoy!-declaro la Diosa apareciendo detrás de Midnight, dándole una patada y lanzándola hacia el cielo, rápidamente, Amaterasu se colocó de nuevo detrás de aquella maligna criatura, dándole una cachetada y luego otra, otra y otra.

Midnight recibía los golpes sin poder defenderse, cuando creyó que podría, lanzo un golpe con su espada, mismo que fue detenido por solo dos dedos de Amaterasu-¿Qué?-.

-Tal vez seas poderosa, pero jamás podrás vencernos y eso es fácil de saber-.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué están tan seguras de eso?-.

-Porque tal vez seas parte de Twilight, pero a diferencia de ella, tú no tienes amigos que te apoyen cuando lo necesites-respondió Amaterasu, dejando sorprendida a Midnight.

-¡No necesito amigos!-.

-Y por eso siempre perderás-declaro Amaterasu abriendo su otra mano y disparando una esfera de luz que estrello a Midnight contra el suelo.

Amaterasu descendió y encaro de nuevo a su rival, quien se levantó sumamente adolorida y humillada-¡No…esto no puede ser…!-.

-¡Es hora de que vuelvas a la oscuridad!-sentencio Amaterasu invocando un arco y flecha de luz, pero antes de lanzar su ataque, la Diosa brillo y se separó en las 7 guerreras.

-¿Qué establos?-exclamo Applejack.

-¿Por qué nos separamos de repente?-pregunto Rainbow.

La risa de Midnight llamo la atención de todas-¡Tontas! ¡Tienen el gran poder de Amaterasu y no pueden controlarlo, ni siquiera pueden mantenerse unidas, que lástima me dan!-declaro riéndose sádicamente, para luego cambiar su expresión a una de furia-¡Esta batalla la habrán ganado, pero yo triunfare al final, cuídense, en especial tú Twilight Sparkle y Sunset Shimmer, espero volver a verte pronto!-declaro Midnight guiñándole un ojo y desapareciendo en la oscuridad.

Una vez que su nueva enemiga se marchó, las chicas se quedaron un momento en silencio-Vaya, definitivamente no es como Twilight-dijo Pinkie Pie.

-¡Es su lado oscuro! ¿Qué esperabas?-pregunto Rainbow.

Sunset se acercó a Twilight y le puso una mano en el hombro-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto sumamente preocupada.

-Una vez mi madre me dijo que antes de poder vencer a un enemigo tienes que vencerte a ti mismo, pero no creo que se haya referido a algo como esto-dijo Twilight sumamente angustiada por lo que Debonair le había hecho y comenzó a llorar, ante eso, Sunset la abrazo con fuerza y Twilight se acurruco en su pecho, las otras quisieron acercarse, pero Rarity las detuvo.

-Creo que Sunset tiene todo bajo control-aseguro sonriendo con ternura y las otras asintieron.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Valle de las Sombras**

Midnight se presentó en el palacio muy herida, rápidamente, Estraga se acercó para revisarla, pero la mirada de furia de Midnight lo hizo retroceder, fue cuando la oscura Twilight vio la sonrisa burlona en Adagio.

-¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?-cuestiono invocando una llama en su mano.

-¡Midnight!-la voz de Debonair se escuchó y la maligna bruja apareció-has vuelto hecha un desastre-.

-Madre-Midnight volteo y se arrodillo-lamento mucho haberte fallado, pero te juro que la próxima vez acabare con todas ellas, en especial con Twilight Sparkle-.

-De eso estoy segura, esta derrota no es más que una pequeñez comparado con lo que he planeado, pronto Maléfica sufrirá justo donde más le duele, a través de su hija-.

-Pero quiero pedirte algo madre, se trata de esa chica llamada Sunset Shimmer-dijo Midnight alzando la vista.

-¿Qué interés tienes en ella?-pregunto Debonair imaginándose la respuesta y Midnight solo sonrió de forma algo sádica.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Vaya, que gran capítulo, nunca vi venir eso ¿ustedes si? Ahora esa chicas tienen que…"**_

" _ **Tú"**_

" _ **Oh por mis estrellas, es Homero Simpson, este sí que es un gran honor ¿cree que podría darme un autógrafo?"**_

" _ **Si te voy a dar algo, una lección que nunca olvidaras ¡Pequeño demonio!" Homero se lanza sobre Steven y comienza a estrangularlo "Te enseñare a salvar viejos de caricaturas chafas que quitan los buenos programas"**_

 _ **Justo en ese momento, las Gemas llegan y ven todo, por lo que se deciden a ayudar a Steven, pero Garnet las detiene y se adelante "Yo resuelvo esto" expreso con tranquilidad.**_

 _ **Se acercó a Homero y lo sujeto del cuello, comenzando a estrangularlo lentamente, hasta que Homero siente como su cuello es apretado con una fuerza sumamente superior, provocando que suelte a Steven, Garnet lo levanta del suelo y lo sigue estrangulando, cuando el resto de los Simpson llegan.**_

" _ **Santo Dios…Homero"**_

" _ **Descuida Marge…me…esta…ahogando…con…su…amor" decía Homero cada vez más morado.**_

" _ **Eso es cierto" aseguro Garnet soltándolo y dejando al gordo en el suelo.**_

" _ **Estoy bien"**_

 _ **Bueno…creo que hay que darles un aplauso a todos ellos, aunque concuerdo con Homero al respecto de que Steven salvo al idiota de Tío Grandpa.**_

 **Próximo invitado:**

 **1.- Skipper el Pingüino**

 **2.- Droopie el Perrito**

 **3.- Raven**

 **www. youtube watch? v=iNb4vJG9o1k**

 **Mira el atardecer contigo lo he de vivir  
A mi lado estar y sentir  
Día y noche hasta el fin**

 **(Se ve a Twilight y Sunset en la terraza de la escuela viendo cómo se pone el atardecer)**

 **Recuerdos por ver  
Y crear, solo el hoy disfrutar**

 **Tu eres mi luz  
Mi fuerza y mi razón de luchar**

 **(Se ve a Sunset recordando su primer encuentro con Twilight)**

 **Aunque miedo tenia, insegura y dudosa  
Todo eso desapareció**

 **Pues contigo hasta el fin yo quiero vivir  
Un amor imposible por lograr**

 **Dame tu mano  
Hasta el final inmortal**

 **(Recordando cuando le ofreció su amistad)**

 **Pues con una amiga a lograr  
Siempre superar  
Siempre batallar, esperanza traer**

 **Tu luz en mis sombras  
Mi esperanza del miedo**

 **Siempre me vuelvo a levantar  
Gracias a ti por vivir  
MI corazón ha de latir**

 **Transformada en amor  
Rompiendo mis restricciones  
Mis cadenas y mi prisión**

 **Con ustedes volveré a brillar**

 **(Se ve a Rainbow y Applejack ayudándose en vez de estar compitiendo, a Fluttershy cantándole a varios animales, a Pinkie acabando una fiesta y a Spike intentando sorprender a Rarity la cual lo veía adorable)**

 **Cada momento contigo siempre mágico es  
Pues contigo la amistad mágica es**

 **Nunca me dejes dame tu mano  
Y a este amanecer esperar**

 **Contigo lo voy a disfrutar  
Tal vez tenga un final**

 **Pero contigo  
Tal vez no sea tan fatal**

 **Cada momento contigo siempre lo es**

 **(Se ve a Luna y Celestia en la entrada mientras las clases empiezan a terminar)**

 **Aun en la oscuridad con tu luz  
De este agujero infernal  
Nada es accidental**

 **Dame tu mano al amanecer y al amanecer esperar  
Nunca me tienes que demostrar  
Que ha todos puedes salvar**

 **Pues siempre hay que intentar  
Pues contigo los imposibles los podemos vencer  
Siempre esperando el amanecer**

 **Imposibles por romper  
Y a la oscuridad vencer**

 **(Se ve todo oscuro sin nada de luz, hasta que se aprecian dos luces una brillante como el sol y la otra aunque más pequeña clara como la luna revelando ser Sunset y Twilight iluminando la oscuridad)**

 **Cada momento contigo siempre mágico es  
Pues siempre estoy dispuesta a vencer**

 **Con este gran amor aunque imposible  
Pero capaz de lograr**

 **La amistad siempre mágica es  
Toma mi mano la luz encontrar y la magia sentir  
Contigo la amistad mágica siempre será**

 **Podrán venir irse y demás  
Podrán llorar  
Pues contigo siempre estaré  
Y contigo siempre más que una amiga puedo ser**

 **Este amor más que imposible será inmortal  
(se ve a las chicas junto con el resto de los demás esperándolos, mientras Twilight y Sunset se miran a los ojos mientras se toman de la mano, para ir con los demás)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, muchas gracias lectores por volver mis fics obras exitosas:**_

 **ME DISCULPO POR MI TARDANZA EN LA ACTUALIZACION, PERO AYER TUVO ALGUNOS PROBLEMAS DE CONECCION Y NO PUDE INGRESAR A INTERNET HASTA EL DIA DE HOY, DEL MISMO MODO, PIDO DISCULPAS POR NO RESPONDER TODOS LOS COMENTARIOS, PERO EN ESTOS MOMENTOS LO QUE ME URGIA ERA EL CAPÍTULO, POR SU COMPRESION GRACIAS Y NUEVAMENTE ME DISCULPO POR MI TARDANZA.**

 **Mana:** _una nueva enemigo ha aparecido, una con un rostro sumamente familiar, ahora Twilight deberá evitar que no solo los planes de Debonair se completen, sino también enfrentarse a su propio yo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _así son las grandes empresas, siempre ocurre el más mínimo conflicto y al final los que terminan pagando los platos rotos son el público. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _y creo que la identidad de su hija va a ser más difícil de creer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _exactamente y sus historias pueden ser mejores si les dan algo de narración, no solo se enfoquen en los diálogos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _no todos los venenos tienen cura, te aconsejo que investigues sobre la rana dardo dorado, respecto a esa serie, sí, la recuerdo, la odie por como humillaron al Tyrannosaurio Rex. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _como acabas de ver, la hija de Debonair era el lado oscuro de Twilight, mismo que Debonair separo de ella cuando le dio aquel golpe mental con su sombra, respecto a tu pregunta, tendrás que esperar para verlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _gracias por pasármelo de nuevo, realmente es muy bueno y veré como puedo usarlo, la batalla se ha vuelto más complicada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _creo que en el capítulo estuvo la respuesta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ultimatespartan98:** _todos fuimos de maneras muy diferentes en nuestra infancia, con el tiempo comenzamos a madurar, supuestamente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _la historia realmente me parece interesante, pero si he de ser franco, me parece casi imposible que Bills fuera derrotado con algo tan simple, después de todo, no se autoproclama, él realmente es un Dios Destructor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _todos fuimos de algún modo en nuestra infancia, después de todo, no siempre fuimos como somos ahora y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _pero no bajen la guardia, porque las empresas son como los políticos, puras promesas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 52 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Mana, Éire, NovaStarPrime, Olivia, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Xanatrix742, Zeus, Hades, Tenzalucard123, Ultimatespartan98, Ocnarf, Shazam, Blaitor21.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	53. Heroe Interior Primera Parte

_**Es la hora de un nuevo capítulo y de lo que muchos esperaban, ahora que Midnight ha hecho acto de aparición muchas cosas muy serias están a punto de ocurrir, las chicas no solo verán como su enemiga intenta dañarlas, sino también a todos los que las rodean, todo para deleite de Debonair, quien ya está preparando su regreso a la Tierra y con ayuda de su nueva hija está segura de conseguirlo, pues Midnight es tan brillante, inteligente y poderosa como Twilight, aunque todo lo que es Twilight, Midnight es lo contrario, la Princesa deberá tomarse muy en cuenta ese dicho que dice "el peor enemigo de una persona es uno mismo"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=fG10K2keFZU**

 **(Sunset)  
A veces no se sí seguir**

 **¿Qué camino tomar?**

 **Sombras de luz**

 **Camino sin fin**

 **Y un mundo por vivir**

 **(Ritmo rápido)**

 **A veces no se sí eh de continuar**

 **Caída por la ambición**

 **El deseo y el poder**

 **Sé qué no merezco tu amistad**

 **(Twilight)  
Una oportunidad más**

 **Eh de levantar**

 **(Sunset)  
Volver a continuar**

 **(Las dos juntas)  
Juntas volvemos a luchar**

 **Sé qué intentarás de dudar**

 **De intentar no seguir  
Pero unidas hemos de continuar**

 **(Twilight)  
Confía en mi**

 **No eres el fuego del fin**

 **Eres la luz del día aquí**

 **Dar Esperanza de vivir**

 **Contra la oscuridad**

 **Será la verdad**

 **La fuerza de la lealtad  
Vuélvete a levantar**

 **Sólo la verdad  
Triunfa sobre el mal**

 **(Sunset)  
Unidas hemos de vencer  
El camino se despejará**

 **(Twilight)  
Volver a luchar**

 **(Sunset)  
Con todo el poder**

 **(Twilight)  
Vuelves a nacer**

 **Esperanza como Dragón**

 **(Sunset)  
Ilumina como un fénix**

 **(Las dos juntas)  
Juntas hemos de luchar  
Volveremos a ver el camino ideal**

 **(Applejack)  
Fuerte como un lobo**

 **(Rainbow Dash)  
Lealtad tal halcón**

 **(Rainbow y Applejack)  
Triunfa sobre el mal  
Volveremos a luchar**

 **(Fluttershy)  
Libre Y hermosa al volar  
Mariposa del viento tomar**

 **(Sunset)  
Renace como el fénix**

 **Tu luz ha de levantar  
Esperanza una vez más**

 **He de levantar  
Sonriendo una vez más**

 **(Pinkie)  
Como el Delfín eh de sonreír**

 **Triste nunca estar**

 **No dudes y levántate una vez más**

 **(Rarity)  
Generosa cual Garza eh de volver**

 **(Todas juntas)**

 **Caminar y seguir  
Levantarse otra vez**

 **Y vuelve a luchar  
Siempre junto a la verdad**

 **Unidas jamás perderemos  
la libertad**

 **Guerreras somos  
Unidas vencemos y caeremos**

 **Vuelve a brillar  
Amanecer contigo otra vez  
Luchar contigo hasta el fin**

 **(Sunset)  
Eh vuelto a brillar**

 **(Twilight)  
El camino tomar**

 **(Las dos juntas)  
Por siempre unidas**

 **Jamás vencidas**

 **Puesto esto es**

 **(Todas juntas)**

 **La amistad  
(tono largo al final resaltando la amistad)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 53**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 53 Héroe Interior.**

 **Primera Parte**

Era nuevamente una noche tranquila en Ponyville, aunque en la casa de cierta competidora del equipo de las Guerreras de la Amistad, la fanática de los deportes y de la competencia, se encontraba junto con su hermanita adoptiva, la pequeña Scootalo, ambas estaban viendo un episodio de su serie favorita "Batman Caballero de Ciudad Gótica".

Ambas veían muy animadas el episodio, donde Batman se estaba enfrentando al mortal Espantapájaros, el cual uso su siniestro gas del miedo en Batman, el Caballero de la noche comenzó a ver realidad su peor pesadilla, la cual era que su padre se mostrara decepcionado de todo lo que había hecho en los últimos años.

Batman estaba perdiendo la batalla y su concentración debido a esa ilusión, pero cuando estuvo a punto de caer al abismo o literalmente hacia la ciudad porque estaba sosteniéndose de un dirigible encontró la fuerza que necesitaba.

-"No…no eres mi padre… ¡Y no soy una vergüenza! ¡Soy la venganza! ¡Soy la noche! ¡Soy Batman!"-declaro rompiendo la ilusión del Espantapájaros y sacando fuerzas de nuevo se lanzó contra su enemigo.

Al final, Batman no solo derroto al malvado adicto al miedo, sino que además le dio una cucharada de su propia medicina, rociándole algo de su gas del miedo y provocando que viera a Batman como un terrible murciélago demoniaco, provocando que el doctor Crane suplicara por su vida, antes de que Batman lo atrapara y lo llevara a la policía.

El episodio termino con Bruno Díaz dejando unas flores en la tumba de sus padres y retirándose, mientras su sombra tomaba la forma de Batman, una vez que el episodio termino, ambas chicas saltaron de sus asientos sumamente emocionadas.

-¡Fue genial!-grito Rainbow Dash alzando los brazos al cielo.

-¡Por un momento pensé que Batman no lo lograría! Debe ser horrible pensar que tus padres se avergüencen de ti-dijo Scootalo.

-¡Pero logro superar ese miedo! ¡Después de todo, es Batman, él no le teme a nada, el miedo le teme a Batman!-declaro Rainbow haciendo movimientos como si estuviera rockeando.

De pronto, Scootalo la abrazo con fuerza, provocando que Rainbow se paralizara, pero no tardo en sonreír-Muchas gracias por pasar este día conmigo, realmente ya estaba extrañándolo-.

-Oye, solo porque Applejack y yo estamos saliendo juntas no significa que no tenga tiempo para ti, estoy segura que Applejack piensa lo mismo con Apple Bloom, pero ¿sabes que es lo mejor?-.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Scootalo sonriendo emocionada.

-¡Que mañana iremos a la gran convención de comics que se realizara aquí en Ponyville!-declaro Rainbow sacando unos boletos-¡Y no solo seremos nosotras, las demás también irán!-.

-¡Genial!-grito Scootalo emocionada-¿se presentaran como las Guerreras de la Amistad?-.

-Oh, no amiguita, escucha, eso es totalmente secreto, nadie debe saber lo genial que somos…aun, después de todo, salvar al mundo es una gran responsabilidad-explico Rainbow acariciándole la cabeza a Scootalo con ternura.

-Como quisiera ser una heroína como tú, poder darles una patada a los chicos malos y enseñarles a comportarse-dijo Scootalo saltando de un lado a otro.

Rainbow sonrió ante eso-No te preocupes, cualquiera puede ser un héroe, solo hay que creer en nosotros mismos y saber siempre lo que es hacer lo correcto-indico Rainbow.

-Gracias hermana-dijo Scootalo abrazándola de nuevo y viceversa.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Valle de las Sombras**

Midnight observo toda la conversación, acompañada por su madre, quien la puso a cargo de todo el ejército y los ataques contra las Guerreras de la Amistad con la finalidad de poder concentrarse en encontrar un modo de liberarse de su prisión y poder invadir la Tierra.

-Qué asco, esa niña quiere ser una heroína ¿Qué no sabe que los villanos nos divertimos más?-pregunto Midnight lanzando llamas negras contra los Espectros.

-¿Somos los villanos?-pregunto Sonata confundida.

-Eso parece-respondió Aria.

-Entonces quizás debas hacer su sueño realidad, Midnight-dijo Debonair acercándose a su hija.

-¿A qué te refieres madre?-.

-Por lo que acabamos de ver, esa niña es una gran admiradora de esas odiosas chiquillas, así que creo que sería un buen instrumento de destrucción contra ellas, porque ellas…-.

-Jamás destruirán a una de sus pequeñas amiguitas, lo entiendo madre y debo decirlo, es una idea brillante-expresó Midnight sonriendo siniestramente.

-Y solo por si acaso, Estraga está preparando un plan B, solo para asegurarnos de tener un poco de tiempo extra para que desarrolles por completo tus poderes-indico Debonair.

-¿Desarrollarlos? ¿De qué hablas? Tú me viste en batalla, ellas no pudieron hacer nada contra mí-dijo Midnight.

-Cierto, así fue hasta que se unieron en Amaterasu, no estas lista para lidiar contra una diosa y tal vez nunca lo estés, es por ello que debemos vencerlas antes de que formen esa repugnante fuerza divina-indico Debonair.

Midnight quiso protestar de nuevo, pero la mirada de Debonair le dejo muy claro que no estaba dispuesta a seguir discutiendo el asunto, así que Midnight se tragó su enojo y asintió, al tiempo que comenzó a invocar un hechizo oscuro para enviar a un Espectro hacia la Tierra.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ponyville**

Al día siguiente, Scootalo se dirigía muy animada hacia donde se llevaría a cabo la gran convención de comics, mismo que sería en un salón en el centro de la ciudad, iba en su patín y estaba más que emocionada, llevaba varias de sus revistas favoritas y esperaba obtener más de un autógrafo de los escritores y creadores, incluso de aquellos invitados especiales.

De pronto, una sombra oscura se irguió de una esquina y se acercó a la pequeña Scootalo, quien estaba tan animada con la idea de pasar con su gran ídolo y sus amigas que no se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, sigilosamente, el Espectro se introdujo en una de las orejas de la sonriente Scootalo.

Naturalmente, la joven sintió algo, aunque fue como si un pequeño insecto se hubiera metido a su oreja, así que intento sacarlo, cuando finalmente lo consiguió, un grito llamo su atención, ya que una mujer corría desesperada detrás de una carriola que llevaba a su bebé, como la calle era colina abajo, la carriola comenzó a descender a gran velocidad, dirigiéndose hacia el cruce de coches.

-¡Que alguien salve a mi bebé!-grito la mujer sumamente angustiada.

Scootalo estaba del otro lado de la acera, tenía que hacer algo rápido, pero en medio de todos esos coches no llegaría a tiempo, fue cuando decidió arriesgarse, después de todo, Rainbow seguramente lo haría para salvar a un inocente, sacando valor de la nada y encomendándose a todos los santos que conocía, se abalanzo en su patín a gran velocidad.

Para asombro de la chica, llego al otro lado de la calle más rápido de lo que se imaginó, llegando justo a tiempo para detener la carrera de la carriola-¡Te tengo!-declaro Scootalo mirando al bebé y viendo que este no tenía nada serio.

En ese momento, la angustiada madre llego-¡Mi bebé! ¿Cómo está mi bebé?-pregunto al borde de la histeria.

-Descuide, su bebé está a salvo-aseguro Scootalo sonriéndole.

-Gracias, muchas gracias jovencita, no sé de donde saliste, pero realmente te agradezco que salvaras a mi bebé-dijo la mujer sonriéndole.

-No fue nada, solo tenga más cuidado la próxima vez, adiós bebé-se despidió Scootalo retirándose en su patín.

La chica trataba de encontrarle lógica a lo que acababa de pasar, un instante estaba en el otro lado de la calle y al otro, sin que se diera cuenta, ya estaba justo al frente de la carriola, a tiempo para detenerla, se preguntó cómo habría pasado eso, pero decidió no darle importancia, ya que lo importante era que el bebé estaba a salvo.

Scootalo paso en ese momento frente a una construcción, donde los trabajadores estaban comenzando a subir algunos ladrillos por medio de una cubeta y una soga, cuando de pronto, uno de los ladrillos se salió de la misma y comenzó a caer en picada.

-¡Cuidado!-grito uno de los trabajadores.

Scootalo pasó justo por debajo de la construcción en esos momentos y el ladrillo la golpeó en la cabeza, pero en vez de lastimarla, este se rompió en dos, llamando la atención de la chica, pues lo que sintió fue como un leve piquete de mosquito.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto confundida y viendo las dos mitades del ladrillo.

-¡Santo Dios! ¿Se encuentra bien jovencita?-pregunto el capataz-ese ladrillo la golpeo directamente en la cabeza-.

-¿En serio? Ni me di cuenta-dijo Scootalo tocándose la cabeza, ya que definitivamente no sentía el menor dolor, dejando a capataz sumamente sorprendido.

-¿Qué acaso tienes una cabeza más dura que los ladrillos?-pregunto divertido-¡Tengan más cuidado la próxima vez!-.

-¿Por qué no solo levantan las cubetas con los ladrillos así?-pregunto Scootalo tomando dos de las cubetas y levantándolas con gran facilidad-no pesan mucho-dijo sonriendo y dejando sin habla al capataz, y a los trabajadores que atestiguaban eso-¿Qué?-pregunto confundida.

-¿Cómo puedes levantar esas cubetas que están llenas de ladrillos con esa facilidad niña?-pregunto el capataz sumamente sorprendido.

-¿Qué? No están tan pesados…momento ¿oyó eso?-pregunto Scootalo-¡Ay no! ¡La convención ya está por comenzar!-exclamo sumamente alarmada, dejando las cubetas en el suelo y preparándose para irse lo más pronto posible.

-Espera pequeña ¿de qué hablas? ¿Qué convención?-.

-¿Cómo que dé cuál? ¡La Convención de Comics!-respondió Scootalo sumamente ansiosa por irse.

-Pero eso todavía está algo lejos… ¿Cómo puedes saber que ya va a comenzar?-pregunto el capataz confundido.

-Porque escuche los anuncios y…un momento-Scootalo se quedó en silencio, analizando todo lo que acababa de pasarle en esos últimos minutos.

Había pasado sin darse cuenta de una calle a otra, un ladrillo le cayó el cabeza y no le hizo el menor daño, en vez de eso se partió a la mitad y ahora escuchaba algo que seguramente aún estaba muy lejos, eso solo significaba una cosa y una gran sonrisa comenzó a aparecer en su rostro.

-¡Tengo súper poderes! ¡Esperen a que se lo diga a Rainbow Dash!-exclamo Scootalo yéndose rápidamente a donde sería la convención.

Los trabajadores y su capataz se quedaron en silencio, sin saber si lo que acababan de presenciar fue algo real o solo un simple sueño, así que mejor optaron por la solución más tranquila, volver al trabajo y fingir que nada de lo que vieron paso en realidad, después de todo, esas cosas era mejor ignorarlas.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Valle de las Sombras**

Debonair observaba el entusiasmo con que aquella niña se dirigía hacia la convención para poder contarle a sus amigas de sus nuevo súper poderes-Eso es pequeña, ve corriendo a contarles todo, el Espectro aún no ha podido controlarla por completo, pero creo que ambas sabemos que debes hacer para conseguirlo-dijo mirando a Midnight.

-Lo sé madre, no te preocupes, no voy a defraudarte-aseguro Midnight sonriendo.

-Estraga, Thanatos, ustedes dos irán con ella, profesor, no haga nada, solo deje la sorpresa donde esas chiquillas puedan encontrarla y Thanatos, ayuda a Midnight en lo que necesite-indico Debonair.

-A la orden mi lady-dijeron ambos retirándose junto con Midnight.

Debonair solo permaneció en silencio un momento, para luego sonreír-Así como Chrysalis, Sombra y Tirek, la utilidad de ellos pronto terminara, una vez que consiga liberarme de mi prisión, tal vez me decida conservar a uno de ellos-dijo Debonair como si estuviera hablando de objetos.

No se dio cuenta de que Kate había escuchado todo y ahora tenía una mirada de preocupación en el rostro, pues se estaba dando cuenta de que para Debonair sus siervos no era más que herramientas de las cuales podía deshacerse en el momento en que quisiera.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ponyville**

Las chicas ya se encontraban afuera del local donde se llevaría a cabo la gran convención, Rainbow era la más emocionada, pues esperaba poder comprar un gran número de cosas sumamente valiosas, aunque ellas iban sin disfraz, bueno, a excepción de Pinkie Pie, quien decidió vestirse de Harley Quinn, la novia del siniestro Guasón.

-En serio Pinkie Pie, ese disfraz me pone nerviosa-dijo Fluttershy temblando de miedo.

-¡Pero Harley Quinn es una chica muy graciosa, por eso me quise disfrazar de ella, además, no soy la única que vino disfrazada!-señalo Pinkie Pie.

Las palabras de Pinkie Pie eran ciertas, pues todo el lugar era un desfile de disfraces, muchos iban como la Liga de la Justicia, los Jóvenes Titanes, los X-Men, los Vengadores, así como también de muchos villanos sumamente conocidos, aunque algunos disfraces se veían geniales, otros no tanto, del mismo modo, también había gente disfrazada de su anime favorito, incluyendo personajes de DB, Naruto, One Piece, incluso de Yugioh.

-Vaya, a la gente realmente le gusta disfrazarse para estos eventos-dijo Twilight sorprendida por todo lo que sus ojos veían.

-Es lo que comúnmente se llaman ñoños-dijo Rainbow sonriendo burlonamente, ganándose un golpe de parte de Applejack.

-Sé amable-regaño su novia.

Sunset bufo algo molesta-No sé porque me deje convencer de venir aquí, ustedes saben que esto no me gusta-dijo Sunset cruzándose de brazos.

-Oh ¿en serio?-pregunto Rarity de manera suspicaz-¿y por qué tienes debajo del brazo una copia exacta y en perfectas condiciones de la saga "End Game" de Batman, así como también tus tomos en perfecto estado de "Sakura Card Captors"?-pregunto sonriendo divertida.

-¡Porque planeo venderlas, espero que me den buen dinero por ellas!-respondió Sunset sonrojándose hasta las orejas, porque la realidad era otra.

-Sunset, no tiene nada de malo ser un poco ñoña-dijo Pinkie Pie abrazándola a modo afectivo-solo mira a Rainbow, ella también es algo ñoña y no le importa-.

-¡Oye!-bramo Rainbow ante eso y todas se rieron.

Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle por su parte, esperaban a que su amiga llegara, misma que no tardó en aparecer-¡Ahí viene Scootalo!-grito Apple Bloom.

-Y justo a tiempo, porque ya casi entramos-dijo Rainbow, pues era cierto, solo unos cuantos pasos más y finalmente estarían dentro de la convención.

En cuanto Scootalo llego, saludo sin tardar a sus amigas y gran ídolo, decidió que mejor no les diría nada de sus súper poderes, al menos no hasta que ocurra un desastre y mostrárselos en vivo y directo, si tenía suerte, entonces podría llegar a convertirse en la octava Guerrera de la Amistad.

Una vez que entraron al establecimiento, las chicas no tardaron en emocionarse, incluso Twilight, pues vio que también había un lugar especial donde había libros de toda clase y uno de los más grandes autores de la época actual, conocido como el Rey del Terror (al menos en estos tiempos), se encontraba nada más y nada menos que Stephen King.

Sunset se emocionó de inmediato y se acercó al escritor, seguida por Twilight y Fluttershy, en cuanto estuvo cerca del gran escritor del terror, no tardo en decirle lo mucho que lo admiraba y cuanto le encantaron sus obras, sobre todo la de "Carrie".

-Dígame por favor Sr. King ¿en qué historia macabra está trabajando ahora?-pregunto Sunset sonriendo emocionada.

-Ah, no pienso escribir sobre horror ahora-respondió Stephen King.

-Oh…que lástima-dijo Sunset decaída.

-Estoy escribiendo sobre Benjamín Franklin, es un hombre fascinante, descubrió la electricidad y solía tortura a pequeños animales y a hombres de la montaña verde y la llave que ato al extremo de la cometa ¡Abrió las puertas del INFIERNO!-narro King en un tono de voz sumamente lúgubre y aterrador.

Sunset se quedó pasmada ante eso y comenzó a aplaudir sumamente impresionada-¡Sin duda alguna es un genio!-declaro sonriendo-¿no lo creen?-pregunto volteando a ver a sus amigas, encontrando a Twilight y a Fluttershy abrazándose con fuerza y mirando con miedo al escritor-realmente las impresiono-.

-Gracias, es mi trabajo-dijo King sentándose de nuevo.

La convención comenzó a llevarse tal como se había programado, con muchas ventas, intercambios, así como algún que otro espectáculo, las chicas realmente se la estaban pasando genial, aunque Scootalo se sentía algo decaída, ya que por más que esperaba, no ocurría un solo desastre, así no podría mostrarle a su hermana lo asombrosa que era ahora, el cómo había obtenido esos poderes era algo que la tenía sin cuidado, solo quería mostrar sus habilidades.

Justo cuando estaba por resignarse, un agujero negro apareció en el centro del salón, justo sobre el público, las chicas vieron eso y se acercaron con rapidez, fue cuando la imagen de Midnight hizo acto de aparición.

-Atención ñoños-dijo en voz baja-¡Dije atención ñoños!-repitió con una voz demoniaca-muchas gracias, no quiero que se alarmen, pero he venido aquí para destruirlos en nombre de mi madre, Lady Debonair, así que por favor evítense la pena de tratar de escapar, quédense quietos y solo los quemare un poco, pero si quieren escapar, adelante, pueden hacerlo, pero les advierto que les dolerá mucho-sentencio Midnight sonriendo.

Justo en ese momento, Thanatos también apareció de la nada y bloqueo las salidas, dejando a los asistentes al evento atrapados, Midnight se preparó para cumplir con su amenaza y ante eso, las chicas buscaron un lugar donde transformarse, lo encontraron, pero fue justamente en el armario de limpieza.

-¡Prepárense a morir!-declaro Midnight alistándose para disparar sus llamas, cuando Twilight apareció y la embistió con fuerza.

-¡Lo siento, pero eso no va a pasar hoy!-declaro Twilight desafiante.

Midnight se rio de manera divertida al ver aparecer a su otra mitad-Vaya, miren a quien tenemos aquí, espero que sepas pelear en un área sumamente reducida, porque eso es lo que vamos a hacer en estos momentos ¡Thanatos! ¡Ocúpate de las demás, yo me quedo con Twilight y Sunset!-indico Midnight lanzándose sobre las aludidas.

Thanatos solo gruño al escuchar como Midnight le daba órdenes-Tiene unos cuantos días de nacida y ya se siente la reina del mundo, pero bueno, hay que liberar a ese Espectro-.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿De qué Espectro estás hablando?-cuestiono Applejack poniéndose en guardia.

-Oh no te preocupes, pronto lo verán-Thanatos levanto una de las mesas y la lanzo contra las chicas.

Rainbow Dash reacciono y de una patada partió a la mitad aquella mesa-¿Creen que tengamos que pagar por ella?-pregunto Fluttershy temerosa.

-¿En serio eso es lo que te preocupa?-pregunto Rainbow achicando los ojos ante lo que Fluttershy dijo.

Twilight y Midnight estaban enfrascadas en una feroz contienda, misma que se estaba llevando a cabo con su espada, Sunset quiso ayudar a su amiga, pero Midnight la atrapo en una red de energía oscura, dejándola prisionera en el suelo.

-¡No voy a dejar que hagas tu voluntad!-declaro Twilight atacándola.

-¡Tonta! ¿Acaso ya se te olvido? ¡Yo soy tú, pero soy mucho mejor!-declaro Midnight dándole una patada en el estómago-¡Y no solo peleando, soy más lista, más astuta, más rápida, más hermosa y sobre todo, no temo a lo que quiero y deseo!-.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-cuestiono Twilight desafiante.

Por toda respuesta, Midnight sonrió de manera macabra y su mirada se dirigió hacia Sunset, quien estaba luchando por liberarse-A que yo no temo admitir lo que siento por Sunset, como tú lo haces-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Tal vez puedas ocultar tus verdaderos sentimientos bajo esa máscara de líder, de cerebrito y de niña buena, pero no puedes ocultarlos de mí, porque yo soy parte de ti o al menos lo era-.

-¡Si en verdad fueras parte de mí sabrías que lo que estás haciendo no está bien!-acuso Twilight.

-Bien, mal ¿Cuál es la diferencia? Lo único que importa es el poder y te puedo asegurar algo mi querida hermana, que cuando esto termine yo seré la única Twilight Sparkle que quede y la única que se quedara con Sunset-.

-¡No te atrevas a tratarla como si fuera un objeto!-exigió Twilight molesta por las palabras de su parte oscura.

-Pero si es un objeto muy hermoso-dijo Midnight relamiéndose los lamios con malévolo placer.

Ante eso, Twilight volvió a lanzarse contra su rival y viceversa, el choque de los poderes, provoco que las sombras de sus dragones comenzaran a emerger, mostrando como aquellas imponentes bestias luchaban con ferocidad, sin que ninguna de las dos cediera terreno.

Sunset, por su parte, aún seguía tratando de liberarse de la trampa que Midnight le lanzo, sus amigas no podían ayudarla, pues estaban ocupadas con Thanatos, siendo Scootalo, Sweetie Belle y Apple Bloom las únicas que podían hacer algo.

-Tenemos que ayudarla, ella debe ir a ayudar a las demás-dijo Apple Bloom.

-Pero si nos acercamos ¿Qué evitara que esos malvados nos desintegren con sus rayos?-pregunto Sweetie Belle preocupada.

-No se preocupen, yo me encargo de esto-dijo Scootalo lanzándose a la batalla.

-¡Scootalo!-gritaron sus dos amigas tratando de detenerla.

Pero para asombro de ambas chicas, su amiga se dirigió a una velocidad sobrehumana hacia donde estaba Sunset y sujetando la red de energía, la rompió como si nada, dejando sorprendida a Sunset.

-¿Cómo es que…?-.

-En seguida le explico-dijo Scootalo lanzándose contra Thanatos a la misma velocidad.

Thanatos sujeto a Rainbow del cuello y preparo un golpe, cuando Scootalo apareció de la nada y le dio una patada, que lo estrello contra una de las paredes del lugar-¿Pero qué?-exclamo Rainbow.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso querida?-pregunto Rarity asombrada.

-Solo puedo decir que ahora ¡Tengo poderes como ustedes!-declaro Scootalo sin ver como cada vez que usaba sus "poderes", el Espectro comenzaba a tomar control sobre ella.

Midnight sintió eso y sonrió con malévolo placer, hecho que fue captado por Twilight-¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a Scootalo?-cuestiono desafiante.

Midnight volteo a ver a su otra mitad y sonrió con cinismo-Solo le di lo que quería, ser igual de asombrosa que su gran ídolo, por supuesto que pronto verá que cuando juegas con magia oscura puede llevarte muy lejos a un precio muy alto-sentencio Midnight comenzando a usar su magia oscura.

Scootalo sintió como un fuerte dolor la golpeaba en su cabeza, grito y se llevó ambas manos a la misma, retorciéndose de dolor, al ver eso, Rainbow se acercó preocupada-¡Scootalo! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué tienes?-pregunto preocupada.

-No…me… ¡Toques!-bramo Scootalo dándole un golpe, mismo que estrello a Rainbow contra un puesto de DVD de Anime.

-Oh, la última temporada de Yugioh ¿Cuánto pide por ella?-pregunto mirando al espantado vendedor.

-¡Rainbow!-regaño Applejack.

-Lo siento-dijo volviendo a la batalla-¡Scootalo basta! ¿Qué crees que haces?-.

-Yo ya no soy Scootalo ¡Soy Niña Maravilla!-declaro Scootalo al tiempo que comenzaba a levitar y su cuerpo se vio envuelto en un fuego de energía oscura y sus ojos se teñían de un púrpura similar al color de su cabello-y debo cumplir mi misión, soy defensora de la paz y de la justica, debo exterminar la fuerza maligna más grande todas, las Guerreras de la Amistad-sentencio Scootalo.

Al escuchar eso, las chicas se quedaron pasmadas y preocupadas, mientras que Midnight sonreía de forma victoria-¿Cuándo nos volvimos las malas de la historia?-pregunto Pinkie Pie rascándose la cabeza confundida, provocando que Applejack y Rainbow se golpearan en la frente.

Debido a lo que pasaba, nadie noto que Estraga apareció en otra parte del lugar, dejando lo que parecía ser un libro de historietas en el suelo, una vez cumplida su misión, volvió al Valle de las Sombras.

 **Esta historia continuara…**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Otro capítulo ha concluido, pero como han visto, la batalla apenas comienza, ahora Rainbow Dash deberá enfrentarse a Scootalo, a quien quiere con todo su corazón, mientras sus amigas lidian con los otros siervos de Debonair, una batalla sumamente difícil está por comenzar, pero mientras se mantengan juntas podrán superar lo que sea, aunque deben cuidarse, pues el mal les tiene más de una sorpresa.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=jjoqLClNfDo**

 **(Luna)  
Mira el arcoíris con esperanza lo puedes ver  
Solo levántate de esa oscuridad**

 **Brillante como el sol aquí  
Eres mi luz en este mundo**

 **Brillante sobre la oscuridad que hay por ti  
Nunca te rindas**

 **(Celestia)  
Los sueños se realizaran  
No importa cuánto he de batallar**

 **Siempre la esperanza prevalecerá  
Contigo al caminar**

 **(Luna y Celestia)  
Un olvido, un misterio y un hoy por venir  
Salir de las sombras  
Y ver la luz**

 **Es el regalo que disfruto pues estas tu**

 **(Twilight)  
No tengo miedo  
Ni ira  
Ni desesperación**

 **(Sunset)  
Contigo lo he de lograr**

 **En este abismo eterno  
Nos levantaremos y volveremos a reír**

 **Mis alas levantar y volver a volar  
Un largo día es**

 **No hay excepciones  
Ni más presiones**

 **(Twilight)  
Brillante es la luz  
Que ejerces tu**

 **(Applejack, Pinkie y Rarity)  
Ni miento  
Nunca triste estoy  
Rendirme jamás lo hare**

 **Por un destino a proteger  
Brillante y fuerte ser**

 **(Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash)  
Cruel nunca seré  
Leal contigo siempre estaré**

 **(Sunset y Twilight)  
Mi amiga tú serás**

 **Con el amor tendrás  
Y la magia fuerte es  
Ya que es la amistad**

 **(Twilight)  
Amigas hasta el fin  
(con tonos bajos en forma de susurro)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis amigos lectores, gracias por volver mis fics obras exitosas:**_

 **Éire:** _por lo que pude entender, al final la actuación de ese actor como el Guasón no termina de convencerte, realmente sabía que no iba a poder ganarle a Heath Leadger, respecto a Batman, yo ya me imaginaba que no iba a aparecer mucho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 53 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _sabía que ese tipo no le iba a ganar a Leadger y menos si están usando la misma voz de doblaje que se usó en "El Caballero de la Noche", pudieron haber sido un poco más originales en ese aspecto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 53 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mana:** _por ese motivo creí que sería bueno que el gran Homero Simpson le diera una lección, tal como lo hace con su pequeño pero endemoniado demonio que tiene por hijo, Bart Simpson, me pregunto si habrá alguien en Springfield que no haya sido una de las víctimas de ese diablillo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 53 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _de hecho fue un problema ajeno a ambos, no puedo comentar nada más porque es asunto privado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 53 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _y aún falta mucho más de lo que Debonair tiene planeado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 53 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _muchas gracias por la invitación, la voy a considerar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 53 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _Pinkie es Pinkie, siempre ha sido así, una chica que aparentemente no tiene problema alguno en decir todo lo que piensa y siente, realmente es muy alegre, hiperactiva y difícil de lograr que se calle. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 53 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _eso pronto se irá descubriendo, por ahora las chicas tienen otro problema con el cual lidiar, ya que ahora tienen que enfrentarse a una de sus más grandes fanáticas y admiradoras. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 53 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _eso es lo que pensaba Homero en su momento, por ese motivo lo estrangulo, aunque a él también lo estrangularon y fue una criatura que era mucho más fuerte que él. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 53 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _aunque esa habría sido una buena estrategia, hay una razón por la cual Debonair tiene un gran interés en Twilight y no es únicamente por su deseo de venganza. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 53 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ultimatespartan98:** _pues realmente tienes que preguntarle a Homero, aunque como bien dices, te arriesgas a que Garnet también te ahorque. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 53 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _gracias, me alegra que la sorpresa les haya gustado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 53 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _una parte de mí quiere verla, pero otra como que no me llama mucho la atención, especialmente porque el tipo que interpreta al Guasón no me convence en lo más mínimo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 53 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _y eso que aún no has visto nada de nada de ese ser oscuro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 53 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _te puedo decir una cosa, Midnight puede ser el lado oscuro de Twilight, pero al igual que la princesa, ella tiene sentimientos por Sunset y jamás la lastimaría de algún modo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 53 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _entre vergüenza y enojo, pues siendo Midnight su otra mitad ella revela lo que en verdad siente por Sunset y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 53 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Draigon 2.0:** _para mí fue algo sumamente emocionante en esos momentos de la serie, es una pena que ya no hagan series como esas y que ahora salgan con puras porquerías. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 53 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Éire, Olivia, Mana, Soranomomo93, NovaStarPrime, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Ocnarf, Xanatrix742, Zeus, Hades, Tenzalucard123, Ultimatespartan98, Blaitor21, Kurtlaraperdomo, Moon-9215, Iron Mario, Shazam, Draigon 2.0.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	54. Heroe Interior Segunda Parte

_**En el capítulo anterior**_

" _ **Justo cuando las chicas pensaron que iban a tener una tarde de diversión, tranquilidad y paz, las fuerzas de Debonair las sorprendieron con un ataque en la convención de comics, misma en la cual Midnight hizo acto de aparición, usando sus malignos poderes para convertir a Scootalo en una especie de anti heroína, cuya única misión es destruir a la maldad, el único problema es que ella cree que el mal son las Guerreras de la Amistad ¿Cómo podrán las chicas detener a Scootalo sin dañarla? ¿Y qué es lo que Estraga planea hacer con el comic que dejo sin que nadie se haya dado cuenta?"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=ndZj2IJafUI**

 **Un pasado por olvidar  
Un futuro por descubrir  
Y un presente por vivir**

 **(Se ve a Twilight dirigiéndose a Canterlot acompañada de Spike, con Luna y Celestia en la entrada)**

 **Esperanza me ha de levantar  
La luz en tus sombras, tu sol y tu luna  
Vuelve a sonreír otra vez**

 **(Se ve al resto de las chicas esperándola)**

 **No sé qué hacer estoy a momentos de perder  
Empiezo a dudar a mis alas perder y empezar a caer**

 **No vuelvas ni temas de dudar**

 **Tu lealtad  
Tus honestidad  
Fuerte has de ser, no lo dudes eso tienes que ver**

 **(la imagen cambia a Rainbow y Applejack compitiendo en una carrera)**

 **Tus risas  
Y Amabilidad  
Generosa siempre has de ser**

 **(Cambia a Pinkie haciendo reír a las demás, Fluttershy con varios animales y Rarity diseñando varios vestidos nuevos)**

 **Nunca de eso lo eh de dudar  
Eso es la amistad  
que tiene poder**

 **Sólo tú la tienes que ver  
Y creer**

 **Vuelve a levantarte  
y a vivir  
Que sin ti, estoy perdida otra vez**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirando un poco nerviosa a Twilight recordando cuando Twilight junto con las demás le dan la mano a Sunset ofreciéndole su amistad)**

 **Vuélvete a levantar  
Una vez más hay que luchar**

 **Y volver a enfrentar, volver a pelear**

 **Luz ilumina el fin  
Mi fuerza eres tu**

 **Luz he de ser**

 **(Ambas al verse sonríen un poco nerviosas sin saber que decir)**

 **Solo el tiempo lo dirá  
Volver a pelear  
Esperanza es lo que das**

 **Volver a intentar**

 **La esperanza me ha de iluminar y juntos viviremos al fin**

 **Por qué contigo he de luchar**

 **(Cambia la imagen con un fondo brillante con varias criaturas del Páramo pasando a mostrar a Discord, seguido de Shining Armor y Candance, por ultimo a Maléfica junto con Diaval)**

 **Amigas hasta el fin  
Que la esperanza nos ha de iluminar**

 **Volver a soñar  
No he de dudar**

 **Contigo por siempre hasta el fin  
la amistad es nuestra fuente de luz**

 **Amigas hemos de ser  
Juntas hasta el fin**

 **Guerreras a luchar**

 **El mal a enfrentar**

 **(Cambia la imagen con Applejack acabando con varios espectros por tierra, y Pinkie atacando a otros saliendo desde el mar, pasando a Twilight, Sunset, Rarity, Rainbow y Fluttershy volando enfrentando a varias criaturas con grandes ataques)**

 **Juntas y unidas hasta el fin**

 **Que la amistad vuelva a florecer**

 **Y la amistad por siempre ha de vencer**

 **Sola he estado**

 **Nunca la felicidad experimente**

 **Sola no eh de seguir**

 **Con ustedes vuelvo una a ser**

 **Su amistad fuerte lo es**

 **Porque la amistad es la magia que tiene el poder  
Al mal enfrentar y vencer**

 **(Volviendo a cambiar otro fondo negro esta vez con el valle de las sombras revelando con varios Espectros pasando a Tirek, seguido del Rey Sombra y la Reina Chrysalis con una sonrisa maligna, pasando a Sonata, Aria y Adagio esta última con una sonrisa ambiciosa y por ultimo a Debonair sin ninguna sonrisa)**

 **Esto es la amistad**

 **Fuerte, honesta, leal, alegre, amable, generosa, amorosa y mágica siempre ha de ser**

 **Juntas por siempre  
Contra el mal latente  
Juntas una vez**

 **Guerreras de la Amistad**

 **(cambia la imagen con las chicas y Maléfica su lado mientras detrás de ellas aparece la figura de Amaterasu)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 54**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 54 Héroe interior**

 **Segunda Parte**

La convención de comics se había convertido en una zona de guerra, ahora las chicas no solo debían lidiar con dos de los esbirros de Debonair, sino que además tendrían que enfrentarse a Scootalo, a quien Rainbow quería como si fuera su hermana pequeña, cosa que dificultaba mucho todo.

-¡Scootalo! ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? ¿Qué nosotras somos las fuerzas del mal?-pregunto Rainbow elevándose hasta quedar frente a Scootalo.

-Exactamente y mi deber es acabar con todas las fuerzas del mal en nombre de la benévola lady Debonair-sentencio Scootalo.

-¿Benévola Debonair? ¿Acaso entramos en una especie de dimensión desconocida?-pregunto Pinkie rascándose la cabeza de nuevo.

-Debe ser el Espectro que la está controlando-dijo Rarity-debe estar usando el anhelo de Scootalo de ser una heroína en su contra, haciéndole creer que nosotras somos las malas-.

-Definitivamente eso tiene mucho sentido-dijo Applejack seria.

-¿Cómo podremos detenerla sin lastimarla?-pregunto Fluttershy.

Al escuchar la pregunta de su amiga, Rainbow apretó los puños, pues ella también se estaba preguntando como salvarían a su pequeña hermana-¡Scootalo, no dejes que el Espectro te use, eso es lo único que Debonair quiere hacer, usarte para que hagas su trabajo sucio!-.

-Silencio-indico Scootalo haciendo un movimiento con su mano, creando una ráfaga de aire que estrello a Rainbow contra el suelo.

-¡Rainbow!-grito Applejack corriendo a ayudarla-¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto alarmada.

-Descuida…estoy bien, pero vaya que es poderosa-reconoció Rainbow sonriendo divertida.

Thanatos apareció en esos momentos, aplaudiendo y riéndose por el modo en que Scootalo derribo a su antigua mentora-Bien hecho pequeña, ahora sabes lo que tienes que hacer, acaba con esas malvadas villanas en nombre de la benévola Debonair-indico Thanatos.

-Será un placer-dijo Scootalo lanzándose contra las chicas a gran velocidad, embistiéndolas con fuerza.

Las chicas evadieron sus ataques sin decidirse a atacar, ya que no era un enemigo común, era una niña inocente, como podían pelear cuando se trataba de una pequeña, fue cuando Applejack miro de reojo, buscando a Twilight y a Sunset, las encontró peleando con Midnight, quien parecía ser capaz de lidiar con ambas.

-¡Creo que necesitaremos el poder de Amaterasu!-exclamo Pinkie Pie.

-¡No, si la atacamos con ese poder no sabemos que tanto podamos dañarla, tenemos que detenerla y buscar el modo de liberarla sin lastimarla!-indico Rainbow.

-¡Descuida querida, lo haremos!-aseguro Rarity sonriéndole a su amiga.

Al mismo tiempo, Twilight y Sunset se enfrentaban a la diabólica Midnight, quien no paraba de verlas con una sonrisa sumamente burlona y cruel-¡Vamos! ¿Por qué no forman a Amaterasu e intentan derrotarme de nuevo? ¡Les aseguro que no volverá a pasar lo mismo que antes!-.

-¡Si en verdad fueras parte de Twilight sabrías que nosotras nunca nos rendimos sin importar lo poderoso que sea el enemigo!-declaro Sunset.

-¡Al contrario, porque soy parte de Twilight sé que no lo harán y eso es lo que me gusta!-declaro Midnight lanzándose a la batalla.

Twilight empujo a Sunset a un lado, siendo ella quien recibiera la embestida de su parte maligna, ambas comenzaron a pelear con mucha fuerza, ninguna de las dos cedía ante la otra, atacándose con todo el poder de sus respectivos dragones, Midnight no dejaba de mirar a su otro yo con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡El modo en que quitaste a Sunset me demuestra que tú también la amas mucho! ¡Pero es mía!-declaro riéndose.

-¡Sunset no es un objeto!-grito Twilight dándole una patada y estrellándola contra un escenario, por fortuna, toda la gente busco refugio en los baños, salones vacíos, etc.

Midnight se levantó y se preparó para atacar, cuando un Fénix salió de la nada, golpeándola con fuerza y provocando que atravesara una de las paredes del local, cayendo fuera del edificio, Twilight miro a la responsable, Sunset sonreía de manera divertida ante lo que acababa de hacer, hecho que extraño a Twilight.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-pregunto confundida.

-Siempre he tratado de protegerte de todos los peligros, pero nunca me imaginé que tendría que hacer esto, atacar una parte de ti para hacerlo, es algo…irónico-respondió Sunset sin poder dejar de sonreír.

-Si…sé lo que quieres decir-dijo Twilight mirando hacia donde quedo el hueco-si para ustedes es difícil de creer, imagínate para mí-.

Sunset miro a Twilight con preocupación, no podía ni imaginarse cuanto le afectaba a su amiga el hecho de que Debonair estuviera usando una parte de ella para hacer su trabajo sucio y lo peor de todo era que sus malignos planes estaban comenzando a afectar de forma seria a Twilight, antes de que pudiera decirle algo, un estruendo llamo la atención de ambas.

-Aún no hemos terminado-dijo Sunset y Twilight asintió.

Ambas se dirigieron a apoyar a sus amigas, las cuales aún trataban de controlar a Scootalo, pero su amiga parecía haber adquirido la fuerza de Superman y de Hulk, pues por más que trataban de sostenerla, ella las alejaba de nuevo como si fueran plumas.

Pinkie trato de atraparla en una burbuja, pero los ojos de Scootalo brillaron y dispararon un rayo de energía contra su prisión, haciéndola explotar y provocando que la peli rosa cayera al suelo con fuerza, Rainbow se elevó de nuevo y trato de hacer reaccionar a su hermanita.

-¡Scootalo basta! ¡Somos tus amigas!-grito Rainbow tratando de hacerla reaccionar.

-Eso fue antes de que se corrompieran por el mal-dijo Scootalo disparándole un rayo de sus ojos, golpeando a Rainbow en el pecho y derribándola.

-Guau ¿a alguien más le pareció irónico ese comentario?-pregunto Pinkie Pie tomando en cuenta que quien estaba siendo corrompida por el mal era Scootalo.

-¡Ahora no Pinkie Pie!-grito Applejack lanzándose de nuevo a la batalla.

Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle observaban todo desde su escondite, su intención era ayuda a liberar a su amiga, pero Applejack les dijo que se quedaran ocultas y que ellas buscarían el modo de liberarla antes de que el Espectro tomara el control total sobre ella, pero como iba la situación no parecía que fueran a lograrlo.

-No podemos quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada, tenemos que ayudarlas-dijo Apple Bloom.

-¿Pero cómo? No tenemos súper poderes ni magia para poder ayudarlas a llegar a Scootalo-dijo Sweetie Belle.

-Pero tenemos algo que es igual de poderoso-expreso Apple Bloom-además si lo tenemos, los regalos de Maléfica…lástima que los hayamos dejado en casa-.

-Si…no fue nuestra mejor idea-dijo Sweetie Belle.

De pronto, Twilight y Sunset llegaron justo a tiempo para tratar de contener a Scootalo, quien se movió a gran velocidad hacia ellas, interceptándolas con una potente patada, provocando que las dos guerreras cayeran al suelo con mucha fuerza, rápidamente, Fluttershy corrió en su auxilio.

-¿Se encuentra bien?-pregunto preocupada.

-Pega fuerte la pequeña-dijo Sunset incorporándose y sujetándose el abdomen, justo donde recibió la patada de Scootalo.

-No es ella, es el poder del Espectro, si esto continua así pronto…-Twilight no pudo terminar su frase, porque en esos momentos, las demás se reunieron con ellas.

En cuanto Rainbow llego, se acercó a Twilight con rapidez y la sujeto del cuello de su traje-¿Pronto qué? ¡Habla Twilight! ¿Qué le puede pasar a Scootalo?-cuestiono con una mirada sumamente iracunda.

-Pronto el Espectro terminara por controlarla y la perderemos para siempre-respondió Twilight dejando helada a Rainbow.

La chica competitiva soltó a su amiga y retrocedió asustada ante aquella posibilidad, fue cuando Applejack la abrazo por la espalda-Tranquila cielo, la vamos a salvar, lo prometo-aseguro sonriéndole.

-¿Pero cómo? Es muy poderosa-dijo Rarity.

-Podríamos formar a Amaterasu-volvió a sugerir Pinkie Pie, pero nuevamente las chicas negaron con la cabeza.

-Amaterasu es demasiado poderosa, podríamos terminar hiriendo gravemente a Scootalo, además, aun no podemos controlar todo su poder, debemos encontrar un modo de llegar a ella y liberarla de la influencia del Espectro-indico Twilight.

-Eso es lo que hemos estado tratando de hacer, pero realmente parece que Debonair envió una especie de súper Espectro, porque por más que trato de llegar a ella no logro nada-dijo Rainbow.

-Debe ser algo sumamente profundo, algo tan intenso que el Espectro no pueda contrarrestarlo, pero no sé qué pueda ser y se nos está acabando el tiempo-dijo Twilight preocupada.

-¡No podemos rendirnos, sé que hay un modo de llegar a Scootalo!-grito Rainbow alarmada.

Justo en ese instante, Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle salieron de su escondite dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba flotando Scootalo, rápidamente, se colocaron frente a ella-¡Scootalo!-grito Apple Bloom-¡Tienes que detener esto, así no eres tú!-.

-¡Debes recordar quien eres, nuestra valiente y genial amiga!-grito Sweetie Belle.

-¡No se metan en esto! ¿No lo ven? ¡Estoy haciendo esto por ustedes, para que estén a salvo de esas villanas!-declaro Scootalo.

-¡Scootalo, estas confundida, recuerda que ellas no son las villanas, son todos esos monstruos que siempre nos han estado atacando, debes reaccionar!-gritaba Apple Bloom.

Scootalo abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar a sus amigas-¿Están de su lado? Muy bien ¡Pues entonces también son mis enemigas!-declaro Scootalo lanzando un rayo contra las dos chicas.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Applejack interponiéndose junto con Rarity, ambas guerreras recibieron el impacto con fuerza, siendo estrelladas contra el suelo.

-¡Ay no!-grito Apple Bloom.

-¿Se encuentran bien?-pregunto Sweetie Belle alarmada.

-Descuiden…esto…no es nada…-dijo Rarity algo adolorida por el fuerte golpe que recibieron.

Las otras no tardaron en colocarse frente a las niñas, quienes miraban horrorizada como su amiga no parecía lamentar lo que estaba haciendo-Una vez mis amigas, ahora mis enemigas-.

-¡Escucha mocosa malcriada, será mejor que dejes de hacer tonterías como esta antes de que nos pongamos rudas contigo!-declaro Sunset desafiante y poniendo una mirada muy molesta.

Scootalo miro a sus rivales y gruño con furia-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme de ese modo?-bramo furiosa, lanzando un rayo contra el suelo.

Fue cuando el suelo comenzó a temblar y a agrietarse, dejando salir varias lianas que se sujetaron a las chicas, dejándolas inmovilizadas y sin la posibilidad de poderse defender, algo que Scootalo esperaba con una gran sonrisa, pues ahora podría terminar con ellas sin la menor dificultad.

-¡Cada vez es más poderosa!-grito Pinkie Pie.

-¡Si esto continua así pronto el Espectro la habrá poseído por completo!-grito Twilight tratando de liberarse de su amarre.

Al escuchar eso, Rainbow se quedó aterrada ante la posibilidad de perder a su fan número 1, a quien ella quería como si fuera su hermana menor, pero no podía rendirse, no defraudaría a Scootalo y ahora creía saber cómo liberarla del poder maligno del Espectro.

-¡No! ¡Scootalo está ahí, sé que así es y ahora ya sé cómo puedo liberarla! ¡Scootalo…perdón…Niña Maravilla, así no es cómo se comporta un Súper Héroe!-expreso Rainbow esperando no molestarla más con ese comentario.

-¿Cómo lo sabes Dash? ¡Tú no eres una Súper Heroína!-acuso Scootalo aún bajo la influencia del Espectro creyendo que las chicas eran las villanas.

-No…-respondió Rainbow siguiéndole el juego-pero he visto cada una de las aventuras de Batman y de Daring Do ¿recuerdas el primer encuentro de Batman con el Espantapájaros en la serie animada?-pregunto Rainbow.

-¿El episodio 7? ¿"Nada que Temer"?-pregunto Scootalo poniendo toda su atención en Rainbow.

-El malvado Espantapájaros uso su letal Gas del Miedo para provocar en Batman su mayor temor, el cual era que su padre se sintiera avergonzado de él por cómo estaba llevando su vida, cuando Batman creyó en su héroe interior pudo salvar a la ciudad-resumió Rainbow aguantándose las ganas de explicarlo con toda la emoción que sentía.

Al escuchar eso, Scootalo se cubrió el rostro con las manos-El héroe interior-repitió recordando ese episodio y el significado de aquella frase.

-Mira a tu alrededor Scootalo ¿Batman destruirá este lugar y asustaría a gente inocente? ¿Eso es actuar con el héroe interior?-pregunto Rainbow volteando en todas direcciones.

Scootalo también lo hizo, alzo la vista y vio como todos los que estaban presentes se ocultaban en un lugar seguro, como la miraban con miedo, incluso sus dos mejores amigas la veían con mucho miedo, al darse cuenta de eso, una mirada de vergüenza, tristeza y arrepentimiento apareció en su rostro.

-No… ¿Qué es lo que he hecho?-pregunto avergonzada.

-No eres tú, es el poder del Espectro que Debonair envió a poseerte, podemos ayudarte pero tienes que permitírnoslo Scootalo-indico Rainbow.

Al escuchar eso, Scootalo comenzó una nueva batalla, pero esta vez, era una pelea interna-¡No debo…rendirme ante el malvado Espectro! ¡Sé que tengo una heroína interior y su nombre es…Scootalo!-grito deshaciendo las lianas que creo para aprisionar a las chicas.

Una vez que las chicas se liberaron, buscaron el punto débil del Espectro, pero por más que lo buscaban, no parecía haber absolutamente un punto exacto donde poder atacar al Espectro para liberarlo, fue cuando Pinkie Pie tomo la palabra de nuevo.

-¡Hay que llamar a Amaterasu!-grito sumamente espantada.

-¡Por última vez Pinkie Pie, no podemos llamarla a ella, podría ser muy peligroso para Scootalo!-repitió Rainbow Dash molesta.

Fue entonces que Twilight se dio cuenta de algo, un detalle sumamente importante-Esperen, tal vez Pinkie Pie tenga razón, hay que llamar a Amaterasu-.

-Dime que estas bromeando-pidió Rainbow.

-¡Solo confíen en mí, creo que si hay un modo de rescatarla sin dañarla!-indico Twilight.

-Por supuesto, yo siempre he confiado en ti-aseguro Sunset.

En cuanto Sunset dijo eso, todas las demás asintieron, incluso Rainbow Dash, aunque esta última esperaba que pasara lo que pasara, su pequeña hermanita saliera sin el menor daño, especialmente por el inmenso poder que estaban a punto de usar.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=IZgV6rwosWU)**

El resplandor de luz cubrió todo el lugar y la Diosa Guardiana hizo acto de aparición de nuevo-¡Amaterasu!-invoco.

La poderosa deidad se alzó sobre todo el lugar, dejando sorprendidos a los presentes al ver como aquellas 7 chicas se unieron en una mujer de aspecto divino, Thanatos veía todo y ahora gruñía con temor.

-Esto no es bueno, no podré con Amaterasu, será mejor retirarme…por ahora-declaro con maldad.

Amaterasu se lanzó contra Scootalo, quien seguía tratando de luchar contra el Espectro que la controlaba, en cuanto Amaterasu quedo frente a ella, la diosa la sujeto con delicadeza, cuidado y ternura de una mejilla, mientras ponía dos de sus dedos en la frente de la pequeña, fue cuando sus ojos brillaron y un resplandor de luz cubrió a la pequeña Scootalo.

Cuando sintió algo pasar por su cuerpo, Amaterasu separo sus dedos de la frente de Scootalo y el Espectro quedo al descubierto, la Diosa Guardiana lo lanzo por los aires, sujetando a Scootalo con una mano, para luego crear una flecha de energía de fuego en su otra mano y dispararla contra el Espectro, atravesándolo y destruyéndolo, finalizando así otro de los planes diabólicos de Debonair.

Una vez que el Espectro quedo destruido, Amaterasu descendió con Scootalo y la puso en el suelo con cuidado, fue cuando Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle se acercaron con gestos llenos de preocupación.

-¿Scootalo? ¿Se encuentra bien?-pregunto Apple Bloom asustada.

-Descuiden, se pondrá ver, cuiden de ella mientras yo termino aquí-dijo Amaterasu elevándose de nuevo, quedando ante el público, para luego reunir sus energías y liberar un manto de luz, reparando todo el daño y la destrucción que causo la batalla, cuando finalizo, salió hacia la calle y busco a Midnight, pero no la vio por ningún lado-supongo que debió volver al Valle de las Sombras, pero sé que volverá y cuando lo haga estaremos listas-aseguro Amaterasu volviendo a brillar y separándose en las 7 chicas.

Ninguna se dio cuenta de que Midnight estaba oculta detrás de un árbol, viéndolas fijamente y con una sonrisa perversa-Disfruten de esta falsa victoria tontas, porque pronto verán el porqué de este ataque-sentencio con maldad.

Una vez que las chicas estuvieron separadas, buscaron un lugar donde volver a la normalidad, pues lo último que querían era llamar más la atención de lo que ya lo habían hecho, una vez que se transformaron, Rainbow suspiro aliviada al darse cuenta que su hermanita se encontraba sana y salva.

-Vaya, me alegra que esto haya terminado-dijo suspirando.

-Yo igual-concordó Applejack.

-¡Les dije que debimos haber formado a Amaterasu desde un principio!-grito Pinkie Pie saltando de un lado a otro.

-Tienes razón y nos disculpamos por no haberte escuchado Pinkie Pie, si hubiéramos llamado a Amaterasu desde el principio habríamos podido liberar a Scootalo del Espectro sin dañarla-admitió Twilight.

-¿Cómo supiste que tendríamos ese poder?-pregunto Fluttershy.

-No lo sabía, pero pensé que si nos uníamos en Amaterasu podríamos encontrar el modo de salvar a Scootalo sin dañarla, después de todo, ella es una diosa que está formada por los Elementos de la Armonía, los cuales protegen y resguardan la paz, no buscan la destrucción de nada ni nadie-explico Twilight sonriendo.

Rainbow se acercó a Pinkie Pie con una mirada algo arrepentida-Lamento mucho haber dudado de ti Pinkie Pie, pero…no quería exponer a Scootalo a algo tan poderoso como lo es Amaterasu-explico con mucho arrepentimiento.

-Descuida, peor si quieres compensármelo hay un modo ¡Un abrazo!-grito Pinkie Pie abrazando con fuerza a Rainbow, provocando que la chica se ponga de color morado por la fuerza que estaba usando su amiga.

-¡Solo no te pases Pinkie Pie!-grito Applejack viendo como el rostro de su novia cambiaba de color repentinamente.

-¡Ups! ¡Lo siento!-expreso soltándola-¡Ahora ya podemos volver a la función!-grito Pinkie Pie saltando emocionada.

-Creo que ya nos merecemos un buen descanso para variar-dijo Twilight aceptando la oferta.

Las chicas se dispusieron a entrar, pero Rarity detuvo a Sunset-Ustedes adelántense chicas, nosotras las alcanzaremos en seguida, necesito hablar con Sunset de algo privado-indico Rarity de manera misteriosa.

Aunque a todas les pareció extraño eso, ninguna objeto en lo absoluto, aunque Twilight puso una mirada algo extraña ante eso, cuando Pinkie Pie la sujeto del brazo y la llevo dentro del edificio ya no pudo hacer ni decir nada, una vez que se quedaron solas, Sunset miro a su amiga de brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Rarity?-pregunto Sunset confundida.

-Lo mismo podría preguntarte yo-dijo Rarity y Sunset parpadeo confundida-Sunset ¿Qué tanto estas esperando? Estas prolongando demasiado algo que es muy obvio-.

-No sé qué quieras decir-dijo Sunset.

-Por favor Sunset, se ve que amas a Twilight con todo tu corazón, cada vez que nos enfrentamos a uno de los locos de Debonair siempre haces hasta lo imposible por defenderla, cuando conocimos a Midnight estoy segura que estuviste a punto de declarártele a Twilight…solo que nosotras llegamos y arruinamos todo ¿verdad?-pregunto sonriendo a modo de disculpa-pero tuvimos un buen motivo, ya que ese día pues…ya viste que ocurrió-.

-Lo sé-dijo Sunset suspirando-admito que en ese momento quise declararle mis sentimientos…pero ahora…no sé si deba hacerlo…además…ni siquiera sé cómo puedo decir algo como eso…-.

-¿Por qué no le pides consejo a la directora Celestia? Estoy segura que ella podría ayudarte con ello-sugirió Rarity.

Sunset se quedó en silencio un momento, aunque era cierto que la relación con su madre ya no era tan tensa como antes y de hecho había mejorado mucho en esos últimos meses, aun no se sentía del todo cómoda hablando con ella de ciertos temas, pero Rarity tenía razón, tal vez ella podría ayudarle, guiarla en el modo de decir algo tan simple y a la vez tan complicado como eso.

-Lo…pensare-fue todo lo que dijo.

-Supongo que eso ya es algo-dijo Rarity encogiéndose en hombros-ahora vayamos con las demás, porque no creo que a Twilight le agrade mucho la idea de que estemos solas-dijo Rarity bromeando y provocando un rubor en Sunset por el significado que podrían tener aquellas palabras, una vez que reacciono, siguió a su amiga al interior del edificio.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Valle de las Sombras**

Midnight se presentó ante Debonair sumamente molesta por lo que acababa de pasar, pero Debonair la tranquilizo-No deberías dejar que tus emociones dominen tus acciones, después de todo, sabes que esta derrota no es de importancia-.

-Aun así me molesta el hecho de que Sunset no me vea del modo en que mira a mí otra mitad ¿Por qué me ve con miedo y casi odio? No lo entiendo-dijo Midnight.

-No te preocupes, pronto todas ellas recibirán lo que se merecen, al igual que tú-dijo Debonair sonriendo retorcidamente.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ponyville**

Cuando las chicas volvieron dentro, la convención ya estaba volviendo a sus actividades normales, gracias a la magia de Amaterasu, fue cuando Pinkie Pie hizo una pregunta sumamente interesante o al menos, así le pareció a Twilight y a Sunset.

-Oigan ¿no les parece extraño que nadie note nuestro parecido con las Guerreras de la Amistad?-pregunto confundida, provocando que Rainbow le tapara la boca.

-No hagas ese tipo de preguntas, además, Clark Kent y Superman eran idénticos y nadie los relacionaba-le recordó Rainbow.

-Creo que la humanidad es algo tonta-dijo Sunset cruzada de brazos.

Las chicas siguieron caminando, cuando Rainbow piso algo, miro hacia abajo y lo que vio la lleno de angustia, pues lo que había pisado era un ejemplar en perfectas condiciones del recién salido comic de Batman y Daring Do, rápidamente lo tomo y lo limpio.

-¿Quién en su sano juicio tiraría una copia en perfecto estado de la unión de los héroes más geniales de todos?-.

-Oye, en serio me estas asustando-dijo Applejack mirando fijamente a su novia.

De pronto, el comic comenzó a brillar con una energía oscura-¿Los comics hacen eso?-pregunto Pinkie Pie rascándose la cabeza.

Fue cuando el comic se abrió de golpe, creando un vórtice que comenzó a succionarlas, siendo Fluttershy la primera en ser arrastrada por aquella energía, rápidamente, Twilight la tomo de las piernas, siendo arrastrada también, fue cuando Sunset, Rainbow, Applejack y Rarity también se sujetaron una a la otra formando una cadena humana para evitar ser tragadas por el vórtice, lo cual sucedió eventualmente, Pinkie Pie solo permaneció quieta un momento.

-Oh bueno ¡Bala de cañón!-grito lanzándose al vórtice como si estuviera saltando a una alberca llena de agua.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Otro capítulo ha terminado, pero aunque las chicas detuvieron el plan de Debonair y salvaron a Scootalo, al final resulto que este no era del todo su plan, ya que les tenía preparadas una desagradable sorpresa, ahora las chicas fueron succionadas y enviadas a otro mundo donde les espera una gran sorpresa.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=iNb4vJG9o1k**

 **Mira el atardecer contigo lo he de vivir  
A mi lado estar y sentir  
Día y noche hasta el fin**

 **(Se ve a Twilight y Sunset en la terraza de la escuela viendo cómo se pone el atardecer)**

 **Recuerdos por ver  
Y crear, solo el hoy disfrutar**

 **Tu eres mi luz  
Mi fuerza y mi razón de luchar**

 **(Se ve a Sunset recordando su primer encuentro con Twilight)**

 **Aunque miedo tenia, insegura y dudosa  
Todo eso desapareció**

 **Pues contigo hasta el fin yo quiero vivir  
Un amor imposible por lograr**

 **Dame tu mano  
Hasta el final inmortal**

 **(Recordando cuando le ofreció su amistad)**

 **Pues con una amiga a lograr  
Siempre superar  
Siempre batallar, esperanza traer**

 **Tu luz en mis sombras  
Mi esperanza del miedo**

 **Siempre me vuelvo a levantar  
Gracias a ti por vivir  
MI corazón ha de latir**

 **Transformada en amor  
Rompiendo mis restricciones  
Mis cadenas y mi prisión**

 **Con ustedes volveré a brillar**

 **(Se ve a Rainbow y Applejack ayudándose en vez de estar compitiendo, a Fluttershy cantándole a varios animales, a Pinkie acabando una fiesta y a Spike intentando sorprender a Rarity la cual lo veía adorable)**

 **Cada momento contigo siempre mágico es  
Pues contigo la amistad mágica es**

 **Nunca me dejes dame tu mano  
Y a este amanecer esperar**

 **Contigo lo voy a disfrutar  
Tal vez tenga un final**

 **Pero contigo  
Tal vez no sea tan fatal**

 **Cada momento contigo siempre lo es**

 **(Se ve a Luna y Celestia en la entrada mientras las clases empiezan a terminar)**

 **Aun en la oscuridad con tu luz  
De este agujero infernal  
Nada es accidental**

 **Dame tu mano al amanecer y al amanecer esperar  
Nunca me tienes que demostrar  
Que ha todos puedes salvar**

 **Pues siempre hay que intentar  
Pues contigo los imposibles los podemos vencer  
Siempre esperando el amanecer**

 **Imposibles por romper  
Y a la oscuridad vencer**

 **(Se ve todo oscuro sin nada de luz, hasta que se aprecian dos luces una brillante como el sol y la otra aunque más pequeña clara como la luna revelando ser Sunset y Twilight iluminando la oscuridad)**

 **Cada momento contigo siempre mágico es  
Pues siempre estoy dispuesta a vencer**

 **Con este gran amor aunque imposible  
Pero capaz de lograr**

 **La amistad siempre mágica es  
Toma mi mano la luz encontrar y la magia sentir  
Contigo la amistad mágica siempre será**

 **Podrán venir irse y demás  
Podrán llorar  
Pues contigo siempre estaré  
Y contigo siempre más que una amiga puedo ser**

 **Este amor más que imposible será inmortal  
(se ve a las chicas junto con el resto de los demás esperándolos, mientras Twilight y Sunset se miran a los ojos mientras se toman de la mano, para ir con los demás)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, gracias por volver de mis fics obras sumamente exitosas:**_

 **Éire:** _aunque Midnight tenga sentimientos hacia Sunset, aún es una criatura sumamente malvada y peligrosa, es por eso que hay que tener mucho cuidado con ella. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _de todos modos sabía que ese tipo no iba a llegarle a los talones a Leadger, definitivamente no me convence para Guasón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _tengo suerte que donde vivo si los vendan, aunque ya dejaron de vender algunos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _pues no sé qué pienses ahora que acabas de ver la continuación del capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _¿de qué me hablas? Si el fic "Guerreras de la Amistad" ya está llegando casi a su final ¿Por qué me dices de una idea para el primer capítulo? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _ah, se refieren a la secuela, bueno, verán, después de planearlo mucho, decidí no hacerlo una secuela, sino un fic totalmente nuevo, donde las chicas si enfrentaran a Drago, pero tendrán como tutor al más grande de todos los héroes, luego daré más detalles. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _Midnight es la oscuridad en Twilight, pero al mismo tiempo posee los mismos sentimientos y deseos que la chica tiene, pero de forma más oscura y retorcida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _te voy a decir algo, desde hace un tiempo se cumplieron tus 7 ausencias, pero como el fic ya va muy adelantado y tu personaje ya tiene tiempo no puedo sacarlo así nada más, y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ultimatespartan98:** _hay muchas cosas de Debonair que se desconocen, pero tendrás que esperar para saberlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **ReyDemonioDemigra:** _fue una idea sumamente interesante, realmente será un gran fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Súper Rock Ninja:** _el comic que Estraga dejo fue al final una trampa mortal y ahora las chicas quedaron atrapadas, y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _la que quiero comprar ahorita es la de Batman vs Superman, realmente me encanto la batalla de esos dos grandes héroes, aunque parece que ya no queda alguien que interprete a Superman decentemente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _definitivamente eres el único que está votando por un personaje tan clásico como lo era ese perrito. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _considerando como es ella dudo mucho que eso la tenga inquieta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _desafortunadamente hay muchos animes de los cuales no he escuchado, no sé porque aquí en México los dejan de pasar, realmente extraño esos días cuando los pasaban y la televisión realmente valía la pena. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rey Drasian:** _lo he estado pensando y quizás si las haga mencionar, tal vez una razón de porque Rose destruyo a Diamante Rosa, pero aun lo estoy planificando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 54 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Éire, Olivia, NovaStarPrime, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Xanatrix742, Shazam, Ultimatespartan98, ReyDemonioDemigra, Súper Rock Ninja, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Moon-9215, Iron Mario, Rey Drasian.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	55. Aventura en Gótica Primera Parte

_**Es tiempo de un nuevo capítulo y en esta ocasión se hablara de algo que muchos han estado esperando con ansias, lo que va a pasar en este capítulo es parte de la historia del fic, pero al mismo tiempo, también es un breve adelanto de un nuevo fic en el que he estado pensando, en el cual las chicas no solo serán súper heroínas tipo "Power Ponis", solo que ellas serán humanas claro, sino que además de enfrentarse al ser más oscuro y cruel que ha existido, también tendrán como mentor al más grande de todos los héroes, aquel que hace que el miedo mismo se asuste.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=fG10K2keFZU**

 **(Sunset)  
A veces no se sí seguir**

 **¿Qué camino tomar?**

 **Sombras de luz**

 **Camino sin fin**

 **Y un mundo por vivir**

 **(Ritmo rápido)**

 **A veces no se sí eh de continuar**

 **Caída por la ambición**

 **El deseo y el poder**

 **Sé qué no merezco tu amistad**

 **(Twilight)  
Una oportunidad más**

 **Eh de levantar**

 **(Sunset)  
Volver a continuar**

 **(Las dos juntas)  
Juntas volvemos a luchar**

 **Sé qué intentarás de dudar**

 **De intentar no seguir  
Pero unidas hemos de continuar**

 **(Twilight)  
Confía en mi**

 **No eres el fuego del fin**

 **Eres la luz del día aquí**

 **Dar Esperanza de vivir**

 **Contra la oscuridad**

 **Será la verdad**

 **La fuerza de la lealtad  
Vuélvete a levantar**

 **Sólo la verdad  
Triunfa sobre el mal**

 **(Sunset)  
Unidas hemos de vencer  
El camino se despejará**

 **(Twilight)  
Volver a luchar**

 **(Sunset)  
Con todo el poder**

 **(Twilight)  
Vuelves a nacer**

 **Esperanza como Dragón**

 **(Sunset)  
Ilumina como un fénix**

 **(Las dos juntas)  
Juntas hemos de luchar  
Volveremos a ver el camino ideal**

 **(Applejack)  
Fuerte como un lobo**

 **(Rainbow Dash)  
Lealtad tal halcón**

 **(Rainbow y Applejack)  
Triunfa sobre el mal  
Volveremos a luchar**

 **(Fluttershy)  
Libre Y hermosa al volar  
Mariposa del viento tomar**

 **(Sunset)  
Renace como el fénix**

 **Tu luz ha de levantar  
Esperanza una vez más**

 **He de levantar  
Sonriendo una vez más**

 **(Pinkie)  
Como el Delfín eh de sonreír**

 **Triste nunca estar**

 **No dudes y levántate una vez más**

 **(Rarity)  
Generosa cual Garza eh de volver**

 **(Todas juntas)**

 **Caminar y seguir  
Levantarse otra vez**

 **Y vuelve a luchar  
Siempre junto a la verdad**

 **Unidas jamás perderemos  
la libertad**

 **Guerreras somos  
Unidas vencemos y caeremos**

 **Vuelve a brillar  
Amanecer contigo otra vez  
Luchar contigo hasta el fin**

 **(Sunset)  
Eh vuelto a brillar**

 **(Twilight)  
El camino tomar**

 **(Las dos juntas)  
Por siempre unidas**

 **Jamás vencidas**

 **Puesto esto es**

 **(Todas juntas)**

 **La amistad  
(tono largo al final resaltando la amistad)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 55**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 55 Aventura en Gótica.**

 **Primera Parte**

 **Páramo**

Maléfica se levantó de golpe de su trono cuando el leal Diaval le dio una noticia que literalmente la hizo brincar de su asiento y no fue la única, pues Shining Armor y Cadence también se alarmaron, aunque la princesa tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no lastimarse, pues ya se le notaba más pancita de adorable embarazo.

-¿Cómo que desaparecieron?-cuestiono Maléfica tras recibir el informe de Diaval.

-Lo último que supimos de ellas fue que se encontraban enfrentándose a la nueva guerrera de Debonair, ya sabe a quién me refiero su majestad-explico Diaval.

Maléfica se sentó de nuevo en su trono recordando lo que Twilight le había contado, sobre que Debonair separo el lado oscuro de ella de su esencia, dándole una forma física y un nombre, denominándola Midnight Sparkle, poseyendo los oscuros poderes del Dragón Zafiro Negro.

-¡Esa bruja ha llegado demasiado lejos en su búsqueda de venganza!-bramo Shining Armor furioso.

-Basta hijo, Diaval, dime que fue lo que le paso a mi hija y a sus amigas-pidió Maléfica alarmada.

-Lo siento alteza…pero no lo sabemos-respondió Diaval con sinceridad y algo de tristeza.

Maléfica se recargo sobre su trono de nuevo y se llevó una mano al rostro, realmente eso no le ayudaría en nada en su salud y eso era algo que sabía perfectamente que a Debonair le encantaría, una lágrima de tristeza cayó por sus mejillas ante ese pensamiento.

 _-"Cuanto has cambiado"-_ pensó con tristeza.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Valle de las Sombras**

Debonair se mostraba sumamente complacida con los avances de su nuevo plan, aunque las chicas habían derrotado a la forma oscura de Scootalo, al final esa niña no fue más que una pequeña distracción para poder prepararles una trama mucho más interesante y ahora su plan había resultado.

-Todo salió a la perfección, estoy muy complacida Midnight-felicito Debonair.

-Gracias madre, aunque ahora que están atrapadas me siento mal, ya que no podré acabar con Twilight-dijo Midnight con ambas manos en las caderas.

-No deberías sacar conclusiones tan apresuradas niña, ya que tengo preparado un plan que te incluye a ti y a Thanatos, claro, si estás dispuesto a volver a ayudar a mi hija para cumplir su misión-dijo Debonair mirando a su sirviente.

-Estoy más que dispuesto mi lady-aseguro Thanatos.

-Bien, esto es lo que harán-declaro Debonair con una sonrisa diabólica en el rostro.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Mientras**

Poco a poco, las 7 valientes Guerreras de la Amistad comenzaron a despertar, aunque se veían algo aturdidas, pues el viaje las dejo algo mareadas, cuando finalmente reaccionaron, pudieron decir algunas palabras y la pregunta más lógica en esos momentos fue…

-¿Todas están bien?-pregunto Twilight.

-Salvo por un leve revoltijo de tripas me encuentro bien-dijo Rainbow haciendo esfuerzos por no vomitar.

-¿Dónde establos estamos y cómo fue que llegamos aquí?-pregunto Rainbow sumamente confundida.

-¿Y por qué estamos vestidas de este modo?-pregunto Sunset siendo la primera en ver las vestimentas que llevaban.

Pues en lugar de llevar puestas sus ropas normales o sus trajes de guerreras, cada una estaba vestida con trajes de heroínas, pero no de cualquier heroína, estos trajes eran fácilmente reconocibles y Rainbow fue la primera en hacerlo, dando un salto por la impresión que acababa de tener.

-¡Estamos vestidas como la Liga de la Justicia!-grito sumamente emocionada.

-¿La Liga de la Justicia? ¿El más grande equipo de héroes que jamás ha existido?-pregunto Pinkie Pie con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Exactamente!-grito Rainbow Dash muy emocionada.

Las chicas se vieron rápidamente, dándose cuenta de que era cierto, ahora estaban vestidas con atuendos de los héroes de la Liga de la Justicia, cada una representando a uno de los miembros, ya fuera un fundador o uno que se unió después de la fundación.

 **(Nota: para el fic los fundadores de la Liga serían Batman, Superman, Diana, John Linterna Verde, Chica Halcón o Shayera, Flash y el Detective Marciano, es decir, los de la serie de los años 2000)**

Twilight estaba vestida con las ropas de la valiente princesa de las amazonas, la mujer que podía volar y que usaba un avión invisible, tal vez la guerrera más grande del mundo, la Princesa Diana, también conocida como la Mujer Maravilla, con todo y su Lazo de la Verdad, Muñequeras de Metal y su corona.

Sunset traía las vestimentas del más grande de todos los detectives, por no decir que también se trataba del más grande de todos los héroes, estaba vestida como la leyenda urbana, el Caballero de la Noche, Batman, con todo y el Bati Cinturón, así como también su capa y máscara.

Rainbow Dash vestía como la valiente y poderosa Chica Halcón, también conocida como Shayera, con sus poderosas alas y su mazo de batalla, así como también su máscara de guerrera, Dash estaba sumamente emocionada por el arma que acababa de obtener.

Applejack estaba vestida con el traje azul y rojo, con la "S" en el pecho, así es, iba vestida como el Hombre de Acero, el héroe más poderoso de la Tierra, capaz de lidiar con amenazas como el temible Darkseid y el destructivo Doomsday, Superman, pero en vez de pantalón usaba una falda como Súper Chica.

Rarity estaba vestida con un traje de color azul, guantes blancos y un sombrero de copa, sosteniendo un bastón en su mano derecha, ella iba disfrazada como la mística y poderosa hechicera del bien, cuyos hechizos solo bastaba diciendo las palabras al revés, ella era Zantanna.

Fluttershy llevaba puesto un uniforme de color verde con detalles negros, así como también un antifaz que cubría su rostro, llevando un poderoso anillo en su mano derecha, así como también el símbolo del valiente escuadrón de héroes que representaba, Linterna Verde.

Finalmente, Pinkie Pie estaba vestida con el uniforme rojo, con los rayos a los costados de su cabeza, así como también un rayo más como símbolo colocado en su pecho, al tiempo que movía sus pies a gran velocidad, ella obtuvo los poderes del héroe más veloz del mundo, Flash.

Las 7 chicas ahora representaban a los diferentes héroes que conformaban la Liga de la Justica-¡Esto es asombroso!-grito Rainbow Dash sumamente emocionada.

-Pero ¿Cómo fue que llegamos aquí y nos convertimos en esto?-pregunto Rarity sumamente confundida.

-Esa es una buena pregunta-dijo Fluttershy con timidez.

-¡Yo tengo una mucho mejor! ¿Por qué razón Sunset es Batman? ¡Yo debería ser Batman!-se quejó Rainbow haciendo un puchero al ver que su personaje era Chica Halcón.

-¡Tal vez ella es Batman porque es la chica mala del grupo!-declaro Pinkie Pie moviéndose de un lado a otro con tal facilidad que a las chicas no les daba tiempo de verla antes de que pasara a otro lado.

-¡No es cierto!-grito Sunset cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada.

Twilight quiso decir algo, pero una leve brisa provoco que temblara de frío-¡Rayos! ¿Por qué este traje tiene que mostrar tanto de mí?-pregunto sumamente avergonzada por ver la gran cantidad de sus piernas que se veían.

-Yo pienso que te ves muy bien-dijo Sunset ruborizándose mucho y desviando la mirada, ya que no quería que Twilight se diera cuenta de cómo se la estaba comiendo con la mirada por las ropas que traía.

Pero el comentario de Sunset provoco que Twilight se ruborizara violentamente y el hecho de que Rarity tomara la palabra no le ayudo mucho-Yo digo que te queda bien, mira, a mí me gusta este atuendo, es realmente llamativo-.

-Pero atrae miradas que no deberían-dijo Twilight sonrojada.

-¡Oigan chicas miren! ¡Puedo volar!-grito Applejack flotando en el cielo-¡Parece que no solo tenemos estos disfraces, sino también los poderes de cada uno de estos héroes!-expreso sonriendo.

-Eso quiere decir que Twilight, Fluttershy y yo también podemos volar-dijo Rainbow abriendo sus alas y elevándose.

Twilight también lo hizo, aunque no dejaba de sentirse incomoda por el atuendo que usaba, por su parte, Sunset comenzó a pensar que podría acostumbrarse a esa nueva visión de Twilight, fue cuando Fluttershy alzo el anillo y también se elevó, mientras que Pinkie Pie se movió a una velocidad sorprendente y cuando regreso, llevaba una charola llena de pastelillos.

-¿Alguien quiere?-pregunto metiéndose uno a la boca.

-Esto es realmente magnifico, pero creo que aun debemos encontrar un modo de salir de aquí-dijo Rarity.

-Primero habrá que averiguar cómo fue que llegamos y después…-antes de que Sunset terminara su frase, una explosión llamo su atención.

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto Twilight preocupada.

-Ah sí, olvide decirles que cuando venía para acá vi a un grupo de villanos que se dirigían a un banco con varios explosivos-explico Pinkie Pie volviéndose a dar otro gusto con otro pastelillo.

-¿Y por qué no nos lo dijiste desde antes?-pregunto Rainbow mirando a su amiga con ganas de ahorcarla.

-Porque tenía la boca llena-respondió Pinkie Pie, aunque primero se tragó el pastelillo que tenía en la boca-y es de mala educación hablar con la boca llena-expreso sonriendo, Rainbow solo quiso ahorcarla o darle un golpe con el mazo que traía, pero antes de poder hacer algo, Sunset puso un pie en una de las orillas del tejado de manera dramática.

-No hay tiempo que perder, el crimen está trabajando y no pienso permitir que se salgan con la suya, no mientras yo esté aquí-declaro Sunset con un tono de voz sumamente duro, severo y algo siniestro, saco algo de su cinturón y disparo un gacho, para luego lanzarse a la batalla como toda una heroína.

-Vaya, realmente se está metiendo mucho en su papel de Batman-dijo Pinkie Pie sonriendo emocionada.

-No es justo, yo quería ser Batman-dijo Rainbow Dash haciendo un puchero de enojo.

-Lo dices como si supieras que esto iba a pasar-dijo Applejack, pero Rainbow solo negó con la cabeza.

-No sabía que esto iba a pasar, pero siempre he querido ser Batman-explico Rainbow mirando a su novia fijamente-aunque debo admitir que estas alas y este mazo son geniales-reconoció sonriendo-¡Vayamos a golpear algunos villanos!-declaro Rainbow alzando su mazo y lanzándose a la batalla.

-¡Esperen, pueden necesitar la ayuda de Súper Applejack!-declaro la rubia lanzándose a la batalla.

Pinkie Pie también se dirigió a la batalla a gran velocidad, Fluttershy solo alzo el anillo y este la llevo al sitio indicado, quedando solamente Twilight y Rarity en el techo de ese edificio, la Princesa se veía algo frustrada por la actitud de sus amigas, pero en esos momentos no podía hacer ni decir mucho.

-¿Acaso ninguna está interesada en averiguar cómo podemos salir de aquí?-pregunto mirando a Rarity.

-Creo que eso tendremos que resolverlo luego, además, no creo que el trabajo aquí sea muy diferente al que hacemos en casa-opino Rarity.

-Supongo que no-suspiro-andando-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

El banco que Pinkie Pie menciono efectivamente era el blanco de una ola de crímenes, ejecutada por un total de 10 hombres armados con las armas más modernas que seguramente encontraron en el mercado negro, los bandidos comenzaron a cargar todo el dinero que pudieron en un camión blindado, ya casi terminaban, cuando uno de ellos fue derribado del camión.

-¿Qué fue eso?-.

-¿Quién anda ahí?-.

-La justicia-dijo Sunset comenzando a hablar de modo siniestro, tal como el Caballero de la Noche lo hacía.

Al ver a la chica, todos los criminales comenzaron a reírse-Miren esto, es una niña creyéndose el murciélago, realmente me metió un buen susto-.

-Escucha niña, no es bueno que asustes a los adultos, especialmente cuando estos están armados, así que mejor vete a tu casa a jugar con tus muñequitas-dijo el hombre sonriendo siniestramente, provocando que Sunset entrecerrara sus ojos con dureza.

-Esperen, ya que está aquí, divirtámonos un poco con ella-dijo uno de los hombres más cercanos a Sunset.

Cuando el bandido se acercó a Sunset con oscuras intenciones, las peli fuego le dio una patada en la entrepierna, seguido por un puñetazo en la cara, dejándolo en el suelo inconsciente, al ver eso, el resto de los maleantes se prepararon para dispararle, cuando las demás chicas aparecieron justo a tiempo.

-Lo siento amigos, pero eso no va a pasar hoy-aseguro Applejack, cuyos ojos brillaron de color rojo y dispararon un rayo contra las armas de algunos bandidos, destruyéndolas.

Fue cuando Rainbow ataco con su mazo, golpeándolos de manera suave, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarlos fuera de combate, Rarity comenzó a hacer uso de sus hechizos, para sorpresa de la modista, ella podía recitarlos fácilmente, a pesar de que debían ser dichos al revés.

Fluttershy no participaba, ya que no tenía idea de cómo funcionaba su anillo y solo se mantenía a raya, incluso Twilight se unió a la lucha golpeando a los maleantes y amarrándolos con el Lazo de la Verdad, Pinkie Pie no solo peleaba, sino que haciendo uso de su gran velocidad, la chica no solo los atacaba, sino que se daba tiempo de ir a comer un pastelillo, una golosina, una malteada o cualquier cosa que se le antojara, realmente era muy útil ser súper veloz.

Cuando todos los maleantes fueron sometidos y quedaron tendidos en el suelo, Twilight los amarró a todos, siendo ayudada por Sunset, quien no podía quitar la vista de sus piernas, definitivamente ese atuendo le encantaba cada vez más y más a la peli fuego.

De pronto, Rarity lanzo un grito de miedo-¿Qué pasa Rarity?-pregunto Fluttershy asustada.

-¡Aquí hay 9 ladrones, eran 10, nos falta uno!-expreso Rarity.

Al darse cuenta de que su amiga tenía razón, las chicas comenzaron a alarmarse-¡Es cierto! ¿Dónde puede estar…?-.

-¡Oigan mocosas!-grito una voz detrás de ellas, al voltear, se toparon con el último bandido, el cual sostenía en su mano lo que parecía ser una granada-¡Creo que aquí es donde yo digo que han perdido, si dan un solo paso le quitare el seguro y todos nos iremos al infierno!-.

-¿Acaso estás loco?-cuestiono Rainbow desafiante.

-¿Loco?-pregunto el tipo comenzando a reírse-¡Oh sí, estoy muy loco, pero que puedo decir, creo que llegar a tu casa después de un largo día de escuela y encontrar a tus padres muertos, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en la cara siempre te puede traumar!-expreso el tipo.

-¿Los encontraste sonriendo y eso te volvió loco?-pregunto Pinkie Pie confundida-¡Las sonrisas son las cosas más lindas y bellas de todo el mundo!-.

-No cuando el que las hace es el Guasón-expreso el tipo preparándose para quitarle el seguro a la granada.

Pero justo antes de que alcanzara a quitarle el seguro, algo salió volando desde el techo y lo golpeo en la mano, quitándole la granada y lastimándosela-¿Qué diablos?-bramo el hombre sintiendo como su mano se entumía.

Fue cuando una sombra imponente cayó sobre él, las chicas solo pudieron ver asombradas como aquella criatura que salió de la nada lo sometía con suma facilidad, para luego levantarse y encararlas, su aspecto era sumamente lúgubre y Fluttershy comenzó a temblar de miedo, al tiempo que se ocultaba detrás de sus amigas, pero en Rainbow comenzó a crecer una gran sonrisa en el rostro al reconocer a aquel personaje.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Es él!-grito sumamente contenta y emocionada.

-¿Quién?-pregunto Twilight algo asustada por el aspecto de aquel hombre.

-Batman-respondió Sunset Shimmer antes de que Rainbow pudiera responder la pregunta que si quería responder.

Efectivamente, frente a ellas se encontraba la leyenda urbana, el Caballero de la Noche, el hombre a quien el miedo teme, el único héroe que fue capaz de decirle a Superman, el Hombre de Acero, "Me recordaras como el único que te venció", Batman, estaba ahí, parado frente a las chicas.

-Guau, es más intimidante en persona-dijo Pinkie Pie comiendo unas palomitas que saco de la nada.

-¡Obviamente! ¡Es Batman!-grito Rainbow sumamente emocionada.

Batman miro a las chicas fijamente, las cuales se encogieron en hombros al sentir la mirada del heroico caballero, incluso Rainbow dejo de lado su emoción por el miedo que le hacía sentir aquella mirada, Batman camino hacia ellas y miro de reojo a Sunset, la cual se sonrojo un poco al sentir la mirada del más grande héroe de todos los tiempos.

Fue cuando Batman se acercó a Twilight y la miro fijamente de arriba abajo, la chica se sintió algo intimidada, bueno, de hecho, muy intimidada por la mirada que le daba Batman, fue cuando el gran héroe tomo la palabra y cuando lo hizo a todas se les fue el corazón al estómago.

-Gracias por su ayuda-dijo Batman con seriedad-aunque esto no era su asunto-.

-Lo…lo lamentamos…no quisimos causarle…molestias…-dijo Twilight apenada.

-No las causaron, al menos, no muchas, estos hombres no son más que vulgares ladrones, pero también son terroristas bajo el mando de Ras Al Ghul-explico Batman acercándose a uno de ellos y revisándolo.

-¿Ras Al Ghul? ¡Debí imaginar que se trataba de ese megalómano presumido!-bramo Rainbow golpeándose la palma con su puño.

-¿Conoces a ese tipo?-pregunto Applejack mirando a su novia.

-¡Por supuesto que lo conozco, es uno de los peores enemigos de Batman, un hombre que se siente todo un Dios solo porque ha vivido miles de años gracias a una fuente mágica que lo rejuvenece cada vez que se baña en ella, cree que tiene derecho a dominar a otros y que la justicia solo se logra cuando decapitas a los criminales!-explico Rainbow.

-Una duda-intervino Fluttershy con timidez-si ese tipo es un megalomaniaco que piensa tener la razón en todo lo que hace ¿Por qué envió a sus hombres a robar un simple banco?-pregunto la chica con timidez.

-Porque este no era su objetivo-explico Sunset-de hecho, dudo mucho que alguien como Ras quisiera un poco de este dinero, considerando que tiene almacenada las riquezas de miles de vidas-.

-Estas en lo correcto-dijo Batman-veo que ustedes 7 no solo tienen los poderes, habilidades y trajes de la Liga de la Justicia, sino también tienen algunos de sus conocimientos y características-.

-Espere un momento-intervino Twilight-eso me suena a que usted sabe que no somos de aquí-.

-Efectivamente lo sé, tú eres Twilight Sparkle, Princesa del Páramo y su futura reina, tus amigas son Sunset Shimmer, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, conocidas como las Guerreras de la Amistad en su mundo-explico Batman revisando los trajes de los asaltantes, como si estuviera buscando algo en específico.

Las deducciones tan acertadas de Batman dejaron a las chicas con la boca abierta, pero en Rainbow hicieron que sus ojos le brillaran con mucha emoción-Eso fue… ¡Genial!-grito colocándose frente a Batman-¡Soy su fan número 1!-declaro sonriéndole.

-Como sea-dijo Batman sin dejar de trabajar, fue cuando finalmente encontró lo que buscaba.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Twilight confundida.

-Lo que Ras buscaba realmente y eso solo significa graves problemas-dijo Batman con seriedad.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Mientras tanto, a las afueras de ciudad Gótica, en una casa abandonada que estaba cerca al mar, donde un barco de aspecto algo siniestro se encontraba anclado, el líder de la Liga de las Sombras, una de las mentes criminales más peligrosas del mundo, se encontraba recibiendo el informe de uno de sus lacayos, acompañado de su hija, Talía Al Ghul.

-Lo sentimos gran señor, pero aún no hemos podido localizar la joya-informo su sirviente.

-Claro que no lo harán y menos con tanta facilidad, el detective tampoco ha podido localizarla, eso significa que la joya tiene magia mucho más antigua y poderosa de lo que había anticipado-dijo Ras con una mirada seria llena de enfado.

-¿Por qué es tan importante esa reliquia padre?-pregunto Talía.

-Mi querida hija, porque esa joya puede darme lo que hasta el momento la Fuente de Lázaro no me ha podido dar, me daría inmortalidad y juventud eterna real, no tendría que volver a depender de aquella fuente, porque si algo le pasara a la fuente y a sus aguas, entonces yo perdería todas la bendiciones que me ha dado, es por eso que necesito la joya, con ella en mi poder tendré el mismo regalo que Vándalo Salvaje obtuvo hace tantos años-dijo Ras.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿Solo quieres esa joya para volverte eterno? ¿Tanto le temes a la muerte padre?-pregunto Talía.

-No le temo a nada querida hija, simplemente que el mundo necesita a alguien como yo, alguien que esté dispuesto a hacer lo que el detective no se ha atrevido y voy a cumplirlo-expreso Ras.

-Y no se preocupe por el murciélago señor Al Ghul-dijo una voz que venía de las sombras, emergiendo un hombre de tamaño imponente, músculos muy marcados, usando un traje de luchador-ya lo quebré una vez, la próxima vez lo destruiré por completo-.

-No creo que eso vaya a ser necesario del todo señor Bane-dijo Ras-después de todo, el detective ya probo que al igual que yo tiene sus maneras de ser inmortal, pues no importa lo que hagamos nunca deja de luchar y nunca se ha atrevido a cruzar la línea, ni siquiera con el Guasón, así que creo que lo mejor es encontrar la joya lo más rápido posible-.

Una risa se escuchó justo en esos momentos, una risa que sonaba algo sádica y cruel, al tiempo que varios disparos se escuchaban afuera de la oficina-Iré a investigar-dijo Bane acercándose a la puerta.

De pronto, esta se abrió con violencia y varios de los hombres de Ras cayeron al suelo, luego un rayo de energía oscura acabo con otros cuantos de sus hombres, fue cuando Midnight y Thanatos hicieron acto de aparición.

-Toc, toc, espero no estar interrumpiendo nada importante-dijo Midnight sonriendo de manera macabra.

Ras entrecerró los ojos ante la presencia de aquella oscura chica, pues podía sentir un aura maligna en su interior, algo que nunca antes había sentido-¡Mocosa insolente! ¿Cómo te atreves a entrar de ese modo al salón privado de Ras Al Ghul?-bramo Bane lanzándose contra Midnight.

Los ojos de la princesa oscura brillaron y dispararon un rayo de energía contra Bane, golpeándolo en el pecho con fuerza y derribándolo, luego Midnight se elevó y creo unos lazos de llamas que sujetaron a Bane en el suelo, dejándolo inmovilizado, lo que provoco una risa burlona en Midnight.

-¡Eso fue sumamente divertido, pero creo que aún puede serlo más! ¿Qué opinas Thanatos? ¿Debería atravesar su corazón o su cerebro? ¡No sé qué se me antoja esparcir más!-expreso Midnight riéndose.

Talía se quedó muda al escuchar eso, pues aquella chica no parecía tener ni siquiera 18 años y hablaba como toda una psicópata-Esa joven realmente está loca-.

Midnight se dispuso a cumplir con su amenaza y preparo para atravesar alguna parte del cuerpo de Bane, quien atrapado como estaba no podía alcanzar el control de su brazo para el Venom, fue cuando Al Ghul intervino.

-Espere señorita, antes de que ensucie mi estudio con la sangre del señor Bane me gustaría que me dijera quien es usted y que es lo que busca aquí-dijo Ras con un tono de voz sumamente educado.

Midnight se acercó a Ras hasta que los rostros de ambos quedaron frente a frente-¿Qué quién soy? ¡Soy la solución de todos tus problemas y tú de los míos!-declaro Midnight comenzando a reírse de forma desquiciada.

Ras miro fijamente a Midnight, algo en esa chica no le daba mucha confianza, pero siempre estaba dispuesto a escuchar ofertas que pudieran beneficiarlo y algo le decía que aquella chica tenía una sumamente tentadora, solo Talía miraba a la joven con mucha desconfianza y algo de miedo.

 **Esta historia continuara…**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Otro capítulo ha llegado a su final, pero como acaban de ver, la aventura apenas está comenzando, las chicas han conocido al legendario Caballero de la Noche, a Batman, al mismo tiempo, Midnight está formando una alianza con uno de los enemigos más nefastos de Batman, el calculador y frío Ras Al Ghul, se aproximan tiempo muy duros.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=jjoqLClNfDo**

 **(Luna)  
Mira el arcoíris con esperanza lo puedes ver  
Solo levántate de esa oscuridad**

 **Brillante como el sol aquí  
Eres mi luz en este mundo**

 **Brillante sobre la oscuridad que hay por ti  
Nunca te rindas**

 **(Celestia)  
Los sueños se realizaran  
No importa cuánto he de batallar**

 **Siempre la esperanza prevalecerá  
Contigo al caminar**

 **(Luna y Celestia)  
Un olvido, un misterio y un hoy por venir  
Salir de las sombras  
Y ver la luz**

 **Es el regalo que disfruto pues estas tu**

 **(Twilight)  
No tengo miedo  
Ni ira  
Ni desesperación**

 **(Sunset)  
Contigo lo he de lograr**

 **En este abismo eterno  
Nos levantaremos y volveremos a reír**

 **Mis alas levantar y volver a volar  
Un largo día es**

 **No hay excepciones  
Ni más presiones**

 **(Twilight)  
Brillante es la luz  
Que ejerces tu**

 **(Applejack, Pinkie y Rarity)  
Ni miento  
Nunca triste estoy  
Rendirme jamás lo hare**

 **Por un destino a proteger  
Brillante y fuerte ser**

 **(Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash)  
Cruel nunca seré  
Leal contigo siempre estaré**

 **(Sunset y Twilight)  
Mi amiga tú serás**

 **Con el amor tendrás  
Y la magia fuerte es  
Ya que es la amistad**

 **(Twilight)  
Amigas hasta el fin  
(con tonos bajos en forma de susurro)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, gracias mis estimados lectores por volver mis fics obras sumamente exitosas, se los agradezco de todo corazón:**_

 **CON PROFUNDA PENA NOTIFICO LA ELIMINACION DEL OC DE SORANOMOMO93, LO SIENTO MUCHO, PERO YA LLEGASTE A TUS 7 AUSENCIAS**

 **Mana:** _a Rainbow Dash casi le da un paro cardiaco al ver que estaban frente a frente con el más grande de todos los héroes, además de que también se siente un poco mal porque a Sunset le toco el traje del Caballero de la Noche. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _definitivamente fue uno de los momentos más gratos para Rainbow y las demás. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _por el momento al villano de Batman que van a enfrentar es a Ras Al Ghul, ya tengo planeado todo un fic para colocar a los demás enemigos mortales del Caballero de la Noche. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _las chicas están en graves problemas, pero por fortuna cuentan con la ayuda del más grande de todos los héroes, el Caballero de la Noche. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _no he tenido la oportunidad de ir a verla, por cierto, lamento lo de tu OC, pero ya llegaste a las 7 ausencias. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Shazam:** _pues veré que puedo hacer al respecto, por el momento lo que muchos esperaban, la aparición del Caballero de la Noche en el fic y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _si, pero al final se me ocurrió algo totalmente nuevo, especialmente porque esta vez será un poco más oscuro y duro, y claro que me interesa tu idea, si crees que aún puede funcionar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _así es Pinkie Pie, son muy pocas cosas las que la pueden asustar o alterar, respecto a lo que planee, seguirá siendo una batalla con Drago, pero ahora las chicas serán heroínas bajo la tutela de Batman y todo será más serio, pues será después de los eventos de "Injusticia Dioses Entre Nosotros" ¿lo conoces? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _no solo fueron a ese mundo, sino que además ahora visten como los miembros de la Liga. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _es solo una leve introducción de lo que tengo pensado hacer para un fic más adelante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ultimatespartan98:** _y vaya que casi le dio, aunque le molesto un poco que a Sunset le tocara el traje de Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _considero que tienen mucho potencial, pero no podré decir si me convencen o no hasta no haberlos visto actuando en la película, después de todo, ahí es donde se verá que tal lo hacen. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _lo mismo digo, si lo conociera entonces podría decir que ya puedo morir feliz, porque conocí a mi gran héroe. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _así es Pinkie Pie, siempre parece tomar las cosas a la ligera y es muy difícil hacerla que se preocupe o se enoje. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _por el momento yo me estoy enfocando en los capítulos de DB Súper, aunque realmente me está desesperando lo lento que está avanzando la saga de Trunks, pero me pregunto qué es lo que querrá Zeno-Sama con Goku. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Súper Rock Ninja:** _muchas gracias por el dato, quizás sea de las cosas que realmente me gustaban y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 55 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Mana, NovaStarPrime, Olivia, Éire, Soranomomo93, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Shazam, Zeus, Hades, Tenzalucard123, Xanatrix742, Ultimatespartan98, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Moon-9215, Iron Mario, Súper Rock Ninja.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	56. Aventura en Gótica Segunda Parte

_**En el capítulo anterior:**_

" _ **Las chicas fueron atrapadas en un mundo de comics, ahora poseen poderes y características de la poderosa Liga de la Justicia, pero lo que parece ser un sueño hecho realidad también es una pesadilla, pues sus enemigos mortales también están en ese mundo, capaces de usar su magia negra, algo que las chicas no pueden hacer, Midnight y Thanatos están aprovechando que no conocen nada de ese mundo ni de sus nuevos poderes, lo que les da una clara desventaja contra ellos, pero justo cuando pensaban que estaban por ser vencidos, una sombra nocturna llego al rescate, una sombra con la forma del Caballero de la Noche"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=ndZj2IJafUI**

 **Un pasado por olvidar  
Un futuro por descubrir  
Y un presente por vivir**

 **(Se ve a Twilight dirigiéndose a Canterlot acompañada de Spike, con Luna y Celestia en la entrada)**

 **Esperanza me ha de levantar  
La luz en tus sombras, tu sol y tu luna  
Vuelve a sonreír otra vez**

 **(Se ve al resto de las chicas esperándola)**

 **No sé qué hacer estoy a momentos de perder  
Empiezo a dudar a mis alas perder y empezar a caer**

 **No vuelvas ni temas de dudar**

 **Tu lealtad  
Tus honestidad  
Fuerte has de ser, no lo dudes eso tienes que ver**

 **(la imagen cambia a Rainbow y Applejack compitiendo en una carrera)**

 **Tus risas  
Y Amabilidad  
Generosa siempre has de ser**

 **(Cambia a Pinkie haciendo reír a las demás, Fluttershy con varios animales y Rarity diseñando varios vestidos nuevos)**

 **Nunca de eso lo eh de dudar  
Eso es la amistad  
que tiene poder**

 **Sólo tú la tienes que ver  
Y creer**

 **Vuelve a levantarte  
y a vivir  
Que sin ti, estoy perdida otra vez**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirando un poco nerviosa a Twilight recordando cuando Twilight junto con las demás le dan la mano a Sunset ofreciéndole su amistad)**

 **Vuélvete a levantar  
Una vez más hay que luchar**

 **Y volver a enfrentar, volver a pelear**

 **Luz ilumina el fin  
Mi fuerza eres tu**

 **Luz he de ser**

 **(Ambas al verse sonríen un poco nerviosas sin saber que decir)**

 **Solo el tiempo lo dirá  
Volver a pelear  
Esperanza es lo que das**

 **Volver a intentar**

 **La esperanza me ha de iluminar y juntos viviremos al fin**

 **Por qué contigo he de luchar**

 **(Cambia la imagen con un fondo brillante con varias criaturas del Páramo pasando a mostrar a Discord, seguido de Shining Armor y Candance, por ultimo a Maléfica junto con Diaval)**

 **Amigas hasta el fin  
Que la esperanza nos ha de iluminar**

 **Volver a soñar  
No he de dudar**

 **Contigo por siempre hasta el fin  
la amistad es nuestra fuente de luz**

 **Amigas hemos de ser  
Juntas hasta el fin**

 **Guerreras a luchar**

 **El mal a enfrentar**

 **(Cambia la imagen con Applejack acabando con varios espectros por tierra, y Pinkie atacando a otros saliendo desde el mar, pasando a Twilight, Sunset, Rarity, Rainbow y Fluttershy volando enfrentando a varias criaturas con grandes ataques)**

 **Juntas y unidas hasta el fin**

 **Que la amistad vuelva a florecer**

 **Y la amistad por siempre ha de vencer**

 **Sola he estado**

 **Nunca la felicidad experimente**

 **Sola no eh de seguir**

 **Con ustedes vuelvo una a ser**

 **Su amistad fuerte lo es**

 **Porque la amistad es la magia que tiene el poder  
Al mal enfrentar y vencer**

 **(Volviendo a cambiar otro fondo negro esta vez con el valle de las sombras revelando con varios Espectros pasando a Tirek, seguido del Rey Sombra y la Reina Chrysalis con una sonrisa maligna, pasando a Sonata, Aria y Adagio esta última con una sonrisa ambiciosa y por ultimo a Debonair sin ninguna sonrisa)**

 **Esto es la amistad**

 **Fuerte, honesta, leal, alegre, amable, generosa, amorosa y mágica siempre ha de ser**

 **Juntas por siempre  
Contra el mal latente  
Juntas una vez**

 **Guerreras de la Amistad**

 **(cambia la imagen con las chicas y Maléfica su lado mientras detrás de ellas aparece la figura de Amaterasu)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 56**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 56 Aventura en Gótica.**

 **Segunda Parte**

 **Ciudad Gótica**

Batman seguía con sus investigaciones como todo un gran detective, siendo observado en silencio por las chicas, aunque Rainbow tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no decir nada que pudiera arruinar su oportunidad de quedar bien ante el Caballero de la Noche, para ella, conocer a Batman era tan genial como conocer a Daring Do o incluso más.

Una vez que Batman termino, se incorporó y se dirigió hacia la salida, siendo Twiligth quien lo interceptara-Disculpe, pero creo que podría necesitar ayuda, ya que nosotras también tenemos que encontrar un modo de salir de este mundo-expreso con timidez.

-Hagan lo que quieran, pero no intervengan en mi trabajo-dijo Batman con seriedad.

Al escuchar eso, Rainbow decidió intervenir, colocándose frente al Caballero de la Noche-¡Espere un momento! ¡Tengo una gran idea! ¿Qué tal si hacemos equipo? ¡Nosotras le ayudamos a capturar a ese malnacido de Ras Al Ghul y usted nos ayuda a encontrar un modo de regresar a nuestro mundo!-declaro Rainbow Dash sonriéndole animadamente.

Batman solo miro fijamente a la sonriente Rainbow, para luego seguir su camino, pasando de lado de la chica-Trabajo solo-fue la respuesta de Batman.

-¿Qué? ¡Eso no es cierto! ¿Qué hay de todos los Robin que han estado a su lado y de Batichica?-pregunto Rainbow colocándose ambas manos en la cadera.

-Nightwing, muerto, traumatizado, inválida y muerto-respondió Batman sin dejar de caminar, saliendo del banco y dirigiéndose hacia el Batimóvil.

Las chicas se quedaron confundidas y un poco asustadas por la respuesta del Caballero de la Noche-Vaya, eso fue realmente lúgubre-dijo Pinkie Pie estremeciéndose.

-¿Qué fue lo que quiso decir con todo eso?-pregunto Fluttershy confundida.

-¡Por favor! ¿Qué no saben nada de Batman? ¡Todos saber que Ricardo Grayson fue el primer Robin, el cual cuando tuvo suficiente edad decidió volverse independiente convirtiéndose en Nightwing, luego llego Jasón Tod como el segundo Robin, el cual fue asesinado por el Guasón de la manera más brutal y cruel que se puedan imaginar, seguido por el hecho de que dejo invalida a Bárbara Gordon, también conocida como Batichica y que además dejo traumatizado a Tim Drake al convertirlo en una versión mini de él mismo, finalizando todo con la muerte del hijo de Batman, Damián, el cuarto Robin!-declaro Rainbow Dash con orgullo.

-Vaya, me cae que eso es tener mal karma-dijo Pinkie Pie ante la explicación de Rainbow.

-¡Pero eso es lo que lo hace tan genial, que pese a todo lo que le ha pasado y sufrido nunca ha dejado de luchar, realmente es un héroe, el mejor de todos los héroes!-declaro Rainbow sonriendo-¡Y hoy vamos a pelear a su lado!-.

-Ah ¿Qué no acaba de decir que no necesita nuestra ayuda?-pregunto Fluttershy.

-¡Eso pudo decir, pero nosotras no le haremos caso! ¡Andando!-indico Rainbow dirigiéndose a buscar a Batman.

Las demás se quedaron en el banco un momento más antes de poder comentar algo-Hay que reconocérselo, cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza no hay forma de persuadirla de que lo olvide-dijo Rarity.

-No tienes idea-dijo Applejack cruzándose de brazos.

Sunset dio un paso al frente-Creo que debemos seguirla, tal vez Batman prefiera trabajar solo, peor nosotras no lo hacemos ¿verdad Twilight?-pregunto Sunset.

-Andando-dijo Twilight sonriéndole a su amiga.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Mientras tanto, Ras Al Ghul estaba siendo puesto al tanto de todo lo que pasaba por la diabólica Midnight, quien le conto todo sobre la magia oscura que dominaba y de lo que era capaz de hacer, aunque omitió algunas cosas.

-Entonces usted es un ser de magia oscura y vino hasta nuestra realidad para poder terminar con las enemigas de su madre ¿no es verdad?-pregunto Ras cuando Midnight termino su relato.

-Efectivamente, en nuestro mundo esas chiquillas tienen magia sumamente poderosa, misma que hace que destruirlas sea una tarea casi imposible, especialmente cuando convocan a Amaterasu-explico Midnight elevándose un poco en la habitación con sus alas.

-¿Amaterasu? ¿Qué tiene que ver la diosa del sol en todo esto?-pregunto Ras.

-Mucho amigo mío, mucho más de lo que te imaginas-aseguro Midnight-pero no estoy aquí para hablar de ello, como te dije antes, yo puedo ayudarte a conseguir lo que quieres y solo pido que tú me ayudes a vencer a esas chiquillas-.

-Lo lamento niña, pero nosotros ya tenemos nuestros propios planes, así como también un enemigo al cual debemos eliminar-dijo Talía mirando a Midnight con profunda desconfianza.

-Ah sí y díganme ¿Cómo les ha ido lidiando con el más grande detective de todos los tiempos?-pregunto Midnight-estoy segura que una mente criminal como la suya ha podido acabar con el Caballero de la Noche-señalo burlonamente.

-¡Mocosa insolente!-bramo Talía desenvainando una espada y lanzándose contra Midnight.

Midnight invoco su espada de fuego, deteniendo el ataque de Talía y destruyendo su arma en el proceso-¡Yo también tengo una y mucho mejor que la tuya!-declaro Midnight sujetándola del cuello y estrellándola contra un estante de libros.

Talía cayó al suelo con fuerza y algunos libros se le fueron encima, pero nada que lamentar, al menos, no por el momento, ya que Midnight uso su magia oscura de nuevo para hacer que el estante cayera por completo sobre ella, aplastándola con todo su peso, todo ante la mirada inexpresiva de Ras, luego Midnight volteo a verlo de nuevo.

-No se preocupe, su hija está bien, eso solo la dejara algo dormida por un rato-dijo Midnight comenzando a reírse como si acabara de decir el más gracioso de todos los chistes.

Ras endureció la mirada ante eso y se levantó-Su sed de sangre y demencia me recuerdan a un socio que tuve hace tiempo, ese fue el error más grande mi vida, ya que subestime la demencia de esa retorcida criatura-admitió Ras-fue uno de mis más grandes fracasos y de mi mayor vergüenza, fue por eso que a partir de ese momento decide que como penitencia jamás buscaría la guerra contra el Caballero de la Noche, pero ahora el destino ha hecho que nos volvamos a enfrentar, ya que él no permitirá que me apodere de la preciosa gema-.

Midnight se rio y se acercó a Ras-Ah sí, el temible Ras Al Ghul, obsesionado con alcanzar el poder que solo los dioses poseen, un poder que radica en lo más alto de lo alto, el poder de la inmortalidad-expreso Midnight riéndose de forma retorcida-por fortuna para ti, mi madre tiene muchos conocimientos sobre eso, ella te puede ayudar a ser eterno, completamente eterno, ya no tendrías que depender de la Fuente de Lázaro, serías muy superior, un ser que vive por la eternidad, como lo hace ese cavernícola de miles de años-.

Ras miro fijamente a Midnight, su instinto le decía que no debía confiar en ella, pero su oferta sonaba sumamente tentadora, especialmente porque finalmente podría conseguir lo que Vándalo Salvaje obtuvo hace tantos años.

-¿Y qué quiere que haga su madre exactamente, señorita?-pregunto Ras.

-Como ya le dije es muy simple, garantice la destrucción de nuestras enemigas y también nos quedaremos con esa joya, después de todo, mi madre está muy interesada en coleccionar todo tipo de artefactos mágicos-explico Midnight sonriéndole siniestramente.

Ras endureció la mirada y miro al suelo, donde Bane aun trataba de liberarse de los lazos de fuego en los que Midnight lo dejo atrapado, luego miro hacia donde su hija quedo sepultada, para luego volver a ver a Midnight, quien lo miraba fijamente y con una sonrisa sumamente diabólica, definitivamente parecía una hija del diablo, ya que sus expresiones eran anormales.

Finalmente, Ras suspiro y miro a Midnight de nuevo-De acuerdo-.

-¿Es un trato?-pregunto Midnight extendiendo su mano hacia Ras.

El líder de la Liga de las Sombras miro la mano de Midnight y vacilo un momento, pero finalmente la estrecho-Un trato-.

Midnight sonrió aún más ante eso y libero a Bane, el cual se levantó con fuerza y se llevó las manos al cuello para asegurarse de que no se le había quemado-Thanatos, libera a la niña de papi-indico Midnight sonriendo perversamente.

Thanatos asintió y se acercó a donde estaba sepultada Talía, con gran facilidad, levanto el estante de libros, sacándola de los escombros, la joven comenzó a despertar lentamente y miro la sonrisa sádica de Midnight, quien parecía haber disfrutado de lo que le acababa de hacer.

-Creo que ya sabemos quién es el que manda aquí ¿verdad?-pregunto malignamente.

Talía quiso volver a lanzarse contra Midnight, pero Ras la detuvo con la mirada, después de todo, aunque ella fuera una guerrera sumamente implacable, él ya se había dado cuenta de que enfrentarse a la magia negra de aquella chica era una mala idea.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Batman llego hasta el callejón donde dejo el Batimóvil, con Rainbow Dash siguiéndolo desde muy de cerca, aunque la peli arcoíris creía erróneamente que Batman no se daba cuenta de su presencia, fue cuando Rainbow se ocultó detrás de la calle, para luego respirar tranquilamente, calmando su ansiedad.

-Tranquila Rainbow, solamente es un hombre, un ser humano común y corriente como tú-se dijo así misma para tranquilizarse-¡Un hombre que vence a una legión de ninjas usando solo sus manos y las cosas súper geniales que tiene en su cinturón, así como también fue capaz de vencer al hombre más poderoso de la Tierra en una batalla sumamente impresionante! ¡Esto es tan emocionante! ¿Cómo puedo estar tranquila cuando tengo al más grande de todos los héroes frente a mí?-se preguntó sumamente emocionada.

-Te diré como, dejando de seguirme y volviendo con tus amigas-dijo una voz seria detrás de la chica.

Rainbow pego un brinco de susto cuando se dio cuenta que Batman estaba parado justo frente a ella, viéndola fijamente y entrecerrando sus ojos de forma analítica, provocando que la chica se ruborizara.

-¿Hace cuánto sabe que lo venía siguiendo?-pregunto sonriendo de forma inocente.

-Desde el principio, así como también sé que tus amigas están detrás de mí en estos momentos-dijo Batman con tranquilidad.

Sus palabras eran ciertas, pues ahí, paradas por la sorpresa, se encontraban las demás chicas, dejando sorprendida a Rainbow, pues ella no se dio cuenta de en qué momento llegaron y Batman parecía que sí, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Pinkie Pie se adelantó.

-¿Qué tiene ojos detrás de la cabeza?-pregunto moviéndose de un lado a otro alrededor de Batman, provocando que a Rainbow casi le dé un paro cardiaco al ver con que confianza le hablaba su amiga.

-¡Por favor disculpe a Pinkie Pie, ella es muy entusiasta y no sabe cómo dirigirse a una leyenda como usted!-suplico arrodillándose ante Batman.

Batman miro fijamente a Rainbow y luego le dio la espalda-No soy una leyenda, simplemente soy alguien que quiere que el mundo sepa que no debe temerle a la maldad-respondió dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia su vehículo-te agradecería que le dijeras a tu equipo que deje de seguirme y de estar molestando, ya tengo mucho que hacer en esta noche-dijo mirando a Twilight.

Twilight miro hacia los lados algo acongojada e intimidada-¿Por qué cree que yo les puedo decir que hacer?-.

-Eres su líder y por lo poco que he visto, parecen tenerte mucho aprecio, así que has lo que te pido y aléjense de mis asuntos-dijo Batman siguiendo su camino.

Twilight miro a Batman y luego a sus amigas, todas las miradas que ellas tenían le decían una cosa y Twilight asintió-Muy bien equipo, entonces iremos con Batman, aunque él no lo quiera-indico sonriendo y sus amigas asintieron, al tiempo que Batman volteara a verlas.

Antes de que Twilight pudiera decir algo, Sunset se adelantó-Usted mismo lo dijo, no solo tenemos los trajes de los miembros de la Liga de la Justicia, así como también sus poderes, sino también algunos rasgos de su personalidad, yo tengo algo de la suya y sabe muy bien que iremos con usted aunque no lo quiera-.

Batman miro a Sunset y desvió la mirada, sonriendo levemente, definitivamente se había encontrado con chicas que bien podrían haber sido grandes heroínas o mejor dicho, mucho mejores de lo que ya eran y de lo que sabe que pueden llegar a ser.

-Muy bien, pero si tengo que sacrificar a alguna de ustedes para detener a Ras no duden que lo haré-advirtió Batman.

El Caballero de la Noche subió al Batimóvil, dejando a las chicas algo asustadas por esa última advertencia, especialmente a la frágil Fluttershy-¿Bromeaba verdad?-pregunto temerosa.

-¿Estás loca? ¡Batman nunca bromea! ¡Si él dice que va a sacrificar a una de nosotras entonces lo va a hacer!-declaro Rainbow sonriendo con orgullo, para luego darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir-¿Qué estoy diciendo?-.

-No se preocupen, no creo que él se atreva a hacer algo como eso-dijo Sunset subiendo al asiento del copiloto del Batimóvil, dejando a Rainbow Dash con la boca casi por los suelos.

-¿Qué crees que haces? ¿Por qué te sientas en el asiento del copiloto junto con Batman?-cuestiono con la cara verde de envidia.

-Ustedes tienen poderes, pueden volar y correr a grandes velocidades, yo necesito transporte, así que no te quejes y mueve tus alas pajarito-dijo Sunset sonriendo divertida, provocando que Rainbow tratara de ahorcarla, pero Applejack la detuvo antes de que hiciera eso-nos vemos luego Twilight-dijo guiñándole un ojo a la chica, provocando un sonrojo en su amiga, pero la mirada de Sunset no pudo evitar dirigirse hacia las piernas de su amiga- _"Dios…esto sí que es un martirio"-_ pensó tratando de serenarse.

Batman comenzó a cerrar el vehículo súper poderoso que había construido, pero antes de terminar de cerrarlo, miro una última vez a las chicas-Traten de no perder de vista el Batimóvil-indico Batman terminando de cerrar la cabina y poniendo el vehículo en marcha.

Una vez que el Batimóvil se alejó, Rainbow finalmente se liberó del agarre de Applejack-¡No es justo, yo siempre he querido viajar en el Batimóvil y ahora Sunset Shimmer está teniendo ese gran honor!-se quejó jalándose dos mechones de su cabello.

-Luego te quejas lo que quieras dulzura, ahora hay que ir con ellos, tenemos que encontrar como volver a nuestro mundo-dijo Applejack.

-Y creo que si llegamos con Ras Al Ghul encontraremos el modo de hacerlo-dijo Twilight, pues había algo que no le había dicho a sus amigas, no porque no les tuviera confianza, sino porque ella aún no estaba segura de lo que pasaba-andando, Rarity ¿Cómo irás tú? Pudiste haberte subido en el Batimóvil con Sunset-.

-Ay querida, eso no es necesario-dijo Rarity aplaudiendo una vez, invocando una alfombra mágica-creo que tener magia realmente es un gran ahorro en medios de transporte-bromeo la chica.

-Andando-dijo Twilight sonriéndole a su amiga y las valientes chicas se dirigieron a la siguiente batalla, seguidas por Pinkie Pie desde el suelo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En el Batimóvil, Batman conducía en silencio, Sunset solo permanecía de brazos cruzados, aunque su mente no podía dejar de pensar en lo hermosa que se veía Twilight con ese atuendo tan provocativo, realmente debía calmarse, estaban en medio de una misión, no era momento para ser una adolescente con hormonas alborotadas.

-No te preocupes, solo recuerda mantenerte concentrada en la misión, piensa que si fracasan no solo ella sino todas tus amigas podrían salir lastimadas o algo peor-advirtió Batman.

-Espere ¿acaso sabe lo que estoy pensando?-pregunto Sunset sorprendida.

-Solo tuve que observar lo que pasaba allá atrás para darme cuenta de algunas cosas, tú sientes algo por tu líder y al parecer ella siente lo mismo por ti-explico Batman, dejando a Sunset sumamente sorprendida por semejante revelación.

Pero rápidamente, comenzó a reírse-Por favor, para Twilight no soy más que una amiga, eso ya lo entendí hace mucho tiempo, después de todo ¿Qué oportunidad tengo yo para estar con una princesa como ella?-.

-Deberías estar más al tanto de las señales que hay alrededor de ambas, de ese modo podrías darte cuenta de muchas cosas que ignoras-dijo Batman con tono tranquilo, dejando sorprendida a Sunset y algo confundida por sus palabras.

-¿Qué quiere decir? ¿De qué señales habla?-pregunto confundida.

-Tú misma tienes que darte cuenta de ellas, pero recuerda esto, el miedo es lo que nos hace ignorar muchas cosas que ocurren a nuestro alrededor, yo logre conquistar el miedo y usarlo en contra de todos los criminales, pero aún hay muchas cosas que me preocupan y me atemorizan, la principal es que llegue a convertirme en aquello que tanto he tratado de combatir y erradicar, pero el crimen y la corrupción es algo que siempre existirá, así como también la maldad en el mundo-.

-¿Y aun así pretende que yo me preocupe por algo tan tonto como eso?-pregunto Sunset con ironía.

-Yo renuncie a eso hace mucho tiempo, pero tú tienes esa oportunidad, no la desperdicies-dijo Batman con seriedad, dejando a Sunset en silencio.

Finalmente, llegaron al lugar exacto, por lo que Batman detuvo el Batimóvil y lo oculto entre varios árboles, abandono el vehículo y prosiguió la marcha, con Sunset siguiéndolo por detrás, una vez que subieron a la rama de uno de los árboles más altos de la zona, se dispusieron a esperar a las demás.

-Me extraña que quiera esperar a mis amigas, considerando que usted siempre entra de modo heroico a los lugares como este-dijo Sunset confundida.

-Esta no es una de esas ocasiones-dijo Batman con seriedad-no solo Ras se encuentra ahí, también Bane está presente y por lo que veo, dos nuevos de sus aliados que me imagino debes conocer-explico Batman observando todo con sus binoculares.

Sunset saco unos que también traía y comenzó la vigilancia, descubriendo que Ras Al Ghul estaba hablando con Midnight, la cual se mantenía volando sobre el líder de la Liga de las Sombras, además de que Thanatos también se encontraba ahí.

-Debonair también está involucrada, pero no logro entender que es lo que planea exactamente-dijo Sunset con seriedad.

-¡Hola! ¿Qué estamos viendo?-pregunto Pinkie Pie apareciendo de pronto detrás de ambos.

-¡Pinkie Pie! ¡Guarda silencio!-regaño Sunset entre dientes.

-¡Lo siento! Pero entonces ¿Qué estamos viendo?-pregunto Pinkie Pie sonriendo emocionada.

Batman miro con seriedad a esa chica, definitivamente esa sonrisa le recordaba mucho a su letal enemigo, pero debía admitir que era muy simpática, fue cuando el resto de las chicas también llegaron, cada una se colocó en una rama diferente del árbol.

-¿Cuál es la situación?-pregunto Twilight con seriedad.

-Midnight también está ahí, al igual que Thanatos, aún no sabemos qué es lo que busca Debonair en todo esto, pero una cosa si es segura, sea lo que sea que Debonair quiera no podemos permitir que se apodere de eso-dijo Sunset.

-¡No se preocupen, con Batman de nuestro lado es seguro que venceremos a esos villanos!-declaro Rainbow sonriendo.

Batman solo permanecía en silencio, viendo a sus enemigos charlar, aunque parecía que algo había molestado a Ras, pues en esos momentos, parecía discutir de algo con Midnight, quien solo se mantenía en el aire de brazos cruzados y sonriendo de forma siniestra, como si lo que le acabara de decir no fuera nada ofensivo, fue cuando vio como Midnight comenzaba a arremedar a Ras, burlándose de aquel peligroso terrorista.

-Algo está mal-dijo Batman con seriedad, captando la atención de todas.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Twilight acercándose Batman.

-Evidentemente tu lado oscuro acaba de pedirle algo a Ras, algo que no le agrado en lo más mínimo y por la reacción que está teniendo debe ser lo más importante para él, la Fuente de Lázaro o al menos, sus propiedades mágicas-explico Batman.

-Ya veo, eso significa que…espere ¿Cómo sabe que Midnight es mi lado oscuro?-pregunto Twilight sorprendida.

-Ambas son muy parecidas, pero al mismo tiempo muy diferentes, no solo por su color de piel, sino por sus personalidades, además de que ella tiene el mismo símbolo del Dragón que tú-explico Batman.

Twilight se quedó sorprendida, pero antes de poder decir algo, Rainbow se adelantó-¡Verdaderamente es el mejor detective del mundo!-declaro emocionada.

Las demás se vieron entre sí ante el entusiasmo de Rainbow-Oigan…Rainbow me está asustando y mucho-dijo Pinkie Pie.

-No debes espantarte, después de todo, está en presencia de uno de sus más grandes héroes, es realmente emocionante-dijo Rarity.

De pronto, Batman endureció la mirada con fuerza-Sujétense-dijo simplemente, provocando que las chicas se quedaran confundidas.

Pero antes de que supieran el significado de las palabras de Batman, el árbol donde estaba comenzó a sacudirse con violencia, Fluttershy miro hacia abajo y descubrió grandes problemas, ya que abajo se encontraba Bane y Thanatos, ambos golpeando el árbol con fuerza, comenzando a romper su frágil tronco o al menos, frágil para ellos.

-Qué lástima me das Batman, te volviste muy descuidado-dijo Talía sonriendo-derríbenlos-.

Ambos villanos continuaron con sus golpes contra el árbol, mismo que estaba comenzando a ceder, Fluttershy se sujetó del tronco con fuerza, mientras las demás hacían lo posible por resistir, fue cuando Batman miro a la chica tímida.

-¡Tienes el Anillo de los Linternas Verdes, úsalo!-.

-¡Pero no sé cómo usarlo!-grito Fluttershy asustada.

-¡Si lo sabes, solo tienes que confiar en ti misma y en el anillo, puedes hacerlo!-indicaba Batman, justo al mismo tiempo que el árbol comenzaba a caer.

-¡No se preocupen, yo me encargo de esto!-declaro Applejack preparándose para usar sus grandes poderes, pero Batman la detuvo.

-¡No! ¡Fluttershy puede hacerlo, hazlo, confía en ti como lo haces en las batallas mágicas que tú y tus amigas tienen!-.

-¿Qué?-.

-¡Si puedes sacar valor para pelear contra monstruos malignos, entonces también puedes sacar voluntad para usar el anillo!-declaro Batman.

Fluttershy miro su mano y el anillo, al tiempo que analizaba las palabras de Batman-¡Fluttershy decídete pronto!-grito Rarity, pues el árbol ya estaba comenzando a caer.

-Hasta nunca Batman-dijo Bane dando el último golpe.

Fue cuando el árbol finalmente cedió y comenzó a caer en picada, provocando un efecto domino, pues en cuanto cayó, se llevó a varios árboles cercanos, una vez que todos cayeron, lo que quedo fue una gran cantidad de troncos tirados en el suelo en una pila de escombros, sepultando a las chicas y a Batman.

-Y con esto hemos terminado aquí-dijo Talía sonriendo de manera siniestra.

 **Esta historia continuara…**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Otro capítulo ha llegado a su final, pero esta aventura aún no termina, las chicas deben encontrar el modo de salir de ese mundo tan loco y de detener a Midnight antes de que sea tarde, por fortuna para ellas, cuentan con la ayuda del héroe más grande de todos, el cual les ayudara de maneras que ni se imaginan.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=iNb4vJG9o1k**

 **Mira el atardecer contigo lo he de vivir  
A mi lado estar y sentir  
Día y noche hasta el fin**

 **(Se ve a Twilight y Sunset en la terraza de la escuela viendo cómo se pone el atardecer)**

 **Recuerdos por ver  
Y crear, solo el hoy disfrutar**

 **Tu eres mi luz  
Mi fuerza y mi razón de luchar**

 **(Se ve a Sunset recordando su primer encuentro con Twilight)**

 **Aunque miedo tenia, insegura y dudosa  
Todo eso desapareció**

 **Pues contigo hasta el fin yo quiero vivir  
Un amor imposible por lograr**

 **Dame tu mano  
Hasta el final inmortal**

 **(Recordando cuando le ofreció su amistad)**

 **Pues con una amiga a lograr  
Siempre superar  
Siempre batallar, esperanza traer**

 **Tu luz en mis sombras  
Mi esperanza del miedo**

 **Siempre me vuelvo a levantar  
Gracias a ti por vivir  
MI corazón ha de latir**

 **Transformada en amor  
Rompiendo mis restricciones  
Mis cadenas y mi prisión**

 **Con ustedes volveré a brillar**

 **(Se ve a Rainbow y Applejack ayudándose en vez de estar compitiendo, a Fluttershy cantándole a varios animales, a Pinkie acabando una fiesta y a Spike intentando sorprender a Rarity la cual lo veía adorable)**

 **Cada momento contigo siempre mágico es  
Pues contigo la amistad mágica es**

 **Nunca me dejes dame tu mano  
Y a este amanecer esperar**

 **Contigo lo voy a disfrutar  
Tal vez tenga un final**

 **Pero contigo  
Tal vez no sea tan fatal**

 **Cada momento contigo siempre lo es**

 **(Se ve a Luna y Celestia en la entrada mientras las clases empiezan a terminar)**

 **Aun en la oscuridad con tu luz  
De este agujero infernal  
Nada es accidental**

 **Dame tu mano al amanecer y al amanecer esperar  
Nunca me tienes que demostrar  
Que ha todos puedes salvar**

 **Pues siempre hay que intentar  
Pues contigo los imposibles los podemos vencer  
Siempre esperando el amanecer**

 **Imposibles por romper  
Y a la oscuridad vencer**

 **(Se ve todo oscuro sin nada de luz, hasta que se aprecian dos luces una brillante como el sol y la otra aunque más pequeña clara como la luna revelando ser Sunset y Twilight iluminando la oscuridad)**

 **Cada momento contigo siempre mágico es  
Pues siempre estoy dispuesta a vencer**

 **Con este gran amor aunque imposible  
Pero capaz de lograr**

 **La amistad siempre mágica es  
Toma mi mano la luz encontrar y la magia sentir  
Contigo la amistad mágica siempre será**

 **Podrán venir irse y demás  
Podrán llorar  
Pues contigo siempre estaré  
Y contigo siempre más que una amiga puedo ser**

 **Este amor más que imposible será inmortal  
(se ve a las chicas junto con el resto de los demás esperándolos, mientras Twilight y Sunset se miran a los ojos mientras se toman de la mano, para ir con los demás)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, gracias mis amigos lectores por volver mis fics obras sumamente exitosas, siempre se los agradeceré:**_

 **Mana:** _ese fic está programado para ser el siguiente después de "Guerra Vexacon", ya que tengo que planear muchas cosas, aunque Drago será el villano principal en el fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _que es un chico al cual definitivamente le quedaron más rastros de su madre y abuelo, como demostró cuando se unió al régimen. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _lo quise incluir, pero hacerlo ahora sería muy drástico, además, ya tienen a una criatura retorcida con la cual deben lidiar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _siempre ha quedado claro que Superman es el héroe más poderoso de todos en DC, pero también el más fácil de corromper. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _lo siento, pero incluirlo habría alargado más esta aventura. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _suena bien, especialmente porque ya tengo una explicación de porqué el sello de Drago se rompe en ese fic, ya que como mencione antes, ocurrirá en el universo donde Superman se volvió un tirano y arrastro a muchos héroes con él. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _exactamente, es por eso que el sello de Drago se rompe, porque los héroes más grandes de todos se volvieron seres malignos, cuya energía fue suficiente para debilitar el sello que mantiene prisionero a Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _ese fic está contemplado para ser el siguiente de "Guerras Vexacon", por el momento hay que finalizar este, pero ya nos acercamos al final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ultimatespartan98:** _me alegra que te guste y aquí tienes el nuevo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _pues ya no tienes que esperar para el nuevo capítulo, porque aquí lo tengo recién salido del horno, a diferencia del nuevo capítulo de DB Súper, malditos juegos olímpicos, ahora entiendo porque Homero se robó la antorcha. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _será muy diferente, ya que en ese fic serán humanas normales a las cuales se les otorgara algo que puedan usar en contra del maligno y poderoso Rey Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _especialmente cuando ella controla magia mucho más antigua y oscura que la suya. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Súper Rock Ninja:** _descuida, había considerado dejarla viva, puede ser una villana, pero definitivamente es muy divertida y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _eso será solo hasta el fic de Batman y Equestria Girls, ya que en este sería alargarme demasiado, ese fic será hecho después de "Guerras Vexacon". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 56 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Mana, NovaStarPrime, Olivia, Éire, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Xanatrix742, Ultimatespartan98, Blaitor21, Iron Mario, Moon-9215, Súper Rock Ninja, Kurtlaraperdomo.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	57. Aventura en Gotica Tercera Parte

_**En el capítulo anterior:**_

" _ **Las aventuras de las Guerreras de la Amistad en Ciudad Gótica aun no terminan, pues ahora deben detener a Midnight y evitar que se apodere de la magia que Debonair la envió a buscar, ahora esta aliada con el siniestro y brillante Ras Al Ghul, pero las chicas también cuentan con la ayuda de Batman el Caballero de la Noche y el único hombre que ha sido capaz de causarle tantos problemas a Ras Al Ghul ¿Qué es lo que pasara ahora? ¿Las chicas serán capaces de evitar que Midnight obtenga lo que quiere para Debonair? ¿Podrán ser capaces de pelear con los poderes y habilidades de la Liga de la Justicia?"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=fG10K2keFZU**

 **(Sunset)  
A veces no se sí seguir**

 **¿Qué camino tomar?**

 **Sombras de luz**

 **Camino sin fin**

 **Y un mundo por vivir**

 **(Ritmo rápido)**

 **A veces no se sí eh de continuar**

 **Caída por la ambición**

 **El deseo y el poder**

 **Sé qué no merezco tu amistad**

 **(Twilight)  
Una oportunidad más**

 **Eh de levantar**

 **(Sunset)  
Volver a continuar**

 **(Las dos juntas)  
Juntas volvemos a luchar**

 **Sé qué intentarás de dudar**

 **De intentar no seguir  
Pero unidas hemos de continuar**

 **(Twilight)  
Confía en mi**

 **No eres el fuego del fin**

 **Eres la luz del día aquí**

 **Dar Esperanza de vivir**

 **Contra la oscuridad**

 **Será la verdad**

 **La fuerza de la lealtad  
Vuélvete a levantar**

 **Sólo la verdad  
Triunfa sobre el mal**

 **(Sunset)  
Unidas hemos de vencer  
El camino se despejará**

 **(Twilight)  
Volver a luchar**

 **(Sunset)  
Con todo el poder**

 **(Twilight)  
Vuelves a nacer**

 **Esperanza como Dragón**

 **(Sunset)  
Ilumina como un fénix**

 **(Las dos juntas)  
Juntas hemos de luchar  
Volveremos a ver el camino ideal**

 **(Applejack)  
Fuerte como un lobo**

 **(Rainbow Dash)  
Lealtad tal halcón**

 **(Rainbow y Applejack)  
Triunfa sobre el mal  
Volveremos a luchar**

 **(Fluttershy)  
Libre Y hermosa al volar  
Mariposa del viento tomar**

 **(Sunset)  
Renace como el fénix**

 **Tu luz ha de levantar  
Esperanza una vez más**

 **He de levantar  
Sonriendo una vez más**

 **(Pinkie)  
Como el Delfín eh de sonreír**

 **Triste nunca estar**

 **No dudes y levántate una vez más**

 **(Rarity)  
Generosa cual Garza eh de volver**

 **(Todas juntas)**

 **Caminar y seguir  
Levantarse otra vez**

 **Y vuelve a luchar  
Siempre junto a la verdad**

 **Unidas jamás perderemos  
la libertad**

 **Guerreras somos  
Unidas vencemos y caeremos**

 **Vuelve a brillar  
Amanecer contigo otra vez  
Luchar contigo hasta el fin**

 **(Sunset)  
Eh vuelto a brillar**

 **(Twilight)  
El camino tomar**

 **(Las dos juntas)  
Por siempre unidas**

 **Jamás vencidas**

 **Puesto esto es**

 **(Todas juntas)**

 **La amistad  
(tono largo al final resaltando la amistad)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 57**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 57 Aventura en Gótica.**

 **Tercera Parte**

La pila de árboles caídos formo una gran cantidad de escombros, sepultando a Batman y a las chicas, provocando una sonrisa en Talía, pero rápidamente dejo de lado su sonrisa para mirar a sus asesinos, dándoles la señal de que avanzaran, estos se acercaron lentamente.

-Tengan cuidado, por lo que hemos visto, Batman no es fácil de eliminar y menos por algo como esto-dijo Talía.

-También deben ser cuidadosos con esas chiquillas, tal vez a ustedes no les parezcan una gran amenaza, pero son seres realmente poderosas-indico Thanatos.

De pronto, los árboles se levantaron con fuerza y los aludidos aparecieron en una burbuja de protección creada por el anillo de Fluttershy, quien se quedó sorprendida por lo que acababa de hacer, nunca se esperó que en serio podría usar el poder del Anillo de los Linternas Verdes.

-¡Lo hice! ¡Lo hice!-grito sumamente emocionada.

-Así se hace-felicito Batman sonriendo levemente-ahora deshaz las burbuja para encargarnos de estos tipos de una vez-dijo Batman serio.

Fluttershy asintió y desactivo la burbuja, provocando que las chicas cayeran al suelo perfectamente de pie, encarando a Thanatos y a la Liga de la Sombras, Bane sonrió ante eso y dio un paso hacia adelante, al tiempo que miraba a Batman fijamente con una sonrisa burlona.

-Veo que ya no eres exigente con quienes te ayudan en tus misiones, pero no importa, igual las voy a quebrar-dijo Bane sonriendo.

Las chicas se pusieron en guardia, cuando de pronto, Twilight se llevó una mano a la cabeza adolorida, provocando que Sunset se espantara-¡Twilight! ¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto asustada.

-Es Midnight…pude ver sus pensamientos y… ¡Tenemos que detenerla antes de que sea tarde!-exclamo sumamente alarmada.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué fue lo que viste?-pregunto Applejack algo asustada por la actitud de su líder y amiga.

-No hay tiempo para explicar, sino hacemos algo pronto Midnight obtendrá lo que vino a buscar-explico Twilight con seriedad, provocando que Batman se acercara.

-Muy bien, entonces tú y yo iremos a detenerla, el resto de ustedes encárguense de ellos-indico Batman con seriedad-no se preocupen, pueden hacerlo, después de todo, tienen los poderes de la Liga de la Justicia y de su propia magia-aseguro Batman sonriéndoles con confianza.

Ante esto, Rainbow sintió que por un momento se desmayaba, especialmente porque Batman les estaba diciendo que confiaba plenamente en ellas, definitivamente eso era mejor que cualquiera de sus sueños, Twilight asintió y miro a sus amigas con la misma determinación, estas asintieron y fue cuando la princesa se fue junto con el Caballero de la Noche.

-¡No los dejen escapar!-bramo Thanatos lanzándose a la batalla.

-¡No tan rápido amigo!-declaro Applejack lanzándose a gran velocidad contra Thanatos, embistiéndolo con fuerza y estrellándolo contra algunos árboles-creo que aún tengo que controlar mi propia fuerza-dijo sonriendo orgullosa del poder que tenía ahora.

Talía desenvaino su espada y se lanzó a la batalla, al mismo tiempo que sus soldados y las valientes chicas, quedando solo Sunset y Bane frente a frente, el terrorista tenía una sonrisa en su rostro al ver que su oponente no era más que una pequeña niña, la cual vestía como Batman.

-Qué lástima me das pequeña, no pienses que voy a tenerte compasión solo porque eres una niña-declaro Bane activando el Venom y aumentando su masa muscular.

Bane se acercó peligrosamente a Sunset, quien permaneció quieta en todo momento, la chica ya había pensado en un modo de vencer al grandulón, no sería fácil, pero confiaba plenamente en que podría ganarle de ese modo, fue cuando miro a Bane a los ojos.

-Será mejor que no me hagas enojar o te irá muy mal-aseguro Sunset.

Bane solo sonrió con diversión-Veo que aunque usas el traje del murciélago no tienes idea de nada, voy a acabarte con un golpe, de ese modo te romperé el cuello de una vez por todas-sentencio Bane preparando el golpe que prometió.

-Muy bien, adelante-Sunset abrió sus piernas hacia los lados, tendiéndose en el suelo, quedando frente a la entrepierna de Bane y lanzo un mortal puñetazo justo a la parte noble de Bane.

Al sentir el tremendo golpe, Bane abrió mucho los ojos y se encorvo, llevando ambas manos hacia la ingle, al tiempo que gemía de dolor, pues a ningún hombre le gustaba un golpe en esa zona, rápidamente, Sunset se incorporó y comenzó a correr colina arriba, para luego ver su mano y sacudirla un poco.

-¡Carajo eso dolió!-expreso sacudiendo su mano, misma que se había quedado entumida.

Bane aún seguía tratando de recuperarse por el golpe mortal que recibió, cuando Pinkie Pie apareció a su lado-¡Auch! ¡Eso debió dolerte!-expreso moviéndose rápidamente de nuevo.

Cuando Bane se recuperó del golpe sorpresivo que Sunset le dio, se incorporó sumamente molesto y comenzó a perseguir a su presa, dispuesto a destrozarla lo más lento y doloroso posible, iba a hacerla pagar por esa tremenda humillación que le acababa de causar, por su parte, Sunset llego hasta un acantilado que daba al mar, justo donde quería estar, ahora solo debía esperar el momento indicado, mismo que no tardó en llegar cuando Bane apareció, rápidamente, se ocultó en la oscuridad.

Cuando Bane llego hasta el acantilado comenzó a buscarla, no era algo fácil, ya que Sunset era más pequeña que Batman y por tanto, tenía más facilidad de ocultarse de él que el Caballero de la Noche, pero una cosa tenía clara, la había a encontrar y no solo la iba a quebrar, la iba a destruir por completo.

Sorpresivamente, Sunset apareció justo detrás de Bane-¡Oye gorila!-grito llamando su atención.

Bane volteo y solo alcanzo a ver como Sunset le daba una patada, para luego comenzara a atacarlo sin darle descanso, Bane recibía los golpes de Sunset sin poderes defender, ya que Sunset también estaba usando un poco de su propia magia para poder mantener el control sobre Bane.

Con una nueva patada, Sunset logro derribar a Bane, quien solo alcanzo ponerse de rodillas antes de recibir una patada más de Sunset, arrojándolo finalmente al acantilado, con mucho cuidado, Sunset se asomó a buscarlo y lo encontró colgado, sujetándose de una frágil rama.

-Esta es la parte donde se supone que caes-dijo Sunset.

La rama finalmente cedió ante el peso de Bane y este comenzó a caer en picada, demostrando una vez más que el ser más pequeño y débil podría ser capaz de vencer al más grande y poderoso de todos los gigantes, una vez que el problema de Bane quedo solucionado, Sunset se dirigió a ayudar a sus amigas.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Mientras tanto, Batman y Twilight ingresaron a la casa donde se encontraban sus dos enemigos, ambos comenzaron a correr, encontrándose con varios soldados de Ras, a los cuales derribaban con gran facilidad, para Twilight pelear lado a lado con una leyenda como lo era el Caballero de la Noche era uno de los máximos honores, jamás podría olvidar esa experiencia y estaba segura que Rainbow estaría sumamente celosa de ella.

-¿Qué fue lo que viste en la mente de Midnight?-pregunto Batman una vez que derribo a otro soldado.

-Vi su verdadera intención, no está aquí para apoderarse de la joya que Ras Al Ghul quiere, tampoco de la Fuente de Lázaro que él usa para rejuvenecer, es algo mucho más siniestro-explico Twilight con seriedad-quiere la fuerza de vida de Ras Al Ghul, pues sabe que en estos años ha absorbido mucha de la magia de la Fuente de Lázaro y con ella en su poder…bueno, no estoy segura de porque motivos la quieran, pero si Debonair la desea no será para nada bueno-explico Twilight alarmada.

-Entonces no hay que perder tiempo-dijo Batman sacando uno de sus ganchos y disparándolo hacia arriba, seguido por Twilight, quien uso sus poderes de vuelo para ir con él.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Por su parte, Ras miraba a Midnight fijamente, esperando a que ella hiciera o dijera algo, pero como no lo hacía, decidió ser él quien tomara la palabra-Y dígame señorita ¿en qué momento comenzara su jugada contra nuestros enemigos?-pregunto con seriedad.

-No te desesperes amigo mío, pronto nos divertiremos todos, muy pronto-expreso Midnight sonriendo siniestramente.

-Sabe algo, me parece demasiado sospechoso que para ser alguien que dice querer la joya que yo también busco y la Fuente de Lázaro no haya hecho algo para obtenerla, a no ser que esté buscando algo más-dijo Ras de manera suspicaz.

-Oh señor Al Ghul, eso me ofende ¿Qué más puedo querer que no sea una de esas dos poderosas fuentes mágicas?-pregunto Midnight mirándolo con una sonrisa inocente.

-No lo sé, tal vez tenga que ver con el hecho de que yo tengo años bañándome en esas aguas y por tanto parte de su magia ahora está en ¡Mi!-declaro Ras lanzándole una daga a Midnight, quien la detuvo en el aire-¡Bruja tramposa y mentirosa!-bramo desenvainando una espada y atacándolo.

Midnight esquivo el golpe abriendo sus alas y volando hacia atrás, para luego ver a Ras con una sonrisa sumamente burlona, al tiempo que se reía de forma retorcida-¡Vaya, vaya, esto fue realmente inesperado, debo felicitarlo señor Al Ghul, es más listo de lo que había anticipado, pero ya es tarde, sus tropas están ocupadas con Batman y con mis enemigas, tal como mi madre lo esperaba!-declaro Midnight sonriendo de forma retorcida.

-¿Entonces trajo a sus enemigas aquí para que mi hija y mis tropas se alejaran?-pregunto Ras Al Ghul de manera retórica.

-Efectivamente, solo así podría apoderarme de lo que realmente vine a buscar, por órdenes de mi madre estoy aquí para quitarte la fuerza vital y apoderarme de las propiedades mágicas que has absorbido-sentencio Midnight sonriendo diabólicamente.

-Lo lamento, pero eso no va a pasar nunca-aseguro Ras sacando una espada desde su capa y preparándose para enfrentarse a Midnight, quien se rio divertida.

-¿En serio crees que no esperaba eso de tu parte anciano torpe?-pregunto sonriendo con maldad, sus ojos brillaron y la espada se convirtió en un lazo de energía oscura, misma que atrapo a Ras.

-¿Qué demonios? ¡Suéltame ahora mismo chiquilla insolente!-exigió Ras.

-No hasta que haya terminado mi misión, realmente voy a disfrutar esto-dijo Midnight sonriendo con crueldad.

-¡A ver si disfrutas esto!-grito Twilight apareciendo de pronto y dándole un puñetazo a Midnight, estrellándola contra una pared y dejándola tendida en el suelo-realmente es extraño tener que golpearme a mí misma-.

-Debes superar eso si quieres lograr encontrar el modo de detenerla-indico Batman apareciendo y acercándose a Ras, el cual lo miro con una sonrisa algo burlona.

-Nunca creí que llegaríamos a esto, que mi gran enemigo me salvara la vida, es sumamente curioso ¿no lo cree detective?-pregunto Ras.

-No hago esto por ti, eso te lo puedo asegurar-dijo Batman con seriedad.

Antes de que Twilight dijera algo, Midnight apareció de nuevo, embistiéndola con fuerza, provocando que ambas salieran de la casa atravesando una ventana, las dos comenzaron una feroz batalla, en la cual trataban de dominarse mutuamente.

-¡Eres realmente una chiquilla muy persistente!-bramo Midnight comenzando a estrangularla.

Twilight comenzó a hacer esfuerzos por soltarse del agarre de Midnight, algo que consiguió cuando le dio un rodillazo en el estómago, Midnight retrocedió y ambas se vieron fijamente a los ojos, Twilight con seriedad y algo de preocupación, mientras que Midnight lo hacía de manera cruel y bastante retorcida.

-No tenemos que hacer esto-dijo Twilight-ambas somos la misma persona, podemos arreglar esto de otro modo-.

Midnight comenzó a reírse de forma macabra y lunática, Twilight se asustó un poco por eso, definitivamente no era fácil tener que ver esa facete de ella misma, su madre siempre le hablo de que todos teníamos un lado bueno y un lado malo, pero enfrentarse frente a frente con su lado malvado y ver lo desquiciada que estaba, realmente era algo sumamente perturbador.

-Tienes razón, no tenemos que hacer esto, ya que en estos momentos tengo otros asuntos que atender, pero descuida, pronto volveré por ti y cuando te destruya seré la única que se quedara con Sunset-aseguro Midnight al tiempo que sus manos comenzaron a brillar de un intenso resplandor negro, disparando un rayo hacia algunos árboles.

De pronto, los árboles comenzaron a cobrar vida, convirtiéndose en aterradores monstruos que se abalanzaron sobre Twilight, quien rápidamente comenzó a esquivarlos, pero los árboles la rodearon y comenzaron a atacarla, todo para deleite de Midnight.

-¿Entonces así va a ser?-pregunto Batman desde la ventana que atravesaron-¿Qué esperas conseguir con esto? ¡Destruyéndote a ti misma!-.

Midnight se rio y se acercó a donde estaba Batman-¡Pretendo ser la única Sparkle que quede, ya no tendré que depender de ella para existir, yo tendré todo lo que ella tiene y yo me merezco, mi reino, mi corona, mi adorada!-declaro Midnight.

-¿Y luego qué? ¡Una vez que tengas todo lo que quieres que harás! Parece que no te das cuenta de que si destruyes a Twilight te destruirás a ti misma-.

Midnight se rio ante eso-¡No digas tonterías, solo me desharé de mi lado débil!-.

-Realmente no lo entiendes, no puedes existir sin tu luz, ni la luz puede existir sin la oscuridad, tal vez sea su lado maligno, pero sin tu lado noble no podrás vivir tranquila nunca, aunque obtengas todo lo que crees querer-expreso Batman.

-¿Lo que creo querer? ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?-cuestiono Midnight comenzando a molestarse ante las palabras de Batman.

-Eres lista, averígualo tú misma-dijo Batman sonriendo.

Ante aquella afirmación, Midnight cambio su expresión a una de furia total, mirando a Batman con profunda furia arremetió contra él, cargando un puño de fuego negro en su mano derecha, Batman esquivo el ataque ágilmente, para luego lanzar una de su capsulas congeladoras, dándole en la mano a Midnight y congelándosela.

-¿Crees que esto me va a detener?-pregunto Midnight sonriendo.

-No realmente, pero si lo que sigue-dijo Batman lanzando otra capsula sobre Midnight.

La capsula se pegó en el brazo de Midnight, al tiempo que descongelaba su mano y el hielo se convirtió en agua, en cuanto el elemento de la vida cayó sobre aquella capsula, Midnight recibió una fuerte descarga eléctrica, cayendo de rodillas y comenzando a temblar de la rabia que sentía.

-Maldito… ¿Cómo te atreves?-cuestiono Midnight alzando la vista y fulminando a Batman con la mirada.

-Si esto sigue así tu misma te destruirás, es mejor que regreses al lado de Twilight y ambas vuelva a ser un solo ser, no pueden existir separadas, ambas necesitan de la otra para poder vivir, sin una no existe la otra-explico Batman.

-¡Cállate!-bramo Midnight golpeando el suelo con su mano y provocando que del mismo emergieran unas manos demoniacas, sujetando a Batman de las piernas-¡Te tengo!-declaro levantando a Batman y estrellándolo contra la pared-¡Te lo dije, no necesito de ella para estar completa, yo ya lo estoy!-.

-Te estas engañando a ti misma-dijo Batman.

Midnight se enfureció al ver la calma de Batman y se dispuso a atacarlo de nuevo, cuando de pronto la voz de su madre se escuchó en su cabeza-" _Midnight, deja de perder el tiempo y absorbe la fuerza vital de Al Ghul"-._

 **-** ¡Pero…este gusano se atrevió a insultarme, merece…!-.

 _-"No seas tonta, lo único que está haciendo es que te distraigas y te olvides de tu meta, no te preocupes, yo me encargare de que no moleste"-_ expreso Debonair.

Fue cuando las sombras de alrededor comenzaron a tomar forma, convirtiéndose en un murciélago monstruoso de ojos rojos y de color negro, mismo que vio a Batman con ferocidad, para luego embestirlo con fuerza y llevárselo lejos del lugar, dejando a Midnight sorprendida.

La parte maligna de Twilight miro lo que pasaba a su alrededor, sus enemigas aún estaban ocupadas con los enemigos de Batman y Thanatos, mientras que su otra mitad estaba peleando con los monstruos árboles que creo, definitivamente esta era su mejor oportunidad y aunque una parte de ella quería callar a Batman para siempre, opto por hacerle caso a la indicación de su madre.

Midnight volteo y se encontró con Ras tratando de liberarse de su lazo de oscuridad, hecho que la divirtió mucho-Lucha todo lo que quieras, un simple humano no puede vencer a la magia negra-sentencio acercándose al hombre.

-¡Juro que me vengare por esto, de algún modo te hare pagar por lo que has hecho!-juro Ras.

-No hagas promesas que no puedes cumplir-expreso Midnight acercándose a Ras y abriendo su boca como si fuera un terrible demonio.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Las chicas ya casi terminaban con sus oponentes, los únicos que quedaban en pie eran Talía y Thanatos, el cual era quizás el enemigo más difícil de vencer, fue cuando el murciélago sombrío apareció en el cielo, llevando a Batman en sus terribles garras, dejando asustada a Rainbow.

-¡Tiene a Batman, tenemos que ayudarlo!-exclamo Rainbow y se preparó para ir a auxiliarlo.

-¡Espera!-grito Sunset deteniéndola-¡Applejack, tienes los poderes de Superman y eres la más rápida volando, ve a ayuda a Batman, yo iré a ayudar a Twilight, junto con Fluttershy, mientras las demás se encargan de estos dos!-indico Sunset tomando el papel de líder.

-Pero…-Rainbow se quedó muda al saber que no podría ir a ayudar a su gran ídolo.

-No te preocupes dulzura, le diré que tú me enviaste a ayudarlo-expreso Applejack sonriéndole y dirigiéndose a auxiliar a Batman, provocando una leve sonrisa en su novia.

Una vez que Applejack se alejó, las demás vieron a sus dos enemigos-Muy bien chicas ¡Terminemos con esto al estilo Liga de la Justicia!-indico Sunset.

-¡Adelante!-las chicas se lanzaron a la batalla, al igual que Talía y Thanatos, ambos listos para terminar con esa batalla.

Sunset y Fluttershy se dirigieron a ayudar a Twilight, quien estaba atrapada entre dos formidables monstruos, afortunadamente, gracias a que tenía los poderes de la Mujer Maravilla, era capaz de lidiar con ellos, pero no sabía por cuanto tiempo, ya que eran demasiados para ella sola y no resistiría por mucho tiempo, afortunadamente, no tuvo que hacerlo.

-¡Resiste Twilight!-grito Sunset saltando y lanzando una esferas congeladoras sobre los árboles, convirtiéndolos en bloques de hielo, uno de ellos trato de atacarlo, pero Fluttershy creo una sierra con su anillo y lo corto en dos, aunque cuando lo hizo fue con mucho cuidado, casi con cariño-¿es en serio?-pregunto Sunset.

-Solo es un pobre arbolito-explico Fluttershy con timidez.

Una vez que se sintió un poco más libre, Twilight pudo emplear toda su fuerza para liberarse del resto de sus captores, atacándolos a gran velocidad y mostrando que podía usar la fuerza de la Mujer Maravilla, luego saco el Lazo de la Verdad y sujeto a los pocos enemigos que le quedaban.

Al mismo tiempo, Applejack libero a Batman tras haber vencido de un golpe al monstruo murciélago-Realmente podría acostumbrarme a esto-dijo sonriendo, cuando se acordó de que Batman estaba cayendo en picada o eso pensó, pues cuando se dio cuenta, el Caballero de la Noche abrió su capa en modo planeador-ahora entiendo porque Rainbow lo admira tanto-dijo impresionada.

Rarity uso un hechizo de hielo para congelar a Thanatos, dejándolo inmovilizado-¡Ahí te va mi golpe!-declaro Rainbow lanzándose sobre Thanatos y dándole un poderoso golpe, envió al villano hacia el mar, dejándolo hundirse en el fondo marino en su prisión de hielo-y eso es lo último que veremos de ese tipo-expreso Rainbow con orgullo.

Pinkie se movía de un lado a otro, saludando repetidamente a Talía, quien lanzaba golpes a diestra y siniestra, pero la velocidad de la peli rosa impedía que acertara-Deja de volverla loca querida y ya detenla-indico Rarity.

-De acuerdo-dijo Pinkie Pie moviéndose a gran velocidad y sujetando a Talía con una soga.

Una vez que todos sus enemigos quedaron derrotados, las chicas se reunieron junto con Batman-Eso fue fácil-dijo Rainbow con orgullo.

-Y eso es lo que me preocupa-dijo Batman con seriedad y dirigiéndose rápidamente al interior de la casa, seguido por las chicas.

Una vez que llegaron a donde se encontraban Ras Al Ghul, lo encontraron tendido en el suelo mucho más viejo que antes, señal de que le habían quitado su vitalidad, fue cuando Twilight encontró a la culpable disponiéndose a huir.

-¡Midnight!-grito Twilight con fuerza.

La aludida volteo a verla y sonrió con cinismo-Lo siento querida, pero no tengo intenciones de lidiar con ustedes y con Batman al mismo tiempo, soy mejor que tú en muchos aspectos, pero no tanto para vencer al Caballero de la Noche-expreso riéndose y abriendo un portal, mismo que cruzo casi de inmediato.

El portal se mantuvo abierto y para las chicas era claro que era su camino de regreso a su mundo-¡Tenemos que cruzarlo, puede que no tengamos otra oportunidad de regresar a casa!-declaro Twilight.

-¡Pero…irnos así nada más…!-exclamo Rainbow alarmada.

-Váyanse-dijo Batman con tono tranquilo-tienen su misión y yo la mía, deben ir y detener a esa malvada antes de que dañe a otro inocente-.

-No sé si podríamos considerar a Ras Al Ghul un inocente-dijo Sunset.

-En estas circunstancias si lo es, dense prisa, el portal no se mantendrá abierto mucho tiempo-expreso Batman.

Twilight y las demás asintieron, pero antes de irse, la chica miro al Caballero de la Noche-Fue un honor haberlo conocido-.

-El honor fue mío-reconoció Batman.

Una vez que se dijeron esas palabras, las chicas cruzaron el portal, dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia su hogar, aunque Applejack tuvo que llevarse casi a rastras a Rainbow Dash, quien no paraba de suplicarle a Batman por un autógrafo, Pinkie fue la última en seguirlas, aunque para ella fue algo sumamente sencillo.

-Hasta siempre valientes guerreras-se despidió Batman, para luego ver a uno de sus más letales enemigos-al final tuviste lo que tanto temías, quedas como un anciano débil y decrepito-dijo Batman con seriedad, para luego comenzar a retirarse.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ponyville**

El portal que las chicas cruzaron se abrió justo en el parque de la ciudad, dejándolas caer al suelo con fuerza, una sobre la otra, cuando se dieron cuenta, ya estaban con sus ropas normales, lo que significaba que habían conseguido volver a casa.

-¡Lo logramos!-grito Rarity.

-Es un alivio volver-dijo Applejack suspirando.

-Si… ¡Pero no pude conseguir un autógrafo de Batman, el verdadero Batman!-grito Rainbow Dash al borde del llanto.

-Oh, eso me recuerda que Batman me pidió que les diera esto-dijo Pinkie Pie sacando una bolsa, cuyo contenido era 7 Bati Boomerangs con la forma del murciélago, al ver eso, los ojos de Dash se iluminaron.

-¡No puedo creerlo!-grito Rainbow emocionada.

-¿En qué momento te dio esto?-pregunto Fluttershy.

-Oh, antes de que cruzara el portal tuve 1 segundo extra, así que me los dio para dárselos a ustedes, hay uno para cada una-expreso Pinkie sonriendo.

-¡Esto es mejor que un autógrafo!-grito Rainbow sumamente contenta.

-Negro, simple, pero sumamente elegante, no cabe duda que tiene estilo-dijo Rarity maravillada.

-Bueno, supongo que habrá que volver a casa, hay mucho que tendremos que explicar-dijo Applejack levantándose.

-Es verdad, tengo que informarle a mi madre de lo que paso-dijo Twilight con seriedad.

-¿Te ocurre algo Twilight?-pregunto Sunset preocupada.

-Midnight obtuvo lo que quería de todo esto, la fuerza vital de Ras Al Ghul, quien sabe que es lo que se propone Debonair con eso, pero algo es seguro, no será nada bueno-dijo Twilight con preocupación.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Valle de las Sombras**

Un grito de furia se escuchó en el palacio de Debonair-¿Cómo que no necesitas la fuerza vital de ese anciano? ¿Entonces porque motivo me hiciste ir a ese mundo y atrapar a las chiquillas ahí?-cuestiono Midnight furiosa-¡Incluso tuve que abandonar a Thanatos!-.

-Mala suerte por él-expreso Debonair sin piedad-respondiendo a tu pregunta, necesitaba que mantuvieras ocupadas a esas niñas y desviaras la atención de Maléfica, ya que solo de ese modo podría enterarme de la única manera posible de liberarme de mi encierro-.

-¿Y cuál sería esa exactamente?-pregunto Midnight.

-Estraga lo descubrió, debo decir que para ser un hombre de ciencia tiene ideas mágicas muy interesantes-expreso Debonair.

-Gracias mi lady, verá señorita, ya que encontrar un modo de romper el hechizo no ha rendido frutos, entonces la solución más lógica es alterar la realidad y solo existe una criatura capaz de hacer eso-explico Estraga.

Midnight abrió los ojos al comprender-Discord-.

Debonair sonrió con maldad-Efectivamente, Discord ya me fue útil una vez y pronto lo volverá a ser-aseguro sonriendo perversamente-pero primero habrá que asegurarnos que ni esas niñas ni Maléfica intervengan y ya sé cómo hacerlo, después de todo, no podrán preocuparse en salvar a Discord cuando tengan que salvarse a ellas mismas y a la ciudad que protegen-sentencio con maldad.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ponyville**

Tras una larga explicación en sus respectivas casas, las chicas finalmente estaban listas para dormir, claro que Applejack, Rarity y Rainbow tuvieron una sesión muy larga con sus respectivas hermanitas, pero ahora, finalmente, estaban listas para ir al mundo de los sueños, sin imaginarse lo que estaban a punto de vivir.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Otro capítulo ha llegado a su final, además de esta gran aventura, pero ahora se avecina un nuevo plan de Debonair, así como también ella en persona, pues ha descubierto que si no puede romper el hechizo de Maléfica, entonces alterara toda la realidad para conseguir su escape y Discord es la clave para ello.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=jjoqLClNfDo**

 **(Luna)  
Mira el arcoíris con esperanza lo puedes ver  
Solo levántate de esa oscuridad**

 **Brillante como el sol aquí  
Eres mi luz en este mundo**

 **Brillante sobre la oscuridad que hay por ti  
Nunca te rindas**

 **(Celestia)  
Los sueños se realizaran  
No importa cuánto he de batallar**

 **Siempre la esperanza prevalecerá  
Contigo al caminar**

 **(Luna y Celestia)  
Un olvido, un misterio y un hoy por venir  
Salir de las sombras  
Y ver la luz**

 **Es el regalo que disfruto pues estas tu**

 **(Twilight)  
No tengo miedo  
Ni ira  
Ni desesperación**

 **(Sunset)  
Contigo lo he de lograr**

 **En este abismo eterno  
Nos levantaremos y volveremos a reír**

 **Mis alas levantar y volver a volar  
Un largo día es**

 **No hay excepciones  
Ni más presiones**

 **(Twilight)  
Brillante es la luz  
Que ejerces tu**

 **(Applejack, Pinkie y Rarity)  
Ni miento  
Nunca triste estoy  
Rendirme jamás lo hare**

 **Por un destino a proteger  
Brillante y fuerte ser**

 **(Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash)  
Cruel nunca seré  
Leal contigo siempre estaré**

 **(Sunset y Twilight)  
Mi amiga tú serás**

 **Con el amor tendrás  
Y la magia fuerte es  
Ya que es la amistad**

 **(Twilight)  
Amigas hasta el fin  
(con tonos bajos en forma de susurro)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, muchas gracias por convertir mis fics en obras sumamente exitosas:**_

 **Mana:** _también entiendo a Rainbow Dash ¿a quién no le gustaría subirse al vehículo más poderoso jamás creado? Batman definitivamente sabe cómo hacer su trabajo y como ser genial en el proceso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _lo lamento mucho, créeme que no fue una decisión que tome precipitadamente, pero ni modo, así pasan y lo mismo lo digo por lo que mencionaste, tus razones tendrás y las respeto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _y eso es nada comparado al hecho de que nunca ha matado al Guasón, jamás se atrevió a hacerlo porque sabía que si mataba a su gran enemigo, entonces no sería diferente a él y terminaría como termino Superman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _me encanto esa serie, aunque es una lástima que Diana se haya dejado engatusar por Superman, pero te diré que para mí fic donde Batman será el mentor de las chicas y enfrentaran a Drago, será en ese preciso mundo, tiempo después de la derrota de Superman y su régimen. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _y siempre es por causa de Lois, aunque admito que lo que el Guasón le hizo en Injusticia Dioses entre Nosotros fue realmente devastador, aunque Superman lo mato, sinceramente, en esos momentos, el Guasón había ganado, dudo mucho que lo veamos, ya que tampoco ha aparecido Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Súper Rock Ninja:** _definitivamente entiendo por qué Homero robo la antorcha olímpica para que no quitaran sus programas favoritos, yo también lo habría hecho y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Atila 25:** _no, para eso tengo pensado hacer un fic completamente nuevo, solo lo mencionaron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _yo diría que mucho más desarrolladas, ya que Batman siempre sabe muchas cosas antes de que alguien se lo diga. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _fue interesante y por el momento, las chicas han vuelto a casa, pero les espera una nueva sorpresa en la misma. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _como dice Skipper "siempre déjalos ansiando más". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rey Drasian:** _ahora la batalla con Ras termino y al parecer, todo eso no fue más que un modo de distraer a las chicas del verdadero objetivo de Debonair. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _creo que son teorías muy interesantes, pero con Black yo no me adelantaría, ya que puede que sea un caso similar al que le sucedió al Dr. Gero con sus androides y a Bibidi, Babidi con Majin Boo, además, no creo que Goku acepte ser un dios destructor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _no tienes idea de lo celosa que esta Rainbow Dash ante el hecho de que sea Sunset quien viva su sueño. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _ellos aparecerán en el fic donde será el mentor oficial de las chicas y se enfrenten al siniestro Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _y como la historia ocurrirá tiempo después de lo que paso en Injusticia Dioses entre Nosotros, la batalla contra Drago será más complicada, ya que todos los héroes o al menos la mayoría se volvieron villanos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _y ahora las chicas han vuelto a su mundo, pero esta vez, Debonair va ir tras Discord. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _yo nunca dije algo como eso, de hecho, creo que todos los países tienen el potencial para hacer grandes cosas, lo malo es que muchos de ellos no tienen o recursos o de plano no les interesan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 57 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Mana, Soranomomo93, NovaStarPrime, Olivia, Éire, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Súper Rock Ninja, Atila 25, Zeus, Hades, Tenzalucard123, Rey Drasian, Blaitor21, Xanatrix742, Kurtlaraperdomo, Iron Mario, Moon-9215, Ocnarf.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	58. Batalla en los sueños

" _ **Soy**_ **Raven** _ **y solo eso les voy a decir…bien, vine a presentarles este capítulo, en el cual las chicas deberán tener una nueva batalla, pero esta vez no será una normal, pues tendrán que enfrentarse a un Espectro que puede entrar a los sueños de las personas, al mismo tiempo que Debonair prepara su jugada para su regreso, ahora que sabe que puede volver al mundo mortal usando la magia de ese lunático torpe cerebro de maní, realmente no me explico como muchos pueden creer que alguien así sería útil para algo cuando es claro que es más tonto que Chico Bestia"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=ndZj2IJafUI**

 **Un pasado por olvidar  
Un futuro por descubrir  
Y un presente por vivir**

 **(Se ve a Twilight dirigiéndose a Canterlot acompañada de Spike, con Luna y Celestia en la entrada)**

 **Esperanza me ha de levantar  
La luz en tus sombras, tu sol y tu luna  
Vuelve a sonreír otra vez**

 **(Se ve al resto de las chicas esperándola)**

 **No sé qué hacer estoy a momentos de perder  
Empiezo a dudar a mis alas perder y empezar a caer**

 **No vuelvas ni temas de dudar**

 **Tu lealtad  
Tus honestidad  
Fuerte has de ser, no lo dudes eso tienes que ver**

 **(la imagen cambia a Rainbow y Applejack compitiendo en una carrera)**

 **Tus risas  
Y Amabilidad  
Generosa siempre has de ser**

 **(Cambia a Pinkie haciendo reír a las demás, Fluttershy con varios animales y Rarity diseñando varios vestidos nuevos)**

 **Nunca de eso lo eh de dudar  
Eso es la amistad  
que tiene poder**

 **Sólo tú la tienes que ver  
Y creer**

 **Vuelve a levantarte  
y a vivir  
Que sin ti, estoy perdida otra vez**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirando un poco nerviosa a Twilight recordando cuando Twilight junto con las demás le dan la mano a Sunset ofreciéndole su amistad)**

 **Vuélvete a levantar  
Una vez más hay que luchar**

 **Y volver a enfrentar, volver a pelear**

 **Luz ilumina el fin  
Mi fuerza eres tu**

 **Luz he de ser**

 **(Ambas al verse sonríen un poco nerviosas sin saber que decir)**

 **Solo el tiempo lo dirá  
Volver a pelear  
Esperanza es lo que das**

 **Volver a intentar**

 **La esperanza me ha de iluminar y juntos viviremos al fin**

 **Por qué contigo he de luchar**

 **(Cambia la imagen con un fondo brillante con varias criaturas del Páramo pasando a mostrar a Discord, seguido de Shining Armor y Candance, por ultimo a Maléfica junto con Diaval)**

 **Amigas hasta el fin  
Que la esperanza nos ha de iluminar**

 **Volver a soñar  
No he de dudar**

 **Contigo por siempre hasta el fin  
la amistad es nuestra fuente de luz**

 **Amigas hemos de ser  
Juntas hasta el fin**

 **Guerreras a luchar**

 **El mal a enfrentar**

 **(Cambia la imagen con Applejack acabando con varios espectros por tierra, y Pinkie atacando a otros saliendo desde el mar, pasando a Twilight, Sunset, Rarity, Rainbow y Fluttershy volando enfrentando a varias criaturas con grandes ataques)**

 **Juntas y unidas hasta el fin**

 **Que la amistad vuelva a florecer**

 **Y la amistad por siempre ha de vencer**

 **Sola he estado**

 **Nunca la felicidad experimente**

 **Sola no eh de seguir**

 **Con ustedes vuelvo una a ser**

 **Su amistad fuerte lo es**

 **Porque la amistad es la magia que tiene el poder  
Al mal enfrentar y vencer**

 **(Volviendo a cambiar otro fondo negro esta vez con el valle de las sombras revelando con varios Espectros pasando a Tirek, seguido del Rey Sombra y la Reina Chrysalis con una sonrisa maligna, pasando a Sonata, Aria y Adagio esta última con una sonrisa ambiciosa y por ultimo a Debonair sin ninguna sonrisa)**

 **Esto es la amistad**

 **Fuerte, honesta, leal, alegre, amable, generosa, amorosa y mágica siempre ha de ser**

 **Juntas por siempre  
Contra el mal latente  
Juntas una vez**

 **Guerreras de la Amistad**

 **(cambia la imagen con las chicas y Maléfica su lado mientras detrás de ellas aparece la figura de Amaterasu)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 58**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 58 Batalla en los sueños.**

El sonido de unas trompetas llamo la atención de Twilight, provocando que abriera sus ojos de golpe, cuando lo hizo descubrió que estaba en el Páramo y que a su lado se encontraba Diaval, el cual se aclaró la garganta y lanzo un anuncio.

-¡Todos aclamen a la Reina Twilight, gobernante suprema del Páramo!-declaro Diaval.

-¿Qué cosa?-exclamo Twilight sorprendida por eso, cuando se dio cuenta de sus vestimentas, ya que ahora tenía un fino vestido de color azul con algunas estrellas incrustadas en el mismo, así como también un par de alas de color zafiro, tal como las que tenía su madre-pero…pero…Diaval ¿Qué está pasando?-.

-¿Le pasa algo su alteza? La noto algo confundida-dijo Diaval preocupado.

-¿Qué si me pasa algo? ¿Dónde está mi madre?-pregunto Twilight buscando a su madre por todas direcciones.

-Eminencia, acaso lo olvido, su madre salió junto con sus viejas amigas, Celestia y Luna, recuerde que desde que le cedió el trono ella ha querido recuperar el tiempo que no paso con ellas-explico Diaval.

Twilight parpadeo sumamente confundida, realmente nada de esto tenía sentido, un día estaba peleando contra uno de los siervos de Debonair y al siguiente era la reina del Páramo, tenía el lugar de su madre y ella no estaba por ninguna parte, algo no estaba bien en todo eso y ella lo sabía, pero antes de poder seguir con sus pensamientos y encontrar la respuesta a todo ese enredo, el sonido de unas trompetas llamo su atención de nuevo y uno de los soldados de la Guardia Real tomo la palabra.

-¡Presentando a la esposa de la Reina Twilight, la Reina Sunset Shimmer!-anuncio el guardia.

Si ya de por sí todo estaba siendo muy raro, lo que vino después acabo por hacerle explotar el cerebro, ya que ahí, frente a ella, cruzando la puerta, se encontraba Sunset, vistiendo un vestido de color dorado con algunos soles incrustados en el diseño, la chica también llevaba una corona y cuando ingreso al salón, todos se arrodillaron con respeto ante ella.

-Mi amor-saludo Sunset con una sonrisa coqueta, provocando que Twilight se ruborizara enormemente.

La líder de las Guerreras de la Amistad comenzó a sentir que estaba perdiendo la cordura y el control… _ **despierta…**_ Sunset se acercó lentamente hacia ella… _ **despierta…**_ Twilight ya estaba perdida en aquellos ojos de color turquesa y se levantó del trono, acercando su mano a Sunset… _ **despierta…**_ justo cuando estaba por tomar la mano de su amada… _ **DESPIERTA**_

Twilight abrió los ojos de golpe y se incorporó, encontrándose en la cama de su casa en Ponyville, sudaba un poco y se veía algo hiperventilada, fue cuando unos brazos la sujetaron con fuerza y noto que ahí se encontraba su madre, acompañada de Discord.

-¿Mamá? ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Twilight sumamente confundida.

Maléfica se separó de su hija y en vez de responder comenzó a revisarla de arriba abajo-Parece que no tienes nada malo, logramos llegar a tiempo-dijo aliviada.

-Vaya que sí, aunque debo decir que ese sueño que la señorita estaba teniendo era muy interesante-dijo Discord divertido.

-¿Sueño? Esperen…-Twilight comenzó a recordar todo-es cierto…era un sueño, pero ¿Por qué vinieron aquí tan preocupados? ¿Qué tiene de preocupante que haya tenido ese sueño?-.

-El sueño en sí no tiene nada de malo, pero sí quien lo creo, Twilight, ese sueño fue creado por Nightmare-explico Maléfica dejando confundida a Twilight-Nightmare es un ser oscuro que vive en el mundo de los sueños, se alimenta de ellos, por lo general mantiene a sus víctimas en un sueño agradable para que no se den cuenta de lo que pasa en realidad, para así poder alimentarse sin problema alguno-.

-Al menos hasta que termino de succionarles toda la vida por medio de los sueños-explico Discord sonriendo.

-¿Cómo supieron que ese ser estaba en mis sueños?-pregunto Twilight.

-Como reina de la magia puedo sentir muchas cosas, estaba disponiéndome a dormir cuando sentí una presencia extraña en el mundo de los sueños, no tuve que ser una genio para darme cuenta de que se trataba de Nightmare y no solo te está atacando a ti, sino también a las demás, fue por eso que le pedí a Discord que viniera conmigo, su magia del caos es la única arma lo suficientemente eficaz para romper la ilusión de Nightmare y liberarte de su control-.

-Pero aún tiene a las demás ¿verdad?-pregunto Twilight temerosa y la mirada gacha de Maléfica fue toda respuesta para ella-¡Oh no! ¡Tenemos que ayudarlas y pronto!-exclamo Twilight levantándose, fue cuando vio a Spike profundamente dormido-¡No puede ser, Spike también está atrapado en sus sueños!-exclamo aterrada.

-Oh no, él solamente es perezoso-respondió Discord provocando que Twilight se quedara muda.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

La siguiente parada para Twilight y sus acompañantes fue la casa más cercana, la cual era la de Rainbow Dash, la cual estaba profundamente dormida y lanzando golpes al aire, así como también patadas y otras cosas más, dejando confundida a Maléfica.

-¿Qué esta chica ni siquiera descansa cuando duerme?-pregunto Maléfica.

-Así es Rainbow Dash madre-explico Twilight sin saber que decirle por el modo en que su amiga lanzaba golpes a diestra y siniestra-bueno ¿Cómo la sacaremos de su sueño?-pregunto.

-Discord, ya sabes que es lo que tienes que hacer-dijo Maléfica, cuando se dio cuenta que Discord estaba leyendo algunos comics de Rainbow y luego los tiraba al suelo como si fueran cualquier cosa-¡Discord!-.

-¿Qué? Ah sí, lo siento-Discord chasqueo sus dedos y entonces una esfera con los sueños de Rainbow aparecieron frente a ellos.

El sueño de Rainbow Dash la mostraba a ella peleando contra un sinfín de monstruosos Espectros y criaturas infernales, a los cuales derribaba con gran facilidad y agilidad, Maléfica se llevó una mano a la boca horrorizada por el sueño que Rainbow Dash estaba teniendo, especialmente cuando los monstruos comenzaron a sujetarla.

-¡Nightmare ha convertido el sueño de Rainbow en una pesadilla!-la declaración de Maléfica se vio reforzada cuando la propia Debonair hizo acto de aparición justo frente a Rainbow, apareciendo como una gigante.

Rainbow se liberó de su agarre y encaro a la maligna bruja, la cual se reía divertida- _"Más vale que te prepares niña tonta, porque de aquí no saldrás con vida, despídete de tu adorada"-_ sentencio Debonair.

Fue cuando Debonair mostro a Applejack, sujetada a una roca, vestida como toda una doncella de la edad media _-¡Ayúdame Rainbow! ¡Sé que puedes hacerlo!-._

 _-¡Resiste mi amada doncella, tu campeona te salvara!-_ declaro Rainbow Dash lanzándose contra Debonair, quien le disparo un rayo de oscuridad, mismo que Rainbow Dash esquivo y le dio un poderoso puñetazo en la nariz a Debonair rompiéndola en pedazos y luego dirigiéndose a salvar a su querida Applejack- _¡Eso le pasa a quienes se meten con mi dama!-._

Tanto Maléfica como Twilight se quedaron sin habla ante aquel sueño-Algo me dice que no es una pesadilla-dijo Twilight, especialmente cuando Rainbow cargo a Applejack al estilo nupcial y le decía "mi héroe" a Rainbow.

Discord apareció comiendo unas palomitas y riéndose del sueño-¡Oh si, este sueño sí que vale la pena!-.

-Solo despiértala ya-indico Maléfica cubriéndose el rostro con algo de vergüenza.

-Aguafiestas-dijo Discord chasqueando sus dedos y sacando a Rainbow del mundo de los sueños.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Quién? ¿Qué hacen ustedes en mi habitación? ¡No saben que…usted es la reina y merece respeto…hola!-saludo Rainbow con timidez y cambiando su enojo por nerviosismo al ver a la madre de su amiga.

-En el camino te lo explicaremos todo, por ahora tenemos que ir a la casa de Pinkie Pie y de las demás-indico Twilight y Rainbow Dash parpadeo algo confundida.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Pinkie Pie se encontraba profundamente dormida, con una pierna colgando en la orilla de su cama y su cobija tirada en el suelo, babeando un poco, cuando Twilight y los demás llegaron, Rainbow ya estaba al tanto de lo que estaba pasando y ahora estaba decidida a darle una lección a ese tal Nightmare.

-Me pregunto qué tipo de sueños tendrá Pinkie Pie-dijo Twilight mirando la gran sonrisa que Pinkie Pie tenía en su rostro, como si estuviera teniendo el mejor sueño del mundo y universo entero.

-Estamos por averiguarlo-dijo Rainbow Dash imaginándose como sería el sueño de Pinkie, algo lleno de colores y alegría que abundaba en exceso.

Cuando Discord mostro el sueño de Pinkie Pie, las chicas se llevaron una tremenda sorpresa, ya que el sueño divertido de Pinkie Pie solo la mostraba a ella dando vueltas en un carrusel, montada en un caballo de color rosa, al tiempo que alzaba las manos sumamente emocionada, dejando a las chicas con la boca abierta.

-¿Ese es todo el sueño divertido de Pinkie Pie?-pregunto Rainbow incrédula.

-Creo que ella se divierte hasta con las cosas más sencillas-dijo Twilight tratando de explicar lo que veían.

Maléfica negó con la cabeza-Esa niña definitivamente me pone nerviosa, pero ya es tiempo de despertarla-indico Maléfica viendo a Discord.

-De acuerdo, de todos modos ese sueño no es nada divertido-dijo Discord chasqueando sus dedos y despertando a Pinkie Pie.

-¡Hola! ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Es una pijamada sorpresa?-pregunto sonriendo emocionada.

-No exactamente Pinkie, tenemos una misión que cumplir, las otras nos necesitan cuanto antes-indico Twilight-¿Cuál es la siguiente más cercana?-se preguntó tratando de recordar las casas de sus amigas-Rarity es la que sigue, andando-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Cuando llegaron a casa de Rarity, la encontraron al igual que a las demás, profundamente dormida y con un antifaz del sueño sobre sus ojos, Discord pensó en divertirse un poco y estirar el antifaz de Rarity para luego soltárselo de golpe, pero Maléfica le dio un manotazo en su mano de león.

-Ni se te ocurra-regaño mirándolo de manera seria.

-Definitivamente es una aguafiestas-dijo Discord cruzándose de brazos.

-Solo muestra su sueño y despiértala-indico Maléfica mirándolo de manera seria y molesta.

Discord chasqueo sus dedos y la esfera del sueño de Rarity apareció, en su sueño, ella era una famosa diseñadora de modas y sus amigas estaban luciendo sus más recientes diseños en una pasarela, las chicas paseaban por el escenario de forma elegante, mientras Rarity explicaba el porqué de sus distintos diseños para cada una.

-Bueno, definitivamente si me imagine que así sería su sueño-dijo Rainbow Dash sacando la lengua con algo de asco.

Discord volvió a chasquear su dedo y libero a Rarity del control del demonio Nightmare, dejándola algo confundida, cuando se quitó el antifaz y vio intrusos en su habitación, lanzo un grito de miedo, pero rápidamente los reconoció y su miedo se convirtió en indignación.

-¿Se puede saber que rayos están haciendo en mi habitación a estas horas de la noche?-pregunto molesta.

-Salvarte el pellejo-respondió Rainbow de brazos cruzados, dejando a Rarity confundida.

-Te lo explicaremos después, ahora tenemos que rescatar a Applejack, su granja es la siguiente de la ruta-explico Twilight.

-¡Mi Applejack!-grito Rainbow saliendo por la ventana, olvidándose que estaba cerrada y por tanto termino rompiendo el vidrio en pedazos.

-¡Me debes una ventana nueva!-grito Rarity ante eso, pero Maléfica golpeo el suelo con su báculo y la ventana se reparó-oh vaya-.

-¿Mejor?-pregunto la Reina del Páramo.

-Un poco, pero igual haré que Rainbow me pague el vidrio-aseguro Rarity mirando con desaprobación a su amiga, que se encontraba afuera de su casa sonriendo nerviosa a modo de disculpa.

Ninguno se daba cuenta de que toda esa misión no era más que una trampa mortal, misma en la que estaban cayendo con cada paso que daban, ya que Debonair no tenía el menor interés en destruirlas en sus sueños como Maléfica y las chicas pensaban en esos momentos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Valle de las Sombras**

Debonair observaba todo acompañada de Midnight y de Estraga, ambos villanos veían la sonrisa de satisfacción que tenía Debonair-Eso es, sigan haciendo justamente lo que quiero, cuando llegue el momento se darán cuenta de lo tontos que fueron-.

-¿Quiere que actuemos ya mi lady?-pregunto Estraga mirando a su señora.

-Aun no, dejemos que despierten a todas sus amigas, una vez que tengan la guardia baja entonces haremos nuestra jugada y por fin tendré en mis manos la clave de mi liberación-sentencio Debonair con una sonrisa sumamente retorcida.

-¡Yo ya estoy harta de esperar, quiero acción ahora!-bramo Midnight.

-Tranquila hija mía, pronto tendrás la acción que deseas y mucho más-expreso Debonair con maldad.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ponyville**

En las granjas Apple, toda la familia se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente, soñando cada uno con sus respectos anhelos y esperanzas, cuando en la habitación de Applejack aparecieron sus amigas, así como también Maléfica y Discord, la reina se acercó a la chica y la vio fijamente.

-Definitivamente Nightmare sabe cómo mantenerlas tranquilas mientras devora su esencia, debemos actuar rápido, ya que aún nos faltan dos más-indico Maléfica.

-Vaya, vaya, realmente tienes mucha prisa por liberarlas de esos sueños maravilloso querida Maléfica-dijo Discord flotando sobre la reina.

-Sueños que se convertirán en pesadillas si no las liberamos ahora mismo Discord-le recordó Maléfica.

-Ok, ok, pero veamos qué tipo de sueños tiene esa vaquera-dijo Discord chasqueando sus dedos y fue cuando el sueño de Applejack quedo visible para ellas.

Las chicas esperaban que el sueño de Applejack tuviera que ver con manzanas y la más grande, jugosa y hermosa de todas ellas como la corona de su huerto de manzanas, pero lo que vio dejo a Rainbow Dash sumamente sorprendida.

Ya que su sueño no era muy diferente al suyo, solo que en este, Applejack era una vaquera del viejo oeste con todo y su feroz caballo, mismo que usaba para galopar hasta una montaña donde se encontraba Rainbow, vestida como bailarina de tabernas, amarrada a un poste de madera en la cima, con Debonair cerrándole el paso.

-¡Detente ahí bruja del desierto, ahora es tiempo de que rindas cuentas con la justicia!-declaro Applejack mostrando la estrella de sheriff que llevaba en su pecho.

-¡Si piensa que usted podrá detener mi magia maligna, está muy equivocada, comisario Applejack!-sentencio Debonair atacándola con una lluvia de agujas negras, mismas que el caballo de Applejack esquivo hábilmente, al tiempo que Applejack comenzaba a hacer girar un lazo sobre su cabeza.

La valiente comisario lanzo el lazo y atrapo a Debonair de sus manos, para luego hacer que su caballo la derribara, Debonair cayó al suelo con fuerza, momento que Applejack aprovecho para lazarla como si fuera una res.

-Lady Debonair, por sus crímenes en contra de mi pueblo y del mundo, queda arrestada-sentencio Applejack escupiendo hacia un lado, para luego correr a salvar a su amada-¿se encuentra bien señorita?-pregunto coquetamente y haciendo una reverencia, al tiempo que se quitaba su sombrero.

-Mejor ahora que estas aquí-aseguro Rainbow sonriéndole de manera dulce y como boba enamorada, dejando a la Rainbow original muy avergonzada, especialmente por las miradas que sus amigas le daban y porque Discord no podía aguantarse las ganas de reírse.

-¡Ya despiértela!-exigió Rainbow sumamente roja del rostro.

-Oh vamos ¿no quieres ver que más pasa en el sueño de tu novia?-pregunto Discord con un tono de voz que era entre pícaro y burlón.

-Despiértala Discord-ordeno Maléfica al ver como Rainbow estaba dispuesta a saltar sobre el lunático y estrangularlo hasta que hiciera lo que le pedía.

Discord se rio una vez más y chasqueando sus dedos, despertó a Applejack, quien como las otras se quedó confundida al ver su cuarto lleno de invitados sorpresa-¿Qué establos está pasando aquí? ¿Qué una persona no puede descansar tranquilamente?-pregunto sumamente avergonzada.

-Luego te lo explicamos-dijo Rainbow adelantándose a las demás-ahora hay que ir a ayudar a Fluttershy y a Sunset, y para que lo sepas, tú eres la damisela en peligro en nuestra relación-agrego Rainbow y Applejack parpadeo confundida ante aquella frase, mientras las demás se resistían a soltar la carcajada, algo que Discord no dudaba en soltar.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Fluttershy fue la siguiente, la chica tímida dormía con algunos peluches de animalitos sumamente lindos, su aspecto la hacía ver como una pequeña bebé y hasta Discord tuvo que admitir que se veía sumamente adorable.

-Oh, solo mírenla, se ve tan tranquila y relajada, casi sería un crimen despertarla-dijo Discord viéndola fijamente.

-Ah, tu nos despertaste a nosotras-dijo Rarity mirando molesta a Discord.

-Sí, pero es diferente, ustedes lucen como ancianas que necesitan dormir mucho, ella luce como un pequeño e indefenso bebé-dijo Discord, provocando que las chicas lo miraran de manera asesina por la palabra "ancianas".

-Tengo que admitir, que realmente se ve como un dulce y pequeño bebé-reconoció Maléfica viendo a Fluttershy con ternura casi materna-definitivamente sabe cómo llegarle a las personas, pero aun así tenemos que despertarla antes de que algo malo le pase, así que procede Discord-indico Maléfica.

-Ok, como usted diga su majestad-dijo Discord chasqueando sus dedos y haciendo aparecer el sueño de Fluttershy.

El sueño de la chica tímida la mostraba a ella rodeada por sus amados animales, a los cuales besaba con mucho cariño y amor, los abrazaba y los cuidaba, curándolos de cualquier herida y/o enfermedad que les aquejara, realmente era una chica sumamente gentil hasta en sus sueños.

Discord esta vez se asqueo con aquella visión y chasqueando sus dedos rompió la esfera del sueño de Fluttershy, trayéndola de nuevo a la realidad, cuando se dio cuenta de sus visitas, lanzo un grito de miedo tan alto que pudo haberse escuchado en toda la ciudad.

-Eso sí que es tener buenos pulmones-dijo Discord divertido, mientras las chicas trataban de calmar a su amiga.

-Ahora solo nos falta ir por Sunset-dijo Twilight con determinación y sus amigas asintieron, ya querían darle su merecido a ese tal Nightmare, el problema era que ninguna de ellas se imaginaba que cuanto más se acercaban a lo que creían sería una nueva victoria sería un tremendo golpe para ellas.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Cuidando de no despertar a Celestia, Luna o a Mana, las chicas ingresaron al cuarto de Sunset, seguidas por Maléfica y Discord, el cual silbo al ver la habitación de la peli fuego, realmente era digna de toda una rebelde y eso en su opinión, era digno de respeto y reconocimiento.

-Vaya, esta chica realmente es toda una rebelde sin causa, eso definitivamente me gusta-dijo Discord divertido.

-Déjate de tonterías y liberara de su encierro-indico Maléfica mirando de forma negativa a su leal servidor.

Discord asintió y chasqueo sus dedos, revelando el sueño de Sunset, dejando atónita a Twilight, pues su sueño era muy parecido al suyo, en el cual ella era la reina del Páramo y los soldados de la Guardia Real anunciaban la llegada de la esposa de su reina, misma que no era otra que Sunset, la cual entro sonriendo muy feliz al ver a su amada sentada en el trono.

-Su sueño…es como el mío-dijo Twilight sin darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir hasta que sintió las miradas de sus amigas sobre ella, provocando que se sonrojara violentamente por lo que acababa de decir-yo…quise decir que…-.

-Oh vamos, no te preocupes querida, es obvio que ambas tengan sueños sumamente similares, después de todo, los sentimientos del amor es algo que se comparte en todo sentido-expreso Rarity.

-Ahí tienes a Rainbow Dash y a Applejack-expreso Pinkie Pie, provocando un sonrojo en sus dos amigas.

Maléfica solo sonrió con ternura ante la mirada roja de su hija, realmente estaba creciendo muy rápido y fue tan repentino que ella no se dio cuenta, recordó que lo mismo le paso con Shining Armor, un día su hijo se dedicaba a jugar y a hacer travesuras, volviendo loco a Diaval y al siguiente ya estaba teniendo su primera cita con Cadence.

-¿Quieren que sigamos viendo un poco más del sueño o la despierto de una vez?-pregunto Discord con mucha picardía en su voz.

-Despiértala-suplico Twilight sumamente avergonzada por la imagen del sueño de Sunset.

-Ok-Discord chasqueo sus dedos y Sunset despertó de golpe.

Sobra decir que su reacción no fue tan diferente a la de sus amigas al ver a tanta gente en su habitación, por lo que Twilight la puso al tanto rápidamente, omitiendo el detalle de lo que vieron en su sueño, aunque Pinkie Pie se moría de ganas por contarlo, fue cuando Applejack tomo la palabra.

-Pues…ya despertamos todas ¿ahora qué sigue?-pregunto la vaquera.

-No lo sé, se supone que al destruir los sueños de Nightmare este aparece físicamente, eso nos daría oportunidad de destruirlo de una vez por todas, pero no siento su presencia mágica en ninguna parte-dijo Maléfica extrañada.

-Es curioso, ya que yo tampoco la siento, es como si él no estuviera por aquí-dijo Discord rascándose el interior de una de sus orejas.

-Pero…se supone que este era el plan de Debonair ¿Por qué ella no ha hecho nada aun?-pregunto Twilight.

Maléfica se quedó pensando un momento, trataba de encontrarle lógica a todo lo que pasaba, pero nada se le ocurría, eso no tenía sentido, Discord había hecho todo lo que debía de la manera correcta, Nightmare debió haber aparecido…de pronto, abrió los ojos de golpe al darse cuenta de una verdad escalofriante.

-No-exclamo abriendo mucho los ojos.

-¿Ocurre algo mamá?-pregunto Twilight confundida y preocupada.

-¡Discord, tenemos que volver al Páramo cuanto antes, es peligroso que te quedes aquí!-grito Maléfica sumamente alarmada.

-¿De qué está hablando? ¿Cuál es su prisa por volver a casa? Aun es un poco temprano, tal vez podríamos…-pero antes de poder terminar su frase, unas llamas negras salieron de la nada, aprisionándolo en una jaula de fuego-¿Qué es esto?-exclamo alarmado.

-¡Discord!-grito Fluttershy.

-¡Desaparécete pronto!-grito Maléfica alarmada.

-¡No puedo, esta cosa inutiliza mi magia!-declaro Discord comenzando a preocuparse.

Fue cuando una risa se escuchó y Discord desapareció frente a las chicas, rápidamente, salieron del hogar de Sunset y se encontraron con Midnight, quien tenía atrapado al pobre Discord, el cual hacía vanos esfuerzos por liberarse, la sonrisa de Midnight era burlona y llena de triunfo.

-¡Muchas gracias por ser tan ingenuas, sabía que ustedes nos ayudarían mucho!-declaro Midnight riéndose.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿Dónde está Nightmare?-cuestiono Rainbow.

Midnight se rio con más fuerza-¡Nunca hubo ningún Nightmare, todo esto fue planeado por mi madre, quien absorbió la magia de ese tonto hace mucho tiempo, luego uso un conjuro para provocarles aquellos sueños y de ese modo hacer que la reina del Páramo trajera al poderoso Discord para despertarlas de esos sueños!-.

Maléfica miro a Midnight fijamente, realmente podía sentir la energía de su hija en ella, aunque como esperaba, era completamente maligna-Midnight, no debes hacer esto, no tienes idea de lo que pasara si le entregas a Discord, lo que Debonair podría hacer-.

-Sé lo que pasara majestad ¿o debo decirle "madre"? Pero eso no importa, pronto mi ella volverá a la Tierra, pronto pagaras por todo el daño que le hiciste a ella y a nosotras por ocultarnos la verdad-.

-¿De que estas hablando? Mi madre nunca nos ha mentido en nada-aseguro Twilight.

Midnight sonrió macabramente ante esto-Eso ya lo veremos, por ahora tengo un lugar al cual regresar y un prisionero que entregar-.

Con esa palabras, Midnight comenzó a retirarse, Maléfica trato de seguirla, pero el estrés de todo lo que estaba pasando, provoco que el dolor en su pecho volviera y la dejara tendida en el suelo, rápidamente, Twilight y sus amigas se acercaron sumamente alarmadas.

-¡Madre! ¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Twilight asustada.

Con voz débil pero firme, Maléfica consiguió responder-No se preocupen por mí…deben ir y rescatar a Discord…antes de que sea demasiado tarde…-.

-¿Tarde? ¿Tarde para qué?-pregunto Pinkie Pie confundida.

-Discord…posee la magia…que Debonair necesita…para liberarse del Valle de las Sombras…-revelo Maléfica dejando sorprendidas a todas las guerreras por semejante revelación, al tiempo que Twilight dirigía su vista hacia la ruta que su otra mitad tomo junto con Discord.

La princesa se quedó con mucho miedo al darse cuenta que el más grande de todos sus temores estaba por hacerse realidad, Lady Debonair estaba a punto de llegar y esta vez, era la verdadera.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Con esto se ha concluido este capítulo, no tengo nada más que decirles, ya que como saben no soy de muchas palabras, además, tengo otros asuntos que atender, como el tener que ajustar cuentas con esa copia barata que han hecho de nuestra serie"**_

 _ **Un aplauso para Raven, pero la original, no la versión asquerosa que tienen actualmente y para el próximo presentador:**_

 **1.- Droppie**

 **2.- El Oso Yogi**

 **3.- Scooby Doo**

 **Escojan a su favorito**

 **www. youtube watch? v=iNb4vJG9o1k**

 **Mira el atardecer contigo lo he de vivir  
A mi lado estar y sentir  
Día y noche hasta el fin**

 **(Se ve a Twilight y Sunset en la terraza de la escuela viendo cómo se pone el atardecer)**

 **Recuerdos por ver  
Y crear, solo el hoy disfrutar**

 **Tu eres mi luz  
Mi fuerza y mi razón de luchar**

 **(Se ve a Sunset recordando su primer encuentro con Twilight)**

 **Aunque miedo tenia, insegura y dudosa  
Todo eso desapareció**

 **Pues contigo hasta el fin yo quiero vivir  
Un amor imposible por lograr**

 **Dame tu mano  
Hasta el final inmortal**

 **(Recordando cuando le ofreció su amistad)**

 **Pues con una amiga a lograr  
Siempre superar  
Siempre batallar, esperanza traer**

 **Tu luz en mis sombras  
Mi esperanza del miedo**

 **Siempre me vuelvo a levantar  
Gracias a ti por vivir  
MI corazón ha de latir**

 **Transformada en amor  
Rompiendo mis restricciones  
Mis cadenas y mi prisión**

 **Con ustedes volveré a brillar**

 **(Se ve a Rainbow y Applejack ayudándose en vez de estar compitiendo, a Fluttershy cantándole a varios animales, a Pinkie acabando una fiesta y a Spike intentando sorprender a Rarity la cual lo veía adorable)**

 **Cada momento contigo siempre mágico es  
Pues contigo la amistad mágica es**

 **Nunca me dejes dame tu mano  
Y a este amanecer esperar**

 **Contigo lo voy a disfrutar  
Tal vez tenga un final**

 **Pero contigo  
Tal vez no sea tan fatal**

 **Cada momento contigo siempre lo es**

 **(Se ve a Luna y Celestia en la entrada mientras las clases empiezan a terminar)**

 **Aun en la oscuridad con tu luz  
De este agujero infernal  
Nada es accidental**

 **Dame tu mano al amanecer y al amanecer esperar  
Nunca me tienes que demostrar  
Que ha todos puedes salvar**

 **Pues siempre hay que intentar  
Pues contigo los imposibles los podemos vencer  
Siempre esperando el amanecer**

 **Imposibles por romper  
Y a la oscuridad vencer**

 **(Se ve todo oscuro sin nada de luz, hasta que se aprecian dos luces una brillante como el sol y la otra aunque más pequeña clara como la luna revelando ser Sunset y Twilight iluminando la oscuridad)**

 **Cada momento contigo siempre mágico es  
Pues siempre estoy dispuesta a vencer**

 **Con este gran amor aunque imposible  
Pero capaz de lograr**

 **La amistad siempre mágica es  
Toma mi mano la luz encontrar y la magia sentir  
Contigo la amistad mágica siempre será**

 **Podrán venir irse y demás  
Podrán llorar  
Pues contigo siempre estaré  
Y contigo siempre más que una amiga puedo ser**

 **Este amor más que imposible será inmortal  
(se ve a las chicas junto con el resto de los demás esperándolos, mientras Twilight y Sunset se miran a los ojos mientras se toman de la mano, para ir con los demás)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, gracias por volver mis fics obras sumamente exitosas:**_

 **NovaStarPrime:** _la trampa de Debonair salió tal como ella quería, ahora tiene lo que necesita para regresar al mundo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mana:** _créeme, yo también me moleste un poco con lo de los Batiboomerangs, realmente es muy genial que el propio Caballero de la Noche te entregue algo como eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _eso haría que la serie quedara chafa si termina del mismo modo, demostraría que no tienen originalidad, pero bueno, a ver qué pasa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _ciertamente es muy triste, aunque nos demuestras que a pesar de todo, Superman es realmente un niño, ya que lo manipulan con mucha facilidad, podrá pelear contra Doomsday, pero no resistiría un día contra el Guasón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _pues lo acabas de ver, todo el plan de Debonair salió como quería. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _pues toma en cuenta que si sale Drago también lo harán los Maestros Oscuros, incluyendo al poderoso Abzu y por cierto, como tú sugeriste este capítulo basado en Danny Phantom ¿no te parece curioso que los fantasmas en un acto desesperado cuando se enfrentaban al maligno Danny Phantom del futuro, no hayan liberado al rey Pariah Dark para que él se encargara de ese Danny o crees que haciendo eso les habría ido mucho peor, pues todos le temían a ese rey? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _yo preferí la segunda, pues para mí el Guasón fue increíblemente terrible, especialmente por su crueldad y astucia, así como fue el creador de Dos Caras. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _por el momento ya tiene la llave de su liberación, Discord. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mogasca:** _pregúntale a Fluttershy sobre eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _no voluntariamente, pero Debonair tiene otros planes para Discord, ya que ella absorbe magia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _es lo malo, muchos no hacen algo que podría ser una gran historia por falta de interés. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **ReyDemonioDemigra:** _algo que he aprendido de las películas y series de zombis es que los humanos son más peligrosos que los Muertos Vivientes ansiosos de carne humana. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _y la trampa de Debonair salió tal como ella quería, ahora tiene a Discord en su poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _en ese fic haré que Batman haya sido quien derrotara a Superman después de haber ideado todo un plan para conseguirlo, siendo ayudado por otro tipo de fuerzas del bien, no te diré más, tendrás que esperar para verlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _de cierto modo es cierto, toma en cuenta que en todo ser hay luz y oscuridad, no puede haber uno sin el otro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ultimatespartan98:** _pues ya lo viste, la magia de Discord es la clave para su regreso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para NovaStarPrime, Mana, Éire, Olivia, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Moon-9215, Mogasca, Xanatrix742, Ocnarf, ReyDemonioDemigra, Kurtlaraperdomo, Iron Mario, Blaitor21, Ultimatespartan98.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	59. Magia del caos

_**Es el comienzo de un nuevo capítulo y de la hora más oscura para las chicas, pues deberán no solo rescatar a Discord, sino evitar que Midnight consiga usar su magia del caos para poder romper la barrera y así conseguir que la maligna Debonair finalmente cruce al mundo mortal, al mismo tiempo, los dolores de Maléfica comienzan a aumentar drásticamente, sabiendo que se avecina el momento de una nueva confrontación que esperaba no volver a tener jamás, así como también la hora de revelar ciertas cosas que le oculto a sus hijos hace mucho tiempo, el final de la historia está cada vez más cerca.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=fG10K2keFZU**

 **(Sunset)  
A veces no se sí seguir**

 **¿Qué camino tomar?**

 **Sombras de luz**

 **Camino sin fin**

 **Y un mundo por vivir**

 **(Ritmo rápido)**

 **A veces no se sí eh de continuar**

 **Caída por la ambición**

 **El deseo y el poder**

 **Sé qué no merezco tu amistad**

 **(Twilight)  
Una oportunidad más**

 **Eh de levantar**

 **(Sunset)  
Volver a continuar**

 **(Las dos juntas)  
Juntas volvemos a luchar**

 **Sé qué intentarás de dudar**

 **De intentar no seguir  
Pero unidas hemos de continuar**

 **(Twilight)  
Confía en mi**

 **No eres el fuego del fin**

 **Eres la luz del día aquí**

 **Dar Esperanza de vivir**

 **Contra la oscuridad**

 **Será la verdad**

 **La fuerza de la lealtad  
Vuélvete a levantar**

 **Sólo la verdad  
Triunfa sobre el mal**

 **(Sunset)  
Unidas hemos de vencer  
El camino se despejará**

 **(Twilight)  
Volver a luchar**

 **(Sunset)  
Con todo el poder**

 **(Twilight)  
Vuelves a nacer**

 **Esperanza como Dragón**

 **(Sunset)  
Ilumina como un fénix**

 **(Las dos juntas)  
Juntas hemos de luchar  
Volveremos a ver el camino ideal**

 **(Applejack)  
Fuerte como un lobo**

 **(Rainbow Dash)  
Lealtad tal halcón**

 **(Rainbow y Applejack)  
Triunfa sobre el mal  
Volveremos a luchar**

 **(Fluttershy)  
Libre Y hermosa al volar  
Mariposa del viento tomar**

 **(Sunset)  
Renace como el fénix**

 **Tu luz ha de levantar  
Esperanza una vez más**

 **He de levantar  
Sonriendo una vez más**

 **(Pinkie)  
Como el Delfín eh de sonreír**

 **Triste nunca estar**

 **No dudes y levántate una vez más**

 **(Rarity)  
Generosa cual Garza eh de volver**

 **(Todas juntas)**

 **Caminar y seguir  
Levantarse otra vez**

 **Y vuelve a luchar  
Siempre junto a la verdad**

 **Unidas jamás perderemos  
la libertad**

 **Guerreras somos  
Unidas vencemos y caeremos**

 **Vuelve a brillar  
Amanecer contigo otra vez  
Luchar contigo hasta el fin**

 **(Sunset)  
Eh vuelto a brillar**

 **(Twilight)  
El camino tomar**

 **(Las dos juntas)  
Por siempre unidas**

 **Jamás vencidas**

 **Puesto esto es**

 **(Todas juntas)**

 **La amistad  
(tono largo al final resaltando la amistad)**

 _ **Y a ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 59**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 59 Magia del Caos.**

En cuanto las chicas escucharon eso, sus miradas se llenaron de miedo y preocupación, aunque ninguna podía dar crédito a lo que Maléfica les había dicho, después de todo, se suponía que nadie era capaz de romper el sello que la Reina del Páramo uso para encerrar a Debonair hace mucho tiempo.

Como si Maléfica estuviera leyendo los pensamientos de la chica, les respondió a la pregunta que ninguna hizo-No les estoy mintiendo…Discord es la clave para liberar a Debonair…-.

-No lo entiendo, creí que no había modo de romper tu hechizo ¿Cómo podría Discord hacer algo como eso?-pregunto Twilight sorprendida, confundida y escéptica.

-Porque la magia de Discord…no conoce regla alguna, es una magia del caos, simplemente existe para romper las reglas, por eso era el único que podía liberarlas de sus sueños…pero nunca me imaginé…fui una tonta…todo fue una trampa para que sacar a Discord del Páramo…por eso me angustie tanto cuando supe que se había escapado para visitar el mundo-explico Maléfica.

-¿Acaso Discord no sabía nada de eso?-pregunto Fluttershy.

-Él lo ignoraba por completo…Discord es muy poderoso y en algún punto de su vida fue un ser retorcido y peligroso…pero algo que siempre lo ha caracterizado es su gran inocencia…puede ser muy poderoso…extraño y desesperante…pero es fácilmente manipulable y ahora que Debonair lo tiene…no deben permitir que Debonair absorba la magia de Discord o ella volverá a la Tierra-.

-¿Pero cómo podremos impedirlo?-pregunto Rainbow.

-A estas alturas Midnight debió haberlo llevado al Valle de las Sombras-dijo Applejack cruzada de brazos y muy preocupada.

Pero Twilight negó con la cabeza al recordar algo-No, es imposible que Midnight haya llevado a Discord al Valle de las Sombras-expreso captando la atención de sus amigas.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-pregunto Sunset cruzada de brazos.

-Leí que la magia de Discord no solo es muy poderosa, sino sumamente peligrosa e impredecible en distintos mundos, es imposible saber qué pasaría si se llevara a Discord a un reino diferente a este, si Debonair lo llevara al Valle de las Sombras podría ocurrir algo desastroso para ese mundo y tomando en cuenta que se encuentra prisionera ahí no creo que quiera arriesgarse-dijo Twilight.

Maléfica sonrió con orgullo ante eso-Ya no hay nada que pueda enseñarte, has aprendido mucho de la magia y sus consecuencias, me siento muy orgullosa de ti-aseguro Maléfica.

-Tuve una buena maestra después de todo-dijo Twilight.

Maléfica sonrió de nuevo, cuando el dolor en su pecho aumento, pero hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para disimularlo-No hay tiempo que perder…deben detener a Midnight antes de que sea tarde…-.

-¿Cómo la podremos encontrar?-pregunto Pinkie Pie saltando de un lado a otro.

Maléfica creo un orbe de energía mágica, mismo que se elevó en el cielo y comenzó a moverse en dirección hacia el norte-Sigan ese orbe, los llevara a donde se encuentra Midnight y Discord, yo las alcanzare tan pronto llame a la Guardia Real, no puedo correr ningún riesgo-.

-Entendido madre-dijo Twilight levantándose y viendo a sus amigas-muy bien chicas, esta puede ser nuestra misión más importante, no podemos fallar, salvaremos al mundo-dijo Twilight con determinación y sus amigas asintieron.

-Aunque eso implique pelear en pijama-dijo Rarity algo apenada por ese detalle, pero era algo menor, así que era momento de ir a la acción.

-¡Por la Magia de la Amistad!-invocaron al mismo tiempo, convirtiéndose en las poderosa y valientes Guerreras de la Amistad.

Rápidamente, se elevaron en el aire, siendo Applejack sujetada por Rainbow y Pinkie por Fluttershy, Twilight miro a su madre una última vez antes de irse-No te preocupes madre, detendremos a Debonair antes de que sea tarde-aseguro marchándose con sus amigas.

-Tengan cuidado, porque el poder de Debonair es más temible de lo que imaginan-dijo Maléfica estremeciéndose ante aquella idea.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Valle de las Sombras**

Debonair podía sentirlo, el gran momento de su libertad estaba cerca, sentía la presencia de Discord cada vez más cerca, en cuanto Midnight lo llevara al punto indicado, podría absorber su magia y con esa gran habilidad podría finalmente romper el sello que tanto tiempo la había mantenido prisionera.

-Espérame un poco más querida Maléfica, pronto nos volveremos a ver frente a frente-aseguro Debonair con una sonrisa sumamente macabra.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Atrapado en aquella jaula de fuego, Discord había perdido el conocimiento, fue cuando una voz se escuchó una voz burlona y autoritaria que lo hizo despertar sumamente asustado-¡Despierta de una vez pedazo de basura inútil!-ordeno Midnight sonriendo malignamente.

Discord comenzó a volver en sí, viéndose todavía atrapado en aquella jaula de fuego que impedía el uso de su magia para escapar-¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde estoy?-pregunto sumamente confundido.

-Me sorprende que no sepas en donde te encuentras insecto patético, después de todo, tú estuviste presente el día que se cometió el crimen más grande sobre toda la magia-expreso Midnight sonriendo malignamente y con algo de furia.

Discord entonces reconoció el lugar donde se encontraban-Ah sí, ya recuerdo este lugar, fue hace tantos años, pero veo que sigue teniendo el mismo aspecto que tenía cuando Debonair estaba en la cima del poder-.

-¡Es más que eso pedazo de idiota! Este es el lugar donde mi madre fue desterrada al Valle de las Sombras y hoy es el día en que ella finalmente regresara a esta Tierra llena de seres impuros-.

-Pero muy divertidos-dijo Discord sonriendo-oye niña, te voy a dar un consejo, lo mejor será que te mantengas lejos de Debonair, te lo digo por experiencia, ella no le es leal a nadie más que a ella misma, después de todo, traiciono a su propia familia, intento liquidarme a mí después de todo lo que hice para ayudarla, a los Clanes de la Noche y apuesto a que también se deshizo de Chrysalis, Sombra y Tirek-enumero Discord-así que es muy seguro que haga lo mismo contigo cuando le plazca-.

-¡No trates de engañarme con esas tonterías! ¡Mi madre jamás me haría esto, ella nunca…!-.

-Eres la parte maligna de Twilight, eso significa que tu madre legitima es Maléfica, no Debonair y te puedo aseguro que Maléfica nunca te haría el menor daño, después de todo, para ella no hay nada más precioso y valioso que sus adorados hijos-.

-Sí, tan valiosos que nos ha mentido todos estos años-soltó Midnight con rencor en su tono de voz, dejando confundido a Discord.

-¿De qué hablas? Ella nunca les ha mentido en nada-dijo Discord tratando de recordar algún momento en que Maléfica le haya mentido a Shining Armor o a Twilight, fue cuando su cerebro hizo clic en esos momentos-oh, hablas de esa ocasión, si, puede que no haya sido del todo sincera en ese aspecto, pero definitivamente yo tampoco querría que mis hijos supieran de algo como eso-reconoció Discord negando con la cabeza.

-Lo cual comprueba lo que dije antes, ella siempre nos ha mentido, siempre ha sido una mentirosa y por ello se merece todo lo que está a punto de ocurrirle-sentencio Midnight sonriendo macabramente ante lo que sabía que iba a suceder en cualquier momento.

-¿Y tus amigas? ¿Y Sunset? ¿También se lo merecen?-pregunto Discord con tono calmado, dejando congelada a Midnight-¿no crees que eso es ser muy injusto con todas ellas que te demostraron su amistad desde el primer momento y que además de todo, pareces sentir algo por Sunset, después de todo, eres parte de Twilight y de sus sentimientos?-.

-No quieras confundirme con tus palabras Discord, después de todo, soy demasiado lista para caer en esa poesía barata y ahora que estamos aquí ha llegado el momento de recibir a nuestros amigos-sentencio Midnight sonriendo malignamente.

Fue cuando Estraga, Kate (enmascarada) y las sirenas hicieron acto de aparición, siendo el científico el que se acercó a Midnight-Veo que logro capturar a este tipo con suma facilidad-dijo impresionado.

-¿Acaso tenías dudas de mis habilidades?-cuestiono Midnight con un tono de voz sumamente molesto ante el atrevimiento de Estraga.

-No realmente, solo me sorprendió que fuera tan fácil capturarlo, considerando que Maléfica también se encontraba con ellas, lo que significa una cosa, que el veneno que se le inyecto está comenzando a cumplir con su propósito de debilitarla cada vez más y más-expreso Estraga sonriendo macabramente.

-¿Veneno? ¿Qué veneno?-cuestiono Discord espantado ante aquella revelación.

Midnight se rio al ver la cara de Discord-Te dije que había cosas que no sabías, para empezar, la poderosa Maléfica no se encuentra del todo bien, de hecho, podríamos decir que se encuentra enferma-.

-Eso ya lo sé-dijo Discord sorprendiendo a todos.

-¿Lo sabes?-pregunto Kate acercándose a Discord.

-Por supuesto, es muy obvio que lo está, después de todo, solo una persona enferma podría pasarse la vida siendo una aguafiestas-dijo Discord provocando que los 3 villanos se fueran de espaldas al suelo.

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo con eso-aseguro Sonata moviendo su cabeza de arriba abajo en forma afirmativa.

Midnight se levantó y miro a Discord con ganas de matarlo, pero Estraga la detuvo-¡No haga algo que luego pueda lamentar, después de todo, Lady Debonair aun lo necesita!-.

-¡No te atrevas a darme órdenes, sé que mi madre lo necesita y por eso lo he dejado vivir!-declaro Midnight suspirando-¿lo trajeron?-.

-Por supuesto que lo trajimos-respondió Adagio adelantándose y sacando una gema de color rojo brillante, misma que tenía la forma de una daga de color sangre por la intensidad del rojo de su color, provocando una sonrisa en Midnight.

-Excelente-dijo Midnight tomándola y viéndola con profunda admiración-es más hermosa en persona-expreso de forma retorcida y cruel.

Discord miro la gema que Midnight sostenía en su mano y una mirada de horror apareció en su rostro al reconocerla-La Gema de las Sombras-.

-Ah, conoces la Gema-dijo Midnight sonriendo macabramente-eso es bueno, ya que así me ahorras la molestia de explicarte lo que tengo pensado hacerte, con ella en nuestro poder, mi madre podrá absorber tu magia sin ningún problema y entonces podrá romper la barrera que la mantiene prisionera-.

Discord trago profundamente y miro a Midnight con miedo-No tienes que hacer esto-dijo preocupada.

-Oh sí, claro que tengo que hacerlo-dijo Midnight sonriendo perversamente y acercando la Gema a Discord.

Antes de que la Gema tuviera contacto con Discord, un dardo de fuego salió de la nada, golpeándola en la mano y provocando que soltara la Gema, dejando sorprendida a Midnight, quien volteo a buscar a la responsable de su ataque, descubriendo a Sunset y a las demás.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses-dijo Sunset de manera desafiante.

Midnight sonrió levemente al ver eso-Vaya, vaya, miren a quien tenemos aquí, que gusto verte de nuevo mi hermosa Sunset, pero ahora no tengo tiempo para jugar contigo, encárguense de ellas-indico Midnight.

Estraga se transformó en su forma de monstruo, mientras Kate invocaba sus llamas de fuego y se lanzaban a la batalla, Aria se dispuso a entrar a la batalla también, pero Adagio la detuvo-Espera, mejor veamos como resuelven esos dos esta situación, luego nosotras haremos nuestra jugada-.

-¿No crees que eso podría molestar a la jefa?-pregunto Sonata rascándose la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, tengo un plan para eso-dijo Adagio sonriendo misteriosamente.

Midnight se dispuso a levantar la Gema de nuevo, pero Twilight la embistió antes de que la recogiera-¡No lo harás!-declaro Twilight y ambas comenzaron a pelear.

-¡Como fastidias!-bramo Midnight lanzándose contra Twilight, ambas invocaron sus respectivas espadas, mismas que impactaron con fuerza, provocando que un fuego las rodeara, al tiempo que los espíritus de sus respectivos dragones aparecían e iniciaban su propia batalla.

Las chicas también se encontraban ocupadas, Applejack, Rainbow Dash y Sunset estaban enfrentándose a Kate, mientras que Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie y Rarity se enfrentaban a Estraga, el cual demostraba ser capaz de lidiar con las 3 chicas sin ningún problema.

-¡Tenemos que salvar a Discord!-grito Fluttershy viendo a su amigo atrapado en la jaula.

-¡Creo que eso va a ser un poco difícil!-declaro Pinkie Pie, especialmente porque Estraga la sostenía de la cara y la estampo contra Rarity, para luego arremeter contra Fluttershy en una poderosa embestida.

-¡Fluttershy!-grito Discord al ver eso e hizo un gran intento por liberarse, pero nada podía hacer para hacerlo.

Twilight y Midnight comenzaron a volar, sin dejar de atacarse una a la otra, ninguna de las dos quería perder ante la otra, aunque Midnight atacaba con mucho odio y furia-¡No podrás vencerme Twilight, soy mejor que tú en todo!-.

-¡Y si eso es cierto, entonces dime porque no has podido vencerme!-expreso Twilight, provocando una mirada de furia en Midnight.

-¡Eso solo ha sido por suerte, pero ahora mismo acabare contigo!-bramo Midnight atacándola de nuevo.

Kate genero algunas de sus llamas oscuras y las lanzo contra las chicas, Applejack salto y esquivo el ataque de fuego, mientras que Sunset las desvió con una patada, definitivamente tener el poder del Fénix le ayudaba a soportar ataques como ese, mientras que Rainbow…

-¡Eres muy lenta!-declaro lanzándose contra la chica y dándole un golpe, mismo que provoco que su máscara saliera volando y su rostro quedara expuesto-¿Qué te pareció…? ¿Qué? ¡Oye, tú estás en nuestra escuela!-señalo Rainbow.

Al ver que su rostro quedo al descubierto ante las chicas, Kate retrocedió un poco, pero aún se dispuso a enfrentarlas en batalla antes de que ellas siguiera hablando sobre lo que estaban presenciando, realmente esa noche estuvo llena de revelaciones y en medio de aquella batalla, Twilight y Midnight eran las que se atacaban con más ferocidad.

Ninguna de las dos parecía querer ceder ante la otra y eso era algo que se podía apreciar desde lejos, ambas se atacaban con todo lo tenían, pero al mismo tiempo, estaban muy igualadas, incluso predecían los siguientes movimiento de la otra, hecho que las dejaba sumamente confundidas.

-¡No lo entiendo! ¿Cómo puedes predecir todos mis movimientos?-cuestiono Midnight sumamente molesta.

-No los estoy prediciendo, ambas somos la misma persona aunque estemos separadas, es por eso que nuestros movimientos, nuestros ataques y pensamientos coinciden, no importa que tan alejadas nos haya puesto Debonair, siempre seremos una y no podremos existir hasta que volvamos a serlo-explico Twilight con inteligencia y sabiduría.

Midnight se quedó en silencio, pensando en las palabras de Twilight, cuando volvió a reírse de forma desquiciada, definitivamente Twilight odiaba ver esa parte de sí misma, era muy perturbador y aterrador saber que tenía un lado tan retorcido como el que estaba frente a ella.

-¡Falso! ¡Estoy completa tal como estoy!-declaro lanzándose a la batalla de nuevo.

Ambas volvieron a chocar sus espadas con fuerza, provocando un estruendo que sacudió a todo el lugar, al tiempo que sus dragones rugían con ferocidad y se atacaban con sus llamaradas, para luego embestirse y tratar de derribarse mutuamente.

Midnight no se dejaba convencer por las palabras de Twilight, realmente estaba cegada por el odio y eso era algo que Twilight podía ver en sus ojos, aunque tampoco podía evitar sentir sus mismas emociones, sentimientos, temores y sueños, el principal de ellos era el mismo que ella tenía, una relación de más que amigas con la peli fuego, eso era lo que ambas querían, aunque Midnight lo hacía de manera más retorcida y enferma.

Twilight retrocedió para esquivar un golpe de la espada de Midnight, quien luego la levanto sobre ella y reunió energía de fuego negro, misma que lanzo contra Twilight, la Princesa se protegió con su espada del ataque, pero Midnight aprovecho esa oportunidad para colocarse detrás de ella y darle una patada en la espalda.

Twilight comenzó a caer, pero Midnight la sujeto del cabello y luego paso uno de sus brazos por el cuello de Twilight, sujetándola con fuerza y comenzando a estrangularla, pero no de la forma divertida como lo hace Homero Simpson con su hijo Bart, una sonrisa sádica apareció en el rostro de Midnight.

-¡Prepárate a morir!-declaro Midnight como una sentencia sumamente cruel y divertida.

Twilight podía sentir como el aire comenzaba a faltarle, pero no iba a darse por vencida, así que sacando fuerzas, comenzó a darle golpes en el abdomen a Midnight con el codo, Midnight abrió mucho los ojos al sentir esos golpes, mismos que Twilight no dejaba de dar, pero Midnight tampoco se disponía a soltarla, era claro que ambas eran igual de determinadas y decididas.

Usando todas sus fuerzas, Twilight lanzo un golpe más potente contra el abdomen de Midnight, consiguiendo que la soltara y se encorvara, llevando ambas manos a su zona dañada, momento que Twilight aprovecho para recuperar el aliento después de ese brutal ataque, definitivamente la sintió cerca, ambas se vieron fijamente a los ojos, el sudor comenzaba a caer por sus cuerpos, pero en ningún momento, Midnight dejaba de lado aquella aterradora sonrisa.

-Eres mejor de lo que pensaba, a pesar de que no me tienes a mí para ser más salvaje y letal en una pelea-expreso sonriendo.

-No tengo porque serlo, tengo a mis amigas, las cuales siempre me apoyaran, sin importar lo mal que estén las cosas ¿Qué tienes tú? Crees que cuentas con Debonair, pero te aseguro que ella te traicionara como lo ha hecho con tantos otros-aseguro Twilight desafiante.

Midnight rompió en carcajadas de nuevo ante aquella afirmación-Pobrecita, realmente no sabes nada de nada-expuso burlonamente.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Qué se supone que no sé?-cuestiono Twilight.

-Tú piensas que Debonair es completamente malvada y que Maléfica es toda sinceridad, honestidad y bondad, pero te equivocas, porque tu perfecta madre nos ha estado mintiendo desde hace años-.

-¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Ella jamás nos ha mentido ni a mí ni a mi hermano!-aseguro Twilight mirando a Midnight de manera retadora.

Pero la sonrisa burlona de Midnight no dejaba su rostro en ningún momento-Pobre estúpida, no tienes idea de nada, ni siquiera sabes cómo fue que comenzó la rivalidad y enemistad entre Maléfica y Debonair, eres tan ingenua y tonta, me avergüenza saber que alguna vez estuve sujeta a ti-admitió Midnight con un gesto de asco en su cara al recordar eso.

-¡Ya basta! ¿Qué es lo que sabes? ¡Dímelo ahora!-exigió Twilight.

-No te preocupes, dentro de poco lo sabrás, una vez que mi querida madre cruce el portal para volver a este mundo de seres impuros-dijo Midnight sonriendo diabólicamente.

-¡Eso nunca va a pasar!-declaro Twilight desafiante.

Midnight se rio divertida por la expresión de Twilight-No hay nada que puedas hacer para impedirlo, aunque tengas a tus amiguitas contigo, no lograran nada-.

-Por fortuna, ellas no están solas-dijo una voz detrás de Midnight, fue cuando Shining Armor apareció de la nada y le dio un golpe a Midnight.

La diabólica versión de Twilight cayó al suelo con fuerza, mientras la princesa miraba a su hermano sorprendida, ya que nunca lo vio venir-¿De dónde saliste?-pregunto confundida y sorprendida.

-Mi madre nos informó de lo que pasaba, además, no podíamos permitir que Debonair volviera a nuestro mundo ¿verdad?-pregunto Shining Armor sonriéndole a su hermana, quien le devolvió la sonrisa.

Fue cuando Maléfica hizo acto de aparición con toda la armada de su reino, incluyendo a las Crystal Gems, todos con la misión de impedir el regreso de Debonair, al ver esto, Midnight se levantó molesta y encaro a Maléfica, la cual descendió hasta quedar frente a ella, ambas se vieron fijamente a los ojos, por unos instantes, ninguna de las dos dijo nada, hasta que Maléfica tomo la palabra.

-¿Qué tanto te conto?-pregunto con tranquilidad, pero sumamente seria.

-Todo, no puedo creer que le hayas hecho eso y pensar que mi otra mitad te admira tanto, si supiera lo hipócrita que en verdad eres-siseo Midnight.

-Lo que Debonair te conto fueron mentiras, al menos, la mayoría, todo para su propia conveniencia, ella misma se buscó el destino que tuvo cuando nos dio la espalda a todos nosotros, no seas un títere más sujeto a su voluntad, déjame ayudarte, tú también eres mi hija-pidió Maléfica extendiéndole la mano hacia ella de forma cariñosa.

Por toda respuesta, Midnight se echó a reír de nuevo y Maléfica retrocedió algo asustada-Yo ya tengo una madre-expreso malignamente y disparando una llamarada contra Maléfica.

La reina se protegió con una barrera mágica, pero al hacer eso, también hizo que el dolor en su pecho se volviera a presentar, provocando que hiciera un gesto de profundo dolor, al tiempo que se estrellaba contra el suelo con fuerza, todo ante los ojos horrorizados de sus hijos.

-¡Mamá!-gritaron al mismo tiempo.

Midnight comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia Maléfica, la cual se levantó con mucha dificultad-Mírate, alguna vez fuiste tan poderosa, ahora eres patética ¿Qué tanto falta para que el veneno en tu sistema finalmente te consuma?-pregunto con crueldad.

-¿También sabes eso?-pregunto comenzando a reírse de forma extraña, dejando confundida a Midnight.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-cuestiono Midnight con furia.

-Lo ingenua que eres, aunque eres parte de Twilight, también eres una pobre ingenua al creer que le importas a Debonair, pero estas equivocada, a ella nadie le ha importado jamás, al menos…no desde hace siglos-expreso Maléfica con tristeza.

Al escuchar eso, Midnight se mostró furiosa y preparo una nueva llamarada en sus manos, lista para el ataque, pero Twilight y Shining Armor se colocaron en medio de ambas, defendiendo a su madre de Midnight, fue cuando Estraga y Kate también aparecieron, siendo derribados por las chicas y la Guardia Real, los cuales los rodearon.

-Mierda-gruño Midnight.

-¡Será mejor que se rindan, están superados en número, han perdido!-declaro Sunset.

Midnight gruño ante las palabras de su adorada peli fuego, pero por lo que podía ver, estaban en lo cierto, ellos los superaban en número, especialmente con todos los miembros de la Guardia Real, Ken, Isis, Valdur y Lucas, todos vigilando a los siervos de Debonair, pero sin poder evitar dejar de lado el hecho de que estaban a punto de atacar a una criatura exactamente igual a su princesa.

De pronto, Pinkie Pie hizo una observación-Oigan ¿Dónde están las sirenas?-pregunto confundida.

Fue cuando una explosión llamo el grito de todos y un torbellino de color rojo se formó en el cielo, al tiempo que lo oscurecía, Maléfica abrió los ojos horrorizada al ver eso-No-.

Las sirenas habían usado la Gema de las Sombras en Discord y ahora el pobre había perdido su magia, misma que fue absorbida por Debonair-Les dije que nuestro momento llegaría-expreso Adagio sonriendo macabramente.

Poco a poco, las puertas hacia el Valle de las Sombras se abrieron y una silueta maligna hizo acto de aparición, una que las chicas reconocieron al instante, al igual que todos los presentes, al tiempo que Midnight sonreía de forma burlona y victoriosa, así es, Debonair había regresado.

-Debonair-exclamo Twilight temblando de miedo.

-En persona y esta vez soy la verdadera-declaro Debonair riéndose malignamente-finalmente soy libre de mi prisión-.

Con mucha dificultad, Maléfica se levantó y encaro a Debonair-No…no puedo creerlo…me distraje…cometí un gran error…-.

Debonair miro a Maléfica y sonrió de forma divertida-Pero miren nada más, Maléfica, no pareces feliz de verme-.

-No lo estoy-reconoció Maléfica entre dientes.

-Oh, eso me hirió mucho, especialmente, cuando yo si estoy feliz de volverte a ver ¿Qué pensaría mamá al respecto?-pregunto Debonair burlonamente.

-No te atrevas a mencionarla-gruño Maléfica.

-Creo que ese no es el modo de dirigirte a tu hermana mayor-revelo Debonair sonriendo macabramente.

Al escuchar eso, las Guerreras de la Amistad se quedaron asombradas por semejante revelación, al igual que muchos miembros de la Guardia Real, pero nadie estaba más impactados que Twilight y su hermano, quienes se quedaron congelados al escuchar eso, fue cuando Debonair los vio.

-Queridos sobrinos, que gusto verlos cara a cara-declaro Debonair riéndose malignamente.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Otro capítulo que ha concluido, desafortunadamente, Debonair ha regresado y por lo que acaba de pasar, habrá mucho que explicar, pues ella ha revelado ser la hermana mayor de Maléfica y por tanto, la legítima reina del Páramo, pero no todo es lo que parece, pues hay muchas cosas que aún no se saben.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=jjoqLClNfDo**

 **(Luna)  
Mira el arcoíris con esperanza lo puedes ver  
Solo levántate de esa oscuridad**

 **Brillante como el sol aquí  
Eres mi luz en este mundo**

 **Brillante sobre la oscuridad que hay por ti  
Nunca te rindas**

 **(Celestia)  
Los sueños se realizaran  
No importa cuánto he de batallar**

 **Siempre la esperanza prevalecerá  
Contigo al caminar**

 **(Luna y Celestia)  
Un olvido, un misterio y un hoy por venir  
Salir de las sombras  
Y ver la luz**

 **Es el regalo que disfruto pues estas tu**

 **(Twilight)  
No tengo miedo  
Ni ira  
Ni desesperación**

 **(Sunset)  
Contigo lo he de lograr**

 **En este abismo eterno  
Nos levantaremos y volveremos a reír**

 **Mis alas levantar y volver a volar  
Un largo día es**

 **No hay excepciones  
Ni más presiones**

 **(Twilight)  
Brillante es la luz  
Que ejerces tu**

 **(Applejack, Pinkie y Rarity)  
Ni miento  
Nunca triste estoy  
Rendirme jamás lo hare**

 **Por un destino a proteger  
Brillante y fuerte ser**

 **(Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash)  
Cruel nunca seré  
Leal contigo siempre estaré**

 **(Sunset y Twilight)  
Mi amiga tú serás**

 **Con el amor tendrás  
Y la magia fuerte es  
Ya que es la amistad**

 **(Twilight)  
Amigas hasta el fin  
(con tonos bajos en forma de susurro)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, muchas gracias por convertir mis fics en obras sumamente exitosas:**_

 **Mana:** _finalmente, Lady Debonair ha regresado a la Tierra y ahora el mundo está por enfrentar una nueva era de oscuridad y de sombras, a menos que las chicas logren detenerla antes de que sea tarde. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _y lo peor de todo es como dejan a Batman, siendo él el mejor de todos los héroes, lo ponen en ridículo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _y la ganadora fue Debonair, pues finalmente ha regresado al mundo mortal a causar más sufrimiento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _finalmente lady Debonair ha regresado a la Tierra a causar un gran número de tormentos, además de que se revelaron algunos secretos familiares para Twilight y su hermano. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _ahora que Debonair fue liberada, el ataque final está cada vez más cerca, pero primero, Maléfica tiene mucho que explicar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ultimatespartan98:** _el momento más aterrador de todos finalmente ha llegado, Lady Debonair ha regresado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _en mi opinión, el Rey Fantasma derrotaría al Danny Malvado, ya que como los demás fantasmas dijeron, nadie podía contra su terrible poder, ya que solo él podía dominar la corona de fuego y el anillo del destino, lo que significaba que tenía un gran poder, respecto a tu personaje, eso ya depende de ti, toma en cuenta que los Maestros Oscuros van a volver. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _es lo que aún no he definido, yo creo que será el de la Serie Animada, ya que para mí, fue la mejor serie que jamás existió de Batman, aunque la voz que tiene en series actuales también es muy buena. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _el capítulo fue una sugerencia de otro lector. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _no hay nada de malo con los clásicos, especialmente porque aún quedan cosas que se deben aclarar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _no aun, primero tiene grandes planes en mente para sus queridas enemigas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Súper Rock Ninja:** _así es ella, una criatura a la que no le importa nada ni nadie, ni siquiera su propia familia y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **ReyDemonioDemigra:** _realmente es algo muy curioso y gracioso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _hasta donde estoy viendo, ese perrito deprimido tiene muchos votos a favor, realmente es alguien especial. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _realmente es algo muy gracioso e irónico como un perrito que te causa tanta risa siempre ande con cara de depresión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _ya estoy planeando como lo habría vencido, así como también al resto de los miembros del Régimen, ya que aunque Batman es el mejor, hasta él reconoce que necesita ayuda de vez en cuando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rey Drasian:** _la peor de todas las pesadillas se ha hecho realidad, Lady Debonair ha llegado a causar un sinfín de tormentos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 58 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Mana, NovaStarPrime, Soranomomo93, Olivia, Éire, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Ultimatespartan98, Zeus, Hades, Tenzalucard123, Xanatrix742, Moon-9215, Súper Rock Ninja, ReyDemonioDemigra, Blaitor21, Kurtlaraperdomo, Iron Mario, Rey Drasian.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	60. Verdad oculta

_**Es la hora de un nuevo capítulo y del momento más aterrador de todos, pues finalmente, Lady Debonair ha sido liberada gracias a la magia que le robo a Discord, ahora las chicas se deberán preparar para enfrentarse a su más grande reto, pues no solo acaban de encontrarse frente a frente con Debonair, sino que además, acaban de descubrir que Maléfica y Debonair son hermanas, y por tanto, la maligna Debonair es la tía de Twilight y de Shining Armor, una gran batalla está a punto de desatarse, así como también una larga charla en búsqueda de respuestas y de explicaciones sobre la familia de Twilight.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=ndZj2IJafUI**

 **Un pasado por olvidar  
Un futuro por descubrir  
Y un presente por vivir**

 **(Se ve a Twilight dirigiéndose a Canterlot acompañada de Spike, con Luna y Celestia en la entrada)**

 **Esperanza me ha de levantar  
La luz en tus sombras, tu sol y tu luna  
Vuelve a sonreír otra vez**

 **(Se ve al resto de las chicas esperándola)**

 **No sé qué hacer estoy a momentos de perder  
Empiezo a dudar a mis alas perder y empezar a caer**

 **No vuelvas ni temas de dudar**

 **Tu lealtad  
Tus honestidad  
Fuerte has de ser, no lo dudes eso tienes que ver**

 **(la imagen cambia a Rainbow y Applejack compitiendo en una carrera)**

 **Tus risas  
Y Amabilidad  
Generosa siempre has de ser**

 **(Cambia a Pinkie haciendo reír a las demás, Fluttershy con varios animales y Rarity diseñando varios vestidos nuevos)**

 **Nunca de eso lo eh de dudar  
Eso es la amistad  
que tiene poder**

 **Sólo tú la tienes que ver  
Y creer**

 **Vuelve a levantarte  
y a vivir  
Que sin ti, estoy perdida otra vez**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirando un poco nerviosa a Twilight recordando cuando Twilight junto con las demás le dan la mano a Sunset ofreciéndole su amistad)**

 **Vuélvete a levantar  
Una vez más hay que luchar**

 **Y volver a enfrentar, volver a pelear**

 **Luz ilumina el fin  
Mi fuerza eres tu**

 **Luz he de ser**

 **(Ambas al verse sonríen un poco nerviosas sin saber que decir)**

 **Solo el tiempo lo dirá  
Volver a pelear  
Esperanza es lo que das**

 **Volver a intentar**

 **La esperanza me ha de iluminar y juntos viviremos al fin**

 **Por qué contigo he de luchar**

 **(Cambia la imagen con un fondo brillante con varias criaturas del Páramo pasando a mostrar a Discord, seguido de Shining Armor y Candance, por ultimo a Maléfica junto con Diaval)**

 **Amigas hasta el fin  
Que la esperanza nos ha de iluminar**

 **Volver a soñar  
No he de dudar**

 **Contigo por siempre hasta el fin  
la amistad es nuestra fuente de luz**

 **Amigas hemos de ser  
Juntas hasta el fin**

 **Guerreras a luchar**

 **El mal a enfrentar**

 **(Cambia la imagen con Applejack acabando con varios espectros por tierra, y Pinkie atacando a otros saliendo desde el mar, pasando a Twilight, Sunset, Rarity, Rainbow y Fluttershy volando enfrentando a varias criaturas con grandes ataques)**

 **Juntas y unidas hasta el fin**

 **Que la amistad vuelva a florecer**

 **Y la amistad por siempre ha de vencer**

 **Sola he estado**

 **Nunca la felicidad experimente**

 **Sola no eh de seguir**

 **Con ustedes vuelvo una a ser**

 **Su amistad fuerte lo es**

 **Porque la amistad es la magia que tiene el poder  
Al mal enfrentar y vencer**

 **(Volviendo a cambiar otro fondo negro esta vez con el valle de las sombras revelando con varios Espectros pasando a Tirek, seguido del Rey Sombra y la Reina Chrysalis con una sonrisa maligna, pasando a Sonata, Aria y Adagio esta última con una sonrisa ambiciosa y por ultimo a Debonair sin ninguna sonrisa)**

 **Esto es la amistad**

 **Fuerte, honesta, leal, alegre, amable, generosa, amorosa y mágica siempre ha de ser**

 **Juntas por siempre  
Contra el mal latente  
Juntas una vez**

 **Guerreras de la Amistad**

 **(cambia la imagen con las chicas y Maléfica su lado mientras detrás de ellas aparece la figura de Amaterasu)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 60**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 60 Verdad Oculta.**

Nadie podía dar crédito a lo que acababan de escuchar, especialmente Twilight y Shining Armor, quienes estaban en estado de shock por aquella revelación, al tiempo que Debonair se alzaba de manera imponente ante ellos, riéndose malignamente de las caras que todos tenían.

-Nunca se vieron venir eso ¿verdad? Que su amada reina fuera mi pequeña y querida hermana menor-dijo Debonair riéndose.

-¡Yo no soy tu hermana!-declaro Maléfica mirando a Debonair con furia-¡El lazo familiar se rompió hace mucho tiempo, tú te encargaste de ello!-.

Debonair se llevó una mano a la cintura y miro a Maléfica fijamente-Eres muy estricta, definitivamente eres igual a nuestra madre, poseedora de una gran cantidad de magia, guardiana de los secretos más grandes del mundo, pero débil al fin y al cabo-sentencio Debonair.

-Ella no era débil, era mejor que cualquiera de las dos y ambas sabemos que ella nunca habría querido lo que estás haciendo-dijo Maléfica con tristeza.

La expresión de Debonair cambio a una de furia y de tensión, al tiempo que formaba un puño en su mano derecha-Mi madre…nuestra madre…me odiaba… ¿no lo entiendes? Me trato mal, me quito mi derecho de nacimiento…me hizo a un lado…solo porque tú siempre fuiste su favorita-.

-Ya no cuestiono a mamá por su decisión, ella te amaba, pero se dio cuenta de que nunca podría manejar el poder, por eso tuvo que elegirme a mí, pero siempre confió y deseo que algún día recapacitaras y te dieras cuenta del gran dolor que estabas causando al mundo, a nuestra familia y a ti misma-expreso Maléfica.

-Mamá nunca supo lo que era el verdadero poder y ahora que estoy libre pronto podré cumplir mis ambiciones, mejor disfruta de tu reino y de tu familia querida hermana, al menos el tiempo que te queda-sentencio Debonair malignamente.

Con un movimiento de sus manos, Debonair y sus siervos se desvanecieron en el aire, no sin que antes Midnight mirara a Twilight con una sonrisa burlona-Te lo dije, ella siempre nos ha mentido-se burló desapareciendo.

Cuando los villanos se fueron, la jaula que mantenía prisionero a Discord desapareció y este cayó al suelo con pesadez, fue cuando Fluttershy voló a su lado-¡Ay no! ¡Pobrecito! ¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto preocupada.

-He estado mejor…esa bruja realmente me quito mis poderes-acepto Discord chasqueando sus dedos, pero nada pasaba.

-Ahora tiene la magia de Discord, esto lo vuelve mucho mejor-dijo Isis con sarcasmo.

-Ahora eso es lo de menos, hay otros problemas con los que lidiar-dijo Valdur mirando hacia donde se encontraba la familia real.

La reina se acercó a sus hijos, los cuales le daban la espalda, se podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente y Maléfica no sabía ni por donde comenzar, realmente odiaba esos momentos y el hecho de que ahora sentía el dolor en su pecho crecer de nuevo por todo el estrés que estaba sintiendo no le ayudaba en lo más mínimo.

-Hijos…-.

-¿Es verdad?-pregunto Twilight temblando por la rabia que estaba comenzando a sentir-¿todo lo que ella dijo es verdad?-el silencio de Maléfica fue suficiente respuesta para ella-es cierto ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a tu propia hermana? ¿Cómo pudiste enviarla a ese mundo de oscuridad eterna?-cuestiono Twilight encarando a su madre con una mirada de furia y decepción en sus ojos.

Maléfica desvió la mirada-No tuve opción, ella ya no era mi hermana…en lo que se convirtió…dejo de serlo hace muchos años…-.

-¡Siempre has dicho que hay que darles a todos una segunda oportunidad, pero jamás pensé que no se la darías a tu propia hermana!-acuso Twilight.

-Le di muchas oportunidades, trate de ayudarla tanto como mi madre trato, pero ya era tarde…en ella solo existía el odio, la ambición y la sed de poder, no pudimos hacer nada por ella-reconoció Maléfica con profunda tristeza.

Twilight iba a volver a decir algo, pero Shining Armor la detuvo-Tranquila Twilight, escucha, yo también estoy molesto, pero creo que debemos saber qué fue lo que paso exactamente antes de seguir juzgando a mamá-.

-Tu hermano tiene razón, Twilight-dijo Sunset apareciendo junto con las otras-todo esto es bastante…extraño para nosotras y no podemos imaginarnos lo que debe ser para ti, pero creo que debemos saber que paso exactamente entre ellas para poder tomar juicio de algo, después de todo, lo hiciste por mí-.

Twilight miro a Sunset y a sus amigas, quienes asintieron ante las palabras de la peli fuego, Twilight respiro profundamente y miro a su madre-Muy bien ¿Qué fue lo que paso exactamente?-pregunto cruzándose de brazos.

Maléfica suspiro antes de comenzar con su historia-Esto ocurrió hace algunos años, mucho antes que todos ustedes, los únicos que sabían de esto eran Diaval, Discord, Zecora y las Gemas-señalo Maléfica-en los tiempos en que mi madre era la reina del Páramo…-.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

La Reina Lilith volaba por los cielos del Páramo, dirigiéndose hacia su palacio tras haber cumplido una misión en un lugar lejano, Lilith era una reina sumamente respetada y querida por todo su reino, aunque también era una persona demasiado estricta y severa cuando se lo proponía.

 **En aquellos tiempos, mi hermana y yo nos metíamos en todo tipo de problemas.**

Lilith descendió y entro a su palacio, encontrándose con un libro tirado en el suelo, algo que la extraño, cuando se dispuso a recogerlo, este se alejó de ella rápidamente, dejándola sorprendida, pero no tardo en descubrir a las responsables de aquella diablura, sus pequeñas hijas, las cuales estaban comenzando a desarrollar sus poderes mágicos.

 **Pero aunque yo me conformaba con hacer solo bromas, mi hermana comenzó a ir un poco más lejos, ya que muchas veces entraba a la biblioteca privada de nuestra madre para leer todos los libros de hechizos que pudiera, ya que ella siempre buscaba más y más magia.**

 **Y aunque a mi madre le molestaba mucho el hecho de que Debonair ingresara a su biblioteca sin su permiso y se pusiera a revisar todos los libros que había ahí, nunca dejo de verlos como las travesuras de una pequeña niña, ya que eso eran, al menos…al principio.**

 **Fue un día que mi madre se disponía a salir rumbo hacia una aldea humana cercana al océano, pues habían estado teniendo problemas con las sirenas que llegaban en las noches y se llevaban todo lo que pudieran, incluyendo a los niños de la aldea.**

 **Antes de partir, mi madre descubrió que mi hermana estaba practicando un hechizo que había aprendido en uno de los libros, pero no era cualquier magia, esta era magia oscura sumamente antigua y poderosa, magia que era capaz de absorber la vida de otros para alimentar la tuya, al ver eso, mi madre se llenó de horror.**

-¡Debonair!-grito llamando la atención de su hija-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?-cuestiono molesta.

-Solo practicaba un hechizo que aprendí en uno de tus libros madre-respondió Debonair con total tranquilidad, como si lo que estaba haciendo era lo más normal del mundo, ya que le había quitado la vida a unas flores-me siento…tan llena de energía…tan vitalizada-.

Lilith miro las flores, las cuales antes eran sumamente hermosas y ahora estaban marchitas, muertas, sin posibilidad de volver a vivir, pero antes de que se convirtieran en polvo negro, Lilith pudo sentir el dolor y el llanto de aquellas flores, rápidamente, la reina se acercó a su hija y la volteo para que la viera a los ojos, se podía ver una gran tranquilidad en la mirada de Debonair, misma que contrastaba con la mirada de pánico de Lilith.

-Hija ¿Dónde aprendiste ese hechizo?-pregunto preocupada y asustada.

-Lo encontré en uno de los libros que se encuentran en la zona oscura de tu biblioteca-respondió Debonair con total tranquilidad.

-¿Entraste a ese lugar? Sabes que es peligroso ir a esa sección, solo yo puedo entrar y salir sin problema alguno-le recordó Lilith.

-No te preocupes, me prepare para poder hacerlo y vaya que lo conseguí, obtuve una gran cantidad de información sumamente interesante, realmente es curioso como la magia nos puede dar tantas cosas-expreso Debonair sonriendo con frialdad ante aquel oscuro acto.

Lilith se levantó asustada, especialmente por la increíble frialdad que mostraba su hija ante lo que acababa de hacer-Debonair, escúchame bien, nunca vuelvas a hacer uso de esa magia, es magia prohibida-.

-Pero es magia madre, creí que era nuestro deber usar la magia del modo que quisiéramos, somos las guardianas ¿Por qué solo limitarnos a un tipo de magia cuando podemos controlarla toda?-pregunto Debonair mirando sus manos.

-Esa magia es muy peligrosa hija mía y sumamente abominable, especialmente porque le extrae la vida a inocentes, así que por favor, evita volver a hacer uso de esta magia, olvida todo lo que viste y aprendiste de ese libro maldito-indico Lilith con tono autoritario.

 **Pero el daño ya estaba hecho y eso era algo que mi madre sabía muy bien, Debonair siempre había demostrado un gran talento para la magia, yo también lo demostré, pero Debonair siempre fue más ambiciosa, más curiosa, lo que de cierto modo era muy peligroso.**

 **Pues esa fue la primera vez que experimento con magia negra y le gusto, le gustó mucho lo que había aprendido, tomar la vida de otros para fortalecerte a ti misma era una sensación sumamente placentera para ella, poco a poco, la gentil hermana que tuve comenzó a desaparecer y a ser reemplazada por una criatura llena de codicia, maldad y crueldad.**

 **Pero Debonair era astuta y siempre trataba de evitar que mi madre se enterara de lo que estaba haciendo, tal vez subestimo mucho a mi madre o creyó que el amor que sentía por ella impediría que viera lo que estaba haciendo, supongo que fue una fortuna que no haya sido así.**

 **El día en que mi madre debía nombrar a la próxima reina había llegado, naturalmente, todas las apuestas estaban en mi hermana, pues ella no solo era la mayor, sino que además era sumamente apreciada y admirada por todos, ya que eran muy pocos los que conocían su verdadera naturaleza, misma que se había estado corrompiendo desde hacía tiempo por su propia mano.**

Todo el Páramo estaba reunido y listo para escuchar el anuncio de su nueva reina, fue cuando Lilith hizo acto de aparición, se veía algo cansada y algo triste, pero con una firme decisión en su rostro, como si lo que estuviera a punto de hacer fuera algo que realmente le dolía mucho, pero que sabía que era la mejor decisión.

-Por años he sido la gobernante del Páramo, he cuidado el equilibrio entre nuestro reino y el mundo humano, así como también he mantenido a salvo la magia que existe sobre la Tierra, hoy esa tarea le será transferida a otra persona, no fue una decisión fácil, pero creo firmemente que es la correcta y espero que con el tiempo entiendan mis razones de mi elección-decía Lilith.

Tanto Maléfica como Debonair esperaban ansiosas el anuncio, aunque Maléfica estaba segura que su madre escogería a su hermana, ella estaba feliz por Debonair, ya que siempre fue un prodigio en la magia y confiaba plenamente en que sería una gran reina, grande fue su sorpresa cuando su madre continuo.

-¡A partir de hoy, su nueva reina será mi segunda hija, la Princesa Maléfica!-anuncio Lilith alzando el báculo y señalando a la aludida.

Al escuchar eso, Maléfica se quedó muda de la impresión, mientras que Debonair se quedó congelada, apretando sus puños con fuerza y mucha furia, pero tuvo que controlarse, ese no era el momento ni el lugar para expresar su furia, al menos, no por el momento.

Cuando Lilith se acercó a su hija, le entrego el báculo mágico y al instante, Maléfica obtuvo sus alas, mismas que la acompañarían a partir de ese momento y que serían el símbolo de su poder en todo el Páramo.

Aunque todo el pueblo del Páramo se congelo ante el anuncio de su reina, no tardaron en ovacionar y en aclamar a su nueva gobernante, Maléfica estaba sin habla, fue cuando Lilith le tendió la mano de forma amistosa para que saludar a su nuevo reino, con mucha timidez, Maléfica se acercó y alzo el báculo sobre su cabeza, al tiempo que abría sus alas, proclamada como la nueva reina.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Más tarde, Maléfica y su madre caminaban por los pasillos del palacio, ambas hablaban sobre lo que acababa de pasar en el balcón hacía tan solos unos instantes-Madre ¿Por qué me elegiste a mí en vez de a Debonair? Ella es mucho mejor en varios aspectos que yo-dijo Maléfica.

-Es cierto-reconoció Lilith-tu hermana ha demostrado ser toda una maestra en las artes mágicas, una prodigio desde que era muy pequeña, aprendió hechizos avanzados que a ti te tomo mucho tiempo dominar, pero…-.

-¿Pero?-.

-Hay algo en ella que se ha corrompido, no sé qué es exactamente, pero ya no es la misma Debonair de antes, ya había visto señales de ese cambio en el pasado, pero esperaba que ella reaccionara con el tiempo-.

-¿Y no fue así?-pregunto Maléfica confundida-yo no he visto que se comporte de modo extraño-.

-Eso se debe a que ella es una experta manipuladora, frente a los demás muestra una cara, misma que oculta sus verdaderas intenciones y su actual naturaleza, haberla vuelto la reina del Páramo, entregándole la magia de todo el mundo habría sido un error sumamente fatal-explico Lilith con profunda tristeza.

-¿Tanto le temes a mi hermana?-pregunto Maléfica sorprendida.

-En lo que se ha convertido es a lo que le temo y ahora creo que ya es tarde para salvarla, corrí un gran riesgo, ahora es tiempo de esperar las consecuencias de esto-dijo Lilith con pesar.

 **Nunca me habría imaginado que las palabras de mi madre se volverían realidad como si fueran una sentencia, ya que tiempo después, ella falleció y mi hermana pudo mostrar su verdadera cara finalmente.**

 **Fue la primera vez que la vi del modo en que mi madre lo había hecho la primera vez que la descubrió haciendo uso de magia negra, la oscuridad y crueldad en sus ojos…el odio que parecía sentir hacia mí…su sed de obtener más y más magia sin importarle los medios…fue cuando me di cuenta que mi hermana ya no existía, pero aun quería creer que había un modo de salvarla, porque a pesar de todo, Debonair era la primogénita y mi madre la amaba profundamente…me hizo jurar que encontraría un modo de salvarla.**

 **-FIN FLASHBACK-**

Maléfica sonrió con tristeza al recordar el juramento que le hizo a su madre-No tengo que decir que fracase en mi misión de salvarla-.

Twilight miro a su madre incrédula-No puedo creerte ¿te rendiste fácilmente? ¿Abandonaste a tu propia hermana?-pregunto impactada.

Maléfica negó con la cabeza ante las acusaciones de su propia hija-Trate de salvarla muchas veces, intente llegar a ella de mil maneras, pero no pude conseguirlo, en ella ya no existía la hermana que alguna vez conocí y ame-.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de eso si te rendiste?-cuestiono Twilight con un tono de voz cada vez más duro y severo.

-Porque yo estuve ahí-intervino Garnet-vi todo lo que su madre hizo para tratar de salvar a su hermana, cuanto trato de llegar a ella, de demostrarle que pese a todo aun la amaba como se amaba a un miembro de la familia, pero Debonair estaba perdida desde hacía tiempo, luego comenzó a matar personas y seres mágicos sin compasión alguna, inocentes comenzaron a morir por culpa de su codicia-.

-Fue cuando me di cuenta que ya no había nada que pudiera hacer por ella, especialmente después del modo en que trato de eliminarme cuando estaba peleando con Discord-recordó Maléfica.

-Ella prometió muchas cosas, pero al final solo buscaba su propio beneficio, ella se volvió una villana, una cruel y vil serpiente-dijo Discord recordando el momento en que Debonair le dio la espalda, atacándolo a traición.

-Aun así pudiste haber hecho algo por ella, no puedo creer que no hayas seguido intentando hasta el final-dijo Twilight con decepción.

-Twilight basta-intervino Shining Armor-ni tú ni yo estuvimos en esos momentos, no sabemos que paso con exactitud, además, tú y tus amigas han sido testigos de hasta dónde llega la maldad de Debonair, ella realmente no parece tener compasión por nada ni nadie, dudo mucho que alguna vez la haya sentido-.

-¡Pero es parte de nuestra familia!-le recordó Twilight mirando a su hermano con desesperación.

Pero Maléfica negó con la cabeza-Twilight, Debonair no es parte de nuestra familia-expreso con tristeza y dolor.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?-pregunto Twilight incrédula de que su madre se expresara así de quien fuera su hermana.

-Por ley cuando un ser es desterrado al Valle de las Sombras deja de existir, la mujer que conocí como mi hermana desapareció hace muchos años, cuando ella se corrompió por su propia ambición y sed de poder, no digo que me haya agradado tener que hacerlo, pero…estaban muriendo inocentes y si no la hubiera detenido…-.

-Tranquila mamá, yo lo entiendo-dijo Shining Armor-las cosas que he escuchado que hizo han sido…terribles y abominables…he visto cuando nos amas a mí y a mi hermana, así como también el modo en que siempre hablas de mi abuela, comprendo lo doloroso que debió ser para ti haber tenido que desterrar a tu propia hermana-expreso Shining Armor.

Maléfica miro a su hijo con una sonrisa llena de cariño y gratitud-Gracias hijo-.

Fue entonces que las chicas decidieron también intervenir en la conversación, siendo Rainbow Dash la primera en hablar-Todo está muy claro, pero ¿no cree que pudo habernos dicho que nuestra gran enemiga era su hermana mayor?-pregunto llevando una mano a la cintura.

Maléfica miro a las guerreras y suspiro con cansancio, definitivamente este era un tema que habría preferido evitar para siempre-¿Y qué habría cambiado de habérselos dicho? ¿Habrían peleado de manera diferente contra ella o sus legiones?-pregunto Maléfica.

Las chicas se vieron entre sí, analizando la pregunta de Maléfica, pero antes de que alguna de ellas pudiera responder, Twilight se adelantó-Quizás no, pero de haberlo sabido habríamos hecho hasta lo imposible por hacer reaccionarla, es nuestra familia después de todo-.

Maléfica miro a Twilight con preocupación-Twilight, quiero que dejes de lado esa idea, Debonair hace mucho que dejo de ser la hermana que alguna vez conocí, a ella ya no le importa nada ni nadie, solo está interesada en su propia ambición-.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de eso?-pregunto Twilight mirándola fijamente.

-Porque yo la vi, vi cada paso que siguió hasta llegar a convertirse en un terrible ser que solo sabe causar dolor y sufrimiento, por mucho que me dolió admitirlo, mi hermana murió hace tiempo y te suplico dejes de lado la idea de tratar de salvarla, porque eso es imposible-.

-¡Eso es algo que tú no sabes!-acuso Twilight mirando a su madre con profunda decepción al ver cómo le daba la espalda a su propia hermana-¡Yo jamás le daría la espalda a Shining Armor y sé que él a mí tampoco, así que tampoco podemos dársela a Debonair y menos ahora que sabemos que es nuestra familia!-.

-¡Basta!-ordeno Maléfica con un tono de voz serio y autoritario, dejando congelada a Twilight, pues era la primera vez que su madre le alzaba la voz-¡Soy tu madre y tu reina, así que te ordeno que olvides esa idea, concéntrate en detenerla y evitar que complete sus planes, ahora que ha absorbido la magia de Discord tendremos que encontrar otro modo de contenerla, así que tú y tus amigas se concentraran en eso y no lo discutiremos más!-.

Twilight miro a su madre sorprendida y luego salió corriendo del lugar-¡Twilight!-gritaron Sunset y Shining Armor tratando de detenerla, pero ella siguió su marcha.

Sin pensarlo mucho, su hermano y amigas comenzaron a seguirla para poder hablar con ella, dejando a Maléfica con el resto de sus tropas, los cuales se quedaron en silencio, viéndola fijamente y sin decir absolutamente nada, fue cuando la reina tomo la palabra de nuevo.

-¿Qué tanto están esperando? ¡Den la voz de alarma! ¡Adviertan a los Clanes de la Noche y a cada criatura mágica de la amenaza de Debonair, no se queden ahí parados y hagan lo que les digo!-indico Maléfica sumamente estresada.

-¡Si alteza!-.

Cuando todos se fueron, Maléfica sintió el dolor en su pecho aumentar nuevamente, provocando que cayera de rodillas y comenzara a sudar mucho, rápidamente, Garnet la sujetó-¿Se encuentra bien? No debió explotar de ese modo, provoco que el veneno avanzara más rápido-.

-Ya no tiene caso tratar de ocultarlo…-expreso Maléfica-además…hay cosas más importantes que esto…no puedo permitir que mi hija…tenga que pasar por algo así…para entender que mi hermana…se perdió para siempre-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Los demás encontraron a Twilight sujetándose del tronco de un árbol muerto, el cual seguramente fue víctima de los ataques de Debonair hacia tanto tiempo, poco a poco, Sunset se acercó a la chica con un gesto de preocupación.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto preocupada.

-No importa que mi madre piense que es imposible, no me voy a rendir, si Debonair alguna vez fue parte de mi familia entonces debe haber algo bueno en ella y yo no descansare hasta liberarla de su propia prisión-aseguro Twilight mirando a sus amigas y hermano con determinación.

-Y pase lo que pase, contaras con nuestro apoyo-aseguro Sunset sonriéndole y las demás asintieron, provocando que Twilight sonriera agradecida de saber que contaba con sus amigas, solo Shining Armor se veía inseguro ante la idea de su hermana y tenía el presentimiento de que algo terrible iba a ocurrir.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Otro capítulo ha llegado a su final, como acaban de ver, Maléfica y Debonair alguna vez fueron hermanas, hasta que la ambición de Debonair la hizo experimentar con magia negra que hasta la reina Lilith temía, ahora que se sabe esta verdad, Twilight está empeñada en tratar de liberar a su tía del poder maligno que cree que la controla, ignorando por completo que las palabras de su madre son más ciertas de las que imagina.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=iNb4vJG9o1k**

 **Mira el atardecer contigo lo he de vivir  
A mi lado estar y sentir  
Día y noche hasta el fin**

 **(Se ve a Twilight y Sunset en la terraza de la escuela viendo cómo se pone el atardecer)**

 **Recuerdos por ver  
Y crear, solo el hoy disfrutar**

 **Tu eres mi luz  
Mi fuerza y mi razón de luchar**

 **(Se ve a Sunset recordando su primer encuentro con Twilight)**

 **Aunque miedo tenia, insegura y dudosa  
Todo eso desapareció**

 **Pues contigo hasta el fin yo quiero vivir  
Un amor imposible por lograr**

 **Dame tu mano  
Hasta el final inmortal**

 **(Recordando cuando le ofreció su amistad)**

 **Pues con una amiga a lograr  
Siempre superar  
Siempre batallar, esperanza traer**

 **Tu luz en mis sombras  
Mi esperanza del miedo**

 **Siempre me vuelvo a levantar  
Gracias a ti por vivir  
MI corazón ha de latir**

 **Transformada en amor  
Rompiendo mis restricciones  
Mis cadenas y mi prisión**

 **Con ustedes volveré a brillar**

 **(Se ve a Rainbow y Applejack ayudándose en vez de estar compitiendo, a Fluttershy cantándole a varios animales, a Pinkie acabando una fiesta y a Spike intentando sorprender a Rarity la cual lo veía adorable)**

 **Cada momento contigo siempre mágico es  
Pues contigo la amistad mágica es**

 **Nunca me dejes dame tu mano  
Y a este amanecer esperar**

 **Contigo lo voy a disfrutar  
Tal vez tenga un final**

 **Pero contigo  
Tal vez no sea tan fatal**

 **Cada momento contigo siempre lo es**

 **(Se ve a Luna y Celestia en la entrada mientras las clases empiezan a terminar)**

 **Aun en la oscuridad con tu luz  
De este agujero infernal  
Nada es accidental**

 **Dame tu mano al amanecer y al amanecer esperar  
Nunca me tienes que demostrar  
Que ha todos puedes salvar**

 **Pues siempre hay que intentar  
Pues contigo los imposibles los podemos vencer  
Siempre esperando el amanecer**

 **Imposibles por romper  
Y a la oscuridad vencer**

 **(Se ve todo oscuro sin nada de luz, hasta que se aprecian dos luces una brillante como el sol y la otra aunque más pequeña clara como la luna revelando ser Sunset y Twilight iluminando la oscuridad)**

 **Cada momento contigo siempre mágico es  
Pues siempre estoy dispuesta a vencer**

 **Con este gran amor aunque imposible  
Pero capaz de lograr**

 **La amistad siempre mágica es  
Toma mi mano la luz encontrar y la magia sentir  
Contigo la amistad mágica siempre será**

 **Podrán venir irse y demás  
Podrán llorar  
Pues contigo siempre estaré  
Y contigo siempre más que una amiga puedo ser**

 **Este amor más que imposible será inmortal  
(se ve a las chicas junto con el resto de los demás esperándolos, mientras Twilight y Sunset se miran a los ojos mientras se toman de la mano, para ir con los demás)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, gracias por convertir mis fics en obras sumamente exitosas:**_

 **Mana:** _ahora ya se sabe cómo fue que Debonair se volvió la enemiga de su hermana, así como también el motivo que orillo a Lilith a elegir a su hija menor para ser su sucesora, pues desde muy pequeña, Debonair mostro una frialdad y oscuridad demasiado alarmantes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _esa era mi otra opción, pero opte por esta y ahora ya sabes que fue lo que paso para que se volviera así. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _él vendría siendo conocido de 3 formas en el fic, Padre Celestial por mortales, la Presencia por Semi Dioses y Zeno-Sama por los Dioses ¿Qué te parece? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _exactamente, eso es lo que ella piensa, especialmente porque ahora que se acerca su noche sombría también se acerca el momento de ajustar cuentas con ella. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _no eres la única, yo también extraño mucho los 90, cuando la televisión era lo más genial del mundo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _y ahora sabes porque motivo Lilith eligió a Maléfica, porque Debonair no solo mostro ser una prodigio en la magia y el poder, sino que ya a muy corta edad empezó a experimentar con magia negra que hasta su madre temía. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _en lo personal ambos personajes son muy bueno, realmente te inspiras mucho cuando se trata de un fic donde sale Drago, de hecho, últimamente tus personajes son muy buenos, te felicito por ello. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _por el momento, Debonair quiso dejar a su hermana atrapada en una fuerte discusión con su hija, provocando que el veneno avanzara más rápido y la debilitara cada vez más, por su parte, Twilight cree que puede salvar a su tía del mal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _pero ahora ya sabes que fue lo que ocurrió entre ambas hermanas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _¿eso fue sarcasmo o lo dices en serio? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _suena realmente increíble, tienes una gran imaginación ¿has considerado escribir libros? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ultimatespartan98:** _pues ya no tienes que esperar más tiempo, porque aquí esta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _este fic estuvo más corto que el último, pero igual fue lo suficientemente largo para contar la historia y yo calculo que el de "Guerras Vexacon" será igual de largo a este. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _ahora se sabe cómo fue que Debonair se volvió una criatura oscura, desde muy pequeña demostró una gran frialdad y desinterés por la vida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _pronto verás lo que pasa, por el momento, ahora Twilight tiene la idea de tratar de ayudar a su tía, sin saber en lo que se está metiendo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Súper Rock Ninja:** _por ahora Debonair prefirió esperar y divertirse con las explicaciones de su querida hermana, y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 60 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Mana, Soranomomo93, Olivia, Éire, NovaStarPrime, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Xanatrix742, Zeus, Hades, Moon-9215, Tenzalucard123, Ocnarf, Ultimatespartan98, Iron Mario, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Súper Rock Ninja.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	61. Terrible error

_**Es el momento de un nuevo capítulo y cada vez nos acercamos más al gran final, pues calculo que este fic tendrá un máximo de 70 capítulos o más, así que ya casi concluimos con esta historia, por el momento ha llegado la hora de que Twilight trate de hacer razonar a su tía, creyendo que puede ser salvada, aunque ignora por completo muchas cosas que pasaron en el tiempo en que Debonair se corrompió e ignorar todos los detalles de ese momento puede provocar que el costo sea sumamente caro, no les adelanto nada más, mejor veamos qué es lo que va a pasar.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=fG10K2keFZU**

 **(Sunset)  
A veces no se sí seguir**

 **¿Qué camino tomar?**

 **Sombras de luz**

 **Camino sin fin**

 **Y un mundo por vivir**

 **(Ritmo rápido)**

 **A veces no se sí eh de continuar**

 **Caída por la ambición**

 **El deseo y el poder**

 **Sé qué no merezco tu amistad**

 **(Twilight)  
Una oportunidad más**

 **Eh de levantar**

 **(Sunset)  
Volver a continuar**

 **(Las dos juntas)  
Juntas volvemos a luchar**

 **Sé qué intentarás de dudar**

 **De intentar no seguir  
Pero unidas hemos de continuar**

 **(Twilight)  
Confía en mi**

 **No eres el fuego del fin**

 **Eres la luz del día aquí**

 **Dar Esperanza de vivir**

 **Contra la oscuridad**

 **Será la verdad**

 **La fuerza de la lealtad  
Vuélvete a levantar**

 **Sólo la verdad  
Triunfa sobre el mal**

 **(Sunset)  
Unidas hemos de vencer  
El camino se despejará**

 **(Twilight)  
Volver a luchar**

 **(Sunset)  
Con todo el poder**

 **(Twilight)  
Vuelves a nacer**

 **Esperanza como Dragón**

 **(Sunset)  
Ilumina como un fénix**

 **(Las dos juntas)  
Juntas hemos de luchar  
Volveremos a ver el camino ideal**

 **(Applejack)  
Fuerte como un lobo**

 **(Rainbow Dash)  
Lealtad tal halcón**

 **(Rainbow y Applejack)  
Triunfa sobre el mal  
Volveremos a luchar**

 **(Fluttershy)  
Libre Y hermosa al volar  
Mariposa del viento tomar**

 **(Sunset)  
Renace como el fénix**

 **Tu luz ha de levantar  
Esperanza una vez más**

 **He de levantar  
Sonriendo una vez más**

 **(Pinkie)  
Como el Delfín eh de sonreír**

 **Triste nunca estar**

 **No dudes y levántate una vez más**

 **(Rarity)  
Generosa cual Garza eh de volver**

 **(Todas juntas)**

 **Caminar y seguir  
Levantarse otra vez**

 **Y vuelve a luchar  
Siempre junto a la verdad**

 **Unidas jamás perderemos  
la libertad**

 **Guerreras somos  
Unidas vencemos y caeremos**

 **Vuelve a brillar  
Amanecer contigo otra vez  
Luchar contigo hasta el fin**

 **(Sunset)  
Eh vuelto a brillar**

 **(Twilight)  
El camino tomar**

 **(Las dos juntas)  
Por siempre unidas**

 **Jamás vencidas**

 **Puesto esto es**

 **(Todas juntas)**

 **La amistad  
(tono largo al final resaltando la amistad)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 61**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 61 Terrible error.**

En el Bosque Negro, los clanes de la noche se encontraban en sus respectivas tareas, disponiéndose a cazar, ya todos estaban listos para salir en búsqueda de sus alimentos, cuando de pronto, una sombra de maldad apareció en el cielo, cubriendo la luna y las estrellas en medio de un manto de oscuridad total.

-¿Qué está pasando?-cuestiono Samael mirando hacia todos lados, al tiempo que llevaba su mano hacia su espada.

Fue cuando la figura de la misma bruja que casi lo llevo a la extinción hizo acto de aparición ante ellos, irguiéndose de manera imponente ante los clanes de la noche-Hola mis queridos amigos, tanto tiempo sin vernos-saludo Debonair sonriendo con maldad en todo su rostro.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Páramo**

Maléfica se encontraba en el salón del trono revisando algunas cosas en compañía de sus más leales guerreros, la misión era muy clara, debían encontrar a Debonair antes de que comenzara con sus ataques contra los inocentes, Maléfica sabía que su hermana no iba a tomarse el tiempo de disfrutar su libertad y si lo hacía, lo haría atacando a cientos de inocentes.

Justo en ese momento, la puerta se abrió con fuerza, llamando la atención de todos, cuando Maléfica volteo, se encontró con un muy herido Samael-¡Maléfica!-grito el líder de los Clanes de la Noche sumamente débil.

-¡Samael!-grito Maléfica alarmada.

Rápidamente, dos guardias lo sujetaron, pues estaba a punto de perder la conciencia, pero logro mantenerse consciente, aunque por sus ojos realmente se podía ver que le costaba mucho mantenerse despierto.

-Mi clan…Debonair…-fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de perder por completo la conciencia.

Maléfica se quedó muda al escuchar eso y miro hacia la ventana, observando la noche-Ya ha comenzado-dijo con preocupación.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ponyville**

Twilight ya estaba lista para dormir, pero aun no podía hacerlo, el sueño no venía a ella, todo lo que había pasado en ese día la tenía sin poder dormir, realmente se encontraba sumamente frustrada, no podía creerlo, Debonair, la enemiga que tanto tiempo trato de destruirla a ella y a sus amigas era su tía, la hermana de su madre.

-Twilight ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto Spike con preocupación.

-No Spike, no lo estoy-respondió Twilight con pena, no le gustaba preocupar a su amigo, pero con todo lo que había pasado en unos cuantos instantes necesitaba hablarlo-no puedo creer que todo este tiempo hemos estado combatiendo a mi tía y mi madre no nos lo haya dicho-.

-Twilight…sé que es algo difícil de creer, pero…todo lo que Debonair ha hecho…es una muestra clara de que a ella ya no le importa nada ni nadie, ni siquiera su propia familia, ella trato de destruir a tu madre ¿Qué más pruebas necesitas de que ella es un ser despreciable?-pregunto Spike.

-No Spike, sé que ella puede ser salvada, es parte de nuestra familia después de todo, estoy segura de que se debió sentir como la subdirectora Luna cuando mi abuela escogió a mi madre en vez de a ella, sí, todo lo que hace es solo porque esta resentida por eso, pero sé que podemos ayudarla, podemos salvarla-decía Twilight muy segura de sus palabras.

-Twilight…ella no es la subdirectora Luna y dudo mucho que pueda ser salvada-expreso Spike sabiendo que se exponía a que su amiga se enfadara con él, pero debía ser honesto, realmente no creía que hubiera bondad en una criatura tan oscura y perversa como Debonair.

Twilight ignoro el comentario de Spike y miro su reflejo en uno de sus espejos, ella estaba segura que su tía podía ser salvada, encontraría el modo de salvarla de la oscuridad y la devolvería de nuevo a su madre, volvería a ser parte de su familia, esa era una promesa.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Pero Twilight no era la única que estaba despierta en esa noche, Sunset Shimmer también estaba despierta, se encontraba en su habitación, vestida en pijama y viendo las fotos que tenía de sus amigas y ella, en algunas estaban todas ellas saludando a la cámara, en otra solo estaban ella y Twilight, miro una de esas fotos y acaricio la imagen de Twilight con mucho cariño.

Un suspiro escapo de su labios-Twilight-murmuro con tono soñador.

-Es una chica muy linda ¿verdad?-pregunto una voz detrás de Sunset, la peli fuego volteo y se topó con su madre, la directora Celestia, la cual la miraba fijamente desde la entrada de su cuarto.

Sunset desvió la mirada-¿No te enseñaron a tocar?-pregunto con seriedad.

-La puerta estaba abierta, baje por un poco de agua y te vi viendo las fotos con mucho interés-explico Celestia desde la puerta-¿me permites entrar?-pregunto Celestia.

-Adelante-dijo Sunset sin voltear a verla.

Celestia se acercó hacia Sunset y se sentó en la cama, con Sunset dándole la espalda, la directora suspiro con algo de pesadez para tranquilizarse-Sé que ya no somos tan unidas como antes, pero quiero que sepas que puedes contarme lo que sea y si necesitas ayuda con algo, puedes contar conmigo-.

-Gracias-.

La respuesta algo seca de Sunset dejo triste a Celestia, quien se dispuso a retirarse, ya que el momento era muy tenso, tal vez la relación entre ambas haya mejorado, pero aun había muchas cosas que arreglar y eso era algo que Celestia sabía muy bien, justo cuando se estaba retirando, Sunset la detuvo.

-¿Qué puedo hacer?-pregunto con un tono de voz sumamente tímido.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto Celestia mirando a su hija con confusión.

-¿Cómo puedo saber que lo que siento por Twilight está bien o es siquiera posible? Ella es la princesa de todo el Páramo, algún día será la reina de todo ese imperio, yo soy solo una simple humana ¿Qué oportunidades tendría yo de poder estar con alguien como ella?-pregunto Sunset.

Celestia miro a su hija con ternura al escuchar sus palabras y se acercó a ella de nuevo-Tienes muchas oportunidad hija mía-aseguro sonriéndole.

-Lo dudo mucho-dijo Sunset cabizbaja.

Celestia levanto una mano y con mucha timidez, la acerco lentamente hacia su hija, colocándola sobre el hombro de su hija, Sunset tuvo la intención de alejarse de aquel toque, pero algo en su interior impidió que se moviera, lentamente, volteo a ver a su madre, quien la mirada con una gran sonrisa.

-Me recuerdas a mí-dijo Celestia con nostalgia.

-Que consuelo-se burló Sunset de manera sarcástica, provocando que Celestia se riera divertida.

-Déjame decirte algo hija, yo alguna vez estuve en tu lugar, pero no por tu padre, sino por Maléfica, hace muchos años yo sentía algo más que una simple amistad por ella-.

-Lo sé, Maléfica me lo conto-explico Sunset.

Celestia sonrió aún más al escuchar eso-Realmente también ve en ti lo mismo que yo veo, entonces, también debes saber que fue gracias a tu risa que Twilight nació ¿no es verdad?-pregunto Celestia con dulzura y Sunset asintió-sé que eso no es prueba de nada, pero te puedo asegurar hija mía, que tú y Twilight tienen más oportunidades de estar juntas de las que tuvimos Maléfica y yo-.

Esta vez, Sunset no pudo mantener su vista alejada de su madre y volteo a verla confundida-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-pregunto extrañada.

Celestia sonrió con tristeza recordando el porqué se había alejado de Maléfica-Porque Maléfica era la reina de todo el Páramo, pero también tenía muchas cosas en su corazón y en su cabeza, al igual que yo, yo tenía sueños, metas, anhelos, y Maléfica tenía una gran responsabilidad que cumplir, además de que nunca pudo evitar sentirse culpable por lo que le paso a su hermana-.

-¿Tú sabias que Debonair era su hermana mayor?-pregunto Sunset sorprendida.

-Luna también lo sabe, creo que somos las únicas personas con las que ella podía desahogarse por la culpa que sentía no solo por la elección de su madre sino también por haber tenido que desterrar a su propia hermana a un mundo de oscuridad eterna-explico Celestia con pena.

-Ya veo, pero si tú y ella se amaban ¿Por qué no pudieron estar juntas?-pregunto Sunset confundida.

-Había muchas cosas que lo impidieron, una de ellas era que Luna también se enamoró de Maléfica y ella no quiso hacernos daño a ninguna de las dos, por eso prefirió que lo mejor era alejarse antes de destruir la relación que mi hermana y yo teníamos, sé que tu padre nunca fue el hombre que espere y que tal vez habría podido ser feliz con ella, pero…no me arrepiento del camino que tome, porque de no haberlo hecho, no te tendría aquí a mi lado-explico Celestia sonriéndole con cariño a su hija-pero nos desviamos del tema, sé que es difícil tener una relación con una persona que es tan importante para todo un imperio de criaturas mágicas, pero nada es imposible en este mundo querida Sunset, si tú y Twilight se aman con todo el corazón, entonces nada impedirá que estén juntas, Twilight es una buena chica, una de las mejores que he conocido y sé que estarás muy bien con ella-.

-Pero ¿y si ella no siente lo mismo por mí?-pregunto Sunset con tristeza en sus ojos y tonos de voz.

-No lo sabrás nunca si no se lo preguntas-le dijo Celestia colocándole una mano en el hombro-a veces debes tener el valor de correr riesgos, puede que obtengas lo que buscas o puede que no, pero si no haces algo, sino te decides a intentar, será algo de lo que siempre te arrepentirás-explico Celestia, levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la salida de la habitación de su amada hija.

-Mamá-llamo Sunset con voz tímida, deteniendo a Celestia, quien volteo a verla con algo de ansia, ya que se preguntaba qué le diría su hija, quien se quedó muda un momento, hasta que finalmente pudo decir-gracias-.

Celestia se quedó muda ante aquella palabra tan simple, pero a la vez con mucho significado para ella, ya que hacía mucho que su hija no le decía algo como eso y sonrió con ternura, así como también profundo cariño y amor.

-De nada hija-dijo sonriéndole con amor y retirándose para ir a dormir.

Sunset se recostó un momento en su cama, viendo hacia el techo, al tiempo que la imagen de Twilight aparecía en su mente, así como también todos los momentos que habían estado viviendo juntos, fue cuando tomo una decisión de aquellas que se podía considerar un poco apresuradas.

Rápidamente, se levantó de su cama y se cambió, para luego salir por la ventana, dirigiéndose hacia la casa de Twilight, todo ante la mirada atenta de Mana, quien había salido por una banana y ahora se la comía sin pena alguna, viendo como su prima abandonaba la casa…de nuevo.

-No sé si sea el momento adecuado para que se decidiera a hacerlo, pero bueno, solo me queda desearle suerte-dijo Mana encogiéndose en hombros y sonriendo, al tiempo que degustaba lo poco que le quedaba a su banana.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En su casa, Twilight aún seguía sin poder dormir, su mente divagaba mucho sobre lo que podría hacer para ayudar a su tía a salir de las tinieblas en las que estaba atrapada, pero por más que lo pensaba, no podía encontrar alguna posible solución, solo tratar de razonar con ella, después de todo, era la hermana de su madre, debía haber algo bueno en ella por salvar.

El ruido de unas piedritas golpeando la ventana de su cuarto llamo su atención, Twilight se levantó de golpe y se acercó a la ventana, llevándose una sorpresa, pues ahí parada, afuera de su hogar, se encontraba Sunset, esperando a que la chica saliera de su hogar, cosa que no tardo en suceder.

-¿Sunset? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Ocurre algo malo?-pregunto Twilight preocupada por la repentina aparición de Sunset.

La peli fuego no respondió de inmediato, se permitió contemplar a Twilight brevemente, se veía sumamente hermosa, aun con pijama, esos pensamientos provocaron que se sonrojara, pero rápidamente sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro para poder concentrarse en lo que vino a hacer.

-No ha pasado nada malo…solo quiero hablar contigo de algo sumamente importante-respondió Sunset provocando que Twilight se quedara confundida.

-Muy bien, en seguida bajo-le respondió Twilight dirigiéndose a la salida, no sin antes ver dormir profundamente a Spike, a veces su amigo podía ser más dormilón que un perezoso y oso juntos.

Una vez que se cubrió con un suéter para protegerse del frío y se puso unas pantuflas, la princesa del Páramo bajo hasta la salida de su casa y le abrió la puerta a Sunset, quien la esperaba recargada en la pared esperándola, una vez que Twilight estuvo afuera, Sunset la miro fijamente.

-¿Quieres pasar?-pregunto Twilight mirando a su amiga e invitándola a entrar, pero Sunset negó con la cabeza.

-No…al menos…no ahora, escucha Twilight…hay algo que quiero decirte…es lo mismo que trate de decirte la otra vez…antes de que nuestras amigas nos interrumpieran-dijo Sunset gruñendo entre dientes al recordar ese día.

-Sí, el día que conocimos a Midnight-recordó Twilight con pesar ante aquel recuerdo-pero mejor no desvarío, dime Sunset ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Te volviste a pelear con la directora Celestia?-pregunto Twilight preocupada.

Sunset negó con la cabeza-Es algo más…Twilight…yo…he querido decirte esto desde hace tiempo…pero simplemente no puedo encontrar las palabras para hacerlo…solo se me ocurre una manera de poder decirte todo lo que pasa por mi corazón y mi mente…solo espero que lo comprendas y que pase lo que pase…sea cual sea tu respuesta…no te alejes de mí-.

-¿Alejarme? ¿Por qué haría algo como eso?-pregunto Twilight cada vez más confundida por las palabras de su amiga.

Por toda respuesta, Sunset sujeto a Twilight por ambos lado de su cara y se acercó peligrosamente a ella, Twilight sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir a gran velocidad, al tiempo que su rostro se coloreaba de un intenso color rojo, mismo que aumento cuando Sunset hizo algo que nunca vio venir, pudo ver muchas otras cosas, pero no aquello, la peli fuego acerco sus labios a los de ella y la beso con fuerza.

Twilight abrió los ojos llena de impacto, al tiempo que trataba de comprender que estaba pasando…lo que realmente no entendía, no lograba entender que ocurría ¿acaso Sunset la estaba besando? ¿Realmente lo estaba haciendo o solo era un sueño? ¿Se había quedado dormida sin notarlo y ahora estaba soñando algo como eso?

Pero el sabor de los labios de Sunset se sentía muy real, demasiado real, al principio, Sunset sintió el cuerpo rígido de Twilight y llego a pensar que lo mejor sería apartarse, pero entonces, Twilight se relajó y rodeo el cuello de Sunset con sus brazos, mientras que ella bajaba los suyos hacia la cintura, abrazándola y acercándola más a ella, ambas continuaron con aquel dulce y mágico contacto, sintiendo el sabor de los labios de la otra sobre ella.

No supieron tiempo estuvieron así, pero pudieron haber seguido así eternamente, de no ser por el hecho de que sus pulmones comenzaron a pedir oxigeno de manera desesperada, poco a poco, muy lentamente, se separaron la una de la otra y se vieron a los ojos.

Un largo silencio fue todo lo que quedo tras eso, ninguna de las dos decía nada, era como si trataran de asimilar todavía lo que acababa de pasar, especialmente Twilight, quien miraba a Sunset con algo de asombro, confusión y un brillo en sus ojos que Sunset no supo interpretaba, por su parte, Sunset miraba a Twilight como si fuera lo más hermoso del mundo.

Fue cuando sonriendo con algo de resignación, miro a Twilight a los ojos-No encontré las palabras adecuadas para decirte esto que siento por ti, es más que amistad, algo más fuerte, más mágico, es un sentimiento que ha crecido en mi interior desde hace tiempo y fue este mismo sentimiento el que me hizo arriesgar mi vida en ese laberinto para salvarte…por yo…te quiero Twilight…más que eso…te amo…-confeso finalmente Sunset.

Twilight abrió mucho los ojos ante aquella revelación, al tiempo que se sonrojaba violentamente y miraba fijamente a su amiga, su corazón latía a gran velocidad y sus ojos brillaban con felicidad, algo que no comprendía del todo, pero solo tenía una cosa en la mente, algo que deseaba hacer con muchas ganas, volver a probar los dulces labios de Sunset, pero antes de poder hacer algo, una risa se escuchó.

-Que tierno, realmente me parece sumamente conmovedor-dijo aquella voz, al tiempo que la figura de Debonair hacia acto de aparición ante ambas chicas, acompañada por Midnight, quien miraba con furia a Twilight tras presenciar aquella escena que le daba mucho asco.

Twilight y Sunset se separaron rápidamente ante la presencia de sus terribles enemigas, Debonair sonreía de manera cruel y burlona-Realmente fue un espectáculo sumamente tierno ¿no crees Midnight?-.

La aludida no respondió, miro con profundo odio a Twilight, quien no podía creer como una parte de ella la miraba con tal odio y furia, podía sentir los deseos de su otra mitad de despedazarla lentamente y eso realmente la dejaba sumamente preocupada.

-¡Vas a pagar por esto Twilight, te dije que ella es mía! ¡MIA!-bramo furiosa, generando una llama negra en su mano y lanzándola contra Twilight.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Sunset empujándola y quitándose ambas del impacto del ataque de Midnight, quien gruño con furia ante aquel acto.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la prefieres a ella en vez de a mí? ¡Dime porque Sunset!-exigió Midnight con una mirada cargada de furia y de dolor en sus ojos.

-Tal vez porque ella no ha tratado de calcinarnos por hacer un berrinche digno de una niña chiquita-dijo Sunset levantándose y ayudando a Twilight a incorporarse.

Midnight mostro los dientes con furia y trato de volver a atacar, pero Debonair la detuvo-No hagas nada hasta que yo te lo ordene-indico, para luego mirar a sus dos enemigas-escuche que querías hablar conmigo sobrina, así que aquí estoy, adelante, dime ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí exactamente?-pregunto sonriendo con tranquilidad.

Twilight miro a su tía sorprendida, realmente nunca se esperó que ella supiera lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza, pero luego recordó que ella y Midnight compartían muchas cosas y algunos pensamientos eran una de esas cosas, pero antes de poder decir algo, Sunset se adelantó.

-¡De ti no quiere nada, solo que nos dejes en paz!-exigió con tono amenazador.

Debonair sonrió ante la amenaza de Sunset, pero Twilight se interpuso-Lo único que quiero es hablar, sé que podemos arreglar esto sin seguir dañándonos mutuamente-.

-Twilight-murmuro Sunset.

Debonair silbo y se mostró interesada por las palabras de Twilight, descendiendo hasta ella-Ya veo y dime ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí exactamente pequeña? ¿De qué te gustaría hablar? ¿De cómo llegan los bebés al mundo? ¿Del cuento de la abejita y la flor? ¿De por qué motivo yo he hecho tanto daño sin que me importe?-.

-Sé que no es así, eres la hija de mi abuela, la hermana de mi madre, sé que debe haber algo de bondad en ti, es imposible que seas completamente cruel-.

-Oh, así que mi pequeña sobrina quiere creer que hay bondad en este oscuro cuerpo, pequeña, en mi interior no hay un corazón y no lo ha habido desde hace años, que tú madre tomara el trono en mi lugar quizás fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Porque gracias a eso puede encontrar todo mi verdadero potencial, explorar magia con la que mi madre nunca imagino y si lo hizo, era demasiado cobarde para atreverse a tomarla, siempre fue una tonta-.

-¡No puedes creer lo que dices!-acuso Twilight.

-Oh, por supuesto que lo hago, mi madre fue muy poderosa, pero era débil, demasiado débil y cobarde para obtener lo que pudo haber sido suyo, lo que ahora es mío-.

-Le robas la vida a otros para poder tener todo eso-le espeto Sunset mirándola con profundo asco.

Debonair se rio ante eso-Lo sé y es la parte más divertida, siempre he obtenido lo que quiero y en esta ocasión no será la excepción, tendré toda la magia del Páramo y luego la usare para reformar al mundo a mi propia imagen retorcida-sentencio Debonair.

-¡No puedes hacer eso! ¿Qué acaso ya no te importa ni tu propia hermana?-pregunto Twilight desafiante.

-Hace mucho que no me importa, por eso no tuve problema alguno en envenenarla-revelo Debonair con crueldad.

-¿Qué dijiste?-exclamo Twilight abriendo mucho los ojos, al tiempo que Midnight miraba a Debonair también sorprendida, porque eso era algo que hasta ella ignoraba.

-Oh, veo que mi hermana no te lo ha dicho, siempre fue así, nunca quería preocupar a nadie con sus problemas, la vez que Sakura estuvo en el palacio no fue solo para tratar de robar el libro, sino también para envenenar a tu madre con el veneno de Hiss, solo que a diferencia del que se usó en ti, ese veneno fue modificado por la retorcida ciencia de Estraga, de ese modo ni siquiera las lágrimas del Fénix podrían curarla, en estos últimos meses el veneno ha avanzado lentamente por su sistema, pero cada vez que se estresa, se altera o se molesta aumenta la velocidad y al no tener forma de curarse, bueno…digamos que no quisiera estar en su lugar en estos momentos-.

Twilight comenzó a temblar al escuchar eso, mientras que Sunset apretaba los puños con furia-¿Envenenaste a tu propia hermana y lo dices tan tranquilamente? ¿Qué clase de monstruo eres?-cuestiono furiosa.

-Solo soy lo que elegí ser y te diré algo niña, no me arrepiento de nada, así como tampoco me arrepiento de esto-Debonair abrió la palma de su mano y genero un orbe de energía oscura, misma que lanzo contra Twilight, quien no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-¡Twilight cuidado!-grito Sunset empujándola fuera del alcance del golpe, pero esta vez, ella no pudo quitarse a tiempo y recibió el impacto directamente.

Sunset se estrelló contra el suelo con fuerza y quedo tendida, perdiendo el conocimiento, Midnight abrió los ojos alarmada ante eso, pero Twilight finalmente reacciono-¡Sunset! ¡No!-grito espantada al ver eso.

Justo en ese momento, Spike apareció-¡Oh no!-grito alarmado-¿Dónde están las otras?-pregunto buscando por todos lados alguna señal de sus amigas.

Midnight miraba a Sunset y comenzó a temblar de miedo ante la idea de que ella estuviera-No te preocupes, ella sigue viva, recógela y retirémonos por ahora, tenemos que idear nuestro ataque final, pues pronto este mundo también será mío-.

Midnight asintió y descendió hasta Sunset, la levanto con facilidad y comenzó a elevarse-¡No!-grito Twilight tratando de detenerla, pero Debonair alargo su brazo y le impidió el paso.

-Sí que eres una molestia, al igual que tu madre-los ojos de Debonair brillaron y dispararon un rayo contra Twilight, por fortuna para ella, las demás llegaron a tiempo y lo desviaron.

-¡No tan rápido sucia serpiente!-declaro Applejack desafiante.

-Así que el resto de la pandilla ya está aquí, no importa, ya tengo lo que quería-sentencio Debonair desapareciendo junto con Midnight y su prisionera.

Una vez que Debonair se marchó, Twilight cayó de rodillas y comenzó a llorar, alarmando a todas-¿Qué pasa querida? ¿Te hicieron algo?-pregunto Rarity preocupada.

-Eh ¿Dónde está Sunset?-pregunto Fluttershy volteando para todos lados sin ver a su amiga.

-Se la llevaron-respondió Twilight temblando de rabia, frustración y tristeza.

-¿Quién se la llevo?-pregunto Rainbow Dash.

-Debonair…ella se la llevo…Sunset…ella…está en sus manos… ¡Y yo tuve la culpa!-grito Twilight golpeando el suelo con sus manos-¡Fui una tonta, una idiota y Sunset pago el precio! ¡Sunset regresa! ¡Regresa!-gritaba Twilight con mucha desesperación, pero era tarde y Sunset ahora estaba en manos de Debonair.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Llegamos al final de otro capítulo, como acaban de ver, Sunset fue capturada por Debonair y Twilight aprendió a la mala la lección que Maléfica trato de darle, aunque creo que fue más una advertencia, pues ella misma vio la transformación de su hermana y con mucho dolor tuvo que reconocer que ya no tenía modo de salvarse.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=jjoqLClNfDo**

 **(Luna)  
Mira el arcoíris con esperanza lo puedes ver  
Solo levántate de esa oscuridad**

 **Brillante como el sol aquí  
Eres mi luz en este mundo**

 **Brillante sobre la oscuridad que hay por ti  
Nunca te rindas**

 **(Celestia)  
Los sueños se realizaran  
No importa cuánto he de batallar**

 **Siempre la esperanza prevalecerá  
Contigo al caminar**

 **(Luna y Celestia)  
Un olvido, un misterio y un hoy por venir  
Salir de las sombras  
Y ver la luz**

 **Es el regalo que disfruto pues estas tu**

 **(Twilight)  
No tengo miedo  
Ni ira  
Ni desesperación**

 **(Sunset)  
Contigo lo he de lograr**

 **En este abismo eterno  
Nos levantaremos y volveremos a reír**

 **Mis alas levantar y volver a volar  
Un largo día es**

 **No hay excepciones  
Ni más presiones**

 **(Twilight)  
Brillante es la luz  
Que ejerces tu**

 **(Applejack, Pinkie y Rarity)  
Ni miento  
Nunca triste estoy  
Rendirme jamás lo hare**

 **Por un destino a proteger  
Brillante y fuerte ser**

 **(Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash)  
Cruel nunca seré  
Leal contigo siempre estaré**

 **(Sunset y Twilight)  
Mi amiga tú serás**

 **Con el amor tendrás  
Y la magia fuerte es  
Ya que es la amistad**

 **(Twilight)  
Amigas hasta el fin  
(con tonos bajos en forma de susurro)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, gracias por volver mis fics obras exitosas:**_

 **Mana:** _tomando en cuenta que para ella su familia es lo más importante, no es de extrañar que realmente quiera salvar a su tía de las sombras del mal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 61 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _a veces hay aprender algunas lecciones a la mala. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 61 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _tristemente fue una lección que Twilight tuvo que aprender a la mala y ahora Sunset está en manos de Debonair, y lamento lo del capítulo, pero no tuve el espacio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 61 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _creo que solo le dirán la Presencia, ya que sería mucho conocerlo de otros nombres, con esos 3 que mencione será suficiente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 61 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _hay que tomar en cuenta que en estas situaciones se trata de su familia y ella ama a su familia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 61 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _una vez escuche una frase que decía "los más listos pueden ser los más ingenuos", como ocurrió con Twilight. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 61 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _en cierto modo sí, pero también me sorprende hasta donde pudo llegar la ambición de un solo alemán o de varios en esas dos guerras, todo para obtener más y más poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 61 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _desgraciadamente es cierto lo que dijiste, Sunset pago las consecuencias del error de Twilight, aunque ella creía que podía razonar con su tía. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 61 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _ciertamente y Debonair nunca tuvo problemas en jugar con la vida de otros, incluso desde muy pequeña le quitaba la vida a otros seres para fortalecerse. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 61 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ultimatespartan98:** _nadie ha muerto, afortunadamente, pero si hubo una víctima y fue Sunset. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 61 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Guest:** _aunque no hubo muertes, si hubo algo sumamente doloroso para Twilight, la captura de Sunset. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 61 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _Maléfica también pensaba como Twilight, después de todo, no es fácil aceptar que un miembro de tu familia no tenga esperanza. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 61 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _especialmente cuando desde muy pequeña ya consumía las vidas de otros para poder fortalecerse, eso realmente horrorizo a Lilith, la frialdad que mostro ante aquel acto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 61 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rey Drasian:** _lo tuvo que hacer, ya que ahora Sunset quedo en manos de Debonair por el hecho de que tratara de ayudarla, Twilight realmente creyó que podía haber algo bueno en su tía. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 61 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _hay lecciones que se deben aprender por las malas, como ocurrió con Twilight, pero este es el inicio del comienzo de la guerra final contra la maligna Debonair. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 61 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _me inspire en el hecho de que en la vida real también hay personas que desde muy pequeños ya son sumamente peligrosos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 61 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Mana, NovaStarPrime, Éire, Olivia, Soranomomo93, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Xanatrix742, Ultimatespartan98, Guest, Moon-9215, Blaitor21, Rey Drasian, Iron Mario, Kurtlaraperdomo.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	62. Contraataque

" _ **Hola amigos, soy**_ **Droopie** _ **y hoy estoy aquí para presentarles este capítulo ¿y saben algo? Estoy feliz, aunque parece que las chicas no le está yendo muy bien en estos momentos, especialmente a esa joven, pobrecita, debe estar muy triste, pero no es momento de lamentaciones, no cuando tiene que salvar a su amiga y al mundo de las garras de su tía, realmente suena más a una meta que a un plan, pero si algo he aprendido a lo largo de mi carrera, es que los malos siempre son cobardes y siempre terminan muy mal sin importar lo que traten de hacer o a donde traten de huir"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=ndZj2IJafUI**

 **Un pasado por olvidar  
Un futuro por descubrir  
Y un presente por vivir**

 **(Se ve a Twilight dirigiéndose a Canterlot acompañada de Spike, con Luna y Celestia en la entrada)**

 **Esperanza me ha de levantar  
La luz en tus sombras, tu sol y tu luna  
Vuelve a sonreír otra vez**

 **(Se ve al resto de las chicas esperándola)**

 **No sé qué hacer estoy a momentos de perder  
Empiezo a dudar a mis alas perder y empezar a caer**

 **No vuelvas ni temas de dudar**

 **Tu lealtad  
Tus honestidad  
Fuerte has de ser, no lo dudes eso tienes que ver**

 **(la imagen cambia a Rainbow y Applejack compitiendo en una carrera)**

 **Tus risas  
Y Amabilidad  
Generosa siempre has de ser**

 **(Cambia a Pinkie haciendo reír a las demás, Fluttershy con varios animales y Rarity diseñando varios vestidos nuevos)**

 **Nunca de eso lo eh de dudar  
Eso es la amistad  
que tiene poder**

 **Sólo tú la tienes que ver  
Y creer**

 **Vuelve a levantarte  
y a vivir  
Que sin ti, estoy perdida otra vez**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirando un poco nerviosa a Twilight recordando cuando Twilight junto con las demás le dan la mano a Sunset ofreciéndole su amistad)**

 **Vuélvete a levantar  
Una vez más hay que luchar**

 **Y volver a enfrentar, volver a pelear**

 **Luz ilumina el fin  
Mi fuerza eres tu**

 **Luz he de ser**

 **(Ambas al verse sonríen un poco nerviosas sin saber que decir)**

 **Solo el tiempo lo dirá  
Volver a pelear  
Esperanza es lo que das**

 **Volver a intentar**

 **La esperanza me ha de iluminar y juntos viviremos al fin**

 **Por qué contigo he de luchar**

 **(Cambia la imagen con un fondo brillante con varias criaturas del Páramo pasando a mostrar a Discord, seguido de Shining Armor y Candance, por ultimo a Maléfica junto con Diaval)**

 **Amigas hasta el fin  
Que la esperanza nos ha de iluminar**

 **Volver a soñar  
No he de dudar**

 **Contigo por siempre hasta el fin  
la amistad es nuestra fuente de luz**

 **Amigas hemos de ser  
Juntas hasta el fin**

 **Guerreras a luchar**

 **El mal a enfrentar**

 **(Cambia la imagen con Applejack acabando con varios espectros por tierra, y Pinkie atacando a otros saliendo desde el mar, pasando a Twilight, Sunset, Rarity, Rainbow y Fluttershy volando enfrentando a varias criaturas con grandes ataques)**

 **Juntas y unidas hasta el fin**

 **Que la amistad vuelva a florecer**

 **Y la amistad por siempre ha de vencer**

 **Sola he estado**

 **Nunca la felicidad experimente**

 **Sola no eh de seguir**

 **Con ustedes vuelvo una a ser**

 **Su amistad fuerte lo es**

 **Porque la amistad es la magia que tiene el poder  
Al mal enfrentar y vencer**

 **(Volviendo a cambiar otro fondo negro esta vez con el valle de las sombras revelando con varios Espectros pasando a Tirek, seguido del Rey Sombra y la Reina Chrysalis con una sonrisa maligna, pasando a Sonata, Aria y Adagio esta última con una sonrisa ambiciosa y por ultimo a Debonair sin ninguna sonrisa)**

 **Esto es la amistad**

 **Fuerte, honesta, leal, alegre, amable, generosa, amorosa y mágica siempre ha de ser**

 **Juntas por siempre  
Contra el mal latente  
Juntas una vez**

 **Guerreras de la Amistad**

 **(cambia la imagen con las chicas y Maléfica su lado mientras detrás de ellas aparece la figura de Amaterasu)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 62**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 62 Contraataque.**

Debonair y Midnight se encontraban en su nueva guarida, al menos, una temporal, pues el ataque final de Debonair estaba a punto de comenzar, especialmente ahora que tenía todo lo que necesitaba para lanzarlo, ya tenía la forma de destruir a la hija de su gran enemiga, a la cual alguna vez llamo hermana y con la carnada perfecta, una sonrisa sádica apareció en el rostro de Debonair.

Sunset poco a poco comenzó a despertar, encontrándose encadenada a una pared, la chica trato de moverse, pero aquellas cadenas parecían estar hechas de magia oscura, lo que impedía que incluso pudiera usar su poder del Fénix para liberarse de aquellas cadenas, fue cuando una voz se escuchó.

-No trates de resistirte, lo único que harás será hacerte daño y eso es algo que no quiero que pase-expreso Midnight haciendo acto de aparición ante Sunset.

-¿Qué diablos tienes pensado? ¿A dónde rayos me trajeron?-cuestiono Sunset mirando desafiante a Midnight.

-Tranquila hermosa, no estamos lejos de tu amado hogar, de hecho, tú ya estuviste aquí antes, en realidad, ambas estuvimos antes aquí, librando una batalla para salvar al tonto de mi hermano-respondió Midnight sonriendo divertida.

Sunset miro a Midnight confundida y luego reconoció el lugar, esa era la Montaña Prohibida, el lugar donde se llevó a cabo la batalla con los Simuladores y con su reina para liberar a Shining Armor del control de maligna Chrysalis.

-¿Por qué me trajeron aquí?-cuestiono Sunset confundida.

-Porque desde aquí podrás ver cómo nos preparamos para el golpe final que daremos contra todos nuestros enemigos y contra todos los que nos hicieron a un lado, además, aquí estarás a salvo, conmigo, no tienes nada que temer, yo jamás permitiría que te pasara algo y lo sabes-dijo Midnight acercándose a Sunset y sujetándola de la cara-sabes lo mucho que te amo mi hermosa doncella de fuego-.

-Tienes una forma muy rara de demostrarlo-dijo Sunset refiriéndose al hecho de estar encadenada.

-Tú me orillaste a esto, tú lo hiciste, por haber elegido a mi otra mitad en vez de a mí ¿Cómo pudiste preferirla a ella sobre mí? ¡Ella ni siquiera te ha dado una respuesta, pero yo sí, te estoy diciendo lo mucho que te amo y aun así, puedo ver que en tus ojos no hay el mismo brillo especial que tienes por Twilight! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¡Dime porque! ¿Qué necesito hacer para que me mires así?-.

Sunset se rio con diversión ante la desesperación de Midnight-¿Quieres saber porque?-pregunto divertida-es porque ella no es una criatura llena de oscuridad y maldad, ella me mostro algo que no había tenido en muchos años, amistad, estoy loca por ella y ahora estoy más que feliz, pues gracias a ti sé que mis sentimientos son correspondidos-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Gracias a ti sé que Twilight también me ama y cuando acabemos con Debonair, porque sé que lo haremos, entonces podré abrazarla y besarla las veces que quiera, expresándole todo el amor que siento por ella, por mi hermosa y dulce princesa-cada palabra de Sunset provocaba que Midnight comenzara a enfadarse cada vez más.

Alzo sus brazos y se dispuso a golpearla con fuerza y furia, pero no podía hacerlo, simplemente no podía, ella también amaba a Sunset, la amaba profundamente, era por eso que no podía entender porque no podía lograr que Sunset la amara a ella como amaba a su otra mitad.

-¡Midnight!-la voz de Debonair se escuchó de pronto y la diabólica bruja hizo acto de aparición-¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Cómo puede afectarte tanto las palabras de esta niña tonta?-pregunto Debonair con molestia.

-Lo siento madre, no fue mi intención, es solo que…-.

-No te preocupes, todo el dolor terminara cuando hayamos obtenido nuestra venganza, tú contra Twilight y yo contra mi querida hermana, no olvides que nuestro ataque final está cada vez más cerca, después de todo, el momento de la oscuridad ha llegado, la noche fatal está cerca, es tan agradable ser malvada-dijo Debonair-realmente es relajante ser una criatura retorcida y cruel-.

Debonair le dio la espalda a Midnight y suspiro con profunda relajación, para luego comenzar a reírse de forma divertida ante lo que pronto estaba por ocurrir.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=o4c_kF9htmo)**

 **Debonair**

 **En las noches yo nunca consigo descanso,  
pesadillas me invaden si intento dormir**

 **Horrenda fue la visión de un cuerpo que se partió  
y ese sueño que vi se tratará de mí**

 **Era yo el más mística bruja del mundo  
de traiciones infames me pude vengar  
mejor plan nadie tramó  
más una chiquilla quedó  
ya su hora vendrá y perecerá **

**Demonios**

 **Una noche fatal la amenaza,  
la princesa verá su perdición,  
podré completar el hechizo por fin  
Una noche fatal**

 **Debonair**

 **Morirá**

 **Lentamente mis fuerzas están regresando,  
traigan ese espejo Perfúmame bien  
En mis garras ella caerá y esta vez no escapará,  
destruida Twilight será también**

 **Demonios**

 **Una noche fatal es de tinieblas**

 **Debonair**

 **La haré temblar de terror**

 **Demonios**

 **Una noche fatal y de terror**

 **Debonair**

 **No va a dormir de pensar solo en mí**

 **Demonios**

 **Una noche fatal**

 **Debonair**

 **Venceré**

 **Demonios**

 **Una noche fatal bajo las sombras  
Sombras  
La princesa querrá lejos huir  
Lejos**

 **Debonair**

 **Verá la señal de que viene el final  
Una noche fatal, Una noche fatal  
Soy su ama criaturas malvadas,  
muestren su poder  
Una noche fatal, Una noche fatal  
Búsquenla y vuelvan con ella  
Una noche fatal, Una noche fatal,  
la princesa verá  
El final**

Conforme Debonair cantaba, liberaba una gran cantidad de rayos de sus manos, al tiempo que se reía de forma desquiciada y cruel, provocando una sonrisa en Midnight, mientras que Sunset solo miraba horrorizada todo lo que pasaba, realmente una era de oscuridad y maldad caería sobre el mundo si no se hacía algo para detenerla antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Más tarde, Debonair se reunió con Estraga, el cual estaba haciendo los últimos experimentos en las criaturas que Debonair usaría para su ataque final, pronto las desataría contra sus enemigos, fue cuando Debonair apareció y miro a las criaturas que estaba creando.

-¿Cómo van mis nuevas creaciones profesor?-pregunto Debonair sumamente interesada en los nuevos monstruos que Estraga estaba creando.

-He creado algunos nuevos monstruos, pero también he restaurado a una de mis viejas creaciones para ayudarnos en la misión, le presento a Magician versión 2.0-presento Estraga.

Un humanoide recubierto de una armadura natural, con garras sobresalientes en sus manos y pies, posee unos cuernos sobre su cabeza y una mancha en su ojo izquierdo, mientras que el ojo derecho está atravesado por una raya, dando el aspecto similar al de un Bufón, y un Demonio.

-Y ahora le presento a los nuevos monstruos que he creado; Emperador, Rueda del Destino y Mundo, creados especialmente para cumplir con su voluntad Lady Debonair-explico Estraga haciendo una reverencia ante su ama.

El Emperador era de color plateado, con un corazón de color rojo y cuernos que representan al "bufón de la realeza", el cual se irguió hacia Debonair y también hizo una reverencia, dejando impresionada a Debonair por su aspecto fantasmagórico y al mismo tiempo físico.

Rueda del Destino tenía la forma de un hombre de piel plateada, con un óvalo blanco en el pecho, con un cabello puntiagudo, de su cuerpo salían pequeñas descargas eléctrica, al tiempo que una rueda gigante hecha de metal giraba a su alrededor como si fuera una órbita.

Finalmente, Mundo era un ser alto casi humanoide, con extremidades de garras largas y dos cuernos grandes en la cabeza, así como un par de alas de insecto en la espalda, parecía un tipo de esqueleto con ojos de mosca, su color también era plateado metálico y carecía de piernas.

-¡Salve Lady Debonair!-declararon ambos monstruos haciendo una reverencia ante la malvada bruja.

-Me impresiona profesor, pero les advierto a los 4 que no tolerare falla alguna de ustedes, este es el momento que he estado esperando, mi venganza será terrible y no puedo permitir errores-sentencio Debonair sonriendo diabólicamente y de forma retorcida.

-No se preocupe mi Lady, estos guerreros no solo son temibles, sino que son sumamente letales, implacables y nunca se detienen hasta acabar con sus enemigos, eso es algo en lo que no me moleste en omitir detalle-explico Estraga.

-Ya veo, pero aun así creo que sería bueno probarlos antes de lanzar mi ataque final contra esas odiosas chiquillas y mi querida hermana-dijo Debonair sonriendo de forma extraña.

-¿Probarlos? ¿Cómo desea hacerlo mi señora?-pregunto Estraga.

Debonair se quedó pensando un momento, para luego sonreír de forma siniestra-Los servicios de Kate y de las sirenas ya no me serán de utilidad, después de todo ¿Qué espía puede servirme si ya ha sido descubierta? Y en lo que respecta a las sirenas, bueno ¿tengo que explicarlo profesor?-.

-Comprendo, ya escucharon a Lady Debonair, busquen a esas 4 y elimínenlas, demuestren que son dignos de servir a la gran señora del caos y de la discordia-indico Estraga.

Sus 4 creaciones asintieron y se dispusieron a ir en búsqueda de sus víctimas, pero antes de poder salir, Hiss hizo acto de aparición-¡Mi lady, Kate y las sirenas no están por ninguna parte, creo que escaparon!-informo alarmado.

Debonair endureció la mirada al escuchar eso, para luego mirar hacia la nada con una expresión seria y molesta-Esas 4 no tienen idea de lo que han hecho al escapar, pudieron tener un final rápido e indoloro, pero su atrevimiento al huir voy a darles la muerte más terrible y dolorosa de todas-sentencio sonriendo con maldad absoluta.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Páramo**

La noticia del secuestro de Sunset no tardo en correr por todo el reino, así como también llegar a oídos de Celestia, quien ahora se encontraba al borde de un gran golpe de locura, invadida por la angustia de saber que su niña estaba en manos de esa maligna bruja que lo único que buscaba era hacerla sufrir.

Cuando Twilight les conto como fue que Sunset fue capturada por Debonair, Celestia perdió la razón y le dio una potente cachetada, dejándole la marca de los dedos en su mejilla, si bien Celestia quería a Twilight y la admiraba en muchas formas, en esos momentos, cegada por la furia que sentía al escuchar cómo fue que su pequeña cayó en manos de aquella bruja la hizo perder el juicio.

Twilight no la culpaba por la cachetada que le había dado, al contrario, creía que merecía eso y más, por su ingenuidad, su amiga fue capturada por Debonair, por haber creído tontamente que podía hacerla entrar en razón y que volviera a ser parte de la familia, Sunset Shimmer pago el precio de su gran error, ni siquiera Maléfica hizo algo para detener el golpe que su amiga le dio, solo Luna detuvo a su hermana y la aparto de Twilight antes de que hiciera o dijera algo más que dañaran a la ya de por si lastimada Twilight.

Mana no decía nada, solo permanecía en silencio, no culpaba a Twilight para nada, pero su preocupación solo hacía que caminara de un lado a otro sin saber qué hacer, todo el ambiente estaba muy tenso y el hecho de saber que los Clanes de la Noche cayeron víctimas de Debonair era peor.

Maléfica se sentía tan estresada y frustrada, que el dolor en su pecho no cedía ni un poco, al contrario, aumentaba cada vez más y más, tanto que comenzó a derramar lágrimas de dolor, pero no podía mostrarse débil, no en esos momentos tan alarmantes.

-Madre ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto Shining Armor preocupado por la extraña actitud de su madre.

Maléfica no respondió al instante, primero trato de serenarse y cuando pudo evitar derramar lágrimas de dolor, volteo a ver a su hijo con una sonrisa de tranquilidad, aunque Shining Armor pudo notar la palidez y tensión en el rostro de su madre, algo que no le gustaba nada en absoluto.

-Descuida hijo…estoy bien…solo…todo este asunto me tiene…muy estresada…es todo…no me había sentido así de mal en mucho tiempo…-dijo Maléfica tratando de sonar convincente, pero el dolor aún era muy fuerte y tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para disimularlo, aunque su aspecto dejaba ver que no estaba del todo bien.

Shining Armor quiso decir algo, pero Twilight se acercó a su familia, con una mano sujetando su otro brazo, la chica se veía sumamente cabizbaja y triste, así como también muy arrepentida, el joven príncipe decidió guardar silencio y dejar que su hermana hablara con su madre.

-Mamá…-.

-¿Qué pasa Twilight?-pregunto Maléfica, aunque cada palabra que decía hacía que sintiera un gran dolor en su pecho y lengua, como si su boca se estuviera quemando, señal de que el avance del veneno era cada vez más y más.

-Yo…quiero disculparme por no haberte escuchado…realmente creí que podría hacerla entrar en razón…no creí que ella fuera tan malvada…que se volviera tan cruel y que ya no le importara nada ni nadie, ni siquiera su propia familia y por mi culpa…Sunset…-.

Shining Armor miro con tristeza a su hermana y se apartó para darles espacio a ambas mujeres para que hablaran, Maléfica se acercó a su hija y le coloco ambas manos en sus hombros, captando la atención de Twilight, madre e hija se vieron a los ojos, Maléfica podía ver la culpa y tristeza en los ojos de su hija y eso era algo que no le gustaba.

-Hija, hiciste lo que creíste que era correcto, sé que es difícil aceptar que un miembro de nuestra familia se tan…cruel y retorcido, a mí me costó mucho aceptar que la persona que conocí como mi hermana había dejado de existir hace mucho tiempo…pero…así era la realidad-.

-¡Pero yo no quise escucharte y por mi culpa Sunset fue capturada, la directora Celestia tiene razón en odiarme!-declaro Twilight muy dolida.

Maléfica miro a su hija con pena y la abrazo con fuerza-No te odia, solamente está preocupada por su hija, es entendible, ya que yo también soy madre, pero te aseguro que no podría odiarte, después de todo, ella misma te ha mostrado cuanto te quiere-.

-Pero…-.

-Es cierto, cometiste un error, por lo que ahora tienes 2 opciones, puede aprender de ese error y seguir adelante o puedes derrumbarte, darte por vencida y dejar que Sunset quede en manos de Debonair-indico Maléfica mirando a su hija.

Twilight se quedó en silencio un momento y luego miro a su alrededor, sus amigas estaban hablando con algunos soldados del ejército del Páramo, planeando un modo de encontrar a Sunset y rescatarla de las garras maligna de Debonair, pero lo primero era encontrar el lugar a donde Debonair la había llevado.

Justo en ese momento, Valdur apareció, acompañado por Dante y Declan, ambos se veían sumamente preocupados por la situación del mundo, hecho que llamo la atención de Maléfica, quien se acercó a ambos con preocupación.

-¿Qué ocurre ahora?-pregunto preocupada.

-No mucho, solo que gran parte de las zonas mágicas están muriendo lentamente, como si su fuerza vital estuviera siendo robadas-dijo Declan.

Maléfica se quedó muda al escuchar eso y el dolor volvió a su cuerpo, pero esta vez, se resistió con más fuerza-No esperaba que mi hermana se diera tiempo para continuar donde se quedó hace tanto tiempo-.

-Tenemos que encontrarla y detenerla antes de que termine con todo-dijo Perla.

-No podemos actuar precipitadamente, Debonair es astuta y atacarla de modo precipitado es precisamente lo que esperara que hagamos-dijo Garnet.

-Es cierto, por eso mi hermana está comenzando con su "alimentación", para poder sacarnos de balance y llevarnos a la desesperación, de ese modo podrá atacarnos cuando estemos más vulnerables-explico Maléfica sumamente frustrada, su hermana era muy astuta en sus movimiento y ataques, se sentía como una tonta al no poder hacer nada para detenerla y el maldito veneno solo terminaba por hacerla sentir 100 veces peor.

Justo en esos momentos, la puerta se abrió de nuevo y Skylar hizo acto de aparición, por fortuna, la chica llevaba con ella el Árbol de la Vida, así que ese peligro al menos aun no era del todo completo, pero la chica se veía algo nerviosa y tensa, como si estuviera a punto de hacer algo que no quisiera hacer.

-¿Te ocurre algo amiga?-pregunto Applejack mirándola fijamente con ambos brazos en la cintura.

-Bueno…no exactamente, más bien…alguien quiere verla a usted…su alteza-respondió Skylar con mucho nerviosismo, captando la atención de Maléfica, quien frunció el ceño con confusión ante la actitud tan extraña de la guardiana del árbol legendario.

Maléfica se quedó confundida ante la actitud de Skylar, pero se acercó a ella con tranquilidad y le puso una mano en el hombro-Bueno, eso no es novedad, en estos días estoy recibiendo muchas visitas-.

-Pero estas no son cualquier visita-señalo Skylar.

-Oh por favor ¿Qué acaso es Debonair en persona?-pregunto Rainbow con algo de sarcasmo en su voz.

-No exactamente-dijo Skylar jugando con sus dedos nerviosa.

Fue cuando Kate hizo acto de aparición, acompañada por las sirenas, aunque Aria y Sonata llevaban a rastras a Adagio, quien se mostraba muy molesta por haber sido llevada al reino del enemigo, al verlas, las chicas rápidamente se pusieron en guardia, pero antes de poder hacer algo, Maléfica alzo la mano deteniéndolas.

-Esperen-dijo con autoridad-¿Qué es lo que quieren aquí?-pregunto Maléfica mirando a Kate y a las sirenas con sospecha.

-Creo que alguien como usted lo debe saber, acabamos de abandonar a Debonair-dijo Kate con brazos cruzados.

-A otro perro con ese hueso-acuso Peridot-seguramente esa bruja las envió hasta aquí ¿verdad?-.

-Créeme enana, no queremos tener problemas con esa bruja ahora, especialmente no queremos terminar como Chrysalis, Sombra y Tirek-señalo Aria captando la atención de Maléfica y las demás.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué fue lo que les paso a esos 3?-cuestiono Maléfica algo preocupada ante la idea de que Debonair haya hecho lo que temía.

Pero antes de que las invitadas sorpresa respondieran, los tatuajes de las chicas comenzaron a brillar, indicando que algo malo estaba pasando en Ponyville, ante eso, las Guerreras se vieron entre sí y luego a Maléfica, la reina se quedó pensando un momento y luego tomo una decisión.

-Ponyville está bajo su protección, vayan y averigüen que está pasando, yo tratare de localizar a Sunset y el lugar donde la tienen prisionera-aseguro Maléfica al ver que Twilight quiso protestar.

-Eso es fácil, nosotras podemos decírselo-dijo Sonata sonriéndole amistosamente a Maléfica, mientras que Adagio solo gruñía.

-Eso suena a una trampa-dijo Applejack mirándolas de manera desconfiada.

-No te preocupes, nosotras nos quedaremos aquí para asegurarnos de que nada malo pase-aseguro Garnet sonriéndole de manera confiada.

-Muy bien, entonces es hora de ir a Ponyville antes de que alguien salga lastimado-dijo Fluttershy.

Twilight miro a su madre con mucho miedo, ya que aún no se sentía del todo bien, pero Maléfica le sonrió con tranquilidad y confianza, aunque Twilight no se mostró nada tranquila, realmente todo lo que había estado pasando la estaba matando por dentro.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ponyville**

Las chicas llegaron a su hogar con rapidez, comenzaron a buscar cualquier señal de algún peligro, las 6 chicas ya estaban transformadas, pero Twilight aún se veía sumamente preocupada, no estaba al 100% y eso era algo que todas sus amigas notaban.

-Escucha Twilight, sabemos que este es un momento sumamente doloroso para ti, pero tenemos que estar atentas, no podemos permitir que Debonair ataque o dañe a más inocentes-dijo Rainbow.

Pero Twilight no parecía escucharla, a su mente vinieron las imágenes de la declaración de Sunset, el beso que compartieron y luego el momento terrible donde ella fue capturada por Debonair con facilidad, todo por su maldita culpa, realmente se sentía la persona más tonta y despreciable del mundo.

Y para agregar la cereza del pastel, los 4 nuevos monstruos de Debonair aparecieron frente a ellas, acompañados por Estraga, el cual sonreía de forma siniestra-Vaya, vaya, miren nada más, llegaron más pronto de lo que había esperado-.

-¡Ahora mismo nos vas a decir donde esta nuestra amiga lunático y quizás no te patee el trasero con fuerza!-declaro Rainbow.

-Yo dudo mucho eso-dijo Estraga sonriendo.

Fue cuando sus 4 monstruos se lanzaron a la batalla y las chicas también, con excepción de Twilight, quien aún estaba sumergida en sus propios pensamientos, las chicas trataron de atacar a sus enemigos, pero estos fueron más rápidos y astutos, atacándolas con ferocidad y mucho poder, ahora tenían otra preocupación más, pues su líder no parecía estar dispuesta a ayudarlas.

-¡Twilight reacciona!-grito Pinkie Pie aterrada, cuando Emperador se colocó detrás de ella.

-¡Pinkie Pie cuidado!-grito Rarity.

Fue muy tarde y el Emperador golpeo a Pinkie Pie con fuerza, estrellándola contra el suelo con fuerza, sacando a Twilight de sus pensamientos, provocando que viera a su alrededor, sus amigas estaban siendo masacradas por los monstruos de Estraga y ella era la única culpable, porque no estaba siendo una líder, todo era su culpa.

-¡BASTA!-grito con desesperación y miedo, captando la atención de todos-por favor…ya para…no quiero que esto siga…Debonair me quiere a mí…así que por favor…deja a mis amigas y llévame a mí ante ella…pero ya no hagas sufrir más a mis amigas…por favor-suplico.

-¡Twilight no!-grito Applejack, pero Magician la derribo con una onda de fuego.

Estraga miro a Twilight y se quedó pensando en su oferta-Que buena niña eres-dijo sonriendo y aceptando el trato.

Mundo descendió y sujeto a Twilight de la espalda, elevándose y dirigiéndose con sus compañeros, los cuales comenzaron la retirada, dirigiéndose hacia donde su ama les indico para reunirse, todo ante las miradas de las heridas amigas de Twilight, quienes no pudieron hacer otra cosa que ver como se alejaban con su líder como prisionera.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

" _ **Llegamos al final de otro capítulo, pero la situación sigue empeorando cada vez más, pues ahora Debonair también tiene a Twilight, quien se rindió para ya no ver sufrir a sus amigas por algo que ella cree es su culpa, la batalla final con Debonair está cada vez más cerca ¿y saben algo? Lo que paso me hizo enojar"**_

 _ **Un aplauso para el inolvidable Droppie, el perro deprimido y gracioso, lamento decir que como ya estamos en los últimos capítulos, también fue el último presentador del fic, lo lamento, pero conforme nos acercamos al final, tampoco puedo tener tiempo para los invitados.**_

 **DEL MISMO MODO LES INFORMO QUE CON ESTE NUEVO CAPITULO DOY COMIENZO A UN NUEVO CONCURSO, YA QUE ME QUEDO GUSTANDO LA IDEA DE LOS TEMAS DE INICIO PARA MIS FICS, ASI QUE HE DECIDIDO ABRIR UN NUEVO PARA BUSCAR UN TEMA PARA "GUERRAS VEXACON", ASI ES DAMAS Y CABALLERO, TIENEN UNA NUEVA OPORTUNIDAD PARA CREAR UN TEMA DE APERTURA Y UNO DE FINAL (ESTE ES OPCIONAL), EL CONCURSO SE ABRE A PARTIR DE ESTE CAPITULO Y SE CIERRA EN CUANTO SE SUBA EL CAPITULO 66, NO DIRE QUIEN ES EL GANADOR HASTA QUE COMIENCE EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE "GUERRAS VEXACON", LES DESEO MUCHA SUERTE A TODOS Y QUE LOS MEJORES TEMAS GANEN**

 **www. youtube watch? v=iNb4vJG9o1k**

 **Mira el atardecer contigo lo he de vivir  
A mi lado estar y sentir  
Día y noche hasta el fin**

 **(Se ve a Twilight y Sunset en la terraza de la escuela viendo cómo se pone el atardecer)**

 **Recuerdos por ver  
Y crear, solo el hoy disfrutar**

 **Tu eres mi luz  
Mi fuerza y mi razón de luchar**

 **(Se ve a Sunset recordando su primer encuentro con Twilight)**

 **Aunque miedo tenia, insegura y dudosa  
Todo eso desapareció**

 **Pues contigo hasta el fin yo quiero vivir  
Un amor imposible por lograr**

 **Dame tu mano  
Hasta el final inmortal**

 **(Recordando cuando le ofreció su amistad)**

 **Pues con una amiga a lograr  
Siempre superar  
Siempre batallar, esperanza traer**

 **Tu luz en mis sombras  
Mi esperanza del miedo**

 **Siempre me vuelvo a levantar  
Gracias a ti por vivir  
MI corazón ha de latir**

 **Transformada en amor  
Rompiendo mis restricciones  
Mis cadenas y mi prisión**

 **Con ustedes volveré a brillar**

 **(Se ve a Rainbow y Applejack ayudándose en vez de estar compitiendo, a Fluttershy cantándole a varios animales, a Pinkie acabando una fiesta y a Spike intentando sorprender a Rarity la cual lo veía adorable)**

 **Cada momento contigo siempre mágico es  
Pues contigo la amistad mágica es**

 **Nunca me dejes dame tu mano  
Y a este amanecer esperar**

 **Contigo lo voy a disfrutar  
Tal vez tenga un final**

 **Pero contigo  
Tal vez no sea tan fatal**

 **Cada momento contigo siempre lo es**

 **(Se ve a Luna y Celestia en la entrada mientras las clases empiezan a terminar)**

 **Aun en la oscuridad con tu luz  
De este agujero infernal  
Nada es accidental**

 **Dame tu mano al amanecer y al amanecer esperar  
Nunca me tienes que demostrar  
Que ha todos puedes salvar**

 **Pues siempre hay que intentar  
Pues contigo los imposibles los podemos vencer  
Siempre esperando el amanecer**

 **Imposibles por romper  
Y a la oscuridad vencer**

 **(Se ve todo oscuro sin nada de luz, hasta que se aprecian dos luces una brillante como el sol y la otra aunque más pequeña clara como la luna revelando ser Sunset y Twilight iluminando la oscuridad)**

 **Cada momento contigo siempre mágico es  
Pues siempre estoy dispuesta a vencer**

 **Con este gran amor aunque imposible  
Pero capaz de lograr**

 **La amistad siempre mágica es  
Toma mi mano la luz encontrar y la magia sentir  
Contigo la amistad mágica siempre será**

 **Podrán venir irse y demás  
Podrán llorar  
Pues contigo siempre estaré  
Y contigo siempre más que una amiga puedo ser**

 **Este amor más que imposible será inmortal  
(se ve a las chicas junto con el resto de los demás esperándolos, mientras Twilight y Sunset se miran a los ojos mientras se toman de la mano, para ir con los demás)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, quienes hacen mis fics obras muy exitosas, muchas gracias por ello:**_

 **Mana:** _la culpa termino por ahogar a Twilight, quien finalmente decidió entregarse voluntariamente a Debonair, ahora ella puede completar su venganza del modo que desea, acabando con su sobrina y terminando así con la existencia de su hermana. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _ella realmente pensó que podría hacerlo, que podría llegar al corazón de su tía, aunque parece que no noto que ella ya no tiene corazón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _Twilight cayó en la trampa de cometer un error pero con las mejores y muchos de nosotros hemos caído en esa trampa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _se tocara ese tema, pero no será demasiado, solo algunos en los que haya seres a los que Drago podría considerar un gran problema para sus malignos planes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Soranomomo93:** _eso era lo que quería Debonair, dañar emocionalmente a Twilight para que ella se entregara voluntariamente a ella. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _Debonair fue astuta, espero el mejor momento para atacar y ahora que Twilight está vulnerable, ella se entregó voluntariamente, todo como ella quería que pasara. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _pues acabas de ver que la culpa, los reproches de Celestia y ver como sus amigas sufrían, terminaron por consumirla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ultimatespartan98:** _efectivamente contaba con que eso pasaría, ya que ahora también tiene a Twilight. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _aunque es el lado oscuro de Twilight, aún conserva algo de las mismas emociones de la princesa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mogasca:** _eso es algo extremo ¿no crees? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _y vaya que tenías razón, pues Twilight se encontró a Debonair para salvar a sus amigas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _lo siento, pero no habrá uno de esos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _y ese fue el caso tanto de Debonair como de Lord Voldemort, aunque siempre me he preguntado si el Guasón era así de niño, es decir, si ya desde muy pequeño estaba trastornado o peor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _pues ya acabas de ver lo que acaba de pasar, Debonair tiene grandes planes en mente y uno de ellos era forzar a Twilight a rendirse. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Súper Rock Ninja:** _pues ya acabas de ver lo que acaba de pasar, lady Debonair ahora tiene a Twilight también y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _por el momento la batalla con Debonair está a punto de comenzar, pero ahora también tiene atrapada a Twilight, quien no pudo con la culpa de su error. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 62 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Mana, Éire, NovaStarPrime, Olivia, Soranomomo93, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Ultimatespartan98, Xanatrix742, Mogasca, Moon-9215, Tenzalucard123, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Súper Rock Ninja, Iron Mario.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	63. Guerra Mágica Primera Parte

_**Es la hora de un nuevo capítulo, así como también del comienzo de la batalla final contra la diabólica Debonair, quien ya tiene todo lo que necesita para poder completar sus malignos planes, ya que ahora que tiene también a su sobrina como prisionera, solo necesita asegurarse de que el veneno en su hermana termine por consumirla y sin la reina del Páramo, nada podrá impedir que Lady Debonair pueda absorber la magia de todo ese reino, volviéndose un ser que sería casi omnipotente, casi un dios en toda su totalidad, las chicas deben estar preparadas para enfrentarse a este terrible predicamento.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=fG10K2keFZU**

 **(Sunset)  
A veces no se sí seguir**

 **¿Qué camino tomar?**

 **Sombras de luz**

 **Camino sin fin**

 **Y un mundo por vivir**

 **(Ritmo rápido)**

 **A veces no se sí eh de continuar**

 **Caída por la ambición**

 **El deseo y el poder**

 **Sé qué no merezco tu amistad**

 **(Twilight)  
Una oportunidad más**

 **Eh de levantar**

 **(Sunset)  
Volver a continuar**

 **(Las dos juntas)  
Juntas volvemos a luchar**

 **Sé qué intentarás de dudar**

 **De intentar no seguir  
Pero unidas hemos de continuar**

 **(Twilight)  
Confía en mi**

 **No eres el fuego del fin**

 **Eres la luz del día aquí**

 **Dar Esperanza de vivir**

 **Contra la oscuridad**

 **Será la verdad**

 **La fuerza de la lealtad  
Vuélvete a levantar**

 **Sólo la verdad  
Triunfa sobre el mal**

 **(Sunset)  
Unidas hemos de vencer  
El camino se despejará**

 **(Twilight)  
Volver a luchar**

 **(Sunset)  
Con todo el poder**

 **(Twilight)  
Vuelves a nacer**

 **Esperanza como Dragón**

 **(Sunset)  
Ilumina como un fénix**

 **(Las dos juntas)  
Juntas hemos de luchar  
Volveremos a ver el camino ideal**

 **(Applejack)  
Fuerte como un lobo**

 **(Rainbow Dash)  
Lealtad tal halcón**

 **(Rainbow y Applejack)  
Triunfa sobre el mal  
Volveremos a luchar**

 **(Fluttershy)  
Libre Y hermosa al volar  
Mariposa del viento tomar**

 **(Sunset)  
Renace como el fénix**

 **Tu luz ha de levantar  
Esperanza una vez más**

 **He de levantar  
Sonriendo una vez más**

 **(Pinkie)  
Como el Delfín eh de sonreír**

 **Triste nunca estar**

 **No dudes y levántate una vez más**

 **(Rarity)  
Generosa cual Garza eh de volver**

 **(Todas juntas)**

 **Caminar y seguir  
Levantarse otra vez**

 **Y vuelve a luchar  
Siempre junto a la verdad**

 **Unidas jamás perderemos  
la libertad**

 **Guerreras somos  
Unidas vencemos y caeremos**

 **Vuelve a brillar  
Amanecer contigo otra vez  
Luchar contigo hasta el fin**

 **(Sunset)  
Eh vuelto a brillar**

 **(Twilight)  
El camino tomar**

 **(Las dos juntas)  
Por siempre unidas**

 **Jamás vencidas**

 **Puesto esto es**

 **(Todas juntas)**

 **La amistad  
(tono largo al final resaltando la amistad)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos disfrutar del capítulo 63**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 63 Guerra Mágica.**

 **Primera Parte**

Cuando los siervos de Debonair se retiraron con Twilight, las chicas se quedaron sumamente preocupadas, Rainbow fue más expresiva y golpeo una pared con fuerza, hecho que repitió algunas veces más, pues la situación era demasiado alarmante y preocupante por lo que acababa de pasar.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Qué estúpidas fuimos! ¡Que estúpidas fuimos!-bramaba Rainbow sin dejar de golpear la pared con fuerza y furia.

-Que desgracia, ahora no solo tienen a Sunset sino también a Twilight-dijo Rarity preocupada por sus dos amigas.

-¿Cómo se los explicaremos a la reina y a su hermano?-pregunto Fluttershy.

-No tenemos que explicarles nada, lo que debemos hacer es informarles de lo que paso y prepararnos para irlas a rescatar a ambas-dijo Pinkie Pie.

Las chicas miraron a su amiga rosada con sorpresa, ya que esa idea era sumamente buena y lógica, a veces la chica alegre las sorprendía y de qué manera, realmente era un caso único-Entonces eso es lo que haremos, pero no podemos perder mucho tiempo, quien sabe lo que esa bruja perversa tenga preparada para ambas-dijo Rarity con más preocupación.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Montaña Prohibida**

Debonair se encontraba relajándose un poco, después de todo, el momento de que su venganza cayera sobre todos sus enemigos estaca cada vez más cerca y cuando ese momento llegara sería muy divertido, especialmente por el gran final que tenía pensado para sus queridos enemigos, fue cuando Hiss apareció.

-Disculpe su majestad, pero le traigo noticias-dijo Hiss.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Debonair mirando de reojo a su vil serpiente.

-Recibimos un informe del profesor Estraga, al parecer han capturado a la princesa Twilight, a su sobrina-informo Hiss.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo consiguieron tan fácilmente?-pregunto Debonair volteando a ver a su servidor.

-No estoy seguro, pero parece que las creaciones finales del profesor fueron efectivas en su trabajo-informo Hiss.

Debonair no dijo nada, solo desvió la mirada y sonrió con maldad al escuchar eso-Ya veo, entonces creo que ha llegado el momento de ir a ver a mi querida sobrina, informa a Midnight que prepare a la prisionera, ya es hora de divertirnos en grande-indico Debonair con maldad.

-Si eminencia-dijo Hiss haciendo una reverencia.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Debonair y sus siervos salieran de la montaña prohibida, con Sunset encadenada, la maligna bruja se dirigía hacia Ponyville, pero más específicamente a Canterlot, pues tenía grandes planes en mente y ese lugar iba a ser la cuna de ellos.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ponyville**

Tras informarle a Maléfica por medio del espejo que Twilight usaba para contactarse con Maléfica, la reina les indico que se prepararan para acudir al rescate de su hija y de Sunset, la batalla final estaba cerca y no se podían dar el lujo de perder en esos momentos.

-Parece que la reina está muy tranquila pese a lo que paso-dijo Rainbow confundida.

-No digas tonterías, claro que está preocupada, pero alterarse no le ayudara en nada, tenemos que ir cuanto antes de nuevo al Páramo y planear el rescate de nuestras amigas-indico Rarity y sus amigas asintieron.

-Ah, eso no será necesario-dijo Pinkie Pie señalando hacia el cielo.

Pues en esos momentos, Debonair paso volando sobre la ciudad, acompañada de sus sirvientes y de su prisionera, dirigiéndose hacia Canterlot, lo que llamo la atención de las chicas, pero al mismo tiempo era un gran alivio en cierto modo, pues no tendrían que ir muy lejos para acudir al rescate de sus amigas, pero al mismo tiempo era un gran problema.

-Debonair está aquí en nuestra ciudad-dijo Applejack.

-¿Saben lo que eso significa?-pregunto Fluttershy-que mucha gente podría salir herida-agrego sumamente preocupada.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Páramo**

Maléfica estaba haciendo los planes de ataque en compañía de Garnet, Shining Armor, Diaval y Kate, ya que ella les estaba dando información de los planes de ataque de Debonair sobre el resto del mundo mágico, Samael también estaba presente, ya que él solo pensaba en una cosa, ejercer una cruel y brutal venganza sobre Debonair por lo que había hecho.

Justo en esos momentos, Perla apareció corriendo muy alarmada-¡Alteza, las chicas volvieron a llamar, Debonair se dirige hacia Ponyville con Sunset y el resto de sus tropas!-.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Maléfica volteando a ver a su leal sirviente.

-Por lo que veo tiene pensado también destruir la ciudad-dijo Garnet con seriedad.

-No se necesita visión futura para saber eso-expreso Declan, provocando que la gema lo viera algo molesta y le diera un zape en la cabeza-¡Oye!-.

-Debiste ver venir eso-dijo Garnet cruzada de brazos y con un tono de voz tranquilo.

Maléfica se quedó pensando en lo que podría estar tramando su hermana, pero nada de lo que pasaba tenía lógica para ella, su hermana debía saber que acudir a Ponyville era esperar enfrentarse a todo su ejército, a menos que estuviera planeado un gran golpe, Maléfica conocía a su hermana y siempre sus movimientos ilógicos tenían una razón oculta, una muy siniestra y tenebrosa razón.

-Preparen a todas las tropas, iremos a salvar a mi hija y a sus amigas, no permitiremos que mi hermana siga causando más desgracias-dijo Maléfica.

-¿Estas segura de esto madre?-pregunto Shining Armor mirando a su madre no muy seguro de que eso fuera bueno para ella-¿Crees ser capaz de hacer algo como esto? Es tu hermana después de todo-.

-Nada me importa, si a mi hermana le hubieran puesto un alto hace mucho tiempo no continuaría por ese sendero torcido que recorrió toda su vida, es mi deber detenerla e impedir que más inocentes sufran por culpa de su retorcida ambición-.

-Muy bien madre, haremos lo que digas-.

-Yo también estoy lista para ir a la acción-dijo Cadence apareciendo lista para actuar, se podía ver el enorme bulto que tenía en su estómago, señal de que ya llevaba buen tiempo embarazada.

Pero Shining Armor negó con la cabeza-Lo siento mi amor, pero no, tú te quedaras aquí-.

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! Twilight también es parte de mi familia y Sunset también lo será, así como el resto de las chicas, no puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer…-.

-Cadence-la voz de Maléfica se escuchó entre la multitud-agradezco tu preocupación hacia mi hija, pero también tú debes pensar en el bienestar del bebé, no puedes arriesgarte a que Debonair lo lastime de algún modo, si vas a la batalla podrías poner en riesgo la vida de esa criatura y sé que es algo que no quieres hacer-dijo Maléfica con autoridad.

Cadence quiso replicar, pero Maléfica tenía razón, acudir a la batalla podría ser sumamente malo para su pequeño retoño, el cual ya estaba a pocos días de nacer, así que asintió con resignación y acepto la indicación de Maléfica, la cual sonrió agradecida ante eso.

-Muy bien, vamos a salvar a mi hija y a sus amigas-indico Maléfica y todos asintieron, dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia la salida.

Shining Armor abrazo y beso a su esposa, la cual le correspondió ambos gestos, cuando Maléfica salió del salón se encontró con Zecora, quien la miraba fijamente y de brazos cruzados, reina y curandera se vieron a los ojos de manera retadora, casi de modo intimidante.

-Sé lo que está planeando su majestad y le pido que se olvide de eso, no puede ir en sus condiciones, podría ser muy arriesgado para usted-dijo Zecora.

-¿Sabes que es más arriesgado? Interponerte entre mi hija y yo-dijo Maléfica con enfado-además, también debo rescatar a la hija de Celestia, no me quedare aquí-.

Zecora no se daba por vencida y no se movió de su lugar-Alteza, por favor, si usted va en ese estado, nada garantiza que regrese con vida, el veneno en su cuerpo es muy peligroso, no puede ir a una batalla en esas condiciones-dijo Zecora-por favor, su hija aun la necesita, sin usted a su lado ¿Quién la guiara para que se convierta en la reina que el Páramo necesita?-.

-Hazte a un lado Zecora-.

-Lo lamento majestad, pero si es necesario decirle a Shining Armor para evitar que vaya a la batalla, entonces eso haré definitivamente-dijo Zecora con determinación.

-¿Me estas amenazando?-.

-No mi reina, es una promesa-aseguro Zecora.

-Tu reina está dándote una orden, así que apártate de mi camino ahora mismo-ordeno Maléfica con un tono de voz sumamente severo y autoritario.

-Lo lamento, pero no pienso hacerlo "su alteza"-escupió Zecora con un tono de voz duro.

Maléfica cerró los ojos con resignación y disparo un rayo contra Zecora, quien nunca se vio venir eso, el ataque, la golpeo y la dejo noqueada-Lo lamento Zecora, agradezco que te preocupes por mí, pero mi destino ya está marcado, no creas que no sé qué hay la posibilidad de que no regrese con vida de esta batalla, pero abandonar a mi hija es algo que jamás podré hacer, siempre atesorare tu amistad y tus preocupaciones por mí, sé que Twilight aún tiene mucho que aprender, pero también sé que la dejo en buenas manos, pues tiene grandes amigas, un hermano que la ama y una cuñada que la sabrá guiar, así como también sé que tú también podrás guiarla y ayudarla en todo lo que yo no pude-dijo Maléfica, para luego sonreír con tristeza-te pido que cuides de mis hijos y a mi nieto…dile que me perdone por no haberme quedado para conocerlo-pidió Maléfica retirándose para guiar a su ejército.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ponyville**

Aura se dirigía hacia la biblioteca de la ciudad, ya que quería sacar un libro que podría ayudarle con el trabajo de verano que estaba haciendo, iba por la calle masticando un chicle, cuando una sombra la cubrió, la chica miro hacia arriba y vio pasar a un grupo de extrañas criaturas, pero lo que llamo su atención fue quien iba con ellas.

-¿Sunset?-murmuro al verla con cadenas.

Pero Aura no fue la única que los vio, pues Axel también los había visto desde su motocicleta y ahora se quitó su casco para asegurarse de que no estaba viendo visiones-Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto-dijo preocupado.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Canterlot**

Sentada en un banco del salón de música, Twilight era vigilada por Estraga, quien al ver tan decaída a la princesa se dio cuenta de que no haría nada estúpido, como tratar de escapar del lugar, ya que eso le costaría muy caro, la depresión de Twilight era algo divertido de ver, fue cuando una sombra negra se formó en el techo y del mismo apareció Debonair.

La maligna bruja descendió junto con Midnight y Hiss, llevando a Sunset en su mano derecha, sujetándola del cuello de su chaqueta, al ver a Sunset sana y salva, Twilight se sonrió un poco, pero eso no le duro cuando dirigió su vista hacia su tía, la cual tenía una sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro.

-Ya he llegado-dijo cruelmente.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Por su parte, el resto de las chicas se dirigía lo más rápido que podía hacia Canterlot, cuando llegaron, descubrieron que de la escuela emergía un extraño torbellino de energía oscura, lo que les corroboraba que Debonair y sus entes se encontraban ahí, seguramente con sus amigas.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Hora de entrar y patear traseros diabólicos!-declaro Rainbow preparándose para entrar atravesando el techo, pero Applejack la detuvo antes de que pudiera hacer eso.

-¡Espera dulzura, no podemos simplemente entrar así!-le expreso sujetándola del brazo.

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto Rainbow cruzada de brazos con enojo.

-Porque Debonair también está ahí y por si no lo recuerdas, cuando peleamos con una simple imagen de ella ni siquiera pudimos hacerle un pequeño rasguño ¿Cómo crees que nos vaya contra la verdadera?-pregunto Rarity.

-Buen punto-reconoció Rainbow recordando como Debonair literalmente barrio el suelo con ellas.

-¿Entonces qué hacemos?-pregunto Pinkie Pie.

-Lo que necesitamos es un plan bien pensado y elaborado, pero también debemos actuar ahora o será muy tarde-dijo Rarity.

-Ah…ese puede ser un problema-dijo Fluttershy.

-¿Por qué lo dices Fluttershy?-pregunto Applejack y Fluttershy señalo hacia la entrada de la escuela.

Al ver de qué hablaba su tímida amiga, vieron que en la entrada se encontraban Magician, Emperador, Rueda del Destino y Mundo, los cuatro monstruos viendo a sus enemigas listos para la batalla, aunque Rainbow Dash no se mostró intimidada, al igual que Applejack, ambas encararon a los monstruos listas para la batalla.

-¡No se preocupen, podemos con ellos, la última vez nos tomaron por sorpresa y por eso no pudimos ganarles, pero ahora sí que acabaremos con estos tipos!-declaro Rainbow sonriendo.

-¡Además, somos cinco contra cuatro, eso nos da ventaja numérica!-agrego Applejack sonriendo desafiante.

Apenas la vaquera dijo eso, Magician comenzó a brillar y se multiplico en 10 copias exactas de él mismo, aunque estas eran de un intenso color rojo, Emperador creo cuatro esferas de planta y le dio vida a cuatro nuevos monstruos, un murciélago humanoide, un pez también humanoide, una serpiente de 5 cabezas y un hombre fornido armado con una motosierra.

Rueda del Destino comenzó a hacer girar la rueda que estaba a su alrededor, dando origen a dos copias más de él mismo, una de ellas era roja y la otra dorada, finalmente, Mundo también creo dos versiones de él mismo, el primero de sus clones no tenía alas, sino tentáculos en la espalda y su otro clon tenía forma más humanoide, careciendo de alas y parecía hecho de energía pura.

Applejack se quedó muda al ver eso, al igual que el resto de las chicas-A mí se me hace que ya nos tocó bailar con la más fea-dijo Pinkie Pie mirando al ejército de monstruos que sus cuatro oponentes habían creado.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

En el interior de la escuela, Debonair miraba fijamente a Twilight y viceversa, la princesa miro a Sunset, la cual se veía sumamente confundida por el hecho de que su amada se hubiera rendido, en Midnight no había duda alguna, después de todo, ambas compartían los pensamientos y sabía muy bien porque su otra mitad se había entregado.

-Sobrina ¿Por qué motivo te rendiste con tanta facilidad? ¿Acaso no sabes lo que he querido hacerte desde hace tiempo para poder vengarme de mi querida hermana?-pregunto Debonair con tono tranquilo y frío.

-Puedo imaginármelo-respondió Twilight con total sinceridad y sin el menor temor en su tono de voz.

-Entonces dime ¿Por qué lo hiciste si sabes todo lo que planeo hacerte para que mi hermana sufra?-repitió Debonair.

-Porque todos están sufriendo por mi culpa-respondió Twilight con tristeza y culpabilidad en su voz.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Debonair abriendo mucho los ojos al escuchar eso, al igual que Sunset, quien miro a su amada con preocupación y sorpresa.

Twilight apretó sus puños y miro a su tía con furia-¡ME RENDI PORQUE POR MI ESTUPIDES TU ESTAS HACIENDO SUFRIR A TODOS LOS QUE ME IMPORTAN, POR CREER QUE HABIA BONDAD EN TI!-bramo Twilight mirando a Debonair con ira y decepción.

Debonair llevo su cabeza hacia atrás, abriendo los ojos de la sorpresa ante las declaraciones de Twilight, para luego sonreír sumamente divertida-Tienes un carácter sumamente rebelde, tal como yo lo tenía a tu edad-dijo Debonair sonriendo complacida ante eso-y eso que te quite tus pensamientos más oscuros y perversos-expreso mirando a Midnight.

-Tú y yo no nos parecemos en nada-aseguro Twilight mirando con furia a Debonair, quien solo sonrió de manera cínica.

-Eso es lo que tú crees, después de todo, somos tía y sobrina-sentencio malignamente.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Por su parte, las chicas se encontraban en un gran problema, pues les era muy difícil lidiar con tantos villanos en un solo lugar, especialmente porque cada una de aquellas copias tenía los poderes que los originales, además de que los monstruos creados por Emperador tenían sus propios y letales poderes.

-¡Si alguien tiene alguna idea sería bueno que la dijera ahora!-declaro Rainbow esquivando el ataque de dos clones de Magician, los cuales la atacaron por distintas direcciones.

-¡Lamentablemente no, solo seguir luchando y encontrar un modo de evitar que Debonair lastime a nuestras amigas, para luego dedicarse a destruir al mundo!-indico Applejack atacando a Rueda del Destino, quien se protegió con su rueda de metal gigante.

-¿Ese es un plan?-pregunto Pinkie Pie confundida.

-Suena más a una meta que a un plan-corrigió Fluttershy lanzándose a la batalla.

-¡Deje de parlotear, no podemos perder el tiempo, no cuando son nuestras amigas quienes están en grave peligro!-indico Rarity tomando el papel de líder.

Los Magician se elevaron en el cielo y reunieron energía de fuego en sus manos, mismas que liberaron contra las chicas, Rarity rápidamente creo un escudo mágico alrededor de ellas para protegerse del ataque, pero la explosión fue tan poderosa que las dejo tiradas en el suelo, pero aun no estaban vencidas, solo aturdidas.

-Definitivamente hay días en que no quiero levantarme de la cama-confeso Rainbow Dash adolorida.

-Ya somos dos querida-reconoció Rarity viendo como sus enemigos volvían a rodearlas, superándolas enormemente en número, definitivamente ese no era su día de suerte.

Emperador convirtió su brazo en una espada y se acercó peligrosamente hacia las chicas, fue cuando un disparo lo golpeo por la espalda, llamando la atención del monstruo, quien volteo y se encontró con la sorpresa de que un simple humano le estaba apuntando con un arma de fuego.

-¡Axel!-grito Fluttershy.

-¡Alto ahí! ¡Dejen a las chicas y levanten las manos antes de que sea tarde!-indico Axel sin dejar de apuntarles a los monstruos.

Estos se miraron entre sí sin saber si tomarse esa amenaza en serio o como un mal chiste, así que Mundo decidió darle una lección a aquel humano insolente que se atrevía a amenazarlos con una patética arma de fuego humana, pero antes de poder hacer algo, una llamarada salió de la nada, golpeando a Mundo y estrellándolo contra una pared.

-Lo siento amigo, pero no será tan fácil-declaro Aura incorporándose y dejando sorprendidas a las chicas.

-¿Aura? ¿Puedes hacer magia?-pregunto Rarity sorprendida.

-Desde hace un año, no se los dije porque tenía órdenes directas de la madre de Twilight, cielos, para ser una bondadosa mujer es realmente estricta-dijo Aura estremeciéndose al recordar como Maléfica le dio aquella orden.

Axel solo miraba lo que pasaba con mucha confusión-Oigan, oigan, un momento ¿de qué están hablando? ¿Cómo que magia? ¿Y qué rayos son esas cosas?-pregunto confundido y algo alterado.

Pero antes de poder responder, los monstruos volvieron a erguirse sobre sus enemigos, incluyendo el Mundo que fue derribado por Aura, el cual parecía haber sufrido ningún daño, lo que frustraba más a las chicas, pues significaba que aún tenían que lidiar con un gran número de enemigos.

-Creo que mi ayuda no sirvió de nada-dijo Aura retrocediendo preocupada.

-No se preocupen, ya pedí apoyo por la radio, no creo que los refuerzos tarden mucho en llegar-dijo Axel sonriendo nerviosamente, ya que los enemigos eran sumamente imponentes y algo aterradores.

Fue cuando varias patrullas aparecieron a lo lejos, lo que significaba que las palabras de Axel eran ciertas, los refuerzos habían llegado y muy a tiempo, pero al ver esa gran cantidad de vehículos, Rueda del Destino de color rojo se elevó en el cielo y lanzo varias bolas de fuego contra las mismas, destruyéndolas o derribándolas, provocando que los oficiales abandonaran sus vehículos y se dispersaran rápidamente, presos del miedo.

-No sé qué pienses tú, pero eso no me da la menor confianza-dijo Rainbow mirando a Axel, el cual ya no sabía ni que decir.

El Magician original se acercó a las chicas y miro a sus compañeros-Lady Debonair ya dio sus órdenes, las quiere muertas, acabemos con ellas y entreguemos sus cadáveres a nuestra ama-.

-Será un placer-dijo Mundo.

Los enemigos de las chicas comenzaron a acercarse de nuevo de forma lenta, las chicas se pusieron en guardia, pero sin Twilight y sin Sunset estaban en graves problemas, incluso algunos clones se dirigieron hacia Aura y Axel, los cuales solo podían mantenerse en guardia, pero sin ningún plan para poder lidiar con aquel terrible predicamento.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Debonair miraba fijamente a Twilight, quien le correspondía la mirada con firmeza y desafío en sus brillantes ojos, provocando que la sonrisa de Debonair aumentara más, fue cuando levanto la mano donde tenía a Sunset, quien se mantuvo en silencio en todo ese momento.

-¿Escuchaste eso? Se entregó por ti y sus queridas amigas ¿no es eso tierno?-pregunto divertida-¿Por qué no le dices todo lo que dijiste de ella en la Montaña Prohibida?-.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-pregunto Twilight confundida.

-Ella dijo que estaba loca por ti, que daría lo que fuera por ti, que eres lo que más ama en el mundo, tú eres su musa, su inspiración y su verdadero amor, en mi opinión, son palabras sumamente cursis sacadas de una novela barata-expreso Debonair lanzando a Sunset contra el suelo.

-¡Sunset!-grito Twilight corriendo a su lado y abrazándola-¿te encuentras bien? ¿No te hicieron daño?-.

-No…estoy bien…pero Twilight…no debiste haberte rendido-dijo Sunset mirándola con desaprobación y tristeza.

-Yo…lo siento…pero…no podía permitir que más personas sufrieran por mi culpa-explico Twilight apenada.

Debonair se rio divertida al escuchar eso-Realmente eres igual a tu madre y a tu abuela-.

-Y me siento orgullosa de ello-aseguro Twilight mirando a Debonair con odio, provocando que la sonrisa burlona de Debonair aumentara.

-Ya lo veo-suspiro-creo que hoy será la única vez que seré clemente y haré algo bueno, las dejare morir juntas, como dos amantes, como Romeo y Julieta, solo que en vez de morir por mano propia, yo misma las eliminare a ambas-sentencio Debonair.

Al escuchar eso, Midnight protesto-¡Pero madre, dijiste que podía quedarme con Sunset!-.

-No te preocupes Midnight, eso es algo que aun pasara, solo las matare a ambas, luego podrás quedarte con la chica como tú esclava personal, por supuesto que ahora sería un cuerpo vacío, sin alma, ni vida, un tipo de zombi que solo cumplirá tus caprichos, sean cual sean-explico Debonair.

Midnight se quedó pensando un momento en la propuesta de Debonair y ahora fue Twilight quien protesto-No puedes estar de acuerdo con eso-.

-Por supuesto que puede, después de todo, es tu lado oscuro-dijo Debonair sonriendo de forma sumamente macabra y demoniaca.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Applejack se estrelló contra una pared y miro desafiante a sus enemigos, comenzó a sangrar del labio y se lo limpio con rapidez-Este puede ser nuestro fin-dijo entre dientes, cuando Emperador preparo el golpe definitivo contra ella.

Justo en ese momento, un rayo de luz salió de la nada, golpeando a Emperador y estrellándolo contra una pared-¡Resistan chicas! ¡Los refuerzos han llegado!-declaro Shining Armor acompañado por todo el ejército del Páramo.

-Parece que es el momento de que la batalla de otro giro-dijo Rainbow sonriendo.

Las chicas también lo hicieron al ver que aún tenían tiempo para salvar a sus amigas de las garras de Debonair, pero debían darse prisa antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

 **Esta historia continuara…**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Otro capítulo que ha llegado a su final, pero como acaban de ver, la batalla final con Debonair no ha hecho más que empezar y aunque Zecora trato de detenerla, Maléfica está dispuesta a enfrentar a su hermana y salvar tanto a su hija como a su futura nuera, aunque eso le cueste la poca vida que le queda por culpa del veneno.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=jjoqLClNfDo**

 **(Luna)  
Mira el arcoíris con esperanza lo puedes ver  
Solo levántate de esa oscuridad**

 **Brillante como el sol aquí  
Eres mi luz en este mundo**

 **Brillante sobre la oscuridad que hay por ti  
Nunca te rindas**

 **(Celestia)  
Los sueños se realizaran  
No importa cuánto he de batallar**

 **Siempre la esperanza prevalecerá  
Contigo al caminar**

 **(Luna y Celestia)  
Un olvido, un misterio y un hoy por venir  
Salir de las sombras  
Y ver la luz**

 **Es el regalo que disfruto pues estas tu**

 **(Twilight)  
No tengo miedo  
Ni ira  
Ni desesperación**

 **(Sunset)  
Contigo lo he de lograr**

 **En este abismo eterno  
Nos levantaremos y volveremos a reír**

 **Mis alas levantar y volver a volar  
Un largo día es**

 **No hay excepciones  
Ni más presiones**

 **(Twilight)  
Brillante es la luz  
Que ejerces tu**

 **(Applejack, Pinkie y Rarity)  
Ni miento  
Nunca triste estoy  
Rendirme jamás lo hare**

 **Por un destino a proteger  
Brillante y fuerte ser**

 **(Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash)  
Cruel nunca seré  
Leal contigo siempre estaré**

 **(Sunset y Twilight)  
Mi amiga tú serás**

 **Con el amor tendrás  
Y la magia fuerte es  
Ya que es la amistad**

 **(Twilight)  
Amigas hasta el fin  
(con tonos bajos en forma de susurro)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo el gran éxito que he tenido en estos años, muchas gracias por ello.**_

 **Mana:** _cuando la culpa nos llena por completo cometemos los peores errores, ahora Debonair está lista para acabar con todos sus enemigos, empezando por la hija de su hermana y su querida amiga. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _cuando la culpa nos consume por completo, nos cegamos mucho, como le paso a Twilight. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _ahora la batalla final finalmente ha comenzado, aunque por el momento, parece que es Debonair quien tiene todas las cartas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _el momento de la verdad ha llegado, todos están listos para darle batalla a la diabólica Debonair, quien ya tiene preparado todo un plan para vencer a sus enemigos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _ciertamente, el miedo y la culpa son armas sumamente peligrosas, y Debonair supo explotarlas para sus propios fines, ahora ha comenzado la batalla final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _por fortuna la pelea apenas ha comenzado, aunque Debonair tiene pensado terminar con ambas chicas ahora que las tiene a su merced. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ultimatespartan98:** _Debonair jugo bien sus piezas, primero hizo sentir mal a Twilight y luego espero pacientemente a que ella se entregara para poder destruirla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _la culpa y el miedo son peligrosas armas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _y sumamente peligroso, ya que como acabas de ver, Debonair tenía calculado todo eso y ahora está lista para terminar con ambas de un solo golpe. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _no tienes idea, porque Debonair tiene grandes planes ahora que las tiene a ambas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _efectivamente y creo que eso es mucho que personajes de series como "Resident Evil" no entiende, solo hay que recordar como el tipo de la primera película estaba más interesado en hacer dinero que en lo que había pasado en el Panal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _la culpa es algo sumamente peligroso, Twilight se entregó, pero ahora todos están listos para ir a ayudarlas a ambas, aunque Debonair parece tener todo fríamente calculado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _ese perro siempre ha tenido una gran suerte, a pesar de tener siempre cara de deprimido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Súper Rock Ninja:** _pues ya estás viendo que está ocurriendo, las chicas están listas para dar batalla y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rey Drasian:** _y aun si llegan a tiempo, todavía no hay que cantar victoria al formar a la diosa, después de todo, no olvides que Debonair tiene otra cara oculta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 63 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Mana, NovaStarPrime, Olivia, Éire, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Ultimatespartan98, Tenzalucard123, Xanatrix742, Moon-9215, Blaitor21, Iron Mario, Kurtlaraperdomo, Súper Rock Ninja, Rey Drasian.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	64. Guerra Magica Segunda Parte

_**En el capítulo anterior:**_

" _ **La noche de Debonair finalmente ha llegado, la batalla final ha comenzado, Lady Debonair planea completar su venganza en Ponyville, usando a Twilight para lastimar a su hermana menor, al mismo tiempo, las valientes Guerreras de la Amistad y las fuerzas del Páramo harán todo lo posible por rescatar a la princesa y a Sunset de esa despreciable bruja, quien ya tiene todo listo para su gran plan, además de que también tiene planeado deshacerse de un gran problema que la molestado desde hacía tiempo, los momentos más aterradores de la batalla están a punto de comenzar"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=ndZj2IJafUI**

 **Un pasado por olvidar  
Un futuro por descubrir  
Y un presente por vivir**

 **(Se ve a Twilight dirigiéndose a Canterlot acompañada de Spike, con Luna y Celestia en la entrada)**

 **Esperanza me ha de levantar  
La luz en tus sombras, tu sol y tu luna  
Vuelve a sonreír otra vez**

 **(Se ve al resto de las chicas esperándola)**

 **No sé qué hacer estoy a momentos de perder  
Empiezo a dudar a mis alas perder y empezar a caer**

 **No vuelvas ni temas de dudar**

 **Tu lealtad  
Tus honestidad  
Fuerte has de ser, no lo dudes eso tienes que ver**

 **(la imagen cambia a Rainbow y Applejack compitiendo en una carrera)**

 **Tus risas  
Y Amabilidad  
Generosa siempre has de ser**

 **(Cambia a Pinkie haciendo reír a las demás, Fluttershy con varios animales y Rarity diseñando varios vestidos nuevos)**

 **Nunca de eso lo eh de dudar  
Eso es la amistad  
que tiene poder**

 **Sólo tú la tienes que ver  
Y creer**

 **Vuelve a levantarte  
y a vivir  
Que sin ti, estoy perdida otra vez**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirando un poco nerviosa a Twilight recordando cuando Twilight junto con las demás le dan la mano a Sunset ofreciéndole su amistad)**

 **Vuélvete a levantar  
Una vez más hay que luchar**

 **Y volver a enfrentar, volver a pelear**

 **Luz ilumina el fin  
Mi fuerza eres tu**

 **Luz he de ser**

 **(Ambas al verse sonríen un poco nerviosas sin saber que decir)**

 **Solo el tiempo lo dirá  
Volver a pelear  
Esperanza es lo que das**

 **Volver a intentar**

 **La esperanza me ha de iluminar y juntos viviremos al fin**

 **Por qué contigo he de luchar**

 **(Cambia la imagen con un fondo brillante con varias criaturas del Páramo pasando a mostrar a Discord, seguido de Shining Armor y Candance, por ultimo a Maléfica junto con Diaval)**

 **Amigas hasta el fin  
Que la esperanza nos ha de iluminar**

 **Volver a soñar  
No he de dudar**

 **Contigo por siempre hasta el fin  
la amistad es nuestra fuente de luz**

 **Amigas hemos de ser  
Juntas hasta el fin**

 **Guerreras a luchar**

 **El mal a enfrentar**

 **(Cambia la imagen con Applejack acabando con varios espectros por tierra, y Pinkie atacando a otros saliendo desde el mar, pasando a Twilight, Sunset, Rarity, Rainbow y Fluttershy volando enfrentando a varias criaturas con grandes ataques)**

 **Juntas y unidas hasta el fin**

 **Que la amistad vuelva a florecer**

 **Y la amistad por siempre ha de vencer**

 **Sola he estado**

 **Nunca la felicidad experimente**

 **Sola no eh de seguir**

 **Con ustedes vuelvo una a ser**

 **Su amistad fuerte lo es**

 **Porque la amistad es la magia que tiene el poder  
Al mal enfrentar y vencer**

 **(Volviendo a cambiar otro fondo negro esta vez con el valle de las sombras revelando con varios Espectros pasando a Tirek, seguido del Rey Sombra y la Reina Chrysalis con una sonrisa maligna, pasando a Sonata, Aria y Adagio esta última con una sonrisa ambiciosa y por ultimo a Debonair sin ninguna sonrisa)**

 **Esto es la amistad**

 **Fuerte, honesta, leal, alegre, amable, generosa, amorosa y mágica siempre ha de ser**

 **Juntas por siempre  
Contra el mal latente  
Juntas una vez**

 **Guerreras de la Amistad**

 **(cambia la imagen con las chicas y Maléfica su lado mientras detrás de ellas aparece la figura de Amaterasu)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos disfrutar del capítulo 64**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 64 Guerra Mágica.**

 **Segunda Parte**

Los refuerzos llegaron y muy a tiempo, pues la batalla contra los ejércitos de Debonair no iba nada bien para las chicas, por fortuna, esto comenzó a cambiar, aunque los clones y los monstruos originales eran sumamente poderosos e implacables, todos peleaban como si fueran uno solo y el tiempo se les estaba agotando.

-¿Dónde está la princesa?-pregunto Garnet dándole un golpe a uno de los clones de Mundo.

-¡Están en la escuela, tenemos que sacarlas de ahí cuanto antes!-indico Applejack esquivando los rayos de fuego de dos Magician.

Lo que más impresiono a las guerreras fue el hecho de ver aparecer a Celestia, Luna y Mana, las 3 con armaduras mágicas del Páramo, atacando a los enemigos del mundo, en Celestia había una agresividad que nunca se había visto y no era para menos, considerando a quienes querían rescatar.

-¡Mi hija también debe estar con ella!-dedujo lanzando un golpe con su espada a uno de los Emperadores-¡Fuera de mi escuela!-.

Rarity también pensó lo mismo y miro a su equipo, vio que los refuerzos estaban ayudando mucho en la batalla contra los ejércitos de Debonair, así que asumió rápidamente su papel de líder y dio las indicaciones.

-¡Muy bien, Rainbow y Fluttershy, vengan conmigo, Pinkie Pie y Applejack, ustedes quédense a ayudar a los demás, una vez que terminen aquí reúnanse con nosotras de inmediato!-indico Rarity.

-¡Entendido!-declararon todos, comenzando la separación como se las indico su líder.

-Buena suerte-les deseo Garnet.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Las 3 chicas ingresaron rápidamente a la escuela y se dirigieron rápidamente al salón donde se encontraban sus amigas, esperando llegar a tiempo, Rainbow Dash, siendo la más rápida, se adelantó a toda velocidad, mientras Rarity y Fluttershy la seguían de cerca.

En el salón en el que se encontraban, Debonair miro a las dos chicas con una sonrisa fría y burlona-Sunset, sobrina, espero que estén preparadas para morir-dijo Debonair abriendo la palma de su mano y reuniendo su energía maligna en una esfera de oscuridad.

Sunset trato de levantarse para proteger a Twilight, pero la princesa la sujeto con fuerza para impedirle hacer el menor movimiento, al tiempo que ella se colocaba al frente para proteger a la peli fuego, pero antes de que Debonair lanzara su ataque, la pared se abrió con violencia y Rainbow Dash hizo acto de aparición.

-¡No tan rápido bruja miserable!-bramo Rainbow, provocando una sonrisa en sus amigas, especialmente cuando Rarity y Fluttershy también aparecieron.

-Ustedes sí que saben cómo arruinar una fiesta-dijo Debonair sonriendo y mirándolas de reojo.

Las 3 chicas lanzaron sus ataques al mismo tiempo, pero Debonair soplo, creando una pequeña brisa de aire que desvió los ataques del trío de amigas hacia las paredes y el techo, dejando un total de 3 enormes huecos en el lugar de impacto, sorprendiendo mucho a las 3 chicas por lo que acababa de hacer.

-Están causando un gran alboroto, será mejor ir a un lugar más tranquilo-indico Debonair elevándose, junto con Midnight, Estraga y sus dos prisioneras.

-¡Están escapando!-grito Fluttershy alarmada.

-¡Oh no, no lo harán!-declaro Rainbow Dash comenzando a seguirlas, Debonair llego hasta el techo de la escuela y se dispuso a marcharse, cuando Rainbow grito-¡No irás a ningún lado maldita bruja!-.

El grito de Rainbow fue escuchado por Applejack, quien diviso a Debonair, a sus secuaces y a sus amigas en el techo de Canterlot, rápidamente, comenzó a subir por las paredes, captando la atención de Pinkie Pie, la cual también comenzó a subir, aunque ella lo hizo de un salto.

Applejack fue la primera en llegar, colocándose de frente a Debonair, Pinkie Pie no tardó en llegar también y se colocó en un lado de ella, mientras que las demás aparecían detrás de sus enemigos, Midnight y Estraga solo permanecían neutrales, ninguno hacía nada, especialmente porque Debonair no parecía preocupada en lo más mínimo por lo que estaba pasando.

Una risa queda y burlona fue toda la respuesta que las chicas necesitaron-¡No le veo la gracia y yo se lo veo a todo!-grito Pinkie Pie mirando a Debonair con asco.

-¡Libera a nuestras amigas ahora mismo!-exigió Rarity.

-Como yo lo veo, a estas alturas, la única que tiene derecho a tener exigencias soy yo y lamentablemente no tengo ninguna-dijo Debonair divertida.

-¡Entonces prepárate para que te pateemos el trasero!-declaro Applejack lanzándose a la batalla.

Con un movimiento de su mano, Debonair golpeo a Applejack en la mejilla, derribándola y provocando que rodara por el suelo, cayendo por la orilla del techo, pero sujetándose a tiempo con sus dos manos, pero la maligna Debonair aún no había terminado y lanzo un golpe con más con sus espeluznantes uñas largas, golpeando a Applejack en ambas manos y provocando que cayera.

-¡Applejack!-grito Rainbow Dash lanzándose al rescate de su novia, mientras las demás rodeaban a Debonair, quien en ningún momento dejaba de sonreír, solo las miro a todas con diversión.

-Están perdiendo su tiempo y el mío-expreso cerrando los ojos de forma resignada y casi burlona, fue cuando algo la golpeo en la espalda y esta vez, fue un ataque realmente poderoso, pues hizo que abriera los ojos y la boca de la impresión, al tiempo que caía de rodillas, pero se sostenía con sus manos.

Al ver eso, Midnight y Estraga se acercaron a ella rápidamente-¡Madre! ¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Midnight preocupada.

Por toda respuesta, Debonair volteo con furia a ver al responsable de ese ataque, encontrándose con su hermana menor-¿Tú?-bramo furiosa.

Maléfica sonrió al ver que había captado la atención de Debonair-Veo que no te alegra verme aquí ¿verdad hermana?-pregunto Maléfica sonriendo.

-¡Mamá!-grito Twilight contenta de ver a su madre en el campo de batalla, al igual que Sunset, quien también sonrió.

Debonair se incorporó y miro desafiante a Maléfica, ambas hermanas se miraron fijamente, sin desviar la vista una de la otra-¿Aun sigues con vida? Que persistente eres-dijo Debonair molesta.

A todos les pareció extraño ese comentario, pero entonces Pinkie Pie noto algo en la reina del Páramo-Oigan chicas ¿no creen que la reina se ve algo extraña?-pregunto mirándola finalmente.

Las palabras de Pinkie Pie tenían cierta verdad, pues Maléfica se veía sumamente pálida, sudaba mucho y parecía que le costaba respirar, pues cada una de sus inhalaciones y exhalaciones eran demasiado lentas, pausadas y provocaban que hiciera una que otra mueca de dolor, Debonair sonrió levemente ante eso.

-Si que eres una tonta, venir hasta aquí y atacarme con ese hechizo ha acelerado el avance del veneno, debiste haberte quedado fuera de esto, pero insistes en actuar como toda una heroína, que lástima me das-dijo Debonair.

Maléfica aun con su estado débil y cansado, logro reunir fuerzas para poder decir algunas palabras-Hace mucho tiempo…una persona muy querida por mí…me enseño…que nunca abandonamos a quienes nos rodean…especialmente si es nuestra…familia…tal vez…recuerdas quien fue esa persona…fuiste tú…hermana…cuando aún…había bondad y amor…en ti-.

Debonair endureció la mirada ante aquellas palabras, pues el recuerdo de ese momento le vino a la mente de golpe y eso solo la enfureció más-¡Cállate!-bramo lanzándole una esfera de energía oscura a Maléfica.

En su estado, Maléfica no pudo esquivarlo y recibió el golpe directamente, provocando que Maléfica se estrellara contra el campanario de la escuela, cayendo después al suelo inconsciente-¡Mamá!-grito Twilight al ver eso-¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel?-.

-¡Es tu hermana! ¿Acaso eso no significa nada para ti?-cuestiono Sunset mirando con asco a Debonair.

Debonair miro a ambas chicas con frialdad-¡Yo no tengo hermana y pronto no tendré obstáculos en mi camino!-sentencio Debonair abriendo su palma de nuevo y apuntándoles a ambas chicas.

-¡Detente!-grito la voz de Shining Armor, captando la atención de Debonair-¡Si te atreves a ponerle un solo dedo encima a mi hermana te juro que lo lamentaras!-declaro Armor mirando con furia a Debonair.

-¡Y lo mismo va por mi prima!-declaro Mana mirando desafiante también a Debonair.

Celestia, Luna y las Gemas no tardaron en unírseles, al igual que Aura y Axel, ya que Maléfica dio la indicación de que Valdur, Isis, Ken, Skylar, Lucas, Kate y las Sirenas se quedaran en el Páramo para protegerlo en caso de que Debonair les diera alguna otra sorpresa desagradable.

-Pero como molestan estos insectos-gruño Midnight elevándose en el aire, al tiempo que Estraga se transformaba y Hiss hacía acto de aparición.

-No se preocupe mi lady, nos encargaremos de ellos-dijo Estraga lanzándose a la batalla, cuando Samael apareció de la nada, embistiéndolo con fuerza y ambos cayeron al suelo con fuerza.

Al poco tiempo, Rainbow Dash y Applejack volvieron a la batalla, Debonair solo gruño ante eso y se preparó para acabar con todos de un solo golpe, pero Aura fue más rápida y lanzo una llamarada a las cadenas de Sunset, liberándola, momento que la peli fuego aprovecho para darle una patada a Debonair en la cara.

Al ver eso, Midnight se preparó para atacar, pero Twilight la sujeto de las piernas y la lanzo contra el suelo-No sabía que tuvieras esa fuerza-dijo Sunset impresionada.

-Yo tampoco, creo que no sabes de lo que eres capaz hasta que alguien que te importa está en peligro-dijo Twilight sonriéndole.

-¡Después se dan todos los besos que quieran, ahora tenemos trabajo que hacer!-declaro Rainbow Dash, al tiempo que todas las guerreras se reunían.

-¡No tan rápido!-declaro Hiss lanzándose contra ellas listo para atacarlas, pero una llamarada salió de la nada y le dio en el trasero, provocando que saltara de dolor y cayera en picada.

El responsable del ataque no fue otro más que Spike, quien llego convertido en su forma de dragón, acompañado por Discord-¿Quién más quiere que le queme el trasero?-pregunto Spike desafiante.

Debonair gruño ante eso y miro a sus enemigas, así como también a todos los demás que la rodeaban, fue cuando Twilight y Sunset se miraron entre ellas, asintiendo al mismo tiempo, invocaron el poder de su magia.

-¡Por la Magia de la Amistad!-las 7 Guerreras nuevamente estaban reunidas y listas para terminar con la maldad.

-¡Ríndete tía, estas rodeada!-declaro Twilight.

-¿En serio crees eso?-pregunto Debonair y sus ojos rojos brillaron malignamente, fue cuando los 4 monstruos reaparecieron.

-¡No puede ser, los habíamos vencido!-exclamo Perla.

-¡Es la magia oscura de Debonair!-explico Shining Armor.

Las Guerreras de la Amistad y Debonair se vieron fijamente-¡Veamos ahora que tal les va contra la bruja real!-declaro Debonair lanzando un golpe con su brazo.

Las chicas se dispersaron, esquivando el golpe mortal de Debonair, quien demostraba ser mucho peor que la imagen con la que habían luchado antes, rápidamente, cada una de las chicas lanzo sus más poderosos ataques y conjuros, pero Debonair o los desviaba o los desaparecía con un movimiento de su mano o un simple chasquido de sus dedos.

-¡Está usando mi magia sucia y asquerosa serpiente ladrona!-bramo Discord molesto.

Debonair sujeto a Applejack de la pierna y la lanzo contra Rainbow Dash, para luego crear energías de sombras que atacaron a las chicas, quienes recibieron los ataques directamente y cayeron el suelo, además de demostrar su poder en la batalla, Debonair también demostraba que era capaz de restaurar a sus monstruos cuando estos caían a pesar de estar peleando.

-Es fuerte…demasiado fuerte…-dijo Rarity sorprendida y asustada.

-No podemos darnos por vencidas, tenemos que detenerla a cualquier costo-dijo Sunset.

-Sunset tiene razón, nuestra única esperanza ahora es invocar el poder de Amaterasu-indico Twilight.

-¡Hagámoslo y pateémosle el trasero!-declaro Rainbow Dash sonriendo ante la idea de su líder y amigas, al igual que las demás.

Las chicas se prepararon para invocar el poder de Amaterasu de nuevo, pero Midnight se adelantó y lanzo un golpe con su espada negra, rozando el brazo de Twilight y provocando que se desconcentrara, momento que Midnight aprovecho para darle una patada en la cara y derribarla.

-¡Twilight!-grito Sunset lanzándose en su ayuda, seguida por las demás, más Debonair lanzo unos lazos de sombra, atrapando a 5 de ellas, Sunset logro salvarse y derribo a Midnight-¿te encuentras bien Twilight?-pregunto Sunset preocupada.

-Estoy bien…creo que solo me rozo, aun puedo pelear contra ellos-respondió Twilight sonriéndole a Sunset y esta le correspondió la sonrisa.

-No será por mucho tiempo-dijo Debonair mirando de reojo al resto de sus enemigos, los cuales estaban rodeados por los 4 monstruos que había enviado y estos comenzaron a girar a gran velocidad alrededor de ellos, atrapándolos en un aro de energía oscura y maligna.

-¡Aun no nos has vencido Debonair!-declaro Twilight.

-¡Por suerte eso se puede arreglar!-expreso Debonair, al tiempo que sus ojos brillaban de nuevo y las paralizaba.

-¿Qué pasa? ¡No puedo moverme!-exclamo Sunset entre dientes.

-¡Nos ha paralizado!-grito Twilight en iguales condiciones.

Debonair se rio al ver los intentos de las chicas de liberarse-Ya que ambas se aman mucho, entonces voy a ser gentil con ustedes, puedes agradecerme sobrina ¡Porque van a morir juntas!-sentencio Debonair abriendo su palma derecha y lanzando otra esfera de energía oscura contra ambas chicas, y esta vez no serían capaces de esquivarlo.

Todos los que presenciaban eso se llenaron de horror al ver como el ataque de Debonair casi estaba sobre Twilight y Sunset, fue cuando la esfera de oscuridad de Debonair golpeo algo con fuerza, al tiempo que unas plumas negras salían disparadas por la fuerza del impacto.

Ya que en el último momento, Maléfica saco fuerzas de la nada y se interpuso entre el ataque y las dos chicas, siendo ella quien lo recibiera directamente, dejando a todos estáticos y paralizados, Maléfica apenas pudo mantenerse en pie, pero de su pecho estaba sangrando mucho, su cuerpo temblaba y se podía ver que apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

-¡Mamá!-grito Twilight aterrada ante aquella imagen.

-Ese estorbo, se interpuso con mi golpe-gruño Debonair entre dientes al ver que su golpe mortal fallo.

Se hizo un largo silencio por la inmensa conmoción de lo que acababan de presenciar, nadie podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, Maléfica estaba gravemente lastimada, pero aún se podía ver que estaba dispuesta a dar batalla, aunque el veneno y la herida la estaban afectando gravemente.

-¡Mamá resiste!-grito Twilight dirigiéndose hacia su madre.

Maléfica saco fuerzas de la nada y miro a su hija-¡No te acerques…esto es entre ella y yo…!-declaro Maléfica mirando desafiante a su hermana.

Debonair solo sonrió malignamente ante eso-Que pena me das, en tus condiciones no podrás hacer nada para detenerme-dijo Debonair con ambas manos en la cintura.

Maléfica estaba temblando mucho y sus ojos estaban nublándose, pronto perdería la conciencia, pero aun así no se dejaría vencer por el poder que la estaba matando lentamente-No…me voy a mover de aquí…pase lo que pase…voy a seguir peleando…hasta el final…-aseguro Maléfica.

Debonair gruño con furia ante eso y se elevó en el aire-¡Ya me tienes harta! ¡Desaparece de este mundo para siempre estorbo!-bramo volviendo a lanzar una esfera contra Maléfica.

La reina se dio cuenta de que ese ataque era mucho más poderoso que el anterior y si no hacía algo pronto, muchos de sus amigos y seres queridos podrían resultar heridos, por lo que rápidamente emprendió el vuelo y se interpuso de nuevo entre el ataque, recibiéndolo directamente.

Twilight, Shining Armor y todos los demás se quedaron mudos al ver eso, Maléfica recibió el ataque con fuerza, no había nada que se pudiera hacer y Maléfica lo sabía perfectamente-¡Madre basta! ¡Debes parar!-grito Twilight de forma suplicante, pero Maléfica solo sonrió con dulzura y tristeza.

-Sunset…por favor…hazla feliz…-murmuro Maléfica derramando unas lágrimas de tristeza, porque ese día se había separado de su amada familia y sin conocer a su nieto.

-¡Mamá!-grito Twilight al ver eso.

-¡NO!-grito Shining Armor en iguales condiciones, mientras que todos se quedaban paralizados de horror ante eso, provocando una sonrisa perversa en Debonair.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Páramo**

Un terrible estruendo golpeo al reino mágico, todas las criaturas mágicas salieron de sus casas sumamente alarmados, en el palacio, Zecora y Cadence también sintieron algo sumamente terrible, un fuerte golpe en el corazón, era como si la magia estuviera llorando, como si el mundo entero estuviera sufriendo por alguna razón.

-No…no…no…-dijo Zecora dándose cuenta de lo que había pasado.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ponyville**

Debonair tenía una sonrisa sumamente perversa y cruel en el rostro, para luego comenzar a reírse de forma desquiciada, al tiempo que Twilight caía de rodillas al suelo, Sunset la abrazo con fuerza por la espalda y las demás no tardaron en reunirse con ellas.

-Twilight…lo lamento mucho…en serio…-dijo Sunset llorando al ver a su amada sufrir, el lazo que las unía a todas provoco que las demás también comenzaran a llorar, Celestia también cayó al suelo de rodillas, Luna lloraba en silencio, Shining Armor solo se quedó en shock por lo que acababa de pasar, la Gemas también estaban mudas y sin poder soportar las lágrimas.

La risa de Debonair resonó por todo el lugar, captando la atención de toda la ciudad, los ciudadanos habían escuchado el alboroto, pero optaron que lo mejor era mantenerse lejos del Páramo en ese momento tan tenebroso y aquella risa retorcida fue suficiente para darse cuenta de que hicieron lo correcto.

-Qué lástima, mi hermana fue una tonta al hacer ese acto tan tonto, no había tanta prisa para que escogiera el camino de la muerte-dijo Debonair sonriendo con crueldad.

Twilight tembló con furia al escuchar aquellas palabras llenas de frialdad y crueldad de parte de la hermana de su madre, temblando de la rabia que sentía y las demás también miraban a Debonair con profundo odio y asco.

-¡Eres un monstruo! ¡Un maldito monstruo!-bramo Twilight, las 7 chicas comenzaron a brillar intensamente, captando la atención de Debonair.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=IZgV6rwosWU)**

Las 7 chicas se unieron para formar a la Diosa Guardiana-¡Amaterasu!-invoco la poderosa diosa.

Debonair endureció la mirada al ver aparecer a la gran guerrera, misma que encaro a Debonair y se lanzó contra ella-¡Debonair!-bramo atacándola a gran velocidad.

Pero antes de poder acercarse lo suficiente a Debonair, Midnight reapareció, interponiéndose entre ambas-¡Ni siquiera lo piensen niñas tontas!-declaro Midnight.

-¡Hazte a un lado!-bramo Amaterasu atacando.

Amaterasu y Midnight se sujetaron de las manos, comenzando a forcejar para dominar a la otra, pero el poder de Amaterasu era muy superior al de Midnight, quien comenzó a ser dominada con suma facilidad, Midnight comenzó a preocuparse, ya que sentía como sus manos comenzaron a dolerle.

-¡Madre auxilio!-grito mirando a Debonair-¡Por favor madre, ayúdame! ¡No puedo sola con ella!-suplicaba, pero Debonair solo observaba la batalla en silencio y con una expresión que no reflejaba absolutamente nada.

Debonair se irguió y preparo su próximo ataque-¡Desaparece junto con las Guerreras de la Amistad!-declaro lanzando su ataque contra ambas.

Al escuchar eso, Midnight abrió mucho los ojos, incrédula de lo que había escuchado, pero el ataque de Debonair era suficiente prueba de que sus palabras eran sumamente ciertas, al ver el ataque que se dirigía hacia su otra mitad, Amaterasu actuó con rapidez y haciendo a un lado a Midnight, ella recibió el ataque, por fortuna, el impacto solo la separo en las 7 chicas de nuevo, provocando que cayeran en distintos lugares.

-Que torpes son todos ustedes, lo único que hacen es retrasar lo inevitable-dijo Debonair sonriendo, fue cuando vio que Estraga y Samael aún estaban enfrascados en su batalla, con un rayo de su dedo, Debonair golpeo a Samael y el científico la miro-no te confundas, tus experimentos me están siendo muy útiles-.

-Gracias mi lady-dijo Estraga haciendo una reverencia.

Rápidamente, Shining Armor y los demás corrieron a auxiliar a sus amigas, quienes poco a poco comenzaron a levantarse-¡No puedo creerlo!-grito Pinkie Pie molesta-¡No solo mato a su propia hermana, sino también trato de matar a su propia hija!-grito jalándose el cabello.

-Definitivamente es la serpiente más sucia, vil y rastrera que haya conocido-dijo Applejack incorporándose.

-¿Dónde está Twilight?-pregunto Sunset buscando a su amada por todos lados.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Twilight y Midnight habían caído muy cerca una de la otra, la Princesa se incorporó y miro hacia donde estaba Debonair, cuando un llanto llamo su atención, Twilight volteo y se encontró con su otra mitad, Midnight, quien estaba de rodillas, temblando y llorando, la chica se veía sumamente mal y Twilight se acercó a ella.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Twilight viéndola con pena.

-Trato…de destruirme…intento destruirme…no puedo creer…ni siquiera yo le importaba…-decía Midnight temblando de furia-creo que es normal que a nadie le importe…siempre serás tú…siempre…sin importar lo que haga…siempre seré la otra mitad…y por eso es que nadie me quiere…-.

-No es verdad, no eres la otra mitad, tú eres yo y yo soy tú, ambas nos necesitamos para poder vivir, escuchar-Twilight se arrodillo frente a ella-no voy a negar que es difícil para mí tener que aceptar la idea de que tengo un lado oscuro y un poco retorcido, pero no podemos existir una sin la otra, nos necesitamos mutuamente, porque…ninguna puede ser merecedora de alguien como Sunset…porque estamos incompletas, pero eso puede cambiar, nosotras podemos cambiarlo, tenemos que volver a ser una sola, pero la decisión de unirnos…será solo tuya-dijo Twilight extendiéndole la mano.

Midnight miro la mano que Twilight le ofrecía, aunque no le gustará admitirlo, Twilight tenía razón, desde que fue creada se había sentido vacía, incompleta, así que extendió su mano y estrecho la de Twilight, las manos de ambas brillaron y sus cuerpos se unieron en uno solo.

-¡Twilight!-la voz de Sunset y Shining Armor se hizo presente, al tiempo que todos aparecían-¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto Sunset sumamente preocupada.

-¿No te paso nada malo?-pregunto Fluttershy.

-¿Quieres que nos aseguremos de que Midnight no intente nada?-pregunto Rainbow chocando sus puños.

-No será necesario, después de todo, yo soy Midnight y Midnight es Twilight, ambas somos una sola de nuevo-explico Twilight sonriéndoles de modo tranquilizador.

-Eso es un alivio-dijo Sunset sonriendo aliviada de escuchar eso de su amada, especialmente después de haber sufrido una terrible perdida.

Twilight le correspondió la sonrisa y luego miro a Debonair, quien se alzaba de manera imponente sobre Canterlot, la princesa endureció la mirada y miro a sus amigas-Ahora debemos terminar con esto por mi madre y por todos a quienes Debonair lastimo-indico con determinación y sus amigas asintieron.

 **Esta historia continuara…**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Otro capítulo llega a su final, como acaban de ver, la batalla contra Debonair continua, pero la maligna bruja aún les tiene una sorpresa sumamente desagradable, después de todo, ella tiene otro rostro y está a punto de revelarlo ante sus odiadas enemigas, lista para terminar con todo de una vez por todas.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=iNb4vJG9o1k**

 **Mira el atardecer contigo lo he de vivir  
A mi lado estar y sentir  
Día y noche hasta el fin**

 **(Se ve a Twilight y Sunset en la terraza de la escuela viendo cómo se pone el atardecer)**

 **Recuerdos por ver  
Y crear, solo el hoy disfrutar**

 **Tu eres mi luz  
Mi fuerza y mi razón de luchar**

 **(Se ve a Sunset recordando su primer encuentro con Twilight)**

 **Aunque miedo tenia, insegura y dudosa  
Todo eso desapareció**

 **Pues contigo hasta el fin yo quiero vivir  
Un amor imposible por lograr**

 **Dame tu mano  
Hasta el final inmortal**

 **(Recordando cuando le ofreció su amistad)**

 **Pues con una amiga a lograr  
Siempre superar  
Siempre batallar, esperanza traer**

 **Tu luz en mis sombras  
Mi esperanza del miedo**

 **Siempre me vuelvo a levantar  
Gracias a ti por vivir  
MI corazón ha de latir**

 **Transformada en amor  
Rompiendo mis restricciones  
Mis cadenas y mi prisión**

 **Con ustedes volveré a brillar**

 **(Se ve a Rainbow y Applejack ayudándose en vez de estar compitiendo, a Fluttershy cantándole a varios animales, a Pinkie acabando una fiesta y a Spike intentando sorprender a Rarity la cual lo veía adorable)**

 **Cada momento contigo siempre mágico es  
Pues contigo la amistad mágica es**

 **Nunca me dejes dame tu mano  
Y a este amanecer esperar**

 **Contigo lo voy a disfrutar  
Tal vez tenga un final**

 **Pero contigo  
Tal vez no sea tan fatal**

 **Cada momento contigo siempre lo es**

 **(Se ve a Luna y Celestia en la entrada mientras las clases empiezan a terminar)**

 **Aun en la oscuridad con tu luz  
De este agujero infernal  
Nada es accidental**

 **Dame tu mano al amanecer y al amanecer esperar  
Nunca me tienes que demostrar  
Que ha todos puedes salvar**

 **Pues siempre hay que intentar  
Pues contigo los imposibles los podemos vencer  
Siempre esperando el amanecer**

 **Imposibles por romper  
Y a la oscuridad vencer**

 **(Se ve todo oscuro sin nada de luz, hasta que se aprecian dos luces una brillante como el sol y la otra aunque más pequeña clara como la luna revelando ser Sunset y Twilight iluminando la oscuridad)**

 **Cada momento contigo siempre mágico es  
Pues siempre estoy dispuesta a vencer**

 **Con este gran amor aunque imposible  
Pero capaz de lograr**

 **La amistad siempre mágica es  
Toma mi mano la luz encontrar y la magia sentir  
Contigo la amistad mágica siempre será**

 **Podrán venir irse y demás  
Podrán llorar  
Pues contigo siempre estaré  
Y contigo siempre más que una amiga puedo ser**

 **Este amor más que imposible será inmortal  
(se ve a las chicas junto con el resto de los demás esperándolos, mientras Twilight y Sunset se miran a los ojos mientras se toman de la mano, para ir con los demás)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, a quienes les debo el éxito de mis fics, muchas gracias por ello.**_

 **Soranomomo93:** _el apoyo de sus amigas la estaba ayudando, pero ahora acaban de sufrir una terrible perdida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mana:** _no te preocupes, como acabas de ver, estas ayudando a las chicas, desafortunadamente, Debonair es sumamente astuta y poderosa, y acaba de terminar con su hermana sin piedad alguna. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _aunque por el momento, Debonair lleva todas las de ganar contra sus enemigos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _desafortunadamente, Maléfica no solo arriesgo su vida, sino que la sacrifico por todo lo que ama. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _Maléfica hizo lo que cualquier madre habría hecho, proteger a su hija aun a costa de su propia vida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _por ahora ya hubo una pérdida irreparable, finalmente Debonair ha acabado con su hermana menor sin la menor piedad, ahora si comenzara la batalla final contra ella, las chicas están listas para eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _lo que hace la ley en la vida real, escuchan que hay problemas en un lugar y en vez de ir a cumplir con su deber, huyen como cobardes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _no te preocupes, ya había pensado en eso, después de todo, es característico de la serie. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _desafortunadamente, acaba de sufrir un duro golpe al corazón, pues su madre fue asesinada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _misma que Debonair va ganando en estos momentos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _por ahora hay que concentrarse en la gran pérdida que acaban de sufrir, pero no es tiempo para lamentaciones, pues aún tienen que enfrentarse a Debonair y detenerla antes de que sea tarde. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Volgrand:** _como que no me anima mucho el título del video "despellejador", además de que mi trabajo me impide algunas cosas, veré si puedo hacerlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rey Drasian:** _y ahora ha caído la primera víctima, quien lamentablemente fue Maléfica, ahora es el momento de darle fin a esta guerra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _realmente promete y mucho, aunque también es una pena, pues es el final de toda una era de zombis. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _el mundo ha perdido a una gran reina, pero no es momento de lamentarse, sino de seguir luchando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 64 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Soranomomo93, Mana, NovaStarPrime, Olivia, Éire, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Tenzalucard123, Xanatrix742, Moon-9215, Iron Mario, Volgrand, Rey Drasian, Blaitor21.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	65. Guerra Mágica Tercera Parte

_**En el capítulo anterior:**_

" _ **La batalla contra Debonair continua, la maligna bruja intento matara a Twilight y a Sunset en Canterlot, pero los refuerzos llegaron justo a tiempo para evitar que lo consiguiera, incluso Maléfica llego a la batalla, desafortunadamente, el estrés que estaba sufriendo desde que todo eso comenzó la estaba agotando y mucho, especialmente por el avance del veneno, desafortunadamente, aunque Debonair fracaso en su intento de matar a ambas chicas, si consiguió eliminar a su hermana menor, pero tanto Twilight como Midnight volvieron a ser una sola de nuevo, ahora depende de ella y de sus amigas evitar que la ambición de Debonair se complete"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=fG10K2keFZU**

 **(Sunset)  
A veces no se sí seguir**

 **¿Qué camino tomar?**

 **Sombras de luz**

 **Camino sin fin**

 **Y un mundo por vivir**

 **(Ritmo rápido)**

 **A veces no se sí eh de continuar**

 **Caída por la ambición**

 **El deseo y el poder**

 **Sé qué no merezco tu amistad**

 **(Twilight)  
Una oportunidad más**

 **Eh de levantar**

 **(Sunset)  
Volver a continuar**

 **(Las dos juntas)  
Juntas volvemos a luchar**

 **Sé qué intentarás de dudar**

 **De intentar no seguir  
Pero unidas hemos de continuar**

 **(Twilight)  
Confía en mi**

 **No eres el fuego del fin**

 **Eres la luz del día aquí**

 **Dar Esperanza de vivir**

 **Contra la oscuridad**

 **Será la verdad**

 **La fuerza de la lealtad  
Vuélvete a levantar**

 **Sólo la verdad  
Triunfa sobre el mal**

 **(Sunset)  
Unidas hemos de vencer  
El camino se despejará**

 **(Twilight)  
Volver a luchar**

 **(Sunset)  
Con todo el poder**

 **(Twilight)  
Vuelves a nacer**

 **Esperanza como Dragón**

 **(Sunset)  
Ilumina como un fénix**

 **(Las dos juntas)  
Juntas hemos de luchar  
Volveremos a ver el camino ideal**

 **(Applejack)  
Fuerte como un lobo**

 **(Rainbow Dash)  
Lealtad tal halcón**

 **(Rainbow y Applejack)  
Triunfa sobre el mal  
Volveremos a luchar**

 **(Fluttershy)  
Libre Y hermosa al volar  
Mariposa del viento tomar**

 **(Sunset)  
Renace como el fénix**

 **Tu luz ha de levantar  
Esperanza una vez más**

 **He de levantar  
Sonriendo una vez más**

 **(Pinkie)  
Como el Delfín eh de sonreír**

 **Triste nunca estar**

 **No dudes y levántate una vez más**

 **(Rarity)  
Generosa cual Garza eh de volver**

 **(Todas juntas)**

 **Caminar y seguir  
Levantarse otra vez**

 **Y vuelve a luchar  
Siempre junto a la verdad**

 **Unidas jamás perderemos  
la libertad**

 **Guerreras somos  
Unidas vencemos y caeremos**

 **Vuelve a brillar  
Amanecer contigo otra vez  
Luchar contigo hasta el fin**

 **(Sunset)  
Eh vuelto a brillar**

 **(Twilight)  
El camino tomar**

 **(Las dos juntas)  
Por siempre unidas**

 **Jamás vencidas**

 **Puesto esto es**

 **(Todas juntas)**

 **La amistad  
(tono largo al final resaltando la amistad)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 65**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 65 Guerra Mágica**

 **Tercera Parte**

Twilight miraba fijamente a Debonair, quien permanecía en el aire sin hacer el menor movimiento, el resto de las Guerreras de la Amistad también se agruparon al lado de su líder, todas mirando fijamente a aquella cruel bruja, la cual no tenía ningún problema en acabar con su propia hermana sin piedad alguna.

Shining Armor también se acercó a ella-Es hora de terminar con esto-dijo Shining Armor mirando desafiante a Debonair.

-No-dijo Twilight con firmeza, dejando sorprendido a su hermano-esto es algo que mis amigas y yo debemos terminar-.

-¿De que estas hablando?-.

-Mis amigas y yo estamos destinadas a esto, es nuestro deber terminar con Debonair y con su ambición-respondió Twilight con determinación.

-¡No seas ridícula!-exclamo Shining Armor mirándola con algo de enojo-¡Si estás diciendo esto por lo que le hizo a mamá, toma en cuenta que ella también era mi madre y también tengo que hacer algo para detenerla en su nombre!-.

-No se trata de eso-dijo Twilight-Shining Armor, mis amigas y yo tenemos los Elementos de la Armonía, la única fuerza mágica en el mundo que puede detenerla, no importa cuanto lo pensemos ni lo intentemos, sabes que eso es cierto, los Elementos de la Armonía son lo único que puede detener a esa malvada-.

Shining Armor se quedó mudo ante las palabras de su hermana e intento decir algo, pero Garnet intervino-Joven príncipe, su hermana tiene razón, ellas tienen los Elementos de la Armonía, son las únicas que pueden detener a Debonair y estoy segura que la reina también pensaba eso-.

Aun con las palabras de Garnet, Shining Armor no se veía muy convencido de la idea de que su hermana y amigas pelearan solas contra aquella bruja despiadada, fue cuando Twilight le puso una mano en el hombro, provocando que su hermana la viera a la cara.

-Sé que no te agrada esto, pero sabes que esto es lo correcto y la mejor manera de terminar con esto-señalo Twilight.

Shining Armor ya no pudo decir nada, realmente su hermana estaba comenzando a asumir el papel de toda una reina, aunque ella parecía desconocerlo por completo-Muy bien ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?-.

Twilight se quedó un momento pensando y luego tomo una decisión-Evacuen la ciudad, ya que no sabemos que tanto daño podamos causar en nuestra batalla, una vez que terminen de poner a salvo a todos los ciudadanos diríjanse cuanto antes al Páramo, ya que si fracasamos, dependerá de ustedes evitar que Debonair consuma la magia de nuestro reino-indico Twilight.

Shining Armor asintió con una sonrisa y miro a todos los presentes-¡Ya escucharon! ¡Andando!-.

-Habla como toda una líder-dijo Celestia.

-Será una gran reina, una de la que Maléfica se sentirá muy orgullosa-dijo Garnet sonriendo.

Cuando todas las tropas se retiraron para cumplir la indicación de Twilight, la Princesa miro a sus amigas, quienes le devolvieron la mirada-¿Están conmigo?-pregunto con timidez.

Sunset se adelantó y la tomo de la mano-Hasta el final-.

-¡Vamos a darle una patada en el trasero a Debonair!-declaro Rainbow Dash formando un puño con su mano derecha.

-Solo espero que los demás consigan sacar a los ciudadanos a tiempo-dijo Rarity.

-No se preocupen por eso, mi hermano y los demás se encargara de ello, ahora nosotras tenemos que terminar con esto de inmediato-indico Twilight y sus amigas asintieron.

Las 7 Guerreras de la Amistad se elevaron en el aire, subiendo Applejack y Pinkie Pie al techo de Canterlot de nuevo, una vez arriba, las 7 guerreras encararon a Debonair, quien sonreía de forma divertida ante lo que tenía frente a ella.

-Ustedes definitivamente han sido un verdadero dolor de cabeza para mí, sin embargo, creo que tienen un gran potencial, les dará una oportunidad, únanse a mí y vivirán en un mundo lleno de magia ilimitada, serán tan poderosas y temidas que nunca tendrán que preocuparse de envejecer o morir, podrán estar juntas por la eternidad-.

-¿Después de todo lo que has hecho crees que nos vamos a unir a ti? ¡Estás loca!-bramo Applejack.

-¡Tú no mereces la más pequeña y compasiva muestra de amabilidad o generosidad!-acuso Fluttershy, mientras que Pinkie Pie sacaba la lengua.

Debonair solo sonrió ante eso y desvió su atención a Twilight-¿Qué me dices tú sobrina? Después de todo, tú quisiste ayudarme-.

-Y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de eso-dijo Twilight con asco-pero ahora te veo como realmente eres y ya no voy a perder mi tiempo, esto termina aquí y ahora-.

Debonair aumento su sonrisa ante eso-Como quieras, eso era lo que esperaba escuchar, realmente, pero ya que esta va a ser nuestra batalla final, entonces creo que es justo que les enseñe el rostro de su verdadera enemiga-.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Twilight confundida.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-pregunto Sunset desafiante y Debonair solo se rio quedamente.

Desde su posición, Estraga observaba todo y no tardo en comprender de que estaba hablando su ama-Va a volver a hacerlo, esto será interesante-.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=C_j2xNd15eU)**

Debonair separo sus brazos uno de otro y sin dejar de sonreía de forma macabra, comenzó a liberar una gran cantidad de energía oscura y sumamente maligna-Mis viajes e investigaciones me han hecho merecedora de un poder más grande del que puedan imaginar, una magia tan antigua que mi madre nunca la conoció, la magia de las tinieblas, misma que me ha dado un nuevo rostro-.

-¿Nuevo rostro?-pregunto Rainbow Dash confundida.

-No me agrada como suena eso-dijo Rarity preocupada.

-Será mejor que se preparen, especialmente tú querida sobrina, ya que tu madre nunca me vio de esta forma ¡Observen el rostro de su pesadilla!-sentencio Debonair al tiempo que aquella energía maligna comenzaba a cubrirla por completo.

Los ojos de Debonair comenzaron a brillar de un intenso color rojo, al tiempo que su cuerpo comenzaba a sufrir una seria transformación, todo ante los ojos sorprendidos de unas asustadas chicas, quienes solo podían permanecer quietas viendo como su enemiga estaba cambiando.

-¿Qué está haciendo?-exclamo Pinkie Pie.

-¡Está transformándose!-grito Twilight.

-¿Puede hacer eso?-cuestiono Applejack sin dar crédito a lo que estaban viendo.

-¡Al parecer sí!-exclamo Sunset entre dientes, viendo como la figura de su enemiga cambiaba radicalmente.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=Bx058IMz46c)**

El cielo comenzó a teñirse de negro, al tiempo que un gran vórtice se formaba en las alturas y finalmente, la diabólica Debonair hizo acto de aparición con su nueva y aterradora forma, dejando estáticas a las chicas.

En su nueva forma, su rostro fue cubierto por una máscara negra, que solo mostraba sus brillantes ojos rojos, mismos que brillaban como llamas del infierno, así como unas líneas pintadas en sus mejillas, su corona, cabello, capa, armadura del pecho y manos también se volvieron rojas, su cabello se volvió azul oscuro, al igual que el resto de su vestimenta, terminando todo con el largo de sus brazos en un intenso color negro nubloso.

 **( reydragonoscuro. deviantart art/Debonair-Modo-Armagedon-Tinieblas-603800399)**

-¿Qué rayos fue lo que hizo?-exclamo Fluttershy aterrada.

-¡Ahora contemplen a mi Modo Armagedón!-sentencio Debonair alzándose de manera imponente.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Por su parte, Shining Armor y los demás ya estaban evacuando a los ciudadanos, cuando Mana vio lo que pasaba-¡Tía Celestia!-grito señalando hacia Canterlot, Celestia volteo y vio lo que pasaba.

La apariencia de la terrible Debonair en una nueva forma era sumamente aterradora e imponente, tanto que la directora se llenó de miedo, al igual que todos los ciudadanos que presenciaban aquella figura endemoniada y maligna.

-Que el cielo nos ayude-.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Debonair se rio al ver las caras de sus enemigas y sus ojos rojos volvieron a brillar-¡Muchachas asquerosas! ¡Habría sido mejor que hubieran muerto desde hace tiempo, porque ahora mismo sentirán un dolor mucho peor que estar en el infierno!-sentencio Debonair-¡Guerreras de la Amistad!-Debonair alzo sus brazos y disparo unas descargas eléctricas contra las chicas.

Las 7 Guerreras recibieron el mortal ataque directamente y lanzaron un grito de dolor, fue cuando Debonair se abalanzo sobre ellas listas para dar un golpe mortal, mismo que vino con su mano derecha, por fortuna, las chicas se quitaron a tiempo del campo de tiro de Debonair, dispersándose a los lados de la maligna bruja.

-¡Halcón de Titanio!-invoco Rainbow Dash lanzando su ataque.

-¡Cazador Diurno!-invoco Applejack haciendo lo mismo que su novia.

Ambos ataques se dispararon contra Debonair, quien los repelió con un movimiento de sus manos y les lanzo una nueva descarga eléctrica a ambas chicas, golpeándolas con fuerza-¡Rainbow! ¡Applejack!-grito Twilight al ver eso.

Los ojos de Debonair brillaron con maldad de nuevo y para asombro de todas, Debonair se elevó a una velocidad impresionante hacia el cielo, desde donde reunió una gran cantidad de energía mágica, misma que disparo en poderosos discos de fuego, que golpearon a las chicas con fuerza, dejándolas tiradas en el suelo.

-Patético-se burló Debonair volviendo a lanzarse a la batalla.

Al ver que su enemiga iba por ellas de nuevo, las 7 chicas se miraron y con un asentimiento mutuo iniciaron la unión de nuevo, los Elementos y los Espíritus se volvieron a unir para invocar a la Diosa Guardiana.

-Amaterasu-invocaron muy a tiempo, ya que la diosa pudo lanzarse a la batalla, interceptando a Debonair, ambas chocaron con una gran fuerza, produciendo un estruendo que se escuchó a kilómetros de distancia, así como también un destello de luz y de energía.

Amaterasu descendió al suelo, aterrizando sobre una de sus rodillas, para luego alzar la vista, justo en el momento en que Debonair volvía a lanzarse contra ella en un intento por destruirla, pero Amaterasu evito el golpe justo a tiempo y lanzo una patada contra Debonair, misma que la maligna bruja esquivo a gran velocidad.

-¡Impresionante!-exclamo Estraga sorprendido por la velocidad que Debonair tenía.

La maligna bruja comenzó a moverse alrededor de Amaterasu a tal velocidad, que la Diosa no podía ubicarla, fue cuando Debonair se colocó frente a ella, creando una proyección de Tirek, misma que lanzo contra Amaterasu.

El falso Tirek embistió a Amaterasu, quien resistió el impacto y lo arrojo lejos, para luego buscar de nuevo a Debonair, quien nuevamente se movió a gran velocidad, elevándose en el aire y descendiendo en picada, Amaterasu la recibió con un puñetazo en la cara y Debonair se estrelló contra Canterlot, incorporándose de nuevo.

Los ojos rojos de Debonair volvieron a brillar y ambas rivales se vieron fijamente, se podía ver la tensión entre ambas, la batalla apenas estaba comenzando y ninguna estaba cediendo ante la otra, pero Debonair aún tenía una gran cantidad de trucos bajo la manga.

Otro de ellos fue que comenzó a girar a gran velocidad, disparando varias agujas de energía oscura contra Amaterasu, la Diosa Guardiana contraataco con dardos de fuego, provocando que tanto agujas como dardos explotaran en medio de las dos contendientes.

Debonair alargo su brazo y sujeto a su rival del cuello, alzándola sobre ella y estrellándola repetidamente contra el suelo, cuando Amaterasu consiguió liberarse, Debonair preparo su siguiente ataque, lanzando lo que parecían ser cristales de hielo contra Amaterasu.

La Diosa evadió esos ataques o los rompió con una poderosa patada, dependiendo de cómo se encontraba, Debonair se rio ante eso, ya que estaba cayendo en la trapa que había preparado, solo debía esperar el momento perfecto para atacar en serio y entonces nada podría interponerse en su camino.

Amaterasu destruyo dos cristales más de hielo que Debonair le lanzo y la encaro, reunió su energía y la disparo en un orbe de luz, mismo que Debonair esquivo elevándose en el aire, Amaterasu la siguió y ambas se encontraron sobre las nubes, Debonair parecía estar disfrutando de esa batalla como si fuera un juego y eso le molestaba mucho a Amaterasu.

Debonair volvió a abrir las palmas de sus manos y creo dos discos de energía de fuego, lanzándolas contra Amaterasu, la Diosa esta vez creo un campo de energía mágica para protegerse del ataque, esta vez, Debonair se sorprendió, ya que no se esperaba que también supiera esa clase de hechizos defensivos, pero aun así, ella tenía el plan que le daría la victoria.

Debonair comenzó a girar de nuevo, pero esta vez, creo varias proyecciones de ella misma, mismas que rodearon a Amaterasu, la Diosa se dio cuenta de que era lo que planeaba su oponente, pero ella ya tenía el plan para invertirle las cosas a la diabólica bruja, también comenzó a girar y disparo varias flechas de plata contra cada una de las proyecciones, destruyéndolas por completo, cuando dejo de girar, busco a Debonair por todos lados, pero esta no se veía en ninguna parte.

-¿A dónde se fue?-se preguntó Amaterasu manteniéndose a la defensiva.

Fue cuando Debonair salió de la nada, sujetándola por la espalda e inmovilizándola-¡Te tengo!-declaro la maligna bruja sujetándola con fuerza.

Amaterasu comenzó a luchar por liberarse del agarre sorpresivo de su enemiga, pero Debonair no la soltaba, fue cuando su mano derecha se vio envuelta en una energía de oscuridad, volviéndose completamente negra e introduciéndola en la espalda de Amaterasu, la diosa lanzo un grito de dolor ante eso, al tiempo que sentía como su energía poco a poco iba desapareciendo de su interior, abrió sus ojos y lanzo un grito de dolor, mientras Debonair se reía de forma maquiavélica.

Fue cuando el cuerpo de Amaterasu comenzó a ser envuelto en un aura de color negra, consumiéndola por completo y provocando que se separara en las 7 chicas, quienes cayeron al suelo sin su forma de guerreras, hecho que divirtió a Debonair mucho.

-Termino-sentencio malignamente.

Poco a poco, las chicas comenzaron a incorporarse, pero se sentían sumamente mareadas y adoloridas-¿Qué…que fue lo que nos hiciste?-cuestiono Twilight alzando su vista hacia Debonair, quien se rio burlonamente.

-Lo mismo que le he hecho a todos aquellos que me han desafiado a lo largo de la historia, les he robado su magia, sus preciosos Elementos de la Armonía y sus Espíritus los han abandonado por completo-se burló Debonair.

-¿Qué has dicho?-exclamo Sunset levantándose y ayudando a Twilight a hacerlo también, mientras las demás también lo hacían.

-¡Eso no puede ser, los Elementos de la Armonía no pueden ser consumidos por ti!-declaro Twilight.

-¿Quién lo dice? ¿Mi hermana? ¡Pues ella te mintió niña, así como lo hizo todos estos años, ahora su magia es mía!-sentencio Debonair riéndose cruel y burlonamente.

-No…esto no puede ser cierto…-dijo Twilight mirando a Debonair con miedo, ya que ahora también había absorbido su magia.

Debonair se alzó de manera maligna en el cielo y comenzó a reunir aquellas negras nubes, mismas que comenzaron a expandirse por todo el mundo-Voy a cobrar venganza por todos esos años que estuve prisionera, destruyendo al mundo lentamente, pronto todo lo que existe o existirá no será más que un valle muerto y desolado, pero primero tengo un último bocadillo que darme-.

-¿Qué quieres decir eso rata de dos patas?-cuestiono Rainbow mirando desafiante a Debonair.

Twilight se paralizo al entender lo que Debonair quería decir-El Páramo ¡Piensas absorber toda la magia del Páramo!-exclamo alarmada.

-Exactamente, terminare lo que empecé hace tantos años, lo único que lamento es que ustedes no van a estar aquí para ver mi gran triunfo-sentencio Debonair disparando varias descargas eléctricas contra las chicas.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Sunset al ver eso, pero las valientes guerreras no pudieron hacer nada para esquivar el mortal ataque, recibiéndolo directamente y quedando sepultadas por una gran cantidad de escombros.

Estraga se acercó con sumo cuidado y busco señal alguna de sus enemigas, cuando no vio absolutamente nada de nada, dirigió su vista hacia Debonair, quien se mantenía en el aire de manera triunfante, el profesor volvió a mirar hacia los escombros y nuevamente vio que no había nada ahí.

-Parece que las ha vencido mi lady-informo Estraga.

Debonair se rio ante eso-Eso es más que obvio, nadie puede sobrevivir a algo como eso y aun si lo hicieron ya no tienen magia, no son una molestia para mí-.

-¿Qué hay de los demás miembros de la armada del Páramo? Ellos pueden ser una molestia-informo Estraga.

-Por el contrario, ahora nadie puede detenerme, es hora de ir a terminar lo que comencé hace tanto tiempo ¡El Páramo me espera!-declaro Debonair sonriendo malignamente y tomando a Estraga, se dirigió hacia el reino mágico del Páramo.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Casi al mismo tiempo, todos los ciudadanos de Ponyville fueron evacuados de la ciudad, cuando el último de sus habitantes salio, Shining Armor reviso con la mirada que no hubiera faltado nadie, por fortuna, parecía que ese no había sido el caso y sonrió aliviado.

-¡Príncipe!-grito Perla señalando hacia el cielo.

Fue cuando Debonair pasó sobre todos los ciudadanos y los habitantes del Páramo, dirigiéndose hacia el Páramo, al verla pasar, una mirada de miedo y horror apareció en el rostro de Shining Armor, al igual que en Celestia y en todos los familiares de las Guerreras de la Amistad.

-No-.

-Es Debonair… ¿no creerás que mi hija y las demás…?-Celestia no pudo terminar su pregunta, pero el silencio de Shining Armor fue suficiente respuesta para ella y se llevó una mano a la boca de horror.

Mana miro a la ciudad y busco con desesperación cualquier indicio de su prima y de sus amigas, pero por más que buscaba, no podía ver nada, Aura también lo hizo, pero el resultado fue el mismo, Spike y Discord permanecían en silencio, con la cabeza gacha y derramando silenciosas lágrimas.

Shining Armor también comenzó a llorar, pero sacando fuerzas de la nada, miro a todos con decisión-No hay tiempo para esto…si mi hermana y las demás fueron vencidas entonces no podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada, tenemos que volver al Páramo cuanto antes…es seguro que Debonair se dirige hacia allá y si absorbe la magia de nuestro reino…entonces no habrá nada que pueda detenerla…somos la última y única esperanza que le queda al mundo-indico Shining Armor.

Ante las palabras de Shining Armor, todos asintieron, incluso los familiares de las chicas, todos estaban dispuesto a detener a Debonair antes de que completara su ambición, pero antes de partir, Garnet se acercó al joven príncipe y lo miro fijamente.

-¿Sabe que si las chicas fueron derrotadas entonces ese es el destino que nos espera a nosotras?-pregunto Garnet.

-¿Qué vez en tus visiones?-pregunto Shining Armor.

Garnet permaneció en silencio un momento, meditando en que responderle a su amigo y príncipe-Desde que Debonair aumento su poder mis visiones se han nublado, no tengo idea de cómo va a terminar esto-.

-Pero al menos hay que hacer algo para intentar detenerla, así que alista a tus tropas de inmediato-indico Shining Armor y Garnet asintió.

Rápidamente, Garnet comenzó a organizar a todos, con ayuda de Celestia y Luna, todos debían prepararse para la batalla final que se libraría en el Páramo, sería su última oportunidad, la última que tendrían para evitar que la ambición de Debonair se cumpliera, una vez que todos estuvieron listos, Shining Armor dejo a los ciudadanos de Ponyville bajo la protección de la policía y abriendo el portal, se dirigieron hacia la que sería la última de sus batallas, aunque antes de cruzar el portal, Shining Armor miro por última vez hacia la ciudad, buscando cualquier indicio de su hermana y amigas, pero no vio nada, con profunda tristeza y derrota, Shining Armor cruzo el portal, cambiando su expresión a una de decisión.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Páramo**

Ajenos a todo lo que había pasado en Ponyville y de lo que le ocurrió a Maléfica, los ciudadanos de aquel mágico reino se encontraban ocupados en sus actividades diarias, Valdur y Lucas se encontraban jugando ajedrez, mientras que Declan coqueteaba con Kate, ante la vista de un burlón Dante, el cual no dejaba de hablarle a George sobre eso, del mismo modo, Isis hablaba con Sonata, ya que aparentemente, ambos eran primos lejanos y ahora Sonata estaba recibiendo un buen regaño de parte de Isis por haberse unido a Debonair.

-¿Qué no tienes cerebro? ¿Pero que estoy diciendo?-se preguntó golpeándose la frente ante su propia pregunta.

Cadence, por su parte, salio al balcón real para ver el cielo azul, aquella sensación de que algo malo había pasado todavía no se iba, pero ya no era tan fuerte como antes, pero aun así estaba preocupada y se tocó el vientre con cariño, cantándole al retoño que llevaba dentro.

De pronto, el cielo azul se volvió negro y sombrío, al tiempo que varios rayos rojos lo iluminaban y una risa sumamente aterradora se escuchó en todas direcciones, fue cuando Debonair hizo acto de aparición, dejando congelados a todos sus habitantes, mientras los soldados que se quedaron se preparaban para la batalla.

Debonair miro a todos los habitantes del Páramo y con una voz imponente les dio el anuncio más doloroso de todos-¡Su reina…HA MUERTO!-declaro burlonamente.

Al escuchar eso, todos los habitantes del Páramo se quedaron mudos y horrorizados, muchos se llevaron las manos a la boca por la impresión, otros cayeron de rodillas ante eso, mientras que otros murmuraban incrédulos.

-Maléfica…-.

-No puede ser…-.

-Tiene que ser un error…-.

La propia Cadence no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar-No…no…esto tiene que ser una broma…un error…no puede ser cierto…-se repetía al tiempo que se sujetaba con fuerza el abdomen.

Zecora cayó de rodillas al escuchar eso y comenzó a llorar llena de dolor ante aquella noticia tan horrible, Debonair se rio del dolor de todos los habitantes del Páramo y se elevó en el cielo de nuevo, al tiempo miraba en todas direcciones, Estraga, por su parte, se colocó en el techo de una de las casas y espero la orden de Debonair.

-¡Nadie los protegerá ahora! ¡Este es el comienzo de una nueva era!-sentencio Debonair con crueldad, al tiempo que alzaba los brazos y liberaba descargas eléctricas.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ponyville**

De los escombros que quedaron donde antes habían estado las 7 guerreras, un rayo de luz lo atravesó y estas reaparecieron, algo sucias y con algunos raspones, pero sin ningún daño serio, afortunadamente, aunque eso era algo que no lograban comprender.

-¿Estamos muertas?-pregunto Pinkie Pie mirando para todos lados.

-Ah…no creo que estemos muertas-dijo Fluttershy mirando sus manos, al tiempo que Applejack y Rainbow Dash se abrazaban con fuerza, para luego besarse con la misma intensidad, aliviadas de que la otra estuviera bien, fue cuando Rarity pego un grito que las asusto a todas.

-¿Qué pasa Rarity?-pregunto Fluttershy preocupada por el grito de su amiga.

-¡Miren mi ropa! ¡Esta asquerosa y…me rompí una uña!-grito Rarity haciendo un nuevo drama, provocando que las chicas cayeran de espaldas al suelo.

-¡Tienes que estar bromeando!-bramo Applejack.

Sunset solo negó con la cabeza y miro a Twilight, quien parecía tratar de encontrar una respuesta a ese milagro-No es que me queje, pero ¿Cómo logramos sobrevivir al ataque de Debonair si nos quitó nuestra magia?-pregunto Sunset.

-No…no lo sé…es extraño…pero…no estoy segura de que pudo haber pasado…realmente creí que nosotras estábamos acabadas…no me explico cómo es que sobrevivimos y que aun tengamos magia…-respondió Twilight confundida.

- _"Eso es porque Debonair no les puede quitar su magia, porque los Elementos de la Armonía nunca fueron su magia"-_ revelo una suave e imponente voz que aparentemente salio de la nada.

-¿Quién dijo eso?-exclamo Rainbow levantándose y volteando para todos lados.

-¿Ustedes también la escucharon? Qué bueno, pensé que era una de esas voces que escucho a veces en mi cabeza-dijo Pinkie con una gran sonrisa, dejando a sus amigas algo espantadas, Fluttershy se alejó discretamente de ella.

Fue entonces cuando los pechos de cada una de ellas brillo y un pequeño rayo de luz salio de sus cuerpos, mismos que comenzaron a tomar la forma de sus Espíritus Guardianes, el Dragón Zafiro, el Fénix, el Halcón, el Lobo, la Garza, la Mariposa y el Delfín, los 7 espíritus miraron a las chicas fijamente, al tiempo que estas les devolvían la mirada sin saber que estaba pasando o iba a suceder ahora.

 **Esta historia continuara…**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Y con esto hemos concluido este capítulo, ahora estamos a solo dos capítulos del gran final, lamentablemente este fic no pudo ser más largo, pero igual fue una obra que me dejo profundamente satisfecho, dentro de poco subiré mi siguiente obra "La Princesa y el Demonio" que a lo mucho tendr capítulos, y luego "Guerras Vexacon"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=jjoqLClNfDo**

 **(Luna)  
Mira el arcoíris con esperanza lo puedes ver  
Solo levántate de esa oscuridad**

 **Brillante como el sol aquí  
Eres mi luz en este mundo**

 **Brillante sobre la oscuridad que hay por ti  
Nunca te rindas**

 **(Celestia)  
Los sueños se realizaran  
No importa cuánto he de batallar**

 **Siempre la esperanza prevalecerá  
Contigo al caminar**

 **(Luna y Celestia)  
Un olvido, un misterio y un hoy por venir  
Salir de las sombras  
Y ver la luz**

 **Es el regalo que disfruto pues estas tu**

 **(Twilight)  
No tengo miedo  
Ni ira  
Ni desesperación**

 **(Sunset)  
Contigo lo he de lograr**

 **En este abismo eterno  
Nos levantaremos y volveremos a reír**

 **Mis alas levantar y volver a volar  
Un largo día es**

 **No hay excepciones  
Ni más presiones**

 **(Twilight)  
Brillante es la luz  
Que ejerces tu**

 **(Applejack, Pinkie y Rarity)  
Ni miento  
Nunca triste estoy  
Rendirme jamás lo hare**

 **Por un destino a proteger  
Brillante y fuerte ser**

 **(Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash)  
Cruel nunca seré  
Leal contigo siempre estaré**

 **(Sunset y Twilight)  
Mi amiga tú serás**

 **Con el amor tendrás  
Y la magia fuerte es  
Ya que es la amistad**

 **(Twilight)  
Amigas hasta el fin  
(con tonos bajos en forma de susurro)**

 _ **Y ahora a responder sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, mis estimados lectores, muchas gracias por volver mis fics obras exitosas, realmente es por ustedes que llevo tanto tiempo escribiendo:**_

 **ME DISCULPO POR NO RESPONDER TODOS LOS COMENTARIOS, PERO HOY SALI TARDE DEL TRABAJO Y SOLO QUERIA LLEGAR A SUBIR EL CAPÍTULO Y LUEGO DORMIR, UNA SINCERA DISCULPA DE MI PARTE**

 **Mana:** _por el momento, Debonair tiene todas las cartas del triunfo, pues les robo la magia a las chicas, aun siendo Amaterasu, pero la batalla todavía no ha acabado, pues Debonair cometió un error fatal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 65 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _pues ya acabas de ver lo que ocurrió, Debonair absorbió la magia de Amaterasu. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 65 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _el verdadero rostro de Debonair se ha revelado y ahora tiene a las chicas contra las cuerdas, pues les quito su magia aun siendo Amaterasu y ahora sus planes están por completarse. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 65 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _veré si puedo anexarla, ya que con la muerte de Maléfica van a haber algunos cambios y respecto a la serie que mencionas, la recuerdo, pero no mucho que digamos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 65 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _lo siento, pero lamentablemente esa fue la cruel realidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 65 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _el poder de Debonair parece no conocer límite, así como también su sed de poder, pero las chicas aun no están vencidas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 65 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _y acaba de empeorar, pues Debonair consumió la magia de Amaterasu. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 65 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ultimatespartan98:** _ya no tienes que esperar más, porque aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 65 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Atila 25:** _gracias por la sugerencia, veré que puedo hacer al respecto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 65 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _por el momento eso aún no ocurre, pues Debonair le ha quitado su magia a las chicas, a pesar de que ellas formaron a la poderosa Amaterasu, el momento del desenlace está cada vez más cerca. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 65 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Mana, NovaStarPrime, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Tenzalucard123, Xanatrix742, Ultimatespartan98, Atila 25, Iron Mario.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	66. Guerra Magica Cuarta Parte

_**En el capítulo anterior:**_

" _ **Amaterasu y Debonair finalmente se encontraron frente a frente, iniciando una devastadora batalla mágica que en un principio parecía estar igualada, pero al final, la maligna Debonair uso sus terribles trucos para poder atrapar a la diosa y absorber su magia para volverse más poderosa, ahora, con el poder de Amaterasu y los Elementos de la Armonía destruidos, Debonair ha dirigido sus pasos hacia el Páramo para comenzar la conquista final y consumir la magia de todo ese reino, para así volverse una criatura omnipotente y poder rehacer al mundo como a ella le plazca, pero las chicas aun no están vencidas ¿tendrán alguna oportunidad de vencerla?"**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=ndZj2IJafUI**

 **Un pasado por olvidar  
Un futuro por descubrir  
Y un presente por vivir**

 **(Se ve a Twilight dirigiéndose a Canterlot acompañada de Spike, con Luna y Celestia en la entrada)**

 **Esperanza me ha de levantar  
La luz en tus sombras, tu sol y tu luna  
Vuelve a sonreír otra vez**

 **(Se ve al resto de las chicas esperándola)**

 **No sé qué hacer estoy a momentos de perder  
Empiezo a dudar a mis alas perder y empezar a caer**

 **No vuelvas ni temas de dudar**

 **Tu lealtad  
Tus honestidad  
Fuerte has de ser, no lo dudes eso tienes que ver**

 **(la imagen cambia a Rainbow y Applejack compitiendo en una carrera)**

 **Tus risas  
Y Amabilidad  
Generosa siempre has de ser**

 **(Cambia a Pinkie haciendo reír a las demás, Fluttershy con varios animales y Rarity diseñando varios vestidos nuevos)**

 **Nunca de eso lo eh de dudar  
Eso es la amistad  
que tiene poder**

 **Sólo tú la tienes que ver  
Y creer**

 **Vuelve a levantarte  
y a vivir  
Que sin ti, estoy perdida otra vez**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirando un poco nerviosa a Twilight recordando cuando Twilight junto con las demás le dan la mano a Sunset ofreciéndole su amistad)**

 **Vuélvete a levantar  
Una vez más hay que luchar**

 **Y volver a enfrentar, volver a pelear**

 **Luz ilumina el fin  
Mi fuerza eres tu**

 **Luz he de ser**

 **(Ambas al verse sonríen un poco nerviosas sin saber que decir)**

 **Solo el tiempo lo dirá  
Volver a pelear  
Esperanza es lo que das**

 **Volver a intentar**

 **La esperanza me ha de iluminar y juntos viviremos al fin**

 **Por qué contigo he de luchar**

 **(Cambia la imagen con un fondo brillante con varias criaturas del Páramo pasando a mostrar a Discord, seguido de Shining Armor y Candance, por ultimo a Maléfica junto con Diaval)**

 **Amigas hasta el fin  
Que la esperanza nos ha de iluminar**

 **Volver a soñar  
No he de dudar**

 **Contigo por siempre hasta el fin  
la amistad es nuestra fuente de luz**

 **Amigas hemos de ser  
Juntas hasta el fin**

 **Guerreras a luchar**

 **El mal a enfrentar**

 **(Cambia la imagen con Applejack acabando con varios espectros por tierra, y Pinkie atacando a otros saliendo desde el mar, pasando a Twilight, Sunset, Rarity, Rainbow y Fluttershy volando enfrentando a varias criaturas con grandes ataques)**

 **Juntas y unidas hasta el fin**

 **Que la amistad vuelva a florecer**

 **Y la amistad por siempre ha de vencer**

 **Sola he estado**

 **Nunca la felicidad experimente**

 **Sola no eh de seguir**

 **Con ustedes vuelvo una a ser**

 **Su amistad fuerte lo es**

 **Porque la amistad es la magia que tiene el poder  
Al mal enfrentar y vencer**

 **(Volviendo a cambiar otro fondo negro esta vez con el valle de las sombras revelando con varios Espectros pasando a Tirek, seguido del Rey Sombra y la Reina Chrysalis con una sonrisa maligna, pasando a Sonata, Aria y Adagio esta última con una sonrisa ambiciosa y por ultimo a Debonair sin ninguna sonrisa)**

 **Esto es la amistad**

 **Fuerte, honesta, leal, alegre, amable, generosa, amorosa y mágica siempre ha de ser**

 **Juntas por siempre  
Contra el mal latente  
Juntas una vez**

 **Guerreras de la Amistad**

 **(cambia la imagen con las chicas y Maléfica su lado mientras detrás de ellas aparece la figura de Amaterasu)**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del capítulo 66**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 66 Guerra Mágica.**

 **Cuarta Parte**

 **Páramo**

Debonair comenzó con su ataque hacia aquel mágico reino, rápidamente, las fuerzas que se quedaron ahí comenzaron el contraataque, pero Debonair resistió todos los ataques como si nada y se los devolvió con más fuerza que antes, muchos tuvieron que saltar para poder evitar el impacto del ataque de Debonair.

Estraga se dirigió hacia la plaza principal, en medio de los ciudadanos que huían desesperadamente del ataque de Debonair, todo ser viviente que ahí habitaba buscada un lugar donde poder esconderse y evitar la destrucción, fue cuando el científico quedo ante la estatua de la Reina Lilith.

-Bien, es el momento de trabajar-dijo sonriendo y acercándose hacia la estatua, con algunos explosivos cargados con químicos sumamente poderosos-Lady Debonair no puede obtener la magia de tu reino porque tú lo proteges, aun estando muerta, pero veamos si toda tu magia puede resistir los químicos más tóxicos y letales jamás creados-.

Estraga coloco los dispositivos en el suelo y se alejó para poder activarlos, pero justo en ese momento, una flecha salió de la nada, golpeándolo en la mano y quitándole el control remoto, rápidamente, el científico busco al responsable de eso y lo descubrió en el valiente príncipe del Páramo, Shining Armor, quien lo encaro desafiante.

-¡No sé lo que estas planeando demente, pero no te lo voy a permitir!-declaro Shining Armor preparándose para la batalla.

-¡Como si pudieras evitarlo, los planes de Lady Debonair ya se han completado, tu madre, tu hermana y sus amigas ya fueron destruidas, tú también estas por tener el mismo destino, al igual que todo tu amado reino!-sentencio Estraga transformándose y dirigiéndose a la batalla.

El resto de las tropas también se lanzaron contra Debonair, quien solo se rio burlonamente al ver como todos los ejércitos de su hermana se unían contra ella-¡Todos ustedes me dan lástima, ninguno se encuentra a mi altura!-sentencio Debonair creando una gran cantidad de energía oscura en sus manos y disparándola en todas direcciones del Páramo.

-¡Cúbranse todos!-grito Garnet al ver eso.

Rápidamente, todos se protegieron del ataque de Debonair, incluso el palacio fue víctima de ese mortal ataque, por fortuna, Cadence ya estaba en una sección segura, vistiéndose con su armadura y preparándose para ir a la batalla en apoyo de su amado esposo.

-¡No puede ir en esas condiciones, piense en el bebé!-exclamo Zecora sumamente asustada ante el hecho de que la princesa resultara herida en ese ataque, al igual que su bebé.

-¡Si Debonair gana entonces ya no habrá un mundo donde mi hijo pueda crecer a salvo y feliz! ¡Voy ir a ayudar a mi esposo!-declaro Cadence desafiante.

-Ese es un buen punto-dijo Aria, pues las 3 sirenas también se encontraban ahí.

Pero Cadence no estaba dispuesta a seguir escuchando a nadie, estaba determinada en ir a ayudar a su esposo en todo lo que pudiera, cuando de pronto, un tremendo dolor la golpeo en el estómago, un dolor tan fuerte y tan agudo que la hizo encorvarse y caer de rodillas en el suelo, al ver eso, Zecora se acercó corriendo.

-¿Qué le pasa? ¿Se encuentra bien?-pregunto Sonata sumamente preocupada al ver la acción tan inesperada de la princesa.

-Ya es hora-dijo Zecora.

-¿Cómo que ya es hora?-pregunto Adagio mirando con mucho nerviosismo a la princesa, al tiempo que retrocedía lentamente.

-El bebé ya viene, tenemos que preparar todo para su llegada-respondió Zecora preocupada-¡Necesitare su ayuda, deben hacer todo lo que diga sin dudarlo un solo minuto! ¿Entendieron?-las 3 sirenas se vieron entre sí con mucho nerviosismo y miedo, su primera acción fue irse lo más pronto posible, pero Zecora las detuvo con la mirada-muy bien, traigan un poco de agua y una manta para recostar a la princesa de inmediato y una de ustedes sosténgale la mano-indico Zecora y las sirenas comenzaron a cumplir con las indicaciones.

Una vez que la manta fue colocada, Cadence se recostó en las piernas de Aria, pues no encontraron algo para que pudiera acomodar su cabeza, la princesa se veía sumamente nerviosa y con mucho dolor, sujetando con fuerza la mano de Adagio, la cual comenzó a llorar al sentir aquel agarre como si fueran un par de pinzas de acero.

-Descuide princesa, todo va a salir bien-aseguro Zecora.

-Sé que…voy a estar…bien…pero si he de ser…honesta…buen momento escogió…mi niño…para nacer…-.

La risa de Debonair corroboro las palabras de Cadence, pues la maligna bruja sujeto a Garnet con fuerza y la lanzo contra Perla y Lapis, prosiguiendo con disparar un rayo de sus ojos contra toda la Guardia Real, comenzando su conquista de todo el Páramo.

Aunque a la diabólica bruja le extraño que la estatua de su madre aun no hubiera explotado y dirigiendo su vista hacia el lugar, vio que su último siervo estaba ocupado, enfrentándose a su sobrino, Debonair endureció su mirada ante eso y se dispuso a ir al ataque, cuando la Guardia Real le cerró el paso.

-¡No irás a ningún lado!-bramo Samael.

-¡Todos ustedes son patéticos!-sentencio Debonair volviendo a atacarlos-¡Sin sus queridas Guerreras de la Amistad, no hay modo en que puedan detenerme, este es el principio del fin!-declaro Debonair malignamente.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Ponyville**

Las chicas aun no podían creer lo que sus ojos veían, frente a ellas se encontraban sus Espíritus Guardianes, los cuales las veían fijamente, fue cuando el Dragón Zafiro se adelantó a los otros y dijo unas palabras, tomando por sorpresa a todas, incluyendo a Twilight, pues nunca se vio venir eso.

-"La magia que ustedes poseen no puede ser robada ni destruida, porque esa magia vive dentro de sus corazones"-.

-No…no lo entiendo…creí que los Elementos de la Armonía eran los que nos daban nuestra magia-dijo Twilight confundida.

-"Los Elementos de la Armonía nunca les dieron la magia, solo fueron el conductor que les permitía usarla"-explico el Fénix, viendo fijamente a Sunset.

-"La magia que ustedes tienen es más poderosa que cualquier hechizo que Debonair conozca, porque es una magia que vive en su interior"-continuo el Halcón, provocando que Rainbow abriera mucho los ojos.

-"Cada una de ustedes ha aprendido mucho en este tiempo, han madurado y crecido, unidas e individualmente"-prosiguió el Lobo, con toda la atención de Applejack.

-"Los Elementos de la Armonía representaban un tipo de magia, la cual al mismo tiempo era una representación de ustedes mismas"-continuo la Garza, Rarity solo la miraba maravillada.

-"Amistad, Magia, Amor, Lealtad, Honestidad, Generosidad, Amabilidad y Risa no son los Elementos de la Armonía, son la representación de ustedes, cada una tiene uno de sus atributos, las características de su corazón"-agrego la Mariposa, Fluttershy solo se froto el brazo con timidez.

-"Si unen los poderes de esos sentimientos, esas emociones, entonces no hay nada que no puedan hacer"-aseguro el Delfín, mientras Pinkie Pie escuchaba atentamente, al tiempo que comía unas palomitas que aparentemente saco de la nada.

-"Pero antes deben entender que aunque cada una de esas características es una representación de ustedes mismas, también lo es de cada una de ustedes, porque ustedes 7 son una sola, una gran y poderosa guerrera, las grandes guardianes de este mundo, pueden hacerlo"-aseguro el Dragón Zafiro.

-"Confiamos en ustedes, sabemos que sabrán que hacer"-aseguro Fénix antes de desaparecer, junto con los demás espíritus.

Una vez que las 7 chicas quedaron nuevamente solas, se miraron entre si tratando de comprender todo lo que les acababan de decir-¿Las 7 somos una sola y que cada una de nuestras características es de las demás? ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?-pregunto Rainbow.

-No lo sé…necesito meditar sobre eso, el problema es que no nos queda tiempo, Debonair ya debe encontrarse en el Páramo y se absorbe toda la magia del reino entonces nada podrá detenerla-dijo Twilight preocupada.

-¡Creo que se refieren a que aunque cada una somos uno de esos Elementos, también las demás tienen algo de ellos, por ejemplo, yo soy la Risa, pero también puede sentir las risas y felicidad de todas ustedes en mí, como si fuéramos una sola!-declaro Pinkie al tiempo que su cuerpo comenzaba a brillar, sorprendiendo a todas las demás, quienes no tardaron en comprender.

-¡Es cierto, todas somos una misma entidad, somos una sola fuerza, estamos unidas por algo más poderoso que la magia, algo que no has permitido salir adelante pese a todos los enemigos que hemos tenido!-señalo Sunset sonriendo y sus amigas asintieron.

-¡La Amabilidad de todas ustedes viven en mi corazón!-declaro Fluttershy al tiempo que su cuerpo también comenzaba a brillar.

-¡Su Generosidad es mi generosidad!-anuncio Rarity comenzando a brillar también.

-¡La Honestidad de todas ustedes me ha guiado desde el principio!-declaro Applejack liberando también su resplandor.

-¡Mi Lealtad siempre ha sido hacia ustedes, así como ustedes me han sido leales!-anuncio Rainbow Dash también liberando su resplandor.

-¡El Amor que me han dado todas ahora también puede devolverlo del mismo modo!-declaro Sunset Shimmer liberando su resplandor.

-¡La Magia de la Amistad que nos une jamás se romperá, porque todas nosotras somos una sola entidad!-declaro Twilight Sparkle liberando finalmente el resplandor en su interior.

Las 7 brillaron con más intensidad y se unieron en un solo destello de luz, mismo que salió volando hacia el cielo, pasando sobre los habitantes de Ponyville y dirigiéndose hacia una zona desconocida para ellos, solo los familiares de las chicas supieron interpretar aquello.

-¡Buena suerte!-gritaron Apple Bloom, Scootalo y Sweetie Belle al ver eso.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Páramo**

La destrucción de Debonair continuaba sin que alguien pudiera detenerla, la maligna bruja se reía de forma divertida al ver el sufrimiento en sus enemigos y pronto, toda la magia que ahí se escondía sería suya, nada podía impedirlo ahora y eso era algo que Debonair sabía a la perfección.

-¡Todos ustedes me dan lástima, no tienen lo que se necesita para detenerme, este es mi mundo ahora y todos van a morir!-declaro Debonair riéndose macabramente.

De pronto, el destello de luz apareció entre aquella oscuridad, dirigiéndose hacia Debonair y golpeándola con fuerza, Debonair cayó al suelo y aquel resplandor comenzó a tomar forma-¡No tan rápido Debonair!-grito una voz muy conocida.

-¿Qué? ¡Imposible!-bramo Debonair al escuchar eso.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=IZgV6rwosWU)**

Poco a poco, el resplandor de luz comenzó a tomar forma y la Diosa Guardiana hizo acto de aparición ante la maligna Debonair, al verla, un rayo de esperanza se formó en los corazones de todos los habitantes del Páramo, Shining Armor dejo de pelear y miro a la Diosa.

-Twilight-murmuro sonriendo alegremente.

Estraga apretó los dientes ante lo que sus ojos veían-¡No puede ser!-.

Debonair se incorporó y encaro a la Diosa-¡Es imposible! ¿Cómo pudieron regresar? ¡Yo consumí toda su magia!-declaro Debonair con fiereza.

-¡Absorbiste nuestra magia, pero no puedes destruir el lazo que nos une, porque es algo mucho más poderoso de lo que piensas!-declaro Amaterasu lanzándose a la batalla.

La Diosa Guardiana le dio un poderoso puñetazo a Debonair, seguido del clásico uno dos, así como también una poderosa patada en el estómago, para luego dispararle un rayo de sus manos, impactando con fuerza en el cuerpo de Debonair y provocando que la bruja se estrellara contra el suelo repetidamente, cuando se incorporó, Amaterasu la atrapo contra una pared de rocas y siguió golpeándola.

-¡Amistad! ¡Magia! ¡Amor! ¡Lealtad! ¡Honestidad! ¡Generosidad! ¡Amabilidad! ¡Risa! ¡Son cosas que existen en el mundo y que jamás podrán ser destruidas, son sentimientos que cada ser en este mundo posee y por eso jamás podrás destruirlos!-declaro Amaterasu sin dejar de golpearla con fuerza.

Una vez que tuvo a Debonair sometida, la Diosa comenzó a brillar y llevo sus manos hacia el pecho de su enemiga, comenzando a recitar un hechizo, pero nada paso, ese hecho dejo sorprendida a Amaterasu, pero también provoco una risa burlona en Debonair, quien no tardo en comprender lo que su enemiga trataba de hacer.

-¡Eres una estúpida!-declaro disparándole un rayo de sus ojos, golpeándola en el pecho y provocando que Amaterasu rodara por el suelo-intentaste liberar la magia que he consumido en estos años, un buen intento y un gran plan, pero totalmente inútil contra mí, no eres más que un chiste y ya es tiempo de que conozcas tu lugar-sentencio Debonair lanzándose a gran velocidad contra Amaterasu.

La maligna bruja comenzó a golpearla del mismo modo en que Amaterasu lo hizo, esta vez, era la Diosa Guardiana quien estaba siendo sometida por su terrible oponente, Debonair levanto a Amaterasu, sujetándola del cuello y lanzándola contra el suelo repetidamente.

Debonair se elevó en el aire de nuevo y le disparo varios rayos más, golpeándola con mucha fuerza, Amaterasu trato de resistir, pero la fuerza del ataque de su enemiga era sumamente abrumadora, tanto que todos los que atestiguaban la batalla se quedaron mudos y horrorizados ante lo que veían.

-¿De verdad creíste que podías detenerme? ¡Que inocente eres!-bramo Debonair disparándole un orbe de energía oscura.

El orbe golpeo a Amaterasu con fuerza, lanzándola contra una pila de rocas, la diosa se impactó contra ellas con fuerza y cayó al suelo de rodillas, pero antes de poder levantarse, unos tentáculos oscuros salieron de la nada, sujetándola con fuerza y levantándola como si fuera una muñeca.

-¡Según las leyendas, Amaterasu es la guardiana del sol, pues esto es una muestra de mi poder, con el cual les dejo muy claro que nadie, ni siquiera el sol puede detenerme y mucho menos un montón de chiquillas estúpidas como ustedes! ¡Me han fastidiado por última vez y ya es hora de que mueran! ¡Despídanse de este mundo!-sentencio Debonair al tiempo que los tentáculos comenzaban a envolver a Amaterasu, provocando que su brillo divino comenzara a ser consumido por la oscuridad.

Amaterasu podía sentir como su energía y su magia estaban siendo robadas por el poder maligno de Debonair, si esto continuaba así, entonces no habría nada que pudiera hacer para detener a su enemiga y eso era algo que aparentemente Debonair sabía a la perfección.

-¡Tanto potencial desperdiciado! ¡Pudieron haber hecho algo mejor con esa gran cantidad de magia, en lugar de eso, prefirieron proteger a un mundo que ha estado podrido desde su creación, ahora mismo desaparecerán junto con él y con todo lo que aman!-.

La fuerza de Amaterasu ya estaba casi por los suelos, su energía se estaba perdiendo y muy pronto desaparecería en las sombras, ese iba a ser el final de todo, el final de la esperanza y de la libertad, una era de maldad estaba a punto de comenzar, de pronto, un llanto llego hasta sus oídos.

Aquel llanto era sumamente pequeño y algo débil, pero parecía ser capaz de escucharse en todo el Páramo, era un llanto de bebé, un pequeño bebé que acaba de llegar al mundo, fue cuando la Diosa tuvo una visión y vio a Cadence recostada sobre aquella cobija, sosteniendo un pequeño bulto en sus brazos, mismo que estaba cubierto por una sabana, ese pequeño bulto era su hijo y el de Shining Armor, el nuevo miembro de la familia finalmente había nacido.

Fue cuando la mirada de resignación de Amaterasu cambio a una de decisión, liberándose de los tentáculos que la mantenían prisionera, dejando sorprendida a Debonair, quien retrocedió incrédula ante lo que acababa de presenciar.

-¿Qué? ¡Es imposible!-exclamo Debonair sumamente sorprendida y furiosa.

-¡Nada es imposible cuando se lucha por los que amas!-declaro Amaterasu lanzándose a la batalla y comenzando a golpear repetidamente a Debonair, la maligna bruja trato de defenderse, pero los ataques de Amaterasu eran sumamente fuertes.

Fue cuando ambas se sostuvieron de las manos y trataron de derribar a la otra, en Debonair había una mirada de profundo odio, mientras que Amaterasu solo había decisión y determinación, no iba a permitir que aquel pequeño viviera en un mundo de oscuridad, nadie lo haría.

-¡No voy a permitir que hagas tu voluntad Debonair! ¡Esto termina ahora!-declaro Amaterasu dándole un golpe en el estómago con su rodilla.

 **( www. youtube watch? v=IZgV6rwosWU)**

Debonair cayó al suelo con fuerza, pero antes de poder levantarse, Amaterasu invoco unos rayos de luz que salieron de la nada, sujetándola a ella, dejándola en la misma situación en que ella la había dejado hacia tan solo un instante, Amaterasu comenzó a concentrar sus energías, al tiempo que su cuerpo y sus ojos brillaban intensamente.

Fue cuando los Espíritus Guardianes y sus respectivas elegidas aparecieron alrededor de Amaterasu, también comenzando a convocar sus energías místicas y lanzándolas contra Debonair, convirtiéndose en un rayo de arcoíris, mismo que comenzó a envolver a Debonair, la maligna bruja trataba de liberarse, pero nada podía hacer, fue cuando comenzó a sentir como toda la magia que había consumido en esos años comenzaba a abandonarla.

-¡No!-.

-¡La magia que has robado no te pertenece y ya es hora de que la dejes libre!-sentencio Amaterasu haciendo un movimiento más con sus manos.

El rayo de arcoíris finalmente encerró por completo a Debonair, quien solo pudo gritar llena de furia y odio al sentir como sus planes eran arruinados, la magia que absorbió la había abandonado y ahora su energía estaba desapareciendo, señal de que había sido derrotada y ya no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Una vez que la magia de Debonair termino por ser liberada, aquel resplandor de luces comenzó a purificar su alma, el cuerpo de aquella despiadada bruja comenzó a romperse lentamente, su transformación oscura y demoniaca iba desapareciendo poco a poco, hasta que finalmente no quedo absolutamente nada de aquella forma demoniaca, ni de la Debonair anterior.

Todos miraron lo que quedo en vez de su letal enemiga, nadie podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, el único que pudo reaccionar fue Diaval, quien miro aquella escena con los ojos cristalinos, al tiempo que murmuraba una oración sumamente triste.

-Hasta pronto…princesa Debonair-se despidió con tristeza, pues él recordaba cómo había sido Debonair antes de transformarse en aquella forma diabólica y maligna.

Una joven Debonair, la cual era la representación de aquellos tiempos donde su corazón brillaba con luz y amor, se manifestó y miro hacia Amaterasu, pero en vez de ver a la diosa, vio las imágenes de su madre, la Reina Lilith y su hermana, la Princesa Maléfica, cuando todavía era una niña y el corazón de ambas brillaba como el mar, con una sonrisa llena de gratitud y felicidad, así como unas cuantas lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, Debonair cerró los ojos y desapareció para siempre, convirtiéndose en un polvo de luz que se elevó en el cielo, limpiándolo de toda oscuridad y liberando al mundo entero.

-Ve en paz-deseo Amaterasu respirando profundamente después de eso, la Diosa se elevó en el cielo y subió hasta las nubes, abriendo sus brazos en dos direcciones, libero toda la magia que aún estaba perdida tras ser liberada de Debonair.

La magia que aún estaba prisionera se dispersó por todo el mundo, purificándolo y liberando a todos los que fueron capturados o devorados por Debonair, con excepción de sus 3 diabólicos aliados, incluso los Clanes de la Noche volvieron al bosque de la muerte sumamente confundidos, al igual que muchos otros que sufrieron los recientes ataques de Debonair.

Estraga no daba crédito a lo que acababa de pasar, su ama había sido derrotada y ahora estaba a merced de los enemigos, rápidamente, opto por retirarse para planear su venganza, pero antes de poder escabullirse.

-¡No lo harás!-exclamaron Celestia y Luna atacándolo de la nada, golpeándolo con fuerza y dejándolo noqueado.

Mana se acercó y lo vio inconsciente, pero aun así le dio una patada-Para estar seguras-dijo sonriéndoles a sus tías, quienes solo sonrieron divertidas.

Amaterasu descendió de nuevo al suelo y su cuerpo brillo, separándose en las 7 valientes Guerreras de la Amistad, las cuales poco a poco abrieron sus ojos, Twilight tenía una mirada tranquila y determinada, miro a todo el reino y dio un anuncio que alegro sus corazones.

-Se terminó, finalmente ha terminado-anuncio y los gritos de emoción no tardaron en comenzar.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Más tarde, todos se reunieron en el palacio, buscando desesperadamente a Cadence, aunque nadie estaba más ansioso que Shining Armor, pues él también había escuchado el llanto, fue cuando Zecora apareció con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Es una niña joven príncipe-anuncio Zecora sonriéndole.

Shining Armor entro al lugar donde se encontraba su familia y casi rompe en llanto cuando vio a su esposa sostener a su hija en sus brazos, una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro, al tiempo que sentía un tic en su ojo, pues realmente no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar ante aquella visión.

Cadence miro a su esposo y lo invito a acercarse, pero antes de que Shining Armor lo hiciera, Pinkie Pie se adelantó-¡Un bebé! ¡Un bebé! ¡Un nuevo bebé ha llegado!-exclamaba saltando de un lado a otro sumamente emocionada.

-¡Ya lo estamos viendo, dales un poco de espacio!-regaño Sunset sujetándola del brazo y alejándola.

Twilight y su hermano se acercaron a ver al nuevo miembro de la familia, la cual dormía tranquilamente en los brazos de su madre, Twilight sintió deseos de llorar por varias cosas, principalmente por todo lo que había pasado, la batalla con Debonair, la destrucción que se manifestó, pero sobretodo, lloraba por la idea de que su madre jamás conocería a su nieta.

-No te preocupes Twilight…estoy seguro que ella está aquí…con nosotros y está sonriendo ante esta bella imagen-aseguro Shining Armor también llorando por todo el torbellino de emociones que sentía.

Se hizo un triste silencio, ya nada sería lo mismo, pues el Páramo había perdido a una gran reina, una gran amiga, pero también ganaron un nuevo miembro para la familia real, así como también obtuvieron la victoria sobre su más grande enemiga, el mundo ahora podía estar en paz, libre de la cruel tiranía de Debonair.

-Entonces ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?-pregunto Rainbow Dash una vez que Twilight se apartó para darles un poco de espacio a su hermano y a su familia.

-Ahora que vencimos a Debonair ¿Qué es lo que haremos?-pregunto Rarity.

Twilight se quedó pensando un momento y luego vio a sus amigas con firmeza-Tal vez mi tía ya no exista y el mundo estará a salvo de su maldad, pero aún hay mucho que hacer todavía, tengo que terminar mi misión y cumplir con el sueño de mi madre, uniré al Páramo y al mundo humano una vez más, sin importar cuantos años me tarde-aseguro determinada.

-Y pase lo que pase, ten por seguro que nosotras siempre estaremos a tu lado para ayudarte y apoyarte-aseguro Sunset tomándola de la mano con cariño, Twilight le sonrió del mismo modo.

-¡Abrazo grupal!-grito Pinkie Pie apareciendo de la nada y abrazando con fuerza a sus amigas, seguida por las demás.

Tal vez la batalla había terminado, pero aun había mucho por hacer y sin importar lo que pasara en el futuro, ellas 7 estarían unidas hasta el final, jamás dejarían de luchar y jamás se rendirían.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Y con esto ha concluido este capítulo, así como también la difícil batalla con Debonair, la maligna bruja finalmente ha sido derrotada y liberada de su propia oscuridad, pero aún queda mucho por hacer, lamentablemente, el próximo capítulo será el último de este gran fic, pero no se preocupen, continuare con "La Princesa y el Demonio", para descansar de los fic de acción y finalmente, el comienzo de "Guerras Vexacon", para después continuar con "Hijas de la Noche", no suena mal ¿verdad?**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=iNb4vJG9o1k**

 **Mira el atardecer contigo lo he de vivir  
A mi lado estar y sentir  
Día y noche hasta el fin**

 **(Se ve a Twilight y Sunset en la terraza de la escuela viendo cómo se pone el atardecer)**

 **Recuerdos por ver  
Y crear, solo el hoy disfrutar**

 **Tu eres mi luz  
Mi fuerza y mi razón de luchar**

 **(Se ve a Sunset recordando su primer encuentro con Twilight)**

 **Aunque miedo tenia, insegura y dudosa  
Todo eso desapareció**

 **Pues contigo hasta el fin yo quiero vivir  
Un amor imposible por lograr**

 **Dame tu mano  
Hasta el final inmortal**

 **(Recordando cuando le ofreció su amistad)**

 **Pues con una amiga a lograr  
Siempre superar  
Siempre batallar, esperanza traer**

 **Tu luz en mis sombras  
Mi esperanza del miedo**

 **Siempre me vuelvo a levantar  
Gracias a ti por vivir  
MI corazón ha de latir**

 **Transformada en amor  
Rompiendo mis restricciones  
Mis cadenas y mi prisión**

 **Con ustedes volveré a brillar**

 **(Se ve a Rainbow y Applejack ayudándose en vez de estar compitiendo, a Fluttershy cantándole a varios animales, a Pinkie acabando una fiesta y a Spike intentando sorprender a Rarity la cual lo veía adorable)**

 **Cada momento contigo siempre mágico es  
Pues contigo la amistad mágica es**

 **Nunca me dejes dame tu mano  
Y a este amanecer esperar**

 **Contigo lo voy a disfrutar  
Tal vez tenga un final**

 **Pero contigo  
Tal vez no sea tan fatal**

 **Cada momento contigo siempre lo es**

 **(Se ve a Luna y Celestia en la entrada mientras las clases empiezan a terminar)**

 **Aun en la oscuridad con tu luz  
De este agujero infernal  
Nada es accidental**

 **Dame tu mano al amanecer y al amanecer esperar  
Nunca me tienes que demostrar  
Que ha todos puedes salvar**

 **Pues siempre hay que intentar  
Pues contigo los imposibles los podemos vencer  
Siempre esperando el amanecer**

 **Imposibles por romper  
Y a la oscuridad vencer**

 **(Se ve todo oscuro sin nada de luz, hasta que se aprecian dos luces una brillante como el sol y la otra aunque más pequeña clara como la luna revelando ser Sunset y Twilight iluminando la oscuridad)**

 **Cada momento contigo siempre mágico es  
Pues siempre estoy dispuesta a vencer**

 **Con este gran amor aunque imposible  
Pero capaz de lograr**

 **La amistad siempre mágica es  
Toma mi mano la luz encontrar y la magia sentir  
Contigo la amistad mágica siempre será**

 **Podrán venir irse y demás  
Podrán llorar  
Pues contigo siempre estaré  
Y contigo siempre más que una amiga puedo ser**

 **Este amor más que imposible será inmortal  
(se ve a las chicas junto con el resto de los demás esperándolos, mientras Twilight y Sunset se miran a los ojos mientras se toman de la mano, para ir con los demás)**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre, gracias mis amigos lectores por hacer de mis fics obras increíblemente exitosas:**_

 **ULTIMA OPORTUNIDAD PARA DEJAR SUS TEMAS DE APERTURA Y FINAL PARA "GUERRAS VEXACON", EN CUANTO SUBA EL CAPITULO FINAL YA NO SE RECIBIRAN MÁS**

 **Mana:** _me alegra que hayas comprendido, por ahora la batalla ha terminado y ya estamos a solo un capítulo para terminar este fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _afortunadamente, las chicas consiguieron vencer a la maligna Debonair y salvar al mundo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _pues ya lo viste, consiguieron liberar la magia que Debonair consiguió robar a través de los años y vencerla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _y vaya que era cierto, pues al final eso fue lo que ha vencido a Debonair de una vez por todas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _la batalla ha terminado, finalmente Debonair fue derrotada, ahora es el comienzo de una nueva era, pues dentro de poco, Twilight asumirá el trono. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _la verdad…no, lo siento, ese fue un anime que casi no pude ver porque en mis tiempos no tenía ni cable, sky ni computadora. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _no, fueron sus espíritus. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _exactamente y ahora Debonair ha sido derrotada por aquella fuerza del bien, de amistad y de luz. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ultimatespartan98:** _finalmente la batalla ha terminado y Debonair fue derrotada, pero también se perdió a un ser muy querido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _Pinkie Pie definitivamente es la chica más alegre y aterradora del mundo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **ReyDemonioDemigra:** _siempre he respetado a los que admiran a Superman, pero para mí, el mejor de todos los héroes siempre será el grande y el único Batman. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _gracias por comprender, realmente fue un día muy cansado, por eso no pude contestar los comentarios. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _por fortuna la unión de las chicas ha vencido a Debonair y liberado toda la magia que ella robo con los años, restaurando el balance mágico en el mundo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _el poder de los Elementos siempre estuvo dentro de cada una de las chicas y les sirvió para vencer al mal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Atila 25:** _gracias por la recomendación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rey Drasian:** _y el bien ha vencido al mal, Debonair fue derrotada, la magia ha recuperado su balance. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _como mencione antes, para mí Batman siempre será el No. 1. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 66 y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Mana, NovaStarPrime, Éire, Olivia, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Tenzalucard123, Xanatrix742, Ultimatespartan98, Moon-9215, ReyDemonioDemigra, Kurtlaraperdomo, Iron Mario, Blaitor21, Atila 25, Rey Drasian, Ocnarf.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	67. Unidos hasta el fin

_**¿Qué tal mis estimados amigos? Pues es la hora del capítulo final de este fic, quiero agradecerles a todos por el apoyo que le dieron desde el principio hasta el final, desafortunadamente, como ocurre con muchas cosas, todo lo bueno tiene un final y el fin de este fic ha llegado, pero no se preocupen, recuerden que no tardare en volver con una nueva obra, aunque esta será un poco más corta, pues solo será capítulos máximos y como es el último capítulo, disfrutemos de los dos temas ganadores:**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=fG10K2keFZU**

 **(Sunset)  
A veces no se sí seguir**

 **¿Qué camino tomar?**

 **Sombras de luz**

 **Camino sin fin**

 **Y un mundo por vivir**

 **(Ritmo rápido)**

 **A veces no se sí eh de continuar**

 **Caída por la ambición**

 **El deseo y el poder**

 **Sé qué no merezco tu amistad**

 **(Twilight)  
Una oportunidad más**

 **Eh de levantar**

 **(Sunset)  
Volver a continuar**

 **(Las dos juntas)  
Juntas volvemos a luchar**

 **Sé qué intentarás de dudar**

 **De intentar no seguir  
Pero unidas hemos de continuar**

 **(Twilight)  
Confía en mi**

 **No eres el fuego del fin**

 **Eres la luz del día aquí**

 **Dar Esperanza de vivir**

 **Contra la oscuridad**

 **Será la verdad**

 **La fuerza de la lealtad  
Vuélvete a levantar**

 **Sólo la verdad  
Triunfa sobre el mal**

 **(Sunset)  
Unidas hemos de vencer  
El camino se despejará**

 **(Twilight)  
Volver a luchar**

 **(Sunset)  
Con todo el poder**

 **(Twilight)  
Vuelves a nacer**

 **Esperanza como Dragón**

 **(Sunset)  
Ilumina como un fénix**

 **(Las dos juntas)  
Juntas hemos de luchar  
Volveremos a ver el camino ideal**

 **(Applejack)  
Fuerte como un lobo**

 **(Rainbow Dash)  
Lealtad tal halcón**

 **(Rainbow y Applejack)  
Triunfa sobre el mal  
Volveremos a luchar**

 **(Fluttershy)  
Libre Y hermosa al volar  
Mariposa del viento tomar**

 **(Sunset)  
Renace como el fénix**

 **Tu luz ha de levantar  
Esperanza una vez más**

 **He de levantar  
Sonriendo una vez más**

 **(Pinkie)  
Como el Delfín eh de sonreír**

 **Triste nunca estar**

 **No dudes y levántate una vez más**

 **(Rarity)  
Generosa cual Garza eh de volver**

 **(Todas juntas)**

 **Caminar y seguir  
Levantarse otra vez**

 **Y vuelve a luchar  
Siempre junto a la verdad**

 **Unidas jamás perderemos  
la libertad**

 **Guerreras somos  
Unidas vencemos y caeremos**

 **Vuelve a brillar  
Amanecer contigo otra vez  
Luchar contigo hasta el fin**

 **(Sunset)  
Eh vuelto a brillar**

 **(Twilight)  
El camino tomar**

 **(Las dos juntas)  
Por siempre unidas**

 **Jamás vencidas**

 **Puesto esto es**

 **(Todas juntas)**

 **La amistad  
(tono largo al final resaltando la amistad)**

 **www. youtube watch? v=ndZj2IJafUI**

 **Un pasado por olvidar  
Un futuro por descubrir  
Y un presente por vivir**

 **(Se ve a Twilight dirigiéndose a Canterlot acompañada de Spike, con Luna y Celestia en la entrada)**

 **Esperanza me ha de levantar  
La luz en tus sombras, tu sol y tu luna  
Vuelve a sonreír otra vez**

 **(Se ve al resto de las chicas esperándola)**

 **No sé qué hacer estoy a momentos de perder  
Empiezo a dudar a mis alas perder y empezar a caer**

 **No vuelvas ni temas de dudar**

 **Tu lealtad  
Tus honestidad  
Fuerte has de ser, no lo dudes eso tienes que ver**

 **(la imagen cambia a Rainbow y Applejack compitiendo en una carrera)**

 **Tus risas  
Y Amabilidad  
Generosa siempre has de ser**

 **(Cambia a Pinkie haciendo reír a las demás, Fluttershy con varios animales y Rarity diseñando varios vestidos nuevos)**

 **Nunca de eso lo eh de dudar  
Eso es la amistad  
que tiene poder**

 **Sólo tú la tienes que ver  
Y creer**

 **Vuelve a levantarte  
y a vivir  
Que sin ti, estoy perdida otra vez**

 **(Se ve a Sunset mirando un poco nerviosa a Twilight recordando cuando Twilight junto con las demás le dan la mano a Sunset ofreciéndole su amistad)**

 **Vuélvete a levantar  
Una vez más hay que luchar**

 **Y volver a enfrentar, volver a pelear**

 **Luz ilumina el fin  
Mi fuerza eres tu**

 **Luz he de ser**

 **(Ambas al verse sonríen un poco nerviosas sin saber que decir)**

 **Solo el tiempo lo dirá  
Volver a pelear  
Esperanza es lo que das**

 **Volver a intentar**

 **La esperanza me ha de iluminar y juntos viviremos al fin**

 **Por qué contigo he de luchar**

 **(Cambia la imagen con un fondo brillante con varias criaturas del Páramo pasando a mostrar a Discord, seguido de Shining Armor y Candance, por ultimo a Maléfica junto con Diaval)**

 **Amigas hasta el fin  
Que la esperanza nos ha de iluminar**

 **Volver a soñar  
No he de dudar**

 **Contigo por siempre hasta el fin  
la amistad es nuestra fuente de luz**

 **Amigas hemos de ser  
Juntas hasta el fin**

 **Guerreras a luchar**

 **El mal a enfrentar**

 **(Cambia la imagen con Applejack acabando con varios espectros por tierra, y Pinkie atacando a otros saliendo desde el mar, pasando a Twilight, Sunset, Rarity, Rainbow y Fluttershy volando enfrentando a varias criaturas con grandes ataques)**

 **Juntas y unidas hasta el fin**

 **Que la amistad vuelva a florecer**

 **Y la amistad por siempre ha de vencer**

 **Sola he estado**

 **Nunca la felicidad experimente**

 **Sola no eh de seguir**

 **Con ustedes vuelvo una a ser**

 **Su amistad fuerte lo es**

 **Porque la amistad es la magia que tiene el poder  
Al mal enfrentar y vencer**

 **(Volviendo a cambiar otro fondo negro esta vez con el valle de las sombras revelando con varios Espectros pasando a Tirek, seguido del Rey Sombra y la Reina Chrysalis con una sonrisa maligna, pasando a Sonata, Aria y Adagio esta última con una sonrisa ambiciosa y por ultimo a Debonair sin ninguna sonrisa)**

 **Esto es la amistad**

 **Fuerte, honesta, leal, alegre, amable, generosa, amorosa y mágica siempre ha de ser**

 **Juntas por siempre  
Contra el mal latente  
Juntas una vez**

 **Guerreras de la Amistad**

 **(cambia la imagen con las chicas y Maléfica su lado mientras detrás de ellas aparece la figura de Amaterasu)**

 _ **Y ahora disfrutemos del capítulo final**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Cap. 67 Unidos Hasta el Fin.**

 **Páramo**

Ese día, el majestuoso reino mágico del Páramo se encontraba envuelto en un ambiente de tristeza y resignación, pues tras la batalla con Debonair y la derrota de aquella terrible bruja, no hubo tiempo de festejar, nadie tenía deseos de hacerlo, pues la batalla tomo la vida de una de las personas más amadas y queridas de todo el Páramo y no era cualquier persona, era la reina misma de aquel hermoso reino.

Los habitantes del Páramo se reunieron en la plaza principal, donde se acababa de levantar un monumento en honor a su reina caída, el silencio era sumamente triste, todos estaban presentes, incluso los Clanes de la Noche, Samael trataba de mostrarse fuerte, pero incluso él estaba muy triste por lo que paso.

Pero nadie estaba más dolido que sus hijos, especialmente Twilight, pues ella había visto el momento justo cuando su madre se interpuso en el ataque que iba hacia ella, recibiéndolo por ella y su amada Sunset, ahora realmente se sentía terrible, pues no la escucho cuando le advirtió que su hermana ya no tenía salvación y en cierto modo tenía razón, pero cuando llego el momento culminante de la batalla, Twilight pudo ver algo de bondad en Debonair, una luz de esperanza que había estado prisionera desde hacía años y que ese día finalmente fue liberada.

Desgraciadamente, en toda guerra hay bajas y la más dolorosa para todos fue la pérdida de su amada reina, justo en ese momento, Twilight dio un paso hacia el frente y quedo ante todo el reino, vio que también se encontraban Celestia, Luna y Mana, así como otros amigos humanos de su madre, Discord, quien ya había recuperado su magia, también se veía muy decaído.

-Hoy…nos reunimos todos para honrar a una gran persona, alguien de gran nobleza y un gran corazón, una persona que sin importar que tan mal estuvieran la situación, cuando oscuro fuera el abismo…nunca nos abandonó…estoy hablando de aquella persona que fue nuestra reina, nuestra amiga, nuestra familia…una madre estupenda, ella fue…grandiosa…no solo como reina, sino como madre y como amiga, dio todo por nosotros y nunca pidió nada a cambio…fue una mujer valiente…quien pese a no encontrarse bien…lucho hasta el final por salvarnos a todos…su sacrificio no fue en vano…Debonair ha sido derrotada y toda la magia que absorbió volvió a su respectivo lugar…siempre extrañaremos a la Reina Maléfica, porque ella fue más que una reina para todos nosotros, fue nuestra amiga y nuestra protectora…sé que desde donde quiera que se encuentre…ella siempre nos va a proteger a todos… ¡Salve Maléfica!-.

-¡Salve!-gritaron todos en el Páramo.

Poco a poco, los humanos y criaturas mágicas comenzaron a mostrar sus respetos hacia su reina, algunos colocaron flores junto a su estatua, otros besaron la misma o se arrodillaron ante ella, los Elfos solo lloraban en silencio, Spike era de aquellos que lloraban escandalosamente.

Shining Armor trataba de mostrarse fuerte, pero realmente estaba sufriendo y eso era algo que su esposa notaba, así que le tendió la mano y se la acaricio con cariño, luego miro a su bebé y se la dio para que la abrazara, en cuanto Shining Armor tuvo a su hija en su brazos, sonrió y con tristeza, la acerco hacia la estatua de su madre.

-Mira mamá…ella es tu nieta…sé que te habría encantado conocerla en persona…pero la vida no lo quiso así…solo quiero que sepas que…cada día que pase…siempre le hablare de ti…y de lo mucho que nos amaste a todos…incluyéndola-aseguro Shining Armor.

Celestia y Luna fueron las siguientes en acercarse, en ambas había una gran tristeza, pues Maléfica murió sin saber lo que ambas sentían por ella y aunque ellas sabían que la reina conocía los sentimientos de ambas, les habría encantado que hubiera habido un modo de poder estar todas juntas, pero al final, no fue posible eso.

Las últimas en pasar fueron el equipo de Twilight, Sunset, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie, todas se veían sumamente tristes y decaídas, incluso la siempre alegre Pinkie Pie, pero realmente no había alguna razón para poder estar felices en esos momentos, Twilight estaba sumamente decaída, se le podía ver en su rostro, fue cuando Sunset decidió hacer algo que nunca pensó que volvería a hacer, cantar para alegrarla.

 **Noches de oración  
Creyendo que han de contestar  
De confianza una canción  
Cantaba el corazón **

Sunset se acercó a Twilight y le puso una mano en el hombro, en cuanto Twilight sintió esa mano, la miro a los ojos y la chica le correspondió, sin pensarlo mucho, Twilight se acercó a Sunset y se dejó envolver en un abrazo de la chica, realmente se encontraba muy herida por lo que paso.

 **Ahora no hay temor  
Sin miedo nos encontrarán  
La montaña se movió  
La fe lo consiguió**

Las demás no tardaron en unirse al canto de Sunset, cada una mostrándole a Twilight como pese a la gran pérdida que sufrieron, aún estaban vivas y siempre habría esperanza, un nuevo mañana implicaba una nueva oportunidad para todos, aunque las pruebas fueran sumamente duras, nunca dejarían de luchar.

Cada una comenzó a recordar las batallas que tuvieron que lidiar contra Debonair y sus ejércitos, mismos que ahora estaban encerrados en los calabozos, incluyendo al diabólico Estraga, el cual fue encadenado de pies a cabeza con cadenas especiales para evitar su transformación.

 **Milagros tú veras  
Si tú con fe  
Hasta morir  
Así lo crees**

 **Milagros lograrás  
Lo vas a ver  
Si tú con fe  
Así lo crees  
Será si tienes fe**

 **Con temor viví  
Mas mi plegaria se escuchó  
Como un ave al cielo yo  
Muy alto la he de ver **

Recordaron el miedo que tuvieron cuando Debonair las tenía casi contra las cuerdas, pese a haber formado a Amaterasu, no pudieron hacer mucho contra ella y su diabólica maldad, siendo derrotadas y perdiendo su magia a manos de la maligna bruja o eso fue lo que les hizo creer.

 **Y aún yo sigo aquí (Aun yo sigo aquí)  
Creciendo en gozo y en amor  
Con la fé y la devoción  
Que nunca imaginé.**

 **Milagros tú verás  
Si tienes fé (Si tienes fé)  
Hasta morir  
Hay que confiar (Hay que confiar)**

 **Milagros lograrás  
Lo vas a ver (Lo vas a ver)  
Si tienes fé  
Así será  
Será si tienes fé **

Ahora recordaron el momento en que sus espíritus aparecieron y les dijeron que no se dieran por vencidas, que aún había esperanza, pues su magia era algo mucho más poderoso, algo que Debonair no podría quitarles jamás, cuando pudieron comprender lo que querían decirles, supieron que hacer y juntas lograron un gran milagro, mismo que fue suficiente para detener los planes de Debonair para siempre.

 **Milagro tú verás  
Si tienes fé (Si tienes fé)  
Hasta morir  
Hay que confiar (Hay que confiar)**

 **Milagros lograrás  
Lo vas a ver (Lo vas a ver)  
Si tienes fé  
Así será  
Lo verás  
Será si tienes fé  
Será si tienes fé...**

Una vez que las chicas terminaron de cantar, aunque en esta última parte, todos los presentes también comenzaron a cantar, las 7 amigas se abrazaron con fuerza, sintiendo el calor de cada una, sabiendo que sin importar lo que pasara en el futuro, siempre estarían juntas para combatirlo, sin importar si aparecía un nuevo enemigo o no.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

 **Un mes después**

Por decreto de Twilight, así como también con el apoyo de su hermano y cuñada, se dio un mes de luto para honrar a su anterior reina antes de poder coronar a Twilight como la nueva reina del Páramo, durante ese tiempo, Twilight, ayudada por sus amigas y la directora Celestia, logro llegar a un acuerdo con los Clanes de la Noche, uno en el cual les permitían salir de los límites del Bosque de la Muerte, pero debían respetar las ciudades, pueblos y aldeas humanas, sin atacar a sus habitantes, si alguno de ellos violaba esa regla, entonces volverían a ser sujetos al Bosque de la Muerte, algo que Samael aseguro no sería necesario, porque si alguno de ellos se atrevía a hacer eso, él mismo se encargaría de ejecutarlo, aunque Twilight no quería que llegara tan lejos.

Poco a poco, la relación entre las criaturas mágicas y los humanos comenzó a mejorar, las criaturas mágicas comenzaron a viajar a Ponyville, al principio, eran recibidos con algo de miedo, pero lo que ayudo mucho a que los humanos aceptaran a los seres mágicos fueron los Elfos Domésticos, quienes llegaron como una bendición para muchos en la ciudad, pues estos estaban gustosos de ayudarles con sus actividades diarias, algunos de ellos incluso tenían más de un Elfo en su hogar.

La vida estaba comenzando de nuevo y esta vez, humanos y seres mágicos nunca volverían a separarse, Twilight se encargaría de ello, cumpliría el deseo y sueño de su madre, y hablando de ella, en cuanto el mes se cumplió, llego el momento de iniciar la coronación, en esos momentos, Twilight se encontraba en sus habitaciones por última vez, pues a partir de esa noche dormiría en la habitación de la reina, aunque eso la incomodaba un poco.

-Te vez un poco nerviosa Twilight-dijo Spike mirando a su amiga fijamente.

-Lo estoy Spike, realmente es un día que va a cambiar mi vida para siempre, parecería que fue apenas ayer cuando le pedí a mi madre que me dejara ir al mundo humano y ahora mírame…estoy a punto de ser coronada reina…no sé si podré con esto-dijo Twilight agachando la cabeza.

-Oh vamos Twilight, solo mira todo lo que has hecho en este mes, no solo guardaste luto por…bueno…tú sabes…pero también hiciste mucho…lograste un trato con los Clanes de la Noche, incluso conseguiste que las Gemas y ellos se dieran la mano, algo que tu…ya sabes…nunca pudo lograr…y ahora las criaturas mágicas pueden ir y venir al mundo humano, así como ellos pueden entrar aquí, es justo lo que tu…ya sabes…-.

-Spike, por favor, el que no la menciones solo hace que su ausencia duela más…además, sé que de algún modo ella siempre estará con nosotros, después de todo, también te veía a ti como a su hijo-aseguro Twilight sonriéndole a su amigo.

-Fue como una madre para mí-dijo Spike, recordando el momento en que Maléfica lo salvo de aquel árbol y como él se acurruco en el pecho de la reina en busca de protección, y Maléfica en ningún momento hizo o mostro alguna acción de alejarse, al contrario, abrazo con fuerza al pequeño como si fuera uno más de sus retoños.

-Ella fue una gran reina, solo espero llegar a ser la mitad de lo que ella fue-dijo Twilight mirándose en el espejo.

-Eso es algo imposible-dijo Garnet entrando a la habitación-disculpe mi intromisión alteza, pero ya todo está listo para comenzar la ceremonia-.

-Muchas gracias Garnet, en seguida bajare-dijo Twilight sonriéndole.

Garnet asintió, aunque miraba fijamente a la joven princesa-Eminencia, no quiero que baje con esa idea en la cabeza-.

-¿Qué idea?-.

-La idea de ser como su madre-respondió Garnet.

-Tú también piensas que nunca seré como ella-dijo Twilight agachando la cabeza con tristeza, pero la gema se acercó y le puso una mano en su hombro.

-Usted nunca será como ella, porque no es ella, no intente gobernar tal como ella lo hizo, usted debe gobernar como usted misma, no trate de ser como su madre, eso es algo que jamás podrá ser, porque ambas son diferentes y verá que con el tiempo lo entenderá-dijo Garnet sonriéndole.

-Muchas gracias Garnet, realmente lo necesitaba-dijo Twilight sonriéndole.

Justo en ese momento, Diaval hizo acto de aparición-Ya es hora su alteza-informo el cuervo haciendo una reverencia y Twilight asintió.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Twilight se encamino hacia el balcón real, donde todos sus amigas y conocidos se encontraban, los soldados hicieron una reverencia ante ella, al tiempo que la Princesa se acercaba más y más hacia el balcón que daba a la plaza principal, justo donde se reunían todos los habitantes de aquel mágico reino, una vez que Twilight llego, los gritos de emoción no tardaron en comenzar.

Twilight alzo la mano e indico silencio, mismo que no tardo en comenzar, una vez que la multitud guardo silencio, la Princesa tomo aire y prosiguió-¡Hoy es el día en que comienza una nueva era, nadie podrá olvidar jamás a nuestra reina Maléfica, quien fuera una gobernante justa y amada por todo su pueblo, así como también por su familia, sé que es triste que ya no vamos a verla en este mundo terrenal, pero sé que donde quiera que este estará orgullosa de ver como todos juntos cumplimos su más grande sueño, que humanos y criaturas mágicas vuelvan a vivir juntos en paz!-anunciaba Twilight y su reino estallo en gritos de apoyo-¡El día de hoy me convertiré en su nueva reina y mi primera orden como reina es formar un consejo que vigile la paz entre nuestros dos mundos, porque no podemos vivir separados, tenemos que vivir juntos en este mundo tan hermoso que es nuestro hogar! ¡Es por ello que ahora quiero presentarles a la Corte de la Amistad, conformada por las valientes guerreras que contribuyeron en la derrota de nuestra más grande enemiga!-anuncio Twilight al tiempo que presentaba a su nueva corte.

Sunset, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy no tardaron en salir, cada una con sus respectivas emociones por el anuncio público de Twilight, siendo Rainbow Dash quien más disfrutaba de aquella atención y siendo Fluttershy la que sentía que el suelo se movía por los gritos de apoyo de todo aquel reino.

Una vez que Twilight termino su discurso, Zecora se acercó a ella con un báculo, era el mismo que le había pertenecido a Maléfica y posteriormente a Lilith, en cuando la curandera estuvo a su lado, hizo una respetuosa reverencia y la miro con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Tu madre estaría muy orgullosa de ti-aseguro Zecora provocando una sonrisa en Twilight, quien tomo el báculo y este comenzó a brillar en su mano.

Poco a poco, la energía mágica del báculo comenzó a envolverla, hasta que finalmente le entrego sus alas, estas eran de color azul zafiro y a diferencia de su madre, carecía de cuernos, aunque eso poco importaba a la multitud y a sus amigas, una vez que Twilight apareció con sus alas y miro a su gente de nuevo, Zecora se hizo a un lado para que Twilight se acercara al balcón y mirara a su gente, así como también a los humanos que habían ido a presenciar eso.

Respirando profundamente y sintiendo el viento sobre sus mejillas, su cabello y su rostro, una sonrisa de tranquilidad apareció en su rostro y levanto el báculo con firmeza-¡Viva la Reina Twilight!-declaro Zecora.

-¡Viva!-bramo toda la multitud ante aquellas palabras.

-¡Viva!-gritaron sus amigas y familiares, así como cada miembro de la Guardia Real, todos se inclinaron ante ella con respeto y devoción, al tiempo que Twilight miraba a la estatua de su madre con una sonrisa en el rostro.

 **(-)(-)(-)**

Como Twilight anuncio, en cuanto la nombraron reina, mando crear un salón privado para poder reunirse con sus amigas cuando fuera necesario, aquel salón estaba conformado por una gran mesa redonda que tenía un mapa tridimensional, con distintos lugares del mundo, tanto mágicos como humanos, a su alrededor había 7 tronos con los símbolos de sus respectivos Elementos y respectivos Espíritus guardianes.

En esos momentos, las 7 chicas se encontraban reunidas, hablando sobre lo que pasaría en el futuro ahora que la batalla había terminado-Aunque Debonair ya no exista, el daño que hizo al mundo humano y mágico duro por mucho tiempo, así que debemos trabajar muy duro si queremos repararlo por completo-dijo Twilight.

-Y en caso de tener que ser más persuasivas, siempre podemos darles una patada en el trasero-dijo Rainbow Dash sonriendo maliciosamente.

-¿Siempre tienes que ser tan agresiva dulzura?-pregunto Applejack mirándola fijamente.

-Oh vamos, bien sabes que eso te gusta y mucho-dijo Rainbow coquetamente, provocando un sonrojo en Applejack.

-¡Podríamos hacer una gran fiesta para reunir a todos los reinos en uno solo!-declaro Pinkie Pie sacando un cañón de fiestas de la nada.

-¿Dónde escondes todo eso?-pregunto Rarity buscando algún lugar donde Pinkie haya podido dejar el cañón.

-Yo pienso que con una buena plática podríamos lograr mucho-dijo Fluttershy con timidez.

La única que no decía nada era Sunset, ella permanecía en silencio y de brazos cruzados, después de todo, le divertía mucho ver discutir a sus amigas por cualquier cosa, pero sobretodo, ella sabía que la misión que tenían ahora sería más difícil que la batalla con Debonair, pues ahora debían mantener la paz entre ambos reinos, mismos que habían estado divididos por mucho tiempo, pero sin importar lo que pasara, siempre estarían juntas.

Twilight sonrió al ver a sus amigas unidas como siempre, se levantó de su asiento y argumentando que iba a tomar un poco de aire, salió al balcón del salón, desde donde podía ver el sol ocultarse, se sentía tan llena de paz y felicidad, aunque siempre extrañaría a su madre, sabía que no estaba sola, pues contaba con grandes amigas y ahora su familia había crecido con su pequeño sobrino.

Unos pasos captaron su atención y Twilight volteo, encontrándose con Sunset, la peli fuego se acercó a ella y se quedó viendo hacia el horizonte también en silencio, ninguna de las dos dijo nada en ningún momento, cuando poco a poco, sus manos comenzaron a acercarse, hasta que finalmente se tomaron de la mano de la otra, voltearon a verse a los ojos y sintieron como sus mejillas se teñían de rojo, sonriéndose con mucho cariño y amor, fue cuando ambas decidieron dar el paso final, acercando sus rostros lentamente la una hacia la otra, hasta que finalmente se besaron, Sunset rodeo la cintura de Twilight con sus brazos y la reina su cuello, al tiempo que sus alas se abrían por la gran dicha que sentía ante aquel dulce contacto, este era el inicio de algo nuevo, algo sumamente hermoso, algo más mágico que la amistad, tan concentradas estaban disfrutando de los labios de la otra que ninguna noto la presencia de sus amigas, quienes observaban todo con una gran sonrisa.

-Ya era hora-dijo Rarity sonriendo dulcemente y sus amigas asintieron.

Sunset y Twilight siguieron besándose, sin importarles nada más, definitivamente sería divertido cuando anunciaran a todo el mundo que el Páramo no tendría una, sino dos reinas, pues cada final era un nuevo comienzo y con cada comienzo habría grandes cambios, pero la amistad que ellas compartían y los lazos que crearon en este viaje duraran para siempre.

 **FIN**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **EPILOGO**

Discord se encontraba en los jardines traseros dando indicaciones a 3 nuevas ayudantes que tendría en el Páramo para ayudarle con sus pequeños negocios ilícitos, después de todo, aunque se haya reformado, seguía siendo Discord en muchas formas.

-Muy bien, recuerden lo que les dije, cuando lleguen a la frontera vendan esos cachorros de grifos lo más rápido posible, pues crecen demasiado rápido y nadie los quiere así-indico Discord mirando a sus 3 ayudantes, las cuales no eran otras más que las sirenas.

-¡Entendido jefe!-declaro Sonata haciendo un saludo militar.

-Tú si me entiendes amiga mía-dijo Discord sonriéndole a la sirena.

Adagio y Aria solo mantenían una expresión seria, molesta y resignada-¿Sabes algo Adagio? Con este idiota…voy a extrañar a Debonair-reconoció Aria.

-Habría sido mejor dejar que nos liquidara-admitió Adagio también molesta.

 **FIN**

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Oficialmente este fic ha concluido, pero antes de despedirnos adecuadamente, veamos los temas de final por última vez de este gran fic que llego a ser un éxito gracias a ustedes.**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=jjoqLClNfDo**

 **(Luna)  
Mira el arcoíris con esperanza lo puedes ver  
Solo levántate de esa oscuridad**

 **Brillante como el sol aquí  
Eres mi luz en este mundo**

 **Brillante sobre la oscuridad que hay por ti  
Nunca te rindas**

 **(Celestia)  
Los sueños se realizaran  
No importa cuánto he de batallar**

 **Siempre la esperanza prevalecerá  
Contigo al caminar**

 **(Luna y Celestia)  
Un olvido, un misterio y un hoy por venir  
Salir de las sombras  
Y ver la luz**

 **Es el regalo que disfruto pues estas tu**

 **(Twilight)  
No tengo miedo  
Ni ira  
Ni desesperación**

 **(Sunset)  
Contigo lo he de lograr**

 **En este abismo eterno  
Nos levantaremos y volveremos a reír**

 **Mis alas levantar y volver a volar  
Un largo día es**

 **No hay excepciones  
Ni más presiones**

 **(Twilight)  
Brillante es la luz  
Que ejerces tu**

 **(Applejack, Pinkie y Rarity)  
Ni miento  
Nunca triste estoy  
Rendirme jamás lo hare**

 **Por un destino a proteger  
Brillante y fuerte ser**

 **(Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash)  
Cruel nunca seré  
Leal contigo siempre estaré**

 **(Sunset y Twilight)  
Mi amiga tú serás**

 **Con el amor tendrás  
Y la magia fuerte es  
Ya que es la amistad**

 **(Twilight)  
Amigas hasta el fin  
(con tonos bajos en forma de susurro)**

 **www. youtube watch? v=iNb4vJG9o1k**

 **Mira el atardecer contigo lo he de vivir  
A mi lado estar y sentir  
Día y noche hasta el fin**

 **(Se ve a Twilight y Sunset en la terraza de la escuela viendo cómo se pone el atardecer)**

 **Recuerdos por ver  
Y crear, solo el hoy disfrutar**

 **Tu eres mi luz  
Mi fuerza y mi razón de luchar**

 **(Se ve a Sunset recordando su primer encuentro con Twilight)**

 **Aunque miedo tenia, insegura y dudosa  
Todo eso desapareció**

 **Pues contigo hasta el fin yo quiero vivir  
Un amor imposible por lograr**

 **Dame tu mano  
Hasta el final inmortal**

 **(Recordando cuando le ofreció su amistad)**

 **Pues con una amiga a lograr  
Siempre superar  
Siempre batallar, esperanza traer**

 **Tu luz en mis sombras  
Mi esperanza del miedo**

 **Siempre me vuelvo a levantar  
Gracias a ti por vivir  
MI corazón ha de latir**

 **Transformada en amor  
Rompiendo mis restricciones  
Mis cadenas y mi prisión**

 **Con ustedes volveré a brillar**

 **(Se ve a Rainbow y Applejack ayudándose en vez de estar compitiendo, a Fluttershy cantándole a varios animales, a Pinkie acabando una fiesta y a Spike intentando sorprender a Rarity la cual lo veía adorable)**

 **Cada momento contigo siempre mágico es  
Pues contigo la amistad mágica es**

 **Nunca me dejes dame tu mano  
Y a este amanecer esperar**

 **Contigo lo voy a disfrutar  
Tal vez tenga un final**

 **Pero contigo  
Tal vez no sea tan fatal**

 **Cada momento contigo siempre lo es**

 **(Se ve a Luna y Celestia en la entrada mientras las clases empiezan a terminar)**

 **Aun en la oscuridad con tu luz  
De este agujero infernal  
Nada es accidental**

 **Dame tu mano al amanecer y al amanecer esperar  
Nunca me tienes que demostrar  
Que ha todos puedes salvar**

 **Pues siempre hay que intentar  
Pues contigo los imposibles los podemos vencer  
Siempre esperando el amanecer**

 **Imposibles por romper  
Y a la oscuridad vencer**

 **(Se ve todo oscuro sin nada de luz, hasta que se aprecian dos luces una brillante como el sol y la otra aunque más pequeña clara como la luna revelando ser Sunset y Twilight iluminando la oscuridad)**

 **Cada momento contigo siempre mágico es  
Pues siempre estoy dispuesta a vencer**

 **Con este gran amor aunque imposible  
Pero capaz de lograr**

 **La amistad siempre mágica es  
Toma mi mano la luz encontrar y la magia sentir  
Contigo la amistad mágica siempre será**

 **Podrán venir irse y demás  
Podrán llorar  
Pues contigo siempre estaré  
Y contigo siempre más que una amiga puedo ser**

 **Este amor más que imposible será inmortal  
(se ve a las chicas junto con el resto de los demás esperándolos, mientras Twilight y Sunset se miran a los ojos mientras se toman de la mano, para ir con los demás)**

 **AHORA UN FUERTE APLAUSO PARA LAS CREADORAS DE ESTOS GRANDES TEMAS, OLIVIA Y EIRE, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR ESTOS ESTUPENDOS TEMAS QUE ACOMPAÑARON AL FIC DESDE EL PRINCIPIO HASTA EL FINAL, REALMENTE CREO QUE FUERON LA MEJOR OPCION QUE TUVO EN SU MOMENTO.**

 **AVISOS**

 **No olviden que antes de "Guerras Vexacon" voy a hacer un fic llamado "La Princesa y el Demonio", mismo que hago con la finalidad de descansar un poco de los fics de acción, pero que al mismo tiempo, ya tengo guardados a sus OC, así que por ese lado no tienen de que preocuparse.**

 **Dicho fic no será muy largo, a lo mucho pienso qu capítulos serán más que suficientes, luego podrá seguir el fic de Steven Universe, así que no se los pierdan.**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO EL APOYO QUE LE DIERON A ESTE FIC DESDE SU COMIENZO HASTA SU FINAL, SE QUE LO HE DICHO MUCHO, PERO REALMENTE ES GRACIAS A USTEDES QUE YO SIGA ESCRIBIENDO, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR ESO**

 **OFICIALMENTE YA NO RECIBIO TEMAS PARA "GUERRAS VEXACON"**

 _ **Y ahora podemos pasar a responder sus comentarios en este fic:**_

 **Mana:** _y acabamos de ver el gran final de este fic, realmente es una pena que todo tenga un final, pero bueno, así es todo en esta vida, dentro de poco subiré mi corto fic de "La Princesa y el Demonio". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **NovaStarPrime:** _claro que está orgullosa, pero va a ser muy difícil superar una pérdida tan grande como esa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Éire:** _y más que feliz, porque las chicas lograron lo que ella no pudo, salvar a su hermana mayor del abismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Olivia:** _así me siento yo cuando una de mis obras termina, pero también es el comienzo de una nueva. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Tenzalucard123:** _pues ya lo acabas de ver, este fic ha llegado a su final…que tristeza. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Zeus:** _gracias, siempre es triste cuando un fic termina, pero luego uno nuevo comienza y aunque no va a ser el de sus OC, si será uno que espero les guste. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Hades:** _para Twilight fue difícil la idea de asumir el trono, pues ella tiene el mismo miedo que su madre, no poder llenar los zapatos de su madre. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Rey Drasian:** _el de "La Princesa y el Demonio" solo tendr capítulos, "Guerras Vexacon" yo creo que será tan largo como "Guerreras de la Amistad" o incluso un poco más, todo depende de cómo sienta el fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Xanatrix742:** _por el momento no tengo pensado hacer un fic de esa serie, de hecho, ya tengo reservados mis 3 próximos fics y uno de ellos espero que supere a "Despertar del Mal". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ultimatespartan98:** _gracias amigo, ahora oficialmente ha terminado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Moon-9215:** _ahora el fic ha terminado, sigue un fic de receso para poder preparar el nuevo de aventuras. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Ocnarf:** _honestamente lo describiste perfectamente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Iron Mario:** _el nuevo reinado ha comenzado y ahora todos pueden estar tranquilos, pues la amenaza ha terminado y toda la magia robada fue liberada nuevamente al mundo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Mogasca:** _te daré un breve resumen de ambos:_

 _1.- "La Princesa y el Demonio" será un Yuri y adaptación del cuento de "La Bella y la Bestia", será corto, a lo much capítulos._

 _2.- "Hijas de la Noche" será un nuevo fic de "Equestria Girls", donde las 7 chicas serán heroínas bajo la supervisión del más grande de todos los héroes, Batman._

 _Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Kurtlaraperdomo:** _el fic ha concluido y el mundo ha entrado en una nueva era de paz. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Blaitor21:** _pues el final ha llegado, ahora es el momento de mi fic de descanso y luego podre proseguir con "Guerras Vexacon". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 **Súper Rock Ninja:** _aunque este fic no tendrá secuela, igual se enfrentaran a Drago, pero bajo la guía del más grande de todos los héroes y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo final y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para Mana, NovaStarPrime, Éire, Olivia, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Tenzalucard123, Zeus, Hades, Rey Drasian, Xanatrix742, Ultimatespartan98, Moon-9215, Ocnarf, Iron Mario, Mogasca, Kurtlaraperdomo, Blaitor21, Súper Rock Ninja.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


End file.
